Harry Potter und Voldemorts andere Entscheidung
by silvertrust
Summary: Was wäre wenn AU Story, Voldemort hat sich nicht für das Halbblut sonder für den Reinblüter entschieden. Die Story wird aber weiterhin aus der Sicht von Harry geschrieben, also werden alle Char. mehr oder minder OC logisch oder? kein slash langsam Spoiler
1. Der Anfang

**A/N:** _Voldemorts andere Entscheidung,_ musste ich schreiben weil mir immer wieder fetzen davon im Hirn herumsprangen und ich so abgelenkt wurde von _Harry Potter und das Leben mit der Prophezeiung (_diese schreibe ich wie gewohnt weiter), also keine Angst falls jemand von euch diese Story lesen sollte. Falls nicht unbedingt nachholen, ist für _Voldemorts andere Entscheidung_ zwar nicht relevant aber für den Autor **;-)**

**Der Haftungsausschluss:**  
Alles, was J. K. Rowling erfunden hat, gehört ihr auch, ist auch besser so zuviel Geld verdirbt den Charakter –gelle-. Ich hab's mir nur geborgt und ein bisschen (vielleicht auch bisschen mehr) erweitert, wie ich es brauchte.

**Zusammenfassung:** Was wäre wenn AU Story, Voldemort hat sich nicht für das Halbblut sonder für den Reinblüter entschieden. Die Story wird aber weiterhin aus der Sicht von Harry geschrieben, also werden alle Charaktere mehr oder minder OC logisch oder?

**Altersfreigabe:** M (damit kann ich nichts falsch machen, falls Gewalt oder ähnliches drin vorkommen sollte (ich und Gewalt oder Sex –nie-) und ich es vor Chap Beginn vergesse zu sagen –sicherissicher-)

So das war die Story, Ähm so jetzt kommt die Story also viel Spaß:

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter und Voldemorts andere Entscheidung**

**1. Kapitel:Der Anfang**

**31.10.1981**

Alice nimm Neville und lauf! Er ist es! ...schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf, Frank stolperte in Richtung des Hausflurs als die Eingangstür schon krachend zerbarst.

„_Stupor_"... „_Avada Kedavra_"

Lautes Krachen der einschlagenden Flüche kam aus dem Flur. Alice rannte durch die Küche in das Spielzimmer von Neville.

„_Avada Kedavra!_" Das schrille Auflachen von Lord Voldemort drang durch das Haus.

Alice erreichte gerade Nevilles Wiege, als auch schon die Tür zum Zimmer zerbarst und Voldemort im Rahmen der Tür erschien.

„Nicht Neville, nicht Neville! Bitte nicht Neville, ich tu alles ..." flehte sie, wurde aber von Voldemort unterbrochen.

„Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen ... geh, weg jetzt."

„Nicht Neville, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle ...nicht Neville!" sie stand flehend zwischen Voldemort und der Wiege in der sich Neville befand „Bitte ... verschone ihn ... verschon …"

„_Avada Kedavra_" Alice sackte zusammen und wieder hörte man das schrille Lachen von Voldemort, er ging zur Wiege trat Alice beiseite, da sie ihm den Weg versperrte und stellte sich über die Wiege

„Du bist also meine Bestimmung", wieder hörte man ein schrilles Lachen und anschließend „_Avada Kedavra_". Der Raum leuchtete in einen satten Grün und man konnte einen schrillen Schrei hören.

**31.10.1982**

„Das war mal wieder ein schöner Abend", begann James,l als er zusammen mit Lily, ihr Haus in Godrics Hollow betrat. „Hast du die neue von Padfoot gesehen", er grinste Geistesabwesend! „AUA."

Lily hatte ihm eine mit der flachen Hand auf den Bauch gegeben. „Ja, ich habe sie gesehen und ich habe auch mit ihr geredet", sie lächelte schief. „WieWie ihr Name schon verrät, Mimi, ist sie eine Typische Errungenschaft von Sirius."

„Sie hat zwei gute Argumente" meinte James schelmisch lächelnd, sah aber zu das er Abstand von seiner Frau gewann, die gerade versuchte ihm wieder eine zu verpassen.

„Jetzt ist es schon ein Jahr her" meinte Lily die das Thema wohl ändern wollte.

„Ja" auch James wurde wieder ernster. „Alice und Frank haben heute wieder gefehlt."

Lily nickte betrübt, als sie ihre Jacke aufhängte und sie sich James zudrehte. „Wo war eigentlich Peter?"

„Moony hat gesagt er müsse etwas wichtiges vorbereiten" sagte James und ging Richtung Kaminzimmer. „Möchtest du auch noch einen Wein, Schatz?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich schnell nach Harry schauen" bekam er zu Antwort.

„Lass ihm doch seinen Spaß mit Blacky". Er grinste innerlich, sein Sohn hatte sicherlich wieder die Hauselfe beschäftig, mit irgendwelchen Unfug.

„Genau davor habe ich Angst" bekam er zur Antwort und dann hörte er etwas, was ihn zusammen fahren ließ, einen Markerschütternden lang anhaltenden Schrei.

„Was ist Lily?" James stürmte zurück in den Flur, griff gerade nach seinen Zauberstab, als er von einen Lichtblitz in der Brust getroffen wurde und zurück ins Kaminzimmer flog, gegen den Tisch stieß und ohnmächtig zusammen brach.

„Stell den Krach ab, Rabastan" sagte die kalte gefühllose Stimme von Rodolphus Lestrange. Der Angesprochene hob seinen Zauberstab und Lily hörte auf zu schreien und stöhnte leise. Sie konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen, doch irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass sie den Kopf drehen musste.

„Du" brachte sie hervor, als ihr Blick auf Peter fiel, der am Treppenabsatz stand und das Ganze beobachtete.

„_Silencio"_ kam es von Rabastan Lestrange und wurde als Startzeichen für Bellatrix Lestrange gewertet, die _„Crucio"_ sprach und wieder auf Lily gezielt hatte. Diese schrie nun, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen und das sollte auch für immer so bleiben.

„Wir brauchen sie noch" meinte Bartemius Crouch Junior der sich das Ganze belustigt mit angesehen hatte.

Rodolphus nickte, „Wir wollen unserem stolzen Mr. Potter doch noch die Chance lassen, für seine geliebte Frau alles noch Mögliche zu tun". Er grinste nun breit.

James bewegte sich langsam wieder im Kaminzimmer, doch bevor er sich erinnern konnte, wie er dort hingekommen war, wurde er von Rodolphus entwaffnet. „Aha, Mr. Potter, schön sie wieder zu sehen" begann dieser.

„Rodolphus Lestrange" spuckte James förmlich aus.

„Gut, sie wissen wer ich bin, dann kann ich mir eine Erklärung ersparen und gleich zu den wichtigen Dingen kommen". Er lächelte James an „Wo befindet sich der dunkle Lord?".

„Falls Sie es noch nicht wissen, der ist tot" antwortet James angriffslustig, er hatte zwar keinen Zauberstab, aber so einfach wollte er nicht aufgeben.

„Mr. Potter" begann Lestrange wieder „sie sind doch Auror und ein guter Bekannter von diesen Muggelfreund Dumbledore, sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, das der Lord noch nicht tot ist, also wo …"

Lestrange brach seinen Satz ab um James auszuweichen, der sich auf ihn stürzen wollte aber von einem Reductio – Fluch getroffen in die Ecke des Raumes befördert wurde und dort krachend in der Vitrine landete. James Rücken schmerzte und seine Arme bluteten stark, da er sich an den Scherben geschnitten hatte.

„Immer dieser Heldenmut der Gryffindors" spottete Crouch, der den Fluch auf James geschickt hatte. Lestrange lächelte kurz.

„Bella mein Schatz, hol die Frau hier rein."

Die Angesprochen sagte nichts, sondern griff nur die Arme von Lily und zog sie ins Kaminzimmer. Diese blutete an der Lippe und an den Händen. Scheinbar hatte sie sich selber diese Wunden zugefügt, als sie unter den Fluch stand. Auch ihre Kleider waren zerrissen und der Blick von Rabastan Lestrange verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Warte noch Rabastan" meinte Rodolphus der den Blick seines Bruders wohl genau kannte. „Erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen, wir müssen doch erst von unserem stolzen Gryffindor noch einige Informationen erhalten." Er blickte kurz zwischen James und Lily hin und her. „Und ich glaube unser nobler Ehemann wird sicherlich redseliger sein wenn er die Chance hat so was zu vermeiden."

„Er ist nicht da" kam eine Stimme von oben.

„Was soll das heißen?" brüllte Rodolphus Lestrange „er ist nicht da?"

„Die Wiege ist leer und auch in den anderen Räumen ist niemand" bekam er als Antwort.

„Los Potter, wo ist der dunkle Lord?" rief Rodolphus, doch James lächelte nur. Er hatte verstanden, Harry war in Sicherheit und Rettung auf den weg. Seine Hauselfe musste Harry in Sicherheit gebracht haben.

Rodolphus wurde etwas hektischer, er gab den drei Anderen ein Zeichen und drehte sich nun zu James „wollen wir mal sehen wie du auf Schmerzen reagierst".

„_Crucio"_

Nicht nur der Fluch von Rodolphus traf James, auch die drei Anderen hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, seine Knochen brannten wie Lava und seine Haut wurde von Messern durchbohrt, aber kurz bevor er in die rettenden Ohmacht sinken konnte wurde der Fluch von ihn genommen. James blutet stark, er hatte sich auf dem Boden gewälzt und so hatten sämtliche Glassplitter der Vitrine in seinem Oberkörper und den Armen tiefe Schnittwunden hinterlassen.

„Sag schon wo ist er?"

„Wer?" kam die schmerzverzerrte Gegenfrage von James.

Wieder hörte man _„Crucio" _von den vier Todessern. Diesmal traf der Fluch jedoch nicht James sondern Lily. James bemerkte das nicht, da die Schmerzen der Glassplitter ihn schon genug Probleme bereiteten. Erst die kommende Frage ließ ihn bewusst werden, dass Lily gefoltert wurde.

„Na, Potter macht es Spaß seine Frau leiden zu sehen?"

James blickte starr vor Angst in Richtung Flur wo er Lily vermutete. Dort lag sie, ihre Augen verdreht, so dass man nur noch das Weiße erkennen konnte. Blut lief ihr aus dem Mund und sie zuckte unkontrolliert da immer noch jemand den Fluch aufrechterhalten hatte.

James spürte nichts mehr, alle Schmerzen waren vergessen, er hatte nur noch ein Gedanken ‚_Lily'._ Die folgende Aktion überraschte seine Gegner, er sprang auf und rammte den ihn am nächsten stehenden eine ungefähr zehn Zentimeter lange Glasscherbe in den Magen, dieser sackte zusammen.

James wurde erneut von einem Reductio-Fluch getroffen, diesmal jedoch nur sein Arm. Dieser schleuderte herum und traf einem zweiten Todesser ins Gesicht. Der Getroffen schrie auf, da ihm nun eine Schnittwunde über die gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte zierte. James hatte den Glassplitter immer noch in der Hand gehabt.

„_Crucio"_

Der Fluch traf ihn wieder voll und er sackte zusammen. Er zuckte unkontrolliert und konnte seine Schmerzensschreie nicht mehr unterdrücken und diesmal ließen es seine Angreifer zu, dass er Ohnmächtig wurde.

„Rodolphus, Rabastan seid ihr in Ordnung" schrie Bellatrix hysterisch, scheinbar hatte sie nicht mit solchen Problemen gerechnet.

„Bin in Ordnung" meinte Rodolphus „bis auf mein Gesicht, der Penner hat es mir zerschlitzt". Bei den letzen Worten trat er dem am Boden liegen James mehrmals ins Gesicht.

„Was ist mit dir Rabastan?" fragte Crouch doch der angesprochene stöhnte nur und antwortete nicht auf die Frage.

„Pettigrew komm runter, wir müssen hier weg" schrie Rodolphus. Man konnte überstürzte Schritte auf der Treppe hören. „Crouch, Bellatrix sie dürfen sich an nichts mehr erinnern, an gar nichts mehr, verstanden?"

„Avada..."

„Nein" brüllte Peter entsetzt. Crouch brach überrascht ab. „Nicht töten das war der Deal."

Bellatrix lachte kurz auf hob ihren Zauberstab richtete ihn auf die am Boden vor ihr zitternde Lily und rief „Amnesia-Totalus". Crouch tat es ihr gleich, zielte ebenfalls auf Lily. Beide lächelten breit Peter an und wiederholten diese Aktion zusammen mit Rodolphus auch bei James.

„Last uns ..." weiter kam Rodolphus nicht, denn die Eingangstür des Hauses zerbarst in ihre Einzelteile und der Kamin loderte auf. Einige Zauberer stürmten in das Haus und nahmen die vier noch stehenden Todesser unter Beschuss.

Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und verschwand in Richtung Keller. Dorthin wurde er von zweien der Zauberer verfolgt, doch beide mussten ihre Verfolgung aufgeben als er in einen Abwasserkanal verschwand.

„Das war ...das war doch" - „Ja Moony er war es" knurrte der zweite Zauberer und schlug mit seiner Hand gegen die Kellerwand.

**01.09.1991**

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Claw?"

„Natürlich Moony, ich höre dir doch immer zu." Harry lächelte sein Gegenüber schelmisch an.

„Padfoot sag doch auch mal was", er stupste ihn genervt an, weil dieser seinen Blick gerade über eine Traube Mädchen in Sommerkleidern schweifen ließ.

„Was, wie?" er schaute überrascht zu den Beiden. Remus verdrehte nur die Augen und Harry grinste noch breiter seinen Paten an. „Was hast du wieder gemacht?" fragte er geistesabwesend in Richtung Harry.

„Gar nichts Mum hat nur …" begann Harry.

„Soso, Mum, na warte" unterbrach ihn Remus, wühlte in seiner Tasche nach einem Taschentuch, befeuchtete es mit Spucke und versuchte Harry damit im Gesicht zu wischen.

„Ey, lass das!" fauchte Harry. „Was hast du vor Moony?" setze er noch hinterher und versuchte Abstand von ihm zu gewinnen.

„Ich verhalte mich wie eine dich liebende Mutti" meinte Remus und zeigte in Richtung eines Rothaarigen Jungen der gerade genauso von seiner Mutter _gereinigt_ wurde. Harry schüttelte sich.

„Also Claw" begann nun Sirius, „ich weis das wir kein wirklich gutes Beispiel sind". Sein Blick folgte einer Mutter, die gerade ihre Tochter mit wuschligen braunen Haaren zum Zug brachte, „aber wir waren die Klassenbesten". Er grinste Harry breit an.

Dieser nickte verstehend. _Solange ich gut in der Schule bin, bekomme ich also keine Probleme_ machte er sich einen mentalen Vermerk.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Padfoot" ermahnte er ihn, konnte ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel aber nicht unterdrücken.

„Aber eins noch" begann Sirius und diesmal war kein schelmischer Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht „wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, jag die Schlangengrube in die Luft und komm nach Hause, dann schicke ich dich lieber nach Beauxbatons."

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich das schaffe, aber ich werde mich anstrengen" meinte Harry breit lächelnd.

„Padfoot, nicht alle aus Slytherin sind schlecht" warf Remus ein.

Sirius zog nur die Stirn kraus, ging aber nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. „Und denk daran, Schniefelius wird dich auf dem Kicker haben, also reiß dich in Zaubertränke zusammen."

„Professor Snape" meinte Remus halbherzig, verzog aber auch sein Gesicht.

„Ich wäre sicherlich besser in Tränke, wenn du dich mehr um Mrs. Bruleur gekümmert hättest", maulte Harry.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch mehr um sie hätte kümmern können" meinte Sirius und lächelte breit.

„Dann halt weniger." sagte Harry und schüttelte sich. „Du und Frauen..."

„Ja, ja noch rennst du vor ihnen weg" meinte Remus, „aber in einigen Jahren läufst du ihnen nach.". Er schaute kurz zu Sirius. „Ich hoffe zwar nicht so, aber man wird sehen."

„Justin" schrie Harry „Justin bist du es?". Er lief auf einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Harry du, du auch?" antwortete dieser freudig überrascht.

„Aha Mrs. und Mr. Finch-Fletchley" begrüßte Remus die beiden Erwachsenen hinter Justin. (A/N als Ausgleich hat Justin hier einen längeren Part –grins-)

„Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Natürlich" meinte Sirius der gerade Mrs. Finch-Fletchley einen Handkuss gab. „Wir haben mit Justins Eltern geredet, nachdem er seinen Brief bekommen hatte. Sie kennen sich in der Zauberwelt nicht aus und Dumbledore hatte uns angegeben, falls sie noch Fragen haben sollten."

„Ihr wusstest dass Justin nach Hogwarts kommt und habt mir nichts gesagt?" erboste sich Harry.

„Wir wollte testen, ob ihr eure vorlauten Mundwerke halten könnt" meinte Sirius breit grinsend. „Immerhin habt ihr in der Muggelschule nicht gerade unauffällig agiert." Die Eltern von Justin verzogen ihr Gesicht und Justin wurde etwas rot.

„Keine Angst, die Beiden werden auf Hogwarts so gefordert werden, dass sie Froh sein werden wenn sie Schlafen können" meinte Remus, mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius, der nun wild nickte. Justins Eltern lächelten nun etwas erleichtert.

„So jetzt mal rein mit euch, schließlich wollt ihr ja was lernen" meinte Remus nun ebenfalls breit grinsend und drückte Harry kurz. Sirius strecke Harry steif die Hand entgegen, da Harry etwas verlegen auf Remus Verabschiedung reagiert hatte.

„Und der Verbotenen Wald ist auch für dich verboten, egal wie." flüsterte Sirius ihm noch zu, Harry lächelte nur.

Die beiden Jungs schnappten sich ihre Koffer und ihre Käfige und stiegen in den Zug, nahmen sich ein freies Abteil und winkten noch kurz nach draußen.

„Seid wann weißt du das du Zaubern kannst, Harry?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Schon immer" meinte dieser knapp.

„Und du hast nichts gesagt" Justin hörte sich schmollend an.

„Tu nicht so, immerhin hast du mir letzte Woche noch erzählt das du nach Eton gehst" antwortet Harry genauso schmollend, beide grienten los. Harry war glücklich, er war zwar schon einigen anderen Kindern aus der Zauberwelt begegnet, aber Justin war sein bester Freund seit der ersten Klasse in der Muggelschule.

„Harry", Justin schaute ihn nervös an und zappelte auf seinen Sitz hin und her. „Was passiert jetzt mit uns in Hogwarts?" er schaute verlegen auf seine Füße.

„Wir werden in vier Häuser aufgeteilt, jeder in das Haus welches für ihn am Besten ist …"

„Harry ich kann lesen und doof bin ich auch nicht, ich meine wie werden wir ausgewählt und so" unterbrach ihn Justin.

„Woher weißt du das alles, du kennst doch die Zaubererwelt erst seit einen Monat?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Drei Monate Harry" meinte der etwas verlegen. „Ich bin vor drei Monaten elf geworden" erklärte er noch. „Ich habe die Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen und da steht nichts darüber, wie die Auswahl auf die Häuser erfolgt."

„Wie weiß ich auch nicht genau" log Harry, er wollte ihn etwas zappeln lassen, dafür dass er nicht erzählt hatte dass er Zauberer ist. „Aber da du fleißig und ein guter Kumpel bist, wirst du sicherlich ein Hufflepuff", meinte Harry grinsend.

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Freust dich wohl auch noch darüber was?" schnarrte eine Stimme an der Tür „Lasst uns weiter gehen, da will ich nicht sitzen" meinte er noch und schon war der weißhaarige Junge mit seinen beiden Begleitern verschwunden.

„Was sollte das den?" fragte Justin unsicher nach.

„Malfoy", meinte Harry knapp und auf den verwunderten Blick von Justin: „Das ist der Abschaum der Zaubererwelt. Er ist stolz darauf ein Reinblüter zu sein und kommt sicherlich nach Slytherin."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Justin.

„Ist hier noch frei" kam die Stimme von der Tür, zwei Mädchen, Beide sahen gleich aus, standen dort. Harry nickte nur, Justin jedoch sprang auf und half den Beiden mit ihrem Gepäck.

„Sag ich doch Hufflepuff" meinte Harry breit grinsend. Die beiden Mädchen sahen zwischen Harry und Justin hin und her und lächelten dann verlegen.

„Seid ihr auch neu?" fragte eine der Beiden.

Justin nickte. „Oh entschuldigt, ich bin Justin Finch-Fletchley und der Neunmalkluge dort ist Harry Potter" erklärte er den Mädchen und grinste Harry breit an.

„Ich bin Padma und das ist Parvati Patil" erklärte das Mädchen, welches sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte. „Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass er nach Hufflepuff kommt."

„Hast du doch gehört, ich bin Neunmalklug" meinte Harry und klopfte sich stolz auf die Brust. Padma verdrehte die Augen sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Sag schon Harry, was hat dieser Malfoy vorhin gemeint?" fragte Justin nach einer Weile.

„Es herrscht etwas Spannung zwischen den einzeln Häusern und die Slytherin halten nichts von den Hufflepuffs" erklärte Harry. Er konnte Justin ja schlecht sagen dass dieses Haus selten besondere Zauberer hervorgebracht hatte und daher nicht den besten Ruf hatte. Aber es brachte ihn auf eine andere Idee, die er jedenfalls Versuchen wollte falls Justin tatsächlich nach Hufflepuff kommen würde.

Ein lautes Kreischen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ruhig Andromeda" meinte Harry, stand auf und nahm den Käfig über sich runter.

Justin schaute interessiert auf das Tier im Käfig. Die beiden Mädchen sahen, entzückt und überrascht zugleich, auf den riesigen Seeadler, den Harry nun aus dem Käfig nahm.

„Du musst dich noch etwas gedulden" meinte Harry und streichelte ihr sanft über das Brustgefieder.

„Es sind doch nur Eulen und Katzen als Haustiere erlaubt" kam es von einem Mädchen, welches in der Tür stand. Harry hatte sie schon mal gesehen. Sirius hatte ihre Mutter begutachtet, es war das Mädchen mit den wuscheligen braunen Haaren vom Bahnhof.

Harry lächelte nur matt, „Wenn du meinst" und streichelte weiter seinen Adler.

„In den Richtlinien für Hogwarts steht …" doch mehr konnten sie nicht hören, da Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und die Tür vor der Nase des Mädchens zufahren ließ, so dass diese nun wütend vor der Tür stand.

Die drei anderen sahen ihn überrascht an „Du kannst schon Zaubern?" fragte Justin dann überrascht.

„Nein" meinte Harry „die Tür muss sich wohl von alleine schließen, wenn jemand von Regeln spricht". Justins Augen funkelten kurz auf und beide prusteten los. Die Mädchen wussten nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollten und blieben still.

„Was ist hier los?", ein rothaariger schlaksiger Junge mit Vertrauensschülerabzeichen stand nun im Abteil.

„Wir lachen" meinte Harry ruhig.

„Was ist das für ein Tier?" fragte der Junge nun.

„Also er hat Federn, ist braun mit einem weißen Kopf; ich schätze ein Goldfisch" gab Harry etwas arrogant zurück.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und Adler sind nicht erlaubt", blubberte dieser nun los und das braunhaarige Mädchen hinter ihm nickte eifrig.

„Wenn das so ist, nimm ihn doch" meinte Harry herausfordernd.

Der Rothaarige stutze kurz und wollte gerade auf den Vogel zugehen, als dieser die Flügel spreizte und seinen nicht gerade kleinen Schnabel öffnete. „Ich werde das deinen Hauslehrer melden" sagte er nun und verschwand.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst" meinte Harry und schaute zu seinem Adler, der nun wieder ruhig auf seinen Schoß saß.

„Du bist und bleibst ein arroganter Penner", meinte Justin und grinste Harry an.

„Hätte ich sagen sollen dass ich eine Sondergenehmigung habe?" fragte er gespielt überrascht. Justin verdrehte die Augen und die Mädchen musterten ihn nachdenklich.

Denn Rest der Fahrt unterhielten sich Harry und Justin über die Zauberwelt, da Justin davon so gut wie nichts kannte. Harry erzählte ihm auch von Quidditch, was Justin am meisten interessierte da sie dabei fliegen konnten und das für ihn vollkommen neu war.

„Die Erstklässler dürfen aber keinen Besen haben" meldet sich Padma über ihr Buch hinweg.

„Darum werde ich mich später kümmern" meinte Harry arrogant, aber ein träumerisches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Pavarti kicherte kurz, scheinbar weil Harry Padma so abgefertigt hatte und blickte schnell wieder in ihre Hexenwoche als sie Harrys Blick traf. Dieser verdrehte die Augen und unterhielt sich weiter mit Justin.

Bei der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen deckte sich Harry großzügig ein und erklärte Justin die Unterschiede zwischen den Süßigkeiten der Muggel und der Zauberer.

Parvati wurde ihre Zeitung scheinbar zu langweilig, da sie sich nun an dem Gespräch der Jungen beteiligte „Habt ihr gehört, Neville Longbottom soll dieses Jahr auch eingeschult werden."

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln und Justin schien den Namen gelesen zu haben, konnte ihn aber scheinbar nicht einordnen, da er fragend zu Harry blickte. „Das ist der Junge welcher Voldemort…", die beiden Mädchen stöhnten kurz auf und sahen panisch zu Harry, dieser lächelte nur selbstgefällig. (A/N: wer bei Remus und Sirius aufgewachsen ist kann den Namen aussprechen habe ich mir so gedacht) „Er hat Voldemort vertrieben oder getötet" erklärte Harry dann ungerührt weiter.

„Du kannst doch seinen Namen nicht einfach so sagen" meinte Padma, nachdem sie sich etwas von den Schock erholt hatte.

„Siehst du doch, oder" meinte Harry knapp und begann seine Schulrobe anzuziehen, da er gesehen hatte dass einige ältere Schüler diese schon trugen. Die drei Anderen folgten seinen Beispiel, sprachen nun aber kein Wort mehr.

Als der Zug das Tempo verringerte und schließlich stoppte, standen sie alle auf und traten auf den Bahnhof.

„Erstklässler zu mir, Erstklässler hier her." Hagrid rief vom Ende des Bahnsteiges und winkte mit der Laterne in seiner Hand, da es mittlerweile dunkel geworden war.

Justin musterte den Halbriesen skeptisch, aber als er das Lächeln von Harry sah entkrampfte er sich. „He, Hagrid wie geht es dir?" fragte dieser freudig.

„Oh, oh jetzt wird es gefährlich" meinte dieser und grinste breit, „der junge Potter kommt zu uns". Harry sah ihn erbost an. „Na komm schon Harry, wenn du so wirst wie Sirius oder dein Dad..." Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich kurz, aber Hagrid bekam das nicht mit und sprach weiter „…muss ich bald einen Zaun um den Wald spannen". Er grinste noch breiter und gab Harry einen Klapps auf die Schultern, so dass dieser in die Knie gehen musste.

Alle machten sich zu Fuß auf Richtung Hogwarts. „Nicht nur Freund von Hufflepuffs, sondern auch noch von Mutanten was, Potter?" schnarrte ihm Malfoy zu, doch bevor Harry reagieren konnte standen sie am See und schauten auf Hogwarts. Einige Oh's und Ah's waren zu hören, bevor Hagrid sie in die Boote einteilte.

„Setzt dich woanders hin, Schlammblut", maulte Malfoy einen Jungen an, der sich zu ihn ins Boot setzen wollte, da nur er und seine beiden Kumpels da saßen und eigentlich noch ein Platz frei war.

Harry nahm sich ein Boot neben Malfoys und lächelte vor sich hin. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte Justin, der das Verhalten von Harry wohl merkwürdig fand.

„Wart es ab" war seine knappe Antwort. Er lächelte noch gehässiger und rieb sich die Hände vor lauter Vorfreude.

„He, ich bin Ernie McMillan und das ist Hannah Abbott" begann der Junge der zusammen mit Harry und Justin ins Boot gestiegen war. Harry hob nur die Hand, er wollte Malfoy und sein Boot nicht aus dem Auge verlieren. „Ich bin Justin Finch-Fletchley und der Muffelkopf neben mit ist Harry Potter." McMillan Augenbraun verschwanden unter seinen Haaransatz, er sagte aber nichts weiter.

„_Reductio"_ flüstere Harry und drehte sich schnell wieder Richtung Hannah. „Schön dich kennen zu…" begann er schnell um so zu tun, als hätte er mit dem Folgenden nichts zu tun.

„Hilfe! Hilfe! Wir ertrinken! Hilfe!" schrie eine bekannte Stimme, nachdem ihr Boot ein Loch bekommen hatte und nun wirklich begann zu sinken.

Justin drehte sich zu dem Geschrei und erschrak, als die drei Jungen durch die Arme eines Riesenkraken aus dem Wasser gefischt wurden und nun in der Luft hingen. Einige panische Aufschreie aus den anderen Booten waren zu hören.

„Ruhig! Keine Angst, der tut nichts", donnerte die Stimme von Hagrid über den See. Nun schrieen nur noch die Drei, die von dem Kraken transportiert wurden, der Rest der Erstklässler saß ruhig und einige auch ängstlich in den kleinen Booten. Nur Harry und mittlerweile auch Justin hatte damit zu kämpfen nicht laut loszulachen.

Hannah und Ernie sahen nur verwundert zu Harry, dieser zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Achseln und biss sich immer noch in die Faust um nicht zu Lachen, wobei schon Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.

Als sie in dem kleinen Hafen angekommen waren, wurden sie von Hagrid an Professor McGonagall übergeben, diese schaute kurz auf die drei nassen Jungs und trocknete diese mit drei Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs, was ihr einige bewundernde Blicke einbrachte. Bevor sie mit ernster Stimme zu reden begann: „Ich bin Professor McGonagall, ich führe sie nun in die große Halle damit sie …"

Doch Harry wurde von Hagrid an die Seite gezogen „Er hat es zwar verdient, aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich es melden müssen", er zwinkerte Harry zu und ging.

„Kommen sie endlich" rief Professor McGonagall und Harry sprintete hinter den anderen her.

Sie betraten einen kleinen Raum in den sie warten sollten. Harry schaute sich gelangweilt um, seine neuen Klassenkameraden waren dabei sich die wildesten Geschichten zu erzählten wie die Aufteilung auf die Häuser vorgenommen werden sollte. Er grinste nur, da er wusste, dass dies ein alter Hut machen würde, den man nur auf den Kopf setzten musste.

Sirius und Remus hatten ihm zwar auch eine wilde Geschichte erzählt, aber er hatte sie vorher belauscht und so wusste er was auf ihn zukommen würde. Es kam noch kurz Hektik in dem Raum auf, als die Geister durch die Wände schwebten, aber kurz darauf kam auch schon Professor McGonagall wieder und führte sie in die Große Halle.

Alle marschierten in einer Linie in die Halle und stellten sich vor den Lehrertisch auf. Harry entging nicht der Blick eines Lehrers der ihn wohl am liebsten gegrillt hätte, aber er ignorierte ihn so gut er konnte.

(A/N das Lied und die einzelnen Namen schenke ich mir das sie identisch zu HP Stein der Weisen sind – ich weiß ‚faule sau' aber trotzdem)

„Harry Potter" rief Professor McGonagall, er war einer der Letzten, nur der rothaarige Junge von Bahnhof und noch zwei Andere waren nach ihm dran. Harry hatte Recht, Justin war nach Hufflepuff gekommen, auch Malfoy war in Slytherin und Longbottom war nach Gryffindor gekommen. Die einzige Überraschung war, dass das _Wuscheltom_ auch nach Gryffindor gekommen war und das die Zwillinge nicht im gleichen Haus waren. Alles andere war so verteilt worden wie es Harry getippt hatte.

Er setzte den Hut auf und hörte auch gleich eine Stimme in seinen Kopf ‚Ah ein Potter listig und bereit die Regeln zu dehnen - Slytherin vielleicht?'.

‚Wehe, außer du willst Tote' dachte sich Harry.

‚Vorlaut und verwegen, ja sogar mutig und natürlich seine Abst…' sprach nun der Hut.

Gryffindor ist schon nicht schlecht aber da ist Longbottom', der arrogante Potter in ihm kam wieder auf, wie sollte er was besonders werden, wenn Longbottom da wäre.

‚Aber auch flink mit dem Kopf' setzte der Hut an.

‚Ravenclaw, ja warum nicht? Zwar schade, dass ich nicht soviel mit Justin machen kann, aber immerhin' ging es Harry durch den Kopf.

Das nächste Wort rief der Hut dann laut in die Halle.

* * *

So ich hoffe es gefällt schreibt mal eure Meinung ob man das Thema vertiefen sollte

Silvertrust


	2. Die Dachse

Moin,

durch die Anzahl der Review motiviert, danke dafür, nun das nächste chap

**musashi47:** wie du gemerkt hast bin ich manchmal zu schnell mit der tastatur aber ich hoffe auch chap 2 gefällt –grins-.

**Stryyke:** immer alles auf die kleinen die sich nicht wehren können dick aufpluster

**Indy:** mit den char. Sie bleiben im großen und ganzen nur wird harry sicherlich nicht ständig der witzbold bleiben. wie kommst du auf RC es wird noch merkwürdiger. Und es gibt auch andere tiere mit krallen.

**Tiberitus:** ich kann es noch nicht sagen aber ich hoffe

**Travin Stormkeep:** ich hoffe das war bald genug

**hbt3:** wenn du nicht willst kommt er halt woanders hin, man hat ja noch einige riesige auswahl. remus und sirius als brave eltern ist zwar übertrieben aber hetero passt, hast schon recht ist etwas unnormal.

**Harry2004:** also mit den zweiten malfoy keine ahnung, aber jedenfalls einen zweiter james / ich dachte meine andeutung bezüglich des paarungsverhalten von sirius hätte das geklärt (er tut es auch nicht mit allen mädels, da er den richtigen mann nicht gefunden hat, das hat andere gründe) kein slash, beide sind nicht schwul eine hetero story (vielleicht zwei mädchen aber selbst das wäre nur nebenbei und nicht absichtlich und schon gar nicht vertieft -wie auch- grins) / ist auch mein hauptaugenmerk keine angst

Möge auch das zweite chap gefallen:

**

* * *

2. Kapitel:Die Dachse**

Hufflepuff

‚Danke' meinte Harry noch breit grinsend zum Hut und machte sich auf zu dem Tisch.

Justin und die anderen Hufflepuffs klatschten begeistert. Snape grinste überheblich genau wie Draco Malfoy. Hagrid war überrascht, lächelte aber freundlich. Professor McGonagalls Mund war zu einem dünnen feinen Strich geworden, dafür alleine war es Harry schon wert gewesen und Professor Dumbledores Augen blitzten Spitzbübisch und er lächelte breit und klatschte.

„Klasse" begann Justin und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Harry grinste nur, die musternden Blicke von Ernie und einigen Hufflepuffs übersah er komplett. „Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass Du auch hier her kommst".

„Weil ich es nicht wissen konnte?" fragte Harry, doch der Gesichtsausdruck von Justin sagte ihm dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

Das Essen war so, wie es Remus und Sirius beschrieben hatten. Es schmeckte alles köstlich und es war mehr als er verdrücken konnte. Nachdem sie sich versorgt hatten, kam ein Vertrauensschüler und zeigte ihnen den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sagte ihnen das Passwort „Amicitia". Daraufhin bewegte sich eine Rüstung beiseite und ließ sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war ein gemütlicher großer, ebener Raum mit einem Kamin, darüber ein Bild von einem Dachs der aus seinen Bau schaute. Mehrere Sitzecken, immer um einen Tisch oder den Kamin, waren hier aufgestellt. Es gab zwei große Gänge die von dem Raum abgingen,

der eine zum Jungen und der andere zum Mädchenflügel.

„Nicht schlecht" meinte Justin und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, nachdem sie ihren Schlafraum betreten hatten. Harry nickte nur und Ernie wirkt unentschlossen und etwas mürrisch.

„Was hast du Ernie?" fragte Justin dann auch gleich.

„Angst" meinte Harry breit grinsend. Er lag auf einem Bett und schaute Ernie herausfordernd an. Dieser reagiert nicht. „Davor das ich euch zu viele Punkte koste?" fragte Harry weiter.

„So, Harry, jetzt für mich als Muggelkind, was meinst du?" fragte Justin verwirrt.

Harry grinste Ernie an, schaute zu Justin und begann zu erzählen. „Also sagen wir mal es gibt einige Storys über die Potters", Harry wollt seinen Vater nicht erwähnen, „sie würden durch Streiche das Punktekonto ihres Hauses belasten".

„Wie kommen sie auf so was? " fragte Justin mit einer sarkastischen Stimme und einen breiten Grinsen. Harry grinste auch.

_Flashback_

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Finch-Fletchley" ein untersetzter Mann mit Schnauzer baute sich vor den beiden Jungen auf. „Was haben sie zu diesen Anschuldigungen zu sagen?" sein Kopf war vor Wut gerötet und sein Schnauzer zitterte etwas.

„Ich kann mir das nicht erklären" begann Harry in einer sanften Stimme und mit einer Unschuldsmiene „ich und Justin waren die ganze Pause über beim Klettergerüst."

„Zeugen" bellte eine dickliche Frau mit Schürze, welche mit lauter Essensresten befleckt war.

„Miss Dinner" begann Justin. „Harry und ich würde nie ihre herrlichen Speisen so verunstalten". Die Angesprochene fuchtelte mit ihrem Kochlöffel rum, wurde aber von einem mit Kittel gekleideten Mann zurückgehalten.

„Wir wussten nicht dass wir einen Zeugen brauchen" meinte Harry und lächelte freundlich in die Runde.

„Sie beiden haben unser Essen in die Luft gejagt und Miss Dinner beinahe schwer verletzt" bluffte nun wieder der kleine dicke Mann los.

„Ich esse viel zu gerne hier, um so etwas Schändliches zu tun" meinte Harry zu seiner Verteidigung „außerdem wie sollte wir so etwas schaffen", Justin nickte_. Er weiß es ja auch nicht was Dr. Philipaster alles möglich macht' _dachte sich Harry.

„Feuerwerkskörper" bellte Mrs. Dinner.

„Aber die würden in der dünnen Suppe doch ausgehen" meinte Justin nachdenklich.

Flashback Ende 

„Jetzt verstehe ich so einige Tricks" meinte Justin nachdenklich.

„Was für Tricks?" fragte Ernie neugierig.

„Er kann sprechen" spottete Harry „ja es gibt einige Spielsachen bei Zauberern, mit denen man in der Muggelwelt viel Spaß haben kann" meinte er noch nebulöser.

„Nur weil du denkst Harry macht einige Späße bist du so sauer?" fragte Justin.

„Wenn nur die Hälfte vom dem stimmt, was ich von Harrys Vater und seinen Paten gehört habe, bekommt Hufflepuff jede Menge Minuspunkte" fing Justin an „und das erste Zeichen, das er nur Ärger machen will hat, er ja schon gesetzt."

„Was meinst du denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Justin „wir haben nur den Hut aufgesetzt und gegessen."

„Also mein Muggelkind" begann Harry hochnäsig „unser Zimmergenosse spielt auf meine Herkunft an" er schaute kurz zu Ernie. „Einige Leute behaupten dass die Potters von einen der Gründer dieser Schule abstammen und es scheint wohl nicht Hufflepuff zu sein." Er wirkte etwas arrogant bei seiner Erklärung.

„Super, ich wusste ich werde Probleme hier kriegen" begann Justin theatralisch „doch dann sehe ich meinen besten Freund und hoffe alles wird gut, aber nein, jeder spricht hier nur die Sachen halb an und den Rest muss man sich denken oder was?" bei den letzten Worten wurde er etwas lauter.

„Entschuldige Justin" meinte Harry mit einem Blick auf Ernie, der nicht freundlich war, „man sagte die Potters stammen von Gryffindor ab und wie du sicherlich gemerkt hast brauchte der Hut etwas um mich zu verteilen". Justin nickte „er wollte mich in alle möglichen Häuser stecken und ich habe halt immer Gegenargumente gefunden."

„Du meinst du hast ihn überredet?" fragte Justin belustigt und Ernie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Nein, wir hatten noch zwei Häuser als er laut Hufflepuff rief" meinte Harry ruhig, konnte seine Arroganz aber nicht aus der Stimme verbannen.

„Und wieso nicht Gryffindor?" fragte Ernie.

Harry musterte ihn kurz nachdenklich um dann aber doch zu Antworten. „Da ist Longbottom" sagte er dann knapp „und außerdem glaube ich, das Hufflepuff mal wieder in Quidditch gewinnen muss."

„Du weißt aber das Erstklässler nicht fliegen dürfen?" warf Ernie fragend ein.

„Sie dürfen mit Sondergenehmigung der Hauslehrer" widersprach Harry breit grinsend „und ihr werdet mir helfen diese zu bekommen". Er strahlte beide an: ‚ _fliegen endlich wieder fliegen'._

Justin verdrehte die Augen und Ernie wirkte nachdenklich, sagte aber nichts mehr zu dem Thema. „Und Ernie ich verspreche dir eins, ich werde nur Punkte verlieren die ich auch bekommen habe". Sein Grinsen lies etwas nach, „ausgenommen Zaubertränke.".

„Wieso nicht in Zaubertränke?" fragte Justin.

„Mein Dad und Sirius haben Schniefelus..." auf die fragenden Blicke von Justin und Ernie „Professor Snape oft geärgert und ich glaube und Remus glaubt es auch, dieser ist etwas nachtragend."

„Wenn mich der Vater eines Schülers kopfüber auf dem Gelände hätte schweben lassen, wäre ich auch nicht unparteiisch" meinte Ernie nachdenklich.

„Du weißt verdammt viel über meine Eltern" stellte Harry fest.

„Nur die Geschichten aus Hogwarts" setzte Ernie an „meine Mum war eine Ravenclaw, zu der Zeit wie dein Dad und dein Pate hier waren, und sie hat ihm auf den Bahnhof wieder erkannt." Harry grinste, ja die Wirkung hat er auf Frauen.

„So Harry, das im Zug, kannst du schon zaubern?" Justin sah ihn begierig an und auch Ernie der sich auf den Bett zu ihnen gedreht hatte wartete auf eine Antwort.

Flashback 

„Was soll ich da, ich bin ein Zauberer kein Muggel" schrie Harry.

„Du bist ein ungezogener Bengel, der da hin soll damit wir einige Stunden am Tag unsere ruhe haben" meinte Sirius breit grinsend.

„Aber Blacky kann doch …"setzte Harry an.

„Was von dir genervt und getriezt werden" meinte Remus genauso gehässig grinsend. „Da sind lauter Kinder in deinen alter Harry das wird sicherlich lustig" machte er weiter.

„Sicherlich genauso lustig wie Hippogreife die Zähneputzen" bekam Remus zur antwort.

„So lustig nun auch wieder nicht" warf Sirius ein „aber wenn du gute Noten bekommst hilft dir das später in Hogwarts." fing er nun an.

„Wie den das?" fragte Harry gereizt.

„Weil vielleicht jemand dir ab deinen Neunten Geburtstag einige Tricks zeigt" sage Sirius und fuchtelte mit einem Zauberstab vor Harrys Nase herum. „Und außerdem hat sich deine Mutter gewünscht, dass du eine Muggelschule besuchst."

Beim letzten Satz verdunkelte sich Harrys Mine sichtlich und es dauert einen Moment bis sein Gehirn den anderen Teil umsetze, als es das geschafft hatte straffte er sich innerlich und meinte „Achten Geburtstag". Harry hatte nun seinen besten Hundeblick aufgesetzt.

„Kommt auf deine Noten an" meinte Remus. „Alles über drei heißt ich will nicht zaubern und hör mit diesem Blick auf Harry, dein Pate kann den besser."

„Aber was ist mit dem Ministerium, das letzte Mal als ich deinen Zauberstab genommen habe hast du gesagt die würden das merken?" Harrys Neugier war geweckt, konnte er vielleicht schon jetzt Zaubern.

„Es gibt da Mittel und Wege die wir dir bei guten Noten zeigen werden" begann Sirius „aber wenn jemand das versuchen sollte ohne dass wir dabei sind wird er nicht einmal nach Hogwarts kommen." sprach er weiter.

Flashback Ende 

„Deshalb hast du so geschleimt" meinte Justin trocken.

„Woher kennt ihr beide euch eigentlich?" fragte Ernie der nachdenklich zwischen beiden hin und her schaute.

Justin schaute zu Harry aber als dieser nicht reagierte begann er zu erzählen, das er und Harry sich in der Schule angefreundet hatte, allerdings nur weil beide mit Abstand die besten waren und so von den anderen gehänselt wurden. Den Rest des Abends redeten sie noch über dies und das und Ernie erklärte Justin alles was dieser wissen wollte und das war es auch was Harry etwas freundlicher stimmte.

Harry öffnete seinen Koffer streichelte kurz über ein in Drachenleder gebundenes Buch welches mit Goldenen Buchstaben bedruckt war J.H. – Krone. Als er das Sirrende Geräusch an seinen Ohr vernahm und instinktiv zuschnappte.

„Wow" kam es von Ernie worauf Harry der den Schnatz nun verstaute und breit Grinsen musste. „Du bist wirklich schnell, kannst du auch so gut fliegen?"

Nun war Harry in seinen Element, er erzählte den beiden alles was er auf seinen Besen schon gemacht hatte, einen SpeedStar 5, der war schneller in der Beschleunigung und der Endgeschwindigkeit als der Nimbus, zwar nicht ganz so wendig wie der, aber für einen Sucher der beste Besen.

* * *

„Wir hätten nicht mehr solange Quatschen sollen" meinte Ernie recht verschlafen. Alle drei waren auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Etwas zu spät, da sie verschlafen hatten und so ihre Stundenpläne zu spät erhalten hatten und nochmals in den Gemeinschaftsraum mussten um ihre Bücher zu holen.

„Glück gehabt" sagte Justin als sie das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten in dem immer noch Trubel herrschte. Harry sah, dass sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht hatten, was ihn freute, den er brauchte keinen Malfoy zu ertragen. Die drei gingen in die vorderste Reihe, da dies die einzigen, noch freien Plätze waren.

„Hätte nicht gedacht das Professor McGonagall auch nur eine Sekunde zu spät beginnen würde", fing Justin erleichtert an, als sie ihre Plätze erreichten. „So wie sie Gestern…" er stockte als er Harry Gesicht sah. „Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit einer merkwürdigen Stimme zu sprechen, sie war für Justin der Grund die Augen zu verdrehen, denn dieser kannte den Ton genau. Das machte Harry immer wenn er jemanden Honig ums Maul schmierte, aber was er sagte schien ihn zu verwirren, den man sah wie sein Gesichtsausdruck doch einen stark verwirrten Eindruck annahm.

„Guten Morgen Professor McGonagall!", sofort wurde es still in der Klasse und die anderen sahen sich überrascht um. Als sie nichts erkannten, sahen sie zu Harry, der ungerührt auf die Katze auf dem Pult schaute. „Ich wusste nicht dass sich ihre Brille so entzückend in das Muster ihres Felles wiederspiegelt" sprach Harry, nun da er wusste das alle Blicke ihm galten, weiter.

Nun blickten die Schüler verwirrt von der Katze zu Harry, diese sprang mit einem Satz vom Pult und im Gang landete Professor McGonagall. Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler und einige Mädchen quiekten kurz auf. „Je ein Punkt Abzug für Mr. Potter, Mr. Finch-Fletchley und Mr. McMillan" begann sie resolut, „für zu spätes erscheinen im Unterricht."

Aus Justin und Ernie wich die letzte Gesichtsfarbe und Harry wollte gerade anfangen zu Protestieren, als die Professorin weiter sprach „und fünf Punkte für Mr. Potter für das Erkennen eines Animagus, auch wenn ihnen das Einschleimen in meinen Unterricht nichts bringt, Danke." Ihre Lippen zuckten kurz und Harry erhielt einige erstaunte Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden, was ihn weiter grinsen ließ.

„Woher wusstest du das Harry?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Mr. Finch-Fletchley, auch wenn das eine interessante Frage ist, stören sie nicht meinen Unterricht, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen ihrem Haus weitere Punkte abzuziehen, aber Mr. Potter ich bin trotzdem an ihrer Antwort interessiert" setze Professor McGonagall noch hinten an.

Harry erklärte kurz, dass er dabei gewesen war, als sein Pate sich hatte registrieren lassen und das er dort gesehen hatte, dass auch die Professorin ein Animagus ist. McGonagall nickte und fügte noch sehr leise an, dass sie nicht glaube das Sirius das in dem halben Jahr in Amerika gelernt hätte, aber nur sehr leise und mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie erklärte der Klasse kurz, dass sich jeder Zauberer registrieren lassen muss und dass er nicht ohne weiteres ein Animagus werden darf. Zumindest hier in England, in anderen Ländern wäre dies leichter zu erlernen.

Nun begann sie den Unterricht, jeder erhielt Streichhölzer und sollte sie in Stecknadeln verwandeln. Harry bekam das nur am Rande mit, er träumte von der einen oder anderen Geschichte die ihm Remus oder Sirius über ihre Schulzeit erzählt hatten. Sirius war nämlich damals schon Animagus, genauso wie Harrys Vater und Peter Pettigrew, sie alle wollten Remus während seiner Zeit als Werwolf Gesellschaft leisten und hatten es deshalb im Geheimen erlernt. Sirius hatte es nur offiziell gemacht um Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er befand sich in einen Kleinkrieg mit Lucius Malfoy, rein Geschäftlich wie Sirius immer betonte, aber er traute Malfoy zu, dass er solche Geheimnisse sofort gegen ihn verwenden würde.

„Mr. Potter, wenn ihnen mein Unterricht zu langweilig ist, sagen sie mir bitte Bescheid" Harry wurde aus seinen Träumen gerissen und schaute auf eine etwas erzürnte Professorin die genau vor ihm stand.

Harry lächelte sie selbstgefällig an. „Nein Professor McGonagall, ich brauche nur eine längere Konzentrationsphase" antwortete er ihr wieder in seinen Schleimerton, fuhr mit seinen Stab über die drei Streichhölzer die vor ihm lagen – ohne den Blick von seine Professorin zu nehmen – diese verwandelten sich in Stecknadeln. „Und dann kann ich solche Aufgaben erfüllen" ergänzte er nun seine Aussage doch schon um einiges arroganter, was Justin veranlasste seine Augenbrauen unter seinem Haaransatz zu verstecken.

„Drei Punkte für Hufflepuff" meinte McGonagall zu Harry und anschließend an die Klasse gewandt: „Jeder der es nicht schafft seine Streichhölzer wenigstens zum glänzen zu bringen, wird mir einen Aufsatz über anderthalb Ellen darüber schreiben und diesen Zauber in seiner Freizeit üben". Sie drehte sie wieder zu Justin und Harry „und ich erkenne wenn jemand seinem Freund hilft". Sie ging zu ihrem Pult, während Justin enttäuscht nickte und Harry breit strahlte.

„Super, die erste Stunde und ich habe gleich ein Punkt verloren und darf einen Aufsatz schreiben" motzte Justin als die Stunde zu Ende war und die beiden zusammen mit Ernie den Raum verließen.

„Keine Sorge Justin" sagte Ernie „die Punkte hat Harry wieder drin" er lächelte diesen kurz dankbar zu „und soviel ich weiß gibt es in unserer Klasse nur einen der sich den Aufsatz sparen kann".

„Und seinem Ego tut das gar nicht gut." antwortete Justin trocken und erhielt dafür, von einem breit grinsenden Harry, einen Schlag ins Kreuz. Alle drei machten sich auf in Richtung Große Halle, denn sie wollten nicht zu spät zum Essen kommen.

„Ah, unsere stolzen Hufflepuffs" schnarrte eine Stimme in der Eingangshalle. Harry wusste sofort wer das was, obwohl er sie nur selten gehört hatte.

„Malfoy sei froh das dein Vater euer Geld noch nicht verprasst hat oder wegen seiner Geschäfte in Askaban sitzt und lass uns in Ruhe" meinte Harry kalt, so dass selbst Justin und Ernie in überrascht anschauten. Harry reagierte aber nicht auf die beiden und stolzierte weiter durch die Eingangshalle.

Wurde aber vor der Großen Halle von einen älteren Ravenclaw Mädchen abgefangen. „Wir müssen reden Harry" kam es knapp von ihr und schon schleifte sie ihn Richtung Ausgang. Justin und Ernie fertigte sie mit einen giftigen „alleine" ab.

„Was sollte das Gestern" bluffte sie ihn an.

„Was meinst du Tonks?" kam die zuckersüße Gegenfrage von ihm.

„So nicht, das hat vielleicht vor vier Jahren gewirkt, und tut es sicherlich in vieren wieder" fügte sie leise an „aber jetzt nicht, also wie hast du es geschafft nach Hufflepuff zu kommen."

Sie waren Richtung See gegangen und Harry schaute zum Riesenkraken und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Wieso bist du so gereizt?" fragte er aber dann, ohne auf die gestellte Frage einzugehen.

Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich hatte gerade Snape, tut mir leid, der nervt mich immer so, aber lenk nicht vom Thema ab." Sie klang nun ruhig und ehrlich interessiert.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, begann dann aber doch „Naja, Slytherin schied aus", sie nickte. „Gryffindor habe ich dem Hut wegen Longbottom ausgeredet" und auf ihren Blick hin erklärte er: „Bei so einer Berühmtheit wäre ich doch gar nicht aufgefallen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Armer kleiner Harry" kam es dann auch von ihr „und warum bist du dann nicht zu uns" sie tippte auf ihr Ravenclawabzeichen.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Eigentlich dachte ich auch er steckt mich zu euch, aber in dem Moment habe ich gerade an Justin gedacht und bin in Hufflepuff gelandet."

„Justin?" fragte sie überrascht, „der von dem du immer erzählt hast, aus der Muggelschule?", Harry nickte. „Der ist Zauberer?" sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du wusstest es auch nicht?" das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, trotzdem antwortete Tonks.

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich schätze Sirius und Remus wussten es?" sie grinste

„Wie siehst du eigentlich aus?" fragte Harry der sie nun das erste Mal Richtig musterte.

Sie lächelte nur verschmitzt und meinte dann „Lass die Ravenclaws in Ruhe, verstanden?" sie schaute ihn ernst an.

„Und was wenn nicht" kam seine provokante Gegenfrage zusammen mit einen breiten Lächeln, welches sofort gefror als er sie weiter beobachtete.

„Dann werde ich mich um dich kümmern müssen", bei dieser Antwort hatten sich ihre Augen Grün verfärbt und die Haare waren Rot und länger geworden.

„Das ist…" stottert Harry

„Unfair und Gemein ich weiß" meinte nun die wie vorher aussehende Tonks, „aber anders würde es bei dir nicht wirken und außerdem hast du ja noch zwei Häuser". Sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn „und wie Sirius scheinst du ja auch auf die Malfoys zu wirken."

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „Ach der" beide grinsten und machten sich auf in die Große Halle und Harry bekam noch ein Abschiedskuss auf die Wange bevor sie an ihre Tische gingen.

„Wer war das?" fragte Ernie als er sich zu ihm und Justin gesetzt hatte.

„Eine gute Freundin" meinte Harry und begann zu Essen er wollte den beiden nicht sagen das sie sein Kindermädchen gewesen war, das wäre doch etwas zu peinlich gewesen.

Da Harry als Letzter gekommen war und Justin und Ernie nicht wieder zu spät kommen wollten verließ Harry allein die Große Halle Richtung Unterricht. Er war gerade dabei die letzten Stufen Richtung Zauberkunstkorridor zu erklimmen, als er wieder Malfoy hörte.

„Ob wir ihm helfen sollen, er ist doch nur ein Hufflepuff?" sprach er zu seinen Schatten. Beide waren immer noch dabei ihre letzten Happen zu zerkleinern und verloren etwas davon während sie lachten.

‚_Und so was sind kultivierte reinrassige Zauberer.' _Dachte Harry sarkastisch, als er seinen Zauberstab zog. Noch bevor einer der Drei reagieren konnte, hatte er die Zauber schon ausgeführt. Und so hatte er die beiden Gorilla versteinert und Malfoy Zauberstab flog gerade Quer durch das Treppenhaus und kam irgendwo klappernd zum Liegen.

„Malfoy!" Harry spie das Wort nur aus „wenn du mich noch mal nervst mach ich dich und dein Sicherheitstrolle zu Eulenfutter". Er grinste alle breit an, während er überheblich mit seinen Zauberstab spielte. „Nerv jemand Anderen, denn schon dein Gesicht nervt mich so dass ich sauer werde und meine gute Erziehung vergesse."

Malfoy, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß, wo ihn der Entwaffnungszauber hin befördert hatte, bekam nun auf seinem weißen Gesicht rosa Flecken. Harry hörte hinter sich Schritte und raunte Malfoy der angefangen hatte zu grinsen zu: „Wenn du meiner Geschichte nicht zu stimmst seid ihr reif.". Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Handgelenkhalter und drehte sich in Richtung der Schritte.

Er erkannte einen schlanken Mann mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren und Hakennase, in dessen Gesicht sich gerade ein gehässiges Lächeln breit machte als er Harry erkannte und Professor McGonagall. Bevor einer etwas sagen konnte begann Harry aufgeregt zu erzählen. „Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, gut dass sie kommen". Seine Stimme wirkte wirklich etwas ängstlich. „Wir vier wurden gerade überfallen, die Kerle sind da entlang" Harry zeigte in Richtung Portal, welches zu den Ländereien führte.

„Stimmt das Mr. Malfoy?" Der Angesprochene nickte nur leicht mit verängstigtem Blick auf Harry. „Zauberstab Potter!" befahl Snape und sein Lächeln wurde noch gehässiger. Harry schaute zu McGonagall, die gerade vom Portal zurückkam, und gab Snape seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhängetasche.

„Potter, ich muss ihre Geschichte kurz überprüfen" meine Snape, dessen Stimme klarstellte dass er Harry nicht glaubte. „Welchen Zauber haben sie als letztes damit ausgeführt?" fragte Snape nach und Malfoy begann breiter zu grinsen, während Professor McGonagall die Beiden anderen erweckte und Snape wallten ließ.

„Verwandlungszauber bei Professor McGonagall und Schwebezauber für Zauberkunst. Ich weiß nicht genau welcher der Letzte war" meinte Harry nachdenklich in Richtung seiner Professoren.

„Prior Incantado" sprach Snape und schaute auf die Wolke die sich bildete. Eine Schultasche die sich auf und ab bewegte kam zum Vorschein. Snape musterte Harry nachdenklich während Malfoy die Gesichtszüge vollends entglitten. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gry.." sein grinsen wurde wieder breiter „Entschuldigung, Hufflepuff wegen Zaubern außerhalb der Klassenraume und wenn ich sie nochmals erwische, werden sie eine wunderschöne Strafarbeit bekommen und nun machen sie das sie Land gewinnen." Ließ er gefährlich seine Stimme erklingen.

„Ähm Professor" meldet sich Harry kleinlaut.

„Was noch Potter, finden sie den Raum nicht?" fragte Snape sarkastisch nach.

„Nein das nicht" meinte Harry nun ernster „aber ich würde mich freuen wenn sie mir mein Eigentum zurück geben könnten" Snape sah ihn überrascht an und auf Harry Handzeichen überreichte er ihm widerwillig seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich um und entschwand mit flatterndem Umhang.

Harry machte sich Richtung Zauberkunstunterricht auf. Scheinbar hatten weder Tonks noch Sirius in Bezug auf Snape übertrieben und so war er zwar wütend auf diesen, aber auch glücklich dass es nur zehn verlorene Punkte waren. Und noch glücklicher war er, dass er mit dem Zauberstab von seinen Vater, am Handgelenk, genauso gut Zaubern konnte, wie mit seinen eigenen, im Umhang.

„Der Spruch, den wir heute erlernen werden, heißt Wingardium Leviosa" piepste eine Stimme aus dem Klassenraum. „Vor innen liegen Feder bitte üben sie es nun alleine."

Harry klopfte an und betrat den Klassenraum, seine Schultasche vor sich schwebend „Entschuldigen sie Professor Flitwick aber ich wurde in der Eingangshalle aufgehalten", er steuerte auf seinen Platz neben Justin, den der ihm wohl freigehalten hatte. Wieder folgten ihm die Blicke seiner Mitschüler, wobei einige schon die Augen verdrehten.

Professor Flitwick lächelte ihn aber zu. „Mr. Potter schätze ich?" Harry nickte bestätigend und ließ seine Tasche neben seinen Platz sinken. Ließ sein Buch aus der Tasche auf das Pult schweben und schaute nun neugierig zu seinen Professor. „Schön, schön Mr. Potter, wie ich sehe beherrschen sie den Zauber, also brauch ich mir über ihre Verspätung keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen."

„Das hat schon Professor Snape" warf Harry nur ein.

Flitwick der das gehört hatte stoppte, führte kurz einen Zauber durch den Harry nicht kannte und meinte dann „Zehn Punkte für Hufflepuff für diesen hervorragenden Schwebezauber von Mr. Potter."

„Was war los Harry?" fragte Justin, der sich während der Stunde nicht mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Wie immer wenn er etwas lernen wollte, blendete er Harry aus und reagierte erst in der Pause auf ihn. Das hatte er in der Mugelschule schon so gemacht und Harry hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Er erzählte ihm kurz von seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Snape und dem mit Malfoy.

„Dann kannst du dich ja schon auf Freitag freuen" warf Ernie sarkastisch ein. „Dann haben wir Zaubertränke" erklärte er seine Aussage Harry, dieser nickte.

* * *

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertränke zu lernen." Snape war in den Kerker gestürmt in dem die Hufflepuffs wieder zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht hatten und begann sofort mit diesem Monolog. „Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstab gefuchtelt gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich dir Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten die durch die Menschliche Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören…. Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt. Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt, sofern ihr kein so großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe." Er hatte leise Gesprochen, doch jeder hatte seine Worte verstanden, da keiner sich getraut hatte auch nur laut zu atmen.

„Mal sehen wie es um den Leistungsstand der Klasse bestellt ist" Snape ließ gehässig seinen Blick über die Klasse wandern und Harry war sofort klar wenn er befragen würde. Er verdrehte die Augen und starrte seinen Professor an.

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?" bellte er dann auch los.

Harry lächelte ihn nur überheblich an. „So bezeichnet man dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter den Namen Aconitum."

Die Kalten Schwarzen Augen von Snape nahmen Harry weiter ins Visier „Wo würden Sie suchen, wenn Sie mir einen Beozar beschaffen müssten?"

„Im Magen eine Ziege" antwortet Harry, versuchte aber nicht überheblich oder gelangweilt zu klingen. Er wollte ihn nicht unnötig verärgern, sofern das noch möglich war. „Dieser schützt vor den meisten Giften." fügte er noch an.

Snape wurde nun gereizter. „Was bekomme ich wenn ich einen Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge, Potter?"

Harry tat so, als müsse er etwas überlegen, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Zusammen ergeben sie einen Schlaftrunk, der so stark ist, das er als Trank der lebenden Toten bekannt ist." leierte er dann aber doch runter.

Snape kniff die Augen zu feinen Schlitzen zusammen. „Potter" man hörte förmlich wie Snape diesen Namen verachtete, und einige der Schüler sahen ängstlich zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her, „wieso benötigt der Vielsafttrank so lange für seine Fertigstellung?"

„Weil die Flohrfliegen einundzwanzig Tage garen müssen, Professor" kam die sofortige Antwort von Harry, der Trank hatte ihn schon immer interessiert weil er einem so viele Möglichkeiten bot.

„Was verlängert die Zubereitung von Veritaserum?" war Snapes nächste Frage. Die gesamte Klasse war geschockt, war die Vielsaft Frage noch ZAG – Niveau war das mit den Serum eigentlich nicht im normalen Schulstoff.

„Er muss über einen Mondzyklus…" begann Harry wurde aber sofort von Snape unterbrochen.

„Mr. Potter ich weiß dass sie sich gerne Rede hören, aber nicht in meinen Unterricht." Er lächelte Harry hinterhältig an. „Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff da Mr. Potter unaufgefordert im Unterricht spricht und wenn ich noch einen Ton höre, Strafarbeit." Er lächelte Harry breit an, der vor Wut zitterte und einen hochroten Kopf hatte, aber er beherrschte sich noch.

„Potter, ihr Vater konnte schon seinen vorlauten Mund nicht halten und scheinbar folgen sie seinen Beispiel, aber ich versichere ihnen, das sie damit bei mir genau an der richtigen Adresse sind!" Er lächelte gehässig und nahm seine Nase, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor Harry Gesicht war, wieder weg.

„Dieser Flubberwurm, Sohn eines Trolls, ..." schimpfte Harry los, als sie genug Entfernung zwischen sich und den Kerker gebracht hatten. Er fluchte weiter, während Justin ihn verwirrt anschaute und Ernie breit grinste, da Harry Snape weiter mit Magischen Geschöpfen oder ihren Absonderungen verglich. „Algengrütze" meinte Harry und setze sich auf einen Stuhl in der Großen Halle. Justin klopfte in aufbauend auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, kannst du mir mal er klären was ein Kitzpurfel Biss bewirkt und wie der Geruch eines Bundimun ist" meinte er und setze sich grinsend zu ihm. Nun blieb Harry auch nicht anderes über als zu lächeln.

„Ich gebe dir nachher ein Buch" meinte er. „_Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ von Newt Scamander, damit du auch etwas zu fluchen hast." Meinte Harry etwas gelassener.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Andromeda mit einem roten Brief am Bein in die Große Halle gesegelt. Nicht wenige Augen folgten dem Vogel, da die Eulen fast panisch aufschrieen als dieser in ihre Nähe kam.

„Was habe ich dir beigebracht? Was sollst du mit denen machen?" fauchte Harry den Vogel an und zeigte auf den Brief, welchen Justin nun interessiert und Ernie etwas ängstlich musterten. Die Angesprochene schrie kurz auf, zerriss das Band mit welchen der Brief an sie gebunden war und ließ den Brief fallen, dieser segelte erst Richtung Boden, doch kurz bevor er diesen berührte schwebte er wieder ans Bein und verknotete sich neu.

„Entschuldige Kleine" Harry streichelte sie liebevoll und der Vogel rieb kurz seinen Kopf an Harry. Er nahm den Brief ab, schob ihr den Teller mit Schinken rüber, zog seinen Zauberstab und meinte „Incendio". Der Brief ging sofort in Flammen auf, ohne das jemand etwas von den Inhalt erfahren konnte.

„Das wird dir nicht helfen Harry." Tonks stand hinter ihm, beugte sich zu Andromeda und streichelte diese. „Sie werden wissen, das du die Nachricht nicht bekommen hast" erklärte sie ruhig weiter. „Und du weißt hoffentlich das meine Mutter immer noch sauer auf dich ist weil du sie Andromeda genannt hast?" Sie grinste nun schelmisch.

„Das war dein Vorschlag" meinte Harry nur.

„Das habe ich ihr wohl vergessen zu sagen" meinte sie und verschwand Richtung Ravenclawtisch.

„Was war das Harry?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Ein Mädchen" meinte dieser, doch auf den Blick von Justin, „ein Heuler, ein Brief der mit magisch verstärkter Stimme vorgelesen wird. Ich wollte nicht dass die gesamte Schule erfährt dass meinen Paten nicht gefällt, wie ich mich verhalte." Harry grinste „Ich glaube ich muss ihm mal schreiben das ich nicht Schuld bin."

„Woran bist du nicht Schuld?" frage Ernie nun neugierig.

„Tja wenn ich das wüste" meinte Harry.

Klirr

„Na endlich!" meinte Harry ohne sich nach dem Grund des Raddaus am Ravenclawtisch umzusehen.

„Was na endlich?" fragte Justin verwundert.

„Tonks hat was umgeschmissen." erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Woher weißt du dass sie…" begann Justin, wurde aber von dem Gezeter einer Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw überstimmt. „Tonks pass doch einmal auf, sieh was du gemacht hast, also manchmal bist du echt anstrengend." Justin schaute nun fragend zu Harry.

„Sie ist ein Tollpatsch wie er im Buche steht," meinte er „ ich verstehe auch nicht was das ist, wobei manchmal glaube ich mein Pate hat sie verflucht, aber mir fehlen die Beweise". Er grinste Justin an. „Aber wie du siehst ist sie immer für ein Lacher zu haben" er zeigte auf das Mädchen welches von Tonks mit Kaffee geduscht wurde war und nun angesäuert die Halle verlies.

Harry ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Eben war ihm eingefallen, wo er Hilfe bezüglich des Heulers bekommen würde. Er öffnete seinen Koffer, entnahm das Tagebuch seines Vaters und setze sich auf sein Bett. Zwar half ihm das Buch häufig bei Fragen und Späßen, aber trotzdem stimmte es ihn immer traurig da er lieber mit dem Autor sprechen würde als mit einen Buch.

‚_Hey Krone ich bin in Hogwarts',_ schrieb Harry auf die erste Seite.

_'Welches Haus, Claw?',_ die Frage tauchte unter dem von Harry geschriebenen Satz und anschließend verschwand die Tinte.

‚_Im gleichen wie mein Freund Justin',_ schrieb Harry.

‚_Der ist Zauberer, schön für dich, da du nicht schreibst wo, tippe ich mal Gryffindor fällt leider aus, das hättest du geschrieben, Slytherin auch, das Buch wäre verbrannt, Justin war Muggel zwar Klug aber…. Hufflepuff?'_

‚_Jackpott der Kandidat erhält drei Niffler.'_

‚_Nur drei, und was sagt Tatze dazu?'_

‚_Keine Ahnung habe den Heuler verbrannt.'_

‚_Hilft nichts.'_

‚_Hat Tonks auch schon gesagt.'_

'_Kluges Kind, Ravenclaw stimmt's?'_

‚_Jupp.'_

‚_Was treib Schniefelus?'_

‚_Bin jetzt also eine Woche hier, sorry dass ich erst jetzt schreibe, fünfundzwanzig Punkte minus.'_

‚_Bist wohl doch meine Sohn, auch wenn du bei den Dachsen bist, hast du die Karte?'_

‚_Nee Remus meint Filch hätte sie ihm abgenommen, werde mich nächste Woche darum kümmern.'_

‚_Der Alte Wolf, so was läst der sich abnehmen, Typisch Vertrauensschüler, vertrau denen nie.'_

‚_Werde ich tun, weißt du was ich mit dem Heuler machen kann? Ich wollte nicht dass die Große Halle alles hört.'_

‚_Die Halle ist kein Problem.'_

‚_HaHaHa.'_

‚_Na Gut, eigentlich müsste ich eine Respektsperson sein und so was nicht erzählen aber ich bin Siebzehn, hast also Glück.'_

‚_Oh Danke, du mein Held.'_

‚_Komm mir nicht so Bursche, also du musst den Silencio - Zauber etwas abwandeln, indem du das Wort Minimalistik dran hängst. Der normale Heuler sollte dann Flüstern. Da wir aber gegen Sirius kämpfen, schätze ich dass er etwas lauter schreit. Dann musst du Silencio – Minimalistik Maxima versuchen und du solltest es als normale Sprache hören und der Versender weiß nur dass du die Nachricht nun gehört hast. Allerdings weiß er nicht in welcher Lautstärke.'_

‚_Supi, danke dir.'_

‚_Dank mir nicht zu Früh, immerhin ist Sirius älter als wir beide zusammen, vielleicht hat er noch neue Tricks, bist du im Team?'_

‚_Wir hatten noch keine Stunden, aber da ich in Hufflepuff bin sollte das klappen.'_

‚_War ich auch so ein Angeber?'_

‚_Laut Remus ja.'_

‚_Trau nie einem Vertrauensschüler, Claw.'_

„Harry" Justin rief nach ihm, „bist du hier?"

„Komme" meinte er knapp.

‚_Muss Schluss machen Justin kommt, bist bald Krone.'_

‚_Bis bald Claw, und zeig ihnen was ein Potter ist.'_

* * *

_da ist auch schon wieder ende, ich hoffe es hat gefallen und ich bekomme etwas Kritik oder Applaus in vorm Reviews (der kleine Knopf kommt sich sonst so sinnlos vor)._

_bis dato_

_Silvertrust_


	3. Einleben und Quidditch

Moin,

danke für die reviews –supi-, ich freu mir

**indy:** erstmal danke fürs lob, ja Huffelpuff ist wirklich mal was neues (ich hoffe aber nichts krankes –schauenwirmal-). Ratte wäre mit der Vorgeschichte sicherlich etwas extrem aber vielleicht auch wieder ein Hinweis in welche Richtung es gehen könnte. Zu den Zeit Sprüngen, Jahr eins dauert etwas länger da ich die chara. etwas klarstellen will aber las dich überraschen.

**Alex Black5:** ich lasse keine versauern, zumal bei HPudLmdP schon die Chap 28 - 32 beim meinen betas sind –supioder-. Ich werde alles irgendwie einflechten allerdings weiß ich nicht genau wie und spätestens ab ? wird Harry aber mehr eingebunden-grins- (die Rache des kleinen autors).

**Rosenfeuerdrache:** ich hoffe es bleibt auch so

**Schoggi:** Die Hufflepuffs wirken manchmal wie loser, sorry da kann ich dich nicht korrigieren der Eindruck kommt bei JKR auf, was nicht heißen soll das es hier genauso ist (vielleicht ist es meine art den unterdrückten Huffelpuffs moralische Unterstützung zu geben –grins-). Mit dem Trio kommt später schätze ich. Das mit dem Quidditch wird sich recht schnell klären wenn ich der Überschrift dieses Chaps glauben kann, das mit den animagus –schauenwirmal-. Tja seine Eltern, etwas anders als bei Neville aber besser? Wohl nicht.

**hbt3:** ja Harry hat scheinbar ein schönes Ego und mit einen hast du recht, als Huffelpuff wird man automatisch unterschätz und hat daher mehr Spielraum. Wenn man bedenkt von wem er scheinbar Drei Jahre trainiert wurde ist er allen Erstklässlern sicherlich überlegen, leiden tut er vielleicht auch. Tonks ist im Siebten weil sie im Fünften Teil schon ein aktiver Auror ist wäre mir das sonst zu knapp.

**MaxB88:** ich hoffe wir konnten alles klären viel Spaß noch

**Tiberitus:** ich fand das so wie du deshalb ist er dort –grins-, naja der Hut entscheidet wo er hin kommt anhand seines Herzens oder so und da seine einzigster Freund dort war.

Ich hoffe viel spaß bei Chap 3 (und noch mehr Review)

**

* * *

3. Kapitel:Einleben und Quidditch**

„Was treibst du hier?" Justin stand nun bei Harry und sah ihn interessiert an.

Harry steckte das Buch in seinen Koffer. „Ich habe überlegt, was ich mit dem Heuler machen kann." Er kramte in seinem Koffer und gab Justin ein Buch. „Hier, darin kannst du Nachschlagen was ich meine, was Schniefelus ist." Harry versuchte ein Grinsen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.

„Hast du gehört Harry, Longbottom ist bei Muggeln groß geworden" warf Justin ein, der das Thema Snape wohl wissentlich beenden wollte.

„Bei Muggeln, ich dachte der Lebt bei seiner Großmutter" meinte Harry wenig interessiert, aber auch dankbar über den Themenwechsel.

„Nee, der Buschfunk sagt Muggel" meinte Justin.

„Buschfunk?" Harry wollte wissen wer die Tratschen waren, immer wichtig zu wissen.

„Hannah" meinte Justin „hat es Ernie erzählt, sie hat es von einer Ravenclaw deren Schwester in Gryffindor ist".

„Patil" meinte Harry knapp und Justin nickte. Er hatte scheinbar den gleichen Verdacht.

„Was wollen wir das Wochenende über machen, Harry?" fragte Justin, der sich auf sein Bett hatte fallen lasen.

„Ich muss etwas suchen" meinte Harry nebulös. „Aber erstmal schauen wir uns etwas um."

* * *

„Sei leise Justin" murmelte Harry. „Filchs Büro ist gleich dort" er zeigte auf eine Türe, etwas entfernt.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass uns keiner unter diesem Ding erkennt" fragte Justin etwas nervös.

„Hast du mich gesehen als ich ihn angezogen hatte?" fragte Harry genervt. „Oder hat Ernie uns gesehen?" fragte er weiter. Beide waren unter Harrys Tarnumhang im Korridor vor Filchs Büro. „Und du bist dir auch sicher?"

„Harry", kam es jetzt genauso genervt von Justin. „Malfoy und Longbottom hatten einen Streit, hast du selber mitbekommen." Er machte eine kleine Pause, „und ich habe Malfoy und Filch heute gesehen und der hat sicherlich Longbottom verp…"

„Ruhig!" Harry hatte ihn unterbrochen und an die Wand gedrückt, da sich die Tür zu Filchs Büro gerade öffnete.

„Komm meine Süße" Filch redete mit seiner Katze- „Wir müssen doch schauen ob der Tipp vom jungen Mr. Malfoy stimmt und tatsächlich Schüler das Pokalzimmer beschmutzten wollen." Er grummelte noch weiter, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu und schlich Richtung Bürotür.

„_Alohomora_" flüsterte er und beide betraten das Büro. Man hörte zweimal „Lumos" und so wurde der Raum etwas beleuchtet.

„So. was genau suchen wir jetzt, Harry?" Justin sah sich interessiert um.

„Ein Pergament, es muss relativ alt sein und es beleidigt einen wenn man es anspricht" erklärte er Justin und begann einige Fächer zu öffnen. „Formulare, Anträge auch nichts" Harry machte die nächste Schublade auf.

„Harry schau mal" Justin zeigte auf einige gut gepflegte Ketten und eine Peitsche an der Wand. „Ich glaube das hätte Mrs. Dinner auch gerne gehabt." Er grinste Harry an, der kurz nickte.

„Sicherlich, das alte Erumpert" meinte Harry.

Justin grinste noch mehr. „Bei dem Buch waren keine Bilder, aber ich glaub nicht dass die Erumpert mit diesem Vergleich glücklich wären" erklärte Justin. „Mist auch nichts" maulte er weiter, als er gerade eine Schanktür wieder zu machte.

„Verdammt hier ist nichts" meinte Harry. „Ich habe noch nie ein Büro gesehen wo sowenig Papier ist, was treibt der hier eigentlich."

„Lass uns gehen" erwiderte Justin, „hier finden wir eh nichts".

Harry nickte grimmig, ließ einen Eimer über die Tür schweben und lehnte diese nur an, so dass der Eimer nicht wieder herunter fiel. „Was ist im Eimer?" frage Justin neugierig.

„Nichts" und auf den Blick von Justin, „reicht doch wenn er ihn abkriegt. Der arme Kerl muss ja nicht noch unnötig sauber machen."

„Du bist zu gütig" beide grinsten und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Freust du dich auf morgen?" fragte Justin als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten, in dem Ernie vor sich hin schnarchte.

„Natürlich" Harry rieb sich die Hände, „wenigstens ein Lichtblick nach der Nullnummer von eben". Er verstaute den Umhang und griff nach seinen Buch. „Da kann ich dir zeigen, was man alles mit einem Besen machen kann."

„Ob das eine Nullnummer war werden wir morgen an Filch sehen" meinte Justin, schloss seine Vorhänge und legte sich hin. „Nacht Harry."

„Wenn du das so siehst." Harry grinste, vielleicht hatte Filch ja den Eimer abbekommen und dachte dass es Malfoy war, der ja immerhin wusste das Filch um diese Zeit unterwegs war. „Nacht Justin" meinte er noch, schloss seine Vorhänge ebenfalls und öffnete das Buch.

_Es war nicht im Büro, _schrieb Harry.

_Eulenmist, gib Moony einen kräftigen Tritt von mir, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst. Wie kann man sich nur die Karte abnehmen lassen._

_Gerne!_

_Tja dann hilft nur eins._

_Was meinst du?_

_Plan B Claw alles von vorne._

_Wie alles von vorne? Meinst du ich soll die Schule vermessen?_

_Genau, die Zauber für die Karte weiß ich noch, die Geheimgänge kriege ich auch hin, aber den Maßstab, sorry._

_Wie lange habt ihr gebraucht?_

_Ein, zwei Jahre, alles in allen aber glaub mir, das ist die Arbeit wert._

_Wenn du meinst bitte, Nacht._

_Nacht, bist du etwa nachts durchs Schloss? Wie kannst du nur?_

Harry lächelte und klappte das Buch zu, was würde er wohl ohne dieses Buch machen.

_Flashback_

„Harry setzt dich bitte." Sirius sah in etwas nervös an.

„Was ist los?" fragte er neugierig.

„Wir haben vor, dir heute etwas zu erzählen." Er knetete sein Hände und schaute kurz zu Remus, der genauso betrübt aussah wie Sirius, ihm aber zunickte.

Harry schaute nun etwas nervöser zu den beiden. „Ja?"

„Harry es geht um deine Eltern." Nun war Harry aufgeregt und nervös. Bis zum heutigen Tag waren die Beiden seinen Fragen immer ausgewichen.

„Also Harry." Sirius begann Harry zu erzählen was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war, so schonend das eben möglich war. Was eigentlich nicht möglich war, wenn man das Ergebnis betrachtete.

„Wenn du willst, können wir deine Mum besuchen" meinte Remus, allerdings nicht sicher ob er Harry damit einen Gefallen tat oder nicht.

Harry wischte sich seine Tränen weg. „Und sie erkennt mich nicht?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Sie ist wie ein Baby Harry, sie erkennt niemanden und spricht auch nicht. Alles was man ihr erzählt vergisst sie sofort wieder", erklärte ihm Sirius und Harry sah dass es ihm viel Überwindung kostete ruhig zu bleiben.

„Harry, dein Vater hat dir seine gesamten Sachen hinterlassen, sie sind im Büro im Obergeschoß" meinte Remus, der auch mit seinen Tränen kämpfen musste. „Wir haben den Raum nie betreten. Blacky hat nur saubergemacht" erklärte er weiter.

Harry nickte „Kann ich in sein Zimmer?"

„Natürlich Harry" meinte Remus. „Möchtest du dass wir dich begleiten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste nicht warum, aber er wollte alleine ins Büro seines Vaters. Als er die Tür geöffnete hatte überkam ihm ein bedrückendes Gefühl und er ging durch den Raum als würde er ein Museum besuchen. Er hatte Angst etwas zu berühren und verstand nicht warum sein Vater gestorben war? Warum seine Mutter im Krankenhaus war? Weshalb?

„Master Potter, Sir" Blacky war nach einen _Plopp_ im Raum erschienen.

„Ja, Blacky?" Harry war etwas überrascht; seinen Hauselfen hier zu sehen, normalerweise sah er ihn nur zum Essen, bei Bällen oder immer dann; wenn er auf Harry aufpassen musste: Das war wenn Remus und Sirius nicht im Haus waren und Tonks in der Schule, aber jetzt war keiner dieser Fälle.

„Es tut mit Leid Master Potter, ich habe ihre Eltern im Stich gelassen, Blacky ist kein guter Hauself." Er sah Harry mit seinen großen Kulleraugen und hängenden Ohren, mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Angst, an.

„Was meinst du Blacky?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Sirius sagte du hättest mich in Sicherheit gebracht."

„Aber Blacky konnte Master Potters Eltern nicht schützen Sir", der Hauself sah aus als wartete er auf eine Bestrafung.

„Blacky, du hättest Nichts machen können" meinte Harry emotionslos. Er war wütend und hätte gerne seinen Frust auf jemanden übertragen, aber nicht auf einen unschuldigen. Sondern…

Der Hauself nickte und zeigte auf ein Buch in der Ecke. „Ihr Vater hätte sicherlich gewollt, dass sie es bekommen. Schreiben sie einfach ihren Namen auf die erste Seite" und mit einen _Plopp_ war der Hauself wieder verschwunden.

Harry ging auf das gezeigte Buch aus Schwarzen Drachenleder zu und zog es aus dem Regal.

Flashback Ende

* * *

„Sie stellen sich nun alle neben ihren Besen." Madame Hooch hatte gesprochen, nachdem sie alle auf dem Flugfeld angekommen waren. Harry musste schnauben. Besen? Das waren Stöcke mit Reisig am Ende, aber niemals Flugbesen. „Strecken ihren Arm aus und sagen, Auf!" Erklärte sie weiter.

„Auf" meinte Harry genervt und zu seiner Überraschung konnte das Ding zu seinen Füßen doch fliegen, denn er spürte es nun in seiner Hand.

Einige der Anwesenden hatten mehr Probleme. Der Besen von Justin drehte sich nur einmal und die von Hannah und Padma, sie hatten wieder zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht, bewegten sich gar nicht.

„So, wer den Besen hat kann aufsteigen und sich einmal leicht von Boden abstoßen" begann Madame Hooch ohne auf die zu achten, deren Besen sich nicht gerührt hatte.

Harry bestieg seinen Besen und stieß sich ab, er schwebte nun gelangweilt drei Meter über den Anderen und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Madame Hooch musterte ihn kurz, sagte aber nichts, da er der Einzige war der Schwebte. Sie hatte genug Probleme am Boden zu beheben.

„Wer schwebt kann ein wenig hin und her fliegen, aber seien sie Vorsichtig, ich war die Woche schon mit einen aus ihren Jahrgang im Krankenflügel, das reicht.", erklärte sie, nachdem es die Hälfte der Schüler in die Luft geschafft hatten.

„So, jetzt zeig wie gut du wirklich bist, Harry" Justin schwebte neben ihm und hatte einen kleinen Golfball in der Hand. „Fang" schrie er und warf ihn einfach gerade nach vorne weg.

Harry sah noch, dass Justin leicht schwankte aber er hatte sich schon auf seinen Besen gelehnt und zischte hinter den Ball her. Dieser hatte es nicht mal geschafft Richtung Boden zu fliegen, da hatte Harry ihn schon ergriffen. „Harry" schrie Justin breit grinsend und warf einen anderen Ball in eine andere Richtung.

Harry schoss nun auf den Ball zu und war kurz davor ihn zu greifen, als er erneut seinen Namen hörte und ein Ball in die andere Richtung flog. Harry griff den zweiten Ball, riss seinen Besen in eine scharfe kurv und versuchte dem dritten Ball zu folgen, der sich schon Richtung Erde senkte. Er ging in einen steilen Sinkflug und erreichte den Ball indem er sich vom Besen hängen ließ. Er setze sich wieder auf und musste nun seinen Besen hart nach oben in einen Steigflug ziehen, da er sonst an der Schlossmauer zerschellt wäre.

Er flog kopfüber Richtung Justin, machte noch einige Rollen und brachte sich neben ihn wieder in die normale Flugposition. „Hier bitte" meinte er breit grinsend und reichte Justin die Bälle.

Das Gejohle und Gepfeife seine Mitschüler bekam er erst jetzt mit. „Sorry Alter, aber der gehört mir nicht" meinte Justin breit grinsend und gab Harry einen der Bälle zurück.

Harry sah ihn kurz überrascht an und anschließend zu dem Ball, der nicht weiß wie die beiden von Justin war, sonder golden. Er sah aus wie ein Schnatz, nur ohne Flügel. „Mr. Potter dürfte ich meinen Ball wieder bekommen." Madame Hooch schwebte nun neben ihnen. „Ich bin gespannt wie sie fliegen wenn es ernst wird, da das ja nur vorsichtig sein durfte." Sie lächelte aber, „ich werde Professor Sprout davon erzählen, ich schätze sie wird keine Probleme mit der Sondergenehmigung haben, jetzt wo Longbottom schon für Gryffindor fliegt."

„Wie Longbotton ist im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor?" fragte ein überraschter und etwas enttäuschter Harry.

„Wenn ich Professor McGonagall richtig verstanden habe, wird er Hüter" antwortete sie. „Und nach der Leistung hier hat sich das Sucherproblem für Hufflepuff auch gelöst." Sie schwebte wieder Richtung Boden und Harry hörte sie noch kurz murmeln „Erst Jahrzehnte lang keiner und dann gleich zwei auf ein Mal, das kann was werden."

„Klasse Harry", strahlte nun Justin. „Hast du es mal wieder geschafft." Beide grinsten und flogen noch eine Runde über das Feld, bei der Harry Justin noch einige Tipps gab.

„Harry", ein Siebtklässler von Hufflepuff sprach ihn beim Abendbrot an. „Madame Hooch und Professor Sprout sagen du wärst unsere Lösung für das Sucherproblem. Die Statur passt ja, aber ich will das selber prüfen. Nächsten Dienstag ist nach dem Abendessen Training, sei bitte Pünktlich."

„Was wollte Perkins von dir?" fragte Ernie, der sich nun gegenüber von Harry setzte.

„Hat mir den nächsten Trainingstermin gegeben", meinte Harry, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

Am darauf folgenden Tag kam Andromeda mit einem länglichen Parkett an ihren Krallen, gefolgt von vier weiteren Eulen, die ein ähnliches Parkett transportierten, allerdings Richtung Gryffindortisch.

„Moin meine Schöne" begrüßte Harry seinen Adler. „Bringst du mir meinen Besen?" Er streichelte kurz ihre Federn und öffnete dann den beiliegenden Briefumschlag.

Dieser riss sich zur Überraschung von ihm los und man hörte eine sehr laute männliche Stimme.

„HAB ICH DICH HARRY" begann der Brief zu schreien bevor Harry auch nur daran denken konnte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„REMUS UND ICH GRATULIEREN DIR ZUM SUCHER" Harry hatte es nun endlich geschafft seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sprach den ersten _Silencio – Zauber _was dazu führte das die Durchsage nur leiser aber immer noch gut hörbar war.

„ABER WEHE DIR DU LERNST DESHALB NICHT MEHR" Harry sprach den nächsten Zauber und der Heuler sprach nun so, dass nur noch er und seine Tischnachbarn etwas verstanden.

„Ach ja, das mit Hufflepuff sei dir verziehen und geh gefälligst Snape aus dem Weg." Und mit diesen Satz zerfetzte sich der Brief in seine Einzelteile.

„Nett wenn man solche Leute als Verwandtschaft bezeichnen darf." Tonks war zu ihm gekommen und lächelte ihm zu. „Dann konnte ich dir wenigstens etwas beibringen" meinte sie, zeigte auf den Besen, umarmte ihn kurz und ging Richtung Ausgang.

„Sie hat dir das Fliegen beigebracht?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Bin ich von Besen gestolpert und gegen die Wand geflogen" fragte Harry sarkastisch. Justin sah ihn verwirrt an, aber als ein lautes Scheppern aus der Eingangshalle kam, grinste er mindestens so breit wie Harry.

* * *

„Und du willst heute nicht zu Abendbrot?" fragte Justin. „Es ist Halloween Harry, die Halle ist geschmückt und das Essen ist Heute noch mal so gut" erklärte er seine Frage weiter.

„Nee Justin keine Lust" meinte Harry knapp und in einen Tonfall der seinen Freund eindeutig sagte er solle nicht weiter fragen.

„Komm Ernie ich hab Hunger" meinte Justin gut gelaunt und Beide gingen aus ihrem Zimmer.

Harry kramte in seinen Koffer, holte seinen Tarnumhang und das Tagebuch und schlich sich, mit dem Umweg über die Küche, auf den Astronomieturm.

_Bin als Sucher im Team._

_So will ich das hören - lesen._

_Und was gib es sonst so._

_Heute ist Halloween und ich war nicht bei Mum. _Harry musste sich eine Träne weg wischen.

_Und wie war das Festessen?_

_Ich war nicht da._

_Harry ich weiß das Heute ein besonderer Tag ist, aber du kannst dich nicht immer Verstecken. Halloween ist für uns Zauberer und Hexen etwas besonderes, auch wenn du es leider mit etwas traurigen in Verbindung bringen musst._

_Ich schätze Moony und Tatze habe auch gerade ihren Spaß und das obwohl ich nicht mehr unter euch weile. Ich will nicht sagen du sollst nicht trauern, aber du darfst dich nicht immer so abgrenzen._

_Ich habe nur keine Lust auf das Ganze, das ist alles. Und Tatze hat sicherlich eine neue._

_Wie du meinst, ich bin da auch der falsche Ansprechpartner, deine Mutter war die Einfühlsame._

_Das hat auch Remus früher immer gesagt._

_Na der muss es ja wissen, Vertrauensschüler, und konntest du schon was für die Karte machen._

_Wir haben bis jetzt erst die Klassenräume und den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs._

_Dann fangen wir damit an und testen die Zauber._

_Aber ich wollte…._

_Zum Fest in Ordnung machen wir es später, hier bleiben und trauern? Dann werde ich mir das mit der Hilfe noch überlegen._

_Schon Gut, ich gehe ja zum Fest._

Harry klappte das Buch zu, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und schlurfte los, sein Vater mochte Recht haben, aber trotzdem hatte er keine große Lust und so schlurfte er langsam durch das Schloss.

„Diese scheiß Töle", sein Lieblingslehrer war zu hören. „Wie kommt man an so einen Wachhund" zeterte er noch und humpelte weiter noch unten, wo Kampflärm zu hören war.

Er folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand. Er bog in einen Flur zu den unteren Etagen und Harry kam ein fürchterlicher Gestank in die Nase. Er hielt sich die Nase zu und wollte gerade wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, da er dachte, dass es sich um einen Schülerstreich handelte, als er die Stimme von McGonagall hörte.

„Miss Granger dafür werden Gryffindor fünf Punkte abgezogen." Wuscheltom war an einen Streich beteiligt, Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Das hatte er nicht von ihr erwartet. „Gehen sie besser hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Die Schüler beenden das Festmahl in Ihren Häusern. Nun war Harry völlig verwirrt, was hatte sie gemacht, dass das Halloween Fest unterbrochen wurde.

Als Wuscheltom auf den Gang trat, hörte er wie McGonagall weiter sprach „Nun, ich würde sagen dass Sie Glück gehabt haben, aber nicht viele Erstklässler hätten es mit einen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll aufnehmen können. Sie beide gewinnen je fünf Punkte für Gryffindor"

Wer hatte jetzt einen Troll besiegt? Harry war neugierig, obwohl sich schon ein Verdacht in ihm breit machte und tatsächlich, Longbottom und Weasley kamen aus der Toilette, steuerten auf Wuscheltom zu und alle gingen Richtung Gryffindorturm. Wenn er mal fünf Minuten nicht da war, passiert wieder was. Drachenmist, grummelte Harry.

„Ich gebe den anderen Lehrern Bescheid dass der Troll eingefangen wurde, wir lassen das Essen auf die Gemeinschaftsräume bringen" meinte McGonagall.

Harry machte dass er von dannen kam. Er wollte nicht als vermisst gelten und noch unnötig Probleme bekommen, zumal Snape hier noch rum rannte.

„Na endlich Harry." Justin begrüßte ihn, als er das Zimmer erreicht hatte, was etwas schwieriger war, da der Gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum gefühlt war und er sich erst im Zimmer enttarnen wollte. „Wo warst du, ich dachte schon der Troll hätte dich erwischt."

„Nee, den haben Longbottom, Weasley und Wuscheltom schon erledigt" meinte Harry etwas enttäuscht, da ihm ein schönes Abendteuer entgangen war.

„Wie der hat einen Troll erlegt?" fragte Justin interessiert nach.

Harry nickte nur und erzählte Justin was er von der Aktion mitbekommen hatte. „Aber weißt du was das Interessante war", begann Harry. „Schniefelius war im verbotenen dritten Stock und regte sich über eine Töle auf, er humpelte auch". Er lächelte breit „ich glaube wir müssen da mal hin gucken, was dort vor sich geht". Seine Augen bekamen einen Glanz. den Justin nur zu gut kannte.

„Aber nicht mehr Heute und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müssen wir noch mit der Karte weitermachen und das Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw steht auch bald auf den Programm." zählte Justin auf.

Harry nickte, der dritte Stock würde nicht weglaufen, aber man könnte das Eine mit dem Anderen verbinden, schließlich musste auch dort noch gemessen werden.

* * *

„Harry schnell jetzt, Madame Hooch kommt gleich." Justin rief nach Harry. der gerade dabei war die Besen der Gryffindors und Slytherins mit einem Klebefluch zu belegen.

„Bin fertig!" Harry schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang und Beide gingen Richtung Zuschauertribünen. „Schon eine tolle Regelung, dass die Besen der beiden Teams im Vorraum abgestellt werden müssen." Harry grinste Justin zu, der ebenfalls grinste.

Die Beiden hatten eine stille Ecke erreicht und zogen den Tarnumhang über ihre Köpfe und gingen zu dem Block der Hufflepuffs um sich das Spiel anzusehen. „Und du meinst das klappt?" fragte Justin etwas skeptisch.

„Sie werden es erst merken wenn sie sich vom Boden abstoßen. Vorher haben die Spieler meistens nur eine Hand am Besen" erklärte Harry nun fast schreiend, da alle angefangen hatten zu jubeln, als die Spieler das Stadion betraten.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung der Kapitäne, ertönte der Pfiff und alle schwebten in die Luft. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden bis der Großteil der Zuschauer zu lachen begann. Viele der Spieler zappelten auf ihren Besen hin und her und versuchten ihre Hände zu befreien. Wobei die Besen, jeder stärkeren Bewegung mit einen Änderung der Flugbahn folgten und so einige Spieler sehr merkwürdige Manöver flogen, die zu einigen Fastkarambolagen führten.

Einzig Longbottom flog ruhig vor seinen Ringen, zwar waren auch seine Hände am Besen, aber er war wohl in der Lage diesen auch so zu steuern. Harry und Justin lachten zusammen mit den anderen.

„Schau Harry", Justin zeigte auf einen der Gryffindortreiber der gerade auf einen der Klatscher schlug, „der Fluch läst nach."

„Das kann nicht sein" meinte Harry und griff sich sein Fernglas. „Handschuhe, der hat es geschafft seinen Handschuh zu öffnen" erklärte er das Geschehen.

Nach und nach hatte das Gryffindorteam es geschafft eine Hand von Ihren Besen zu bekommen. Bei den Slytherins dauerte es etwas länger aber auch diese schafften es, wobei nun die Klasse der Gryffindortreiber zum Vorschein kam. Sie schafften es durch einige geschickte Schläge die Slytherins dazu zu bringen wieder ihren Besen anzufassen. Diesmal jedoch ohne Handschuh. Das Geschickteste daran war, das sie es geschafft hatten zuerst die beiden gegnerischen Treiber außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Was treibt denn Longbottom da", hörte Harry ein Mädchen aus der Dritten rufen.

Harry schaute zu den Gryffindorringen. Dort hing Neville an seinen Besen, der scheinbar vollkommen außer Kontrolle war. Er flog Zickzack, bockte, beschleunigte und bremste ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

„Harry" begann Justin doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte nichts weiter gemacht als dem Stiel zu bearbeiten. Nun waren einige ängstliche Schreie zu hören und die beiden Treiber versuchten Neville vor einen eventuellen Absturz zu bewahren. Was allerdings nicht gelang da der Besen sich immer weiter von den Beiden entfernte. Die Slytherins nutzen die Gelegenheit gnadenlos aus und erzielten einige Tore. Nach einiger Zeit war das Problem aber ohne ersichtlichen Grund verschwunden und die Beiden Treiber halfen Neville wieder auf den Besen. Dieser übernahm wieder seinen Posten als Hüter.

Nun ging das Spiel normal weiter, was man halt als normal bezeichnen konnte, wenn einige ihre Hände nicht vom Besen nehmen konnten. „Und Wood schnappt sich den Schnatz und das bessere Te…" - „Jordan" - „Gryffindor gewinnt gegen die betrü…" - „Mr. Jordan, wenn sie…" - „Slytherins mit zweihundert zu siebzig dank des Schnatzfanges, durch den besten Sucher der Schule Oli..." - „Jordan" - „Wood". Harry schnaubte abfällig, nächste Woche würde er ihnen den besten Sucher zeigen.

* * *

Harry würde es nie zugeben, aber er wurde langsam immer nervöser. Er wusste zwar dass er ein guter Spieler war, aber er hatte leider keine richtigen Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, da er noch nie gegen ein Schulteam gespielt hatte.

„Last eure Besen nicht aus den Augen." Roy Perkins hatte sein Team in der Großen Halle versammelt. „Nicht dass der Witzbold wieder zuschlagen kann." Alle Anwesenden nickten. „Cedric pass auf Davies auf, er hat einen harten Wurf und das auch auf großer Entfernung", der Angesprochene nickte. „Harry ihr Sucher ist Größer und Stärker als du, also gib ihn keine Chance dich zu erwischen." Harry nickte nur, er wollte auf seinen Besen, denn langsam wurden seine Beine doch zu weich. „Last uns runtergehen."

Harry stand auf und folgte seinem Team nach draußen. Er war jetzt froh die Sache mit Malfoy geklärt zu haben, denn dieser hatte die letzten Wochen Longbottom zugesetzt und Harry hätte sicherlich nicht alles geschluckt. Irgendwann hätte er seine Nerven verloren und ihn Fertig gemacht. Und das wäre genau das gewesen worauf dieser spekuliert hätte.

„Tonks was ist mit dir?" Sie kam ihm kurz vor den Umkleiden entgegen. Sie sah aus als hätte sie gerade geweint. Als sie Harry erkannte wischte sie schnell über die Augen und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Nichts Harry". sie wollte weiter aber Harry hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Was hast du Tonks" seine Stimme war ernst und kalt.

„Nichts was du nicht später auch Mädchen antun wirst" meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er nun verwundert.

„Ach Harry" sie Atmete tief durch „ich bin nicht in der Stimmung über diesen … diesen Penner zu reden" sie wollte weiter.

Harry schien nun zu verstehen. „Entschuldige Tonks" begann er „ich dachte nur…"

„Schon gut Harry, ich kann mich schon alleine Verteidigen." Sie lächelte nun schon etwas. „Es kam nur überraschend, ich dachte er wäre anders", sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Er wollte eine anders geformte Tonks?" fragte Harry. Er hatte mal ein Gespräch zwischen Sirius und ihr belauscht, wo es um dieses Thema ging und hatte den Verdacht dass es wieder so war. Sie nickte nur. „Kenn ich ihn?" fragte Harry. Wie er hoffte neutral und ruhig.

„Noch nicht" begann sie, „aber gleich. Es ist unser Sucher Franz Friedlich" erklärte sie weiter. „Aber nun hau ab die warten sicherlich schon auf dich und es sieht sicherlich nicht gut aus wenn du noch länger mit einer Ravenclaw redest."

Harry nickte. „Schau dir das Spiel an, wird dich sicherlich ablenken" meinte Harry, sie nickte kurz und beide trennten sich.

„Na endlich Harry, dachte schon du hast Angst bekommen" begann Perkins.

Harrys Angst und seine Nervosität waren seit dem Gespräch mit Tonks wie weggeblasen. Er hatte etwas zu erledigen und da konnte er so was nicht gebrauchen.

„So dann los, wir schaffen sie" und mit diesen Worten betraten sie. Geführt von Roy, das Spielfeld.

Harry hörte die Zuschauer die wieder einen ziemlichen Radau verursachten. Er wartete bis die Kapitäne sich die Hände gegeben hatten und der Pfiff von Madame Hooch erklang. Schon war er in der Luft und nahm seine Position weit über den Spielfeld ein. Zuerst wollte er herausfinden wer überhaupt dieser Franz Friedlich war.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er ihn erkannte. Dieser flog in typischen Sucherkurven über das Feld. Er schien ein guter Flieger zu sein, hatte aber keinen sehr guten Besen, was Harry gleich erkannte, als er die erste Schleife flog.

„Scheinbar hat der neue Sucher der Hufflepuffs keine Lust", hörte er die Stimme des Stadionsprechers. Wie auf Kommando sahen fast alle Zuschauer und auch Franzchen zu ihm, letzterer war mittlerweile fast so hoch wie Harry. Allerdings immer noch am fliegen und seit dem Kommentar vom Sprecher auch breit am grinsen.

Harry schaute nach unten, kniff die Augen zusammen, schaute kurz auf. dann wieder auf den Punkt am Boden und stürzte nach unten. Franz der fast neben ihm war, als Harry in den Sturzflug gegangen war, stürzte hinterher und versuchte nun aufzuschließen.

„Potter scheint den Schatz entdeckt zu haben und geht in einen Sturzflug gefolgt von Friedlich, der sich immer näher von links heran kämpft, ...aber von Potter geschickt abgeblockt wird." Harry lauschte angestrengt dem Sprecher, denn er wollte sich nicht unnötig umdrehen und versuchte so abzuschätzen wo sich Fränzchen aufhielt.

„Die Beiden befinden sich immer noch in einen Sturzflug. Potter direkt vor Friedlich, noch fünf Meter bis zu Boden." Das war das Zeichen für Harry Fränzchen aufschließen zu lassen. „Friedlich zieht gleich auf, wird aber weiter von Potter beharkt."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu Friedrich und grinste diesen Breit an, dieser schaute verwirrt zurück, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, denn er riss seinen Besen mit aller Kraft nach oben um den drohenden Aufprall zu verhindern. Jetzt wünschte er sich einen Besen der Nimbus Serien, denn sein SpeedStar reagiert doch sehr langsam, so das er mit seinen Füßen auf den Besen sprang und versuchte diesen nun mit aller Kraft in die waagerechte Position zu kriegen.

Mittlerweile konnte er doch recht gut den Rasen und die Insekten darauf erkennen und war froh als sein Besen eine Handbreit über den Rasen in die Waagerechte kam. Er zog ihn nun langsam hoch, so dass der Schweif auf dem Rasen schleifte, als er ein widerliches Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Eine Mischung aus zerbrechendem Holz und das Zerplatzen einer Wassermelone auf dem Teerboden.

„Wronski-Bluff" hörte er den überraschten Sprecher. „Potter schickt Friedlich mit einen perfekten Wronski-Bluff auf den alt erwürdigen Rasen". Er hörte sich ehrfürchtig an. „Friedlich kann froh sein, dass es die Nacht über geregnet hatte, wäre der Rasen trocken könnte ihn nun die Krankenschwester von Pflaster kratz..." - „Jordan wir haben hier Jüngere" - „Seine Verletzungen wären erheblich schlimmer ausgefallen."

Der Pfiff von Madame Hooch erklang und die Teams sammelten sich auf den Boden. Harry bekam vernichte Blicke von den Ravenclaws, aber sein Team strahlte ihm schon von weitem entgegen. Sie sammelten sich in der Nähe der Hufflepuff Torringe.

„So nun reißt euch zusammen", begann Roy und gab Harry einen Klapps auf die Schulter, zum Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung. „Sie werden nun zu sechst spielen müssen", er schaute kurz zu Friedlich. „Der Sucher ist Geschichte", erklärte er weiter, „also werden sie alles Versuchen um mehr als hundertfünfzig Punkte Vorsprung zu sammeln. Harry sie werden sich nun bei dir bedanken wollen, also pass auf und beeil dich mit den Schnatz. Sie sind leider besser als wir", erklärte er kleinlaut seinen letzten Satz.

„Wie viel steht's?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Fünfzig zu zehn für Ravenclaw" bekam er zur Antwort.

Der Pfiff von Madame Hooch erklang wieder und die Teams machten sich bereit. „Das Spiel kann nun weiter gehen. Die Überreste …" - „Jordan" - „der Sucher der Ravenclaws befindet sich auf dem Weg Richtung Krankenflügel und da steigen die Spieler wieder in die Luft."

Harry suchte nun das Spielfeld nach dem Schatz ab und Roy hatte Recht, einige der Ravenclaw Spieler versuchten ihn nun zu keilen und die Treiber nahmen ihn nun öfters aufs Korn. Der einzige Vorteil daran war, dass Madame Hooch auch damit gerechnet hatte und nun Harry schon zwei Freiwürfe zugesprochen bekommen hatte, von denen Roy einen verwandeln konnte.

Harry suchte nun verzweifelt nach den Schnatz, denn die Ravenclaws vergrößerten ihren Abstand kontinuierlich und wenn er ihn nicht bald fangen würde hätte Hufflepuff trotzdem verloren. Des Weiteren hatte er nun schon einmal einen Klatscher abbekommen und das war mehr als ausreichend.

Er schwebte gerade über die Tribüne der Ravenclaws, wo ihm alle finstere Blicke zuwarfen. Alle außer Tonks, diese grinste ihn breit an und zeigte mit ihrem Daumen nach oben. Endlich sah er die kleine goldene Kugel. Sie schwebte in der Nähe der Ravenclaw Stangen. Er stürzte los und hörte auf den Sprecher, der ihn warnen könnte da er wieder auf vorne achten musste und keine Zeit hatte nach hinten zu schauen. Er kam seinem Ziel immer näher und streckte schon die Hand aus, als er einen Schatten von oben sah, zu groß für einen Klatscher aber genau in seiner Richtung.

Er beugte sich weiter vor um schneller zu werden, gerade als er den Schnatz in seinen Fingern spürte rammte etwas oder jemand seinen Besenschweif und Harry begann unkontrolliert zu schlingern und sein Besen begann zu trudeln und er stürzte Richtung Boden.

* * *

Das wars für heute liebe Leute, so ich hätte dann gern mal wieder einige Reviews. Damit ich weiß ob es noch gefällt.

Silvertrust


	4. Ereignisse und Informationen

**Moin,**

**so nun gehet es weiter, nicht das ihr euch wundert ich habe das erste jahr nun etwas hau ruck die Waldfee hinter uns gebracht, damit wir umso besser ins zweite kommen. Es war hauptsächlich um anzuzeigen wie die chara sind. Also vielen dank für die review und viel Spaß bei lesen**

**Enrinye: **wie weiß ich auch nicht nur ich hoffe es bleibt so / also wirst gleich zu Quirell sehen der Rest wird aber höchstwahrscheinlich anders.

**Harry2004: **willkommen im club ich weiß auch noch nicht wie sie weitergeht ;-) aber ich hoffe es gefällt

**Tiberitus: **was hast du gegen die huffelpuffs, dieses jahr noch nicht aber ab jahr zwei ändere ich das versprochen

**Zerengeb: **hört man gerne und ich werde weiter schreiben

**hbt3: **harry ist auf seinen besen zuhause, ich glaube nicht das er den einfach beschädigen lassen würde ;-) / mit der karte werden wir sehen und das Trio gibt natürlich auch wobei …

**Rosenfeuerdrache:** genau so sollte es sein oder? Wer schon so einen namen hat darf kein sucher werden ;-)

**Alex Black5:** die richtung ist hoffentlich gute unterhaltung ;-)

So dann mal viel Spaß beim lesen

**

* * *

4. Kapitel:Ereignisse und Informationen**

Harry versuchte noch den Besen abzufangen aber da er den Schnatz nicht aus seiner rechten Hand freilassen wollte und nur mit einer Hand flog schaffte er das nicht. Er drehte sich weiter um seine eigene Achse, so schnell das die verschiedenen Farben der Tribüne und der Zuschauer in einander verschmolzen, bis sich alles auf einmal in Grün veränderte.

Platsch

„Potter", er hörte eine Stimme. „Mr. Potter", es war die Stimme einer älteren Frau die ihn rief. „Harry", er machte die Augen auf und sah über sich einige Gesichter gebeugt, die ihn nervös beobachteten, einige fingen sofort an zu lächeln als er die Augen öffnete, andere warteten wohl auf die Aussage der Krankenschwester die neben ihm mit ihren Zauberstab hantierte.

„Er hat keine ernsthaften Verletzungen" begann sie und der Rest ging in einen riesigen Jubel unter, der noch verstärkt wurde als Harry die Hand mit dem Schnatz hochhob. Diese Aktion bereute er jedoch sofort, da durch seine Schulter sofort ein höllischer Schmerz fuhr.

„Was hat er Poppy?" Professor Sprout war neben die Krankenschwester getreten und schaute immer noch etwas nervös zu ihr.

„Er ist auf seinen Rücken gelandet, das hat ihn seiner Sinne beraubt, und seine Atmung etwas behindert", erklärte die Krankenschwester. „Und da er seinen Besen und den Schnatz nicht losgelassen hat, ist ein Schulterblatt zertrümmert, welches sicherlich besser verheilen würde wenn er es ruhig halten würde und darauf verzichten könnte seinen Anhängern zuzuwinken." Bei dem letzten Teil ihrer Antwort funkelte sie Harry aus ihren Augen an. Welches er nur mit einen honigsüßen Lächeln, reflexartig beantworten konnte.

Professor Sprout nickte und schaute dann zu Harry. „Tolle Leistung mein Junge, aber jag mir nicht mehr solche Schrecken ein, ich verkrafte es nicht wenn jemanden aus meinen Haus so etwas widerfährt."

Harry lächelte nur, das Ganze hatte er nur benebelt gehört, er hatte gewonnen, er hatte das erste Spiel gewonnen, natürlich war der Teil mit Franzchen schon mehr als die halbe Miete gewesen doch jetzt wo er den Schnatz in den Händen spürte war er einfach nur glücklich.

„Mr. Potter wir bringen sie jetzt in den Krankenflügel" Madame Pomfrey sprach wieder direkt mit ihm. „Sie werden dort etwas besser genesen", sie warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf die Hufflepuffs, die ihren Sieg um Harry herum feierten.

„So, Sie werden das hier jetzt trinken." Sie hatten die Krankenstation erreicht und Madame Pomfrey reichte ihm einen Becher mit einer hellgrünen, lieblich duftenden Flüssigkeit. „Das wird ihre Schulter wieder zusammenflicken und der Trank wird ihre Rückenschmerzen lindern."

Harry nickte, setzte den Becher an und nahm einen großen Schluck und spuckte diesen sofort wieder im hohen Bogen aus. „Bäh, was ist das denn?" rief er entsetzt aus. „Wie kann etwas, das so duftet, nach Erklingdung schmecken?" schimpfte er weiter.

„Es soll nicht schmecken, es soll wirken." meinte die Krankenschwester und reichte Harry den nächsten Becher, scheinbar hatte sie mit dieser Reaktion schon gerechnet. „Sie sind ja genau so ein Meckerkopf wie Remus es war, also los jetzt." Sie hob den Becher an Harrys Mund und schüttete den Inhalt förmlich hinein, Harry hätte schwören können, dass die Krankenschwester das Ganze amüsierte. „Sehen sie, war doch gar nicht so schlimm." Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und verschwand in ihr Büro.

Harry schaute sich im Krankenflügel um, der weiße und steril wirkende Raum war bis auf Harry und noch einen Jungen schräg gegenüber von ihm leer. Der Junge war am Kopf bandagiert und sein Blick war etwas entrückt, er lehnte an der Wand von seinem Bett und lächelte geistesabwesend.

Harry sah ängstlich zu Franz, wie der da so lächelte erinnerte er Harry an...

„Harry wie geht es dir?" Justin und zu Harrys Überraschung auch Ernie, Susan und Hannah waren im Krankenflügel erschienen.

Harry lächelte sofort wieder und jeder trübe Gedanke wurde überspielt. „Im Vergleich zu ihm blendend, würde ich sagen, doch leider wird man hier von der Krankenschwester vergiftet." Den letzten Teil hatte er etwas lauter, als notwendig, gesagt.

„Mr. Potter jammern sie nicht so rum." Madame Pomfrey war im Saal aufgetaucht und ging zu Franz. „Aber wenn sie wollen lassen wir ihren nächsten Bruch auf Muggelart verheilen" und auf den verwirrten Blick, zumindest von Hannah und Ernie meinte sie „Gipsverband für zwei Monate und der Arm darf nicht belastet oder bewegt werden. Also kein Fliegen und schon gar kein Zaubern", sie lächelte allen freundlich zu und kümmerte sich nun um Franz.

Harry schnaubte nur, sagte aber nichts mehr zu diesen Thema. „Was hat mich eigentlich gestreift? Der fahrende Ritter?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Der Wer?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Nein, es war Bagshot, John Bagshot, einer der Treiber von Ravenclaw." erklärte ihm Hannah während Ernie Justin darüber aufklärte was der fahrende Ritter war. „Er hat dich gerammt, genau in dem Moment wo du den Schnatz gegriffen hast."

„Deshalb hat er auch eine Strafpredigt von Madame Hooch erhalten und Ravenclaw zehn Punkte Abzug beim Hauspokal" warf Susan etwas schüchtern ein.

„Das Spiel war ja schon beendet und Freiwürfe hätten nichts gebracht." meinte Ernie.

„Wie war jetzt eigentlich das Endergebnis?" fragte Harry.

„Hundertsechzig zu Hundertachtzig für uns." meine Justin und verteilte Schokofrösche an alle Anwesenden.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Hannah und zeigte mit dem Finger in Richtung Franz.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, „Steht wohl auf Verkleidungen." meinte er dann aber trocken.

„Mr. Potter, es ist nicht nett, so über meine Patienten zu reden." ahmte Justin die Krankenschwester perfekt nach, was alle Anwesenden erst erschreckte und anschließend auflachen ließ.

„Da stimme ich ihnen zu." kam die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey aus dem Hintergrund, alle sahen erst zu Justin, aber als dieser sich umdrehte, zuckten alle zusammen. „Und jetzt verlassen sie den Krankenflügel, meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe." Die Vier verabschiedeten sich von Harry und machten sich, unter den bösen Blick der Krankenschwester, aus dem Staub.

Harry musterte wieder Franz der immer noch lächelnd an die Wand gelehnt war. Erinnerungen an eine andere Person stiegen in ihm auf. „Keine Sorge Mr. Potter" er wurde von der Krankenschwester aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Sie mustere ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick bevor sie weiter sprach „Er ist morgen wieder ganz der Alte." Sie stellte einen Wandvorhang so, das Harry Franz nicht mehr sehen konnte, ging kurz in ihr Büro und kam mit einem weiteren Trank für Harry zurück.

Auf den fragenden Blick von Harry meinte sie dann „das ist ein Schlaftrunk, er schmeckt auch etwas besser als der Letzte". Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu während er trank, anschließend nahm sie ihm den Becher ab und ging, Harry hörte sie noch kurz etwas murmeln, das sich anhörte wie: „Genau wie sein Vater, zu ängstlich seine Gefühle zu zeigen" und schon war er eingeschlafen.

Er öffnete die Augen, die Sonne war scheinbar gerade aufgegangen, da sie ihn nun leicht blendete. Er setze sich auf und schaute sich um. Ihm gegenüber war immer noch Franz, sein Blick ruhte kurz auf Harry, doch als er merkte das dieser wach war, blickte er finster in eine andere Ecke der Saals. Scheinbar war er wieder fit.

Die Tür zu Saal öffnete sich und der Blick von Franz änderte sich zu einem überraschten und verzückten Ausdruck. „Was machst du hier?" fragte er den Gast.

Harry schaute zur Tür und musste zweimal schauen um sicher zu gehen das es wirklich Tonks war. Ihr Gesicht war zwar wie immer aber sie hatte ihren Körper verändert. Ihr Oberkörper hat nun einen erheblich größeren Busen bekommen und auch ihr Hintern war etwas verändert, er war auch etwas vergrößert worden. Harry verdrehte die Augen, was sollte das denn jetzt. Gestern machte sie einen Aufstand und nun?

Wurde aber in seinen Gedanken von ihr unterbrochen. „Ich besuche meinen Verletzten Freund." hauchte sie Franz entgegen, der ein breites Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Tonks ging zwei Schritte Richtung Franz, dessen Erwartungen sich nun in seinen Augen spiegelte, stoppte und ging Schnurstracks zu Harry und drückte ihm zur Begrüßung einen kräftigen Kuss auf den Mund.

Dieser war von dieser Aktion so überrascht, dass er Rot anlief. Was allerdings nur Tonks sah, die sich so auf Harrys Bett platziert hatte, das Franz nur ihren Rücken sehen konnte. Nun flüstere sie Harry zu: „Entschuldige den Überfall, aber als ich euch hier gesehen habe musste ich ihm eine reinwürgen." Sie grinste breit und gab Harry noch einen Schmatz auf die Stirn. Während dieser Aktion erhaschte Harry ein Blick in ihr Dekollete, was dazu führte das er wieder rot anlief.

„Harry" meinte Tonks gespielt ärgerlich „in deinen Alter sollten dich andere Sachen interessieren". Sie lächelte aber immer noch „und glaub mir, kein Mädchen findet es beim ersten Date nett wenn du ihr auf die Brüste starrst."

„Ich hatte ja kleine Wahl" meinte Harry immer noch etwas überrascht von der ganzen Aktion. „Wo sollte ich den sonst hinschauen?" meinte er weiter.

Tonks grinste schelmisch, als sie auf ihren Vorbau schaute. „Hast ja Recht, ist etwas arg, aber Franz hatte die Andeutungen in diese Richtung gemacht und das wollte ich ihn nun geben. Aber sag wie geht es den meinen glorreichen Rächer heute?" sie strich ihm durch die Haare, scheinbar weiter damit beschäftig Franz zu ärgern.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Was heißt hier Rächer, ich wollte nur das Spiel gewinnen."

„Ist klar Harry", sie grinste nun breit „und Remus ist bei Vollmond ein Schmusekätzchen". Harry wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber durch ihren Finger auf seinen Mund daran gehindert. „Harry ich kenn dich gut genug um zu wissen warum du das getan hast und", sie machte eine kurz Pause und schüttelte auffällig ihr Haar, was Harry dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen, „widerspreche keinen Mädchen beim ersten Date, außer es ist absolut notwendig". Sie grinste nun noch breiter.

* * *

„Was machst du in den Ferien?" frage Ernie, der zusammen mit Harry, Justin, Hannah und Susan im Abteil saß.

„Ausruhen und faulenzen" meinte Harry breit grinsend. Er machte einen Seitenblick auf Justin, der auch grinste. Beide hatten ihre Unterlagen mitgenommen und wollten nun anfangen ihre Karte zu zeichnen.

„Habt ihr gehört, Longbottom bleibt in Hogwarts, angeblich weil er mit seinen Verwandten stress hat." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich einen geistigen Vermerk, er musste mehr über Longbottom erfahren und nicht nur diesen Schultratsch.

„Wir sehen uns dann Neujahr" meint Justin und gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter, dieser nickte nur und ging zu Remus, der ihn heute abholte.

„Schule steht noch Claw?" wurde er scherzhaft begrüßt.

„Wieso nennst du ihn eigentlich immer so Remus?" Tonks war zu den Beiden getreten. „Solange ich ihn kenne hatte er immer perfekt gepflegte Finger" meinte sie weiter.

„Er kratzt wie ein Mädchen" meinte Remus und grinste los, da Tonks Harry nun musterte und Harry vollkommen entgeistert auf ihn schaute.

„Tu ich nicht", meinte Harry nach einer Ewigkeit.

„Natürlich nicht" meinte Remus sarkastisch. „Last uns gehen, ich wollte Weihnachten zuhause sein."

„Kommst du mit?" fragte Harry überrascht an Tonks gewandt.

Sie lächelte spitzbübisch „Wir müssen doch unser erste Date vertiefen, deshalb habe ich mich eingeladen." Und nun war es an Harry zu grinsen, da Remus abrupt stehen geblieben war und die beiden musterte.

„Ach so." kam es von Harry und bot Tonks den Arm an, damit diese sich einhacken konnte. „Darf ich dann bitten?". Beide liefen nun grinsend an Remus vorbei, der den Kopf schüttelte und etwas von „Selbst Sirius war vierzehn." murmelte.

Sie gingen zum Parkplatz, verstauten ihre Sachen im Bentley, und fuhren nach Godrics Hollow. „Wo ist Sirius?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Seine Mutter ist schwer erkrankt und er wurde ins St. Mungos gebeten" meinte Remus. Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen sich überrascht an, denn Beide wussten, dass das Mutter-Sohn- Verhältnis eigentlich seit Sirius Sechszehntem nicht mehr existierte. „Er ist ihr letzter lebender Verwandter ersten Grades." erklärte Remus weiter.

„Was hat der alte Drache denn?" fragte Tonks wenig begeistert von ihrer Großtante mütterlicherseits.

„Nymphadora!" meinte Remus ernst, woraufhin diese erschrocken und wütend Remus musterte. „Sie liegt ihm sterben soviel ich weiß und die Heiler dachten es wäre die letzte Chance der Beiden nochmals zu reden." Wobei er wohl auch an seinen Worten zweifelte wenn meine sein Minenspiel beobachtete.

* * *

„Ah Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich ihnen.", die Empfangsdame grüßte alle Drei freundlich und alle grüßten zurück. Es war Heiligabend und sie waren im St. Mungo angekommen.

„Wo liegt Mrs. Black?" fragte Sirius im geschäftsmäßigen Ton.

„Sie ist immer noch im gleichen Zimmer." erwiderte die Empfangsdame scheinbar etwas überrascht vom Sirius Verhalten.

„Tatze reiß dich zusammen." meinte Remus. „Du solltest ihr noch eine Chance geben mit dir zu reden." Sirius knurrte nur kurz. „Harry und ich werden dich bis zur Tür begleiten und…"

„Nichts da, du hast mich reingeschleift, du kommst schön mit Moony!" bellte Sirius los.

„Tatze sie ist deine Mum, wenn wir drei in ihr Zimmer kommen, bekommt sie einen Anfall." er gab Sirius einen Stoß, da dieser angefangen hatte zu grinsen.

„Lasst uns erst zu Lilly." meinte Sirius, scheinbar als letzten Ausweg noch etwas Zeit zu schinden.

„Nein, Tatze du wirst dich nicht davor drücken, nicht schon wieder." meinte Remus ernst.

Sie erreichten das Zimmer und Sirius holte nochmals tief Luft. „Ob die Heiler das richtig bedacht haben?" murmelte er und betrat den Raum.

Remus und Harry warteten davor. Harry fragte sich was das Ganze sollte. Er konnte Sirius nicht verstehen, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte ein Gespräch mit seiner Mutter zu führen würden in keine zehn Hippogreife davon abhalten. Er kannte zwar die Geschichte zwischen der Familie Black und Sirius, aber es war seine Mutter.

„BLUTSVERRÄTER!" Harry wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. „Verschwinde von hier, willst du dich daran erfreuen wie schlecht es mir geht? Verschwinde! Raus hier!" Ein Heiler und eine Schwester stürzten in den Raum und Sirius kam mit einem versteinerten Gesichtausdruck heraus. Ein zweiter Heiler, der ihn ansprechen wollte, wahrscheinlich um zu fragen was vorgefallen war, wurde alleine durch Sirius Blick davon abgehalten. Selbst Harry, der glaubte seinen Paten gut zu kennen, war von diesem Anblick überrascht.

„Sirius entschuldige doch, es war einen Vers…" doch weite kam Remus nicht.

Sirius meinte nur mit einer kalten Stimme „Ich hab alles versucht, soll die alte Schachtel doch an ihren Hass ersticken." und etwas resignierter meinte er dann „Lasst uns zu Lilly".

Alle Drei gingen Richtung ‚Geschlossene Abteilung', dort wurden sie wieder freundlich von einer Schwester begrüßt. Harry fiel es immer schwer hierher zu kommen, zwar war er immer glücklich in der Nähe seiner Mum zu sein, aber auch, so komisch es klang, tief traurig und bedrückt.

Und dort saß sie, ihn einem bequemen Ohrensessel, ihren Blick aus einen Fenster gerichtet, welches einen Park zeigte. Sirius hatte das, mit etwas Unterstützung für das St. Mungo, so eingerichtet, das ihr Fenster verzaubert wurde. Sie schaute kurz zu den Bewegungen im Zimmer und drehte sich dann wieder zum Fenster.

Harry ging zu ihr, umarmte sie und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Früher hatte er immer angefangen zu weinen aber jetzt konnte oder wollte er das nicht mehr. Sie unterhielten sich einen Moment, eigentlich redeten nur Harry, Remus oder Sirius. Lilly schaute nur aus dem Fenster, aber das war den Dreien egal.

Nach einer Weile ließen die beiden Erwachsenen Harry alleine, das taten sie immer, es war eine Art Ritual geworden, erst kamen sie. Die Drei redeten kurz und anschließend blieb Harry bei seiner Mutter. Am Anfang schwieg er immer, saß nur bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Aber seit er in die Muggelschule ging, erzählte er ihr alles was vorgefallen war, es war so eine Art Beichte nur ohne Strafe.

Harry glaubte auch, das sich das Verhalten seiner Mutter geändert hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl sie erkannte ihn und sie schien seinen Geschichten immer zu folgen, da sie auch den Blick vom Fenster nahm wenn die Beiden alleine waren.

Harry erzählte ihr alles was er auf Hogwarts erlebt hatte und das auch Justin da war, alles was ihm einfiel, wichtig oder nicht.

„Harry", die Schwester unterbrach seinen Redefluss. „Entschuldige das ich euch störe aber habe ich richtig gehört Neville Longbottom ist ein Gryffindor?"

Harry nickte, verdrehte aber innerlich die Augen, ließ sich dies aber nicht anmerken. „Das ist schön, das hätte seine Oma sicherlich gerne miterlebt." Meinte die Schwester mehr zu sich selbst.

Harry horchte auf, kannte die Schwester etwa die Longbottoms? „Ich habe erst auf der Schule erfahren, dass er angeblich bei Muggeln lebt." Das Gesicht der Krankenschwester verdunkelte sich während Harry sprach. „Ich dachte immer er würde bei seiner Oma leben, zumindest hat mein Pate mir das erzählt." erklärte Harry weiter.

„Dir kann ich es sicherlich sagen", begann sie etwas nachdenklich. „Seine Oma starb als Neville ungefähr vier Jahre alt war." Sie holte tief Luft „und seine einzigen Verwandten zu denen man ihm bringen konnte waren Muggel oder Squib. Ich weiß nicht so genau, ein widerliches Volk, beide." sie schnaubte kurz.

„Du musst wissen ich war eine Freundin von Nevilles Oma, aber sie hatte nie von den Beiden erzählt". W_arum haben alle eigentlich solche Probleme mit ihren Kindern_ fragte sich Harry. „Als sie Neville geholt haben wollten sie nicht einmal wissen wo seine Oma begraben ist.", erklärte sie betrübt weiter.

„Es scheint ihm aber gut zu gehen.", log Harry. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte war Neville ein ganz schöner Schmachthacken.

„Das ist schön zu hören." meinte die Schwester. „Ich habe nie verstanden warum Dumbledore ihn nicht einer Zaubererfamilie anvertraut hat, anstatt diesen Leuten." sie sah auf Harry. „Entschuldige, so spricht man nicht über Menschen." Sie lächelte verlegen und wuselte davon.

Harry musste kurz grübeln, einzige Verwandte zu denen man ihn bringen konnte, gab es welche zu denen er nicht konnte? Dumbledore hatte das Bestimmt, wieso?

Er wand sich aber wieder seiner Mutter zu und erzählte weiter bis Remus und Sirius wiederkamen und alle Drei nach Hause fuhren.

* * *

„Was soll das heißen wir haben die Eingangshalle nicht?" Harry blickte überrascht zu Justin, beide waren in ihren Zimmer in Hogwarts und arbeiten daran ihre einzeln Skizzen auf ein Pergament zu bringen.

„Hallo Harry," Justin sah ihn überrascht an „Eingangshalle Hogwarts, groß, hoch, viele Treppen, du entsinnst dich."

„Aber ich dachte wir hatte den Eingangsbereich?" meinte er nachdenklich. Justin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na Gut, also wir müssen noch alle anderen Gemeinschaftsräume und unseren Mädchentrakt." Justin verdrehte die Augen und Harry musste daraufhin grinsen.

„Hättest mich ruhig warnen können." meinte Justin. „Das war vielleicht peinlich als der Käfig über mich gestülpt wurde und alle Mädchen an mir vorbei marschiert sind."

„Steht das nicht in eine Geschichte Hogwarts?" Harry versuchte ein verlegendes Gesicht zu machen, was nicht ganz klappte. „Sei froh, dass du kein Slytherin bist. Die fallen in eine Grube und Filch muss sie dann befreien."

„Baut nicht wirklich auf" grummelte Justin, „aber wie willst du an die Maße kommen?"

„Von den Mädchen wie sonst?" meinte Harry als wäre es das Einfachste der Welt.

„Das will ich sehen, wie du eins der Slytherin Mädchen dazu bringst, dir eine Skizze des Schlaftraktes zu geben" bekam Harry zur Antwort. Harry stutze kurz, stimmt wie waren die Rumtreiber daran gekommen fragte er sich selbst.

„Wir sollten aufhören.", meinte Harry und tippte auf ein Pergament auf dem der Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs und die nähere Umgebung aufgemalt war.

Justin nickte. „Aber warum soll er eigentlich nichts davon erfahren?" fragte er Harry.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." war Harrys Antwort, aber in einen Tonfall der sagte er wollte dieses Thema nicht vertiefen. Harry traute ihm nicht, er wusste nicht genau warum, aber Harry war einfach nicht der Mensch der anderen schnell vertraute. Selbst bei Justin hatte es fast ein Jahr gedauert und da war immer noch so, dass er ihm einiges nicht erzählen konnte.

Sie hatten ihre Unterlagen verstaut. Harry hatte wieder das Tagebuch seines Vaters genommen und Justin begann mit irgendwelchen Hausaufgaben.

_Wie seid ihr an die Maße der Mädchentrakte gekommen?_ Fragte Harry auch gleich sein Buch.

_Mich hatten zwar andere Maße interessiert, aber die gaben die Mädchen noch viel widerwilliger Preis_. Bekam Harry zu antwort.

_Danke._

_Ich meine wie sonst, wir konnten ja nicht dort hinein, aber wie Sirius an die Abmaße bei den Slytherins gekommen war, keine Ahnung. Aber auch egal ihr müsst nur die Maße des Jungenschlafsäle aufnehmen, die Mädchensäle sind von den Abmaßen identisch. Habe wir allerdings auch erst raus gefunden nachdem wir die Maße hatten._

_Das sage ich lieber nicht Justin._

_In welchen Trakt war er?_

_Natürlich bei uns._

_Und hat ihm der Käfig gefallen, Sirius und ich hatten seinerzeit nicht viel Platz darin._

_Ihr wart im Huffelpuff gefangen._

_Nicht lange, Remus konnte uns befreien bevor irgendwer richtig reagieren konnte._

Harry klappte das Buch zusammen, solche Geschichten waren zwar immer wieder lustig aber sie taten auch weh, da sie ihm zeigten, was für ein toller Dad sein Vater gewesen wäre.

* * *

„Wow, habt ihr die Hauspunkte gesehen?" meinte Ernie. „Gryffindor hat hundertfünfzig Punkte verloren" erklärte er weiter. Er hatte sich zu Justin und Harry an den Tisch in der Großen Halle gesetzt.

„Erzähl schon, was sagt der Buschfunk" meinte Harry knapp.

Ernie musterte ihn kurz „Weiß ich doch nicht," und nach einer kurzen Pause „hab Hannah noch nicht getroffen." Justin und Harry grinsten. „Hey, ich tratsche nicht, ich bin nur gerne auf dem Laufenden" meinte er.

„Also," alle Drei waren auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst, „ich habe eben mit Hannah gesprochen". Er machte eine Pause, „angeblich wurden Longbottom, Granger und Thomas beim Astronomieturm aufgegriffen," erzählte er dann aber doch endlich „was allerdings komisch ist, auch die Slytherins haben zwanzig Punkte verloren."

„Nah dann ist doch alles klar." meinte Justin. „Malfoy hat Longbottom und Co eine Falle gestellt und der ist darauf reingefallen." Ernie sah ihm überrascht an, aber für Harry klang das nicht einmal so abwegig.

„Aber eigentlich kann uns das egal sein." meinte Harry. „Wie und warum, Hauptsache ist, wenn wir das nächste Spiel gewinnen können wir zu den Slytherins im Hauspokal aufschließen." Die Beiden anderen strahlten und nickten eifrig.

„Das solltest du doch locker schaffen, nach dem du Gryffindor nach zehn Minuten nach Hause geschickt hast.", meinte Ernie.

„Trotzdem hat das Snape gereicht Harry vier und Neville drei Fouls anzuhängen." fiel ihm Justin ins Wort. „Harry du solltest mit Neville einen Club aufmachen, die Lieblinge unseres Zaubertrankpanschers." Harry sah überrascht zu Justin „Nicht gehört?" fragte dieser nach.

„Was gehört?" fragte Harry

„Ihr beide macht ein Wettrennen, wer die meisten Punkte verliert und laut Parvati ist er genauso freundlich zu Neville wie zu dir." erklärte Justin.

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch, schon wieder hatten er und Neville etwas gemeinsam, das war langsam schon fast merkwürdig.

* * *

„Wo wollen wir hin Justin, Dritter Stock oder Eingangshalle?" fragte Harry. Sie waren gerade wieder unterwegs ihre Karte zu vervollständigen.

„Lass uns in den Dritten, da willst du doch eh schon ewig hin." meinte Justin, obwohl man etwas Unbehagen in der Stimme hörte. Harry grinste und Beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„So hier haben wir alles." meinte Justin, fehlt nur noch die Tür. Er zeigte etwas hinter Harry, dieser nickte und beide schlichen drauf zu.

„Wenn da was wichtiges drin ist, sollte sie dann nicht abgeschlossen sein?" fragte Harry und zeigte auf die angelehnte Tür, die in diesen Moment von innen aufgestoßen wurde und ein panischer Wuschtom schoss an den beiden vorbei.

Kaum hatte sie die Beiden passiert hörten sie ein gefährliches Knurren und eine riesige Hundetatze versucht durch die Tür zu kommen. Harry und Justin schauten interessiert und überrascht auf die Tür. Zu geschockt um sich aus ihrer Ecke etwas neben der Tür zu bewegen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Justin nach einiger Zeit.

„Ließt du die Bücher auch die ich dir gebe?" Harry hatte sich mittlerweile von seinen Schock erholt und schaute nun interessiert auf den Hund in dem Raum. „Das ist ein Höllenhund und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht gehört der Hagrid" erklärte er im Flüsterton weiter.

„Ruhig Harry, da kommt wer" meinte Justin beide drückten sich wieder in ihre Ecke.

„Hagrid beruhig ihn" Dumbledore gab dem Wildhüter seine Anweisungen.

„Ist gut Fluffy," Hagrid kletterte durch die Tür und sprach mit dem Hund „ist gut, dein kleiner Papi ist hier." der Hund schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen und als er anfing eine Melodie zu summen schlief er sogar ein.

Dumbledore schaute durch den Flur bevor er weiter sprach „Minerva sorg dafür das die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume kommen". Diese sah ihn überrascht an, da nur Wuscheltom da war, nickte aber. „Severus du folgst mir runter." Er blickte noch kurz in die Ecke in der Justin und Harry standen und verschwand in den Raum.

„Miss Granger kommen sie, ich bringe sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum." begann McGonagall mit einer festen aber auch für sie ungewöhnlich sanften Stimme.

„Nein Professor." Wuscheltom riss sich los „Dort unten sind Ron und Neville wir müssen ihnen helfen."

Doch McGonagall schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt weg, allerdings nicht Richtung Gryffindor – Turm wie Harry schätze. „Was ist hier los Harry?" flüsterte Justin, Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln, woher sollte er es auch wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube Dumbledore wusste das wir hier sind." Er überlegte kurz, ja nur das kann er gemeint haben. „Wir sollten hier weg sein bevor er wieder…"

Harry stockte mitten im Satz, als etwas Dunkles und Kaltes wie eine Gewitterwolke an ihm vorbei flog und verschwand. Harry hätte schwören können das er ein Gesicht gesehen und einen lang anhalten Schrei gehört hatte, aber es war so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war.

„Los, Harry lass uns hier weg." meinte Justin und zog ihn Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry drehte sich nochmals um und sah wie Schniefelus aus dem Raum kam, sein Gesicht war wie immer unleserlich, aber auf dem Arm trug er Weasley. Harry erkannte ihn an seinen roten Schopf der scheinbar bewusstlos hin und her schaukelte.

„Was haben die jetzt schon wieder getrieben?", fragte Justin.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen" meinte Harry. „Ich glaube wir müssen morgen mal mit Hagrid reden" irgendwie wunderte er sich, warum hatte er nicht schon früher mal mit Hagrid geredet, er war schließlich ein Freund seiner Eltern.

* * *

„Hallo Hagrid." Justin und er waren zu seiner Hütte gekommen, wo dieser saß und die Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen schien.

„Ach schau an, Mr. Potter gibt sich die Ehre." aber ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.

„Entschuldige Hagrid." begann Harry, wurde aber von Hagrid unterbrochen.

„Brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, wie ich gehört habe hattest du viel zu erledigen." Er lächelte Harry spitzbübisch zu.

Harry musterte ihn nachdenklich „Was meinst du?"

„Naja, es gab so ein merkwürdiges Quidditchspiel, versalzende Speisen bei den Slytherins und jemand erzählte mir von einem Unfall mit einen Eimer auf Filch." Er musterte Beide. „Du musst Justin sein, der Angesprochene nickte überrascht, scheinbar genau wie Harry, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das Hagrid das alles wusste.

„Und was haben wir damit zu tun?" fragte Harry.

„Nichts wie ich hoffe" er zwinkerte den beiden zu „und wie war euer Jahr sonst so."

Harry dachte sich das jetzt der direkte Weg der Beste wäre und legte los: „Was hat Fluffy jetzt eigentlich bewacht, Professor Dumbledore hat nur so komische Andeutungen gemacht?" Harry bezog sich auf die Rede des Direktors heute beim Frühstück.

Hagrid wäre beim ersten Teil fast vom Stuhl gefallen. „Woher weißt du von Fluffy?" fragte er überrascht.

„Hat mir ein kleiner Fwuuper getrillert" meinte Harry und grinste breit.

„Naja, jetzt ist eh alles gelaufen." er kratzte kurz seinen Bart. „Der Stein der Weisen wurde da unten aufbewahrt und Professor Quirrell wollte ihn stehlen, aber Neville, Ron und Hermine haben es verhindert."

Harry nickte, da er wusste was der Stein der Weisen war, aber Justin schaute völlig ahnungslos auf die Beiden und so erklärte Hagrid das Ganze etwas genauer.

„Du hattest einen Drachen?" rief Harry. Während des Erzählens war Hagrid aus versehen Norbert rausgerutscht. Und so musste Hagrid auch den Teil erzählen. Harry lächelte zwar bei Hagrids Ausführungen, aber innerlich war er sehr betrübt. Warum war er nie zu Hagrid gekommen und hatte mit ihm geredet, nicht nur das er dann einen Babydrachen gesehen hatte, er hätte ihm helfen können.

„Jetzt wissen wenigstens warum Neville so viele Punkte verloren hat." meinte Justin auch er wirkte betrübt, bei ihm lag es allerdings sicherlich daran das er noch nie einen Drachen gesehen hatte.

„Ja" meinte Harry „und scheinbar war deine Vermutung mit Malfoy auch richtig, der muss Longbottom irgendwie verraten haben."

„Glaubst du das mit Du-weißt-schon-wem, ich meine das er vom Professor Besitz ergriffen hatte und so?" fragte Justin und man merkte sein Unbehagen diesbezüglich.

„Warum sollte uns Hagrid bezüglich Voldemort anlügen?" Bei den Worten zuckte Justin, das gewöhnten sich scheinbar auch die Muggelgeborenen schnell an. „Hast du auch diese kalte schwarze Wolke gesehen?" fragte Harry nachdenklich, Justin nickte nur, scheinbar nicht weiter gewillt darüber zu reden.

* * *

„Was machst du hier Tonks?" fragte Harry sie. Er war gerade dabei die Eingangshalle zu vermessen und es war weit nach Mitternacht. Er hatte nicht schlafen können, immer wieder grübelte er über Hagrid nach und war deshalb aufgestanden.

„Harry spinnst du?" sie musste einige Male tief durchatmen um sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Das sollte ich dich besser fragen oder?" sie schaute sich um und versuchte ihn auszumachen, was allerdings nicht klappte, da Harry wieder unter seinen Umhang steckte.

„Er warf ihr den Umhang über, was sie dazu brachte noch mal zu zucken. „Harry!" keifte sie kurz.

„Wie siehst du den aus?" Harry musterte sie genauer, er erkannte sie eigentlich immer an ihren beiden Leberflecken am Hals und weniger an ihrem Aussehen welches sie oft wechselte.

„Tarnung, wenn mich jemand sieht." Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Aber wieso erkennst du mich eigentlich immer? Und seid wann hast du einen Tarnumhang?"

„Erbstück" meinte Harry zum Umhang, sollte er ihr das wirklich sagen, dann würde sie es sicherlich auch verwandeln und er hatte seine stärkste Waffe gegen ihre Scherze verloren.

Sie sah scheinbar seinen inneren Kampf „Bitte, Harry was mache ich falsch, so das du mich erkennst?"

„Deine unvergleichliche Anmut kommt immer durch." versuchte er Zeit zu schinden.

Sie lächelte ihn an „Bleib so und die Mädchen liegen dir zu Füßen." sie wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich. „Harry, ich will Auror werden und da ist Verwandlung meine Stärkste Waffe, bitte sag es mir." Sie hatte ihren Hundeblick aufgesetzt und fingerte mit ihren Händen an seiner Robe herum.

Harry musste lächeln, sie als Auror, da brauchte sie wirklich jeden Tipp damit sie ihre Ungeschicklichkeit ausgleichen konnte. „Deine beiden Leberflecken am Hals…"

Er wurde von Stimmen unterbrochen die aus Richtung Lehrzimmer kamen. „Albus du solltest es ihnen sagen, du hast zumindest gesehen das einer von ihnen seinen Mann stehen kann." Harry erkannte die Stimme nicht aber er wusste noch, das bei Dumbledore sein Tarnumhang scheinbar nichts brachte.

Er zog Tonks in einen Schank in ihrer nähe um nicht gefunden zu werden. „Sie sind noch zu Jung, sie würden es nicht verkraften, die Last würde sie erdrücken." Antwortete der Direktor.

„Und er ist wirklich wie sein Vater?" fragte die unbekannte Stimme, scheinbar wollte er auf die Antwort nicht eingehen.

„Genauso, allerdings ist er nicht in Gryffindor." erklärte der Direktor und seine Stimme klang dabei bedeutungsvoll.

„Glaub einen alten Mann Albus, sag es ihnen, desto früher desto besser und nun gibt es auch keine Zweifel mehr wer gemeint war."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen Nicolas" meinte der Direktor „und Grüß Penerelle von mir."

„Das werde ich tun, Leb wohl Albus" Harry hörte wie sich das Eichenportal schloss und sich eine Person entfernte.

„Wieso sind wir hier im Schrank Harry?" fragte eine spitzbübisch grinsende Tonks.

Harry merkte wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg, erst jetzt bemerkte er dass beide sehr eng aneinander gedrückt im Schrank standen und sein Kopf an ihren Busen gelehnt war. „Dumbledore also …der Tarnumhang …. trotzdem sehen." stammelte er zu seine eigen Überraschung los.

„Harry," sie lächelte ihn nun freundlich an „was ist mit dem Direktor und dem Tarnumhang?"

„Ich glaube er kann da durch schauen." brachte er nun wieder vernünftiger hervor.

Sie nickte „Meinst du wir können wieder raus?" sie lächelte nun wieder etwas schelmischer.

Harry nickte und beide verließen ihr Versteck. „Hast du verstanden was die Beiden besprochen haben?" Fragte Sie ihn neugierig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte nichts dazu sagen, aber er hatte einen Verdacht, zumindest bei einen von denen war er sich fast sicher, was verheimlichte der Direktor Neville? Warum kümmerte er sich so um ihn? Und diesmal war da keine Eifersucht in ihm, sonder eher Mitleid.

„Harry danke für den Tipp." Tonks riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er hörte nun wie jemand die Treppen herunter kam und leise nach Tonks rief. „Ich muss los." sie grinste breit „wünsch mir Glück." sie drückte den völlig überraschten Harry ein Kuss auf den Mund.

„Glück." nuschelte Harry geistesabwesend und sah wie sie zu den Gryffindor ging und mit diesen ihn Richtung Südturm verschwand.

* * *

Na, gefällts euch?

Also zeigt mir, das es euch gefallen hat und reviewt mir ein kleines, Reviewleinchen!

(Wenn es größer wird, ist auch nicht so schlimm und Kritik wird erkannt und umgesetzt meistens)

Silvertrust


	5. Zusatzaufgaben

Moin,

hier kommt das nächste chap, ich hoffe es gefällt und es kommen wieder einige reviews,

**Rudi:** bin mir noch nicht sicher wie es weiter geht aber erstmal sollte er so eine Mischung aus James und Sirius werden ich hoffe das klappt weiterhin

**YvannePalpatine:** danke und ich hoffe es gefällt weiterhin würde mich immer über reviews freuen

**Riddle:** hört man gerne das man schwarzleser bekehrt –grins- 

**Rosenfeuerdrache:** tja wenn Tonks auch soviele Versionen davon hat ;-), er ist noch etwas jung aber auch in dem alter stört ihn das nicht wirklich denke ich / hatte ich james erwähnt?

**Zerengeb:** ich schreibe weiter keine angst, allerdings wird sich erst zeigen ob sich ein Alexander vor einen Derek fürchten muß ;-)

**Enrinye:** keine angst die erste Story wird auf jedenfall beendet (vor dieser) / Tonks zu nett? Vielleicht hat sie ja einen narren an ihren kleinen gefressen oder aber sie sieht sich als eine Art Ersatzmutter (und sieht das ganze aus einen anderen Winkel) schauen wir mal.

**Alex Black5:** ich glaube jetzt einfach mal Harry glaub die Karte wäre nicht mehr in der Schule und glaubt so nicht das er sie rufen könnte, mit den Zwillingen hast du recht vielleicht sollte ich die mal einfließen lassen so als Chaos United oder so / tja sie werden sich wohl nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, falls Justin sich den Basilisken wirklich genauer anschaut oder aber schauen wir mal

**Schoggi:** also NT/HP habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht allerdings glaube ich das es wenn nicht mehr als ein Intermezzo wird (passt leider nicht zur Story oder doch?) / ich gehen davon aus das ich ihn ab den zweiten Jahr mehr erleben lasse / ich schätze du beziehst dich auf das Gespräch zwischen Albus und Flemel, vielleicht hat dieser ja nicht nur eine Person gemeint, wer weiß das schon?

**HermyBookworm:** da du so brav reviewt hast habe ich brav geschrieben / ich dachte so wird man wenn man bei Remus und Sirius aufwächst (vor allen in der umgeben siehe diese Chap) / Harry bei den Dachsen ist wirklich merkwürdig aber ich fand es klasse zumal die immer so schlecht davon kommen / ich habe zwar einen groben Richtung aber da ist noch eine menge offen schauen wir mal / er wird das Trio treffen natürlich aber wie enge Freunde sie werden schauen wir mal / warum sollte askaban nicht gehen nur weil sirius nicht drin sitzt heißt das nicht das das Ministerium klüger ist aber wie gesagt ist eine Menge offen / ich habe lange überlegt wie ich Neville anlegen werde aber da Oma nun nicht ist und er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist dachte ich mir er kann auch heldenhafter werden (wer Muggel übersteht der schafft den Rest locker) / ich werde erstmal die Privatsphäre von Tonks in ruhe lassen und es nicht verraten.

**MaxB88:** Ah, Zeit zum review hat er ;-), Tja NT/HP wird wohl keine Ahnung was –grins-, aber nun ist sie erstmal aus der Schule, das Trio wird er sich Jahr für Jahr annähren auch wenn nicht immer freundschaftlich (oder mit besonders viel feingefühl)

Da ich all eure fragen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste geklärt habe nun die Story

**

* * *

5. Kapitel: Zusatzaufgaben**

„Schade das mit dem Hauspokal", meinte Ernie. „So nah waren wir schon lange nicht mehr dran" erklärte er weiter. Sie saßen im Abteil zurück nach London zusammen mit einigen Ravenclaws, die Harry nicht kannte.

Harry nickte nur, die Ravenclaws wollten das Thema nicht vertiefen, da sie mit vierzig Punkten Abstand letzter geworden waren.

„Ist doch egal Ernie", begann Justin. „Gryffindor hat doch zum Glück die Slytherins überholt" erklärte er.

„Eigentlich ganz schön gemein von Dumbledore" meinte Harry nachdenklich und alle schauten ihn überrascht an. „Naja, die Slytherins waren alle der Meinung sie hätten gewonnen" nun stahl sich doch ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Habt ihr ihre enttäuschten Minen gesehen, als Dumbledore Thomas zehn Punkte für erfolgloses im Wegstehen gegeben hat". Justin und Ernie grinsten nun breit, die drei Ravenclaws musterten ihn nur nachdenklich.

„Sag mal diese Briefe, gibt es die immer?" fragte Justin und schaute enttäuscht zu den anderen. Alle nickten nur, „aber wieso hast du dann schon…."

„Wer spielt bei euch jetzt den Sucher nächstes Jahr?" fuhr Harry über Justins Frage und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

Die Ravenclaws waren davon überrascht und musterten Harry nun noch skeptischer, scheinbar verstanden sie sein unfreundliches Verhalten nicht ganz. „Cho Chang", sie hat die letzten beide Spiele auch schon bestritten", bekam er aber doch eine Antwort.

Justin fragte Gott sei Dank nicht mehr nach, scheinbar hatte er Harrys Verhalten verstanden und so redeten sie nur noch über belangloses bis sie in London ankamen.

„Wir sehen uns", verabschiedeten sich die beiden. Sie hatten abgesprochen, jeweils eine Woche bei dem anderen zu Übernachten und so trennten sie sich.

„Na, hast wohl doch zuviel von uns abbekommen oder warum habt ihr nicht den Hauspokal gewonnen?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Ist schon komisch wenn ich nachts aufgegriffen werde, bekomme ich Punktabzug und Strafarbeit", er schaute mürrisch zu seinen Paten „und wenn andere in Verbotenen Gängen rumstolpern bekommen sie ohne Ende Hauspunkte."

Remus gab ihn einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Armer kleiner Harry, wenn ich Zeit habe bemitleide ich dich." Er schaute kurz zu Sirius und als er sah das dieser wieder Ausschau hielt meinte er „Tatze hat eine neue, Susi". Er verdrehte die Augen. „Susi nicht Trixi oder Jenny" Remus zwinkerte kurz.

„Nur drei dieses Jahr?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ey" kam es von Sirius, „ich kann doch auch nichts dafür und jetzt last uns", grummelte er weiter da er scheinbar nicht das gesehen hatte was er wollte.

„Sagt mal glaubt ihr das Voldemort noch lebt?" Alle Drei waren beim Wagen angekommen und eingestiegen.

„Harry" Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an, „du weist warum deine Eltern angegriffen wurden?" Harry nickte „die Totesser dachten er würde irgendwo irgendwie existieren und wollten Voldemort helfen."

„Was Sirius meint ist" begann Remus „wir glauben das er nicht Tot ist, aber wir wissen nicht wie er existiert. Früher oder Später wird er einen Weg zurück finden."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Sirius nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Harry erzählte ihm von seinen Erlebnissen und als er geendet hatte nickte Sirius verstehend.

„Voldemort ist also eine Art Geist, der von anderen Menschen Besitzt ergreifen kann?" fragte Harry.

„Nein" meinte Remus bestimmt „nur von Menschen die das zulassen, sonst hätte Voldemort doch gleich mit euch weitergemacht."

„Was glaubt ihr passiert falls er jemals wieder einen Körper bekommt?"

„Er wird versuchen seine Anhänger wieder um sich zu scharen und die Macht an sich zu reißen" meinte Sirius gelassen.

Harry driftete in seine Gedanken ab. Seine Paten dachten Voldemort komme wieder, wie konnten sie so ruhig bleiben, wieso unternahmen sie nichts? Allerdings wie sollten sie einen Geist töten? Aber Harry war klar, er musste lernen. Er wollte bereit sein, nicht für Voldemort, aber für einige seiner Anhänger, das war er seinen Eltern schuldig.

* * *

„Was soll das heißen? Benimm - Unterricht?" fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Du sollst lernen wie man sich bei einen Ball verhält..." begann Remus wurde aber von Harrys Zwischenruf unterbrochen.

„Ball" rief er entsetzt aus. „Ich bin elf, ich brauche nicht zu einem Ball." Die Abscheu war klar aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Harry jetzt wo du nach Hogwarts gehst, wirst du auch mit auf die Bälle dürfen" erklärte Sirius breit grinsend.

„Nee" kam es patzig zurück.

„Und genau wegen diesen Verhaltens", Remus zeigte mit einen Handbewegung auf Harry, „wirst du vorher bei Miss Knigering Benehmen üben."

„Warum ich?" rief Harry verzweifelt. „Wieso soll ich auf einen Ball?" zeterte er weiter. Er war zwar als Kind immer daran interessiert gewesen was da ablief, aber nachdem er einen Ball als achtjähriger bei Justin, Wiener irgendwas Ball, im Fernsehen gesehen hatte war jedes Interesse abgestorben.

„Mach doch aus einer Doxy keinen Drachen Harry" warf Remus scheinbar amüsiert ein.

„Erstens wird jeder neue Schüler in die Gesellschaft eingeführt" meinte Sirius, konnte aber dabei seine Abscheu nicht ganz unterdrücken als er das Wort Gesellschaft sagte, woraufhin Remus ihn einen ‚musste-das-sein-Blick' zuwarf „und zweiten ist es ein Wohltätigkeitsball für das St. Mungo."

„Du magst die Leute doch auch nicht" schmetterte ihn Harry entgegen. „Wieso soll ich überhaupt dort hin?"

„Weil wir der Meinung sind, dass du zu viele Vorurteile hast Harry" begann Remus und Sirius versuchte ein Gesicht zu machen welches Harry zeigen sollte, dass er der gleichen Meinung ist. Leider klappte es nicht annähernd.

„Sieh Harry" Sirius versuchte sich erneut. „Ich wurde auch in die Gesellschaft eingeführt und lebe noch. Auch habe ich diesen Benimm–Unterricht genießen dürfen", er verzog kurz angewidert das Gesicht, „der mir einige peinliche Momente dort erspart hat" erklärte er aber doch.

„Harry", Remus setzte wieder ein. „Einige unserer Geschäftspartner sind auch dort und auch einige unsere Freunde gehen dort hin. Nur weil einige Snobs denken sie wären was Besseres können wir ihnen doch nicht alle Traditionen und Sitten überlassen und uns im Keller verstecken."

Harry wusste schon seid einigen Momenten das er keine Chance hatte, die Beiden hatten dieses Gespräch scheinbar geübt und würden ihm kein Nein durchgehen lassen, aber wie konnte er jetzt davon profitieren? Tanzen hörte sich zwar nicht gut an, aber Harry wußte von Sirius dass die Frauen so etwas mochten. Aber trotzdem, was konnte er noch heraus schlagen?

„Harry", wieder setzte Sirius an. „Wir wollen doch nur, dass dir alle Wege offen stehen. Früher oder Später hast du mit solchen Leute Geschäfte zu tätigen und wenn du Sie auf solchen Bällen genauer beobachtest lernst du sie besser einzuschätzen."

Harry merkte das Sirius kurz davor stand die letzte Drohung auszusprechen. „Ich tue es", meinte Harry resigniert. „Sicherlich hätte es auch Mum gewollt aber..."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir und deinen Freund Justin", Remus lächelte wohlwissendlich, „einige Zauber der dritten und vierten Jahrgangsstufe zeigen würde."

Harry lächelte breit, das würde bedeuten er könnte wieder Zaubern und Justin würde auch profitieren. „Ich kann immer in den Keller, wenn ich will?" fragte er nach.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „Du weißt das geht nicht". Er machte eine kurze Handbewegung um Harry zu zeigen, dass er ihn ausreden lassen soll. „Es muss immer einer von uns im Haus sein und du besprichst mit uns die Theorie."

„Deal" meinte Harry und streckte die Hand aus.

„Deal" meinte Sirius und ergriff sie, sie schüttelten sie kurz bevor sie Remus durchschlug und alle grinsten.

„Wann soll der Unterricht beginnen?" frage Harry.

„Miss Knigering wird morgen gegen elf mit deiner ersten Stunde beginnen" meinte Sirius und rieb sich die Hände.

„Aber Justin..." begann Harry.

„Hat die Ehre am Unterricht teilzunehmen" meinte Remus. „Seine Eltern hoffen zwar dass er noch alles beherrscht, fanden aber die Idee eines Auffrischungskurses nicht schlecht." Er grinste diabolisch.

„Muss er auch zum Ball?" fragte Harry überrascht. Die beiden Erwachsenen schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Harry das ist ein Ball von alten Zaubererfamilien", begann Sirius wieder mit verdunkelter Mine, „und dort hin wurden nicht viele aus Hogwarts eingeladen."

„Wer?" fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Keine Ahnung" meinte Remus scheinbar ehrlich. „Nur Sirius und ich wissen dass nicht jeder eingeladen wurde, wie noch vor zwei Jahren, es gab eine engere Auswahl". Er lächelte schief, „der Ausrichter hat nicht genügend Platz und so wurden nur die wichtigsten Geldgeber für das St. Mungo eingeladen."

„Wieso muß ich dann dahin?" fragte Harry etwas irritiert.

„Weil du Mr. Potter sowie auch Mr. Black hier auf einigen Spendenquittungen stehen" erklärte Remus breit grinsend.

„Wie du brauchst nicht hin?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nö" kam es knapp zurück.

„Aber…" begann Harry, brach aber ab, er hatte zugesagt und musste es jetzt auch durchziehen Deal war Deal.

„Harry der Termin liegt etwas ungünstig für mich" er schaute etwas grimmig und Harry war klar es war eine Vollmondnacht.

„Master Black" Blacky war erschienen und verbeugte sich tief. „Mrs. Knigering ist soeben eingetroffen."

„Ihr sagtet morgen" rief Harry entsetzt aus.

„Harry" meinte Remus, wobei sich Sirius über Harry amüsierte „Mrs. Knigering wird, für die nächsten Wochen, im Gästezimmer übernachten um dich besser Unterrichten zu können."

„Wochen" kam es entsetzt von Harry.

Sirius musste sich nun festhalten um nicht laut los zu lachen. „Führ sie herein Blacky" meinte Remus etwas resigniert.

Harry erwartete nun mit Schrecken seine neue Lehrerin. Sicherlich eine dürre alte Frau, die einen Stock gegessen hatte, ihre Nase über der Stirn trug und so viele Ringe hatte, dass sie ihre Hände nicht alleine heben konnte. Ach ja, noch eine hässliche Brille warf er in Gedanken ein.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Knigering" begrüßte sie Remus freundlich.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Knigering" begann Sirius und Harry wurde bei der Stimmlage hellhörig. „Ich habe schon viel von ihrer hervorragenden Arbeit gehört" säuselte er weiter.

Harry musterte nun Mrs. Knigering, dürr war sie nicht. Dünn ja aber nicht dürr. Harry schätze sie auf ein Meter siebzig, sie hatte schwarzes Haar welches leicht gelockt bis zu ihren Schulterblättern viel und ein weiches und freundliches Gesicht. Sie war nur leicht geschminkt und wirkte so natürlich und offen.

„Ich habe ebenfalls viel von ihnen gehört Mr. Black." Sie lächelte höflich, aber ihre Stimme klang etwas schärfer als von Harry erwartet. „Aha und Mr. Potter" ihre Stimme klang nun freundlich und sie passte jetzt zum gesamtem Erscheinungsbild. „Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Lupin hat mir schon einiges über sie erzählt." Sie reichte Harry ihre Hand entgegen.

Harry war etwas verwirrt. _Remus hatte mit ihr gesprochen, unfreundlich zu Sirius, auch mal was neues, er wurde mit Sie angesprochen_. Er hob langsam seine Hand ergriff die von Mrs. Knigering und schüttelte diese. „Sehr erfreut" meinte er dann.

Sie mustere ihn kurz. „Ich schätze das wird schon" meinte sie knapp.

„Blacky wird ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen" begann Remus, um die Stille, die sich langsam ausbreitete, wieder zu vertreiben. „Wir werden gegen neunzehn Uhr zu Abend Essen. Ich hoffe, dass sie uns mit ihrer Gesellschaft beehren."

„Danke sehr, Mr. Lupin." Sie drehte sich würdevoll zu ihm. „Es war zwar eine beschwerliche Anreise aber ich werde erscheinen." Mit diesen Worten folgte sie Blacky aus dem Salon.

„Was hast du ihr über mich erzählt?" fragte Sirius als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte.

„Nichts" meinte Remus knapp „dein Ruf scheint dir voraus zu eilen". Er konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Und was weis sie von mir?" fragte Harry.

„Eigentlich", Remus lächeln wurde breiter, „weis sie alles von der Farbe deiner Boxershorts, über dein Lieblings Kuscheltier bis hin zu dem Grund der hohen Rechnungen für Heuler." erklärte er.

Harry viel die Kinnlade herunter. „Was?" brachte er entsetzt hervor. Was Sirius dazu brachte wieder etwas bessere Laune zu bekommen, denn er grinste nun wieder breit.

„Sie wollte bestens über ihren neuen Schüler informiert werden" meinte Remus lässig, „also haben ich das getan" erklärte er weiter.

Na das konnte was werden, sie kannte ihn und erschien trotzdem, scheinbar konnte er seinen Plan sie zu vergraulen wieder vergessen.

* * *

„Moin Harry", Justin war erschienen.

„Hey" grummelte Harry, gleich würde die erste Stunde beginnen und er hatte nicht mal Zeit Justin rumzuführen. Immerhin durfte er das erste Mal nach Godrics Hollow, früher war das nicht möglich, da er ja nichts von Zauberei wusste.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Finch-Fletchley." Mrs. Knigering war erschienen und hatte Justin begrüßt.

Dieser nahm die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen Mrs. Knigering" meinte Justin förmlich.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an „Ihr Eltern habe nicht übertrieben, sie sind ein wahrer Gentlemen" meinte sie.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und flüsterte „Schleimer."

„Mr. Potter", Mrs. Knigering sprach Harry an, „sie sollten sich ein Beispiel an Mr. Finch-Fletchley nehmen. So begrüßt ein Gentleman eine Dame" erklärte sie weiter. Es Klang nicht hochmütig oder belehrend, was Harry noch mehr ärgerte. „Ich würde sagen, Sie führen ihre beiden Gäste erstmal durch das Anwesen" machte sie weiter.

Harry nickte nur, _sie hatte das Schleimer gehört, obwohl er so leise gesprochen hatte und jetzt werde ich beobachtet während ich sie durchs Haus führe. Super._ Diesmal grummelte er nur in Gedanken. „Wenn sie Beide mir dann bitte folgen würden", begann Harry und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Salon. „Ich würde sagen wir beginnen im Erdgeschoß", ergänzte er und alle marschierten los.

Er zeigte ihnen zuerst den Salon, den Saal, die Bibliothek und das Herrenzimmer im Erdgeschoss. Vom letztern war Justin begeistert, weil dort ein großer Pooltisch und eine Dartscheibe aufgebaut waren und die Bilder nur spärlich bekleidete Damen zeigten, die die beiden Jungs mit unverhohlenem Interesse musterten.

Mrs. Knigering belehrte ihn kurz bezüglich seines Feingefühles. „Nicht jede Dame wird dieses Zimmer interessieren", aber sie Persönlich schien es nicht weiter zu stören.

Da das Haupthaus in einer U–Form angelegt war und der Ballsaal zwei Etagen einnahm, waren im ersten Obergeschoß die drei Zimmer von Remus, Sirius und Harry untergebracht. Jedes mit seinen eigenen Schrankzimmer und einem Bad, sowie das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Man konnte den Saal durch eine versteckte Tür betreten und Stand dann auf einen Balkon, der den ganzen Saal umrundete. Durch eine Treppe auf der Gegenseite konnte man den Balkon von unten erreichen. Er war so angelegt worden, dass man an Stehtischen den Saal beobachten konnte oder aber in den Fensternischen auf bequemen Sofas entspannen konnte.

Justin war begeistert, nicht das er so was nicht schon mal gesehen hatte, aber durch die einzelnen kleinen Zauber an den Wänden und Decken war es doch etwas völlig anderes. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum wir nie hier waren" meinte Justin dann auch.

Im zweiten Obergeschoß zeigte Harry dann noch eines der Gästezimmer im linken Flügel, da die anderen belegt oder identisch waren und den Übungssaal, wo man Fechten, oder aber andere Fitness Geräte benutzen konnte. „Ihr sollten euch Strom legen lassen" meinte Justin grinsend, als er sich die Fitnessgeräte genauer ansah. „Ich glaube nicht dass die Dinger etwas taugen." Harry nickte, er war schon mal bei den Finch-Fletchley und deren Fitnessgeräte hatten alle möglichen Messwerte angezeigt.

„Mr. Finch-Fletchley", Mrs. Knigering schaute kurz mahnend zu ihm, „es ist unhöflich bei dem Hausrundgang den Hausherren mitzuteilen, dass Sie seine Einrichtung für veraltet halten. Sie sollten so was nur auf direkte Fragen hin tun."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, „war doch nur ein Scherz" brummte er in sich hinein.

„Mr. Potter nicht jeder Hausherr erkennt solche Scherze" bekam er zu hören.

Harry nickte nur ergeben. _Wie,…wie macht sie das? Ich habe mich selber kaum gehört_ grübelte er in seinen Gedanken, als sie die Haupttreppe hinunter in den Keller nahmen. Dort zeigte er Ihnen das Zaubertränkelabor und die Küche, wo sofort Blacky erschien und fragte ob etwas zu erledigen wäre, während die anderen Hauselfen sich höfflich verneigten und sich im Hintergrund aufhielten.

„Du könntest den Pavillon für drei Personen vorbereiten lassen" meinte Harry gelassen.

Mrs. Knigering nickte nur freundlich.

„Dort befinden sich die alten Kerker, die heute als Lagerstätte benutzt werden, daher sollten wir uns gleich nach draußen begeben." Er wollte Mrs. Knigering nicht sagen das hinter dieser Tür der Raum war in dem er üben konnte, ohne dass das Ministerium davon wusste.

Harry zeigte seinen Besuchern nun nach den Garten den Justin als Parkanlage bezeichnete, die Pferdeställe, in denen sich zurzeit auch nur solche aufhielten, und den See. Über eine lange schmale Landzunge gelangte man zu einem Pavillon fast in der Mitte des Sees.

Dort hatte Blacky schon drei Gedecke aufgelegt. Sie tranken einen Moment Tee und unterhielten sich über Hogwarts, allerdings nur über den Unterricht und Harry und Justin mussten sich immer wieder belehren lassen, als sie über Snape sprachen. Mrs. Knigering beendet die Stunde und lies die Jungen alleine zurück.

„Mrs. Knigering scheint nett zu sein" meinte Justin als sie alleine waren. „Wenn ich da an meine denke buah."

„Wieso brauchst du so einen Mist?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Meine Mum" fing Justin an. „sie ist eine geborene von und zu". Er grinste schief, „sie war deshalb auch etwas enttäuscht, dass ich nicht nach Eton bin."

„Soso, ein von und zu" meinte Harry mit einen musternden Blick.

„Tolle Hütte habt ihr, Harry" meinte Justin, er wollte das Thema nicht vertiefen.

„Man gewöhnt sich an alles" meinte Harry grinsend.

* * *

„Keine Sorge Remus, Harry schafft das auch wenn es gegen seine innere Einstellung ist, er würde niemals etwas machen was den Namen der Potters lächerlich machen würde." _Das war die Stimme von Mrs. Knigering, aber warum duzte sie Remus._

„Ich weiß, dass er es kann" begann Remus, „ich habe nur angst dass er von einen diesen Engstirnigen solange gestichelt wird, bis er etwas Dummes macht."

„Ich traue ihm zu, das er diese arroganten Penner mit Worten zerfetzten kann" erklärte sie und Harry war noch mehr verwundert über ihre Sprachwahl, das war nicht die Mrs. Knigering, die ihm immer so gewählt gegenübertrat. „Wenn ihr Beide ihm auch keine Manieren beigebracht habt. Aber Selbstvertrauen, eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und den Wortsschatz eines Hafenarbeiters hat er."

„Jasmin, so schlimm sind wir auch nicht" meinte Remus gespielt ärgerlich.

„Scheinbar doch" Harry hatte die Tür zum Salon geöffnet und sah beide nun interessiert an.

Diese zuckten etwas auseinander, da sie auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten. Wie es schien waren sie mehr als nur Bekannte. „Siehst du", Remus schaute auf sie, „er hat nichts gelernt. Klopft nicht an und belauscht Gespräche, das meinte ich."

„Wie gesagt und gesehen, er kann das schaukeln" meinte Jasmin. Beide grinsten sich schelmisch an.

„Das hätte ich von Sirius erwartet" meinte er und verdrehte die Augen. „Bin ich so schlimm, dass ihr euch immer so intensiv um meine Lehrer kümmert." Er versuchte ernst und nachdenklich zu wirken.

„Mr. Potter" begann Jasmin, „ich würde sagen, wir müssen nochmals einige Einzelheiten besprechen." Sie grinste nun aber breit. „Was genau meinst du damit, dass sich Remus und Sirius intensiv um deine Lehrer kümmern." Bei diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zu ihm, nun schon mit sich kämpfend nicht zu lachen, da Remus etwas geschockt auf dem Sofa saß.

Harry schaltete sofort. „Mrs. Knigering, ich würde sagen das wir diese Unterhaltung bei einem kleinen Spaziergang im Garten führen sollten." Harry bot ihr seinen Arm.

„In Ordnung" meinte Remus „ich würde sagen, du hast recht Jasmin und wir beide Mr. Potter müssen noch etwas reden."

„Was möchtest du wissen Remus?" Harry stand grinsend vor ihm.

„Ernst bei Seite", meinte Remus, „der Ball ist heute Abend und ich wollte dich wenigstens etwas vorwarnen. Du fährst mit Sirius und …." Er stockte kurz.

„Susi" warf Jasmin ein.

Remus nickte „zu den Malfoys und …", versuchte er weiter.

„Malfoys" meinte Harry. „Und ihr macht euch Sorgen um mich?" Seine Stimme war mehr als nur sarkastisch.

„Richtig Harry" meinte Remus. „Sirius wird dir nicht beistehen können, denn er wird genug damit zutun haben sich selber zu benehmen." Harry nickte, wenn er das man schafft.

„So Harry, was Remus noch meinte, war" Jasmin stockte kurz „bei solchen Bällen gibt es immer eine Art Einmarsch wo jeder vorgestellt wird." Harry sah sie interessiert an. „Du wirst alleine den Saal betreten und dann die Gastgeber und ihren Ehrengast begrüßen müssen."

„Also die Malfoys. Narzissa, Lucius und Draco sowie Minister Fudge" erklärte Remus.

„Das sollte aber kein Problem sein schließlich haben wir das geübt" meinte Jasmin.

„Hört sich ganz in Ordnung an, bis auf die Malfoys" sagte Harry der sich auf einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen, was Jasmin mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachte. „Sorry" Harry stand wieder auf bot ihr den Platz neben Remus und setze sich, nachdem auch sie saß. Nun lächelte sie freundlich. „Also was gibst noch an Neuigkeiten."

„Aha wie ich sehe habt ihr schon angefangen" Sirius betrat den Raum „wie weit seit ihr?"

„Harry weis, wen er freundlich zu begrüßen hat" erklärte Remus.

„Das ist schön" meinte Sirius immer noch sichtlich froher Laune. „Harry steh mal kurz auf." Dieser tat wie gewünscht. „Es war alles etwas übereilt und deshalb auch keine schöne Zeremonie, aber bitte." Sirius übergab in breit grinsend eine Schatulle und ein Offiziell wirkendes Pergament.

„Lucius wird abdrehen wenn er das hört" meinte Sirius und rieb sich die Hände.

„Was, wieso, ich meine das ist doch cool" brachte Harry breit grinsend vor. Er dachte gerade an das Gesicht von Draco. „Aber wieso?"

„Man braucht nur zwei drei Fürsprecher und da du schon soviel für das St. Mungo getan hast waren dort einige bereit" erklärte Sirius.

„Was habe ich für das St. Mungo getan?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Geld Harry" warf Sirius ein. „Du hast ihnen gespendet und deshalb haben sie sich positiv über dich geäußert und nun bist du stolzer Besitzer des Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse."

„Denn kann man sich kaufen?" fragte er überrascht.

Remus nickte nur. „Ich hoffe wir haben dir jetzt nicht eine Illusion geraubt" meinte er noch.

„Naja gut zu wissen, das die Leute mit solchen Orden nicht unbedingt etwas geleistet haben müssen" meinte er sachlich. Jasmin nickte bestätigend, scheinbar war sie der gleichen Meinung wie Harry.

„So das war das Erste" ergriff nun wieder Sirius das Wort.

„Noch was?" fragte Harry etwas nachdenklich.

„Nun Harry" begann Remus, „die Vorstellung der Gäste läuft ungefähr so." Er stampfte mit seinen Fuß auf den Boden „Mr. Sirius Black Träger des Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse mit Begleitung."

Harry Augenbrauen verschwanden nach oben, zweiter Klasse, das wusste er gar nicht.

„Bei dir lautet es" begann Sirius, Harry sah wie Remus und Jasmin begannen zu schmunzeln „Sir Harry James Potter vierunddreißigster…"

„Fünfunddreißigster" warf Remus ein.

„Ja schon gut" knurrte Sirius „Fünfunddreißigster Earl of Godrics End Träger des Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse."

„Aber…" Harry sah die Drei völlig verwirrt an. „Wieso,… ich meine ich habe doch überall … da war nichts."

„Genau" meinte Sirius und alle Drei lachten auf. „Harry dein Vater war der Titel genauso wichtig wie mir, er hatte ihn zwar, aber er steht nirgendwo." Er überlegte kurz, „soviel ich weis, war das einzige Mal, das ich den Namen gehört hatte, auf einen dieser Bälle gewesen."

„Aber in allen Aufzeichnungen steht nicht davon" warf Harry immer noch überrascht ein.

„Normalerweise wird er auch nur bei Offiziellen Angelegenheiten benutzt und auch nur vom männlichen Erstgeborenen" erklärte Remus. „Das heißt, du hast zwar den Titel hast, aber wenn du nicht darauf bestehst, wird ihn keiner benutzen" und auf den Blick von Harry „Sirius und ich werden ihn niemals benutzen ich nenne doch keinen Rotzlöffel wie dich Earl."

„Genau" meinte Sirius trotzig.

Harry war völlig durch den Wind. Seine Familie war Adelig, wie konnte er das übersehen oder warum hatte sein Vater den Titel nicht benutzt.

„Harry so ein Titel ist nicht zum Angeben." Jasmin sprach mit ihm, „dieser Titel gibt dir einige Rechte wenn du Volljährig bist, aber den Respekt der Menschen musst du dir genauso verdienen wie jeder andere auch." Sie sah ihn kurz an, „eigentlich musst du sogar mehr machen." Fügte sie an.

Harry grübelte, Earl, wenn er das dreimal am Tag hören würde, wäre der vierte sicherlich verhext. Klar er wollte auffallen, da war er ehrlich zu sich selbst, aber so? „Und wieso dann dieser Quatscht mit den Orden?" fragte er immer noch nachdenklich.

„Wie gesagt um Lucius zu ärgern" begann Sirius breit grinsend. „Er hatte versucht auf die schnelle so was für Draco zu organisieren." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „nur ist sein Antrag nicht ganz so schnell bearbeitet worden."

„Was, damit ich in deinen Kleinkrieg mit Malfoy verwickelt werde?" fragte Harry.

„Nicht nur" Sirius hob entschuldigend die Hände „das ist ein süßes Nebenprodukt."

„Eigentlich ist der Vorschlag von mir gekommen Harry", meinte Jasmin, „du hast deinen Titel und jeder auf dem Ball wird erstmal sagen, dass du nicht dafür getan hast und ihn viel zu früh trägst oder so etwas. Aber dadurch, dass du auch schon einen Orden des Merlins hast, musst du Fürsprecher haben und etwas geleistet haben auch wenn es nur Geldspenden für die Allgemeinheit sind, nicht jeder zwölfjährige hat das." Sie lächelte ihn zu.

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch?" fragte Harry nun nachdenklich.

„Du hast Recht er denkt auch mit" meinte Remus zu Jasmin, diese nickte nur zustimmend. „Ungefähr ein Jahr und seit einen halben Jahr weis ich auch was er am Vollmond macht." Sie lächelte ihm zu und sie küssten sich kurz.

„Dann war das alles nur Show?" fragte Sirius.

„Tatze das war keine Show, das war einfach Göttlich dich zu sehen wie du dir die Zähne ausbeißt" meinte Remus.

„Mach so weiter und ich besuche dich nicht mehr bei Vollmond" schmollte Sirius.

„Das wäre auch nicht so gut" warf Jasmin nun wieder ernst ein. Sie schaute kurz zu Remus und dieser nickte, „denn ich weis nicht wie du mit zwei Wölfen klarkommen wirst."

„Aha" meinte Sirius nachdenklich, „dann kann ich damit leben" und auf die fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden, „mein Ego hätte gelitten, wenn du Remus mir vorgezogen hättest, aber nun da ich weiß das es rein Animalisch ist." Er grinste diabolisch.

„Wann holst du Susi?" warf sie nun ein.

Sirius musterte sie nachdenklich „Warum?"

„Nur so" sie klimperte mit ihren Augen und lächelte hinterhältig zurück.

„Moony, Moony da hast du dir etwas angelacht" er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte in die Runde. „Sie ist oben und bereitet sich auf den Ball vor."

„Der ist doch erst in drei Stunden" meinte Harry überrascht.

„Harry", Jasmin warf ihm einen über-so-was-macht-man-keine-Witze-Blick zu.

„Harry, das muss so sein" meinte Sirius.

Als Harry drei Stunden später in einen Schwarzen Anzug mit einem Samtumhang die Treppe herunter kam, war sie auch tatsächlich schon dort. Sie war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, das musste Harry wie immer zugeben, allerdings bezweifelte Harry das Sirius sie wirklich liebte. Aber das verstand er eh nicht wirklich an seinen Paten.

„Wie kommen wir hin?" fragte Harry.

„Mit der Kutsche" meinte Sirius wieder breit grinsend.

„Kutsche?" fragte Susi und Harry gleichzeitig, wobei Harry eher skeptisch und Susi eher verzückt.

„Ja Hagrid hat mit sechs Thestrale geliehen" erklärte er weiter.

Nun war Harry verzückt und Susi skeptisch. „Viel spaß ihr Drei" meinte Remus sarkastisch.

„Dito" meinte Sirius und kletterte auf die Kutsche.

„Wo sind den die Thestrale?" fragte Susi.

„Setzt dich, nicht jeder kann sie sehen Mäuschen" begann Sirius, den Rest des Gesprächs verfolgte Harry nicht, er schaute immer noch gebannt auf die sechs Tiere vor der Kutsche. Er wusste, wann jemand die Tiere sehen konnte und wann nicht und er musste nicht lange überlegen warum er es konnte. Das war einer der Nachteile wenn man häufig im St. Mungo war, irgendwann traf man dort den Tot.

Die Reise zu den Malfoys war schon irgendwie beeindruckend, nur stört Harry die Aussicht auf den kommenden Ball und so rauschte das Ganze mehr oder minder an ihn vorbei. Als sie landeten bekamen sie einige merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen und so konnte man klar erkennen wer die Thestrale sehen konnte und wer nicht, den entweder waren die Blicke entsetzt oder verwundert.

„So Harry" Sirius lächelte steif „trink das bevor wir reingehen" und auf seinen fragenden Blick, „ist etwas gegen die Wirkung von Alkohol. Ich weis du würdest nie welchen trinken" – er zwinkerte kurz – „aber einige hier werden dich in Versuchung führen und damit du nicht wie Regulus quer über den Tisch kotzt." Harry nahm die Flasche und trank es mit einem Zug aus, er wollte auf keinen fall so peinlich enden.

„Noch eins, es unterdrückt die Wirkung nur für eine gewisse Zeit." Er lächelte breit, „wenn du also zuviel trinkst erwischt es dich nur später, aber genauso heftig." Harry nickte und sie gingen Richtung Eingang. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war alles aus weißen Marmor und pompös hergerichtet. Harry schätze, dass die letzten Tage einige Hauselfen leiden mussten bis es so aussah.

Harry hatte gesehen dass das Haus der Malfoys auch in einer U-Form gebaut war, nur halt nicht mit Roten Mauerwerk wie bei den Potters, sondern in weißem Marmor, dafür waren die Gärten etwas kleiner als bei ihm.

„Wieso muss ich mit euch rein." Harry hörte ein Mädchen, welches sich mit ihren Eltern unterhielt. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich überhaupt mit soll, aber auch noch als euer Anhang." Harry erkannte das Mädchen nicht, er sah nur ihre genervten Eltern. So wie es Aussah, waren sie asiatischer Herkunft. „Heute ist das Ligaspiel der Tornados und ich muss hierher."

„Mrs. Chang, Mr. Chang mit ihrer Tochter" hörte Harry den Vater einen der Pagen erklären.

Chang war das Cho Chang, der neue Sucher der Ravenclaws. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, Mr. Chang." Harry war da eine Idee gekommen. Der Mann drehte sich zu Harry und mustere ihn überrascht.

„Ja" kam es überrascht von diesem.

„Ich weiß, sie halten mich sicherlich für unhöflich", Harry lächelte ihn kurz zu, „aber ich konnte leider nicht anders als ihr Gespräch zu verfolgen."

Harry merkte nun wie er von den beiden Damen gemustert wurde. Cho schien ihn zu erkennen, aber ihre Mutter konnte ihn nicht zuordnen." Oh entschuldigen Sie, Harry James Potter." Mrs. Chang nickte und reichte ihn ihre Hand, die Harry zu Begrüßung küsste, anschließend begrüßte er so die überraschte Cho - die daraufhin die Augenverdrehte - und Mr. Chang mit einen festen Händedruck. „Angenehm Mr. Potter."

„Da ich überraschend von diesem Ball erfahren habe und so keine angemessene Begleitung habe, wollte ich sie fragen, natürlich nur wenn Cho einverstanden ist, ob sie mich begleiten würde." Er lächelte sein ich-bin-der-liebe-Potter Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass das Ganze etwas überraschend kommt, ich würde allerdings behaupten wollen, dass uns allen damit geholfen wäre."

Cho konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, da ihr Vater nun völlig überrascht war und nun erst zu seiner Frau und dann zu ihr schaute. Ihre Mum schien glücklich, da sie so Cho etwas beruhigt hatten und lächelte nur.

„Ich würde mich freuen den Sucher der Huffelpuffs zu begleiten" meinte Cho nun recht steif zu ihren Vater. Dieser sah sie verwundert an, war allerdings scheinbar nicht abgeneigt seine Tochter los zu werden.

„Es ist tatsächlich etwas überraschend Mr. Potter, aber da sie scheinbar das gleiche Hobby wie meine Tochter haben, können sie diesen Abend sicherlich besser unterhalten als wir. Und daher würde ich ihrer Bitte nachkommen." Er nickte kurz, reichte seiner Frau den Arm und ging weiter.

„Darf ich Bitten, Mrs. Chang." Harry bot ihr seinen Arm, diese verdrehte wieder die Augen, nahm ihn aber an.

„Sag bloß du stehst auf diesen Zirkus?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Nein" meinte Harry, „aber ich habe gehört das du im Ravenclaw-Team bist und Tornado Fan und so haben wir wenigsten etwas worüber wir reden können." Sie lächelte etwas erleichtert.

„Dein erster Ball?" fragte er.

Sie nickte „Eigentlich hatte ich Karten für das Spiel" begann sie.

„Las mich Raten, aber deine Eltern haben dich mit Gewalt hierher gezwungen." Nun grinste sie.

„Harry" Sirius winkte ihm kurz zu „Aha wie ich sehe hast du eine Leidensgenossin" er grinste beide kurz an und gab Cho einen Handkuss. „Cho Chang war richtig", die Angesprochene schaute überrascht, nickte dann aber und ein Page machte sich vom Acker.

„Hier Harry" Sirius drückte im ein Blumengesteck zu, zwinkerte kurz und kümmerte sich wieder um Susi.

„Darf ich", Harry hielt dem Armschmuck in Richtung Chos Arm, sie sah in überrascht an und nickte dann leicht errötend, in so was war Sirius unschlagbar, dachte sich Harry.

„Nervös?" Sie waren in der Schlage der Gäste nun fast am Eingang zum Saal.

„Genervt passt besser glaube ich", kam es von ihr „hast du schon jemanden gesehen den man kennt?" fragte Sie.

„Dein Vorgänger und Flint von Slytherin" bekam sie als Antwort.

„Mein Vorgänger", sie wirkte verwundert schaltete aber dann doch. „Franz ist hier, aha" und nach einer kleinen Pause „eigentlich ist es unfair, aber danke, wärst du nicht gewesen hätte ich letztes Jahr nicht gespielt."

„Kein Problem, er hat das gebraucht" meinte Harry knapp.

Woraufhin ihn Cho neugierig musterte, aber nicht weiter fragte. „Auf in den Kampf" meinte Harry sie waren nun die Nächsten in der Reihe.

„Uns wird doch eh keiner beachten" meinte sie lässig und trat an die Schwelle zum Saal als auch schon die Ankündigung kam.

„Sir Harry James Potter Fünfunddreißigster Earl of Godrics End Träger des Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse in Begleitung von Miss Cho Chang"

Harry sah wie einige der Blicke aus dem Saal zu ihnen hoch kamen, er merkte auch, dass sich Cho verkrampfte, da sie sich reflexartig näher an ihn drückte. Harry ging langsam auf die Malfoys zu, die ihn schon aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten, zumindest Draco, der leichte rosa gefärbte Wangen hatte, genau wie sein Vater. Nur seine Mutter schien das Ganze nicht weiter zu beeindrucken.

„Der wievielte von was?" fragte Cho immer noch etwas verschüchtert dank der vielen Blicke.

„Unwichtig" meinte Harry und zu seiner eigen Überraschung war das seine ehrliche Meinung, allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, das Cho, neben ihn das Ganze nicht so locker sah.

„Ein schönes Fest Lucius" Sirius schüttelte ihm die Hand und Harry wartete gespannt auf das Geräusch von knackenden Knochen. „Ich hoffe du übernimmst dich nicht damit" fügte Sirius süffisant grinsend an.

Doch zu Harry Überraschung antwortete nicht Lucius - der beide Hände zu Fäusten ballte - sonder Narzissa, die gerade von Sirius, mit einem Handkuss, begrüßt wurde. „Für das St. Mungo ist uns nichts zu Schade, lieber Sirius." Sie lächelte ihm zu und Harry fand das Lächeln ungewöhnlich für einen Malfoy, nicht gestellt wie das von Draco oder Lucius sonder scheinbar ehrlich, als wäre der Spruch von Sirius ein Witzchen unter alten Freunden gewesen.

„Touchè Narzissa" und auch Sirius lächelte nun herzlich.

„Darf ich Vorstellen Minister" die schnarrende Stimme von Lucius holte Harry zurück. „Mr. Potter Schüler in Hogwarts" und mit einen kalten Lächeln fügte er „Huffelpuff" an.

„Jahrgangsbester und erster Sucher der ersten Jahrgangstufe seid über hundert Jahren" erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme und die Augen fest auf den Minister gerichtet, Lucius nicht weiter beachtend. Lucius sah ihn überrascht an, scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet dass Harry so schnell konterte. Der Minister nickte und lächelte kurz Harry und Cho zu.

„Was war den das jetzt alles?" Cho und er waren etwas abseits. „Hätte ich das gewusst wäre ich nie mit dir hier rein gelaufen." Sie wirkte etwas sauer.

„Ich dachte dir ist das nicht wichtig?" fragte Harry milde interessiert, da er immer noch über Lucius, Narzissa und Sirius grübelte.

„Ja und deshalb wollte ich auch meine Ruhe haben" erklärte sie genervt weiter.

„Entschuldige Cho", Harry hatte das Grübeln aufgegeben. „Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mit deinen Eltern mit und habe nicht nachgedacht, dass eventuell jemand Interesse an mir haben könnte." Er lächelte ihr entschuldigend zu.

„Wieso weiß keiner von diesen Potter zu hin und her?" fragte sie etwas ruhiger.

Harry musste grinsen die Umschreibung gefiel ihm. „Weil es unwichtig ist" meinte er zu ihr.

„Eine schöne Einstellung Mr. Potter" unterbrach ihn eine bekannte Stimme „einen schönen Abend wünsche ihn und ihrer schönen Begleitung" sprach dieser weiter. Cho lief daraufhin wieder etwas rot an, als sie einen Handkuss erhielt. „Ihr Vater sagte genau das gleiche." Harrys Gegenüber lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Miss Chang, das war auch interessante Umschreibung für einen Earl." sofern das möglich war wurde Cho nun noch röter.

**

* * *

Alle Anmerkung betreffs des oben gelesenen, bitte durch drücken des Go Buttom, unten links, direkt an den Autor, kein anderer ist für das verantwortlich zu machen.**

**Silvertrust**


	6. Back to School

Moin,

durch die Anzahl der Review motiviert, danke dafür, nun das nächste chap

**Tiberitus:** die armen kleinen Huffelpuffs –grins- aber vielleicht kann ich in der Richtung etwas unternehmen.

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** passender Name für Tom aber ein merkwürdiger nick – name oder / ich hoffe es gibt genug zu lachen und Sirius scheint nicht viel über seine Familie zu reden. (Kann ich auch verstehen, ich würde auch meinen Paten ungern erzählen das meine Cousin die Eltern angegriffen hat)

**Rudi:** Ja Neville hat hier auch eigentlich nur zwei Freunde / tja so soll der neue Remus sein etwas mehr Rumtreiber.

**Enrinye:** Tja. Das mit dem Orden kaufen zeigt war für eine gute Ministerium die Zauberer doch haben, wer weiß was man sich noch so kaufen kann. Sirius und Remus mal sehen ob es so bleibt, schätze schon, Harry bleibt natürlich so Charmant vorallen zu Snape.

**Rosenfeuerdrache:** Danke

**Zerengeb:** erstmal danke / ich habe mir für einige Jahre in vorhinein (hinaus) Gedanken (Story Jahre) gemacht und versuche beim schreiben die Punkte zu verbinden. Allerdings schweife ich dann auch immer ab oder entwickle neu Ideen die mir gerade überkommen.

**hbt3:** ich will nicht zuviel verraten aber es nicht Albus und der trank rettet über die Zeit

Möge den Herrschaften auch dieses Chap gefallen:

**

* * *

6. Kapitel:Back to School**

„Guten Abend Mr ...", Harry stockte sein Gegenüber hatte sich nicht vorgestellt und er wollte nicht verraten das er ihn erkannte, zumal er nur seinen Vornamen kannte.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr Potter wie unhöflich von mir", er lächelte leicht verlegen „mein Name ist Flamel, Nicolas Flamel", Harry nickte und musterte ihn nun durch dringlich.

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?" fragte Harry interessiert nach.

Sein gegenüber lächelte. „Ich kenne die Familie Potter seid dem achtzehnten oder neunzehnten Earl." Antwortete er dann nachdenklich.

Cho die dem Gespräch nur milde interessiert gefolgt war, musterte ihn nun genau. „Wie… sie…?" brachte sie nur verwirrt heraus.

„Mr Flamel ist Sechshundert und…", begann Harry wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Einige zerdrückte", meinte dieser, scheinbar war ihm sein Alter so wichtig wie Harry sein Titel. Cho sah nun noch verwunderter aus. „Wie ich sehe sind sie Bestens informiert, Mr. Potter."

„Hallo Cho", Franz war zu ihr getreten und musterte Harry abschätzig.

„Mr Potter", begann nun Mr. Flamel etwas leiser, er machte einen Seitenblick auf Cho und Franz und als er merkte dass diese beschäftigt waren sprach er weiter. „Ein alter Freund und ich, haben kürzlich über sie gesprochen." Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an „wir beide waren unterschiedlicher Meinung über gewisse Informationen."

Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich, scheinbar wollte er Harry etwas sagen, aber andererseits wollte er wohl Dumbledore nicht übergehen. „Wissen sie was Professor Dumbledore mir und Mr. Longbottom vorenthält?" fragte Harry direkt, er wusste er hatte nicht zu verlieren. Flamel war jetzt schon so weit hervor gekommen, das er nun nichts mehr abstreiten könnte.

Dieser sah verwundert auf Harry, meinte dann aber „ich bin leider nicht in der Lage ihnen etwas genaueres zu sagen". Er schaute entschuldigend auf Harry. „Nur soviel, sie und Mr Longbottom haben eine schwere gemeinsame Zukunft und sie sollten sich schon frühzeitig mit ihm verstehen. Eifersüchteleien und Neid bringen sie nicht weiter, auch wenn sie sich nicht immer vermeiden lassen."

Harry wollte gerade etwas fragen, als sie von einer Frau unterbrochen wurden. „Nicolas langweilst du wieder die jungen Leute?"

„Nein Mrs Flamel, ihr Mann fragte nur ob es bei Malfoys immer so trocken zugehen würde." Harry gab ihr einen Handkuss.

Sie stutze kurz „Man merkt das sie bei Mr Black aufgewachsen sind, Mr Potter" sie lächelte ihm nun freundlich zu. „Manieren und eine Aversion gegen die Malfoys."

„Nein mein Schatz, Mr. Potter hat Recht, ich wurde schon mal besser mit Getränken versorgt", er grinste Harry zu, „aber das habe ich dir schon vorher Prophezeit."

Er nickte Harry zu und verschwand mit seiner Frau. _Sollte das jetzt heißen es existiert eine Prophezeiung über ihn und Longbottom oder interpretierte er dort jetzt zuviel hinein._

Den Rest des Abends vergnügte er sich mit Cho. Sie sprachen über Quidditch. Cho schien eine wirkliche Verrückte in dieser Beziehung zu sein, da sie alles über die Liga und die Spieler wusste. Und Sirius hatte recht, die Älteren wollten ihn oder besser gesagt alle Jüngeren abfüllen. Flint und Friedrich kümmerten sich aber hauptsächlich um Harry. Er lehnte Anfangs noch einige ab, aber auch er war ja neugierig und so trank er einige Schluck Wein und zwei, drei Feuerwhisky. Einen Teil der Gläser verteilte er aber auch irgendwo im Saal.

Als es Zeit für die Heimreise war, waren einige der männlichen Jugendlichen schon recht angeheitert, auch Harry merkte langsam die Folgen des Alkohols und so verabschiedete er sich nicht mit eine Handkuss von Cho, sonder mit einen Kuss, den sie durch leichtes drehen ihres Kopfes noch auf die Wange umleitete. Beide lächelten noch verlegen und verschwanden in ihre Kutschen.

Die Heimreise würde Harry nie vergessen, zwar wusste er nichts mehr von dieser, aber dank Sirius Bildhafter Beschreibungen konnte er sich alles gut vorstellen, _hoffentlich habe ich keinen getroffen_ dachte er sich während er einen trockenen Zwieback aß und Orangesaft nippe zu mehr war sein Körper diesen morgen nicht in der Lage.

* * *

„Was ist den hier los?" fragte Harry genervt.

Sirius, Justin und er waren in der Winkelgasse bei Flourish und Blotts um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen. Justins Eltern wollten diesen am Abend wieder abholen und zusammen mit ihm noch einige schöne Urlaubstage verbringen. Deshalb war Harry etwas gereizter als sonst, da er den Rest des Urlaubs alleine verbringen musste.

„Bei Merlin, auch das noch", meinte Sirius. „Dieser Lockhart stellt seine Bücher vor."

„Von denen brauchen wir doch einige", meinte Justin interessiert.

„Ja aber frag mich nicht warum", bekam er von Sirius zu hören, bevor dieser Abrupt stehen blieb.

Harry erkannte sofort die zwei Weißhaarigen, die Sirius nun ihm Visier hatte. Sie unterhielten sich gerade mit Longbottom, Wuscheltom und Weasley, sowie einem rothaarigen jungen Mädchen, welche Harry als eine der Weasleys einschätzte.

„Lucius, musst du die Schulbücher für dein Kind schon klauen?" Sirius Stimme klang belustigt und er lächelte auch breit in die Runde. Was dazu führte, das Malfoy und der rothaarige Mann, der zu den Jugendlichen getreten war, erstarrten und ihr Wortgefecht beendeten.

„Black" schnarrte Malfoy nur. „Misch dich nicht ihn meine Geschäfte ein."

„Ich wusste es schon immer, junge Damen zu bestehlen ist ein Geschäft für die Malfoys." Der Sarkasmus in Sirius Tonfall war förmlich zu sehen.

Lucius warf zwei Schulbücher und eine rotes Tagebuch, wie Harry schätze, in den Kessel des rothaarigen Mädchen und meinte zu seinen Sohn „Draco lass uns gehen", und mit einen letzten vernichtenden Blick auf die Anwesenden, „hier darf scheinbar jeder rein."

„Mr Weasley?" fragte Sirius an den Rothaarigen gewandt, dieser nickte knapp, scheinbar immer noch etwas geladen von dem Treffen mit Malfoy. „Ich bräuchte mal einen Termin mit Ihnen." Er schaute kurz zu Harry, „du weißt wie es läuft, wir treffen uns draußen". Er drehte sich wieder zu Mr. Weasley, „also ich bräuchte da ihren Tipp als Leiter...", Harry hörte nicht weiter zu, denn das war scheinbar wieder geschäftlicher Natur.

„Den würde ich gerne mal eine verpassen", begann Ron, sein Gesicht war immer noch so rot wie seine Haare.

„Mach das", meinte Harry. „Aber bitte auf die Nase, die ist eh viel zu hoch." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Justin, „dann wollen wir mal". Er grinste breit, „du die Schulbücher, ich das Wichtige". Justin verdrehte die Augen, steuerte aber auf die Auslage mit den Lockhart Werken zu.

Harry folgte ihm um sich ebenfalls mit Büchern einzudecken. Auf die Reaktion der Gryffindors wartete er gar nicht, obwohl Wuscheltom so wirkte, als wolle sie etwas sagen, während Neville ihn nur kurz musterte. Sein Blick blieb aber bei der kleinen Weasley hängen, genauer gesagt bei ihren Augen. Nicht das ihre braune Farbe etwas besonderes gewesen wäre, aber das Funkeln faszinierte ihn doch. Es war so voller Energie und Lebensfreude, das Harry an die Schulbilder seiner Mutter denken musste.

Harry verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber wieder und folgte Justin.

* * *

Den Rest der Ferien übte Harry noch alleine, mit Remus oder Sirius im Keller. Dort war der Übungsraum mit einigen alten und mächtigen Schutzzaubern belegt, so das zwar erkannt werden konnte das gezaubert wurde, aber nicht vom wem. Und selbst wenn das Ministerium die Signatur der Flüche hätte prüfen wollen, so hätte sie Harry nichts nachweisen können. Das war auch der Grund warum Harry nie zaubern durfte, wenn er alleine war, denn anhand der Signatur konnte das Ministerium sehr wohl herausfinden wann gezaubert wurde und so Nachweisen das Harry der Schuldige war.

Harry übte auch weiter Fliegen und er durfte auch etwas Fechtunterricht nehmen. Das verdankte er Jasmin. die meinte das gehörte auch zu einen vollkommenen Ausbildung, zumal sie erklärte es würde die Hüften für das Tanzen weicher machen.

Harry dachte auch über die Worte von Flamel nach, er solle sich mit Longbottom anfreunden oder ihm vertrauen und dann noch diese Andeutung über die Prophezeiung. Das Einzige was Harry darüber herausgefunden hatte, war dass es tatsächlich solche gab, aber diese unter Verschluss gehalten wurden, bis ein Zauberer auf dem die Prophezeiung passte diese hören wollte. Und genau das war das Problem an der ganzen Sache, sehr oft konnte die Prophezeiung niemanden zugedacht werden, da sie zu ungenau waren und das Ministerium der Meinung war, es würde die Menschen nur verunsichern, zuviel über ihre Zukunft zu wissen. Es gab sie deshalb nur heraus, wenn sie eindeutig dem Zauberer zuzuweisen war.

Harry vertiefte auch wieder seine Nachforschung im Zimmer seines Vaters, er wollte mehr über den Krieg erfahren und sein Vater hatte viele Gerichtsakten kopiert damit er sie Zuhause bearbeiten konnte. Diesem Umstand verdankte Harry auch sein Wissen über viele Abläufe im Ministerium. Nicht dass er diese nachvollziehen oder gar verstehen konnte, aber er erkannte die Unterschiede in der Rechtsprechung.

Zum Beispiel waren die Lestranges während der ersten Verhandlungen freigesprochen worden und zwar wegen Verfahrensfehlern. Sein Vater hatte eine Notiz dazu geschrieben, die Harry aber nicht entziffern konnte. Nur ein Wort war noch zu lesen, _Geld_. Harry war davon geschockt, wären seine Eltern noch bei ihm, wenn die Lestranges arme Zauberer gewesen wären und nicht so wohlhabende? Wurden reiche Familien im Ministerium bevorzugt?

War die ganze Zaubererwelt korrupt?

Harry nahm sich vor dies genauer zu überprüfen, er wollte nicht Remus oder Sirius fragen, er wollte selber sehen was, wer, wie macht. Er wollte auch sehen wie Remus und Sirius damit umgingen. Er wollte sich eine eigene Meinung bilden.

Waren seine Eltern Opfer eines kranken Systems geworden, welches sich Voldemort zu Nutzen gemacht hatte?

* * *

„Endlich wieder Zaubern" begrüßte Ernie, Justin und Harry in der Großen Halle. Die Beiden grinsten nur, hatten sie ihre zwei Wochen bei Harry doch soviel wie möglich im Keller verbracht. „Habt ihr gehört Longbottom und Weasley sollen nicht im Zug gewesen sein." Und auf die Blicke von Justin und Harry, „was kann ich dafür das Hannah immer alles hört und mir erzählt". Er grinste breit.

„Könnte aber stimmen, ich sehe sie hier nicht" meinte Justin.

„Na, mein Buschfunk ist Gut was", meinte Ernie. „Angeblich sollen sie her geflogen sein" sprach er weiter, Harry hielt das für einen Scherz aber Ernie wirkte recht ernst.

„Schau Harry, da ist das Mädchen aus der Winkelgasse", meinte Justin. Er hatte gerade den Einzug der Erstklässler verfolgt und deute kurz auf die Rothaarige fast am Ende der Schlange.

Harry nickte und verfolgte die Einteilung. Er versuchte wie immer einzuschätzen welcher Schüler wo hinkam, bevor der Hut es verkündete und seine Quote lag dabei sehr hoch. Er hatte nur ein hochnäsiges Mädchen nach Slytherin geschickt, während der Hut sie nach Ravenclaw schickte.

„Virginia Weasley" rief Professor McGonagall auf und Harry sah wie das rothaarige Mädchen nach vorne trat, sie wirkte recht selbstsicher, doch Harry erkannte einen großen Unterschied zu ihren ersten Treffen. Die Augen, sie waren nicht mehr so am strahlen wie noch in der Winkelgasse, etwas musste sie verändert haben.

Während Harry darüber grübelte rief der Hut den Namen ihres Hauses aus: „_Slytherin_"

Harry stockte und auch einige am Gryffindortisch waren entsetzt. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie zu ihren Brüdern kam und diese waren wohl derselben Meinung, zumindest wirkten die drei Rotschöpfe sehr verwundert.

Aber den Slytherins schien das nichts auszumachen, sie applaudierten ihr genauso entgegen wie allen anderen Erstkläßlern, auch wenn Harry sah das Malfoy sehr überrascht wirkte.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ein Heuler am Gryffindortisch los und jeder der die Geschichte noch nicht gehört hatte wusste nun, das Ronald Weasley und Neville Longbottom tatsächlich mit einen fliegenden Auto erschienen waren.

Allerdings erfuhr er auch, dass er dieses Jahr gegen Malfoy fliegen durfte, denn der hatte sich in das Team der Slytherins gekauft. Zwar wäre das erst das letzte Spiel in der Saison aber Vorfreude ist die beste Freude. Das erste Spiel hatte sie allerdings wieder gegen die Ravenclaws. Er würde gegen Cho spielen, die ihn immer noch auf den Fluren grüßte, was ihm vermuten ließ das sie den Ball bei den Malfoys nicht negativ bewertete.

Ihr neuer Lehrer für VgddK, Gilderoy Lockhart war eine absolute Niete und Justin und er waren froh den Stoff schon bei Remus gelernt zu haben. Allerdings betete Harry nun inständig, dass niemand erfahren würde, dass er auch den Orden dritter Klasse hatte, das wäre ihm wirklich peinlich gewesen.

„Na, Gilderoy Potter wie geht's?" Flint und einige seiner Kumpels begrüßten Harry im Flur. „Der ist genauso eine aufgeblasene Null wie Lockhart", meinte er noch so laut, dass die ganze Gruppe los prustete. „Orden dritter Klasse".

_Mist_ dachte Harry und ging weiter, _genau das was ich nicht wollte_. Zwar hatten es nur wenige gehört aber das konnte schon reichen, nicht das viele den Zusammenhang verstanden, aber trotzdem musste Harry das ändern.

* * *

„Justin schnell, welcher?" Harry stand in der Küche am Haustisch der Slytherins und sprach zu einem Spiegel.

„Wie immer" meinte Justin und grinste breit. Harry grinste zurück, er hatte einen Becher für Flint vorbereitet und wollte nur ihn treffen. Der Vorteil an den Slytherins war, dass sie eine feste Sitzordnung hatten, aber sicher war sicher.

Als Harry die Halle betrat war das Lachen schon von weiten zu hören. Und Harry wusste auch den Grund: Flint. Immer, wenn dieser den Mund öffnete, qualmte es in einen ekligen Grün heraus.

„Klasse Harry", meinte Justin und Beide waren mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden. „Ich hoffe die Hauselfen können nicht durch Tarnumhänge sehen" fügte er noch an, während er mit sich kämpfen musste nicht vom Stuhl zufallen, da Flint gerade die Halle verließ und wie eine Lokomotive Rauchwolken ausstieß.

„Ich hoffe es wirkt" meinte Harry.

Justin nahm ihn unter die Lupe. „Zumindest Heute" Beide prusteten los.

Doch leider hatte Harry kein Glück, zwar hatte Flint den Tag keine weitere Äußerung über seine Lippen gebracht, aber jemand anderes griff dieses Thema auf.

„Mr Potter finden sie das witzig?" Snape zeigte auf den Kessel von Hannah, neben dem von Harry. Dieser schmolz gerade. „Ist das ihre Art von Humor, Ihre Klassenkameraden ins Messer laufen zu lassen?" Seine Augen blitzen förmlich vor Freude. „Sie haben gesehen wie Miss Abbott einen Fehler machte und halfen ihr nicht. Nein, nicht der große Potter, Träger des Ordens der Merlin dritter Klasse, nein" er betonte dritte Klasse besonders, so dass jeder verstand was er wollte. „Er amüsiert sich lieber über seine Mitschüler. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff, dank unseren hilfsbereiten und edlen Mr Potter." _Immer an Remus und Sirius denken! Er ist eine Null nicht aufregen! _Harry versuchte nach außen eine lässige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten Während Snape über ihn herzog. _Ruhig denk an die Bilder._

Und nun merkte Harry am eigenen Leibe wie schnell der Buschfunk war, kaum war er in der Halle erschienen drehten sich einige Köpfe in seine Richtung und Gemurmel brach los. Harry grinste nur und ging zu seinen Platz. Es war zwar genau das passiert, was er nicht wollte, doch er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben sich anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihn störte und das Schniefelus ihn mit seiner Bemerkung getroffen hatte.

In den nächsten Tagen war er Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Er wäre eine Null, genauso ein großes Maul wie Lockhart, aber genauso wenig dahinter. Am meisten machte sich Flint über ihn lustig, er erzählte jedem der es hören wollte, das Harry in den Sommerferien auf einen Ball war und wie ein aufgeblasener Fwuuper herumgelaufen wäre.

Harry merkte, dass ihn das mehr störte als noch auf der Muggelschule, dort war er es gewohnt gewesen von den anderen gehänselt zu werden. Das Schlimmste war allerdings, dass er sich nicht bei Schniefelus rächen konnte. Auch Flint war vorsichtiger geworden und er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben. Flint daraufhin offen anzugehen, er musste über solchen Mist stehen.

„Na, Harry Lockhart." Flint war mal wieder auf Harry im Flur gestoßen. „Wo hast du denn deine kleine Freundin?" begann er nun ein neues Thema und seine Freunde schauten interessiert auf.

„Lass sie da raus Flint", Harry war stehen geblieben und drehte sich nun zu ihm.

„Was den Gildi?" Flint lächelte ihn breit an. „So schlecht sah sie doch nicht aus", er sprach in einer Babystimme zu Harry.

Harry machte es wenig aus, das Flint ihn nun aufzog. Er war ein niemand, doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand in seinem Umfeld darunter zu leiden hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du dir keine Namen merken kannst Flint, aber ich hätte zumindest erwartet, dass du sprechen kannst."

„Oh Gildi hat sich Mut angesoffen", meinte Flint nun schon etwas ernster. „Pass auf was du sagst, dein Orden ist nicht Groß genug um sich dahinter zu verstecken." Er fuchtelte mit seinen Zauberstab vor Harrys Nase herum.

Harry grinste nur, innerlich war er aber mehr als nur angespannt. Das waren drei Fünftklässler, wenn er nun versuchen würde seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, würde er verlieren. Doch er konnte es nicht zulassen das Flint ihn weiter nervte und nun auch noch andere dort hineinzog.

„Du solltest ihn wenigstens richtig herum tragen Flint." Harry schaute auf den Zauberstab von Flint und als dieser irritiert zu seinen schaute und seine beiden Kumpels ihn überrascht musterten, zog Harry seinen Stab. Immerhin konnte er nun wenigstens einen Fluch sprechen, bevor es ihn erwischen würde.

„Oh nun habe ich Angst Potter", begann Flint und Harry hörte sofort, dass dieser nun seinen richtigen Namen benutz hatte. „Ein Zweitklässler will mich angreifen?" er versuchte ein höhnisches Lachen. Mittlerweile waren einige Schüler in der Nähe stehen geblieben und verfolgten das Schauspiel interessiert.

„Nein Flint, ich bin nicht so eine hirnlose Marionette wie du", meinte Harry ruhig. „Ich lasse mich nicht von Anderen provozieren oder vor den Wagen spannen."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder werden Gildi?" Flint wurde wieder etwas selbstsicher.

„Das soll heißen, ich würde mich nur verteidigen und nicht jemanden angreifen nur weil Malfoy das von mir will." die Worte hatten gesessen. Flint entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und er fühlte sich ertappt.

Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen. „Oh man Gildi", er versuchte wieder witzig zu klingen, was ihn nur schlecht gelang. „Scheinbar gibt man wirklich sein Gehirn ab, wenn man den Orden bekommt." Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich von Harry.

Die Anwesenden sahen etwas enttäuscht zu den Beiden, da sie auf einen Kampf gehofft hatten, der nun wohl ausfiel. Harry schaute Flint immer noch hinterher, wie sagte sein Fechtlehrer immer, _drehe deinen Feinden nie den Rücken zu wenn sie ihre Waffen offen tragen_. Die Schüler begannen sich weiter zu bewegen als Flint sich ruckartig umdrehte und einen Fluch auf Harry schleuderte.

„_Rictusempra_" hörte Harry und einige der anwesenden Schüler schrieen Überrascht auf.

„_Protego_" meinte Harry und der Fluch wurde von Harry reflektiert und schlug in der Decke ein.

„Netter Versuch Flint" meinte Harry. „Darf ich jetzt?" fragte er herausfordernd.

„Was ist hier los?" Professor Flitwick war hinter Flint erschienen.

Dieser schaute nur grinsend zu Harry und meinte „Potter wollte mich gerade angreifen."

Professor Flitwick sah überrascht zu Harry. „Stimmt das?" fragte er dann auch.

„Eigentlich, Ja", meinte Harry ruhig und sah nun einen überraschten Flint. „Er hat angegriffen, ich habe geblockt und nun wäre ich mit einen Angriff dran", machte Harry weiter.

Professor Flitwick nickte „Sie haben recht Mr Potter" Harry stutze nun, er hatte mit allen gerechnet, allerdings nicht mit dieser Reaktion eines Lehrers. Auch wenn er wusste das Flitwick früher viele Duelle bestritten hatte, grübelte Harry weiter. „Aber trotzdem ist Zaubern in den Fluren nicht erlaubt, fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Hufflepuff und nun ab in ihre Klassen."

Harry wusste, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, wären alle Slytherins auf ihn losgegangen hätte er Poppy besuchen dürfen. Aber das wäre auch egal gewesen, er hätte Flint irgendwann wieder alleine getroffen.

* * *

„Was ist den hier für ein Auflauf?" fragte Harry Justin. Es war Halloween und Harry war auf dem Turm gewesen und wollte gerade zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum als er auf die Versammlung traf.

„Bist du doch raus?" Justin schaute kurz zu Harry. „Filchs Katze hängt an der Wand und irgendeine Kammer soll geöffnet worden sein", erklärte Justin.

An den nächsten Tagen herrschten die wildesten Gerüchte über die Kammer des Schreckens. Harry hörte zwar den Erklärungen von Professor Bins zu, doch war er eigentlich bei einer anderen Überlegung. Wie schaffte es Longbottom da wieder in Verdacht zu geraten. Dieser wurde nämlich lauthals vom Hausmeister beschuldigt seine Katze getötet zu haben. Laut Buschfunk war sie dann zwar nur versteinert, aber keiner der Lehrer konnte ihr helfen.

Harry war froh das Filchs Katze versteinert wurde, denn nun war er nicht mehr Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Das war nun Longbottom, da dieser von Filch beschuldigt wurde seine Katze angegriffen zu haben. Er hatte zwar ein Alibi, aber das war erstmal egal.

„Wow, hast du Longbottom gesehen? Er ist auf den Besen aber echt gut." Justin und Harry kamen gerade zurück vom Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, in dem ein Klatscher jagt auf Neville gemacht hatte.

„Man gut das Wood den Schnatz so schnell gefangen hat" meinte Harry. „Nachdem Neville den Arm nicht mehr benutzen konnte hatte er echte Probleme."

„Probleme?" Ernie war zu ihnen getreten. „Er hat jetzt Probleme. Dank Lockhart hat er keine Knochen mehr im Arm", erklärte er weiter. „Hättet mal sehen sollen wie stinkig er war, als dieser Colin das fotografiert hat." Harry nickte nur, er wusste das Ernies Informationen meistens stimmten, aber er glaubte auch jeder wäre sauer wenn er keine Knochen mehr hätte.

„Klasse Lehrer" meinte Justin. Scheinbar war ihm der letzte Teil auch nicht wichtig.

„Es gab einen Angriff auf einen Schüler." Dumbledore sprach gerade zu ihnen.

„Einer der Gryffindor Erstklässler, er soll genauso versteinert gewesen sein wie Mrs Norris" meinte Ernie. Harry nickte nur, das war der Vorteil an Ernie, er kannte alle Gerüchte, aber hielt sich bei Harry und Justin fast immer an der Wahrheit.

„Warum willst du ihn dir anschauen?" fragte Justin nervös.

„Weil ich gerne mal wissen will, wie ein versteinert Mensch aussieht. Außerdem können wir so gleich den Krankenflügel ausmessen", bekam er als Antwort.

„Hast du gehört das Longbottom im Krankenflügel war."

„Natürlich, wo soll er ohne Knochen ihm Arm sonst gewesen sein?" fraget Harry überrascht.

„Sieht aus wie immer", meinte Justin nachdenklich, als sie ihm Krankenzimmer angekommen waren, Harry nickte.

„Schau, scheinbar hatte er wieder die Kamera vor seinen Augen" Harry zeigte auf die merkwürdige Haltung seiner Hände.

„Na, wenn er ein Foto von seinen Angreifer gemacht hat wird es nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Angriffe geklärt sind" meinte Justin und begann den Raum auszumessen. „Machst du eigentlich bei dem Duellier-Club mit?"

„Ich will nur sehen wer ihn durchführt" meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Lass uns zurück, wir haben alles" meinte Justin nachdem sie die letzten Maße genommen hatten.

„Warte", sie waren gerade in der Eingangshalle angekommen, als sich das Eichenportal öffnete und eine Person diese betrat.

Harry erkannte sie als Virginia oder Ginny, wie sie von ihren Brüdern gerufen wurde. Sie wirkte wie in Trance und steuerte Richtung Kerker, als sie stehen blieb, sich verwirrt umschaute und sich entsetz die Hand vor den Mund schlug um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

Als sie sich etwas genauer angeschaut hatte, klopfte sie verwirrt die Federn von ihrer Robe und ging schnell Richtung Kerker davon.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Harry verwirrt und schaute zu Justin.

„Du bist der Fachmann hier" meinte Justin knapp.

Harry nahm sich vor mehr, über die Kleine in Erfahrung zu bringen, scheinbar war mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung. Erste der Weasleys die keine Gryffindor war und jetzt das.

* * *

„Nicht der Idiot", Harry und Justin erkannten gerade wer den Duellier-Club leiten würde.

„Vielleicht wird es wenigstens lustig" meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Harry wollte eigentlich wieder gehen, aber da Justin ihm noch eine Chance geben wollte blieb er und so verpasste er wenigstens nicht wie Schniefelus seinen Frust an Lockhart auslassen konnte.

Er und Justin hatten sich etwas abseits gestellt und folgten nun den Anweisungen sich zu Duellieren. „Lass mich heile", meinte Justin etwas nervös als sie Aufstellung genommen hatten.

„Greif du an", meinte Harry, er konnte den Entwaffnungszauber schon und so brauchte Justin sich nicht weiter Sorgen zu machen.

„_Expelliarmus_", rief Justin und Harry wollte gerade ein Schild aufbauen, als ihn etwas im Rücken traf. Der Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte, drückte ihn vor, genau in den Fluch von Justin. Dieser erwischte ihn voll und riss seinen Zauberstab aus den Händen. Gleichzeitig wurde er nach hinten geschmissen und landete nun lachend und wild mit den Beinen zuckend auf den Boden.

Harry konnte sich nicht aus dieser Lage befreien, seine Beine machten was sie wollten und seine Hände mussten seinen Bauch drücken vor lauter Lachen. Er sah, wie Schniefelus durch die Reihen ging um eventuell verunglückte Flüche zu beheben. Allerdings machte er einen weiten Bogen um Harry und dieser war sich sicher, das Schniefelus überall zweimal war, bevor er sich um Harry kümmerte.

„Der große Potter am Boden." Er grinste gehässig zu ihm herunter. „Arroganz schützt wohl nicht vor Flüchen." Seine Augen blitzen vor Schadenfreude auf, als er sich entfernte.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Justin, der sich neben ihn gekniet hatte.

„Irgendwer hat mich von Hinten angegriffen", meinte Harry und schaute sich um, konnte allerdings keinen genau ausmachen. Allerdings waren Flint und seine Kumpels dort in der Ecke und strahlten, sahen aber nicht in ihre Richtung.

„Malfoy und Longbottom" meinte Justin und ging näher an die Bühne auf der die Beiden sich nun Duellieren durften. Zwar war Malfoy der Erfahrene von Beiden, Neville hatte aber mehr Kampfgeist.

„_Serpensortia"_ Malfoy schickte eine Schlange auf Neville, nachdem Schniefelus ihm den Tipp gegeben hatte.

Einige Mädchen schrieen auf und Harry schaute nach Justin, da dieser vor Schlangen eine panische Angst hatte. Scheinbar spürte das die Schlange, denn sie war dank Lockhart aufgebracht vor Justin gelandet und war nun im Begriff ihn anzugreifen.

Harry wollte gerade seinen Stab ziehen, als er das Zischen hörte und alle wie gespannt auf Neville schauten. Dieser bewegte den Mund, Harry konnte es kaum glauben, Longbottom war ein Parselmund. Harry sah wie sich die Schlange etwas beruhigte und sich zu Neville drehte, als Schniefelus sie auch schon verschwinden ließ.

Er sah wie Wuscheltom und Weasley Neville aus der Halle brachten und ein wildes Gemurmel einsetzte. Harry bekam nur Wortfetzen mit, weil er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, aber scheinbar war den meisten nun klar wer der Erbe Slytherins war.

„Na geht es wieder?" Harry stand vor Justin, der immer noch weiß wie eine Wand war und etwas zitterte.

„Scheiße Mann", begann Justin. „Und das wo ich Schlangen so liebe." Er schüttelte sich immer noch angewidert.

„Warum sucht du dir auch Muggelhelden aus, die Angst vor Schlangen haben." meinte Harry trocken.

„Das ist Zufall, dass Indiana Jones und ich Angst vor Schlangen haben", murmelte dieser nur.

„Wer es glaubt", meinte Harry und Beide gingen Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, da Schniefelus und die Vollpfeife den Unterricht beendet hatten.

„Na Gildi?" Flint hatte durch die Eingangshalle gerufen, da Harry schon fast im Flur zum Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum verschwunden war. „Hattest Glück, dass es keine zweite Runde gab sonst hätte deine kleine Freu…" Seine Lippen bewegten sich zwar noch weiter, aber es kam kein Laut mehr, da Harry ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatte.

„Halt die Klappe Flint" meinte Harry und verschwand mit Justin und Ernie, der ihn verwundert musterte.

„Irgendwann wirst du echt eine drauf bekommen Harry", meinte Justin schon fast genervt.

„Hab ich doch schon", verteidigte sich Harry grinsend.

„Nein, ich meine Richtig", begann Justin. „Ich weiß zwar, dass dich das nicht weiter stört aber trotzdem."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ich meine damit, dass du immer das letzte Wort haben musst", begann Justin.

„Was ist daran Schlimm, seine Meinung zu vertreten?" fragte Harry.

„Nichts, nur Flint und seinen Kumpels werden nun was anderes versuchen", erklärte Justin. „Und gegen die wirst du wohl keine Chance haben."

Harry schaute entschlossen zu Justin. „Sollen sie nur kommen, alle schaffe ich nicht, dass stimmt, aber wenn ich wieder Fit bin werde ich sie schon alleine antreffen."

Justin wirkte daraufhin etwas entsetzt. „Deshalb hatten uns Sebastian und seine Kumpels nicht mehr..."

Harry schaute nur eisern zu Justin und dieser begann zu grinsen. Justin und er waren von einer Gruppe Schüler gemoppt worden und das hatte in einer Schlägerei geendet. Die Beiden gegen fünf andere. Beide hatten kräftig aufs Maul bekommen, doch einige Zeit danach haben die Fünf einen großen Bogen um Justin und Harry gemacht.

„Ich dachte die haben aufgehört weil wir uns gewehrt hatten", meinte Justin nun.

„Na ja", begann Harry, „nachdem ich wieder Fit war habe ich Sebastian alleine getroffen und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt uns aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Das erklärt einiges", meinte Justin nachdenklich.

Harry hatte am Tag der Schlägerei ein langes Gespräch mit Sirius und Remus gehabt, die ihm die zwei Optionen aufgezeigt hatten: klein beigeben oder kämpfen. Allerdings sagten sie ihm auch, dass er gegen eine Gruppe nur selten alleine Gewinnen kann.

Deshalb hatte Harry Sebastian alleine abgefangen und Beide kamen zu dem Schluss sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Harry hatte genau das auch mit Flint vor. Alleine hatte er gegen seine Truppe keine Chance, das wusste er. Aber Flint alleine war ein anderes Thema, mit etwas Glück hatte dieser nicht soviel Duellerfahrung wie Harry, so dass er den Altersunterschied ausgleichen konnte. Allerdings wäre sein größter Vorteil, dass Flint ihn unterschätzen würde.

* * *

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Ernie Justin, als dieser ihm folgen wollte.

„Bibliothek, wie du auch" meinte er etwas überrascht.

„Jetzt wo Longbottom es auf dich abgesehen hat?" fragte Ernie überrascht.

„Was meinst du denn jetzt?" kam Justins Gegenfrage.

„Na Gestern die Schlange, wäre Professor Snape nicht gewesen hätte er sie auf dich gejagt", erklärte Ernie und sah Justin an als würde dieser nicht alle Zutaten im Trank haben.

Justin sah genauso zurück, verdrehte die Augen und schaute zu Harry „Kommst du mit?"

„Ne lieber nicht", bekam er von Harry zu hören. „Da sind zu viele Bücher", erklärte er weiter. Justin grinste und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

„Mr Potter", Professor Sprout hatte ihn angesprochen. „Kommen sie bitte mit." Sie wirkte betrübt und etwas neben der Spur. Harry sah sie fragend an, doch bekam er von ihr keine Antwort.

„Was habe ich...", wollte er fragen, wurde aber von seine Professorin unterbrochen. „Nein Mr Potter es geht diesmal nicht um sie."

Nun war Harry noch mehr verwundert, was wollte sie was war passiert und sein ungutes Gefühl wurde noch Schlimmer, zumal sie Richtung Krankenflügel gingen.

„Justin", flüstert Harry überrascht, als er diesen auf dem Bett im Krankenflügel liegen sah, genau wie den Jungen von den Gryffindors.

„Harry, wir wollten es dir zuerst sagen, da du einer seiner besten Freunde warst", erklärte Professor Sprout. Harry erkannte jetzt das McGonagall und Dumbledore sowie Miss Pomfrey da waren.

„Wie?" brachte Harry nur hervor.

„Wir wissen es nicht Mr Potter", begann der Direktor, „es gab einen erneuten Zwischenfall und ihr Freund und Sir Niclas wurden angegriffen."

„Zwischenfall", murmelte Harry und schaute kurz auf den schwarzen Geist in der Ecke. „Was machen sie jetzt?" frage er schon etwas gefasster.

„Wir versuchen den Schuldigen zu finden", begann McGonagall.

„Das ist ja nicht weiter schwer, so viele Möglichkeiten gibt es da ja nicht", warf Harry erbost ein.

„Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom hat nichts mit diesen Überfällen zu tun", warf McGonagall ein, auch wenn Harry der Meinung war das sie sich nicht wirklich sicher war.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass der Erbe Slytherins aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder gar Hufflepuff stammt Professor", meinte Harry aufgebracht.

„Mr Potter wir können nicht einfach alle Slytherins beschuldigen", warf Professor Sprout verwundert ein. Harry schnaubte nur das war keiner Antwort würdig, natürlich konnte man das.

„Mr Potter", der Direktor sah ihn durch dringlich an. „Sie sind alle unschuldig bis das Gegenteil bewiesen ist."

Harry merkte nun die Wut in ihm aufsteigen und durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne meinte er dann „Sowie bei den Lestranges".

* * *

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer.

Auch bei Kritiken wird der Kopf seine arbeit Vollrichten.

Also bis dann…Silvertrust


	7. Strafarbeit und Gedichte

Moin,

durch die Anzahl der Review **_weniger_** motiviert, nun das nächste chap

_**A/N: Die Story fängt im ersten Jahr an und zeigt bis zu einen gewissen Punkt nur Highlights oder Änderungen zu denen von JKR, wenn ich diesen Teil zu ausführlich gestalten würde platz der Rahmen. Ich verspreche wieder ausführlicher zu werden wenn ich die weisen Wege von JKR verlasse.**_

**Zerengeb:** danke und ich hoffe es sagt dir zu

**Enrinye:** bisschen lang/ ja bei mir hatte Tom schon etwas mehr macht über sie / du sprichst da gerade ein allgemeines Problem dieser Story an, wenn ich die ersten Jahre die doch sehr nah am original liegen zu genau beschreibe wird dieses FF zu groß (glaube ich), wenn ich allerdings nicht dies und das erwähne (glaube ich) würde niemand die Zusammenhänge verstehen und ich würde lauter Flashbacks einbauen müssen. Deshalb kommt hier hin und wieder der Part hektisch übern Ecktisch aber das wird sich bessern (glaube ich) ;-),

**Alex Black5:** kein Thema so Klausuren gehen glaube ich vor / ich habe glaube ich in irgendeinen Buch Virginia gelesen und es übernommen / das abgehackte kommt weil ich einerseits die ersten Jahre hinter mich bringen will andererseits aber einiges erklären will weil sonst hinten vielleicht alles etwas merkwürdig und unlogisch wirkt.

**Dax:** ;-))

**Rosenfeuerdrache:** danke

**Rudi:** Naja ich versuche die Chara. schon irgendwie bei zu behalten (außer Harry) aber es klappt nicht wirklich. Das schlimmste ist es sich zu bremsen er ist erst zwölf verhält sich aber vollkommen anders.

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** kurz weil hektisch, ich will nur einiges erklären was bis zu einen Punkt geschehen ist ich werde sicherlich ausführlicher (ich wollte nicht mit der Story beginnen und dann immer Flshbacks einfügen um den Chara. oder Geschehnisse zu erklären) / Bei mir hatte Tom wohl schon mehr macht über Ginny / Der Anfang wird gemacht mit Gred und Foerg / mit den neuen Chap für Andere Entscheidung habe ich nur auf dein Review gewartet.

Viel Spaß (glaube ich):

**

* * *

7. Kapitel:Strafarbeit und Gedichte**

Miss Pomfrey wurde weiß und schaute traurig auf Harry. Professor Sprout schlug sich mit der Hand vor dem Mund und Professor McGonagall die eben noch gewirkt hatte, als wolle sie Harry eine Stammpauke halten, wirkte nur sichtlich erschüttert.

Selbst Professor Dumbledore musterte Harry kurz bevor er begann zu reden. „Harry", er sprach ruhig und freundlich, scheinbar wollte er Harry zeigen, dass es keinen Grund für seine Reaktion gab. „Ich versichere dir, dass der Erbe Slytherins momentan nicht Persönlich auf der Schule ist."

„Sicher", meinte Harry verwundert.

„Ganz sicher Harry, der Erbe Slytherins hat diesmal die Kammer des Schreckens nicht geöffnet", erklärte er weiter.

Harry war nun etwas verwundert, _der Erbe Slytherins hat diesmal… _Wurde die Kammer schon mal geöffnet? Kannte Dumbledore denn Erben Slytherins? „Wer ist der Erbe?" fragte Harry nun neugierig, vielleicht würde er mehr Informationen bekommen, jetzt da alle Mitleid mit ihm hatten.

„Niemand geringeres als Voldemort persönlich Harry", kam es von den Direktor, was zur Folge hatte, dass alle außer Harry zuckten oder aufschrien.

„Aber Voldemort ist doch Tot", kam es von Harry, obwohl er seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres da nicht mehr so sicher war.

„Er lebt vielleicht nicht, aber er ist nicht Tot, Harry." Dumbledore lächelte Harry zu, scheinbar stolz darüber das er ihn beim Namen nannte, „und meine Quellen sagen er ist nicht einmal in England. Daher können wir nicht einfach alle Slytherins der Schule verweisen."

Harry nickte zwar, aber er war da ganz anderer Meinung. „Wissen Sie was für ein Monster so etwas machen kann?"

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, weiß ich nicht, allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass unser Wildhüter gerne solch ein Tier haben würde." Er lächelte kurz und verließ, gefolgt von den Beiden anderen Professoren, den Krankenflügel.

Am nächsten Tag wusste jeder Schüler, dass Justin angegriffen wurde und nun versteinert im Krankenflügel lag. Was Harry aber verwunderte, war die Blödheit seiner Schulkameraden. Alle hatten Neville unter Verdacht. An allen Ecken, an den Harry vorbei kam, hörte er, dass es doch klar war, dass dieser es sei, schließlich spreche er Parsel.

Es gab nur wenige, die diese Meinung nicht teilten und darunter fiel auch Draco Malfoy. Was Harry auch verwirrte. Er hatte ihn und seine Affen belauscht und so erfahren, dass dieser schon fast sauer war, dass die ganze Schule Neville für den Erben hielt. Aber warum er sich so sicher war, hatte er nicht erfahren, nur das sein Dad ihn verboten hatte etwas zu unternehmen.

Während der Winterferien fuhr Harry wieder nach Hause, er hatte zwar kurz überlegt im Schloss zu bleiben, aber da er ein wichtiges Buch brauchte fuhr er nach Hause. Dort war alles beim Alten. Sirius hatte eine Neue und Remus und Jasmin waren immer noch ein Pärchen. Was Harry einerseits für Remus freute, ihn andererseits aber nervte, da so seine Benimm-Lehrerin immer noch da war und ihn auch immer noch verbesserte.

_Was weißt du über die Kammer des Schreckens_, schrieb Harry ins Buch, er hatte auch Remus und Sirius zu diesen Thema befragt, aber ohne Erfolg, genauso wie über das Thema Voldemort.

_Wir haben sie gesucht aber nie gefunden, warum fragst du?_

_Sie wurde dieses Jahr geöffnet. Hattet ihr gehört dass sie mal geöffnet wurde?_

_Gerüchte, nichts Genaues. Nur Sirius hatte mal so was Zuhause gehört, nach dem Motto es gibt noch Hoffnung für die Reinblüter._

_Kennst du Voldemort?_

_Kleiner Möchtegern, versucht die Reinblüter hinter sich zubringen, hat sich gerne als Erbe Slytherins bezeichnet, zumindest hat das Malfoy uns so erzählt, als wir ihn mal in der Mangel hatte. Wollte uns wohl damit imponieren._

_Kennst du jemanden der mehr über die Kammer wissen kann._

_Außer den Lehren nur Hagrid, der müsste seit über fünfzig Jahren an der Schule sein, er hört viel auch wenn er nicht sonderlich gesprächig ist._

Also musste er unbedingt mit Hagrid reden, nun hatte er schon zwei Gründe. Hagrid liebte Gefährliche Tiere und könnte sicherlich einige Tipps abgeben und er war schon lange auf der Schule, vielleicht wusste er wirklich was.

Aber das ging erst wieder in Hogwarts und nicht jetzt, also konnte er nur weiter im Keller üben oder die Unterlagen seines Vaters durchstöbern. Harry wusste, dass dort viel über Voldemort stand, also begann er dort über diesen Zauberer zu lesen. Das Problem war nur, dass sein Vater zwar einiges an Unterlagen hatte, aber ein sehr merkwürdiges Ablageverfahren und so erfuhr Harry zwar viel über diese Kreatur, in die er sich mehr und mehr verwandelt hatte, aber nicht viel über seinen Anfang.

Harry trainierte nun auch für ihr erstes Spiel der Saison, gegen Ravenclaw. Dieses war verschoben worden, nach den Überfällen, und sollte im Januar nachgeholt werden. Er war schon gespannt darauf, wie Cho gegen ihn klarkommen würde.

Die ersten Wochen in der Schule vergingen wie die letzten Wochen vor den Winterferien, Longbottom war immer noch der Erbe Slytherins, was sich die Beiden Weasley Zwillinge zu Nutzten gemacht hatten. Nicht nur, dass sie vor ihm schreiend durch die Gänge gingen und ihn ankündigten, nein sie drohten auch einigen Schüler, die sie bei Lehrern wegen irgendwelcher Streiche verpetzten wollten, mit ihm.

Hätte Harry nicht immer noch Probleme mit Flint gehabt, hätte er sicherlich mit den Beiden Mal über diese Idee geredet. Flint verspottete ihn immer noch, zwar waren die Anderen noch mit der Kammer beschäftigt, aber da schon lange keine Überfälle mehr stattgefunden hatten, wurde das Thema wieder interessanter.

„Na, Gildi", wurde Harry mal wieder begrüßt. Harry sah wie wieder einige Schüler anfingen zu grinsen_, scheinbar ist die Kammer wieder vergessen_ dachte er sich. „Wo hast du deinen kleinen Schlammblut Kumpel gel..."

„_Ratzeputz_", Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab so schnell gezogen das Flint nicht reagieren konnte, zwar hatte Harry nun drei Stäbe gegen sich, aber das war ihm egal. Niemand beleidigte seine Freunde.

„Was ist hier los?" Eine ölige Stimme ertönte hinter den Slytherins.

Die drei Slytherins drehten sich um und Harry erkannte Schniefelus, der hinter den Dreien Stand und diese musterte. Sein Blick blieb auf Flint hängen und man konnte kurz so etwas wie Überraschung auf Schniefelus Gesicht erkennen, als er sah dass sein Schüler Blasen spuckte.

Er sah zu Harry und ein gefährliches Flackern war in die Augen des Professors getreten. „Potter", Schniefelus beendete die Blasen bei Flint und ging näher zu Harry. „Sie haben auf den Fluren gezaubert."

Harry sah ihn nur an, er wusste, dass es egal war, ob er was sagte oder nicht, er könnte seinen Satz eh nicht beenden, da Schniefelus in unterbrechen würde. Also lächelte er, verschränkte seine Arme auf den Rücken und wartete auf die Beschimpfungen seines Professors.

„Ist dem großen Potter die Stimme abhanden gekommen?" Schniefelus beugte sich etwas zu Harry, „andere Schüler feige und hinterrücks überfallen, aber dann das Maul nicht aufkriegen." Seine Stimme war für Schniefelus Verhältnisse laut, normalerweise sprach er leise und jeder konnte es hören, doch hier wollte er wohl mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf das ganze Geschehen lenken. „Lernt man so ein Verhalten als Ordensträger?"

Harry wurde langsam wütend, _konnte diese arrogante Fledermaus nicht einfach seine sowieso übertrieben Strafe vergeben und ihn dann in Ruhe lassen? Musste er ihn auch noch Vollblubbern?_ Er versuchte an Sirius Worte zu denken, stell ihn dir vor wie jetzt, er hatte Harry ein Bild aus seinen Gedanken gezeigt, Schniefelus Kopfüber, mit dreckigen Unterhosen und Blasen aus dem Mund. _Upps Blasen aus dem Mund, deshalb der sonder Text,_ meinte er verzweifelt zu sich selbst. Und denke immer daran Harry, egal wie er rumtobt, er darf dich nicht anfassen und schon gar nicht verhexen.

„... ihre arrogante Familie", während Harry mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt war, hatte Schniefelus wohl wieder seine Familie mit in seine Rede einfließen lassen.

Er wird immer deine Familie beleidigen Harry, das hatte ihm Remus gesagt. Ich schätze er ist eifersüchtig darauf, dass die Potters immer recht geschätzt waren. Er hatte schon früher versucht James und Sirius so zu locken.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso andere Menschen mit ihrer Familie befreundet sind?" er lächelte nun gehässig, „oder kaufen sie sich ihre Freunde?"

_Aha da waren wir gerade, irgendwie ist das auch nichts Neues_ dachte sich Harry und unterbrach seinen Professor kurz. „Professor" setzte Harry an.

Doch dieser hob nur seine Hund und seine Augen nahmen einen gefährlichen Ausdruck an und Harry erwartete nun fast eine emotionale Reaktion von Snape, doch dieser hatte sich wie immer im Griff. Harry würde das nie, niemals zugeben, aber dafür beneidete er seinen Professor. Man konnte nur Emotionen erkennen, wenn dieser es wollte und dann waren es meistens nur verachtende oder gehässige Minen.

„Potter", _Na gib mir endlich meine Strafe und hau ab, _langsam wurde es wirklich nervig. _Strafe, Punktabzug, aber bitte nicht Volltexten. Jetzt verstehe ich die anderen Schüler, man bekommt wirklich Angst dabei, aber was will er mir tun, mich verhexen? In Ordnung, er war ein Todesser und hat schlimmeres gemacht, aber wenn er mich angreift ist er schneller in Askaban als ich im Unterricht. _Das Ganze war ein Tipp von Remus. Mit sich selber zu Unterhalten, solange die Moralpredigt anhielt.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Hufflepuff", er grinste gehässig und sie werden sich heute Abend bei Hagrid melden…". _Klasse, ein Problem weniger. Jetzt kann ich in Ruhe mit ihm reden_ dachte sich Harry, „…und den Rest der Woche melden sie sich nachdem Abendbrot bei Mr. Filch." Mit diesem Satz drehte er sich auf seinen Hacken um und flog davon.

_Na Klasse Filch, noch mehr Gezeter erfolgloser Existenzen, aber immerhin fällt mir nicht die Decke auf den Kopf_. Jetzt da Justin nicht da war, merkte Harry wie wenig er mit Ernie oder den anderen Hufflepuffs anfangen konnte. Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Situation, er war nicht explodiert, er hatte nicht das Verlangen Schniefelus zu Töten und auch die Tiernamen, die er für gewöhnlich nun von sich gab, brauchte er nicht, er war zwar gereizt aber mehr auch nicht. Das Training hatte geholfen und Schniefelus hatte auch nicht seine Mutter erwähnt, also hatte er etwas ruhiger bleiben können.

Harry machte sich auf Richtung Gewächshäuser, denn er musste sich beeilen um nicht noch dort Punkte zu verlieren. Nicht das Professor Sprout ihren Haus schnell Punkte abzog, aber er wollte sie nicht unnötig reizten.

„Wir werden heute den Alraunen etwas gegen ihre A…" begann Professor Sprout wurde aber von einen lauten Aufschrei von Susan unterbrochen.

„IIIIEEEHHH ein Ratte" kreischte sie.

Doch noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte hörte man Harrys Stimme, „Stupor", „Incendio". Die Ratte ging sofort in Flammen auf und die Klasse musterte Harry nun sehr skeptisch, teilweise sogar ängstlich.

„Mr Potter, das war jetzt aber etwas übertrieben, meinen sie nicht auch?" Meldete sich Professor Sprout nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit zu Wort.

„Ich habe halt was gegen Ratten", meinte Harry, _und bis ich die richtige habe müssen die anderen Leiden_ fügte er noch an.

„Versteck Krätze gut", meinte Seamus an Ron gewandt. Dieser sah noch verwundert zu dem Tier und nickte leicht nachdenklich.

„Mr Potter, Sie räumen das Tier nach der Stunde weg und nun kommen wir zu den Alraunen"

* * *

„Hey Harry" Hagrid begrüßte ihn.

„Hallo Hagrid, was machen wir heute?" er beäugte den Wildhüter der eine Armbrust schulterte.

„Wir gehen in den Wald" begann er. „Zuerst sehen wir nach den Thestralen und danach müssen wir noch einige Kräuter für Professor Snape sammeln", erklärte er ihre heutige Aufgabe.

Harry lächelte, Thestrale und Wald hörte sich gut an. „Ich dachte die Thestrale versorgen sich alleine", begann Harry die Unterhaltung.

„Tun sie auch", meinte Hagrid stolz, „aber sie brauchen auch ihre Streicheleinheiten". _Sicher Hagrid die brauchen sie,_ dachte sich Harry, lächelte aber über den Wildhüter, denn er wusste auf was für Tiere er stand.

Harry lief hinter Hagrid her, da dieser einen schnellen Schritt drauf hatte. „Hagrid was glaubst du, was für ein Tier lebt in der Kammer des Schreckens?"

Hagrid stoppte abrupt, murmelte etwas was Harry als „keine Spinnen" deutete, und lief dann achselzuckend weiter.

„Wie keine Spinnen?" fragte Harry überrascht von dem Kommentar.

„Nicht so wichtig Harry", grummelte Hagrid.

Harry versuchte es anders, denn immerhin wollte er mehr erfahren. „Dumbledore sagte die Kammer wurde schon mal geöffnet, warst du da schon hier?"

„Schau da Harry, da kommt einer", rief Hagrid scheinbar wollte er Harry ablenken.

„Der hinkt ja", meinte Harry überrascht.

Hagrid musterte ihn kurz. „Du kannst sie sehen?" Harry nickte nur. „Weißt du wann man sie sehen kann?" fragt er nun etwas bedrückter. Harry nickte wieder. „Der hat sich mit einem Hippogreif angelegt" erklärte Hagrid. Er schaute kurz nach dem Tier, einige Zeit später gingen beide weiter zu einer Lichtung wo Hagrid im sagte das sie Wolfswurz sammeln sollten.

„Sag mal Hagrid, wie kommst du jetzt auf diese Spinnen Geschichte?" fragte Harry.

„Ach nur so Harry, damals sind alle Spinnen aus dem Schloss geflohen, hatten ne Heidenangst", erklärte er weiter, schlug sich aber mit der Hand vor dem Mund. Scheinbar hatte er mehr gesagt als er wollte.

„Du warst also damals auf der Schule?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„War mein drittes", er stampfte kurz auf, „ich glaube wir haben genug, lass uns zurückgehen."

Harry nickte, er wusste das Hagrid jetzt sicherlich nichts mehr erzählen würde. Er hatte sich schon zweimal verplappert, aber er konnte mit ihm immer noch über das Monster philosophieren. „Würde mich schon interessieren was für ein Tier das ist", meinte Harry, „immerhin hast du das mit Sir. Nicklas gehört?" Hagrid grunzte nur. „…und wenn du sagst Spinnen haben davor Angst."

„Muss schon ein schönes Tierchen sein Harry", meinte der Wildhüter. „Wüsste auch keines, was Menschen betäubt, aber nicht frisst. Widerstrebt ihrer Natur."

„Was meinst du jetzt damit?" fragte Harry.

„Wer immer es dressiert hat, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wenn ich bedenke, wie lange ich mit den Thestralen bebraucht habe." Er sah kurz zu Harry „…und das sind wirklich schlaue Tiere." Sie gingen zurück zu Hagrids Hütte. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, zumindest Harry, er versuchte alle Informationen zu filtern.

„Nicht schon wider", schrie Hagrid auf und rannte hinter seine Hütte. Harry folgte ihm verwundert und als er um die Ecke schaute sah Harry wie Hagrid einen Hahn in die Luft hob, so wie es aussah wurde dieser vor kurzen erlegt.

„Was heißt schon wieder?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist der dritte Hahn dieses Jahr Harry." Er band ein Seil an die Füße des Tieres und hängte es an die Dachrinne. „Irgendjemand ist wohl kein Frühaufsteher dieses Jahr", grummelte er weiter. „So Harry das war es, du darfst wieder ins Schloss und hör auf dich mit den Professoren anzulegen". Er hob die Hand zum Gruß und verschwand in seine Hütte.

Harry sammelte seine Informationen über das Tier und den Zeitraum wo die Kammer schon mal geöffnet worden sein musste. Er hatte sich vorgenommen sich gleich sein Buch über Tierwesen einzuverleiben, aber stellte in seinem Zimmer enttäuscht fest, dass Justin das Buch noch hatte. Aber da dessen Sachen aus dem Raum entfernt wurden, zog Harry wieder den Kürzeren.

Also der Zeitraum, Harry kramte nach dem Tagebuch.

_Wie alt glaubst du ist Hagrid?_

_Keine Ahnung welches Jahr haben wir? Er wurde am 06.12.1930 geboren._

_Also wurde die Kammer ungefähr 1943 geöffnet_

_Wenn du es sagst_

_Weiß du vor welchen Tieren Spinnen Angst haben._

_Werwölfen_

_Hahaha_

_Doch Remus liebt Spinnen wenn er ein Wolf war, er hat einige im Wald erlegt._

_Super aber kein Werwolf wird so alt._

_Nö hast ja Recht, aber wie kommst du auf Spinnen._

_Hagrid hatte das gesagt._

_Ich glaube Hagrid ist in seinem dritten Jahr von der Schule geflogen, ich weiß nur nicht warum._

_Meinst du er hat die Kammer geöffnet._

_Um mit dem Monster zu spielen vielleicht, aber wenn hätte er es Dumbledore erzählt und dieser hätte die Kammer gesäubert._

Harry nickte natürlich, Hagrid hätte dem Direktor etwas erzählt. Also was blieb? Er machte sich einen Zettel mit all seinen offenen Anhaltspunkten und merkwürdigen Erlebnissen dieses Jahr.

Zum Schluss hatte er drei wichtige Punkte zu klären. Welches Monster vertreibt Spinnen, ist von Menschen steuerbar und schafft es Menschen und Geister zu versteinern, wo war Voldemort 1943 und warum tötet eine Slytherin die Hähne von Hagrid.

Harry kam nicht weiter und so wollte er sich etwas ablenken bevor er schlafen ging. Er nahm ein Buch aus seinen Koffer. _Mächtige Blutzauber und Rituale,_ das Buch hatte Harry im Büro seines Vaters gefunden. Sein Vater brauchte es seinerzeit für die Erstellung seines Tagebuches und so begann Harry zu lesen. Er hatte ja noch eine andere Aufgabe und wenn er diese bewältigen wollte, musste er alles versuchen um mächtiger zu werden. Nicht das sein Feind momentan stark war, aber einer war zumindest so schlau elf Jahre unterzutauchen.

Der nächste Tag verlief ohne größere Probleme. Flint war wohl erstmal befriedigt, da Harry ja nun Strafarbeiten hatte und so war sein einziges Problem das Quidditchteam, welches stinkig auf ihn war, da er nicht zu Training kommen konnte.

„Endlich Potter", Filch fauchte ihn kurz an. Folgen sie mir, Harry nickte und schaute überrascht auf seine Begleitung

„Hufflepuffs bekommen …", begann der Eine. „…doch keine Strafarbeiten" beendete der Andere den Satz.

„Hier rein", platzte Filch dazwischen. „Peeves hat alle Pokale beschmiert und sie werden sie reinigen." Er blickte zu den Zwillingen, „das sollte kein Problem für sie werden, ihr Bruder hat das auch hinbekommen.". Er lächelte schief und ging wieder seinen Posten beziehen, er saß immer im Flur, wo Mrs. Norris angegriffen wurde.

„Ihr Hufflepuffs..." meinte der Rechte.

„…seid doch immer so …" ergänzte der Linke.

„…Strebsam, also zack zack" setzt der Rechte wieder ein.

Harry war Fasziniert von der Art des Redens, als ob der Eine immer wusste was der Andere denkt. „Ihr solltet im Zirkus auftreten", meinte Harry lässig und nahm sich einen Lappen. Die Anderen warf er zu den Zwillingen.

„Also in deinem..." – „…Alter waren wir …" – „…nicht so vorlaut." Begannen Beide wieder.

„Was habt ihr gemacht, wodurch habe ich eure Gesellschaft verdient habe", meinte Harry und begann die Pokale zu reinigen.

„Nicht das es dich etwas angeht, aber es war eine Verwechslung, wir sind unschuldig", ratterten Beide gleichzeitig runter.

„Bei euch auch", alle Drei sahen sich überrascht an und lachten kurz auf.

„Genug gequatscht, du musst noch einiges schaffen heute", meinte der Eine und zeigte auf die Pokale. „Wir haben nicht vor hier ewig zu bleiben."

„Na dann ran an die Lappen" erwiderte Harry.

„Ich glaube wir sollten Neville sagen wir haben ein neues Opfer", meinte der Eine lässig.

„Wieso kann Longbottom etwas Besonderes außer im Krankenflügel liegen?"

Die beiden schauten ihn verwundert an. „Der Erbe Slytherins wird dir schon Manieren beibringen mein Kleiner", machte der Andere weiter.

„Laut Dumbledore ist dieser nicht auf Hogwarts."

„Du weißt gut Bescheid", meinte der Eine. „Ich bin Fred der hübsche Junge da rechts ist Georg".

Harry musste wieder grinsen. Bescheiden, wenn man seinen Zwillingsbruder hübsch nennt. „Weasley. Ich weiß, Harry."

„Oh" tat Fred überrascht – „Erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen" meinte George.

„Wenn jetzt was über den Orden kommt zeige ich euch warum ich hier bin", meinte Harry etwas gereizt.

„Nee lass mal, ist zu früh zum Zähneputzen", meinten Beide breit grinsend.

Harry zog eine Augenbraun nach oben. „Also, lasst uns beginnen", meinte er wieder. Die Beiden waren scheinbar bestens informiert und nicht auf den Kopfgefallen. _Ich frage mich echt was sie gemacht haben._

Harry nahm eine Plakette hoch und begann sie zu lesen während er putzte. _Tom Riddle für besondere Verdienste um die Schule 1943 _War das jetzt Zufall, oder hatte das mit der Kammer zu tun.

„Nicht hier Fred", George stopfte etwas zurück in die Tasche von Fred.

Harry starte zu den beiden und glaubte seinen Augen nicht „_Accio _Karte des Rumtreibers", meinte er als er seinen Stab gezogen hatte und tatsächlich das Pergament kam zu ihm. Die Zwillinge starrten auf Harry, doch dieser achtet nicht auf sie.

„Ich schwöre feierlich ein Tunichtgut zu sein", meinte Harry etwas nervös und tatsächlich die Linien breiteten sich aus und die kleinen Punkte waren zu erkennen genauso wie die auf seiner fast fertigen Karte.

„Du" – „kennst die Karte" brachten beide überrascht hervor.

„Ich suche sie schon zwei Jahre, Moony hatte sie sich abnehmen lassen", meinte Harry ohne von der Karte weg zu sehen. „Habt ihr sie aus Filch's Büro?" fragte Harry.

„Ja", meinte Fred knapp.

„Du kennst einen von denen auf der Karte?", fragte George schon fast ehrfürchtig.

„Krone ist mein Vater gewesen", meinte Harry. Er hatte sich gesetzt und stierte auf die Karte, er hatte sie gefunden, das Original seines Vaters.

Die Zwillinge pfiffen kurz. „Na wenn das so ist", meinte Fred „sollten wir anfangen sauber zu machen". Harry nickte, faltete die Karte wieder zusammen und überreichte sie Fred. Dieser zögerte kurz nahm sie dann aber doch.

„Du willst sie nicht?" fragte George überrascht.

„Meine ist auch bald fertig und ihr habt sie euch ordnungsgemäß besorgt", meinte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches die Zwillinge erwiderten. „Was wolltet ihr machen?"

„Unsere Schwester treffen", meinte George.

„Das Schwarze Schaf der Familie", meinte Harry.

Die Beiden grinsten noch breiter. „Sie hat uns eine Menge Probleme mit Mum erspart", meinte Fred. Alle Drei hatten angefangen zu Putzen. „Immerhin sind wir nicht zu den Schlangen gekommen."

„Sie wirkte gar nicht verwundert bei der Auswahl", warf Harry ein.

„Das hat uns auch gewundert, immerhin wollte sie doch zu Neville." Fred grinste gehässig und die Beiden erzählten von ihren Sommerferien, dass sie Neville von seinen Verwandten geholt hatten und dass er bei ihnen gewohnt hatte.

„Hey, dein Alter war Sucher für Gryffindor?" Georg hob einen Pokal hoch. Harry nickte. „Warst dir wohl zu fein für uns?" Beide sahen ihn fragend an. Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln, er wollte nicht über Justin nachdenken, der schließlich der Hauptgrund für Hufflepuff war.

Alle Drei machten sich nun weiter an die Arbeit. Sie erzählten sich einige Streiche, die die Rumtreiber während ihrer Schulzeit gespielt hatten und auch über ihre Theorien bezüglich der Kammer, wobei Harry ihre Schwester lieber nicht erwähnte.

* * *

„Ey von und zu." Harry drehte sich um. Er wurde von Cho gerufen, die hinter ihm mit geschulterten Besen und hängenden Schultern vom Quidditchfeld kam. Hufflepuff hatte gerade mit dreißig Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen, da Harry den Schnatz vor Cho gefangen hatte.

„Danke, dass du mich nicht in die Tribüne gedrängt hast", sprach sie weiter, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Harry, der schon aggressiver antworten wollte, da er mit einer weiteren Beleidigung gerechnet hatte, nickte überrascht. „Hätte ich die Chance gehabt, hätte ich das gemacht." Er schaute auf Davis, der die Beiden gerade passierte.

„Und ich bin mit meinen Sauberwisch auch schneller als du auf deinem." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wie gesagt, Danke, dass du mich nicht so schlecht hast aussehen lassen." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry war versteinert, klar hatte er sie auch geküsst, aber er war besoffen gewesen und da waren auch nicht so viele Leute. Er merkte wie er langsam rot wurde. Sie lächelte ihm schüchtern zu und ging Richtung Ravenclawumkleide.

„Nicht schlecht Harry", die Zwillinge waren erschienen. „Wenn du genauso gegen Gryffindor spielst bekommst du auch welche von uns." Beide lachten los und gingen zusammen mit dem Stadionsprecher zurück zu Schloss.

Harry machte sich auch auf in Richtung Umkleide. Er blickte noch verwirrt hinter Cho her. _Wieso konnte er Schniefelus in die Augen schauen und alle seinen Sprüche locker sofort im Geist beantworten, aber hier war er nur in der Lage dämlich zu grinsen. Konnte er das von Sirius lernen?_

Den Rest des Abends las er wieder sein Buch. Er hatte einige Rituale gefunden, die ihn interessierten, aber bei denen bezüglich der magischen und physischen Kräfte hatte er Probleme, da dort etwas von einen gefordert wurde, wozu Harry noch nicht in der Lage war. _Auch dämlich, warum muss ich schon eine Gewisse Stärke haben, wenn ich stärker werden will_.

Nur die geistigen Erweiterungen waren schon in seinem Alter anwendbar. Doch hatte er dort einige Probleme bezüglich der Zutaten. Nur wenige davon waren den Schüler frei zugänglich und das Blut eines Phönixes war sicherlich auch nicht überall zu finden. _Wo gibt es diese Tier überhaupt,_ fragte sich Harry. Natürlich war das Blut eines Hochbegabten auch so ein Problem.

Er überflog auch die anderen Rituale oder Rezepte und war vollends begeistert. Basilisk Blut, Hippogreif Federn, die Augen einer Runespoor natürlich nur vom rechten Kopf. Langsam verstand Harry warum Parselmund so unbeliebt waren, jeder dieser Tränke hatte mindestens eine Zutat, die von einer Schlange stammte.

Harry hatte sich alle Zutaten notiert und auch aufgeschrieben welche er davon sicherlich zuhause besorgen konnte. Nun war er wieder dazu übergegangen mehr über Tom M. Riddle zu erfahren. Er hatte schon herausgefunden, dass dieser Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher von Slytherin gewesen war und dass er in der Zeit der Überfälle im fünften Jahr gewesen sein musste.

Harry las nun auch ein Buch über Tierwesen, welches im Ernie geliehen hatte, ihm war aufgefallen das die Spinnen tatsächlich Hogwarts verließen und Harry hatte angefangen zu prüfen, was über deren Feinde im Buch stand, doch er hatte bis jetzt nichts sinnvolles herausgefunden.

* * *

„Ach du", meinte Harry als er zusammen mit Ernie die Große Halle betrat. Diese war geschmückt und es regnete kleine Herzchen von der Decke. Harry erkannte noch eine Band und einige als Engel verkleidete Kobolde, die in der Halle waren.

Harry setzte sich und musterte die Halle und seine Mitschüler. Die Mädchen lächelten und unterhielten sich angeregt, während der Großteil der Jungs verwirrt oder schuldbewusst wirkte.

„Lockhart", begann Hannah, „er war der Meinung, eine Valentinstagsüberraschung würde die Stimmung heben. Jeder der Kobolde überbringt Nachrichten an seinen Liebsten."

„Der Typ tickt nicht richtig", meinte Harry und begann zu essen. Doch in seinen Kopf machte es gerade klick und er begann breit zu grinsen. Er nahm sich einen Zettel, schrieb einen Nachricht drauf und ließ diese unauffällig einen der Kobolde durch einen Verscheuchezauber vor die Füße fliegen.

Der griesgrämige kleine Liebesbote nahm die Nachricht an sich und steuerte sofort auf sein Opfer, der gerade breit grinsend seinen Kumpels etwas erzählte. Der Liebesbote stellte sich vor Flint und begann laut und falsch zu singen, grölen oder was auch immer.

_Mein lieber Flinti Schatz_

_Du hast mein Herz im Sturm erobert_

_und unsere erste Nacht_

_werde ich nie vergessen_

_dein Dracoli_

Ruhe, absolute Ruhe. Nichts und niemand bewegte sich, oder traute sich etwas zu sagen. Erst als der Kobold sich entfernte brach ein Stimmengewirr los und nicht wenige mussten losprusten. Nur Flint saß immer noch starr vor Schreck und mit hoch rotem Kopf auf seinen Platz. Auch Draco wirkte mehr als zornig und versuchte den Blicken der anderen Schüler zu entgehen, in dem er sich zwischen seinen Affen versteckte.

„Moin Harry", Fred war neben ihm aufgetaucht. „Du bist kein guter Dichter", meinte Georg auf der anderen Seite. Sie waren alle auf dem Weg zum Unterricht und Harry sah schon wie der nächste Kobold sein Opfer suchte.

„Wie meint ihr das jetzt?" fragte Harry wie er hoffte ehrlich verwirrt.

„So wie wir es sagen, aber davon abgesehen, die Idee war Klasse" meinten Beide.

Etwas entfernt brach gerade ein Tumult los. Scheinbar hatte der Kobold sein Opfer, Neville Longbottom, gefunden und dieser hatte versucht zu entfliehen. Zumindest saß der Liebesbote jetzt auf seinen beiden Beinen und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen.

Longbottoms Tasche lag zerfetzt auf dem Boden und einige Bücher lagen verteilt herum, in einer Pfütze von Tinte, die scheinbar ausgelaufen war. Harry sah wie Draco gerade eines der Bücher hochhob und dumme Sprüche klopfte.

Neville wollte gerade auf Malfoy los, wurde aber von Ron und Wuscheltom zurück gehalten. „Na Longbottom was steht hier Feines drin?"

Doch bevor Draco es öffnen konnte, hörte man Harry „Accio Tagebuch" rufen. Dieses flog in seine Hände. Harry hätte auch nicht gewollt das Draco das Tagebuch seines Vaters lesen würde, auch wenn das nicht so einfach war und deshalb hatte er sich eingemischt. Außerdem konnte er so etwas für Neville tun, immerhin hatte er noch das Gespräch mit Flamel im Hinterkopf.

Harry schaute auf das rote Buch, auf dem in goldenen Lettern ein Name geschrieben war _Tom M. Riddle._ Harry stockte, wie kommt Neville zu diesen Buch. Harry schaute sich um und tatsächlich Red-Head war auch hier und ihr Blick klebte panisch an dem Buch in Harrys Händen.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, dieses Buch war eines der Bücher welches Lucius Malfoy ihr in den Kessel geworfen hatte.

„Danke", hörte er die Stimme von Neville, die im aus seinen Gedanken holte.

„Ähh, kein Problem." Harry reichte ihm das Buch und ging immer noch verwirrt davon.

* * *

„So Gildi, findest dich wohl witzig?" Harry war gerade in einen leeren Korridor gebogen, als er auf Flint und seine Freunde stieß.

„Was? Ja." Harry war wirklich verwirrt, da er gerade über die morgen beginnen Ferien nachdachte. „Ich bin immer witzig", setzte er nach, als er Flint richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

**BAMM**

Harry hatte die Faust von Flint ins Gesicht bekommen, der Schmerz breitete sich von der Nase an aus und er merkte wie etwas feuchtes sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Als er seine Hand wieder von seiner Nase nahm, war diese Rot.

Flint grinste kurz zu seinen Freunden, scheinbar um Harry zu zeigen, dass Harryr keine Chance hätte. Das wusste Harry auch so, aber es würde ihn trotzdem nicht davon abhalten sich zu wehren. Er rannte auf Flint zu und rammte ihn seine Schulter in den Bauch, dieser war von der Aktion überrascht und stolperte nach hinten, so das beide hinfielen.

Harry wollte sich aufrichten um Flint einen Schlag zu verpassen, wurde aber durch einen höllischen Schmerz in der rechten Körperhälfte davon abgebracht. Er rollte von Flint und spürte noch einige Fußtritte gegen seinen Körper.

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an Potter!" Flint stand über ihm, während Harry gerade dabei war sich aufzurichten.

Harry Blickte auf und schaute in Flints Gesicht. Seine Gefühle konnte er nicht richtig beschreiben. Schmerz, Überraschung, Hass, Stolz, oder einfach nur Arroganz? Er wusste einfach nicht, was ihm dazu brachte zu antworten „Wieso nicht Flint?" Er lächelte schief.

**BAMM**

Wieder traf in eine Rechte von Flint am Kopf und ein weiterer Fuß fand seinen Weg in Harry Magen. Die Reaktion von Harry war nicht geplant, aber trotzdem musste er lächeln, als er sah das Teile seines Essens nun auf Flint Schuhen waren.

Harry hörte noch den empörten Aufschrei von Flint und einen erneuten Treffer in seinem Gesicht, als es auch schon dunkel wurde.

„Was ist passiert Miss Pomfrey?" Harry hörte die Stimme Professor Sprout.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Schüler brachten Mr Potter zu mir und sagten, sie hätten ihn so gefunden", antwortete die Krankenschwester.

„Bin die Treppe herunter gefallen", krächzte Harry.

„Wohl kaum Mr Potter", erwiderte die erboste Krankenschwester. „Diese Wunden sind nicht von einem Sturz."

„Waren sie dabei?" fragte Harry.

Die Krankenschwester stutzte und Professor Sprout sah überrascht zu ihrem Schüler, scheinbar hatte sie nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet. „Harry du kannst uns sagen was passiert ist?" meinte sie dann ruhig und bedächtig.

Harry wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten, aber das war egal. Flint war sein Problem und er würde es lösen „Ich war an der Treppen zum sechsten, als ich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch gehört habe", begann er deshalb seine Story. „Ich drehte mich um, damit ich erkennen konnte was es war und dabei verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht und das Nächste was ich weiß, ist das Miss Pomfrey mich einen Lügner nannte." Er schaute etwas verletzt. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er keine Schmerzen oder Ähnliches mehr hatte, die Krankenschwester musste ihre Arbeit hervorragend erledigt haben.

Die Krankenschwester funkelte ihn Böse an, schnaubte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. „Poppy, sonst ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"

„Er sollte die Nacht über hier bleiben, damit er keine Dummheiten macht", antwortete Krankenschwester.

Diese nickte und drehte sich zu Harry. „Du sollst besser aufpassen, ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich es nicht verkrafte wenn meine Schüler hier sind." Sie lächelte freundlich und verschwand Richtung Ausgang.

„Ich fühle mich Fit, ich brauch nicht…" begann Harry stoppte aber, da der Blick der Krankenschwester dies erforderte.

„Mr Potter, Erstens bin ich hier die Krankenschwester und bestimme wann es Ihnen besser geht und Zweitens habe ich keine Lust heute noch einen anderen Patienten zu bekommen, denn ich weiß genau, dass sie nicht die Treppe gebraucht haben um so auszusehen", meinte sie aufgebracht. Harry lächelte freundlich, was sie wieder dazu brachte zu schnauben und sich in ihr Büro zu verdrücken.

Er war froh, dass die Osterfeiern begannen und er so in Ruhe über seine offenen Gedanken grübeln konnte. Wieso hatte Neville ein Buch von Red-Head? Wieso steht auf dem Buch Tom M. Riddle? Wer war dieser Riddle und warum hatte er einen Auszeichnung bekommen? Wovor haben die Spinnen Angst? Und was hat Red-Head gegen Hähne? Er schätzte nicht, dass sie nur eine Langschläferin war. Aber das Wichtigste was er planen musste, war Flint!

* * *

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer.

Auch bei Kritiken wird der Kopf seine arbeit Vollrichten.

Also bis dann…Silvertrust


	8. Kammer und Blut

Moin,

**Zerengeb:** ich hoffe Flint strafe gefällt / ja so langsam bekommt er mehr kontakt zu den Gryffindors.

**Schoggi:** ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich heldenhaft ist aber er tut was, aber am besten du liest selbst –grins-

**Alex Black5:** ich wollte nicht das Harry alles auf einmal weiß –grins- und mit der Karte würe ich sagen ergeizt.

**Enrinye:** mit Neville wird noch kommen und die Zwilling will ich bestimmt stärker einbringen aber das dauert auch noch.

**gabbagandalf:** danke

**Rudi:** das ist Harry still Rache muss sein und einmischen muss er sich wegen Justin schon

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** diesmal war ich nicht ganz so schnell, sorry

**Tiberitus:** die Meldung kenne ich ja noch gar nicht mal was neues von FF nicht nur immer 503 / und ich hoffe Flints strafe gefällt.

**HermyBookworm:** dank für die Motivation / ich fand Dracoleinchen zu überzogen aber Miracoli ist auch gut ich hielt ihn immer für ein Würsten aber eine weiche gekochte Nudel geht auch ;-) / naja Welten zwischen der Musik vielleicht aber beide wollen provozieren

**Thorin Eichenschild:** erstmal Danke / das mit M sehe ich genauso irgendwie hat man eine andere Erwartungshaltung wenn man ein anderes Rating liest (nicht unbedingt schlechter anders) / kurz zu den Ideen da ich auch lese mopse ich mir natürlich auch (bin ja ehrlich) hier und da was aber wie du schon sagst versuche ich vieles selbst zu entwerfen was allerdings schwer fällt wenn man die ganzen andern Storys kennt.

Zur Story ich kann mich nur sehr schwer von der Vorlage trennen, sie ist einfach zu gut allerdings wird sie nun zumindest schon mal modifizieren, Neville hat das gleiche erlebt wie Harry bei JKR und ich schätze das es ein wenig die Umwelt formt den Charakter Sache ist.

Das trifft jetzt hart da die Geschichte ein großes anliegen hat, ich weiß zwar nicht welches aber sie hat sicherlich eins ;-)

Ich hoffe ich war schnell genug

Und los gehts

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 7**

„Mr Potter, Erstens bin ich hier die Krankenschwester und bestimme wann es Ihnen besser geht und Zweitens habe ich keine Lust heute noch einen anderen Patienten zu bekommen, denn ich weiß genau, dass sie nicht die Treppe gebraucht haben um so auszusehen", meinte sie aufgebracht. Harry lächelte freundlich, was sie wieder dazu brachte zu schnauben und sich in ihr Büro zu verdrücken.

Er war froh, dass die Osterfeiern begannen und er so in Ruhe über seine offenen Gedanken grübeln konnte. Wieso hatte Neville ein Buch von Red-Head? Wieso steht auf dem Buch Tom M. Riddle? Wer war dieser Riddle und warum hatte er einen Auszeichnung bekommen? Wovor haben die Spinnen Angst? Und was hat Red-Head gegen Hähne? Er schätzte nicht, dass sie nur eine Langschläferin war. Aber das Wichtigste was er planen musste, war Flint!

**

* * *

8. Kapitel:Kammer und Blut**

„So Harry, was willst du machen im Dritten?" Remus hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt, sie waren im Arbeitszimmer und Harrys Ferien waren schon fast vorbei.

„Ich dachte daran Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde" und auf das verwunderte Gesicht von Remus „nicht zu nehmen."

„Wahrsagen, verstehe", warf Sirius ein. „Das alte Klappergestell Trelawney hat davon eh keine Ahnung, die bringt es fertig und sagt dir ein langes Leben voraus während du gerade ohne Besen von Astronomieturm springst." Remus wollte erst etwas sagen, nickte dann aber nur und lächelte matt.

Das war eines, der wenigen Lächeln von Remus diese Ferien. Er hatte eigentlich durchgehend Trauerstimmung, da Jasmin weg war. Harry hatte versucht zu erfahren warum, aber hatte keine Antwort bekommen. Man konnte über seine Paten sagen was man wollte, aber bei längeren Beziehungen mit Frauen waren sie Nieten.

„Also, alte Runen, Arithmantik, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe?" fragte Remus, Harry nickte. „Gute Wahl Harry, die sind zwar etwas arbeitsbedürftig", Sirius schnaubte kurz auf, „aber es sind die, die du am meisten brauchst. Muggelkunde ist eh egal, da du schon mehr weist als der Professor schätze ich."

Harry ging wieder in das Büro seines Vaters, er hatte die gesamten Ferien damit verbracht etwas mehr über Voldemort zu erfahren und war nun über diesen genauestens informiert. Allerdings erst ab den Siebziger Jahren, die Zeit davor schien er nicht zu existieren.

Er hatte sich auch seine Ziele genauer vorgenommen und verstand nun mehr weshalb die Reinblüter auf seiner Seite standen. Nicht nur, dass er die Muggel versklaven und die Zauberer, die nicht seid zwei Generationen reinen Blutes waren, töten wollte, er wollte auch die alten Standards wieder aufleben lassen, das hieß, dass die Zauberer keinen Gesetzten mehr unterstanden und das Ministerium zerstören.

Und das konnte Harry schon nachvollziehen. Das Ministerium war korrupt und unfähig, wie der erste Krieg und vor allem das Verhalten danach bewiesen hatten. Allerdings verstand er nicht warum die Zauberer glaubten, das Voldemort sie nicht auch mit Gesetzen oder sonst wie nerven würde.

Harry war schon einige Mal daran gewesen, seinen Stab zu nehmen und einen Aufrufezauber zu sprechen, aber er konnte sich noch beherrschen. Er wollte gerade wieder runter, als ihm ein Ordner über Grindelwald in die Hände fiel. Es war zwar nicht das was er suchte, aber er war schon neugierig was das für einer gewesen war.

Harry las die Unterlagen durch und stellte fest, das Grindelwald eigentlich das Gleiche vorhatte wie Voldemort und Harry war schon am überlegen aufzuhören, als er auf eine Liste von Anhängern Grindelwalds stieß. Jeweils mit einen Vermerk, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Ebenezer Snape, war dort zu lesen, Haftstrafe ausgelöst durch Geld; _war der verwand mit Schniefelus?_ Doch bevor Harry weiter grübeln konnte stieß er auf einen anderen Namen Tom Marvolo Riddle verschwunden und in einer Handschrift die Harry nicht kannte _Voldemort?_

Harry war geplättet, konnte das sein, war es möglich, das Riddle der Geburtsname Voldemorts war. Und was hatte das für Folgen für seine offenen Fragen. Harry holte das Ritualbuch und das Tagebuch seines Vaters hervor.

_Ist es möglich für dich über das Tagebuch Besitz von mir zu ergreifen?_ war Harry erste Frage.

_Nun ja Harry, also versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber es war schon ein recht dunkles Ritual was ich für dieses Buch brauchte und... JA!_

_Wie denn das?_

_Wie was?_

_Wie du von jemandem Besitz ergreifen kannst?_

_Nun, man muss einen Teil seines Blutes opfern und dadurch einen Teil seiner Seele und Magie und wenn ich wollte konnte ich über dieses Buch etwas deiner Magie anzapfen, solange bis meine Magie stark genug ist um eine Art Imperius-Fluch über dich zulegen._

_Toll das du das jetzt erwähnst._

_Harry ich würde nie..._

_Ich weiß entschuldige._

War es Voldemort, hatte er es geschafft durch das Buch zu reagieren, hatte er jemanden unterworfen und so die Kammer geöffnet. Aber wen? War es Red-Head, immerhin war sie in Slytherin und machte Hähne platt. Oder war es Neville, der im Besitz dieses Buches war und Parsel konnte.

* * *

Harry entschied sich in Zukunft etwas genauer hinter Neville herzu sein, schließlich hatte er das Buch. Aber sicher war er sich nicht, wieder war Flamel in seinen Kopf, er sollte sich mit Neville anfreunden. Trotzdem, er hatte genug mit einem Slytherin Namens Flint am Hut, da brauchte er nicht noch einem Zweiten, Red-Head hinterher rennen.

Und da war auch schon wieder die nächste Aufgabe, er hatte sich daran gemacht seine Karte zu vervollständigen. Auch wenn noch kleine Teile fehlten, hatte er den Bereich, den er brauchte, und diesen musste er nur noch auf sein Hauptpergament übernehmen.

Harry schlich schon seid geraumer Zeit durch den Kerker, er hatte nun eine Woche vergeblich darauf gehofft Flint alleine zu erwischen, aber dieser war immer mit seinen Kumpels unterwegs oder aber dort wo zu viele Menschen waren.

Seine Karte zeigte ihm, dass er immer noch in der Großen Halle saß und nur noch wenige Slytherins dort waren und endlich schien Harry etwas Glück zu haben. Flint machte sich alleine auf den Weg Richtung Kerker.

Er positionierte sich in einer günstigen Ecke und als er die Schritte von ihm hörte, zielte er auf den Gang. Es war etwas unfair ihn so zu überfallen, aber er war ein Fünftklässler und es bestand ein gewisses Risiko gegen ihn zu verlieren.

„_Petrificus Totalus"_

Flint klappten Arme und Beine zusammen und er begann zu schwanken. Harry zuckte kurz, konnte sich aber beherrschen und so krachte Flint unsanft auf den Boden.

„_Lift tondeo totonsi tonsum"_ (A/N: sorry ich hoffe das passt)

Harry hatte sein Zauberstab auf den Kopf von Flint gerichtete und seine Haare fielen wie gewünscht zu Boden. Harry enthaarte Flint so komplett überall wo er Haare vermutete. Er stockte kurz, _ach was soll es. _Er richtete den Stab zwischen die Beine von Flint und hoffte das nicht alles abfiel, _wenn doch, auch egal ich will keine Kinder von ihn sehen_. Flint lag immer noch wie ein Brett am Boden und Harry wollte gerade gehen als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„_Densaugeo"_

Die Nasenhaare auf die Harry gezielt hatte begannen wirklich zu wachsen und da dieses klappte, kümmerte sich Harry auch um die Ohren. _Etwas Haare braucht der Mensch_ dachte er sich. Als die Haare lang genug waren ging Harry zum nächsten Flur und zielte auf Flint. _Wenn er sich bewegen kann, will ich nicht in seiner Nähe sein._

„_Finite Incantatem"_

„AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Harry rannte Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, er wollte nicht wissen was Flint jetzt vorhatte, obwohl er der Meinung war, Flüche zu hören die gegen Wände schlugen. _Ich Idiot, jetzt habe ich ihm gar nicht gesagt, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen,_ merkte Harry auf, ging aber nicht zurück um seinen Fehler zu beheben.

Der nächste Tag war sicherlich nicht einfach für Flint, da er einigen erklären musste weshalb seine Haare nicht mehr da waren. Er hatte es zwar geschafft seine Ohr- und Nasenbehaarung wieder zu normalisieren, aber die Haare, die Augenbraun und Wimpern konnte laut Ernie nicht mal Miss Pomfrey wieder wachsen lassen.

Harry war doch etwas verwundert, denn sein Zauberspruch war nichts Besonderes und jeder normale Zauber oder Trank bezüglich Haarwachstums sollte es wieder beheben können. Sollte Miss Pomfrey tatsächlich einem ihrer Schützlinge nicht geholfen haben? Harry musste grinsen, dass hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut.

„Und Harry, machen wir die Gryffindors heute alle?" Zacharias Smith, ein Drittklässler und im Quidditch – Team hatte sich zu ihm gesellt.

„Wenn ihr mir genug Zeit gebt, immer" meinte Harry lässig.

„Fred, dass Ziel Nummer eins reißt große Sprüche", die beiden Weasleys waren gerade hinter Harry aufgetaucht.

„Ach, der wird heute nur Klatscher fangen", kam die Antwort. Beide grinsten und gingen zum Gryffindortisch.

Die anderen Hufflepuffs sahen ihnen überrascht hinterher, doch Harry rief nur „Ich hoffe ihr habt die Karte dabei, damit ihr überhaupt wisst wo ich bin." Nun waren die Hufflepuffs noch verwirrter aber auch beruhigt, dass ihr Sucher das alles so locker nahm.

Harry und sein Team waren gerade in der Umkleide, als die Durchsage kam: „Alle Schüler gehen bitte sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, das Spiel fällt aus". Die magisch verstärkte Stimme von McGonagall hatte diese Durchsage gemacht und man hörte alle Zuschauer maulend das Stadium verlassen.

„Es gab wieder einen Angriff auf Schüler". Professor Sprout hatte alle Hufflepuffs im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen gerufen und erklärte die Lage. Eine Ravenclaw, die Harry nicht kannte, und Wuscheltom waren angegriffen worden und beide lagen nun auch versteinert im Krankenflügel.

Des weiteren war es nun jedem Schüler untersagt, alleine durch das Schloss zu Wandern und jede Klasse wurde von Lehrern begleitet, wenn sie in den Pausen die Räume wechselten. _Hätte ich mich gar nicht um Flint kümmern brauchen,_ dachte sich Harry.

Er ging auf sein Zimmer um zu überlegen. Neville würde doch nie einen seiner Freunde überfallen, also blieb doch nur Red-Head, aber wieso hatte Neville das Buch. Und auch eine andere Überlegung drängte sich wieder in seinen Kopf, wen könnte er zu Ader lassen. Seine erste Wahl würde nun nur noch Staub abgeben, also wer ist schulisch Top und bereit etwas Blut für seinen Trank zu Opfern?

Er breitete seine Karte aus und stockte, was war hier los? Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts und nicht nur das, auch Minister Fudge war da. Dieser war zusammen mit Dumbledore, Longbottom und Weasley bei Hagrid. _Was ist denn da los, _wunderte sich Harry.

Er wollte gerade seinen Umhang schnappen, als ihm einfiel, dass dieser bei Dumbledore nichts half, also begnügte er sich damit, das Ganze auf der Karte zu verfolgen. Malfoy war nun auch in der Hütte und verließ diese auch als Erster wieder, gefolgt von Dumbledore. Als Nächstes verließen der Minister und Hagrid die Hütte, wie konnte das sein, wieso ließen sie zwei Schüler alleine zurück.

Nun warf er sich doch seinen Umhang über und schlich in die Eingangshalle. Er sah auf seine Karte, Longbottom und Weasley sollten jede Sekunde in der Halle erscheinen und tatsächlich, die Tür öffnete sich und laut Karte betraten sie die Halle, doch zu sehen war niemand. Hatten sie etwa auch einen Tarnumhang? Und was viel interessanter war, Harry war jetzt erst bewusst, dass die Karte auch Menschen unter Umhängen zeigte.

* * *

Seid dem Überfall auf Wuscheltom war das leben richtig nervig geworden, Dumbledore war von den Schulräten seines Amtes enthoben wurden, die Lehrer begleiteten sie überall hin und auch nachts war auf den Fluren die Hölle los. Die Lehrer, Vertrauensschüler und Geister machten ihr Runden durch die Gänge.

Auch hatte man das Gefühl, dass ein drückendes Gefühl der Angst sich im Schoss breit gemacht hatte und alles und jeden lähmte. Na ja nicht alle, Draco war mit der Leistung seines Vaters sehr zufrieden und auch einige andere Slytherins waren nicht wirklich besorgt, da sie alle damit prahlten reinrassig zu sein.

Harry und seine Klasse waren gerade auf dem Weg Richtung Kerker, als die Durchsage von McGonagall kam, dass alle Schüler unverzüglich in die Gemeinschaftsräume sollten. Harry ließ sich in seinen führen und griff sich seine Karte. Wenn es einen Überfall gab, wo war Red-Head und wo war Neville?

Harry musste doch etwas suchen um diese zu finden. Neville und Weasley fand er im Lehrerzimmer, was schon sehr merkwürdig war, aber noch wunderlicher war, dass Red-Head gar nicht mehr auf der Karte war, weder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum noch sonst irgendwo. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und verfolgte die Beiden auf seiner Karte, sie würden heute etwas unternehmen, wenn sie mit der Sache etwas zu tun hatten und er wäre dann dabei.

Wieder rief Professor Sprout die Hufflepuffs zusammen, diesmal allerdings mit noch schlechteren Nachrichten. Morgen sollte die Schule geschlossen werden und eine weitere Schülerin war angegriffen worden, allerdings diesmal auch verschleppt, es war Red-Head, sie war in der Kammer und deswegen auch nicht auf seiner Karte.

Harry hörte einige überraschte Kommentare, da sie die erste Slytherin war die es erwischt hatte. Dies hatte auch den Effekt, dass die reinrassigen Hufflepuffs noch nervöser wurden. Harry nahm sich etwas von dem Essen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er wollte wissen was Neville machte und so brauchte er seine Karte.

Harry blickte zuerst starr auf diese, aber da sich längere Zeit nichts tat, nahm er sich sein Buch über Tierwesen und blätterte darin herum. Er hatte alle Spinnenarten durchgelesen und blättere nun wahllos hin und her. Bei der Aschwinderin machte es dann _klick,_ wenn Slytherin auch ein Parselmund war, dann liegt es doch auf der Hand, das Monster musste eine Schlange sein.

Harry überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und schlug die Seite auf. Basilisken waren riesige Schlangen, konnten alt werden und waren von einem Parselmund steuerbar. Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn, hätte er seine Tränke und Rituale weiter betrieben, wäre er schon längst drauf gestoßen.

Nun musste er unbedingt in die Kammer. Basiliskenblut frei Haus, uralt und frisch, etwas Riskant aber er hatte ja auch riskante Pläne damit. Er blickte auf seine Karte und erschrak, Neville und Ron hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.

Harry griff seinen Umhang und seine Aufbewahrungsbox für Zaubertränke. Er huschte hinter den Beiden her und erreichte sie mitten im Gang, in Begleitung der Vollpfeife. _Was sollte das jetzt?_ fragte sich Harry, da er erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, dass Beide den Lehrer mit gezückten Zauberstäben durch die Gänge trieben. Er huschte als letzter in ein Mädchenklo und sah gerade noch wie Neville in Parsel mit einem Wasserhahn sprach.

Er stockte kurz, der Eingang zur Kammer war durch Parsel geschützt, deshalb konnte niemand den Eingang finden. Harry wartete, bis die drei verschwunden waren. Sie hatten zuerst Lockhart runtergeschubst, was Harry beinahe mit Applaus bedacht hätte. Nun sprang er hinterher und eilte an den Dreien, welche sehr langsam unterwegs waren, vorbei.

Er kam an eine weitere Tür, welche mit Schlangen verziert war. _Super Endstation_, dachte sich Harry, nun hieß es auf Neville warten. Harry wollte gerade zurück, als er ein krachen von Steinen hörte und eine Staubwolke sich ausbreitete. Als diese verzogen war, schaute er in die Richtung aus der die Wolke gekommen war. Er hörte kurz Neville rufen und nach einiger Zeit erschien dieser alleine.

_Was haben die den jetzt wieder gemacht_ überlegte sich Harry, als Neville auch schon die Tür wieder durch Parsel öffnete. Beide betraten die Kammer, Neville rannte sofort zu einer auf dem Boden liegenden Person und redete hektisch mit ihr. Harry wollte gerade hinter ihm her, als eine Person aus dem Schatten trat und sich Nevilles Zauberstab griff.

Harry schlich näher an das Schauspiel heran, wer war das, was wollte er hier und warum lag Ginny auf den Boden. Die Person begann zu sprechen und nun verstand Harry was los war. Riddle war schon so stark geworden, dass er sein Tagebuch verlassen konnte und er hatte Ginny tatsächlich manipuliert. Er war auch der Grund weshalb sie in Slytherin gelandet war.

Er hörte wieder Parsel und dachte erst die Beiden wollen sich nun so unterhalten, als er merkte, dass sich die Statue von Slytherin bewegte und aus dem Mund eine riesige Schlange zum Vorschein kam, die langsam Richtung Boden glitt. Harry schloss die Augen er wollte nicht durch den Basiliskenblick sterben. Als er eine Melodie aus der Ferne hörte, öffnete er seine Augen ein Stück und sah wie aus dem Nichts ein riesiger Vogel in der Halle erschien.

„Dumbledore schickt seinen Verteidiger, einen Singvogel" hörte er Riddles sarkastische Stimme ausrufen. Danach hörte er wieder Parsel und Neville begann zu rennen, verfolgt von dem Basilisken. Der Vogel, Harry tippte auf einen Phönix, ließ den Sprechenden Hut vor Harry fallen und folgte dem Basilisken.

Harry wusste nur eins, Neville brauchte Hilfe. Ohne Zauberstab oder irgendeine Waffe hatte er keine Chance, aber wenn er sich jetzt zu erkennen gäbe, würde Tom ihn verhexen. Harry schaute zu Tom, der verzückt seinen Basilisken beobachtete und wild Aufschrie, als der Phönix diesen attackierte, das war seine Chance.

„_Stupor_"

Der Schocker traf Riddle völlig unvorbereitet in den Rücken und dieser sackte zusammen. Harry griff nach dem Hut und schaute verwundert auf seine Hand, er hatte ein Schwert in der Hand. Eine Waffe, mit der er einen Basilisken angreifen könnte, aber er brauchte sie nicht. Neville brauchte sie, der wurde nämlich immer noch vom Basilisken verfolgt.

Harry warf den Hut samt Schwert in dessen Richtung und dieser reagierte sofort, er sprintete auf das Schwert zu, gefolgt von der Schlange. Harry schoss Schocker über Schocker auf den Basilisken, aber dieser reagierte nicht darauf, er folgte immer noch Neville.

Der Phönix wurde vom Basiliskenschwanz, als er einem Schocker von Harry ausweichen musste, getroffen und das war der Grund warum Harry damit aufhörte. Er schaute nun zu Neville, der tatsächlich die Schlange mit dem Zahnstocher angriff.

Harry verfolgte den Kampf, er wollte nicht wieder eingreifen. Einen seiner Mitstreiter hatte er schon verletzt und das sollte reichen. Er sah wie Neville das Schwert in den Basiliken rammte und lächelte, _geschafft_.

Harry ging zu Riddle, dieser war unsanft auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und blutete nun leicht am Kopf. Harry wusste nicht, ob es echtes Blut war, immerhin war Riddle aus einem Buch, aber er war einer der klügsten Köpfe auf Hogwarts und das wollte Harry ausnutzen. Er fing einige Tropfen des Blutes in einen seiner Behälter auf.

Anschließend schaute er zu dem Basilisken. Auch dieser blutete, er schaute kurz zu Neville und als er sah, dass dieser sich um Ginny kümmerte ging Harry zum Basilisken und nahm sich von dessen Blut. Da er das Rezept nicht kannte, gleich eine größere Menge. Er überlegte kurz was er von der Schlange noch gebrauchen konnte und so besorgte er sich noch die Zähne des Tieres.

Als er das erledigt hatte, ging er zum Phönix. Dieser saß in einer Ecke und schien sich gerade selbst zu heilen, denn der Phönix ließ Tränen auf eine Stelle seines Gefieders tropfen. Harry ging näher an das Tier, bei Riddle und den Basilisken hatte er keine Skrupel gehabt Blut zu entnehmen, aber hier.

Der Phönix musterte ihn einige Zeit und begann dann ein Lied zu trillern. Harry wurde warm und eine Leichtigkeit überkam ihn, wie er sie immer beim Fliegen spürte. Der Phönix richtete sich auf und hielt Harry seine verwundete Seite hin.

„Darf ich wirklich?" Harry hatte nervös geklungen. Er kam sich merkwürdig vor, mit einem Tier zu reden und zu fragen ob er etwas Blut bekam. Wieder begann der Phönix mit seiner schauerlich schönen Melodie und Harry hielt ein kleines Fläschchen an das Gefieder des Phönixes. Als Harry die Flasche entfernte tropfte dieser nochmals Tränen darüber und flog in Richtung Neville.

Harry drehte sich nun zu den Beiden anderen in der Kammer, Ginny lag immer noch regungslos am Boden und Neville hockte vor ihr. Der Phönix stand neben ihn und schien gerade einige Tropfen seiner Tränen auf den Arm von Neville fallen zu lassen.

Neville begann matt zu lächeln, er streichelte das Gefieder des Phönixes. „Du hast Klasse gekämpft Fawkes", meinte er dann zu ihm.

„Potter?" Neville hatte Harry erkannt, dieser stand etwas entfernt von den Beiden immer noch das Fläschchen mit dem Blut von Fawkes in der einen Hand und den Tarnumhang in der anderen.

„Hallo Neville", meinte Harry und verstaute seine Flächchen.

„Was machst du hier?" Neville wirkte immer noch etwas verwirrt.

Harry verstand ihn und nun kam ihm ein Gedanke, wenn er jetzt mit Neville nach oben gehen würde, wäre er der jenige der daneben gestanden hatte, als Neville mit dem Basilisken gekämpft hatte. Er wäre genauso wie Flint immer sagte, hinter anderen verstecken und nichts machen, er wäre ein zweiter Lockhart.

Er hätte auch den anderen zu erzählen, warum er so ziemlich jedem hier unten Blut entnommen hatte. Harry schluckte kurz trocken, er glaubte nicht das irgendjemand seine Beweggründe verstehen oder für gut heißen würde und daher entschied er sich für ein etwas drastisches Mittel. Eigentlich wollte er nie so etwas machen, aber er wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass er kein Lockhart war. Er konnte auf billigen Ruhm verzichten und er wollte seine Rache. Er hatte schließlich alles darüber gelesen und wusste das Neville nichts ernstes geschehen würde.

„_Obliviate"_

Neville lächelte schief und Harry flüsterte ihm kurz etwas ins Ohr, als er Geräusche vor sich hörte. Riddle, er erwachte aus seinem Schocker. Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang über und überlegte verzweifelt was er gegen ihn tun konnte. Er würde nun sicherlich versuchen Neville mit eigenen Händen zu töten, da die Schlange tot war.

Harry schaute sich in der Halle um und sein Blick fiel auf das Buch. Er nahm den Zahn des Basilisken aus Nevilles Hand und rammte ihn, in dem Moment in das Buch, wo es Riddle gerade geschafft hatte sich hinzustellen. Dieser schrie auf, schaute sich entsetzt um und sah das Buch welches nun in Harry Hand lag.

Harry hörte noch ein verzweifeltes „Wie?" und schon war Tom Marvolo Riddle verschwunden.

Harry ließ das Buch fallen, aus diesem quoll gerade die gesamte Tinte, mit welcher es geschrieben war, und schaute zu Neville und Ginny. Letztere begann sich zu bewegen und schaute sich verwirrt in der Kammer um und als sie Neville und seine Blutverschmierte Kleidung sah schrie sie kurz auf.

Neville begann sie zu beruhigen, doch Harry wollte davon nichts wissen, er musste hier weg, er musste vor Neville die Kammer und den Geheimgang verlassen haben, denn alleine würde er nie herauskommen. Zwar wies nun Nevilles Gedächtnis einige Lücken auf, aber das konnte man hoffentlich auf die allgemeine Hektik schieben.

Er stürze aus der Kammer ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke der Beiden verbliebenen zu achten, scheinbar hatte sie ihn gehört. Er rannte durch den Ausgang und stieß kurze Zeit später auf einen eingestürzten Teil. Er hörte Geräusche von sich bewegenen Steinen auf der anderen Seite und fing auch an, auf seiner Seite einige Steine wegzuschieben.

Er hörte auf, so wie er erkannte, das Ron auf der anderen Seite fast durchgebrochen war. Er wollte nicht im letzten Moment seiner edlen Tat doch noch erwischt werden. Doch Harry hatte Pech, kaum das Ron einen kleinen schmalen Weg zwischen den Felsen geschaffen hatte, erschienen Ginny und Neville.

Ron zog seine Schwester sofort durch die Spalte und Neville folgte ihr, Harry quetschte sich vorsichtig hinterher, er wollte nun versuchen die anderen zu überholen um als erster bei der Röhre zu sein. Aber kaum war er durch den Spalt, erschien Fawkes, der Phönix von Dumbledore wie Neville gerade den anderen erzählte.

„Ron du nimmst seien Schwanz, Ginny du hältst dich an Ron fest, ich nehme deine Hand und Sie Professor kommen zu Schluss" erklärte Neville.

„Hey", rief Ron und gab Lockhart eine auf den Hinterkopf „pack ihn an". Der angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen und machte dann wie befohlen. Auf die Blicke von Neville und Ginny meinte Ron „der hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Wenn wir anders mit ihm reden, versteht er es nicht". Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Harry zuckte zusammen, was war hier geschehen, dass der Gang eingestürzt war und der Professor nun völlig neben der Spur war? Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit um weiter zu überlegen, da der Phönix zum Flug ansetzte und so griff Harry den letzten in der Reihe, Lockhart, und alle wurden von Fawkes in die Höhe gezogen.

Der Professor gab die ganze Zeit überraschte und freudige Jauchzer von sich ab, so das Harry immer neugieriger wurde was hier los war, aber er wollte nicht seine Tarnung aufgeben und so würde das wohl ein Geheimnis bleiben welches er nie lösen könnte, ohne sein eigenes preis zugeben.

Er trennte sich von den anderen und machte sich auf in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und versteckte seine Blutkonserven. Wenn jetzt jemand seinen Koffer durchsuchen würde, würden alle denken er wäre ein Vampir. Er duschte und wollte sich gerade ins Bett legen als auch schon eine Durchsage von Professor Sprout durch den Hufflepuff – Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

Er zog sich zusammen mit Ernie an und alle Hufflepuffs gingen etwas verwirrt in die Große Halle, wo sie auf die anderen Schüler trafen die mindestens so verwirt waren wie die Hufflepuffs. Erst als Professor Dumbledore sie alle begrüßt hatte, wurde die Stimmung freundlicher. Scheinbar viel einigen Schülern beim Anblick des Direktors eine Last vom Herzen.

Die wildesten Vermutungen setzten ein, nachdem der Direktor erzählte, dass die Kammer des Schreckens ihren Schrecken verloren habe. Zumal Gryffindor ohne ersichtlichen Grund vierhundert Hauspunkte mehr hatte, als noch beim Abendessen.

Aber der Direktor nannte keine Namen oder genauere Fakten. Er erwähnte nur noch, dass Professor Lockhart nicht weiter seinen Unterricht ausüben könne, was durch einen riesigen Applaus mit Fußgetrampel der Schüler und mit merkwürdig verzerrten Gesichtern der Lehrer zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit erschienen dann auch die wieder genesenen aus dem Krankenflügel. Der Alraunen – Trank, welchen Schniefelus und Sprout zubereitet hatten, schien gewirkt zu haben, denn alle Fünf, auch Ginny war dabei, konnten sich wieder frei bewegen.

„Na schön geschlafen?" Harry reichte Justin den Arm und dieser umfasste mit seiner Hand Harrys Unterarm, sie zogen sich in eine Umarmung und klopften sich auf den Rücken.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", begann Justin und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Miss Pomfrey erzählte uns wir haben schon Ende Mai, ich habe ein halbes Jahr Pause gemacht und weiß nichts davon." Harry klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde die Prüfungen nie schaffen" stöhnte Justin auf.

„Das brauchen sie auch nicht Mr. Finch – Fletchley." Professor Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. „Da nun alle Schüler anwesend sind freue ich mich ihnen mitzuteilen, dass alle Prüfungen außer den ZAG und UTZ ausfallen werden." Wieder brach Applaus aus, nur die beiden Jahrgänge die weiter pauken mussten stöhnten auf.

„Und was ist passiert?" fragte Justin.

„Quidditch ist ausgefallen, Flint hatte Haarprobleme, wir haben dein Bett an ein Mädchen verliehen und …" begann Harry seine Aufzählung.

„Den Rest kannst du mir später genau erzählen", meinte Justin lässig „ich hoffe sie schnarcht nicht" murmelt er weiter, was Ernie dazu brachte Justin anzustarren wie einen Dreiköpfigen Hund. Und Harry dazu brachte seinen Freund eindringlich zu Mustern, _wo war sein Kumpel hin?_

* * *

„Kommst du in den Ferien nun wieder zu uns oder nicht?" Harry und Justin stiegen gerade aus dem Zug, den Rest der Schulzeit hatten sie meistens mit Wiederholungen oder in Harrys Fall mit Faulenzen verbracht.

„Natürlich", meinte Justin und leise setzte er hinzu „ich muss doch noch einiges Nachholen."

Beide grinsten wissend, „aber ich glaube erst zum Ende der Ferien. Wir wollen erst zusammen Urlaub machen. Meine Mum ist immer noch etwas neben der Spur wegen meines Winterschlafes."

Harry nickte, er wusste was Justin meinte. Zwar war er auch der Meinung, dass sein Kumpel etwas Zeit für sich brauchte, da dieser die letzten Nächte immer wieder aufgeschreckt war, aber Justin hatte nie auf seine Fragen reagiert und so ließ Harry im einfach Zeit, vermutete aber, dass er immer an den Überfall des Basilisken dachte.

„Moin, Harry", Sirius war zu ihnen gekommen. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?" Er lächelte Beide breit an.

„Hallo Sirius", begrüßte Harry seinen Paten. „Die älteren Leute haben etwas gestört, aber sonst ganz in Ordnung."

Sirius nickte „War bei mir auch immer so". Remus, der dazu getreten war, verdrehte die Augen.

„Hey Harry" – „Remus"

Dieser wollte gerade etwas sagen, wurde aber von einer hektischen Bewegung von Sirius davon abgehalten. Dieser sprang förmlich zwei Personen in den Weg und strahlte sie an. „Einen wunderschönen Tag Lucius", er blickt kurz nach rechts „Draco". Harry und Justin sahen sich verwundert an, was sollte das jetzt wieder.

„Black", schnarrte Malfoy nur.

„Lucius ich möchte mich noch bei dir bedanken, dass du den Posten als Schulrat aufgegeben hast", er lächelte nun noch breiter „und ihn mir überlassen hast, Danke". Er griff nochmals dessen Hand schüttelte sie und drehte sich dann zu Harry.

„Und platzt er?" fragte Sirius Richtung Harry.

Dieser lehnte sich zur Seite um die Malfoys besser zu erkennen, Draco sah verwundert zu seinem Vater, dieser hatte rosa Flecken im Gesicht und zerquetschte den Spazierstock in seiner Hand. „Beweg dich Draco", blaffte Lucius seinen Sohn an und schubste ich Richtung Ausgang.

„Tat das jetzt Not, Sirius?" fragte Remus, musste sich aber bemühen einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten.

Die Antwort bekam er von Harry und ihm im Chor: „Ja!" Alle Vier prusteten los.

„Justin", Remus sprach diesen an, „ich habe mit deinen Eltern gesprochen. Du wirst die letzten drei Wochen der Ferien bei uns verbringen, bis dahin hattest du genug Zeit für die Theorie".

Justin lächelte, nickte, verabschiedete sich und ging Richtung Ausgang, da seine Eltern ihn dort wohl erwarteten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Moony meint er müsse seine geistige Mitte neu finden", erklärte Sirius locker. „Er faselte irgendetwas von Vorbereitung", er lächelte und grinste breit als Remus ihn vorwurfsvoll musterte. „Also fahren wir für den nächsten Monat, oder länger, kommt drauf an wie schnell er", er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Remus „seinen Geist findet, nach Indien."

„Indien", rief Harry überrascht, seine beiden Paten nickten. „Cool"

„Ja das beschreibt es relativ genau", meinte Sirius. „Die haben dort Frauen mit acht Händen, weißt du was die alles mit einen machen können?" Er lächelte verzückt, während Remus nur aufstöhnte und Harry dank seiner Gedanken etwas rot anlief. „Genau Harry, ich sehe du hast die richtigen Gedankengänge." Sirius Augen blitzen kurz auf und alle machten sich auf Richtung Ausgang Bahnhof und Auto.

* * *

„Was machen wir hier jetzt?" fragte Harry interessiert. Sie waren gerade in Khajuraho eingetroffen, einer Tempelanlage für Hindugottheiten und Harry war bei einigen Bildern, oder besser gesagt Meisterwerken der Steinmetzkunst, die Augen heraus gefallen. _Das können Frauen und Männer nie mit einander machen,_ hatte er sich gedacht. Allerdings hatte er auch das Gefühl das Sirius sich Anregungen für seine nächsten Treffen mit der Frauenwelt holte.

„Zuerst gehen wir zu unserer Unterkunft, dann geht Sirius kalt", Remus schaute auf ihn „sehr kalt Duschen und dann werden wir uns mit Shah Jahan meinen alten Fakir treffen." Erklärte er weiter.

„Was hast du genau vor Remus?" fragte Harry, als sie weiter marschierten und Harry merkte, dass der Großteil der Touristen den Bereich gar nicht wahrnahm auf den sie nun zusteuerten.

Sirius, der seinen verwunderten Blick wohl gesehen hatte, erklärte ihm kurz, dass hier fünfundachtzig Tempel gestanden hatten, aber die Muggel einige haben zerfallen lassen und so habe die Regierung (die Englische während der Kolonialzeit) entschlossen hatte, den Muggeln fünfundzwanzig freizugänglich zu machen und selber dreißig für Zauberer zu nutzen. Das bedeute, das dort einige Unterkünfte für Zauberer waren, wenn das Kleingeld stimmte, und dieser Bereich mit einigen Muggelabwehrzaubern geschützt war.

Harry nickte, das erklärte zumindest das Verhalten der Muggel. Aber was wollte jetzt Remus hier, immerhin hatte ihre Anreise, die sicherlich interessant war, Flugzeug, Bahn und Elefant auf Muggelart, einige Tage gedauert und so was betreibt man nicht nur um diese Bilder zu sehen. _Naja vielleicht_ _Sirius, aber nicht Remus_.

* * *

Einmal Autor beglücken, Knöpfchen drücken (na das mit dem Reimen klappt ja doch)

mig

Silvertrust


	9. Lernen auf Indisch

Moin,

hier kommt das nächste chap, ich hoffe es gefällt und es kommen wieder einige reviews,

**Enrinye: **Bezüglich des Schwertes vielleicht war die Vermutung von Harry im Chap zwei, wegen seiner Ahnen, nicht wirklich falsch ;.-) aber wie du schon selber sagst kommt spätes Chap kommt antwort (allerdings dauert das noch)

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** Das üblich irgendwelche wilden tränke

**Alex Black5:** naja er hat wohl was gegen Ratten

**Rudi:** bin ich / noch wird es nicht voll AU das dauert noch etwas

**Zerengeb:** ich sicher nicht (aber vielleicht andere Leser) ;-) und danke

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 8**

Sirius, der seinen verwunderten Blick wohl gesehen hatte, erklärte ihm kurz, dass hier fünfundachtzig Tempel gestanden hatten, aber die Muggel einige haben zerfallen lassen und so habe die Regierung (die Englische während der Kolonialzeit) entschlossen hatte, den Muggeln fünfundzwanzig freizugänglich zu machen und selber dreißig für Zauberer zu nutzen. Das bedeute, das dort einige Unterkünfte für Zauberer waren, wenn das Kleingeld stimmte, und dieser Bereich mit einigen Muggelabwehrzaubern geschützt war.

Harry nickte, das erklärte zumindest das Verhalten der Muggel. Aber was wollte jetzt Remus hier, immerhin hatte ihre Anreise, die sicherlich interessant war, Flugzeug, Bahn und Elefant auf Muggelart, einige Tage gedauert und so was betreibt man nicht nur um diese Bilder zu sehen. _Naja vielleicht_ _Sirius, aber nicht Remus_.

**

* * *

9. Kapitel:Lernen auf Indisch**

Sie betraten einen der Tempel und gingen an eine Art Empfangstresen, dort war ein Einheimischer, der ihnen eine Unterkunft zuwies. Sie wurden von einem Pagen zu einem weiteren Gebäude geführt, in dem sie sich nun ausbreiteten.

Es war für ein Hotelzimmer sehr ungewöhnlich eingerichtet, es fehlte jegliche Art von Schnickschnack. Im Eingangsbereich, der wohl auch gleich das Wohnzimmer darstellte, waren drei Holzstühle und ein Tisch. Die Schlafzimmer waren nur mit einem einfachen Bett ausgestattet und nicht wie sonst mit weichen Decken und Kissen belegt, sondern nur eine dünne Decke und ein kleines Kissen waren darauf gelegt.

Das Bad hatte nur eine Dusche, aber drei Waschbecken, was Harry verwunderte. Es wirkte alles edel und stilvoll, irgendwie passte das nicht zusammen. Die ganze Einrichtung war auf das Nötigste beschränkt, aber wirkte trotzdem nicht abstoßend.

„Remus", Sirius schaute zu ihm, „hier warst du vor Hogwarts ein Jahr?"

Dieser lächelte. „Nein, meine Bude war nicht so Komfortabel."

Harry sah ihn verwundert an. „Was genau hast du hier gemacht, Remus?"

„Ich habe mich mit mir auseinander gesetzt", erklärte er kryptisch. „Last uns losgehen, ich zeige euch die Anlage."

Sie marschierten wieder raus und Remus zeigte ihnen einige Tempel und auch eine Strasse die mit Geschäften für Zauberer vollgestopft war. Dort gab es die gleichen Geschäfte wie in der Winkelgasse, nur waren die Waren um die einheimische Pflanzen- und Tierwelt und Riten erweitert.

Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und kamen auf einen kleinen Platz, der von hohen Häusern umgeben war, welche wild verschachtelt ineinander etwa drei Stockwerke reichten. Die Verbindung der Häuser war durch mutige Holzkonstruktionen geschaffen worden, die sicherlich nur durch Zauber dazu gebracht worden waren ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen.

„Au", hörte er Sirius und sah dessen Schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht, welches auf einen Punkt etwas entfernt starrte.

Harry wollte erst fragen was los war, wurde aber davon abgebracht, als er Remus hörte. „Kannst du das nicht?" Etwas schien ihn sehr zu belustigen.

„Ich werde es nicht ausprobieren", meinte Sirius trocken.

Harry folgte jetzt Sirius Blick und er musste zweimal schauen damit er glauben konnte was er dort sah. Seine erste Reaktion war identisch mit der von Sirius. Dort stand ein älterer Mann, Harry schätze ihn auf über sechzig, dieser hatte zwischen seinen Beinen eine eiserne Kugel, in der Größe eine Kanonenkugel, und diese war mit einem Band scheinbar an den Genitalbereich des Mannes befestigt. Der Mann lächelte in die Runde und begann nun die Kugel nach vorne und hinten schwingen zulassen.

„Schwebezauber?" fragte Harry, glaubte aber die Antwort zu kennen.

„Nein, Harry", meinte dann auch Remus. „Das sind Fakire, sie sind Meister darin Schmerzen zu unterdrücken." Harry nickte wie betäubt, er schaute sich um, dort waren noch einige Fakire, sie hypnotisierten Schlangen, ließen Skorpione über sich krabbeln, lagen auf Betten mit Nägeln, steckten sich lange Nadeln durch den Körper oder schluckten Schwerter oder Feuer. _Das wäre was für Neville,_ dachte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ist das eine Art Zirkus?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Könnte man sagen, die Fakire treffen sich hier um uns Touristen zu unterhalten, aber auch zum Erfahrungsaustausch oder einfach zum Smalltalk", erklärte Remus.

Remus steuerte auf einen alten Mann zu, der gerade eine Nadel durch sein Schulterblatt trieb und sich dabei mit einer jungen Frau unterhielt. So wie es aussah, diktierte er ihr irgendetwas. Remus drückte seine flachen Hände gegeneinander, so dass die Finger nach oben zeigten und verbeugte sich leicht.

Der alte Mann tat es Remus gleich, lächelte und begrüßte ihn dann. „Remus, mein kleiner Wolf", Sirius und Harry mussten grinsen bei der Begrüßung, scheinbar wusste der alte Mann von Remus.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Jahan", meinte er dann aber höflich.

„Aha, wie ich sehe hast du interessante Freunde mitgebracht." Der alte Mann musterte Sirius intensiv und anschließend auch Harry. Dann schaute er aber überrascht auf Remus. „Wie lange kann er sie halten?"

„Noch nicht länger als drei Stunden", meinte Remus, „aber er kann mich bändigen in der Zeit", erklärte er weiter.

„Das glaube ich gerne, ich habe selten dieses Tier gesehen. Oh entschuldigen sie meine Unhöflichkeit, mein Name ist Shah Jahan und die Dame dort", die junge Frau, welche Harry auf Neunzehn oder Zwanzig schätze, trat wieder etwas aus dem Hintergrund hervor, verbeugte sich und trat wieder zurück, „ist meine Enkeltochter Sushmita Sen."

Harry und Sirius verbeugten sich ebenfalls, als sie von Remus vorgestellt wurden.

„Was treibt dich wieder zu mir, Remus?"

„Das gleiche wie letztes Mal, nur soll ich diesmal auf die andere Seite des Tisches und wollte mich vorher noch mal stärken."

Jahan lächelte, „ja die Biester werden es dir sicherlich nicht leicht machen."

Remus nickte, „bis jetzt hatte mir immer der Eine gereicht, aber ich konnte die Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen, es war viel zu verlockend."

Harry versuchte dem Gespräch einen Sinn zu geben, aber irgendwie klappe das nicht. Es fehlten so viele Anhaltspunkte.

Harry schaute jetzt wieder auf Jahan, er hatte die Nadel immer noch in der Schulter und die Stelle schien nicht zu schmerzen. „Tut das nicht weh?" brach es dann auch aus ihm raus.

„Nur wenn ich irgendwo hängen bleibe", meinte Jahan, worauf Harry das Gesicht vor Schmerz verziehen musste.

„Harry", Jahan hatte ihn angesprochen, „spielst du Quidditch?"

„Ja, ich bin Sucher", meinte Harry verwirrt, wozu wollte er das wissen.

„Ahh, perfekt", meine Jahan. „Hast du schon mal kurz vor den Schnatzfang einen Klatscher abbekommen und ihn trotzdem gefangen?" Harry nickte nur, _was hatte das damit zu tun?_ „Soviel wie ich weiß schmerzen Treffer vom Klatscher, war das in diesen Moment anders?"

Harry überleckte kurz. „Jaaa" begann er, „der Schmerz kam erst nachdem ich den Schnatz hatte und zu Boden flog."

„Genau Harry", begann Jahan. „Unser Gehirn ist in der Lage Schmerz zu unterdrücken, etwa durch ausschütten von Adrenalin, oder aber durch eine gewisse Art der Selbstkontrolle."

„Sie meinen sie können den Schmerz einfach ausschalten?" fragte Harry.

„Ich persönlich bin in der Lage mich in eine Trance zu versetzten und so einige Schmerzen zu unterdrücken", erklärte er ruhig. „Aber das kann eigentlich jeder, die Kunst ist es diese Trance schnell zu erreichen, oder aber nur Teile des Körpers davon beeinflussen zu lassen. Denn wäre ich in voller Trance könnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen."

Harry nickte beeindruckt. „Und du willst das lernen?" Er schaute Remus fragend an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte nur etwas Meditieren und meine innere Ruhe finden und diese schneller erreichen, wenn es gerade zu stressig wird", erklärte er.

„Was hast du stressiges vor?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich habe ihn Rausgeschmissen", begann Sirius lässig „und jetzt muss er mal für sein Geld arbeiten". Er grinste Remus gehässig an.

„Du hast was?" rief Harry überrascht.

„Er hat mich nicht gefeuert Harry, ich habe gekündigt. Mit so einem eitlen Fatzke als Chef halte ich es nicht länger aus", erklärte Remus.

„Dann sagt es mir halt nicht, schon verstanden" grummelte Harry.

„Aber das mit dem Schmerz würde mich interessieren", meinte Sirius an Jahan gewandt. „Heißt das, sie können Verletzungen so lange ausblenden, bis sie behandelt werden können?"

„Ich kann den Schmerz ignorieren und den Blutkreislauf an der Wunde etwas verändern, so dass ich nicht so schnell verblute", erklärte er. „Aber dazu benötigt man einiges an Selbstdisziplin." Er schaute kurz auf Sirius, „und erheblich größere Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet der Okklumentik. Denn sie schützen eigentlich nur ihren Geist, diesmal nicht vor einen Fremden, sondern vor sich selbst."

„Ich betrüge mich also selbst", meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

„So ungefähr kann man es ausdrücken. Sie belegen Teile ihres Gehirns mit einem Imperius – Fluch", meinte Jahan leichthin.

„Sie meinen, sie sagen ihrem Gehirn, dass es nicht schmerzt?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Jahan nickte, „aber wie gesagt, dazu muss man zuerst Okklumentik beherrschen. Denn erst wenn ich mich von äußeren Einflüssen abschirmen kann, kann ich beginnen, Teile meines Gehirns Aufgaben zuzuweisen."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er es nicht ganz verstand. „Ich schau mich mal etwas hier um", meinte Sirius und schlich davon ohne auf Harry zu warten, der auch gerne mehr gesehen hätte. Harry drehte sich wieder zu Remus, der gerade etwas mit Jahan besprochen hatte. Dieser sprach kurz, in der Sprache der Einheimischen, mit Sushmita. Diese verbeugte sich kurz vor Jahan, mit einen erfreuten Lächeln, und schaute zu Harry.

„Harry, ich werde jetzt etwas meditieren." Remus hatte sich an ihn gewandt, „da Sirius wieder auf Tour ist hat mir Jahan angeboten, dass du Sushmita als Führerin haben kannst."

Harry nickte, _wozu eine Führerin_ dachte er kurz bevor sie fragte „Was möchtest du sehen?" In einem akzentfreien Englisch, was Harry etwas verwunderte. Er musterte sie kurz, sie war einen Kopf größer als er selbst und hatte schwarzes, festes Haar, welches zu einen Zopf geflochten war. Sie trug ein gelbrotes Kleid, wie fast alle Frauen hier, und trug nur Sandalen. Sie hatte ein rundes freundliches Gesicht und strahlte ihm nun freundlich entgegen.

Harry meinte dann „Alles".

Sie lächelte und ging los. Sie erzählte ihm alles mögliche über die Tempel und ihre Entstehung. Harry schielte immer wieder auf die Steinbilder, er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Sie war schließlich eine Frau und er wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

„Kann dein Großvater noch mehr solcher Sachen?" Sie hatte auf einer Treppe Platz genommen und Harry wollte das Gespräch wieder zum Laufen bringen.

„Sachen?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Na ja, das mit der Nadel, oder dass was die Männer daneben gemacht haben?" Harry wollte jetzt nicht sagen welchen er genau meinte.

Sie lächelte merkwürdig, scheinbar hatte ihn irgendetwas verraten. „Ja er kann sich auch Gewichte an den Penis oder die Hoden hängen", bekam er zur Antwort.

Harry merkte wie er etwas Rot wurde und wollte das Thema wechseln. „Kennst du dich mit diesen Techniken auch aus?" fragte er.

Sie mustere ihn intensiv, „Techniken?"

„Ich meinte diese Gedächtnissachen", warf Harry ein.

„Warum sagst du das nicht, ich dachte du meintest die Bilder." Sie lächelte ohne zu erröten oder ähnliches. „Ich habe nie praktisch etwas gemacht, natürlich habe ich Opa oft darüber erzählen hören, aber da ich kein Interesse daran habe mir Gewichte an meine Geschlechtsorgane zu hängen", sie mustere Harry intensiv und lächelte als dieser wieder Rot anlief, „weiß ich nicht ob ich alles richtig verstanden habe."

Harry nickte nur, _machte sie das absichtlich, wollte sie ihn mit ihrer Anspielung auf die Geschlechtsorgane ärgern?_ „Was meinst du damit, du weißt wie es geht, aber hast es nie ausprobiert? Oder du hast nie genau hingehört."

„Ich habe es nie ausprobiert" meinte sie.

„Also beherrscht du das Ganze?" fragte Harry.

„Ich beherrsche laut Opa Okklumentik so weit, dass von außen keiner eindringen kann und habe erste Erfolge erzielt mich in Trance zu versetzten und meine Gefühle zu verstecken", erklärte sie.

Harry nickte, „Könntest du mir mehr drüber erzählen?"

„Was willst du hören?" fragte sie ruhig, scheinbar hatte sie schon darauf diese Frage gewartet.

„Alles", meinte Harry.

„Hatten wir schon mal", meinte sie lächelnd. Sie stand auf und ging los. Harry war verwundert, _wo wollte sie jetzt hin_? „Kommst du, ich erzähle lieber im Laufen."

Harry nickte und folgte ihrem Vortrag. Sie erzählte davon, wie das Gehirn Daten verarbeitet. Eigentlich ein Chaossystem, wo Platz war, wurde was abgelegt und wenn es nicht regelmäßig benutzt wurde, verkümmerte die Verbindung wieder. Sie erzählte auch, welche Teile des Gehirns wofür zuständig waren.

„Also, muss man nur das Gehirn dazu bringen mehr Ordnung zu halten?" fragte Harry interessiert, sie lächelte und nickte.

„Oh, Japaner", meinte sie auf einmal und auf Harry fragenden Blick, „ich finde Japanerinnen sehr interessant Harry." Sie gingen näher an die Gruppe heran. „Schau sie dir an, sie lächeln immer, tun so als ob sie alles was sie gesagt bekommen aufsaugen und jeder hat das Gefühl sie sind immer glücklich."

„Ich weiß was du meinst", begann Harry und erhielt einen überraschten Blick von ihr. „Sie können ihr wahren Gefühle hinter diesem Lächeln verstecken."

„Du kennst das?" fragte sie interessiert.

„Ich würde es gerne beherrschen, ich bleibe bei Beleidigungen dank der Übung von Remus ruhiger, aber ich glaube mein Gesicht verrät meine Stimmung genau."

„Welche Übungen?" fragte sie.

„Am besten wirkt bei mir das Selbstgespräch", sie nickte und lächelte verstehend.

„Ja ich glaube das machen sie genauso." Sie zeigte auf die Gruppe der Japanerinnen. „Nur wurden sie noch etwas besser dazu erzogen ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, womit wir wieder bei Okklumentik wären", meinte sie.

„Du meist Selbstgespräche ist das beste Mittel?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Nur wenn du es schaffst, dass dein Gehirn gleichzeitig die wichtigen Informationen deines Gegenübers herausfiltert", erklärte sie. „Es bringt nichts sich abzulenken und seinem Gegenüber noch mehr zu reizen, indem man auf eventuelle Fragen nicht reagiert." Harry nickte, „So wir sind wieder bei eurer Unterkunft und ich muss zum Unterricht. Wenn du möchtest können wir uns morgen wieder hier treffen und wir reden weiter."

„Ja, gerne", meinte Harry und ging in das Zimmer. Sirius war dort und las ein Buch, von Remus fehlte jede Spur. „Wo ist Remus?"

„Meditieren, wir werden ihn nicht häufig sehen", erklärte sein Pate.

„Warum nicht?" fragte er überrascht.

„Er ist hier auf einer spirituellen Reise, Harry." Er blickte kurz auf, „ist nicht meine Welt, also frag erst gar nicht". Er lächelte, „und, wie ist die Kleine?"

„Sushmita?" auf das Nicken. „Nett".

„Nett?", Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Trefft ihr euch wieder?"

„Ja, morgen will sie mir noch mehr von hier zeigen." Sirius nickte verstehend und Harry ging auf sein Zimmer und las ein Buch über Okklumentik, welches er von Remus vor Beginn der Reise bekommen hatte.

Zuerst wollte er den trocknenden Stoff nicht anrühren, aber die Aussage von Jahan bezüglich seines unzureichenden Wissens, änderte seine Meinung. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser ihn geistig überprüft hatte, ohne das Harry etwas gemerkt hatte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen alle gleich. Sie Frühstückten alle Drei zusammen, dann ging Remus zu Jahan und Sirius verschwand. Sushmita und Harry tigerten durch die Anlage. Harry ließ sich alles über Okklumentik erzählen was sie wusste. „Was machst du eigentlich für Unterricht?"

„Ehevorbereitungskurs passt glaube ich am besten", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Ehevorbereitungskurs?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Wann willst du Heiraten?"

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich kurz, sie musterte Harry. Scheinbar überlegte sie was, oder wie sie Harry das Ganze erklären sollte. „Das hat etwas mit unseren Traditionen gemein, Harry", begann sie. „Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt nicht hier, sondern bei meinem Mann." Harry blieb stehen und musterte sie.

„Ich hätte mit Vierzehn oder Fünfzehn geheiratet und hätte jetzt mindesten zwei Kinder", erklärte sie weiter, „aber der Mann dem ich versprochen war starb vor diesen Termin."

„Mit Vierzehn?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Sie nickte. „Na ja, wie auch immer", sie wirkte etwas nervös bei dem Thema, scheinbar bedrückte sie etwas.

„Uns wieso gehst du zu dem Unterricht?" fragte Harry.

„Ich gehe dahin, damit die Mädchen in dem Alter etwas vorbereitet werden auf das was kommt", meinte sie locker.

„Was lernt ihr dort?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Alles was man für die Ehe gebrauchen kann, damit der Mann glücklich ist", meinte sie.

„Putzen, Nähen?" fragte Harry ruhig.

„Kamasutra", ergänzte sie lässig.

Harry wurde wieder rot und sein Blick schweifte auf eines der Wandbilder. „Das auch", warf sie breit lächelnd ein und freute sich köstlich über Harrys hochroten Kopf.

„Was ist so schlimm für dich über so was zu reden?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Nun", Harry überlegte, „ich habe noch nie über so was geredet, schon gar nicht mit einer Frau". Harrys Kopf musste nun rot glühen und seine Stimme war etwas schwach und kratzig, aber Sushmita regierte nicht darauf.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, alle haben Sex, aber wenn ihr darüber reden sollt"

„Das ist kein Thema für eine Unterhaltung, es schickt sich nicht", erklärte Harry immer noch mit belegter Stimme.

„Ihr habt so viele Ausdrücke dafür, aber es schickt sich nicht über Sex zu reden?" fragte sie etwas irritiert.

„Aus... Ausdrücke?" fragte Harry.

„Ficken, Bumsen, Kopulieren, einen wegstecken …" zählte sie auf.

„Stopp, Halt!" Harry unterbrach sie, er hatte nun das Gefühl an seine Grenze gekommen zu sein. „Ich habe es verstanden" meinte er.

„Und umgesetzt", meinte sie ruhig und schaute auf seine Hose.

_Bleib hier, renn nicht weg! Schlimmer kann es nicht werden. Okklumentik, Gehirntraining, irgendetwas!_ _Ruhig atmen, kämpfe!_

„Beiß auf deine Zunge", meinte sie ruhig. Harry starrte sie überrascht an. „Versuch es, soll helfen."

Sie schlenderte weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Und... und das lernt ihr alles?" fragte Harry immer noch mit sich kämpfend nicht im Erdboden zu versinken.

„Ja", meinte sie knapp, „aber wir sollten das Thema wechseln, sonst Platz dir der Schädel", meinte sie nun wieder etwas scherzhafter.

„Nee", meinte Harry knapp. „Übung macht den Meister". _Ich muss hier durch, komm Harry, was sie kann, kannst du schon lange._

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte. „Nicht das du mich falsch verstehst Harry, ich kenne die Begriffe und ich weiß wie einige Liebesspiele funktionieren, aber ich habe noch nie einen Mann nackt gesehen", und auf Harrys überraschtes Gesicht, „in Natura, außer dem mit den Gewichten" fügte sie grinsend an.

Harry versuchte das so locker zu nehmen wie möglich. „Du meinst also ihr übt die Theorie?"

Sie nickte. „Und mein Lieblingsbegriff für Sex ist Liebemachen, den es gehören immer Gefühle dazu. Wenn diese fehlen, erreicht man nie ganz die Spitze." Dies war ihr scheinbar wichtig zu erzählen zumindest wirkte es so auf Harry.

„Ich glaube, ich muss noch viel üben, bis ich mich so im Griff habe", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Übe Okklumentik und wenn du es beherrscht kannst du irgendwann solche Hitzewallungen unterdrücken", erklärte sie ruhig.

Harry nickte, wie solle er je wieder an Okklumentik denken ohne dabei auch an dieses Gespräch zu denken und dann wieder Rot zu werden und zu stottern.

Die nächsten Tage _übte_ Harry mit Sushmita. Sie sprachen über die Bilder und auch über das Kamasutra, zwar war Harry immer noch Rot geworden und seine Zunge hatte einige Bissspuren aufzuzeigen, aber es wurde schon besser. „Sind einige Stellungen nicht unmöglich?" fragte er sie.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie.

„Einerseits die Körperhaltungen, andererseits mit drei Frauen?" Wieder wurde er Rot, da er sich das ganze wieder bildlich vorstellte. Nur mit Mädchen, die er kannte.

„Das mit der Körperstellung ist dein Problem, ich kann es." Harry wurde noch röter und kaute wieder seine Zunge, „und das mit den vielen Mädchen hat was mit dem Harem zu tun, es gibt in Indien noch viele Männer die mehrere Frauen haben und diese wollen schließlich was von ihrem Mann haben."

Harry schaute auf ein Bild und rieb sich gedankenverloren den Nacken, auf dem Bild machte der Mann eine Kerze, die Beine wurden dabei je von einer Frau links und rechts gehalten, beide Frauen wurden von dem Mann mit den Fingern verwöhnt, eine dritte Frau saß auf dem Mann. „Nee" meinte er nur.

Sie lächelte „So was ergibt sich während des Aktes, du wirst dich nicht hinstellen und genau diese Abbildung nachstellen", meinte sie leichthin.

„Sicher?" fragte Harry, er wusste ja, dass sie nur die Theorie kannte und wollte nun schauen ob er sie etwas in Verlegenheit bringen konnte.

„Natürlich nicht", meinte sie. „Zumindest schätze ich das nicht, es sind nur halt Beispiele, wie man mehr Spaß daran haben kann", Harry nickte und verfiel wieder in seine Gedanken, er hätte nie gedacht über dieses Thema so zu reden und dabei nicht vor Scham zu Sterben und dann noch mit einer jungen Frau.

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich, bevor sie wieder zu sprechen begann. „Harry was bezweckst man mit Okklumentik?" fragte sie.

„Ich versuche meinen Geist vor dem Eindringen von anderen zu schützen", antwortete er.

„Und was ist die nächst höhere Stufe?" fragte sie weiter.

„Ich kann meine Gefühle verstecken" meinte Harry knapp.

Sie nickte bestätigend. „Beim Sex ist das anders, wenn du deinen Gefühlen und Sinnen freien Lauf läst, hast du viel intensivere Erlebnisse."

„Also ist es so etwas wie die Gegenseite vom Okklumentik, ich unterdrücke mein bewusstes ich." Sie nickte und lächelte.

„Weißt du was dein Opa und Remus genau machen?" fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit.

„Soviel ich weiß war er als Junge schon mal hier um zu lernen mit seine Emotionen zu leben", erklärte sie. „Da er ein Werwolf ist, glaube ich, dass er auch dessen Instinkte hat. Wenn es nicht Vollmond ist, hat er in seiner Zeit hier gelernt hat sie mehr zu beherrschen. Ich glaube er hat eine Aufgabe übernommen die viel Selbstdisziplin von ihm erfordert und er wollte nur noch mal etwas Abstand von allem gewinnen."

Harry nickte, _was hat Remus für eine Aufgabe übernommen, die ihm scheinbar etwas Angst machte_.

Zwei Mädchen kamen auf Sushmita und Harry zugelaufen und begrüßten Sushmita strahlend. Harry wurde kurz gemustert und dann mit einer Verbeugung, die er erwiderte, begrüßt. Sie sprachen mit ihr und Harry, da er nichts verstand, schaute sich die Beiden etwas genauer an. Sie waren beide ungefähr in seinem Alter, trugen die gleichen Gewänder wie Sushmita und hatten ebenfalls rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Harry, das sind meinen Schülerinnen Farah Khan und Amrita Rao" begann sie.

„Schülerinnen?" kam es überrascht von Harry.

„Der Unterricht, du entsinnst dich?" fragte sie lässig.

Harry nickte nur, _war ich jetzt auch ein Schüler von ihr?_ „Was machen sie heute so früh?", fing sich Harry dann aber doch.

„Sie waren nur hier und haben mich gesehen, wir sind im Muggelteil", erklärte sie. Beide Mädchen unterhielten sich und kicherten. „Hast du Interesse beim Unterricht dabei zu sein?" fragte sie nun.

„Wie dabei sein?" fragte Harry verwirrt, _aber warum kicherten die Mädchen so_.

„Die Beiden denken du wärst unser Praxisbeispiel." Harry schoss wieder das Blut Richtung Kopf, aber er versuchte es zu bekämpfen. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt wir würden die Massagen am Objekt üben, eigentlich wollte ich mich massieren lassen, aber die Beiden fanden dich wohl ansprechender."

„Aha", kam es nur von Harry, der versuchte an Snape in Badehose zu denken.

„Du wirst besser Harry", meinte Sushmita schelmisch grinsend, bevor sie wieder zu den Mädchen schaute und kurz mit diesen sprach. Diese verbeugten sich wieder und gingen weiter.

„Und hast du Interesse an ein oder zwei Massagen?" fragte sie ruhig. „Nicht das du nicht, dadurch lernen könntest", ergänzte sie.

„Lernen?" fragte Harry der sich wieder besser in griff hatte.

„Lernen Harry?" sie lächelte breit. „Okklumentik, diesmal allerdings mehr das Abblocken deiner Gefühle."

„Wieso abblocken meiner Gefühle?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Also, die beiden Farah und Amrita lernen bei mir, wie sagtest du so schön, Putzen und Nähen. Sie werden in drei beziehungsweise vier Monaten verheiratet und wir sind gerade dabei über Massagen zu reden. Während du dich massieren läst, wirst du dagegen ankämpfen können eine Erektion zu bekommen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Wie alt sind die beiden?" _Die können doch nicht schon heiraten, das sind doch noch Kinder, wie er. _Harry hatte den Part mit der Erektion absichtlich überhört

„Harry", sie sah ihn jetzt ernst an, „das sind unsere Traditionen. Die Beiden kennen es nicht anders, sie kommen nicht von hier und haben auch keinen Umgang mit Europäern oder anderen Kulturen." Sie schluckte kurz, bevor sie weiter machte. „Für sie ist es normal in dem Alter zu heiraten. Nicht das es mir gefällt, aber solange die Mädchen von sich aus nicht gegen die Heirat protestieren, lehre ich sie und gut."

„Protestieren?" jetzt war Harry neugierig geworden.

„Nun es gibt Mädchen, die ihren Auserwählten nicht ehelichen wollen und denen helfe ich". Sie flüsterte nur noch, „aber die Beiden finden ihre Männer süß", sagte sie fester. „Sind auch erst Achtzehn oder so", erklärte sie weiter.

„Und was muss ich jetzt machen?" fragte Harry, der das Thema zwar nicht gutheißen wollte denn die Mädchen waren zu jung, aber auch wusste, das er es nicht ändern konnte, wenn er jetzt auf Sushmita sauer wäre.

„Hinlegen und genießen." Sie lächelte, „aber nicht zuviel."

„Sind nur die Beiden dabei?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Nein auch noch eine weitere Gouvernante der Ehemänner", meinte sie.

„Hä?"

„Die Ehemänner wollen eine Jungfrau, oder zumindest deren Familien wollen für ihn eine und da du ein Mann bist, besteht eine gewisse Gefahr, deshalb die zusätzliche Wache", erklärte sie.

„Trauen sie dir nicht?" fragte Harry.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, „meistens sind die Männer älter die sich massieren lassen."

„Und wieso darf ich jetzt?" Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten solle.

„Die Beiden haben mich eigentlich darum gebeten", meinte sie und auf Harry überraschten Blick, mit der entsprechenden Gesichtsfarbe, meinte sie, „sie fanden deine Augen so faszinierend. Grün ist bei uns etwas sehr besonderes", erklärte sie gelassen und Harry nickte.

„Wenn die Gouvernante mit mir einverstanden ist, werde ich es machen" meinte Harry voller Selbstzweifel.

* * *

„Harry leg dich bitte dort hin." Sushmita wies in an, sich auf eine Matte auf den Boden zu legen. Sie waren im Haus von Jahan und Harry wurde zuerst von der Gouvernante merkwürdig gemustert, doch als sie ihm in die Augen geschaut hatte nickte sie und setzte sich in die Ecke des Raumes.

Das was eine der angenehmsten Tage des Urlaubes, zwar war es schon etwas merkwürdig immer die Anweisungen von Sushmita, für die beiden Mädchen zu hören, aber trotzdem war es einfach herrlich. Den Tag schaffte er es zwar überhaupt nicht gegen seine Natur zu kämpfen, aber das war im egal.

Sushmita lehrte ihn nun wieder mehr Okklumentik, oder besser gesagt vertiefte sie nur sein Wissen. Etwas hatte er von Remus schon vor mehren Jahren darüber zuhören bekommen und darauf baute sie immer mehr auf. Sie versuchte ihn auch immer wieder zu testen, entweder durch gezielte Fragen über Sex oder aber auch durch ungeschicktes Verhalten und Berührungen.

Auch das massieren hatte Harry mittlerweile schon gut im Griff, er wurde nur noch an manchen Stellen so stimuliert, das seine Konzentration zusammenbrach. Die Gouvernante hatte Harry wohl nicht mehr als Gefahr eingestuft, da sie die Mädchen jetzt nur noch brachte und dann wieder verschwand.

„Was haben die Beiden?" fragte Harry Sushmita.

Diese lächelte und meinte, „sie sind mit deiner Reaktion nicht zufrieden und machen sich etwas Vorwürfe." Nun lächelte auch Harry breit.

Er sah wie Sushmita kurz rausschaute und lächelnd mit den Mädchen sprach. Diese sahen sie zuerst überrascht an, nickten dann aber. Alle Drei stellten sich so, dass Harry sie nicht mehr sah, er merkte, dass eine wieder mit der Massage begann. Harry merkte die erste Veränderung, als er Haare spürte, die langsam über seinen Rücken streichelten. Das lies ihn das erste Mal erschauern, als er dann sanfte Lippen auf seinen Rücken spürte, merkte er wie seine Konzentration wieder nachließ und als er zwei weitere weiche Berührungen auf seinen Rücken spürte, drehte seine Phantasie am Rad und seine Konzentration war dahin. Er vermutete, das Sushmita ihn nun massierte und ihren Busen dazu benutze ihn aus seiner Konzentration zu kicken.

Sushmita sagte was zu den Beiden, diese kicherten und verließen nach einem Moment mit einer Verbeugung den Raum, während Harry sich wieder anzog.

„Was hast du ihnen erzähl?" fragte er sie immer noch an die Berührungen von ebbend denkend und dementsprechend rot.

„Das sie sich kaum Sorgen machen brauchten jemals diese Art der Massage anzuwenden, nicht jeder Mann könnte sich gegen die _normale_ Massage so wehren wie du", erklärte sie.

„War das ein Lob?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, eine Feststellung." Sie ging zu ihm, sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn dann sanft auf den Mund. „Das war ein Lob", meinte sie als sie sich wieder getrennt hatten.

Harry lächelte überrascht und verlegen, aber zu seiner eigenen Enttäuschung merkte er auch, dass er wieder rot zu werden drohte.

„Hallo Harry", Jahan war in den Raum getreten und musterte ihn wie schon bei ihren ersten Treffen und diesmal spürte Harry etwas fremdes, das durch seine Gedanken huschte wie ein Nebel und er konzentrierte sich den Nebel zu verscheuchen.

„Das ist aber schon erheblich besser geworden Harry", er lächelte.

„Wie meinen sie das?" fragte Harry.

„Nun Sushmita sollte dir etwas über Okklumentik beibringen und sie hat erstaunliches geleistet", meinte Jahan. „Du hast gespürt, dass ich in deinen Geist eingedrungen bin und mich heraus geblasen."

„Sie sollte mir Okklumentik beibringen?" fragte Harry überrascht und lauter als eigentlich gewollt.

Und nun geschah etwas was Harry sich schon seid einigen Tagen gewünscht hatte, Sushmita wurde rot und schaute verlegen auf ihre Füße. „Hatte sie dir das nicht gesagt?" fragte Jahan überrascht.

„Nein habe ich nicht, ich dachte das würde nur hinderlich sein", erklärte sie nun sogar etwas kleinlaut.

„Wie hattest du ihn denn getestet?" fragte Jahan überrascht.

„Ich habe andere Parameter benutzt, anstatt mit Legilimens anzugreifen", erklärte sie nun wieder mit fester Stimme, aber immer noch merkwürdigen Blick auf Harry. Dieser ließ sein Gehirn gerade Achterbahn fahren. _Okklumentiktraining, diesen trockenen Stoff hatte sie ihm beigebracht ohne das er es richtig gemerkt hatte_ _und das ohne sie langweilig zu finden, Respekt._

„Ich würde dich trotzdem gerne einem vollen Angriff von mir aussetzten Harry", meinte Jahan und es war keinesfalls eine Frage.

Harry nickte und überlegte was Sushmita als andere Parameter hatte, natürlich die Konzentrationsübungen bei der Massage war das….

„_Legilimens_"

Harry kamen Bilder ins Gedächtnis, Harry der Franz zulächelte und seinen Besen hochzog. _Hey das will ich gar nicht_, Harry der Remus hinter Gittern sieht, wie er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt, _halt nein, Professor Snape in Badehose schaut sich einen Sonnenuntergang an, nur ist die Sonne Grün und blubbert. D_as Einzige, was sich bei diesem Bild noch änderte war das Blubbern. Schniefelus steht ruhig und starrt nur in die Sonne.

Harry merkte, wie jemand versuchte das Bild aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen, aber er krallte sich daran fest. _Ich werde dieses Bild nie wieder aus meinem Kopf kriegen_ meinte er sarkastisch zu sich selbst. Er sank auf die Knie und erkannte langsam wieder seine Umgebung. Sushmita die ängstlich aber auch irgendwie Stolz auf ihn schaute und Jahan der immer noch murmelnd vor ihm stand, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

Jahan hob den Zauberstab und lächelte kurz zu Harry und zu Sushmita, bevor er kurz mit ihr sprach, wieder so das Harry nichts verstehen konnte. Zuerst strahlte und lächelte sie ihren Großvater an, aber als dieser geendet hatte schaute sie traurig zu Harry, der mittlerweile neben sie getreten war.

Sie umarmte ihn freundlich und meinte „Leb wohl Harry".

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Du auch", meinte er nur, als sie den Raum verlies.

Harry drehte sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Jahan. „Sushmita wird ihre Schülerinnen Heim begleiten und neue abholen und wenn sie wiederkommt wirst du nicht mehr hier sein", bekam Harry die Antwort für seine nicht gestellte Frage. Irgendwie würde sie ihm fehlen und Trauer und der Abschiedsschmerz breitete sich in ihm aus. Er musste an die Berührung ihrer Lippen, an den Kuss, an die Massage denken und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

„Sie hat dich hervorragend in Okklumentik unterrichtet." Begann er nun, „ich hätte erwartet dass du mich versuchst zu blocken oder ähnliches, aber eine Erinnerung oder besser gesagt eine Phantasie, ich habe eine solche Sonne noch nicht gesehen". Harry lächelte verlegen, was hielt Jahan jetzt von ihm, wo er ihm eine solche Erinnerung gezeigt hatte. „Zu zeigen und dies solange aufrecht zu erhalten ist viel effektiver."

„Das ist Okklumentik?" fragte Harry überrascht, „sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren."

„Das ist der Grundgedanke, dich so zu konzentrieren, dass deine gesamten Gehirnfunktionen nur auf dieser Erinnerung liegen und keine anderen in diesen Moment für dich existieren", erklärte Jahan. „Allerdings verwundert mich deine Phantasie etwas, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist das einer deiner Lehrer", Harry nickte und Jahan schien einen Moment zu überlegen, schaute sich nochmals kurz um und schien dann zu verstehen.

„Ja, sie hat Recht, wer diese Gefühle kanalisieren kann, ist in der Lage einen Angriff auf das Gehirn zu begegnen", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

„Wie funktioniert Legilimens eigentlich?" fragte Harry.

„Der Zauber, oder besser gesagt der Wille desjenigen, der Legilimens ausüben will, ist auf eine Erfahrung oder einen Gedanken seines Gegenüber fixiert. Er weiß, dass dies stattgefunden hat". Er dachte kurz nach, „ich habe mich auf Quidditch konzentriert, da du mir sagtest das du es spielst und auf Remus, weil ich eure Reaktionen gesehen habe, als ich ihn begrüßt habe und daher wusste das euch beiden sein Leiden bekannt ist."

Harry sah ihn immer noch neugierig an. „Das bewirkt, dass man Erinnerungen sehen kann, die sich auf das betreffende Ereignis beziehen. Man weiß nicht mit Sicherheit, ob derjenige vor einem lügt oder nicht, aber es gibt einem Entscheidungshilfen."

„Also, wenn ich jemanden frage, ob er jemanden kennt und er nein sagt, ich aber ein Bild sehe, wo sie miteinander reden ist die Sache klar, allerdings weis ich nicht worüber geredet wurde", erklärte er Harry weiter und dieser nickte.

„Wollte Remus oder Sirius das ich in Okklumentik unterrichtet werde?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Nein", meine Jahan „eigentlich wollte nur Remus seine Ruhe finden, aber als ich dich das erstmal gesehen habe, dachte ich mir, dass du es vielleicht gebrauchen kannst." Erklärte er sein Vorgehen.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Soviel ich weis, solltest du eigentlich mit deinem Paten etwas durch das Land streifen, aber Beide waren einverstanden als ich ihnen vorschlug dich zu unterrichten."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Jahan und ging in seine Unterkunft. Einiges schwirrte durch seinen Kopf, das Gefühl von Sushmitas Haut auf seinen Körper, das Gefühl des benutzt werdens durch Dritte und die Frage warum Jahan wollte, dass er Okklumentik erlernen sollte.

Die restliche Zeit hier verbrachte er mit Sirius. Wie vorher geplant unternahmen sie Safaris oder gammelten durch die Straßen von Muggelindien, wie jeder andere Westliche Tourist, nur fehlte ihnen der Fotoapparat.

* * *

„Hey Harry." Justin begrüßte ihn wie immer mit einem Griff in den Unterarm. „Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?"

„Klasse", meinte Harry und gab ihm einen kleinen Überblick von seinen Erlebnissen in Indien, nur erwähnte er seine Erlebnisse mit Sushmita nicht, dass war sein süßes Geheimnis.

„Okklumentik", Justin sah ihn neugierig an, „wozu haben sie dir das beigebracht?"

„So genau weiß ich das auch nicht", meinte er, aber wollte gleich mal das testen, was Jahan gesagt hatte. Augenkontakt und an das denken was man von seinen Gegenüber mit Sicherheit weiß. Harry hat zwar das Gefühl irgendetwas zu spüren, aber das war so ungenau, das konnte auch Einbildung gewesen seien.

„Was hast du noch vor?" fragte Justin nach einer Weile.

„Ich würde gerne einen Trank brauen", meinte Harry und versucht so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen, da er Justin nicht erzählen wollte, dass der Trank nicht ungefährlich war.

* * *

Einmal den Senf dazu abgeben bitte unten links drücken.

mig

Silvertrust


	10. Tränke und Zugfahrt

Moin,

hier kommt das nächste chap, ich hoffe es gefällt und es kommen wieder einige reviews,

**Enrinye:** Danke / ich will mir Snape so eigentlich garnicht vorstellen ;-) / die nächsten Chaps sind bei meinen Beta und dieser kämpft noch, also sicherlich bald.

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** Hilft bei einigen peinlichen Situationen wenn man(n) das Tiefgelegter Gehirn im griff hast ;-)

**Alex Black5:** Danke / naja war eigentlich mehr als Lückenfüller gedacht oder ein kleiner Tipp was er vorhaben könnte da das in Chap 9 nicht vorkam ;-)

**Mices:** meiner dank gehört ihn natürlich auch (thorin eichenschild) das er meine Story weiter empfiehlt ;-) / das hört man gerne das die Story Leute zu lachen bring und sie wird natürlich beendet allerdings dauert das noch.

**Zerengeb:** vielleicht ein Wunsch meines Unterbewusstseins nach so einer Massage ;-)

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 9**

„So genau weiß ich das auch nicht", meinte er, aber wollte gleich mal das testen, was Jahan gesagt hatte. Augenkontakt und an das denken was man von seinen Gegenüber mit Sicherheit weiß. Harry hat zwar das Gefühl irgendetwas zu spüren, aber das war so ungenau, das konnte auch Einbildung gewesen seien.

„Was hast du noch vor?" fragte Justin nach einer Weile.

„Ich würde gerne einen Trank brauen", meinte Harry und versucht so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen, da er Justin nicht erzählen wollte, dass der Trank nicht ungefährlich war.

**

* * *

10. Kapitel:Tränke und Zugfahrt**

„Was für ein Trank?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Diesen", meinte Harry und reichte ihm das Buch mit der Beschreibung und dem Rezept für den Trank.

„Der Trank ist kein reiner Gedächtnistrank", begann Justin laut zu lesen. „Dieser Trank bewirkt nicht die Erhöhung der Intelligenz oder die Erhöhung der geistigen Beweglichkeit. Durch diesen Trank verändert der Anwendende, die Art der Aufnahme seines Umfeldes und seines Wissens. Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass der Anwender ein fotografisches Gedächtnis erhält, welches ihm ermöglicht, alles Wissen leichter wieder aufzurufen."

Justin schaute auf. „Was?"

Harry grinste ihn an. „Also im Klartext, wenn du ein Buch liest, musst du das wie bisher, nur kannst du jederzeit die Daten wieder abrufen, ohne jemals das Buch noch mal lesen zu müssen."

„Aber", Justin sah ihn nachdenklich an, „aber wie? Ich meine in Ordnung der Trank modifiziert mein Gehirn", er verzog angewidert seinen Gesicht, „aber wie ruft man die Daten wieder ab, oder besser gesagt muss man anders lernen oder was?"

„Also du musst etwas durchlesen wie immer und dein Flubberhirn speichert es. Wenn du dann etwas zu dem Thema brauchst und dich darauf konzentrierst, bekommst du Zugriff auf alle Daten die du dazu jemals gelesen hast" erklärte Harry begeistert.

„Harry, das klingt zu gut um war zu sein" meinte Justin skeptisch. „Wenn das so einfach ist, warum macht es dann nicht jeder?"

„Weil nicht jedes dieses Buch hat, es ist sehr alt, man kann es auch nirgends kaufen. Zumindest habe ich es weder in unserer Bibliothek gesehen, noch bei irgendeinem Buchladen." Erklärte Harry bevor er tief Luft holte, „auch kann nicht jeder die Zutaten besorgen."

Justin schaute auf die Zutaten und sein Gesicht wurde noch nachdenklicher. „Blut eines Phönix, Blut eines Hochbegabten, Jobberknollfedern, Gehirn eines Drachens…"

„Kein ganzes Gehirn, nur etwas, das gibt es bei einigen anderen Tränken auch" meinte Harry locker.

„Und das Blut?" fragte Justin.

„Ich sag doch, ist nicht leicht zu besorgen. Deshalb macht es nicht jeder, aber ich habe schon etwas bekommen" meinte Harry ruhig.

„Und welchen Hochbegabten hast du angesaugt?" fragte Justin nachdenklich.

„Kennst du nicht, er war aber Schulsprecher und Bester seines Jahrgangs" erklärte Harry ruhig. Er wollte Justin lieber nicht sagen, dass es von Voldemort stammte, wobei es eigentlich noch Riddle war, ohne seine ganzen Verwandlungen.

„Aber warum willst du den Trank zu dir nehmen?" fragte Justin nach, scheinbar immer noch nicht davon überzeugt das das eine sinnvolle Aktion ist.

Harry musterte Justin nachdenklich, sollte er es ihm sagen, den wahren Grund, Rache für seine Eltern, Genugtuung für das was seine Mutter durchmachen muss, dass er dies machte um alles mögliche zu unternehmen um Peter zu fangen, den letzten noch freien Mörder seines Vaters, den Verräter.

„Weißt du was mit meinen Eltern ist?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Justins Gesicht wurde nun etwas nervöser, er hatte schon oft gesehen wie Harry ausgerastet war weil jemand seine Eltern beleidigt hatte, aber er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, er hatte nur einmal nachgefragt und sofort aufgehört als er merkte das Harry das Thema nicht weiter erörtern würde. Deshalb schüttelte er einfach den Kopf.

Harry erzählte ihm in groben Zügen von den Überfall auf seine Eltern, den Tot seines Vaters und das seine Mutter im St. Mungo wäre, ohne ihren eigenen Sohn zu erkennen, aber er erzählte auch noch was seine Paten zum Thema Voldemort gesagt hatten.

„Meinten die das ernst?" Justin sah zu Harry „Glaube sie wirklich er ist nicht tot?"

„Denk an diesen Schatten letztes Jahr", meinte Harry und Justin nickte nachdenklich.

„Was meinst du jetzt?" fragte Harry, er wollte es Justin nicht sagen, aber er würde es machen komme was wolle. Nur sollte Justin, wenn aus eigenen Stücken, mitmachen und nicht von ihm gedrängt werden.

Justin schien einen innerlichen Kampf auszutragen. „Was passiert mit unserem jetzigen Wissen?" fragte er scheinbar um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Es ist da, wie bis jetzt auch, wird aber nach und nach durch das neue Wissen ersetzt" meinte Harry. „Erinnerungen an Menschen und Erlebnisse bleiben von der ganzen Sache unberührt."

„Kann man dem Buch vertrauen?" fragte Justin. „Ich meine, denk an das Tagebuch und was du mir darüber erzählt hast."

„Das Buch ist nicht wie das Tagebuch und außerdem hat mein Vater schon eins der Rituale durchgeführt und es hat geklappt, aber ich werde den Trank brauen, vergleichen ob die Farbe passt und trinken, nein" meinte Harry. „erst werde ich ihn an einem Versuchsobjekt testen."

„Willst du es jemanden verabreichen, ohne dass er davon weiß?" fragte Justin überrascht.

„Einem Tier Justin" meinte Harry etwas entrüstet. „Ich dachte an eine Ratte. Benutzen Muggel bei ihren Tests doch auch."

Justin nickte nachdenklich. „Du hasst Ratten wirklich" begann er und Harry nickte nur. „Ich werde dir beim Brauen helfen und die Tests abwarten, dann sehen wir weiter" meinte Justin.

Harry strahlte ihn an. „Kein Problem, ich trinke es auch als Erster, dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden." Mehr wollte er auch gar nicht, der Trank war für einen alleine nämlich unmöglich zu brauen, wie sollte er auch die Temperatur am Kessel ändern, während er Zutaten frisch bearbeitete und andere hinzu gab.

„Also" begann Harry „ich habe unser Labor schon überprüft, wir haben alle Zutaten nur müssen diese dann wieder aufgefühlt werden und da muss ich Blacky noch etwas eichen" erklärte Harry.

„Eichen?"

„Ja, er holt immer die neuen Zutaten. Nur darf auf der Rechnung nicht Drachenhirn und Erumpertherz auftauchen, das würde meinen Paten sicherlich auffallen, also müssen wir einige andere Zutaten berechnen lassen und das muss ich Blacky noch beibringen."

„Meinst du er macht das?" fragte Justin nachdenklich.

„Er muss." Harrys Gesicht wurde etwas düster, „eigentlich weise ich ihn ungern zu so etwas an, aber es geht nicht anders, er ist an die Familie Potter gebunden und durch die Patenschaft macht er auch was die Beiden sagen, aber wenn ich ihm befehle zu schweigen wird er es tun."

Justin nickte. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt wie die Hauselfen damit zurecht kommen", meinte Justin nachdenklich, „eigentlich sind sie doch Sklaven."

„Ja" meinte Harry knapp, „als Kind habe ich mir die gleiche Frage gestellt und wollte sogar Blacky die Freiheit schenken". Er schaute Justin an, „er wäre beinahe vor Scham gestorben als ich ihm etwas zum Anziehen geben wollte. Er hatte gebettelt und gefleht, dass ich das nicht tun würde." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „anschließend haben mir meine Paten erzählt, dass Hauselfen es als Schande ansehen, freie Elfen zu sein."

„Du meinst als eine Art Strafe?" fragte Justin.

„Ja" meinte Harry „es sind schon merkwürdige Lebewesen, wenn sie den Sklavenstand vorziehen". Er schaute kurz nachdenklich zu Justin, „allerdings behandeln nicht alle Zauberer ihre Hauselfen wie wir."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe gehört das einige der alten Zaubererfamilien ihre Hauselfen schlagen und Quälen, wann immer sie Lust dazu haben" erklärte Harry dem bestürzt schauenden Justin.

* * *

„Porlock Dreck" meinte Harry, er hatte gerade mit Blacky über seine Wünsche gesprochen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Justin.

„Blacky meint, dass er das Ganze gerne so machen würde, weist aber daraufhin, dass die Kosten für Jobberknollfeder so hoch sind, dass wir Tonnen von dem anderen Zeug verbraten müssten bevor es preislich annähernd aufgehen würde." Harry grummelte.

„Was ich dich schon immer fragen wollte, wie kommst du eigentlich an eine lebende Ratte?"

Harry grinste breit „Ich kenne da einige Jarveys sie leben hier im Wald." Er zeigte auf den Wald hinter dem See „wenn ich ihnen etwas Hühnchen besorge bringen sie mir Ratten in welcher Form auch immer."

„Form?"

„Gewürfelt, in Scheiben, ..." Justin verdrehte die Augen

„Wie kommt es, dass du so gut mit anderen Rassen klar kommst?" fragt Justin und auf Harry überraschten Blick fügte er noch hinzu „Naja deine Hauselfen, Jarvey, einen Adler."

„Naja muss mein Charme sein" meinte Harry lässig „bei den Jarvey liegt es wohl an den Hühnchen und das ich mich nicht an ihrer gepflegten Aussprache störe." Harry grinste wieder breiter „wenn du mal neue Schimpfwörter brauchst geh zu ihnen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt wegen dem Trank?" fragte Justin

„Plan B" meinte Harry

„Plan B?" fragte Justin nun skeptisch.

„Plan B" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „wir brauen ihn und anschließend müssen wir leider das Labor zerstören."

„Zerstören?" Justin sah Harry entgeistert an „wie willst du das den machen?"

„Hast du in der Schule nicht aufgepasst wir mischen 75 Kaliumnitrat, 15 Holzkohle und 10 Schwefel", erklärte Harry, als wäre das die Standartvorgehensweise beim Tränke brauen.

„Schwarzpulver" Justin sah ihn überrascht an „meinst du nicht das wäre zu sehr Muggel?"

„Genial nicht" meinte Harry. „Remus und Sirius werden denken wir hätten nur etwas Unfug treiben wollen, wenn wir aber andere Zutaten mischen würden, käme der Verdacht nahe wir hätten einen verboten Trank versucht."

„Na dann los" meinte Justin

Beide begannen nochmals den Trank im Ablauf durchzukauen, sie mussten einige Zutaten parallel einfüllen und andere aber frisch hinzufügen. „Harry das schaffe ich nicht, du musst die Knollen stampfen, bei vier Doxys das Gift zu melken dauert länger" warf Justin ein.

Harry nickte, er war froh, dass Justin sich um die Doxys freiwillig gekümmert hatte und wollte daher nicht Rumzicken. „In Ordnung aber sonst klappt alles oder?" Nun nickte Justin.

Sie hatten den Ablauf nun dreimal geübt und wollten nun anfangen, Harry gab den Großteil der Zutaten hinzu und überprüfte die Temperatur sowie die Rührrichtung, Justin machte den Großteil der Zubereitung und füllte Zutaten mit ab, wenn diese gleichzeitig beigegeben werden mussten.

„So und jetzt volle Pulle und warten" meinte Harry, er erhitzte das Feuer und wartete darauf, dass ihr Trank die richtige Farbe, ein kräftiges Gelb, bekam.

„Wieso müssen wir bei Snape immer mit den Zauberstab Feuer machen wenn es auch so geht?" fragte Justin.

„Weil wir dann mehr Fehler machen können und er mehr Chancen hat uns Punkte abzuziehen" schätze Harry.

„Runter und ins Eisbad" meinte Harry, nahm den Kessel und stellte ihn genauso lange in das Eisbad bis es nicht mehr zischte.

„Wie haben zehn Minuten, dann ist das Zeug nichts mehr wert" erklärte Harry, als er der Ratte gerade den Trank einflößte.

„Und jetzt?" Fragte Justin neugierig.

„Warten" begann Harry „ich schätze, dass sie nicht mit uns reden wird, also wenn sie in drei Minuten noch lebt nehme ich das Zeug."

„Es wirkt als würde es Schmerzen bereiten" meine Justin skeptisch. Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Als die Ratte nach drei Minuten immer noch in ihren Käfig saß, nahm Harry die geforderte Menge zu sich, es schmeckte eigentlich nach nichts, nur als es in seinem Magen angekommen war hatte er das Gefühl das etwas mit aller macht in seinen Kopf wollte. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl einer Raupe die über seine Nervenbahnen Richtung Gehirn marschierte. Aber als sie oben ankam musste Harry, vor schmerzen, die Augen schließen und er hatte das Gefühl jemand drücke und ziehe an seinen Gehirn, so das in Schwindelig wurde und dann war alles vorbei der Schmerz stumpfte ab aber er konnte keine Veränderung zu vorher spüren, auch waren alle unangenehme Gefühle, wie diese Raupe, verschwunden.

„Und?" Justin musterte ihn fürsorglich.

„Etwas unangenehm aber ich lebe" meinte Harry.

Justin musterte das zweite Glas, schaute auf die Ratte, auf Harry und auf die Uhr, schloss kurz die Augen und meinte „Scheiß Basilisk", nahm das Glas und schluckte den Trank runter. Er reagierte ungefähr so wie Harry es sich gedacht hätte, er musste sich nur setzten sonst wäre er wohl umgefallen.

„Keine Veränderung?" fragte Harry, Justin nickte „also Plan B"

Sie stellten den zweiten Kessel auf Feuer und drehten dieses auf Maximum, beide rannten Raus. Justin wollte noch den Rattenkäfig schnappen, wurde aber von Harry weiter geschoben. Sie erreichten die Kellertür, öffneten sie, rannten durch, schlugen die sie wieder zu und rannten in Sirius.

BOOM

Die Tür zum Tränkelabor flog wieder auf und eine dunkle Qualm Wolke quoll Richtung Kellerflur.

„Was in Merlins Namen habt ihr wieder gemacht?" fragte Sirius, der nun wieder stand und sich hustend den Staub von den Klamotten klopfte.

„Wir haben geübt?" meinte Harry in der gleichen Pose wie Sirius.

„Was geübt? Erumperthorn stampfen?" brüllte Sirius aufgebracht, er hatte die Tür zum Labor erreicht um den Schaden in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Hin" meinte er „nicht dass ich je darin arbeiten wollte, aber es ist hin" meinte er nun etwas ruhiger.

„Was ist hier los?" Remus war mit gezogenem Zauberstab im Flur erschienen.

„Unsere beiden Meister der Tränke haben etwas vergeigt" meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

Harry und Justin versuchten eine etwas geknickte Miene hinzubekommen, was Harry durch sein Training gelang und für Justin kein Problem war, da er eh nicht wusste was jetzt passieren würde und er sich nicht zu verstellen brauchte.

Remus reckte seine Nase und musterte Harry nachdenklich „Schwarzpulver?" Harry nickte etwas gedrückt und Justin musterte ihn voller Überraschung. „Ihr wolltet Schwarzpulver mixen?"

„Ja" meinte Harry knapp.

„Schwarzpulver?" fragte Sirius

„Muggel benutzen das für …." Begann Remus

„Feuerwerkskörper" unterbrach Justin kleinlaut.

„So, So Feuerwerkskörper" meinte Remus nachdenklich „und ihr hättet keine kaufen können was?"

„Wenn es geklappt hätte, hätten wir welche verkauft" meinte Harry.

„Und was glaubst du wer uns jetzt ein neues Labor kauft?" fragte Sirius, allerdings schon fast belustigt, scheinbar fand er die Idee klasse selbst Feuerwerkskörper zu basteln.

Beide zuckte mit den Achseln, „Harry von dir sind wir nichts besser gewohnt, aber ich hätte gehofft das du mehr Gehirn hast um deine Freunde vor sich selbst zu schützen Justin" brummte Remus „dafür dürft ihr alles auf Muggelart reinigen und wehe ich sehe Blacky hier unten."

Sirius nahm noch einmal das Labor in Augenschein „Das Inventar könnt ihr neben das Haus schleppen" er grinste gehässig „Lappen und Seife lasse ich euch bringen." Er schaute kurz auf Remus „und wenn ihr das Haus beim heraustragen der Sachen dreckig machen solltet dürft ihr das auch noch Putzen, komm Remus ich glaube der Ausflug hat sich erledigt." dieser nickte und beide machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Ausflug?" fragte Harry, bekam aber keine Antwort von den Beiden.

„Wow, das war knapp" kam es von Justin „etwas langsamer und dein Pate hätte alles mitbekommen."

Harry nickte nur und beide begannen das nun völlig zerstörte Labor zu reinigen, Harry war froh, dass sein Plan so gut funktioniert hatte, zumal er alle seltenen Zutaten die er für die anderen Tränke brauchte sicherheitshalber schon auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte. Jetzt musste er Blacky noch etwas einnorden bezüglich der anderen Zutaten und auch die anderen Tränke würden bald in greifbare Nähe kommen.

* * *

„So mach's gut Harry" meinte Sirius, der ihn diesmal verabschiedete, da Remus einen wichtigen Termin hatte „und wenn du in Hogwarts auch das Labor in die Luft jagen willst, sorg dafür das Schniefelus drin ist" er grinste breit.

„Sirius" eine mahnende Frauenstimme kam von hinten, Harry erkannte Narzissa Malfoy, die aber zu seiner Überraschung lächelte.

„Zissa" meinte Sirius freundlich, wobei die Angesprochene die Augen verdrehte „wie geht es dir?"

„Wenn man das Schlechte weg lässt ganz gut." Sie lächelte, wobei dieses nicht ihre Augen erreichte, die jemanden hinter Harry beobachten. „Und selbst?"

„Jetzt wo der Satansbraten gleich weg ist, bestens" meinte Sirius immer noch gut gelaunt, obwohl eine Malfoy neben ihm stand.

„Bin schon weg" meinte Harry, gab Sirius steif die Hand und Narzissa einen Handkuss, die nun grinste, was auch ihre Augen erreichte. Harry hatte das eigentlich nur getan um Sirius zu ärgern und war nun doch verwundert über die Reaktion. Trotzdem drehte er sich um und machte sich Richtung Zug auf. _Wieso ist Sirius freundlich zu einer Malfoy und warum ist Zissa so Unmalfoyhaft._

Er sah gerade noch wie die Gorillas von Malfoy den Zug bestiegen und so entschloss er sich weiter hinten einzusteigen, denn wo die Beiden waren, war Malfoy nicht weit weg und Harry wollte nicht gleich am ersten Tag den Schleimbeutel sehen.

Er betrat ein Abteil und kurz darauf gesellten sich auch Ernie und Justin zu ihm, gefolgt von Hannah sowie Susan. „Na Justin, hast du den Stoff nachholen können?" fragte letztere, als sie alle Platz genommen hatten.

„Ich glaube die Theorie sitzt" meinte Justin lässig mit einen breiten Grinsen für Harry, das diesem zeigte, dass der Trank seine Wirkung wohl nicht verfehlt hatte.

„Habt ihr das gelesen mit diesen Ausbruch aus Askaban?" fragte nun Hannah. Alle Anwesenden nickten, es war in den Nachrichten erschienen, immer und immer wieder da es der erste Zauberer war der aus Askaban entkommen konnte. „Der soll ja ein Anhänger von Du-weist-schon-wem gewesen sein."

„Ich dachte von Voldemort?" meinte Harry gespielt nachdenklich, immer wieder erfreut über die Reaktion die er damit erreichte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten begann Hannah wieder „Der soll einige Muggel und auch Zauberer getötet haben" erklärte sie weiter.

„Das ist glaube ich die Grundvorrassetzung um Todesser zu werden" meinte Harry etwas genervt, Hannah schien den Wink aber nicht zu verstehen und machte weiter mit irgendwelchen hirnrissigen Spekulationen über diesen Algil Smethley. Allerdings gab Harry sich jetzt eine mentale Schellte, wieso hatte er nicht über den Kerl in den Unterlagen seines Vaters gestöbert, aber anderseits, wann auch? Zuerst Indien, dann bei Justin Muggelkunde auf die harte Tour und dann der Trank, er hatte eigentlich kaum Zeit gehabt.

Aber da Hannah nun erst richtig in Fahrt kam, versuchte Harry etwas zu Schlafen, was ihn nach einiger Zeit auch gelang. Er wurde aber durch ein hartes Abbremsen des Zuges nach einiger Zeit unsanft geweckt.

„Was ist los?" fragte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Alle sahen ihn genauso fragend an und Hannah schrie auf, als das Licht ausfiel. „Da steigen Gestalten in den Zug" meinte Justin der durch das Abteilfenster schaute.

Harry merkte wie die Raumtemperatur abnahm und wie die Scheiben beschlugen, auch wurde es noch dunkler und er hatte das Gefühl jemand hätte die Lautstärke nach unten gedreht.

_Harry sah eine Kindermobile über sich, eine Frau schrie einen heftigen Schmerzensschrei aus, Blacky hob ihn hoch….. ein alter Mann liegt auf einer Trage und ein Heiler hält einen Zauberstab auf ihn, der Mann zuckt kurz auf._

„Was war das?" fragte Justin am ganzen Körper zitternd. Ernie, Hannah und Susan waren Kreidebleich und zitterten ebenfalls, auch Harry fühlte sich arg geschwächt. Was waren das für Gedanken? Den Ersten erkannte er nicht, die Zweite war ein Vorfall im St. Mungo, der alte Mann war gestorben. Und dann verstand Harry wer den Zug betreten hatte.

„Dementoren" meinte Harry, die anderen, außer Justin, sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Was sind Dementoren?" frage Justin und Ernie begann zu erklären, während Harry in seinem Gepäck nach einer Tafel Schokolade suchte.

„Hier esst" meinte er und verteilte sie an die Anderen. _Warum hatte Remus ihn diese aufgezwungen, hatte er mit so etwas gerecht?_

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch Harry?" Remus hatte sein Kopf ins Abteil gesteckt.

„Geht wieder" begann Harry, bis er realisierte wer da vor ihn Stand. „Was machst du hier?" fragte er überrascht.

„Erklärung kommt später, esst eure Schokolade, schön das du hin und wieder auf mich hörst" er nickte noch einmal und war verschwunden bevor Harry auch nur reagieren konnte. Harry wollte hinterher, wurde aber von den Anderen aufgehalten, die mehr über den Erwachsenen erfahren wollten, der im Zug war.

Harry setzte sich wieder. Remus würde ihm schon nicht entkommen. Er erzählte wer er war und alle spekulierten was die Dementoren im Zug wollten, als dieser auch schon wieder anhielt und sie alle aussteigen mussten um die Kutschen Richtung Schloss zu nehmen.

„Was machst du eigentlich immer vor den Kutschen?" fragte Justin, scheinbar um sich abzulenken, denn man konnte wieder spüren das es kälter wurde, es mussten Dementoren in der Nähe sein.

„Thestrale" meinte Harry, „sie ziehen die Kutschen". Justin, Hannah und Ernie, die mit in der Kutsche saßen, zogen scharf Luft ein.

„Thestrale sind Boten des Todes" meinte Hannah entsetzt.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, „dann gibt es bald eine Menge, denn die Kutschen werden von Thestralen gezogen. Hagrid hat eine ganze Herde davon im Verbotenen Wald."

„Aber wieso siehst nur du sie?" fragte Justin.

„Mann kann sie nur sehen, wenn man den Tod gesehen hat" meinte Harry knapp „und wenn du dir die Schüler genauer anschaust wirst du sehen, dass einige sie sehen können" erklärte er weiter.

Sie stiegen aus und machten sich auf in die Große Halle. Harry erkannte noch wie Draco sich über Longbottom amüsierte und das Flint ihn schon wieder gehässig angrinste, als er auch schon an seinem Tisch Platz nahm. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er Remus vergessen hatte. _Mist!_

Er musterte den Lehrertisch: Schniefelus sah noch genervter aus als normal: Flitwick unterhielt sich angeregt mit Remus. Professor Dumbledore war noch nicht da...Remus am Lehrertisch? Sein Kopf schwang zurück und sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter.

Remus deute mit einen Handbewegung gegen sein Kinn und einem breiten Grinsen an, Harry solle den Mund schließen und schaute dann zu Professor Sprout. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch so einiges" brummte Harry und schlug sich mit der Hand vor dem Kopf.

„Harry hast du gehört?" Justin hatte ihn angesprochen, „Ein Dementor war ihm Abteil von Neville und dieser soll zusammengebrochen sein, richtig weggetreten" mache er weiter und lächelte etwas.

„Was hast du gefühlt als die in unserer Nähe waren?" fragte Harry,

„Ich war tief entsetzt und konnte nur an den Basiliken und andere Unfälle denken" meinte Justin etwa bedrückter und das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht gefegt.

„Ich schätze Neville hat etwas andere Erinnerungen" meinte Harry knapp.

Die Einteilung war wie immer, außer das Harry diesmal alle Richtig einschätze. Die Rede von Dumbledore hatte nur die Neuigkeit, dass die Dementoren jetzt aus Sicherheitsgründen Hogwarts überwachen, allerdings das Gelände nicht betreten würden. _Hier stimmt was nicht, warum sollte Algil hier her kommen? Die Dementoren wollen ihn doch nur wieder haben. Mist, ich hätte danach suchen müssen._

Beinahe hätte Harry die Vorstellung von Remus als neuen Lehrer für VgddK verpasst, aber was viel lustiger für Harry war, das Gesicht von Schniefelus, er sah so aus als hätte er sein Lieblingsspielzeug an seinen schlimmsten Feind verloren. _Das wird sicherlich ein Interessantes Jahr_ dachte sich Harry. Und vollends begeistert war er, als er erfuhr, dass Hagrid in den Stand eines Professors erhoben wurde, da der vorherige Professor in den Ruhestand gegangen war und er nun nicht mehr in dem Verdacht stand die Kammer geöffnet zu haben. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe._ Da bin ich aber mal gespannt, was uns da für Tierchen zeigt,_ dachte sich Harry und rieb sich die Hände.

„Mr. Potter kommen sie bitte kurz mit." Professor Sprout hatte ihn auf dem Weg Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen. Harry sah sie verwundert an, folgte ihr aber Richtung Büro. Als er dieses betrat wartete schon Remus auf ihn.

„Überraschung" meinte dieser. Harry konnte nicht anders als breit lächeln.

„Mr. Potter", Professor Sprout war nun mit einem ernsten Gesicht in sein Blickfeld getreten. „Professor Lupin ist nun Lehrer dieser Schule, das heißt sie werden ihn mit dem gleichen Respekt behandeln, wie die anderen Lehrer."

Harry zog die Augenbraun nach oben, was Remus dazu brachte zu grinsen. „Das heißt" machte Sprout weiter „sie werden ihn mit Sir oder Professor anreden und ihn nicht…"

„Also wie zu Hause" brach es aus Harry heraus. Professor Sprout musterte Remus nachdenklich, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Mr. Potter, wenn andere Schüler dabei sind benehmen sie sich respektvoll" meinte sie knapp.

„Harry", Remus sprach nun. „keiner weiß davon, dass ich ein Werwolf bin". Professor Sprout schaute etwas mitleidig auf Remus und Harry nickte. „Also kein Wort darüber und Harry, ich habe diesen Posten nur bekommen weil ich nicht dein Pate bin und dadurch keine verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisse bestehen, also reiß dich zusammen." Harry nickte, er wusste das Remus nicht sein Pate war da das Ministerium das nicht zuließ, aber trotzdem hatte er Remus immer so gesehen und er würde versuchen ihm dieses Jahr keine Probleme zu machen.

„Sirius hat vergessen meine Hogsmeade Erlaubnis zu unterschreiben" und auf die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Professoren, „war der Letzte, ich verspreche es."

„Raus Potter" meinte Remus gespielt ernst „und wenn das noch mal passiert müssen sie Vollmond bei mir nachsitzen". Professor Sprout sog scharf die Luft ein und musterte Remus skeptisch. Harry grinste nur breit und verabschiedete sich von den Beiden. _War das jetzt eine Einladung? _Er grinste in sich hinein_, bestimmt._

* * *

„In diesen Schrank befindet sich ein Irrwicht." Remus hatte auf einen Schrank gezeigt und die gesamte Klasse musste breit grinsen, da sie von einem Vorfall von Thomas gehört hatten, der Schniefelus zu einer alten Oma gemacht haben soll.

„Sie werden nun", auch Remus musste gegen ein Grinsen ankämpfen, „sich ihrer Angst stellen müssen, denn wie Miss Abbott richtig erklärte, verwandelt der Irrwicht sich in ihren schlimmsten Albtraum." Er sah nun etwas beruhigend in die Klasse, „also überlegen sie sich wie sie diesen lächerlich machen können."

Er gab der Klasse etwas Zeit und alle begannen sich Gedanken über ihre Ängste zu machen als alle nickten begann Remus mit Harry und fast die gesamte Klasse erschrak als der Dementor aus den Schrank glitt.

„Riddikulus" meinte Harry und der Umhang des Dementors bekam bunte Punkte und ein weißes Gesicht mit einen aufgemalten Lachen und einer roter Nase kam darunter zum Vorschein.

Und so ging es weiter, es gab Mumien, Zombies, Basilisken und andere Monster die sich verwandelten und dann lächerlich wirkten, wie zum Beispiel der Basilisk von Justin, der ohne Zähne und mit Hornbrille doch wirklich ungefährlich wirkte.

Nur einmal fiel von Harry und Remus die Gelassenheit ab, als Susan Bones dran war, erschien ein Werwolf. Remus fing sich aber schnell wieder und konnte sogar über den entstandenen Pudel mit rosa Fell lachen.

„Wisst ihr was das für eine Kugel war, vor der Professor Lupin Angst hatte?" fragte Hannah interessiert. „Lavender sagte mir, dass er so was auch bei den Gryffindors hatte."

„Ist doch normal" meinte Harry, wie er hoffte gelassen. „Man ändert seine Ängste nicht täglich oder", die Anwesenden nickten. „Vielleicht war es eine Kristallkugel und er hat Angst vorm Hellsehen", machte Harry weiter.

„Könnte ich nachvollziehen", meinte Ernie. Er war der Gewinner der Todesomen bei Trelawney für Huffelpuff.

„Was glaubst du, welches Tier vorgeführt wird?" fragte Justin an Harry gewandt.

„Eigentlich sollten wir mit etwas Kleinem anfangen wie Nifflern oder Knarlen, aber so wie ich Hagrid einschätze können wir froh sein, wenn es nicht Menschenfleisch als Hauptgericht hat" erklärte er breit grinsend, da die Ravenclaws, mit denen sie zusammen hatten, hinter ihm entsprechend entsetzt reagiert hatten.

„Das war mal eine Stunde" meinte Justin begeistert. „Diese Hippogreife sind echt der Hammer."

„Wenn du sie mit Respekt behandelst sind sie wirklich freundlich", meinte auch Hannah, die beim ersten Anblick der Tierchen fast zurück in die Schule gelaufen wäre.

„Ist das nicht immer so" begann Harry „respektiere andere und du wirst respektiert."

„Sag das Flint", meinte Justin und grinste. Woraufhin er einen Schlag von Harry auf den Oberarm bekam.

Sie machten sich auf zur nächsten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen was auf ihn zukam, sicherlich musste er für Schniefelus Wut auf Remus herhalten. _Konzentriere dich auf die Aufgabe, du hast zwei Ohren, links dumme Sprüche rein, rechts dumme Sprüche raus und in der Mitte nichts was sie aufhält _betete Harry sich vor, während sie an der Kerkertür standen.

Harry hätte zu Trelawney gehen können um sich ein Ohnegleichen für Vorhersagen geben lassen können, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten spottete Schniefelus los, naja er hatte doch gewartet bis Harry angefangen hat seinen Trank zu brauen, aber dann ging es ab, drei Punkte hier, zwei Punkte da, zum Beispiel wegen falsche Kellenhaltung, Harry wusste nicht mal, dass man das konnte. Er musste Sushmita unbedingt ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, da er es schaffte die erste Stunde ruhig zubleiben. Er hatte das Gefühl das Schniefelus sich andere Opfer suchte, nicht nur bei den Huffelpuffs sondern auch bei den Ravenclaws.

Das Ende der Stunde wurde von jedem herbei gesehnt, aber was dann auf den Flur abging, war es das Warten wert gewesen. Früher war Harry immer heraus gestürmt und hätte am liebsten etwas zerstört, diesmal war es die gesamte Klasse einschließlich der sonst so braven Ravenclaws.

„Harry er war lustiger, als er nur dich fertig gemacht hat", meine Justin grimmig.

„Wenn er dich anmacht, stell ihn dir in Badehose an einen verlassen Strand vor", meinte Harry „und führe…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht da, Justin seinen Kürbissaft über den Tisch verteilte und Susan entsetzt ihren Essensteller weg schob. „Danke Harry" meinte sie angewidert, „jetzt bin ich satt". Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte sich.

„Du sollst dir das nicht beim essen vorstellen" meinte Harry und streichelte ihr zu seiner eigen Verwunderung beruhigend über den Rücken, was sie mit einen Lächeln quittierte.

Hannah kann an den Tisch und man konnte schon ihrem Gesicht entnehmen, dass sie wieder wichtige Neuigkeiten hatte, die sie auch sofort loswerden musste. „Ein Hippogreif hat Malfoy angegriffen" schnattert sie gleich los.

„Ist er Tot oder zumindest schwer verletzt?" fragte Harry jetzt doch interessiert. Alle sahen entsetzt zu Harry und dann fragend zu Hannah.

„Weiß nicht" meinte sie kleinlaut „zumindest musste er in den Krankenflügel."

„Na das läst doch hoffen" meinte Harry.

„Was hast du nur gegen ihn?" fragte Justin.

„Nichts" meinte Harry „wenn ich was gegen ihn hätte wäre er schon weg" fügte er noch grimmig an. Malfoy sen. war einer der Fürsprecher für die Lestranges gewesen und stand selber unter Verdacht ein Todesser zu sein und Draco war ein kleines Abziehbild seines Vaters. _Warum nur bei der Mutter?_ fragte sich Harry unwillkürlich.

* * *

Die Zeit ging ins Land und Harry merkte wie sein Trank wirkte, wenn er etwas gelesen hatte brauchte er nur noch mal daran denken und schon hatte der die Seite vor seinem geistigen Auge. Das Beste daran war aber, dass er es nur gelesen haben musste, nicht verstanden.

„Wir spielen als erstes gegen die Gryffindors" meinte Cedric. „Der Sucher von Slytherin wurde doch angegriffen und kann noch nicht spielen." Harry schnaufte nur, sagte aber nichts dazu. Malfoy wollte doch tatsächlich Hagrid dadurch von der Schule schmeißen lassen.

„Das heißt eigentlich nur, dass wir alles daran setzten müssen Harry Zeit zu verschaffen." Er sah kurz auf diesen. „Longbottom hat in seinen Spielen bis jetzt nur maximal vier Tore zugelassen und die beiden Treiber tun ihr übriges dazu."

„Also wir müssen die Jäger zu Fehlern zwingen" machte er weiter. Harry gab Cedric Recht, sie hatten eigentlich keine Chance zu gewinnen, außer einem schnellen Schnatzfang. Nicht das die anderen Huffelpuffs so schlecht waren, aber Neville und die Weasleys waren schwer zu knacken und die Jäger ein eingespieltes Team seit drei Jahren.

„Harry", Cedric zog Harry am Ende des Trainings zu Seite, „am Samstag fängst du den Schnatz, egal wie es steht, selbst wenn wir verlieren sollten, ich will nicht das erste Spiel als Kapitän haushoch verlieren." Harry nickte, er konnte ihn verstehen. Ihm selbst wäre eine hohe Niederlage auch peinlich, doch anderseits hatten sie ihre Spiele stets gewonnen und Harry wollte das so beibehalten.

Das Spiel war im vollen Gange und die Befürchtungen von Cedric bewahrheiteten sich. Nach nur wenigen Minuten führten die Gryffindors schon mit hundert Punkten Vorsprung und das eigentlich nur weil ihre Jäger sich zuviel von den Treibern der Gryffindors ablenken ließen.

Harry kämpfte sich gegen den Wind, der immer stärker wurde, und auch seine Befürchtung bezüglich des Regens hatte sich gerade erfüllt, es begann in Strömen zu regnen. Was er als ein weiteres Plus für Gryffindor verbuchte. Da Wood kräftiger als Harry war, hatte er weniger Probleme mit dem Wind.

Doch da sollte Harry sich täuschen. Wood hatte sich gerade auf seinen Besen gelegt und schoss Richtung Tribüne davon. Harry machte sich hinterher und erkannte das kleine goldene geflügelte Bällchen hinter welchem Wood her war. Harry hatte keine Chance, er war noch knapp zwei Meter hinter ihm, als dieser den Schnatz erreichte. Doch genau in diesem Moment kam eine mächtige Seitenböe, die den Schnatz und Harry sehr stark nach Rechts drückte. Wood allerdings nicht, so brauchte Harry den Schnatz nur aus der Luft fischen.

Er schaute nach unten und erschrak. Dementoren, dort waren Dementoren und nicht gerade wenige. Nun, dar er etwas abgesunken war, spürte er auch die Kälte die von ihnen ausging und er hörte wieder diesen entsetzlichen Schrei. Er flog ein Stück höher um den Auswirkungen der Dementoren zu entgehen und sah sich alles erstmal von oben an.

Die Professoren Flitwick und Dumbledore waren dabei die Dementoren zu verscheuchen. Sie schossen silbrige Figuren auf sie ab, Patronus kam ihm in den Sinn. Um die Tore der Gryffindors hatte sich eine Menschentraube gebildet, scheinbar war Longbottom in der Mitte, da dort jemand mit Quidditch – Umhang lag und der Rest der Mannschaft noch auf den Besen in der Luft war.

Nun schaute er auf das Endergebnis, einhundertfünfzig zu einhundertsechzig für Huffelpuff. _Wow, wir haben ein Tor gemacht_ war seine erste Reaktion. Dann sah er Cedric der mit Wood und Madame Hooch diskutierte, diese schüttelte energisch den Kopf und Cedric klopfte Wood auf die Schultern.

„Was wolltest du dort unten?" fragte Harry an Cedric gewandt, als beide in der Kabine waren und die erste Aufregung sich gelegt hatte.

„Das Spiel wiederholen lassen" und auf die überraschten Gesichter seiner Mitspieler „wäre doch nur fair, wir haben gewonnen da Zacharias den Quaffel erst durch dir Tore bekommen hat als Longbottom durch die Dementoren abgelenkt war."

Harry sagte nichts dazu, er wusste nicht ob er diesen Sportsgeist auch gehabt hätte, nein eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht gehabt hätte. „Aber eine Fete dürfen wir trotzdem machen oder?" fragte Harry deshalb. Alle klatschten in die Hände und begannen sich umzuziehen.

„Warum muss ich…" Doch Justin sprach nicht weiter, da Harry ihm den Mund zuhielt.

Sie waren auf den Weg in die Küche, um Nachschub für die Fete zu holen und Harry hatte ein Geräusch gehört und deshalb hatte er Justin unterbrochen. Nun schaute er auf seine Karte, aber in der Nähe war keiner.

„Harry, Justin!" Beide sahen sich entsetzt an und Harry stopfte die Karte weg, bevor ihnen der Tarnumhang von den Köpfen gerissen wurde.

* * *

Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt büddä mal einige weniger meehhhrr (knöpfchen drücken gelle)

mig

Silvertrust


	11. Karten und Gefühle

Moin,

Auch während der Sommerpause schreibe ich fleißig weiter in der Hoffnung das es noch gefällt.

**Enrinye:** ich hoffe du konntest dich erholen in Croatien und all zu lange brauchtest du ja auch nicht warten bis das Cliff sich entfernt wird.

**Schattenengl:** ist das nicht normal? (-grins-) aber ich freue mich auch über unnormale Reviews wie du siehst

**Dax:** ;-)

**Tiberitus:** daneben aber ließ ruhig welcher Sack es war ;-)

**Zerengeb:** Bei dem Wetter Sommerpause / Regenpause passt besser zumindest bei mir aber du wirst wohl leider recht haben.

**Rudi:** Er ist noch zu jung für Wurst oder? Deshalb nur Senf.

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Die Fähigkeiten kommen über die Jahre zu Geltung. Die Tränke werden wir noch was von hören nichts Weltbewegenes das gleiche was Tom gemacht hat oder so.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 10**

„Warum muss ich…" Doch Justin sprach nicht weiter, da Harry ihm den Mund zuhielt.

Sie waren auf den Weg in die Küche, um Nachschub für die Fete zu holen und Harry hatte ein Geräusch gehört und deshalb hatte er Justin unterbrochen. Nun schaute er auf seine Karte, aber in der Nähe war keiner.

„Harry, Justin!" Beide sahen sich entsetzt an und Harry stopfte die Karte weg, bevor ihnen der Tarnumhang von den Köpfen gerissen wurde.

**

* * *

11. Kapitel:Karten und Gefühle**

„Professor Lupin" meinte Justin überrascht.

„Was treibt ihr hier?" meinte dieser etwas gereizt.

„Nachschub holen für das gewonnen Spiel", meinte Harry er war immer noch durch den Wind. Das Remus ihn durch seine Sinne unter dem Tarnumhang finden konnte war nichts neues, aber wieso war er nicht auf der Karte?

„Ich bin zwar kein Spielverderber, aber da es um die Siegesfeier für das Spiel gegen Gryffindor geht, zurück in euren Raum", meinte er breit grinsend „und wenn ihr anfangen wollt zu murren gibt es Punktabzug", er zwinkerte ihnen zu, scheinbar begeistert darüber Harry eine reinzuwürgen und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Ach Harry", er drehte sich um „ich bleibe in der Nähe der Obstschale". Harry grummelte und schob Justin in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie den anderen Huffelpuffs erklärten, dass der Weg in die Küche durch die Lehrer versperrt wäre.

Harry war nicht mehr in der Stimmung um Party zu machen, er wollte Informationen und die konnte ihm nur einer geben.

_Gibt es einen Zauber um nicht auf der Karte zu erscheinen,_ war seine Frage an das Buch.

_Nur für die Rumtreiber._

_Also kann Remus sich vor der Karte verstecken?_ fragte Harry überrascht.

_Ja, aber was macht er auf der Schule?_

_Er ist der neue Lehrer für VgddK?_

_Was? Na, da hat Dumbledore ja den Troll zu Tanzlehrer gemacht._

_Er macht sich recht gut, aber wieso ist er nicht auf der Karte?_

_Eigentlich ist das Sirius Schuld, er wollte nicht von uns gesehen werden, wenn er wieder hinter einer her war und so suchte er einen Spruch, der den Überwachungszauber der Karte umgehen würde. Langer Rede kurzer Sinn, er hat einen gefunden und als wir das herausgefunden haben musste er uns allen den Trick verraten, obwohl Peter ihn nie gebraucht hätte_.

_Und jetzt ist er auf der Karte nicht zu finden?_

_Auf deiner nicht._

_Was heißt das jetzt wieder?_

_Naja mir war langweilig und Sirius war wieder von der Karte verschwunden, da habe ich etwas gesucht um ihn wieder auftauchen zu lassen._

_Und das heißt?_

_Da die Originalkarte auch von Remus angefertigt wurde besteht durch einen kleine Zauber die Möglichkeit ihn zu finden, er ist dann zwar immer noch etwas schwerer zu sehen, aber immerhin ist er zu sehen._

_Und das geht nur mit der Original Karte nicht mit meiner?_

_Genau, nur die Original Karte außer Remus hat auch bei deiner mitgeholfen._

_Also brauch ich die Original Karte_ dachte sich Harry. Aber wieso hatte Remus sich versteckt? Hatte er die Vermutung, dass ihre Karte wieder im Umlauf war und wollte sie nun wieder besorgen, oder aber wollte er auf Harry aufpassen.

* * *

„Wieso sollen wir in die Große Halle zurück?" fragte Justin genervt. „Ich wollte pennen, da du mich durch Hogsmeade geschleift hast als wäre es das letzte Mal. Ich bin echt alle." Es war Halloween, die Feier war gerade zu Ende, sie hatten gerade ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht und sollten nun wieder zurück.

Als sie die Halle erreichten sahen sie sich verwundert um, die Haustische waren beiseite gerückt und es lagen überall Schlafsäcke herum. Harry steuert in die Richtung wo der Huffelpuff-Tisch für gewöhnlich stand und nahm sich einen der Schlafsäcke.

„Habt ihr gehört dass dieser Algil im Schloss gewesen sein soll?" ging ein Gemurmel los.

_Was wollte der hier_ wieder biss sich Harry wohin, dass er nicht über ihn gelesen hatte. Er schaute sich um und legte sich hin. Neben ihm saßen Justin und Ernie, die jeweils mit dem anderen Nachbarn drüber diskutierten. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und schaute in zwei dunkle mandelförmig Augen, die ihn beobachteten.

„Hey Cho", meinte er als er sie erkannte. „Wollte schon lange mal wieder einen Abend mit dir verbringen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas und sie lächelte verlegen. „Hey Harry", meinte sie dann aber doch.

Harry überlegte kurz ob er was Falsches gesagt hatte, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber. „Wie waren deine Ferien ohne einen schönen Ball?" er lächelte kurz.

„Es gibt auch Bälle ohne dich", meinte sie, „aber sonst waren die Ferien schön."

„Wie du gehst ohne mich zu einen Ball?" er zog eine Schnute was sie zum Grinsen brachte.

„Natürlich", meinte sie gespielt aufgebracht. „Erstens will ich nicht wieder neben einem von und zu", letzteres sagte sie sehr leise, worüber Harry dankbar war, „und zweitens denke ich wärst du dort nicht wirklich willkommen gewesen."

Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch „Ich nicht willkommen?" Er legte den Kopf schief „Feministinnen-Ball?"

Cho kicherte kurz „Ja genau", sie musterte in kurz nachdenklich, „nein ein Fest mit ausschließlich asiatischen Zaubererfamilien", sagte sie dann aber doch.

„Ich habe gehört, dass mir meine Augen in dem Bereich einige Türen öffnen", meinte Harry, mittlerweile von sich überrascht, da er so locker mit ihr reden konnte.

Nun zog sie die Augenbraun hoch. „Woher weißt du das grüne Augen bei uns etwas besonders sind?"

Hatte er sich jetzt verhört, oder hatte sie das Wort _uns_ besonders negativ getont? „Ich war in Indien im Urlaub und meine Reiseführerin sagte so was", erklärte er.

„Ruhe jetzt", der Schulesprecher hatte das Wort ergriffen, einer der Weasleys. „Wir machen das Licht gleich aus", sprach er weiter.

„Schade", meinte Cho. „Gute Nacht Harry träum was Süßes", sie lächelte unbekümmert.

„Du auch Cho", meinte Harry: „Sollten uns mal wieder treffen", meinte er und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fügte er noch an „Allerdings nicht mit ganz so vielen."

„Gern", meinte sie sofort, aber ihre Augen wurden sofort etwas dunkler, als sie sich weg drehte und das Licht ausging.

Harry hörte noch in die Runde, aber es gab keine weiteren Informationen und so driftete er irgendwann in den Schlaf ab. Er wurde erst am Morgen durch eine allgemeine Unruhe geweckt. Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich um, sein erster Blick fiel auf Cho, die gerade die Augen öffnete. „Morgen", meinte Harry.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, was Harry dazu brachte wieder an Snape am Strand zu denken. „Morgen Harry, schön geschlafen?"

„In deiner Nähe immer", kam es wie aus der Pistole, was Cho dazu brachte, etwas zu erröten und Harry sich mehr auf Snape zu Konzentrieren. _Sirius wäre stolz auf mich_ dachte sich Harry.

„Cho kommst du", diese nickte zu ihrer Freundin, die Harry sofort als nervig einstufte. Verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln von Harry und verschwand.

„Nicht schlecht Harry", Justin lag neben ihn und musterte ihn interessiert, „nicht das ich da soviel drüber weiß, aber ich hätte nur gestottert", erklärte er weiter. Harry nickte, er wusste was er meinte. Vor Indien hätte er nur mit rotem Kopf stammeln können, trotzdem er mit Cho schon auf einem Ball gewesen war.

Alle Schüler verließen die Halle um sich frisch zu machen und wieder dem geregelten Unterricht nachzugehen.

„Ich wundere mich das du hier so ruhig bist Longbottom", Malfoy machte Neville gerade mal wieder an „ich an deiner Stelle würde was unternehmen."

„Pfeif ab Malfoy", Ron hatte sich eingemischt.

„Ist wohl nicht so weit her mit dem Gryffindor-Mut", schnarrte Malfoy und seine Gorillas grunzten los. _Ich muss unbedingt meine Unterlagen durchsuchen_ meinte Harry zu sich selbst zu wiederholten male hatte er das Gefühl das er etwas wichtiges verpasst hatte.

* * *

„Schönes Spiel" meinte Harry.

„Danke" meinte Cho als sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hat und ihm zu lächelte „obwohl Malfoy kein Problem ist." Ravenclaw hatte Slytherin gerade mit Hundertachtzig zu siebzig abgefegt, da Malfoy gerade den anderen dabei zusah wie sie Spielten anstatt seinen Job zu machen.

„Na gut du hast scheiße gespielt", Cho gab Harry einen schlag auf den Arm „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" fragte er gespielt verwirrt.

Sie verdrehte die Augen „Du musst, glaube ich, noch üben mit Mädchen zu reden", sagte sie etwas verärgert.

„Wunderbar", meinte Harry was sie dazu brachte ihn verwirrt zu mustern „dass du mir das am Samstag in Hogsmeade beibringen willst, sagen wir um elf am Eingangportal?", er setzte nun einen Hundeblick auf und lächelte leicht.

Man konnte förmlich sehen wie der Knut bei ihr fiel, sie wurde nun etwas rosa und nickte während sie leicht lächelte. Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging, ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten.

Am Samstag war er in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf sie, er war auch nervös natürlich, allerdings war es mehr aus Neugier, da er Neuland betreten würde als irgendetwas anderes.

„Hey", Cho war hinter ihn aufgetaucht eingemummelt in einen dicken Winterumhang.

„Hey", meinte Harry umarmte sie wieder und beide gingen los.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte sie nachdem sie Filch passiert hatten.

„Zuerst versuchen wir ohne Probleme an den Dementoren vorbei zukommen und dann kannst du mit deinen Unterricht beginnen", meinte Harry lässig.

Cho lächelte nur und Harry wunderte sich, war das dieses Ich-verstecke-meine-Gefühle-Lächeln? „Wie du willst", meinte sie und das Funkeln in ihren Augen bedeutet nichts Gutes.

Und Harry hatte Recht, sie steuerten sofort auf einen Klamottenladen zu und waren nie mehr gesehen, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. „Gnade Cho, bitte", sie zeigte ihm gerade die achtundvierzigste Bluse-Hose Kombination.

„Wenn du jetzt ordentlich mit mir redest gerne", meinte Sie „Hätte nicht gedacht das du so lange bleibst", meinte sie gehässig.

„Nebenan waren noch…"

„Harry", sie sah ihn säuerlich an.

„Was ist Cho?" fragte Harry nach

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen, „Entschuldige Harry", sie sah nervös auf ihn „ich bin etwas durch den Wind vergiss es, ist eh sinnlos."

_Durch den Wind, Sinnlos?_ Harry beugte sich zu hier und gab ihr einen Kuss auf dem Mund.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah wie sie immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen dort stand, er setze erneut zu einen Kuss an welchen sie erwiderte, sich dann aber scheinbar eines besseren besann und Harry sanft von sich schob.

Sie wurde Rot etwas mehr als durch den kalten Wind normal war „Ich glaube wir sollten etwas Trinken gehen", meinte sie dann etwas verlegen.

Harry nickte, er war noch im Gedanken an den Kuss seinen ersten gegeben Kuss, nicht das es nicht gefallen hatte, im Gegenteil, aber er hatte auch das Gefühl als gäbe es da noch etwas anderes. Aber im Moment war er so zufrieden.

„Hey Gildi, meine Freund", Flint und zwei seiner Freund waren gerade aus einen Laden getreten.

„Hey Harry", hörte er eine andere Stimme von hinten „mein besserer Freund", setzte eine weitere den Satz fort.

Flint sah überrascht auf die Weasley Zwillinge und verdrückte sich mit seinen Kumpels Richtung heulender Hütte. „Na wieder Spielabsprachen?", meinte Fred „Wir ändern das Angebot wenn du schlecht gegen sie spielst, bekommst du auch ein Küsschen von uns" meinte Georg.

Cho wurde wieder rot, doch Harry schaltete schnell „Keine Chance ihr müsst schon selber sehen wie er noch an den Pokal kommt, mit meiner Hilfe braucht ihr nicht rechnen."

„Aber ich werde mein bestes geben", meinte Cho nun.

„Mehr wollten wir gar nicht hören" meinten Beide.

Cho grinste die beiden an, während Harry etwas anders einfiel „Könnte ich eure Karte haben?" fragte er die beide direkt, denn Cho würde mit der Frage eh nichts anfangen können.

Beide warfen ihm einen überraschten Blick zu „Wir hatten heute unseren Gute-Tat-Tag, und haben sie einen hilfsbedürftigen Gryffindor zukommen lassen", meinte Fred. Und auf Harrys fragendes Gesicht „Wir kennen uns ohne sie genug aus und haben sie Neville gegeben", und flüsternd fügte er an „er darf nicht nach Hogsmeade", Harry nickte.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich damit vor?" Harry zeigte auf vier Prallgefüllte Tüten von Zonkos

„Spionage" meinte Fred und Georg fügte mit einem giftigen Blick auf seinen Bruder an „Wir betreiben Marktforschung." Harry sah sie nur verwundert an. „Da fällt mir ein, das Rezept für die Rauchwolken von Flint würdest du doch sicherlich teilen oder?"

Harry nickte immer noch nachdenklich „Schön wir sehen uns" meinte Fred und verschwand nachdem Er und Georg sich verabschiedete hatten.

Den Rest des Tage verbrachte er mit Cho, allerdings ohne den Eindruck zu erwecken sie wären ein Pärchen, es gab keine weiteren Küsse und auch liefen sie nicht Händchen haltend herum. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es Cho so lieber war.

Kurz vor dem Schloss zog Cho Harry etwas beiseite und gab ihn noch einen sanften Kuss der Harry sehr gut gefiel. Sie löste sich von ihm, lächelte kurz traurig und verschwand Richtung Schloss. _Was war das jetzt, waren sie zusammen oder nicht? Wieso küsste sie ihn aber sagte nichts weiter? Mädchen, er wusste etwas stimmte hier nicht_.

Aber nun hatte er wichtigere Probleme zu lösen. Wie bekam er die Karte von Neville und was meinte Malfoy mit seiner Bemerkung über Algil...es wurde dringend Zeit für die Winterferien.

* * *

„Man diese Ablage ist zum Porlock melken" Harry war schon eine Woche im Büro seines Vaters ohne auch nur annährend irgendetwas über Algil zu finden.

Er hatte nichts über ihn in irgendeinen Prozess gelesen, kein anderer Todesser hat ihn je benannt oder ähnliches. Harry blätterte gerade die Bilder seiner Eltern und ihrer Freunde durch als er auf einen Namen stieß der alle Glockenleuten ließ Alice Smethley. Er kramte nach dem Tagebuch seines Vaters.

_Kennst du einen Algil Smethley?_

_Ja er ist der Bruder von Alice, ich habe gehört er soll ein Einsiedler oder so was sein._

_Welche Alice?_

_Alice Smethley, ein heißer Feger aber man konnte sie leider nur mit einer Brechstange von Frank trennen, sonst wären Sirius und ich gerne mal auf Tuchfühlung gegangen._

_Welcher Frank?_

_Frank Longbottom._

_Algil ist Nevilles Onkel?_

_Wenn so der Sohn von Frank und Alice heißt._

_Was meintest du mit Einsiedler?_

_Frank erzählte uns mal das Alices Bruder irgendwo in den Schottischen Highlands wohnt ganz alleine und ohne Verbindung zu jemanden._

Harry wühlte nach den Unterlagen über Neville, sein Vater hatte einen extra Hänger für ihn angelegt, das wusste er noch, da er als Kind schon mal diesen überflogen hatte, allerdings hatte es nicht den Unterhaltungswert gehabt wie er damals gehofft hatte.

Als er ihn gefunden hatte, las er ihn durch, wobei dort eigentlich hauptsächlich der Tathergang beschrieben war. Jetzt wünschte er sich, dass sein Vater eine bessere Handschrift gehabt hätte und nicht so eine Klaue.

Also die Longbottoms waren in der gleichen Verbindung wie Harrys Eltern, sie kämpften zusammen gegen den Dunklen Lord, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurde der Fidelius-Zauber, der über ihnen liegen sollte, gebrochen.

Wenn Harry die Schrift richtig entzifferte, war Algil dafür vorgesehen den Geheimniswahrer zu mimen. Harry stöberte weiter und fand endlich eine Aktennotiz über Algil, er wurde ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht, da eindeutig feststand, dass er als Geheimniswahrer die Longbottoms an Voldemort verraten haben musste.

Was Harry aber beim Vergleichen der Akten mit den Akten seiner Eltern fehlte, war die Vollzugsmeldung. Sein Vater hatte dieser Vereinigung gemeldet, dass der Fidelius-Zauber ausgeführt wurde, Frank Longbottom nicht.

Und weiterer Punkte kamen ihm komisch vor, Peter soll Algil aufgegriffen haben und zwar sturzbesoffen einen Tag nach dem Überfall auf die Longbottoms, in irgendeiner Kneipe in Irland. Wieso Irland? Wenn er ein Einsiedler aus Schottland war, wieso findet ihn Peter, die Niete vom Dienst, wenn die ganze Zaubergemeinschaft hinter ihm her war und wieso besoff er sich wenn er hätte fliehen müssen? Er war schon in Irland, also schon fast weg.

Und als letzte Frage überhaupt, warum wusste „Klein Malfoy" davon? Wenn sein Vater in keiner dieser Akten vermerkt war. Harry glaubte nicht, dass dieser nachträglich Gerichtsakten gewälzt hatte, nachdem er die Vorwürfe gegen sich selbst entkräften konnte.

Malfoy wurde von drei Todessern beschuldigt auch ein Todesser gewesen zu sein. Einer starb noch während des Verhöres, ein Anderer kurze Zeit nach der Anschuldigung in seiner Zelle, angeblich Selbstmord. Und der Dritte wurde nicht für ernst genommen, da er auch Bartemius Crouch junior beschuldigt hatte, ein Todesser zu sein.

Harry schrieb alle Fakten, die er gesammelt hatte, zusammen und kopierte auch die Akten seines Vaters. Er wollte Neville die Chance geben alles zu erfahren, da scheinbar selbst Malfoy mehr wusste als Neville. Auch hatte Harry die Vermutung, dass Neville nur das Nötigste über das Leben seine Eltern wusste und so trug Harry alles zusammen was er über Frank und Alice finden konnte.

Harry überlegte, jetzt wo seine Neugier bezüglich Algil gestillt war, über Cho nach. Was stimmte mit ihr nicht, sie lächelte immer freundlich wenn er sie sah, doch so wie er ihr näher kommen wollte, hatte er das Gefühl das sie sich zurückzog. Warum sagte sie nicht wenn sie nichts von ihm wollte, sondern wich ihm aus. Andererseits warum hatte sie ihn geküsst, als sie alleine waren. _Weiber_.

„Blacky" rief er.

„Ja Master Potter" ertönte es nach einen Plopp

„Wenn ich Dementoren begegne habe ich die Erinnerung, dass ich den Schrei einer Frau höre und dann von dir aus der Wiege geholt werde, weißt du wann das war?" Harry hatte eine klare Vermutung wollte allerdings die Bestätigung von Blacky.

Und als er dessen Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er Richtig lag. „Die Nacht des Überfalls, Blacky hat fremde Zauberer auf dem Anwesen bemerkt und war gerade zu Master Harry gekommen, als der Schrei Ihrer Mutter ertönte", Harry nickte und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung, das Blacky wieder gehen konnte, also war das einzige Mal, wo er die Stimme seiner Mutter hören konnte und sich nun dran erinnern konnte, ein Schmerzensschrei.

„Harry", Remus rief nach ihm, beide Sirius wie auch Remus hatten nie diesen Raum betreten und deshalb ging Harry sofort nach unten, von wo Remus gerufen hatte.

„Was hast du?" fragte Remus, der wohl gesehen hatte, dass Harry geweint hatte. Harry wollte erst so tun als wäre es etwas unwichtiges, erzählte ihm aber dann doch was er sah und hörte wenn die Dementoren in seiner Nähe waren.

Remus sah ihn traurig an bevor er mit einer krächzenden Stimme begann, scheinbar hatte er gerade an Harry Eltern gedacht. „Ich möchte einem Schüler den Kampf gegen Dementoren beibringen", Harry sah ihn aufgeregt an. „Ich dachte, dass du mir dabei helfen könntest."

„Wie?" fragte Harry

„Dein Irrwicht", meinte Remus und Harry nickte verstehend. „Natürlich kannst du es in diesen Zusammenhang auch erlernen, aber ich kann dich verstehen wenn du es nicht willst", setzte Remus an.

„Klasse, darf Justin auch?"

„Nein, Harry", begann Remus „das wird zuviel, euch Beide zu überwachen wird anstrengend genug"

„Wer ist der Zweite?" fragte Harry.

„Lass dich Überraschen", setzte Remus an „wir werden uns im Vgddk-Klassenzimmer Mittwoch um neunzehn Uhr treffen."

* * *

„Können wir uns um sieben Uhr am See treffen?" Cho war aufgetaucht und auch nach einen überraschten „Jahh" von Harry wieder verschwunden. Es war der erste Schultag nach den Ferien und Justin und Harry waren gerade auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

„Was läuft zwischen euch?" fragte Justin an Harry gewandt.

„Woher soll ich das wissen", meinte Harry ehrlich, was ihm einen belustigten Blick von Justin einbrachte.

„Naja, irgendwie dachte ich, dass du das besser wissen solltest als ich", meinte er gespielt nachdenklich.

„Sollte man denken", meinte Harry etwas niedergeschlagen. „Und wie läuft es bei dir?"

Justin wurde rot „Naja, ich träum vor mich hin", meinte er dann

„Reicht dir das?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Im Moment ja", meinte Justin und hoffte wohl ehrlich zu klingen.

„Vielleicht träumst du ja was falsches", meinte Harry. „Lieber reden und aufs Maul kriegen, als schweigen und gar nichts kriegen."

„Reden wir jetzt von Mädchen oder Flint?" fragte Justin.

Harry musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Meinte ich wohl universell", beide grinsten und machten sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum es war schließlich noch etwas Zeit bis sieben, die man mit lesen verbringen konnte. Beide lasen erheblich mehr Bücher, als noch vor einem Jahr, wobei ihre Lektüren etwas auseinander gingen. Justin las viel über die Geschichte der Zauberei und Harry viel über Duelle.

Und Harry hatte sein Wissen über Gedächtniszauber aufgefrischt und dank der Hilfe eines von Sirius Geschäftspartner, einen gewissen Mundungus, auch Bücher, die nicht wirklich als Gedächtnis-Zauber gelten sollten. In diesen Büchern wurde das Gedächtnis oder besser gesagt das Gehirn angegriffen und es war eigentlich gewollt, dass der Zauberer dann eine Marionette oder aber sogar Tod war, oder aber sie enthielten mehr oder minder interessante ansetzte wie man den „_Obliviate_" Zauber unschädlich machen konnte.

Er besorgte Harry aber auch Bücher aus der Muggelwelt zu diesem Thema. Hypnose, Suggestion, sogar Bücher in denen die Muggel erklärten, wie das Gehirn funktionierte und er überlegte sich, ob Sushmita diese Bücher kannte. Mundungus hatte ihn auch Bücher über Verhaltensforschung und emotionale Intelligenz zukommen lassen. Zuerst wollte Harry sich beschweren, da er ihn pro Buch bezahlte, ließ es aber bleiben und las dann auch diese Werke.

Als es Zeit wurde ging er runter zu See, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Er schaute kurz auf seine Uhr, kurz vor Sieben, _dann kommt sie wohl noch._ Er steuerte auf einen Baum zu und setzte sich an den Stamm mit Blickrichtung Schloss.

„Gute Aussicht?" fragte Cho, die etwas weiter hinter dem Baum stand.

„Nein", meinte Harry gelassen, er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht was jetzt wohl kommen würde und war deshalb nicht sehr gesprächig.

„Bekomme ich keine Begrüßung?" fragte Cho und Harry horchte auf, war da ein enttäuschter Unterton zu hören.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und was er sah, verwunderte ihn doch. Dort war ein scheues Reh und keine Viertklässlerin. Sie knetete verlegen ihre Hände, die sie vor ihrem Körper hatte, und ihr Lächeln wirkte schüchtern und unsicher. Harry war sicher, sie würde schreien, wenn er jetzt „Buh!" rufen würde.

Und wie aus dem Nichts erkannte er diese Haltung, diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, er hatte ihn schon mal gesehen, damals war er aber mindestens genauso aufgereckt wie seine Gegenüber und damals war ein Aufpasser dabei. Er stand langsam, auf ging auf sie zu und nahm sie ihn den Arm, so das sie nicht weglaufen konnte wenn sie seine Frage nun hörte.

„Bist du schon jemanden Versprochen?" Es war eine merkwürdige Erleichterung für ihn, es störte ihn zwar, dass sie wohl nicht mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, aber es nahm auch einen Druck von ihm, den er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte.

Harry merkte wie bei seinen Worten ihr Kopf nach oben zuckte und sie sich losreisen wollte. „Woher? Wieso? Ich meine, das ist kein englisches Brauchtum."

„Also zuerst einmal, diesen Brauch gibt es auch heute noch bei reinrassigen Zauberfamilien und Adligen in England", ein Lächeln huschte in sein Gesicht.

„Aha, von und zu", meinte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe noch keine und zweitens war ich in der Ferien in Indien", er sah sie kurz an „und dort habe ich von diesen Brauch erfahren und zwei Mädchen kennen gelernt, die auf ihre Ehe vorbereitet wurden."

„Du verstehst nicht Harry", sie sah ihn ernst an „ich mag diesen Mann nicht."

Nun war Harry hellhörig „Wie du magst ihn nicht?"

„Das was ich sage", meinte sie knapp. „Mein Vater hat mich ihm versprochen, damit unsere Familie hier in England bleiben kann, aber ich mag keinen achtzig Jährigen mit drei anderen Frauen."

Das war also der Fall, den Harry gemeint hatte, als er das Thema einmal mit Sushmita besprochen hatte. „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde meine Familie nicht enttäuschen", meinte sie „und ich habe noch bis nach der Schule Zeit, dann erst werde ich ihn Heiraten … müssen", flüsterte sie.

Harry nickte nur. „Was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte er dennoch.

„Das ich dich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit küssen werde oder ähnliches", begann sie und nachdem Harry nicht weiter reagierte, fügte sie etwas nervöser an, „das ich es verstehen würde, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen möchtest."

Harry war das etwas viel, war sie so verliebt, dass sie dachte Harry wollte sie heiraten? _Hallo_, aber andererseits hatte er auch das Gefühl es würde etwas fehlen, wenn er sie jetzt einfach gehen lassen würde. „Cho ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll", begann er etwas zaghaft „ich würde dich schon gerne wieder sehen."

„Aber?" fragte sie, ohne die Umarmung, in der sich die Beiden befanden, zu lösen.

„Ich bin dreizehn, woher soll ich wissen was nächstes Jahr ist", er sah sie an.

„Wer weiß das schon Harry?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Ich meine, wie soll ich dir treu bleiben, wenn du einem Anderen versprochen bist?" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Er wollte ihre Entscheidung nicht bewerten, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das nicht wollte und er wusste, dass er sie nicht ändern könnte wenn er sie drängen würde.

„Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du keine anderes Mädchen anschaust", sagte sie knapp und Harry merkte wie sie mit den Händen hinter seinen Rücken rumfuchtelte.

„Wie jetzt?" platze es aus Harry raus.

„Harry ich soll einen Mann mit drei Frauen Heiraten", sagte sie etwas schüchtern, scheinbar in der Hoffnung Harry würde sich den Rest denken können.

„Cho liebst du mich?" fragte Harry, er wusste selbst nicht warum es das fragte, aber irgendwie wollte er es gerne wissen.

Sie sah ihn direkt in die Augen und meinte „Ja".

_Wow_, Harry hatte das nicht erwartet, wieso, sie kannte ihn kaum, sie hatten sich dreimal unterhalten, zweimal waren sie zusammen ausgegangen und sie schien sich so sicher.

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?" fragte er dann auch.

Sie wurde wieder etwas rot und zuckte mit den Achseln „In dem Moment wo du mich gefragt hattest wusste ich es", sagte sie dann aber doch.

„Wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor?" fragte Harry, er war einfach nicht in der Lage die ganze Situation zu deuten, er verstand Cho nicht wirklich, oder aber die Liebe.

„Wir können uns weiter in der Öffentlichkeit grüßen und uns weiter unterhalten aber mehr nicht", sie drückte sich etwas an ihn „und wir können uns im Geheimen treffen und …"

„Uns küssen, aber mehr nicht", beendete Harry ihren Satz, sie wurde knallrot und nickte.

„Als wenn der alte Sack das merken würde", brach es aus Harry raus.

Cho drückte sich etwas von ihn weg und musterte ihn, scheinbar gefiel ihr was sie sah, denn sie lächelte und küsste ihn kurz „Wir sehen uns", stellte sie fest und verschwand Richtung Schloss.

Harry setzte sich an einen Baum und überdachte seine Situation, er hatte eine Freundin, was ja eigentlich gut war, die er aber niemanden zeigen durfte, was ja eigentlich schlecht war, die aber nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er andere Mädchen traf, was eigentlich nicht übel war, die er aber niemals mehr als nur küssen dürfte, was vollkommen ausreichte, momentan.

Er schüttelte sich in Gedanken und folgte mit seinen Augen einer hässlichen rote Katze die Richtung Schloss stromerte und er sah Wuscheltom, die mit hängendem Kopf von Hagrid ebenfalls Richtung Schloss trottete, wieso kommt sie aus Richtung Hagrid, sie war doch vorhin Richtung Bibliothek unterwegs und sie ist nicht hier lang gekommen grübelte er seine Gedanken, schaltet wieder um, Neville.

Harry steuerte ebenfalls Richtung Schloss, er betrat es und merkte erst jetzt, dass es doch recht kalt draußen gewesen war. Er wollte gerade Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, als ihn Neville zusammen mit Ron über den Weg lief. _Wem du es heute kannst besorgen…._

„Neville", er steuerte auf den überrascht wirkenden Gryffindor zu. „Ich würde dich gerne heute Abend auf dem Astronomieturm treffen", auf den fragenden Blick, „es geht um die Karte seiner Brüder." Er zeigte auf Ron, dieser wirkte überrascht, während Neville etwas ertappt wirkte.

„Warum sollte ich dir trauen?" frage er.

„Dir kann nichts passieren schon vergessen, auf der Karte kannst du erkennen was abgeht", meinte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf „um zwölf. Alleine, oder mit deinen Freunden, ist mir egal." Harry ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

„Und seid ihr zusammen, oder nicht?" fragte Justin neugierig als Harry das Zimmer betrat.

Harry musterte ihn kurz nachdenklich und sagte ihm dann in einem etwas enttäuschten Ton, wie er hoffte, „Freunde", er stöhnte kurz „Kumpels aber nicht mehr", er machte eine kurze Pause, „Quidditchspieler."

„Danke reicht", ich hab es verstanden „und bist du immer noch der Meinung schweigen ist Silber reden ist Gold?" fragte Justin.

Harry musste kurz umdenken, bevor er wieder wusste wo Justin war. „Ja", meinte er dann aber voller Elan. Justin sah ihn überrascht an, lächelte verkrampft und nickte.

„Wer ist die Arme?" fragte Harry nach.

„Susan", meinte Justin kleinlaut

„Die kleine Bones, sieh an", meine Harry breit grinsend. „Frag sie, wenn sie nein sagt hast du aber Gewissheit", Justin nickte und machte sich wieder über ein Buch her. Harry tat es im gleich, bis zu seinen nächsten Termin war noch einiges an Zeit übrig.

„Ich bin dann weg", meinte er zu Justin dieser nickte nur, er hatte kein Interesse, deshalb ging Harry alleine auf Tour.

Harry nahm sich seine Karte und machte sich auf den Weg, vertraute ihr aber nicht wirklich, da er Remus nicht sah. Da er ihn aber bis jetzt noch nicht getroffen hatte, hoffte er dass er ihn auch weiterhin nicht sehen würde. Er erkannte auch zwei weitere Punkte auf der Karte, beide schon oben auf dem Turm, Neville und Ron. _Was ist bloß mit Wuscheltom?_

Harry streifte sich den Tarnumhang ab, steckte ihn in seinen Umhang und betrat die Plattform, er schaute sich um und sah nur Neville. _Tarnumhang_ fragte er sich selbst. „Alleine?" frage er aber diesen.

Neville nickte, Harry schnaufte kurz „_Accio Tarnumhang_" rief Harry und zeigte auf den Punkt wo Ron laut seiner Karte gestanden hatte.

„_Expelliarmus_", rief Ron, der seinen Stab wohl schon im Anschlag gehabt hatte. Harry wich dem Fluch und den Umhang aus.

„_Rictusempra_" rief Neville, der sehr schnell seinen Stab gezogen hatte.

„_Protego_", meinte Harry und blockte so den Fluch „Stopp, es reicht", rief Harry „ich wollte nur nicht mit eine Lüge beginnen", setzte er noch an. Die beiden Gryffindors sahen sich, mit immer noch auf Harry zielenden Stäben, an und nickten.

„Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, es ist in letzter Zeit eine Menge geschehen", meinte Neville.

Harry nickte. „So", begann er nachdem Neville seinen Tarnumhang aufgehoben hatte, „ich wollte dich sprechen weil ich gerne die Karte der Rumtreiber haben möchte", er hob kurz die Hand weil Ron etwas sagen wollte „als Ersatz bekommst du meine", und auf die fragenden Gesichter „sie ist Identisch wie deine, der einzige Unterschied ist das Pergament ist neuer und sie ist nicht von meinen Dad."

„Deinen Dad?" fragte Ron.

„Krone", meinte Harry ruhig.

„Und warum willst du sie wieder haben?" fragte Ron weiter.

„Frag Neville", meinte Harry etwas angriffslustiger, „der wird dir erklären können warum wir gerne die Sachen unsere Eltern haben wollen." Es war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber es würde ihm weitere Fragen ersparen. Ron sah nun etwas bedrückt aus und Neville nickte.

„Deshalb das Treffen hier oben?" fragte Neville.

„Das ist das wichtigste für mich", meinte Harry „aber ich habe noch etwas für dich."

Harry überreichte Neville die Kopien von den Gerichtsakten seines Vaters; sowie alle anderen Unterlagen; die er zu diesem Thema hatte. Neville nahm sie überrascht und begann zu lesen, zu erst fragend, dann skeptisch und hektisch.

„Mein Onkel?" stöhnte er zwischenzeitlich einmal auf, was Ron verwundern aufschauen ließ. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" fragte er als er die Unterlagen einmal überflogen hatte, er schien völlig verwirrt und hatte wohl auch mit seinen Tränen zu kämpfen, was Harry nur zu gut verstehen konnte.

„Mein Vater war Auror", begann Harry, „er hat einige Unterlagen zu diesen Thema gehabt und ich wollte dir diese zukommen lassen, da ich das Gefühl habe du weißt nicht viel von deinen Eltern oder Verwandten."

Er kassierte einen wütenden Blick von Neville. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich glaube nur einfach, dass du keine Informationen über deine Eltern hast. Warum auch immer. ich glaube nicht, dass du es nicht versuchst hast."

„Wieso hat dein Vater solche Unterlagen zuhause?" fragte Ron, der einen kurzen Blick auf diese geworfen hatte.

„Ich schätze er war der Meinung, dass viele der Todesser entkommen sind", er schaute auf Neville, der bei dem Begriff fragend zu seinen Freund geschaut hatte- „So nannte man die Leute die für Voldemort getötet haben", erklärte Harry, sich langsam fragend ob er auch so wenig wüsste, wenn er bei Muggeln groß geworden wäre. Allerdings stellte er auch fest, dass nur Ron bei dem Namen Voldemort gezuckt hatte.

„Nein ich meine das sind Gerichtsunterlagen, die dürfen nicht aus dem Archiv", setzte Ron erneut an.

„Leider kann ich ihn nicht fragen", meine Harry genervt „aber er hatte scheinbar die gleiche Meinung von unserem Ministerium wie ich."

Ron wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Neville unterbrochen. „Sind diese Unterlagen", er wedelte mit den Papieren „deine Meinung oder Fakten?"

„Beides", meinte Harry. „Alles was du leicht lesen kannst, sind Fakten, oder besser gesagt die Anhäufung von Informationen durch das Ministerium und ihre Entscheidungen daraus", er deutete kurz auf die Randverzeichnisse. „Alles was du nicht, oder nur schwer lesen kannst sind Vermerke oder Überlegungen von meinen Vater oder mir."

Neville las wieder etwas und schaute dann zu Harry „Dieser Peter Pettigrew, was hast du gegen ihn?"

„Er steht auf der Karte als Wurmschwanz" begann Harry „und er wurde von meinem Paten bei dem Überfall auf meine Eltern gesehen." Neville nickte, scheinbar konnte er sich den Rest alleine denken.

„Was ist deine persönliche Meinung zu Algil Smethley?" fragte Neville.

* * *

Ich weiß viele haben Urlaub oder Ferien und daher keine Lust etwas zu tun aber ich würde mich über ein Review freuen.

mig

Silvertrust

Der kleine Knopf hier unten


	12. Veränderungen

Moin,

neues Chap neue Review hoffe ich, also viel Spaß beim lesen und den Reviews schreiben, achja hatte ich erwähnt das ich nicht gegen Reviews habe.

**Enrinye:** danke / noch klappt es recht gut mit dem umschreiben ich hoffe es bleibt dabei

**Dax:** und ich freu mich auf nächste Reviewchen ;-))

**Alex Black5:** ich bin Offiziell eingeweiht in HBP also frag ruhig / Cho ist Asiatin frag mich aber bitte nicht ob Japanerin / Chinesin oder so aber mir ging es nur um da kommt er nicht ohne Probleme ran.

**Avallyn Black:** erstmal danke / ich hoffe schnell war ich aber rumraten musst du teilweise aber doch –grins- (währe sonst auch langweilig oder?) / nur so einige Andeutungen die Prophezeiung ist entweder ändern oder es gibt mehrer (Flamel) aber wie und ob Harry betroffen/ ich werde einiges von Band 6 einfließen lassen allerdings nichts bevor ich auch dort bin also noch keine Spoiler Gefahr aber ich schätze auch das die Story über das siebte gehen wird so wenn ich mehr schreibe habe ich alles verraten also hör ich jetzt besser auf.

**Zerengeb:** ich werde glaube ich jetzt immer mehr JKR freies einfügen aber noch nah an der Grundstory bleiben (hoffen wir das Onkelchen mehr glück hat).

**Thorin Eichenschild: **danke Länge versuche ich auf 5000 – 6000 Wörter zu halten.

**HermyBookworm:** ich springe immer etwas in den ersten Jahren (was fehlt ist Original JKR) sorry dafür / das mit Cho wird noch schlimmer aber warst ab, was hat dich genau verwirrt das alter oder aber das sie überhaupt verschachert wird/ Tonks wird noch ihre höhen und tiefen haben also sie taucht noch öfter auf versprochen. Tja und Onkelchen werden wir sehen.

**Savertin:** danke und werde mein bestes versuchen.

**Rudi:** noch haben sie mit der Hochzeit Zeit vielleicht wird er ja nicht 84 aber ich kann da nichts versprechen.

nun die Story danach zu den Reviews.

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 11**

Ron wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Neville unterbrochen. „Sind diese Unterlagen", er wedelte mit den Papieren „deine Meinung oder Fakten?"

„Beides", meinte Harry. „Alles was du leicht lesen kannst, sind Fakten, oder besser gesagt die Anhäufung von Informationen durch das Ministerium und ihre Entscheidungen daraus", er deutete kurz auf die Randverzeichnisse. „Alles was du nicht, oder nur schwer lesen kannst sind Vermerke oder Überlegungen von meinen Vater oder mir."

Neville las wieder etwas und schaute dann zu Harry „Dieser Peter Pettigrew, was hast du gegen ihn?"

„Er steht auf der Karte als Wurmschwanz" begann Harry „und er wurde von meinem Paten bei dem Überfall auf meine Eltern gesehen." Neville nickte, scheinbar konnte er sich den Rest alleine denken.

„Was ist deine persönliche Meinung zu Algil Smethley?" fragte Neville..

**

* * *

12. Kapitel:Veränderungen**

Diese Frage verwirrte ihn nun wirklich, was wollte Neville damit bezwecken? War das eine Art Test? Traute er ihm zu, dass er ihn mit so etwas verarschen würde? Harry musterte ihn kurz nachdenklich und antwortete dann „Ich weiß es nicht, es gibt Ungereimtheiten, allerdings würde ich deshalb nicht sagen er ist unschuldig, aber zwölf Jahre Askaban machen glaube ich jeden fertig und vielleicht sogar gefährlich."

Neville nickte, er wusste selber nur zu gut was Dementoren anrichten können. „Hier", er reichte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers „sie gehört dir, du brauchst mir die andere Karte nicht geben."

„Doch das muss ich", widersprach Harry und ersparte so Ron ein Aufbrausen, er hatte bei Harrys Aussage schon tief Luft geholt. Harry hat diese Karte mit dem gleichen Zauber wie Sirius belegt und so konnte er sich und Justin ausblenden wenn er wollte.

Neville lächelte erfreut und verabschiedete sich von Harry. Dieser konnte sich einen Kommentar allerdings nicht verkneifen. „Du solltest das erste Quidditch Spiel der Saison ausfallen lassen, hat dir noch nie Glück gebracht."

Neville grinste „Ich werde es mir überlegen, allerdings macht Slytherin schlagen immer solchen Spaß."

Nun grinste auch Harry „Stimmt".

_

* * *

Ich habe die Original Karte._

_Schön._

_Was muss ich jetzt machen damit ich Remus sehen kann._

_Du brauchst nur sagen, zeige mir die Rumtreiber, und bis zur nächsten Abmeldung werden sie als graue Schatten mit ihren Spitznamen über das Blatt huschen._

Harry aktivierte die Karte und suchte nach Remus als er diesen nicht fand sprach er „Zeige mir die Rumtreiber" und im dem Büro vom VgddK-Lehrer tauchte ein schwacher grauer Punkt auf, der mit Moony beschriftet war.

Der Punkt bewegte sich in Richtung eines Klassenraums und Harry schaute, wer dort wohl war. Neville Longbottom stand auf einen kleinen Punkt vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer. „Mist" fluchte Harry, bei dem gerade ein Knut gefallen war. Er deaktivierte die Karte und stürmte los, er hatte ja schließlich einen Termin mit einem Lehrer. Er überlegte, warum Remus ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass Neville der Zweite war, aber scheinbar dachte dieser, er hätte was gegen ihn. _Naja im ersten Jahr vielleicht,_ dachte er sich.

„Gnabend Professor, Neville", er war ohne anzuhalten in das Zimmer gepoltert und musste nun erstmal verschnaufen.

Remus musterte ihn überrascht, scheinbar hatte er mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet, und Neville lächelte freundlich und nickte ihm zu.

„Schön", begann Remus „ich habe Neville gerade gesagt, das wir noch auf dich warten müssen, da der Irrwicht von dir uns unseren Übungspartner erschaffen soll", er zeigte auf eine Kiste auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Was für einen hast du Neville?" brach es neugierig aus Harry heraus.

„Voldemort", meinte Remus knapp, „gab in der Klasse ein höllisches Durcheinander, als er erschien." Neville lächelte verlegen, scheinbar war der Anblick der panischen Gryffindors doch recht interessant gewesen, oder aber das, was Neville aus ihm gemacht hatte.

„So nun zum Thema", setzte Remus an, er erklärte Neville und Harry was ein Dementor macht und wie er gestoppt oder vertrieben werden kann. „Das ist höhere Magie, also seid nicht zu sehr enttäuscht wenn bei euren ersten Versuchen wenig oder gar nichts geschieht."

Neville war als erstes dran „_Expecto Patronum_", es kam kurz etwas Silbriges aus seinen Zauberstab, was allerdings sofort wieder verschwand. Harry war überrascht, dass er nicht viel von dem Dementor spürte, entweder war der Irrwicht schwächer oder die Dementoren konnten sich auf ein Ziel besser konzentrieren.

„_Riddikulus_", Remus scheuchte den Vollmond wieder in das Kästchen.

„Schon nicht schlecht, Neville, du solltest dir vielleicht aber einen glücklicheren Moment aussuchen", der Angesprochene nickte und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. „So Harry nun du, bereit?" fragte Remus.

Harry stellte sich auf und dachte an seinen ersten gefangenen Schnatz und nickte Remus zu, dieser öffnete das Kästchen und der Dementor glitt auf Harry zu. „_Expecto Patronum" _rief Harry gerade, als er den Schrei seiner Mutter vernahm, dieser wurde etwas leiser setzte kurz sogar aus und kam dann in normaler Lautstärke wieder

„_Riddikulus", _hörte er von Remus.

Harry schüttelte sich, er fühlte sich etwas ausgelaugt, das Ganze strengte ihn mehr an, als er gedacht hatte.

„Professor, warum reagiert Harry nicht so heftig wie ich auf die Dementoren?" fragte Neville etwas kleinlaut.

Remus sah kurz zu Harry und als dieser nickte, erklärte er Neville was Harry hörte, dieser schien zu verstehen und er erzählte, das er scheinbar den Angriff von Voldemort auf seine Eltern hörte. Alle drei schwiegen einen Moment, bevor sie wieder übten, aber weder Harry noch Neville schafften mehr als nur etwas silbrigen Nebel.

„Hier nehmt und trinkt etwas", Remus reichte ihnen einige Flaschen Butterbier „das reicht für Heute", sagte er noch.

„Hast du eigentlich schon einen neuen Besen?" fragte Harry, er wusste ja, dass bei dem Spiel gegen Huffelpuff und den darauf folgendem Dementorenangriff Nevilles Besen zerstörte worden war.

„Ja und Nein", meinte Neville grimmig, „ich habe zu Weihnachten einen Geschenkt bekommen", erklärt er.

„Und warum dann Nein?" fragte Harry.

„Hermine hat es Professor McGonagall gesagt weil Sie der Meinung war er könnte verhext sein", meinte er.

„Dann kann ich verstehen warum ihr Wuscheltom meidet", sagte Harry ehrlich. Neville musste bei dem Namen grinsen.

„Harry", meinte Remus überrascht, „Miss Granger hat vollkommen recht damit, einen Feuerblitz bekommt man nicht einfach so geschenkt."

„Einen Feuerblitz" rief Harry begeistert, „man so was würde ich auch gerne von meinem Paten bekommen", setzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus an, was dieser aber scheinbar glatt überhörte. Beide verabschiedeten sich von Remus und gingen Richtung Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Kennst du Professor Lupin von länger?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Naja" druckste Neville „Er ist oft krank und dann sein Irrwicht."

Harry hatte das Gefühl jemand würde ihm Eiswasser in den Bauch schütten. „Laut Sirius war er schon immer etwas kränklich", meinte er leicht hin „aber was meist du mit den Irrwicht?"

„Diese Kugel, was mag die nur bedeuten?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, seid ihr mit Wuscheltom gut befreundet", versuchte er abzulenken. Neville nickte nachdenklich „ich habe zeitweise das Gefühl, sie ist überall gleichzeitig?"

Die Frage lenkte Neville scheinbar wirklich ab, da er verlegen wurde. „Ich habe sie die letzte Zeit gemieden. Feuerblitz, Krätze."

„Krätze?" warf Harry fragend ein.

„Die Ratte von Ron, Hermines Katze hat sie gefressen" erklärte Neville.

„Ist doch schön, eine weniger", meinte Harry. Neville mustere ihn nachdenklich, hob die Hand zum Gruß und verschwand Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

Das zweite Spiel der Saison stand an, Ravenclaw gegen Huffelpuff, Harry gegen Cho. Das Spiel hatte gerade begonnen und die Ravenclaws waren in Ballbesitz, so wie es aussah waren sie im Angriff nicht schlecht, aber ihre Verteidigung ließ arg zu wünschen übrig.

Harry hatte seine Standardposition für das Spiel eingenommen, er schwebte ruhig sehr weit oben und beobachtete alles. Das war bei den Suchern in der Schule machbar, da sich alle davon ablenken ließen und da Harry noch kein Spiel verloren hatte machte sie das noch nervöser.

Harry schoss in die Tiefe, zum einen wollte er Cho testen, zum andern was für das Publikum tun. Cho, die erheblich unter ihm geflogen war, folgte seiner Flugbahn. Da sie aber scheinbar nichts sah, begnügte sie sich damit Harrys Flugbahn zu kreuzen.

„Ich bin nicht Franz", rief sie breit lächelnd.

Harry sah etwas vor Cho aufblitzen und beschleunigte seinen Besen. Cho, die wieder seinen Augen gefolgt war hielt in die gleiche Richtung. Harry erkannte nun nicht ob es der Schnatz oder etwas anderes war und jagte hinter Cho her. Er macht sich flach auf dem Besen und kam ihr immer näher.

Sie flogen nun gleich auf und Harry erkannte, dass es der Schnatz war, als Cho in die Seite rammte, _das gibt es nicht, _dachte sich Harry,_ dieses kleines Biest_. Er steuert zurück neben Cho und drückte sie in die andere Richtung, nicht mit einem Ruck, wie sie eben noch, sondern langsam und stetig.

Sie versuchte dagegen zusteuern, schaffte es aber nicht. Die Bande an ihrer anderen Seite kam Stück für Stück näher. Harry merkte wie sie langsam hektisch wurde. Sie riss nun an ihrem Besen, um an Harry vorbei zukommen, schaffte es aber nicht, da er sie etwas eingekeilt hatte.

„Harry", er konnte hören wie Nervosität in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Ja", meinte er lässig. Mittlerweile war ihre Schulter knapp davor die Bande zu tuschschieren. „Traust du mir nicht?" fragte er noch lächelnd, sich aber selber fragend, was er da gerade trieb.

Er hatte mit allen gerechnet, einen panischen Aufschrei, tierischen Gezeter, Chos Hände die ihn weg stießen aber nicht mit ihrer Reaktion. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch vor Anstrengung verzerrt als sie die Augen schloss „Ich vertraue dir", murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Beide schossen immer noch im Parallelflug entlang der Bande in Richtung des Schnatzes, der scheinbar gefallen daran fand an der Bande zu bleiben. Cho, dicht an Harry gedrückt und mit geschlossenen Augen, und Harry, der nun beide lenkte, da Cho sich durch seine Schulter einfach mitsteuern ließ.

„Streck deinen rechten Arm aus", meinte Harry, dem das Gefühl welches ihn nun durchströmte genoss, Cho tat wie befohlen ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen oder auch nur zu blinzeln. „Links, links, jetzt", schrie Harry. Cho war seien Anweisungen gefolgt und als er jetzt sagte schnappte sie zu. Harry sah, dass sie ihre Augen in dem Moment wieder öffnete, wo sich seine Hand um die ihre legte und sie den Schnatz in ihrer Hand fühlen musste.

„Und Chang fängt den Schnatz, nach einen irren Flug Millisekunden vor Potter und damit gewinnt Ravenclaw hundertachtzig zu neunzig gegen Huffelpuff", hörten die Beiden den Stadionsprecher.

„Du bist verrückt", meinte Harry.

„Weil ich dir vertraue?", meinte sie und wurde knallrot.

„See, neunzehn Uhr", meinte Harry, sie strahlte nun noch mehr und flog Richtung Boden.

„Wow, das hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut", meinte Cedric auf dem Weg in die Kabine, er klang nicht mal sauer oder enttäuscht über das verlorene Spiel, scheinbar war er mit der Leistung des Teams zufrieden, obwohl sie verloren hatten.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Du hast sie so weit an die Bande gedrückt, das Malfoy oder Wood, schon längst abgebremst hätten, sie war so dicht an der Bande das kein Pergamentblatt dazwischen gepasst hätte", erklärte er. „Bei dem kleinsten Fehler wäre sie abgegangen, aber sie hat nicht aufgegeben und deshalb hat sie mein vollsten Respekt, auch wenn wir dadurch verloren haben" fügte er noch an.

Cedric verwunderte Harry schon, wie konnte ein Mensch so ehrlich und fair sein und sich selbst über Niederlagen so freuen. Aber er fragte sich auch was für ein RE´EM ihn geritten hatte. Wieso hatte er das getan? Allerdings fand er es auch berauschend, die Macht über sie zu haben, ihr vollstes Vertrauen zu genießen. Er fragte sich woher sie dieses Vertrauen nahm.

Harry war gerade am Baum erschienen, als er von jemanden umgerissen wurde, es dauerte einen Moment bis er Cho erkannte, die sich ihm um den Hals geworfen hatte und mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Harry", jauchzte sie „das war einmalig, unbeschreiblich", sie drückte ihren Kopf ganz fest an seine Brust.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das Gefühl beim Fliegen", meinte sie begeistert „das bejubelt werden, einfach alles". Sie lag immer noch auf ihm und blickte ihn an. „Was hast du?" fragte sie etwas von seiner Mine überrascht.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?" Er sah in ihre rehbraunen mandelförmigen Augen und musste einfach lächeln, „ich meine die Augen geschlossen und so."

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du hast mich gefragt ob ich dir vertraue und das war der beste Weg es zu zeigen."

„Hattest du keine Angst, so gut kennen wir uns nun doch nicht?"

In ihre Augen flackerten kurz etwas, wie Angst, als sie ihm antwortete „Ich traue dir seit dem Ball, ich kann es auch nicht erklären, aber es ist so. Du bist der einzige, dem ich je das mit dem Eheversprechen erzählt habe und du hast mich nicht für bekloppt gehalten oder versucht mich zu überreden gegen meine Familie zu rebellieren", sie musterte ihn noch mal kurz „auch wenn ich in deinen Augen gelesen habe das du es gerne gemacht hättest."

War sie ein Empath, konnte sie seine Gefühle so genau lesen? Er wollte damals erst etwas gegen dieses Eheversprechen sagen, oder sie aufwiegeln, aber eine innere Stimme hatte ihn davon abgehalten. „Du würdest jetzt also nicht vom Astronomieturm springen wenn ich dich darum bitte?" fragte er wie er hoffte mit einer etwas enttäuschten Stimmlage.

Sie musterte ihn. „Wenn du mit einen Besen hinter mir stehen würdest." Sie drückte sich etwas hoch und gab Harry einen erneuten Kuss, diesmal jedoch drückte sie sanft mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine Lippen, Harry öffnete diese leicht und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich sanft. Ein angenehmes und berauschendes Gefühl floss durch Harrys Körper.

„Hattest du das Ganze geplant?" fragte sie, als sie sich getrennt hatten. „Ich meine den Schnatz und das alles."

„Nein", meinte Harry, „aber als du die Augen geschlossen hast und mir dieses Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hattest, musste ich dich einfach belohnen."

„Wuff, Wuff", meinte sie und fing an zu hecheln.

Harry verstand sofort und streichelte ich über den Kopf „Ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung Chello, schön brav."

Sie boxte ihm kurz in die Seite lächelte aber merkwürdig befriedigt. „Aber immerhin, ich habe so als erste den großen Potter im Quidditch geschlagen und bin nun der Held der Ravenclaws."

Harry ließ die Augenbraun nach oben zucken „Den großen Potter?"

„Naja, immerhin hastet du jedes Spiel bis heute gewonnen", erklärte sie, „und mit meinem Einsatz Heute bin ich das erste mal richtig von meinen Hauskameraden gefeiert worden."

Und nicht nur Cho war der Meinung, das der große Potter gestürzt wurde, auch Flint nahm diesen Ereignis zum Anlass wieder über Harry herzuziehen, als er ihn am Montag das erste Mal nach dem Spiel in der Schule sah, begann er auch gleich „Hey Potter, nicht mal Quidditch kannst du spielen, verlierst gegen ein Mädchen".

„Dafür weiß ich wo bei einen Besen vorne ist, mehr also als deine Spieler", rief Harry lässig zurück.

„Gildi, jetzt warst du einmal in etwas gut und dann das", machte Flint weiter. „Jetzt bleibt dir wieder nur dein Orden", er grinst dämlich.

„Tja", Harry kratzte gespielt nachdenklich sein Kinn, „hat schon Vorteile so ein Orden". Nun sah ihn Flint verwirrt an, „man hat genug Geld und braucht den Malfoys nicht in den Arsch zu kriechen bis man oben wieder rausguckt".

„Potter", spuckte Flint aus, zog seinen Stab und schrie „_Tarantallegra_"

„_Protego_" rief Harry, der seinen Stab blitzschnell aus seinen Armholster zum Vorschein gebracht hatte.

Der Fluch schlug gegen Harrys Schild und wurde gegen einen anderen Sechstklässler aus Slytherin reflektiert, dieser begann sofort an wild zu zappeln. „Irgendwie nichts neues Flint", meinte Harry überheblich.

„_Expelliarmus_" rief Flint voller Wut.

Harry rief wieder „_Protego_" und schon als er den Zauber aussprach wusste er, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht er wollte den Fluch noch ausweichen aber keine Chance, dieser würde ihn voll erwischen.

Der Zauber traf auf sein Schild und Harry wurde nach hinten geschleudert, seinen Stab hatte er zwar noch in der Hand, aber der Entwaffnungszauber hatte ihn gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand geschleudert, da sein Schild diesen Nebeneffekt nicht verhindert hatte.

Harry sprang hoch und schrie „_Relaschio_" und der Funkenstrom traf auf Flint und versenkte seine Robe. Dieser hatte gerade zu seinen Freunden geschaut und geprahlt und war daher vollkommen überrascht worden.

„Was ist hier los?" Professor Flitwick war zwischen die beiden Duellanten getreten, als er erkannte um wem es sich dabei handelte begann er „sie schon wieder, zehn Punkte von Slytherin und Huffelpuff, Mr. Flint sie werden sich heute Abend bei Professor Snape melden, Mr. Potter sie sind um neunzehn Uhr in meinen Büro". Flint nuschelte noch etwas, was Harry nicht verstand, aber Flitwick kurz aufhorchen ließ, er sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Das wird er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen", sagte Justin „immerhin hattest du die letzte Aktion."

„Beim letzten Mal hat es auch ein halbes Jahr gedauert", meinte Harry ruhig.

„Da haben es aber nicht so viele gesehen", erklärte Justin. Harry nickte. Justin hatte recht er würde sich nun wieder um Harry kümmern wollen und sicherlich würde er sich nicht mit dummen Sprüchen begnügen.

Harry betrat zusammen mit Justin die Eingangshalle, als er von Fred angesprochen wurde. „Hast du uns vergessen?", und auf das fragende Gesicht Harrys „Das Rezept."

„Ah", begann Harry verstehend „was habt ihr eigentlich vor?"

„Wir sammeln."

Harry ließ seine Augenbraun unter seinen Haaren verschwinden. „Sammeln", er grinste und kramte das Pergament aus der Tasche und überreichte es Fred. „Habt ihr in eurer Sammlung etwas für beschleunigten Stuhlgang?"

„Kommt", meinte Fred und wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber nochmals zu Harry „sag aber Bescheid wann und wo, meine Darmflora ist empfindlich."

Harry nickte und grinste zurück, anschließend ging er mit Justin zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum um die Zeit bis zu Flitwick zu überbrücken.

„Guten Abend, Professor Flitwick." Harry hatte das Büro seines Lehrers betreten und wartete nun auf seine Strafe.

„Mr. Potter", begann Flitwick, er deute an das Harry sich setzten solle „was soll ich nur mit ihnen machen?"

Harry stutze _Bestrafen_, dachte er sich, zuckte aber lieber nur mit den Achseln weil er den Professor nicht reizen wollte, noch schien es eine interessante Stunde zu werden.

„Sie sind einer meiner besten Schüler, sie haben einem Mitglied meines Hauses einen großen Gefallen getan und nun Duellieren sie sich erneut auf den Fluren." Er schüttelte den Kopf „wie schon letztes Jahr und begehen dann auch noch den gleichen Fehler."

„Wie bitte, wem geholfen? Was für ein Fehler?" brach es aus Harry neugierig heraus.

„Ich bin der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw und ich erkenne, wenn meine Schüler Lebensfreude entwickeln", meinte Flitwick belustigt „aber das ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig, zu dem Fehler, was haben sie falsch gemacht?"

„Ich habe gezaubert?" Das klang mehr wie eine Frage, als eine Antwort, aber Harry hatte auch keine Ahnung was Flitwick von ihm wollte.

„Ja das war der Fehler bezüglich der Schulregeln", meinte Flitwick langsam „ich meinte aber welchen Fehler haben sie erneut im Duell gemacht?"

Was hatte er vor, wollte er Harry verarschen, war das ein Trick um ihn auszuhorchen wer damit angefangen hatte? Harry entschied sich den Ablauf des Duells nochmals durchzugehen, allerdings gemurmelt so, das Flitwick auch etwas verstand. „_Tarantallegra _er,_ Protego_ ich, _Expelliarmus_ Flint, ich wieder _Protego _ich flog_ Relaschio", _ging Harry das Geschehende durch.

Flitwick nickte nur, als wäre im das Ganze bekannt und als Harry nicht weiter erzählte begann er zu sprechen. „Mr. Potter, ich erzähle ihnen kurz etwas und sie sagen mir dann ob sie einen Unterschied zu sich erkennen", Harry nickte nur überrascht, gespannt darauf wartend was Flitwick wollte.

„Professor Snape greift ihn einen Duell erbarmungslos an, durch seine vielen verschiedenen Flüche kommt sein Gegner kaum dazu selbst anzugreifen, ich lasse meinem Gegner kein großes Ziel", er lächelte kurz schief „soll heißen ich bewege mich viel und weiche den Flüchen aus, unser Direktor hingegen lässt immer zwischen sich und seinen Gegner, Gegenstände fliegen oder transformiert Gegenstände, damit sie sich nach seinen Wünschen bewegen, so kann er sie angreifen lassen oder aber Flüche abblocken."

Was sollte das hier, er hatte zwar noch nie Nachsitzen bei Flitwick, aber das war kein Nachsitzen, das war hochwertiger Duellunterricht. „Sie alle drei scheinen keine Schilde zu benutzen", meinte Harry nachdenklich und etwas kleinlaut fügte er an „im Gegensatz zu mir."

Flitwick lächelte vergnügt „Korrekt Mr. Potter, damit sie jetzt aber nicht denken sie kommen ohne Strafe davon, hätte ich gerne eine schriftliche Ausarbeitung zu dem Thema warum viele Duellanten keine Schilde oder aber nur selten Schilde im Duell Mann gegen Mann einsetzten."

Harry nickte nun weniger begeistert „Sie Fechten stimmt's?" - Harry sah überrascht von dieser Frage auf - „Sie sollten sich vielleicht eine Sportart suchen wo mehr die Reflexe zum Ausweichen trainiert werden und nicht die zu Blocken." Der Professor erhob sich „und wenn ich Poppy richtig verstanden habe, sollte das vielleicht auch eine sein, mit der man körperlich zudringliche Personen los werden kann."

Harry war von dieser Unterhaltung völlig überrascht, auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum überlegte er sich, was Flitwick doch für eine merkwürdige Art der Rechtsprechung hatte. Er gab ihn einen Aufsatz auf, drei Fuß, aber das Thema war wie beseitige ich meine Fehler in Duellen und dann noch der Tipp mit der Sportart.

* * *

„Wieso unternehmen wir dieses Jahr eigentlich so wenig?" fragte Justin. Er und Harry waren gerade etwas in der Schule unterwegs.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Naja im ersten Jahr haben wir noch einige Scherze mit den Slytherins getrieben", meinte Justin grinsend, „im zweiten nur noch du", sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde unleserlicher „und dieses Jahr fast gar nichts, man könnte denken uns wären die Ideen ausgegangen."

Harry blieb stehen und sah Justin an, er hatte Recht, nachdem er Flint neu frisiert hatte, war nichts mehr, nach dem Trank und Indien waren nur noch Lesen, Üben und Cho gewesen. „Stimmt", meinte er dann auch nachdenklich zu Justin. „Ob das der Trank war, ich meine, dass wir keine Lust auf Streiche haben?"

„Ich hoffe", meine Justin „stell dir vor, wir würden unsere Phantasie verlieren oder gar Angst vor Flint kriegen." Harry lachte laut auf.

„Solltest du vielleicht aber besser, Potter" schnarrte Malfoy, der zusammen mit seinen Affen erschienen war.

„Was meine Phantasie verlieren?" fragte Harry.

„Angst haben", zischte Draco durch seine Zähne.

„Vor wem?" fragte Harry. „Flint, der steckt bei deinem Alten so tief drin, der hat keine Zeit."

„Potter, niemand beleidigt meine Familie, schon gar kein Halbblut wie du" warf Malfoy aggressiv zurück und seine beiden Sänftenträger, knacken bedrohlich mit ihren Fingern.

„Stimmt, wie sollte man euch auch beleidigen können", setzte Harry an „zu diesem Halbblutmist, mein Vater war ein reinrassiger Zauberer, dritte oder vierter Generation, meine Mutter war eine Zauberin. Muggel geboren, aber Zauberin, müsste ich dann nicht ein dreiviertel oder mindestens ein zweidrittel Blut sein?" Fragte Harry belustigt den langsam zorniger werdenden Malfoy, die beiden Dumpfbeutel machten einen Schritt Richtung Harry und Justin.

„Das würde ich mir überlegen", Harrys Stimme war nun kalt und berechnend geworden. „Kommt näher und ihr wacht im Krankenflügel wieder auf, ihr erreicht mich nicht ohne davon", – Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab in seiner nach unten hängenden Hand erscheinen - „zu Kosten."

Die beiden grinsten nur dümmlich, blieben aber nach einen „Uns", von Justin stehen. Beide waren zwar nicht die Hellsten, aber konnten sich schon ausrechnen, dass zwei Zauberer mit gezogen Zauberstäben wohl zwei Zauberer mit Fäusten besiegen würden.

„Das wirst du bereuen", meinte Malfoy nicht minder gefährlich, auch wenn es bei Harry seine Wirkung verfehlte und machte sich davon.

„Ja, ja, schick mir deinen Lover", rief Harry ihm hinterher und ließ seinen Stab wieder verschwinden.

„Das wird er auch machen", meinte Justin mit etwas besorgter Stimme. Harry nickte.

Aber der Zwischenfall mit Malfoy hatte zur Folge, dass die Motivation bei Justin gesunken war, Streiche zu spielen. Zumal durch einen erneuten Zwischenfall beim den Gryffindors, angeblich wäre Algil im Schlafraum von Longbottom gewesen, hatten die Lehrer die Zahl ihrer Streifgänge erhöht und einer war fast durchgehend in der Nähe der Küche und damit bei den Huffelpuffs.

„Wer war das?" fragte Justin, Harry. Sie waren gerade aus der Großen Halle getreten und konnten noch sehen wie Professor Dumbledore zusammen mit zwei weitern Zaubern das Schloss verlies.

„Keine Ahnung warum?" fragte Harry.

„Hast du nicht gesehen der eine hatte ein Schwert dabei."

„Ein Schwert?" Harry überlegte kurz und dann verstand er, _das waren sicherlich die Henker von dem Hippogreifen._ „Hagrid", meinte Harry enttäuscht „das waren die Henker, wieder etwas was Malfoy geschafft hat", fügte er noch an, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

„Dafür ist er mit der Hogsmeade Geschichte aufs Maul geflogen", fing Justin breit grinsend an. „Mich würde interessieren, wie Neville das geschafft hatte ihn so zu verarschen."

Harry grinste, es war wieder eine der Geschichten die durch den Buschfunk gegangen war, Neville sollte unerlaubt in Hogsmeade gewesen sein und hätte dort Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle überfallen. Aber es konnte nicht nachgewiesen werden, dass er dort gewesen war.

„Mit einen Tarnumhang und unserer Karte", sagte Harry lässig.

Justin blieb stehen „Unserer Karte?"

„Ja, ich habe sie gegen die Karte meines Vaters getauscht, hatte ich das nicht erzählt?" Harry sah Justin überrascht an.

„Kann mich nicht entsinnen und was war das mit den Tarnumhang?"

„Er hat einen, habe ich gesehen als wir die Karten getauscht haben", erklärte Harry gelassen. „Und, wollen wir den Schlangen noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk machen?"

Justin sah zweifelnd aus, allerdings wollten sie das am Morgen der Abreise machen und brauchten jetzt nur etwas Vorbereitung und einen ruhigen Raum. „Die werden sich über die Ferien schon wieder beruhigen" sagte er dann auch.

„Lass uns die Karte und alles holen und dann los." Beide gingen nun in ihr Zimmer und sammelten ihre Zutaten für den Trank zusammen, mit dem sie die Teller der Slytherin bearbeiten wollten.

„Lass uns…", meinte Justin, Harry hatte von der Toilette zur Kammer erzählt und dort wollten sie nun tätig werden, Harry stoppte ihn, er wollte nicht von Remus überrascht werden und so kramte er erst die Karte raus und suchte nach Remus, fand ihn aber nicht sofort, also sprach er die Erweiterung.

Justin musterte ihn fragend und Harry erklärte es ihm, „dort ist er", meinte Harry und zeigte auf das Büro von Remus.

„Was war das?" Fragte Justin „Dort der Schatten hast du ihn auch gesehen?"

„Schatten?" fragte Harry

„Ja dort", Justin zeigte auf einen Geheimgang den Harry nicht kannte.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen", erklärte er und schaute wieder zu Remus, der nun recht zügig unterwegs war. „Wo will der denn jetzt so schnell hin?"

„Wo führt der Weg eigentlich hin?" fragte Justin.

Harry überlegte kurz, eigentlich konnte es nur ein Ziel geben, aber trotzdem wollte er es geklärt wissen.

_Wohin führt der Weg bei der Weide und wie komme ich an ihr vorbei?_

_Zur heulenden Hütte, den Knoten vorn neben dem Loch drücken, Warum?_

_Justin sagte darin wäre gerade jemand verschwunden_

_Soviel ich weiß gibt es außer uns kaum einen der den Weg kennt_

„Harry", Justin rief ihn aufgeregt „komm sieh dir das an". Er zeigte wieder auf die Karte diesmal war es Remus der in dem Geheimgang verschwand „und schau da", er zeigte nun auf den Waldrand dort saßen Longbottom und Wuscheltom.

„Las die Sachen hier, ich will wissen was da los ist", meinte Harry, schmiss sich seinen Umhang über und verschwand mit Justin Richtung Schlossgelände.

„Harry, Snape ist etwas vor uns, siehst du ihn?" Harry nickte nur, er hatte Snape erkannt wie er gerade etwas vom Boden aufhob und verschwand.

_Ein Tarnumhang, noch einer_ dachte sich Harry überrascht. „Wo ist Longbottom?"

„Immer noch am Waldrand"

„Wir gehen dort zuerst hin", sie schlichen direkt auf die Beiden zu.

„Neville wir können nicht", hörten sie die etwas verzweifelte Stimme von Wuscheltom.

„Ich weiß", brummte Neville „aber bald kommen Potter und…"

„Anders wäre es mir auch lieber, aber es geht nicht wir würden zuviel verändern", fuhr sie dazwischen.

„Was würdet ihr verändern?", fragte Harry und nahm den Tarnumhang ab, Neville und Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Neville überrascht.

„Ich war neugierig und wollte wissen was hier abläuft", erklärte Harry.

„So genau wissen wir das auch nicht", begann Wuscheltom nachdenklich.

„Aha", warf Harry sarkastisch ein „ihr wusstet, dass wir kommen aber ihr wisst nicht was läuft."

„Also wir haben gesehen, wie ein kleiner gebückter Mann mit einem Gesicht wie ein Ratte dort", Neville zeigte auf die Weide „verschwand und kurze Zeit später ging Professor Lupin da rein und anschließen Professor Snape."

„Mit deinem Umhang der dort zufällig auf dem Boden lag?" fragte Harry.

Neville sah fragend zu Wuscheltom, die sehr nachdenklich wirkte. „Den haben wir verloren, als Ron seiner Ratte in den Wald gefolgt ist."

„Lange Geschichte", meinte Neville sichtlich nervös.

Bei Harry ging ein Licht auf, „hast du deine Karte?" fragte er.

„Nein", antwortet Neville verlegen. „Professor Lupin hat sie mir abgenommen, nach dem Hogsmeade Zwischenfall."

„Wurmschwanz", fauchte Harry.

„Wer?" fragte Neville, wie Harry fand gespielt, aber das war ihm egal, er wollte Remus helfen die Ratte fertig zu machen.

„Los komm Justin", rief Harry und sprintete Richtung Weide, Justin sah nervös zu Neville folgte dann aber Harry.

„Hör auf deinen Paten", schrie Neville plötzlich.

Harry dachte über dies aber erst nach, als er schon im Tunnel war, gefolgt von Justin. _Neville weiß nicht das Remus mein Pate ist, was stimmt hier nicht?_ Sie erreichten den Eingang zur heulenden Hütte und Harry stoppte und warf den Beiden den Umhang über.

„Mach dich auf einige Überraschungen gefasst", fing Harry an zu flüstern. „Neville weiß nicht das Remus mein Pate ist, also stimmt hier irgendetwas nicht." Justin nickte nur nervös.

Beide folgten den Spuren im Staub Richtung Obergeschoß, sie schlichen hinauf und stellten sich in die Tür zu einem verwahrlosten Schlafzimmer. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und schauten sich um.

Auf dem Bett lag Ron, der seinen blutenden Arm hielt. Daneben saß ein abgemagerter Mann, der nur auf Neville stierte, Harry erkannte ihn erst auf dem zweiten Blick als Algil Smethley. Neville kümmerte sich um eine reglos neben dem Bett liegende Wuscheltom. Sein Blick ging zu Seite, dort stand Snape mit gezogenem Zauberstab und zielte auf Remus der vor ihm stand.

Harry musste sich zur Ruhe zwingen und auch Justin war kurz davor zu schreien. _Wieso war Neville und Wuscheltom hier und nicht im Wald? Wieso stand Remus zwischen Snape und diesen Algil?_

„Geh bei Seite Lupin", spuckte Snape aus „um dich kümmert sich das Ministerium später", er grinste gehässig „die werde sich über ein Werwolf freuen der geflohenen Sträflingen hilft."

„Severus hör doch, Pettigrey ist hier", er klang übertrieben ruhig, er versuchte scheinbar Snape nicht weiter zu reizen.

„Pettigrey, ein Animagus? Ich kannte Pettigrey, der konnte nicht mal Animagus schreiben" kam die ölige und gehässige Stimme von Snape „Ich habe ihn", er zeigte auf Algil „und dich, das reicht mir", er lächelte gehässig. „Vielleicht wollen die Dementoren gleich euch Beide küssen", Algil zuckte zusammen. „Und als extra Bonus werde ich die drei Bälger auch noch los", sprach Snape ungerührt weiter.

„Überlege doch Severus, Algil wird nicht weglaufen, was hast du zu verlieren", Remus versuchte es weiter.

„Lupin bevor ich auf einen Werwolf höre, der mich töten wollte, wird Potter mit seiner Mutter sprechen." Kam es gehässig vom Zaubertrankmeister.

Das war zu viel „_Expelliarmus_", schrie Harry und der Fluch traf den überraschten Snape in die Seite, dieser flog gegen die gegenüberliegenden Wand rappelte sich aber sofort wieder hoch und griff nach einen Zauberstab den er ihm Umhang zu haben schien.

„_Expelliarmus_", schrie Justin und Harry „_Stupor_", beide Flüche trafen Snape, der noch ausweichen wollte, voll und er brach bewusstlos zusammen.

„Harry?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Justin trau keinem, wenn sich einer bewegt schock ihn", zischte Harry „was ist hier los?"

„Algil", begann Remus ruhig „hat Wurmschwanz aus seinem Versteck gelockt."

„Wieso traust du ihm?" fragte Harry schon etwas ruhiger.

„Mach ich nicht, aber ich habe auf einer Karte den Namen Peter Pettigrey gelesen, gute Arbeit Harry, wie hast du sie so schnell fertig stellen können?" er versuchte freundlich zu lächeln, was seine innere Anspannung aber etwas verhinderte.

„Ich hatte Hilfe", sagte Harry knapp „Wo ist er?"

„Ron hält ihn fest, es ist sein Haustier", erklärte Remus.

Dieser sah erschreckt auf „Was ist mit Krätze?" er sah zu Harry „was will der Rattenhasser von ihm?"

„Ich möchte ihn mir kurz ausleihen", begann Lupin „Harry darf ich?"

Harry wusste nicht was das sollte, natürlich war Remus sein Pate, aber was ist wenn Algil ihn verzaubert hatte, ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt hatte?

„Neville, hatte Algil einen Zauberstab und die Chance jemanden zu Verhexen?"

„Nein", spie Neville in die Richtung Lupin, „wir hatten Algil, als der uns angegriffen hat", giftete er weiter und zeigte auf Remus.

„Ihr wart dabei einen Menschen zu quälen, zu töten." versuchte dieser sich zu verteidigen.

„Na und hat es ihn bei meinen Eltern gestört?", schrie Neville.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry ruhig in Richtung Neville.

„Wir hatten ihn überwältigt", er zeigte auf Algil, der nun wieder ruhig auf dem Bett saß. „Dann stürzte der rein und entwaffnete uns", er zeigte auf Remus.

„Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger geht es gut", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen „sie ist nur etwas unsanft gelandet, er drehte sich zu Harry, könntest du ein _Enervate_ auf sie sprechen."

„Enervate", meinte Harry, der immer noch versuchte; das Ganze geistig zu ordnen.

Wuscheltom zuckte hoch und schrie sofort „Er ist ein Werwolf." Wurde dann aber von Neville beruhigt, dieser schaute verunsichert zu Remus und auch Ron schien von der Aussage nicht begeistert zu sein; den er musterte Remus skeptisch, beiden trauten ihrer Aussage wohl mehr als Snapes vorher.

„Ich weiß" meinte Harry lässig in Richtung Wuscheltom. „Wie willst du ihn dazu bringen sich zu zeigen?", meinte Harry dann zu Remus, er war sich sicher, das Algil keine Zeit gehabt hatte etwas gegen Remus zu unternehmen.

„Mr. Weasley dürfte ich kurz Ihre Ratte haben?", und auf den skeptischen Blick „Wenn ich mich irre, wird ihr nichts passieren der Zauber zwingt nur Animagi ihre menschliche Form anzunehmen."

Ron sah hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden, doch diese zuckten nur mit den Achseln und so reichte er die wild strampelnde Ratte an Lupin, versuchte aber ihn dabei nicht zu Nahe zu kommen, scheinbar aus Panik dann auch ein Werwolf zu werden.

Lupin schnappte nach der Ratte und hielt sie in das spärliche Sonnenlicht welches von Außen einfiel, ein grimmiges Lächeln machte sich ihn seinen Gesicht breit, „endlich habe ich dich Peter, schade nur das Tatze nicht hier ist."

Er hob mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf, zielte auf die Ratte und murmelte kurz einen Zauberspruch, ein violettfarbener Blitz brach aus seinen Stab und traf die Ratte, diese wandte sich hin und her, als Remus sie losließ, viel sie aber nicht zu Boden sondern verwandelte sich zu Peter Pettigrey.

Er schaute sich ängstlich im Zimmer um, seinen wässrigen Augen suchten nach einer Lücke, einen Weg hinaus.

„Hallo Peter", meinte Remus erstaunlich ruhig.

„Remus", meinte die Ratte „ich war es nicht, Lestrange unterwarf uns mit dem Imperiusfluch, Remus", Peter hatte sofort eine unterwürfige Haltung angenommen und angefangen zu betteln.

Harry Körper zitterte, vor ihm stand der Verräter, der Mörder seines Vaters. Der Kumpel der sie alle verraten hatte. „Incen…"

„Nein, Nicht Harry", schrie Remus „lass uns erst alles erfahren", er nickte zu Neville und Algil.

„Was interessieren mich die", fauchte er nur. „Ich will den", er hob seinen Zauberstab noch näher Richtung Pettigreys Gesicht.

„Harry", Remus sprach nun eindringlicher „er hilft uns lebend mehr als tot." Sein Blick musterte kurz seinen alten Freund, „auch wenn ich es lieber gleich tun würde."

„Wer will die Hilfe eines Verräters?" schrie Harry und funken kamen aus seinen Stab.

„Harry", Justin sah ihn durchdringend an, „hör auf die Worte deines Paten", wiederholte er genau den Satz von Neville bei der Weide.

Harry zuckte zusammen, nickte und schaute auf Neville und Wuscheltom. Der wollte ihn vor etwas warnen aber sollte er ihm trauen, immerhin war er zweimal hier, in der Hütte und im Wald, war das eine Falle.

* * *

Na nun hätte ich es doch beinahe vergessen zu fragen ob ihr eine Review das lassen könnt. Muss doch wissen was passt und was nicht.

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	13. Werwölfe und Veelas

Moin,

auf geht's

**Enrinye:** ich weiß das ich eine Menge Grundwissen voraus setzte habe aber gedacht das es sonst zu langweilig wird wenn ich teilweise nur das Originale von JKR kopiere da ich so nahe am diesen schreibe.

**Tiberitus:** tja mit cho/harry müssen wir wohl warten, allerdings habe die Beiden noch etwas Zeit / mit der Ratte wirst du sicherlich gleich lesen was passiert.

**Alex Black5:** mein Harry würde kein Mädel abschieben –grins- aber sonst will ich das nicht ausschließen.

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** danke / davor graut es mir am meisten das ich mal etwas Wichtiges vergesse, bei den vielen Abkürzungen die ich nehme

**Zerengeb:** guten Appetit stress ist nicht gut würde ich weg lassen ;-)

**Thorin Eichenschild:** ich hoffe ein teil der träge sind entwirrt nach diesen chap, der Rest kommt vielleicht noch ;-)

**HermyBookworm:** zu LmdP bei meinen Beta liegt mittlerweile Chap 39 vor aber psst / ich hoffe natürlich das dein Nagelbett sich nun etwas erholen kann ;-)

**Rudi:** mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen oder aber die Spannung wird nocht einiges dauern

**Harry Black Potter:** Wow was für eine langes Review danke / mit Snape dachte ich das ist ein vergleich den jeder nachvollziehen kann / tja mit seiner Mum schauen wir mal / mit Huffelpuff hat mich einfach gereizt da er noch in keiner anderen ff dort war / tja also Cho wird komplexer soviel kann ich sagen und ich glaube auch das Harrys allgemeines verhalten in diese Richtung nicht jeden gefallen wird aber vielleicht täusche ich mich ja auch schauen wir mal / ich würde ihn auch kalt machen mal sehen was die machen ;-)

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 12**

„Nein, Nicht Harry", schrie Remus „lass uns erst alles erfahren", er nickte zu Neville und Algil.

„Was interessieren mich die", fauchte er nur. „Ich will den", er hob seinen Zauberstab noch näher Richtung Pettigreys Gesicht.

„Harry", Remus sprach nun eindringlicher „er hilft uns lebend mehr als tot." Sein Blick musterte kurz seinen alten Freund, „auch wenn ich es lieber gleich tun würde."

„Wer will die Hilfe eines Verräters?" schrie Harry und funken kamen aus seinen Stab.

„Harry", Justin sah ihn durchdringend an, „hör auf die Worte deines Paten", wiederholte er genau den Satz von Neville bei der Weide.

Harry zuckte zusammen, nickte und schaute auf Neville und Wuscheltom. Der wollte ihn vor etwas warnen aber sollte er

**

* * *

13. Kapitel:Werwölfe und Veelas**

Harry nickte in die Richtung von Lupin ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken. Dieser verstand das Zeichen und begann mit Peter ruhig zu reden „Du standest also unter dem Imperius – Fluch? Warum bist du dann geflohen?"

„Ich…Ich, …. er hatte es mir ….mir befohlen", gab Peter stotternd von sich.

„Wieso hast du dich all die Jahre versteckt?" war Remus nächste Frage.

„Malfoy war noch frei und er … er wusste von mir, er.. er hätte mich töten wollen" antwortete Peter nun schnell.

„Warum sollte er das tun? Mich hat er auch nie angegriffen" Remus musterte Peter skeptisch seine Antworten schienen ihm nicht auszureichen.

Peter schaute Hilfe suchend umher, scheinbar konnte er es nicht weiter erklären, weshalb er nun zwölf Jahre als Ratte gelebt hatte.

„Mr. Smethley, unser guter Peter hier hat sie verhaftet", Aligil zuckte zusammen als er seinen Namen hörte „erzählen sie uns wie er sie gefunden hat."

„Er hat mich nicht gefunden", begann dieser, mit einer schwachen und gehetzten Stimme „er und so ein weißhaariger Typ hatten mich überwältigt und gefangen genommen."

„Malfoy?" fragte Harry.

Algil zuckte mit den Achseln „Ich habe die Jahre vor Askaban als Einsiedler in den Highlands gelebt, ich kannten den Kerl nicht, ich weis nur das er Weißhaarig war und eine teure Robe trug", erklärte er, immer noch sehr schüchtern.

„Wann sind sie überfallen worden?" fragte Neville nachdenklich.

„Ich war auf dem Weg zu meiner Schwester, ich war kurz in einem Pub", er sah entschuldigend zu Neville und verstecke dann sein Gesicht in den Händen „ich hatte solange kein Richtiges Bier mehr", brachte er hervor.

„In dem Pub wurden sie von Peter und dem anderen überwältigt?" fragte Remus ruhig.

Algil nickte in seine Hände, scheinbar zu beschämt, um irgendjemand anzuschauen. „Hast du deshalb vor Malfoy Angst?" fragte Remus an Peter gerichtet „weil du Algil den Behörden ausgeliefert hast und Malfoy sein Trumpf verloren hatte", Remus schrie schon fast, aber Peter antwortete nicht auf die Frage.

Er fing nur an zu jammern. „Remus, ich würde doch nie, Moony."

„Was jetzt?" fragte Justin immer noch den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

Remus sah zu Harry, der seinen Stab immer noch leicht zitternd auf Peter gerichtet hatte. „Würden sie einer Befragung unter Veritaserum zustimmen?" fragte er dann an Algil gewand.

„Natürlich", meinte dieser sofort verhaltend lächelnd. „Ich würde jeder Art des Verhörs zustimmen, solange ich eine Verhandlung bekomme."

„Neville?" fragte Remus.

Dieser war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, er schaute immer noch zwischen Algil und Peter hin und her, er war mittlerweile bleich geworden und versuchte scheinbar das ganze irgendwie zu verstehen.

„Wieso haben Sie vorhin gesagt sie wären schuld an den Tot meiner Eltern?" fragte er dann auch.

„Weil ich es bin! Wäre ich gleich zu Alice und Frank gefahren, ohne diesen Pub zu besuchen wäre ich ihr Geheimniswahrer geworden und ich wäre lieber gestorben, als das Geheimnis preiszugeben."

Neville nickte zu Remus, scheinbar war er damit einverstanden Algil einer Befragung zu unterziehen. „Harry?"

„Ich würde es lieber hier beenden", er nickte in Richtung Peter, schaute dann aber zu Neville und Algil und meinte „Ja."

„Ich würde sagen wir gehen dann zurück ins Schloss" setze Remus mit einem Lächeln an. „Ich überwache Peter, Harry du und Justin kümmert euch bitte um Professor Snape und Algil und ihr Beide", er zeigte auf Neville und Hermine, „helft bitte Ron."

„Unsere Zauberstäbe?" fragte Hermine.

Remus wollte sie gerade vom Boden aufheben, als Harry das Wort ergriff „Bekommt ihr im Schloss", alle sahen ihn überrascht an. „Ich traue Neville und Wuscheltom nicht."

„Was? Wieso?" Fragte Ron verwirrt und Hermine warf ihn einen angriffslustigen Blick zu.

„Bevor wir vorhin den Geheimgang betreten haben, hatten wir ein kurzes Gespräch mit den beiden." Neville sah ihn an, als fehle Harry eine Zutat im Kessel, doch Wuscheltom griff kurz an ihre Brust.

„Wenn er uns nicht traut, bitte" meinte sie zur Überraschung von Neville dann auch. Alle anderen nickten und begannen sich langsam zu bewegen.

Ron, gestützt von Hermine, ging voran, gefolgt von Neville und Algil, dahinter war Justin mit gezogenem Stab. Anschließend folgten Peter und Remus, Harry machte das Schlusslicht. Er ließ Schniefelus vor sich schweben, sie hatten sich entschieden ihn nicht zu wecken, weil keiner wusste wie er reagieren würde. Auch wurde Harrys Vorschlag ihn in der Hütte zu lassen von Remus, nach einer kleinen Bedenkzeit, verworfen.

„Krummbein", rief Hermine überrascht als sie den Tunnel betraten.

„Ist das deine Katze?" fragte Algil, sie nickte nur, überrascht durch die Frage. „Ein schlaues Tier, es hat mir diesen Unterschlupf und die Passwörter zu euren Gemeinschaftsraum besorgt", erklärte er.

Sie waren alle gerade aus dem Loch zum Geheimgang gekrochen und konnten schon die Lichter des Schlosses sehen, als Remus kurz aufschrie. „Harry, Vollmond kein Trank", brachte er noch unter Schmerzen hervor.

Harry wusste genau was jetzt passieren würde, er hatte keine Zeit mehr Neville und den anderen zu mistrauen. „Hier, er warf ihnen ihre Stäbe zu, macht das ihr ins Schloss kommt, du auch Justin" brüllte er.

Er hörte schon das erste Heulen des Werwolfes und einige überraschte Aufschreie, als er sich auch schon verwandelte, er wusste er müsste Remus in Schach halten. Der Werwolf hatte schon sein erstes Ziel anvisiert. Justin, der mittlerweile Peter mit seinem Stab versuchte vor sich her zu treiben.

Remus nahm Anlauf und sprang Justin in den Rücken, dieser stürzte nach vorne über. Der Werwolf wollte ihn gerade beißen, als ihn eine große Pranke am Hinterteil erwischte. Harry, eine schwarze Raubkatze, ähnlich eines Leoparden stand hinter dem Werwolf. Der einzige Unterschied zu einem Leoparden war die Größe, diese Wildkatze war mit gut einen Meter Rückenhöhe riesig, ein Nundu.

Remus griff Harry trotz dieser Größe an und Harry verteidigte sich mit einigen Prankenschlägen, bis der Werwolf Richtung Wald losstürmte. Harry wollte sich erst zurück verwandeln als ihm auffiel das Remus ungefähr in die Richtung stürmte in der sich Neville und Wuscheltom vorhin aufgehalten hatten.

Eigentlich waren ihm die Beiden in diesem Moment egal, weil etwas mit den Beiden nicht stimmte, aber er wollte es Remus nicht antun. Es war immer seine größte Angst gewesen, jemanden anzufallen, während er ein Werwolf war und so hetzte die große schwarze Wildkatze hinter dem Werwolf her, immer im Hinterkopf, dass er seine Form bis heute maximal drei Stunden halten konnte.

* * *

„Harry", Remus war wieder ein Mensch und er und Harry lagen auf einer Wiese im verboten Wald.

„Ja", krächzte dieser.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Remus etwas beängstigt.

„Nein, den Geschmack von Spinnen, werde ich nie aus meinen Gedächtnis bringen", maulte Harry los. Er war todmüde, aber stolz, er hatte es geschafft, seine Form solange zu halten bis Remus sich wieder verwandelt hatte.

Remus lächelte schwach. „Entschuldige, aber als Werwolf finde ich Spinnen einfach Klasse." Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Waldboden, „was ist gestern noch passiert."

Harry erzählte ihm alles was er wusste, das Remus Justin angesprungen hatte, sich kurz mit zwei Thestralen angelegt hatte und auch einige Spinnen zerfetzt hatte, allerdings sagte er ihm auch, dass er nicht wusste was mit den anderen geschehen war.

„Lass uns zurück ins Schloss gehen. Noch ist es früh und wir kommen fast unbemerkt rein", erklärte Remus gezwungen, drückte Harry aber noch mal dankbar. Dieser gab ihn seinen Unhang und beide machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Im Schloss angekommen besorgten sie Remus neue Klamotten und beide gingen sofort in das Büro des Direktors.

„Remus, Harry!" Er begrüßte beide freundlich, „da seid ihr ja endlich". Harry schaute sich das Zimmer erstmal genauer an, während der Professor zum Feuer ging und Madame Pomfrey durch das Feuer rief, diese kam sofort, untersuchte die Beiden und gab ihnen Stärkungstränke.

„Was ist mit den anderen?" Fragte Remus etwas bedrückt.

„Sie sind alle wohlauf", meinte Dumbledore. „Die Schulter von Mr. Weasley ist fast wieder gesund und auch Mrs. Granger und Mr. Longbottom erholen sich von den Folgen des Dementorenangriffs." Harry und Remus sahen überrascht auf, doch der Direktor sprach einfach weiter. „Mr. Finch-Fletchley erholt sich auch langsam von seinen Brandwunden."

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Harry überrascht „Als wir gegangen sind waren sie alle noch fit, außer Ron" fügte Harry an.

„Den Erzählungen zufolge wart ihr auf den Weg zum Schloss als Remus sich verwandelte, Harry verschwand als der Werwolf angriff abgewehrt wurde. Ich kann mir zwar denken wer der Beschützer war aber die Anderen haben keine Idee" begann der Direktor mit einem Lächeln. Harry hatte das Gefühl er würde seine Worte sehr vorsichtig wählen.

„Nachdem der Werwolf vertrieben wurde, griff Peter Mr. Finch-Fletchley an, der im folgenden Handgemenge einen Feuerzauber abbekommen hatte, dieser wurde von Mrs. Granger gelöscht." Er rieb sich kurz die Stirn scheinbare um seine Gedanken weiter zu sortieren.

„Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und verschwand Richtung See, gefolgt von Algil, Mr. Longbottom und Mrs. Granger. Dort wurden sie von einigen Dementoren angegriffen und wie durch ein Wunder von jemanden gerettet der uns jedoch völlig unbekannt ist." Er sah Harry fragend an.

„Ich war ganz und gar mit Remus und den Spinnen beschäftigt", meinte er immer noch angewidert aber nun auch wütend, Peter war entkommen.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend „Nun Professor Snape kam gerade zum See als die Dementoren verschwanden, er fesselte Algil und brachte die Schüler zurück ins Schloss", Remus sog scharf Luft ein, _hatte er es doch geschafft_ dachte sich Harry „dort sperrten wir Algil in das Büro von Professor Flitwick bis der Minister ihn verhaften konnte. Doch ist er von dort entflohen", Harry hatte das Gefühl belogen zu werden, er wusste nicht warum, aber der Direktor sagte ihnen nicht alles, oder etwas stimmte nicht.

„Wie entflohen?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Algil sowie auch der Hippogreif, der gestern hingerichtet werden sollte, sind gestern ihrer Bestrafung entgangen und weder uns, noch dem Minister, ist zum Zeitpunkt klar, wie das geschehen konnte", antwortete Albus ruhig.

Remus nickte kurz, doch Harry war vollkommen durcheinander, hier stimmte einiges nicht. Der Hippogreif war bei Wuscheltom und Neville im Wald gewesen und der Direktor wirkte so, als würde er nicht all sein Wissen preisgeben. Harry, der gerade Dumbledore angestarrt hatte, merkte wie ein Schatten durch sein Gedächtnis streifte und er dachte reflexartig an Schniefelus am Strand.

„Albus, ich werde mein Amt sofort niederlegen und die Schule noch heute verlassen", begann Remus.

„Das geht nicht", rief Harry überrascht aus. Doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn die Eltern erfahren was ich bin und was geschehen ist", er machte eine kurze Pause „und ich schätze Snape wird es seinen Schülern nun sicherlich mitteilen." Er stoppte kurz „Ich werde nicht zulassen dass du, Albus, noch mehr Problem mit mir bekommst."

„Nein", meinte Harry kleinlaut. Doch er wusste, dass nicht jeder so tolerant zu Werwölfen war wie er.

„Remus es würde mich nicht stören Probleme wegen dir zu bekommen", begann der Direktor „doch ich weiß auch aus Erfahrung, das du dich nicht umstimmen lassen wirst, also nehme ich wenn auch ungern, da du der beste Lehrer in VgddK seit zwei Jahren warst, deinen Rücktritt an."

„Ich werde gleich packen, so dass ich vor dem Frühstück schon verschwunden bin", meinte Remus enttäuscht, Harry wusste, dass dieser Posten Remus viel bedeutet hatte und konnte dessen Zustand verstehen. Der Direktor nickte und Harry konnte auch in dessen Augen so etwas wie Enttäuschung sehen.

„Harry würdest du bitte noch in den Krankenflügel gehen", setzte der Direktor noch an, als dieser fast durch die Tür war.

* * *

„Was ist passiert?" Harry war in der Krankenstation, Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn untersucht und ein Bett neben Neville zugewiesen.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Neville.

„Wieso wart ihr zweimal da?" fragte er knapp, immer noch etwas angepisst, da Remus seinen Posten aufgeben musste. Neville begann unruhig hin und herzusehen, scheinbar wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. „Wenn du mir nicht erzählst was das war, werde ich allen erzählen dass der Hippogreif bei euch war", versuchte er den Druck zu erhöhen.

„Ich glaube es gibt auch Interessenten über einen nicht registrierten Animagus", mischte sich nun Wuscheltom ein.

„Wer hat mit dir geredet Wuscheltom?" fauchte Harry sie an. „Was hast du überhaupt für eine Kette?"

Hermine wurde bleich und griff sich wieder reflexartig an die Brust. Die beiden Gryffindors schauten sich kurz an und erzählten Harry dann was geschehen war. Sie hatten Seidenschnabel gerettet und dafür gesorgt das Algil fliehen konnte, nachdem Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte das er der Gesichte von ihm Glauben schenkte.

„Wie lange kann man mit dem Ding zurück reisen?"

„Drei Stunden maximal", erklärte sie.

„Hättet ihr mir das nicht eher sagen können?" fragte er nachdenklich.

„Nein", meinte Hermine mit fester Stimme. „Du hättest uns nicht geglaubt und wir wären in einer Zeitschleife gefangen gewesen, oder es hätte sonst was passieren können."

Harry nickte. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und begann zu grübeln, _warum hatte Dumbledore Remus nichts über Algils Flucht erzählt, traute er ihm nicht? - Hätte er den Beiden die Geschichte geglaubt? - Wie hatte Neville diesen Patronus zustande bringen können? Bei Remus schaffte er genau wie Harry nur einen Nebel aber keine Gestallt. Was wird Wurmschwanz jetzt wohl machen?_

„Hey Harry."

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken „Hey Cho", er musterte sie kurz „was machst du hier?"

„Nachuntersuchung wegen dem Spiel gegen Gryffindor", sie schaute grimmig auf ihr Handgelenk „Wood war nicht so freundlich wie du."

Harry nickte, er hatte das Ganze schnell verdrängt, nachdem Gryffindor den Quidditch – Pokal gewonnen hatte, da sie Ravenclaw mit zweihundertzehn Punkten Vorsprung geschlagen hatten.

„Hast du das mit Professor Lupin gehört?" fragte sie, scheinbar bemüht das Gespräch am Laufen zuhalten. Harry Mine verdunkelte sich aber, da sie nicht zu ihm geschaut hatte sondern Richtung dem Büro von Madame Pomfrey, sprach sie ungerührt weiter. „Er soll ein Werwolf sein," Harry zuckte kurz und sie schaute ihn nun skeptisch an, _wie konnte das so schnell bekannt werden?_

„Sag bloß du hast auch diese Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe", sie wirkte nun etwas enttäuscht, „die sind doch nur die eine Nacht gefährlich."

„Ich habe gezuckt, weil ich heute Nacht einen getroffen habe", meinte Harry lässig.

Nun wurde Cho bleich und sie schlug sich mit der Hand vor dem Mund „Wurdest du?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, das hätte ich Remus auch übel genommen."

Cho war immer noch etwas durcheinander, denn sie hatte ihre Distanz zu ihm verkürzt und panisch seine Hand ergriffen. „Remus?" fragte sie als sie sich etwas gefasst hatte und wieder den normalen Abstand einhielt.

„Er ist einer meiner Paten, er lebt bei mir Zuhause", sie musterte ihn nachdenklich, was ihm zum Lächeln brachte.

„Professor Lupin ist…"

„Mein Pate", vollendete Harry den Satz.

„Können wir uns noch mal sehen?" fragte sie, immer noch etwas bleich um die Nase und in einem Flüsterton. Harry nickte nur. Sie lächelte und verschwand. Harry schaute sich verwundert um, erst jetzt merkte er das Neville und Ron weg waren und er war bis auf einen interessiert schauenden Justin alleine.

* * *

„So ein verdammte Sauerei." Remus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch so das die Kaffeetassen klapperten und Harry und Sirius überrascht aufsahen, sie waren gerade beim ersten Gemeinsamen Frühstück seit dem gestrigen Ferienbeginn. „Diese verdammte Kröte und ich bin auch noch Schuld daran", Remus raufte seine Haare, zerknüllte die Zeitung und warf sie in die Ecke.

„Was ist los Moony?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Diese Untersekretärin Umbridge hat ein neues Gesetzt für Werwölfe herausgebracht", blaffte er kurz los. „Sie schreiben es wäre sinnvoll gewesen die Gesetzte zu verschärfen, nach dem Vorfall in Hogwarts."

Harry sah ihn betrübt an, er wusste, dass Remus sich so schon einige Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, aber jetzt wo dank ihm, die Gesetzte zum Schutz vor Werwölfen noch Verschärft wurden, würde Remus sicherlich noch schlechtere Laune bekommen.

„Ich sollte es so machen wie Jasmin und England einfach verlassen", meinte Remus kleinlaut.

„Gute Idee Remus", fing Sirius breit strahlend an, Harry sah entsetzt auf. „Du könntest mir bei einen Projekt helfen", er lächelte, so dass bei Harry und Remus alle Signalglocken anfingen zu läuten.

„Was für ein Projekt?" fragte Remus auch mehr als nur skeptisch nach.

„Ich habe etwas Land gekauft", begann Sirius umständlich „und sagen wir einfach mein erster Plan hat nicht geklappt und ich muss etwas umdenken."

„Wo Land? Welcher Plan? Wieso Umplanen?" fragte Remus etwas genervt, da er scheinbar eine Vermutung hatte in welche Richtung die Reise geht. Harry entschied sich das Ganze erstmal ruhig zu verfolgen, _das könnte noch interessant werden_ dachte er sich.

„Das Land von Malfoy", begann Sirius kleinlaut.

„Sirius", rief Remus erbost „wir waren doch der Meinung, dass es zu teuer und überhaupt nicht zu gebrauchen ist."

„Er hat noch mal nachgelassen und wie du schon gedacht hattest, wäre die Ernte nicht ausreichend", erklärte er weiter, „aber Anna hat mich auf eine andere Idee gebracht."

„Anna?" mischte Harry sich nun doch ein, „ich dachte deine Freundin heißt Christin?"

„Jetzt schon", meinte Sirius genervt „aber als ich mit Anna damals Vorort war."

„Damals?" fragte Remus

„Vor zwei Monaten halt", bellte Sirius los „wie auch immer, sie hatte vorgeschlagen, dort eine Ferienanlage zu bauen und da kommst du ins Spiel."

„Warte, du hast ein achtel Bulgariens gekauft und willst nun eine Feriensiedlung bauen", warf Remus ein, sein Gesicht zeigte klar, dass er nun glaubte Sirius wäre völlig verrückt geworden.

„Ein achtel Bulgariens hat den Malfoys gehört?" fragte Harry.

„Remus übertreibt Harry", begann Sirius „Sieh doch Remus, wenn wir etwas Land rechts und links kaufen haben wir ein riesiges Areal direkt am Schwarzen Meer, wir könnten eine Ferienanlage für Zauberer und Muggel dort hinbauen."

„Wo ist der Haken?" fragte Remus ruhig.

„Kein Haken, etwas weitere Investitionen hier und dort, einige Gespräche und meine ersten Prognosen sagen auch, das wären alles Zukunftorientierte und viel versprechende Ideen."

„Nur damit ich dich jetzt richtig verstehe", begann Remus „du hast wertloses Land von Lucius gekauft und willst jetzt noch mehr Geld hinein pumpen."

„Wenn du das sagst hört es sich nicht so bedeutend an, aber ja", meinte Sirius sarkastisch. „Also ich habe schon einige Muggel, die etwas Geld springen lassen würden, sozusagen als Strohpuppen für den Muggelteil..."

„Strohmänner", warf Remus ein. Sirius grinste in breit an, er wusste scheinbar dass Remus angebissen hatte.

„Also in Ordnung, zeig mir diese Prognosen", meinte Remus und Sirius strahlte.

Harry war immer noch über die Größe des Landes am staunen die Sirius da mal ebbend von Malfoy gekauft hatte. „Wieso hat Malfoy sie verkauft?" fragte er dann auch.

„Naja, zum einen wollte er mich damit über den Tisch ziehen", begann Sirius sachlich, „er dachte ich will auf dem Land wirklich Ackerbau betreiben", er lächelte nun etwas schelmisch „und zum anderen braucht er Bares, er hatte einige Fehlinvestitionen und ich schätze er hat auch wieder einige Leute bestochen."

„Wie kommst du auf Bestechung?"

„Gerüchte hier, Andeutungen da", meinte Sirius leicht hin.

„Sirius", Remus war mit den Prognosen fertig „zumindest glaube ich, dass du für die Muggel ein Klasse Ferienangebot hast, das auch Gewinn abwerfen könnte", er kratzte sich nachdenklich das Kinn „aber die Zauberer..."

„Remus vertraue mir, auch da ist schon einiges passiert, ich lasse mich doch nicht ohne weiteres von Malfoy über den Tisch ziehen." Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte weitere Unterlagen hervor, langsam kam es Harry so vor als hätte Sirius das alles hier geplant.

„Du hast einen Vertrag mit dem Drachenreservat in Rumänien und die Meermenschen sorgen für klares Wasser und keine Störungen aus dem Meer", Remus zog seine Augenbraue hoch „wo ist der Haken?"

„Nun wie du sicherlich bei einen zweiten Blick auf die Karte erkennst, haben wir nur einen kleinen Streifen Land am Meer und keine Verbindung nach Rumänien", fing Sirius etwas gequält an.

„Wem gehört das Land?" fragte Remus, für Harrys Gefühl recht aggressiv.

„Nun das Gebiet Richtung Landesmitte gehört dem fahrenden Volk" sagte Sirius ausweichend „und deshalb ist es auch gut wenn du dabei bist. Mein Name ist dort etwas vorbelastet", er lächelte schief. „Von daher würde ich sagen, dass es sinnvoller ist, dass die ganze Aktion von der PLB GmbH & Co. KG unter der Leitung von Remus Lupin gehandelt wird, als unter den Namen der Familie Black."

„PLB?" warf Harry ein.

„Potter Lupin Black" meinte Remus knapp, Sirius nickte „und du meinst die Veelas und die Werwölfe werden uns das Land einfach so abtreten?" fing Remus jetzt an. Allerdings merkte Harry wie Wut in ihm aufkochte. Etwas schien ihm ganz und gar nicht daran zu schmecken, nur verstand Harry nicht was es war.

„Hey Remus bleib ruhig", begann Sirius „du sollst die Gespräche nur führen, weil der Name Black nicht wirklich von diesem Volk gemocht wird", Sirius Blick wurde nun noch finsterer „ich will nicht das du sie übervorteilst oder gar das Land abschwatzt, ich will ein faires Geschäft für alle Parteien, zumal das fahrende Volk auch noch eine Touristikattraktion bei den jungen Zauberern werden kann."

„Sie werden das nicht wollen?" meinte Remus knapp.

„Das Land verkaufen oder mit den Touristen arbeiten?" fragte Harry.

Remus musterte Harry kurz. „Beides", er sah zu Sirius „Sie wollen, wenn sie überhaupt zustimmen, Land", meinte Remus, Sirius nickte „aber das mit den Touristen kannst du glaube ich vergessen."

„Also Land ist kein Problem", begann Sirius breit grinsend. „Wir brauchen nur einen fünf Meilen breiten Streifen ab dem Schwarzen Meer, das dahinter kannst du tauschen wie du lustig bist", er rieb sich die Hände, scheinbar vor Vorfreude „und das mit der Touristikattraktion hast du vielleicht falsch verstanden, ich dachte mehr so an eine Begegnungsstätte."

„Du meinst Veela und Werwölfe zu streicheln?" fragte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Sirius sofort, der wohl auch Remus Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Ich dachte an eine Art Dorf, in dem Veelas, Werwölfe, Zauberer und vielleicht sogar Muggel und Vampire leben können und in denen Touristen in Wohnungen ziehen können oder aber einen Ferienausflug hinmachen können."

„Das klapp nie", warf Remus ein.

„Hey, das ist der Endausbau, erstmal wollen wir die Muggelanlage, dann den Zaubererbereich und dann sehen wir was ankommt und was zu machen ist", erklärte Sirius.

„Seit wann hast du das alles geplant?", fragte Remus nun interessiert.

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich schon seit einem Monat auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet es dir beizubringen", Sirius wirkte nun etwas bedrückt, „aber sieh doch, wir könnten eine Zufluchtstätte für alle genervten Werwölfe schaffen."

Remus machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und deutete ein Lächeln an. „Mit wem müssen wir reden?"

„Eine Delegation erwartet uns übermorgen", warf Sirius ein und verschwand aus dem Speisezimmer, während Remus den Kaffee ausprustete und Harry überrascht aufsah.

* * *

„Eine Menge Landschaft", meine Harry sarkastisch, als sie den Platz erreichten, wo die Gespräche mit dem fahrenden Volk stattfinden sollten.

„Nicht wahr", Sirius hatte sich neben ihn gestellt „hier haben die Eltern die Ruhe die sie brauchen und da hinten", er zeigte auf eine Bucht, „wird die Jugend unter kaum zu spürender Aufsicht feiern können."

„Ah, da kommen sie", meinte Remus und zeigte auf zwei alte Pferdegespanne.

Harry musste lächeln, genauso würde sich jeder Tourist das fahrende Volk vorstellen_, machen die das Absichtlich um uns zu foppen oder finden sie diese Art zu leben einfach gut_, fragte sich Harry.

Die beiden Gespanne hielten und drei äußerst hübsche Frauen und zwei wild aussehende Männer mit riesigen Schnauzbärten kletterten von den Wagen. Mit einigen Schnellen Handbewegung hatte die Männer ein Vorzelt aufgestellt und einige Stühle und Tische herbei geschafft.

Remus wartete scheinbar darauf angesprochen zu werden, denn er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht gerührt, Sirius, der einen Meter hinter ihm Stand grinste freundlich und seine Augen sprühten förmlich.

Harry der bis eben nur die Männer, Remus und Sirius beobachtet hatte, schaute nun zu den drei Frauen. Es waren die schönsten Frauen die Harry je gesehen hatte, eine Blond eine Schwarz und die dritte Silberhaarig, sie hatten feine Gesichter, die er beschützen musste und ihre Figuren waren nur anbettungswürdig, _Hallo?_

Er musste etwas tun um zu zeigen, dass er hier war. _Warum?_ Es waren fünf Männer und drei Frauen, er musste beweisen wie toll er war. _Wozu?_ Er könnte sich in den Staub vor sie werfen. _Was ist dein Vorteil? _Ihnen das essen oder das trinken servieren. _Wieso?_

Harry schüttelte sich und schaute auf Remus, der gerade eine der drei Frauen begrüßte, Sirius verteilte gerade Handküsse und auch er ging nun, mit etwas weichen Knien auf die Drei zu. Harry setzte sich wie angeboten auf einen der Stühle und war sofort in seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

Veelas, war das ihre Art der Manipulation Männer dazu zu bringen sich zum Idioten zu machen, aber warum hatte Remus und Sirius ihn nicht gewarnt? Oder warum benahmen sich beide wie eh und je? Scheinbar nicht den Reizen der göttlich gleichen Frauen erlegen, _Harry_.

Er versuchte es wie immer wenn er das Gefühl hatte, das etwas mit seinem Gehirn nicht Stimmte, _Schniefelus in Badehose_.

„Harry", Sirius hatte ihn angesprochen „wenn du willst, kannst du aber durch die Gegend streifen", er zwinkerte ihm kurz zu „die Bulgaren nehmen das nicht so ernst und ich glaube das würde dir recht gut tun, dich etwas zu erholen."

„Wie könnt ihr ihnen widerstehen?" fragte Harry etwas gereizt, da seine Paten ihn so ins Messer rennen ließen.

„Remus ist Werwolf, die Reize der Damen wirken nicht", er lächelte schelmisch „und ich hatte wohl schon zu viele, um etwas dummes zu tun, um eine von den Damen zu beeindrucken."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich aber von der Gruppe ab, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte. Die anderen anwesenden musterten Remus und Sirius skeptisch, scheinbar überrascht, dass dieser sich alleine bewegen durfte, aber auf den Kommentar von Sirius „Mach keine Dummheiten und lass den Wald heile", ließen sie ihn ziehen.

Er ging ein Stück Richtung Wald, wenn er Sirius richtig verstanden hatte, konnte er sich in seine Animagusform verwandeln. Er lächelte und sah sich noch mal kurz um, als auch schon eine schwarze Wildkatze durch den Wald fegte.

Er war ein herrliches Gefühl, seit der Nacht mit Remus hatte er es endlich geschafft alle Sinne der Wildkatze zu beherrschen, er konnte nun auch das verbesserte Gehör, sowie die Sehkraft umsetzen und auch der Geschmackssinn arbeitete einwandfrei.

Harry war nun ein Stück durch die Landschaft getrabt, als er ein jämmerliches Gepiepse in der Nähe wahrnahm, er steuerte drauf zu und sah einen ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter großen, federlosen Vogelkörper, der auf dem Boden saß und jämmerlich piepste. Der erste Reflex den er hatte war essen, aber er verwandelte sich zurück und hob den erstaunlichen warmen Vogel hoch.

_Auch für das Menschliche Auge war dieser Vogel hässlich_, dachte sich Harry, er schaute hoch um ein Nest zu finden, als er merkte oder besser gesagt wahrnahm das er nicht alleine war. Er drehte sich um und erkannte einen Mann der in einiger Entfernung Holz sammelte, Harry entschied sich diesen Mann anzusprechen immerhin konnte der ihm vielleicht sagen was für ein Vogel das war.

„Guten Tag, Entschuldigen Sie, Mister, dass ich sie störe", Harry mustere den Mann etwas genauer, dieser sah eigentlich genauso aus wie einer der Männer mit denen seine Paten gerade sprachen, der Mann hatte mittlerweile aufgeschaut und mustere ihn ebenfalls, allerdings schien ihm nicht zu gefallen was er sah, den sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

Harry haute sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf, er war in Bulgarien wieso ging er davon aus das sein Gegenüber ihn verstehen konnte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, was dazu führte das sein gegenüber sein Holz fallen ließ und ein Messer zog, Harry hob überrascht einen Hand und zeigte mit den Zauberstab auf sich „_Agnosco econtra_" schrie er etwas nervös, zwar hatte der Mann gestoppt, aber die Gefahr bestand durchaus weiterhin.

„Ich wollte ihnen nichts tun", rief Harry jetzt und steckte sehr behutsam seinen Stab bei Seite. „Ich wollte nur versuchen unsere Kommunikation zu erleichtern." Der Zauber sollte bewirken, dass Harry die Sprache seines Gegenübers, für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden, verstehen würde.

Sein gegenüber steckte das Messer wieder ein und sammelte sein Holz zusammen, _Klasse das war wohl nichts_, dachte sich Harry. „ich geh dann mal lieber", meinte er, drehte sich um und erschrak, etwa zehn Meter hinter im stand eine Frau, eine Veela. Harry war das sofort klar, aber der Unterschied zu vorhin war, das er nicht etwas Dummes tun musste um sich zu beweisen.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn sanft „Dragon ist etwas wortfaul, mach dir nichts daraus", meinte sie zu Harrys Überraschung im perfekten Englisch, _oder hatte der Zauber gewirkt_?

„Ich Quatsche halt nur nicht soviel wie du", brummte der Mann, der zu Harrys Überraschung nun einen Meter neben ihn stand, _wie hat er das geschafft, ist er auch ein Werwolf, gibt es hier auch normale Zauberer._

„Hallo", brachte Harry dann aber doch raus, „ich wollte nicht stören, ich wollte nur fragen ob sie mir sagen können was das für ein Vogel ist", Harry zeigte das hässliche Vieh „oder ob sie wissen wo solche Vögel brüten, damit ich den kleinen wieder zurück bringen kann."

Der Mann neben ihn runzelte die Stirn „Der brütet nicht", meinte er knapp „setzt ihn in einen Baum so das keine Katzen ihn kriegen und gut ist."

„Ja da stimmt …." begann die Veela

„Harry", meinte Harry als er merkte was sie wollte.

Sie nickte „Wie mein lieber Mann gerade so freundlich erwähnte, Harry", Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie nun Feuerblitze aus ihren Augen auf diesen abschießen würde „können die Tiere alleine auf sich aufpassen."

„Mein liebe Gattin Cassandra hat Feuer, nicht", meinte Dragon und Harry musterte ihn überrascht, Dragon hatte Humor.

Sie fauchte kurz „Und Manieren hat er auch nur für drei Knut."

Dragon lächelte „Ist sie nicht süß wenn sie so ist", er schaute kurz fragend zu Harry der nur verwundert nicken konnte „komm mit zu unseren Wagen ist nicht weit, dann können wir etwas reden", und mit einen Blick Richtung seiner Frau „sie wird mich nicht anschreien solange du da bist."

„Sei dir nicht so sicher Dragon", fauchte sie und ging zu den beiden, mit einem giftigen Blick für Dragon und einen verzückten Lächeln für Harry.

Tritt Dragon in den Arsch. _Wozu? _Oder besser noch, hau mit einem Ast auf seinen Hinterkopf. _Lass das lieber_.

Dragon klopfte ihn kurz auf die Schulter „Danke", er grinste seine Frau gehässig an „wahre Männer helfen einander in der Not."

Scheinbar hatte Dragon genau mitbekommen was geschehen war, denn er mustere Harry nun mit einem respektvollen Blick. Cassandra schnaufte nur abfällig und ging voran. Harry setzte den Vogel auf einen Ast, streichelte ihn noch kurz zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung und folgte den Beiden, er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er wusste es würde ihm nichts Schlimmes passieren.

„Was machst du hier, Harry?" begann Dragon, sie hatten an Lagerfeuer platz genommen und Cassandra hatte Tee für alle gebracht.

„Meine Paten wollen hier Geschäfte machen", erklärte Harry „und ich fand das alles langweilig und bin etwas durch die Wälder gestreift."

„Geschäfte?" fragte Cassandra.

„Frauen haben immer nur Geschäfte im Sinn", meinte Dragon und schaute in seinen Tee.

Harry musste schmunzeln, scheinbar liebte Dragon es seine Frau zu sticheln. „Männer immer nur rauchen und saufen", bekam er zur Antwort.

„Prächtige Idee meine Süße", meinte Dragon, holte drei Gläser und eine Flasche, Harry schätze Wein, mustere Harry kurz, steckte sich dann aber eine Pfeife an, ohne Harry was anzubieten.

„Immerhin", kommentierte sie sein verhalten und nahm am Feuer platz und nahm Harry ins Visier. „Warum hast du ihn nicht getreten?" fragte sie dann, „er hätte es doch verdient."

„Aus freien Stücken hätte ich es gemacht", meinte Harry provokant, er wusste nicht warum aber die Beiden schienen so freundlich und aufgeschlossen zu sein, das er all seine Hemmungen verlor und mit ihnen sprach, wie mit jeden in seinen Alter.

Dragon prustete los und auch Cassandra lächelte freundlich. „Siehst du, er meint auch du hättest eine Strafe gebraucht, Dragon."

Dragon sah kurz zu Harry „mach man so weiter Bürschchen", aber seine Augen zeigten Harry was er wirklich dachte.

„Was waren das jetzt für Geschäfte?" frage Cassandra.

„Wir haben hier Land gekauft und wollen eine Feriensiedlung am Strand bauen", fing Harry an, er wusste nicht ob das Geheim bleiben sollte, aber da keiner, weder Remus noch Sirius, etwas gesagt hatten erzählte er es den Beiden einfach. „Allerdings benötigen wir Land rechts und links."

„Wir?" fragte nun Dragon

„PLB" meinte Harry „das sind meine Paten und ich als Geschäftspartner, da ich aber nicht volljährig bin verhandeln nur die, Gott sei dank", fügte er noch leise an.

„Hast recht Junge, Geschäfte sind nicht wichtig, das Leben ist wichtig", erklärte Dragon.

Cassandra verdrehte die Augen, scheinbar war sie diejenige, die für Geschäfte zuständig war. „Dragon", sie sah ihn wieder giftig an. Sah dann aber wieder zu Harry. „Eine Feriensiedlung?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte „Eigentlich zwei im Süden eine für Muggel und im Norden Richtung Rumänien für uns."

„Uns?" fragte Dragon wieder.

„Nicht Muggel", meinte Harry lässig.

„Ich habe schon viele Begriffe für magische Lebewesen gehört, aber nicht Muggel", meinte Dragon belustigt.

„Und mit wem Verhandeln deine Paten gerade?" fragte Cassandra, die scheinbar bemüht war das Gespräch auf einer sachlichen Basis zu belassen.

„Ich glaube mit einer Abordnung des fahrenden Volkes", meinte Harry kleinlaut, weil er sich nicht mehr an irgendwelche Namen oder so erinnern konnte.

„Darf man fragen wer deine Paten sind?" Harry kam sich langsam wie bei einen Verhör vor, aber da die Beiden ihm freundlich gesinnt waren, wollte er nicht so unhöflich sein und nicht auf solche nebensächlichen Fragen zu reagieren.

„Remus Lupin und Sirius Black" meinte Harry deshalb.

„Die Blacks?" fragte Dragon

„Was soll das heißen die Blacks?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Diese reinerassigen Aasgeier Blacks soll das heißen" meinte Dragon nun etwas steifer.

Das meinte Sirius also damit, dass sein Namen hier nicht von jeden gemocht wurde. „Keine Ahnung, reinrassig glaube ich schon, aber Aasgeier?" versuchte Harry das Ganze zu retten. Nun war es ihn doch etwas mulmig, er wusste nicht wie er sich gegen eine Veela und einen Werwolf verteidigen sollte.

„Weißt du was wir sind?" fragte Dragon, nun an Harry gewandt.

Dieser musterte ihn nachdenklich „Was meinen sie?" fragte er dann auch „Ich glaube Cassandra ist eine Veela", sie nickte nur kurz „und Sie sind ein Werwolf", auch er nickte kurz.

„Die Blacks haben unsere Rassen früher auf die Jagd mitgenommen, allerdings als Beute", blaffte er los. Harry wurde bleich, er fand seine Position nun etwas unbehaglich.

„Ruhig Dragon", meinte Cassandra, die scheinbar die beherrschtere der Beiden war. „Harry darf ich fragen wie dein Nachname ist, da du sagtest die anderen seien deine Paten."

„Potter", meinte Harry, „Harry Potter."

Sie nickte freundlich „Dragon ist etwas aufbrausend, Harry", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Aufbrausend", fing Dragon schon etwas ruhiger an, scheinbar wurmte es ihn, dass sie nun ruhig blieb „das sagt die Richtige!" er nahm einen Schluck und fing an sich zu beruhigen.

„Und dieser Black will jetzt unser Land?"

* * *

Einmal eure Meinung bitte, egal welche Hauptsache eine Rückmeldung damit ich weiß ob noch passt.

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	14. Quidditch und Malfoys

Moin,

da issa wieder nicht der schnellste aber er schreib –gelle-, danke für die Reviews und an meine Beta für die viele arbeit.

**Enrinye:** Ich fand es einfach zu verlockend die Zauberer darzustellen wie Muggel (Collin mit Kamera in der Feriensiedlung und einen Werwolfe und Vampire posieren) –grins- allerdings war der Hauptanstoß von JKR Albus am Strand.

**Schokki:** ich hoffe der hält auch weiterhin durch / mit Neville habe ich lange mit mir gerungen ob Niete oder nicht aber da Tom ihn immer auf den Kicker gehabt hätte wäre er mir als Niete einfach zu wenig / am Turnier Schüler ;-) / und es wird Prophezeihungen geben glaube ich -grins-

**Alex Black5:** wäre ja auch noch schöner wenn man in den Ferien Zeit hätte, da muss man doch alles Wichtige nachholen ;-)

**Dax:** ;-)

**isato:** ich hoffe wir konnten alles klären und du ließt weiter außerdem muss ich spätestens in zwei Harry Jahren die Karten weiter aufdecken oder/ würde mich freuen wieder von dir zu hören.

**HermyBookworm:** ich glaube ich verrate nicht allzu viel wenn ich zu dem Vogel Phönix sage / ich habe irgendwo mal eine Story gelesen und da kamen Werveelas vor fand ich einfach klasse außerdem kommt noch eine kleine Andeutung warum die zwei Rassen so gemischt sind (sehr klein) / tja was Harry nun verzapft schauen wir mal ;-)

**Harry Black Potter:** der Grund warum ich solange Chaps schreibe damit dein Review kleiner bleibt als das Chap ;-) danke dafür / tja Harry sollte etwas den Wald kennen lernen und warum nicht mit einen Paten auf vier Pfoten Ok die Spinnen waren eine nette Beigabe buaah / Ja scheinbar hat Albus seine eigenen regeln oder Pläne mit den Gedanken eindringen (beweis es) nicht nett aber wer sagt das alle nett sind / tja mit Peter hatte ich genau das Problem oder vielleicht mehr vor wer weiß –grins- / Ja, Dolores wird kommen muss sein / Snape ich weiß nicht vielleicht würde er sich geschmeichelt fühlen uaaahhh –kopfschüttelbrechreizbekämpf- / tja mit den Veelas etc hoffe ich kann es dir in diesen Chap noch etwas genauer erklären aber wenn Harry nichts hat aber einen eigenen Willen / Zu den pairing es könnte passieren das das ein Heiden durcheinander gibt kein Slash versprochen und FEMslash wüsste ich pauschal nicht wie, außer Harry an einen Kuckloch und ich weiß nicht ob das interessant ist ;-).

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 13**

„Die Blacks haben unsere Rassen früher auf die Jagd mitgenommen, allerdings als Beute", blaffte er los. Harry wurde bleich, er fand seine Position nun etwas unbehaglich.

„Ruhig Dragon", meinte Cassandra, die scheinbar die beherrschtere der Beiden war. „Harry darf ich fragen wie dein Nachname ist, da du sagtest die anderen seien deine Paten."

„Potter", meinte Harry, „Harry Potter."

Sie nickte freundlich „Dragon ist etwas aufbrausend, Harry", erklärte sie ruhig.

„Aufbrausend", fing Dragon schon etwas ruhiger an, scheinbar wurmte es ihn, dass sie nun ruhig blieb „das sagt die Richtige!" er nahm einen Schluck und fing an sich zu beruhigen.

„Und dieser Black will jetzt unser Land?"

**

* * *

14. Kapitel:Quidditch und Malfoys**

„Eigentlich ja", meinte Harry.

„Und wenn wir nicht wollen?" fragte Dragon.

„Dann haben wir eine Menge Ackerland, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", meinte Harry, der eh nicht wusste was er darauf sinnvolles erzählen solle.

„Ackerland hmm", brummte Dragon und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dieser Lupin", begann Cassandra „ist das", sie schaute kurz zu ihren Mann, Harry nickte.

„Was für ein Stiefellecker, Black schickt ihn vor, einen von uns, um schön Wetter zu machen, was ist das für ein ehrloser Bastard?" Fing Dragon, der wieder aufgebracht war, an zu schreien.

Harry sprang auf. „Reden sie nicht so über Remus", schrie Harry mindestens genau so aufgebracht „er ist kein Stiefellecker". Harry zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn, niemand beleidigte seinen Paten, als ehrlosen Bastard.

Dragon musterte ihn nun überrascht, er hatte scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry so reagieren würde. Cassandra war ebenfalls aufgestanden und versuchte das Gespräch wieder zu beruhigen. „Ist gut Harry, Dragon spricht öfters bevor er anfängt zu denken, er hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Soll er doch den Handel stoppen, aber er beleidigt nicht meine Freunde", schrie Harry aufgebracht.

„Die Blacks kann man nicht beleidigen", brüllte Dragon.

„Ja", meinte Harry „ dann es ist wohl besser wenn ich gehe", er sah kurz wutentbrannt auf Dragon.

„Harry", Cassandra legte kurz ihre Hand an seinen Arm „die Blacks haben hier viel Leid angerichtet", versuchte sie zu erklären.

Harry riss sich los. „Und die Werwölfe haben Lupin gebissen, ich habe trotzdem nichts gegen sie, außer gegen diesen Arroganten da", Harry warf noch einen giftigen Blick auf Dragon.

„Ach Lupin wurde gebissen", meinte Dragon.

„Wie gebissen?" Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen „gibt es bei euch auch diese reinrassigen Scheiße?", schrie er und musterte Dragon nun fast schon belustigt.

„Und das von dem fünfunddreißigsten Earl of Godric End?" kam es von einer belustigten Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry wirbelte herum und sah die Silberhaarige Veela sowie einen ihrer Begleiter. „Oh" meinte Cassandra überrascht zu dem Besuch. „Jarmila, Frantisek, schön euch zu sehen", sie lächelte etwas nervös.

„Guten Tag Cassandra, Dragon", meinten beide ruhig. „Wie ich sehe diskutiert ihr auch?"

Dragon schnaubte und meinte „Wir stecken Grenzen ab."

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch, sagte aber nichts, da er nicht wusste in welchem Verhältnis wer zu wem hier stand. Harry verspürte jetzt wieder den Wunsch sich zu beweisen, doch blockte er diesmal sofort ab, indem er sich auf die Zunge biss. Harry sah, wie Jarmila einen fordernden Blick Richtung Cassandra warf, diese nickte leicht und er merkte wie der Wunsch wuchs seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und diesen Gottesgeschöpfen zu zeigen was er konnte.

Das war anders, als ein Angriff mit Legilimens, jetzt wollte man ihn dazu bringen etwas zu machen, etwas was er nicht wollte, er wusste zwar nicht ob die Veelas ihm sagen konnten was sie wünschten oder einfach nur sein Gehirn dazu brachten dumme Ideen zu entwerfen. Aber sie zwangen ihn dazu eine tolle Idee nach den nächsten zu entwerfen, die eine kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf, die sich zu Harrys entsetzte wie die von Riddle anhörte, immer wieder mit Gegenfragen stoppte.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er da schon stand, aber erst jetzt bemerkte er ein Summen in seinen Ohren eine kleine Melodie die scheinbar von den Frauen kam. Harry hob seinen Stab und ein Lächeln breitete sich bei Jarmila aus, welches durch den Zauber der sie nun überraschend traf erstarb.

„_Silencio_" hatte Harry gerufen und die Veelas sahen sich überrascht an.

„Wenn ich das nur auch manchmal könnte", meinte Dragon, der wieder hinter Harry stand.

„Was hältst du von Veelas Harry?" fragte Frantisek dann interessiert.

Harry war gerade wieder dabei klar im Kopf zu werden, als er die Bemerkung von Dragon und die Frage von Frantisek vernahm und nun Dragon verwirrt anschaute, eben noch hatten beide eine hitzige Diskussion geführt wo Harry dachte er solle lieber gehen und jetzt ist er wieder so freundlich wie zu Anfang. Er schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf.

„Scheinbar seid ihr alle hier etwas durch den Wind?" meinte er dann betont ruhig.

„Das war glaube ich ist nicht die passende Antwort auf Frantiseks Frage", stellte Dragon lässig fest.

„Naja, wie soll ich eine Rasse bewerten wenn ich nur zwei Personen kenne?" kam Harrys Antwort als Gegenfrage, „allerdings haben sie ein Merkwürdigendes Verhalten gegenüber Fremden" fügte er mit einem finsteren Blick auf die Veelas an.

„Was hältst du von Werwölfen?" fragte Frantisek.

„Manche sind etwas steif, andere scheinbar Verrückt und wieder andere können nicht zuhören", meinte Harry nun etwas genervt. Er wollte hier weg, zurück zu Remus und Sirius, die waren auch Verrückt aber Harry konnte sie wenigsten einschätzen.

„Deine Paten haben nicht gelogen, du sagst was du denkst, auch wenn es nicht jeden gefällt der es hört" meinte Frantisek ruhig „könntest du die Damen bitte wieder etwas Gesprächiger machen?"

„Lass dir bei Cassandra etwas Zeit", brummte ihm Dragon ins Ohr.

Harry musste grinsen und nahm den Zauber sofort von ihr und erschrak nun vollends, denn da wo ebbend noch die schöne Cassandra war, stand nun eine vogelähnliche Kreatur die begann Dragon mit Feuerbällen zu beschmeißen, dieser sprang aus dem Weg und nahm Deckung hinter den Wagen.

„Ist gut Cassandra", meinte Jarmila „ich schätze er hat es verstanden." Cassandra verwandelte sich wieder, starrte aber immer noch, mit beiden Händen in den Hüften und einen Blick der Leute töten könnte, auf Dragon.

Dieser kam hervor und stellte sich wieder neben Harry. „Sagte ich schon wie süß sie aussieht wenn sie sauer ist?", er lächelte zu Harry und als dieser nickte, „dass sie Feuer hat erwähnte ich auch schon mal?" Harry musste nun lächeln. Dragon muss verrückt sein, sich diesem Risiko freiwillig auszusetzen.

„Aber Veelas haben einen großen Vorteil gegenüber normalen Hexen, Harry", und auf dessen fragenden Blick „na immerhin etwas, was du noch nicht gehört hast. Du erkennst immer wenn sie wirklich sauer sind." Er lächelte seiner Frau und Jarmila kurz zu, diese verdrehten die Augen, während Frantisek lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Eines Tages wird dich dein loses Mundwerk vor ernste Probleme stellen", stellte er noch sachlich fest.

„Harry entschuldige bitte vielmals unser unhöfliches Auftreten", begann Jarmila, „aber während der Verhandlungen haben deine Paten über dich gesprochen und ich wollte mir eine eigene Meinung über dich bilden", sie wirkte nun ehrlich verlegen „jetzt weiß ich zumindest das du einen starken eigenen Willen hast."

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte Frantisek.

„Er hat einen Phönix gefunden und gefragt ob wir wüssten wo er brütet oder lebt, damit er ihn zu seinen Eltern bringen könne", meinte Dragon, bevor Harry überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte.

„Das hässliche Vieh war ein Phönix?" brach es überrascht aus Harry heraus.

Dragon und Cassandra lachten kurz auf, während Jarmila und Frantisek sie fragend musterten. „Entweder ein Jungtier oder Brandtag" erklärte Dragon.

„Du fandest ihn hässlich und hast ihm trotzdem geholfen?" fragte Frantisek, Harry nickte nur etwas bedrückt, _da habe ich einen Phönix im Arm und erkenne ihn nicht einmal_. Frantisek warf Jarmila einen Blick zu und diese nickte.

„Harry du kannst zu deinen Paten gehen und ihnen sagen das wir mit dem Landtausch einverstanden sind", Frantisek schaute kurz zu den schnaubenden Dragon „allerdings bestehen wir auf eine Klausel im Vertrag, die besagt, das du allen Entscheidungen bezüglich der Änderung der Anlage zustimmen musst und zwar du Persönlich und kein Vormund oder Pate." Harry sah Frantisek kurz verwundert an und schaute dann zu Dragon der nickte.

_Was sollte das jetzt wieder bedeuten_ dachte sich Harry, aber war der Meinung, dass es keine schlechte Idee war, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Dragon zu bringen. Nicht das er Angst hatte, aber irgendwie war er der Meinung, dass dieser etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. Er machte sich auf den Rückweg und fand Remus und Sirius an der Stelle wieder, wo er sie verlassen hatte, nur waren die beiden Wagen verschwunden und seine Paten hatten ein Lagerfeuer vor einem Zelt angefacht.

Er erklärte auf ihre Fragen kurz wo er gewesen war und was vorgefallen war und sah das Sirius nun etwas beruhigter grinste und Remus ihn nachdenklich musterte. Scheinbar waren aber beide mit dem erzählten zufrieden.

„Wieso kann ich hier zaubern und alles?" fragte Harry.

„Hier ist nicht England", meinte Sirius „hier sind die Gesetze nicht so streng und da wir hier in einen Gebiet sind wo keine Muggel sind, kontrolliert es auch keiner."

„Soll das heißen, ich könnte in der Winkelgasse zaubern?" begann Harry „dort sind auch keine Muggel" spann er weiter.

Remus grinste „Wie gesagt, wir sind nicht in England."

„Außerdem gibt es in England mehr Ministeriumszauberer, soll heißen, so lange einer von denen noch Langeweile hat, wird er deinen Zauber aufspüren wollen um nicht an Schreibtisch festzuwachsen."

„Also muss es hektisch im Ministerium werden", schloss Harry, was dazu führte das Sirius grinsend nickte und Remus nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten Remus und Sirius wieder mit irgendwelchen Verhandlungen. Harry war nur einmal dabei, als es um die Seemenschen ging. Da er noch keine gesehen hatte, wollte er welche kennen lernen und so merkte er, dass ihre Sprache über Wasser schmerzhaft ist, wenn man nur einen halben Meter entfernt von seinen Gesprächspartner steht. Da es sich für Harry anhörte, als führe Professor McGonagall, mit ihren Fingernägeln über die Tafel.

Wenn er nicht bei seinen Paten war besuchte er wieder Dragon und Cassandra, wobei Harry das Thema Reinrassigkeit wegließ und Dragon nicht über Harrys Paten sprach. Cassandra erzählte ihm noch einiges über die Veelas, zum Beispiel das sie drei Möglichkeiten hatten Männer zu verzaubern und selbst Dragon musste zustimmen, dass er immer mit sich kämpfen musste wenn sie anfing zu Tanzen und zu Singen.

Er erfuhr so, dass es eine abgewandte Art der Hypnose war, durch die sie die männlichen Lebewesen in der Umgebung zu etwas überreden konnten, zwar konnte sie keinen genaue Anweisungen geben, aber sie konnte ihnen mitteilen, das Sie beeindruckt, umsorgt oder beschützt werden wollten.

Auch sagte sie ihm, das sie nur silbernes Haar hatten, aber einige es hübscher fanden dieses mit Zauberkraft zu verändern, er erfuhr wie er die akustischen Reize unterbrechen konnte, ohne die Veelas stumm zu hexen. Er musste einen Zauberspruch auf sich sprechen und dadurch eine bestimmte Frequenz ausblenden, so machten es auch die Werwölfe, welche ein besser geschultes Gehör hatten und so die Frequenz ohne Zauber ausblenden konnten.

Die optischen und geistigen Reize konnte er nur durch Entfernung, oder aber durch Okklumentik einschränken. Dragon, der sich wohl genötigt sah Harry auch was zu zeigen und nicht nur sein vorlautes Weib, wie er sie immer nannte wenn sie nicht da war, zeigte Harry einige Tricks wie man durch Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit körperlich überlegene Gegner überwinden konnte.

Und er zeigte Harry die Art wie das Fahrende Volk kämpfte, mit Messern. Eigentlich beruhte es Hauptsächlich darauf, nicht erwischt zu werden, da die Klingen so kurz waren, war das Blocken immer ein riskantes Unterfangen.

Er sagte Harry aber auch, dass es egal sei wie gut er sein würde, es immer einen besseren geben wird. Was nicht heißen solle er soll nicht weiter üben, sonder vielmehr er solle sich nicht überschätzen, denn auch ein vermeintlich schwacher Gegner hat immer die Chance zu gewinnen.

Er sagte oder besser gesagt er demonstrierte ihm auch noch, dass er, wenn er kämpfte, keine falsche Rücksicht nehmen sollte, nicht jeder Gegner wäre ein Gentlemen, er solle immer sicher sein, dass sein Gegenüber nicht mehr angreifen könne. „Ich habe Leute gesehen die einen um Gnade winselnden diese gewährt haben ohne ihn Kampfunfähig zu machen. Nicht selten war es ihre letzte Tat" brummte er. Da Harry ihn nun verstört gemustert haben musste fügte er an „du musst sie nicht töten" seine Stimme klang aber anders „du musst nur sicher sein das sie dich nicht mehr töten können."

Harry nickte nur, er hatte zwar Pläne für die Angreifer seiner Eltern, aber hatte noch nie daran gedacht zu zögern oder gar Gnade zu erweisen, aber Dragon hatte Recht, man wusste nie was kommt. Am Vorabend ihrer Abreise überreichte ihm Dragon ein Geschenk und als Harry dieses auspackte, sah er Dragon überrascht an. Es waren zwei Messer, aber das besondere war das sie aus Silber waren und es hatte sicherlich viel zu bedeuten, wenn ein Werwolf silberne Waffen verschenkte.

Ihre Heimreise führte über Rumänien, da Sirius nochmals persönlich im Drachenreservat vorbei schauen wollte. Harry war etwas enttäuscht, da dort nur wenige Drachen zu sehen waren, um genau zu sein nur zwei, einer ein Jungdrache Namens Norbert der erst noch ausgewildert werden sollte und der Zweite ein ausgewachsener Drache, der aber scheinbar an den Augen verletzt war.

„Er hat einen von uns angegriffen", meinte einer der Pfleger, ein rothaariger junger Mann.

„Gibt es euch überall", brach es aus Harry heraus, woraufhin er mit skeptisch gemustert wurde.

Aber da Harrys Blick immer noch auf den Haaren klebte, schien sein Gegenüber zu verstehen. „Wie viele kennst du denn?" fragte ruhig.

_Der Typ kommt klar nach den Zwillingen_ dachte Harry und lächelte zurück „den mit dem Stock im…"

„Percy", wurde er grinsend von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen.

„Die Doppelten, der Freund von Neville, Red Head von den Slytherins und eure Eltern", zählte Harry auf ohne die Namen zu gebrauchen.

Was seinem Gegenüber noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte. „Also Fred und Georg, Ron und Ginny, du solltest das mit dem Red Head nicht in ihrer Gegenwart sagen", fügte er noch warnend an. „Dann fehlen dir also noch Bill, der ist Fluchbrecher für Gringotts in Ägypten und natürlich ich, Charly."

„Hey Charly", meinte Harry immer noch etwas von der lässigen Art seines Gegenübers verwundert, „was meintest du, er hat einen Pfleger angegriffen?" Harry zeigte auf den Drachen.

„Wir haben eine Auswahl für ….." er stoppte sich „getroffen und die ist auf einen von uns los, alleine hat man bei den nur eine Chance wenn du es schaffst ihre Bindehaut zu verletzten, sie ist die Schwachstelle", erklärte er die Verletzung des Drachens. „Es dauert einige Tage, dann ist sie wieder Fit."

„Also falls mich mal einer Angreift auf die Augen", meinte Harry lässig und sein gegenüber nickte.

„Aber ich glaube jetzt wirst du nicht so schnell welche in England finden", meinte Charlie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtausdruck.

„Das sag nicht mir", meinte Harry und musterte Norbert. Charlie sah überrascht zu Harry und grinste dann.

„Ich glaube er wird nicht noch einen haben wollen", Charlie klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und verschwand, da auch Remus und Sirius wiederkamen und sie weiter wollten.

* * *

„Cool" schrie Justin der gerade von Harry erfahren hatte, dass Beide zum Endspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften fahren würden. Sirius hatte noch kurzfristig Karten besorgen können. „Wer ist im Finale?"

„Bulgarien und Irland", erklärte Harry etwas enttäuscht. „England wurde schon frühzeitig abgeschlachtet." Harry sah kurz zu Justin. „Wollen wir dort Zelten, oder wollen wir gleich wieder nachdem Spiel los?" fragte Harry.

„Zelten?" fragte Justin nachdenklich.

„Ja Remus meinte es gibt einen großen Zeltplatz, wo wir Schlafen können wenn wir wollen, oder aber wir hauen gleich wieder ab." Harry wusste nicht on Justin vielleicht kein Freund von Zelten war, da er immer recht umsorgt worden war.

„Zelten hört sich Cool an", meinte Justin breit grinsend.

„Abgemacht", meinte Harry „wir reisen per Portschlüssel …."

„Portschlüssel?" fragte Justin.

„Was liest du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn du Portschlüssel noch nicht gefunden hast", regte sich Harry kurz gespielt auf. Justin wurde rot und schaute etwas durchs Zimmer, seine Augen blieben auf einem der Bilder hängen. Harry folgte dem Blick „auch ein wichtiges Thema", beide grinsten. „Ist eine Möglichkeit zu reisen, wenn man den Platz kennt, wo es hingeht und du nicht apparieren darfst oder kannst. Wirst es ja kennen lernen."

„Wann ist das Spiel?" fragte Justin.

„In drei Tagen, also können wir nach etwas üben", meinte Harry. „Wir reisen mit Portschlüssel von hier los und sind dann ungefähr drei bis vier Stunden vor Spielbeginn im Zelt", erklärte Harry.

„Wir reisen direkt ins Zelt?"

„Sirius meinte nur das es etwas extra gekostet hat, aber so brauchen wir nicht ein oder zwei Tage vorher anreisen", Justin nickte. Remus übte wieder etwas mit ihnen, er war stolz auf Harry das er Frantisek so beeindruckt hatte und hatte Harry deshalb sofort versprochen seine Hausarbeiten zu unterstützen. Was er und Justin auch die drei Tage ausreichend ausnutzten.

„Harry hier ist euer Portschlüssel, er aktiviert sich in einer Minute von allein", Remus reichte ihm einen alten Gürtel. „Ich appariere gleich dort hin, wir treffen uns im Zelt, Sirius wird dann dort zu uns stoßen."

„Ich sollte das auch schon können", meinte Harry.

„Tja", setzte Remus an „wir sind hier in England, da sind die Gesetzte für drei Käsehochs nun mal so", und mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden.

Harry wollte sich aufregen, aber da Remus schon weg war, reichte er Justin den Gürtel und meinte „Du musst ihn nur berühren, wenn es los geht verspürst du ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend". Er schaute auf die Uhr, „Ah und das Ende der Reise erkennst du daran, dass sich die Wirbel dann anders herum drehen. Dann musst…" aber genau in diesen Moment setzte das Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel ein und Justin erfuhr nicht mehr was er dann zu tun hatte.

Beide landeten im Zelt. Harry aufrecht stehend, nur Justin schlug der Länge nach auf den Boden auf. „…dich auf eine harte Landung gefasst machen und am besten etwas in den Knien nachgeben" beendete Harry seinen Vortrag.

„Aha, so also nicht", meinte Justin sarkastisch und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Zelt?"

Sie standen in einem großen Wohnungsflur, von dem sechs Türen abgingen. „Ja unser Zelt, vier Schlafzimmer, ein Wohn- und Esszimmer und die Küche" erklärte Harry ruhig. „Da Sirius, dort Remus, die beiden Türen direkt vorne am großen Eingangsportal. Hier ich, dort du, und die", er zeigte auf die Tür gegenüber vom Eingang, „führt zum Wohnbereich." Justin nickte nur überwältigt.

„Ein Mugelzelt ist etwas anders aufgebaut", meinte er knapp.

„Komm mit", meinte Harry und ging Richtung Ausgang. „Duck dich etwas." Als sie heraus traten zeigte Harry das Zelt. „Ist doch ganz normal oder?" er lächelte schelmisch.

„Ja", meinte Justin knapp und verdrehte die Augen, das Zelt bestand von außen aus drei gleich großen, etwas eingelaufenen Zirkuszelten, die miteinander verbunden waren.

„Wenn wir Zauberer uns treffen neigen wir dazu etwas zu prahlen", erklärte Harry noch.

Beide setzen sich an den Tisch vor dem Zelt, welches wohl von den Hauselfen aufgestellt worden war, und nahmen sich etwas von dem Saft. Sie waren mitten in einer riesigen Zeltsiedlung, wo es nur so von Zauberern wimmelte. Einige der Zelte waren muggelähnlich, andere waren scheinbar maßstabsgetreue Nachbauten von den Originalhäusern der Besitzer.

„Moin", rief Harry zwei Mädchen zu, die gerade an ihm und Justin vorbei marschierten und sich scheinbar die Gegend anschauten, wobei ihr Blicke etwas länger auf die Zirkusarena hinter Harry und Justin gefallen waren.

Eins der Mädchen stoppte und musterte Harry und Justin kurz und meinte „Bonjour", Harry stutze, das war so glaubte er französisch.

„Bonjour Madame", meinte Justin grinsend, was dazu führte, dass auch das zweite Mädchen stoppte. Sie musterte nun auch die beiden Jungs, während die Zweite wieder auf Französisch zu reden anfing, so dass Harry nur Bahnhof verstand.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab erscheinen und sprach „_Agnosco econtra quislibet_" was dazu führte das die Mädchen ihn kurz entsetzt anstarrten und Justin nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Entschuldigung", meine Harry lässig „aber ich kann kein Französisch, möchtet ihr was Trinken?"

Die beiden tauschten kurz einen Blick aus und steuerten dann Richtung Justin und Harry. „Blacky, zwei Gläser", rief Harry und wie aus den nicht erschienen diese auf den Tisch.

„Du hast gezaubert, ist das nicht untersagt?" fragte das eine Mädchen neugierig.

„Harry lächelte wissend. „Ich glaube hier sind einfach zu viele Zauberer, als das jemanden interessieren würde", erklärte er locker.

Die eine lächelte, die andere musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Hey", begann Justin von neuem, „der vorlaute da ist Harry und ich bin Justin."

„Oh", begann eine der Beiden. „Ich bin Sophia, nennt mich Sofi und das ist Penelope" sie deutet auf das Mädchen welches bei Harrys Aussage gelächelt hatte. Harry musterte die Beiden nun erstmal so unauffällig wie möglich:

Penelope, hatte schwarze kurze Haare, ein schmales Gesicht, welches etwas Hartes und distanziertes ausstrahlte. Er schätze, dass sie etwas größer war, als er selber. Von ihrer Figur konnte er nicht viel erkennen da sie trotz des warmen Wetters eine lange Hose trug und ein weites T- Shirt anhatte. Er schätze sie aber sehr sportlich ein.

Sofi war brünett, ungefähr genauso groß wie Penelope, nur weiblicher angezogen und ihr Erscheinungsbild war auch weicher. Durch ihre Kleidung konnte man schon mehr ihre weiblichen Rundungen erkennen, was ihr sicherlich einige Blicke der Jungs einbrachte.

„Ahh, wie ich sehe habt ihr schon etwas zum spielen gefunden", meinte Sirius und begrüßte die Mädchen mit einem charmanten Lächeln, diese wirkten etwas verunsichert, scheinbar war ihnen die Begrüßung zu zweideutig. „Harry, Remus und ich müssen noch mal einige Unterschriften leisten", er sah ihn entschuldigend an, „wenn der Gong erklingt Aufgang A Ehrenloge, brauchst nur deinen Namen nennen, die Ordner wissen bescheid. Hoffe ich", fügte er schelmisch grinsend an.

Er drehte sich kurz weg und sprach etwas undeutlich in seine Hand, Harry vermutet das er mit Remus über den Spiegel sprach, als er ihn wegsteckte drehte er sich grinsend wieder zu den Jugendlichen. „Wenn die Damen euch begleiten wollen sind sie herzlich eingeladen" meinte er noch kurz mit dem Kopf nickend und scheinbar mit sich zufrieden verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder.

Harry trank einfach weiter, während Justin nur den Kopf schüttelte und die Mädchen nur fassungslos die Beiden anstarrten. „Und", unterbrach Harry die Stille „würdet ihr mit uns das Spiel von dort aus sehen wollen?"

Penelope nickte sofort, während Sofi etwas nachdenklich wirkte. „Wir müssen erst unsere Lehrerin fragen", meinte sie dann auch.

Penelope schnaufte nur. „Na dann los", meinte Justin voller Tatendrang, was selbst Harry etwas überraschte.

Sofi erhob sich, während Penelope sitzen blieb. „Fragst du für mich mit, du weißt das sie es mir nie erlauben würde, wenn ich jetzt dort auftauche", begann Penelope mit einen Hundeblick.

Sofi verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber. „Wartet ihr hier?" sie sah in die Runde, Harry und Penelope nickten, während Justin einen Augenblick überlegte und dann aufstand. Sofi lächelte erleichtert und Beide gingen quatschend los.

„Ehrenloge?" fragte Penelope.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „wenn er es sagt", er beugte sich etwas vor um sie besser in Augenschein zu nehmen „Wen fragt Sofi und warum hast du Angst vor ihr."

„Ich habe keine Angst", meinte sie erbost, „es ist nur so das sie mich vor den Ferien bei etwas erwischt hat und ich eigentlich nicht mit hier her sollte". Sie lächelte etwas schelmisch und Harry wusste nicht ob es wirklich ein kleiner Rotschimmer war, der sich dort in ihr Gesicht schlich.

„Eine Lehrerin", meinte Harry entsetzt.

Sie grinste. „Nein unsere Direktorin", meine sie dann.

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch „Du fährst mit deine Direktorin in den Urlaub?"

„Studienreise", verbesserte sie Harry „und seid wann seid ihr hier?"

„Gerade erschienen" erklärte Harry.

Sie quatschten noch über dies und das und so erfuhr Harry, dass sie zusammen mit einigen Schülern aus Beauxbaton hier war, dass sie nicht immer das brave Mädchen war und deshalb etwas mehr unter der Fuchtel von Madame Maxime wäre. Ganz anders zu ihrer Freundin, die eine der Musterschülerinnen war.

Sofi und Justin kamen zurück und schienen sich mindest so gut zu verstehen wie Harry und Penelope. „Harry ich habe die perfekte Frau für Hagrid gefunden" meinte Justin breit grinsend „und sie ist auch noch Lehrerin."

Justin erzählte von der imposanten Erscheinung vom Madame Maxime und Harry musste nicken. Alle erzählten noch etwas, wobei die Mädchen und vor allem Sofi an Hogwarts interessiert war, als auch schon ein dumpfer Gong erschallte und nun Hektik auf dem Zeltplatz losbrach, jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Stadium.

Sie warteten auf Anregung von Harry noch bis sich der erste Ansturm etwas gelegt hatte und marschierten dann auf einem kleinen Weg Richtung Stadium los. Harry musterte Justin, der sich aufgeregt mit Sofi unterhielt und grinste, das hatte er ihm nicht zugetraut, musste er sich eingestehen.

„Gefällt sie dir", murmelte Penelope neben ihm, die scheinbar seinen Blick gefolgt war.

Harry musterte sie kurz. „Nee, dein Hintern ist schöner" meinte er dreist. Er wusste nicht warum aber er war der Meinung bei Penelope eh keinen Stich machen zu können und so konnte mit ihr wenigstens etwas herumalbern.

„Da hast du recht" meinte sie aber locker neben ihn, „aber ihr Busen ist größer" fügte sie an, als würden sie über das Wetter reden.

Harry tat so, als müsste er das überprüfen und schaute erst zu Sofi und dann zu ihrem. „Größer schon" meinte er dann lässig und musste unwillkürlich an Sushmita denken.

„Aber?" sie musterte ihn eindringlich, scheinbar war ihr Harry suspekt, dieser musste innerlich grinsen, irgendwie erinnerte ihn das Gespräch immer mehr an die Gespräche in Indien.

„Ihre Größe würde dir nicht stehen" meint er, nachdem er so getan hatte, als würde er überlegen.

Sie musste lächeln und wurde nun doch etwas rosa, was Harry noch mehr erfreute, da er im Gespräch erfahren hatte, das sie älter sein musste. Immerhin begann mit dem nächsten Schuljahr ihr letztes Jahr.

„Na habt ihr bis zur letzten Sekunde getrödelt?" begrüßte sie Remus. „Und wie ich sehe haben die Damen auch etwas Zeit."

„Harry das ist Minister Obalonsk, der Bulgarische Zaubereiminister", stellte Remus Harry einem etwas älteren Mann vor.

„Ahh Harry Potter, der Mann der das Ganze zum Laufen gebracht hat", begrüßte der Minister ihn.

Er gab auch den etwas verschüchterten Sofi, Penelope und Justin die Hand und alle stiegen die Treppen Richtung Ehrenloge hinauf. Remus und der Minister als letztes, da dieser scheinbar keine Eile hatte.

„Was willst du hier Black", Harry erkannte die Stimme von Malfoy sofort. Als er die Loge hinter Sirius betreten hatte.

„Mr. Black es tut mir leid" begann ein untersetzter Mann zu sprechen, den Harry als Fudge erkannte „aber hier ist kein Platz mehr für sie und ihre Begleitung." Harry sah wie Malfoy sen. und Junior gehässig grinsten.

„Dank Mr. Malfoy, hat mein neuer Freund mir die Karten besorgt" meinte Sirius. „Lucius danke nochmals für das Land", sprach er sarkastisch weiter.

Sofern das möglich war grinste Malfoy nun noch breiter und auch Fudge grinste nun etwas gehässig, scheinbar kannte er den ersten Teil des Geschäftes und fand es witzig, dass dieser Sirius über den Tisch gezogen hatte. „Mr. Black welchen Freund meinten sie", fragte Fudge nun etwas überheblich, da er wohl meinte, dass so ein Geschäftsmann niemand wichtigen kennen konnte.

„Iwan", sagte Sirius. „Iwan Obalonsk", und er genoss die Reaktion von Fudge, der den Namen scheinbar im Gegensatz zu Malfoy kannte. Fudge sah man an, das sein Gehirn wie auf Hochtouren arbeitete und Malfoy wirkt nur milde interessiert.

„Minister Obalonsk", begrüßte Fudge nun den Bulgarischen Minister, der gerade die Loge zusammen mit Remus erreicht hatte.

„Ahh, Minister Fudge", meinte dieser. „Darf ich ihnen meine Freunde vorstellen", er zeigte in die Runde „ich hoffe das mit den Plätzen war kein Problem."

Fudge schüttelte energisch den Kopf „Woher kennen sich die Herren?" fragte Fudge dann auch, mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf Remus und mit einer weichen und sanften Stimme und bei weiten nicht mehr so überheblich wie noch vor einigen Sekunden.

„Die Herren Potter, Black und Lupin haben ein Bauprojekt in Bulgarien angeschoben, nachdem sie etwas Land erworben hatten", begann dieser freimütig zu erklären. Malfoy wurde blass, scheinbar realisierte er gerade das es um sein Land ging. „… und gehören nun zu unseren größten Steuerzahlern und Arbeitgebern", der Minister grinste, „da kann man schon mal sechs Plätze in der Hütte hier springen lassen, nicht war". Er klopfte dem überraschten und nachdenklichen Fudge auf die Schulter.

Harry hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, als er nun Malfoys Gesicht sah. Er schaute sich etwas um und erkannte das außer ihnen noch eine ganze Horde Rotschöpfe anwesend waren, scheinbar alle Weasleys, sowie Wuscheltom, Neville und auch Ludo Bagman, ein ehemaliger Quidditchspieler, sowie eine Hauselfe, die sich die Augen zuhielt.

Harry schaute kurz zu den Weasleys, von denen auch einige grinsend in Richtung Malfoy sahen. Er grüßte kurz die Zwillinge, Charlie und Neville und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, links neben sich Penelope, die seine Hand ergriffen hatte, als sie die Logge betreten hatten und rechts von ihm Sofi und Justin, die auch Händchen hielten, scheinbar alle etwas nervös durch das Gespräch der beiden Minister und das Geplänkel vorweg.

Harry schaute nochmals kurz zu den Malfoys. Draco war etwas irritiert von dem Verhalten seines Vaters, der einen stieren Blick hatte und etwas zitterte. Harry schätze vor Wut, während Narzissa völlig desinteressiert wirkte. Sie wirkte wie eine wahre Malfoy, hochnasig, Arrogant und kalt, was Harry fast noch mehr verwunderte, da sie sonst Sirius und ihn letzter Zeit auch ihn immer recht freundlich gegrüßt hatte.

Die Weasleys hatten sich schon wieder nach vorne gedreht, so dass Harry das letzte Familienmitglied nur im Profil erkannte. Auf die Nachfrage von Penelope erzählte er ihr, wer wer war. Sie und Sofi schauten nochmals kurz zu Longbottom, da dieser auch bei ihnen nicht unbekannt war, aber hatten scheinbar nicht das Interesse ihn nun anzustarren.

„Mr. Potter", Obalonsk hatte ihn angesprochen, „unsere Maskottchen sind Veelas", er lächelte kurz und setzte sich nun, da Bagman mit der Begrüßung begann.

Harry beugte sich zu Justin „Denk an ein Mädchen was du mehr magst als deine Mum", dieser sah ihn überrascht und zweifelnd an „tu es einfach." Harry murmelt noch einen Zauber auf Justin, er war sich sicher, dass keiner ihn hier überwachen würde.

Und schon begann die Show der Veelas und Harry musste sich einen grinsen, als er die Reaktion von Neville und Ron, sowie Draco sah. Letzter bekam sofort einen Schlag seines Vaters und auch Ron und Neville wurden unsanft aus ihren Träumen geholt. Justin wirkte zwar etwas neben der Spur, aber hielt sich gut. Was scheinbar Sofi freute, die ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu warf. Penelope musterte Harry nur skeptisch, scheinbar warf er ihr mehr Fragen auf als normal.

Das Spiel war sagenhaft. Harry war immer der Meinung er wäre ein guter Sucher, aber was Krum da veranstaltete war einfach Klasse. Er hoffte zwar, dass er es nur nicht vergleichen konnte weil er seine Spiele ja nie gesehen hatte, aber er vermutete auch, dass er echte Probleme gegen ihn bekommen würde.

Mit einem Schnatzfang von Krum wurde das Spiel viel zu schnell beendet. Zwar hatte Krum so hundertfünfzig Punkte bekommen, doch die Jäger von Irland hatten schon hundertsiebzig erzielt und so gewannen diese auch das Spiel.

Harry ließ das Spiel gerade noch mal Revue passieren, der Wronski-Bluff von Krum, der Ausraster der Veelas, als die Tribüne auf einmal angestrahlt wurde und die Mannschaft der Bulgaren die Loge betrat.

Bagman gratulierte zum zweiten Platz und sie schüttelten allen die Hände. Krum kam Harry etwas Fehl am Platz vor. Dieser sah miesmutig und unbeholfen am Boden aus, scheinbar war seine Welt das Fliegen. Obalonsk sprach kurz mit diesen und als Krum Harry erreichte gab er ihm erst die Hand und anschließend überreichte er ihm seinen Feuerblitz.

„Wie ich gehört habe spielst du auch", brummte er „möge er dir soviel Spaß bringen wie mir." Er lächelte nochmals kurz zu Lynch, den Irischen Sucher und verschwand wieder. Harry grinste nun wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, ungläubig von seinen neuen Besen zum Bulgarischen Minister, zu Sirius und Remus und wieder zum Besen. Ich habe den Feuerblitz von Krum. „YEAH" schrie er.

„Ich dachte schon du bist gefühlstot", meinte Penelope als sie sich wieder zurück zum Zelt machten. Harry schaute sie überrascht an. „Naja, du wirst nicht rot wenn man über die Anatomie anderer Mädchen redet, Veelas lassen dich kalt." Sie mustere ihn kurz nachdenklich, scheinbar überlegte sie ob Harry nicht auf Mädchen stand.

Harry verstand was jetzt kommen musste und reagierte wie Harry reagieren musste, er drehte sie zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss, erst zaghaft, aber als er merkte das sie nicht sofort schreien würde, etwas intensiver.

„Penelope", meinte Sofi.

„Ja", meinte diese, als sie sich von Harry getrennt hatte „was ist?"

„Ich wollte nur fragen ob du wirklich du bist", meinte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", meinte sie, hackte sich bei Harry unter und marschierte Richtung Zelt weiter.

Sie setzten sich wieder vor das Zelt und Quatschten, wobei Harry etwas über das gesagte nachdenken musste, während Sofi und Justin sich einfach blendet zu verstehen schienen. „Eigentlich mussten wir seit über einer Stunde bei unserer Lehrerin sein", meinte Penelope.

Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch „Und wieso seid ihr nicht?"

Penelope nickte in Richtung Sofi. „Ich habe sie noch nie so gesehen", begann sie zu erklären, „immer ist sie so verbissen oder unschlüssig, aber etwas an deinen Freund muss sie geändert haben und ich will das jetzt nicht trennen."

„Kupplerin", meinte Harry.

„Was kann ich dafür, das sie auf jüngere steht", meinte Penelope, einen gespielt gehässigen Blick auf Harry. Dieser wollte gerade reagieren als Remus und Sirius auftauchten und etwas wie Gesang ihre Ohren erreichte.

„Harry", meinte Sirius mit einer ungewöhnlich ernsten Stimme. „Ihr geht jetzt bitte in den Wald dort hinten und bleibt dort." Er zeigte auf ein Waldstück, etwas entfernt von den Zelten. „Egal was du hörst oder siehst, du bleibst dort", seine Stimme hatte einen Befehlston angenommen, den Harry nur selten zu hören bekam.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry auch deshalb überrascht nach.

„Einige Idioten machen etwas Stunk", meinte Remus und versuchte locker zu klingen. „Also geht jetzt bitte in den Wald."

„Eine solche Aufforderung bekommst du so schnell von uns nicht wieder", meinte Sirius und grinste schelmisch in die Runde. Was dazu führte, dass Sofi und Justin tatsächlich etwas rot wurden.

Die Vier standen auf und machten sich auf, während Remus und Sirius ihre Stäbe zogen. „Lets get ready to Rumble", meinte Sirius und Harry sah seine Augen vor lauter Vorfreude aufblitzen.

„Komm Harry", meinte Justin etwas nervös. Das Gegröle kam näher und man sah eine Reihe von Zauberern, die etwas vor sich schweben ließen und die Zelte, die im Weg standen, aus dem Weg scheuchten. Andere Zauberer waren auf der Flucht vor dieser Meute.

„Harry", Penelope sah ihn nachdenklich an, „komm, du sollst uns im Wald beschützen." Harry stutzte, beschützen? Hatte sie das nur aus Spaß gesagt, sie war erheblich älter, oder hatte sie erkannt was sich in seinem Hirn abspielte. Sie zog an seinen Arm und widerwillig folgte er ihr.

„Beweis es", hörte er eine Stimme, die er nun brauchte. Harry sah noch wie Neville, Ron und Wuscheltom tiefer im Wald verschwanden, als er erneut Draco Stimme vernehmen konnte „die mutigen Hufflepuffs kommen auch schon", ließ er gehässig vom Stapel.

Harry stand so schnell so dicht vor Malfoy, dass weder dieser noch Penelope. die ihn bis ebbend immer noch am Arm hatte, reagieren konnten. „Malfoy", Harry Stimme war kalt und mehr ein gefährliches Zischen, als alles andere. „Alles was du beginnst werde ich beenden!" Seine Augen flackerten ähnlich wie die von Sirius, doch war dies nicht vor Vorfreude, sondern vor Hass.

Malfoy zuckte kurz zurück, scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, fing sich zu Harrys Überraschung aber doch recht schnell wieder. „Potter, bring dich und deine Schlammblutfreunde besser in Sicherheit, die", er nickte Richtung Zeltplatz „werden sich freuen wenn sie euch in die Hände kriegen", er lächelte hämisch und des Sieges sicher. Während Justin und die Mädchen versuchten ihn mit zornigen Blicken aufzuspießen.

Nun begann Harry zu lächeln, er hatte erkannt, dass Menschen vor der Meute schwebten und ihm war eine Idee gekommen. „Was hältst du von einer gegen Veranstaltung", fing Harry gehässig an, „dort schwebt unreines Blut", in Harrys Gesicht pflanzte sich ein gehässiges Lächeln „und wir hier, lassen nun reines Blut schweben", er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und drückte ihn nun Malfoy in den Bauch.

Dessen Augen sahen nun nervös in der Gegend umher, scheinbar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Harry genau wie Neville einfach verschwand und nicht abdrehte. Das Gebüsch hinter Malfoy fing an sich zu bewegen und eine Hauselfe kam zeternd und in einer merkwürdigen Haltung daraus hervor, man hätte das Gefühl haben können, sie zöge etwas Schweres hinter sich her.

Harry, der ihr mit den Augen gefolgt war, drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy, um seine Androhung nun wahr werden zu lassen. Doch wo dieser ebbend noch gestanden hatte, war nur noch kühle klare Waldluft. Harry verfluchte sich selbst, warum hatte er nicht auf Malfoy geachtet.

„Lass uns weiter", meinte Justin.

„Geht", fauchte Harry, „ich komme sofort." Die Drei anderen musterten ihn nachdenklich, scheinbar dachten sie gerade an die Worte von Sirius. „Hier nehmt ihn", er reichte ihnen seinen Stab „dann werde ich wohl kaum da hin laufen."

Justin nickte, nahm den Stab und schob die Mädchen etwas tiefer in den Wald „wir gehen immer geradeaus", sagte er zu Harry, die Mädchen wollten protestieren doch Justin war erstaunlich überzeugend. Harry tigerte noch einen Moment am Waldrand hin und her, bevor er zu lächeln begann und seinen zweiten Zauberstab zog.

* * *

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat) **drücken und Autor beglücken**


	15. Das alte Spiel

Moin,

da issa wieder nicht der schnellste aber er schreib –gelle- , danke für die Reviews und an meinen Beta für die viel arbeit.

**Enrinye:** danke / naja Harry ein kleiner Sirius so viele Mädels hat Hogwarts garnicht aber ich versuche mein bestes –grins-

**Schokki:** ich hoffe es passt was Harry veranstaltet

**Rudi:** Für die Totesser ist es noch zu früh aber schauen wir mal wie wir sie ärgern können

**Dax:** ;-)

**Tiberitus:** danke / keins von beiden aber ließ am besten selbst

**HermyBookworm:** Ich gehe davon aus das jeder Leser hier kundig ist, deshalb so oberflächlich (meinst du nicht wer ff liest kennt das Original?) / Also mit Riddel kommt im Chap, scheinbar weiß Justin aber mehr über Harry als du denkst / Die Story ist mit General eingestellt und wenn mir keine lustigen Sachen einfallen da halt so (Stadium) –rausred- (so nach eins, weißt du eigentlich das du dir damit in dein eigenes Bein geschnitten hast, ich werde und die betas werden noch intensiver nach Fehlern suchen und dadurch dauert das nächste Chap noch wieder länger) **;-)** / tja die Mädels ich weiß nicht was du davon halten wirst am besten du ließt erstmal.

**Harry Black Potter:** Danke / nun das Guckloch wird so schnell sicherlich nicht kommen oder/ Ein Teil zum Turnier erfährst du gleich, tja die Mädels sind so eine Geschichte für sich nicht nur in diesen Chap / Sirius ist halt so ein Erwachsener der Jugendliche anders zu Weißglut treiben kann. / Harry hätte in alle Vier Häuser gehört oder/ Und was er nun vorhat ist wieder typisch aber ließ am besten selbst. / Ich hoffe es war schnell genug.

**indy:** ist doch schon mal ein Anfang –grins-

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler: **danke / tja die Mädels schauen wir mal am besten was damit passiert ist sicherlich nicht Standart / Zum fahrenden Volk ich schätze die haben nichts mit den Engländern am Hut also müssen das abwarten, mit dem Dolchkampf schon ehr.

**Alex Black5:** auf höfliches bitte reagiere ich sofort (naja ich schätze war ein Zufall) / er ist Animagus ungefähr seid Schulbeginn sozusagen Sirius letztes Geschenk vor der Schule.

**Detlef:** danke dafür darfst auch ruhig öfters schreiben

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 14**

„Geht", fauchte Harry, „ich komme sofort." Die Drei anderen musterten ihn nachdenklich, scheinbar dachten sie gerade an die Worte von Sirius. „Hier nehmt ihn", er reichte ihnen seinen Stab „dann werde ich wohl kaum da hin laufen."

Justin nickte, nahm den Stab und schob die Mädchen etwas tiefer in den Wald „wir gehen immer geradeaus", sagte er zu Harry, die Mädchen wollten protestieren doch Justin war erstaunlich überzeugend. Harry tigerte noch einen Moment am Waldrand hin und her, bevor er zu lächeln begann und seinen zweiten Zauberstab zog.

**

* * *

15. Kapitel:Das alte Spiel**

Er hob den Stab an seinen Hals und murmelte „Sonorus", holte nachmals tief Luft und schrie mit aller Kraft, er wollte alles versuchen, damit man ihn auch wirklich überall auf dem Zeltplatz verstehen konnte.

„MALFOY, GIB AUF WIR HABEN DEINEN SOHN!"

„Quietus" sprach Harry noch und sprintete in den Wald, hinter Justin und den Mädchen her, er war ungefähr vierhundert Meter gelaufen, als er auf die drei traf. Alle hatten sich auf den Waldboden gesetzt und horchten in die Umgebung. Justin hatte Sofi im Arm, während Penelope versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Als sie Harry erkannte lächelte sie ihm kurz zu, während Justin ihm seinen Stab zurückgab. Penelope mustere beide, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Du hast uns verarscht oder?" sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her „die Stimme ebbend war Harry und das mit dem Zauberstab war nur um uns zu beruhigen."

Harry sagte nichts, sondern nahm sie nur in dem Arm. Er hoffte sie so etwas zu besänftigen. „Der Penner da vorne, dieser Malfoy, was meinte er mit Hufflepuffs?" fragte sie etwas ruhiger.

Harry und Justin begannen den beiden alles über die vier Häuser in Hogwarts zu erzählen. „Hilfsbereit, arbeitsam und sie stehen immer zu ihren Freunden", wiederholte Penelope die Beschreibung der Hufflepuffs „und was machst du da?" fragte sie gehässig an Harry gerichtet.

Harry musterte sie belustigt. „Ich habe dir mit Sofi und Justin geholfen", Sofi sah überrascht aus und Penelope schaute von Harry überrumpelt zu ihr, bevor sie das einzige tat, was ihr einfiel um Harrys Mundwerk zu schließen, damit dieser nicht noch weitere Kommentare von sich gab.

Der Kuss war um einiges aggressiver und Harry merkte, dass es etwas völlig anderes war, sie zu Küssen, als Cho. Diese war sanft und zärtlich, aber Penelope war ruppiger, fordernder. Harry war allerdings am überlegen, ob das aus der Wut heraus geschah, aber es gefiel ihm, es war so anders.

Harry hörte ein „Penelope, Penelope" von Sofi, aber diese interessierte das nicht weiter, sie hatte mittlerweile mit ihrer Zunge Harry Mund geöffnet und erkundete diesen nun ausgiebig. So das er sie nach einer Zeit weg drücken musste, um wieder Luft zuholen. Sie grinste ihn nun an und flüsterte „wenigsten etwas wo du noch nicht perfekt bist." Sie gab in nun noch einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund bevor sie sich zu Sofi drehte und kurz zusammenzuckte, da dort mittlerweile eine weitere Person erschienen war.

„Hey", meinte Cho und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Wusste doch, dass es deine liebreizende Stimme war, die ich vorhin gehört habe", ihr Stimme klang belustigt und sie lächelte dieses typische nichts und alles sagende Lächeln.

„Hey Cho", meinte Harry überrascht. Justin lächelte scheinbar interessiert, in Erwartung dessen, was nun geschehen würde. Er glaubte ja, Cho habe Harry letztes Jahr einen Korb gegeben. „Das sind Penelope und Sofi, Justin kennst du ja."

Cho nickte den dreien freundlich zu. „Wie kamst du auf Malfoy?" fragte sie interessiert und setzte sich neben Sofi.

„Wir haben ihn kurz vorher getroffen", meinte Harry wieder etwas steifer, was ihr wohl sofort auffiel, da Cho etwas nervöser zu Justin und den Mädchen schaute.

„Was machst du so alleine hier?" fragte Justin, der wohl auch das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Sie ist nicht alleine", meinte Harry, seine Sinne als Animagus spielten ihn jetzt entweder einen Streich, oder aber hier in der Nähe waren zwei weitere Personen.

Cho sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber „meine besch…" sie stoppte um das Wort was sie begonnen hatte zu ändern „Bekannten warten dahinten", sie zeigte etwas rechts hinter sich. Sie hatte versucht neutral oder sogar glücklich zu klingen, aber es war ihr nicht ganz gelungen.

„Nee", meinte Harry „einer ist dort", Harry zeigt in sein Stab nach hinten und rief „_Relaschio_", die Funken flogen in die gezeigte Richtung und man konnte noch sehen wie ein Schatten hinter einen Baum verschwand, _Reflexe hat er_ dachte sich Harry.

„Harry", kam es im Chor, Cho war entsetzt aufgesprungen und Penelope hatte ihm einen Klaps auf dem Bauch verpasst, aber bevor sie weiter zetern konnten stieg eine grüne Wolke in den Himmel und erleuchtete diesen, es waren erneut Schreie ringsherum zu hören und die beiden Wachen von Cho kamen nun rasch näher, scheinbar um diese zu schützen.

„Ich werd dann mal wieder", meinte sie etwas verlegen lächelnd. „Viel Spaß noch", hauchte sie und verschwand Richtung Waldrand, weg von dem dunklen Mal, welches nun am Himmel strahlte.

„Was war das jetzt?" fragte Penelope verwirrt.

„Cho eine Ravenclaw von unserer Schule", meinte Harry achselzuckend. Überlegte aber wie immer, was in Cho jetzt vorgehen würde.

„Und das dort?" fragte Justin etwas verwirrt von dem Verhalten der Anderen hier im Umkreis.

„Das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen der Todesser". Nach einem Blick auf seine Zuhörer, „der Anhänger Voldemorts welches sie erscheinen ließen, nachdem sie ihre Gräueltaten erledigt hatten", erklärte Harry wieder etwas zorniger.

„Wir sollten wieder Richtung Zeltplatz", meinte Sofi immer noch an Justin geklammert, die anderen nickten und so marschierten sie wieder los.

„Diese Cho", begann Penelope, als sie den Rand erreicht hatten und sahen das hier nun alles ruhig war „ist das eine Freundin von dir."

„Nein", meinte Harry so glaubwürdig wie möglich. „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, ihr Blick", sie überlegte kurz „erst so überrascht und dann glücklich, erleichtert." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du siehst viel in Augen von Mädchen?" fragte Harry.

„Sind hübscher", meinte sie knapp. Harry war nun wieder mit grübeln beschäftigt.

Sie marschierten in Richtung der Zelte der Mädchen und schon von weitem erkannte Harry, was Justin vorhin gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte er hätte jemanden für Hagrid gefunden, die Frau war, wenn überhaupt, nur zwei Zentimeter kleiner als dieser.

Penelope küsste Harry erneut stürmisch und aggressiv wie im Wald, scheinbar war das wirklich ihre Art. „Wow, du lernst schnell", begann sie nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte. „Leb Wohl Harry", meinte sie lächelnd, winkte nochmals kurz und verschwand in Richtung ihrer Klasse. Auch Justin erhielt einen Abschiedskuss, nur wirkte Sofi etwas betrübter als Penelope und auch Justin war nicht so glücklich sie ziehen zu lassen.

„Komm lass uns gehen", meinte Harry und beide ginge zu ihrem Zelt, sie wollten nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn diese Direktorin mit den beiden redete, wer weiß was sie mit ihnen gemacht hätte.

„Harry", Remus stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Zelt und musterte ihn nachdenklich „warst du das vorhin?"

„Ja", meinte Harry knapp.

„Das ist mein Patenkind", Sirius kam aus dem Zelt welches den Kampf unbeschadet überstanden hatte, er hatte einen Verband an der Schulter, doch wirkte er nicht so als würde er groß Schmerzen haben oder würden die ihn interessieren, seine Augen strahlten immer noch, scheinbar hatte etwas in ihm heute richtig Spaß gehabt.

„Harry das war gefährlich", begann Remus mit einem tadelnden Blick auf Sirius.

„Mir ist nichts…", wollte er sich verteidigen wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen.

„Dir nicht, aber der Sohn von dem Zeltplatzwart wäre nach deiner Durchsage beinahe aus zehn Meter Höhe auf den Boden gestürzt, da einer der Todesser verschwand, nachdem man deine Stimme gehört hatte", unterbrach ihn Remus.

„Malfoy", meinte Harry.

„Beweis es", meinte Justin und Harry, der zuerst diesen zusammenstauchen wollte, stockte und nickte verstehend.

„Der Spaß ist vorbei", mischte sich Sirius ein „ich würde sagen wir brechen das Zeltlager ab und schlafen zu Hause."

„Ich dachte man kann nicht so ohne weiteres…" begann Justin.

„Man nicht", setzte Sirius ein „aber wir", er lächelte Justin schelmisch zu und alle verschwanden Richtung Godrics Hollow.

* * *

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihr?" fragte Harry

Justin sah ihn entgeistert an. „Nein", grummelte er dann „ich habe in der ganzen Hektik vergessen zu fragen, wo sie lebt."

„Seid mal ruhig", fauchte Susan die neben Justin saß und ihn merkwürdig musterte.

„Das kann nicht sein", rief Harry entsetzt auf „jetzt habe ich einen Feuerblitz und es findet kein Quidditch statt", Dumbledore hatte gerade verkündet das dieses Jahr kein Quidditch – Turnier stattfinden würde.

Dieser wollte gerade den Grund nennen, als das Eichenportal aufgestoßen wurde und ein Mann mit Umhang die Halle betrat und zu Lehrertisch ging. Bei jedem zweiten Schritt war ein Klong zu vernehmen.

„Mad-Eye Moody", flüsterte Harry und auf die Gesichter der Anwesenden erklärte er, was er über ihn gehört und in den Berichten seine Vaters gelesen hatte.

Der Lärmpegel in der Halle schwoll an und alle schauten sich um, da sie bis ebbend Harrys Erklärungen zugehört hatten, hatten sie nicht mitbekommen was Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte.

„Ein Trimagisches-Turnier" - „Cool" - „aber erst ab Siebzehn" - „Klasse ich bin dabei" Harry hörte die Gesprächsfetzen und auch Justin neben ihn fing an zu lächeln.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry

„Hast du nicht gehört", Justin sah ihn fragend an „Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons kommen an Halloween."

„Glaubst du sie will noch was von dir, wenn sie diese Auswahl hier hat?" warf Harry gespielt fragend ein.

„Du bist nur sauer, weil du bei Penelope eh keine Chancen hattest", schoss er gehässig grinsend zurück.

„Wieso sollte ich Bäume in den Wald tragen?" sagte Harry mystisch und Justins verdrehte die Augen.

Nachdem Dumbledore das Festessen aufgehoben hatte machten sie sich auf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. „Das wird Ärger geben", meinte Justin mit einem Seitenblick auf die Slytherins.

Harry der seinem Blick gefolgt war, zuckte nur mit den Achseln, was sollte er auch anderes tun. Er würde eh nicht ausweichen und sie würden ihn so oder so auf dem Kicker haben. Er ging ungerührt weiter, als er merkte, dass er einen Zettel in seinen Umhang hatte. Wie kam der darein, er hatte nichts gemerkt und von wem war dieser. Er entrollte ihn und begann zu lesen:

_Astronomieturm eine Stunde nach dem Essen_

_C.C._

Wann hatte sie den Zettel platziert, er hatte sie heute nur kurz vor dem Zug gesehen, zwar waren sie aneinander vorbei gegangen, aber sie war in Begleitung ihrer Eltern gewesen und er hatte nichts gemerkt.

Aber irgendwie war er neugierig auf ihr Verhalten, sie hatten sich nur einmal in den Ferien gesehen und dann war da ja auch noch Penelope. Er war pünktlich auf dem Turm, er hatte zuvor noch mal seine Karte gescheckt und schaute auch jetzt noch drauf er wollte nicht am ersten Abend von Filch erwischt werden _obwohl…_

„Hey", Cho war auf dem Turm erschienen und begrüßte ihn schüchtern, als sie ihn lächeln sah trat sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn ohne weitere Worte, es war wieder einer dieser sanften und verspielten Küsse.

„Hey", meinte Harry etwas außer Atem, als sie sich trennten. „Du bist nicht sauer wegen Pene…", doch Harry konnte den Namen nicht mehr aussprechen, denn sie hat sanft den Finger auf seinen Mund gelegt.

Harry verstand nicht wirklich ihre Beweggründe, doch war er der Meinung, wenn er sie danach fragen würde, wäre sie enttäuscht. Scheinbar war sie der Meinung, dass Harry der einzige war, der ihre Entscheidung verstand und nicht in Frage stellte.

Desto mehr Harry über das ganze Geschichte nachdachte, umso mehr gefiel es ihm. Es war ihm zwar schon komisch, da er der Meinung war, etwas für sie zu empfinden, etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft, aber anderseits auch ohne Gewissenbisse andere küssen konnte. War er normal?

Sie standen immer noch in einer Umarmung auf dem Turm und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, als Harry Geräusche von der Treppe her hörte. Harry warf den Tarnumhang über sie und drückte beide in eine Ecke des Turmes. Die Tür öffnete sich und Red Head erschien, sie schaute sich kurz um und klettert auf das Geländer, Harry zuckte kurz da er dachte sie hatte etwas Dämliches vor, doch sie fing an seelenruhig dort entlang zu Balancieren.

Sie schien völlig darin aufzugehen, da sie wieder dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen hatte. Harry schaute zu Cho, die ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln ansah, welches ihn jedoch verwirrte, da er nicht wusste was es bedeutete sollte. Sie küsste ihn ohne weiter auf Ginny zu achten und Harry musste zugeben, dass ihm dieser Zustand sehr gefiel.

Nachdem Ginny noch einige Zeit die Aussicht genossen hatte entschloß sie sich wohl wieder schlafen zu gehen, auch Harry und Cho trennten sich, da Morgen der Unterricht begann und Beide noch etwas Schlaf brauchten.

* * *

„Harry", Justin hatte ihn angesprochen, sie waren gerade auf dem Weg Richtung alte Runen in einen leeren Korridor gebogen. Harry schaute auf und wusste was er meinte, dort standen sie: Flint, Bole, und Pucey.

„Ein Woche", meinte Harry. „Innerhalb einer Woche haben sie unseren Stundenplan im Griff, nicht schlecht", erklärte er seinen Aussage, während er dafür sorgte das sein Zauberstab noch verdeckt aber griffbereit war.

Justin sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte. „Stimmt", sie mussten innerhalb einer Woche herausgefunden haben, wie sie Harry am besten erwischen konnten, wo er alleine oder nur mit Justin unterwegs war.

„Potter, so ein Zufall", begann Flint gehässig, Harry zog die Augenbraun hoch, _nicht Gildi was ist jetzt los._

„Hallo Flint was kann ich gegen dich tun?" fragte Harry, der wusste was jetzt passieren musste, da er nicht weglaufen würde und Flint nicht zum Reden gekommen war. „Rücken", meinte Harry leiser zu Justin und dieser drehte sich instinktiv um. Harry hörte wie er Luft einzog „Wer?"

„Montague, Bletchley und Higgs" flüsterte Justin.

„Wow, das ganze Quidditch-Team, mutig Flint", rief Harry immer noch ruhig wie er hoffte, innerlich hatte er sich schon auf ein Treffen mit Madame Pomfrey eingestellt.

„Schlammblut", Flint schaute abfällig auf Justin, „wir wollen nur Potter, du kannst gehen."

Und zu Harry Überraschung entspannte sich Justin neben ihn etwas. „Danke", meinte er dann auch „Sorry Harry", Flint und seine Kumpels lachten auf. „Auf drei", flüsterte Justin dann und Harry der nun völlig durcheinander war nickte nur, was war mit Justin geschehen, erst so selbstbewusst bei Sofi und jetzt das.

Er fing sich aber wieder und flüsterte „bewegliche Ziele sind schwerer zu treffen", Justin lächelte nervös.

„Eins….Zwei" begann Justin - „Dann verpiss dich Schlammblut" rief Flint - „Drei".

Die Slytherins hatten ihre Stäbe zwar schon in den Händen gehabt, aber waren doch überrascht als die beiden Huffelpuffs angriffen.

Harry hat seinen Stab so schnell gezogen und eine Rüstung auf Flint und seine Kumpels geschleudert, dass diese völlig überrumpelt wurden. Zwar wichen Flint und Bole aus, aber Pucey wurde voll getroffen. Harry warf sich auf den Boden und entging dadurch zwei Flüchen die von hinten kamen und jetzt auf Flint und Bole zuflogen.

Er drehte sich um und schoss einige Flüche auf die Angreifer. Er sah wie Bletchleys Schild unter Justins und seinen Flüchen zusammenbrach und dieser nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Wie Higgs einen Fluch auswich und nun einen auf Justin schickte, der ihn in den Rücken traf, so dass dieser zu Seite geschleudert wurde, was dazu führte das der Fluch von Flint auf Montague zuhielt und nicht auf Justin, der nun zappelnd am Boden lag.

Harry fing nun an abwechseln die Rüstungen nach links und rechts zu schleudern und dabei immer in Bewegung zu bleiben, was zwei Effekte hatte, die Flüche der Angreifer wurden teilweise geblockt und er löste einen höllischen Lärm aus. Er sah den roten Blitz noch auf sich zufliegen aber hatte keine Chance ihm mehr auszuweichen, als es auch schon dunkel wurde.

„Wir haben beide im Flur gefunden", hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme von einem Schüler, er glaubte Terry Boot von den Ravenclaws zu erkennen. „Wir haben den Lärm gehört und sind sofort hierher her Professor."

„Schon gut Boot, gehen sie", Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, das war die Stimme die er jetzt brauchte, Schniefelus.

Er wollte sich bewegen und merkte dass diese nicht so einfach war, scheinbar hatten Flint und seine Freunde noch etwas Zeit gehabt, denn er hatte einen metallenen Geschmack im Mund und hatte auch Schmerzen ihn der Rippengegend und dem rechten Bein.

Er richtet sich mühsam auf, lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Wand und öffnete die Augen, er konnte Justin sehen, der nicht mehr zappelte und gerade von Professor McGonagall untersucht wurde, auch er blutete im Gesicht und schien Schmerzen zu haben.

„Potter", fing Snape nun an, er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht und sich runter zu Harry zu beugen, er stand direkt vor ihm und musterte ihn gehässig von oben. „Was haben sie hier gemacht?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, _nur keine Vorurteile_ „Bin gestolpert", meinte er dann auch und versuchte dabei sarkastisch zu klingen, was das schmerzliche Aufstöhnen etwas versaute.

„Potter", giftet Snape wieder los und Harry war gerade bereit in den Kampfmodus zu schalten, denn heute schaffte er es nicht alle seine Kommentare zu schlucken, als er Justins Stimme hörte.

„Haben ein wenig rumgealbert Professor", auch McGonagall war mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden, da sie sich nun aufrichtete und beide streng musterte.

„Potter, sie kleiner arroganter Angeber, wenn sie sich in Gefahr begeben, bitte", Snape lächelte und seine Augen blitzten scheinbar in der Hoffnung dass Harry sich irgendwann ernsthaft verletzten würde. „Aber wenn ihre Wichtigtuerei auch andere Schüler...".

Klong Harry hörte das Geräusch welches Snape unterbrach sofort und ihm war klar, dass ein weiterer Professor erschienen war. „Was ist hier los?"

„Nichts was sie interessieren dürfte Professor", begann Snape mit seiner gehässigen Stimme, Mad-Eye's Auge drehte sich wie wild in der Höhle, scheinbar versuchte er sich selbst einen Überblick zu verschaffen. „Nur ein lausiger Schülerstreich", machte Snape weiter.

„Streich", bellte Mad-Eye los und Harry musste grinsen, was er bereute da es schmerzte, als er sah wie Schniefelus zusammen zuckte. „Hat einer der Herren einen Zahn verloren?" fragte Mad-Eye ohne auf die Reaktionen von den anderen Professoren zu achten.

Harry überprüfte seine Kauleiste mit der Zunge. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl einige würde jetzt wackeln, aber alle waren da und so schüttelte er seinen Kopf, was er aber sofort wieder einstellte, da auch das schmerzte. Auch von Justin vernahm er ein schmerzverzerrtes „Nein".

„Was soll diese sinnlose Frage?" warf Schniefelus genervt ein, Mad-Eye antwortet nicht, sondern hob nur sein Holzbein und senkte es erstaunlich schnell wieder, diesmal jedoch erklang kein Klong sondern eine merkwürdiges knirschen.

„Professor Snape, ich weiß das sie ihr Haus lieben", bellte Mad-Eye wieder „aber ihre Schlangen verlieren leicht ihre Giftzähne", Harry hat das Gefühl das es Mad-Eye Spaß machte Schniefelus zu ärgern und musste betrübt feststellen, das nur noch er und Justin, sowie die drei Professoren da waren.

„Krankenflügel", brachte McGonagall immer noch wütend hervor, scheinbar nicht gewillt das die beiden Schüler die Diskussion der Lehrer weiter verfolgen konnten. „Können sie laufen?" fragte sie scharf und Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das ein Nein nicht als Antwort in Frage kam und so schob er sich an der Wand hoch und zusammen mit Justin und der leise murmelnden Professorin machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Krankenflügel.

Justin blutete aus einer Wunde an seiner Augenbraue und hielt seinen rechten Arm. Auch schienen seine Rippen zu schmerzen, aber dennoch lächelte er. „Das nächste Mal nehmen wir wieder Kissen", meinte Harry, was dazu führte, dass Justin stärker lächelte und dann seine Hand an den Bauch presste.

„Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?" Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro gestürmt und untersuchte sofort ihre neuen Patienten.

„Die beiden behaupten sie wären gestolpert", blaffte McGonagall von hinten. „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm", meinte sie weiter. Madame Pomfrey nickte nur.

„Das sind nur Prellungen und Blutergüsse, keine Brüche", stellte sie nüchtern fest. „Sie können wieder gehen", meinte sie und drehte sich um, Richtung Büro. McGonagall lächelte der Krankenschwester zu und verschwand aus dem Krankenflügel.

Justin und Harry sahen sich überrascht an. „Vergessen Sie es", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf eines der Betten in der Nähe.

„Mr. Potter", begann Pomfrey „sie können ohne weiters am Unterricht teilnehmen, ohne dass ich meine Zeit wegen ihnen verplempere."

Harry musterte sie kurz, „dann müssen sie mich schon rausschmeißen", meinte Harry ernst und begann sich auszuziehen.

„Glauben sie etwa das würde ich nicht machen?" Sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ja", meinte Harry knapp „denn ich glaube nicht sie würden einen nackten verletzten Jungen vor die Tür setzen wollen." Mit diesen Worten zog Harry seine Shorts runter und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Ramora ohne Wasser. Harry vermutet aber, dass das nicht an der Kleidung von Harry lag, sondern mehr daran, dass dieser ihr so vehement widersprach. Die Tür zu Krankenflügel öffnete sich und Red Head betrat den Krankenflügel. Sie schaute von Madame Pomfrey zu Harry, wieder zu Madame Pomfrey und grinste schelmisch.

„Ich glaube ich komme später noch Mal wieder", meinte sie etwas überrascht, nun wieder mit einen Blick auf Harry, der gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, hinter das Nachtschränkchen zu springen., J_etzt ist eh zu spät_, dachte er sich, biss sich auf die Zunge und dachte an Schniefelus.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes stand eine Trennwand zwischen Harry und Ginny und Madame Pomfrey gab rüde Anweisungen an die beiden Jungs. „Potter, Finch Fletchley gehen sie in ihre Betten, ich werde mich später um sie kümmern."

Harry schaute zu Justin, der schon längst auf dem Bett hinter ihm lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Harry musste grinsen, er glaubte nicht das Justin überhaupt das Auftauchen von Red Head, oder den Strip von Harry bemerkt hatte.

Harry nahm das nächste Bett und streckte sich aus. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich aus, da er jetzt nicht mehr im Kalten stehen musste. ,W_ar Red Head überhaupt rot geworden_?' fragte er sich, er konnte sich leider nur an ihr schelmisches Lächeln erinnern und nicht an ihre Gesichtsfarbe.

„So Mr Finch-Fletchley, sie und Mr Potter sind wieder Fit", waren die ersten Worte die er vernahm als er wieder aufwachte. „Sie können sich bei ihrem Freund und den günstigen Umständen bedanken, dass ich sie überhaupt geheilt habe." Madame Pomfrey schien immer noch nicht glücklicher geworden zu sein.

„Danke", brachte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen hervor. „Remus hatte nicht gelogen, sie sind die beste und sanftmütigste Krankenschwester von ganz England", er hatte versucht ehrlich und auf keinen fall gehässig oder sarkastisch zu klingen.

„Einschleimen wird ihnen nicht helfen Mr Potter", fing sie an. „Sie könne froh sein, das Miss Weasley auftauchte und mich überrumpelt hat, sonst ständen sie jetzt sicherlich auf den Flur", bekam Harry zu hören.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie etwas überrumpeln könnte", setzte Harry an „und ich schleime nicht, ich wollte mich nur bei ihnen bedanken."

„Schön, schön ich bin auf ihre Meinung gespannt, wenn ich ihnen jetzt verkünde, dass sie die nächsten zwei Tage zu Beobachtung hier bleiben." Sie lächelte den beiden zu und verschwand.

Harry versuchte seinen freundlichen Ton zu behalten und seinen Frust zu verstecken, immerhin könnte er am Wochenende auch etwas anders machen als hier liegen. „Ich beuge mich natürlich nur zu gern Ihren fachkundigen Anweisungen", schleimte er dann aber doch.

Justin folgte der Unterhaltung mit einem Lächeln und einem verdrehen der Augen, aber hielt es für sinnvoller seinen Mund zu halten. Madame Pomfrey wusste wohl nur zu gut, dass ihre letzte Anweisung nicht so lässig aufgenommen wurde, denn sie lächelte nun noch etwas mehr und verschwand in ihr Büro.

„Harry", Justin hatte sich zu ihm gedreht, „wenn mir noch mal jemand die Chance gibt zu gehen, erinnere mich daran diese zu nutzen." Er schien immer noch nicht ganz auf den Damm zu sein.

„Justin was hat dich so verändert?" Es war Harry ja vor dem Kampf schon aufgefallen und nun hatte sie die Zeit über dieses Thema zu reden.

Er sah Harry mit einem nachdenklichen und etwas nervösen Gesichtsausdruck an, er überlegte scheinbar genau was er antworten wollte. „Was meinst du jetzt genau?" war dann seine Gegenfrage.

„Du bist selbstbewusster und gehst erhebliche Risiken ein", meinte Harry mit einem musternden Blick auf Justin.

Dieser nickte. „Schlechter Umgang!" Aber auf Harrys erneuten bohrenden Blick, „hat sich bei dir nichts verändert seid dem Trank?"

Harry überlegte kurz, aber außer dem Gewissen, welches die Stimme von Riddle hatte und dem verbesserten Gedächtnis viel ihn nichts ein und so schüttelte er den Kopf.

Justin sah ihn merkwürdig an und meinte dann „ich bin seid dem Trank immer selbstsicherer geworden, ich weiß nicht warum, ob nun wegen dem vielen Wissen oder wegen etwas anderen. Auch habe ich das stärke Verlangen, Leute die nicht meiner Meinung sind die Stirn zu bieten", er stockte kurz und jetzt flüsterte er nur noch „und ich kann mit Schlangen reden."

Harry schreckte hoch „Du kannst was?"

„Hast mich schon verstanden", sagte Justin. Harry nickte, dass war etwas was er erstmal verarbeiten musste und vor allem überprüfen. Vielleicht konnte er das ja jetzt auch, immerhin hatte er keine Schlange getroffen mit der er das testen konnte.

„_Serpensortia_" flüstert Harry und die Schlange erschien zwischen den beiden Betten.

Harry sah Justin auffordernd an dieser nickte und begann zu reden „kriech zu Tür und wieder zurück", hörte Harry und fragte sich was Justin glaubte was er der tat.

Die Schlange schaut kurz zu Harry „soll ich", hatte Harry noch ebbend etwas nachdenklich oder verwirrt geschaute, so schaute er jetzt als hätte er erfahren Sirius und Malfoy wären ein Liebespärchen.

„Bitte", brachte er aber hervor und die Schlange deutet ein Nicken an und kroch los. Als die Schlange wieder kam ließ er sie durch einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und schaute wieder zu Justin.

„Wessen Blut war das?" fragte dieser „doch nicht etwas Longbottoms oder?"

Harry war etwas durch den Wind, er konnte Parsel. „Tom Marvolo Riddle" brachte er dann aber hervor.

„Das", Justin sah ihn entsetzt an „das ist doch", und sein Blick wurde nun noch panischer „du hast gesagt er wäre."

„Voldemort", meinte Harry bestätigend.

„Harry", brachte Justin entsetzt hervor, scheinbar nun vollkommen am Boden zerstört. Er starrte nun stur an die Decke und versuchte scheinbar seine Gedanken zu ordnen „Hat er nicht diese Ginny nur durch ein Buch manipuliert?"

Harry wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. „Dort war ein Teil seines Selbst drinnen. Im Trank war nur sein Blut, scheinbar wurden einige Eigenschaften von ihm auf uns übertragen." Erklärte Harry weiter, was ihm aber etwas störte, war die Tatsache dass er nur Parsel als neu empfand und sonst scheinbar den gleichen oder aber zumindest sehr ähnlichen Charakter Eigenschaften wie Riddle hatte.

„Sicher?" fragte Justin.

„Naja", er überlegte kurz was passieren könnte. „Wenn du nun den Drang verspürst Schwarze Magie auszuführen, könnte es von ihm kommen", er stockte kurz „er ist jetzt scheinbar so eine Art Gewissen, manchmal nützlich, manchmal gefährlich."

„Klasse Potter", meinte Justin und haute sich vor die Stirn. „Ich fand meine Einstellung der Klügere gibt nach, nie wirklich schlecht."

Harry überlegte kurz und meinte dann kalt, „dann würden die doofen die Welt regieren" _tun sie doch auch,_ fügte er im Gedanken an, _Fudge zumindest_.

Justin sah ihn nachdenklich an, er grinste zwar im ersten Moment, überlegte aber scheinbar war er davon halten sollte. „Wie schaffst du das?" fragte er dann.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an „wie schaffe ich was?"

„Denn Mut aufzubringen dich zu schlagen, obwohl du weißt das du verlierst?"

„Ich weiß es doch nicht", aber auf den bohrenden Blick von Justin „was ist denn die Alternative?" Er selber wusste nicht genau warum er es tat, vielleicht weile er der Meinung war er müsse immer Recht haben, vielleicht weil es seinen Stolz verletzte zu fliehen, oder aber er stand einfach auf Schmerzen und den Adrenalinkick, er wusste es nicht.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Justin wieder anfing zu reden. „Lass dir mit deiner Rache etwas Zeit", er lächelte Harry zu, „dann bin ich vielleicht etwas besser beim nächsten Treffen."

„Reicht es dir bis Halloween?" fragte Harry lässig und Justin ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen in seine Kissen plumpsen.

* * *

„Justin bleib cool", die gesamte Schule stand vor dem Portal und erwartete die Delegationen von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, „sie wird nichts mit dir zu tun haben wollen."

Justin verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts dazu. Harry hatte ihn schon die letzten Tage damit auf die Palme gebracht und nun wollte er sich scheinbar nicht mehr ärgern lassen. Harry wäre lieber wieder im Schloss, was interessierten ihn die Idioten von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, er wollte lieber wissen, wie Dumbledore die jüngeren Schüler davon abhalten wollte sich zu bewerben.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als eine riesige Kutsche am Himmel sichtbar wurde und Anstallten machte, auf dem Schlossgelände zu landen. „Cinderella kommt", spottete einer der Huffelpuffs hinter Harry, während Harry sah wie ein Junge aus der Kutsche sprang, einen Tritt heraus zog und eine weitere Person die Kutsche verließ. Harry und Justin mussten breit grinsen, als Madame Maxime die Kutsche verließ, da ein Raunen durch die Schüler ging.

Harry musterte Justin, der nun auf Zehnspitzen stand und versuchte einen Blick auf die Schüler zu erhaschen, diese waren dick in ihre Jacken eingehüllt und versuchten so schnell wie möglich in die Schule und damit ins Warme zu kommen.

Harry war nur weniger an den Schülern interessiert, es würde ihn auch wundern wenn Penelope darunter wäre und selbst wenn, würde er nicht so reagieren wie Justin. Er würde sich freuen sie zu sehen, wie er sich auch gefreut hätte Dragon zu sehen, aber bei Justin war das scheinbar anders.

„Da", hörte er von Justin und Sofi war kurz zu sehen. Sie war hinter einer anderen Schülerin ausgestiegen und schien schlechte Laune zu haben, zumindest wirkte sie etwas angefressen. Harry stutze seine innere Stimme war wiedererwacht und sagte nur _eine_ _Veela_. Er musterte die Schülerinnen aus Frankreich und die Schüler die näher an den Besuchern standen und tatsächlich, die Köpf einiger Jungen folgten nur einem Mädchen.

„Justin?" er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, da er immer noch versuchte Sofi mit den Augen zu folgen.

„Was?" fragte er etwas gereizt.

„Wie hat Sofi reagiert, als du nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht hast, als die Veelas ihren Auftritt hatten?" fragte er neugierig, ihm war gerade eine Idee gekommen.

Justin musterte ihn kurz, scheinbar musste er kurz überlegen wo Harry gerade war. „Sie war erfreut und überrascht", er sah Harry nachdenklich an „Warum?"

„Das Mädchen vor ihr ist glaube ich eine Veela", begann Harry „und ich glaube die beiden mögen sich nicht besonders." Justin versuchte noch einen Blick auf das Mädchen zu erhaschen, „ich würde sagen du übst etwas intensiver Okklumentik."

Justin verdrehte die Augen, Harry hat ihn ein Buch über Okklumentik gegeben, nach ihrem Gespräch im Krankenflügel, aber es war so umständlich und langweilig, das er es immer wieder noch hinten verschoben hatte. Zumal Harry ihm erzählt hatte, das seine Lernart etwas anders, als die im Buch, gewesen war.

„Willst du ihr imponieren oder nicht?" fragte Harry und Justin nickte. „Also."

„Ist dieser Zauber vom damals noch aktiv?" fragte er dann.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein der hält nur ein, zwei Tage. Ich zeige dir nachher, wie er geht."

„Krum", hörte Harry eine Stimme von hinten, er schaute sich überrascht um und tatsächlich Viktor Krum war einer der Schüler von Durmstrang, die mittlerweile erschienen waren.

Sie folgten ihren Lehrern in die Große Halle und begannen nach einer kurzen Begrüßung von Dumbledore das Essen. Harry schien mit seiner Vermutung Recht zu behalten, denn das Mädchen, welches er als Veela vermutet hatte, hatte das typische Haar und die Jungs in ihrer Umgebung wirkten alle leicht abwesend.

Dumbledore begann nach dem Essen mit einer kurzen Rede, welche Harry nicht weiter interessierte. Das wichtige war, der Feuerkelch würde die Champions bekannt geben und die Alterbegrenzung erfolgt über einen Schutzzauber von Dumbledore.

„Schade", meinte Justin als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten.

„Wollen wir teilnehmen?"

Justin drehte sich überrascht zu Harry, „Wie? Durch die Altersbarriere kommen wir doch nicht."

„Wir nicht", meinte Harry in einen hinterhältigen Tonfall „aber der eine oder andere Slytherin vielleicht."

„Und was soll uns das helfen? Die werden wohl kaum unseren Namen anstatt ihren einwerfen."

„Naja nicht freiwillig schätze ich", er lächelte nun kalt. „So schreib deinen Namen mit dieser Feder und dann legen wir uns auf die Lauer."

„Den ganzen Plan bitte", meinte Justin und schaute Harry nur an.

Dieser hob die Hände. „Also ich gehen davon aus, das einige sich nicht trauen werden ihren Namen einzuwerfen wenn jemand zuschaut, also werden es einige im Schutze der Nacht machen. Weiter glaube ich, das Dumbledores Alterslinie nicht merkt, ob der Name auf dem Zettel und der Schüler der ihn reinschmeißst Identisch sind."

„Und wie willst du die Slytherins dazu bringen unsere Zettel zu benutzen?" fragte Justin schon interessierter.

„Wir werden sie überwältigen den Zettel austauschen und einen Gedächtniszauber über sie sprechen" und auf Justins entsetztes Gesicht „ich nehme das gleich als Rache für den Angriff."

„Wieso diese Feder?"

„Wenn du mit dieser schreibst wird dein Name mit deinem Blut auf das Pergament geschrieben. Ich gehen davon aus, das der Feuerkelch anhand der Schriftprobe seine Auswahl trifft und was ist mächtiger als Blut? Zumal ich davon ausgehe, das dem Feuerkelch das Alter egal ist, sonst wäre Dumbledores Alterslinie doch etwas zuviel des Guten."

„So glaubst du den Alterunterschied wettmachen zu können, stimmt es?" Harry nickte, „zwar glaube ich nicht dass ich eine Chance gegen dich habe, bin aber doch dabei! Versuch macht klug."

Beide warfen sich den Umhang über und warteten auf die Slytherins, diese schienen aber nichts von Harrys Plan zu halten, da aus dieser Richtung niemand erschien. Harry sah zwei Gryffindors, drei Ravenclaws und Cedric, aber bis jetzt keinen Slytherin.

„Da", Justin zeigte auf die Karte, Flint und Bole kamen zusammen aus den Kerkern, „Beide?"

Harry nickte „Wenn du die Zettel siehst schocken wir die Beiden, du tauschst die Zettel, ich bearbeite sie und dann erwecken wir sie wieder." Harry hatte bei Longbottom Skrupel gehabt, das Gehirn zu beschädigen, aber bei denen war es ihm vollkommen egal, zumal sein Wissen sich auf diesen Gebiet enorm vergrößert hatte.

Die beiden Slytherins gingen zögernd auf die Alterslinie zu, wedelten kurz mit den Zetteln und wurden in dem Moment von den Schockern von Justin und Harry getroffen. Justin tauschte die Zettel aus, während Harry die Gehirne bearbeitet. Er sagte den Beiden, das Bole, Flint umgerannt hatte und beide gestürzt waren. Sie machten sich wieder etwas davon und erweckten die Beiden.

„Pass doch auf du Idiot", giftete Flint, während Bole dümmlich die Hände hob und „Entschuldige Marcus", von sich gab.

Beide hielten ihre Hände über den Feuerkelch und Flint zählte „Drei … Zwei … Eins", beide ließen die Zettel fallen und diese verbrannten im Magischenfeuer des Kelches.

In diesen Moment ließ Harry eine Rüstung in der Nähe durch einen Schwebezauber auf den Boden krachen, Flint und Bole schauten erschreckt in die Richtung und erkannten so nicht die beiden Namen, dir nun über den Feuerkelch kurz aufleuchteten _Harry_ _Potter_ und _Justin Finch-Fletchley_.

„Was ist hier für ein Krach?" Filch war gerade erschienen und Justin und Harry hielten es für ratsam jetzt zu verschwinden.

„Bist du also dieses Jahr das erste Mal beim Halloween Ball?" fragte Justin, als sie ihr sicheres Zimmer erreicht hatten.

Harry nickte. „Muss ich wohl, sonst müssen sie mich noch suchen, wenn der Kelch meinen Namen auswirft", Justin verdrehte die Augen sagte aber nichts mehr.

* * *

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat) **drücken bin auf eure Meinungen gespannt!**


	16. Aufgaben über Aufgaben

Moin,

nun los geht's,

**Enrinye:** danke / tja Cho wird schon so einen merkwürdiger Chara. wie Harry aber abwarten / Red Head kommt immer mal wieder, sicherlich ob der Chara. besser wird/ Draco und Mad-eye werden vielleicht nur erwähnt, Sorry.

**Schokki:** wirst es gleich lesen ob er mitspielen darf

**Stryyke:** erstmal danke / ich werde es versuchen Harry nicht zu stark zu machen wobei ich nie gesagt habe das er den Patronus kann ;-)

**Dax:** ;-)

**Thorin:** ich hoffe es war schnell genug (ist es nie ich weiß) aber trotzdem viel spaß jetzt prosit.

**HermyBookworm:** eins kann ich dir verraten mit letzterer nichts aber Cho wer versteht schon wirklich Frauen (ich meine von uns Männern) / falls Harry am Turnier teilnimmt wer weiß was dann passiert ;-) (ich aber ich sag es nicht)

**Harry Black Potter:** danke / also das Thema Pairings ist noch sehr übersichtlich /Naja Parsel wird bald Unterrichtsfach –grins- / Die Vermutung mit Fleur und dem Turnier wird sich jetzt klären. Ich bin Tierlieb und werde deshalb den vergleich Malfoy – Frettchen nicht bringen (die Armen Tier mit einen Malfoy zu vergleich bin froh das die nicht lesen können würde sicherlich zu Massenselbstmord führen) ;-) / ich habe nie definitiv nein gesagt ich sagte nur es würde jetzt noch nicht passen, nachher denkt er noch das wäre so richtig und ist hinter den Männer her und dann habe ich ein Problem.

**indy:** ich schätze mal meistens der Inhalt ;-)

**Fidi:** vielleicht in den nächsten Ferien wer weiß das schon

**Avallyn Black:** ich habe ja schon angedeutet (Harry bräuchte vielleicht in allen Häusern ein Zimmer) vielleicht kann man den Hut doch verarschen, wer weiß.

**Zerengeb:** danke und ich bin erst darauf gespannt ;-)

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** danke / und good fight good night oder so ähnlich

**Alex Black5:** ich versuche das mit meinen Gedankensprüngen zu überarbeiten / und sorry hat etwas gedauert diesmal

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 15**

In diesen Moment ließ Harry eine Rüstung in der Nähe durch einen Schwebezauber auf den Boden krachen, Flint und Bole schauten erschreckt in die Richtung und erkannten so nicht die beiden Namen, dir nun über den Feuerkelch kurz aufleuchteten _Harry_ _Potter_ und _Justin Finch-Fletchley_.

„Was ist hier für ein Krach?" Filch war gerade erschienen und Justin und Harry hielten es für ratsam jetzt zu verschwinden.

„Bist du also dieses Jahr das erste Mal beim Halloween Ball?" fragte Justin, als sie ihr sicheres Zimmer erreicht hatten.

Harry nickte. „Muss ich wohl, sonst müssen sie mich noch suchen, wenn der Kelch meinen Namen auswirft", Justin verdrehte die Augen sagte aber nichts mehr.

**

* * *

16. Kapitel:Aufgaben über Aufgaben**

Sie saßen alle in der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, dass die Auswahl der Champions begann. Justin versuchte immer wieder einen Blick auf Sofi zu erhaschen, da er diese heute nur beim Essen gesehen hatte. Madame Maxime hatte ihre Schüler heute nicht alleine über das Gelände streifen lassen.

„Krum" meinte Justin, „war eigentlich klar, oder?"

Harry nickte und sagte noch „Denk dran, tu als wärst du überrascht."

Justin nickte ebenfalls und schaute erwartungsvoll zwischen dem Kelch und Sofi hin und her. „Jetzt".

„Oh, Oh" meinte Harry mit einen Blick auf Sofi, sie schien fürchterlich sauer zu sein, da das Veelamädchen gerade als Champion für Beauxbatons ausgerufen wurde. „Jetzt kannst du sie jedenfalls trösten" versuchte Harry Justin etwas aufzumuntern, dieser lächelte nur grimmig.

„Und der Champion für Hogwarts ist", Dumbledore wirkt kurz überrascht, fing sich aber wieder und las weiter „Harry Potter."

Harry sah überrascht zum Lehrertisch und blickte dann zu dem Huffelpuff – Tisch, der erst erstarrt war und nun wie wild jubelte. Scheinbar war ihnen egal wie es Harry geschafft hatte, sie waren nur glücklich, dass es ein Huffelpuff war.

„Mr. Potter", Dumbledore zeigte in den Raum hinter sich, in den die anderen Champions verschwunden waren. Seine Mine war für Harry unleserlich und so ging er unter einigem Schulter klopfen zur Tür.

Harry schaute sich noch um, am Slytherin -Tisch war eine Grabesstille, alle bis auf Malfoy saßen wie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt am Tisch. Malfoy wischte sich gerade das Gesicht ab, scheinbar hatte er Kürbissaft von seinen gegenüber abbekommen, Marcus Flint.

Am Ravenclaw - und Gryffindor -Tisch wurde leicht geklatscht, aber auch viel getuschelt. Harry sah wie Cho strahlte, aber am schönsten fand er das Gesicht der Zwillinge, diese musterten ihn völlig entgeistert, sie waren ja schließlich an der Alterlinie gescheitert.

„Tach", Harry hob lässig die Hand zu Gruß. Er hatte gerade den Raum betreten und wurde nun von Fleur und Krum skeptisch gemustert.

„Bist du der Champion für Hogwarts?" fragte Fleur mit einem starken französischen Akzent. „Bist du nicht etwas jung dafür?" setzte sie hinterher.

„Scheinbar meinte der Kelch das reicht für dich", entgegnete Harry aggressiv und setzte sich in einen freien Sessel. Harry merkte, dass sie scheinbar nun versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit anders zu erlangen. „Lass es", er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, den sie überrascht erwiderte und anschließend rot anlief.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und ein sichtlich geschockter Neville betrat den Raum. Harry musterte ihn kurz „Was ist denn los?"

„Ich", begann Neville langsam als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, „ich bin ein weiterer Champion."

Harry war etwas überrascht, genau wie die Beiden anderen, selbst der mürrisch blickende Krum musste sich überrascht zum Geschehen wenden, als auch schon die Lehrer den Raum betraten. Zuerst Albus Dumbledore, dann Schniefelus, Mad-Eye, Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman und Bartemius Crouch, letzterer wirkte etwas kränklich.

Die beiden Direktoren begannen sofort Dumbledore anzugehen, was Harry auch verstehen konnte, nicht nur das er und Neville nicht das Alter hatten, auch war mit Neville ein vierter Champion im Rennen und damit zwei für Hogwarts.

„Ich schätze, das Potter und Longbottom wieder etwas höchst illegales getan haben und das Professor Dumbledore mit der Sache nichts zu tun hat", warf Snape mit einem gehässigen Blick ein.

„Und ich schätze, das einer der Slytherin es witzig fand meinen Namen in den Kelch zu werfen", warf Harry bewusst gereizt und aggressiv klingend ein, was dazu führte das Maxime und Karkaroff von Dumbledore abließen und Harry überrascht musterten.

„Wie dem auch sei", begann Crouch, in einem hochnäsigen und arroganten Tonfall, der jedem klarmachen sollte, das seine Meinung die richtige ist, „die Namen wurden genannt und damit ist ein magisch bindender Vertrag geschlossen worden, der von keiner Partei", er schaute nun in die Runde, „außer durch den Tod gebrochen werden kann."

„Nana, Baddy, altes Haus", Ludo Bagman war mit hektischen Handbewegungen in den Vordergrund gekommen, „wir wollen mal nicht so Schwarz malen, nicht?" Er lächelte verkrampft und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Maxime und Karkaroff wirkten alles andere als begeistert, nickten aber und so begann Bagman die erste Aufgabe in einem Monat zu erklären. Sie sollten sich Überraschen lassen und dann besonnen reagieren. Anschließend schickte er dann alle davon. Harry und Neville liefen nebeneinander durch die Große Halle, vor ihnen Maxime und Karkaroff mit ihren Schülern, immer noch mit extrem verärgerten Minen.

„Wow", begann Harry, „wie hast du es geschafft den Kelch dazu zu bringen noch eine Schule zuzulassen?" er sah Neville etwas bewundernd an.

Dieser musterte ihn überrascht und sagte dann „ich habe mich dem Kelch nicht genähert, ich habe keine Ahnung wer das war."

Nun wirkte Harry überrascht, wusste aber nicht ob er ihm das glauben sollte oder nicht und meinte deshalb „entweder hast du einen großen Gönner, oder jemand will dich loswerden". Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ließ einen nachdenklichen Neville zurück.

„Yeah", ein lautes Willkommensgeschrei war zu hören, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Harry konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Alle Hufflepuffs schienen der Meinung zu sein, es wäre uninteressant, dass Harry zu jung war.

Harry war etwas überrascht, dass sein Haus in der Lage war eine Fete mit Butterbier, Feuerwhisky und Knabbereien zu schmeißen ohne das er etwas beschaffen musste. Sie feierten einige Zeit, bevor Professor Sprout die Fete beendete, allerdings nicht ohne einen besorgten Blick auf Harry zu werfen.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry recht witzig, da scheinbar niemand wusste was er mit den beiden Champions anfangen sollte. Harry hatte die volle Unterstützung der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und war von den Gryffindors anerkannt. Neville hingegen war nur bei seinem Haus nicht unten durch, obwohl Harry den Hufflepuffs sagte sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Ein Teil der Slytherins, Malfoy, Flint und ihr Anhang hatten entschieden, das Krum der einzig wahre Vertreter für so ein Turnier war und nicht die beiden Hochstapler. „Mann bin ich froh dass du es geworden bist", kam es deshalb auch von Justin „den Mist wäre es mir nicht wert."

„Wie, hast du deinen Namen auch in den Kelch geworfen?" fragte Sofi überrascht. „Ich weiß das Harry für so was zu haben ist, aber du?"

„Er wollte dir imponieren" warf Harry ein, was zur Folge hatte, das Justin rot anlief. „Ich werde dann mal gehen." Harry lächelte den Beiden zu und verschwand Richtung Schulgelände, genauer gesagt Richtung See. Er wollte Sofi und Justin Zeit für eine Unterhaltung geben, immerhin hatten sie nie viel Zeit, da Madame Maxime wie ein Falke über ihre Schülerinnen wachte.

„Hey Champ", begrüßte ihn Cho und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.

„Moin", meinte Harry, als sie sich wieder lösten und er etwas zu Luft gekommen war. Beide liefen nun etwas am Rand des Waldes entlang um nicht gesehen zu werden. Harry und Cho redeten über alles Mögliche, aber sie ließen wie immer Chos Zukunft daraus. Immer wenn Harry Fragen gestellt hatte, wer ihr Versprochener war, oder was genau passieren würde, blockte sie schlagartig ab.

Obwohl er mittlerweile wusste, das ihre Ausbildung zur perfekten Frau begonnen hatte. Nicht das sie ihm je etwas gesagt hätte, aber er hatte einige Legilimensübungen mit ihr durchgeführt und einige Bilder aus ihren Gedächtnis gefischt, scheinbar lehrten ihre Lehrer das Gleiche wie Sushmita, doch er vermied das Thema zu vertiefen.

Harry genoss die Zeit mit Cho, ohne zu wissen warum. Er konnte ihr alles erzählen, zwar wäre das auch mit Justin gegangen, aber bei ihr war das Ganze etwas anderes, zumal er sie erheblich lieber küsste als Justin.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm?" Cho und er waren eine Weile spazieren gegangen und hörten nun das Brüllen von Drachen, wie Harry erkannte, und die Rufe von mehreren Zauberern. Sie schlichen näher heran und erkannten vier Drachen mit Eiern und einige Ministeriumszauberer, darunter auch Charly Weasley.

„Die sollen ihnen Eier wegnehmen?" fragte einer der Zauberer, der in der Nähe stand, zweifelnd.

„Wenn ich Richtig verstanden habe, legen sie eins dazu und das sollen die Vier dann holen. Man gut, dass der Kurzschnäuzler wieder fit ist", er schaute kurz auf den einen der vier Drachen. „Stell dir vor, der hätte immer noch seine entzündeten Augen."

Harry zog Cho wieder etwas zurück und zeigte etwas in den Wald, sie nickte und beide gingen ein Stück, bevor sie wieder zu reden begannen. „Ihr sollt einem Drachen ein Ei stehlen?" fragte sie nervös.

„Hört sich so an", gab Harry lässig von sich. „Ich glaube ich muss nun etwas üben." Er war innerlich zwar nicht so lässig, aber das wollte er jetzt nicht zeigen.

Cho nickte noch etwas geschockt, „besser ist es". Sie gingen zurück ins Schloss, wobei Cho zuerst ging und Harry noch einige Zeit im Wald umherstreifte. _Alleine gegen einen Drachen_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf, _die Augen sind die schwächsten Punkte und Schocker machen sie nur sauer_.

Harry ging zurück Richtung Schloss, es war Zeit ein Buch über Drachen zu finden. „Harry", Neville kam auf ihn zu „hast du einen Moment?" Harry nickte und wurde von Neville etwas abseits geschoben, „in der ersten Aufgabe kommen Drachen vor."

Harry war überrascht, dass Neville ihm diese Information gab. Zwar etwas spät, aber trotzdem. Er hätte ihm nichts gesagt, da war er sich sicher. „Warum sagst du mir das?"

„So wissen es alle und wir haben dann alle die gleichen Chancen", erklärte er weiter, er wollte noch etwas ansetzten, aber beide wurden von einem Klong unterbrochen.

„Mr. Longbottom", Mad-Eye rief in seiner typisch ruppigen Art, „könnte ich sie kurz sprechen?" Neville schaute kurz zu Harry und ging dann zum Professor.

* * *

Die letzten Tage hatte Harry damit verbracht auf große Entfernung einen Fluch in ein bewegliches Ziel zu schießen. Er hatte eine Taktik für die erste Aufgabe entwickelt und wollte nun den praktischen Teil üben. Justin war dafür auf einen Besen ungefähr zwanzig Meter entfernt geflogen und Harry schoss Lähmzauber auf die Zielscheibe hinter dem Besen.

Es gab auch eine Zauberstabseichung, wo Harry beinahe den falschen Stab übergeben hätte, dort hatte er auch endgültig erfahren, das Fleur von einer Veela abstammte, genauer ihre Oma war eine. Die Presse war auch da, doch anstatt einen Bericht über das Turnier zu schreiben gab es einen Bericht über das Leben von Neville Longbottom.

Zuerst war Harry etwas sauer über den Zeitungsbericht, aber als er dann merkte wie die Slytherins auf Neville rumhackten, war er froh, dass nicht sein Orden oder gar sein Titel in der Zeitung erschienen waren. Und irgendwie hatte er die Vermutung, dass er das seinen Paten zu verdanken hatte, die sich merkwürdiger Weise nicht einmal zu diesen Thema geäußert hatten. Weder in den regulären 'du sollst lernen und artig sein' Briefen noch durch einen zusätzlichen Heuler. Scheinbar waren Sie der Meinung, dass das Fehlen einer Nachricht Harry mehr verwirren oder zur Vernunft bringen würde, als ein weiterer Heuler.

Es war der Abend vor der ersten Aufgabe und er und Cho waren wieder auf dem Astronomieturm. Zuerst waren sie alleine, dann kam wieder Red Head und dann waren sie wieder alleine. Harry überlegte was diese wohl damit bezweckte immer hier hochzukommen.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich keine Freundin?" fragte Cho aus heiterem Himmel.

Harry musterte sie überrascht, _was hatte sie vor, war das eine Falle?_ „bin momentan etwas im Stress" gab er dann aber schnell zurück.

Sie zog die Augenbraun zusammen „Das Turnier?"

„Nicht doch" warf Harry sarkastisch ein „warum fragst du?"

„Ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen", murmelte sie während sie die Steinplatten vor ihren Füssen bewunderte.

„Das heißt?"

„Du weißt was das heißt" brachte sie hervor.

„Du willst mich also loswerden", interpretierte Harry ruhig, allerdings auch nur gespielt, er wusste genau was sie wollte, doch das war vielleicht eine Möglichkeit etwas über ihre Zukunft zu erfahren.

„Nein", rief sie panisch aus und sah Harry sogar etwas ängstlich an, „ich wollte nur …, ich meine immerhin, …. ich werde nun mal". Harry sah ihr in die Augen und musste gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfen, „wir werden schließlich nicht immer zusammen bleiben…", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „…können und du solltest auch andere Mädchen treffen."

„Miss Chang", warf Harry gespielt entsetzt ein „was verlangen sie von mir."

„Harry", sie klang nun auch ängstlich, scheinbar hatte sie Harrys Andeutung nicht verstanden.

„Cho", unterbrach er sie unsanft „so wie ich die erste Aufgabe erledigt habe, werde ich ein anderes Mädchen anspringen." Nun musterte ihn Cho überrascht „naja, vielleicht versuche ich auch nur sie besser kennen zu lernen." Er wusste auch schon wen, eine Ravenclaw die gut aussah und scheinbar etwas Grips hatte und nicht Cho hieß.

„Ich wollte doch nur", versuchte sie etwas schmollend, doch Harry verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Ich weiß was du wolltest", und langsam glaubte er, das er es sogar könnte, sich mit Cho und einem anderen Mädchen treffen, ohne in einen inneren Konflikt zu kommen, denn er hatte gemerkt wie er ohne Probleme Penelope küssen konnte und trotzdem etwas für Cho empfand, auch wenn das sicherlich nicht fair gegenüber allen war.

* * *

Harry wurde von Professor Sprout zu einem Zelt geführt, dieses war in der Nähe der Stelle, wo er die Drachen gesehen hatte. Dort warteten schon Fleur und Krum, sie versuchten ruhig zu wirken, aber Fleurs Köperhaltung erzählte etwas anderes und Krum blickte nur miesepetrig in der Gegend umher. Scheinbar sein typisches Verhalten, da er die gleiche Mine auch schon bei der Weltmeisterschaft gezeigt hatte.

Harry setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl und versuchte mit Okklumentik seine Nervosität so gut wie möglich zu bekämpfen, was zumindest nach außen Erfolg zu haben schien, denn die Professorin lächelte ihn stolz an und schaute nicht so ängstlich wie sonst immer.

Als Neville erschien, tauchte auch Bagman auf. Er begrüßte alle kurz und hielt ihnen einen Beutel entgegen. „Dort drinnen finden Sie ihren Gegner, oder besser gesagt ein Modell ihres Gegners für die heutige Aufgabe. Sie müssen ihm ein goldenes Ei entwenden." Er hielt den Beutel in Richtung Fleur und diese griff zitternd hinein und zog ein kleines Model des Norwegischen Stachelbuckels daraus hervor, anschließend zog Krum den Chinesischen Feuerball, Harry zog nun den Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler, was ihn etwas freute, denn dieser ist sicherlich anfälliger auf seine Attacke, da seine Augen vor kurzem schon etwas gelitten hatten.

„Sie werden nun in der Reinfolge der Nummern, welche die Tiere haben, durch diese Tür treten, sowie ein Zeichen ertönt wird ihre Aufgabe beginnen." Bagman lächelte alle an und zog dann Neville kurz aus dem Zelt.

Eine Sirene ertönte und Fleur ging nun, etwas blass um die Nase, davon, man hörte das Gegröle der Menge und dann einige Zeit nur undeutliche Durchsagen von Bagman oder Geschrei und Gestöhne von den Zuschauern, eh erneut ein riesiger Applaus losbrach.

Das ganze wiederholte sich bei Krum, im Großen und Ganzen machte es Harry und Neville nur nervöser und beide versuchten an etwas anderes zu denken, als nach einer Ewigkeit, wie Harry glaubte, erneuter Applaus aufbrannte.

Eine weiters Signal ertönte und Harry war an der Reihe, er hatte nicht das Gefühl, das sein Plan eine gute Idee war. Er wollte auf seine Schnelligkeit setzten, aber seine Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Gummi und er bezweifelte, das er so dem Drachen ausweichen könnte.

Er betrat das riesige Gatter, welches links und rechts mit Tribünen für Schüler ausgestattet war. Gegenüber von ihm saßen die Wertungsrichter und ungefähr fünfzig Meter vor ihm war der Drache tief über seine Eier gelehnt und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

Harry hob seine Hand wie in Trance und schickte den ersten Schocker auf das Tier, dieses schrie vor Wut auf, erneut schickte er einen Schocker los. Harry hörte gerade das Bagman, seine Art der Ei Beschaffung, als sehr zweifelhaft ansah, als das Tier begann sich etwas Richtung Harry zu bewegen, dieser war zwar noch nervös, aber er fühlte sich mit jeden Schocker besser.

Harry bewegte sich nicht, erneut schickte er Schocker auf das Tier, welches nun scheinbar völlig genervt war, es spie Feuer in Harrys Richtung, dieser war jedoch zu weit entfernt und erneut trafen Harrys Schocker das Tier. Wieder machte es einen Schritt Richtung Harry, wieder schoss Harry Schocker ab. Er merkte wie er langsam völlig berechnend wurde, alle Nervosität war von ihm abgefallen, er wusste, dass es jetzt jede Sekunde passieren musste.

Wieder zwei Schocker, der Drache schrie vor Wut und spie Feuer in Harrys Richtung, schaute kurz noch nach links und rechts und preschte los. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie seinen Fluch, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass der Drache, durch eine Erkrankung der Augen erblindete. Der erste traf die Schnauzte als der Drache noch ungefähr dreißig Meter entfernt war, der zweite ging über das Tier hinweg, jetzt waren es nur noch fünfundzwanzig Meter.

Harry blieb ruhig stehen, er hatte auch keine andere Wahl, der Drache würde jeder seiner Ausweichbewegungen folgen können. Der dritte Fluch schlug etwas oberhalb der Augen auf den Kopf ein. Zum Glück für Harry war das Tier nun auf direkten Kurs, voll im Lauf und wollte dadurch wohl nicht eine seiner Feuersalven loslassen. Erneut schrie Harry den Fluch und er war kurz davor in seine Animagus gestallt zu wechseln um zu fliehen, als der Drache einen entsetzlichen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß.

Das war das Zeichen für Harry, er ließ zwei Stinkbomben von den Zwillingen Fallen damit der Drache seine Witterung verlor und setzte zu einem Sprint an, er schaute nicht nach links und rechts, sondern hielt stur auf die Eier zu. Er duckte sich unter dem Schwanz des Tieres durch und sprintete weiter. Harry hatte ungefähr fünf Meter zurückgelegt, als er einen lauten und dumpfen Aufschlag vernahm, scheinbar war der Drache nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen zu bremsen und nun mit voller wucht in die Wand des Gatters gerannt.

Harry hörte ein Fauchen von hinten und wusste, dass das Tier eine Feuersalve losgelassen haben musste, er schaute sich um und sprang zur Seite. Die Feuersäule schoss an ihm vorbei und versengte seine Robe, doch Harry sprintete weiter. Er hörte das Tier erneut schreien und Feuer speien, aber er war zu weit entfernt, der Drache war scheinbar zu verwirrt um ihm direkt zu folgen und so schoss der Drache ziellos eine Feuersalve nach der Nächsten in die Umgebung, in der Hoffnung seinen nervenden Angreifer zu treffen. Harry erreichte das goldene Ei, hob es hoch und sprintet weiter, Richtung der Tribüne der Wertungsrichter.

Als er diese erreicht hatte brach alles über ihn herein, er hörte wieder die Zuschauer und Bagman, die kreischten und jubelten, oder seine Aktion kommentierten, er roch den verbrannten Stoff seiner Robe und war froh, dass das Innenfutter aus widerstandsfähiger Acromantulaseide und Basilikenhaut bestand und er sah den Drachen, der gerade von ungefähr zehn Zauberern geschockt wurde und der Länge nach aufschlug.

Professor Sprout und Madame Pomfrey kamen auf ihn zu, letztere untersuchte ihn kurz und schaute verwundert. Als sie das Innenfutter seiner Robe erkannte, nickte sie und meinte, dass er immerhin etwas umsichtiger geworden sei.

Während die Punktrichter sich kurz beraten hatten, hatte einige Zauberer die Wand, in welche das Tier gekracht war, wieder Instand gesetzt, so dass das Gatter nun für Neville und seinen Drachen bereit stand. Harry erhielt nun seine Punkte von der Richtern, acht von Crouch und Maxim, neun von Dumbledore und sechs von Karkaroff.

Harry stellte sich vor das Zelt und schaute sich Neville an, der ruhig auf dem Platz stand und scheinbar auf etwas wartete, als auch schon sein Besen zu ihm kam und er diesen bestieg. Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Ich Idiot" grummelte er.

Nachdem Neville seinen Drachen schwindlig geflogen hatte und das Ei gegriffen hatte, trafen sie sich alle Vier erneut im Zelt und Bagman erzählte ihnen, was die nächste Aufgabe war oder besser gesagt er sagte ihnen, dass das Ei ein Rätsel enthielt welches sie lösen sollten.

Die anschließende Fete im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum unterbrachen Harry und Justin nur kurz, da sie sich zusammen mit den Zwillingen in der Küche verabredet hatten.

„Welche Gegenstände wollen wir behandeln?" fragte Justin

„Wir dachten daran wir nehmen irgendwelche Teller und Tassen, dann sind wir selber nicht sicher und haben ein Alibi" erklärte Fred und griff sich eines der vier Fläschchen die Harry in der Hand hatte.

„Was sollte jetzt genau passieren und warum wolltet ihr uns dabei haben?" fragte Harry.

Georg grinste, „Wir wollen unseren Nachwuchs unterstützen wo man kann." Justin zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts.

„Also erst wird einem kurz Übel und dann fängt man an zu schweben" rezitierte Fred die Wirkung.

„Also einige Teller und Tassen und dann?" fragte Justin.

„Ihr müsst dann noch das", er gab Harry ein weiteres Fläschchen „bei Pomfrey deponieren falls jemand allergisch auf das Billywig-Gift reagiert hat sie das Gegenmittel. Sie werden es zwar auch so haben, aber wer weiß ob es ausreicht."

„Wir wollen ja unseren Spaß nicht durch so was versauen lassen." Georg lächelte gehässig. „Beerdigungen schaden etwas dem Ruf" fügte er noch an.

„Das ist kein Problem, dafür bekomme ich aber einen eurer Zauberstäbe" sagte Harry breit grinsend.

„Fisch oder Hühnchen?"

„Beides" meinte Justin, der Neville und Ron gesehen hatte, die mit den Scherzstäben gefochten hatten.

„Ihr treibt unsere kleine Firma in den Ruin", stöhnte Fred.

„Firma?" Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Naja fehlt noch etwas Bares aber das klären wir noch mit jemanden" warf Georg etwas gereizt ein.

Alle begannen einige Teller zu behandeln und trennten sich dann wieder, die Beiden Hufflepuffs mit dem Umweg über die Krankenstation, wo sie das Fläschchen so deponierten, dass Madame Pomfrey es finden würde, wenn sie etwas suchen würde. Anschließend schlichen sie wieder auf die Fete, wo, dank dem Feuerwhisky, kaum einer gemerkt hatte, dass Harry nicht auf der Toilette gewesen war, sondern in der Küche.

Harry sollte nun das Ei öffnen, was er allerdings sofort wieder schloss, da das Geräusch welches das Ei von sich gab einfach schrecklich war, allerdings ein breites Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht zauberte, denn er wusste sofort was es war.

Es gab noch einige Tipps aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, aber keiner kam auf die richtige Lösung wie Harry feststellte. Irgendwann in der Nacht kam dann doch Professor Sprout und alles zureden half nichts. Sie mussten ins Bett.

„Irgendwie habe ich heute gar keinen Hunger" spottete Justin.

„Hättest weniger trinken sollen" fauchte Susan gehässig, was Harry dazu brachte, Justin einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie hat" maulte Justin im Flüsterton. „Sie ist so, seit dem sie Sofi gesehen hat, aber eigentlich kann sie nicht Eifersüchtig sein, da sie letztes Jahr nichts von mir wollte."

„Das glaube ich nicht" meinte Harry. „Scheinbar hat sie erst jetzt gemerkt was für ein Fang du bist, als dich eine andere hatte" erzählte Harry grinsend und so laut, dass Susan das hören musste, was sie auch mit einem Schnauben preisgab, allerdings verriet ihre Gesichtfarbe sie doch eindeutig.

„Fuck, the Duck" ließ Harry hören und hielt sich den Magen, Justin grinste, schaute auf Harrys Essen und nahm ruhig etwas anderes, als auch schon das Geschrei an den anderen Tischen ausbrach.

Einige Schüler klammerten sich am Tisch fest, andere hielten sich den Magen und wieder andere schwebten schon durch die Halle. Das Geschrei kam meistens von Mädchen, die in der Luft schwebten und Angst hatten, jemand würde unter ihren Rock schauen können.

„Viel Spaß" rief Justin gehässig und breit grinsend, als Harry anfing zu schweben.

Das war völlig anders als das Fliegen auf dem Besen, er schwebte unkontrolliert nach oben und musste erst eine vernünftige Art der Fortbewegung herausfinden. Nach einigen Problemen merkte er, dass Schwimmen am besten funktionierte.

„Moin", grüßte ein breit grinsender Fred, als dieser vorbeischwamm. „Schöne Aussicht, nicht war?", er schaute nach unten wo Fleur saß, der er in den Ausschnitt schauen konnte und zu einigen der anderen schwebenden Mädchen die Röcke trugen.

Harry nickte und schaute sich um, ungefähr dreißig Schüler und zwei Professoren, Vector und Sinistra, schwebten mehr oder minder elegant durch die Halle. Einige Schüler sahen panisch oder ängstlich nach oben, andere eher interessiert und wieder andere entwickelten einen erstaunlichen Appetit, scheinbar auch begierig darauf zu fliegen.

Die verbleibenden Professoren am Boden versuchten dieses zu Unterbinden und die schon schweben Personen zu retten. Nach einigem Durcheinander verwies Dumbledore, der immer noch spitzbübisch lächelte, die Schüler der Halle, so dass er und die restlichen Professoren anfangen konnten, die Schüler zu bergen.

Harry schwamm rüber zu einem Mädchen welches etwas unkontrolliert herum trudelte, er ergriff ihre Arme und stabilisierte sie so. „Moin"

Sie schaute etwas ängstlich zu ihm antwortete aber nicht. „Padma richtig?", fragte Harry. Sie nickte nur. „Du solltest es genießen, wer weiß wie lange sie uns noch den Spaß lassen." Er ließ mit einer Hand los und zeigte auf die anwesenden Lehrer, die versuchten einige Schüler zur Landung zu bringen.

Padma ergriff sofort wieder seine Hand. „Ruhig", meinte Harry. „Höhenangst?", wieder nickte sie.

„Welche Stunde hast du jetzt?" fragte Harry

Sie sah ihn kurz an und brachte dann „Zaubertränke" raus.

„Na dann freu dich doch das du schweben kannst", sagte Harry breit grinsend und auf ihr schüchternes Lächeln meinte er, „geht doch".

Harry versuchte noch etwas Smalltalk und nach und nach entkrampfte sich Padma auch und gab sogar kurze Antworten.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis die Beiden von einen Lehrer nach unten gebracht wurden, was auch daran liegen konnte, das Harry darauf bedacht war, das immer andere Schüler zwischen innen und den Lehrern schwebten, dort bekamen sie sofort einen Trank, der ein weiteres davonschweben verhindern sollte.

„Danke", meinte Padma, glücklich festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und drückte ihn kurz.

„Dafür schuldest du mir was", meinte Harry schelmisch grinsend.

Sie mustere ihn verwundert, Harry tat so als müsse er nachdenken. „Einen Abend mit mir ausgehen!" sagte er dann.

„Wie bitte?" fragte sie überrascht. „Ausgehen?"

„Ja, ich dachte so an den Weihnachtsball", meinte Harry lässig.

Harry konnte förmlich sehen wie der Knut fiel und als er unten aufschlug wurde sie leicht rosa. „Du willst mit mir?" sie fragte überrascht und scheinbar nicht abgeneigt nach.

„Oh", begann Harry gespielt überrascht, „du hast schon jemanden, entschuldige bitte." Fügte er an und wollte gerade gehen, als sie ein lautes „Nein" hervorbrachte, was sie noch mehr erröten ließ.

„Du würdest also?" fragte Harry, Padma nickte eifrig und das Gekicher etwas hinter ihr sagte Harry, dass einige ihrer Freundinnen nun alles gehört hatten.

„Wir sollten dann los", kam es lässig von Harry und dankbar für seinen Unterricht bei Sushmita, sonst wäre er mindestens so rot wie Padma jetzt, die ihn nun völlig perplex anschaute. „Unterricht" meinte Harry.

Sie ohrfeigte sich innerlich, wie Harry vermutete, und Beide gingen zum Unterricht.

* * *

„Hey Harry", Cho zog ihn zu sich und kuschelte sich, nach einen kurzen Kuss, an seine Schulter.

„Hey", erwiderte Harry und drückte sie an sich.

„Trägst du das jetzt immer mit dir rum?" frage sie und zeigte auf das Ei welches Harry mitgenommen hatte.

„Nein", antwortete Harry, „aber da du Vertrauensschülerin bist, brauche ich deine Hilfe."

„Wofür?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Du weißt wo das Bad der Vertrauensschüler ist und du kennst das Passwort" sagte Harry.

„Du musst…" - „Ne, zeig mir einfach nur den Weg" er lächelte und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

Sie kaute kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe, nickte dann, und beide gingen Richtung Bad. Dort sprach sie kurz „Pinienfrisch" und Harry und eine etwas zögerliche Cho betraten das Bad.

Harry bewunderte kurz das Bad. „Wusste ich es doch" und auf ihren Blick, „hier habe ich mehr Platz, als bei uns" erklärte er, ließ in den Pool voll Wasser laufen und begann sich auszuziehen.

„Ähm", setzte Cho vollends verschüchtert ein, „ich werd dann mal…."

„Bitte bleib, ich brauche vielleicht deine Hilfe" - „Aber Harry ich … ich meine" – „Miss Chang", meinte Harry gespielt empört, was dazu führte, dass sie nun Knallrot wurde.

Harry Stand in Shorts vor ihr und glitt ins Wasser „Komm rein es ist herrlich", rief er ihr zu

„Harry", sie sah nun etwas erboster zu ihm. Er wusste dass es gemein war, aber konnte es sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen, da er ihre Reaktion etwas übertrieben fand.

„Vertraust du mir etwas nicht mehr?" er schaute sie wie er hoffte enttäuscht und verletzt an.

Harry konnte ihren inneren Kampf sehen, den er scheinbar aber wieder für sich gewinnen konnte, da sie anfing sich auszuziehen. Zum Schluss trug sie einen weißen schlichten BH und ein weißes Unterhöschen und bevor Harry sie länger bewundern konnte war sie im Wasser und hatte etwas Schaum einlaufen lassen.

„Zufrieden", fragte sie, aber nun schon fast wieder lächelnd. - „Sehr", erwiderte Harry und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, er schnappte sich das Ei und hielt es unter Wasser. „Tauchen", sprach er und verschwand, er hörte sofort die Melodie und den Gesang, als er auch schon Cho neben sich sah.

Er musste losprusten und schluckte Wasser, Cho hatte sich die Nase zugehalten die Augen zugekniffen und hatte dicke Nifflerbacken, das war einfach zu viel für ihn. „Was?" sie schaute ihn gereizt an.

„Nichts, ist schon gut meine kleine Wassernixe", erklärte Harry wenig überzeugend und drückte sie kurz entschuldigend. Was er aber bereute da, seine Coolness darunter leiden musste, sein Bluthaushalt wollte etwas ändern.

Cho wurde wieder Rot, schaffte aber etwas Platz zwischen sich und Harry. „Was war das für ein Lied?" fragte sie scheinbar bemüht Harry abzulenken. - „Seemenschen" begann Harry zu erklären. „Es ist ein Rätsel für die zweite Aufgabe", sagte Harry nun wieder etwas sicherer.

Sie tauchen wieder unter und hörten sich das ganze nochmals an. „Du sollst jemanden retten und hast eine Stunde Zeit?"

„Scheinbar", murmelte Harry „ob welche von ihnen unten in unserem See leben?" - „In 'Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' steht so was davon", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Also muss ich irgendetwas innerhalb einer Stunde aus dem See holen", sie nickte bestätigend. „Wie bekomme ich solange Luft?"

„Kopfblasenzauber" riefen Beide laut auf und grinsten sich an. - „Schon gemacht?" fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte nur Sirius und Remus gesehen, als sie bei sich Schwimmen waren. „Also schau her, du musst", begann sie ohne Umschweife zu erzählen, nachdem sie sich ihren Zauberstab geangelt hatte, „_caput vesica_" sprechen und dann mit deiner Stabhand von einer Seite des Kopfes zu anderen. Je größer die Handbewegung, desto größer die Blase und umso länger kannst du tauchen."

Harry ließ die Augenbrauen hochschnellen, nickte aber und führte den Zauber sofort durch. Es klappte aber auf Anhieb und so tauchte er unter Wasser um das Ganze zu testen. Er stellte fest, dass er zwar ohne weiteres so atmen konnte, aber die Luftblase zog in immer wieder hoch.

Da weder er noch sie wusste wie sie das Problem beseitigen konnten, planschten sie noch etwas rum und stiegen dann nach einiger Zeit etwas abgekämpft, aber glücklich aus dem Pool. Der Anblick der sich Harry nun kurzzeitig bot, brachte ihn aber wieder in Bedrängnis, da man durch Chos nasse weiße Unterwäsche nun erheblich mehr erkennen konnte als noch vorhin.

Harry brachte sie noch zurück zu ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Schlafsaal, als er einen Zettel in seinen Umhang fand:

_Padma Patil_

_Eine Schwester (Zwillinge) / kleiner Bruder (Nervensäge)_

_Vater / Mutter Zauberer_

_- Liest viele Liebesromane (Muggelschnulzen) _

_- Reitet (Pferde) gerne _

_- hat ein Kaninchen als Haustier_

Er musste kurz schlucken, das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein oder? Aber nun war er in einer merkwürdigen Situation, seine Gefühle für Cho waren ihm einigermaßen klar, aber was war mit Padma?

* * *

„Wo trefft ihr euch?" fragte Harry an Justin gewandt, heute war der große Ball.

„Wenn ich an Susan vorbei komme, in der Eingangshalle", erklärte Justin sarkastisch. „Scheinbar war ihr nein kein nein, sondern eher ein, solange du zuhaben bist, nicht" grummelte er weiter.

„Naja", meinte Harry lässig, „immerhin geht sie auch hin, also kann es so schlimm nicht sein" und grinste schelmisch.

„Hast ja recht, es gibt Unangenehmeres, aber sie ist doch selbst schuld", er lächelte matt und Beide gingen in die Eingangshalle.

Harry trennte sich von Justin und ging Richtung Ravenclaw - Gemeinschaftsraum, er hatte sich mit Padma dort verabredet. „Hey, Neville", begrüßte er diesen, der ebenfalls, etwas nervös, auf seine Begleitung wartete.

„Harry", meinte dieser überrascht „auch eine Ravenclaw?"

Harry beugte sich vor. „Sind die Hübschesten und haben Hirn", flüsterte er, da er hörte, dass sich jemand näherte. Neville grinste und nickte.

„Was flüstert ihr da?" fragte Cho, die zusammen mit Padma um die Ecke gebogen kam. Neville wurde sofort etwas rot.

Während Harry sofort seine Aussage wiederholte, was dazu führte, dass die beiden Mädchen ebenfalls erröteten. „Na dann", meinte Harry und bot Padma galant den Arm, in dem sie sich sofort unterhackte.

„Champions zu mir", meint einen resolute McGonagall, die in einem Schottenrock gekleidet war.

„Oh, sie stammen aus Overscaig?" fragte Harry, als er die Farben des Kilts erkannte. McGonagall musterte ihn überrascht und nickte ihm dann lächelnd zu.

„Sie stellen sich hier in einer Linie auf und marschieren anschließend ein, wenn alle anderen ihre Plätze eingenommen haben." Sie schaute kurz alle Acht an und, da ihr die Reaktion wohl ausreichte, nickte sie und öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle.

Harry schaute auf die anderen Schülerpaare, die an ihnen vorbei mussten. Justin und Sofi, Red-Head und Nott, Ron und Parvati, die etwas neidisch zu ihrer Schwester schaute und natürlich Draco und Parkinson, oder aber Crabbe und Goyle. Er wusste nicht genau mit wem Draco da war, da Pansy das einzige Mädchen bei den drei Jungen war.

Auf dessen überraschten Ausspruch „Granger", musste Harry zu den anderen Champions schauen, Neville war mit Cho da, was Harry mittlerweile verarbeitet hatte. Fleur mit Davis und Krum mit Wuscheltom, oder besser heute nur Tom weil ihre Haare glatt waren.

Sie marschierten ein und er merkte wie Padma etwas nervös wurde angesichts der vielen Augen die ihnen folgten. „Stell dir vor die wären nackt", meinte Harry, was dazu führte, dass sie ihn überrascht musterte und rot anlief. Dumbledore begrüßte kurz die Ehrengäste Bagman und den _Stock_ Weasley und schon konnte das Essen beginnen.

Harry war froh, das Dumbledore mit am Tisch saß, die restlichen Lehrer waren doch schon recht steif und reserviert. Er unterhielt sich hauptsächlich aber mit Padma, er hatte mit ihr seit dem Schwebeunfall schon öfters Gesprochen und so herausgefunden, das die Tipps von Cho halfen, so redeten sie viel über die Nervensäge, Harry gab ihr einige Tipps wie sie ihn auch ohne Magie in die Schrankenweisen konnte und über Pferde, da Harry auch einige besaß, kannte er sich etwas aus.

„Kannst du wirklich Tanzen?" fragte sie etwas skeptisch als sie die Tanzfläche betraten. Harry nickte nur, eine seiner Ferienbeschäftigungen, erst mit Jasmin und dann mit Tonks.

„Wow", kam es von ihr nach dem zweiten Tanz. „Du kannst wirklich Tanzen", sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und beugte sich etwas vor, doch Harry übersah diese Andeutung und führte die nun scheinbar etwas verwunderte Padma zum Platz zurück, da die Musik aufgehört hatte zu Spielen.

Er wusste immer noch nicht was er hier eigentlich machte, es war doch unfair zumindest für Padma, Harry und Cho wussten ja schließlich was passierte, das andere waren seine Gefühle, es war nicht so das er mit Padma spielte, sie war eine angenehme Begleitung und er hatte eigentlich nichts dagegen sie zu Küssen und es war auch nicht, das er mit ihr Spielen würde. _Ging das?_

Sie tanzten noch einige Male und waren auch zusammen in Garten, doch als sie ihn dort küssen wollte wich Harry ihr wieder aus, allerdings vernahmen Sie fast im gleichen Moment Snapes Stimme. „Zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff Mr. Finch-Fletchley und ich werde sie bei Mrs. Maxime melden."

Harry musste auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws in sich rein grinsen, das schüchterne Mädchen neben ihm war scheinbar etwas angesäuert da er jeden ihrer Versuche ihn zu küssen übersehen oder abgeblockt hatte.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Abend Padma", meinte Harry und gab dem etwas genervt wirkenden Mädchen einen Handkuss.

„Einen schönen Abend noch", sagte sie etwas enttäuscht und drehte sich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ach, Padma", Harry sprach sie nochmals an, sie stoppte und Harry sah erfreut, das sie sich schon fast genervt zu ihm wandte. „Ja".

Doch im Moment, indem sie in seine Richtung schaute, hatte er schon sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren gedrückt. Sie drückte sich kurz überrascht weg, scheinbar aber nur um Luft zuholen und schon trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut und Harry würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, das ihm dieser Kuss nicht gefallen hätte.

„Gute Nacht" hauchte sie nun rot glühend und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gute Nacht Padma und schlaf gut", setzte Harry noch hinterher und schaute ihr lächelnd nach.

Als er ging, bemerkte er das Neville und Cho sich gerade verabschiedeten, sie lächelte zwar, aber nur ihr typisches Lächeln, während Neville etwas bedrückt wirkte.

„Neville", dieser schaute kurz zu Harry, hob noch kurz die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß für Cho und ging auf Harry zu. „Was ist los?" Harry schaute kurz zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Nichts", begann Neville etwas betrübt, „war wohl kein guter Tänzer."

„Solange sie nicht zurück treten." Harry grinste und auch Neville musste kurz lächeln, „hast du dein Rätsel schon gelöst?" fragte Harry ohne Umschweife.

Neville sah überrascht hoch und schüttelte wohl mehr aus Reflex seinen Kopf. „Vielleicht solltest du das Ei Mal im Wasser versenken, nimm das Vertrauensschülerbad im Fünften, das Passwort ist Pinienfrisch, dort bist du ungestört und es ist größer". Harry nickte kurz und ließ einen verdattenden Neville zurück.

Harry ging zum Astronomieturm, er musste etwas grübeln und das ging am besten hier, ohne Justin und Ernie, die ihre Ballerfahrungen zum Besten gaben. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig Padma geküsst zu haben, nicht wegen Cho, es war unfair Padma gegenüber, sie wusste nichts von Cho. Aber Harry hatte auch das Gefühl das er Padma mochte, vielleicht nicht so stark wie Cho, aber trotzdem. Er spielte ihr nichts vor.

* * *

„Dieser Arsch", Harry hörte Fred über jemanden fluchen.

„Was können wir noch machen, der läst uns links liegen, hast du doch gemerkt." Das war eindeutig Georg.

Harry war zusammen mit Padma in Hogsmeade und die Beidem Weasleys diskutierten am Nebentisch. Er hatte das Gespräch erst mitbekommen, als sich Padma kurz zurückgezogen hatte, vorher hatte er keine Zeit für seine Umgebung gehabt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir diese Kimkorn auf ihn ansetzten, hast ja gesehen was sie Hagrid mit einem Artikel angetan hat."

„Na, klar" meinte Fred sarkastisch, „wenn die mit ihm fertig ist bleibt nur leider nichts mehr für uns."

„Ich dachte immer Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden" grummelte Georg.

Harry wollte zwar nicht zugeben sie belauscht zu haben, aber da die Beiden immer für einen Spaß zu haben waren wollte er ihnen helfen. „Braucht ihr einen Geldeintreiber?"

Beide schauten entsetzt hoch. „Wie kommst du auf so einen Mist?" versuchte Fred etwas aggressiv Harry abzuwimmeln.

„Ihr ward nicht zu überhören" erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Hat dir keiner beigebracht, dass man keine Gespräche von Erwachsenen belauscht", fauchte nun auch Georg.

„Mensch bleibt auf dem Teppich" fing Harry nun auch etwas aggressiver an.

Die Beiden musterten ihn nachdenklich und als sie zum Schluss kamen, dass er sich nicht so schnell einschüchtern ließ, sagte Fred „Entschuldige aber bei Geld hört die Freundschaft auf."

Harry hob die Hände. „Sorry", er wusste das die Weasley nicht gerade vermögend waren, aber da die Beiden deshalb so angefressen waren, war schon merkwürdig, oder ging es etwa um mehr als nur einige Knuts. „Ein Schüler?" fragte er deshalb.

Beide schauten ihn an, als hätte er sie beleidigt. „Schüler?" kam es sarkastisch von Fred, „Der würde schon gefedert vom Astronomieturm baumeln."

„Ich weiß, ich sollte mich da raus halten, aber wofür braucht ihr Geld" und auf die Gesichter, „naja eure Scherzartikel laufen doch recht gut."

Beide grinsten breit. „Wir wollen expandieren und unser Bestellservice ist auf Dauer dafür nicht geeignet."

Harry nickte. „Hier ist der Name eines Geschäftspartners meines Paten", er schrieb den Namen von Mundungus auf, „ist etwas zwielichtig und will sicherlich einiges dafür, aber ich glaube er kann euch helfen. Schreibt an besten, dass ich ihn empfohlen habe, sonst glaubt er euch nicht."

„Harry", Padma war wieder aufgetaucht.

„Sofort" antwortete er ihr.

„Du glaubst er kann so was?" fragte Fred skeptisch.

„Wie gesagt er ist etwas zwielichtig."

Die Zwillinge grinsten ihn breit an und reichten ihn einige Cremeschnitten und auf Harrys fragendes Gesicht, „ich würde sie einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum hinstellen und warten, was passiert" erklärte Georg.

„Und jetzt las uns in Ruhe, sonst gehe ich mit der Kleinen zurück" brummte Fred.

„Jetzt hab ich Angst" erwiderte Harry und schlotterte kurz breit grinsend mit dem ganzen Körper, ehe er sich umdrehte und Händchen haltend mit Padma das Lokal verließ. Er war, so komisch es auch klingen mag, der Meinung beide Mädchen zu mögen.

* * *

„Herzlich Willkommen zur zweiten Aufgabe der Trimagischen Turniers", begann Bagman. Fleur, Krum und Harry standen vor dem Richtertisch und warteten auf Neville, während Bagman seine Begrüßungsrede hielt.

Sie sollten gerade Aufstellung nehmen, als Neville angerannt kam und etwas von verschlafen murmelnd, vor dem Richtertisch anhielt und zur Belustigung von Krum und Harry, Fleur mit Matsch bespritze. Nun wurden Sie mit ungefähr fünf Meter Abständen ans Ufer gestellt Harry sah noch wie Neville kurz mit Bagman sprach und dann erfolgte auch schon der Pfiff.

Harry sprach den Kopfblasenzauber und ließ die geschrumpften Gewichte an seinen Gürtel wieder auf normale Größe wachsen. Ein Tipp von Justin, der diese Gewichte bei Muggeltauchern gesehen hatte. Harry hatte versucht Hagrid auszuhorchen, hatte aber keine Tipps von ihm erhalten, wo die Seemenschen lebten und so tauchte er einfach Richtung Grund und versuchte in einem spiralförmigen Muster den Grund abzusuchen.

Er hielt sich etwas oberhalb der Pflanzen auf, weil Hagrid sich zumindest in sofern verplappert hatte, das er wusste, das sich dort Grindelohs aufhalten könnten. Er hatte zwar einige Abwehrzauber geübt die ihm Cho gezeigt hatte, aber sicher war sicher. Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen und Harry merkt plötzlich, das der Grund in der Mitte des See tiefer war und als er weiter runter tauschte stellte überrascht fest, das er scheinbar in einer Sanduhr wahr, den der See wurde hier unten wieder um einige Metern breiter.

„Shit", fluchte er, da er so durch seine spiralenförmige Suche unnötig Zeit verbraucht hatte. Trotzdem fing er wieder mit diesem System an, denn er hoffte nun wirklich den Grund erreicht zu haben.

Und endlich hörte er es das hohl klingende Lied der Seemenschen, er tauchte wieder etwas nach oben und als er eine Art Marktplatz erkannte ging er ganz Richtung Grund. Dort war ein Chor von Seemenschen, die das Lied sangen, alle bewaffnet und mit finsteren Minen, aber Harry wusste, dass dies ihre Art der Begrüßung von Gästen war und so schaute er auf die vier Pfähle vor sich.

Ganz links war ein Mädchen mit silbernem Haar, Harry schätze Fleurs Schatz, daneben war Wuscheltom, Krum dachte sich Harry, da neben ihr Weasley war und dahinter Neville, der gerade versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen. _Neville, Neville, Neville_ dachte sich Harry und grinste sich einen.

Doch als Harry die vierte Person erkannte, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

„MOM"

* * *

Ich hoffe dieses Chap war nicht zu kurz.

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	17. Der Erste

Moin,

nun los geht's, für den der es wissen will früher vielleicht auch hier, passiert etwas was in HBP auch angesprochen wird.

**Enrinye:** Eigentlich musstete ihr so lang warten weil das Chap so lang war aber so ört es sich schöner an ;-) / mit seiner Mon siehst du gleich / ich hoffe das Labyrinth erfühlt deine Erwartungen.

**Schokki:** kompliziertes Liebesleben, warte es mal ab / Dad ist dead habe ich aber mal erwähnt / den Rest wirst du sicherlich jetzt erfahren.

**Leni:** erstmal danke / ich glaube der Part mit dem Tot wird sich zeigen

**Dax:** ;-)

**Thorin Eichenschild:** danke der erste der sagt ich wäre schnell genug ;-) / Tränke stehen noch aus aber noch nicht gleich.

**momochan:** tja was soll ich dazu sagen lies einfach weiter und die Sache wird klarer.

**Fidi:** selbst wenn ich das tun würde was würden sie ihn nutzen? ;-)

**Zerengeb:** tja ob ich fies war oder nicht sagt dir der erste Absatz in Chap 17 –grins-

**Alex Black5:** dann wäre nach diesen Chap Schluss wenn er stirbt da ich aus seiner sicht schreibe aber schauen wir mal ;-) / Ich hoffe ich verrate jetzt nicht zuviel aber Jackpot sie ist es nur ob Harry deswegen glücklicher ist?

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 16**

Und endlich hörte er es das hohl klingende Lied der Seemenschen, er tauchte wieder etwas nach oben und als er eine Art Marktplatz erkannte ging er ganz Richtung Grund. Dort war ein Chor von Seemenschen, die das Lied sangen, alle bewaffnet und mit finsteren Minen, aber Harry wusste, dass dies ihre Art der Begrüßung von Gästen war und so schaute er auf die vier Pfähle vor sich.

Ganz links war ein Mädchen mit silbernem Haar, Harry schätze Fleurs Schatz, daneben war Wuscheltom, Krum dachte sich Harry, da neben ihr Weasley war und dahinter Neville, der gerade versuchte die Fesseln zu lösen. _Neville, Neville, Neville_ dachte sich Harry und grinste sich einen.

Doch als Harry die vierte Person erkannte, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

„MOM"

**

* * *

17. Kapitel:Der Erste**

Harry schwamm zu ihr und nahm mit zittrigen Händen ihren Kopf und erst auf den dritten Blick erkannte er den Unterschied und er wurde stinkig, nein sehr wütend. _Tonks wie konntest du_ spuckte es durch sein Hirn.

Er zog den Dolch aus seinen Stiefeln und löste die Fesseln von ihr, so dass sie jetzt frei schwebte. Er schaute zu Neville, der immer noch versuchte Ron mit einem Stein von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und reichte ihm sein Messer.

Neville sah ihn überrascht an und lächelte, während er das Messer an sich nahm. Harry schnappte sich Tonks und ließ einige seiner Gewichte fallen, so dass er von alleine, ohne große Mühe, nach oben aufsteigen konnte. Er achtete nicht weiter auf Neville, er war einfach zu wütend auf Tonks. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas machen?

Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry langsam die Oberfläche des Wassers erkannte und es heller wurde. Er durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und ließ seine Luftblase verschwinden. Er merkte, dass vor ihm auch Tonks aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht war. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte brummte Harry „_Stupor_."

Die völlige überraschte Tonks sackte sofort zusammen und Harry ergriff sie und brachte sie Richtung Ufer. Er war sauer auf alle, die das zugelassen hatten und sein Gesicht spiegelte seine Wut und seinen Frust wieder. Als er das Ufer erreicht hatte und Tonks in eines der Zelte brachte, welches scheinbar für Notfälle aufgestellt waren. Madame Pomfrey wollte ihn stoppen und etwas sagen, wich aber zurück, als sie ihm in die Augen schaute.

Er legte Tonks etwas unsanft auf eine Liege sprach „_Enervate_", so dass Tonks wieder zu sich kam und als sie ihn erkannte brüllte er los. „Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet Tonks, ich dachte wir wären Freunde."

„Harry ich…" setzte sie etwas überrascht und nun scheinbar auch verzweifelt an.

„Erspar mir das und lass mich ihn Ruhe" schrie er und stapfte aus dem Zelt. Er marschierte Richtung See und starrte stur Richtung Schloß, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und zitternd vor unterdrückter Wut, ohne wirklich seine Umgebung wahr zu nehmen. Er merkte nur kurz wie Madame Pomfrey ihm eine Decke überwarf und einen Trank in die Hand drückte.

Er erwachte erst als Bagman die Punkte verkündete, etwas verwundert darüber, das Neville als letztes erwähnt wurde und vor allem, das er alle Geiseln befreit hatte. Hatte er ernsthaft gedacht Dumbledore würde jemanden zurück lassen? Doch für diese Tat erhielt er fast die volle Punktzahl, was Wuscheltom und Weasley erfreute und zu seiner Überraschung auch Fleur, die ihn kurz drückte.

Als die Punkte vergeben waren, bekam er noch sein Messer von Neville zurück und marschierte ohne auf Tonks zu achten, die gerade etwas zögerlich auf ihm zukam, Richtung Schloß davon. Er war stinkig, wie konnten sie das nur zulassen ihn so einen Schock einzujagen, ihn so zu hintergehen, sie wusste doch genau das das seine Schwachstelle war.

„Harry", Padma hatte ihn abgefangen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und versuchte ein Lächeln, sie hatten sich noch einige Male nach dem Ball und Hogsmeade getroffen, aber so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, sie wirkte verletzt und wütend. „Hallo Padma".

„Wer war das Mädchen welches du gerettet hast?" fragte sie erbost und auf Harry überraschtes Gesicht und scheinbar zu langes Schweigen sprach sie weiter „ich habe gehört wie jemand sagte die Champions sollten jemanden befreien den sie liebten."

Harry nickte nur, er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte, das es eine Verarsche war und das sie seine Mutter darstellen sollte? Aber da in diesen Moment einige Slytherins vorbei gingen und er auch nicht wirklich zugeben wollte wer das war, weil er wusste, dass er dann mehr erzählen musste, schwieg er.

„Es ist besser wir treffen uns nicht mehr", meinte sie dann, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte davon.

Harry war nun völlig bedient und um nicht noch irgendjemanden über dem Weg zu laufen oder genervt zu werden und vor allem um sich zu beruhigen, ging er wieder zum Astronomieturm. „Super, innerhalb von einer Stunde habe ich zwei Freundinnen verloren" grummelte er.

Harry hatte sich auf die Brüstung gesetzt und überdachte das alles, wieso hatte Padma so reagiert, sie musste doch gesehen haben das Neville, Ron und Fleur ihre Schwester zu retten hatten. Wieso hatte er das Missverständnis nicht aufgeklärt.

„Hey".

„Hey Cho" meinte Harry, der sie sofort erkannt hatte.

„Darf man fragen was das mit Padma war?" sie hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt, ihn umarmt und ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken gelegt.

„Was genau meinst du?"

„Naja sie kam etwas aufgelöst im Gemeinschaftsraum an und war nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen" erklärte Cho, betont ruhig.

Harry grinste schief „sie glaubt ich liebe eine andere" und auf Chos überraschtes zucken „die Geisel vom See."

Cho atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du schon unten am See wütend warst", Harry schwieg nur „erzählst du mir was vorgefallen war oder wer deine Geisel war?"

„Erzählst du mir wem du Heiratest?" war Harry Gegenfrage, er wusste so würde er weiteres fragen unterdrücken können.

„Ching Siu - Tung" antwortete sie ihm zu seiner Überraschung, nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie wohl überlegt hatte ob sie es tun sollte oder nicht.

Harry nickte er wusste das er nun dran war, auch wenn er nicht wollte. „Du kennst sie vielleicht noch, es war Nymphadora Tonks."

„Du liebst Tonks?" fragte sie überrascht und Harry merkte wie sie anfing zu grinsen.

Harry musste auch kurz grinsen, _interessante Vorstellung._ „Du weißt ja was sie kann, sie hatte sich als meine Mutter ausgegeben."

Cho nickte nur, fragte aber nicht weiter, was Harry einerseits wunderte, da er nun mit einigen Fragen gerechnet hatte, andererseits aber erfreute, weil er nur ungern über dieses Thema sprach. Beide verharrten so noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich trennten. Es war das schöne mit Cho sie brauchte nur da sein und er fühlte sich besser. Sie brauchten nicht zu reden oder rumknutschen.

„Willst du es ihr nicht erklären?" fragte Justin mit einem Blick auf Padma.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, er hatte die Nacht gegrübelt, es war mit Padma immer lustig gewesen, aber wenn er ihr nicht von seiner Mutter erzählen konnte, war es so wohl am besten, es so zu belassen.

Er kramte nach seiner Pfeife und blies einmal kräftig, so dass einige am Tisch zusammen zuckten und ihm wütende Blicke zuwarfen. Es dauerte keine Minute, als auch schon Andromeda, zum Schreck der anderen Eulen, auftauchte und vor Harry landete.

„Hallo meine Süße" begrüßte Harry seinen Adler. „Bring das bitte zu Mundungus." Sie schrie einmal laut als Zeichen ihn verstanden zu haben und flog davon.

„Was war das?" fragte Justin

„Ich brauche einige Informationen und er hatte die besten Beziehungen." Harry war froh, als er sah, dass Justin nur nickte und ihn nicht weiter löcherte, wie sollte er auch erklären dass er genaueres über Ching Siu – Tung erfahren wollte und wer das überhaupt war.

* * *

„Und was ist die dritte Aufgabe?" Justin war zu ihm getreten, nachdem Harry von der Besprechung der Champions zurückgekehrt war.

„Ein Labyrinth", begann Harry, „wir starten alle Zeitversetzt und müssen den Pokal erreichen. Wer ihn zuerst erreicht gewinnt."

„Schwere Aufgabe" meinte Justin sarkastisch.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Naja, die Lehrer und Hagrid haben einige Aufgaben zwischen Start und Pokal eingefügt." Justin nickte verstehend.

„Harry", Justin hatte ihn wieder angesprochen, nachdem Beide etwas Zeit hatten verstreichen lassen. „Was ich dich schon ewig fragen wollte, was haben die Leute gegen Hagrid oder besser gesagt gegen Riesen?" und nach eine Pause, „die können doch nicht alle nur Mörder sein."

„Nicht alle" meinte Harry „aber wir Zauberer scheren gern alles über einen Kamm."

„Wie?"

„Na die ganze Reinesblut - Geschichte, dieses Zauberer sind besser als Zentauren, Riesen oder Muggel, wir sind halt sehr überheblich" erklärte Harry Justin seine Meinung. „Das zieht sich durch alles und was auch schön ist, wir sind leicht manipulierbar. Sieh dir mal Wuscheltom an, zwei Zeitungsberichte und sie ist eine Schlampe und ich wette sie hat noch nie einen Jungen geküsst."

Justin sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Aber das Ministerium…" begann er.

Harry schnaufte. „Das Ministerium, die sind froh wenn sie nichts tun müssen und wenn doch, schaffen sie Gesetzte die keiner braucht, oder die einer braucht der viel Geld hat."

„Sicher?"

„Meine Meinung"

„Und der Zaubergamot?"

„Ist nur ein juristisches Organ, das die Gesetzte versucht umzusetzen, ob sie gefallen oder nicht, sie bringen zwar auch Verbesserungsvorschläge ein, aber bis die das Ministerium passiert haben dauert es und selbst solche Leute wie Dumbledore kriegen das nicht schneller hin."

Justin sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Und alle Jahre wieder kommt eine schwarzer Zauberer, oder ein Koboldaufstand, um das Ganze wieder wachzurütteln?"

„So ähnlich, soviel ich weiß ist nach Voldemorts Abgang, oder während seinen Herrschaft, nur wenig sinnvolles geschehen, zu viele ‚Alte Familien' waren auf seiner Seite, oder neutral", kam es sachlich von Harry.

„Das passiert, wenn eine Gesellschaft auf einer Lüge basiert."

„Was bitte?" fragte nun Harry überrascht.

„Naja die Geheimhaltung der Zauberei gegenüber Muggeln, alle Zauberer sind so darauf fixiert das sie nichts verraten, dass das Lügen zum Standard gehört."

„Interessanter Denkansatz" begann Harry. „Sag es aber nicht so laut" fügte er noch an, „denn immerhin schwebt den Zauberern noch das Verhalten der Muggel von früher im Kopf herum, verbrennen und so weiter."

„Naja, einige haben es doch auch verdient" meinte Justin breit grinsend, da Harry nun auch nickte, scheinbar hatte sie gleich einige im Kopf, die das verdient hätten.

* * *

„Wah", Neville schaute Harry überrascht an, dieser hatte gerade einen Heuler zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich dachte du kennst den Inhalt und ich wollte nicht ewig warten" meinte Harry lässig.

„Man kann sie …" Wuscheltom stöhnte auf, „hätte ich das früher gewusst."

„Ich fand die Briefe immer interessant" meinte Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu. Was dazu führte, dass sie rot anlief und tief Luft holte um zu kontern.

Allerdings wurde sie von Neville unterbrochen. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Wir sollen wieder in den Raum" Harry zeigte in den Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch.

Neville nickte nur und stand auf, da er scheinbar auch schon gefrühstückt hatte. „Viel Spaß noch" meinte Harry zu Wuscheltom mit einen verführerischen Lächeln und einen Zwinkern. „Tu nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde." Damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

„Neville", Harry hatte ihn an den Tischende eingeholt, „keine Freundlichkeiten mehr, jetzt wird es ernst, keine Tipps, kein Heldentum und kein Edelmut." Auf dessen überraschtem Gesicht „Heute Abend kämpft jeder für sich."

„Wie du meinst" meinte dieser etwas überrascht.

Harry grinste ihn nur an und Beide gingen in den Raum, dort waren schon Krum und seine Eltern, sowie Fleur, für Neville schienen einige der Weasleys gekommen zu sein und auf ihn warteten Sirius und Remus.

„Na" meinte Sirius, „hast dich schon gewundert wo die Heuler bleiben was?"

Harry grinste nur und begrüßte die Beiden mit „Was wollt ihr den hier?"

„Wir haben dich auch vermisst" meinte Remus.

„Heute sollen hier vier Schüler gequält werden" begann Sirius „und da einer davon immer ein großes Maul hat wollte ich das unbedingt sehen."

„Danke"

„Kein Problem"

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry mit seinen Paten, beim Mittagessen war er kurz am Hufflepuff – Tisch, aber sonst gingen sie durch das Schloß und Sirius erzählte einige Geschichten zu den entsprechenden Räumen.

Wer ihn wobei erwischt hatte, oder aber wo er und sein Vater sich vor den Lehrern, Lily oder vor sonst wem verstecken mussten. Harry genoss die Zeit mit seinen Paten, da er einige Storys noch nicht kannte und selbst Remus auftaute und die eine oder andere Panne der Streiche zum Besten gab.

„Na dann viel Spaß" meinte Sirius, Dumbledore hatte gerade die Champions angewiesen sich am Labyrinth einzufinden.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass diese Labyrinthe immer nach einen bestimmten Muster aufgebaut sind?" fragte Remus scheinheilig „und man so ganz einfach die Mitte findet."

„Was?" Harry drehte sich wieder um.

„Ja, seid dem Mittelalter werden die englischen Gärten immer so aufgebaut" erklärte er lässig weiter.

„Das sagst du mir jetzt?" fragte Harry entsetzt „Wie geht das?"

„Ach, das ist jetzt zu komplex, viel Spaß." Er grinste ihn breit an, „ du solltest deine Paten wohl öfters mal ins Vertrauen ziehen was?" fügte er noch an. Harry grummelte noch vor sich hin, als er das Labyrinth erreicht hatte, er wusste nicht ob Remus ihn nun einen Drachen aufgebunden hatte oder nicht und das wurmte ihn noch mehr.

„Also wer zuerst den Pokal hat gewinnt" erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Wenn sie Probleme haben, lassen sie rote Funken aufsteigen, wir werden sie dann befreien." Alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Mr. Longbottom zuerst, auf meinen Pfiff dürfen sie los." Sie nickte diesem kurz zu, dieser lächelte kurz und rannte auf dem folgenden Pfiff los. „Nun sie Mr. Potter." Harry nickte und trabte nach erfolgtem Pfiff ins Dunkle des Labyrinths.

Er joggte eine Weile, bevor das erste Hindernis auftauchte. Ein Ogar, der in der Mitte des Ganges stand und dort in der Nase bohrte. Harry wollte erst einen anderen Weg gehen, aber als er sah, das dieser eine Sackgasse war ließ er den Ogar mit einen „_Wingardium Leviosa_" zwei Gänge nach hinten schweben.

Er hatte einen Zauber gefunden, der ihm sagte wo die Mitte des Labyrinthes war. Dazu musste er die vier Ecken erst markieren, welches er gestern Nacht gemacht hatte und so orientierte er sich weiter. Er musste noch ein Irrwicht vertreiben und wäre beinahe in einen Sumpf getreten. Am meisten Probleme hatte ihm aber die Teufelsschlinge gemacht, da ihm erst sehr spät einfiel, dass diese kein Licht mochte.

Harry hatte schon ein zweimal den geraden Weg genommen, das heißt durch einige „_Reductio_" und „_Incendio_" die Hecke zerstört, da ihm die vorgegebenen Abzweigungen nicht gepasst hatten, als er die Schmerzensschreie von Fleur hörte.

Er erkannte diese Art von Schrei sofort, er sprintete in die Richtung, übersprang dabei einen von Hagrids Monstern, einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter, wenn Harry richtig vermutete, allerdings war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, da dieser nun locker zwei Meter lang war und Harry glücklich sein konnte, das dieser in die andere Richtung unterwegs war. Nun erreichte er die schreiende Fleur und sah Krum, der seinen Zauberstab auf die am Boden liegende Fleur gerichtet hatte.

Harry konnte im ersten Moment nicht glauben was er sah, schoss aber sofort einen Schocker auf Krum, der ihn auch in den Rüchen traf und so der Fluch auf Fleur unterbrochen wurde. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er als er Fleur erreicht hatte.

Diese blutet aus dem Mund und ihre Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen, da sie wohl in der Hecke hängen geblieben war. Als sie Harry erkannte krallte sie sich sofort an ihm Fest. „Es ist gut" meinte Harry und streichelte ihr über den Rücken, sie schniefte und brauchte noch etwas Zeit eh sie sich aufrichtet und Harry erzählte, das Krum sie hinterrücks angegriffen hatte.

„Willst weiter machen?" fragte er sie, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf nahm ihren Zauberstab richtete ihn nach oben und ließ rote Funken entstehen.

„Geh" meinte sie „ich komme schon klar", ihre Stimme war nicht sehr stark und Harry wusste nicht ob er sie wirklich hier lassen konnte. „Du kannst auch warten bis Longbottom den Pokal hat", sie versuchte ein Lächeln. Harry nickte und hörte auch schon die Stimme eines Lehrers.

Er nickte ihr kurz zu und rannte Richtung Zentrum weiter, er wusste das es nun nur noch ihn und Neville gab, nicht das er sich vorher keine Chancen ausgerechnet hatte, aber jetzt war der Pokal zum Greifen nah. Er durchbrach die nächste Hecke und war entsetzt, er stand in einer tiefen Schlucht, nicht am Rand sondern mittendrin.

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren das dieses eine Täuschung war und wäre er den Normalen Weg gekommen wäre er nicht auf die Idee gekommen sich darauf zustellen. Er ging langsam zum Rand, es war trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl nichts außer leere unter sich zu haben als stehe man auf einem Fenster und blicke in einen Abgrund.

Als Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte lief er weiter, er hatte das Gefühl schon sehr nah am Ziel zu sein, als er das Klappern wie wenn man Scheren aneinander reibt, von rechts vernahm. Er schlich weiter und erkannte eine Acromantula, die versuchte die Heckte auf die gleiche weise zu überwinden wie Harry.

Harry ging zurück und nahm einen anderen Weg als er Neville schreien hörte, scheinbar war dieser in einen Kampf mit irgendjemand oder irgendwas, denn Harry hörte wie Neville immer wieder Flüche schrie. Als Harry um die nächste Ecke bog sah er auch was Neville angegriffen hatte.

Die Acromantula lag am Boden und Neville humpelte Zielstrebig auf den Pokal zu, scheinbar hatte er auf dem Weg hierher eine Verletzung am Fuß abbekommen. Harry überlegte nicht lange, er sprintete hinter Neville her. Dieser war um einiges näher als Harry und so wurde es ein knapper Zieleinlauf, denn er kaum gewinnen konnte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht er würde aufgeben.

Neville streckte gerade die Hand Richtung Pokal aus, als Harry noch einen Meter entfernt war, mit einen letzten verzweifelten Hechtsprung versuchte er ihn noch zu erreichen und genau in dem Moment wo Neville den einen Henkel erreichte berührte Harry den anderen.

Ein ihm bekanntes reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel setze ein, _ein Portschlüssel_ dachte Harry überrascht, als die Reise auch schon wieder vorbei war und er seine Sprungbewegung beendete, in dem er hart gegen einen großen weißen Stein schlug und es dunkel wurde.

„Das ist kein Kindergeburtstag. Longbottom kämpfe wie ein Mann" Harry erwachte aus seiner Ohnmacht, sein Schädel brummte und als er die Stelle berührte mit der er den Stein getroffen hatte, merkte er dass er blutete.

„Wie dein Vater zu feige um zum Kämpfen", die hohe unnatürliche Stimme verspottete erneut Longbottom und jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken. _Wer war das? Wo war er? Und wer war alles hier?_ Er hatte gerade mehrere Leute auflachen hören.

„Darf icccch diesssen hiiier Töööten" Harry hörte eine Stimme ganz aus der Nähe, die scheinbar mit jemand anderen sprach.

„Geduld Nagini, erst werde ich ihn etwas bearbeiten" und nach eine Pause, „Crucio" der Fluch musste sein Ziel verfehlt haben, da Harry keine Schreie hörte. Aber er war eh mit der zweiten Stimme beschäftigt, die sich nur einen Meter vor ihm im Gras schlängelte. Harry erschrak als er die Schlange Namens Nagini erkannte. Und er wusste ohne die genauen Umstände zu kennen, dass ihr Gesprächspartner sie falsch verstanden hatte.

Was sollte er jetzt tun, die Schlange wollte ihn töten, ihr Besitzer wollte Longbottom quälen und dann töten. Was war hier los? Aber ein erneuter Versuch der Schlange zu reden erweckte Harrys Überlebensinstinkte.

„Meissster …" begann sie, wurde aber fast im gleichen Augenblick von einer schwarzen Pranke mit solch einer Wucht getroffen, dass ihr Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug. Sie versuchte nun davon zu gleiten, aber Harry sprang mit einem Fauchen hinter ihr her. Eine Pranke stellte er etwa zehn Zentimeter unter dem Kopf auf sie und dann biss er sie in zwei. Aus Reflex versenkte die Schlange ihren Kopf in Harrys linkes Vorderbein, er fauchte erneut auf, diesmal allerdings vor Schmerz.

Er sah wie Neville zusammen mit einer zweiten Person in seine Richtung schwebte, ihre Zauberstäbe mit einen goldenen Faden verbunden, landeten sie knapp neben ihm. Kaum das sie gelandet waren splitterte sich der Strahl auf und schloss die drei ihn einen Käfig ein.

Er sah wie einige Totesser sich um diesen Käfig positionierten, zumindest vernutete das es welche waren in ihren Schwarzen Roben und Masken. Er merkte erst nach einer Zeit das er wieder seine Menschliche Form angenommen hatte. Mittlerweile schrie die Person gegenüber von Neville Befehle zu den Totessern und Rauchgestalten traten aus deren Zauberstab. Eine Hand schwebte schon im Käfig und ein alter Mann und eine Frau ganz aus Rauch liefen umher.

Er sah Neville, der krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab umklammerte, um diese Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten und er schaute sich sein Gegenüber genauer an, ein Hochgewachsener blasser Mann mit roten stechenden Augen, dessen Gesicht Ähnlichkeiten mit der Schlange hatte, die Harry gerade erledigt hatte.

Harry wartet darauf, dass er aufwachen würde, das ganze konnte nur ein Traum sein. Allerdings würde der Schmerz in seinem Arm ihn sicherlich aufwecken. Dort wo die Schlange ihn erwischt hatte, waren zwei rote Punkte zu sehen und man konnte seine Blutadern darunter erkennen, als wären sie schwarz gefärbt worden.

„Hohl den Pokal" Harry erschrak als ihn eine der Rauchwolken ansprach, wenn er ihn richtig erkannte war das Nevilles Vater. Harry starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor er überhaupt reagierte. Scheinbar waren mittlerweile mehrere Personen zu ihnen gestoßen, denn alles in allem waren schon vier Nebelwolken im Käfig.

„Beeile dich!" Nevilles Mutter hatte ihn angesprochen, „er hält nicht mehr lange durch!" Sie zeigte auf Neville, der noch verkrampfter wirkte und dem dicke Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.

Harry stellte sich auf, wischte sich mit seinen gesunden Arm den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und überlegte krampfhaft wie er an den Totessern vorbei kommen solle. Doch dann wusste er es, „_Accio Pokal_" rief er. Und erst jetzt merkte er dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel.

Zuerst sah er nichts, dann erkannte er den Pokal in hohen Boden auf ihn zufliegen, kurz bevor dieser denn Käfig erreichte, rief Nevilles Mum „Jetzt" und Neville unterbrach die Verbindung der Zauberstäbe und ergriff Harry verletzte Hand während dieser versuchte den Pokal mit der andern Hand zu erreichen.

„Schockt sie, haltet sie auf" schrie der Mann mit dem Schlangengesicht.

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie die Totesser die Stäbe hoben und auch schon die ersten Flüche in ihre Richtung flogen, als er den Pokal berührte. Das reißende Gefühl hinter seinen Bauchnabel wurde nur von dem Schmerz übertroffen, den Harry aus seinem Arm erfuhr.

Sie schlugen Beide unsanft auf dem Boden auf, Harry hörte Fußgetrampel und Stimmengewirr, er sah schemenhafte Gestalten die sich auf ihn zu bewegten und er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als jemand seinen Arm berührte. Und schon versank er das zweite Mal an diesem Abend in ein schwarzes Loch.

„Harry", er hörte Sirius Stimme aus weiter Ferne, sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch und sein Arm fühlte sich kalt und schwer an. „Harry, kannst du mich hören?"

Harry wollte die Augen öffnen, aber die ersten Versuche misslangen und als er es endlich geschafft hatte schloss er sie schnell wieder, da das Licht ihn blendete. Er blinzelte noch einige Mal, bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten und drehte sich dann zu Sirius.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er besorgt und Harry erkannte dass hinter ihm Remus stand, der nicht minder besorgt wirkte.

„Mein Kopf tut weh und mein Arm schmerzt" meinte Harry, während er im Gedanken seinen Körper nach Schmerzquellen absuchte. „Was ist geschehen? Wo waren wir? Wo bin ich? Was ist mit Neville?"

„Ruhig Harry" sprach Remus sanft „du bist in Sicherheit auf Hogwarts im Krankenflügel."

„Neville liegt dort hinten, er schläft erstmal" erklärte Sirius.

„Es ist sinnvoller, wenn du uns erstmal erzählst was du weist Harry" Professor Dumbledore war am Fußende vor Harrys Bett erschienen. „Es ist nötig für mich, damit ich alles verstehe und es wird dir helfen es zu verarbeiten."

Harry bezweifelte zwar letzteres, aber erzählte alles was geschehen war nachdem er den Pokal berührt hatte. Die Augen Dumbledores weiteten sich, als er das mit der Schlange erzählte, aber sonst schien ihm der Rest der Geschichte bekannt zu sein.

„Harry den Mann dem du gesehen hast war Lord Voldemort, der am gestrigen Abend wieder auferstanden ist" erklärte der Professor. „Sirius, Remus ihr wisst Bescheid, ihr müsst das schnellstens erledigen."

Sirius nickte „Was?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Dein Animagusproblem" meinte Sirius, Harry nickte mehr aus Reflex, als aus Verstehen.

„Lassen sie den Jungen etwas Ruhe", Madame Pomfrey war zu ihnen getreten und scheuchte seine Paten energisch aus dem Krankenzimmer. Harry bekam einen Trank verabreicht und dämmert wieder weg.

Als er erwachte war es wieder dunkel und es schien als das niemand außer ihm und Neville im Raum waren. Als er sich bewegte, merkte er dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren, nur sein Arm fühlte sich noch etwas taub an.

Er wunderte sich jetzt über das Verhalten seiner Paten und des Direktors, er wusste zwar das Voldemort da war, aber mehr auch nicht. Alle waren freiwillig geflohen, als Madame Pomfrey erschienen war.

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel dass Neville wach war, oder aber unruhig schlief und so entschied er sich diesen anzusprechen. „Neville", dieser drehte sich in seine Richtung sagte aber nichts. „Bist du wach?"

„Ja" kam es knapp.

„Was ist passiert, ich meine Voldemort ist wieder da, der Pokal ist ein Portschlüssel?"

„Ich soll nichts erzählen" meinte Neville.

„Bitte"

„Dumbledore sagte ich soll nichts erzählen was geschehen ist."

„Schön zu wissen, also was ist passiert?" was interessierte es ihn was Dumbledore wollte, er hätte seinen Arsch riskiert, er wolle jetzt Antworten.

„Harry ich darf nicht" setzte Neville an.

„Neville wer hat deinen Arsch gerettet, ich oder Dumbledore?" fragte Harry nun doch immer stinkiger werdend.

„Ihr Beide" meinte Neville nachdenklich.

„Komm schon" bohrte Harry, etwas überrascht von der Antwort, nach.

„Also Gut." Neville stand auf und schlich zu Harrys Bett und begann zu erzählen. Mad-Eye hatte den Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Harry stutze da zwar weil er wusste, das Mad-Eye ein Freund von Dumbledore war, wollte Neville aber nicht unterbrechen.

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie zu dem Friedhof wo Wurmschwanz auf ihn wartete, Harry verkrampfte sich etwas, was Neville aber nicht weiter beachtete, er sagte nur das er gar nicht bemerkt hatte das Harry auch mit war.

Neville erzählte ihm von dem Ritual, welches zu Wiederauferstehung von Lord Voldemort geführt hatte. Von dem Erscheinen der Todesser, fast alle Namen hatte Harry schon in seinen, oder besser gesagt in den Akten seines Vaters, gesehen, nicht alle waren Verdächtige oder gar angeklagt worden, aber jeder dieser Namen tauchte dort auf.

Neville erzählte dann, das Voldemort ihm unter dem Imperius - Fluch gestellt hatte und als dieses nicht klappte, ein Duell, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, begonnen hatte. Harry setzte ein, das er dort kurz wieder Geistig dabei war und so erklärte Neville nun auf Harrys Nachfrage, was das für eine Käfig war, in dem die Rauchwolken erschienen waren.

Während dieser Erzählung stockte Neville einige Male und Harry verstand durchaus warum, wenn seine Eltern in Rauchwolken vor ihm gewesen wären, wüsste er auch nicht wie er reagiert hätte.

Als Neville Harry das Priori Incantatem erklärt hatte, setzte er bei der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts neu an. Scheinbar wollte er die Erinnerungen an die Rauchwolken schnellstmöglich hinter sich bringen und Harry war nun doch überrascht, dass Neville ihm das Ganze so erzählte.

Neville hätte gesehen wie Madame Pomfrey sofort Harry in die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, während Mad-Eye Neville in sein Büro verfrachtete hatte. Harry wollte was sagen, wurde aber von Neville überfahren, der scheinbar wo er gerade in Fahrt war, nicht wieder bremsen wollte. Neville erzählte ihm, wie Mad-Eye ihn töten wollte, dieser aber von Dumbledore daran gehindert wurde und er sagte ihm in wen sich Mad-Eye verwandelt hatte nachdem der Vielsafttrank aufgehört hatte zu wirken, nämlich in Bartemius Crouch junior.

Harry wollte sich aufrichten, einer der Angreifer auf seine Eltern war hier irgendwo im Schloss, er musste sich aber wieder fallen lassen, da sein Arm dieser Belastung nicht standhielt.

„Ruhig Harry" meinte ein überraschter Longbottom „was hast du?" Er musterte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich.

„Schon gut" meinte Harry immer noch aufgebracht, er wollte Neville nicht seine Lebensgeschichte erzählen und so versuchte er seine aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken, „erzähl weiter."

Neville musterte ihn kurz und erzählte weiter, alles was Crouch ihn und Dumbledore über die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft erzählt hatte, über sein Leben sein Treffen mit Voldemort und seine Aufgabe während des Turniers.

Neville erzählte gerade von dem Auftauchen von McGonagall und Fudge im Krankenflügel und dem Kuss für Crouch, als er stockte und Harry überrascht musterte. Dieser hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, welches für Neville wirkte, als hatte er den Verstand verloren.

Er zuckte auch zusammen als Harry plötzlich „Der Erste" ausrief.

„Was ist mit dir los? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nun etwas besorgt und verwirrt.

„Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Harry immer noch grinsend. „Crouch wurde geküsst" sagte er noch voller Freude, mehr zu sich selbst und rieb sich vor Begeisterung die Hände.

„Ohh" meinte Neville, den scheinbar etwas eingefallen sein musste, denn er schaute nun etwas entschuldigend zu Harry, zwar immer noch etwas verständnislos, aber scheinbar beruhigter.

„Und Fudge glaubt die Geschichte nicht?" fragte Harry nach einer Zeit des Schweigens.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Er glaubt dieser Kimmkorn das ich ein Verrückter bin" und nach einer Pause, „aber warum er deiner Aussage nicht glaubt kann ich nicht erklären, er sagte nur du wärst nach dem Sturz eh nicht auf der Höhe der Ereignisse gewesen oder so was."

Harry nickte, aber verstand nicht ganz wieso Fudge sich so verhielt. Zumal selbst Snape offen zugegeben hatte ein Todesser gewesen zu sein und ihm das mit dem Mal erklärt hatte. „Was glaubst du warum Fudge so reagiert hat?" fragte er Neville.

„Ich glaube Dumbledore hat schon irgendwie Recht, die schöne heile Welt des Ministers bricht zusammen wenn Voldemort zurück ist." Harry nickte und Beide wurden von dem Krachen eines Tablettes auf dem Fußboden erschreckt.

Madame Pomfrey hatte es fallen lassen, scheinbar als sie Voldemorts Namen gehört hatte. Die beiden Jungs grinsten sich verlegen an und Neville machte sich zurück in sein Bett. Harry versuchte die Informationen, die er innerhalb der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden erhalten hatte, zu sortieren und daraus seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Voldemort war durch dieses Ritual zurück, Crouch war endgültig Geschichte, wobei er das noch überprüfen wollte, schließlich hielt er ihn ja schon mal für tot. Fudge glaubte die ganze Geschichte nicht, aber nur weil seine schöne heile Welt zusammen brechen würde, fand Harry zu einfach.

Und dann war da noch Dumbledore, der innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder am planen war. Wusste er das Voldemort wieder kommen würde? Er aktivierte sofort wieder die alten Kämpfer, welche Aufgaben hatte er an Schniefelus, McGonagall und Remus verteilt? Und was meinte er mit Harrys Animagusproblem, glaubte Dumbledore er bekäme jetzt Probleme da er ein Animagus wäre. Über diese Gedanken schlief Harry dann aber wieder erschöpft ein.

* * *

„Harry" er merkte wie er leicht geschüttelt wurde. „Harry wach auf wir müssen los."

„Wah, Wie?" Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute verschlafen auf einen nervösen Remus der an seiner Schulter rüttelte.

„Komm Harry zieh dich an wir müssen los", begann dieser als er erkannt hatte, das Harry nun ansprechbar war.

Harry nickte und begann sich anzuziehen. „Was ist denn los?" Er schaute raus, es war dunkelste Nacht. „Wieso müssen wir Weg und vor allem wohin?"

„Malfoy war schneller als wir gedacht hatten" begann Remus umständlich, „er hatte einige Andeutungen bei den richtigen Leuten gemacht und nun müssen wir dich erstmal aus England herausschaffen" erklärte er hektisch weiter und Harry erkannte das Remus seinen Nachtisch ausräumte und alles in seinen Koffer warf.

Harry stoppte nun überrascht. „Was für eine Andeutung, womit sollte er mir Probleme machen? Und wieso so überstürzt? Morgen fahren wir doch eh nach Hause?"

„Laut unseren Informationen bist du sehr unbeliebt geworden, nachdem du die Schlange getötet hast und Malfoy hat dem Ministerium gesteckt das du ein Animagus wärst." erklärte ihm Remus seine Hektik. „Und jetzt ab, wenn die Auroren kommen und dich befragen gibt es nur unnötige Probleme."

Harry nickte und beeilte sich nun etwas mehr, denn er wusste das er ein nicht registrierter Animagus war und so sich strafbar gemacht hatte, aber wieso waren die Auroren so schnell hinter ihm her.

* * *

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	18. Animagusproblem

Moin,

bei der Anzahl von Reviews habt ihr es zwar nicht verdient! Aber trotzdem kommt hier das neue Chap

**Enrinye:** Mit der Freundschaft schauen wir mal. / Was hast du gegen Tonks/Harry? ist doch eine witzige Konstellation vielleicht sogar ein Ausgleich für dies ganzen Snape / Ginny Snape / Hermine Geschichten (die ich hiermit nicht schlecht machen wollte). Bin mir auch noch nicht sicher was aus den Beiden wird.

**Schokki:** Das Ministerium ist ganz schön dumm was? Naja schauen wir mal was seine Paten für ihn vorbereitet haben?

**Dax:** ;-)

**Harry Black Potter:** danke für Chap 16 und nun bekommst du gleich noch Chap 18 also viel Spaß.

**Ewjena:** Sorry aber etwas werde ich noch bei JKR ausleihen aber da niemand hin ist, ist es natürlich immer mehr AU. Also eigentlich ist der Neville bei mir nur ein Abklatsch ich weiß etwas unfair aber so ist es nunmal. Die JKR Person Neville ist eigentlich fast völlig verschwunden nur Thomas muss einige Lücken schließen (siehe Jahr eins)

**Zerengeb:** wenn das Ministerium es interessieren würde wer ihnen was steckt vielleicht? Die wollen doch nur Harrys Person verunglimpfen.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 17**

Harry stoppte nun überrascht. „Was für eine Andeutung, womit sollte er mir Probleme machen? Und wieso so überstürzt? Morgen fahren wir doch eh nach Hause?"

„Laut unseren Informationen bist du sehr unbeliebt geworden, nachdem du die Schlange getötet hast und Malfoy hat dem Ministerium gesteckt das du ein Animagus wärst." erklärte ihm Remus seine Hektik. „Und jetzt ab, wenn die Auroren kommen und dich befragen gibt es nur unnötige Probleme."

Harry nickte und beeilte sich nun etwas mehr, denn er wusste das er ein nicht registrierter Animagus war und so sich strafbar gemacht hatte, aber wieso waren die Auroren so schnell hinter ihm her.

**

* * *

18. Kapitel:Animagusproblem**

Remus reichte ihm eine alte Socke und auf sein merkwürdiges Gesicht hin meinte er grinsend „Portschlüssel". Harry nickte und ergriff die Socke und beide verschwanden aus Hogwarts.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Harry. Nachdem sie noch zweimal andere Portschlüssel genommen hatten, hatte Harry den Überblick vollends verloren. Sie waren mitten in einem riesigen Wald und es war schwülwarm und die Bäume kamen Harry nicht vor, als würde er sie kennen.

„Mexiko oder genauer gesagt in Tenochtitlán" erklärte Remus.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Und wieso gleich soweit, ich meine hätte es nicht auch Bulgarien oder Frankreich getan?"

„Natürlich" erwiderte Remus, „aber ich wollte hier einen alten Freund besuchen und Sirius muss sich um einige Probleme in England kümmern."

„Probleme?" fragte Harry.

„Setzt dich" er zeigte auf Baumstumpf in der Nähe. „Zuerst mal natürlich die Sache, dass du ein Animagus bist. Malfoy hatte das einem pflichtbewussten und übereifrigen Ministeriumsbeamten gemeldet, dieser hat daraufhin, ohne alle Unterlagen zu prüfen, einige Auroren losgejagt."

„Alle Unterlagen?"

„Ja es gibt für Minderjährige Zauberer besondere Gesetze" begann Remus wieder in seiner beliebten Lehrerstimme. „Soll heißen, dass dein Animagusstatus dem Ministerium zwar bekannt sein muss, aber nicht auf der normalen Registrierung stehen muss."

„Aha"

Remus grinste. „Manchmal ist es auch hilfreich, wenn man so ein unfähiges Ministerium hat."

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?"

„Ganz einfach, der von Malfoy angesprochene Beamte hat nur die normale Liste überprüft, das wissen wir dank des überaus tollpatschigen Aurors."

„Tonks hat es geschafft?"

Remus nickte nur „jetzt ist Sirius dabei deinen Eintrag in das andere Verzeichnis zu bekommen".

„Und wieso muss ich dann weg?"

„Ganz einfach: Das Ministerium hat geprüft, du bist kein registrierter Animagus, also ein Verbrecher." Harry zuckte kurz in Remus Richtung, dieser lächelte nur milde. „Jetzt ist die oberste Priorität deine Festnahme und nicht die Prüfung deiner Unterlagen und dadurch hat Sirius Zeit durch einige Spenden und Gefälligkeiten in deinen Unterlagen zu vermerken, dass du ein Animagus bist und das schon seit über einem Jahr."

„Aber ich dachte nicht jeder darf Animagus werden?"

„Stimmt" sagte Remus, „aber da du durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis", er verzog gespielt mitleidig das Gesicht. „Eine Spontanverwandlung geschafft hast, das kommt bei jungen Zauberern vor, deren Eltern Animagi waren, oder die oft solche Verwandlungen gesehen haben." Fügte er beiläufig ein, „ist das ganze bei dir nur ein formaler Werdegang."

„Traumatisches Erlebnis?"

„Du hast einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf gesehen, schon vergessen?" Remus grinste gezwungen.

„Ihr dreht das ganze jetzt so, dass ich seit diesem Zeitpunkt ein im geheimen registrierter Animagus bin?" Remus nickte. „Aber wieso gibt es so etwas überhaupt? Ich meine dieses besondere Gesetzt für Minderjährige?"

„Ganz einfach, falls du Auror oder Unsäglicher wirst, wird diese Fähigkeit geheim gehalten und dann wäre es doch ziemlich dämlich wenn du schon einige Zeit aufgelistet bist und dann wieder gestrichen wirst."

Harry nickte verstehend, das hörte sich für das Ministerium sogar mal logisch an, zeigte aber das Malfoy mit einer ganz schönen Pfeife geredet haben musste. „Wen hat Malfoy angesprochen? Und du sagtest Probleme?"

„Fudge" erwiderte Remus und auf das Gesicht von Harry musste dieser losprusten. „Ja unser Minister ist schon echt engstirnig. Er wollte einen der Zeugen für die Wiedererstärkung Voldemorts ausboten und hat eine Kleinigkeit übersehen. Das andere, was Sirius macht, betrifft die Organisation die Dumbledore gegen Voldemort anführt."

„Der Orden der Phönix?"

Remus musterte ihn kurz überrascht nickte dann aber. „Wir brauchen ein gutes und sicheres Hauptquartier und Sirius hatte da eine gute Idee. Musste allerdings erst einiges vorbereiten." Remus verzog das Gesicht während er über das Quartier redete.

„Was ist mit Sirius Vorschlag?"

„Er ist etwas eigenwillig wenn du mich fragst, allerdings auch wieder Perfekt da keiner auf die Idee käme uns dort zu suchen."

„Wo?"

„Nicht jetzt, wir bekommen Besuch" sagte Remus und schaute in den Wald.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und nach einigen Sekunden konnte Harry auch spüren, dass sich ihnen jemand näherte. Scheinbar waren die Sinne von Remus etwas besser als die von Harry.

„Hallo Remus" begrüßte sie ein etwa achtzig jähriger Mann, der aus dem Wald kam. „Hab mich etwas verspätet, entschuldige bitte."

Remus hob die Hand „kein Problem Axayácatl, schön dich zu sehen". Der angesprochene verzog bei der Nennung seines Namens das Gesicht. „Harry das ist", Remus schaute kurz zu dem Alten, „Axa, er ist ein alter Freund meines Vaters."

Harry grüsste den Mann und musste grinsen, scheinbar mochte er seinen Namen genauso gerne wie Tonks ihren.

„Remus ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber wenn du nur gekommen bist um mich wieder nach England zu bringen, kannst du auch wieder abreisen."

„Axa" kam es gespielt überrascht von Remus, „nein ich bin nicht nur deswegen hier, ich habe einige Fragen die du vielleicht beantworten kannst."

„Na dann kommt" sprach dieser und alle machten sich quer durch den Dschungel auf zu der Unterkunft von Axa.

Als sie diese erreichten, musste Harry kurz stoppen, eine Höhle? Axa wohnte in einer Höhle mitten im Mexikanischen Dschungel.

„Harry" Remus winkte in heran, „komm schon."

Axa lächelte, „Lass dich nicht vom Äußeren täuschen, die Azteken hatten nur die Außenansicht ihrer Paläste geändert, nachdem die Spanier hier eingefallen sind."

Sie betraten die Höhle und nachdem Axa einen bestimmten Punkt der hinteren Wand mit seiner Hand berührte hatte, glitt diese auf. Sie betraten nun eine Eingangshalle die sich hinter der von Hogwarts nicht zu verstecken brauchte. Es gingen mehrere Treppen davon ab und in der Mitte war ein Springbrunnen. Das ganze wurde scheinbar von der Sonne erleuchtet, die von oben herab schien. Harry vermutete allerdings einen Zauber dahinter.

„Setzt euch", Axa zeigte auf eine Sitzgruppe in der Nähe des Springbrunnens. „Was willst du wissen Remus?"

Dieser musterte kurz nachdenklich Harry, begann dann aber doch zu sprechen. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir bei einem Ritual helfen kannst um es besser zu verstehen."

Axa musterte ihn überrascht, sagte aber nichts. „Und zwar ist Voldemort wieder auferstanden, wir wissen allerdings nicht genau wie er das geschafft hat."

Axa nickte nun, „ich hab mich schon lange gefragt was damals geschehen ist. Also haben nun zwei Leute einen Todesfluch überstanden, was für eine Ritual hat er benutzt."

Remus erklärte ihm was Neville auch schon Harry in der Krankenstation erklärt hatte, Knochen des Vaters, Fleisch des Dieners und Blut des Feindes.

„Interessant" begann Axa, „mal wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass wir Zauberer immer doofer werden." Er grinste Harry breit an.

„Axa nicht schon wieder" warf Remus ein.

„Stimmt doch" motze dieser zurück, „aber zurück zum Thema. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie das klappen konnte denn es fehlt…." Er stoppte mitten im Satz und schüttelt sich angewidert „tja scheinbar gibt einige unter uns die gegen diese Verblödung ankämpfen."

„Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder?"

„Wenn das stimmt hat er viel erforschen müssen, allerdings wüsste ich nicht woher er davon etwas erfahren haben könnte" philosophierte Axa.

„Was meinen sie mit verblöden der Zauberer?" brach es jetzt aus Harry heraus, da er nicht verstand was er meinte. Dieses brachte ein Stöhnen aus Remus hervor und ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht von Axa.

„Axa es ist wichtig für mich" doch dieser unterbrach Remus durch eine Handbewegung.

„Remus du willst etwas über so Schwarze Magie erfahren" er grinste gehässig. „Ich habe einen Verdacht was er gemacht hat, allerdings weiß selbst ich nicht wie es gehen sollte, da dieses Wissen nur mündlich übermittelt wurde." Nun schaute er grimmig, da er diese Art der Wissensübermittlung scheinbar nicht für gut heißen konnte. „Aber ich schreibe dir alles auf was ich darüber weiß und nun zu deinem neugierigen Freund."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und meinte bevor Axa beginnen konnte. „Ich werde mich mal etwas umschauen."

„Du kennst dich aus" kam es von Axa leichthin. Harry überlegte was Remus gegen diese Ausführung hatte, oder kannte er sie und fand sie langweilig? Das wäre wirklich schlimm den dann würde Harry sicherlich zugrunde gehen, wenn selbst Remus es langweilig fand.

„Also Harry eigentlich ist es ganz einfach" er erhob sich und zeigte Harry ihm zu folgen. „Ich bin der Meinung das wir Zaubere verblöden, da wir uns nicht weiter entwickeln! Wir haben seit hunderten von Jahren keine sinnvollen neuen Zauber entwickelt. Wir vergessen sogar alte Zauber und nur die Eifrigsten von uns finden sie wieder oder können sie gar einsetzten."

Sie marschierten scheinbar ziellos durch den Palast, immer wieder Treppen rauf und runter, oder durch irgendwelche langen Flure. „Sieh dir die Muggel an, vor hundert Jahren brauchten sie noch achtzig Tage um einmal die Welt zu umrunden, jetzt keine achtzig Stunden. Sie können miteinander über hunderte von Kilometer reden und an jeder beliebigen Stelle der Welt."

„Wir doch auch?" warf Harry ein.

„Ich möchte aber Kamine nicht immer mit mir rumschleppen" er lächelte freundlich. „Sie können die Gespräche mit mehreren Personen führen, die alle an verschiedenen Orten sind. Sie können komplette Bibliotheken über ihre Computer verschicken und so ihr Wissen duplizieren und sichern." Harry stutze, scheinbar kannte sich Axa in der Welt der Muggel sehr gut aus.

„Wir aber müssen unser Wissen durch Bücher erweitern, nicht das ich das für schlecht halte Harry, aber es ist eigentlich nicht mehr effektiv. Wie viele Bücher musst du durchwühlen um für Zaubertränke Informationen zu bekommen." Harry nickte, manchmal brauchte er schon zwei oder drei um dann die Richtigen finden.

„Das meine ich, wir Zauberer sind so überheblich und selbstsicher, wir können alles mit unseren Stöckchen erreichen, " er stoppte kurz und schaute auf Harry. „Wusstest du das früher diese Dinger nicht von Nöten waren? Zauberer brauchten keine Stäbe um ihren Haushalt zu führen oder das Licht anzumachen."

„Sie meinen wir werden Schwächer?"

„Ja" bekam er zu hören. „Schwächer, fauler oder doofer wie du es immer nennen willst" er lief weiter. „Nicht das du jetzt glaubst ich mach mir das so einfach und sage das liegt an den Muggelgeborenen wie Voldemort. Ich glaub das liegt daran, dass wir uns nicht genügend anstrengen…", er machte eine Pause, „…müssen oder uns selber durch unsere Gesetzte einschränken."

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Früher mussten die Zauberer ihr Wissen härter erarbeiten und auch schon viel früher, nicht erst mit elf und schon gar nicht gab es ein Verbot in den Ferien zu Zaubern. Wir hatte keine Hauselfen und kein Ministerium was uns beim Arsch abputzen geholfen hat." Er stoppte sich selbst, da er sich langsam in Rage geredet hatte. „Entschuldige, was ich sage wollte ist, Zauberei ist wie ein Muskel der trainiert werden muss, hart trainiert werden, und wer ihn nicht beherrscht fliegt raus."

„Fliegt raus?"

„Naja früher haben sich solche Luschen selber beseitigt, sei es durch einen aufgebrachten Pöbel, durch einen falsch gegangen Zauber oder ähnliches. Wer sich heute zersplintet wird geheilt, früher hätte ihn jemand entsorgt, fertig."

„Sie meinen der Eigenantrieb zu lernen war höher und daher effektiver?"

„Zum einen das und zum anderen haben sich die Zauberer früher nicht selber überschätzt" er lächelte kurz. „Welcher Zauberer denkt heute noch die Muggel wären eine Gefahr. Obwohl ihre Waffen viel effektiver oder gefährlicher sind, als unsere Stäbchen." Harry musste grinsen, scheinbar hatte Axa keine hohe Meinung von einem Zauberstab.

„Wüsstest du wie du dich gegen eine dieser Feuerwaffen verteidigen kannst?"

„Protego und Ausweichen" antwortete Harry.

„Schon mal nicht schlecht, viele von uns wüssten nicht einmal was das ist, allerdings bricht dein Protego bei so was" er zeigte auf einen Tisch, auf dem einige Waffen lagen, zusammen. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du einem Schuss ausweichen kannst, der aus kurzer Entfernung gefeuert wurde oder wenn du nicht mal den Knall hörst, da der Schütze mehrere hundert Meter entfernt ist."

„Sieh dir das an", er nahm eine dieser Waffen vom Tisch. „Das ist ein Scharfschützengewehr mit Laservisier, treffsicher auf tausend Meter. Wenn du Tot am Boden liegst, hören die anderen das Mündungsfeuer, aber nur wenn der Schütze keinen Schalldämpfer benutzt."

„Aber wie soll man sich gegen so was schützen?"

„Das versuche ich zu erforschen, es gibt allerdings wenig Schutz wenn man nicht weiß das jemand hinter einem her ist." Harry wunderte sich über Axa, wieso dieser Aufwand? In Ordnung die Muggel haben gefährliche Waffen, aber was haben die Zauberer damit zu tun, oder vermutete er, dass irgendwann jemand versuchen wird auf Muggelart zu töten.

„Hier in der Gegend habe ich viel mit Muggeln am Hut, die einfach jeden und alles umbringen wollen." Scheinbar hatte er Harry Blick erkannt „und ich finde es sinnvoller einen Schutzzauber zu erfinden, als einen Zauber der hilft noch schneller meine Brote zu schmieren."

Harry musste grinsen. „Wäre es nicht auch ein schöner Zauber, wenn man Muggelgeräte unanfälliger gegenüber der Magie macht oder beides kombiniert?"

„Natürlich, aber das wäre kein neuer Zauber, das wäre nur etwas Arbeit mit den Muggelgeräten, allerdings wird das nicht passieren. Dank des Ministeriums ist es verboten Muggelartefakte zu verzaubern und die Zauberer die sich nicht um die Gesetzte scheren haben meistens nichts übrig für Muggel." Axa stöhnte kurz auf.

„Wenn sie sagen wir werden alle schwächer, warum nimmt man dann nicht einfach einen Zaubertrank oder ein Ritual um dieses Problem zu umgehen?" fragte Harry.

„Nicht jeder will stärker werden, wir sind in einer Gesellschaft der es gefällt wie es ist. Außerdem sind die meisten die Tränke nur von kurzer Dauer oder aber zur Regeneration und die Rituale sind nur effektiv wenn man vorher stark genug war und nachher viel damit arbeitet, sonst verlieren auch diese ihr Wirkung."

„Was soll das heißen?" fing Harry an und auf den fragenden Blick „man muss viel damit arbeiten."

„Ganz einfach" begann Axa „die Rituale zu Erhöhung deines magischen Potentials gehen von deinem Alter und deiner vorhanden Stärke aus. So erhalten sie einen Wert der anzeigt was du wenn du zehn Jahre ständig geübt hättest erreicht hättest und geben dir diese Kraft. Wenn du dann aber nicht zaubern würdest, wäre diese Erhöhung bald verschwunden. Was allerdings viel schlimmer ist, es könnte sogar etwas deiner vorhanden Stärke verloren gehen, solange bis du ein Squib bist."

„Aber jeder Zauberer zaubert doch täglich und daher geht sie nicht verloren" widersprach Harry.

„Dreimal am Tag apparieren, drei Essen kochen und zwei Aufrufezauber reichen bei weitem nicht Harry." Er musterte ihn kurz. „Es gibt ja auch noch andere Probleme, zum Beispiel die Schmerzen beim Ritual, die Kosten der Zutaten, man muss ein gewisses Grundpotential haben. Was auch wichtig ist, wenn ein Zauberer zuviel Magie in sich aufnimmt, verbrennt er förmlich von innen heraus, da sein Körper dieser Belastung nicht standhält, oder diese nicht kanalisieren kann. Wir werden schwächer."

„Aber ich sage mal Zauberer wie Voldemort können so doch einfach eine Armee aufstellen. Geld und Schmerzen werden ihn nicht interessieren."

„Ja" setzte Axa an, „aber glaubst du, dass er wirklich eine Truppe von Superzauberern haben will, die ihm vielleicht sogar ebenbürtig sind?"

„Wenn sie im treu ergeben sind."

Axa lachte kurz auf. „Wer Macht hat, will meistens mehr Harry, gerade Zauberer die sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben, haben sich durch diesen Wunsch hervorgetan."

„Also verhindert das Ministerium dies für die guten Zauberer und der aktuelle Dunkelzauberer für die anderen?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Schön ausgedrückt, so oder so ähnlich reguliert sich das. Zumal es eine verbreitete Theorie gibt, die besagt das es nur eine bestimmte Menge an Magie gibt und wenn man so ein Ritual vollzieht beklaut man die Allgemeinheit."

„Je mächtiger Voldemort, wird desto schwächer werden wir?"

„Naja das wäre zu einfach, er ist mächtig, aber er kann diese Magie nicht von bestimmten Zauberern nehmen, er kann ebenso seine Verbündeten geschwächt haben." Axa schaute kurz auf Harry. „Wenn du jetzt das Ritual vollziehen würdest, könnte es ja auch passieren dass du Magie von Remus oder Sirius abnimmst."

„Naja nur bin ich zu schwach für das Ritual" knurrte Harry.

„Du bist ein voller Animagus, du hättest genug Kraft für das Ritual" erklärte Axa lässig. „Auch wenn Remus dann sicherlich Amok laufen würde" er grinste.

Harry Augen glühten kurz auf, aber dann kam ihn etwas anderes in den Sinn. „Woher wissen sie das?"

„Euer Gespräch im Wald, ich bin erst losgegangen als ihr angekommen seid und das habe ich durch diese Muggelüberwachung erfahren. So konnte ich auch hören was ihr so alles erzählt habt."

„Wie?" brach es aus Harry hervor.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, die Muggel haben Möglichkeiten entwickelt, die uns völlig fremd sind. Und wenn wir nicht gerade in magisch überlasteten Gegenden sind, wie Hogwarts oder die Winkelgasse können auch wir Zauberer diese benutzen." Er sprach nun etwas leiser „und wenn es jemand etwas modifizieren könnte, würde es sicherlich selbst dort funktionieren."

„Sie können Muggelgeräte soweit modifizieren?" fragte Harry, bekam aber nur ein lächeln von Axa als Antwort. „Aber man kann sie doch einfach orten oder?"

„Natürlich, aber welcher Zauberer rechnet schon mit so was" er schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte dann „und man kann sie recht einfach mit einem elektrischen Impuls zerstören. Ob nun Magisch modifiziert oder nicht."

„Wieso wissen sie soviel über Muggeltechniken?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, sind wir Zauberer zu faul und so habe ich mich an jemanden gehalten, der in den letzten Jahrhunderten dazu gelernt hat. Remus würde sagen mein Spieltrieb, aber ich finde es interessanter unsere Zauber den Muggeln anzupassen, als in Erinnerungen über Hexenverbrennungen zu schwelgen."

Harry nickte, das war ein interessantes Gespräch, er konnte nicht verstehen warum Remus so panisch davon gerannt war. „Sie sagten vorhin, dass die Stärkungstränke nur auf Zeit arbeiten, aber ich habe gelesen, dass es auch welche gibt die zur einmaligen Anwendung geeignet sind."

Axa überlegte kurz. „Ach, solche Bücher ließt du, interessant" er lächelte aber weiter, „scheinbar ziehst du die Linie zwischen Weißer und Schwarzer." Er machte mit seinen Händen eine Geste die zeigte das er nicht glaubte dass es diese gab. „Magie anders als Remus."

„Wieso glauben sie nicht, dass Schwarze Magie Böse ist?"

„Was ist Schwarze Magie?" fragte Axa nur.

„Alle Zauber die dafür geschaffen worden sind um andere zu Quälen", da er sah. das Axa sofort ansetzten wolle, ergänzte er „ohne eine andere Funktion zu haben."

„Welcher Fluch soll das bitte sein?" fragte Axa nachdenklich.

„Die Unverzeihlichen und andere wie der _Torimingu_" sagte Harry.

Beim letzten zuckten kurz die Augenbraun von Axa, aber er antwortete trotzdem. „Selbst diese Zauber haben sinnvolle Aufgaben", da Harry schon reagieren wollte hob Axa kurz die Hand. „Der Todesfluch ist vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit dein Leben vor gefährlichen Tieren zu schützen und sterbenden einen sanfteren Tod zu ermöglichen. Der Schmerzfluch ist in der Behandlung von Nervenkrankheiten hilfreich auch gibt es Aufzeichnungen, die besagen das mit dessen Hilfe der Imperius gebrochen werden kann."

„Der _Torimingu _oder Gliedmassenschneider ist in der Tat aus der Mode" er schaute Harry nachdenklich an, scheinbar fragte er sich woher Harry diesen wohl kannte. „Wurde aber früher oft benutzt um Gliedmaßen sauber abzutrennen, sei er nun bei Verletzten oder bei Tieren. Tja der Imperius" er kratzte sich kurz den Kopf. „Vor einen Monat hätte ich dir noch Recht gegeben es gab keine sinnvoll Anwendung, aber ich habe einen medizinischen Bericht gelesen, wo jemand einen geistig Verwirrten durch gezielten Einsatz des Imperius geholfen hat. Allerdings gebe ich dir in sofern Recht, dass diese Methode noch nicht Offiziell anerkannt wurde."

„Wie du gerade gehört hast, gibt es selbst für diese Zauber ihre Lebensberechtigung, aber was ich hauptsächlich damit sagen wollte ist: Das es nicht wichtig ist, ob die Magie schlecht oder gut im Volksmund benannt wird. Sondern es ist nur wichtig wofür ich sie eingesetzt wird." Er musterte kurz Harry, der leicht nickte

„Das gleiche bezieht sich auf einige der Rituale, ob ich nun dafür sorge das ich schwerer zu töten bin, oder aber mächtiger werde, solange ich nicht andere damit verletzte sind sie nicht Böse." Er schaute kurz auf Harry „naja es gibt welche deren Zutaten oder Vorraussetzungen doch recht böse sind."

Harry überlegte kurz, „aber wenn sie sagen dass ich den anderen Magie entziehe?" er wollte nicht auf den letzten Satz reagieren.

Axa machte eine rasche Handbewegung. „Tust du niemanden etwas, da es nur so minimal ist, das es weltweit keinem auffällt. Außer es würden auf einmal alle Zauberer Englands auf die Idee kommen dieses zeitgleich auszuführen. Wobei ich glaube die Zutaten nicht mal für tausend reichen würden."

„Also glauben sie, dass es keine schwarze Magie gibt?"

Axa nickte. „Allerdings ist es immer zu prüfen, ob der Einsatz dieser Flüche wirklich notwendig ist, denn diese Flüche geben dir ein Gefühl der Macht, was dich dazu bringen kann diese Flüche öfters zu sprechen als notwendig."

„Alles ist gut solange man es nicht übertreibt und der Zweck die Mittel heiligt" stellte Harry fest.

Axa nickte „Falls du jemals mit den Gedanken spielen solltest, solche Tränke, Rituale oder Zauber durchzuführen, bedenke das sie viel deines Potential beanspruchen und du dich so schneller verausgabst."

Harry grinste „Ich weiß, wir sind schwache Zauberer."

Nun grinste auch Axa, „das auch, aber eigentlich wollte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass eine große Kraft nichts bringt, wenn du ewig brauchst oder es gar nur durch Tränke schaffst dich zu regenerieren."

„Regenerieren?"

„Ja" meinte Axa „ein Aspekt welcher gerne übersehen wird, wenn du einen Stärkungstrank nimmst, werden alle deine Zauber mächtiger, aber du kannst nichts mehr ausführen, als wenn du keinen genommen hast, da dein Körper sich nicht so schnell regeneriert kann. Davon ab, was nütz es einem Zauberer stärker zu sein, wenn er nur Schulwissen besitzt."

„Aber zurück zu deiner eigentlichen Frage", Harry musste kurz grübeln was er nun meinte, „die Stärkungstränke", jetzt nickte Harry verstehend. „Wenn du nicht deinen Körper trainierst wird der Effekt nachlasen, allerdings nicht so schnell wie bei der magischen Verstärkung und mit nicht so drastischen Folgen, aber auch dieses lässt nach."

„Ah da seid ihr ja" Remus war erschienen „und Harry bist du jetzt deprimiert, dass jeder achtjährige Zauberer zu Merlins Zeiten stärker war als du heute?" er lächelte Axa gehässig zu.

„Irgendwie schon, da die aber nicht mehr leben bin ich etwas beruhigt."

„Sind das deine Forschungsobjekte?" fragte Remus und zeigte auf die Waffen.

Axa nickte. „Gewehre und Handfeuerwaffen der Muggel. Standart Ausrüstung der hiesigen Guerillas oder des Militärs" erklärte er Remus.

„Bist du schon weiter gekommen?" fragte Remus weiter, scheinbar aber nicht wirklich an der Antwort interessiert.

„Schon, allerdings nur soweit, dass ich nun weiß, dass nicht ein uns bekanntes Schild hilft, außer du zählst Metall und Steinschilde dazu."

Remus sah überrascht auf. „Du hast kein Schild gefunden welches diese Waffen blocken kann?" fragte er nun etwas entsetzter.

„Keines hält mehr als zwei, drei Treffer und dann bleibt da noch das Entfernungsproblem" und auf die unausgesprochene Frage in Remus Gesicht. „Wenn der Schütze eine weite Entfernung zu dir hat, siehst du ihn nicht wenn er schießt. Es ist nicht wie bei uns, dass der Fluch aus der Nähe kommen muss und das er Hilfreicherweise Grün ist und leuchtet."

„Man gut, das die Totesser nichts von Muggel halten" erwiderte Remus.

„Gibt es gegen diese Scharfschützen gar keinen Schutz?" fragte Harry.

„Wie ich schon sagte, wenn ich nicht weiß das er da ist, keine Chance, außer ich versteck mich" er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn ich ihn allerdings erwarte, reicht es wenn ich etwas Wind aufleben lasse schon lässt die Trefferquote auf diese Entfernung erheblich nach."

„Wind?"

„Ja einfach Wind" meinte Axa.

„Genug davon" meinte Remus „ich habe mit Sirius gesprochen, er wird noch etwas brauchen. Die Papiere sind zwar schon im Archiv, doch jetzt muss erst unser Anwalt alle möglichen Schritte in die Wege leiten und wir wollen erst warten bis Fudge seinen Fehler auch verstanden hat."

„Kommt das jetzt in die Presse?" fragte Harry, dem gerade eingefallen war, was letztes Jahr alles über Neville, Wuschelton und Hagrid in der Presse zu lesen war.

„Nein" meinte Remus bestimmt. „Ein Privileg der Blacks, diese haben irgendwann wann mal die Presse so zerlegt, dass jeder neue Bericht über das nähere Umfeld genau geprüft wird. Zumal die PLB auch anteile am Propheten hat."

„Zerlegt?"

„Ja ich glaube Sirius Großvater wurde mal wegen etwas beschuldigt, was er wohl nicht getan hatte und die Presse musste Bluten da er sie Verklagt hatte. Sowie jeden der Mitarbeiter überwachen hat lassen und wenn sie was Gesetzwidriges getan hatten und sei es nur das übersehen eines Rasenbetreten Schildes hagelte es sofort Anzeigen." Remus grinste gehässig.

„Die waren angeblich zeitweise nicht in der Lage ihre Zeitung zu veröffentlichen und die Zeitung die den Artikel gebracht hatte ist Pleite gegangen. Weil irgendwelche Angestellten vor Gericht oder im Gefängnis waren oder einfach nur Angst hatten was falsch zu machen. Seit diesem Tag werden die Blacks und alle ihre Verwandten sehr vorsichtig behandelt."

* * *

Die nächste Zeit seines Urlaubs verbrachte Harry viel in der Bibliothek von Axa, da dort einige Bücher zu finden waren, die er nirgends zuvor gesehen hatte. Alles schwarze Magie, aber Harry interessierten eigentlich nicht die Flüche, sonder vielmehr der Schutz vor diesen. Er hatte eine Auswahl von Flüchen die er selbst irgendwie erlernen wollte und das reichte. Das waren alles Flüche die jemanden außer Gefecht setzten und nicht durch ein _Enervate_ oder _Finite Incantatem_ behoben werden konnten, aber nicht notwendigerweise töteten.

Auch schaffte er es im Labor von Axa seine Tränke bezüglich der körperlichen und magischen Stärke zu brauen, auch wenn er bei letzteren nicht mehr so sicher war, diesen zu trinken, denn als Squib wollte er eigentlich nicht enden. Er hatte aber einen Trank gefunden, das Buch dazu lag merkwürdigerweise aufgeschlagen in der Bibliothek, welches sein magisches Potential und die Fähigkeit der Regeneration erhöhte und geringere Gefahren mit sich brachte.

Er verstand aber was Axa gemeint hatte, die Menge an Zutaten die er für diese Tränke gebraucht hatte waren erheblich. Denn Entschluss diese Tränke zu benutzen fasste er, als er die Tagespropheten der letzten Tage durchgelesen hatte und jeder und alle, die über Voldemorts Rückkehr gesprochen hatten, als lächerlich und dämlich hingestellt worden waren. Neville wurde sogar zum Running Gag, den immer wenn etwas Merkwürdiges geschehen war oder jemand etwas verrücktes gesehen hatte, schoben die Reporter es auf ihn.

Für ihn war ein klares Zeichen, dass jeder auf sich alleine gestellt war. Zwar hielt Dumbledore fest zu Neville, aber Harry glaubte nicht, dass er auch so zu ihm stehen würde. Zu viele Fragen waren offen. _Wieso vertraute er ihm und Remus die Geschichte von Algil nicht an? Was für eine Verbindung meinte Flamel? Wieso sollte Neville ihm nichts von den Geschehnissen erzählen? Und wieso traute er Snape?_ Zuviel um Dumbledore so zu vertrauen, wie es Neville tat.

Die Schmerzen, die er für mehrere Stunden aushalten musste, waren doch stärker als er erwartete hatte, wobei das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihn nicht ihn eine Ohmacht fallen ließen, sondern ihn bei Bewusstsein behielten, so dass er es auch ja alles ohne Schlaf _genießen_ konnte.

Auch das Ergebnis enttäuschte ihn, er hatte nicht das Gefühl stärker geworden zu sein, oder gar mächtiger. Auch wenn Remus sagte seine Flüche wären Stärker als noch vor einen Jahr. Das einzige was sich wirklich verändert hatte, war sein Bauch, seine Brust, Arme und Beine, dort wo vor kurzen noch eine dünne oder auch dickere Fettschicht gewesen war, waren nun gut definiert Muskeln.

Harry war nur froh, dass sie hier Mitten ihm Nichts zaubern durften, da Axa hier die meiste Zeit alleine lebte, waren nur dieser und Remus anwesend und mit der Zeit verstand Harry Remus. Die Gespräche mit Axa verliefen immer wieder im Kreis, auf das Thema der Schwäche der Zauberer.

Was ihn allerdings am meisten freute, war das Geschenk von Remus zu seinen Geburtstag, auch wenn es eigentlich ein typisches Remus Geschenk war. Er half ihm beim Zaubern, ohne Stimme oder Geräuschlosen Flüchen. Das war etwas was Harry bis jetzt nicht kannte er hatte bis jetzt immer die Flüche gehört die benutzt wurden.

Von Sirius bekam er schon etwas weltlicheres, ein eigenes Verlies bei Gringotts ohne irgendwelche Überwachung durch ihn oder Remus. Mit einer, wie er fand, hübschen Summe darauf, fünftausend Galleonen und den Verweis Remus nichts zu erzählen.

* * *

„Mach es gut Axa" meinte Harry, er und Remus hatte das endgültige OK, von Sirius erhalten und waren auf den Weg zurück nach England.

„Macht es gut ihr Beiden und immer schon fleißig üben, sonst war es sinnlos Harry" sprach Axa zu Harrys Überraschung.

Remus musterte Beide ebenfalls nachdenklich, aber da Harry eine elektrische Entladung über seinen Stab verursachte und so das Abhörgerät von Axa zerstörte, kam er nicht weiter auf das Thema zu sprechen. Scheinbar war er der Meinung, das Axa die Muggelsachen gemeint hatte.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Harry überrascht. Sie waren auf einen schäbigen Platz gelandet und Harry konnte in der Ferne die Geräusche der Stadt vernehmen und ein Geruch von Müll stieg ihm in die Nase.

Sirius, der sie bei ihren letzten Stopp empfangen hatte, gab Harry einen Zettel „Ließ es und merk es dir."

_Das Hauptquartier des Orden der Phönix ist Grimmauld Place Nr. 12_

„Gemerkt?" fragte Sirius, Harry nickte nur und sah verwundert wie Sirius die Nachricht vernichtete. „So sprich es im Geiste nach und dann sei ruhig bis wir in der Küche sind." Sagte Sirius. Harry tat wie befohlen und erschrak, als wie aus dem nichts das Haus Nummer 12 zwischen den Häusern 11 und 13 erschien.

Es wirkte alt und schäbig wie die beiden Nachbargebäude und Harry wollte wissen was das sollte, er wollte nach Godrics Hollow in sein Bett und nicht in diese Bruchbude. Sie erreichten die Tür und betraten das Haus und Sirius zeigte Remus und Harry die Tür zu der diese sollten.

Sie betraten die Küche und nachdem Sirius die Tür geschlossen hatte fragte Harry „Wo sind wir und warum sind wir nicht in Godrics Hollow?"

„Du hast gelesen wo wir sind, das ist mein Geburtshaus" begann Sirius zu erklären. „Ich verwalte es zur Zeit und der Orden benutzt es, weil die Totesser sicher nicht auf die Idee kommen uns hier zu suchen."

„Aber Godrics Hollow ist doch …." Harry stoppte sich selber, als ihm einfiel das Godrics Hollow nicht immer der sicherste Platz war, auch wenn Sirius und Remus die Sicherheitsstandards drastisch erhöht hatten.

Sirius lächelte ihn traurig an. „Also hier im Haus, welches unter dem Fidelius-Zauber liegt, finden unsere Sitzungen statt und hier wirst du die nächsten zehn Tage leben, bis es zurück nach Hogwarts geht."

Harry nickte. „Der Orden war schon beim letzten Mal aktiv und meine Eltern waren Mitglieder, nicht wahr?" stellte Harry fest. Remus und Sirius nickten, „Wer ist zur Zeit alles hier?"

„Der Großteil der Weasleys, Hermine Granger, Algil Smethley und Neville Longbottom" ratterte Sirius runter. „Der Rest des Ordens schaut hier hin und wieder vorbei, du wirst sie nach und nach kennen lernen, schätze ich."

„Wieso mussten wir in der Eingangshalle so leise sein?"

„Ein Bild meiner Mum ist dort aufgehängt und es beschimpft jeden im Haus." Er grinste schief, „wo wir gerade beim Haus sind, du wirst feststellen, dass es erheblich dreckiger und dunkler ist. Das liegt daran, dass der Hauself hier eine kleine Macke hat und meine Familie nun mal Black heißt."

„Am besten wird es sein, ich zeige dir kurz dein Zimmer und ein, zwei Räume und du legst dich schlafen. Wenn du wieder Fit bist klären wir den Rest."

Gesagt getan, Sirius zeigte Harry noch schnell das Zimmer in dem Seidenschnabel war, die Bibliothek und das Kaminzimmer. Er hatte nicht übertrieben, es wirkte wirklich etwas düster. Zum Schluss zeigte er ihm noch sein Schlafzimmer, ein großer Raum mit Vierpfostenbett, Schrank und eigenem Bad, _immerhin das,_ dachte Harry, zumal das Zimmer scheinbar frisch renoviert worden war.

Sirius und Remus, der ihnen gefolgt war, verabschiedeten sich und Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und schlief ohne große Probleme sofort ein. Scheinbar hatte ihn die Reise mehr angestrengt als er gedacht hatte. Als er erwachte schaute er sich erst überrascht um, doch viel ihm dann ein, wo er war. Er seufzte kurz auf und machte sich fertig zum Frühstück.

Vor dem Kaminzimmer hörte er kurz Stimmen und da es sich scheinbar dabei um Sirius handelte ging er zuerst in diese Richtung.

„Er brauchte nicht hierher, du solltest ihn doch erst später holen." Das war die Stimme des Direktors.

„Zu spät" meinte Sirius und als er Harry erblickte meinte er „na schön geschlafen, Harry?"

Dieser nickte nur und fragte sich gerade selber, ob das Gespräch über ihn war, als sich schon der Direktor zu ihm drehte, ihn freundlich anlächelt und ebenfalls begrüßte. Nach einen kurzen Schweigen, verabschiedete sich dieser immer noch freundlich lächelnd und Harry und Sirius waren alleine.

„Ging es um mich?" fragte Harry seinen Paten, nachdem Dumbledore das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

**

* * *

Jetzt aber mal bitt etwas mehr Einsatz und den Button drücken**

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	19. Grimmauld Place

Moin,

**_SORRY_** nicht mit Steinen schmeiße oder Viren senden, ich habe dieses Chap irgendwie liegenlassen, **_autsch_** Hey es tut mir doch leid **_Ahh_** keine Tomaten die schmecken doch Hey einen Slip _Cool_. Also nochmals **_Sorry_** und ich prüfe meine Ablage jetzt besser versprochen

**Enrinye:** viel schlimmer ist die lange zeit spanne zwischen den update nochmals sorry, mit den Weltreisen wollte ich den unterschied zu den Dursley zeigen und ob er mit Neville redet sicherlich nur wann? Meinst du wirklich Dumbles meinte ihn ich weiß nicht? ;-)

**Schokki:** schnell war nix sorry, das ist wie im wahren leben mit dem Ministerium hast du die Zeit und das Geld macht es was du willst. Ich hoffe ich finde noch einige Charas die dir zusagen. Um was das Gespräch ging keine Ahnung schreibe aus Harrys sicht also weiß ich auch nicht mehr als er. ;-))))

**Rudi:** Harry könnte ne menge einfach mal so nur ob das alle wollen steht auf einen anderen Blatt. Mein Ministerium wirkt genauso fähig wenn nicht noch schlimmer haste vollkommen recht. Hary und Mädchen wird eine echtes Problem glaube ich.

**Dax:** ;-)

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Axa hat ja zufällig ein Buch liegen lassen vielleicht hat er soweit gedacht das Harry nicht sofort Zaubern kann oder aber der Trank ist komplett anders die Zukunft wird es zeigen. Justin ist immer mit Harry auf der spur allerdings schreibe ich das nicht häufig genug vielleicht kriege ich das noch besser hin.

**Harry Black Potter:** Ich bin froh das du überhaupt reviews schreibst. Er hat die Schlange vernichtet selbst Albus war sich nie wirklich sicher ob sie ein ist. Allerdings hat Tom entsprechend reagiert oder/ Die Zauberer halten das für eine Ehren Sache die Muggel nicht mit einzubeziehen glaube ich zumindest / der Fluch ist sicherlich nicht freundlich und Harry hat den aus dem Gleichen Buch wo er auch seine Rituale her hat. / Naja Albus wird sich wohl in laufe der Zeit zeigen was er vor hat und ob es überhaupt um Harry ging. / Ich habe meinen Computer schon nach vieren durchforstet wie du an Chap 27 gekommen bist, jetzt bin ich aber beruhigt –puhh- ;-)

**Schttenengl:** Ich hoffe das mit die Mail hat klappt / und hier kommt natürlich das nächste Chap viel Spaß.

**Yanta:** sehe ich genauso / so zu deiner Meinung Stimmt passt nicht aber ist witzig höhö, nee mal ernst bei Seite mein Harry würde in alle drei Häuser passen am besten sogar nach Slytherin aber das ging nicht oder? Außerdem wollte er doch zusammen mit Justin bleiben.

**Avallyn Black:**

**Zerengeb:** Rühren, Der Rekrut darf nun dieses Chap lesen, der Rekrut wird anschließend seine Meinung nennen die dem Autor gefallen wird. Der Rekrut darf sich jetzt entfernen und seinen Spind reinigen.

Das macht spaß sollte doch wieder dahin als Ausbilder versteht sich ;-)

**Ewjena:** Tja so sind wir Menschen nie können wir sagen es reicht es ist genug immer brauchen wir mehr, mehr, mehr (selbst ich bin da wohl keine Ausnahme) grmmm / Vernetzung ist vielleicht der Falsche Ausdruck aber das dauert eh noch etwas.

**Alex Black5:** Ich werde Buch sechs drinnen haben mit sicherheit sogar Buch sieben wohl aber nicht ;-)) / Meinst du das Gespräch Sirius – Albus vielleicht ging es ja gar nicht um ihn/ Muggelwaffen werden drin vorkommen allerdings weiß ich nicht ob Harry mehr als sein Käsemesser haben wird.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 18 **

„Er brauchte nicht hierher, du solltest ihn doch erst später holen." Das war die Stimme des Direktors.

„Zu spät" meinte Sirius und als er Harry erblickte meinte er „na schön geschlafen, Harry?"

Dieser nickte nur und fragte sich gerade selber, ob das Gespräch über ihn war, als sich schon der Direktor zu ihm drehte, ihn freundlich anlächelt und ebenfalls begrüßte. Nach einen kurzen Schweigen, verabschiedete sich dieser immer noch freundlich lächelnd und Harry und Sirius waren alleine.

„Ging es um mich?" fragte Harry seinen Paten, nachdem Dumbledore das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

**

* * *

19. Kapitel:Grimmauld Place **

Sirius lächelte freundlich „Nicht alles in unsere Welt dreht sich um dich Harry" setzte dieser dann aber in seiner gewohnt gehässigen Art an.

Harry nickte nur, glaubte aber der Aussage seines Paten nicht, sagte allerdings nichts weiter dazu. Er lies den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und dieser blieb an einen großen Wandteppich hängen. „Dein Stammbaum?" fragte Harry.

„Nicht mehr" sagte Sirius, nun breit grinsend und auf Harry blick winkte er ihn näher „dort war ich mal." Er zeigte auf einen Brandfleck im Teppich.

„Wieso?" begann Harry und stoppte sich selber, wusste er doch das Sirius seiner Familie mit sechzehn den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Ich schätze, das war die erste Reaktion meiner geliebten Mutter" antwortete Sirius und grinste nun noch breiter.

Harry nickte nur und schaute weiter auf dem Baum, dort war Sirius Bruder, der selber Totesser gewesen war und von seinen Kumpels getötet wurde. Da war Tonks und ihre Mutter merkwürdigerweise war ihr Vater aber nicht auf dem Stammbaum. Erfolgte den Linien und keuchte vor Überraschung „Narzissa Malfoy". Als er etwas weiter schaute „Bellatrix Lestrange", Sirius war mit ihnen verwandt die Beiden waren seine Cousinen wie es Andromeda gewesen war.

„Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich Sie nie erwähnt habe" begann Sirius, der Harry beobachtet hatte wie dieser immer blasser geworden war und weiterhin wie hypnotisiert auf den Teppich starrte.

Harry drehte sein Kopf wie in Zeitlupe zu seinen Paten, er wusste dieser konnte nichts für seine Verwandten aber das war echt ein harter Tiefschlag. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür" brachte er trotzdem hervor.

„Von ihrem Vater habe ich mein erstes Geld bekommen" sagte Sirius nach einer Zeit des Schweigens.

„Wie dein erstes Geld?"

„Nachdem ich meinen Eltern den Rückenzugedreht hatte, war ich, sagen wir mal mittellos" er schaute kurz nachdenklich. „Allerdings verstarb nicht lange darauf der Vater von Andromeda, Narzissa und Bellatrix und hinterließ mir eine Stange Geld."

„Aber wieso denn das?"

„Ich hab es verdient" meinte Sirius, doch da Harry ihn weiter anstarrte erklärte er. „Politik Harry, mein Onkel und mein Vater als Familien Oberhaupt hatten sich in den Haaren. Lange Geschichte erzähle ich dir mal wenn ich dich vergraulen will."

Harry wusste das am diesen Punkt Schluss war und Sirius nicht mehr erzählen würde zumal die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Truppe Jungendlicher quatschend den Raum betrat. „Guten Morgen" begann Sirius freundlich und unterbrach so das Gespräch der Vier die nun überrascht zu Harry und Sirius schauten.

„Neville, Ron, Wuscheltom und Red Head" sprach Harry lässig und gespielt milde begeistert.

Während die Jungen grinsten und kurz mit dem Kopf nickten, warfen die Mädchen Harry giftige Blicke zu. „Wer hat dich hier rein gelassen Struwwelpotter" kam es angriffslustig von Red Head.

„Struwwelpotter" Sirius, grinste Harry nun breit an „den muss ich mir merken."

Aber die Unterhaltung wurde von der Haustürklingel und anschließend Geschreie aus der Eingangshalle unterbrochen. BLUTSVERRÄTER, MÖRDER, BESTIEN IHR WERDET STERBEN, RAUS IHR BESCHMUTZT DIESES EHRWÜRDIGE HAUS.

„Oh ich glaube meine Mum ruft" meinte Sirius und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Die anderen schienen dieser Zustand zu kennen, da sie nicht weiter reagierten, aber Harry, der sehen wollte was da passiert war, folgte seinen Paten nach unten. Er erkannte gerade noch wie Sirius Vorhänge über ein Bild zerrte und Mundungus einen bösen Blick zuwarf, als dieser gerade in der Küche verschwand.

Sirius deutete Harry an ihm leise in die Küche zu folgen. Harry tat dieses immer nach etwas von der Aktion verwundert und betrat direkt nach Sirius die Küche. In der gerade Mundungus eine Stammpauke von Mrs. Weasley erhielt, das Bild was sich Harry bot erinnerte irgendwie an Bulgarien und Dragon, da Dung die Sache nicht so ernst nahm wie Mrs. Weasley.

„Deshalb bitte kein Krach in der Eingangshalle" erklärte Sirius zu Harry, dieser nickte.

„Ahh Harry" Mrs. Weasley begrüßte ihn freundlich „möchtest du etwas Essen" und auf sein nicken bekam er eine große Portion mit Brot und Toast vorgesetzt.

„Dung, wie oft den noch" sagte Sirius, wie Harry meinte etwas gespielt, scheinbar wollte er weder Dung nach Mrs. Weasley verärgern.

„Tschuldige hatte alle Hände voll" kam es nicht gerade ehrlich klingend von Dung.

Sirius nickte und Mrs. Weasley schnaufte und drehte sich mit den Worten: „wir kümmern uns Heute ums Obergeschoß. Wenn du aufgegessen hast kannst du uns helfen, Harry." Zur Tür und verschwand.

„Helfen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Sirius grinste breit „Molly und die anderen sind dabei das Haus von diesen ganzen Müll und Dreck zu befreien."

„Müll?" fragte Dung interessiert. Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Was sind die anderen Alternativen?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Putzen mit Molly oder aber", Sirius schaute kurz nachdenklich und machte ein gespielt lange Pause „Putzen mit Molly" dann grinste er Harry an.

„Dann oder" erklärte dieser und verlangsamte das Tempo beim essen um einiges.

Sirius und Dung unterhielten sich noch kurz über irgendwelche Geschäfte bevor sich Sirius verabschiedete. „Ähm Harry, solange Remus und ich unterwegs sind hörst du auf Molly und du hilfst den anderen bei der Arbeit" meinte dieser noch für seine Verhältnisse ernst. Harry sah entsetzt aus, nickte aber dann doch. Da Harry gemerkt hatte dass es seinen Paten wichtig schien, wenn Harry sich, wie die anderen, unter das Kommando von Mrs. Weasley begab.

„Wo seid ihr beide denn?" fragte er anstatt nach.

„Aufgaben für den Orden?" bekam er als Antwort. „Und mehr hat dich nicht zu interessieren." Wieder war Harry über den Ton seines Paten verwundert und so nickte er erneut nur. „Schön also bis dann."

„Na, Harry wie läufst sonst so?" fragte Dung

„Nichts los und selbst?"

„Naja kann nicht lauter klagen" nuschelte er, „allerdings wenn du weiter so Werbung für mich machst brauche ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Konntest du ihnen helfen?" fragte Harry

„Zumindest haben wir unseren Einsatz wieder." „Hey Harry" Fred kam in die Küche gefolgt von Georg.

„Na immerhin" meinte Harry. Die beiden nickten nur und begannen ein Gespräch mit Dung. In dessen Verlauf etwas Geld und einige Zaubertrankzutaten ihre Besitzer wechselten.

„Ich werd dann mal wieder" begann Dung. „Harry deine Unterlagen bekommst du auf den üblichen Weg, aber erwarte nicht zuviel" und damit verschwand er wieder.

„Der Mist ist ganz schön teuer. Wenn das so weiter geht kommen wir nicht mehr bis zum Verkauf unserer Produkte" meckerte Georg etwas geknickt und Fred nickte nur.

„Immer noch euer Plan vom Laden?"

Die Beiden sahen zu Harry und nickten. „Wenn ich mich bei euch einkaufen würde, was wäre euer Angebot?" fragte Harry, mehr aus Spaß, aber jetzt wo er sein eigenes Verlies hatte konnte er ja etwas üben.

Fred runzelte die Stirn „für fünfhundert Galeonen zehn Prozent vom Gewinn" Georg überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

„Für Tausend Galeonen fünfundzwanzig Prozent" gab Harry zurück, soviel hatte er schon von Sirius gelernt, das erste Angebot ist nicht immer das Beste.

Die Beiden musterten sich kurz und meinten dann zu Harry „Deal"

Die nächsten Tage verliefen dann recht unangenehm, Harry war der Putzkolonne von Mrs. Weasley zugewiesen worden und durfte nun Regale entrümpeln und säubern. Das einzige was daran interessant war, waren einige Gegenstände die sie in einen leeren Keller Raum deponierten.

Was er allerdings wirklich interessant fand, war das die Vier anderen gut miteinander auskamen, obwohl sie in Hogwarts nicht im gleichen Haus waren. Harry erhielt darauf nur die Antwort, das Ginny eine Weasley sei. Auf seine Gegenfrage was mit Percy war, erntete er nur böse Blicke und selbst die Zwillinge waren über diesen Vergleich nicht glücklich.

„Was hast du gegen Ginny?" fragte auch Georg nachdem die anderen etwas entfernt waren.

„Nichts" meinte Harry, „sie hat mir nur Kontra gegeben bei unserer ersten Begegnung hier und hat damit meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erhalten."

Georg grinste daraufhin wieder und sagte „pass auf, dass sie dich nicht mal erwischt ohne das Mum da ist."

„Was kann sie, das ihr alle solche Angst vor ihr habt?" fragte Harry. „Charly sagte auch so was, als ich ihn mal getroffen hatte."

George mustere ihn kurz, da er scheinbar nichts von dieser Begegnung wusste und sagte dann. „Sie hat viel von Mum geerbt, wenn sie sauer ist, kann schon mal einiges zu Bruch gehen." Erklärte Georg nebulös „und ihr Flederwichte – Fluch ist absolut gefährlich", er verzog das Gesicht als erinnere er sich an etwas sehr ekliges.

Harry nickte, änderte sein Verhalten aber nicht. Großherrlich sie war weiterhin Red Head ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

Harry lernte auch die Ordensmitglieder kennen, darunter war, wie er heute bei Essen feststellen konnte, auch Tonks. Beide wussten nicht wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten, Harry wusste das er etwas übertrieben reagiert hatte aber das konnte nun auch nicht mehr ändern und als erste auf sie zu gehen war nicht sein Ding.

„Harry jetzt du" Tonks hatte ihn angesprochen, sie hatte den anderen gerade gezeigt was sie alles machen konnte und sah ihn jetzt mit roten Augen und einem Schweinerüssel an. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, aber auf eine weitere Aufforderung „mach schon Harry" fing er mit seinen Anweisungen an:

„Also am liebsten würde ich sehen die Augen etwas schmaler und Dunkelblau." Tonks fing ohne zögern an sich zu verändern. Sie lächelte sogar leicht, scheinbar glücklich darüber das Harry wieder mit ihr sprach. „Die Nase dünner ja und jetzt die Haare etwas Lockiger und ungefähr Schulter lang. Ach ja und natürlich Braunblond" gab er seine Anweisung sehr präzise zur Überraschung der anderen reagierte Tonks auf seine Anweisungen sehr schnell. „Jetzt der Mund etwas schmaler und..." doch weiter kam Harry nicht den Tonks war aufgesprungen und hatte Fluchtartig den Raum verlassen.

„Klasse Struwwelpotter" Ginny hatte ihn angefahren „was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht" fauchte sie noch und folgte zusammen mit Wuscheltom, Tonks aus der Küche. Harry schaute der Prozession überrascht nach und schüttelte den Kopf bevor er sich auch Richtung Zimmer verdrückte.

„Was hast du den veranstaltet?" fragten Georg und Fred die gerade aus dem Kaminzimmer schlichen.

„Nichts" antwortete Harry ehrlich.

Die Beiden grinsten „Ach deshalb haben die" Fred zeigte auf die gerade geschlossen Tür - „so gute Laune was?" beendete George.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry und zeigte auf ein wustfarbenes Knäuel in Freds Hand.

„Langziehohren" sagte George schob es unter der Tür durch und reichte Harry das andere Ende, probier mal aus."

Er deutet an, das Harry es an Ohr halten sollte, was dieser auch tat. „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder gemacht" das war die Stimme von Wuscheltom, die Harry nun klar und deutlich vernehmen konnte. Harry sah noch wie Fred und Georg sich verabschiedeten, als das Gespräch auch schon wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Wer?" fragte Tonks scheinbar nachdenklich.

„Na wer schon" fauchte jetzt Red Head „Struwwelpotter dieses arrogante Arschloch, ich dachte wenigstens in den Ferien habe ich ruhe vor solchen Wichsern, dieser, dieser Malfoy aus Huffelpuff…."

„GINNY" Tonks war erbost dazwischen gegangen und das Zucken von Fred und Georg zeigte ihm das sie recht laut gewesen sein musste, da diese schon am Treppenabsatz waren. „Hör auf."

„Was denn, stimmt doch" wollte diese weiter machen, wurde aber wieder von Tonks unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du gegen ihn hast, aber vergleich ihn nicht mit Malfoy" meinte Tonks, wie Harry einschätzen konnte recht aggressiv.

„Wieso verteidigst du Potter, er hat dich doch ebbend gekränkt?" fragte Wuscheltom wohl etwas verunsichert über die heftige Reaktion Tonks.

„Gekränkt?" fragte Tonks etwas überrascht.

„Weshalb sonst bist du so rausgestürmt?" kam die verwunderte Gegenfrage von Wuscheltom.

„Nun" Harry merkte an der Stimme von Tonks, das diese etwas verunsicherter wurde. „Kennt ihr dieses Gesicht?" fragte sie nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Nein" meinte Ginny etwas nachdenklich klingend.

„Nun das bin ich und Harry hat aus seinem Gedächtnis dieses Gesicht gestaltet" sie stoppte kurz „und das obwohl ich ihn verletzt habe, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Das ist seine Art zu zeigen das er mir verziehen hat."

„Oh, Ähm ich dachte nur" begann Red Head verlegen.

„Ginny ich weiß das Struwwelpotter…" Harry konnte sich förmlich Tonks grinsendes Gesicht vorstellen „übrigens toller Spitzname muss ich mir merken, deine Idee?"

„Nein Ginnys" kam es von Wuscheltom.

„…das Harry etwas eigenwillig ist" Harry hörte ein Schnauben „glaub mir er macht das sicherlich nur weil er sonst nichts findet mit dem er euch aufziehen kann." _Häh was sollte das jetzt_ dachte sich Harry.

„Das ist kindisch" meinte Wuscheltom.

„Typisch Mann würde ich sagen" widersprach Tonks. „Harry wirkt sicherlich arrogant, aber wenn du ihn näher kennst ist er ein echt guter Freund und wenn er dich auch mag hast du einen, naja Beschützer fürs Leben, außer du hintergehst ihn" fügte sie leise an.

„Wie Beschützer? noch einen unreifen Bruder?" fragte Red Head, froh scheinbar wieder etwas Negatives gefunden zu haben.

„Nein Ginny er steckt seine Nase nicht in dein Leben wenn du das meinst" Tonks schien kurz zu überlegen. „Hermine kannst du dich an das erste Quidditch - Spiel von Harry erinnern."

„Jahh" kam eine zögerliche Antwort.

„Der Sucher von Ravenclaw hatte mich vorher…" sie machte eine Pause „…sagen wir er hat mich gekränkt und ich habe kurz vor dem Spiel Harry getroffen und es ihm gegenüber erwähnt. Er hatte nie etwas gegen Franz oder unsere Beziehung, bis dato."

„Du meinst das war Absicht?" fragte Wuscheltom.

„Das könnte ich nie beweisen, aber so ist er, wenn jemand ihn oder seine Freund kränkt, reagiert er recht schnell und nicht gerade zimperlich."

„Aber dieses ewige Red Head stört" gab Ginny etwas zickig von sich.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt er wäre ein lieber Freund" sprach Tonks „aber ich glaube auf Dauer wird es ihm sicherlich zu langweilig, außerdem seht ihr ihn in Hogwarts nur noch selten oder?" _Sicherlich nicht_ grinste Harry in sich hinein.

„Tonks" Wuscheltom begann etwas zögerlich „du sagtest du hättest Struwwel verärgert, was hast du gemacht?"

„Es hat was mit meiner Fähigkeit zu tun und etwas, was für ihn sehr wichtig ist" erklärte Sie zögerlich. „Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mögen wird und habe es trotzdem getan."

„Das müssen wir jetzt nicht verstehen oder?" fragte Red Head scheinbar aber sehr interessiert.

„Nein" brach es bestimmt aus Tonks „Harry kann eine Menge Spaß ab, frag deine Brüder, aber bei einem Punkt ist er gnadenlos und diesen habe ich wieder besseren Wissens leider überschritten. Auch wenn ich damals dachte es ist die sinnvollste Alternative."

„Warst du letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts?" fragte Wuscheltom nun sehr nachdenklich klingend.

„Wieso?" fragte Tonks zurück und Harry erkannte ihr Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Ich habe ihn einmal richtig wütend erlebt und das war nach der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers" erklärte sie ungerührt.

„Nöö" sagte Tonks relativ unglaubwürdig, „was ist denn das?"

„So interessant?" Harry schreckte zusammen, denn Fred und Georg waren wieder neben ihm aufgetaucht.

„Geht so" witzelte Harry.

„Gib mal her" sprach Fred und nahm das Ende der Schnurr, welches Harry sich ohne murren abnehmen ließ, weil er das Gefühl hatte erwischt worden zu sein. Er machte einige Schritte Richtung Treppenabsatz und Georg, der das sah, folgte ihm breit grinsend und mit Vorfreude in den Augen auf Zehnspitzen.

Gerade als die Beiden ihre Position so eingenommen hatten, das es wirkte als kämen sie von unten hoch, öffnet Tonks ruckartig die Tür, griff sich Fred und schrie „Lauschen verboten." Etwas leiser murmelte sie einen Fluch und schloss wieder die Tür. Nun stand Fred ohne Ohren und etwa belämmert auf dem Flur und Georg und Harry mussten sich gegenseitig stützen um nicht vor lachen die Treppe herunter zustürzen.

Fred durfte noch eine Zeit ohne Ohren verbringen, dieses wurde erst von Mrs. Weasley behoben als er anfing die Vorteile der Gehörlosigkeit auszunutzen, er reagierte nicht auf die Zeichensprache der anderen und verweigerte die Arbeit, oder platzte in Räume mit der Ausrede er habe doch geklopft.

„Hast du den Fluch gehört?" war Georg erste Frage und Harry musste mit sich kämpfen um nicht erneut vor lachen zusammenbrechen. Als er Freds Gesicht auf diese Frage sah und auch die anderen Jugendlichen im Zimmer versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich kann ihn dir zeigen" setzte Tonks an und zeigte mit ihren Zauberstab auf Georg. Dieser schien einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, bevor er freundlich, aber doch bestimmt, ablehnte.

Den Rest der Ferien verbrachten sie in etwas entspannter Umgebung, zwar nervte Harry immer noch die Beiden, aber da Tonks einen Großteil der Zeit auch anwesend war und den beiden Schützenhilfe leistete, in dem sie androhte Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit preiszugeben war Harry oft umgänglich. Allerdings nur Tonks zu liebe, erpressen würde er sich von niemanden lassen, das redete er sich zumindest ein.

Harry lernte die anderen um Neville besser kennen, wobei er eigentlich nur Red Head falsch eingestuft hatte. Wuscheltom war der Streber und das Gewissen der Drei und Ron der gute Freund den Neville gegen das Gewissen brauchte.

Red Head war eine Mischung aus Wuscheltom und Ron, genauso wissbegierig aber für jeden Spaß der Zwillinge offen oder aber sogar der Anstifter. Doch auf Gespräche, die in Richtung erstes Schuljahr gingen, reagierte sie so allergisch wie Tonks auf ihren Vornamen. Da er alle Anwesenden gut kannte, war Harry auch glücklich dass dieses Thema nicht angesprochen wurde, wie sollte er auch den Gedächtniszauber auf Neville und sie erklären.

Er konnte sich nun auch vorstellen warum sie so oft auf dem Turm war, sie brauchte Ruhe vor einigen Slytherins. So wie Harry es verstand, war sie für einige nur eine Geduldete. Sie grinste allerdings heimtückisch, als sie dieses sagte, der Großteil der anderen war allerdings erträglich, wie sie auf Harrys Fragen erklärt hatte.

Der einzige den Harry nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekam war Algil und das obwohl er laut der Aussage von den anderen ständig im Haus war, damit er nicht vom Ministerium geschnappt würde. Neville sagte ihm, dass er kein Mensch sei, der unter Menschen geht, er war nicht umsonst ein Einsiedler.

Kurz vor der Abreise bekam er von Dung alles was dieser über Ching Siu – Tung in Erfahrung bringen konnte, welches nicht wirklich viel oder ergiebig war. Harry wusste nun, dass dieser in Hong Kong aufgewachsen war und dort eine Menge Geld gemacht hatte und sich Anfang der Achtziger Jahre nach England aufgemacht hatte. Hier betrieb er eine Apotheke, war aber der Mann über den alle Geschäfte, was Dung auch immer darunter verstand, liefen, die etwas mit Hong Kong und dementsprechend China zu tun hatten.

Also war Harry eins klar, dieser Vertrag mit Cho hatte nichts mit Geld zutun, das hatte er genug, scheinbar hatten Chos Eltern Angst davor zurück nach Hong Kong zu müssen. Vielleicht auch daher weil China es bald bekommen würde.

Aber Harry erkannte nicht den Vorteil den Ching Siu – Tung von der Sache hatte, er konnte jedes Mädchen haben was er wollte. Nicht durch sein Aussehen, aber durch seine Stellung bei den Chinesen. Oder war es genau das, was Cho ihn geben konnte. Mehr Anerkennung unter den Engländern, da sie und ihre Familie tiefer in der Gesellschaft steckten, als er. Immerhin waren sie auf dem Ball bei den Malfoys gewesen.

* * *

Die Reise zum Zug war eine merkwürdige Aktion, da sie unter Gleitschutz zum Bahnhof gebracht wurden. Als sich Tonks von Harry verabschiedete maulte dieser kurz, da sie sich als ältere Frau ausgab und nicht als sie selbst, was dazu führte, das sie ihn noch mehr an ihren Busen presste als vorher. 

„Viel Spaß Harry" setzte sie an „und ärger die armen Mädchen nicht immer."

„Was soll ich denn sonst mit ihnen machen?" fragte er scheinheilig und grinste sie spitzbübig an.

Sie musterte ihn kurz, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und meinte „In Ordnung ärgere sie so dolle du kannst" und verschwand Richtung Ausgang und ließ nun einen verwunderten Harry zurück.

„Moin" er war gerade in das Abteil von Justin und zu seiner Verwunderung auch Susan getreten.

Justin grinste und zuckte unmerklich mit den Schultern „Wie war dein Urlaub?"

„Wirklich interessant" meinte Harry „und deiner?"

„Witzig, war kurz in Frankreich und dann mit meinen Eltern in Brasilien" erklärte Justin, er schielte auf Susan, welche nicht auf ihn reagierte sondern Harry musterte.

„Klasse ich war im Tenochtitlán" sagte Harry, nach dem Motto, sie hätten sich ja sehen müssen.

„Mexiko?" fragte Justin dann auch nach und grinste als Harry nickte. „Aber ich dachte dort gibt es nichts für Zauberer?"

„Wir waren dort bei einem Freund von Remus."

„Habt ihr Spinnen gejagt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Hast du Angst vor Spinnen?" fragte nun Susan und warf Justin einen wütenden Blick zu, als dieser begann zu lachen.

„Nein, Susan" erklärte Harry „sie schmecken nur nicht gut und Remus hat einmal in Monat so eine Art Heißhunger auf Spinnen."

Nun schaute sie auch angewidert. Hannah und Ernie betraten das Abteil und begannen nun auch ihre Urlaubserlebnisse zu erzählen. Harry verwundert das Verhalten von Hannah, die nicht ein einziges Gerücht unter die Leute gebracht hatte und sie waren jetzt schon fast zwanzig Minuten unterwegs.

„Potter du hier?" Malfoy hatte die Abteiltür geöffnet und schaute überrascht auf Harry, als er die verwirrten Blicke der anderen sah fügte er an, „nicht in Askaban."

Harry lächelte breit, das was ihn jetzt nur verwunderte war, das Malfoy selbst hier auftauchte und nicht Flint. „Nee ich wollte deine Tante nicht sehen" warf er ihm an den Kopf. „Und außerdem Malfoy, das ist keine Information die Öffentlich zugänglich ist, also pass lieber auf wenn du so los tratscht, es könnte dich nach Askaban bringen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Harry die Tür zum Abteil vor Malfoy zufahren.

Die anderen musterten ihn nun neugierig. „Was sollte das heißen?" fragte Susan, „das mit Askaban meine ich". Sie wirkte etwas verwirrt, so wie der Rest, außer Justin, der ja wusste worum es gehen musste.

„Wie ich schon Draci ebbend sagte, es ist keine Öffentliche Information" begann er „nur soviel, das Ministerium hat mich überprüft und da dort jemand schlampig gearbeitet hatte, war kurzzeitig der Verdacht aufgekommen ich könnte etwas Illegales getan haben." Nun mussten sie alle Grinsen, da sie wussten wie ernst Harry Regeln nahm.

„Sorry, aber wie gesagt die Pfeife im Ministerium hat nur nicht alle Unterlagen überprüft und so habe ich nichts gemacht, wessen es würdig wäre mich zu verhaften." Auf den rätselnden Blick der anderen meinte er „ich bin kein Werwolf, wenn ihr das meint, ihr Beiden" er zeigte auf Susan und Hannah. „Ihr könnt das nächsten Vollmond gerne überprüfen."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin wurde Susan rot, Hannah schaute verwirrt und Ernie grinste breit, scheinbar hatte er nichts gegen einen Besuch der Beiden einzuwenden, Justin lächelte nur milde. Den Rest der Reise brachen sie ohne weitere Störungen mit Quatschen oder Kartenspielen hinter sich.

Sie erreichten das Hauptportal von Hogwarts und Harry wollte gerade die Große Halle betreten, wurde jedoch von Professor McGonagall abgefangen. „Mr. Potter könnten sie mir kurz folgen." Sie wirkte so unnahbar wie immer, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen schienen ihre Augen zu glänzen.

Sie gingen Richtung Lehrerzimmer und betraten dieses auch. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte drehte sie sich zu ihm und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie durch ein hässliches Geräusch unterbrochen wurden. „Chrm Chrm".

„Aha Dolores ihr seid schon hier" setzte McGonagall, wie Harry fand gezwungen, freundlich an.

Harry drehte sich in die Richtung in welche nun McGonagall gesprochen hatte und schaute auf eine kleine dickliche Frau, die mit ihrem runden Gesicht und breiten Mund die Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Kröte nur schwer verleugnen konnte.

„Professor Umbridge, Professor Dolores Umbridge" sagte diese mit einer Stimme die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Untersekretärin des Ministers für Magie und Lehrerin für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste". Harry schaute nun zu einer weiteren Person „und das ist Mr. Dawlish ein Auror."

Harry wunderte sich was sie wollte und machte dann das, was ihm als erstes einfiel als er ihren Titel gehörte hatte. „Angenehm Potter, Sir Harry James Potter Fünfunddreißigster Earl of Godrics End und Träger des Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse." Er lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen und glaubte auch ein Anflug von einen Lächeln bei Professor McGonagall wahrgenommen zu haben.

Umbridge überging diese Vorstellung und begann wieder mit ihrer nervigen Stimme „Sie sind ein Animagus?"

„Nein" antwortete Harry sofort.

„Lügen sie nicht" sprach sie nun etwas aufbrausender weiter.

„Dolores" mischte sich nun McGonagall ein „selbst wenn er einer wäre, dürfte er es nicht zugeben."

Diese schaute überrascht von ihr zu Dawlish und als dieser kaum merklich nickte sprach sie weiter. „Ihre Form ist mir und den anderen Lehren sehr wohl bekannt, falls mir Berichte zu Ohren kommen, die das auftauchen ein großen Katze" nun schnaubte McGonagall kurz „beinhalten werde ich auf sie zurückkommen."

Da Harry nicht darauf reagierte sprach sie weiter „Könnten sie uns die Verwandlung zeigen?"

Harry hätte beinahe losgelacht, so dämlich konnte sie doch nicht sein, das sie glaubte er falle auf diesen Trick herein. „Selbst wenn ich ein Animagus sein sollte, wäre ich sicherlich ein Schockanimagus, welches bedeutet, dass ich mich nur einmal in einer Gefahrensituation unkontrolliert verwandelt habe. Ich diese Verwandlung aber nicht wiederholt habe oder gar nochmals versucht habe sie zu vollziehen" hier verzog er gespielt das Gesicht. „Dieses dürfte ich auch erst, nachdem der Antrag beim Ministerium genehmigt wurde, welcher besagt, das mich einer vom Ministerium zugewiesener Lehrer, zuvor ausbilden und unterweisen muss."

Harry musste innerlich grinsen, es hat schon Vorteile wenn man Remus als Paten hatte. Im Umgang mit dem Ministerium konnte ihm keiner etwas vormachen. Er hatte Harry mit vorgehaltener Feuerwaffe gebeten, alles über die Gesetzte für Verwandlung und Animagus zu lesen, was Harry dann auch freiwillig getan hatte. Und da diese ihm, so dämlich und sinnlos erschienen, hatte Harry auch gleich noch die Schulregeln gelesen vielleicht konnte er daraus noch nutzen ziehen.

McGonagall nickte nur zustimmend und Umbridge schien verstanden zuhaben, das Harry seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. „Schön, schön, wenn das geklärt ist, dürfen sie zurück in die große Halle, aber seien sie gewiss, dass das Ministerium ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat."

„Das ist gut zu wissen, das das Ministerium so wichtige Aufgaben erledigt" meinte Harry sarkastisch. Woraufhin Umbridge scheinbar versuchte ihn bedrohlich zu mustern und Dawlish so wirkte als würde er Harry zustimmen.

„Mr. Potter begeben sie sich bitte in die Halle." Professor McGonagall lächelte kurz und Harry verschwand wie gewünscht.

„Was war los?" fragte Justin in Flüsterton als Harry erschienen war und Umbridge nach ihrer Vorstellung durch den Direktor damit begonnen hatte, einen Monolog über ihre geplante Arbeit zu führen.

„Ein kleiner Test vom Ministerium" erklärte Harry.

„Wegen deiner…" Justin sprach nicht weiter, einerseits da Harry sofort nickte, andererseits da Susan scheinbar dieses Gespräch interessanter fand als das Geblubbere von Umbridge. Harry sah sich in der Halle um und außer Wuscheltom und einigen anderen Vertrauensschülern schien keiner der Ansprache zu lauschen.

Harry war gerade mit seiner Runde fertig, als zaghafter Applaus erklang, der aber sofort wieder verstummte, so das nun auf dem Wink des Direktors die Tische mit Essen beladen wurden.

* * *

„Habt ihr gehört, VgdDK soll stinklangweilig sein, es wird nur das Buch durchgelesen." Hannah hat sich an den Huffelpuff - Tisch gesetzt und Harry war überrascht. Das war das erste Mal, das sie so etwas wie Tratsch verbreitete, seid sie dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts waren. 

„Was? Aber wir haben doch ZAGs, wie sollen wir die schaffen, nur mit Theorie?" fragte Ernie mit Panik in der Stimme. „Ihr habt doch McGonagall und Flitwick gehört, das dieses Jahr das wichtigste ist." Er raufte sich die Haare „und das wo wir in VgdDK eh schon hinterher hinken" zeterte er weiter.

Harry gab ihn Recht, auch wenn er die Stunden von McGonagall und Flitwick ohne Probleme gemeistert hatte. Allerdings hatte ihn McGonagall nach der Stunde auch gesagt, das sie ihn besonders im Auge habe. Sie erwarte von einem Animagus nicht nur Standart, sonder erheblich mehr. Und auf Harrys Blick erklärte sie sich kurz: „Wenn sie eine Maus in einen Kelch verwandeln hat ihrer hübsche Verzierungen und ist mit Brillanten besetzt. Überraschen sie mich in ihrer Kreativität. Ihre Meßlatte für gute Noten liegt nun höher."

Selbst Flitwick, der nicht die Verbindung mit seiner Animagus-Form ziehen konnte, wie McGonagall, sagte ihm beim herausgehen, das er viel von ihm erwarte, zumal seine Leistungen über die Ferien wohl gewachsen sein mussten, da er die Wiederholungen hervorragend geschafft hatte.

„Bleib locker Ernie" fing Justin an Ernie zu beruhigen und holte Harry so aus seinen Gedanken.

„So haben wir spitzen Noten in Theorie" mischte Harry sich sarkastisch ein.

„Hast du das Buch gelesen?" fragte Ernie und auf Harrys Kopfschütteln. „Da steht so etwas nach dem Motto, sind Gegenflüche nicht auch nur Flüche, ist es nicht besser einem Kampf auszuweichen."

Justin grinste nun Harry breit an. „Was ist?" fragte dieser.

„Naja" begann Justin zögerlich, „hört sich für mich, wie deine Lebensphilosophie an" kam es dann aber sarkastisch.

„Ja das stimmt natürlich" sagte Harry gespielt, er wollte nicht weiter auf Justins Anspielung eingehen und fragte Hannah daher „Woher weiß du das?"

„Padma sagte mir das, die Ravenclaws hatten sie gerade" antwortete sie. „Das erste was kam, war Zauberstäbe weg und lesen sie Kapitel eins im Buch."

Harry nickte, er wusste natürlich das in diesem Buch nur Plunder stand, er hatte es gelesen weil er alles las, was mit VgdDK zu tun hatte. Allerdings hatte er bis zu Schluss die Hoffung gehabt es würde noch etwas Sinnvolles darin stehen.

„Was denkt sich Dumbledore nur dabei, solch einen Lehrer einzustellen?" fragte Ernie in die Runde.

„Vielleicht ist sie so dämlich, das er sich gedacht hat, sie ist auf jeden Fall kein abgedrehter Totesser oder so was" warf Harry ein. Bis auf Justin, der grinste und Susan die kurz auflachte, schauten ihn alle überrascht an.

„Neville" Harry hatte ihn im Flur entdeckt „ich muss dich kurz etwas…"

Doch er brach ab, als er das wutverzerrte Gesicht von ihm erkannte „Was ist mit dir los?"

„Umbridge" presste er nur raus.

„Oh" machte Harry „ist sie so gut wie ich gehört habe?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Neville grinste kurz „besser, Strafarbeit da ich gesagt habe das Voldemort wieder zurück ist" erklärte er weiter. „Was wolltest du?"

Harry stockte kurz, das war jetzt sicherlich nicht die beste Zeit, aber er hatte die nächste Stunde VgdDK und so hatte er keine Wahl wenn er ihn nicht noch mehr ärgern wollte, als so sicherlich schon. „Ich habe sie jetzt und wollte auch etwas mit ihr reden, allerdings mehr über" er stockte „Algil."

Neville musterte ihn nachdenklich „Ja?"

„Also ich habe das Buch gelesen" Neville ließ seine Augenbraun verschwinden „du nicht?" Aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, „hier heißt es das man sich nicht wehren soll und ich wollte anführen was ich machen soll wenn Algil auftaucht."

Harry sah wie Neville wieder anfing zu kochen, „aber wenn es dich stört das ich ihn anführe lass ich mir etwas anderes einfallen, aber er ist nun mal wie du zugeben musst das beste Beispiel, weil er das Versagen des Ministerium durch seine Flucht aus Askaban bewiesen hat." Harry wusste nicht wie er an Nevilles Stelle reagiert hätte, aber er hoffte, Neville würde es ihm erlauben.

„Ungern" grummelte Neville nach dieser Erklärung „aber du hast ja Recht."

„Hey, jedem der mich direkt nach ihm fragt, erzähle ich das er unschuldig ist" sagte Harry. „Es ist nur einfach eine schöne Gelegenheit dieser Kröte eins reinzuwürgen."

Neville nickte, „viel Glück, aber wieso willst du sie fertig machen?"

„Hat was mit Remus zu tun." Harry schaute kurz nachdenklich zu Neville, sprach dann aber doch weiter. „Umbridge hat etwas gegen Werwölfe, sie hat einige der neuen Gesetzte gegen sie ausgearbeitet." Neville nickte nur, „das war meine zweite Wahl, Werwölfe" erklärte Harry und ging Richtung Unterricht, da dieser gleich beginnen musste.

„Zauberstäbe weg", war das erste, was Umbridge sagte, nachdem die Glocke geläutet hatte. Ein kurzes rascheln setzte ein, als einige ihre Stäbe in die Tasche steckten. Harry, der seine immer im Armholster trug blieb ruhig sitzen und grinste seine Lehrerin an.

Umbridge zeigte auf die Tafel und meinte „dieses sind die drei Hauptziele des Kurses. Welche von Fachleuten des Ministeriums" - nun grinste sie breit - und Harry schätze, das die Fachleute sie selbst war, „erarbeitet haben, schreiben sie diese bitte ab."

Nachdem das Geräusch der kratzenden Federn nachgelassen hatte, begann sie erneut. „Haben alle ein Exemplar der Theorie magischer Verteidigung von Wilbert Slinkhard."

Das war Harry Zeichen, er hatte von den Zwillingen über dieses ‚Ja Professor', ‚Nein Professor' Ding gehört und wollte diese gleich voll erwischen und so rief er sehr laut. „Ja, Professor Umbridge." Trotz der Lautstärke schaffte es Harry noch übertrieben freundlich zu klingen.

Die Klasse sah ihn verwundert an, Umbridge musterte ihn nur kurz und meinte dann „nun schlagen Sie bitte Seite fünf auf und lesen sie Kapitel eins, Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger. Ich möchte keine Unterhaltungen hören". Die Schüler begannen zu lesen nur Harry lächelte weiter Umbridge an ohne auch nur sein Buch aus seiner Tasche zu kramen. „Mr. Potter" sprach Umbridge Ihn nach einiger Zeit an, da sie gemerkt hatte das er nicht las „warum lesen sie nicht?"

„Ich kenne das Kapitel schon, Professor Umbridge" antwortete er übertrieben freundlich.

„Dann bitte Kapitel zwei" sagte sie nicht minder gespielt freundlich und da er wieder nicht reagierte „Kapitel drei." Nun hoben einige seine Klassenkameraden den Kopf „wie weit sind sie mit dem Buch Mr. Potter."

„Ich habe es schon in den Ferien durchgelesen Professor Umbridge" sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, was einige überraschte Blicke verursachte, vor allem von Ernie.

„Dann sagen sie mir Bitte was in Kapitel…" doch Umbridge wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„In diesen Meisterwerk der Papierverschwendung steht übersetzt, das wir uns nicht wehren sollen, sonder einen Streit von vornherein umgehen sollten. Welches ich in diesen Zeiten für sehr bedenklich halte, Professor Umbridge."

„Mr. Potter glauben sie auch diesen Schwachsinn den Mr. Longbottom von sich gibt."

„Welcher da wäre, Professor Umbridge?" fragte Harry ruhig, alles verlief genauso wie er gedacht hatte.

„Diesen Unsinn das Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf wieder auferstanden ist." Sie hatte nun genau vor ihm Position bezogen und musterte ihn durch ihre Glupschaugen.

„Wieso darf der Name eigentlich nicht genannt werden?" fragte Harry, was dazu führte, das Umbridge in verwirrt anschaute. „Ich frage ja nur, da sie die Untersekretärin unseres Ministers für Magie sind und wissen müssten ob ein Gesetz existiert, welches uns verbittet Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen?" Er setzte ein Gesicht auf, welches zeigen sollte, das er wirklich an einer Antwort interessiert war und fügte dann noch schnell an „Professor Umbridge".

Die Reaktion der anderen war umso heftiger, alle zuckten zusammen und Umbridge und einige Mädchen quietschten sogar kurz auf. Umbridge starrte Harry an und begann ihre kleinen Ringbesetzten Wurstfinger zu massieren. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fing Harry erneut an zu reden. „Da er ja schon Tot ist, sollte das doch kein Problem sein oder Professor Umbridge?"

Sie atmete schwer und Harry konnte sehen wie sie überlegte, dann aber anfing überheblich zu lächeln. „Wir sprechen diesen Namen nicht aus, in dem Angedenken der gefallen Freunde und Verwandten und natürlich verbittet kein Gesetzt diesen Namen zu nennen. Nur unser aller Anstand." Harry nickte nur, „da sie denken das der …" sie stoppte sich selbst. „Du-weißt-schon-wer tot ist, was er nach der Meinung unseres Ministeriums zweifelsfrei ist" fügte sie noch schnell an „was meinte sie vorhin mit gefährliche Zeiten?"

Harry sah sie nun verwirrt an, es sollte so wirken, als müsse auch der letzte Idiot wissen, wenn er gemeint hatte. „Natürlich meine ich den Massenmörder, der dem Ministerium schon seid über zwei Jahren auf der Nase herum tanzt, was mach ich, wenn der vor mir steht, Professor Umbridge?" Harry versuchte den Namen zu umgehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieses nichts bringen würde. Jeder wusste wer gemeint war, da regelmäßig Berichte über Algil gebracht wurden.

„Der wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab auf den Boden schmeiße, Professor Umbridge." Er versuchte etwas ängstlich zu klingen. Harry erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, das Justin ihn nachdenklich musterte, er war der einzige in der Klasse, dem klar war, das es großer Stuss war den Harry jetzt erzählte und wirkte daher etwas überrascht.

„Das Ministerium ist diesem Verbrecher dicht auf den Fersen, also seien sie versichert, dass dieser bald wieder in Askaban sitzt."

„Und dort wieder abhaut" brummte Harry, der etwas verwirrt über sein Innenleben war. Einerseits amüsierte ihn das hier, andererseits war er wütend, zeigte es wieder, dass das Ministerium nichts taugte. Umbridge war immerhin so etwas wie die stellvertretende Ministerin.

„Mr. Potter" sie hatte nun eine Honigsüße Stimme, was scheinbar ihre Art war wenn sie wütend wurde, „fünf Punkte Abzug von Huffelpuff wegen Beleidigung des Ministeriums."

* * *

Ich versuche auch ganz schnell wieder ein Update zumachen wenn ihr ganz, **_autsch_** in Ordnung ich beeil mich. 

Achja, wessen Slip war das?

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	20. Umbridge

Moin,

Der Name des Chaps entstand eigentlich nur da ihr euch fast alle über diese Figur so gefreut habt –grins-

**Enrinye:** gleich ein paar bin gespannt achja er war hellrosa also kein Typischer Jungen Farbe außer der hat soviel Ahnung von der Waschmaschine wie ich ;-). Der Da Gründer ist … lesen.

**Schokki:** du weißt nicht ob du ein Slip hast oder nicht lässt irgendwie tief blicken ;-) / tja wer würde da nicht gerne basteln. Ich meine Jetzt die Politik und auch nicht die die schon solange basteln.

**Rudi:** Umbridge ´gibt einen ja auch alle Möglichkeiten dazu

**Dax:** ;-) verstoße ich damit auch gegen die Vorschriften der Review Beantwortung?

**Thorin: **ist so eine art high light der Jahre stimmt schon aber ich werde langsamer versprochen.

**Harry Black Potter:** hellrosa mit Blümchen war nicht deiner glaube ich sogar / jedes braucht eine kleine Schonfrist auch Kröter haben diese ;-)

**Schttenengl:** ich kann dem armen Tier so was doch nicht antun ;-) / aber immerhin war ich schnell oder?

**Ninja:** wie weit liest du sonst?

**Drake:** hey was kann ich dafür das dein Arbeitgeber keinen Zugang zu Internet bittet ;-) (allerdings kann ich dieses verhalten im sinne der Volkwirtschaft nicht für gut heißen –grins-). Tja dunkel und Sirius wer weiß / deswegen ist er auch in Huffelpuff alles Tarnung

**Zerengeb:** bin doch kein Tierquäler ich lasse Kröten nicht leiden naja nicht dolle / das mit den Spinnt üben wir noch mal (Finger über das Gitterrost gleiten lass vor die Nase halte und puste. „Sehen sie mich noch oder vermuten sie mich nur hinter der Staubschicht. Zur Strafe Toilettendienst und ich will nicht wieder Soviel Sackhaare finden das ich meiner Oma ein Toupet daraus nageln kann Verstanden).

**Ewjena:** das war doch aber mal schnell oder?

**Alex Black5:** es gibt eine Da und Harry ist natürlich dabei wenn auch nur als Anhang ;-)

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 19**

„Der wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab auf den Boden schmeiße, Professor Umbridge." Er versuchte etwas ängstlich zu klingen. Harry erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, das Justin ihn nachdenklich musterte, er war der einzige in der Klasse, dem klar war, das es großer Stuss war den Harry jetzt erzählte und wirkte daher etwas überrascht.

„Das Ministerium ist diesem Verbrecher dicht auf den Fersen, also seien sie versichert, dass dieser bald wieder in Askaban sitzt."

„Und dort wieder abhaut" brummte Harry, der etwas verwirrt über sein Innenleben war. Einerseits amüsierte ihn das hier, andererseits war er wütend, zeigte es wieder, dass das Ministerium nichts taugte. Umbridge war immerhin so etwas wie die stellvertretende Ministerin.

„Mr. Potter" sie hatte nun eine Honigsüße Stimme, was scheinbar ihre Art war wenn sie wütend wurde, „fünf Punkte Abzug von Huffelpuff wegen Beleidigung des Ministeriums."

**

* * *

20. Kapitel:Umbridge**

Harry lächelte freundlich, er wusste, dass sie so reagieren würde, was sollte sie auch anderes tun. „Mr. Potter, da sie dieses Buch angeblich gelesen haben, was schreibt Mr. Slinkhard zum Thema Gegenflüche?"

Die gesamte Klasse beobachtete die Unterhaltung, nicht einer täuschte vor sein Buch zu lesen. „Der ehrenwerte Mr. Slinkhard" begann Harry fast gelangweilt „vertritt die Ansicht dass wir Zauberer diese Flüche nur Gegenflüche nennen, um unser Gewissen zu beruhigen, da sie sich so besser anhören würden, Professor Umbridge." Einige Schüler mussten grinsen, da Harry immer langsamer gesprochen hatte.

Harry sah ihr an, dass sie überlegte wie sie ihn in eine Falle locken konnte, damit sie ihn lächerlich machen oder zumindest eine Strafarbeit verpassen konnte. „Mr. Potter, das Lehrbuch welches wir als Unterrichtsunterstützung benutzten, wurde vom Ministerium ausgewählt. Dort wurde es von einigen Fachleuten auf seine Tauglichkeit geprüft und für sehr gut befunden."

Harry wusste, dass er jetzt den Zauberstab überspannen würde, aber er wollte sie testen. „Von den gleichen Leuten, die schon seit über dreißig Jahren versuchen Fenrir Greyback zu verhaften, Professor Umbridge?" Harry sah wie Umbridge zurück zuckte. „Einen Werwolf der nachweislich dreißig Kinder zu Werwölfen gemacht hat. Und diese Fachleute …"

„Das hat nicht mit unserem Unterricht zu tun, Mr. Potter" unterbrach ihn nun Umbridge.

„Aber mit diesem tollen Buch, da ihre Fachleute es ja überprüfen und mit anderen vergleichen mussten, anstatt uns zu schützen, Professor Umbridge" rief er nun lauter.

„Mr. Potter, das sind weitere zehn Punkte von Huffelpuff wegen Verunglimpfung des Ministeriums."

Harry grinste nur, jetzt konnte er Umbridge gut einordnen. Ihre Loyalität galt dem Ministerium oder besser gesagt denen die dort das sagen hatten, also Fudge. „Wie sie meinen Professor Umbridge" antwortete Harry dann eben so süß.

„Wollen sie noch mehr Punkte verlieren Mr. Potter?" sie lächelte nun breit und Harry wusste wieder warum Moony sie Kröte nannte.

„Natürlich nicht Professor Umbridge" kam Harrys Antwort zu schnell und mit zuviel Hohn in der Stimme.

„Strafarbeit Mr. Potter" flötete sie nun.

„Wie sie wünschen Professor Umbridge" antwortet Harry wieder lässig, allerdings gab die Schulklingel nun das Ende der Stunde bekannt.

Einige der Schüler griffen sofort ihre Taschen und wollten los, wurden aber von Umbridge gestoppt. „Die Stunde ist erst beendet, wenn ich das sage."

Sie genoss diese Durchsage bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo man Harrys Stimme vernahm, „natürlich Professor Umbridge."

„Sie dürfen gehen und sie Mr. Potter erhalten eine Nachricht wann und wo sie Ihre Strafarbeit anzutreten haben."

„Jawohl Professor Umbridge." Harry wusste, dass er nichts damit ausrichten konnte, aber er wusste auch, dass sie nicht mehr machen konnte, Punkteabzug, weil er ihr zustimmte war nicht zu erklären, selbst für sie nicht.

„Du musst auch immer übertreiben" fuhr ihn Justin auf den Flur an.

„Ich habe doch nur einige Fragen gestellt" entgegnete Harry scheinheilig.

„Ja, Ja" grummelte Justin „sag mal, tat das mit Algil not."

Harry schaute sich kurz um „ich musste doch was bringen und da sie deutlich gesagt hatte was sie von Neville hält, dachte ich das wäre der bessere Weg."

„Armer Neville"

„Ich hab ihn vorher gefragt, er war nicht begeistert, aber er hat zugestimmt."

„Das mit diesen Werwolf Fenrir Greyback, stimmt das?" fragte Susan, die zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Ja" kam es nur von Harry.

„Er hat auch Professor Lupin gebissen?" fragte sie etwas ängstlich und selbst Justin sah nun fragend auf Harry.

„Ja" antwortete Harry, war aber überrascht, dass Susan die Zusammenhänge so schnell erfasst hatte.

„Darf man fragen, wie alt er war, als er gebissen wurde? Ich meine du sagtest was von Kindern."

Harry nickte „Remus war neun und ja, Greyback hat sich darauf spezialisiert Kinder von Zauberern zu beißen."

Susan sah ihn nun bestürzt an. „Du meinst er plant diese Überfälle?" fragte aber dann Justin.

Harry nickte nur, was Justin trocken schlucken ließ. „Deshalb auch die vielen Vorurteile" grummelte er mehr zu sich als zu den anderen. Sie nahmen in der Halle platz und wieder setzte sich Susan zu Harry, was dieser mit einen fragenden Blick auf Justin quittierte, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Harry hatte nichts gegen Susan einzuwenden, aber ihr Verhalten verwunderte ihn etwas, wollte sie was von ihm oder war das jetzt um Justin eifersüchtig zu machen. „Was hast du eigentlich die ganzen Ferien getrieben?" fragte er sie dann, wenn sie schon da war, konnte man doch gleich auf den Zahn fühlen.

„Ich war nur in England" gab sie etwas kleinlaut von sich, scheinbar weil er und Justin ja weit weg waren. „Bei meiner Tante" fügte sie noch an.

„Amelia Susan Bones?" fragte Harry, der den Namen im Grimmauld Place gehört hatte.

Susan nickte überrascht „Du kennst sie?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein ich habe ihren Namen nur aufgeschnappt, Leiterin der Strafverfolgung nicht?"

„Ja" kam es Susan.

„Wow, das muss doch interessant sein" begann Harry „ich meine die Storys die sie zu erzählen hat."

Susan lächelte „Manchmal", sie schaute kurz nach links und rechts „Longbottom war vor Gericht diesen Sommer" flüsterte sie dann und hatte somit Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit, er hatte ihn zwar im Sommer getroffen aber scheinbar hielt man diese Information für unwichtig.

Susan merkte scheinbar, dass Harry Interesse an mehr hatte und begann zu erzählen „Er war vor dem gesamten Zauberergamot geladen, er war angeklagt gezaubert zu haben." - Sie schaute kurz Richtung Lehrertisch - „Dumbledore war sein Verteidiger und Fudge und diese Umbridge waren die Ankläger, meine Tante hat sich echt aufgeregt, was da für ein Aufwand getrieben wurde, nur um Longbottom zu verklagen."

Sie schaute zu Harry. „Sie hat fast das gleiche gesagt wie du, das Ministerium verpulvert unnötige Energien für Fudges Machthunger."

Harry schaute zu Justin, doch dieser war in eine Unterhaltung mit Hannah gezogen worden. „Da Neville hier ist haben sie ihn freigesprochen?"

„Ja" meinte Susan „meine Tante sagte das Ganze war reine Zeitverschwendung, zumal der Minister Harrys frühere Verstöße gedeckt hatte, aber nun gegen ihn verwenden wollte."

„Frühere Verstöße?"

Susan sah ihn nachdenklich an, „sag es bitte nicht weiter" setzte sie kleinlaut an. „Ich habe das nicht von meiner Tante, ich bin mehr über die Unterlagen gestolpert".

„Susan" warf Harry gespielt überrascht ein, sie grinste breit. Sie quatschten dann erstmal über belangloses, da Harry sie nicht aushorchen wollte und auch genug erfahren hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit versank er ganz in seinen Gedanken. Was treibt das Ministerium nur? Sollte er sich weiter zurückfallen lassen um das Ganze aus der Ferne zu beobachten? Oder sollte er seine Stellung weiter klar machen und Umbridge weiter unter Druck setzen? Harry war klar, das Fudge ein Idiot war, aber er konnte doch nicht so doof sein und Dumbledore abdrängen wollen? Oder schwächte er nur sein Ansehen um dann…

„Kommst du mit?"

„Äh" Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und schaute bedeppert auf Susan, die ihn fragend anschaute. „Entschuldige was ist? Ich war etwas weg."

„Etwas" sie grinste breit, „die nächste Stufe wäre sabbern gewesen. Kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?"

„Äh Wohin?" fragte Harry.

„Auf den Astronomieturm" antwortete sie frech.

„Mit dir doch immer, gerne" sagte Harry, hackte seinen Arm unter und marschierte los, wohl wissend das sie etwas anderes vorher gesagt haben musste.

„Harry" brachte sie dann auch überrascht vor.

„Ja?" fragte dieser gespielt neugierig, sein Blick aber nicht von ihren Augen nehmend.

Sie wurde nun langsam rosa. „Also ich" es entwickelte sich ein dunkleres rosa was sich langsam in rot veränderte.

„Willst du doch lieber eine Runde zum See?" fragte er sie, nicht genau wissend warum, aber da sie die letzte Zeit immer um ihn herum geschlichen war, hatte er jetzt die Möglichkeit es herauszufinden.

Sie sah überrascht und nachdenklich zu ihm, nickte dann aber zaghaft, beide marschierten los. Ihre Taschen hatte Harry einen verdatterten Zweitklässler in den Arm gedrückt und ihm freundlich darauf hingewiesen das er beide Taschen mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen habe und diese den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verlassen durften.

„Armer Owen, du hast ihn ganz schon erschreckt" sagte Susan nachdenklich.

„Meinst du?" fragte Harry gespielt nach.

Harry ging mit ihr runter zum See und beide unterhielten sich über die Ferien oder die Schule. Er wollte nicht über ihre Tante reden, weil er das Gefühl hatte sie damit zu verärgern und es sollte auch nicht so aussehen, dass er sie aushorchen wolle.

Als sie nach ungefähr einer Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchten, holten sie sich ihre Taschen. Owen war wohl wirklich etwas verängstig. Da er die Taschen hinter seinen Rücken hatte und jeden genau mustere, der sich in seine Richtung bewegte. Auch strahlte er überglücklich, als er die Taschen unversehrt wieder abgeben konnte.

Was Harry aber etwas stutzen ließ, waren die Gesichter der anderen Schüler, einige taten bewusst so als hätten Sie nichts gemerkt und andere schauten mit Schadenfreude auf Owen. Scheinbar in der Hoffnung, das noch mehr geschehen würde.

Harry traf sich diesen Abend noch mit Cho auf dem Turm und wie die letzen Male davor, gesellte sich auch Red Head zu ihnen, balancierte etwas über die Balustrade und das Dach und verschwand wieder.

„Ich frage mich was das immer soll?" meinte Cho nachdenklich.

„Sie braucht frische Luft und versucht etwas abzuschalten" antwortet Harry.

„Das klingt jetzt aber nicht wie eine Vermutung"

„Sie hat das mal in den Ferien fallen lassen" sagte er ganz im Gedanken.

Cho grinste ihn an „so in den Ferien, war sie auch ihn Mexiko?"

Harry grinste nun zurück und küsste sie sanft bevor er antwortete „Nein sie und das Trio habe ich in London getroffen."

„Armer Neville, ich glaube ich war etwas schroff zu ihm letztes Jahr" setzte Cho etwas nachdenklich an.

„Das will ich auch hoffen" er grinste gehässig und sie küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich, bevor sie sich zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume machten. Am nächsten morgen erschien Andromeda mit einem Brief von Sirius:

_Hallo Harry,_

_wie ich gehört habe, hast du dich bei deiner neuen Lehrerin für VgddK schon vorgestellt. Du kennst mich, normalerweise sind mir Lehrer egal, aber ich bitte dich diesmal der Frau aus den Weg zu gehen. Das Ministerium hat gerade den Schulrat etwas ausgehebelt (ich würde sagen auf die Malfoy Methode), also wird da noch mehr kommen. Auch wenn ich weiß, das du dich für Moony bei ihr Bedanken willst, halt die bitte zurück (du glaubst gar nicht wie dieser Brief meinen innersten widerspricht, aber Moony steht mit gezogen Stab hinter mir). Noch eins, schreib nur, wenn es sein muss (also wie immer) und nimm nur Andromeda falls die Briefe überwacht werden, hat sie die besten Chancen davon zukommen._

_Also bis dann_

_und tue nichts was Lily nicht auch getan hätte (Sorry dafür)_

_P.S.: Es gibt da eine Neuentwicklung, mal sehen was du dazu sagst, ich habe mich auch zurück gehalten._

Harry überlegte gerade was Sirius mit der Neuentwicklung gemeint hatte, als der Brief in seiner Hand sich rot Färbte und eine Laute Stimme anfing die Halle zu unterhalten.

HARRY JAMES POTTER WAS HABE ICH DIR,

Harry sah geschockt auf seinen Brief es dauert einen Moment bis er wirklich begriff was er nun in der Hand hielt.

GESAGT, WENN DU DICH NICHT ZUSAMMENREISSEN KANNST WERDE ICH DAFÜR SORGEN.

Harry war gerade dabei seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und den Heuler zu schweigen zu bringen als dieser mit den letzten Worten,

IST DAS KLAR BURSCHE.

In Rauch aufging. Sirius hatte Recht, er hatte sich zurückgehalten, aber trotzdem, Harry eins ausgewischt. Harry schaute sich in der Halle um, die Schüler schauten gehässig lächelnd zu ihm und auch Umbridge lächelte befriedigt.

Hatte sie etwa mit Sirius geredet, _nee_. Naja so hatte er zumindest von diesem nichts mehr zu erwarten und auch Umbridge war durch diese Aktion vielleicht etwas freundlicher gestimmt worden. Dieses würde Harry auch besser in den Kram passen, da er sich dazu entschieden hatte wieder in die zweite Reihe zu treten und zu schauen was die Kröte alles vorhatte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ruhig, selbst die Slytherins machten keine Höflichkeitsbesuche, scheinbar hatte Malfoy noch keinen Ersatz für Flint gefunden, der nicht mehr nach Hogwarts ging. Harry fragte sich zwar selbst wie der die UTZs geschafft hatte, aber eigentlich konnte es ihm auch egal sein.

Auch hatte Umbridge sich nicht mehr gemeldet, scheinbar hatte sie genug damit zu tun Neville fertig zu machen und die anderen Lehrer genau zu Überwachen. Sirius hatte Recht, sie war dabei irgendetwas zu planen.

„Harry" Cedric holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken „am Montagabend ist das Ausscheidungstraining, wir brauchen ja noch zwei neue Jäger und einen Treiber, gleich nachdem Abendessen."

Harry grinste freudig zurück, endlich wieder Quidditch, etwas was ihm im Dschungel gefehlt hatte. Zwar würde ihn nun auch sein Team nerven warum sein Körper sich so verändert hatte, aber das würde er genauso erklären wie er es Justin und Ernie erzählt hatte.

Viel Training und der Umhang und die Klamotten hätten letztes Jahr schon viel verdeckt, hatte er den beiden erklärt, aber vielleicht hatte das Ganze dann den Vorteil, das einige der Mannschaft mal auf die Idee kamen auch zu Hause Quidditch zu üben und nicht immer auf ihn zu vertrauen.

„Chrm, Chrm" Harry wusste sofort, wer nun hinter ihm stehen musste, tat aber so als hätte er nichts gehört, etwas Widerstand musste sein, sonst viel es doch auf oder? Er grinste in sich hinein.

„Mr. Potter"

Harry tat als würde er sich erschrecken und drehte sich zu ihr. „Ja, Professor Umbridge", diesmal sogar fast emotionslos.

„Leider werden sie nicht an den Ausscheidungstraining teilnehmen können" sie lächelte wieder, dieses Ekel erregende krötige Lächeln was Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihm klar sagte, das es ihr nicht im geringsten Leid tat. „Sie werden am Montag nach dem Essen in meinen Büro erscheinen und dort ihre Strafarbeit verbüßen."

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, „kein Problem Professor Umbridge, habe eh einen Stammplatz, Montag nach dem Essen." Sprach er wie er hoffte ruhig und gefasst. Allerdings fragte er sich, ob sie darauf gewartet hatte ihn einen reinzuwürgen, wenn es Ihn am meisten traf.

Als Umbridge nur weiter lächelte, ohne etwas zu sagen drehte sich Harry zu Cedric „Ich kann leider nicht, müsst die Neuen ohne mich testen" Cedric musterte ihn nachdenklich nickte aber, scheinbar nicht glücklich mit der Situation.

Als Umbridge sich nun endlich wieder entfernt hatte, sprach Cedric erneut mit Harry „Was hast du denn wieder gemacht?"

„Nichts, nur ein Missverständnis."

„Ich sollte lieber noch einen Ersatzsucher bei dem Training suchen."

„Ersatz ist immer gut" witzelte Harry. Die Tage bis Montag verbrachte er mit Justin, dann lasen die Beiden oder flogen mit dem Besen. Justin hatte einen Nimbus 2002 von seinen Eltern bekommen, da er mit zu den Klassenbesten gehörte, trotz dieser Zwangspause. Beim fliegen gesellten sich dann auch noch Susan und Ernie dazu, so das sie etwas fangen oder jagen spielen konnten, da Susan für ein Mädchen keine schlechte Fliegerin war.

Harry hatte sich mit Justin über Susan unterhalten und dieser hatte auch keine Ahnung was diese vorhatte. Aber gegenüber Justin verhielt sie sich nun normal und da er immer noch Sofi hatte, interessiere sie ihn nicht. Bei dieser Aussage wusste Harry, dass nicht alles stimmte, allerdings wusste er nicht ob es der Teil mit Sofi oder der Teil mit Susan war oder gar beide.

Abends traf er sich mit Cho, wobei sie oft nur zusammen auf den Turm saßen und kuschelten oder Spazieren gingen. Oder er studierte die letzten Seiten der Schulregeln, die er immer noch nicht geschafft hatte. Er brauchte sie nur einmal zu lesen um sie zu behalten, aber das reichte schon vollkommen, scheinbar wurden diese Regeln von Binns persönlich geschrieben, damit auch ja keiner sie lesen würde.

Am Montag hatte Harry viel Sport getrieben, so war er noch ruhiger als sonst, denn er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Diese Lehrerin alleine zu ertragen war sicherlich selbst für ihn eine Herausforderung. Er klopfte und auf ein „Herein" von Umbridge öffnete Harry die Tür.

„Guten Abend Professor Umbridge" begrüßte er sie, wie er hoffte nicht zu übertrieben, freundlich. Ein Blick durchs Zimmer verriet ihm, das diese Frau einen schweren Tick hatte und zwar einen Sammeltick, dort standen überall kleine Porzellankätzchen oder Bilder von Kätzchen waren auf den Tellern, Tassen, Blumentöpfen und den Deckchen gemalt. Gegensätze ziehen sich an oder warum steht sie so auf niedliche Kätzchen fragte sich Harry gehässig.

„Setzten sie sich Mr. Potter" begann sie mit ihrer schleimigen Stimme.

„Ja Professor Umbridge" antwortete Harry und setze sich an einem Schreibtisch mit Blick Richtung Quidditch – Feld.

„Nehmen sie sich die Feder und schreiben sie den Satz" sie lächelte nun diebisch als Harry die dünne Schwarze Feder mit ungewöhnlich scharfer spitze musterte. „Ich darf nicht Lügen über das Ministerium verbreiten."

Harry musterte noch mal die Feder und sagte dann „Ich werde lieber eine von meinen nehmen Professor."

„Nein Mr. Potter, sie werden sehr schön mit dieser schreiben können" ihre Stimme war noch höher und freundlicher geworden und ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter.

„Wenn sie darauf bestehen natürlich Professor Umbridge", er nahm die Feder in die Hand „nur weise ich sie daraufhin das der Gebrauch dieser Feder…", Harry musste sich anstrengen, um nicht ihr überraschtes Gesicht durch ein lautes Auflachen zu kommentieren.

„… durch einen Schüler verboten ist. Da die Gefahr besteht, das ein magisch bindender Vertrag geschlossen wird, ist diese Feder seid 1852, nach merkwürdigen Zwischenfällen alle im Zusammenhang mit dem damalige Direktor Phineas Nigellus, als Mittel der Bestrafung Schutzbefohlener verboten worden."

Umbridge starrte ihn durch ihre wässrigen Glupschaugen an. „Schön, schön Mr. Potter es ist immer gut die Gesetzte und Regel zu kennen" sie ging nachdenklich Richtung Tür. „Folgen sie mir, ich bringe sie nun zu ihrer richtigen Strafarbeit." Sie lächelte immer noch breit, aber Harry wusste das er sie so ebben um einen großen Spaß gebracht hatte und das sie nun krampfhaft versuchte eine andere Aufgabe zu finden.

Der Verdacht verstärkte sich, als sie über erhebliche Umwege den Weg Richtung Filchs Büro einschlugen. „Sie warten hier!" blaffte Umbridge und klopfte an die Tür.

„Ja, Professor Umbridge" sagte Harry griff aber schon in seine Innentasche und fischte ein Langziehohr hervor.

„Ja Professor Umbridge, die sind leider genauso verboten wie das auspeitschen und an Ketten hängen" war das erste was Harry zu hören bekam, als er das Ohr positioniert hatte. Harry grinste nun noch breiter, scheinbar hatte sie echt keine Ahnung.

„So etwas sollte schnellstens wieder als Strafe erlaubt werden" machte Filch weiter „die würden niemals…" er konnte nicht weiter sprechen da ihn Umbridge unterbrochen hatte.

„Mr. Filch haben sie eine Strafarbeit für Mr. Potter?" Harry musste nun ein auflachen unterdrücken, hatte sie nicht mal Phantasie genug um ihm eine Strafe zu verpassen.

„Pokalzimmer ach nein die Zwillinge" hörte er Filch, schade wieder zusammen mit Fred und George wäre sicherlich lustig gewesen. „Verbotener Wald ach nee Raue – Pritsche betritt ihn ja nicht" murmelte er weiter. Bei der Nennung des Namens überlegte Harry wo Hagrid war, ob er auch was für Dumbledore machen musste?

„Ich wüsste da etwas, allerdings ist es nicht sehr schmerzhaft" brachte er nach einer Ewigkeit hervor. _Das ist doch eine gute Vorraussetzung_ dachte sich Harry und zog das Ohr zurück und wartete nun auf die Beiden.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Filch zeigt ihnen ihre Strafarbeit und sie werden diese die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Abend von acht bis zwölf erledigen." Sie lächelte breit und Harry musste kämpfen um nicht zu stöhnen, zwei Wochen in seiner Lieblingszeit, alte Sabberhexe.

„Ja, Professor Umbridge" antwortete er ihr höfflich und wie er hoffte mit einen aufrichtigen wirkenden Lächeln.

„Kommen sie Potter" blaffte Filch, nicht wirklich begeistert, was Harry etwas erfreute, das hieß immerhin dass die Hauptstrafe darin bestand, das er zwei Wochen abends beschäftigt war.

„Hier lang" sie gingen in Filchs Büro und von dort durch eine Tür die Harry nicht kannte und die auch nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers vermerkt war. Sie standen nun in einem Großen Raum, der mit lauter Regalen versehen war auf den alles Mögliche lag, auf den ersten Blick erkannte Harry Spielzeuge für gut gelaunte Zauberer.

„Hier werden alle Konfiszierten Gegenstände gelagert" begann Filch, „sie werden nun alles reinigen und ein Ablagesystem schaffen" er zeigte auf eine Karteibox, „dort steht drin von wem welcher dieser Gegenstände ist."

Harry nickte nur, allerdings musste etwas an seiner Ausstrahlung Filch nicht gepasst haben, da dieser ihn nun genau musterte. „Denken sie nicht mal dran Potter, die Gegenstände können nur von mir oder dem Direktor aus diesem Raum geholt werden und auch nur wir Beide sind berechtigt diesen Raum zu betreten."

Harry wollte das schon kommentieren, nickte aber nur, wenn nur die Beiden den Raum betreten konnten, wieso war er dann jetzt hier. Filch konnte die Zauber doch nicht erweitern. „Natürlich Mr. Filch" und auf dessen Gesichtsausdruck, „haben sie bestimmte Vorstellungen womit ich anfangen soll?"

Filch schnaubte abfällig, da die Reaktion nicht gut genug war und so antwortete er „Sortieren sie die Karteikarten Alphabetisch und reinigen sie alle konfiszierten Gegenstände und sortieren sie diese nach Aktennummer." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Harry Gesicht erkannte. „Der Herr ist sich wohl zu fein dafür seine Hände zu benutzen, Zauberstab."

Harry grinste innerlich, so waren sie doch alle glücklich, Harry konnte in den Erfahrungen seiner Vorgänger kramen, Umbridge hatte ihm zwei Wochen seine Abende versaut und Filch dachte jetzt Harry wäre sauer über diese Arbeit. Er überreichte ihm seinen Zauberstab und ging zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich an die Karteikaten.

Schon auf den Ersten blick erkannte er, das er wohl nicht großartig an die Regale kommen würde, sicherlich bräuchte er zwei Wochen um die Karten Alphabetisch zu sortieren. „Wie viele Jahre liegen hier?"

Filch grinste noch breiter „seid meinen Amtsantritt vor sechzig Jahren" antwortete Filch und als er das überraschte Gesicht von Harry erkannte verschwand Filch lächelnd aus dem Raum.

Harry hatte keine Lust sich jede Karte durchzulesen und begann einfach die Karten nach Anfangsbuchstaben zu sortieren. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Gesicht aus, als er am Ende des Tages erkannte, das die Haufen P, B und L schon höher waren als die restlichen. Selbst der Stapel mit W war geringer.

„Kommen sie Morgen um Acht wieder hierher, ich werde sie dann in den Raum lassen" befahl Filch und Harry machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bett. Es war keine sonderlich anstrengende Arbeit, allerdings war es reine Zeitverschwendung wie er fand und immerhin achtundvierzig Stunden aufräumen war nicht so witzig. Zumal er das in diesen Ferien schon mehr getan hatte als sein ganzes Leben zuvor zusammen.

Er war aber mit den Karteikarten schneller vorangekommen als erwartet, da es immer die gleichen waren die erwischt worden waren. Das machte Hoffnung darauf, dass er wenigsten einige der Gegenstände auf ihre Tauglichkeit hin prüfen konnte. Denn Harry hatte auf den Karteikarten keine Informationen erhalten, was genau die Straftat war, nur wer, wann und was hier lag. Vielleicht gab es bei den Geräten mehr über die Streiche, _lieber gut kopiert als schlecht selber erfunden_ dachte sich Harry.

* * *

„Die Spinnen doch total" motze Harry, er hatte gerade den Tagespropheten überflogen und war über die Hauptüberschrift gestolpert.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Susan

„Einen Kuss" sagte Harry und grinste sie breit an, Susan überlegte kurz und gab in einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, was dazu führte, das sie etwas errötete.

„Umbitch" einige in der Umgebung sahen ihn nun mit großen Augen an, andere prusteten los. „Ist vom Minister zu Großinquisitorin gemacht worden."

„Zu was?" Fragte Justin

„Das Ministerium hat sich nun Offiziell in die Leitung der Schule eingemischt und diesen Posten geschaffen" erklärte Harry ihm. „Sie soll die Lehrer auf ihre Kompetenz hin überprüfen."

„Na klar" meinte Justin. „Die keine Ahnung davon hat prüft die anderen, toller Witz", brummte Justin und entriss Harry den Propheten um das selbst zu überprüfen.

„Was machst du am Wochenende Susan?" fragte Harry, der Justin etwas Zeit zu lesen geben wollte.

„Hogsmeade ist doch, oder?"

„Ja" meinte Harry „wollen wir zusammen hin?" sie lächelte schüchtern und nickte leicht. Harry war sich zwar nicht sicher wohin das führen sollte, aber man kann ja nie wissen.

„Die Spinnen" meinte Justin, „allerdings wäre ich gerne dabei, wenn sie Snape auf den Zahn fühlt."

Harry nickte und grinste „wäre schon witzig, wenn die Beiden sich gegenseitig das Leben erschweren würden."

„Lieber nicht" kommentierte Susan „die lassen das doch eh nur wieder an uns aus."

„Aber mal ehrlich, die haben doch ne Macke" warf Justin ein, ohne auf Susan zu reagieren, „wie können sie jemanden von uns Großinquisitorin nennen. Die Inquisition der Muggel hat im Mittelalter die Hexenjagd erfunden und die nennen sich so."

Harry grinste „Ich schätze die betrieben etwas ähnliches, sie jagen Zauberer, die nicht ihrer Meinung sind." Justin nickte nur angewidert.

Harry oder die anderen kamen aber leider nie in das Vergnügen Umbitch, wie sie nun allgemein hieß, in Aktion zu erleben. Harry erfuhr allerdings das Umbitch oft in Klassen auftauchte in denen Neville Unterricht hatte. Scheinbar war sie der Meinung diesen öfters zu sehen konnte nicht schaden.

Auch kam Harry, nachdem seine zwei Wochen Nachsitzen Aktion beendet waren, wieder zum Fliegen und es war ein sehr befreiendes Gefühl. Der Feuerblitz reagierte auf die kleinste Andeutung und so brauchte er nicht lange um den Schnatz, den Cedric ausgesetzt hatte, zu schnappen.

Die neuen im Team waren recht gut. Ernie als Treiber sogar überdurchschnittlich, allerdings war der zweite Treiber, Roy Perkins, umso schlechter. Die Jäger waren mit Zacharias, Susan und Eleanor der schwache Punkt des Teams. Die Mädchen gaben ihr bestes, da aber Zacharias immer auf wichtig machte, wurden sie einfach nicht zu einer homogenen Einheit. Egal was Cedric auch versuchte oder sagte.

Also hoffte Harry, wie schon vorletztes Jahr, das Cedric genügend Tore hielt und er etwas Zeit hatte um den Schnatz zu fangen, um so zu gewinnen. Allerdings hatte er das Training der Gryffindors verfolgt, sie hatte einen neuen Sucher, Ron Weasley, und dieser war kein Problem für Harry, er hatte zwar seine lichten Momente, aber in einen Zweikampf war er zu hektisch.

Die Slytherins vertrauten wieder auf Malfoy als Sucher, oder aber der bezahlte genug. Einzige Veränderung war das Red Head nun einen der Jäger machte und das scheinbar nicht schlecht. Zumindest deutete das Cedric in einer seiner Ansprachen an.

Die Ravenclaws waren identisch wie vor zwei Jahren und Harry merkte, dass alle noch wussten, dass er dieses Spiel verloren hatte. Da die Huffelpuff – Jäger dort ausnahmsweise mal geführt hatten, musterten ihn alle streng, als dieses Team von Cedric vorgestellt wurde.

* * *

Harry hatte mitbekommen, das Wuscheltom eine Nachhilfe Gruppe in Vgddk ins Leben rufen wollte und so war es heute ein Ziel von Harry und Susan den Eberkopf zu besuchen. In dem sollte das erste Treffen stattfinden und schon aus diesem Grund musste Harry dabei sein, der Eberkopf von innen war sicherlich eine Reise wert.

Auch hatte er mitbekommen, dass Susan, Justin, Hannah, Ernie und Zacharias auch dorthin wollten und so war es eine klare Sache dass er dabei war. Alles wies außerdem darauf hin, das diese Gruppe nicht wirklich legal war und das Neville sie trainieren sollte und das war noch ein Grund mehr dabei zu sein. Nicht das er glaubte Neville könne ihn viel beibringen, aber was der machte war automatisch gegen Umbitch und damit gut.

Einen weiteren Punkt den er dadurch erschlagen konnte war ein Test, konnte er sich jemanden unterordnen? Jemand der kein Lehrer war, oder musste er wieder die Initiative ergreifen und konnte nicht im zweiten Glied stehen bleiben und beobachten. Etwas was er sich vorgenommen hatte zu üben, nicht immer vorne zu stehen, sondern in der zweiten Reihe.

Allerdings war ein anderer Punkt den er prüfen wollte das Verhalten der Hufflepuffs und das musste er wieder als ein Hauptakteur machen. Ihm sprang immer noch das Verhalten seiner Hauskameraden im Kopf hin und her, als er Owen gesagt hatte er solle auf seine Tasche aufpassen. War das nur Zufall oder waren sie so eine schlechte Gemeinschaft oder bewertete er das ganze über.

„Harry" Susan war zu ihn getreten „wir können" sie schaute sich noch kurz um und beide gingen dann Richtung Hogsmeade los.

Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher was das mit Susan war, sicherlich nichts im Vergleich zu Cho und selbst bei Padma hatte er mehr gefühlt, allerdings war er ja hinter ihr her gewesen und nicht sie hinter ihm wie Susan, wobei er da nicht wusste weshalb. Auch wusste er nicht wie nun Justin dazu stand, zwar sagte er immer noch Sofi wäre seine Freundin, aber die war weit weg. Allerdings schien Harry genug von Sirius Erziehung genossen zu haben um solche Gedanken zu verdrängen, wenn das Mädchen da war.

„Wo willst du zuerst hin?" fragte Harry und als ihm sein letzter Besuch einfiel ergänzte er noch „Klamotten nur Bademoden."

Sie musterte ihn überrasch „Bademoden?"

„Lange Geschichte" da sie damit nicht zufrieden war, „ich durfte mal mit jemanden Klamotten kaufen der keine Entschlusskraft besaß und alles anziehen musste was es im Laden gab."

Susan grinste. „Na dann" aber ging zu Harrys Enttäuschung nicht Bademoden suchen sondern erst zum Schreibwaren Laden. Anschließen besuchten sie noch Zonkos und dann war es auch schon Zeit für den Eberkopf.

Harry betrat als erster den Laden, gefolgt von Susan. Das war ein Laden, wie Harry sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Strohfußboden, altes und dreckiges Mobiliar, sowie ein Barkeeper der sich fest an die Regel hielt: Wasser wird zu Bierbraun benötigt, nicht zum Waschen.

Susan rümpfte die Nase und steuerte auf einen Tisch zu, an dem schon einige Hogwarts - Schüler saßen. Harry schaute sich kurz die Gäste an, eine verschleierte Frau, deren Augen Harry seltsam bekannt vorkamen, ein voll bandagierter Mann und zwei alte Männer mit wenig Zähnen in der hinteren Ecke des Schankraumes.

Harry musste grinsen, dafür das dieses hier eine Geheime Aktion werden sollten, vielen die Hogwarts – Schüler genauso wenig auf: Wie ein Drache in der Winkelgasse. Er schaute in die Runde, alle Hufflepuffs waren da, sowie einige Gryffindors, die Harry nicht alle kannte. Zu seiner Überraschung auch Cho, naja Überraschung war übertrieben, bei ihrem letztem Treffen hatte sie gesagt sie würde gerne dorthin, hatte aber Angst Neville dadurch falsche Hoffnungen zumachen.

Die Zwillinge karrten gerade Getränke heran und alle prosteten sich zu und tranken einen Schluck bevor Wuscheltom begann zu erklären was sie vorhatte. Harry schaute wieder nachdenklich durch den Schankraum, woher kannte er diese Augen? Nicht das er je groß auf Frauen in dem Alter geachtet hätte, aber.

Harry wendete sich wieder dem Gespräch zu, Neville hatte sein Licht gerade unter den Scheffel gestellt und einige versuchten ihn mit ihrem Wissen über seine Aktion aufzubauen. Zu seiner Überraschung und wohl auch zu Verwunderung einiger anderer war auch Red Head da. Zacharias machte mal wieder das was er am besten konnte, er hackte auf Neville ein.

„Ich glaube nicht dass du eine ausgewachsene Acromantula ausschalten kannst, also lass ihn in Ruhe erzählen was sie vorhaben und entscheide dich dann Zach." Einige der Schüler aus anderen Häusern musterten Harry nun überrascht, die Hufflepuffs, bis auf Zacharias, grinsten sich einen und die Vier vom Grimmauld Place musterten ihn kurz nachdenklich.

Naja, soviel dazu in der hinteren Reihe zu stehen und nichts zu mach…. Mundungus, die Augen das war Dung. Da das Gespräch wieder in seine normale Bahn zurückkehrte drehte sich Harry noch mal so unauffällig wie möglich zu der Frau, ja das könnte er sein. Aber was machte der hier und wieso in dieser tollen Verkleidung. Machte er hier Geschäfte, oder war er für den Orden unterwegs?

„Harry", Susan hatte ihn angesprochen und zeigte auf ein Blatt Papier auf dem bis jetzt nur die Namen von Wuscheltom, Weasley und Neville standen, er schaute kurz in die Runde. Als er erkannte, dass er das Pergament unterschreiben sollte, nahm er sich die Feder und schaute kurz auf die Drei. Neville und Weasley wirkten etwas angespannt, aber sonst normal nur Wuscheltom wirkte erheblich nervöser.

Harry wusste das er nun etwas Unterschrieb was nicht ganz sauber war, aber er glaubte das es nur um die Geheimhaltung ging und so unterschrieb er, zumal es keine Blutfeder war und so nur geringere Strafen bei einem Vertragsbruch eintreten würden.

Scheinbar folgten nun auch die anderen seinem Beispiel und die Truppe begann sich aufzulösen. Sie sollten jetzt darauf warten, dass Neville einen geeigneten Ort fand und ihnen allen Bescheid gab.

Harry brachte die Flaschen zurück und brummte der Frau kurz zu „Steht dir Dung". Diese zuckte kurz überrascht und Harry hatte seine Bestätigung. Allerdings wusste er nicht warum er da war und so versuchte er unauffällig die Umgebung von Neville absuchen, ob noch andere Ordensmitglieder da waren.

„Harry" Susan hatte ihn erneut angesprochen „Was ist los mit dir?"

Sie schien nicht verärgert sonder eher neugierig. „Hast du die Frau im Eberkopf gesehen?" fragte Harry.

Susan musterte ihn kurz „Jahh."

„Ich glaube das war ein Mann."

Sue grinste nun breit „wie kommst du da drauf", aber scheinbar versuchte sie sich die Frau nochmals in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Sehr Weiblich hat sie nicht gewirkt, stimmt" sagte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Die Bademoden hatte wir noch nicht" versuchte Harry

Susan lächelte verlegen und meinte dann „brauchen wir auch nicht" und um das ganze scheinbar etwas zu erklären „es ist schließlich bald Winter."

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher das Susan nicht wirklich was von ihm wollte, aber er wäre nicht Sirius Patenkind wenn er das nicht für sich ausnutzen würde und so legte er den Arm um Susan gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte „dann können wir zurück ins Schloss."

Susan war von der Aktion etwas überrumpelt, aber folgte Harrys Beispiel und legte ihren Arm um ihn und beide gingen Richtung Hogwarts, wobei Harry schwören könnte ein Wutschnauben vernommen zu haben, konnte aber nur eine uralte Frau mit dem Rücken zu ihm, in seiner Nähe erkennen.

Der Abend war wieder für Cho reserviert und beide Quatschten über das Treffen und Cho erzählte ihm das Lisa Turpin etwas ungehalten über ihr auftauchen im Eberkopf war. Harry war erst verwundert, was sie meinte aber verstand dann doch, Lisa hatte ein Auge auf Neville geworfen.

„Ist sie nur deshalb hin?" fragte Harry.

„Ich schätze" sagte Cho „Marietta ist nur wegen Zacharias da gewesen und…"

„Du meinst die mag den?" unterbrach Harry und verzog das Gesicht.

„Schätze schon, immerhin hat sie die ausdrückliche Anweisung von ihren Eltern bekommen sich von Neville fern zuhalten." Sie lächelte „sie hat mich auch vor Lisa gerettet, indem sie zugegeben hat, dass ich nur mitgekommen bin weil sie mich drum gebeten hatte."

„Du wolltest vorhin noch ein Pärchen preisgeben!"

„Michael war glaube ich wegen Ginny da, allerdings hat mich ihr auftauchen sehr verwundert, sie geht damit ein erhebliches Risiko ein."

Harry nickte, allerdings wusste er auch das Ginny das egal war, sie lebte ihr Leben egal was andere davon hielten. „Und was glaubst du? Bringt uns das ganze was?"

„Klar" fing Cho überzeugt an „wenn er einen Platz zum Üben findet haben wir Praxis und die brauchen wir." Harry nickte und beide verfielen wieder in ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Den nächsten Morgen war eine Schüleransammlung um das Schwarzbrett, was Harry etwas verwunderte. Allerdings war das der perfekte Anfang für seinen nächsten Test. „Kevin", Harry griff diesen am Arm, „was ist da los?"

Der Kleine mustere ihn nervös und quiekte dann „Keine Ahnung?"

„Kümmere dich ich will das wissen" sprach Harry in einen barschen Ton und da dieser etwas zögerte „los zack, zack" er schupste ihn Richtung Brett.

Das Schauspiel wurde wieder von einigen im Gemeinschaftsraum ignoriert oder belächelt. Doch waren auch drei Leute die auf ihn zusteuerten. Harry grinste breit „Moin Cedric, Justin Susan."

„Was sollte…."

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob unser Haus aus Duckmäusern besteht" erklärte Harry leise.

„Bitte?"

„Susan als ich Owen gebeten habe unsere Taschen zu nehmen habe ich mir nichts dabei gedacht, allerdings habe ich gesehen wie einige es lustig fanden. Deshalb das ebben mit Kevin, ich wollte nur sehen wie hier reagiert wird."

„Gar nicht" sagte Justin, Harry nickte.

„War ja auch noch nicht wirklich schlimm Harry" begann Cedric nachdenklich, „allerdings hast du recht wenn wir uns untereinander schon nicht helfen. Ich werde die Vertrauensschüler darauf ansetzen mehr auf solche Kleinigkeiten gerade gegenüber den Jüngeren zu achten, wir sind schließlich Huffelpuffs."

Harry wollte erst etwas gehässig antworten wurde aber von einen nervösen Kevin unterbrochen „ein Verbot aller Organisationen."

„Was?" rief Susan überrascht aus.

Harry hatte sich schon auf zum Brett gemacht und einige der Schüler beiseite gezaubert, einige wollten etwas sagen, aber änderten ihre Meinung als sie Harry erkannten. Andere waren nur überrascht und wieder andere duckten sich um aus dem Weg zu kommen. „Was schaust du so dämlich, spucke ich Feuer?" fauchte Harry Perkins an, dieser zuckte zurück und Harry schnaubte verachtend.

„Echt mutiges Haus" grummelte er, aber es konnten sicherlich nur Susan und Justin hören, die hinter ihm standen. Aber das war zweitwichtig, nun zählte nur die Information vor ihm.

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN

VON HOGWARTS

Alle Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klubs sind mit

sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst

Eine Organisation, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klub wird hiermit

definiert als regelmäßige Zusammenkunft von drei oder mehr Schülern und Schülerinnen

Die Genehmigung für eine Neugründung kann bei der Großinquisitorin eingeholt werden

(Professor Umbridge)

Allen Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klubs ist es

verboten, ohne Wissen und Genehmigung der Großinquisitorin tätig zu sein.

Sämtliche Schülern und Schülerinnen, von denen festgestellt wird, das sie eine von der

Großinquisitorin nicht genehmigten Organisation, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen

oder einen Klubgegründet haben oder einer solchen Vereinigung angehören, werden der

Schule verwiesen

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer vierundzwanzig

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin

Nun schön fleißig Reviews damit ich schön fleißig replys schreiben kann ;-)

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	21. Weihnachten

Moin,

vielen dank an alle die reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals: **Ewjena,**** Enrinye, Rudi, Alex Black5, Harry Black Potter, Zerengeb, Dax ;-), Schokki und Schattenengl. Harry Black Potter **eigentlich müsste ich dir auf deine Review vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr. oder so.

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 20 **

Harry hatte sich schon auf zum Brett gemacht und einige der Schüler beiseite gezaubert, einige wollten etwas sagen, aber änderten ihre Meinung als sie Harry erkannten. Andere waren nur überrascht und wieder andere duckten sich um aus dem Weg zu kommen. „Was schaust du so dämlich, spucke ich Feuer?" fauchte Harry Perkins an, dieser zuckte zurück und Harry schnaubte verachtend.

„Echt mutiges Haus" grummelte er, aber es konnten sicherlich nur Susan und Justin hören, die hinter ihm standen. Aber das war zweitwichtig, nun zählte nur die Information vor ihm.

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN

VON HOGWARTS

Alle Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klubs sind mit

sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst

Eine Organisation, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen und Klub wird hiermit

definiert als regelmäßige Zusammenkunft von drei oder mehr Schülern und Schülerinnen

Etc.

**

* * *

21. Kapitel: Weihnachten **

Harry Kopf raste alle nun folgenden Möglichkeiten wie ein Computer durch, Problem durch das Treffen im Eberkopf? _Nein, Sie hatte heute erst die Organisationen verboten_. Wurde dieser Ausbildungserlass wegen dem gestrigen Treffen erlassen? _Sicherlich_. Wer könnte sie verraten haben? _Jeder, außer seine Vermutung mit Wuscheltom passte_. Also blieben nur die anderen im Eberkopf und Dung, aber würde er Sie in diese Verlegenheit bringen? _Naja für Geld bestimmt_.

„Das war bestimmt diese ätzende Slytherin?" spuckte Zacharias abschätzig aus „die ist sofort zu der…" doch weiter kam er nicht, da Harry ihn unterbrach.

„Halts Maul Zach" bellte Harry los und erschreckte alle anwesenden im Umkreis. Es war das erste Mal seid dem Trank, das Harry merkte, das er sich verändert hatte, denn er fühlte förmlich die Magie, die durch ihn floss. Allerdings war ihn nicht ganz klar worüber er sich so aufregte. „Keiner von den Schülern kann es gewesen sein, außerdem kann uns nichts passieren da die Gruppen erst seid heute Verboten sind."

Justin und Susan grinsten nun, da Zacharias vor Harry zurück gewichen war. Harry versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang und so sprach er zumindest ruhiger und leiser weiter. „Ihr haltet Abstand von den Gryffindors, vielleicht überwacht Umbitch die, um zusehen wie wir reagieren." Ernie und Hannah schauten ihn überrascht an, nickten aber. „Viel wichtiger ist, dass unser Quidditch Team wieder erlaubt wird."

„Mensch du hast recht" Cedric meldete sich von hinten „ich bin sofort bei ihr". Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon aus den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt.

„Was glaubt der wer er ist, mir…" maulte Zacharias, der gerade mit Perkins auf den Weg raus war.

„Soll ich dir zeigen wer ich bin Zach?" Harry war immer noch geladen und Zach war jetzt da, „los gleich hier, wir Beide komm schon."

Zacharias drehte sich langsam um, er wirkte leicht verwundert, scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry ihn hörte. „Wer hat dich zu Chef gemacht?" brachte er aber hervor „dass du uns Befehle geben kannst?"

„Keiner" knurrte Harry „aber wenn Sachen mich betreffen, laufen sie so wie ich denke es ist für mich am besten, ist das klar?" Harry war wieder auf hundertachtzig und da er diesmal seinen Stab schon in der Hand hatte stoben einige goldene Funken heraus.

Die jüngeren unter den Anwesenden sahen aus einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier zu Harry. Justin hatte einen Arm ausgestreckt und so Susan daran gehindert näher an Harry zu treten oder sich gar einzumischen. Was dazu führte, das diese ihn mit einem Blick aus Mischung aus Wut und Überraschung musterte.

„Beruhigt euch" Hannah hatte angefangen zu Reden, da Ernie wie versteinert schien. „Keiner wird irgendjemanden angreifen" sie sprach besonders ruhig und besonnen. „Zacharias, Harry hatte recht mit seinen Anweisungen, es wird das Beste sein, ruhig zu bleiben." Sie schaute zu Harry „und Harry komm wieder runter, was ist heute überhaupt los mit dir?"

Zacharias schien sich zu entspannen und versuchte die Chance zu nutzen, so zu entkommen und Harry musste lächeln, nachdem Hannah gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte ja Recht, er führte sich wie ein Malfoy auf, aber irgendwie musste er sich doch Luft machen.

Er musterte kurz die Umstehenden, die ihn immer noch anstarrten. Zacharias war weiter mit Perkins zum Ausgang unterwegs und schon fast verschwunden. _Mist_ dachte sich Harry.

„Buh" schrie er und einige der Jüngeren zuckten zusammen oder kreischten gar kurz auf, was Harry dazu brachte kurz laut aufzulachen. _Na immerhin etwas_ sagte er zu sich selbst und laut fragte er „Was ist los? Habe ich eine hässliche Schleife im Haar oder warum gafft ihr so?"

Mit diesen Worten ging er lächelnd und leicht pfeifend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. _Mist warum bin ich nur so leicht hochgegangen_, fragte er sich die ganze Strecke zur großen Halle, _das war doch vollkommen übertrieben_.

„Wuscheltom", er hatte sie gerade gesehen, wie sie aus Richtung Bibliothek kam. „Was für ein Zauber liegt über dem Pergament? Und hat einer von uns gequatscht?"

Sie wollte schon aufbrausen, sah ihn nun aber überrascht an. „Was meinst du?" Versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

„Wuschel ich habe gerade etwas überschüssige Energie im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen" er sprach sehr gequetscht um seine nicht so gute Laune besser zu zeigen. „Und wenn du mir nicht gleich vernünftig antwortest platz mir vollends der Arsch."

Sie musterte ihn überrascht, scheinbar erinnerte sie die Situation an etwas, denn sie zeigte in eine Nische und begann zu flüstern. „Woher wusstest du es?" begann sie.

„Dein Verhalten gestern, du warst so angespannt und versessen darauf dass wir alle unterschreiben, hast du so was erwartet?"

„Naja, nach dieser Großinquisitorin Geschichte war ich mir nicht ganz sicher" sie schaute nachdenklich und etwas verlegen. „Jeder der uns verpfeift bekommt Pickel über das Gesicht die das Wort _Petzte_ bilden."

Harry grinste sie breit an. „Und schon wenn gesehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Schade" sagte Harry. „Was passiert jetzt, macht ihr weiter?"

„Die ich bis jetzt getroffen haben machen weiter" erklärte sie. „Wir Suchen einen Raum und wenn wir einen haben melden wir uns" erklärte sie die Vorgehensweise, scheinbar aber immer noch in ihren Gedanken versunken.

„Na dann viel Spaß noch" sagte Harry, um seine Umgebung heute vollends zu schocken, gab er ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange und hauchte ihr ins Ohr „wir sehen uns Wuschel."

Harry konnte noch ein kehliges Geräusch hören, was sich stark nach einem Knurren anhörte und ging nun noch breiter grinsend in die Halle. Er erklärte den anderen die Lage und wies extra höflich Zacharias daraufhin, dass er natürlich selbst entscheiden kann was er mache. Am liebsten wäre es ihm aber, wenn er bliebe wo das RE´EM weidet, letzteres sagte aber, um weiteren Stress zu vermeiden, nur Justin.

„Was war los mit dir?" fragte dieser.

„Keine Ahnung" gab Harry aufrichtig zurück „scheinbar war das der gesamte Frust mit Umbitch, der schlechten Mannschaft und die wenige Bewegung in der letzten Zeit und Zach war zu richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort."

„Wenn du Bewegungsnotstand hast geh joggen oder fliegen, aber lass so was." Justin musterte ihn kurz, „die Kleinen haben bald mehr Angst vor dir, als vor Volde… Voldemort."

„Na dann brauche ich mir um die keine Sorgen mehr zu machen" sagte Harry lässig, was kümmerte es ihn, wenn die Angst vor ihm hatten.

„Warum machst du eigentlich mit?"

„Ich wollte auch etwas lernen"

„Ja klar" kam es sarkastisch von Justin „tut bei dir ja auch not."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht lerne ich ja was wichtiges" sagte Harry, „außerdem können wir wohl kaum sagen, das wir bis jetzt viel Praxis gehabt haben."

„Stimmt, in den Ferien bei euch hatte ich mehr geübt als bis jetzt bei Umbitch, zumal diese Theorie auch nichts taugt."

„Wieso hast du eigentlich Susan vorhin aufgehalten?"

Justin sah ihn überrascht an. „Sag bloß das hast du auch gesehen?"

„Natürlich"

„Na immerhin war Zach die andere Richtung" erklärte sich Justin „ich wollte sie da raus halten. Nicht das sie zwischen die Fronten gerät und was abbekommt, zumal sie dich nur abgelenkt hätte" Harry nickte nur.

Er griff sich sein Buch und begann zu schreiben. _Ich bin heute im Gemeinschaftsraum wegen einer Kleinigkeit ausgerastet._

_Na und, ist Sirius dauernd_

_Ich habe Funken aufsteigen lassen ohne es auch nur zu wollen_ schrieb Harry erklärend weiter.

_Tut mir leid Harry, da kann ich dir nicht viel helfen, ich weiß das solche Ausbrüche bei Zauberern geschehen die lange nicht gezaubert haben oder aber unter extremer Belastung stehen. Aber ohne Grund und in der Schule, selbst Sirius ist nur rumgehüpft wie ein Schnatz aber Funken, nee Sorry._

Das war ein klares Zeichen für Harry, er musste mehr tun, sich magisch betätigen. Scheinbar setzte das ein, wovor Axa gewarnt hatte, er tat zu wenig und sein Körper überlud sich.

* * *

Harry schaute interessiert das Spiel Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Das klar bessere Team waren die Löwen, auch wenn ihr neuer Sucher Weasley etwas zu Wünschen übrig ließ. Er war sehr unbeholfen und flog seinen Mitspielern oft in den Weg, oder aber ließ sich von anderen Gegenständen ablenken. 

Neville hingegen war die Ruhe selbst, obwohl ihm Red Head ein Ding nach dem Nächsten auf die Ringe gab. Harry schätzte, dass Cedric einige Probleme gegen diese Jägerin bekommen würde.

Ron hatte nur Glück, das Malfoy mehr daran interessiert war den Sprechgesang der Fans anzuheizen, als den Schnatz zu suchen. Was dazu führte, das Ron nach und nach sicherer wurde und nicht mehr auf alles stürzte was glänzte und dadurch auch die Jäger Gryffindors mehr Platz hatten.

Als der Schnatz dann endlich von den beiden Suchern gesehen wurde, schaffte es Ron sogar Draco auf Distanz zu halten. Er war einfach größer als dieser und hatte daher den Schnatz schneller ergriffen. Ron zog eine Ehrenrunde nach der Nächsten, während der Rest des Teams schon am Boden stand und sich ein Wortgefecht mit den Slytherins lieferte.

Harry wollte schon die Tribüne verlassen, als es geschah. Neville stütze sich auf Draco, dieser bekam eine harte Rechte ins Gesicht, torkelte zurück und wurde dann von Neville umgeschmissen. Beide wühlten sich auf den Boden. Kaum hatten zwei Spieler Neville von Draco gezogen, stürzte auch schon Fred auf ihn und verpasste ihm erneut eine auf die Nase.

Draco ging nun ohne weitere Reaktionen zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Harry schätzte, um nicht noch mehr abzubekommen. Eigentlich war es ein schönes Bild gewesen, schätze er nur, dass das nicht das Ende des ganzen gewesen war, immerhin scheuchte McGonagall, Neville vor sich her Richtung Schule. Gefolgt von Umbitch mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Harry sagte, das Neville nicht viel zu lachen haben wird.

Harry erfuhr dann auch relativ schnell das Neville, Fred und Georg von Umbitch aus dem Gryffindor Team verbannt wurden. Angeblich hatten alle ein lebenslanges Spielverbot erhalten. Harry fragte sich aber ernsthaft wie Umbitch so etwas durchsetzten wollte.

Die Vorteile für Harry lagen auf der Hand, das Spiel gegen Gryffindor ohne die drei war erheblich einfacher und Neville hatte dadurch wohl auch mehr Zeit, denn kaum einen Tag später hatte er das erste Training angesetzt.

Harry viel beinahe vom Glauben ab, als er den so genannten Raum der Wünsche betreten hatte. Dieser war nicht auf der Karte seines Vaters und auch Justin und er hatten ihn nicht gefunden. Aber der Raum war echt perfekt und was noch besser war, Harry hatte es geschafft ohne zu murren Neville als Anführer zu akzeptieren, was nicht nur Susan und Justin überraschte.

Zach hatte wieder einige Sprüche gemacht, wurde aber von den Zwillingen bei der nächsten Übung, den Entwaffnungs- Zauber, dafür bestraft. Diese verhexten ihn von hinten, ohne das er auch nur eine Ahnung hatte was passierte. Das Training war für Harry nicht wirklich schwer, aber es war etwas anderes, Angriffszauber zu sprechen, als Sachen zu verändern oder schweben zu lassen.

Scheinbar lag es einfach daran, das Angriffszauber mehr von einem verlangten und er deshalb im Gemeinschaftsraum an seine Grenzen gestoßen war. Das ganze Training war eine lockere Angelegenheit, jeder wollte lernen und war dadurch sehr motiviert. Allerdings schien Red Head von sich aus immer Abstand zu den anderen zu halten, Ausnahmen waren eigentlich nur Wuscheltom, Weasley und Neville.

Das System der Verständigung, welches Wuscheltom sich ausgedacht hatte war genial, unauffällig und effektiv. Neville hatte auch das Problem der Verschiedenen Quidditch – Teams so leichter in der Hand, auch wenn es Neville nicht wirklich mehr interessierte, wie Harry schätze.

Was allerdings das allerbeste an der DA, oder ausgesprochen Dumbledores Armee, war, war eindeutig das Neville Harry einen Raum gezeigt hatte, in den er üben konnte, wann er wollte und vor allen Dingen was er wollte. Denn einige der Zauber die er übte waren nicht Standart Schulstoff. Auch war es schön, dass er für den kommenden Winter sich mit Cho nicht mehr auf dem Turm treffen musste, auch wenn es bei der Kälte auch seine Vorteile hatte.

Harry hatte sich auch einige Male aus dem Schloss geschlichen und war durch den Verboten Wald getrabt, meistens dann, wenn alle anderen irgendwelche Hausaufgaben oder Übungen machten die Harry schon fertig hatte. Heute war einer seiner letzten Ausflüge. Da es angefangen hatte zu Schneien, konnte man seine Spuren sehen und das war ihm zu gefährlich.

„Komm schon Grawp" Harry erkannte sofort Hagrids Stimme, auch wenn er schon fast ein halbes Jahr weg war. „Das ist ein schönes Plätzchen für dich… ahhh lass das, jetzt wird nicht gespielt, las das Bäumchen!"

Harry zuckte zurück, als er erkante was oder wer Grawp war und was Hagrid als Bäumchen bezeichnete. „Du kannst hier schön ausruhen und ich gehe zu Professor Dumbledore und sage dass ich wieder da bin."

Der Boden erzitterte kurz als der Riese sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Schön Grawp ruh dich aus Hagger, kommt bald wieder und dann können wir spielen."

Ein Grunzen und das nun komplette hinlegen des Riesen zeigten Harry an, das er Hagrid verstanden hatte und scheinbar damit einverstanden war. Was treibt Hagrid nur mit einen Riesen, das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein. Er konnte doch nicht einfach einen Riesen, auch wenn es scheinbar nur ein Kleiner war, mit hier her bringen.

Hagrid entfernte sich von dem Riesen und Harry tat es ihm gleich, er wusste nicht ob es sinnvoll wäre alleine in dessen Nähe zu bleiben.

„Was bist du den für ein süßes Kätzchen" hörte Harry und erschrak, er war so im Gedanken gewesen das er nicht darauf geachtet hatte wo er lang lief und war nun über Hagrid gestolpert. „Dich habe ich noch nie gesehen" Hagrid ging in die Hocke „brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, ich tue dir nichts."

Harry dachte er hörte nicht richtig, hatte Hagrid denn vor keinen Tier Angst. „Pass lieber auf, Grawp ist ein guter Jäger, du solltest dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen" er lächelte breit. „Mein Brüderchen liebt rohes Fleisch."

Das war zuviel, der Riese war der Bruder von Hagrid, das kann doch nicht war sein, war Hagrid deswegen solange weg, weil er seinen Bruder geholt hatte. „So ein braves Tier, hast keine Angst was." Hagrid sprach wieder weiter und Harry wollte schon weiter rennen als er erneut etwas sagte, was Harry die Eingeweide erstarren ließ. „Ich muss Professor Dumbledore sagen, was wir für ein schönes neues Tierchen hier haben."

Hagrid setzte sich wieder auf, als Harry sich schon seinen Schreck erholte und „Nein" rief.

Hagrid zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm „Harry?" brummte er als er diesen erkannte, dieser hatte sich zurück verwandelt und stand nun dort wo ebben nach das süße Kätzchen war.

„Hallo Hagrid" begann Harry etwas verlegen und wäre Hagrid kein Halbriese gewesen. Hätte Harry ihm nur einen Gedächtniszauber auf den Hals gehext. Leider war das aber sinnlos, da Harry nicht genug Kraft besaß um diesen gegen ihn auszuführen.

„Was macht du hier und was ist…" er stoppte sich selbst „natürlich du bist das Kätzchen, du hast ja Professor Lupin begleitet." Er haute sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf, was er aber sofort bereute. Da er sich selbst auf einige nicht vollständig verheilte oder aber noch frische Kratzer geschlagen hatte.

„Hagrid du darfst es keinen sagen sonst fliege ich von der Schule" begann Harry schnell „ich darf mich noch nicht offiziell verwandeln" er lächelte schief.

„Harry du hast hier nichts zu suchen, ich muss dich dem Direktor melden" grummelte Hagrid weiter.

„Bitte Hagrid" setzte Harry an, aber merkte sofort das dieser nicht in der Stimmung war etwa für ihn zu tun.

„Nein Harry, du bist im Verboten Wald auch wenn dir als Kätzchen hier vielleicht nicht viel passieren kann, es ist verboten. Professor Dumbledore wird dich schon nicht der Schule verweisen" erklärte der Halbriese.

„Hagrid es ist viel komplizierter, die neue Lehrerin für VgddK, oder besser gesagt die Großinquisitorin." Hagrid musterte ihn nun etwas verwirrt „hat mich auf den Kicker, wenn die heraus findet dass ich mich verwandeln kann, werde ich nicht nur aus der Schule geworfen."

„Ach Harry, so schlimm wird sie schon nicht sein" erwiderte der Halbriese leicht hin.

„Wir reden hier über Dolores Umbridge, Hagrid, sie wird auch nicht begeistert sein einen Riesen hier im Wald zu haben." Redete Harry einfach drauf los wie sollte er den alten Starrkopf nur dazu bringen ihn nicht zu verraten.

„Ahh …. Nun naja" beginn Hagrid langsam „also Grawp ich meine" er fuhr sich nervös mit den Händen durch die Haare „ich meine … der muss."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Hagrid" er sprach freundlich, man konnte schon fast schleimerisch sagen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du in deine Hütte gehst, ich in die Schule und wir beide uns gar nicht mehr an diese Begegnung erinnern, so als war es nur ein schlechter Traum."

Hagrid wirkt nicht wirklich begeistert, aber nickte nach kurzer Zeit. Harry lächelte nun erleichtert. „Danke" sprach er, „schön das du wieder da bist" ergänzte er noch und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Ohne zu sehen, das Hagrid nun auch kurz lächelte und ihm verträumt hinterher sah, oder gar das dieser „James" murmelte.

Harrys Rückkehr ins Schloss gestaltete sich auch nicht ganz so einfach, zuerst musste er einigen Zentauren ausweichen und als er endlich beim Schloss war musste er noch warten bis Neville, Weasley und Wuscheltom verschwunden waren. Harry fand es Klasse, dass die Karte auch Menschen unter dem Tarnumhang zeigte.

Er hatte überlegt noch in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken aber, als er sah, das Umbitch noch unterwegs war.

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde von Hagrid war echt gut, auch wenn nicht jeder damit etwas anfangen konnte. Wie auch, Thestrale konnte halt nicht jeder sehen, auch war Harry froh, das Umbitch nicht da war. Diese Freude verschwand allerdings schon wieder, als er hörte dass sie bei den Gryffindors aufgetaucht war und Hagrid mit Pauken und Trompeten untergegangen war.

* * *

Harry war einerseits froh in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zukommen, brauchte er doch nicht auf Umbitch zu achten, die versuchte ihn in eine Falle zu locken, indem sie wie beiläufig über Animagi sprach oder ihn von Filch überwachen ließ. Das hatte Harry nach seinem Treffen mit Hagrid im Wald festgestellt, er wusste nur nicht warum sie ihn überwachen ließ. 

Andererseits machte die DA richtig Spaß, auch wenn es nur die Schulflüche waren, die sie übten, aber wo sonst konnte er Duelle gegen anderen Schüler veranstalten, ohne dass alle in Panik ausbrachen. Außerdem war er jetzt offiziell mit Susan zusammen, auch wenn er nicht das Gefühl hatte das diese Verbindung auf Dauer halten würde.

„Wo ist Neville?" fragte Harry Wuscheltom, die mit ihm, Susan, Justin, Ernie und Hannah im Abteil saß.

Sie zögerte einen Moment und schaute sich nachdenklich um, sagte dann aber „er ist schon voraus" und ein bedeutender Blick verriet Harry das sie meinte er wäre im Grimmauld Place. Aber warum ist er schon dort und wo waren die Weasleys? Harry hatte keinen von ihnen gesehen. War etwas vorgefallen was sie betraf? Und wenn ja was?

Den Rest der Rückreise verbrachte er mit lesen, auch wenn Susan sich angekuschelt hatte, irgendetwas fehlte, er konnte nicht sagen was. Er genoss ihre Anwesenheit, aber es war nicht so wie bei Cho und er hatte auch nicht diese Ruhe, die er hatte, wenn sie bei ihm war.

„Na Kleiner", Sirius hatte ihn am Zug in empfang genommen und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich ihn sein Gesicht, als er sah das Susan sich schnell von Harry verabschiedete, indem sie in einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. „Schön, Schön" begann Sirius in einer Art die Harry an Umbitch erinnerte, „ich glaube wir können dann einen Termin machen."

„Bitte?" fragte Harry

Sirius sah ihn überrascht an, scheinbar war der letzte Satz nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen. „Ach" sagte er auch umständlich „eine alte Familientradition die ich gedacht hatte weiterzuführen" erklärte er dann und drehte sich um zu gehen.

Harry folgte ihm. „Familientradition, ich dachte das ist nichts für dich?"

Nun grinste Sirius sein alle-Mann-in-Deckung Lächeln. „Es gibt Traditionen die selbst ich gerne habe."

Harry musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Harry, wenn ich den Wissensstand von heute gehabt hätte, wer weiß ob ich so reagiert hätte? Obwohl natürlich, eine Sekunde länger mit meinen Eltern und ich wäre nach Askaban gekommen" erklärte er Harry unaufgefordert.

„Nun genug von dem Mist, ich brauch ja noch etwas, was ich dir erzählen kann, wenn ich alt bin" er lächelte verkrampft und marschierte los. Harry hätte gerne mehr erfahren, aber leider wusste er, das Sirius in Bezug auf seine Familie keine Fragen beantwortete, er erzählte etwas und das musste reichen.

Sie gingen zu Fuß zum Hauptquartier und hatten so noch etwas Zeit zum Reden. „Harry Mr. Weasley wurde vor kurzen bei einem unserer Überwachungen schwer verletzt." Er machte eine Pause, scheinbar überlegte er was er alles erzählen durfte, „also sei etwas behutsamer mit ihnen."

Harry nickte, _deshalb waren sie nicht in Zug und deshalb war Wuscheltom alleine unterwegs. Aber warum war Neville nicht im Zug?_ „Neville hat uns von diesen Überfall erzählt" machte Sirius weiter, als hätte er Harry Gedanken gehört. Harry stoppte abrupt ab und Sirius drehte sich verwundert zu ihm.

„Woher? Ich meine wie?" brachte Harry heraus und begann wieder zu laufen.

Sirius schaute kurz nach oben als stehe die Antwort dort und begann zu erklären. „Er hatte so etwas wie eine Vision."

„Neville ist ein Seher?"

„Nee" kam es von Sirius „er kann irgendwie die Gedanken von Voldemort empfangen."

„Bitte?"

„Ach Harry" er schnaufte kurz, „du weißt das Remus für diesen Theoriemist zuständig ist, das einzige was ich verstanden habe, war das Neville wohl über seine Narbe eine Verbindung zu ihm Aufnehmen kann." Er dachte kurz nach und sagte dann „eigentlich werden die im eher übermittelt, als dass er es selbst beeinflussen könnte."

„Geht diese Verbindung in beide Richtungen?"

„Gute Frage" grummelte Sirius. „Aber ich glaube nicht, was ich damit sagen wollte ist, dass die Lage etwas verkrampft im Haus ist. Ich schätze Neville ist etwas verwirrt und die Weasleys logischerweise besorgt."

Harry nickte „und was gibt es sonst so neues?"

„Remus und Tonks werden heiraten, da sie Schwanger ist"

„Was?" wieder war Harry stehen geblieben.

„Also wenn du bei jedem zweitem Wort von mir stehen bleibst kommen wir nie an" sagte Sirius sichtlich belustigt. „Erde an Harry, Remus ist ein Werwolf."

„Na und"

„Noch mal Remus Lupin, ist ein Werwolf und ich meine Remus Lupin der steife Kerl, der die Gesetzte mit Löffeln isst und seine Haare mit der Schnur richtet" erklärte Sirius weiter.

„Na und"

„Tu nicht so, du bist voll drauf rein geflogen, stehst wohl auf die kleine Nypm was?" Sirius ließ kurz seinen Augenbraun hoch zucken und marschierte weiter.

_Selbst wenn, sie wird mich wohl kaum wahrnehmen._ „Ja klar" grummelte Harry aber laut und wie er hoffte sarkastisch genug. „Ist es nicht gefährlich hier so offen spazieren zu gehen?" fragte Harry der das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Ich glaub nicht" erklärte Sirius lässig. „Remus und ich haben einige Zauber über diese Gegend gesprochen und anschließend uns etwas zeichnerisch betätigt."

„Du meinst ihr habt eine Karte von der Umgebung gemacht?"

„Jeep" meinte Sirius, „jedes Magische Lebewesen und sei es noch so eine Ratte, wird darauf erkenntlich."

Harry nickte. „Also sind wir jetzt Lockvögel?"

„Nur wenn du oder ich als wichtig gelten" erklärte Sirius, aber Harry hörte heraus, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte. „Und da Voldemort momentan sehr ruhig ist, glaube ich nicht das dass der Fall ist."

Sie erreichten das Hauptquartiert und verschwanden schnell in die Küche, um das Bild von Sirius Mum nicht zu wecken. „Hey Algil wo sind sie alle?"

„St. Mungo" sagte dieser und verschwand wieder.

Harry folgte ihm mit seinen Blick. „Algil ist schon ein merkwürdiger Mensch" begann Sirius die Unterhaltung erneut. „Wenn ich in einem Haus eingesperrt wäre, würde ich langsam wahnsinnig werden, aber er…" Sirius machte eine Pause „…scheint echt gut damit zu Recht zukommen, er beschwert sich sogar manchmal das Kreacher in nerven würde, da er dauernd auftauchen würde."

„Du meinst er ist gerne alleine?"

„So wie es aussieht" er schaute auf die Tür, durch die er gerade verschwunden war. „Manchmal ist er mit in der Küche und ist gut drauf, aber Hauptsächlich ist er in der Bibliothek und liest oder schaut aus dem Fenster und er wirkt aber nicht traurig oder verschlossen." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „aber wenn er Lust auf einen anständigen Schluck hat, ist er echt ein Partylöwe" er rieb sich den Kopf, scheinbar waren ihn die Nachwehen von der letzten Feier wieder eingefallen. „Der hat selbst Dung unter den Tisch gesoffen" erklärte Sirius voller Lob.

„Wow" brachte Harry heraus. „Wo wir gerade bei ihm sind, warum war er im Eberkopf in Damenklamotten."

„Tarnung" feixte Sirius, „soviel ich weiß hat er dort Hausverbot, aber nicht viele von uns wollen dort Überwachungsjobs übernehmen."

„Also hat er gar nicht Neville überwacht?" dachte Harry laut.

„Kein Kommentar"

„Schon gut, ich geh ihn mein Zimmer. Ruf mich wenn die nächste Sitzung beginnt" sagte Harry.

Sirius grinste breit, „werde ich machen, sonst noch einen Wunsch der Herr? Flasche Feuerwhisky? Ein Auto? Meinen kleinen Finger?"

Harry überlegte kurz „Ja, Ja und Nein"

„Hau bloß ab" war das letzte, was er von Sirius hörte, da er schon durch die Tür getreten war.

* * *

„Hey Mum" Harry war wie jedes Weihnachten wieder bei ihr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte freundlich, Harry strahlte zurück. Er wusste nicht warum, aber immer wenn er seine Mutter sah war er glücklich, obwohl er wusste wie es ihr ging. Diese Gefühle kamen erst wieder hoch, wenn er sie verließ. 

„Ah, Mr. Potter" die Schwester hatte ihn kurz angesprochen, „sie brauchen nichts über Hogsmeade zu erzählen, das weiß sie schon." - Auf Harrys fragenden Blick - „Mrs. Tonks war zwei, dreimal dieses Jahr hier und ich habe gehört wie sie erzählt hatte, wie sie mit einen Mädchen, Arm in Arm zur Schule marschiert sind." Sie lächelte herzlich und ging weiter.

_Tonks war hier und hat seiner Mum von Susan erzählt, war sie auch in Hogsmeade gewesen?_ Harry schaltet wieder auf sein Gegenüber und begann von der Schule zu erzählen, er sprach auch über Hogsmeade, er wollte zumindest seine Meinung der Dinge klarstellen.

„Tschau Mum, ich liebe dich!" Er drückte sie kurz und ging Richtung Ausgang, als er erschreckt stehen blieb und die vier Jugendlichen vor sich musterte. Einen scheinbar gerade begreifenden Neville, einen neugierigen Weasley der versuchte hinter ihn zu glotzen und zwei völlig verwirrte Mädchen.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, er drehte sich um und schaute überrascht auf seine Mutter, das hatte sie noch nie getan, sie war ihm nie gefolgt. Sie war immer in ihren kleinen Raum geblieben. Er schaute zu den Vieren, die ihn nun nervös musterten.

„Mum das sind" begann Harry, in einer für die anderen sicherlich unbekannt sanften und freundlichen Tonlage. „Ron Benedict Weasley" dieser zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammen, „Hermine Jane Granger und Neville Longbottom, alle in meinen Jahrgang in Hogwarts, allerdings Gryffindors." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Das ist Ginevra Molly Weasley, sie ist ein Jahrgang unter mir und in Slytherin." Drei der Vier schauten jetzt, als wäre einen Welt zusammen gebrochen, nur Neville wirkte recht normal.

Red Head musterte Harry mit völliger Überraschung und Unglauben in ihren Augen. Wuscheltom zog ein Gesicht, als würde sie nun endlich einige offene Enden in ihren Überlegungen zusammen fügen. Ron hingegen stand mit offnen Mund vor Harry und wirkte völlig neben der Spur. Harry musste den Zwillingen unbedingt für die Nennung der Zweitnamen danken.

„Mrs. Potter angenehm sie kennen zulernen" meinte Red Head etwas vorsichtig und überaus schüchtern. Scheinbar nicht wissend, was Harry davon hielt. Neville und Hermine nickten schnell und grummelten kurz nur „Guten Tag". Ron war scheinbar immer noch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

Zu aller Überraschung bewegte sich nun Lily auf Red Head zu und fuhr kurz mit ihrer Hand über ihre Haare und ging lächelnd zurück in ihr Zimmer. Harry nickte kurz den anderen zu und folgte ihr. Er schloss die Tür, so das die Vier nicht mehr sehen konnten wie er sich die Augenreiben musste. Das war das erste Mal überhaupt, das Harry gesehen hatte, das seine Mutter von sich aus, einen anderen Menschen berührt hatte.

Er blieb noch eine Zeit bei ihr, einerseits weil er so glücklich war und seine Mutter einfach noch etwas beobachten wollte. Andererseits weil er den Vieren nicht mehr im Krankenhaus über den Weg laufen wollte. Es wird reichen, wenn er ihnen nachher gegenüberstehen musste. Allerdings ging er davon aus, dass Wuscheltom, die nun sicherlich wusste, was Tonks gemacht hatte und Neville, der irgendwo her wusste was Harry Eltern widerfahren war, die anderen Beiden aufklären würden. So das sie Harry in Ruhe lassen würden.

Harry hatte mit seiner Vermutung Recht, die Vier sprachen ihn nicht auf das Treffen im Krankenhaus an und verhielten sich sonst nur etwas steifer wenn er im Raum war. Das einzige was Harry wunderte, war das Verhalten von Red Head, funkelten ihre Augen früher noch gefährlich bei der Nennung des Namens auf, so wirkte sie nun fast als würde ihr der Name gefallen. Allerdings nur wenn Harry sie so nannte, Fred bekam eine Schüssel Erdbeerjogurt über den Kopf als er sie so nannte.

Die Rückreise erfolgte mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, das was der einzige Tag, wo Harry Tonks sah. Sie sah zwar aus wie eine Mittvierzigerin, aber es war eindeutig Tonks, da sie beim Einsteigen in den Ritter stolperte und Ron und Neville dabei umwarf.

Harry hatte nur beim Aussteigen kurz Zeit einige Worte mit ihr zu wechseln, einmal bedankte er sich für die Besuche von ihr bei seiner Mum. Als zweites sagte er ihr, wenn sie mit Vierzig wirklich so aussehen würde, Wow. Woraufhin sie ihn wieder so musterte wie im Sommer am Bahnhof und einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Die ersten Wochen nach den Ferien plätscherten für Harry nur so dahin, einige seiner Schulkameraden wurden allerdings langsam nervöser, da die ZAGs immer näher kamen. Doch Harry fand es eindeutig zu früh, den gesamten Stoff zu wiederholen. Harry und Susan gingen nun fest miteinander, aber je länger sie zusammen waren, desto langweiliger wurde es ihm.

„Harry" Susan und er waren in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und lernten, zumindest sie. Harry war mit seinen Gedanken bei seinen Übungen im Raum der Wünsche.

„Ja" er drehte sich zu ihr.

Sie sah ihn merkwürdig an, scheinbar wollte sie etwas sagen wusste aber nicht wie oder hatte gar Angst davor. „Ähm schon Gut."

Er musterte sie kurz, sie kritzelte wieder in ihren Unterlagen und jetzt erkannte Harry dass sie nicht lernte sondern geistesabwesend das Pergament anstarrte und Bildchen malte.

„Susan was ist?"

„Nun" sie schaute etwas an ihm vorbei an die Wand. „Weißt du Harry" sie holte tief Luft, scheinbar brauchte sie diese für das was nun folgen sollte, „ich weiß nicht ob…"

Harry musterte sie eindringlich, er versuchte Augenkontakt herzustellen, aber Susan ließ das nicht zu. Jetzt auf einmal wusste er was los war, er brauchte nicht Hellzusehen um das zu erraten. „Susan", nun atmete er tief durch, „irgendetwas passt nicht". Sie nickte nun schnell scheinbar um anzuzeigen er solle ja weiter machen. „Zwischen uns, ich meine irgendetwas fehlt da."

„Meinst du auch" brach es aus ihr heraus. „Ich hatte schon Angst es läge an mir, aber wenn du es auch so siehst sollten wir uns trennen." Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und ging in den Mädchentrakt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste nicht wieso, aber es juckte ihn nicht und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war freute er sich, dass das ganze so glimpflich von statten ging. _Oh nein ich werde zu Sirius_ dachte er sich noch, bevor er auf sein Zimmer ging, um sie Schlafen zu legen.

Harry schlug die Seite des Tagespropheten auf und dachte er wäre immer noch im seinen Bett und träumte. In großen Lettern stand dort geschrieben _Massenflucht aus Askaban_. Harrys Blick huschte über die Bilder und blieb bei einem wild aussehenden Mann mit langer Narbe in Gesicht hängen. Unter diesen Bild stand kurz sein Name und der Grund seiner Festnahme: _Rodolphus Lestrange, lebenslang Askaban für den Angriff und Mord an James Potter, sowie Folter von Lily Potter._

Auch ein anderes Gesicht erkannte Harry sofort, auch der Text unter ihrem Bild war der gleiche, doch wirkte sie nicht ganz so verwildert wie der Mann, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu Narzissa und musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, wie jemand wie sie so etwas tun konnte.

Aber auch ein anderer Gedanke machte sich in seinen Kopf breit, ein Gedanke der eine große Triebfeder in seinem Leben war. Sie waren frei, dem Ministerium entkommen, sie waren jetzt dort wo auch Harry sie kriegen könnte. Wenn die Zeit reif war für seine Rache.

* * *

Buaahhaa oder so ähnlich, also bitte ein Review ich schreib so gerne replys -grrr- 

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	22. Schwere Entscheidungen

Moin

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten (könntenruhigeinigemehrsein). Also danke nochmals: **Ewjena, Alex Black5, Zerengeb, Dax, Schokki Fidi und Rudi **eigentlich müsste ich auf eure anon. Reviews vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 21**

Auch ein anderes Gesicht erkannte Harry sofort, auch der Text unter ihrem Bild war der gleiche, doch wirkte sie nicht ganz so verwildert wie der Mann, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu Narzissa und musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, wie jemand wie sie so etwas tun konnte.

Aber auch ein anderer Gedanke machte sich in seinen Kopf breit, ein Gedanke der eine große Triebfeder in seinem Leben war. Sie waren frei, dem Ministerium entkommen, sie waren jetzt dort wo auch Harry sie kriegen könnte. Wenn die Zeit reif war für seine Rache.

**

* * *

22. Kapitel:Schwere Entscheidungen**

„Was ist Harry?" Justin sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry war nicht in der Stimmung großartig zu reden, so reichte er ihm nur die Zeitung.

Justin überflog diese und musterte anschließend Harry nachdenklich. Harry stand auf, er wollte etwas alleine sein. Jetzt wusste auch der Letzte, das seine Eltern Opfer der Lestranges geworden waren und er wollte sich etwas darauf vorbereiten, das seine Schulkameraden ihn sicherlich nun bemitleiden oder ähnliches würden.

„Na schon Angst Potter?" Harry schaute auf und sah Warrington und Montague, beide hatten hinter ihm die Halle verlassen. „Jetzt wo die Lestranges wieder frei sind, ist es wohl vorbei mit der großen Klappe."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf Snape und ging stur weiter geradeaus in den Korridor Richtung Zauberkunst. „Wenn du Glück hast werden die dich zu deiner Mutter bringen, dann könnt ihr…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht mehr, Harry hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Schweigezauber und einen Reinigungszauber über Warrington gesprochen. Allerdings hatte sie wohl genau darauf gewartet, denn Montague hatte auch schon Flüche auf Harry gejagt, denen er nun ausweichen musste.

„Na Potter", Montague fing nun an zu reden, „das war ein netter Versuch, aber nun bist du fällig!"

Er sprach einen „_Finite Incantatem_" über Warrington und belegte Harry weiter mit Flüchen und sah überrascht auf, als diese nicht Harry trafen, sondern eine Rüstung die sich zwischen die drei gestellt hatte.

Auch die Flüche die Warrington auf Harry gesprochen hatte, wurden von der nun ramponierten Rüstung abgefangen. Als eine weitere Rüstung Schwert schwingender Weise Kurs auf die Beiden nahm, sahen sie sich entsetz um. Als sie merkten, dass die Rüstungen Harry deckten hielten sie es für sinnvoller zu verschwinden.

„Ich sehe sie haben dazu gelernt Mr. Potter" meinte die freundliche Stimme von Professor Flitwick. „Auch wenn ich es nicht für gutheißen kann, das sie einige unserer Rüstungen auf Schüler jagen." Er machte einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und die Rüstungen bewegten sich wieder auf ihre Ausgangspositionen, ein weiterer Wink und sie sahen aus wie neu.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass sie schon nonverbale Zauber ausführen können", setzte er nun das Gespräch mit Harry fort.

Harry wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, scheinbar hatte es ihn doch mehr mitgenommen die Rüstung zu kommandieren. „Remus hat mir die Theorie erklärt" setzte Harry an „und ich kann mich nur an einen Rüstung erinnern."

„Ah ja Remus" Flitwick lächelte breit, reagierte aber nicht auf Harry andere Aussage. „Er kann viel theoretisch erklären, ich wünschte alle meine Schüler würde die Theorie genauso schnell umsetzen können wie sie."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von einen „Chrm, Chrm" unterbrochen, ein Blick auf Flitwick zeigte ihm, das dieser nicht überrascht, aber trotzdem nicht begeistert war Professor Umbridge zu treffen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Mr. Potter und ich sprachen über ehemalige Schüler" antwortete Flitwick.

„Ich habe erheblich Lärm aus dieser Gegend gehört" sagte sie weiter ihren Blick stur auf Harry gerichtet.

„Lärm?" fragte Harry, „tut mir leid" machte er weiter und sah etwas hinter Umbridge Malfoy und seine Geschwüre herum schleichen. Scheinbar hatte Draco einen Ausweichplan gehabt sollten die Beiden ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen. „Ich habe mich mit Professor Flitwick unterhalten und habe keinen Lärm gehört."

Umbridge Blickte huschten über Flitwick zu Harry, zu ihrer Zeitung und wieder zu Harry. „Es wird besser sein, sie gehen jetzt zu ihrem Unterricht Mr. Potter!"

„Natürlich Professor Umbridge" sagte Harry und ging Richtung Malfoy. Als er diesen erreichte flüsterte er „trau dich doch nur einmal Malfoy, einmal, mehr will ich gar nicht."

„Mr. Potter" Umbridge hatte ihn angesprochen und als dieser sich umdrehte und freundlich lächelte „ich habe sie im Auge, lassen sie die anderen Schüler in Ruhe, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen ihnen eine erneute Strafarbeit zu verpassen! Und ihren Paten über ihr ungebührliches Verhalten zu berichten."

Harry hätte beinahe laut losgelacht, _die Hölle, Sirius weiß bescheid._ „Ich würde nie andere Schüler angreifen Professor Umbridge" sagte er aber laut. Malfoy fand die Situation scheinbar sehr belustigend, denn er und seine beiden Fortsätze gingen breit grinsend hinter Umbridge davon. Malfoy flüsterte nur noch kurz „an dir mach ich mir die Hände nicht schmutzig" und alle verschwanden.

Harry sah noch wie Flitwick Richtung Große Halle verschwand und Umbitch irgendetwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett aufschrieb.

Aber diese Situation und wohl auch andere Gespräche in der Schule führten dazu, das Umbitch einen weiteren Erlass heraus brachte:

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN

VON HOGWARTS

hiermit wird es den Lehren verboten, den Schülern irgendwelche Informationen zu geben,

die nicht eindeutig mit den Fächern zu tun haben, für deren Lehre sie bezahlt werden

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer sechsundzwanzig

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin

Harry hat Recht behalten, jeder der mit den Opfern der Flüchtigen Verbrecher auch nur entfernt verwand war, wurde nun so etwas wie eine Zirkusattraktion. Allerdings wurde Harry nur aus der Ferne begutachtet, scheinbar war sein Ruf doch weiter verbreitet als Justin gedacht hatte.

„Und wie geht es dir?" fragte Cho, sie hatten sich wieder auf dem Turm verabredet, es gefiel ihnen einfach besser als im Raum der Wüsche.

„Gut" log Harry.

„Glaubst du dir das?" fragte sie nach.

Harry schaute sie überrascht an, was war das jetzt, so hatte sie noch nie auf ihn reagiert. „Es geht mir gut" brachte Harry raus, langsam nervte es ihn wirklich. „Ich habe keine Lust jedem meine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen" grummelte er weiter.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht" setzte Cho an „Harry James Potter, geboren am 31.07.1980 um 7:23 Uhr mit einen Gewicht von 4215 Gramm und einer Größe von 56 cm, strammer Bursche" scherzte sie noch.

_Harry blickte sie nun überrascht an was war hier los? Woher wusste sie das?_ Er musterte sie kurz und erkannte so etwas wie Erleichterung aber warum war sie das „Bitte?" sagte er deshalb auch vollends verwundert.

„Ich kenne fast alles aus deinen Leben" sie sah ihn entschuldigend an „Ching Siu hat eine Akte über dich, Neville und Eddie Carmichael, alles Schüler mit denen ich mal in Hogsmeade oder auf einen Ball war" erklärte sie weiter. „Ich wollte es dir schon länger sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie."

„Diese kleine Hong Kong Fresse, hat eine Akte über mich" sprudelte es aus Harry „der soll seine Apotheke aufräumen und nicht mein Leben überprüfen."

Nun war es an Cho entsetzt zu gucken „Du … Du kennst ihn?" fragte sie verunsichert.

„Ich habe eine Akte über ihn" sagte Harry ruhig, er hatte zwar erwartet, nicht um ein ernstes Gespräch mit Cho herum zukommen, aber das es sich dabei um dieses Team handeln würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.

Diese musterte ihn nun panisch. „Harry nein" sie sah zwischen ihn und der Tür hin und her und ohne ein weiteres Wort wollte sie weg.

Doch ein nonverbaler Verschlusszauber und ein Entwaffnungszauber stoppten sie, letzterer war nötig gewesen da, sie die Tür mit ihren Zauberstab wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Harry" sie sah ihn nun aus einer Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung an „ich dachte du verstehst es, ich dachte du..."

Harry ging auf sie zu, das war nun wirklich nicht der Verlauf, den er diesem Abend zugedacht hatte. „Cho ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage ich verstehe es, aber ich akzeptiere es" begann Harry. „Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass ich mich nicht informiere."

Nun wirkte sie nicht mehr wütend, allerdings doch ängstlich. „Harry bitte" sie musste scheinbar überlegen was sie sagen sollte. „Es ist wichtig …" sie sah ihn kurz eindringlich in die Augen. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht gegen meine Hochzeit intervenieren wirst!"

Harry wusste schon immer das das wichtig für sie war, auch wenn er immer gehofft hatte etwas zu ändern, aber trotzdem sagte er recht schnell „Versprochen".

Scheinbar allerdings zu schnell, denn Cho musterte ihn nun nachdenklich „Schwöre es".

Harry mustere sie nachdenklich, wie sollte er es schwören? Rechte Hand auf die Bibel, wie bei den Muggel und vor allem wollte er es wirklich schwören? Immerhin war es dann endgültig, er hätte nicht mehr die geringste Chance.

„Harry" sie sah ihn aus einer Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung an. „Bitte du wusstest es" sie stockte kurz. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Schwöre den Unbrechbaren darauf das du die Hochzeit nicht vereiteln oder behindern wirst, bitte Harry."

_Wow_, den Unbrechbaren, jetzt war Harry aber doch etwas überrascht, er wusste, das es ihr ernst war, aber dieser Packt. Harry grübelte tiefer in seinen Erinnerungen und Plänen. Sie hatte immer gesagt dass sie Ching Siu – Tung Heiraten würde, sie hatte ihm auch nie im Weg gestanden, nein sie hatte ihn geholfen andere Mädchen zu treffen.

Cho mustert ihn nervös, ja sogar etwas ängstlich, scheinbar war auch Sie hin- und her gerissen zwischen ihren Gefühlen. Einmal wohl wegen der Hochzeit, die sie eigentlich nicht wollte und dann wohl wie sich Harry entscheiden würde. Und plötzlich hatte Harry wieder ein Gespräch mit Flitwick im Kopf über eine Ravenclaw die Lebensgeister entwickelte.

Harry wusste dass er eigentlich keine Wahl hatte, er liebte Cho und wenn er den Eid nicht Schwören würde, würde sie ihn meiden. Egal ob sie darunter mehr leiden würde als er. Ching Siu – Tung hatte sie oder wohl viel mehr ihre Familie so im Griff, das sie lieber Harry einen Korb gab, als dagegen zu kämpfen.

Auch wenn es ihm sehr schmerzte diese Entscheidung zu fällen, es blieb ihm keine Chance, er würde Cho verlieren, jetzt sofort, wenn er dem Eid nicht zustimmte. Würde er ihn sprechen, hatte er immer noch die Chance, dass die Hochzeit nicht zustande kam, ohne sein dazutun.

Also nickte Harry, woraufhin Cho auf ihn zustürzte und ihn umarmte als Harry sie etwas weg schob um sie anzuschauen erkante er das sie weinte. Scheinbar viel ihr das ganze auch nicht viel leichter als ihm.

„Wann möchtest du?" fragte Harry mit etwas beleckter Stimme und nun wieder klarem Geist. Er hatte eine Endscheidung getroffen und jetzt hieß es diese umzusetzen.

„Umso schneller desto besser" sagte Cho immer noch schniefend.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch die Nase ein, er hatte etwas gefühlt und wollte nun Gewissheit. Auch wenn er sie lieber verhexen würde, als sie um diesen Gefallen zu bitten, aber er wusste nicht was sie alles gehört hatte und so lag sie am nächsten.

„Was hältst du von jetzt?" fragte Harry dann auch.

Cho sah ihn nachdenklich an und äußerte dann auch ihr Bedenken „wir brauchen einen Zeugen Harry."

_Schade_ dachte sich Harry sie kannte den Ablauf sagte aber laut „Wir haben einen der mehr weiß als ihm gut tut, allerdings heißt das du müsstest einer Slytherin vertrauen".

Cho sah ihn nun verwirrt und fragend an. „Red Head würdest du so freundlich sein?" Was Harry aber viel mehr ärgerte war, dass er ihr Gehirn nicht verändern konnte. Nicht das er das wirklich vorgehabt hätte, da er ihr seid den Ferien mehr traute, doch er war heute einfach zu oft in die Enge getrieben und das störte ihn mächtig.

Als sie sich sichtbar machte und aus den Schatten trat, lächelte sie freundlich und versuchte ihre Nervosität hinter einer lässigen Maske zu verbergen, was aber nicht komplett gelang. Cho mustere sie zuerst überrascht, aber als sie Ginny erkannte lächelte sie freundlich. „Hallo Ginny" sagte sie auch lächelnd.

„Cho, Struwwel" begrüßte sie Ginny.

„Red Head" grüßte Harry kurz „ich schätze du hast alles gehört, würdest du den Zeugen machen?" fragte Harry geradeheraus, er hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Formalitäten. Dieser Tag war beschissen genug für einen ganzen Monat, also wollte er das schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Harry" Cho gab ihm einen kleinen Schlag in die Rippengegend, „sie hat einen Namen, einen schönen Namen."

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, zum einen über den Spruch, zum anderen über das überraschte Gesicht von Red Head. „Sie hört ihn lieber als Molly" brachte Harry raus, kassierte dafür aber einen giftigen Blick und einen weiteren Schlag.

„Hau ruhig fester" sagte Red Head und lächelte Cho aufmuntern zu, „vielleicht hilft es Struwwel."

„In Ordnung ich merke ihr findet diesen Zustand annehmbar" sagte Cho und lächelte freundlich „seid wann stehst du da?" fragte sie dann.

„Seid dem die Tür auf und zu gesperrt wurde" antwortete Ginny nun etwas verlegender.

Cho nickte nur und fragte etwas nervöser „würdest du?"

„Wenn ihr und vor allem du dir sicher bist" antwortete sie.

Cho kniete sich hin und streckte ihren rechte Arm aus und deute an Harry solle es ihr gleich tun. Er kniete sich vor Cho ergriff ihre Hand und schaute auf sie. Ginny trat zu den beiden und hielt die spitze ihres Zauberstabes über die Beiden Hände.

„Willst du, Harry James Potter, die Hochzeit zwischen Ching Siu – Tung und mir nicht verhindern oder andere dazu anstiften?"

„Ich schwöre" brummte Harry wenig begeistert. Die Flammen schossen um ihre Hände um den Eid zu besiegeln und Harry wollte ihre Hände trennen, als Cho erneut anfing zu sprechen.

„und wirst du alles unterlassen was diese Hochzeit oder das Leben von Ching Siu – Tung gefährden könnte."

Harry zuckte kurz mit seiner Hand, nicht das er das nicht schwören konnte. Allerdings wunderte er sich sehr, was Cho von ihm verlangte, woher solle er wissen was Ching Siu – Tung mal tat und dann dieser Eid.

Sagte dann aber doch „Ich schwöre"

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen breitete sich auf der Plattform aus, einmal Ginny, die von dem ganzen wohl etwas überrumpelt wurde und dann natürlich Cho und Harry, die gerade den Schwur geleistet hatten und emotional etwas neben der Spur liefen.

„Warum der letzte Teil?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ich wollte dich vor dir selbst schützen Harry" setzte sie an und ergriff seine Hand erneut „und da ihr keine weiteren Berührungspunkte habt, dachte ich es wird dich nicht weiter stören."

Harry nickte nur, er wusste auch nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Ich werd dann mal wieder" meinte Ginny und tat etwas völlig überraschendes sie drückte Cho zum Abschied und gab Harry ein freundliches Lächeln.

Cho und Harry blieben alleine zurück, sie redeten nicht viel und wenn, nicht über das ebbend erlebte. Doch hatte sich etwas zwischen innen verändert und zu Harrys Überraschung war es nicht das Gefühl der Entfremdung.

* * *

„Wie schaffst du das nur?" fragte Susan am nächsten Abend, sie hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt. „Ich meine diese ganze Blicke, das Geflüster?"

Harry sah sie an und dann machte es klick. Susan wurde gestern auch bei den Ausbrechern erwähnt, jemand hatte ihre Tante und deren gesamte Familie getötet. „Es traut sich keiner bei ihm" antwortete aber Justin. „Sie gucken alle auf den Boden, nehmen einen Umweg und reden erst, wenn Harry um die nächste Ecke ist."

Nun sah Harry auf, nicht dass ihn das je interessiert hätte, aber das Justin das so wahrgenommen hatte. „Eigentlich interessiert mich nicht wirklich was sie machen" erklärte dann Harry nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. „Schauen auch die Mädchen hinter einem her?" fragte er dann an Justin gewandt.

Dieser grinste. „Nee die haben zuviel Angst vor dir und finden dich arrogant, eingebildet, überheblich, hässlich und überhaupt doof" sagte er dann.

Susan sah überrascht auf Justin und fing dann an zu grinsen „Ja stimmt" fügte sie dann aber schnell an.

„Schade" sagte Harry und drehte sich um durch die Halle zu schauen „alle?" fragte er dann gespielt enttäuscht, was dazu führte das alle loslachen mussten.

„Ich habe dir echt viel bedeutet" grummelte Susan und gab ihn einen auf den Oberarm.

„Dito" meinte Harry was dazuführte, das sie etwas rosa anlief.

„Stimmt das Gerücht von deiner Auseinandersetzung mit Warrington und Montague?" fragte sie dann, um das Thema zu ändern wie Harry schätze.

„Nein" gab Harry seine Antwort, was Justin durch ein müdes Lächeln quittierte, er kannte die Wahrheit, schließlich hatte er mit Harry gestern Abend darüber gesprochen oder besser gesagt Harry hat ihn gewarnt, das Malfoy neue Speichellecker hat.

„Wann geht ihr zum Treffen?" fragte Harry

„Ich mache noch einen Abstecher über die Bibliothek und gehen dann direkt hin" antwortete Justin

„Hört sich gut an" warf Susan ein, „brauch noch was für meine Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben."

„Biblio was?" fragte Harry gespielt nachdenklich.

„Der Raum wo sich Leute vor dir verstecken können" scherzte Justin, „da du ihn nie betreten würdest."

„Na gut" sagte Harry „zeig mir den Weg, vielleicht finde ich ja was interessantes dort."

Susan lächelte und alle drei gingen in die Bibliothek. Harry tat weiter so als sähe er diese zum ersten Mal. Was ja auch fast stimmte, immerhin war er nur zum aufmessen der Karte hier gewesen. Susan und Justin kramten Bücher aus den Regalen hervor, um Notizen für ihre Unterlagen zu machen während Harry nur durch die Gegend tigerte.

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, diese blöde Fledermaus und Hermine die blöde Kuh hilft mir auch nicht." Harry hörte ein Mädchen in der nächsten Regalreihe Fluchen. „Ich werde die ZAGs nie bestehen wenn das so weiter geht." Er war um die Ecke getrennten und stand nun neben einer Gryffindor.

„Wenn ich dir helfe was bekomme ich dann?" fragte Harry lässig, mit beiden Armen auf der Brust verschränkt und einem gewinnbringenden Lächeln. Das Mädchen zuckte zurück und schaute auf ihn „Mensch" sie sah ihn kurz, wie Harry meinte gespielt, überrascht und nachdenklich an „Harry?" fragte sie dann, dieser nickte nur.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie dann neugierig.

„Also ich weiß nicht wo du Hilfe brauchst, aber ich würde mich anbieten dir zu helfen" er lächelte immer noch breit.

„Und was erwartetest du dafür?" fragte sie kokett.

Harry ließ kurz die Augenbraun nach oben zucken _so ein Biest_ „kommt darauf an" sagte er dann aber.

„Worauf?"

„Wobei du meine Hilfe brauchst" erklärte er sich „vielleicht gefällt es mir selbst so gut, dass ich keine Belohnung brauche" sprach er weiter.

Sie wurde leicht rot bei der Bemerkung von Harry und meinte dann. „Ich suche ein Buch für Snape für die Hausaufgaben über den …"

„Ahh, Schniefelus" warf Harry ein und schlich entlang des Regals bis er hinter ihr stehen blieb. Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte diese entlang der Buchtitel, so dass sein Kopf fast auf ihrer Schulter lag. Als er das passende entdecke meinte er sanft „da ist alles drin was du brauchst um ihn zu befriedigen" er küsste sie sanft auf den Hals.

Was sie durch eine zusammenzucken quittierte. „Hey" brachte sie dann aber noch hervor.

„Meine Belohnung Lavender" und Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie lächelte. „Kann ich dir noch irgendwie helfen?"

Doch sie kam zu keiner Antwort mehr, da Parvati um die Ecke kam und beide entgeistert ansah „Hallo Parvati" begrüßte sie Harry.

„Harry" meinte sie ruhig, scheinbar nicht ganz klar darüber wie sie nun reagieren sollte.

„Parvati, Harry hat mir gerade das Buch für Snape empfohlen" setzte diese nun ein. Was scheinbar dazu führte, dass diese ihre Bedenken gegenüber Harry über Bord warf und diesen dankbar zulächelte.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch das passende für Binns finden und wir können endlich anfangen" sprach sie dann auch.

In Harry Gesicht schlich sich ein freundliches Lächeln als er Lavender von der Seite aus musterte. Diese Nickte leicht und wurde wieder etwas farbiger. „Versuch es doch mal bei Madame Pince und frag nach dem Buch von Edwin Zausel, über die Entstehung und der Zusammensetzung des Internationalen" sprach Harry zu Parvati.

Diese mustere Lavender kurz, nickte Harry dankbar zu und verschwand. Harry schaute zu Lavender die nun wieder in die Regale schaute. „Meine Belohnung?" fragte Harry.

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt" fragte sie und drehte sich zu Harry. Dieser beugte sich zu ihr vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, erst kurz und da sie nicht zurückwich intensivierte er diesen.

Harry trat etwas näher an sie heran und legte seine Arme auf ihren Rücken, um sie noch etwas an sich zu drücken, mit dem Erfolg, das er ihre Zunge an seiner Lippe spürte und er dieser sofort Einlass gewährte.

Harry hatte Lavender gerade etwas gegen das Bücherregal geschoben, als die Stimme von Parvati erklang. „Das Buch ist ausgeliehen und rate mal wer …" doch sie stoppte sich als sie Harry und Lavender sah.

Lavender richtet sofort ihre Sachen und schaute auf ihre Freundin, die immer noch mit offnen Mund vor ihnen Stand. „Ich tippe Hermine Granger" sagte Harry beiläufig, was dazu führte das Parvati aus ihrer Erstarrung erlöst wurde und nun nervös zwischen den Beiden hin und herschaute.

Auf Harrys fragenden Blick nickte sie dann auch, „tja dann habe ich meine Belohnung wohl zu früh bekommen" er lächelte Lavender entschuldigend an. „Möchtet du sie zurück haben?" fragte er frech. Diese errötete wieder stärker.

„Na gut als Entschuldigung begleite ich dich dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmeade" und da Lavender nicht schnell genug reagierte „sagen wir um Elf am Tor". Sie nickte wieder und Harry gab ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte „ich freue mich schon darauf".

Er ging nun wieder zu Justin und Susan, auf dem Weg dorthin griff er sich ein Buch über Arithmantik, er brauchte doch auch etwas zum Lesen, schließlich machten das hier alle. Als es Zeit wurde, gingen die Drei zusammen in den Raum der Wünsche und begannen wieder zu Üben.

Harry war von Nevilles Leistung als Lehrer echt beeindruckt, hatte er doch selbst Parvati und Lavender dazu gebracht gute Schockzauber zu vollbringen und selbst der _Reductio_ der Beiden, war erheblich stärker geworden.

Zum Ende der Stunde hatte Neville begonnen ihnen die Grundvoraussetzungen und den Ablauf für den Patronus–Zauber zu zeigen, wurde aber von Ron auf die Uhrzeit hingewiesen und so beende Neville die Stunde.

„Ginny was hast du eigentlich Gestern auf dem Astronomieturm gemacht?" fragte Ron diese, als sie gerade wie üblich als Erste den Raum verlassen wollte.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und auch Cho, die direkt hinter Ginny gewesen war wirkte nun erheblich angespannter, da Ron sie auch kurz gemustert hatte. Hermine gab ihm zwar noch welche in die Rippen, aber die Frage stand nun im Raum, auch wenn nur wenige zugehört hatten.

Aber was dann geschah haute selbst Harry um, Ginny drehte sich zu ihren Bruder und maulte „das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, was ich wo mache." Gab Cho einen Kuss auf die Wange und kniff ihr provokant in den Hintern. Ihre Augen streiften kurz Harrys und schon war sie aus dem Raum verschwunden, gefolgt von Cho die lachend „du kleines Biest, warte nur" gerufen hatte und ihr nachgelaufen war.

Nun standen einigen männlichen Anwesenden die Münder offen. Hermine musste grinsen und Lisa strahlte noch mal so dolle. Nur Michael war etwas neben der Spur, da er genauso wie Ron den Beiden hinterher starrte. Neville schien das ganze relativ locker verbucht zu haben und die Zwillinge lachten sich gerade darüber Tot, dass sie Zacharias, etwas in den offenen Mund geworfen hatten.

„Das erklärt einiges" meinte Justin und ging gefolgt von der etwas nachdenklich wirkenden Susan und dem breit grinsenden Harry. Wenn Red Head nichts hatte, aber schlagfertig war sie und er war froh das er die Karte mit Neville getauscht hatte, sonst wäre ein weiterer Punkt oben auf dem Turm etwas schwerer zu erklären gewesen.

* * *

„Wo möchtest du hin?" fragte Harry Lavender, nachdem er sie am Tor begrüßt hatte, gleich mit einem richtigen Kuss, den sie auch sofort erwidert hatte. _Ich sollte mir mal eine neue Frage einfallen lassen_ dachte er sich noch.

„Ich brauch einige Schulsachen und du möchtest sicherlich zu Zonkos, oder?"

„Das hört sich gut an" sagte Harry, als sie auch schon seine Hand ergriffen hatte und beide los marschierten.

Sie plauderten über dies und das, oder besser gesagt Lavender erzählte eine Menge und Harry hörte meistens zu. Allerdings war nicht alles uninteressant. So erfuhr er, das Hannah und Parvati sich gezankt hatten, scheinbar der Grund warum Hannah nicht mehr soviel tratschte und das Padma nicht mehr auf ihn sauer war, aber es doch besser gefunden hätte, hätte er sich erklärt.

Lavender vertiefte das Thema Padma nicht und darüber war Harry sehr erleichtert. Nach einer Weile steuerten sie auf ein kleines Cafe zu, welches einfach für Pärchen gebaut worden war schätze Harry, da dort nur turtelnde Schüler saßen und fliegende Engel als Dekoration dienten. „Madam Puddifoot macht den besten Tee in der Umgebung" erklärte Lavender als sie den keinen Laden betraten.

_Klar_ dachte Harry, als er die Pärchen überflog, sein Blick blieb an einen Pärchen aus Huffelpuff kleben welches er breit angrinste. Scheinbar fügte das zu etwas Unbehangen bei den Beiden. So drehte sich Harry wieder zu Lavender die auf einen freien Platz an einen der Hochtische mitten im Teestübchen zuhielt.

Harry war nicht abgeneigt hier eine Rast einzulegen, aber mitten im Saal. _Nee_, er schaute nochmals durch den Laden aber alle Plätze waren belegt und er wollte sich seinem Schicksal fügen, als sich der kleine Huffelpuff meldete. „Harry" er hob kurz die Hand „du kannst hier hin" meinte er noch hektisch.

Harry musterte ihn kurz und meinte dann recht grimmig „Sicher" was dazu führte das der Kleine noch unruhiger wurde.

„Jahh" brachte er dann aber doch raus.

„Na Gut wenn ihr fertig seid" fing Harry dann sehr freundlich an, beide standen auf und machten so Lavender und ihm Platz. „Danke noch mal und Peter, mach nichts was ich nicht auch täte." Dieser sah ihn überrascht an, scheinbar verwundert darüber, dass Harry seinen Namen kannte und wurde, als er Harrys letzte Worte hörte, rot.

Der Platz war erheblich schöner, nicht nur das man auf einer weichen Bank saß, auch saßen die Beiden nun neben einander. Was Harry den Vorteil verschaffte seine Hand auf Lavenders Bein zu parken, ohne das es der gesamte Laden sah. Allerdings machte er sich auch einen geistigen Vermerk nochmals mit Peter zu reden, nicht das dieser aus Angst aufgestanden war, was ihn nun aber nicht davon abhielt den Platz zu genießen.

„Wenn du weiter so machst wird dein Tee kalt" kam es nach einer Weile und Harry drehte sich zu der Stimme.

„Hey Tonks" meinte er als er sie erkante, was heute eindeutig schwerer war, sie war zwar ungefähr in ihrem Alter geblieben, doch wahren ihre körperliche Maße arg verändert „wie geht es dir?"

„Bis auf diese dämlichen Blicke gut" erklärte sie und grinste breit, drückte Harry an ihre vergrößerte Brust und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, so dass sie noch flüstern konnte. „Ich werde mich nie wieder bei den Muggel umschauen, diese Pamela muss einen Knall haben, freiwillig so länger rum zulaufen."

Harry musste breit grinsen. „Bleibst du lange hier?"

„Wie immer" sagte sie. „Schöne grüße von Sirius und Remus und er wird stolz sein, das ich dich hier gefunden habe" sagte sie noch. Gab ihn einen weitern Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte erneut „vor allem, weil sie nicht die von Weihnachten ist" sie grinste noch breit und verschwand aus dem Laden, verfolgt von einigen heimlichen Blicken der Jungs im Laden.

„Wer war das denn?" fragte Lavender

Wie Harry schätze etwas verunsichert durch den Auftritt von Tonks. „Das war eine Cousine oder besser die von meinen Paten" antwortet Harry. Lässig immer noch über ihren Auftritt grinsend, unauffällig wie eh und je.

Dem Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte er umso intensiver mit Lavender, scheinbar versuchte sie Boden gut zu machen. Denn sie wurde auch nicht einmal nervös, als Harry wie zufällig über ihren Busen streichelte.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage wurden für Harry dann wieder anstrengender, einmal stand das Spiel gegen Gryffindor auf dem Programm und dann waren da noch die Treffen der DA, mit Lavender und mit Cho. Welche scheinbar weder ein Problem mit dem Eid noch mit Lavender hatte. Auch wenn Harry das Gefühl hatte, das Lavender ihr nicht zusagte.

„Na Alter" Fred hat ihn angesprochen „können wir kurz?"

„Klar was gibt es?"

„Das ist was Wichtiges. Junge Dame sie können schon mal vorgehen" dirigierte Georg Lavender Richtung Große Halle.

„Schon Gut" sagte Harry auf ihren Blick „ich komme gleich nach." Er gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss und einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern, welches sie mit einem bösen Blick quittierte.

„Harry das Spiel ist doch bald" begann Fred umständlich „und wir wollten fragen ob du Ron etwas mehr unter die Arme greifen könntest?"

„Bitte?"

„Naja du hast doch selbst gesehen, dass er nicht wirklich gut ist." Harry nickte. „Wir dachten du machst so eine Aktion wie mit Cho, er muss ja nicht gewinnen, er braucht nur mehr Selbstvertrauen."

„Aha"

„Nun stell dich nicht so an" setzte Fred wieder ein „und guck nicht so dämlich, er ist unser Bruder und außerdem schlägt er schon mit der Figur nach Percy. Da müssen wir dafür sorgen, das der Rest wenigstens etwas locker bleibt."

„Ich soll dem armen Kleinen also nicht wehtun?"

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang" sagte Georg. „Mach das, was alle Sucher machen und mach es halt nicht so gut wie sonst immer."

„Außerdem werden eure Jäger gegen Thomas genug Spaß haben" fing wieder Fred an. „Ihr werdet so oder so gewinnen, musst unseren Kleinen ja nicht gleich so fertig machen."

„Nein die Hüte brauche ich nicht" fuhr Harry dazwischen, „aber eine vernünftige Auswahl eurer anderen Spezialitäten wäre schon nicht schlecht."

„Aha das nenne ich Geschäftsgeist" meinte George gespielt und schaute hinter sich, wo Neville, Ron und Wuscheltom gerade vorbei marschierten.

„Ich werden ihn nicht in den Boden rammen und ihm etwas Zeit auf dem Feld lassen" sagte Harry, dafür will ich aber das Passwort für euren Turm haben.

Die Beiden sahen sich nachdenklich an „Vergieß es, du kommst nicht in den Mädchentrakt" winkte Fred ab.

„Ich will auch nicht rutschen" sagte Harry, Fred grinste und gab ihm das Passwort. Als die drei die Halle betraten rauschte eine wütende Umbitch an innen vorbei und Neville hatte einige Eulen die sich auf seinen Platz sammelten.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry Justin, der bereits bei Frühstück saß.

Susan antwortet nicht sondern legte Harry eine Ausgabe des Klitterers vor. _Neville Longbottom packt aus_ konnte er dort in großen Buchstaben lesen. Er überflog den Artikel und musste grinsen, das war die gleiche Story, die er schon Harry letzen Sommer erzählt hatte, aber nun in einer Zeitschrift für alle lesbar, sogar mit Namen der noch freien Totesser, _Klasse_.

„Kein Wunder das Umbitch sauer war und wie eine Bekloppte hier raus gestürmt ist, das ist sicherlich annährend ihr schlimmster Albtraum" sagte Harry laut und äußerst vergnügt zu Justin.

„Mr. Potter" Harry drehte sich um. „Miss Umbridge ist sicherlich nicht bekloppt, ich möchte das nicht noch mal hören, hier ihre Ausarbeitung wie immer ohne Tadel."

„Danke Professor Vector" Harry grinste „und natürlich ist Umbitch nicht bekloppt Professor."

„Schön dass sie das auch so sehen"

„Aber du bist bekloppt, du kannst sie doch nicht so vor einen Professor nennen?" brach es aus Justin, als Vector sich entfernt hatte.

„Scheinbar doch" sagte Harry „außerdem kann die auch keiner der Lehrer leiden, seid dem sie versucht alle auszuhorchen und zu bewerten." Zumal Vector Harry eh was für Harry übrig hatte der er mit abstand der Beste in der Aritmantikklasse war.

„Trotzdem solltest du mehr aufpassen" Justin schaute Richtung Slytherins. „Zumindest die stehen sehr gut mit ihr."

Harry nickte, wenn er nur wüste ob Umbitch wirklich nur für das Ministerium tätig ist. So blind wie sie Richtung Voldemort tut, kann sie doch eigentlich gar nicht sein.

„Vielleicht hilft der Artikel Longbottom" Harry sah überrascht auf Susan. „Naja er war ja der Witz im Tagespropheten, vielleicht denken die Leute jetzt anders über ihn, wenn sie das hier lesen."

Jetzt wusste Harry wieder was er an Susan gemocht hatte, sie konnte über den Tellerrand schauen, warf aber trotzdem ein. „Ich weis nicht, ob der Klitterer so ernst genommen wird."

„Meinst du nicht, dass das egal ist Harry?" Justin sah ihn nachdenklich an „ich hörte mal jemanden sagen, dass die Zaubergemeinschaft recht leichtgläubig ist." Er grinste Harry breit an. „Außerdem steht es auf Papier, also muss es stimmen."

„Na wenn du das so erklärst" sagte Harry sarkastisch und beide standen auf um zum Unterricht zu gehen.

„Wow" meinte Justin und zeigte auf einen Aushang gleich an der Tür zur großen Halle „das nenne ich mal schnell" er kramte in seiner Tasche, holte den Klitterer hervor und sprach „_Incendio_" das nun brennende Stück Zeitung ließ er auf den Boden fallen und ging weiter.

Harry lass schnell den Aushang:

PER ANORDNUNG DER GROSSINQUISITORIN

VON HOGWARTS

Alle Schüler, bei denen das Magazin

Der Klitterer gefunden wird, werden der Schule verwiesen.

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer siebenundzwanzig

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin

„Du bist eindeutig zu lange mit mir Unterwegs Finch–Fletchley" rief Harry „wobei ich hätte den Artikel wohl eher vergrößert und in der Halle aufgehängt."

„Ich weiß" erwiderte Justin breit grinsend „was meinst du warum ich den wohl verbrannt habe? Damit du auch ja nicht mehr daran kommst um wieder Unfug zu treiben." Beide schauten sich an und prusteten los.

* * *

Mit der bitte um ein wenig mehr Review beende ich nun dieses Chap. ;-) (schleimspurzieh)

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	23. Anders als geplant

Moin

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals: **Enrinye, Fidi-1, Schattenengl, Schokki, Thorin** (ich hoffe deine Theorie stimmt), **Alex Black5, Ewjena, Zerengeb, Harry Black Potter **eigentlich müsste ich auf eure anon. Reviews vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 22 **

Alle Schüler, bei denen das Magazin

Der Klitterer gefunden wird, werden der Schule verwiesen.

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer siebenundzwanzig

Unterzeichnet:

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Großinquisitorin

„Du bist eindeutig zu lange mit mir Unterwegs Finch–Fletchley" rief Harry „wobei ich hätte den Artikel wohl eher vergrößert und in der Halle aufgehängt."

„Ich weiß" erwiderte Justin breit grinsend „was meinst du warum ich den wohl verbrannt habe? Damit du auch ja nicht mehr daran kommst um wieder Unfug zu treiben." Beide schauten sich an und prusteten los.

**

* * *

23. Kapitel:Anders als geplant **

Die nächste Zeit verlief recht uninteressant, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Harry öfters im Gryffindor - Turm war als die Weasley – Zwillinge. Allerdings kam er bei seinen Erkundungen der weibliche Anatomie nicht weiter, da Lavender ihn nur bis zur ihrer Bluse vorließ. Aber auch das war jedes Mal aufs Neue eine angenehme Erfahrung für Harry, ihre weiche Haut zu streicheln oder zu liebkosen.

Alles andere lief in geregelten Bahnen, sofern das unter Umbitch möglich war. Allerdings war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer der Lehrer von ihr gefeuert wurde. Harry hörte das Umbitch nun regelmäßig bei Trelawney im Unterricht erschienen war und auch der Unterricht von Hagrid hatte es ihr angetan, beide waren auf Bewährung, was soviel hieß wie ein Fehler noch und ihr seid raus.

Harry hatte darüber schon mit Hagrid gesprochen, aber dieser versuchte das ganze herunterzuwiegeln, oder wechselte sofort das Thema. Allerdings sagte er Harry auch, dass er zwar gerne Professor sei, aber ein Rauswurf nicht gleich ein Weltuntergang wäre. Er hatte durchaus noch andere Beschäftigungen.

Das Quidditch – Spiel gegen Gryffindor verlief ungefährdet für seine Pläne, der neue Hüter, Thomas war noch schlimmer als angekündigt und die Beiden neuen Treiber Kirke und Sloper trafen öfters ihren eigenen Besen als einen der Klatscher. Das ganze machte den Wunsch der Zwillinge eigentlich noch schlimmer, denn so wurde Gryffindor von den Jägern der Huffelpuffs gnadenlos überrollt.

Allerdings lieferten sich Ron und Harry eine tolle Partie, zwar wartete Harry immer bis Ron den Schnatz gesehen hatte und Beide lieferten sich dann ein Karamboleascherennen aber Ron wurde von mal zu mal sicherer. So das er selbst seinen Abflug in die Tribüne der Slytherins mit einem Lachen ertragen konnte, da er immer daraufhin wies, das er sehr weich und bequem auf Millicent Bulstrode gelandet war.

Selbst die anderen Mädchen konnten sich nicht darüber aufregen, da Millicent wohl auch glücklich war, da sie wohl Malfoy unter sich begraben hatte. Laut Red Head würde sie jeden im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählen, das dessen Körper ganz besonders auf sie reagiert hätte.

„Was meinst du wen die alte Kröte als ersten rausschmeißt?" fragte Susan, sie waren mal wieder in der Bibliothek und lernten, zumindest Justin und Susan, Harry ließ sich nur all zu gern von Lavender ablenken.

„Ich hoffe diese alte Gottesanbeterin in ihrem Turm, wer brauch schon solch ein Fach" erklärte Harry, was dazu führte das Lavender ihn von sich weg stieß.

„Spinnt du Har Har?" rief sie aus.

Susan und Justin grinsten Harry breit an, der bei diesen Namen gar nicht wusste wie er reagieren sollte. „Sie ist eine gute Lehrerin, und das Fach ist eines der Besten in der ganzen Schule." Machte sie nun weiter „und nenn sie nicht noch mal Gottesanbeterin Har Har."

Nun musste Justin sich schon wegdrehen und auf seine Faust beißen um nicht loszulachen. „Ich nenne sie so weil sie so aussieht" begann Harry nun „und hör endlich auf mit diesen dämlichen Namen, dieser Schatzi Mist ist schlimm genug." Er holte tief Luft „ich heiße Harry und das ist wirklich einfach zu merken."

Sie schaute nun überrascht zu Harry, scheinbar hatte sie ihn so noch nicht erlebt in ihrer langen Beziehung. „Du musst doch zugeben, das Wahrsagen eine mehr als schwammige Sache ist, die nur sehr selten stimmt und schon gar nicht bei der."

Nun schnappte Lavender nach Luft, als hätte Harry sie selbst zu tiefst beleidigt. „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig auf sie, weil du nicht wie sie das innere Auge hast."

„Nee, ich bin sauer auf sie, weil sie einen größeren Alkoholvorrat hat" brummte Harry, _man das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein_.

„Ich glaube besser ich gehe" zeterte sie „ich hätte nicht von dir erwartet, dass du so ein Ignorant bist."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus der Bibliothek. „Du solltest hinterher Har Har" brachte Justin raus, was dazu führte das Susan ihm einen Schlag verpasste.

„Wusstest du nicht das Wahrsagen ihr Lieblingsfach ist Harry?" fragte Susan ernst, dieser schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte sich selten mit ihr unterhalten oder zugehört?

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte Harry und schaute sich um, keiner war mehr in der Bibliothek, selbst Madame Pince war nicht zu erkennen. Sie packten schnell ihre Sachen und erreichten die Eingangshalle. Gerade noch um zu sehen, wie ein Zentaur zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore im einem der leeren Flügel verschwand und Umbitch mit einen wutverzerrten Gesicht Richtung ihres Büros.

Harry sah Lavender, die ihm einen verweinten und wütenden Blick zuwarf und hörte gerade die Erklärung von Ernie, der von Justin angesprochen wurden war. „Umbridge hat Trelawney rausgeschmissen, aber bevor sie einen neuen Lehrer einsetzten konnte, war schon Dumbledore mit dem Zentaur da, der wird nun Wahrsagen unterrichten."

„Ihr habt eine tolle Show verpasst" meinte er noch und begann Susan und Justin alles genauer zu erklären. Allerdings war Harry schon bei zwei anderen Überlegungen: _Lavender würde ihn doch nicht tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich machen? Und warum hatte Dumbledore so schnell einen Ersatz? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller für ihn gewesen, seinen vorhandenen Lehrer zu decken und zu unterstützen, als gleich mit einen neuen aufzuwarten? Wieso ließ er Trelawney wie einen heißen Trank fallen?_

Aber Harry hatte sich getäuscht, Lavender machte ihn verantwortlich für diesen Zwischenfall und so war auch ihre Beziehung in einer typischen Siriuszeit beendet worden.

„Das war's" maulte Harry, er hatte von Parvarti gesagt bekommen, das er heute beim Üben für die DA ja Lavender in Ruhe lassen sollte. „Ich werde nie wieder den ersten Schritt machen."

„Was ist los?" fragte Justin.

„Weiber" grummelte Harry „wer mich kennen lernen will soll kommen, dann brauch ich mir keine Vorhaltungen machen lassen, das ich was vorgespielt hätte."

„Armer kleiner Harry"

„Ja" Harry stand auf und ging gefolgt von zwei sichtlich gut amüsierten Huffelpuffs Richtung Raum der Wünsche.

Sie waren gerade beim Patronus – Zauber, als ein Hauself panisch in den Raum gestürzt kam und Neville umständlich erklärte das Umbitch auf den Weg hier Hoch war.

„Raus" schrie Neville „worauf wartet ihr noch". Alle stürmten Richtung Ausgang. Harry der sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befunden hatte wusste dass er sicherlich nicht schnell genug sein würde und warf seinen Umhang über. Er rief nach Cho, die in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden hatte und schnappte unsanft Red Head, die gerade versuchte hatte Richtung Tür zu gelangen.

„Struwwel du Idiot las mich los", sie kämpfte gegen seinen Griff, während Cho hektisch den Umhang über sie warf. „Wir müssen hier raus," keifte Red - Head weiter. Harry wusste dass sie nun eigentlich nicht mehr zu stoppen war, er hatte das bei Molly gesehen und die Zwillinge hatten ihm ja gesagt sie wäre ihr ähnlich.

Also machte er das, was bis jetzt immer geklappt hatte um Mädchen den Mund zu verschließen, er küsste sie. Allerdings war das leichter gesagt als getan, denn sie wehrte sich zuerst und wurde erst ruhiger als sie Cho ängstliche Stimme hörte. „Seid leise ich glaube sie kommen."

Sie schob Ginny und Harry, immer noch küssend an eine Wand und schaute gespannt zur Tür. „Pansy schau nach ob noch jemand im Raum ist und komm dann zum Büro des Direktors" hörten sie nun Malfoy Befehle schreien.

Kurze Zeit darauf erschien Pansy im Raum, sie schaute sich kurz um und war schon wieder dabei den Raum zu verlassen als ihr Blick auf ein Pergament an der Wand fiel. Die Liste der DA – Mitglieder.

Die Reaktion der Drei war relativ identisch, alle griffen nach ihren Stäben und man hörte „_Stupor_" gesprochen von Harry, „_Petrificus Totalus_" von Cho und ein „_Accio_ Pergament" von Red Head.

Harry reagierte als Erster und griff nach seiner Karte, er erkannte dass keiner mehr in der Nähe des Raumes war und sie so erstmal in Sicherheit waren. „Was jetzt?" fragte Cho nervös mit einem Blick auf Pansy.

„Wir sollten den Zettel nehmen und verschwinden" sagte Red Head und machte sich auf den Weg. Doch hielt sie inne, als sie Harry gehässiges grinsen erkannte. „Was?"

„Hat einer ein Pergament?" Cho musterte ihn überrascht und reichte ihm dann eins aus ihrer Tasche. „Red Head schau mal auf die Karte, wer alles in der nähe von Umbitch ist?" als diese nicht reagierte „bitte Ginny."

Sie begann zu grienen „Geht doch oder?" nahm das Pergament, welches sie zuerst bewundernd musterte und zählte dann einige Namen auf, darunter auf Neville und Marietta Edgecombe. Harry ließ die Namen auf den Pergament erscheinen und legte es in Pansys Hand.

„Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee?" frage Ginny.

„Ist bestimmt witzig, wenn Malfoy erklären muss wie sein Name auf die Liste von Dumbledores Armee kommt" gab Harry zurück. „Jetzt noch etwas an ihrem Gedächtnis…"

„Du spinnst doch" schrie Ginny scheinbar außer sich vor Wut „du kannst doch nicht ihr Gedächtnis bearbeiten." Sie war näher zu Harry getreten um diesen daran zu hindern.

Dieser schaute auf Cho und sie versuchte daraufhin Ginny zu stoppen, doch als diese weiter versuchte Harry davon abzuhalten, tat sie etwas was Harry nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Cho küsste Ginny so wie kurz zuvor Harry. Dieses Bild brannte sich in Harry Gedächtnis und sämtliche Konzentration ging erstmal flöten, er hatte nur Augen für Cho und Red Head.

„Pansy wo bleibst du?" die Stimme Malfoys holte Harry zurück und er bearbeitet schnell Pansy Gedächtnis, warf den Umhang über die Drei und erweckte Pansy aus ihren Träumen.

„Draco ich habe was"

„Toll da freu ich mich aber" brachte dieser sarkastisch, als er den Raum erblickte. „Jetzt komm schon die Dicke wartet."

Pansy stand auf, schüttelt kurz ihren Kopf, und folgte Malfoy aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Harry und die beiden Mädchen schauten auf die Karte und als sie weit genug weg waren hörte Harry klatsch. Red Head hatte Cho eine Ohrfeige gegeben und eh sich Harry versah hatte er auch eine bekommen.

„Ich entscheide immer noch wen ich küsse" fing sie an. „Was glaubt ihr was ihr beiden seid?"

„Ginny" begann Cho entschuldigend, kam aber nicht gegen die Molly an. Die wieder Luft holte um weiter zu schreien.

„_Silencio_" sprach Harry. „Ich schätze, wenn ich dich jetzt noch mal geküsst hätte wärst du explodiert, aber leider kommt man gegen dein Temperament nur so an." Harry sah, dass die Variante auch nicht wirklich Erfolg haben würde, da sie nun wieder handgreiflich werden wollte.

„Ginny bitte beruhig dich, wir wollten dir nichts Böses, mir viel nur so schnell nicht anderes ein." Harry fragte sich selber, warum er sich bei ihr entschuldigte, er hatte doch ihren Arsch gerettet.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, das Pansy den Kopf nur hat damit es oben nicht reinregnet" begann nun auch Cho auf sie einzureden. „Wie Harry schon sagte, wüsstest du eine sanftere Methode als diese" sie machte eine Pause. „Wir hätten dich auch verhexen können oder, aber ich fand diese Lösung fairer."

Scheinbar halfen Chos Worte etwas, da Ginny nun die Augen schloss und tief atmete, es dauerte aber noch einige Momente bevor sie durch das „_Finite Incantatem_" von Cho befreit wurde.

„Außerdem war es gar nicht so übel" sprach Harry nun weiter, was dazu führte das Ginny ihn einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasste.

„Ich hoffe das hat dir auch gefallen" brummte sie ihn an, sie schien kurz zu überlegen und setzte dann einen drauf. „Den Kuss von mir und Cho fand ich aber besser."

„Ich auch" rutsche es aus Harry heraus, was dazu führte das die Beiden ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarfen.

* * *

Die Aktion mit der DA hatte schwerwiegende Folgen für die gesamte Schule, aus irgendwelchen Gründen stand nun Albus Dumbledore auf der Fahndungsliste des Ministeriums. Und ein weiterer Erlass wurde ausgehängt 

PER ANORDNUNG

DES ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUMS

Dolores Jane Umbridge, (Großinquisitorin) hat die Nachfolge von Albus Dumbledore als

Leiterin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angetreten

Obige Anordnung entspricht dem Ausbildungserlass

Nummer achtundzwanzig

Unterzeichnet:

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zauberminister

Harry hatte versucht genaueres zu erfahren, ließ es aber bleiben, als er merkte, das jeder der Neville zu nahe kam, von Filch oder einem Mitglied des neu gegründeten Inquisitionskommando an Umbitch verpfiffen und von der verhört wurde.

Das ganze machte für Harry keinen Sinn, wieso kämpft das Ministerium so verbissen gegen Dumbledore und wieso war dieser geflohen, nachdem er angeblich zwei Auroren, den Minister, die Kröte und Stock Weasley überwältigt hatte. Hatte es etwas mit Neville zu tun, hatte er ihn dadurch beschützt.

Aber er hatte ein neues Problem, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, denn scheinbar war sein Ausspruch bezüglich Cho und Red Head auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, das die Beiden viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, denn immer wenn er eine sah, war die andere nicht fern und was viel schlimmer für seine Phantasie war, war das Gekicher und die Blicke die er von den Beiden erhielt.

Allerdings verhielt sich Cho bei ihren abendlichen Treffen wie immer, selbst wenn Red Head zum Balancieren auf dem Turm kam. Was nun eigentlich immer der Fall war, wenn Cho und er da waren.

Das Inquisitionskommando war eine Lachnummer schlechthin, es waren alles Slytherins und alle in der geistigen Nähe von Malfoy, allerdings erlaubte sich keiner von denen ihm oder den Zwillinge in die Quere zu kommen. Angeblich hatten die Zwillinge eines der Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos beseitigt und die anderen hielten es für ratsam ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Da es sich dabei allerdings um Montague handelte, der verschwunden war, hatte das Kommando auch nicht viel Interesse an Harry, zumal bei den zwei Versuchen, wo Nott versucht hatte Harry Punkte abzuziehen, dieser unterbrochen wurde. Allerdings hatte Harry die Vermutung, das Nott andere Erinnerungen an den Vorfall hatte wie Harry, aber das war nur eine Vermutung von ihm.

Auch waren scheinbar die letzte Hemmung der Zwillinge gefallen, denn diese begannen einen Krieg gegen Umbitch, der sich gewaschen hatte. Vorläufiger Höhepunkt war ein Feuerwerk mitten im Gebäude. Die Zwillinge hatten all ihre Vorräte als eine Art Werbeveranstaltung gezündet.

Was schon schlimm genug war, da sämtliche Lehrer nach Umbitch riefen, wenn eine Rakete den Unterricht störte, immer mit dem Hinweis, sie wüssten nicht ob sie das selber dürften. Auch war es nicht wirklich hilfreich, dass Harry jede Rakete, Drachen oder Feuerrad, denen er begegnete, einen Verschwindezauber aufhalste. Was zur Folge hatte, das diese Knaller nicht verschwanden, sonder erheblich anwuchsen. Harry hörte erst auf, als einer der vergrößerten Drachen ihn beinahe selber verkokelt hatte, weil er nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Mr. Potter sie hatten Gelegenheit in der letzten Zeit sich über einige Berufe in der Zaubererwelt zu informieren." Professor Sprout hatte ihn zu einen Gespräch über seine Zukunft geladen, dies war Standard in Hogwarts, damit die Lehrer die Schüler besser bei ihrer Fächerwahl unterstützen konnten. „Haben sie sich denn für etwas entscheiden können?"

„Naja begann Harry, ich schwanke noch etwas, zuerst habe ich gedacht Auror wäre keine schlechte Idee." Harry hörte hinter sich das Geräusch einer nervös zappelnden Person, Umbitch saß hinter ihm und fand die Idee wohl nicht für sinnvoll. Auch das Gesicht von Professor Sprout war etwas weiß geworden, scheinbar ahnte sie, dass Ärger in der Luft lag.

„Aber ich dachte mir dann" Umbitch wurde wieder ruhiger „wieso sollte ich meinen Arsch für jemanden riskieren, wenn ich selbst die Befehle geben kann."

„Bitte" hörte Harry nun überrascht von hinten.

„Also was haben sie ins Auge gefasst?" fragte Sprout nervös.

„Ich dachte ich werde Zauberei Minister" warf Harry ein „die nächsten Wahlen sind bald und ich schätze, dass ich den Job auch kann." Sprouts Mund klappte auf und Harry hörte wie Umbitch hinter ihn aufsprang, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte fügte er an: „Ich brauche doch nur gute Untersekretäre und hin und wieder einen Ball geben und Hände schütteln, das werde ich können."

„Mr. Potter" begann Umbitch in ihrer gewohnt freundlichen und schleimigen Art, „der Minister ist natürlich auf seine Untergebenen angewiesen, dennoch muss er Erhebliches zum Wohl unserer Gemeinschaft leisten und ich glaube nicht, dass sie dafür ausreichend geeignet sind."

„Wieso?" fragte Harry überrascht nach „ich habe bis jetzt in allen meinen Fächern ein O, das reicht nicht aus?"

„Mr. Potter" kam es zuckersüß, „nicht in allen ihren Fächern stehen sie so gut wie sie glauben."

„Ach VgddK brauch ich nicht, ich hab ja dann die Auroren, die sich den Arsch aufreißen" meinte Harry lässig und drehte sich zu der nun doch völlig verwirrten Sprout. „Allerdings werde ich vielleicht auch Pilzhändler, da hat man nicht so viele Schleimer um sich."

„Gut Mr. Potter ich werde ihnen eine Liste der in fragenden kommenden Kurse zukommen lassen" meinte Sprout, scheinbar bemüht das Gespräch zu kürzen um Umbitch nicht noch weiter zu reizen.

„Danke sehr Professor" antwortet Harry lässig und verließ das Büro.

„Mr. Potter sie werden wohl kaum in der Lage sein Cornelius ähm" sie stoppte sich selbst „Minister Fudge von seiner Position zu verdrängen."

„Professor Umbridge ich darf noch zwei Jahre hier verbringen, bis dahin sind einen Menge Zutaten in den Topf gefallen, wer weiß ob Cornelius ähm, Minister Fudge überhaupt noch unser Minister ist?"

Umbridge lächelte breit „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, das Dumbledore zurückkehrt?"

„Dumbledore" nun war Harry doch überrascht, hatte Umbitch wirklich Angst der würde den Minister machen wollen. „Ich dachte der hatte den Posten vor fünfzehn Jahren schon abgelehnt" brachte er dann doch raus.

Das war das erste Mal, das Umbitch nicht so reagierte wie von Harry erwartet, er hatte mit Strafarbeit und sonst etwas gerechnet, aber nicht damit, das sie einfach ging. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu reagieren, scheinbar völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken.

Harry und die Anderen in seinem Jahrgang hatten nun weniger Zeit für andere Sachen, als für die Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Nicht dass Harry sich soviel Stress machte wie die anderen oder sogar daran dachte Drogen zu nehmen. Brauchte er ja auch nicht mehr, aber trotzdem lernte er wie alle anderen auch, nur erheblich entspannter und immer mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, was seine Klassenkameraden noch nervöser machte.

Die einzige Unterbrechung von dieser Routine war der Abgang der Zwillinge, sie hatten einen transportablen Sumpf ausgelegt und waren dabei Umbitch und ihren Gefolge in die Quere gekommen. Was die Beiden aber nicht weiter störte, da sie sich einfach ihre Besen herbei riefen und allen noch einen schönen Tag wünschten.

Fred stachelte noch Peeves an, er solle ihr Andenken in Ehren halten und für Unheil sorgen, während Georg noch schnell die Adresse ihres neuen Ladengeschäftes in der Winkelgasse bekannt gab. Zusammen mit der Durchsage, das jeder Rabatt bekäme, der die gekauften Artikel gegen Umbridge einsetzten würde.

Ab nun war die Schule eigentlich nur noch als Schlachtfeld zu bezeichnen, nicht nur das Umbitch fast keinen Unterricht mehr halten konnte, da die Schüler sofort erkranken wenn sie den Raum betrat. Die Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien der Zwillinge machten das möglich. Auch wurde es Mode, Kopfblasenzauber zu sprechen, da mehr Stinkbomben auf den Fluren hochgingen als überhaupt Schüler da waren.

Harry war allerdings über den Umgang der Schüler mit dem Inquisitionskommando überrascht, nachdem Montague wieder aufgetaucht war und nun jeder wusste was die Zwillinge mit ihm getan hatten, waren Überfälle auf einzelnen Mitglieder diese Kommandos an der Tagesordnung. Diese waren zwar nicht gefährlich, aber Harry schätze schon, dass das Kommando anderes erwartete hatte, als ständig in Krankenflügel zu landen um Furunkel oder ähnliches entfernen zulassen.

Die ZAGs waren für Harry eine lustige Angelegenheit, einzig Zaubertränke war eine Ausnahme, da er dort ein Ohnegleichen erreichen musste um in die UTZ - Klasse zukommen. Aber selbst die anderen Prüfungen waren einfach, einerseits da wirklich nur das geprüft wurde, was wiederholt wurde, andererseits war es auch eine große Hilfe, das er sich die Texte relativ einfach ins Bewusstsein rufen konnte.

Womit selbst Justin Probleme zu haben schien, scheinbar waren in letzter Zeit zu viele Informationen auf ihn eingegangen. Einzig seine Astronomieprüfung hatte Harry nicht vollständig beenden können. Das lag allerdings daran, dass er sich selbst beruhigen musste um nicht Umbitch und ihre Helfer anzugreifen, als sie Hagrid und McGonagall überwältigten. Letztere bekam vier Schocker in die Brust und wurde in St. Mungo überwiesen.

Justin war völlig überwältigt von dem Verhalten Hagrids, er konnte nicht begreifen, dass die Schockzauber seiner Angreifer von ihm abprallten, ohne dass er einen Schildzauber verwenden musste. Allerdings war er auch darüber entsetzt, welche Kräfte in ihm schlummerten. Hagrid hatte einen der Angreifer mit einem rechten Haken locker drei Meter durch die Luft fliegen lassen und Justin vermutete, dass das mindestens einige Prellungen verursacht hatte, wenn nicht sogar Brüche.

Was Harry aber viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen machte war die Tatsache das Umbitch systematisch alle Mitglieder des Ordens aus der Schule vertrieben hatte. War das nur Zufall, oder wusste sie wenn sie vertreiben musste. Allerdings war einer leider immer noch da, Schniefelus.

„Harry" dieser war gerade auf den Weg Richtung See, dort trafen sich alle Huffelpuffs der Fünften um das Ende der Prüfungen zu feiern.

„Jah" er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, konnte Red Head aber nicht sehen, auch Justin der neben in stand schaute verwirrt.

„Hier drüben" ein Wandvorhang etwas hinter ihnen bewegte sich kurz.

Als die Beiden diesen passiert hatten stand dort Red Head. „Was kam ich für dich hier tun?" fragte Harry breit grinsend.

„Das hatte wir schon oder?" sie grinste nicht minder gehässig zurück. „Etwas stimmt nicht" begann sie dann „teile des Inquisitionskommandos sind vorhin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt und ich kann Ron, Neville und Hermine nirgends finden. Und da dachte ich, du könntest mal auf dieser Karte nachschauen wo die sind."

Harry spielte erst mit den Gedanken nach einer Belohnung zu fragen, verkniff es sich dann aber lieber doch, er wollte nicht schon wieder als Har Har enden. „Also schauen wir mal ob wir der Lady helfen können" meinte Harry zu Justin und entfaltete die Karte.

„Interessant" meinte Harry und tippte auf das Büro von Umbitch in dem sich gerade Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, Bulstrode und Parkinson vom Inquisitionskommando sowie Wuscheltom, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood und Turpin von der DA aufhielten. In der Mitte stand Umbitch und Schniefelus verlies gerade das Zimmer.

„Was die man wieder gemacht haben?" fragte Harry und seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Und ich dachte wir haben ein ruhigen Tag" schnaubte Justin.

„Dürfte ich dich wieder unter meinen Umhang bitten?" fragte Harry, nicht weiter auf Justin achtend, Red Head.

Diese sah ihn überrascht und nachdenklich an. „Du willst deinem Bruderherz doch helfen oder?"

Sie nickte und alle drei schlüpften unter den Umhang. Red Head vorweg und dann Harry und Justin. Harry hörte wie Ginny einige Male tief atmete, als er sich, natürlich nur um nicht entdeckt zu werden, an sie drückte. Das Problem war nur, das Harrys Gedanken dadurch wieder in den Raum der Wünsche glitten.

„Halt" meinte Justin. „Umbitch, Neville und Hermine haben das Büro verlassen." Justin hatte die Karte, da Harry seine Hände frei haben wollte, um schneller reagieren zu können, falls etwas geschah.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Red Head.

„Erstmal zu deinem Bruder" antwortet Harry. Als sie das Büro erreicht hatten, holte Harry ein Langziehohr hervor und ließ es hinein gleiten.

„Was für eine Waffe ist das Weasley?"

„Keine Ahnung" kam es von diesem und man hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch.

„Das kannst du der dicken Kröte erzählen, Wiesel" schnarrte er weiter „aber ich benutze mein Kopf zum Denken, als sprich schon." Wieder war ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören, diesmal gefolgt von einen Ächzen von Ron.

Harry hatte genug gehört, er wusste zwar nichts von einer Waffe, aber er musste wohl Ron helfen. „Red Head du und Justin behaltet dem Umhang über, ich werde ins Büro gehen und Malfoy ablenken, macht Warrington unschädlich sowie ich die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen habe." Die Beiden nickten und Harry nahm den Umhang von sich und marschierte Richtung Bürotür.

Er ließ sie aufschlagen und ging hinein, als wäre es der Huffelpuff Gemeinschaftsraum „Potter" schnarrte Malfoy der vor Ron stand und diesen erneut schlagen wollte, dieser konnte sich nicht wehren, da er von Crabbe und Goyle festgehalten wurde.

„Malfoy" Harry strahlte ihn an „wieder dabei dem Falschen in den Arsch zu kriechen?"

Malfoy grinste nun breit. „Diesmal hast du dich aber getäuscht Potter" er nickte in Richtung Warrington der etwas rechts von ihm stand und nun mit gezogenem Stab Kurs auf Harry zukam. „Jetzt wirst du für deine Beleidigungen zahlen Potter" ein breites Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht welches sofort verschwand als ein roter Strahl erst Warrington und dann Crabbe und Goyle in die Brust traf.

„Wah" schaffte Malfoy noch zu sagen, bevor Ron ihm eine Rechte direkt auf das Kinn gab, so dass er auf dem Schreibtisch von Umbitch zusammenbrach. Bulstrode und Parkinson lieferten sich noch eine kurze Rangelei mit den anderen, bevor sie auch von zwei Schockern getroffen zu Boden gingen.

„Was treibt ihr hier so?" fragte Harry und schaute in die Runde.

„Neville hatte ein Vision" brach es aus Ron heraus, „er hat gesehen, das Du-weißt-schon-wer Algil in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums foltert."

„Voldemort soll wo sein?"

„Im Ministerium, in einem Raum voller kleiner Glaskügelchen" warf Ron hektisch ein und erklärte was Neville gesehen hatte und warum sie nun hier im Büro von Umbitch waren.

„Ihr wolltet also anfragen ob Algil noch dort ist und Schlappsack und seine Trolle haben euch überwältigt." Wiederholte Harry das gehörte, worauf Ron nur nickte. „Neville weiß wo der Raum ist?" wieder nickte Ron.

„Die Drei sind in den Wald" begann Ron nun „wir müssen hinterher und ihnen helfen!"

„Justin, du passt hier auf das keiner abhaut" setzte Harry an. „Red Head du gehst bitte" ihre Augenbraun flogen nach oben nach dem Wort bitte „zu Andromeda und gibst ihr einen Brief in dem du Sirius die Lage erklärst."

„Deinem Adler?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Keine Angst, sprich mit ihr und sag, dass ich dich schicke, sie wird dir nichts tun" erklärte er weiter. Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, nickte aber und trabte los. „So ich gehe hinter Neville her, was habt ihr vor?" Er schaute auf die verblieben, diese nickten nur und alle rannten Richtung Wald.

„Wohin gehst du eigentlich?" fragte Luna als sie eine Weile Harry gefolgt waren.

„Ich folge meiner Nase" sagte Harry nur.

„Ja, das tun die meistens so" sagte sie träumerisch, Harry musterte sie kurz, wurde dann aber durch Schreie und einem lauten Grollen abgelenkt.

„Da lang" rief Ron und stürmte Richtung des Lärms, die anderen folgten ihm.

„Neville, Hermine" Ron hatte vor seinen Freunden abgebremst „ist euch was passiert? Wo ist Umbridge?"

„Es geht" brummte Neville. „Grawp hat die Zentaur vergrault und die haben Umbridge mitgenommen" sprach er weiter.

„Wer?" fragte Lisa.

„Hagrids kleiner Bruder" sagte Ron kurz angebunden.

„Kleiner Bruder" grinste Harry „so Neville, du weißt wie ich in den Raum der Prophezeiungen komme?"

Diese sah ihn verwundert an „Wohin?"

„Einen Raum voller kleiner Glaskügelchen" erklärte Harry, Neville nickte scheinbar überrascht woher Harry den Raum kannte.

„Ja in dem Raum foltert Voldemort Algil" sprach er weiter. „Wir müssen sofort dahin, ihm helfen" rief er aufgeregt.

„Neville wir wissen nicht einmal ob er dort ist" warf Wuscheltom ein, „was hat du im Kamin erfahren."

„Nichts" rief Neville, dort war keiner, nicht mal dieser bekloppte Elf. Wuscheltom wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Harry überfahren.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt dahin?"

„Wer sagt, dass wir dahin wollen?" fragte Ron.

„Was ihr wollt ist mir egal, Neville und ich wollen nach London" sagte er, dieser nickte ihm zu.

„Am besten wir nehmen die" kam es von Luna, sie zeigte auf einige Thestrale die sich der Gruppe näherten.

„Wir?" fragte Neville

„Ja wir" meinte Lisa und schaute verzweifelt in die Richtung in die Luna gezeigt hatte.

„Ihr bleibt…." Doch weiter kam Neville nicht.

„Wir kommen mit, ob du nun willst oder nicht" giftete Lisa, schnappte sich Luna und ging Richtung der Thestrale.

„Ihr geht zurück und …"

„Vergiss es Neville, Ginny sagt dem Orden Bescheid und Justin ist bei Malfoy. Hermine und ich kommen mit" erklärte Ron und gab Neville und Hermine ihre Stäbe und schaute verwirrt auf Lisa, die gerade verzweifelt versuchte einen der Thestrale zu besteigen.

„Na, dann los Neville" meinte Harry, griff sich Wuscheltom und platzierte sie auf eines der Tiere, bevor er sich selbst auf eins schwang. Neville folgte seinem Beispiel und als alle mehr oder minder elegant auf ihren Tieren saßen trieb er seines an.

Der Flug war Anfangs interessant, zum Ende hin einfach nur unbequem und kalt. Wobei Harry sich fragte, wie es wohl den Anderen ergehen würde, da er immerhin eine Robe mit Acromantulaseide als Innenfutter hatte, die ihn doch erheblich besser schützte, als die normalen Schulroben.

Als sie in einer schäbigen Nebengasse, Mitten in London landeten, erkannte er auch, das die Anderen erheblich verfrorener, als er aussahen. Neville ging sofort Richtung einer verwahrlosten Telefonzelle und wies die Anderen an, ihm zu folgen. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, wählte er eine Nummer und eine Stimme erklang, die nach dem Namen und den Grund für den Besuch fragte.

Neville zählte alle auf und sie erhielten kleine Plaketten, die sie anstecken sollten und nun versank die Telefonzelle langsam im Boden. Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er die Plakette lass _Harry Potter Rettungsaktion_ was sollte das jetzt, so dämlich konnte dieses Ministerium doch nicht sein oder? Er musste unwillkürlich an Axa denken, wir Zauberer sind überheblich und dämlich.

Sie erreichten das Atrium des Ministeriums und Harry lief hinter Neville her, der den Brunnen passiert hatte und auf die Aufzüge zuhielt. Ihm kam das Ganze schon mehr als merkwürdig vor, das Ministerium total schutzlos?

Sie waren im untersten Stock angekommen und Neville rannte den Korridor entlang Richtung einer Tür die er öffnete und ohne weitere Probleme den Raum dahinter betrat. Die anderen folgten ihm, auch Harry, der allerdings immer nachdenklicher wurde. _Das Ministerium ist dämlich, aber langsam geht es zu weit._

Neville schloss die Türe und sofort begannen die Wände des Raumes sich zu drehen, wie bei einem Karussell. Alle schauten sich nachdenklich an. „Was war das jetzt?" fragte Ron recht nervös.

Alle zuckten mit der Schulter „und jetzt?" fragte Hermine.

Neville sah sich nachdenklich um, „in meiner Vision war die Tür offen durch die wir jetzt müssen" erklärte er.

„Raum der Prophezeiungen" sagte Harry laut, zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann drehte sich die Wand erneut und blieb so stehen dass eine Tür vor Harry stoppte und sich öffnete.

Neville schaute in den Raum und nickte so, dass ihm nun alle folgten. Sie durchquerten schnell den Raum und kamen dann in den Raum der Prophezeiungen, oder in einen riesigen Saal, in dem lauter Regale mit kleinen Glaskügelchen standen.

„Reihe 93" meinte Neville und rannte in die Richtung und als sie diese erreichten sprintete er den Gang entlang. Harry und die Anderen folgten ihm. Auch wenn Harrys Sinne Amok liefen, er war einfach zu versessen darauf die Prophezeiungen zu hören, um jetzt noch auf was anderes zu achten.

„Hier war es! Hier habe ich ihn gesehen" fing Neville panisch an, er rannte nach links und rechts, fand aber nicht das, was er suchte. Die anderen sahen ihm nur verwundert zu, während Harry mit seinen Blick entlang der Kügelchen ging, bis sein Blick auf einer passenden hängen blieb:

S.P.T an A.P.W.B.D.

(x) und Dunkle Lord

Ihn einer krakeligen Schrift stand dort noch _Neville Longbottom_. „Neville" Harry zeigte auf das Glaskügelchen „deshalb sind wir hier."

„Richtig Mr. Potter" kam eine ölige Stimme, und wie aus den nichts tauchten weitere Totesser auf.

„Ah Malfoy" meinte Harry sich selbst am liebsten schlagend für seine Blödheit. Aber trotzdem krampfhaft versuchte keine Angst oder andere Emotionen zu zeigen.

„Mr. Longbottom würden sie so freundlich sein und uns das Kügelchen dort reichen" er zeigte auf die gleiche Kugel, auf die schon Harry gezeigt hatte.

Neville ergriff die Kugel noch bevor Harry etwas dagegen sagen konnte. „Was wollen sie damit?" fragte er an Malfoy gewandt.

„Der dunkle Lord würde sie nun gerne komplett hören" antwortete Malfoy höflich.

„Hör auf zu Quatschen Lucius" kam es von einer rauen und kalten Stimme neben ihm.

„Sei ruhig Rodolphus" fauchte Malfoy den Mann an und Harry Blick fixierte ihn kalt. _Rodolphus Lestrange_ ging es nur noch in Harrys Kopf_, der Anführer, der Mörder, Rodolphus Lestrange._ Harry Blick war nur noch starr auf diesen gerichtet, was dieser aber nicht wahrnahm, da er nur auf Neville starrte.

„Gib mir das Kügelchen Neville" begann Malfoy in einer wir er sicherlich schätze freundlichen Stimme „dann werden wir gehen und niemand wird heute hier verletzt."

Harry hörte etwas wie Regale zerstören von Wuscheltom, aber achtete nicht weiter darauf. Er beobachtete nur Rodolphus Lestrange, als dieser auch auf einmal „Accio Prophezeiung" rief.

Neville schütze sich durch ein „Protego" und Malfoy schlug Rodolphus gegen die Hände, da dieser nun einen weiteren Fluch auf Neville sprechen wollte. Der Fluch schlug etwas oberhalb von Harry ins Regal und zerstörte einige Glaskügelchen.

„Torimingu" schrie Harry in dem Moment, als der abgelenkte Fluch einschlug. Harry folgte dem violetten Strahl, der einen völlig überraschten Lestrange in den Zauberstabarm traf. Harry sah wie in Zeitlupe der Arm langsam Richtung Boden flog und dort samt Stab aufschlug, er hörte einen völlig verzerrten und unwirklichen Schmerzensschrei.

Harry kam erst wieder zu sich, als er angerempelt wurde und rings um ihn einige Regale zusammenbrachen und eine Prophezeiung nach der Nächsten aufschlug und ihr gespeichertes Wissen in Form von nebligen Gestalten preisgab.

Harry sah wie die Totesser und auch die anderen Schüler in sämtlichen Richtung davon stoben um den einstürzenden Regalen zu entgehen. Aus Reflex hob Harry seine freie Hand schützend über den Kopf und sprintet los. Einen Totesser, der ihm festhalten wollte, verpasste er einen Schocker, einen weiterer, der von der Seite auf ihn zukam, bekam seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht.

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass einige Flüche auf ihn abgegeben wurden und er warf sich der Länge nach auf den Boden. Die Totesser setzten hinter ihm her und Harry verwandelte sich in einen Nundu und sprintete in einen der anderen Gänge. Als er merkte dass einige Totesser ihm folgten und wieder Flüche auf ihn schossen, sprang er durch die Regalfächer um so einige Regale zwischen sich und die Totesser zu bringen.

Er rannte weiter Richtung einer Türe aus dem Raum und musste sich zurück verwandeln, als er diese erreicht hatte, da er sie sonst nicht hätte öffnen können. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte einen Verschlusszauber über sie um erstmal etwas Zeit zum sortieren zu haben.

Er schaute sich um, er war in einer Art Kleiderkammer gelandet, links und rechts entlang des schmalen Raumes hingen Uniformen. Darunter standen die passenden Schuhe, dazu oben auf einem Regal lagen Mützen und Handschuhe.

Eine einzige weitere Türe führte aus dem Raum in dem er sich befand. Harry überlegte sich zuerst diese zu nehmen, entschied sich aber dann anders, er ließ die Türe durch einen Reductio in ihre Einzelteile zerspringen. Anschließend versteckte er sich dann erstmal hinter einigen der Uniformen, direkt neben einem Pfeiler, so dass seine Beine etwas mehr Sichtschutz bekamen.

„Lasst den Idioten liegen, sucht die Prophezeiung" hörte er Malfoy wieder seine Befehle schreien. „Komm schon Bella" und nach einer kurzen Pause „nicht das auch noch".

Die nächste Durchsage konnte Harry nicht mehr verstehen, da die andere Türe zu seinem Raum mit einem lauten Knall aus ihren Angeln gerissen wurde. „Jagson komm mit, der ist da lang" schrie einer und Harry hörte wie jemand den Gang entlang hetzte. „Mach schon, das Schwein kriegen wir" rief er und schon hörte Harry eine weitere Person den Gang entlang laufen.

Harry blieb die nächste Zeit ruhig in seine Ecke gepresst, bis die Geräusche von Stimmen und Fußgetrampel nachgelassen hatten. Er verwandelte sich wieder und schlich zurück in den Raum der Prophezeiungen. Er versuchte näher Richtung Ausgang zu kommen und hoffte, dass die Anderen schon längst das Ministerium verlassen hatten.

Er war immer noch sauer auf sich, er war in eine Falle getreten. Nur um an diese Prophezeiung zu gelangen war er ohne nachzudenken ins Ministerium eingebrochen. Er hörte erneut Flüche und Geschrei und beschleunigte seine Schritte, die Anderen hatte es wohl doch nicht geschafft zu entkommen.

Er erreichte einen Raum, in dem ein großes Wasserbecken stand, in dem tatsächlich Gehirne zu schwimmen schienen. In einer Ecke lag Luna, scheinbar von einem Schocker getroffen. Neben einer weiteren Türe lag Lisa und vor ihr Wuscheltom. Ron lag im mitten des Raumes und eines der Gehirne hatte sich mit seinen Tentakeln um seine Arme geschlungen.

Harry reagierte ohne zu überlegen, sprach einen Verscheuche – Zauber über das Gehirn und als es die Tentakel von Ron genommen hatte ein „_Impedimenta_", so das es sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Was war hier nur passiert und wo war Neville? Harry versuchte ein „_Enervate_" auf die ihm nächste Person und diese erwacht auch. Luna sah sich überrascht um. „Wo ist Nevil…" wollte Harry wissen, wurde aber durch das Geräusch von Kämpfenden im Nachtbarraum unterbrochen.

„Luna kümmere dich um Ron, ich glaube er braucht am ehesten Hilfe" rief er und ging zu der Tür zu dem Raum, aus dem die Schreie und Rufe drangen. Er betrat den Türrahmen und musste sich erstmal einen Überblick verschaffen:

Dort lagen einige Personen am Boden, andere duellierten sich, es waren die Totesser und Mitgliedern des Ordens. Harry erkannte Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt, Tonks und Remus, die sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit den Totessern lieferten. Neville war in der Hälfte zwischen Harry und einen Steinbogen, der die Mitte des Raumes markierte und schrie wie am Spieß.

Der Raum war wie ein Theater aufgebaut, in dem der Steinbogen die Bühne bildete und die Sitze ringsum aufsteigend verliefen, in der obersten Ebnende endete der Raum in mehreren Türen.

Harry blickte wieder auf, als er einen Schmerzensschrei von Tonks, gemischt mit dem Schreien des Entsetzens der Totesser vernahm. Dumbledore stand in der Tür, fast gegenüber von Harry und eröffnete das Feuer auf die nun panischen Totesser.

Einer der Totesser, der scheinbar gerade Tonks erwischt hatte, sprintet durch eine weitere Tür davon, gefolgt von Neville und nun auch von Harry. Er sprinte, ohne auf die Rufe von Remus oder sonst wem zu hören, dem Totesser nach, der Tonks angegriffen hatte.

Und das zweite Mal seit dem Betreten des Ministeriums war Harry nur von einem Gedankenn beseelt. Diesmal wollte er den Totesser erwischen, der Tonks überwältigt hatte. Er war in einen unbekannten Raum mit Uhren gelaufen, kurz gestolpert und gestürzt.

Was dazu führte, dass die Tür zum nächsten Raum sich vor ihn schloss und verschwand, wieder auftauchte und erneut verschwand, dann aber sichtbar blieb. Harry öffnete sie und erkannte, dass er in dem runden Raum stand, durch den sie Heute Nacht als erstes gekommen waren. Er lief durch den Ausgang Richtung Fahrstühle. Von denen schon zwei in Betrieb waren, betrat den dritten und drückte den Knopf für das Atrium, so dass sich nun auch sein Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte.

* * *

So das war es fürs erste. Ich Wünsche euch ein Frohes Fest und lasst euch nur das schenken was ihr gebrauchen könnt. Oder anders gesagt ich wünsche euch das doppelte von den was ihr mir wünscht. 

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	24. Abschiede

Moin

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals: **Enrinye, Schokki, Rudi, Harry Black Potter, Schttenengl, Alex Black5, Dax ;-), OV **eigentlich müsste ich auf eure anon. Reviews vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 23**

Einer der Totesser, der scheinbar gerade Tonks erwischt hatte, sprintet durch eine weitere Tür davon, gefolgt von Neville und nun auch von Harry. Er sprinte, ohne auf die Rufe von Remus oder sonst wem zu hören, dem Totesser nach, der Tonks angegriffen hatte.

Und das zweite Mal seit dem Betreten des Ministeriums war Harry nur von einem Gedankenn beseelt. Diesmal wollte er den Totesser erwischen, der Tonks überwältigt hatte. Er war in einen unbekannten Raum mit Uhren gelaufen, kurz gestolpert und gestürzt.

Was dazu führte, dass die Tür zum nächsten Raum sich vor ihn schloss und verschwand, wieder auftauchte und erneut verschwand, dann aber sichtbar blieb. Harry öffnete sie und erkannte, dass er in dem runden Raum stand, durch den sie Heute Nacht als erstes gekommen waren. Er lief durch den Ausgang Richtung Fahrstühle. Von denen schon zwei in Betrieb waren, betrat den dritten und drückte den Knopf für das Atrium, so dass sich nun auch sein Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte.

**

* * *

24. Kapitel:Abschiede**

Mit einem lauten Krachen öffneten sich die Türen und Harry betrat das Atrium. Das erste was er hörte war die Stimme von Neville, die „_Crucio_" schrie. Harry dachte er spinne, aber als er die Situation erkannte sah er wirklich dass Neville seinen Zauberstab auf den Totesser gerichtet hatte, dieser aber schon wieder dabei war sich aufzurichten.

„Gerechter Zorn reicht nicht" hörte er den Totesser, in einem belehrenden Ton sagen. „Es muss dir schon Vergnügen bereiten" sprach Bellatrix Lestrange weiter, sie schien nicht einmal böse auf Neville zu sein.

_So gerechter Zorn reicht dafür nicht_, dachte sich Harry, aber vielleicht dafür „_Imperio_" schrie Harry zur Überraschung von Neville, der zusammenzuckte und Bella, die von dem Fluch genauso überraschend in den Bauch getroffen wurde.

Harry der zwar wusste wie der Imperius – Fluch funktionierte, aber nicht weiter an Anweisungen für die getroffene Person dachte, wurde von einer weitern Explosion von den Füssen gerissen und schlug etwas abseits hinter dem Podest des Wachhabenden auf. Neben ihm allerdings vom Brunnen aus gut sichtbar schlug Neville auf, Harrys Gedanken rasten, sein Inneres schrie die Beiden sollten schleunigst fliehen.

Harry der Neville gerade untersuchen wollte, wurde von dessen Aufschrei davon abgehalten, Neville hatte seine Hände an die Stirn gepresst und dadurch das Glaskügelchen losgelassen, welches nun in Richtung Harry kullerte.

„Ah Bella, wie immer die Erste die ich treffe" hörte Harry eine hohe unnatürliche Stimme.

Harry ergriff gerade das Glaskügelchen, als er ein „_Avada Kedavra_" hörte, der grüne Todesfluch hielt genau auf Neville zu und Harry wollte diesen gerade mit einem Aufrufe- Zauber in Sicherheit bringen, als die Zaubererstatue vom Brunnen sich schützend vor Neville stellte.

„Es war ein Fehler von dir hier aufzutauchen Tom" der Dirktor stand vor den Fahrstühlen und machte einige Handbewegungen mit seinen Stab, so das nun der Kobold und der Hauself durch die Kamine verschwanden und der Zentaur um ihn und Voldemort kreiste.

Die Beiden begannen sofort sich zu duellieren und Flitwick hatte recht, Dumbledore verzichtete auf Schildzauber, er wich den Flüchen Voldemorts aus, oder aber der Zentaur, die Statue der Zauberin und ein Phönix, Harry schätzte Dumbledores, warfen sich in den Weg um den Direktor zu schützen.

Was Harry aber noch mehr beeindruckte, war die Art wie Dumbledore mit Voldemort während des Kampfes redete, nicht hektisch oder gar schreiend, nein ruhig und gelassen, wie man ihm kannte führte er eine Diskussion über den Tot. Der Direktor strahlte eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, die einen schon beängstigen konnte.

Voldemort hingegen war etwas unruhig, man konnte seine Anspannung erahnen. Auch beschwor er ein Schild zum Schutz, aber dieses war ein silbernes Schild in der Art wie es früher bei Schwertkämpfen benutzt wurde.

Dumbledore hatte Voldemort gerade in einer Wasserfontäne eingesperrt, als Neville wie von Sinnen anfing erneut zu schreien und in der Stimme von Voldemort sagte „wenn der Tot nicht das Ende ist, dann töte mich."

Harry sah wie Dumbledore die Lage angespannt beobachtete, aber keine weiteren Anstallten machte Neville oder Voldemort anzugreifen. Als auch schon erneut ein markerschütternder Schrei von Neville zuhören war und Voldemort neben dem Brunnen erschien.

Harry hörte nur mehrere Stimmen und sah wie die Feuer der vielen Kamine auflodern und viele Zauberer mit gezückten Stäben das Atrium betraten. Hektische Rufe hallten durch die Halle, Harry erkannte Fudge und Mrs. Bones unter den Neuankömmlingen.

Harry der immer noch außerhalb der Sicht der Neuankömmlinge war, sah wie Fudge kurz mit Dumbledore redete, dieser dann einen Portschlüssel für Neville machte und Neville sofort aus den Atrium verschwand. Einige der Ankömmlinge rannten zu den Fahrstühlen andere blieben flankierend bei ihrem Minister.

„Harry" ein Aufschrei holte Harry aus seiner Beobachterposition. Tonks und Remus kamen auf in zugestürmt, erste hielt sich die Seite, während Remus scheinbar unverletzt schien. „Ist alles in Ordnung, geht es dir gut?" Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, Remus hielt etwas Abstand und lächelte Harry traurig entgegen. Harry merkte wie Tonks in seinen Armen angefangen hatte zu weinen und strich ihr aus Reflex beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Remus bringt ihn nach Hogwarts" Dumbledore hatte diesen angesprochen, „ich werde seine und Nevilles Aussage für den Minister machen." Remus nickte, ergriff die Hand der Statue, die im Dumbledore gereicht hatte, und reichte sie so, das Harry und nach einen Moment auch Tonks diese berühren konnten.

Sie kamen in einen kleinen, in weiß gehaltenen, Raum an. Tonks und er schlugen unsanft auf den Boden auf. Harry erkannte durch das Fenster die langsam aufgehende Sonne und den Verbotenen Wald. Die Gerüche, die nun in seine Nase wehten, ließen ihn erahnen, dass er in der Krankenstation in Hogwarts war. Auch die beiden Betten die hier standen ließen darauf schließen.

„Harry", wieder hatte sich die weinende Tonks an seine Schulter geworfen und Harry wurde langsam panisch. _Was sollte dieses Verhalten? Und wieso wirkte Remus so, als wolle er auch gleich weinen?_

„Was ist los?" fragte er dann auch ängstlich, als ihm langsam bewusst wurde, wer hier in der Runde fehlte.

Tonks drückte sich etwas ab musterte ihn entsetzt, sah dann auf Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser nickte und begann langsam und leise zu reden. „Harry" er stoppte, da er sich räuspern musste, „als Schniefelus uns meldete das ihr auf den Weg ins Ministerium seid, waren sechs Mitglieder des Ordens im Hauptquartier."

Harry krallte sich nun an Tonks fest und diese schniefte noch mal laut auf. „Sirius ist von zwei Totesser überwältig worden und zusammen mit einem ist er dann durch das Tor des Todes gestürzt" sprach Remus, hart mit sich kämpfend nicht selber loszuheulen. „Algil wurde von einem grünen Blitz in den Rücken getroffen."

Harry konnte nun Remus auch nicht mehr erkennen, sein Blick war trübe geworden und die ersten Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. _Das konnte nicht sein, nicht Sirius, das durfte nicht sein, dieser dufte nicht für seine Dummheit bezahlen_.

„Harry, er hatte gerade einen der Totesser erledigt, als ein anderer ihn durch den Bogen schubsen wollte" erklärte nun Tonks. „Ich habe gesehen wie er seinen Angreifer noch am Umhang zugreifen bekam und Beide dann durch den Torbogen gefallen sind."

„Wisst ihr wer ihn angegriffen hatte?" Harry wusste nicht warum ihn das interessierte, aber er wollte es wissen.

„Nein Harry" antwortet Remus, „da wir nicht wissen wer überhaupt dabei war wissen wir auch nicht wer fehlte."

„Es waren zwölf" begann Harry, er versuchte alles zu erzählen was er im Gedächtnis hatte. Angefangen bei Rodolphus Lestrange, über die Flucht durch den Uniformraum und das Verfolgen von Bellatrix Lestrange, da diese Tonks angegriffen hatte. Harry erkante zwar den merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck von Tonks, aber reagierte nicht darauf, er wollte nun da er mitten in der Erzählung war nicht stoppen.

Er erzählte von dem Duell, von Voldemort und Dumbledore und der sofortigen Evakuierung von Neville, sowie vom Auftauchen von Remus und Tonks.

„Harry" er sah auf, als Remus angesprochen hatte, „ich weiß es klingt hart, aber du kanntest ihn genauso gut wie ich." Er wischte sich kurz über die Augen und Harry sah wie er sich innerlich strafte. „Es war immer einer seiner Lieblingssprüche zu diesen Thema, entweder im Kampf oder auf einer guten Frau." Er versuchte ein Lächeln. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld Harry, wärst du hier geblieben, wäre er trotzdem ins Ministerium und das weißt du. Er wäre nie der Chance eines Kampfes ausgewichen."

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore, Harry, ihn auf den neusten Stand bringen, wir sehen uns." Remus legte kurz seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und nickte Tonks zum Abschied zu und verschwand. Harry sah zu Tonks, die ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte und zurücknickte. „Ach Harry, ich schätze es wird jetzt einiges passieren, es könnte also durchaus sein, das weder ich noch Tonks uns bis zu den Ferienbeginn bei dir melden können."

Als er geendet hatte kam, wollte Tonks etwas erwidern. Wurde aber von einer erbost wirken Madame Pomfrey, die in den Raum geplatzt kam, daran gehindert. „Warum habt ihr euch nicht sofort bemerkbar gemacht?" blaffte sie auch los und führte schon Analyse – Zauber über Harry aus. Remus war schon verschwunden, als sie bei ihm nichts Ernsteres feststellte. „Mr. Potter ruhen sie sich jetzt dort aus" sie zeigte auf das linke Bett. „Sie erhalten gleich einige Tränke von mir."

Nun führte sie auch einige Zauber über Tonks aus. „Miss Tonks würden sie bitte ihren Oberkörper frei machen." Harry der gerade dabei war seine Pullover auszuziehen Stoppte in der Bewegung und schaute auf Tonks.

„Es ist nichts" gab Tonks zurück.

„Entweder sie zeigen mir jetzt ihre Verletzung freiwillig oder ich werde sie dazu bringen" fauchte die Krankenschwester. Tonks Blick verdunkelte sich, sie folgte aber den Anweisungen der Krankenschwester und Harry zog es die Eingeweide zusammen, als er einen blauroten Fleck von ungefähr zehn Zentimeter Durchmesser auf ihrer rechten Seite, etwas unterhalb der Achsel, erkannte.

Die Krankenschwester erblickte Harry und ließ einen Sichtschutz zwischen Harry und den Beiden erscheinen. „Miss Tonks" brachte die Krankenschwester entsetzt hervor „sie…"

Harry war mittlerweile aus seiner Starre erwacht und in sein Bett geklettert, konnte aber nichts weiter von der Krankenschwester hören.

Er hatte kurz etwas auf aufflackern sehen und dann war der Ton weg. Er vermutete einen Schweigezauber, wunderte sich allerdings, als die Krankenschwester mit glasigen Augen um die Ecke kam und erneut einige Analyse – Zauber sprach.

„Dann werd ich mal" begann Tonks zaghaft. Harry war immer noch am grübeln, was geschehen war, _hatte Tonks Madame Pomfrey mit einen Gedächtnis – Zauber belegt? Das würde zumindest deren Verhalten erklären._

Sie beugte sich runter und umarmte ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte kurz „es ist nicht immer alles so wie es aussieht". Sie drückte sich etwas ab und schaute auf ihre Seite. Nun lächelte sie schon wieder etwas kräftiger und sagte „ich hoffe die Aussicht hat dir gefallen."

Harry wusste nicht warum und eigentlich war es nicht die richtige Zeit, aber scheinbar hatten Remus Worte bei den Beiden etwas geholfen und so sagte er. „Ja sehr, aber vor allem weil es das Original war."

Sie grinste ihm breit zu und Harry sah wie sie kurz einen inneren Kampf austrug, da sie einen Moment in ihrer Position nachdenklich innehielt, aber dann doch aus dem Raum verschwand, als auch schon Madame Pomfrey wieder erschien und ihm einen Schlaftrunk verabreichte. Seine letzten Gedanken galten Tonks Armen, aber dort hatte er kein Mal erkannt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr Harry die nächsten Neuigkeiten. Er war zu Ron und Hermine verlegt worden und alle brachten sich gegenseitig auf den gleichen Stand. Die anderen waren auch getrennt worden und hatten mehr Schlecht als Recht die Totesser abgewehrt. Lisa wurde am Knöchel verletzt und geschockt, Luna hatte einen Schocker abbekommen und war nur unsanft gelandet.

Ron hatte noch Schmerzen an seinen Armen, aber sonst ging es ihm schon recht gut und Wuscheltom hatte einen Fluch abbekommen, der ihr einige Rippen zertrümmert hatte, allerdings war sie schon über den Berg. Neville war wie Harry völlig unverletzt geblieben, hatte nur mehr Glück. Da er nicht Madame Pomfrey in die Arme gelaufen war, brauchte er keine Sicherheitspause einzulegen.

Aber das Gespräch mit Neville brachte ihn wieder ins Grübeln, dieser sagte ihm, dass die Prophezeiung im Raum mit dem Torbogen zerstört wurde. Selbst auf Harrys Nachfrage sagte er dass er dort gesehen hätte, wie Trelawney zum Vorschein kam. Wenn das wirklich so war, welche Prophezeiung war dann im Besitz von Harry, zumal er ja wusste, dass nur die Personen auf die sich die Prophezeiung bezieht, diese auch berühren konnten, außer sie erlaubten die Weitergabe.

Als er abends entlassen wurde, reichte ein kurzer Blickkontakt mit Cho und Harry wusste dass er sie heute Abend treffen würde. Justin hatte ihm die Karte wiedergegeben und noch kurz erzählt, dass Professor Flitwick die Slytherins in Gewahrsam genommen hatte und ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt hatte.

Auf dem Weg Richtung Turm kam die nächste Überraschung. Nicht nur Cho war dort, auch Red Head schien auf ihn zu warten. Tatsächlich waren dort beide Mädchen, als er den Turm betrat.

„Harry" rief Cho, kam zu ihm, und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry musterte sie, aber ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie das von Sirius wissen musste. „Es muss" brachte Harry raus, sie nickte betrübt und drückte ihn noch fester.

„Harry" Cho saß auf, „Ginny will dir noch etwas erzählen."

Diese schien von der Ankündigung nicht begeistert, begann dann aber doch. „Du hattest mich ja losgeschickt einen Brief zu versenden." Harry nickte aufmunternd „ich bin also in mein Zimmer, habe eine Nachricht geschrieben und bin in die Eulerei."

Sie stockte kurz „nach einer Weile hatte sie mir dann auch erlaubt, den Brief anzubinden." Harry lächelte bei der Aussage über Andromeda. „Ich habe ihr gesagt sie solle sich beeilen, habe den Umhang wieder übergeworfen und wollte gerade die Eulerei verlassen als ich ein grünes Flackern am Fenster erkannte." Harry lächeln erstarb, _grünes flackern_, „ich bin sofort dahin und erkannte das Andromeda wie ein Stein Richtung Boden raste, jemand in schwarzen Klamotten sie aufsammelt und mit ihr verschwand."

_Nein _schrie es in Harry, aber nach außen wirkte er unberührt, doch Cho schien trotzdem zu bemerken dass er um seinen Adler trauerte, denn sie drückte sich wieder an ihn. Ginny wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, denn sie stand still auf der Stelle und bewunderte den Steinboden.

Harry Gedanken fuhren wieder Achterbahn. _Andromeda und Sirius waren nicht mehr da. Aber wieso sie, was hatten sie getan, das man sie gleich tötete und vor allen wenn nicht sie, wer hatte den Orden benachrichtigt? Harry besann sich auf das Gespräch mit Remus, was hatte dieser gesagt, Schniefelus hätte sie gewarnt._

„Es tut mir leid ich hätte …" begann Red Head

„Was?" unterbrach sie Harry rüder als geplant. „Was? Hättest du vorher schauen sollen, ob jemand unten steht?"

„Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen, ich hätte gleich in die Eulerei gemusst."

„Wieso?" fragte Harry „glaubst du der Typ hat nicht schon länger darauf gewartet?"

„Du hast mir so etwas anvertraut und ich hab es versaut" machte sie weiter. „Endlich durfte ich Slytherin mal helfen und dann…"

„Red Head" Harry unterbrach sie „was soll das? Du konntest nichts dafür, keiner hatte damit gerechnet und du hast uns im Büro schon geholfen, was hast du also?"

„Ich hätte mit euch mit gemusst, ich hätte..." Sie schien langsam hysterisch zu werden „mehr dagegen kämpfen müssen, dann wäre ich nicht dort und hätte…"

„Woher solltest du wissen das es so gefährlich war" begann Harry nun mit einer sehr liebevollen und freundlichen Stimme, die dazu führte das selbst Cho in verwundert musterte. _Es war ihm jetzt klar geworden, was ihr eigentliches Problem war, nicht sein Adler, nein das sie die erste Weasley in Slytherin war und damit automatisch einen Außenseiterin. Die von beiden Seiten mit Skepsis betrachtet wurde _„du warst Elf woher solltest du die Kraft nehmen gegen ihn zu bestehen."

„Ich werde sie töten" fauchte sie nun dazwischen, in einer Mischung aus Wut, Angst und Überraschung. „Wenn ich die Beiden erwische sind sie reif." Sie trat mit ihren Fuß gegen das Geländer ohne auch nur einen Anflug von Schmerz zu zeigen, „wenn ich Fred und Georg erwische dann ..."

Jetzt verstand Harry auch was sie so wütend gemacht hatte, das Einfachste wäre jetzt gewesen sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, aber er musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen, auch wenn das sicherlich etwas Ärger bedeuten konnte. Er schob Cho sanft hinter sich, mit der Andeutung etwas in Deckung zu gehen.

„Sie haben es nicht verraten" rief Harry zwischen ihre Aufzählung der verschiedenen Todesarten der Zwillinge.

Sie stockte kurz und schaute auf Harry. „Ron?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Hermine?" wieder nur Kopfschütteln. „Neville?" erneutes Kopfschütteln „woher weißt du es dann?" schrie sie nun da ihr die Namen ausgegangen waren.

„Tom Marvolo Riddle" erklärte Harry.

„Bitte?" Ginny erstarrte.

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass ich alles gesehen habe und dann gegangen bin als du und Neville außer Gefahr waren?"

„Nee" meinte sie schon verzweifelter, „du nicht" machte sich weiter „du hättest damit geprallt". Es wirkte so, als wolle sie es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass Harry es wusste. „Neville hat den Basilisken getötet", Harry nickte, „und Riddle vertrieben" sagte sie sich, wie jemand der sich scheinbar dagegen werte seine Einstellung zu ändern.

„Wie?" fragte Harry.

„Er weiß es nicht", Ginny sah zu Harry, „hat er mir zumindest erzählt."

„Wie auch, er war schwer verletzt durch den Basilken."

Ginny nickte langsam, „die Geräusche, Lockharts merkwürdiges Verhalten" sie schaute auf den Tarnumhang in ihren Händen. „Das kann nicht… das darf nicht…" stammelte sie „du bist Struwwelpotter, Tonks hin Tonks her" sprudelte es aus ihr raus „du kannst nicht."

„Scheiße" rief sie aus, Cho war um Harry herum gegangen und nahm sie in den Arm. Ginny die erst nicht wusste was sie tun sollte drückte dann aber ihren Kopf in ihre Schulter und begann zu schniefen. Scheinbar war ihre Anti- Potterwelt wichtig für sie gewesen.

Cho deutete ihn an näher zu kommen, was Harry auf einen weiteren Wink und einem giftigen Blick von ihr auch tat. Als er die beiden Mädchen erreicht hatte schloss er sie so in die Arme, dass je eine ihren Kopf, an eine seiner Schultern drücken konnte. Zu Harrys Überraschung gab es von Red Head keine Gegenwehr, nach einen kurzen Moment legt sie sogar, wie Cho, ihren Arm um ihn.

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Morgen gab es die ersten Berichte im Tagespropheten, die Gerüchte, die bis dato durch das Schloss gegeistert waren, fanden so nun ihre Bestätigung. Es wurde nun offiziell zugegeben das Voldemort wiedererstarkt war und das er im Ministerium zusammen mit einigen nun wieder eingefangenen Totessern gesichtet wurden war, aber leider den Sicherheitskräften entkommen konnte.

Dumbledore wurde wieder in all seine Ämter eingesetzt und Ron und Hermine erzählten das Umbitch geistig etwas zerrüttet in der Krankenstation lag. Allerdings gab es keine genaueren Berichte über die Anzahl der gefangene Totesser oder gar ihre Namen. Es hieß nur es seien an diesen Abend zwei Leichnahme geborgen worden und nach unbestätigten Meldungen zwei weitere Personen durch das alte Hinrichtungstor, wie es genannt wurde, gefallen sind.

Harry hielt sich die nächste Zeit sehr bedeckt, er war oft mit Justin im Gemeinschaftsraum oder auf ihrem Zimmer. Was Harry aber wie immer an Justin schätze, war das dieser nur einmal gefragt hatte was geschehen war und dann nur noch auf das Thema kam, wenn Harry damit anfing. Justin hatte sogar endlich zugegeben, dass mit Sofi Schluss war, immerhin schon seit den Osterferien. Scheinbar hatte er es aber nur erzählt um Harry auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Er traf sich nun fast jeden Abend mit Cho oder besser gesagt mit Cho und Red Head, letztere hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und war zuerst im Hintergrund geblieben. Wurde aber immer wieder von Cho in eine Sammelumarmung gezogen, wenn sie der Meinung war, dass es Not tat.

Es schien Red Head allerdings irgendetwas zu stören, oder nicht ganz geheuer zu sein. Harry hatte aber noch nicht herausfinden können was es war, denn sie hatte scheinbar keine Abneigung gegen Cho und auch ihm gegenüber war sie im vergleich zu früher sehr aufgeschlossen. Aber das Gefühl als bremse sie sich, blieb trotzdem in Harrys Hinterkopf.

Am Tag der Abreise kam dann der Brief, den Harry erwartet hatte. Eine Ministeriumseule überbrachte ihm den schwarzen Brief. Harry der wusste was darin stand, schaute durch die Halle, und erkannte das auch einige andere wussten was dieses zu bedeuten hatte.

Harry war völlig überrascht, als zwei weitere Eulen, mit schwarzen Umschlägen in die Halle kamen, eine landete vor Neville. Harry rügte sich selber, natürlich Algil und die dritte flog zum Tisch der Slytherins und landete vor Draco Malfoy. Dieser öffnete den Brief überflog ihn kurz und verstaute ihn dann in seiner Tasche. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht und nicht traurig, eher angespannt oder aufgeregt, als erwarte ihn demnächst ein großes fantastisches Abenteuer.

„Du weißt was das bedeutet?" fragte Justin.

Harry musterte ihn kurz, „er liebte seinen Dad wohl anders" und bevor Justin weiter machen konnte „die Streitigkeiten von Lucius und Sirius wurden im Ministerium beendet." Justin sah ihn entschuldigend an. Doch Harry sagte nur „ich glaube das hätte Sirius lustig gefunden, hätte er es gewusst."

„Ist Algil, denn jetzt von den Anschuldigungen freigesprochen worden?"

Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln, er hatte keine Verbindung mehr mit Remus und Tonks gehabt. Auch die Mitglieder des Ordens Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore und Snape hatten nicht mit ihm gesprochen, oder er mit ihnen.

Sie machten sich wie alle auf Richtung Hogwarts- Express und ergatterten ein Abteil zusammen mit Susan, Ernie und Hannah. Die drei waren von Justin auf das Laufende gebracht worden und so unterhielten sie sich mehr über ihrer Ferienplanung, als über die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen.

Harry wollte noch einmal seine Beine vertreten, als er erstmals seit dem Ministerium Malfoy und seinen Freunden begegnete. Harry hätte ihn heute sogar in Ruhe gelassen und wäre einfach an ihm, ohne Kommentar, vorbei marschiert. Doch Draco wollte es wieder einmal anders.

„Na Potter, jetzt müsstest selbst du langsam merken, dass du auf der falschen Seite stehst."

Harry wolle ihm noch eine Chance lassen und meinte „ich wollte eh gerade darüber" und ging weiter auf die Drei zu.

„Mach ruhig noch deine Witzchen Potter, aber der dunkle Lord wird sich schon um Abschaum wie dich kümmern."

„Bis du bereit dafür den gleichen Preis wie dein Vater zu bezahlen?" Harry war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Malfoy entfernt und er konnte erkennen, das doof und ganz doof anfingen sich zu positionieren.

„Mein Vater hat seine Interessen über die des dunklen Lords gestellt Potter..."

„Na so klug war er auch nicht" warf Harry ein, Draco wollte Krieg und er würde nun seine Drohung umsetzten, hier war er und wollte auch nicht mehr anders.

„Potter du redest hier mit dem Kopf der Malfoy Familie, also pass lieber auf was du sagst."

„Ich glaube bis du das bist wird noch einiges den Bach runtergehen Malfoy", _vor allem aber der Ruf der Malfoys_ dachte sich Harry.

Malfoy grinste gehässig und näherte sich Harrys Gesicht soweit, das sich nun fast ihre Nasen berührten. „Ja und zuerst das Gehirn deiner Mum" flüsterte er.

Gerade als Malfoy das letzte Wort beendet hatte, war Harry mit seinen Oberkörper zurückgewichen. _Fehler Malfoy_ dachte sich Harry während er Schwung holte und nun seinen Kopf mit voller Wucht auf Dracos Nasenbein einschlagen ließ. Dieser taumelte etwas nach hinten.

Blut floss sofort aus dessen Nase und Malfoy riss seine Hände vors Gesicht um die Verletzung zu überprüfen. Harry hatte das schon gar nicht mehr registriert, er hatte seine Zauberstäbe nach oben gerissen und zwei Schocker verließen diese gleichzeitig. Beide trafen ihr Ziel mitten in die Brust. Goyle und Crabbe sackten sofort zusammen, ohne auch nur ein Schritt näher an Harry heran gekommen zu sein.

Malfoy war nun wieder etwas nach vorne getaumelt, da ihn seine beiden Gorillas sonst begraben hätten und lief dadurch direkt in Harrys Fuß. Dieser hatte auf seine Familienplanung gezielt und auch mit voller Wucht genau getroffen. Malfoy sackte mit einen merkwürdigen, gurgelnden Geräusch zusammen, seine Hände hatten nun einen neuen Platz gefunden, den sie schützen wollten.

„Mach dich nie mehr über mich oder meine Familie lustig Malfoy" zischte Harry zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch und ließ seine rechte Faust nach unten schnellen. Diese traf den Knienden Malfoy direkt an die Schläfe. So das dieser nach links gegen die Wand taumelte und dann an der Wand zu Boden sackte und dort besinnungslos liegen blieb.

„Super Potter" hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme die ihn zurück in die Realität holte „und wie sollen wir jetzt hier durchkommen?" Red Head stand hinter dem Haufen aus Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe und musterte ihn fragend.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und bevor sie reagieren konnte schwebte sie über die Drei und landete sanft vor ihm. „Bitte sehr Madam" brummte Harry leicht außer Atem und darum bemüht wieder auf normal zu kommen. Sie lächelte und sagte „ich muss gleich wieder zurück ich hoffe das du dann eine bessere Lösung gefunden hast."

Harry lächelte breit und öffnete das Nächste Abteil, doch bevor er weiter kam hörte er eine belustigte Stimme. „Vergieß es" Ron hatte gesprochen und grinste ihn an „deinen Müll kannst du woanders loswerden."

Harry nickte und öffnete das nächste Abteil in dem Zabini und Bulstrode überrascht aufblickten. Er schüttelte sich kurz und ließ dann Malfoy in die Mitte des Abteils fliegen und darauf dann Goyle und Crabbe klatschen.

Mit einen „last euch nicht weiter stören" schloss er das Abteil und ging zurück in die Richtung seines Abteils.

„Du solltest Müllmann werden" hörte er Red Head, „das mit der Entsorgung hast du schnell gelöst." Sie grinste ihn noch einmal zu und verschwand in Richtung ihres Abteils, wobei Harry sich langsam über sie wunderte.

Als Harry sein Abteil betrat erlebte er eine erneute Überraschung. Dort saßen zwei völlig entzückte Mädchen und zwei neugierige Jungen die alle auf seinen Platz starrten oder besser gesagt auf den Phönix der dort saß.

„Er tauchte kurz nachdem du das Abteil verlassen hast auf" begann Justin.

Harry der auf den Weg in sein Abteil angefangen hatte seine Hand zu massieren, da die Stelle, die mit Malfoy in Verbindung gekommen war, schmerzte, wusste ihm ersten Moment nicht was er machen sollte, als der Phönix ihn nun aufmunternd anschaute und mit seinen Kopf auf sein Bein deutete.

Harry ging zu seinen Platz, ließ das Tier auf seinen Arm und setzte sich. Er entrollte das Pergament, während der Phönix sich an seine verletzte Hand schmiegte und anfing ein Harry merkwürdig bekanntes Lied zu trillern und ihn dadurch aufmunterte.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich weiß nicht wie du zu der Ehre kommst, das ein Phönix deine Brief transportieren will, aber als wir überlegten wie wir dir diese Nachricht zukommen lassen wollen tauchte er auf._

_Du musst sofort verschwinden, nachdem der Zug in London angekommen ist. Dein neuer Freund wird dir dabei helfen können, so konnten wir auch das Risiko eines Portschlüssels umgehen. Alles Weitere klären wir dann hier, bitte verlasse am besten gar nicht dein Abteil._

_Moony und Pamela_

Was war das jetzt, ein Phönix hilft ihm, Remus und Tonks. Harry musste aber erstmal innerlich grinsen, als in seinem Verstand das Bild von Pamela in Hogsmeade auftauchte, aber wieso wollten sie das er vom Bahnhof flieht.

„Sag mal" begann Harry und schaute auf den Phönix der weiterhin auf seinen Schoss saß. „Kennen wir uns vielleicht aus Bulgarien?" Der Phönix sah nur kurz auf und Harry wusste, dass er es war. „Hast dich echt gut gemacht" sagte er und streichelte über die rotgelben Federn des Tieres.

„Darf ich mal?" Susan sah zwischen Harry und dem Phönix hin und her. Aber bevor Harry antworten konnte war dieser zwischen die beiden Mädchen geflogen, so dass diese ihn streicheln konnten.

„Wie der Herr so das Gescherr" setzte Justin breit grinsend an und schaute auf Harry. „Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?"

„Ist Malfoy gegen gelaufen" sagte Harry knapp, „ja du hast Recht, ich brauche nicht da weiter zu machen, wo Sirius aufgehört hat" fügte Harry für Justin an. Der hätte das Thema zwar nicht direkt angesprochen, doch kannte Harry Justin gut genug um sich das denken zu können. „Er lief mir über den Weg und ich wollte nicht mehr mit ihm diskutieren."

Ernie sah in nachdenklich an „und was ist jetzt mit ihm?"

„Ich habe ihn und seine Freunde zu Zabini und Bulstrode ins Abteil gelegt, so dass sie niemanden stören" erklärte er, was aus irgendeinem Grund ein befriedigendes Lächeln auf Ernies Gesicht zauberte.

„Was hatte dein neuer Freund für dich?" fragte Justin.

„Ein Brief von Remus, ich soll direkt mit ihm" er zeigte auf den Phönix „abreisen, ohne lange auf dem Bahnhof auf Remus oder sonst wen zu warten." Justin musterte ihn nachdenklich, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Wie heißt er eigentlich?" fragte Hannah.

„Sie hat glaube ich keinen Namen" begann Harry er wusste nicht warum, war sich aber sicher mit seiner Aussage, das es eine sie war und das sie keinen Namen besaß. „Ich wollte sie Aschera nennen." Ein trillern zeigte an, das der Phönix mit diesen Namen wohl leben konnte. „Also Aschera" schloss Harry.

Den Rest der Reise verbrachten sie indem sie Aschera streichelten, zumindest die Mädchen, oder sich über die Prüfungen zu unterhalten. Zwar nicht Harrys Lieblingsthema, aber besser als über Voldemort oder das Ministerium zu spekulieren. Zumal er die Vermutung hatte, darüber heute noch einiges zu erfahren.

Harry verabschiedete sich von den anderen und schaute kurz durch Fenster, er erkannte dass seine Freunde von ihren Familien begrüßt wurden. Er verspürte einen Stich in der Brust, Sirius würde das nie wieder für ihn tun können.

Er sah Zissa, heute mal wieder etwas freundlicher schauend, die Draco abholte und er sah Justins Eltern, die ihren Sohn freudig begrüßten. Harry erkannte Dawlish mit noch zwei Männern, die auf dem Bahnhof nach irgendjemand Ausschau hielten.

Das trillern von Aschera holte ihn zurück ins Abteil, er verkleinert sein Gepäck und sah nun den Phönix fragend an. „Was muss ich jetzt machen meine Schöne?" Kaum hatte er das gefragt, erhob sich der Phönix und schwebte so vor ihm, dass Harry seine Schwanzfedern ergreifen konnte.

Als er diese berührte verschwamm Harrys Sicht und alles um ihm herum wurde ein Strudel aus roten und orangenen Farbtönen. Harry fühlte, dass eine angenehme Wärme seinen Körper umhüllte und konnte Aschera nur undeutlich erkennen. Als auch schon die Umrisse wieder schärfer wurden und Harry mehr oder minder sanft in den Armen einer völlig überraschten Tonks landete.

„Harry" stöhnte sie auf und drückte ihn kräftig. „Wirst auch immer stürmischer" flüsterte sie noch, bevor sie ihn aus der Umarmung entließ.

„Das war doch Absicht oder?" grummelte Harry Aschera an. Diese saß auf einer Stuhllehne in der Nähe und schien daraufhin eine Art musikalisches Lachen anzustimmen. Woraufhin Tonks und Remus, die Beiden belustigt musterten.

„Hallo Harry" begann dann Remus, dieser nickte kurz zurück „wir sind hier bei Gringotts, Sirius hatte bei den Kobolden wohl ein Testament hinterlegt." Harry sah ihn jetzt überrascht an. „Tonks hatte erfahren, dass das Ministerium sich um einen Vormund für dich bemühte und um dem zu entgehen haben wir dich direkt hierher bringen lassen. Glücklicher Weise erschien deine neue Freundin hier, denn ein Portschlüssel funktioniert zurzeit nicht in Kings Cross."

„Aber lass uns erstmal den letzten Willen von Sirius anhören, bevor wir uns um die anderen Probleme kümmern. Zumal Grilthauk, der zuständige Kobold, sich so anhörte, als hätte Sirius dafür einen Plan entwickelt". Allerdings konnte Harry Remus Gesicht eine große Portion Skepsis entnehmen, nachdem er seine Begrüßungsrede heruntergerattert hatte.

„Ah wir sind alle anwesend" ein Kobold war gefolgt von einem in einem Maßanzug gekleideten Herrn in dem Raum getreten. „ Das ist Mr. Smith, er wird uns nachher behilflich sein" stellte der Kobold diesen vor. „Wie sie sich denken können bin ich Grilthauk."

„Ein Muggel?" fragte Tonks überrascht und zu Harry Verwunderung sogar recht skeptisch.

„So was ähnlich" setzte Mr. Smith lächelnd ein, „ich bin Anwalt."

„Nun lassen sie uns beginnen, wir haben einiges in die Wege zu leiten" unterbrach Grilthauk hektisch, scheinbar lebte er klar nachdem Motto Zeit ist Geld. „Mr. Sirius Orion Black hat uns wie jedes Jahr im Dezember besucht um seinen letzten Willen aufnehmen zu lassen." Bei diesen Worten stellte der Kobold einige Glaskügelchen auf den Tisch.

Harry und scheinbar auch Remus waren von den Worten überrascht. Sirius hatte regelmäßig ein Testament hinterlassen? Der Kobold deutet allen an sie sollten sich setzten. Als die Drei sich an einen großen Tisch, gegenüber des Kobolds und Mr. Smith, gesetzt hatten, stach dieser die erste Kugel mit einem glühenden Messer an. Eine weiße, blasse Version von Sirius Oberkörper erschien vor ihnen.

_Hallo Claw, Moony und meine kleine Tonks_ begann dieser zu reden.

_Ihr wisst warum ihr hier seid und deshalb, als erstes meine letzten Worte zu diesen Thema. Da Voldemort wieder da ist, gehe ich davon aus das mein Tod damit zusammen hängt. Ich fühle mich einfach noch zu Fit für die zweite Version Moony._

_Moony bitte mach so weiter wie in den letzten Jahren und versuche nicht mit aller Macht ihn zu finden. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird er dir über den Weg laufen und da Voldemort da ist, wird er auch keine Zeit haben kleine Kinder zu jagen. Achja und tue mehr für dich selbst und wenn das in England nicht geht, fahr dahin wo die netten Mädels sind._

Harry hörte ein widerwilliges Schnauben von Remus und musste grinsen, wollte Sirius ihn sogar jetzt noch verkuppeln.

_Tonks, siehst du ich kann dich auch bei deinen Lieblingsnamen nennen, macht aber keinen Spaß also Nymphadora. Wir haben schon mal über das Thema Arbeit gesprochen und du hast deine Meinung deutlich zu Ausdruck gebracht. Trotzdem bitte ich dich das ganze noch mal zu überdenken, denn das Ministerium ist kein geeigneter Platz für jemanden wie dich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer._

Sie hatte kurz geschnieft und Harry ergriff ihre Hand, legte diese auf seinen Schoss und streichelte mit der anderen darüber. Tonks schenkte ihm daraufhin ein kurzes Lächeln.

_Claw es tut mir leid, das ich das letzte Jahr bis zu meiner offiziellen Amtsabgabe schwänze, aber mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Während du mir hier zuhörst bin ich bestimmt schon dabei mit deinen Vater zu feiern, also las den Kopf nicht hängen. Auch wenn jetzt in vieler Hinsicht schwere Zeiten auf dich zukommen werden und ich dir noch einige ungelöste Probleme hinterlassen muss._

Was meinte er damit weitere Probleme aufhalsen, was für Veränderungen kamen denn auf ihn zu?

_Wie ich gehört habe, bist du auf dem besten Wege etwas von meiner Erziehung umzusetzen. Dazu nur eins, Spiele nie mit den Gefühlen anderen Menschen. Guckt nicht so dämlich, ich habe sie alle geliebt, nur hat es leider nur selten lange gehalten. Ich hatte halt nie das Glück wie Prongs an die Richtige zu geraten, allerdings habe ich bis zum Schluss nach ihr gesucht._

Die weiße Silhouette von Sirius verschwand und der Kobold machte sich daran die nächste Kugel zu öffnen.

* * *

Ahhh Happy new Year von mich zu euch, mögen eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen so wie die meinen. (Hat glaube ich was mit den Knöpfchen zu tun)

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	25. Black Rules

Moin

Eins vorweg ich entschuldige mich für den **Tod** von **Sirius** aber leider musste es geschehen

–**sorry-.** Ich bin auch froh das ich Malfoy beseitigt habe nicht nur das ich das für die Story gebrauchen konnte, nein. Ich glaube ich wäre sonst hier echt in Bedrängnis geraten.

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals: **Enrinye, Schokki, Rudi, Sam Saw **jetzt und hier**, Thorin **Stimmt, wird jetzt auch mehr und mehr geschehen**, Harry Black Potter, Schttenengl, Skuert, Savertin, Zerengeb, Supersnik, Ewjena, Alex Black5, Dax ;-), Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler **eigentlich müsste ich auf eure anon. Reviews vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 24**

_Claw es tut mir leid, das ich das letzte Jahr bis zu meiner offiziellen Amtsabgabe schwänze, aber mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Während du mir hier zuhörst bin ich bestimmt schon dabei mit deinen Vater zu feiern, also las den Kopf nicht hängen. Auch wenn jetzt in vieler Hinsicht schwere Zeiten auf dich zukommen werden und ich dir noch einige ungelöste Probleme hinterlassen muss._

Was meinte er damit weitere Probleme aufhalsen, was für Veränderungen kamen denn auf ihn zu?

_Wie ich gehört habe, bist du auf dem besten Wege etwas von meiner Erziehung umzusetzen. Dazu nur eins, Spiele nie mit den Gefühlen anderen Menschen. Guckt nicht so dämlich, ich habe sie alle geliebt, nur hat es leider nur selten lange gehalten. Ich hatte halt nie das Glück wie Prongs an die Richtige zu geraten, allerdings habe ich bis zum Schluss nach ihr gesucht._

Die weiße Silhouette von Sirius verschwand und der Kobold machte sich daran die nächste Kugel zu öffnen.

**

* * *

25. Kapitel:Black Rules**

_Können wir endlich? so seid ihr noch da?_ Sirius räusperte kurz gespielt und machte dann weiter.

_So ihr drei das ist das erste und inoffizielle Testament von mir, soll heißen hier hört ihr was wirklich passiert und am ersten September um acht Uhr hören die die sich was erhoffen was übrig geblieben ist. Ich hoffe ihr guckt so dämlich wie in meiner Vorstellung._

Und tatsächlich hatte alle drei einen stark verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck

_Harry eine der Traditionen die ich beibehalten habe ist es, dass es mindestens ein Testament gibt, so aber nun die kurz Fassung mit etwas Beiwerk von mir, genaueres gibt es auf Anfrage bei Mr. Smith oder Grilthauk:_

_Remus du erhältst die volle Leitung über PLB und alles was sich im Verließ Siebenhundertsechzehn in der Bulgarischen Zweigstelle von Gringotts liegt. Weißt schon weshalb dort. Im September erhältst du deinen Höchstsatz natürlich offiziell und spar nicht wieder alles._

Harry schaute auf Remus der lächelte und mit dem Kopfschüttelte.

_Tonks du erhalst sämtliches frei verfügbare Vermögen der Familie Black, soll heißen da ich nur Verwalter des Vermögens war, habe ich keinen Zugriff auf sämtliche Verließe erhalten. Harry das erklärt dir alles ein Brief, den du am Ende der Sitzung hier bekommst. So Tonks damit dürfte auch eine Ausrede keine Gültigkeit mehr haben. Ach ja eins noch, laut Mr. Smith wird das Geld einige Zeit brauchen bis es bei dir ist, aus Sicherheit vor deinem Lieblingsonkel, du verstehst._

„Ach Sirius" schniefte Tonks. Harry brauchte einen Moment bis er wusste, wen er gemeint hatte, Malfoy. Aber wieso war er nur Verwalter.

_Harry du erhältst einen Blumenstrauß und eine Reise mit einem Luxusdampfer. Oh entschuldige, die Blumen fallen auch weg. Also da du nicht volljährig bist, werden nun einige Unannehmlichkeiten auf dich zukommen: Erstens Remus kann deine Patenschaft nicht ausfüllen und auch Tonks ist dazu nicht in der Lage. Das bedeutet du musst zu deinen noch lebenden Verwandten. Deinen Onkel Vernon und deiner Tante Petunia Dursley._

Harry war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, er hatte Verwandte, einen Onkel und eine Tante?

_Glaub mir ich würde alles in der Welt dafür geben dich nicht dort hinzuschicken aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Deine Verwandten sind die Schwester deiner Mutter und ihr Mann, sowie ihr Sohn. Sie sind Muggel und hassen alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hat wie die Pest. Außer unserem Geld natürlich. Du erkennst am besten ihren Charakter, wenn ich dir sage das sie wissen das deine Mutter lebt und wie sie lebt und das sie nie nicht einmal auch nur versucht haben sie zu besuchen._

Mum's eigene Schwester hasste sie so sehr?

_In dem Brief an dich steht alles über sie, was du wissen willst und auch eine Kopie des Vertrages welcher zwischen Mr. Smith und Vernon Dursley geschlossen wurde._

Mr. Smith nickte einmal um zu zeigen, das dieser Teil von ihm schon erledigt wurde. Harry war nun noch mehr durcheinander als zuvor, Vertrag, Verwandte bitte?

_Ich habe aber alles in die Wege geleitet, so das du frühestens im Sommer 97dort hin musst. Da ich logischerweise nur bedingt weis, wann ich sterbe hört ihr gerade die Version vor Harrys Sommerferien, nicht dass ihr noch denkt ich wäre ein Seher oder so ein Quatsch._

_Wo war ich, ach ja, deine Sommerferien. Remus und ich haben diese schon geplant. Da wir etwas eingebunden sind, verbringst du sie zuerst mit einer Schiffsreise und anschließend bei einem Geschäftsfreund von mir. Wenn du die Informationen alle gelesen hast, wirst du mir hoffentlich zustimmen, dass dieses der beste Weg ist._

_Harry es ist wichtig, dass du bis Mitte August, oder noch besser bis Schulbeginn dem Ministerium aus dem Weg gehst, damit die nicht versuchen meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen, zumal das Sorgerecht etwas Zeit braucht bis es Rechtkräftig wird._

Langsam war Harry aber wirklich genervt, alles was Sirius erzählte endete in der Mitte oder verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Warum sagte er nicht einfach alles, anstatt diese Informationen gesondert schriftlich weiter zu geben.

_Du wirst auch erfahren, das ich ein schlechter Verwalter war, schau nicht so dämlich Moony, Auflösung später, denn das Vermögen der Potters ist auf ein Viertel zusammen geschrumpft, wenn ich alle Maßnahmen zusammen rechne._

_So zuerst der Grund, dann die Maßnahmen, ich vermute, dass das Ministerium dir einen Vermögensberater zur Seite stellen wird. Einerseits darf Moony den Posten nicht machen und ein Gesetzt verbittet auch deinen Muggelverwandten den Zugriff. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Ministerium mindestens die Hälfte deines Vermögens verspekuliert und spenden wird, also dich offiziell über den Tisch zieht. Da ihr Potters nicht so paranoid wie wir Blacks seid, musste ich folgende Maßnahmen einleiten._

Hier nickte Grilthauk, scheinbar war das das allgemeine Vorgehen des Ministeriums. Aber was meinte Sirius schon wieder damit, dass die Potters ihr Geld anders verwalteten als die Blacks

_Also mit meinen Tot wird die Bulgarische Regierung eine Sicherheit für unser Objekt in Höhe von Einhundertfünfzig Millionen Galleonen fordern. Die auf einem Sperrverlies von Gringotts gelagert werden müssen, bis Harry die Geschäfte übernehmen kann. War die einfachste Variante und unsere Ministerium wird sich nicht die Blöße geben, daran zu gehen._

_Weitere Millionen, die noch in deinen Verließen stecken, versickern im diesen Moment in irgendwelchen Muggelgeschäfte und tauchen erst wieder auf, wenn du Volljährig bist. Deshalb ist auch Mr. Smith so wichtig, da er dafür gerade steht, dass das Ministerium nicht an das Geld kommt._

Millionen, Harry wusste, das er Geld hatte, aber das er so Reich war entsetzte ihn jetzt doch, er hatte sich auch nie darum gekümmert was er sich nun etwas vorhielt.

_So das wäre im Großen und Ganzen alles von mir, habt ihr noch was? Nein in Ordnung, Prongs wartet. Also lest alle eure Briefe und Harry, dir wünsche ich viel Spaß auf dem Dampfer. Bitte lass dich nicht davon unterkriegen, dass ich weg bin. Mir geht es hier sicherlich auch gut._

Damit erlosch die Silhouette und Mr. Smith verabschiedete sich, nachdem keiner der Anwesenden weitere Fragen hatte, allerdings gab er ihnen seine Karte, falls es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt der Fall wäre. Grilthauk verteilte die Briefe, etwas dickere an Remus und Tonks, und ein Buch an Harry.

„Mr. Potter sie werden von einem unserer Portschlüssel zu ihrer Urlaubsreise gebracht" begann Grilthauk, „es war ein Wunsch von Mr. Black, dass niemand weis wo sie sich aufhalten, bis es Zeit dafür ist."

„Zeit dafür?" fragte Tonks scheinbar mit dem Plan nicht einverstanden.

„Mr. Black wies daraufhin, dass sie vielleicht etwas dagegen hätten und bat mich ihnen auszurichten, das sie als Auror, nicht wissen dürfen wo Mr. Potter ist. Falls das Ministerium ihn suchen würde."

„Hrrm" maulte Tonks „das war pure Absicht um mir eins reinzuwürgen" machte sie weiter.

Remus klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, „du wirst sicherlich nicht allzu viel von mir hören Harry" er schaute traurig. „Aber wie du schon gemerkt haben wirst, hat sich einiges geändert, seit dem Ministerium."

Harry schaute auf dem Boden. „Harry wie ich schon sagte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Sirius wäre mehr als stolz auf sich, wenn er wüsste, das er Malfoy aus dem Weg geräumt hat."

„Aber"

„Nichts aber, Harry" warf Tonks ein. „Ich weiß nicht inwieweit du über die Beiden bescheid weißt, aber glaub mir, Sirius wäre wirklich froh über dieses Ende."

Nun war Harry völlig verwirrt, er wusste die Beiden haben sich nicht gemocht, aber das ging jetzt doch etwas zu weit. „Harry weshalb wir uns nicht so oft sehen können liegt am Ministerium. Euer eindringen wurde durch Neville Verbindung erklärt und vom Minister akzeptiert, aber unsere Rettungsaktion ist etwas anderes."

„Bitte?" Harry sah Remus verwirrt an, „währet ihr nicht gekommen, dann hätten die uns doch alle erwischt."

„Das mag sein Harry, aber weder ich noch Shacklebolt haben uns an die Richtlinien gehalten, wir hätten den Einbruch melden und auf die anderen warten müssen" erklärte Tonks.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?"

„Wir haben uns eine Geschichte einfallen lassen" setzte Remus wieder ein. „Mad-Eye hat Algil verfolgt und dieser hat ihn ins Ministerium geführt, Mad-Eye ist dort auf uns vier gestoßen, Sirius und ich haben Tonks besucht und wir alle haben dann Algil verfolgt."

Wer glaubt denn diesen Müll?"

„Offiziell alle" begann nun Tonks. „Inoffiziell keiner, ich sitze jetzt im hintersten Büro und sortiere Akten, oder darf die Anwärter und Besuchergruppen durch Ministerium führen. Shacklebolt wurde zum Schutz des Muggelpremier abkommandiert."

„Ich stehe unter ziemlich starker Überwachung, muss immer sagen wo ich mich ungefähr aufhalte und auch schreiben wen ich alles getroffen habe.", erklärte Remus seine Strafe. „Schau nicht so entsetzt, niemand hat gesagt, dass das Ministerium klüger geworden ist, nur weil sie jetzt zugeben, das Voldemort wieder da ist."

„Es hat auch seine Vorteile, dadurch, dass das Ministerium mich so auf dem Kicker hat, sind die anderen Werwölfe nicht mehr so skeptisch mir gegenüber." Remus lächelte schwach.

Harry nickte, entgegnete aber „Sirius hat recht in Bezug auf Greyback." Remus sah überrascht auf und drückte Harry kurz.

„Er hat allerdings vergessen, bei dir die Lestranges zu erwähnen." Harry sah entsetzt auf, er sah zwar in seinen Träumen regelmäßig den Arm von ihm zu Boden gleiten, hatte aber nie weiter drüber nachgedacht. „Obwohl du ja nicht nach ihm gesucht hast, sondern er dir über den Weg gelaufen ist." Mit diesen Worten ließ Remus einen völlig verwirrten Harry stehen.

„Harry" Tonks umarmte ihn kurz und schien mit sich zu kämpfen, was sie tun sollte, beugte sich dann vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund „wir sehen uns, pass auf dich auf".

Harry sah ihr überrascht nach, was sollte das jetzt. Gedankenverloren berührte er mit seinen Fingern seine Lippen. Das war einfach zuviel, erst diese Anreise, dann Sirius, Remus nun Tonks und jetzt noch das Buch oder die Briefe in seiner Hand.

„Mr. Potter", Grilthauk hatte ihn angesprochen, „es ist Zeit, das Schiff legt zwar erst morgen Früh ab, aber ihre Anreise sollte trotzdem so schnell wie möglich erfolgen." Harry schaute auf Aschera, „ihr Phönix wird sie finden und auch wissen, dass er sich nicht immer zeigen darf."

Harry nickte und ergriff den Portschlüssel, den ihm der Kobold hingehalten hatte. Er landete unsanft in einem kleinen Büro, scheinbar in der Nähe von Wasser, da er einen salzigen und fischigen Geruch in die Nase bekam.

„Ahm Mr. Potter", ein etwas jünger aussehender Kobold vor ihn begrüßte ihn. „Ihr Gepäck?" Harry reichte ihm seine geschrumpften Koffer, woraufhin der Kobold erleichtert zu sein schien, scheinbar hatte er wohl Angst jetzt viele schwere Koffer schleppen zu müssen.

„Sie müssen nur durch diese Tür direkt auf das Schiff, welches sie dann sehen. Der Stuart wird sie dann auf ihre Kabine bringen. Ihr Gepäck wird von uns verladen, ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Urlaub", ratterte dieser emotionslos herunter.

Mit diesen Worten wurde Harry dann auch aus dem Büro geschoben und stand nun vor einem recht großen und neu wirkenden Luxusdampfer. Harry sah die Gangway und steuerte auf diese zu. In Gedanken war er allerdings völlig durch den Wind._ Urlaub alleine, keiner sollte wissen wo er war, er hatte kein Geld und was war mit Zaubern und dem ganzen Drumherum_.

„Ihren Namen bitte?" hörte er einen in weiß gekleideten Mann Mitte dreißig.

„Potter" grummelte Harry etwas unfreundlich, da er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Das schien seinen Gegenüber aber nicht weiter zu stören, da er weiter ein freundliches Lächeln zeigte. „Mr. Potter wo haben wir sie denn" fing er an, während er mit seinem Stift eine Liste entlangfuhr.

„Mr. Potter schön sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen" Ein etwas älterer Mann, ebenfalls weiß gekleidet, war zu Harry und dem Stuart getreten, was dazu führte das ersterer entsetzt aufschaute. „Kenny" begann der Mann aber freundlich, „erste Seite ganz oben" meinte er noch knapp. Mit dem Erfolg, dass Kenny scheinbar am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

„Folgen sie mir Bitte Mr. Potter, ich werde ihnen ihre Kabine zeigen", der älter der Beiden deutete in eine Richtung, griff noch schnell die Karte die Kenny ihm hektisch hingehalten hatte, und beide marschierten los.

„Wir wurden angewiesen, ihnen ein Konto für all ihre Einkäufe auf dem Schiff einzurichten, was natürlich geschehen ist Mr. Potter. Falls ihnen allerdings Bargeld lieber ist, setzte ich mich sofort mit unseren Zahlmeister in Verbindung."

„Es ist sicherlich einfach wenn ich so bezahle" warf Harry ein, was dazu führte das der Mann breit lächelte, scheinbar froh über sich selbst das Ganze so ausgeführt zu haben.

Der Chefstuart, Sascha, soviel hatte Harry mittlerweile auf dem Schild erkennen können, wollte gerade weiter erzählen, als Harry von einer jungen Frau unsanft angerempelt wurde.

„Entschuldigung" sagte sie hektisch, warf einen Blick in die Richtung aus der sie kam und ging sehr zügig weiter in die andere.

Harry konnte nur noch „Kein Problem" sagen und einen kurzen Blick über sie schweifen lassen, _wenn alle Mädchen hier so aussahen, hoffte er das sie in eine sehr warme Gegend fahren werden_.

Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und diesmal wäre Sascha beinahe mit einen Gast zusammen gestoßen. „Nicht so eilig" meinte er freundlich und ließ einen braungebrannten schleimig wirkenden Typen mit Gellfrisur und Goldkettchen durch.

„So Mr. Potter", Sascha zeigte auf eine Tür. „Das ist ihre Kabine", er fuhr, mit der Plastikkarte in seiner Hand, durch einen seitlich angebrachten Schlitz, ein Lämpchen leuchte grün und die Tür sprang auf.

„So, das ist der Wohnraum, dort ist das Schlafzimmer und hier haben wir das Badezimmer. Mit ihrer Karte können sie die Tür öffnen und auch alle Rechnungen auf dem Schiff begleichen. Beim Landgang nehmen sie bitte Verbindung mit dem Zahlmeister auf, dieser wird ihnen gerne das passende Bargeld aushändigen.

Harry nickte langsam, er war noch nicht ganz fit. Momentan stürzte einfach zuviel auf ihn ein, aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein, was Mr. Finch - Fletchley mal gesagt hatte, und so fragte er „Wie kann ich ihnen mit diesem Ding Trinkgeld zukommen lassen?"

„Mr. Potter" Sascha sah ihn überrascht an, „das ist doch nicht nötig."

Harry grinste innerlich, sein Gegenüber versuchte zwar das nicht zu zeigen, aber Harry erkannte, dass er den Nachteil der Karte gut kannte. „Sagen sie dem Zahlmeister ich hätte gern hundert Pfund in bar und wehe hier kommen mehr als fünfundneunzig an."

„Sie sind der Gast" sagte Sascha breit grinsend und verschloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry ließ sein Blick kurz über das Zimmer schweifen, es war ein geräumiger Wohnbereich mit zwei Sesseln, einem Sofa, einen Tisch mit Obstschale darauf und einem kleinen Schrank, auf dem ein Fernseher, sowie ein Getränkekühler stand. Ein Schreibtisch war direkt unter einen der drei Bullaugen aufgestellt.

Das Bad war mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt und wohl temperiert. Es enthielt sowohl eine Dusche wie auch eine Badewanne, mit Löchern für Luftblasen. Das Schlafzimmer besaß ein großes Doppelbett mit je einem Nachttischchen links und rechts. Ein großer Schrank in dem Harry Garderobe hing, war ebenfalls vorhanden.

„Blacky?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Plopp „Sie haben gerufen Master Potter?"

Harry war nun noch verwirrter, ein Muggelschiff indem sein Hauself war. „Was machst du hier?"

„Blacky hat alle Anweisungen Master Blacks ausgeführt und ist nun hier um Master Potter zu unterstützen" und nach eine kurzen Pause „Blacky weiß das er nicht gesehen werden darf Master Potter."

„Gut, gut" sagte Harry, „schön das du hier in der Nähe bist." Harry war einfach zu müde und zu durcheinander um seinem Hauselfen weitere Informationen zu entlocken, die ihn sicherlich nur noch mehr verwirrt hätten.

Der Hauself strahlte und war mit einen weiteren Plopp verschwunden. Harry zog sich nur noch schnell aus und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Sein Gehirn wollte gerade wieder anfangen etwas zu verstehen, als Aschera auftauchte und ihn durch eine sanfte Melodie in den Schlaf trillerte.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Harry durch den Geruch von frischen Brötchen und Kaffee geweckt und als er in Shorts bekleidet das Zimmer betrat, erblickte er wie Kenny und ein Zimmermädchen gerade das Frühstück auf dem Wohntisch dekorierten.

„Moin" sagte er verschlafen, was dazu führte das die Beiden erschreckt hochfuhren.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr. Potter, ich hoffe wir haben sie nicht geweckt?" brachte Kenny dann heraus, das Zimmermädchen war gerade dabei den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nein schon gut" erklärte Harry.

„Wie sie bestellt haben: Wir haben hier Rührei mit Speck, eine kleine Auswahl von Marmeladen etwas Wurst und einen Schale Obstsalat mit Yoghurt."

Harry hatte es zwar Nichts bestellt, aber er hatte eine klare Vermutung, das Blacky sich darum gekümmert hatte. „Wunderbar!" Harry klatschte in die Hände, rieb diese und steuert auf den Tisch zu.

Während er aus dem Augenwinkeln das Geld sah, welches er bestellt hatte und wie Kenny und das Mädchen sich langsam entfernten. „Kenny" dieser stoppte und sah fragend auf Harry. „Ich will in nächster Zeit etwas Ruhe haben."

Dieser blickte kurz auf das Zimmermädchen, welches sofort nickte und ein Schild aus einem kleinen Schränkchen holte. „Wenn sie das an die Tür hängen, wird sie niemand von uns belästigen." Harry nickte nur, gab den beiden die Hand in der sich jeweils ein Fünfer versteckte und schon verließen die Beiden die Kabine. Wobei Kenny das ´Bitte nicht stören Schild´ gleich aufhängte.

Harry ließ sich an seinen Tisch nieder und begann zu frühstücken, anschließen nahm er sich den Umschlag von Sirius und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Harry hatte Recht gehabt, es war ein Buch darin, zusammen mit einen Umschlag, den er als erstes öffnete und den Brief entfaltete.

_Moin Harry,_

_anbei erhältst du ein Buch über alles, was ich bei Gringotts angekratzt, aber nicht weiter erklärt habe. Ich wollte das nicht dort machen, weil es viele private Details enthält, die ich nicht mal in der Lage war Remus zu erzählen. Tja, einmal ein Black, immer ein Black._

_Bevor du beginnst in die Tiefen der Blacks zu steigen, einige Anmerkungen:_

_Ich war stolz dein Pate zu sein und bin es immer noch. Du bist ein Mensch geworden, der trotz seiner Macht und Position, schau nicht so dämlich, ein Mensch geblieben ist. Na gut, du kannst ein arrogantes Arschloch sein, allerdings hältst du das nicht lange durch, wie ich bei Tonks und auch bei Neville feststellen konnte._

_Ich wollte es nicht im Testament sagen, aber für dich gilt das gleich wie für Remus, zumal es da sogar noch schlimmer kommt. Lass bitte die Lestranges in Ruhe oder besser gesagt suche sie nicht. Es gibt wichtigeres für dich, als die Rache. Auch wenn es dir sehr wichtig ist, überstürze es nicht._

_Also Harry, was immer du tust, mache es mit Hirn und nicht wie ich. Ich weis, dass du die Lestranges haben willst und ich gehe davon aus, dass du sie auch kriegen wirst. Doch bitte ich dich alles, was du bis dahin erfährst, mit in deine Überlegungen einfließen zu lassen._

_Viel spaß bei der Lektüre und vergib deinem Paten_

_In Freundschaft_

_Sirius Orion Black_

– _Pate des schlimmsten Monsters der Welt -_

_Tatze_

Harry war zu Abwechslung mal wieder verwirrt, was hatte Sirius nur mit den Lestranges zumal das ehe zu spät war. Rodolphus war Tot, unwiederbringlich und Harry hatte bis auf die Träume von dessen Arm auch fast kein schlechtes Gewissen, aber auch keine Befriedigung. Allerdings war das ganze mehr aus Reflex geschehen, er hatte seinen Zauber losgejagt, als der Fluch über ihm eingeschlagen war.

Harry schüttelte sich um die Gedanken wieder zu vertreiben und begann einfach das Buch zu lesen. Es fing an mit seinen Verwandten und was Sirius über sie wusste. Sie waren Muggel, hatten Harrys Eltern als Freaks und Abschaum bezeichnet, und waren nicht zur Hochzeit oder sonst wann aufgetaucht.

Harry las auch noch, was jeder der drei tat und so erfuhr er, dass sein Onkel ein Direktor in einer Firma für Bohrmaschinen war, an der PLB seit einigen Jahren beteiligt war. Seine Tante war eine Hausfrau, die öfters ihre Nachbarn bei der Polizei angezeigt hatte und sein Cousin, der so alt war wie er, ging zur Schule und war ein relativ erfolgreicher Boxer.

_Deshalb also kein Kontakt oder Informationen über meine Verwandtschaft, es waren Arschlöcher_ dachte sich Harry. Er hatte auch den Vertrag gelesen, der besagte das die Familie Dursley für jeden Monat in dem sie die gesetzlichen Vormünder von Harry waren, also höchstwahrscheinlich ab Juli, einhunderttausend Pfund bekommen würden. Ob er bei ihnen wohnen würde, oder nicht, wäre völlig egal.

Er regelte auch Verstöße gegen den Vertrag, wenn Harry zum Beispiel nicht vernünftig ernährt oder behandelt würde. Wäre dieser Vertrag hinfällig, dann wären auch die Dursley in Bedrängnis, da eine Vertragstrafe gegen sie angesetzt werden konnte. Des Weiteren würde Vernon Dursley die Anteile die PLB an seiner Firma hält bekommen, wenn Harry dieser Transaktion bei seiner Volljährigkeit nicht widersprechen würde.

So schlimm können die doch auch nicht sein hatte sich Harry gedacht, als er mit den Vertrag und den Familiegeschichte durch war. Solche Vertragsstrafen und alles als Vorsichtsmassnahme wenn er dort ist?

_So Harry, ich hoffe du sitzt gemütlich, denn jetzt wird es langweilig, wo beginne ich also am besten? Wo es anfing oder?_

_Also Harry ich habe meine Eltern nach den Sommerferien zur Siebten verlassen, da ich am Ende der Ferien auch mit meinen Nerven und meinen Eltern fertig war. Mein Dad hatte zwar nicht soviel damit am Hut, da ich ihn kaum gesehen habe, aber meine Mum...du hast sie ja hören können._

_Sie versuchten mich dann auch noch in eine Ehe mit einer vornehmen Familie zu zwängen. Stell dir vor drei Weiber die bereit waren mich zu Heiraten, nur weil ich ein Black war. Aber ich habe zusammen mit deinem Grandpa einen Vertrag ausgehandelt, der den Verzicht auf das Erbe der Blacks regelte und im Gegenzug war ich auch die Weiber und meine Eltern los._

_Die nächsten drei Jahre ging alles locker, bis ich von Gringotts einen Brief erhielt, der mich zum Alleinerben über das Vermögen meines Onkels machte, naja die Pflichtteile ausgenommen. Dort traf ich auch das erst e Mal wieder meine Cousins, die mich alle samt mit Blicken töten wollten. Ja Harry, alle drei._

_Als ich das Erbe angetreten habe bekam ich, wie du jetzt auch, ein Buch über die Geschichte hinter dem Erbe. Dort erklärte mir mein Onkel weshalb er sich inoffiziell gegen meinen Vater gestellt hatte. Ich schreibe um den heißen Brei oder?_

_Also mein werter Vater hatte die Hochzeiten für Bellatrix, Narzissa und Andromeda eingefädelt. Keine der drei hat ihren Mann bei der Hochzeit geliebt, bei zweien bin ich mir relativ sicher das sie es immer noch nicht tun._

_Er hatte Bellatrix und Narzissa in die Zaubererwelt und Andromeda in die Muggelwelt verheiratet, damit er und später auch ich, über diese Verbindung Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse nehmen konnte. Laut meinen Onkel war geplant, das zumindest Lestrange und Malfoy, nachdem sie die Köpfe ihrer Familien geworden waren, beiseite gebracht werden sollten, so das Bellatrix und Narzissa ihre Positionen einnehmen konnten._

_Durch eine Hochzeit der beiden mit mir wären dann ihre Positionen auf uns übergegangen. Du hast richtig gelesen ich hätte meine Cousinen heiraten sollen. Allerdings nur dann, wenn sie keine Kinder gezeugt hätten, was allerdings auch nicht geplant war._

_Nun mein Vater verstarb bevor dies geschah, meine Mutter und mein Bruder hatten nicht den Verstand um hinter den Plan meines Vaters zu kommen und ich war kein Black mehr. Also waren Bellatrix und Narzissa an ihre Männer gebunden und beide nicht in der Lage sich gegen diese auf Dauer zu behaupten._

_Andromeda, die zu Anfang genau wie die Beiden entsetzt über meine Aktion war, hatte sich aber über die Zeit an Ted gewöhnt und auch wenn ich es zuerst nicht glauben wollte, sie liebte ihn. Ja eine Black, die doch tatsächlich einen Muggel liebte. Auch wenn sie Nymphadora genauso erzogen hat wie sie erzogen wurde._

_So was geschah weiter, ach ja, nachdem Tot meines Dads waren alle drei auf sich gestellt. Andromeda lebte mit Ted zusammen und erzog Nymphadora im Sinne der Blacks. Das heißt Nymphadora wird in gewisser Weise jeden neuen Kopf der Familie Black verbunden sein und mit Sicherheit auch ihren beiden Tanten. Deshalb sind auch die Namen von Andromeda und Nymphadora noch auf dem Wandteppich._

_Bellatrix tauchte unter und wurde eine Todesserin, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es nie verstanden. Bei meinen Besuchen in Askaban, hatte sie auch klare Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, nicht her ihrer Sinne zu sein. Allerdings ist das dort keiner. Harry ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht im Hochsicherheitstrakt sitzt oder besser gesagt nicht ständig._

_Narzissa schenkte Malfoy ein Kind, frag mich nicht warum und schon der Gedanke daran tut mir weh. Allerdings konnte sie sich damit arrangieren. Ich habe erst vor kurzen erfahren, das sie zwar ein Kind von Malfoy hatte aber sonst beide in getrennten Betten schliefen, da dieser mehr auf anderes stand, als auf seine Frau._

_Soviel ich weis, wurde ihr Sohn auch hauptsächlich von seiner Großmutter erzogen und hat Narzissa erst kennen gelernt, als er sechs Jahre alt war. Dazu fehlen mir allerdings die Beweise. Doch wirst du gemerkt haben, dass die kein sehr inniges Verhältnis haben, was bei den Malfoys allerdings auch normal ist._

_Ich fühlte mich für sie verantwortlich, denn ich war daran Schuld, das die drei dort gelandet sind, wo sie jetzt sind. Sie sind dort, weil sie dazu erzogen wurden, dem Oberhaupt der Blacks zu folgen. Da sie auch bereit waren mir zu folgen, hatten sie sich nicht oder nur minimal gegen ihre Hochzeiten gewehrt._

_Andromeda hatte mir erst wieder verziehen, als ich dein Patenamt übernommen habe ohne wegzulaufen. Denn für die drei war meine Aktion ein Verrat an ihrem Vertrauen, eine Art Flucht vor der Verantwortung. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie noch heimlich Kontakt zu ihren Schwestern hält und über diesen Kontakt habe ich angefangen so etwas wie Vertrauen aufzubauen._

_Ich bin der Meinung, dass zumindest Narzissa neutral mir gegenüber ist, bei Bellatrix stellt sich für mich die Frage was passiert ist. Einerseits traue ich ihr nicht zu, so ein Monster geworden zu sein, andererseits hat sie sich in Askaban mir gegenüber nicht wirklich gut verhalte. Stellt sich nur die Frage warum?_

_So was bedeutet das jetzt eigentlich für dich. Genau genommen Nichts, solange du damit leben kannst, dass Malfoy das Black Erbe bekommt. Falls es dir egal ist, brauchst du nicht weiter zu lesen, falls es dich interessiert lies weiter._

Harry brauchte keine Sekunde um einen Entschluss zu fassen und so las er weiter:

_Danke Harry, es bedeutet mir viel, dass du versuchen willst meinen Fehler zu beheben. Wie du mitbekommen hast, war ich ja nun doch wieder der Verwalter des Black Vermögens. Das kam daher, das weder Rodolphus noch Lucius es geschafft hatten den Siegelring der Blacks aufzusetzen. Was ich allerdings auch recht interessant fand war, dass der Ring meinen Bruder nicht akzeptiert hatte._

_Ich schätze das das ganze etwas mit den Lieblingsausspruch meines Vaters zu tun hat: „die Blacks über allen andern." Denn Rodolphus, sowie auch Lucius waren schon die Vertreter ihrer Familien. Bei meinem Bruder tippe ich auf das dunkle Mal. Denn ein Black ist kein Diener, er ist Berater, Verbündeter oder Anführer._

_Das Problem was ich habe, beziehungsweise nun du hast, tritt am 05.06.1997 in Kraft, dann wird jemand mit Blackblut in den Adern volljährig. Richtig, dein Freund Draco Malfoy, er ist der Erbe Nummer eins, da er der letzte männliche Black ist, der zurzeit existiert. Solange nun Lucius unsere schöne Erde beschmutzt wird Draco auch das Malfoy Erbe nicht antreten._

_Jetzt weist du, was das Problem ist und ich hoffe dir fehlt eine Lösung dafür ein. Ich für meinen Teil wollte ihn einen Trank verabreichen, bevor er den Test macht, der ihm seine magische Kraft für einige Tage entzieht, aber ich weis nicht, ob das ausreicht._

_Ich habe alles in die Wege geleitet, dass der nächste Versuch das Erbe anzutreten, erst am 31.07.1997 stattfinden kann. Wie du dir schon denken kannst wegen dir, damit du, sollte er tatsächlich scheitern, meinen Posten als Verwalter einnehmen kannst._

_Bis zu diesen Zeitraum wird es auch vom Ministerium verwaltete. Allerdings auch nur die Spesen Konten, welche ja leer sind. Die Blacks haben ihr Hauptverlies so versiegelt das nur ein Bestimmter Prozentsatz pro Jahr entnommen werden kann, außer man hat den Siegelring._

_Ach ja es gibt eine Möglichkeit für dich das Erbe anzutreten, allerdings müsste dann ein Black einen Treue Eid zu deinen Gunsten sprechen. So wie schon Bellatrix und Narzissa damals auf für ihre Männer einen sprechen mussten. Der Eid bedeutet in groben, das sie dem neunen Oberhaupt folgen werden, allerdings haben die beiden auch nicht viel zu befürchten, da sie ja verheiratet sind._

_Du weist wer dafür als Einzige in Frage kommen würde und da sie nicht verheiratet ist, weis ich nicht, ob sie das für dich tun würde. Ich habe zwar einen Verdacht, aber das ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger und wie du weist bin ich nicht wirklich gut auf diesem Gebiet._

_Ich schätze das war genug für dich, solltest du noch Fragen zu diesem Thema haben, wende dich an Mr. Smith, er kennt die Problematik. Eine Anekdote noch zum Schluss, der Hauptgrund warum ich das Land in Bulgarien haben wollte war, dass dieses Land früher den Blacks gehörte und es die Mitgift für Narzissa war._

_Harry lebe wohl und genieße dein Leben_

_Tatze_

Harry fing an zu grübeln, über das Verhalten von Tonks, sie wusste scheinbar sehr genau was alles anstand. Von Narzissa, die recht freundlich war, bis auf die Weltmeisterschaft, aber da war auch der Überfall, zu Bellatrix; deshalb sollte er die Lestrange in Ruhe lassen. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob sie vielleicht nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt hatte.

Harry brauchte frische Luft, er verließ die Kabine und marschierte über das Deck des Schiffes, welches nun schon auf See war. Er ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen und versuchte einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Wie konnte jemand seinen Nichten so etwas antun und warum taten die so etwas und werten sich nicht dagegen. Allerdings war Harry klar, dass die Erziehung eine andere war als bei ihm. Die Bestrafung war sicherlich nicht eine dummer Spruch oder ein Heuler gewesen, sonder eher ein _Crucio_.

Auch grübelte er nun intensiver über das Verhalten von Tonks nach, er wusste, das sie seine Möglichkeit war an das Black Erbe zu gelangen, aber wollte er das überhaupt? Reichte es nicht das Malfoy es nicht bekam?

Harry erreichte gerade das Ende des Decks, als jemand um die Ecke kam und gegen ihn rannte und dann unsanft auf dem Hintern landete. Er wollte gerade einen Spruch machen, als er erkannte, das es dass gleich Mädchen wie am Tag der Anreise war.

Er musterte sie kurz: Seine Größe, Blonde ungefähr hüftlange Haare, ein feines Gesicht mit hellblauen Augen und ebbend falls blonden Augenbrauen und einen Schmollmund. Sie hatte eine sportliche Figur, zu der ihre große Oberweite nicht ganz passte. Auch hatte sie einen birnenförmigen Hintern in ihrer engen Jeans, wie Harry von der ersten Begegnung her noch wusste.

„Entschuldige bitte" sagte sie etwas verlegen, als sie ihn wieder erkannte grinste sie „springst mir wohl immer in den Weg was?"

Harry der sich geschworen hatte Mädchen nicht mehr anzubaggern verkniff sich seinen ersten Kommentar und meinte „Entschuldige war etwas in Gedanken."

„Hey mal was neues, ein Junge der denkt" sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus „Christiane – Louis nennt mich Crissi."

Harry musste bei ihren Ausspruch grinsen. „Hi Harry."

Sie sah gerade in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war drehte sich nachdenklich zu Harry und brabbelte auf einmal stürmisch los „Mensch Harry" sie schüttelte in stürmisch die Hand „wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry erkannte gerade dass der Braungebrannte wieder um die Ecke kam und reagierte sofort. „Christiane – Louis, Crissi bist du es?" sie sah ihn erleichtert und dankbar an. „Mensch dich hier zu sehen." Harry lächelte und fand sich in nächsten Moment in einer stürmischen Umarmung, die er zögerlich erwiderte. Er fühlte ihren Busen an seiner Brust und fand sie nun nicht mehr unpassend, sonder eher perfekt.

„Was hast du die letzten Jahre getrieben?" fing sie an und zog in sanft in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Ach das übliche, kennst mich ja, und du immer noch sportverrückt?" kam es von Harry.

„Nein, Kreuzbandriss" sagte sie und musterte Harry kurz überrascht und als sie sah, dass sie Abstand gewonnen hatte, „Danke."

„Kein Problem" entgegnete Harry und wollte Richtung Kabine.

„Warte" rief sie und holte die zwei Schritte schnell auf, „kommst du kurz noch mit auf einen Schluck in die Bar?"

„Eigentlich habe ich nicht so die Lust."

„Komm schon" sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Was sagt dir eigentlich, das ich nicht genauso wie der Kerl bin?"

„Dein Haare" antwortet sie und zog in Richtung Bar.

„Toll muss ich jetzt vor dir wegrennen um dich wieder los zu werden?"

„Oh" sie stoppte „entschuldige ich …" doch scheinbar erkante sie Harrys Grinsen. „Mein Kreuzbandriss ist gut verheilt, dich würde ich locker wieder einholen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr Richtung Bar, wo sie sich an einen freien Tisch setzten und anfingen zu Quatschen. Harry erfuhr, dass sie so alt wie Tonks war, in London Betriebwissenschaften studierte und diese Reise in einem Preisausschreiben gewonnen hatte.

Harry erzählte ihr dass er achtzehn war, sie schnaufte dabei kurz, scheinbar hielt sie das Alter für nicht richtig. Das er in Schottland auf eine Privatschule gehen würde und dort Astronomie als Hauptfach hatte und das seine Verwandten ihn hierher abgeschoben hatten.

Harry fand sie irgendwie merkwürdig, einerseits wusste sie scheinbar dass er jünger war, andererseits schien es sie nicht zu stören. Ihre Reaktion, als ihr Verehrer kam überraschte Harry dann aber doch kurz, da sie einfach ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel parkte und diesen streichelte.

Sich aber mit ihm weiter unterhielt, als wäre nichts geschehen. Harry, der nun doch mit sich zu kämpfen hatte cool zu bleiben, dachte wieder an Schniefelus und als das nichts mehr half, an Filch und Pince am Strand.

Seine Reaktion, oder aber wohl eher das Fehlen dieser, schien sie mehr zu interessieren. Allerdings ließ sie ihre Hand verschwinden nachdem er wieder gegangen war. Harry hatte durch diese Aktion einen Begleiter auf der Schiffsreise gefunden.

Sie unterhielten sich viel über irgendwelche Nebensächlichkeiten oder aber sie genossen die Sonne. Auch redete Harry nach einer Zeit über Sirius und sie schien ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben, denn sie half ihm durch einfaches zuhören, oder aber dadurch, dass sie seine Gefühle genau beschreiben konnte.

Harry war wohl so etwas wie ihr Bodyguard geworden, denn einige männliche Passagiere entfernten sich immer schnell von ihr, wenn er um die Ecke kam und wenn nicht, begrüßte sie ihn immer stürmisch.

Was das Schöne war, sie war selber viel am lesen und störte Harry dadurch nicht bei seinem Lernen. Sie hatte sogar einen Tagesablauf entwickelt. Morgens Joggen, anschließend Frühstücken, dann Pool oder Fitness Training. Als sie Harry das erste Mal sah, blieb ihr Blick länger an ihm hängen als geplant, da sie etwas rosa wurde. Dann mittags, lesen am Pool, Abendbrot und Bar. Anschließend begleitet er sie zu ihrer Kabine. Da seine eh nur drei weiter war, war das kein Problem.

* * *

So waren sie schon einige Wochen verblieben und kannten sich recht gut und vor allem auch alle anderen Mitreisenden, so dass sie auch über diese erzählen konnten. Harry hatte Gelegenheit seine Pläne für die Zukunft zu überdenken oder diese auch mit seinem Tagebuch zu besprechen. Und wenn er mal das Bedürfnis hatte etwas anderes zu machen war Crissi zur Stelle.

„Also bis morgen" Harry hatte sie gerade wieder an ihrer Kabine abgeliefert, hob noch die Hand zum Gruß und wollte gerade Richtung seiner Kabine weiter, als er eine gehässige Stimme von hinten hörte. „Wusste ich es doch" es war der Braungebrannte, der gesprochen hatte. „Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn du es rein geschafft hättest, die steht auf richtige Männer und nicht auf Luschen wie dich." Er grinste Harry breit an, scheinbar erleichtert darüber, dass Harry nicht in die Kabine von Crissi gegangen war.

Harry der gerade etwas erwidern wollte, hörte wie hinter ihm die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde, Crissi seine Hand ergriff und ihn in ihre Kabine zog und anschließend die Tür etwas schwungvoller schloss als es nötig war.

* * *

Die Hand des Grauens griff nach ihm und er war nimmer wieder gesehen ;-). Also wie immer freue ich mich über eure Reviews auch wenn Sirius nicht mehr da ist gibt es einen sinn für diese.

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	26. Urlaub á la Sirius

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals: **Enrinye, Schokki, Indy, Sam Saw **ich hoffe es war schnell genug und wie du gemerkt hast anonym kannst du auch mehrer Review schreiben**, Thorin **tja musste einiges erklären oder? Oder angst vor den Sirius Fans**, Harry Black Potter, Savertin, Zerengeb, Supersnik, Alex Black5, Dax ;-) **eigentlich müsste ich auf eure anon. Reviews vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 25**

„Also bis morgen" Harry hatte sie gerade wieder an ihrer Kabine abgeliefert und hob noch die Hand zum Gruß und wollte gerade Richtung seiner Kabine weiter, als er eine gehässige Stimme von hinten hörte. „Wusste ich es doch" es war der Braungebrannte der gesprochen hatte. „Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn du es rein geschafft hättest, die steht auf richtige Männer und nicht auf Luschen wie dich." Er grinste Harry breit an, scheinbar erleichtert darüber dass Harry nicht in die Kabine von Crissi gegangen war.

Harry, der gerade etwas erwidern wollte, hörte wie hinter ihm die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde, Crissi seine Hand ergriff und ihn in ihre Kabine zog. Anschließend die Tür etwas schwungvoller schloss, als es nötig war.

**

* * *

26. Kapitel:Urlaub á la Sirius**

„Du hättest mich…" doch weiter kam Harry nicht. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und wie Harry es erwartet hatte war es ganz sanft und vorsichtig. Als sie allerdings merkte, dass von Harry keine Gegenwehr kam wurde sie fordernder.

Sie schob sanft ihre Zunge in seinen Mund während sie mit ihren Fingern, zuerst durch seine Haare und anschließend entlang seines Rückens fuhr. Als sie seinen Hosenansatz erreichte zupfte sie kurzer Hand sein Hemd aus der Hose, um nun mir ihren Fingern über seine Haut zu streicheln.

Selbst wenn Harry gewollt hätte, wäre er nicht in der Lage zu reagieren und schon gar nicht Okklumentik anzuwenden. Als sie ihn noch näher an sich drückte, tat Harry es ihr gleich, er zog ihr T-Shirt aus ihrer Hose und seine Finger streichelten über ihren weichen Rücken entlang Richtung Schultern.

Etwas nervöser wurde er, als sie sich kurz von ihm entfernte und seine Hemd komplett öffnete um es von seinen Schultern gleiten zu lassen. Er half ihr beim Abstreifen des T-Shirts, versagte aber kläglich beim Öffnen des Büstenhalters, so dass sie diesen für ihn öffnete. Als sie ihr Oberteil abgelegt hatte waren sie in der Mitte ihrer Kabine angelangt.

Crissi zog Harry erneut in einen Kuss und lies dabei ihre Hand über seine Jeans gleiten, als sie eine bestimmte Stelle erreichte hatte, griff sie kurz zu, was Harry veranlasste kurz in den Kuss zu stöhnen. Harry war nun völlig durch den Wind.

Ihr weicher Busen drücke sich an seine Brust, ihre Hand massierte sein steifes Glied, welches nun schmerzend gegen die Jeans drückte und seine Hände erreichten gerade ihren Po. Als durch eine flinke Handbewegung von ihr ein Problem gelöst wurde, seine Hose zwängte ihn nun nicht mehr ein. Allerdings waren ihre Finger nun ihn seine Shorts gewandert, so dass sie sein Goldstück berührten.

Harry wusste das es gleich vorbei sein würde, das konnte er nicht aushalten, seine Gefühle spielten verrückte, ihre Hand wusste genau was sie tun mussten um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. Als er auch schon unter einen erneuten Aufstöhnen kam.

Crissi zog überrascht ihre Hand zurück und schaute ihn nun skeptisch und vielleicht sogar etwas enttäuscht an. Harry war das Ganze unangenehm, was musste sie nun von ihm denken. War sie wirklich enttäuscht und vor allen was sollte er jetzt machen, erwartete sich jetzt noch etwas von ihn? _Happy Birthday Harry_ dachte er sich noch sarkastisch.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder hoch zu seinem nun knallroten Gesicht und etwas wir Erkenntnis machte sich bei ihr breit. „Harry" ihre Stimme klang nicht enttäuscht, sondern sogar etwas Verrucht und voller Vorfreude. „Bist du noch eine Jungfrau?"

Harry überlegte, solle er lügen und nein sagen, aber er hatte ja gerade das Gegenteil bewiesen. „Sag schon" sie klang schon fast so, als würde Harry sie mit seinem Zögern quälen.

„Ja" sagte Harry darauf und wollte gerade seinen Blick abwenden, als etwas in ihren Augen aufblitze und sie wieder die Distanz zwischen Harry und sich verringert. Sie küsste ihn erneut auf dem Mund.

Als sie sich trennten hauchte sie „nicht mehr lange" und zog ihn Richtung Bett. Dort angekommen schubste sie ihn obenauf und befreite ihn von seiner Shorts. Durch einige kleine flinke Bewegungen mit der Shorts in ihrer Hand, war Harry wieder zu ihrer Zufriedenheit hergerichtet und sie setzte sich auf ihn.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf seinen Mund, Harry erwiderte den Kuss etwas nervös. _Was würde jetzt geschehen? Was hatte sie vor?_ Sie trennten sich und sie begann seinen Hals und seine Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken, sie streichelte über seine Seiten und über sein Gesicht und sie rieb ihren Körper an Harrys Körper, bis sich der gewünschte Erfolg wieder einstellte.

Wieder massierte sie ihn und Harry wäre fast erneut gekommen, als sie ohne Vorwarnung in seine Eichel kniff. Er stöhnte kurz auf, aber sie küsste ihn sofort sanft und streichelte ihn zärtlich durchs Gesicht, bevor sie wieder Harrys bestes Stück in die Hand nahm und dieses massierte. Harry war zum Zuschauen verdammt, er konnte nichts machen, jedes Mal wenn er sie berühren wollte, drückte sie seine Hände bestimmt zurück und so begnügte sich Harry damit seine Hände in die Bettdecke zu krallen.

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und musste erneut aufstöhnen, da sie wieder seine Eichel malträtiert hatte. Schon fühlte er wie etwas über seinen Penis gerollt wurde und als er zu Crissi schaute hatte sie sein Glied in der Hand und ließ es in sich hineingleiten.

Eine angenehme Wärme empfing ihn und Harry erlebte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, welches sich noch verstärkte, als Crissi begann sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Sie bewegte sich gleichmäßig und schaute dabei auf Harry, jede kleinste Reaktion registrierte sie sofort und wenn er anfing zu verkrampfen, wurde sie langsamer oder kniff ihn in seine Brustwarzen.

Harry merkte wie sein Glied immer wieder durch einen unterschiedlich starken Druck von ihr massiert wurde und wieder spürte Harry wie ein Schauer über seinen Körper glitt. Und auch das kurze Kneifen konnte nichts mehr ändern, diesmal kam er in ihr. Sie bewegte sich noch einige Mal schnell auf und ab und als sie merkte, das Harry seinen Höhepunkt überschritten hatte deckte sie beide zu und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, die sich immer noch schnell hob und senkte.

„Da…" Harry wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von ihr durch ein Brummen und das Legen ihrer Finger auf seinen Mund daran gehindert. Er versuchte das ebbend erlebte nochmals im Geiste aufzuarbeiten, aber merkte relativ schnell, dass er dazu viel zu müde war und so schlief er erschöpft und glücklich ein.

Harry wurde wach, weil er merkte, dass jemand mit der Hand über seinen Körper glitt. Er wollte sich gerade beschweren, als die Hand wieder an sein bestes Stück angelangt war und dieses kurz auf Festigkeit testete. Ohne das Harry auch nur reagieren hätte können, war Crissi wieder auf ihn geklettert.

Diesmal war sie nicht langsam und sanft, diesmal bewegte sie sich schnell auf und ab und Harry merkte wie sie, durch leises Stöhnen und Keuchen, darauf anfing zu reagieren. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah ihren Busen im Takt auf und abspringen, er streckte die Hände danach aus um ihn zu berühren und diesmal hielt sie ihn nicht davon ab, diesmal konnte er ihren Busen berühren und sanft massieren.

Er merkte, das sie scheinbar kurz davor war ihren Höhepunkt zu erreichen, da sie angefangen hatte lauter zu Stöhnen und sich ihre Fingernägel nun ihn Harrys Oberkörper krallten. Harry ergriff ihre Hände, so dass sich ihre Finger ineinander verklammerten und nach wenigen weiteren Bewegungen von ihr, in denen sich ihre Muskulatur stärker um Harry Glied drückte, kamen sie beide zu ihrem Orgasmus.

Harry atmete schwer, ebenso wie Crissi, die auf ihm lag und ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Bist du noch Jungfrau Harry?"

Er schaute sie kurz überrascht an und meinte dann „Ja"

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie hauchte nur „nicht mehr lange" und begann Harrys Körper erneut mit Küssen zu belegen. Auch diesmal war es eine neue Erfahrung für Harry, da sie unter ihm lag und er die Geschwindigkeit vorgab, solange sie nicht seine Luftzufuhr durch ihre um seine Hüfte gelegten Beine abschnitt und dadurch Harry auf die richtige Bewegung brachte.

Sie kuschelten sich erneut aneinander und Harry döste wieder weg, als er erwachte lag sie neben ihn und musterte ihn lächelnd. Die Geräusche seines Magens brachte sie zum Grinsen, doch als Harry aufstehen wollte wurde er zurück aufs Bett gezogen.

„Die nächsten Stunden sind diese vier Quadratmeter dein Lebensraum Harry" sie stand kurz auf, so dass Harry sie das erstmal völlig nackt vor sich stehen sah. Wobei sein Blick auf ihren hellblonden Irokesen unterhalb der Hüfte hängen blieb. „Gleich Harry, ich besorge nur kurz Frühstück" war ihr Kommentar zu diesem Blick und wieder flackerten ihre Augen auf.

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie einige Zeit und tauchte dann mit einen Tablett voller Frühstück wieder auf. Was Harry aber noch viel mehr erfreute, war das sie ihre Androhung bezüglich seines Lebensraum wahr machte. Denn die nächste Zeit war er nur in ihrem Bett oder kurz im Badezimmer und selbst beim Abduschen wurde er nicht in Ruhe gelassen.

* * *

Der Tagesablauf der beiden hatte sich seid Harrys Geburtstag doch stark verändert und Harry fragte sich wirklich warum Crissi die anderen Männer immer abgewiesen hatte. Denn seid dem Abend hatten sie regelmäßig Sex, in den unterschiedlichsten Positionen und Ecken des Schiffes und jedes Mal lernte er etwas dazu. Er fragte sich ob die Geschichten alle übertrieben waren die er hörte, das Mädchen nicht so häufig Sex wollten. Den Crissi bestand auf mindestens drei Mal pro Tag.

Harry war glücklich, dass er Kenny immer viel Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, denn als dieser Crissi und Harry mitten im Akt erwischte, drehte er sich um und sorgte sogar dafür, das niemand diesen Bereich in der nächsten Zeit betrat.

Aber wie immer im Leben kam der Tag, an dem Harry das Schiff verlassen würde und damit die Trennung der beiden. Sie hatte zu Abwechselung ihn seiner Kabine geschlafen und als er erwachte, war sie verschwunden. Harry machte sich fertig und wollte sich von Crissi verabschieden, da sie gestern diesem Thema immer ausgewichen war. Doch als er an die Kabinentür klopfte ging diese von alleine auf.

Er ging vorsichtig ihn die Kabine und erkannte, dass die Sachen von Crissi verschwunden waren. Nichts deute daraufhin, das sie je hier gewohnt hatte. Er schaute auch ins Schlafzimmer doch sie war verschwunden. Das einzige was er fand, war ein Briefumschlag auf dem Wohntisch, der an ihn gerichtet war. Allerdings zogen sich seine Eingeweide zusammen als er die Handschrift erkannte.

_Harry James Potter_

_Claw_

Er öffnete nervös den Umschlag und Begann zu lesen:

_Hallo Claw,_

_ich hoffe dein Urlaub hat dir bis jetzt gefallen. Wir beide sprachen mal über Traditionen und ob ich diese mochte oder nicht. Diese Tradition mochte ich sehr, auch wenn mein Vater mit mir in ein Bordell gegangen war und gesagt hatte, such dir eine aus, ich hol dich in einer Woche wieder ab._

_Ich hoffe sie hat dir auch gefallen und du bist nicht Böse auf mich. Ich habe viele Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, damit weder Remus noch Tonks etwas davon mitbekommen. Da ich nicht weiß, wie weit du das Publik machen willst._

_Ich hoffe auch, dass dir die Dame gefallen hat und dass du viel von ihr lernen konntest, denn wie du aus den anderen Briefen weist, ist es nicht ungefährlich wenn man sich auf die falsche Person einläst._

_In der Hoffnung dir einen Gefallen getan zu haben_

_Dein Pate und Freund_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Tatze_

_P.S.: Ich schrieb dir mal, du sollst nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer Spielen, nun kannst du dir ungefähr ausmalen weshalb. Sorry dafür, aber es war als Urlaubsflirt gedacht und sicherlich auch so von dir gesehen worden._

Harry war wie geschockt, seit seinem Geburtstag hatte er in einen Paralleluniversum gelebt. Er hatte nicht einen Moment an Sirius oder sonst wen gedacht, er war nur auf Crissi und den Sex fixiert gewesen. Das hatte er alles andere vergessen oder verdrängt, zumal in seinem Zimmer auch alles verschwunden war, was ihn daran hätte erinnern können.

Harry schnappte sich seine Sachen und verlies in Gedanken das Schiff, er verabschiedete sich noch von den Angestellten und lief auf der Gangway in den braungebrannten Typen, der scheinbar auf ihn gewartete hatte.

„Hier" er reichte ihm einen Umschlag. „Soll ich dir geben" und mit einen breitem gehässigen Grinsen war er auch schon verschwunden. Harry, der nun das Ende der Gangway erreicht hatte, stellte sich etwas Abseits und begann zu lesen:

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich mich anderes hätte verabschieden sollte, zumal du ja nun auch weißt wer ich bin. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dich so verladen zu haben, aber ich dachte dass es so viel entspannter und lustiger abläuft._

_Alles was ich dir gesagt habe, war mein voller Erst, na ja, nicht der Teil mit dem Preisausschreiben und meiner Herkunft, aber alles was ich dir über das Leben erzählt habe war mein voller Ernst._

_Wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst war alles was ich dir gezeigt habe nur um dich sicherer zu machen. Aber ein Tipp noch zu Schluss, jede Frau hat ihre eigenen Vorlieben und Interessen, die du erst erfahren musst, wenn du alles erleben willst._

_Anbei erhältst du ein Abschiedgeschenk von mir. Du hast es ja kennengelernt und wenn du mal jemand lange quälen willst, ist es genau das Richtige. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung._

_Alles Gute in der Zukunft_

_Crissi_

Harry schaute in den Umschlag und musste grinsen, dort lag ein breiter Gummiring und unwillkürlich kamen ihn die Lustschreie des Abends wieder in sein Gedächtnis, als er den Penisring das erste Mal benutzen sollte. Aber auch alle anderen Gegenstände, die die beiden benutzt hatten, traten vor sein inneres Auge.

„Mr. Potter?" Ein hoch gewachsener Mann, in der Uniform eines Muggelbutlers, stand vor ihm. „Mein Name ist Walter, meine Herrschaft bat mich Sie abzuholen" erklärte er weiter. Scheinbar war ihm klar, dass er Mr. Potter vor sich hatte.

Harry nickte höflich und sagte „Harry", immerhin stand vor im ein Erwachsener, der ihm nur seinen Vornamen gesagt hatte.

„Gut zu wissen Mr. Potter" kam es von Walter, der auf einen Wagen deute. „Würden Sie mir bitte folgen."

Harry nickte nur und musterte Walter genauer, er wusste nicht weshalb, aber er war sich sicher, das Walter zwar ein gut ausgebildeter Butler war, doch Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass hinter dieser Fassade mehr steckte.

Walter hielt ihm die Tür auf, so dass er in den silberfarbenen Rolls-Royce Phantom einsteigen konnte. Als Walter die Tür hinter ihm schloss, merkte Harry, dass dieses wirklich ein Muggelauto war und scheinbar keine magischen Veränderungen erlebt hatte.

Harry hielt seine kühle Miene nach außen aufrecht, aber da er nun in dem Wagen saß und Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, kamen wieder alle Gedanken hoch. Sirius, Crissi, die Black Frauen und natürlich Lestrange.

Harry hatte eigentlich nie wirklich über diese Tat nachgedacht, geschweige denn wurde er von jemanden darauf angesprochen, es hatte ja auch nie jemand definitiv gesagt, dass er schuld daran war. Allerdings, wer sollte sonst an seinem Tod die Schuld tragen. Aber eigentlich hatte er zumindest tagsüber nicht das Gefühl schuldig zu sein, auch wenn das Gefühl der Befriedung auch nicht eingesetzt hatte.

Aber war sein Gefühlsleben normal. Sirius' Tod hatte ihn zwar schwer getroffen, aber er hatte es recht schnell verarbeitet. Der Mord an Lestrange juckte in nur peripher. Ganz zu schweigen das Mädchen Chaos, Crissi, Cho, Red Head und Tonks und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, er wollte die letzten drei Mädchen nicht missen.

„Mr. Potter", erneut holte die Stimme von Walter ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen, dieser stand in der geöffneten Tür und deute Harry an, dass er aussteigen konnte. Harry tat wie gewünscht und stand vor einer weißen Villa im typisch südländischen Muggelstil.

„Folgen sie mit bitte, Mr. Delacour erwartet sie am Pool."

„Gerne Walter" gab Harry von sich und folgte diesem am Haus vorbei auf die Terrasse, welche über eine kleine Treppe zum Pool führte. Dort befand sich noch ein kleines Häuschen, vor dem sich ein Mann gerade angeregt mit einem Mädchen unterhielt, das Harry bekannt vorkam.

_Natürlich,_ er gab sich innerlich einen Klaps, das war die Schwester von Fleur und damit musste der Mann Fleurs Vater sein. „Ah Mr. Potter, ich hoffe sie hatte eine angenehme Fahrt?"

Harry war überrascht, nicht den französischen Akzent zu hören, wie er ihn von Fleur kannte, erwiderte aber „Danke wunderbar, Walter ist ein exzellenter Fahrer."

„Walter wir bräuchten noch ein Glas für Mr. Potter und dann können sie mit den Vorbereitungen wie angesprochen anfangen."

„Sehr wohl Mr. Delacour" antwortete dieser und verschwand.

„Mr. Potter, das ist meine Tochter Gabrielle."

Harry reiche ihr die Hand und sagte „über Wasser genauso hübsch". Die angesprochene verdrehte genervt die Augen und Mr. Delacour grinste breit.

„Keine Angst Gabby" eine Frauenstimme drang von hinten an Harrys Ohr. „Entweder meint er es ernst oder aber er veräppelt dich mit seinen eigenen Willen."

Harry drehte sich um und erkannte Fleur, die in einen weißen Bademantel, unter dem Harry ihren schwarzen Badeanzug erkennen konnte, vom Haupthaus herunter kam und ihn anlächelte.

„Hey Fleur" brachte Harry noch heraus, bevor er sich in einer Umarmung von ihr wieder fand.

Sie ließ ihn los und begrüßte ihren Vater und Gabrielle. „Seit wann bist du hier?" fragte ihr Vater überrascht.

„Bin gerade gekommen, Bill muss noch arbeiten und ich hatte das Gefühl ich würde die anderen Weasleys nur nerven und deshalb dachte ich, ich komme schon heute hierher" erklärte sie sich ihrem Vater.

„Wie unhöflich", Mr. Delacour drehte sich zu Harry, „tut mir Leid, aber sie war nicht in meiner Planung, er zeigte auf seine ältere Tochter, Frauen."

„Daddy" empörten sich beide.

„Sage ich doch. Setzten sie sich Mr. Potter und, bevor ich noch werde wie Walter, mein Name ist Yves."

Harry lächelte. „Harry" sagte er und nahm Platz.

„Du kennst meine beiden entzückenden Zuckermäulchen ja schon?"

„Daddy", beide warfen ihm nun schon etwas giftigere Blicke zu.

„Fleur und Gabrielle, das Liebste was sich ein Vater wünschen kann." Er lächelte beiden zu, „solange sie sich zurückhalten und nicht dauernd die Jungs um die Hausmauern schleichen."

Harry musste grinsen, scheinbar musste jeder der mit Veelas unter einen Dach lebte, diese immer triezten. Irgendwie erinnerte Yves Verhalten erinnerte doch stark an Dragon. Harry fühlte wie die beiden Mädchen sich auf ihn konzentrierten und versuchten so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Siehst du Gabby, sinnlos", Fleur lächelte Harry entschuldigend an, „und jetzt habe ich einen Gut." Sie schaute dabei auf ihre Schwester, ließ sie ihren Bademantel vom Körper gleiten und sprang elegant ins Wasser.

Gabby musterte Harry kurz und folgte dann ihrer großen Schwester. „So Harry, erstmal mein Beileid zu deinen Verlust." Harry nickte nur „Ich weiß eigentlich nicht was sich Sirius gedacht hatte, warum du deine Ferien bei mir verbringen sollst, aber ich schätze, es hat nichts mit meinen Töchtern zu tun."

„Er schrieb nur, dass ich einen Geschäftspartner von ihm treffen solle und hier die letzten Tage meines Urlaubs verbringen soll."

Yves nickte. „Falls du es nicht weißt, ich bin so etwas wie ein Anwalt oder Vermittler" begann er, „zumindest auf dem Kontinent bei euch Inselaffen ist das kein verbreiteter Berufsstamm."

_War das jetzt ein Test oder wollte er Harry nur zeigen, dass er hier willkommen war, wie seine Töchter,_ sagte aber „Was gibt es bei euch Froschfressern denn zu schlichten?"

„Aha" Yves grinste breit, „die Magischen Lebewesen sind bei uns rechtlich höher gestellt, als bei euch und natürlich haben wir ein besseres Rechtssystem als euren Zaubergamot."

„Schlechter geht ja auch nicht" maulte Harry.

„Na na, die machen zwar eine Menge Mist, aber besser als eine Diktatur sind sie doch. Auch wenn nicht wirklich viel."

„Sie kennen sich mit den ganzen Strukturen in England aber gut aus"

„Ich muss" sagte er „ich versuche von hier aus Geschäfte mit euch zu treiben und da muss ich schon wissen wer was macht und warum. Allerdings ist mir Fleur etwas dabei behilflich gewesen. In den letzten Wochen, auch wenn ihr Schwiegervater in Spe nicht so einsichtig ist wie ich gehofft hatte."

„Fleur will heiraten?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja will ich." Fleur stand wieder am Tisch, „das tat gut" sie lächelte Harry zu „ich weiß nicht ob du meinen Verlobten kennst, Bill Weasley?"

„Nein, der fehlt mir noch" er grinste sie an.

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse" nun grinste sie auch breit, „ich soll fragen ob du nicht lieber die letzten zwei Jahre in Beauxbatons zu Schule gehen willst?"

„Grüsse Red Head und sag ihr das ich ihr sicherlich viel zu sehr fehlen würde und das die Slytherins doch einen brauchen, der ihnen zeigt wo die Grenze ist." Er hatte seine arroganteste Stimme ausgepackt und lächelte nun breit Fleur zu.

„Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen", sie hielt ihre rechte Hand vor ihren Bauch und schüttelte den Finger „reicht wenn eine Weasley Frau gegen mich ist."

„Ach stell dich nicht so an Fleur, so müssen Schwiegermütter sein" warf Yves ein. „Schließlich klaust du ihren Sohn und so wie du aussiehst kannst du nicht mal vernünftig kochen."

„Das ist glaube ich ihre Hauptsorge" grummelte Fleur.

„Yves, könntest du mir mehr über unser Rechtssystem erzählen, vor allem über den Zaubergamot, die Schulräte und das Ministerium?" fragte Harry, der von den Weasleys weg wollte.

„Die Kurzfassung, das Ministerium ist ein Moloch, den keiner durchschaut, der Zaubergamot ist ein Gericht, welches oft übergangen wird und die Schulräte werden vom Gamot bestimmt."

„Na das ist doch ein Anfang" kam es sarkastisch von Harry.

„Harry ich schlag dir etwas vor, du gibst mir eine Revanche und ich erzähle dir alles was ich über das Gamot und das Ministerium weiß."

„Revanche?" fragte Harry und sah wie die beiden Mädchen hinter ihrem Vater wild mit den Händen fuchtelten und die Augen verdrehten.

„Das ist auch ihn eurem Interesse meine Lieben, immerhin könntet ihr jetzt kleine Gräfinnen sein, wäre der erste Earl of Godrics End nicht ein Zauberer gewesen, der es verstand zu Trinken."

„Bitte?"

„Weißt du wie deine Familie an diesen Titel kam?" – Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf - _klar durch ein Saufgelage aber was wusste sein gegenüber,_ „Also, die Angelsachsen und die Normanen standen kurz vor einen Krieg. Doch während der Verhandlungen kam es auf einen Fest zu einer verhängnisvollen Wette zwischen den Königen."

Harry sah sein Gegenüber skeptisch an, er hatte keine genaue Informationen darüber, was passiert war, aber das jetzt. „Die Wette lautete, dass wer dieses Gelage als Letzter stehend überstand, würde bei den Verhandlungen seine Positionen durch bekommen."

„Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, zum Schluss standen noch ein Potter und ein Delacour…"

„und ganz zum Schluss nur noch ein Potter" fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Leider, dadurch bekamen wir nicht den versprochenen Adelstitel" sagte Yves. Doch „unsere Familie vermutet, dass ein Trank den Potter den Sieg brachte und daher fordere ich eine Revanche."

_Cool saufen, soviel ich will_, Harry nickte. „Ich werde ihnen die Revanche gewähren."

„Dad" fing Fleur an, „Harry ist gerade mal Sechzehn, das ist unfair."

„Zu spät meine Liebe, heute nach dem Abendessen bekommen die Delacours ihre Revanche". Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, rieb sich die Hände und verschwand.

„Harry du musst das aber nicht" setzte Fleur an, „er wird dir das die nächste Tage ständig unter die Nase reiben und dich damit zur Weißglut treiben."

„Und uns wird er auch nerven" maulte Gabrielle.

„Du traust mir aber gar nichts zu?"

„Doch mehr als einigen anderen, aber ich kenne meinen Dad und wie er Geschäfte macht" sagte sie und winkte Gabby zu sich. Sie redeten auf Französisch miteinander, Gabby fing zum Schluss an breit zu grinsen und rannte Richtung Haus.

„Was war das jetzt?"

„Eine kleine Revanche von uns" erklärte sie mystisch.

* * *

„So sie haben sich hier eingefunden um ein Wetttrinken nach den alten Regeln durchzuführen." Harry musste grinsen, _wie konnte Walter diese Veranstaltung wie ein Duell der alten Schule aufziehen?_

„Sie bekommen beide ein Glas welches von mir gefüllt wird. Es muss innerhalb von fünf Minuten geleert werden, wer diese Zeit als erstes überschreitet hat verloren." Er stellte die beiden Gläser auf den Tisch, „mutwilliges entleeren oder aber auch unbeabsichtigtes führt zu Disqualifikation und damit zur Niederlage."

Er stellte je einen Eimer neben Harry und Yves, „ich bitte darum im Fall der Fälle diese zu nutzen." Wieder musste Harry grinsen, da Walter nicht einmal seine Haltung verlor oder auch nur andeutungsweise erkennen ließ, dass das hier lächerlich war.

„Sie können jederzeit etwas anderes trinken, müssen aber das Wettkampfglas im Zeitrahmen leeren." Ein weiteres Glas wurde auf den Tisch gestellt, nun von Fleur und Gabby, die beide versuchten so ernst wie Walter zu bleiben.

„Mr. Potter wurde heraus gefordert und hat Irisch–Whisky als Getränk gewählt" nun goss Walter diese Gläser voll und meinte „möge der Bessere gewinnen."

Harry hatte auf dem Schiff dank Crissi schon einiges getrunken, doch wusste er auch, dass er keine Chance gegen Yves hatte. So begann er mit dem ersten Glas, aber mit wenig Aussicht auf den Sieg, andererseits steht es dann Unentschieden und alle sind glücklich.

* * *

Harry wachte auf, sein Kopf schmerzte und er hatte ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen, aber er merkte auch, dass sich irgendetwas an ihn drückte. Zuerst dachte er, er wäre noch auf den Schiff und Crissi kuschelte sich an, aber dann kamen die Erinnerungen wieder und er wusste zumindest das er nicht auf den Schiff war.

Er öffnete die Augen und schloss diese sofort wieder, da der Troll in seinem Schädel kein Licht vertrug. Nach mehrmaligem, vorsichtigen Blinzeln erkannte er, das er nicht ihn seinem Zimmer lag. Dafür waren hier zu viele Kuscheltiere. Die allgemeine Ausstattung war auch sehr weiblich. Er merkte wie sich links von ihm etwas bewegte und drehte den Kopf.

„Moin Harry" Dieser erschrak, als er erkannte, wer dort lag, sagte dann aber „Morgen Gabrielle, wo bin ich und was mache ich hier?" Er hatte einen trockenen Mund und der Geschmack in diesem war einfach nur grässlich. Er vermutete, dass es so schmecken müsste, wenn er einen Kobold auf Zunge küsste.

„In meinen Zimmer" sagte sie, „ihr wart so voll, ich habe euch nicht weiter als bis hier gekriegt." Sie grinste breit, scheinbar war das eine witzige Erinnerung.

„Wir?"

Sie zeigte auf die andere Seite vom Bett und als Harry sich drehte erkannte er dass dort Fleur lag. Als diese sich drehte und dadurch das Bettdeck verschoben wurde, musste Harry schwer schlucken, da er erkannte, dass sie nackt war. _Was war gestern Abend noch alles geschehen?_

„Wird lustig wenn sie aufwacht" sagte Gabrielle gehässig lächelnd.

„Warum?"

„Man bist du gesprächig" maulte sie und stand auf, sie trug ein langes weißes Nachthemd mit einem Pony vorne drauf, was Harry etwas zu schmunzeln brachte. „Immerhin habe ich etwas angezogen" warf sie auf seinen Blick an seinen Kopf.

Harry zog die Decke hoch und erschrak, dort war er genauso nackt wie Fleur und sein bestes Stück machte auch seine morgen Gymnastik. „Oh mein Gott" hörte er neben sich von Fleur „wie konnte das geschehen."

Sie sprang panisch aus dem Bett, was zur Folge hatte, das sie nun in voller Pracht vor Harry stand. Als sie das bemerkte, zog sie einmal kräftig an der Decke und nun lag Harry völlig ungeschützt mit seiner Morgenlatte im Bett.

Gabrielle wurde daraufhin tief Rot, nahm aber den Blick nicht von Harry, Fleur wurde nun völlig panisch, weil sie nicht wusste was sie tun sollte, und Harry suchte seine Klamotten um sich zumindest teilweise zu bedecken.

Als er seinen Umhang über sich geworfen hatte, entspannte sich die Lage etwas, zwar murmelte Fleur jetzt ständig etwas und wirkte immer noch zutiefst beschämt und entsetzt. Gabrielle hatte wieder ihre normale Farbe erreicht und auch Harry konnte nun wieder die Situation überdenken.

„Fleur hör endlich auf."

„Ich soll aufhören" schrie sie ihre Schwester an, „ich habe mich für Bill aufgespart und nun" sie zeigte auf Harry. „Ich liebe Bill über alles, aber ..." sie stoppte sich, scheinbar völlig fertig.

„Erde an Fleur" Gabrielle winkte mit den Händen vor Fleurs Gesicht. „Erstens herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry du hast gewonnen, nicht ganz ehrlich, aber das weiß Daddy nicht." Sie lächelte dem nun überrascht schauenden Harry zu. „Zweitens hättest du eine oder zwei Whisky mehr in die Blumen geschüttet, als getrunken wüsstest du was gestern alles passiert ist."

Harry und Fleur sahen beide etwas abgekämpft und nachdenklich aus, scheinbar versuchten beide das Ende der letzten Nacht ihn ihr Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Gebt es auf, ihr beiden wart so voll, dass ich euch hierher gebracht habe, während Walter sich um Daddy gekümmert hat" setzte Gabrielle wieder an. „Ich habe euch nur bis hier hin gekriegt und als ihr das Bett erkannt habt, habt ihr begonnen euch auszuziehen und bevor ich was machen konnte, lagt ihr beide schon nackt darin und habt geschlafen."

Fleur schien die Aussage zu erfreuen, denn sie lächelte nun etwas, zwar schien sie immer noch nicht glücklich, aber schon um einiges erleichtert. „Also habt ihr gestern zu meinen Gunsten eingegriffen."

Fleur nickte. „Ja" begann sie, „Gabby hat einen Trank in dein anderes Getränk gemischt und ich habe einige der Gläser selber getrunken" erklärte sie und hielt sich jetzt den Kopf, scheinbar hatte sie die gleichen Probleme wie Harry.

„Aber Walter hat doch aufgepasst und wieso habt ihr mir gegen euren Vater geholfen?"

„Also Walter konnte seine Augen ja nicht überall haben, zumal er weiß, dass mein Vater dazu neigt die Regeln zu dehnen. Er aber seine Schiedsrichteraufgaben sehr genau nimmt" erklärte Gabrielle gehässig lächelnd.

„Du hast doch unseren Vater kennengelernt, er ist etwas Großmäulig und wenn er dich besiegt hätte wäre unerträglich geworden und ein Dämpfer bewirkt dann meistens Wunder" erklärte Fleur immer noch umständlich mit der Decke kämpfend.

„Manchmal bist du echt kindisch Fleur" setzte Gabrielle an „was treibst du da eigentlich, zieh dich an, dann können wir endlich Frühstücken."

„Das verstehst du nicht" sagte Fleur nur und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Tue ich wirklich nicht, sich für seinen Mann aufsparen, pah, hat der das für dich gemacht?"

Harry der das Thema nicht weiter verfolgen wollte, sammelte ebenfalls seine Sachen zusammen und war gerade im Begriff zu gehen, als Gabrielle ihn in das Thema mit einschloss. „Würdest du dich für die richtige aufsparen?"

„Warum nicht" log Harry sofort.

„Lügner" meinte Gabrielle, „aber wenn ihr dabei bleiben wollt, bitte." Sie lächelte breit, „hätte allerdings gerne gewusst, was ihr beide getan hättet wenn ihr nicht ganz so voll gewesen währt."

Fleur und Harry musterten sich kurz, lächelten dann verlegen und zogen sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück. Beim Frühstück erfuhren sie dann, das Yves einen Kurztrip machte um die Oma von Fleur und Gabrielle zu holen und erst morgen Früh wieder da wäre.

Die beiden Mädchen musterten kurz Harry und Fleur meinte dann „Seine Art die Niederlage zu verarbeiten, die nächste Prüfung für dich."

„Prüfung?"

„Oma ist eine Veela, wird bestimmt lustig wieder mal einen deiner Freunde dabei zu beobachten, das er einer sechzigjährigen alle Wünsche von den Lippen abliest."

„Wieso mein Freund" erwiderte Fleur „ich hab ihn nicht nackt in mein Bett gestopft."

„Der ist doch viel zu alt für mich" fauchte sie zurück und Harry sah die beiden verwundert an. Gestern hatten sie diese Diskussionen noch in Französisch ausgeführt, damit er das nicht hört, und heute.

„Hallo ich bin auch noch da, könntet ihr ein anderes Thema anschlagen?" Fleur drehte überrascht den Kopf zu Harry und wurde etwas rosa, Gabrielle hingegen schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf.

„Dad hat ihn gestern mit einem Übersetzungszauber belegt, da er nicht mehr fähig war Englisch zu reden." Harry musste nun lächeln, da beide Mädchen peinlich berührt waren und versuchten sich auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren. Was Harry aber viel mehr freute, war das er sein Essen behalten konnte, ohne irgendwelche weiteren Tränke nehmen zu müssen.

„Du wirst bald merken wie demoralisierend es ist, wenn deine Freunde auf deine Oma fliegen" setzte Fleur nach einer Zeit wieder an.

Doch die Diskussion wurde von Aschera unterbrochen, die sich in einen Feuerball vor Harry materialisierte und ihn einige Zeitungen überreichte. Die Mädchen musterten interessiert den Phönix, während Harry ihm freundlich über das Gefieder streichelte.

Harry erblickte einige Tagespropheten und einen Brief von Remus, den er als erstes öffnete:

_Hallo Claw,_

_wenn ich deinen Zeitplan richtig im Kopf habe, bist du jetzt bei den Delacours, ich hoffe dir geht es gut und die Schiffsreise war nicht zu langweilig. Ich wollte etwas anderes, aber Sirius bestand darauf._

_Ich habe dir einige Zeitungen zukommen lassen, in denen das Wichtigste steht, was sich verändert hat. Du kannst ja auch Fleur befragen, sie müsste eigentlich auf dem Laufenden sein, da sie die ganzen Ferien bis jetzt in Fuchsbau verbracht hat. Wo wir bei ihr sind, gratulier ihr von mir zur Verlobung._

_Wie du dir schon vorstellen kannst, habe ich hauptsächlich mit meinen Artgenossen zu tun, aber keine Angst, ich habe ihn nicht gesucht, noch hat er mich gefunden._

_Ich weiß nicht wie man es am besten sagt, also gleich direkt. Im Propheten werden einige Überfälle von Todessern erwähnt, unter den Opfern befinden sich die Eltern von Justin und die Tante von Susan. Ich habe beiden eine Nachricht in deinen Namen zukommen lassen._

_Aschera war so freundlich die Briefe zu übermitteln. Ich habe beiden geschrieben, dass du momentan nicht in der Lage bist dich zu melden, dies aber sicherlich nachholst, sobald du davon erfährst._

_Das Ministerium hat doch tatsächlich versucht die Vormundschaft über dich zu gewinnen. Allerdings wurde der Antrag zurückgezogen, als die Dursleys sich mit Mr. Smith meldeten. So bist du nun offiziell ihr Mündel. Aber wie Sirius schon vermutete, wird dein Vermögen vom Ministerium verwaltet, allerdings frühestens ab der Testamentvollstreckung._

_Wir gehen davon aus, dass du lieber da bleiben willst, wo du bist und wirst deshalb erst am 01.09. von Tonks hierher begleitet. Falls du andere Wünsche hast, dein Phönix wird wissen wo ich bin und wann er mich ohne Probleme kontaktieren kann._

_Ich hoffe dass es dir gut geht_

_Moony_

_P.S.: Deine ZAGs sind da und irgendwie glaube ich das Tatze bei den Ergebnissen verzweifelt wäre._

Harry war von den Brief mehr als überwältigt und durchwühlte sofort den Propheten, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, das Fleur zu wissen schien was er tat, denn sie wirkte auch etwas traurig. Die Berichte die Harry fand, waren so aufschlussreich wie Eulendreck. Eigentlich stand nicht viel mehr als ihn Remus Brief.

Harry sah auch, dass es einen neuen Minister gab, aber er erfuhr auch, das Fudge nicht aus dem Ministerium geworfen wurde, sondern nur einen Beraterposten bekommen hatte. Typisch, Unfähige beraten den neuen Minister, das kann doch nichts werden.

„Wie sind deine Ergebnisse?" fragte Fleur, die wohl das Thema von den Artikeln in der Zeitung wegbringen wollte.

Harry schaute überrascht hoch und wühlte dann nach dem Umschlag vom Ministerium und Hogwarts, in dem seine Ergebnisse standen.

* * *

Und wird er seinen ruf als Streber gerecht oder nicht? Also wie immer freue ich mich über eure Reviews

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	27. Voorhees Slughorn Smith

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals: **Enrinye, Stryyke, Schokki, Fidi-1, Rudi, Sam Saw **klar mache ich**, Thorin, Harry Black Potter, Schttenengl, Alex Black5, Dax ;-), **eigentlich müsste ich auf eure anon. Reviews vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 26**

Harry sah auch das es einen neuen Minister gab, aber er erfuhr auch das Fudge nicht aus dem Ministerium geworfen wurde sonder nur einen Beraterposten bekommen hatte. Typisch unfähige beraten den neuen Minister das kann doch nichts werden.

„Wie sind deine Ergebnisse?" fragte Fleur die wohl das Thema von den Artikeln in der Zeitung wegbringen wollte.

Harry schaute überrascht hoch und wühlte dann nachdem Umschlag vom Ministerium und Hogwarts in dem seine Ergebnisse Standen.

**

* * *

27. Kapitel:Voorhees / Slughorn / Smith**

Er öffnete den Umschlag und musste lächeln, das war doch sicherlich was für Sirius. Quidditch Kapitän und das beste Jahrgangsergebnis. „Geht so?" sagte er dann.

„Bist du besser als Hermine oder nicht?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe die Briefe von Ron, Neville und Hermine gesehen und bei ihr stand zweitbestes Ergebnis des Jahrganges, hat sie echt geärgert. Ginny hat dann nur eingeworfen das nur ein Idiot besser sein kann, dieser arrogante Struwwel." Sie lächelte Harry gehässig zu.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie gegen mich hat, aber scheinbar kennt sie mich gut" sagte Harry und grinste breit.

„Gabby" sie schaute ihre Schwester entsetzt an, „wir sitzen am Tisch mit dem klügsten Sechsklässler von Hogwarts, also benimm dich ein wenig."

„Fällt einem schwer, wenn man ihn die Nacht vorher besoffen in Bett schleppen musste", sagte sie trocken. Was Fleur und Harry zum Lachen brachte.

Fleur musterte Harry nachdenklich und ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich in ihr Gesicht „Harry?" flötete sie dann auch.

„Ja" er musterte sie fragend.

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Auf sein Gesicht fügte sie noch an, „nichts Schlimmes, nur eine kleine Retourkutsche für Ginny."

„Ich höre" _Beim_ _Red Head ärgern bin ich dabei_

„Ich will in den nächsten Sommerferien Heiraten, ihren Bruder Bill." Harry nickte schnell um zu zeigen das er das schon wusste. „Und Ginny, Hermine und Gabby machen meine Brautjungfern." Letztere verzog gerade das Gesicht zu einer Fratze.

„Jahh" Harry wusste langsam die Richtung.

„Ich dachte Hermine geht mit Ron hin, Gabby mit Neville und meiner lieben Schwägerin verpassen wir mit Harry Potter einen ihrer liebsten Schulfreunde."

„Was hast du gegen sie, dass du sie so bestrafst?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich bestrafe nicht Ginny. Ich möchte nur dich bei der Hochzeit haben." Sie lächelte ihr verführerischstes Lächeln und klimperte übertrieben mit den Augenlidern, aber als Harry nur weiter fragend schaute. „Sie hat sich einen Spitznamen für mich ausgedacht, den alle benutzen wenn ich nicht da bin. Also könnte ich ihr doch eine Hochzeitsbegleitung verschaffen."

„Gern, bin dabei" sagte Harry._ Wird sicherlich lustig_

„Ich werde dich bei allen als ein Freund der Familie einschmuggeln ohne deinen Namen zu nennen, wird bestimmt witzig, wenn sie dich dann bei der ersten Probe sieht."

„Ich habe nur am 31.07. keine Zeit" fügte Harry an.

„Bist du auch bei Neville?"

„Neville?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Der wird am 31.07. Volljährig und es wird groß bei den Weasleys gefeiert. Allerdings weiß der davon noch nichts. Wird so eine Kombination aus Jungessellenabschluss für Bill" hier verzog sie kurz das Gesicht und Harry Augen blitzen auf „und der Geburtstagfeier von Neville."

„Ah" sagte Harry, „ich habe einige Geschäfte zu erledigen, aber für den Junggesellenabschied hätte ich sicherlich Zeit." Scheinbar war seine Stimmlage so gewesen, dass Fleur nicht weiter fragte, sondern sich wieder begeistert lächelnd auf ihr Essen konzentrierte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit je einen Brief an Justin und Susan zu schreiben und seine Fächer für das nächste Jahr auszusuchen. Welche da waren VgddK, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Alte Runen und Arithmantik.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry erneut Gelegenheit Gabrielle und Yves zu schocken, da Harry keine Probleme mit ihrer Oma hatte. Warum auch? Jarmila kannte Harry ja noch aus Bulgarien und so fiel die Begrüßung erheblich anders aus als erwartet.

„So Harry du wolltest ja etwas über den Gamot und so erfahren, da ich nicht weiß, was du darüber weißt erzähle ich einfach alles." Sie saßen wieder vor dem Pool und hatten es sich bequem gemacht, während die drei Damen einkaufen gefahren waren. Harry wurde von Yves gerettet und so konnte er nun erfahren, was andere über den Gamot wussten oder dachten.

„Also der Zaubergamot besteht aus genau dreißig Zauberern, welche zur Hälfte vom Ministerium eingesetzt werden. Auf Lebenszeit oder aber solange bis sie selbst um Entlassung bitten. Ist letztes Jahr passiert, während der Hetzjagd auf Dumbledore." Harry nickte, er konnte sich an die Berichte erinnern.

„Zur anderen Hälfte, besteht der Gamot aus fest vererbten Sitzen von alt erwürdigen Familien wie die Zabinis, Malfoys, Blacks, Goldstiens, Ackerlys oder Potters." Er schaute kurz auf Harry, scheinbar neugierig ob Harry das gewusst hatte.

„Die Sitze werden nur durch das Familienoberhaupt eingenommen, wenn eine Familie kein Volljähriges männliches Oberhaupt hat, bleibt er Sitz solange leer, bis wieder ein Erbe gefunden wird. Wenn dieser Sitz hundert Jahre leer blieb, besteht für die verbliebenen Familien die Möglichkeit, diesen abzuwählen und gleichzeitig eine neue Familie rein zu wählen."

„Ich glaube in den nächsten Jahren sind zwei Familien fällig, interessiert mich nicht so. Da diese Abwahl einen Sache der Familien ist und dort eine Menge Geld den Besitzer wechselt. Damit rechnet sich das nicht mehr für mich." Erklärte er seine Einstellung.

„Also die Familien die einen Sitz haben wollen, brauchen einen Fürsprecher und dann eine Zweidrittelmehrheit aller Stimmberechtigten, nicht anwesende Familien Voten mit Ja. Das heißt wenn man rein will musst man beliebt sein oder eine Menge Geld einbringen um Stimmen zu kaufen."

„Aber eigentlich könnte ich doch für Fleur…" er sah nachdenklich aus. „Bill ist der erstgeborene, Mr. Weasley bei manchen nicht unbeliebt und ich glaube alles im allen sind vier Plätze nicht belegt" grummelte er in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. „Entschuldige Harry aber wenn ich das nicht etwas geistig anschiebe vergesse ich es nur."

„Was passiert wenn sich nun mehr als zwei auf die offnen Plätze bewerben?" fragte Harry dazwischen.

„Die zwei mit den meisten Stimmen bekommen die Möglichkeit auf die Plätze, wobei die nicht besetzten Plätze, zurzeit die" er schien kurz zu überlegen „von den Crouchs, Lestranges, McCliverts und MacBoons sind und nicht gewertet werden."

Harry nickte und fragte „Wenn nun acht Bewerber kommen?"

„Wie gesagt, die zwei mit den meisten Stimmen müssen im zweiten Wahlgang eine zweidrittel Mehrheit haben. Mehr als dämlich ich weiß, schreckt aber doch einige ab" er rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander. „So nun weiter, wo waren doch gleich, achja."

„Eine Familie darf allerdings nur ein Sitz innehaben, das bedeutet nicht dass eine Person nicht Oberhaupt zweier Familien sein kann. Ist allerdings schon ewig her, seid das mal der Fall war. Auch wenn der alte Black die Karten in diese Richtung gemischt hatte, er kam nie zum Stich." Harry nickte, um anzuzeigen dass er wusste wovon Yves redete.

„Kein schlechter Plan, so hätte er drei Stimmen auf die Blacks vereinigen können. Gut, die Seite ist geklärt. Wie dir schon aufgefallen sein wird, ist bei dreißig Mitgliedern die Gefahr eines unentschieden gegeben. Dafür wurde folgendes vorgesehen, nicht Anwesende werden als neutral gewertet. Ist dann immer noch ein Patt vorhanden, hat der Vorsitzende eine zweite Stimme."

„Einer der Gründe warum Fudge seinerzeit Dumbledore beseitigen wollte. Also wir haben die fünfzehn Familien die entscheiden wie es ihnen passt und wir haben fünfzehn Gewählten, die meistens entscheiden wie das Ministerium es möchte. Allerdings schwenken von denen regelmäßig welche um, da es ein Posten auf Lebenszeit ist, verliert das Ministerium den Einfluss über sie."

„Das ist die Zusammensetzung, aber was treiben die eigentlich. Alle Gesetze und Verordnungen, die die Allgemeinheit betreffen, müssen dadurch. Des Weiteren sprechen sie auch bei Strafverfolgungen Recht, doch meistens nur ein Teil und dort auch oft nur die fünfzehn auf Lebenszeit."

„Die Anzahl der Geschworenen oder Gamot Mitgliedern ist abhängig von der Straftat und vom Minister. Der kann in besonderen Fällen eine Aufstockung verlangen, dieses macht er aber nur, wenn er entweder sichergehen will nichts falsch zu machen, oder aber einen Show-Prozess führen will."

„Aber wie können da manche Zauberer ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban verfrachtet werden?" fragte Harry, er musste an Algil denken.

„Das ist eigentlich nur möglich, wenn es sich um Todesser handelt. Eine kleine Besonderheit bei euch. Während des ersten Krieges vertraute keiner keinem und um zu verhindern, dass Todesser durch ihre eventuellen Freunde im Gamot geschützt werden. Wurde diese Besonderheit eingeführt. Wer nachweislich Todesser war oder die Beweise für die Tat eindeutig waren, wurde ohne Verhandlung weggeschlossen."

„Das ist jetzt auch mit den Todessern passiert, die im Ministerium aufgegriffen wurden, es wird sogar gemunkelt, das sie geküsst wurden, ist allerdings fraglich. Da noch zu beantworten ist, ob überhaupt noch Dementoren auf Askaban sind, die das machen können?"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, das hatte nirgends gestanden, allerdings empfand er kein Mitleid für diese, einer von denen hatte schließlich auch Algil getötet. Also war nur Bellatrix mit heiler Haut entkommen und nach der Aussage von Neville, hatte diese auch nur versucht zu fliehen. Er war so auf Rache aus, dass er ihr nur gefolgt war, ohne zu wissen, ob sie was mit Algil zu tun hatte oder nicht.

„So das war das Grobe zum Gamot, nun zum Ministerium" setzte Yves wieder an. „Der Minister wird von den Abteilungsleitern und den Gamot zusammen gewählt, also ungefähr sechzig Leuten. Der Minister ernennt nach Leistung die Abteilungsleiter und Teile des Gamot, wie schon gehört und ist der oberste Ankläger."

„Man kann sich also beim Ministerium bewerben, hocharbeiten und dann im Gamot oder als Abteilungsleiter enden. Und genau das sind eure Probleme! Das ist ein geschlossenes System, in das keiner eindringen kann. Der Minister setz mehr als die Hälfte seiner Wähler selber ein."

„Hallo, wo gibt es denn so was?" er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt keine Wahlen in denen dieser Abgewählt werden kann, oder das Volk einen neuen Minister bestimmen kann, Nichts. Der Minister ist automatisch einer der Abteilungsleiter, da eigentlich keiner vom Gamot seinen problemlosen Job einfach so auf Spiel setzt und die alten Familien den Posten eh für sinnlos halten."

„Also das ist nah dran an einer Diktatur. Allerdings könnte man so auch die Todesser gut bekämpfen. Doch leider ist bei euch die Akzeptanz der anderen Rassen immer noch sehr zurück geblieben. Meine eigene Vermutung ist, dass ihr in dem zweiten großen Muggelkrieg nicht soviel abbekommen habt wie wir und nicht gezwungen wart euch zu öffnen."

„Allerdings ist euer Ministerium zusätzlich auch noch unfähig. Die Linke weis nicht was die Rechte macht um umgekehrt. Zum Beispiel verweigert Mr. Weasley die Einfuhr von fliegenden Teppichen, weil diese dem Gesetzt für Muggelartefakte unterliegen. Bei meinem Mandanten ist allerdings eine Bestellung von Ministerium über zwanzig Exemplare eingegangen."

„Wofür bracht das Ministerium Teppiche?"

„Das Frage ich mich auch, vor allen die Stückzahl, für die Allgemeine Materialprüfung benötigen man sonst nur drei bis fünf Muster. Aber egal, war eh nur ein Beispiel für das merkwürdige Verhalten eures Ministeriums."

„Ihr solltet ein Parlament einführen, welches alle Jahre vom Volk gewählt wird und dieses bestimmt zusammen mit dem Gamot den Minister. Oder aber ihr führt wieder die Grafschaften ein, da sind zwar immer einige, die ihr Leute unterdrücken, aber der Großteil weis das man mehr von ihnen hat, wenn man sie gut behandelt. So das reicht jetzt, zumal die Mädels auch gleich wieder kommen."

Mit diesen Worten stand Yves auf und ließ einen nachdenklichen Harry zurück. Wozu brauchte das Ministerium Teppiche und Uniformen und was kam nun alles auf ihn zu.

* * *

Harry verbrachte die nächsten Tage mit Fleur und Gabby am Pool. Dank des geringeren Alkoholkonsums kam es auch nicht wieder zu irgendwelchen peinlichen Situationen. Nur Gabby versuchte Fleur damit aufzuziehen, ob sie von Bill genauso viel gesehen hätte wie von Harry und ob sie auch schon einen Nacht zusammen verbracht hätten.

Was Harry aber amüsierte, war Fleurs knallrotes Gesicht, wenn Gabby damit anfing. Allerdings war das die Vermutung von Harry, das Fleur und Bill schon gewisse Aktivitäten betrieben an denen sie sich erinnerte, wenn ihr Schwester damit anfing.

„Hey Tonks" Fleur war mal wieder mit knallrotem Kopf am Pool, als sie ihre Rettung in der Gestallt von Tonks sah.

„Hallo ihr Faulenzer" gab sie zurück. Harry drehte sich auf einer Liege zu ihr und fand sich auch schon in einer Umarmung. „Hab ich dir wenigstens gefehlt?"

„Natürlich" gab Harry übertrieben von sich. „Hier will ja keiner was vom mir wissen" empörte er sich weiter. „Die eine will jemanden anderen heiraten, egal was ich versuche."

„War auch wirklich etwas plump" kam es von Fleur zu Harrys Überraschung.

„Und die andere meint ich wäre zu alt" maulte er weiter, als hätte er Fleur gar nicht wahrgenommen.

„Bist du ja auch" frotzelte Gabby.

Tonks sah etwas überrascht und fragend zu Fleur. Anschließend fast ärgerlich zu Gabby, bevor sie scheinbar eine Eingebung hatte. „Sie hat doch vollkommen Recht Harry, ich würde auch nie mit einem älteren Kerl rummachen." Sie zwinkerte Fleur zu, die sie überrascht musterte. „Die Statistik sagt, dass Männer früher sterben, Harry und willst du ihr verübeln, das sie nicht solange alleine Leben will."

„Interessant" sagte Harry, wusste aber nicht, was er jetzt drauf antworten sollte. Da er zwar gerne mit ihr geflirtet hätte, aber auch Angst hatte, dass sie denken würde, er mache das wegen dem Erbe der Blacks. „Was treibst du eigentlich schon hier?"

„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen" gab Tonks zurück und Harry schätze so was wie Enttäuschung in ihren Augen erkannt zu haben.

„Ich frage ja nur, weil ihr mich abgeschoben und gesagt habt, wir sehen uns erst am ersten September wieder." Versuchte er seine Aussage etwas angenehmer klingen zu lassen.

Tonks drückte ihn übertrieben stark an sich und meinte theatralisch. „Weil wir dich so dolle mögen haben ich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um schon am einunddreißigsten August bei dir zu sein."

„Mmh kommen…" kommentierte Harry in dem weichen Busen, in den sein Gesicht gerade gepresst wurde, er schätze, das dies die Originale waren. Als hätte Tonks ihn genau gehört, vergrößerte sie diese und sein Kopf wurde nochmals daran gerubbelt.

Und schon flog Harry mit dem Kommentar „sicher ist sicher" von Tonks in den kalten Pool. Diese hatte allerdings nicht erwartet, dass Harry sie noch greifen konnte und so flogen die Beiden zusammen in den Pool. Zuerst unter dem Gelächter der beiden Delacours, welches allerdings erstarb, als Harry und Tonks sie ebenfalls in den Pool beförderten.

Sie tobten noch einige Zeit, bevor sie zum gemeinsamen Abendessen gingen. Anschließend wollte Harry seine Sache packen, da er morgen ja zusammen mit Tonks zurück reiste. „Was ist los mit dir?" Tonks war in Harry Zimmer gekommen.

„Nichts" gab Harry zurück.

„Hab ich dir was getan oder warum weichst du mir aus?"

Harry sah überrascht auf, _war das so offensichtlich, das er nicht wusste was er machen sollte?_ „Nein hast du nicht, bin nur etwas aufgeregt wegen morgen" log er deshalb.

Sie schien ihm nicht wirklich zu glauben sagte aber. „Du weißt was passieren wird, das gleiche wie zu Beginn der Ferien, nur mit dem Unterschied, das mein Tantchen und mein Cousin dabei sind."

Harry schaute überrascht auf, bevor er verstand wen sie meinte „Wird Bellatrix auch kommen?"

Tonks sah überrascht und nachdenklich auf Harry, bevor sie langsam anfing zu antworten „Anrecht hätte sie ja, aber eine gesuchte Todesserin wird wohl kaum dort auftauchen. Das wäre sicherlich auch für die Kobolde zuviel."

Harry nickte, „es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung Tonks" er lächelte ihr zu, sie sah etwas nachdenklich zurück, nickte aber und ließ ihn alleine. Am nächsten Morgen wurde noch zusammen Gefrühstückt und schon wurden Harry und Tonks mit einem Portschlüssel nach England gebracht.

„Hey Claw" Remus begrüßte ihn freundlich, „schönen Urlaub gehabt?"

„Super! Danke und selbst etwas ausruhen können?"

„Nicht soviel wie er gewollt hätte" kam seine Antwort. „Harry ich habe gerade noch mal mit Mr. Smith reden können, das Geld der Blacks ist genauso Hoch, das die Kosten für Steuern und Unterhalt bis zu 31.07. beglichen werden können. Das Vermögen der Potters wurde wie angesprochen geschrumpft."

Harry sagte nichts dazu, sondern nickte nur langsam. „Leider wissen sie nicht, wer der Verwalter der Vermögen wird, da dieser bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Nur Narzissa und Draco Malfoy sind im Raum. Wollen wir?"

Harry nickte nur er wollte nichts dazu sagen, was auch? Sie betraten das Büro und nahmen an einen länglichen Tisch, gegenüber den Malfoys, platz. Draco grinste nur gehässig, als er Harry erblickte, allerdings konnte Harry in seinen Augen Hass aufblitzen sehen. Scheinbar hatte er ihr letztes Treffen noch nicht vergessen. Narzissa lächelt kurz, ihr Gesicht wurde aber sofort wieder Blank, als Draco in ihre Richtung schaute.

Sie wirkte heute nicht wie sie selbst, man hätte denken können sie habe ihr letztes vernünftiges Kleid an und hatte sich notdürftig zu Recht gemacht. Naja, das war vielleicht übertrieben, aber im vergleich zu früher hatte sie nachgelassen.

Ein weiterer Mann betrat das Zimmer und setze sich auf die Stirnseite, er war gekleidet wie ein normaler Zauberer hatte aber das Emblem des Ministerium auf seinen Umhang. Harry schätze ihn auf einen Meter achtzig, der Mann hatte dunkelbraune Haare und eine lange Nase, über der zwei Augen, wie die eines Adlers, Ausschau hielten, abgerundet wurde das ganze durch eine Augenbraue, die über den beide Augen verlief.

Harry schätze, dass er versuchte mit seinem Auftreten so etwas wie Macht zu demonstrieren, erkannte aber auch, dass selbst Draco auf dieses Spiel nicht reinfiel. Dieser hatte den Mann nur kurz gemustert und höhnisch gelächelt, sich dann aber Provokativ in die andere Richtung gedreht.

„Guten Tag mein Name ist Patrik J. Voorhees" begann dieser mit einer tiefen kratzenden Stimme. „Ich bin vom Ministerium eingesetzt um zu prüfen, ob die Gesetze eingehalten werden…" bei diesen Satz mustere er Remus, was Draco veranlasste schadenfroh zu glucksen. „…und um eventuelle Verwaltertätigkeiten aufzunehmen" nun musterte er Harry.

Harry hatte alles an Okklumentik aufgebracht, um ein freundliches, ja vielleicht sogar etwas dümmliches, Gesicht aufzubringen. „Guten Tag" sagte er auch „schön sie kennen zulernen." Harry erkannte an seinem Gesicht aber auch, das er nicht darauf reinfallen würde. Allerdings erkante er auch die überraschten Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden.

„Guten Tag" begann Grilthauk ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten machte er weiter, „wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den letzten Willen von Sirius Orion Black zu verkünden." Er schaute kurz auf, „wie ich sehe sind alle die erscheinen, von denen es zu erwarten war." Er stach eine Kugel an und ein breit grinsender Sirius erschien:

_Moin allerseits_

_Nach alter Black Manier kurz und schmerzlos die Resultate eures Verhaltens zu meiner Person._

_Narzissa Malfoy erhält der Pflichtteil einer Nichte des Hauses Black, also zweihundertfünfzigtausend Galleonen. Der gleiche Betrag geht an Nymphadora Tonks und an Bellatrix Lestrange. Letzterer Anteil wird allerdings dem St. Mungo gespendet, der Abteilung für Fluchschäden, da Bellatrix eh kein Geld besitzen darf._

_Remus Lupin erhält fünftausend Galleonen mit der Bitte, diese richtig auf den Kopf zuhauen._

_Meinem Paten Harry James Potter hinterlasse ich fünfhunderttausend Galleonen und das Recht des Verwalters des Black Vermögens, sowie er seine Volljährigkeit erreicht._

_Durch eine Unachtsamkeit von mir, ist es eventuellen Anwärtern auf das Oberhaupt des Hauses Black erst am 31.07.1997 möglich, den Test zu vollziehen. Allerdings wüsste ich auch nicht, wer würdig wäre, früher diesen Test abzulegen._

_Lebt wohl_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Draco schnaubte kurz abfällig und verschwand mit einem fordernden Blick auf seine Mutter aus dem Raum. Narzissa nickte kurz allen Anwesenden zu und folgte ihm dann sofort.

„Ich werde das Vermögen von ihnen und das der Blacks bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit verwalten" setzte Voorhees an. „Da sie die Schulsachen für das Jahr schon haben, wird ihnen ein Taschengeld von einer Galleone pro Monat ausreichen."

„Wird es sicherlich Mr. Voorhees" erwiderte Harry.

„Ihre Erziehungsberechtigten bekommen eine Aufwandsentschädigung, sowie sie uns diese Formale ausgefüllt zurück gesandt haben, einen schönen Tag wünsche ich." Mit diesen Worten legte er eine ein Zentimeter starke Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch und ging Richtung Tür.

Als er diese erreicht hatte hielt er inne und fragte „Miss Tonks, sie werden sicherlich Mr. Potter zum Zug begleiten und dafür sorgen das das Pergament seine Verwandten erreicht?"

Diese schaute überrascht auf, nickte dann aber. Als Voorhees dann die Tür geschlossen hatte kam von ihr „Arschloch."

„Das wird teuer Mr. Potter" Grilthauk hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet. „Mr. Voorhees ist der schlimmste Vermögensverwalter den das Ministerium aufbringen konnte. Sie werden sicherlich mehr als die Hälfte, wenn nicht sogar mehr ihres Barvermögens verlieren. Welches sich nun noch in ihrem Verlies befindet." Er musterte ihn kurz „allerdings kann ich ihnen versprechen dass sie einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten werden."

Harry schnaubte abfällig, sagte aber „Danke Mr. Grilthauk."

„Harry ich werde euch verlassen müssen" sagte Remus, klopfte ihn auf die Schulter und machte sich auf zu gehen. „Ich Versuche mich regelmäßig bei dir zu melden."

„Viel Glück Remus, wobei auch immer" gab Harry zurück.

„Harry können wir Reden?" Tonks sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Worüber?"

„Über das Testament und alles was daran hängt."

„Nein" setzte Harry sofort an und auf ihr überraschtes und etwas wütendes Gesicht fügte er an „ich werde alles in meiner Macht liegende tun, damit ich Verwalter werde, mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen."

Tonks nickte, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher ob sie wirklich glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung war. „Wie müssen dann auch langsam los" sagte sie dann auch recht kurz angebunden. Harry nickte „ich appariere, du nimmst deinen Phönix" befahl sie fast.

Wieder reiste Harry mit seinem Phönix und wieder machte sie sich den Spaß Harry in Tonks Arme fallen zulassen. Diese hatte sich allerdings etwas verjüngt. „Wieso das?" fragte Harry überrascht und setzte dann an „deine Erklärung bei den Delacours lautet aber anders."

Ihre Augen blitzen kurz auf, „aber dann würde ich hiermit zuviel aufsehen erregen" mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und gab ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund. Scheinbar damit er sich nicht wehren konnte drücke sie ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihn und ihre Zunge erzwang sich förmlich den Einlass in seinen Mund.

Selbst einige Pfiffe von vorbeigehenden Schülern störten Tonks nicht weiter, als sie sich von ihm trennte sagte sie etwas außer Atem. „Viel Spaß in der Schule und denk auch mal an mich." Sie schaute sich kurz um und da ihr scheinbar nichts Ungewöhnliches auffiel disapparierte sie mit einen Plopp.

Harry stand da wie ein begossener Augurey, er hatte mit allen gerechnet, aber nicht damit. War das jetzt ein Dankeschön dafür, dass er sich um das Black Vermögen kümmern wollte, oder war das jetzt mehr?

„Hey Harry" Justin war durch die Menge auf den Bahnsteig getreten, er lächelte matt und sie begrüßten sich wieder mit einem Griff um den Unterarm.

„Justin" erwiderte Harry, er wusste schon alleine durch die Begrüßung, dass Justin nicht weiter von seinen Eltern erzählen wollte. Er überlegte gerade, was er sagen sollte, als Justin begann.

„Las uns ein Abteil suchen" er zeigte Richtung Zug und beide gingen los. „Ich schätze, das war eine Urlaubsbekanntschaft?"

„Nee, ich kenn sie länger" erklärte Harry.

„Hört sich wieder so an, als wird das nichts Ernstes" sagte Justin grinsend.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Und vor allem, was heißt hier wieder?" kam Harrys gespielt überraschte Gegenfrage.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie scheint deine Anmache nicht für Langzeit Beziehungen bestimmt zu sein" Philosophierte Justin genauso gespielt nachdenklich.

Sie bestiegen den Zug hinter Daphne Greengrass, als Harry Justin fragte „meinst du ‚nimm ihn in den Mund und sag _Accio'_ ist kein Spruch für die Ewigkeit?"

Justin pruststete los und Daphne lies glatt ihre Tasche aus der Hand gleiten und stolperte fast über diese. „Du Arsch" kam es von Justin „wie soll ich je wieder einen Aufrufe - Zauber sprechen ohne dämlich zu grinsen?"

„Entschuldige" kam es nachdenklich von Harry „aber Wingardium Leviosa ist mir nicht eingefallen."

Justin grinste noch breiter und als er den Blick von Daphne sah sagte er. „Eine weniger mit der du Flirten kannst."

„Ich weiß nicht?" sage Harry, er musste einfach das letzte Wort haben „ich glaube schon das sie jetzt die Richtige wäre, immerhin weiß sie was kommt."

Bei diesen Worten lief diese Rot an und stürmte in das erstbeste Abteil und schloss Geräuschvoll die Tür. „Vielleicht hattest du doch Recht." Mit diesen Worten machten sich beide weiter auch die Suche nach einen Abteil und setzten sich schließlich zu Hannah, Ernie und Susan.

Die Begrüßung von Susan und Justin erfolgte intensiver als Harry gedacht hatte, ließ ihn aber trotzdem schmunzeln. Scheinbar hatten sich beide über die schwere Zeit geholfen. Als nach einiger Zeit die Abteiltür aufging, dachte Harry, Malfoy würde erscheinen. Aber stattdessen war eine jüngere Schülerin erschienen, die Harry einen Umschlag überreichte.

„Bisschen Jung oder?" triezte Justin sofort

„Findest du" gab Harry zurück, was dazu führte, das das Mädchen rot anlief und schleunigst das Abteil verließ. Harry achtete nicht darauf, sondern öffnete den Brief:

_Harry James Potter Fünfunddreißigster Earl of Godrics End_

_Ich würde entzückt sein wenn ich sie zu einem kleinen Mittagssnack_

_im Abteil C begrüßen könnte_

_ergebenes, Professor H.E.F Slughorn_

„Was soll das denn?" Harry schaute nachdenklich auf und reichte den Brief weiter.

„Slughorn?" fragte Hannah, „ist das der neue Lehrer für VgddK?"

„Muss wohl" kam es von Harry. „Na dann werde ich mal einen Snack holen" sagte er und verließ das Abteil.

Auf der Hälfte des Weges lief er in etwas hinein, ohne das er es sehen konnte „Was machst du hier Neville?"

Dieser zog seinen Tarnumhang über den Kopf und meinte „wollte den dämlichen Blicken entgehen" Harry nickte daraufhin nur. „Slughorn hat mich eingeladen zu ihm zu kommen."

„Dich auch?" Harry zeigte seine Rolle „kennst du ihn?"

„Einmal gesehen" erklärte Neville „dann lass uns mal schauen was er will."

Harry grinste „jetzt ohne Tuch?"

„War eh zu umständlich" mit diesen Worten gingen sie weiter.

„Wow" setzte Harry ein „was hast du Lisa getan?" er nickte in das Abteil, in welchem diese saß, „sie schaut so wie Lavender, nur irgendwie aggressiver."

Neville lief rot an und murmelte etwas, was für Harry nach „hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit und scheiß Timing" klang.

Als Harry die Abteiltür öffnete, erkannte er, dass auch andere diesem Essen beisitzen würden. Wie Anthony Goldstein von Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini von Slytherin, so wie einem jüngeren nervösen Ravenclaw, eine genervt wirkende Red Head sowie zwei Siebtklässler, die Harry nicht kannte.

„Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, schön dass Sie es einrichten konnten." Slughorn begrüßte beide mit Handschlag und stellte ihnen dann die anderen vor. Jeweils mit einen Verwandten der etwas besonders gemacht hatte, oder jemanden kannte. So erfuhr er, das der kleine Ravenclaw Stewart Ackerly war und somit der vierte im Abteil war der früher oder später im Gamot sitzen würde.

Dort waren noch Cormac McLaggan ein arroganter Vogel, der genauso war wie Harry gern hingestellt wurde. Der andere war Marcus Belby, der den Fehler machte und zugab den Onkel nicht zu kennen den Slughorn mit ihm in Verbindung brachte. Woraufhin dieser mit Missachtung gestraft wurde.

Harry fragte sich aber ob er nicht das genauso machen könnte, so wäre er dieser Who is Who – Party für ‚Möchtegerne' entkommen. Allerdings drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, weshalb Malfoy nicht hier war, immerhin war seine Familie doch auch im Gamot.

Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, betrat ein sichtlich genervter Malfoy das Abteil. _Der auch noch_ stöhnte Harry innerlich auf. Während Neville neben ihm, diesen nachdenklich musterte.

Der Grund weshalb Red Head hier war ließ Zabini und Malfoy gehässig auf Harry schielen. Diese hatte einen Huffelpuff verhext, der sie genervt hatte. Allerdings musste sich Harry auch ein Grinsen verkneifen, da es sich dabei um Zacharias Smith gehandelt hatte.

Den Rest der Veranstaltung ließ Harry brav über sich ergehen. Zum Glück hatte Slughorn auch nicht über seinen Eltern philosophiert wie bei Neville. Als die Gruppe sich auflöste machte Harry sich aus dem Staub. Zwar wunderte er sich kurz darüber, dass Neville nun scheinbar in eine andere Richtung marschierte, ging aber in sein Abteil.

Den anderen erzählte er was dort abgelaufen war und auch was er davon hielt. Ernie schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein, nicht dabei sein zu können. Während die anderen es mehr oder minder regungslos hinnahmen.

Sie verließen den Zug und wurden wieder zum Schloss gebracht, allerdings erkannte Harry dass nun einige andere auch die Thestrale erkennen konnten, alle die die im Ministerium dabei gewesen waren. Als sie Hogwarts erreichten, nahm er sofort am Huffelpuff-Tisch Platz und ließ nun das Übliche vom Hut und Dumbledore über sich ergehen.

Eine Ankündigung ließ ihn kräftig aufhusten, während, Neville laut „Nein" ausstieß. Schniefelus war neuer Lehrer für Vgddk und Slughorn war Lehrer für Zaubertränke. _Deshalb wusste er soviel darüber, wer was gebraut hatte_ fuhr es Harry durchs Hirn. Anschließend begann er breit zu grinsen, was Justin nicht entging.

„Was ist mit dir denn passiert? Überdosis Aufmunterungszauber?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nee, ich überlege nur was Schniefelus widerfahren wird am Ende des Schuljahrs."

Nun grinste auch Justin, nur Susan warf beiden einen fragenden Blick zu. „Bis jetzt hat keiner länger als ein Jahr durchgehalten. Mit etwas Glück sind wir ihn Ende des Jahres los." Erklärte Harry ihr noch, bevor er begann seinen Teller mit Essen zu beladen, Susan schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch einige andere am Tisch grinsten nun auch.

* * *

Harry hatte als einer der Letzten den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach „_Sonorus_". Er stellte sich so, das alle ihn auch sehen konnte und begann zu reden.

„Alle mal herhören" im Gemeinschaftsraum zuckte alle zusammen „die Tryouts für das Quidditch Team finden am Samstag ab 14.00 Uhr statt."

„Ach so" maulte Zacharias „also nichts für mich" er grinste überheblich in die Runde.

Harry sprach ungerührt weiter „Alle Positionen werden neu vergeben. Hüter, Treiber, Jäger und Sucher."

„Wer gibt dir das Recht das zu entscheiden?" kam es von Zacharias.

„Ich habe alle Rechte das zu entscheiden, da ich der Teamkapitän bin" sagte Harry.

Zacharias wollte weiter Maulen aber Harry unterbrach ihn endgültig „_Petrificus Totalus_."

Einige Schüler vor allem aber die Jüngern sahen ihn nun etwas verängstig an, als er ungerührt davon, das Zacharias unsanft auf den Boden landete, weitersprach. „Wer glaubt er wäre gut genug für das Team, kann kommen. Jeder erhält die gleiche Chance, keiner der jetzigen Teammitglieder ist automatisch qualifiziert."

Er schaute kurz auf Zacharias. „Ich würde auch Erstklässler ins Team lassen, wenn sie gut genug sind. So das war was ich wollte" und mit einem „_Quietus_" war er wieder auf normaler Lautstärke.

„Potter" Zacharias war aufgesprungen, nachdem ihn jemand von der Klammer befreit hatte.

„Ja?"

„Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen" er baute sich etwas entfernt von Harry auf und schnaufte wie ein REEM.

„Das verlangt auch keiner." Harry musterte ihn nachdenklich, „allerdings wollte ich meinen Text loswerden und brauchte keine dummen Kommentare."

„Du ... Du" Zacharias schien etwas angepisst zu sein, da Harry ihn offensichtlich nicht für ernst nahm.

„Standard Regeln, keine Flüche die zu Brüchen oder blutenden Wunden führen und natürlich keine Unverzeihlichen." Harry hat recht leise und langsam gesprochen, doch jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte es vernommen.

Einige Schüler gingen etwas aus dem Weg, andere sahen erstaunt und neugierig auf das Geschehen. Wieder andere wie Hannah und Ernie schienen etwas überfordert zu sein. „Diesmal nicht Hannah, entweder er akzeptiert oder er geht, aber seine Kommentare hat er sich zu verkneifen." Harry schaute ernst auf Zach, seinen Zauberstab hatte er wieder in seinen Halfter gesteckt, da er davon ausging das Zach kneifen würde.

Dieser stand am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums und schien zu überlegen was er nun machen könne. Harry vermutete, dass er nun seine Chancen abschätze und die Rektionen der anderen überdachte wenn er den Schwanz einzog.

Harry selbst war mehr am überlegen wie er vorgehen sollte? Wenn er ihn mit allem belegte, was er hatte würde er ihn sicherlich überwinden. Aber was würden dann die anderen denken, dieser Dunkle Zauberer Quatsch wäre ihm egal, nur wollte er nicht all seine Karten aufdecken? Die Gerüchteküche würde sowieso schon übertreiben.

Er erkannte, wie sich Justin, Susan, die jüngeren Schüler und vor allem die Erstklässler in einen, wie sie scheinbar vermuteten, sichereren Bereich begaben. Andere ältere Schüler begannen sich selbst oder auch die jüngeren Schüler in ihrer Nähe zu schützen, sofern sie das nicht selbst konnten oder taten.

„Was ist jetzt Zach?" Harry durchbrach die angespannte Stille. „Wenn es dir hilft, es wird keiner etwas über das hier außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums verbreiten. Außer dieser will sich intensiver mit mir unterhalten." Harry war stolz auf sich selbst, er war die Ruhe in Person, nicht wie letztes Mal, auch mahnte ihn eine leise Stimme immer zur Vorsicht, so dass er nicht zu selbstsicher wurde.

„Du bist ein arrogantes kleines Arschloch Potter, dir hätte man schon letztes Jahr die Grenzen aufzeigen sollen." Spie Zach zurück, seinen Stab aber immer noch Richtung Boden zeigend.

„Wenn du das sagst, wird es sicherlich stimmen" kam es von Harry, der seine Hände verschränkt vor dem Oberkörper hatte. Allerdings seinen Stab nun verdeckt in der Hand hielt, er war schließlich nicht dämlich. „Aber ihr habt es alle gehört, wenn ich Gerüchte über das hier vernehme, bekomme ich raus wer es war und der lernt bei mir was es heißt hausinterne Sachen zu verraten."

Susan und Justin sahen sich an und grinsten, während die meistens jüngeren ängstlich nickten, die älteren diese Aussage aber scheinbar abhängig vom Ausgang dieses Duells bewerten wollten. Hannah und Ernie unterhielten sich derweilen angestrengt mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern.

Harry wollte erneut etwas sagen, als Zach anfing zu reden „dann zeig ich dir" sein Arm ging in Angriffsposition „die Grenzen _Stupor._"

Harry der seinen Stab immer noch verdeckt, aber zauberbereit hielt, wollte Zach gleich zu beginn verblüffen und baute nonverbal ein _Protego_ auf, was seine Wirkung auch nicht verfehlte. Zum einen war Zach überrascht und zum anderen verursachte der Querschläger allgemein einiges durcheinander.

_Wie nannte es Flitwick ‚Schniefelus Variante_' dachte sich Harry und ließ nun seinerseits einiges an Flüchen auf Zach los. „_Stupor …_ _Petrificus Totalus … Furnunculus_" flogen auf den direkten Weg Richtung Zach. Der zuerst auch einen _Protego_ aufgebaut hatte, dann aber doch einen Positionswechsel vorgezogen hatte.

So das Harrys _Expelliarmus_, _Relaschio_ und _Rictusempra_ Zachs Laufrichtung verfolgten, aber nur die hinter im liegende Wand oder aber die Schilde der anderen Huffelpuffs trafen.

Zach schaffte es aber im Laufen einige Flüche auf Harry zu schleudern. Wie dieser an der roten Farbe schätze, waren es erneut Schocker. Es war für Zach wohl am einfachsten und effektivsten. Harry ließ einen der Tische des Gemeinschaftsraums in den Weg schweben, der durch die drei Schocker zu Kleinholz zerlegt wurde.

Zach hatte die Zeit genutzt um etwas Schutz hinter einer der Sitzgruppen des Kamins zu finden. Er wollte gerade erneut Harry angreifen, als dieser ihn mit allen Kissen und Decken der Sitzgruppe überschüttete. Zach ließ diese Angreifer in der Luft erstarren oder wich ihnen aus, verfing sich aber mit den Füssen in einer Decke, so dass er stürzte.

Zu Harrys Pech landete er aber hinter einem Sofa, welches aber durch sein _Reductio_ beseitigt wurde. Zach hatte keine Zeit gehabt um sich der Decke zu entledigen, so war er nun mit der Decke um die Beine am Boden und konnte Harrys _Incarcerus_ nicht mehr entkommen.

_Wow_ dachte sich Harry, als er sich das Chaos im Gemeinschaftsraum anschaute. Einige Sessel und Tische hatten das Ganze nicht unbeschadet überstanden und in der Ecke, welche Zach zum Schutz aufgesucht hatte, war ein Schneesturm aus Federn ausgebrochen.

„Schöner Kampf, Zach" sagte Harry, der sich über ihn gestellt hatte. „Hätte nicht gedacht, das du mich so unter Druck setzten kannst." Er schaute in die Runde und dann wieder auf den gut verschnürten Widersacher. „Erkennst du deine Niederlage an?"

Zach schnaufte ärgerlich, nickte aber dann doch zähneknirschend. Harry wollte gerade die Fesseln von ihm nehmen, als er die gehässigen Gesichter einiger Mitschüler erkannte. „Hier gibt es keinen Grund zu lachen" fauchte er ihn die Gruppe, „Wenn ihr meint das war lächerlich kommt her. Zach hat seinen Kampf ehrenvoll bestritten, also wo ist euer Problem?"

Die belustigten Gesichter verschwanden und wurden durch entsetzte oder verängstigte ersetzt. Harry ließ die Seile verschwinden und reichte Zach die Hand, die dieser auch nach kurzen zögern ergriff. „Also Samstag 14.00 Uhr Tryouts. Wer glaubt er wäre besser, als das alte Team, ist herzlich willkommen das zu beweisen."

„Ich werde da sein" kam es von Zach schon wieder recht selbstsicher, eigentlich schon fast überheblich. _Woher nimmt diese Pfeife dieses Selbstvertrauen?_ dachte sich Harry, nickte aber freundlich.

* * *

Harry ist freundlich wie immer und ich werde es auch sein wenn ich viele Reviews erhalten werde.

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	28. Die schönsten Nebensachen der Welt

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals: **Schokki, Sam Saw **ich hoffe es war schnell genug**, Fidi-1 Stryyke, Dax **jetzt **,Thorin, Schttenengl, Supersnik, Alex Black5, **eigentlich müsste ich auf eure anon. Reviews vernünftig antworten darf aber nicht wegen den neuen ff – Bestimmungen also hinterlass mal ne E-Mail Adr.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 27**

Die Belustigten Gesichter verschwanden und wurden durch entsetzten oder verängstigte ersetzt. Harry ließ die Seile verschwinden und reichte Zach die Hand die dieser auch nach kurzen zögern ergriff. „Also Samstag 14.00 Uhr Tryouts. Wer glaubt er wäre besser als das alte Team ist herzlich Willkommen das zu beweisen."

„Ich werde da sein" kam es von Zach schon wider recht Selbstsicher eigentlich schon fast überheblich. _Woher nimmt diese Pfeife dieses Selbstvertrauen?_ Dachte sich Harry nickte aber freundlich.

**

* * *

28. Kapitel:Die schönsten Nebensachen der Welt**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde nun von allen Schülern der Sechsten und Siebten wiederhergestellt. Die Gespräche der Schüler drehten sich dabei Hauptsächlich um das Duell und zum Glück für Zach hatte keiner die Meinung das es peinlich war, dass er gegen Harry verloren hatte. Im Gegenteil, Harry hörte sogar einen sagen, dass er es mutig von ihm fand seine Meinung zu sagen.

Harry schmunzelte, vielleicht hatte das ganze ja doch was Gutes für sich. So sahen viele der Jüngeren, das man für das einstehen musste, was für Richtig hielt. „Warum eigentlich gleich ein Duell?" Justin sah Harry fragend an, sie hatten gerade ihr Zimmer erreicht und begannen sich umzuziehen.

„Überschüssige Energie, Grenzen aufzeigen" er lächelte „Üben, nenn es wie du willst."

„Angeben" sagte Justin trocken, „vielleicht wolltest du wieder was gut machen bei Daph..."

Doch weiter kam Justin nicht, da er ein Kissen von Harry ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. „Hast wirklich zuviel Energie" maulte er „war das ernst gemeint mit alle Posten werden neu vergeben?"

Harry nickte und sagte „Ich will das beste Team und das klappt nur, wenn bei den Ausscheidungen jeder kommt, der glaubt er kann es besser. Sie sind dann dementsprechend motiviert. Außerdem kann ich mir Ersatzspieler heraussuchen, die ich einsetzen kann, falls einer in einem Training oder beim Spiel denkt sein Platz wäre ihm oder ihr sicher."

„Du willst als Kapitän glänzen was?"

„Natürlich nicht" kam es gespielt von Harry, „ich möchte unserem Haus nur so gut wie möglich dienen."

„Ja, ja" kam es von Justin. „Wie hast du eigentlich das erste Protego geschaffen, ich habe nichts gehört?"

„Nonverbal" sagte Harry. „Lernen wir ab dieser Woche bei unserem lieben Professor Schniefelus. Wette, der wird als erste Übung einen von uns holen, der sich Nonverbal verteidigen soll."

Justin nickte, „Das würde genau zu ihm passen" war dann auch sein Kommentar.

„Harry" Ernie hatte gefolgt von Hannah das Zimmer betreten.

Justin war mit einem Satz in seinem Bett verschwunden, während Harry nun in Shorts bekleidet die beiden musterte. „Wäre Anklopfen nicht irgendwie angebracht gewesen?" fragte er und nickte mit den Kopf Richtung Justin, der fluchte da er sich das Bein gestoßen hatte.

Hannah die ihren Blick nun auf Harry Gesicht schwenkte wurde leicht rosa und sagte „Sorry".

„Was wolltet ihr?" Er lächelte schelmisch „ich schätze nicht die Aussicht genießen?"

„Harry wir sind Hufflepuffs, wir führen keine Duelle im Gemeinschaftsraum aus."

„Wieso nicht?" widersprach Harry „Ich schätze die meisten haben in den fünf Minuten mehr gelernt als das ganze letzte Jahr bei Umbitch."

„Was wäre passiert, wenn jemand verletzt worden wäre?"

„Dann hättet ihr ein Problem bekommen" Hannah wollte etwas sagen wurde aber von Harry übergangen. „Die Vertrauensschüler haben sinnlos diskutiert, während die anderen Schüler…" er zeigte auf Justin „…versucht haben die Jüngeren in Sicherheit zu bringen oder zu schützen. Außerdem haben weder ich noch Zach wirklich schlimme Flüche benutzt."

Hannah sah bei der ersten Aussage beschämt zu Boden, doch Ernie wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben „Der _Reductio_ hat ein Sofa zerfetzt, was glaubst du was er mit einen Bein gemacht hätte und deshalb müssen wir, so leid es uns tut, dir Punkte abziehen."

_Wow_, dachte Harry, Ernie ist ja richtig mutig, was ist denn heute hier los? „Laut Paragraph einhundertvierunddreißig der Schulordnung dürfen einem Quidditch-Kapitän in Ausübung seines Amtes keine Punkte abgezogen werden, außer der Hauslehrer stimmt dieser Strafe zu."

Ernie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ihr wollt doch nicht etwas Professor Sprout da hineinziehen?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf und warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. „_Accio_ Schulordnung" sprach Harry und reichte sie den beiden. „Wolltest du jetzt noch bleiben oder?" Harry stoppte sich und lächelt Hannah zu.

„Harry" fing sie an, wurde aber von Susan unterbrochen die dazwischen rief „ihr Aufrufezauber würde dir nicht gefallen." Worauf sie nun alle anstarrten, sie sprach aber ungerührt an Justin gewandt weiter, „du wolltest mir noch diesen Roman geben."

Dieser nickte und versuchte umständlich seine Kiste zu öffnen ohne dass die Bettdecke zuviel preisgab. „Wir müssen noch mal kurz" sagte Ernie und schob Hannah, welche einen hochroten Kopf hatte, aus dem Zimmer.

„Quatscht ihr Weiber über alles?"

„Harry, Frauen oder Mädchen, aber Weiber verbitte ich mir!" Da Harry jetzt nickte meinte sie „nur über wichtige Themen, zumal Daphne sehr geschockt war." Sie drehte den Kopf Richtung Justin „und du solltest dich anstrengen beim nächsten Aufrufe- oder Schwebezauber nicht dämlich zu grinsen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die beiden mehr oder minder überraschten Jungs.

„Toll Harry" maulte Justin, „der Umgang mit dir ist immer für eine Überraschung gut."

„Ich frage mich viel mehr, was das von Ernie und Hannah sollte?"

„Vielleicht wollte sie den Schwebezauber mit dir üben, aber Ernie hatte was dagegen." Mit diesen Worten schloss Justin seine Vorhänge. „Ach Harry, falls du wieder spazieren gehst, mach nicht so einen Krach."

Harry wollte erst etwas erwidern, stoppte sich aber dann selbst. Er hatte Cho heute gar nicht gesehen, oder nur kurz beim Festessen. Gut dass Justin das noch erwähnt hatte, er hätte sie jetzt mit dem ganzen Trubel um Zach vergessen.

Er zog sich wieder an, warf seinen Umhang über, und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte er noch kurz den Vertrauensschülern zu, die die Lage besprachen, aber scheinbar zu dem Entschluss kamen die ganze Geschichte nicht weiter bekannt zu geben, zumal Harry ihnen ja sogar eine Möglichkeit aufgezeigt hatte, wie sie es gegenüber ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnten.

Harry ging Richtung Turm ohne seine Karte zu benutzen und so war er auch etwas überrascht das weder Cho noch Red Head da war. Er wusste allerdings nicht, ob sie es so selbstverständlich sah wie er, dass sie sich heute sahen. Aber so hatte er Zeit das Duell noch im Geiste durchzuspielen.

Scheinbar war es nicht seine Stärke Gegner mit Dauerfeuer zu belegen, da sich Zach ja befreien konnte. Das Ausweichen wollte er im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht testen, der erste Querschläger durch sein _Protego_ war schon schlimm genug gewesen.

Also war wirklich die Variante mit den Gegenständen am effektivsten. Allerdings wäre eine Mischung und dadurch vielleicht eine Verbesserung der aggressiveren Angriffvariante keine schlechte Idee.

Aber Harry hatte das umgesetzt, was er wollte, jedem die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Jedem zu zeigen was passiert, wenn man ihn nervt. Und vor allem einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und im Voraus zu planen, wegen ihm sollte nicht wieder jemand Schmerzen erleiden, den er mochte. Harry schaute auf, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung war da nicht Cho die erschien, sondern Red Head. Was Harry aber am meisten verwunderte war ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht als sie niemanden sah. War sie jetzt sauer weil Cho und er nicht da waren, oder vermutete sie, dass sie getarnt hier waren und sie nicht dabei haben wollten.

Er wollte sich gerade enttarnen als Cho erschien und Red Head in eine Umarmung zog. „Hey wie war dein Urlaub?"

„Ging so" kam es von ihr, „die Verlobte von meinen Bruders ist etwas nervig gewesen."

Cho lächelte schelmisch „Erzähl, wer ist es und was hat sie gemacht."

„Du müsstest sie kennen, Fleur Delacour. Sie vermittelt dir immer diesen Eindruck, als wärst du nichts wert, dann labert sie immer, dass alles so langweilig ist und man könnte doch das so und dieses so machen, sie weiß einfach alles besser." Sie schaute sich um „fehlt nicht jemand?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob Harry kommt, ich habe ihn nicht sprechen können" erklärte Cho.

„Hast du gehört, was er im Zug wieder für einen Spruch abgelassen hat?"

Cho grinste wieder „meinst du das würde so klappen" beide gickeln wie wild los.

„Stell dir mal die Gesichter der Jungen vor, wenn du im Unterricht _Accio_ sagst und ihnen tief in die Augen schaust." Wieder kicherten sie.

„Oder so _Wingardium Leviosa_" hauchte Cho und ihre Zungenspitze strich kurz über ihre Lippen.

Red Head musste nun laut lachen und brachte so nur hervor „ob die dann noch reden könnten oder würden sie einfach da stehen und Sabbern?"

„Sabbern nicht gerade, aber dämlich Grinsen wenn ich Justin richtig verstanden habe."

Die Mädchen erstarten sofort und wurden Knallrot. „Hey" sagte Harry und umarmte Cho und gab ihren einen längeren Begrüßungskuss. Als sie sich trennten wurde er fast schon von Cho zu Red Head geschoben, die er daraufhin auch freundlich umarmte.

„Du bist echt ein Mistkerl Harry" maulte Cho, „man belauscht keine Mädchen, von diesem Spruch will ich mal gar nichts sagen."

„Aber ihr habt die Vorteile klar erkannt" gab Harry zurück „und eigentlich ist nur ein Mädchen daran schuld, das ich diesen gelassen habe."

Harry hatte nun das volle Interesse von den beiden, allerdings schien Red Head zu überlegen ob wirklich jemand Harry so versorgt hatte. „Justin hatte gesehen wie ich von Tonks verabschiedet wurde und"

„Tonks" warfen die beiden in Chor ein.

_Shit_ warf Harry im Geiste ein. „Ja Tonks, heute war Sirius Testaments Eröffnung und Justin hat gesehen wie sie mir auf wiedersehen gesagt hat und gemeint, das meine Freundschaften eh nicht lange halten und da habe ich ihn gefragt ob das an dem _Accio_-Spruch liegt."

Hätte Harry während seiner Erklärung mehr auf seine Zuhörer geachtet hätte, hätte er gesehen, das diese wieder kurz vor den loskichern waren und das Red Head's Augen funkelten. „Na dann ist ja gut" kam es aber sehr sarkastisch von Red Head.

Sie ließen das Thema aber bei Seite und gingen mehr auf Fleur und die Zwillinge, sowie die Veränderungen in der Winkelgasse ein. Harry erzählte aber nicht, wo er die letzten Wochen seines Urlaubs verbracht hatte, er wollte Fleur den Spaß lassen.

* * *

Das Ausscheidungstraining der Hufflepuffs war eine riesige Veranstaltung geworden. Scheinbar durch Harrys Ansprache motiviert, war das gesamte Haus erschienen. Zwar wollten nicht alle spielen, aber sie wollten wohl auch nichts verpassen.

Das Hüterproblem war dabei noch das kleinste, da Harry dort selbst einen Großteil aussortieren konnte, diese hielten nicht mal seine Bälle. Zum Schluss setzte sich Justin vor Daphne durch. Aber bei den Treibern wurde das schon schwieriger, zwar konnten einige gut fliegen, aber dafür nicht mit dem Schläger umgehen und andere andersherum. Was allerdings ein von Harry unterschätztes Problem war, war der fehlende Überblick der Wartenden.

So wurde Rose Zeller schon bevor sie dran war von den Besen geholt und musste in die Krankenstation. Ernie war unbestritten der fähigste Treiber, gefolgt von Owen Cauldewell. Roy Perkins wurde nur noch Ersatztreiber, was diesen etwas verärgerte, allerdings maulte er nicht über andere, sondern mehr über sich. Zumindest solange Harry in der Nähe war.

Als Sucher hatte sich nur ein weiterer gemeldet, Kevin Whitby und er war eigentlich nicht gut, aber da er als einziger, neben Harry, sich für den Posten gemeldet hatte, erhielt er den Ersatzposten. Was Harry auch nicht schlecht fand. So konnte er im Training mehr auf die anderen achten.

Die Jäger waren dann schon eine zeitraubende Angelegenheit, da zuerst alle alleine zeigen mussten, was sie konnten und anschließend auch als Team. Auch war genau das eingetreten, was Harry erwartet hatte. Zach war alleine einer der besseren, aber in einem Team nur bedingt zu gebrauchen.

„Zacharias" Harry rief ihn kurz zu sich „wenn du so weiter machst bist du raus."

„Ich bin eben einer der besten gewesen" erwiderte er.

„Dein Team war aber immer Scheiße und egal wer darin war." Zach wollte was sagen, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, „die anderen haben keine Schuld wenn du alles alleine machst. Du musst schon darauf achten, wann du abgeben kannst und wann nicht!"

„Du willst doch nur deine Freunde ins Team bringen" maulte Zach.

„Ja die sind nicht so dämlich" damit ließ Harry ihn stehen und die nächsten drei starteten. Harry hatte Justin und Daphne ins Tor gestellt und die drei Treiber waren in der Luft um die Jäger unter ihr Feuer zu nehmen.

Susan schlug sich gerade mit ihren Team durch, alle drei waren schnell und wendig, was dazu führte, das sie die Treiber relativ schnell ausgetrickst hatten. Auch die Hüter hatten durch deren Schnelligkeit ihre Probleme. Da aber nur Susan genug Kraft hatte, um den Quaffel aus der Distanz erfolgreich zu werfen, hatten die Jäger desto länger das Spiel dauerte ihre Probleme.

Der zweiten Gruppe um Eleanor erging es ähnlich, nur hatte sie eine zweite Spielerin, die aus der Distanz werfen konnte, Laura Madley. Wie auch schon die erste Gruppe machte sie ihre Schwächen durch Geschwindigkeit wett. Die beiden verstanden sich sehr gut miteinander, so dass sie öfters Punkten konnten als Susan und Co.

Die dritte und letzte Gruppe mit Zach und Hannah war die körperlich stärkste Gruppe. Sie waren nicht so wendig wie die anderen, aber relativ konstant während der gesamten Spieldauer. Harry war schon am grübeln, was er denn nun machen sollte, als Zach von einen Klatscher getroffen wurde. Harry wartete, was nun passieren würde, da Zach den Klatscher kassiert hatte um Hannah Zeit zu verschaffen.

Aber Zach hielt sich seine Seite und flog ohne Kommentar weiter, er machte nicht einmal Hannah an, die diesen Versuch völlig vergeigt hatte. Harry grinste breit _schau an er kann auch anders_. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten, in denen Hannah immer wieder sichere Bälle vergeigte und Zachs größere Übersicht bewies und treffsicher blieb, hatte Harry eine Entscheidung gefällt.

„So das Team besteht aus folgenden Spielern: Hüter ist Justin, Ersatz Daphne. Treiber sind Ernie und Owen, Ersatz ist Roy. Jäger sind Susan, Eleanor und Zach, Ersatz ist Laura. Den Sucher mache ich und Kevin ist der Ersatz."

„Das Team bitte in die Kabine, dem Rest danke für seine Hilfe, vielleicht wird es nächstes Jahr was." Damit verschwand Harry in der Kabine, wo sich schon die anderen versammelt hatten.

„So ich will den Pokal und ich werde euch den Arsch aufreißen, wenn ihr mir dabei Probleme macht" fing er sofort an, als er den Raum betreten hatte. „Keiner von euch hat einen festen Posten, ich scheue nicht davor zurück euch mitzuteilen, wenn ich eure Leistung für unzureichend halte."

Die Anwesenden musterten ihn überrascht, sagten aber nichts. „Zu den Jägern: Susan du brauchst mehr Kondition, Zach du warst zum Schluss hin Richtig gut, du hast die anderen unterstützt und nicht verunsichert, bleib so und wir werden Freunde." Alle Anwesenden grinsten, selbst Zach konnte es nicht unterdrücken. „Allerdings will ich keine Kommentare während des Spieles von dir hören und wenn die anderen mehr Kondition bekommen, lassen sie dich alt aussehen, also streng dich an."

„Eleanor und Laura ihr seid beide gleichgut, nur hat Laura weniger Erfahrung und ihr beide habt zu wenig Kondition, tut was dagegen." Die Jäger sahen mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Überraschung zu Harry, nickten aber.

„Ernie, gute Leistung, du musst nur mehr auf den zweiten achten, eure Zusammenarbeit muss unser Trumpf werden. Owen, mehr Kondition und Roy, Kondition und Treffsicherheit. Du musst den Klatscher schon viel früher schlagen können."

„Justin, du kreist zwar nur um die Ringe, aber du musst dabei schneller und wendiger werden. Daphne du bist zu steif, da muss mehr Schwung in die Hüfte." Er grinste kurz und auch andere Mitglieder des Teams konnten sich ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkeifen. „Und wie alle anderen Schlafsäcke hier: Kondition, Kondition, Kondition."

„Also Morgens vor den Frühstück ist die perfekte Zeit für Konditionstraining" alle stöhnten auf. „Wer bei drei Runden um den See schneller ist als ich braucht nicht mehr üben." Ein Funkeln trat in einige Augen, nur Justin und Ernie schnaubten abfällig.

* * *

Harry hatte nun sein Team, jetzt hieß es seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und die anderen zu überwachen. Die Ravenclaws und Slytherins hielten keine Tryouts ab, also musste Harry dort aufs reguläre Training warten. Die Gryffindors, unter der Leitung von Neville, jedoch sehr wohl.

Eigentlich war das relativ langweilig, da die Treiber mit einem Coote und einem Peakes besetzt wurden. Harry stufte sie irgendwo bei Roy ein. Unter den Jägern war wieder Bell und neu dazu kamen Thomas und Robins, letztere waren minder geschickt, Katie war aber ein echtes Problem.

Das einzig wirklich interessante war das Sucher Ausscheidungsspiel. Nicht die Art wie beide spielten, sondern das Verhalten von Wuscheltom, immer dann, wenn Cormac McLaggan so wirkte als hätte er den Schnatz gesehen und Weasley nicht, wurde sie ernst und schien anzufangen Selbstgespräche zu führen.

Als nach einer Ewigkeit dann Ron den Schnatz ergriff, war sie eine der beiden Mädchen, welche sich sehr darüber freuten. Die andere war zu Harrys Belustigung Lavender. Harry hatte gesehen, was er sehen wollte. Gryffindor hatte also nur einen guten Hüter und einen guten Jäger. Probleme welche man sicherlich lösen konnte.

Auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss kam ein junger Ravenclaw auf ihn zu und wollte ihn ein Pergament überreichen, doch bevor er auch nur in Harrys Nähe kam fauchte er gefährlich „…wenn das Ding in deiner Hand von Slug ist, geh an mir vorbei und tue so, als hättest du mich nicht gesehen. Oder aber du darfst mit dem Kraken spielen gehen."

Der Junge stoppte abrupt ab und sprintete davon, ohne auch nur eine Anstalt gemacht zu haben, mit Harry darüber zu reden. Die Treffen von ‚Slug Freunden' waren nicht wirklich so schlimm, der Alte hatte es wirklich geschafft alle zusammen zubringen, die durch ihre Namen oder Leistungen später sicherlich mehr oder minder hohe Positionen erreichen konnten.

Aber jede zweite Woche ist dann doch etwas häufig, zumal er ja noch eine Große Party für seinen Slug Club, zu Weihnachten plante. Auch reichte es Harry, wenn die anderen wussten wer er war und das er seinen Weg ging. Zumal er sicherlich nur mit wenigen später Geschäfte machen musste und nur die Gamot-Mitglieder sehen würde. Allerdings hatten die noch nicht die richtigen Themen, die Harry interessierten und Freundschaften schließen war auf Harrys Liste ganz nach unten gerutscht.

Harry ging Richtung See. Zum einem wollte er sehen, wer von seinen Team übte, dort liefen zwei, zum anderen wollte er etwas Ruhe zum Grübeln. Nicht über Quidditch, sondern über Malfoy, der dieses Jahr fast nie zu sehen war und über Neville, der scheinbar nicht weiter übte um gegen Voldemort gewappnet zu sein. Und dann war da noch das kleine Glaskügelchen in seinen Koffer, welches er immer wieder verdrängt hatte zu öffnen.

Als Harry erkannte wer dort trainierte, schlug er eine andere Richtung ein. Susan und Justin wollte er nicht nerven, scheinbar kamen sie immer besser zusammen zurecht und da würde er mit seinen Kommentaren nicht viel bringen. Harry entschied, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Zwar widersprach das seinem Ego, aber er brauchte den Squibtrank, wie er ihn getauft hatte.

* * *

„Och komm schon Harry" Cho redete auf ihn ein, „seit wann stellst du dich so an?"

„Hey ich bin kein Callboy" sie waren alle drei wieder auf den Astronomieturm.

„Harry" sie flöte seinen Namen und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken „tue ihr doch diesen kleinen Gefallen."

„Ihr seid schon zwei Kupplerinnen" maulte Harry weiter.

„Struwwelchen bitte" hauchte nun Red Head in sein Ohr „du hast auch was gut bei mir... büüdde, büdde, büdde." bettelte sie weiter.

„Das sind doch Gryffindors, was interessieren die dich überhaupt." Harry hat schon Interesse Ron damit zu ärgern, wenn er sich an Wuscheltom ranmachte, aber dass die beiden ihn darum anflehten fand er doch etwas absurd. Zumal es sein Plan war, in dieser Richtung nichts mehr zu unternehmen, da es ihn eh geistig überforderte, siehe Tonks und die beiden hier.

„Er ist mein dämlicher Bruder und hat es verdient, nachdem was er nach dem Spiel gegen uns getan hat" sagte sie ernst.

„Was ist wenn Wuscheltom Interesse an mir bekommt" er lächelte den beiden zu „und ich an ihr? Immerhin sind wir beide zusammen die klügsten Sechstklässler."

„Hört sich jetzt aber nicht so an." grummelte Red Head und ein „Wusste ich es doch" schob sie noch hinterher.

„Harry," begann Cho „wieso bist du so? Wir wollen dir doch nichts Böses. Hermine weihen wir nicht in den Plan ein, damit es glaubwürdiger aussieht und sie ist auch nicht hässlich und schon gar nicht doof wie du selber sagst, sie scheint auch nett zu sein."

„Lass uns Schwimmen gehen, da kann ich besser denken" gab er zur Antwort, _wenn ich schon die Schlampe hier mache, dann aber richtig_. Cho lächelte ihm zu, drehte sich dann zu Ginny, die etwas überrascht auf Harry schaute, dann aber doch langsam nickte.

Alle drei gingen unter Harry Umhang zum Schulsprecherbad, Cho sagte dort wäre die Gefahr noch geringer das jemand sie finden würde. Dort angekommen gingen sie dann in einem größeren Becken, als im Vertrauensschülerbad schwimmen.

Harry wieder in Shorts Cho in ihrer weißen Unterhose scheinbar hatte sie ihren Büstenhalter vergessen. Red Head die wohl Cho in nichts nachstehen wollte ebenfalls nur in Unterhose oder besser gesagt roten G-String.

Sie paddelten etwas rum oder tauchten sich unter und Harry wurde von Cho einige Male in eine Umarmung gezogen, so dass er ihren weichen wohlgeformten Busen auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Als sie mal wieder in ihren Kuss versunken waren, tauchte Ginny beide unter und eine wilde Wasserschlacht entbrannte. In deren Verlauf Harry seine Shorts verlor, was ihn doch überraschte. Nicht das das eine Situation war, die er sich nicht erwünscht hätte, aber er hätte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt.

Cho und er versanken wieder in einem Kuss, als Red Head ihm seinen Augen verband. Kurz darauf fühlte er wie jemand anfing sein, nun steifes, Glied zu massieren. Harry der sich revanchieren wollte wurde davon abgehalten. Egal was er versuchte, mehr als der Busen von Cho oder Red Head war für seine Hände nicht erreichbar.

So war er zum Genießen verurteilt, zwar merkte er sehr wohl, das nicht nur Cho ihn küsste, doch wessen Hände gerade was taten, entzog sich völlig seinem Wissen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, er spürte überall Berührungen, mal eine Hand dort, mal den Busen oder das Bein dort. Unter Keuchen kam er so auch zum Höhepunkt, wer auch immer ihn massierte hatte, tat das bis er sich völlig gelöst hatte und schon waren alle Berührungen beendet.

Als er seine Augenbinde entfernt hatte, sah er die beiden Mädchen, wie sie in der anderen Ecke des Pools saßen und sich unterhielten. _Biester_ dachte sich Harry und sammelte seine Hose wieder ein. _Was hatte er getan um das zu verdienen_ war ein anderer Gedanke. „Also um zurück auf Hermine zu kommen" setzte er an.

Die Mädchen musterten ihn nur kurz böse und Cho brummte „du hast oben deinen Meinung gesagt und wir können damit leben."

Harry sah sie einen Moment überrascht an, damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet und er fühlte sich nun auch etwas unangenehm in seiner Haut. „Nein ich meinte ich werde wohl auf das Angebot von Red Head zurückkommen und eines Tages einen Gefallen einfordern." Als er das nachdenkliche Gesicht von ihr sah „keine Angst du musst nichts machen, was du nicht willst."

Er lächelte nun schelmisch „was hältst du eigentlich von Goyle?"

„Nett Struwwel wirklich nett" kam es nach einen Schrecksekunde von ihr zurück. „Ich werde Wusc... Hermine von deinen Vergleich bei passender Gelegenheit erzählen."

Nun grinste auch Cho und alle machten sich auf in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume, da diese Nacht doch etwas ausgeartet war. Cho gab Harry und Red Head noch einen Abschiedskuss, jeweils auf den Mund, und flüsterte ihr so zu, das Harry es auch noch hören konnte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt er hilft uns".

Red Head verschwand grinsend, indem sie die Hand zum Gruß hob, und nun stand ein völlig geplätteter Potter im Flur. Nicht das er nicht gewusst hatte, das sie ihn überredet hatten, aber alle Gedanken kreisten nochmals durch sein Kopf. Allerdings war ihm jetzt klar, dass Gefühle stärker waren, als all seine Okklumentik.

Denn Cho hatte Recht, hätten sie ihn da drin gefragt, hätte er sicherlich sofort ja gesagt. Allerdings zeigte ihm ihr Verhalten auch, dass sie ihn nicht hintergehen würde. Sie spielte immer mit offnen Karten und selbst Red Head folgte einer gewissen Logik, auch wenn diese nicht ganz so einfach zu erkennen war.

Denn Harry könnte nie beweisen, dass sie ihn freundlich behandelt hätte. Wie auch mit einer Binde über den Augen? Aber das ganze verwirrte ihn mehr denn je, er konnte Cho mittlerweile etwas verstehen, aber was war das mit Gin… Ähh Red Head. Wieso tat sie sich so was an? Sie hätte sicherlich besser Optionen als sich ihren Freund mit einer anderen zu teilen. Zumal Harry sie nie wirklich nett behandelte hatte, er hatte sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung immer nur genervt oder geärgert.

* * *

Harry ewiges Antreiben der Quidditch Mannschaft hatte Früchte getragen, das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewannen sie mit sechzig Punkten Vorsprung und waren nun hinter Gryffindor zweiter, da diese ja, dank der guten Arbeit von Neville, Slytherin mit siebzig Punkten geschlagen hatten.

Die nächste Trainingseinheit verbrachte er aber damit ihre Fehler aufzuzeigen. Zuerst wurde er nur belächelt, aber als er sagte, das Owen nicht mehr der Starter bei den Treibern war, hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Bei den darauf folgendem Training strengten sich vor allem die Ersatzspieler an, auch Kevin wurde immer mutiger, wenn es darum ging den Schnatz zu greifen.

_Ich glaube ich muss jetzt wohl gegen ihn spielen_ dachte sich Harry, bis jetzt stand er meistens unten und gab Anweisungen für die anderen. Er gab nun Anweisungen, wie die anderen zu Trainieren hatten und ließ für sich und Kevin nun einen Schnatz frei. Er hatte zwar keine Chance, aber scheinbar wollte er diese nutzen, denn er nahm keine Rücksicht auf sich oder andere Spieler um an den Schnatz zu gelangen.

Was Harry aber ausnutze um ihn so gegen eine Tribüne zu lenken, die aber nur sein Besen rammte. Harry hatte ihn vorher am Kragen gepackt und Bäuchlings auf sein Besen gewuchtet. „Was war dein Fehler?" fragte Harry ihn als sie gelandet waren. Musste ihn aber unterbrechen und den Rest seines Teams zusammen stauchen, da diese nicht weiter Übten. „Was ist los? Habe ich was von Pause gesagt?" Damit entfernte sich das Team etwas von den beiden.

„Ich … Ich bin…" Kevin stoppte „…ich habe…"

„…Scheiße gebaut!"

„Ich wollte und dann …aber…"

Harry hob die Hände „Du bist geflogen wie ein Geisteskranker, das ist hilfreich bei einem Sucher ohne Frage, aber auch riskant, wenn ich nicht weis wo der Gegner steckt." Kevin nickte geknickt.

„Dort oben sind sieben Spieler, die wollen, dass du blutend auf dem Boden liegst und was machst du, du hilfst ihnen." Harry redet eindringlich weiter. „Nicht nur das du die Jäger durch deine Aktionen verrückt gemacht hast, du hast völlig übersehen wo ich war."

„Ich habe doch den Schnatz gesehen" meinte Kevin kleinlaut.

„Hast du ihn in der Hand." Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. „Achte auf das ganze Spielgeschehen, du bist nicht alleine, wenn auch auf dich alleine gestellt." Harry atmete tief ein. „Also achte auf die anderen und noch viel wichtiger auf den anderen Sucher. Ich glaube die Hilfe von Harper da oben, wäre der Spachtel gewesen, mit dem wir dich von der Tribüne hätten kratzen können."

Kevin schluckte kurz trocken. „Wenn du noch etwas schneller werden würdest, würde das auch niemanden stören." Harry holte den Schnatz aus seiner Tasche woraufhin seine Augen fast heraus fielen und sagte. „Zweiter Versuch, wenn du jetzt wieder so einen Mist baust leihe ich mir die Keule von Ernie und bearbeite dein Hinterteil während der Ladung damit." Nun grinste Harry breit, was scheinbar für Kevin fast schlimmer war als seine Ansprache vorweg.

Sie flogen wieder noch oben und übten weiter, wobei Kevin wie erwartet langsamer wurde aber dafür auch mit mehr Übersicht spielte, allerdings von Harry immer weiter angetrieben wurde sich zu beeilen oder mehr aufzupassen. Das restliche Team warf ihm schon wütende Blicke zu, da er ihn so hart ran nahm. Aber als Kevin dann den Schatz das erste Mal ergriff war seine Freude so groß, das er Harry fast völlig vergessen hatte.

„Ey, Hufflepuffs" unten auf dem Platz standen das Team Slytherin „verpfeift euch, wir sind dran."

„Sagt wer?" Harry war vor dem Wortführer, dem neuen Kapitän Urquart, gelandet.

„Sag ich, Professor Snape hat uns den Platz zugesichert, da wir unseren Sucher trainieren müssen."

Das restliche Team der Hufflepuffs setzte hinter Harry zur Ladung an. „Du hast zwar Recht, dass ihr Übung braucht, aber heute ist das unser Feld." Damit drehte sich Harry zu seinem Team.

„Hier drin bevollmächtig uns Professor Snape das Feld zu beanspruchen" setzte Urquart gehässig an.

Harry drehte sich um, nahm das Pergament welches ihn hingehalten wurde, lass es durch und bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte sagte er „_Incendio_." Die Slytherins wollten ihm das brennende Pergament entreißen, doch Harry zog es zurück. „So und nun macht euch vom Acker oder heult euch bei Schniefelus aus."

Urquart schien zu überlegen was er machen sollte, da aber hinter Harry drei weitere Hufflepuffs ihre Stäbe gezogen hatten, entschied er sich zum Rückzug. „Das wird Folgen haben Potter" und die Slytherins trotteten unter den strahlenden Gesichtern der Hufflepuffs davon.

Harry drehte sich zum Team „Was treibt ihr hier unten, wer hat was von Pause gesagt?"

Alle grinsten nur und schwangen sich auf die Besen. _Wieso haben die ihre Stäbe dabei, sind die alle so Paranoid wie ich_? Sie übten noch ungefähr dreißig Minuten bevor das Slytherin Team erneut unten stand diesmal zusammen mit Professor Snape. Nachdem diese sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte, landete Harry und sein Team erneut.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Professor Snape?" fragte Harry, als würde er das Team Slytherins heute das erstmal sehen.

„Mr. Urquart sagte mir, Sie hätten meine Nachricht vernichtet" fauchte Snape.

„Was für einen Nachricht Professor?"

„Potter tun sie nicht blöder als sie sind, die Nachricht die dem Team Slytherin das Feld für den Rest des Tages zusicherte."

„Tut mir leid Professor, ich habe keine Nachricht erhalten."

„Potter" Snape beugte sich zu ihm vor „lügen Sie mich nicht an, Mr. Urquart bat mich ihm eine Vollmacht für das Feld zu geben, damit er trainieren kann, die Sie verbrannt haben."

„So was habe ich nicht…" doch die aufgebrachten Rufe der Slytherins unterbrachen ihn.

„Potter, Sie werden jetzt sofort das Feld räumen, damit die Slytherins trainieren können." fauchte Snape.

„Aber laut den Schulregel darf kein Hausvorstand das Feld…."

„Potter, ich sagte Sie sollen das Feld räumen" Snape drückte seine Nase nun fast in Harry Gesicht.

„Ich würde mich dann beim Direktor beschweren müssen und Slytherin würde laut den Schulregeln eine Strafe bekommen, Professor." Harry wusste, das er den kürzen ziehen würde, entweder jetzt oder später würde er Punkte wegen sonst was verlieren, oder eine Strafarbeit bekommen, aber wie immer war ihn dieser Spaß die Sache wert.

Snape blieb reglos, man konnte an seinen Gesicht nicht erkennen ob Harry ihn schon auf die Palme gebracht hatte oder nicht. „Zwanzig Punkte von Hufflepuff wegen Zaubern außerhalb des Unterrichts Potter." Ein Grinsen breitete sich im Gesicht des Professors aus „und zwei Wochen bei Mr. Filch für das Vernichten von wichtigem Lehrmaterial."

_Shit, hätte ich letztes Jahr nicht Crabbe und Goyle ausgeschaltet wüsste er nichts von meinen Zauberstab und ich könnte ihm widersprechen_ dachte sich Harry. Nun grinsten alle Slytherins hinter ihrem Hauslehrer breit. „Und nun Mr. Potter, verlassen Sie augenblicklich das Feld."

Hufflepuff hat Ordnungsgemäß das Feld vor zwei Wochen bestellt Professor."

„Potter ich warne Sie, treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, oder Sie werden es bereuen." Harry merkte wie einige seiner Hauskameraden hinter ihm immer kleiner wurden, scheinbar hatte Schniefelus auf sie einen anderen Effekt wie auf Harry.

Snape zuckte ohne ersichtlichen Grund kurz zusammen. „Das Quidditchfeld ist für heute gesperrt" rief er dann aus. Er drehte sich in seiner typischen idiotischen Art von allen Anwesenden weg und verschwand.

„Ihr habt es gehört" rief Harry „Theorieunterricht." Er marschierte ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Slytherins zum Spielfeldrand.

Die Slytherins waren von dem Gespräch noch etwas gelähmt und brauchten einen Moment bevor auch sie verschwanden. „So wir warten noch eine Minute, dann beenden wir das Training" sagte Harry zu seinem Team, welches ihm wenig begeistert gefolgt war. „Ihr wart alle heute gut dabei und ich wollte es eh gleich beenden."

Nun grinsten die anderen oder schüttelten entnervt den Kopf. „Warum habt ihr eure Stäbe beim Training?"

„Bei dem Kapitän" sagte Justin, „wer weiß was der mit einem macht?"

„Wie ihr habt alle eure Zauberstäbe dabei?" Alle lächelten verlegen, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Gut zu wissen" er grinste gehässig. „Ach eins noch, passt etwas vor den Slytherins auf, wenn sie jetzt schon anfangen uns zu nerven, wer weiß was passiert wenn wir gegen sie Spielen müssen?" Er schaute kurz auf sein Team und setzte dann an „Falls etwas geschieht will ich es wissen. Die Probleme löse ich, denn ich bin der Kapitän." Mit dieser Durchsage verschwand er Richtung Duschen.

* * *

Harry setzte sich an einen bestimmten Platz in der Bibliothek, seine Nachbarin schaute kurz auf und verdrehte die Augen, als sie wohl dachte er sehe es nicht. Aber Harry wollte sie erst mal an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnen, bevor er sie ansprechen wollte und so ignorierte er sie und konzentrierte sich auf das Buch vor sich.

Er schrieb einige Details auf und räumte das Buch weg und nahm das nächste. Harry erkannte, dass sie aus dem Augenwinkel seine Aufzeichnungen überflogen hatte, als er ein neues Buch holte und musste grinsen. _Neugier etwas was alle Frauen nicht unterdrücken können!_

Als er das dritte Buch auf einer bestimmten Seite aufgeschlagen hatte, sprach sie ihn dann an. „Harry?"

„Ja"

„Woher weißt du welche Seite du brauchst?"

„Blacky hat mir aufgeschrieben wo ich suchen muss, da ich allerdings keine so genauen Angaben gemacht habe, habe ich eine etwas längere Liste von ihm bekommen, die ich überfliegen muss."

„Blacky? Ein Hauself" legte sie los. Harry nickte „von dir hätte ich auch nichts anderes erwarten können."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry scheinheilig, er hatte das mit den Elfenrechten von Ginny schon gehört.

„Die Ausbeutung, die du und alle anderen Zauberer betreiben, die Sklaverei." Sie schnaufte um zu zeigen, dass sie mehr von sich geben könnte, aber eh nicht wollte.

„Wuschel, wenn dir jemand deine Hilfe anbietet würdest du sie annehmen?"

„Das willst du doch jetzt nicht vergleichen oder?"

„Der Vergleich hinkte einwenig, da ein Vorfahre der Elfen diese Hilfe angeboten hatte, aber es ist nicht viel anders."

„Und deswegen dürft ihr die Armen Geschöpfe ausbeuten?"

„Jetzt machst du es dir aber zu einfach, wieso sollte ich Blacky ausbeuten."

„Witzig Struwwel" Harry musste nun grinsen. „Er kriegt kein Geld, keinen Urlaub, er hat keine Rechte wie andere, er hat nicht mal etwas anzuziehen und er arbeitet was weiß ich wie lange am Tag."

* * *

Ich muss hier unterbrechen sonst platz Hermine durch das Chap ende kann sie sich vielleicht etwas beruhigen –grins-

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	29. Gespräche

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben (obwohl ich nichts gegen einige mehr hätte) und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Enrinye, Stryyke, Schokki, Dax ;-), Thorin, Schttenengl, Zerengeb, Alex Black5, ****slYtherIn-gIrlY-91**

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 28**

„Das willst du doch jetzt nicht vergleichen oder?"

„Der Vergleich hinkt einwenig da ein Vorfahre der Elfen diese Hilfe angeboten hatte aber es ist nicht viel anders."

„Und deswegen dürft ihr die Armen Geschöpfe ausbeuten?"

„Jetzt machst du es dir aber zu einfach wieso sollte ich Blacky ausbeuten."

„Witzig Struwwel" Harry musste nun grinsen „er kriegt kein Geld, kein Urlaub, er hat keine Rechte wie andere, er hat nicht mal etwas anzuziehen und er arbeitet was weiß ich wie lange am Tag."

**

* * *

29. Kapitel:Gespräche**

„Also nur weil dir die Kleidung nicht gefällt heißt es noch lange nicht, er hat Nichts anzuziehen" erwiderte Harry sachlich. „Er hat die gleichen Rechte wie sein Herr."

„Was?"

„Ein Hauself der für mich etwas macht hat die gleichen rechte wie ich, er handelt auf meinen Anweisung" erklärte Harry. „Kein Geld, wofür auch? Normalerweise bekommt ein Hauself alles was er haben will von seinem Herrn."

Wieder schnaubte sie. „Vielleicht bei euch, aber sonst haben sie das Leben eines Sklaven. Sie sind solange unterdrückt gewesen, das sie gar nicht mehr wissen was frei sein bedeutet."

„Wuschel warum schreist du?" Harry sah sie ruhig an. „Ich sitze neben dir und ich lasse dich ausreden, es gibt keinen Grund unhöflich zu werden." Sie lief rot an und Harry wusste jetzt nicht, ob vor Wut oder weswegen und so sprach er einfach weiter. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass andere Zauberer die Hauselfen vernünftig behandeln, aber ich will auch nicht hören dass wir sie als Sklaven halten."

Sie hatte sich scheinbar wieder im Griff. „In Ordnung, aber wie willst du das sonst nennen, wenn ihr sie so über die Jahrhunderte manipuliert, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind ohne euch Zauberer zu leben."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weiß ich was?"

„Das sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind ohne uns zu Leben."

„Sie schauen ihre eigenen Artgenossen skeptisch an, wenn diese Frei sind."

„Na und? Du wirst auch skeptisch von einigen angesehen. Ich werde. glaube ich. auch nicht von allen gemocht…" Nun lächelte sie kurz. „…und auch Zentauren akzeptieren nicht alle."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen? Willst du sagen, dass die Zauberer alle ihre Hauselfen frei lassen würden, wenn sie fragen würden" warf sie sarkastisch ein.

„Zumindest einige" sagte Harry nachdenklich, „aber hast du mal jemanden nahe gelegt mit dem aufzuhören, was ihm Spaß macht?"

„Spaß macht? Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Die wissen es nur nicht besser!"

„Und das weißt du woher?"

Sie stockte kurz „niemand mag es, einen anderen zu dienen wie ein Sklave" fügte sie noch schnell an.

„Kein Mensch" sagte Harry, er sah sie kurz nachdenklich an, „allerdings würde auch kein Mensch mit freiem Oberkörper durch den Wald rennen und dort leben wollen."

Sie sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an. „Zentauren tun das, willst du sie jetzt alle zwingen Klamotten zu kaufen."

„Haha" sagte sie und schüttelte sich „jetzt vergleichst du aber Äpfel mit Birnen."

„Was glaubst du warum sie noch keinen Krieg gegen uns geführt haben, wie zum Beispiel die Kobolde?"

„Weil sie zu schwach sind und weil sie alleine durch ihren Bund an den Zauberer geknechtet sind."

„Zu schwach?" frage Harry überrascht und musterte sie nun genau „wie kann jemand zu schwach sein, der in Hogwarts apparieren kann? Der durch sämtliche Schutzzauber kommt? Jemand der junge Zauberer bewachen soll wenn die Eltern unterwegs sind?"

„Es bleibt aber noch den Bund" meinte sie trotzig.

„Tötet mein Hauself Malfoy und umgekehrt. Problem gelöst, zumal sie nicht wirklich gegen die Befehle ihrer Herren verstoßen hätten." Harry sagte das, als ob er über das Wetter reden würde. Sie wollte ansetzten etwas zu erwidern, aber Harry sagte „das ist eh alles nur Spekulation. Wie willst du wissen, was einer will wenn du ihn nicht fragst? Und wie willst du jemanden helfen, wenn du was tust was er nicht will?"

„Sie würden sich schon an ihre Freiheit gewöhnen" sagte sie trotzig.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht würden aber auch viele vor Scham Selbstmord begehen?" Er lächelte schwach, „aber zurück zum Thema. Blacky hat die Bibliothek für mich durchsucht und ich schaue jetzt nach was ich gebrauchen kann."

Sie sah erst so aus, als wolle sie das Thema noch vertiefen, sagte dann aber doch „deshalb warst du die letzten Jahre so selten hier?"

„Hab ich gefehlt?" Er grinste kurz breit, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, „nein ich habe genug eigene Bücher, nur leider ist momentan kein rankommen." Harry hatte von Blacky erfahren, das er Godrics Hollow versiegelt hatte, auf Anweisung von Sirius. Damit niemand, der nun gesetzlich berechtig wäre, dort Schindluder treiben konnte. Der Nachteil war, Harry konnte es auch nicht betreten oder aber Gegenstände von dort entfernen, solange er nicht den Siegelring der Potters am Finger hatte.

„Ihr habt eine Bibliothek die dir alle Informationen besorgen konnte, die du für die Schule gebracht hast?"

„Und sie hat bequemere Stühle" er verzog nun kurz sein Gesicht und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her „und auch einen Kamin und man muss nicht so flüstern."

Sie sah kurz geistesabwesend weg und nickte dann. Als sie dann an ihre Aufgaben ging, fing Harry an. „Wo du moralisch so für die Hauselfen bist, was würdest du sagen wenn jemand anderen bei Sportveranstaltungen einen Vorteil verschafft?"

„Was interessiert mich euer Scheiß Quidditch" maulte sie.

„Ich habe mich nur bei den Tryouts gefragt warum McLaggan teilweise so langsam war."

„Iss mir gar nicht aufgefallen" begann sie „habe eh mehr über die Hausaufgaben von Slughorn gegrübelt" fügte sie schnell an.

„Das erklärt, dass du soviel Selbstgespräche geführt hast" sagte Harry. „Schade nur das Won Won nicht drauf reagiert hat was?"

Sie wurde Rot und grabschte nach ihren Sachen um zu gehen „Bleib cool Hermine."

Sie stockte, Harry wusste aber nicht weshalb, schätze aber das es am Namen lag. „Ja ich kenne deinen Namen" er grinste „ich finde Wuscheltom aber schöner."

Sie sah ihn immer noch fassungslos an, scheinbar fragte sie sich was er jetzt von ihr wollte? Harry las erstmal wieder ihn seinem Buch, er wollte sie nun zappeln lassen. „Was willst du?" brachte sie dann auch irgendwann hervor, sie klang nervös und argwöhnisch.

„Was sollte ich wollen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas erzählst" flüsterte sie und musste sich näher zu ihm beugen, „ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken zu haben."

„Das trifft mich zutiefst" kam es theatralisch von Harry.

Aber als er nichts weiter sagte rutschte sie nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. „Was nun?" fauchte sie.

„Nichts ich wollte nur erwähnen, dass ich deine dunklen Seiten kenne und immer noch mit dir befreundet sein möchte."

„Befreundet?"

„Na du bist heute mal wieder freundlich" maulte er. „Naja zumindest bist du mir lieber, als so alle Slytherins."

„Entschuldige Harry" sie zögerte kurz, „aber du musst zugeben, das war etwas merkwürdig von dir" sie versuchte ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Ich spiele meistens mit offenen Karten sagte er" er überlegte sagte es dann aber doch, „nicht wie ihr Gryffindors."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" fragte sie scheinbar ehrlich interessiert.

„Neville hat mich belogen was die Prophezeihung…." Ein heftiges Zucken von ihr ließ ihn stoppen _hatte er den wunden Punkt getroffen? Kannte Sie die Prophezeiung?_

„Wieso hat er gelogen?"

„Er sagte mir er hätte sie im diesen Raum verloren, ich habe sie ihm aber im Atrium abgenommen, als er von Voldemort attackiert wurde."

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Also soviel wie ich weiß, ist sie wirklich dort zerbrochen" begann sie und auf Harrys schnauben. „Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass er sie von anderer Seite her kennt."

_Hupps _das heißt, das… „Ich Idiot!" Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf „von Sybille Pathilda Trelawney an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" gab er dann von sich. „Stellt sich nur die Frage was sich dann in meinen Koffer befindet?"

„Vielleicht war sie ihn in die Tasche gefallen, als die Regale zusammen gebrochen sind." Harry wollte schon sagen, dass das nicht möglich war, wegen den Schutzzaubern, als sie kurz aufschreckte. „Warte" sie faste ihn auf den Arm „Neville hat die Prophezeihung verloren oder jemand hatte sie ihm im Raum abgenommen und er hatte ein _Accio_ gesprochen."

„Du meinst es gibt eine zweite Prophezeihung für unseren Gold Jungen." Erst jetzt merkte er ihren Blick.

„Kann doch sein" sagte sie.

„Das mit dem _Accio_ war nur ein blöder Spruch, in Ordnung." Er schüttelte den Kopf „es kann doch nicht sein das alle weiblichen Insassen das gehört haben" fluchte Harry weiter.

„Vielleicht hättest du das nicht sagen dürfen, wenn deine Verflossenen im nächsten Abteil sitzen."

„Du meinst Padma und Lavender haben es gehört und erzählen es jetzt jedem?"

„Nicht jedem, nur denen, von denen sie wissen, dass sie es weitererzählen."

„Ich dachte schon über so was Quatscht ihr in euren Waschräumen."

„Auch" sagte sie ruhig.

„Gut zu wissen" sagte Harry und grinste breit. „Werbung ist immer gut."

„Dich interessiert wohl wirklich nicht was andere von dir denken, oder?"

„Kann ich doch eh nicht ändern" sagte er „selbst wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich das anders gesagt habe, oder was weiß ich, es ist gelaufen. Aber mal was anderes" er schaute an ihr vorbei. „Lach mal dämlich und leg deine Hand wieder auf meine."

„Was bitte?"

„Na dieses Weiber gickeln da kommen gerade Lav Lav und Won Won, nicht umdrehen" fügte er noch schnell an.

Sie tat dann genau das, was Harry gesagt hatte und fügte noch an „manchmal bist du einfach zu gut."

„Ich tue meine bestes Wuschel" erwiderte Harry.

„Struwwel, Struwwel" sagte sie, als auch schon Lavender und Ron am Tisch vorbei gingen, letzterer mit nachdenklichem Gesicht.

„Du weißt alles hier oder?"

„Ich tue mein bestes Wuschel" sagte Harry beugte sich vor und gab der überraschten Hermine einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, „soll doch echt wirken, oder?"

Sie sah ihn mit überraschten Augen an und nickte dann. „Harry ich will dich nicht kränken oder so, aber …."

„Das tust du schon" er lächelte, „nennen wir es ein kleines Spiel, du rettest meinen Ruf und ich ärgere Won Won."

Sie schaute auf Harry dann in die Richtung in die Ron verschwunden war und dann wieder auf Harry „Aber nur unter der Beding…"

Harry hatte ihren Mund mit seinen verschlossen und als sie sich trennten sagte er „Keine Bedingungen wenn du meinst es wird dir zu bunt mit mir, sag Bescheid." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, „ich weiß das du mich nicht magst, oder gar liebst, nennen wir es einen Freundschaftsdienst."

Sie lächelte nun berechnend und nickte. „Nicht mögen ist übertrieben, ich werde es nur einigen Sagen müssen, nicht das sie sauer werden."

„Einigen?" Harry tat gespielt entsetzt. „Hermine wer ist jetzt hier der Schwerenöter?"

„Ach nicht so, nur Neville und…" sie stoppte sich selbst „nur Neville halt."

Harry verwunderte das wieder, warum hatte er das Gefühl das ein Name fehlte in dieser Aussage und warum er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, es war ein weiblicher. „Hast du besondere Wünsche, Schatzi?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und als es Klick machte. „Eigentlich nur das ich nicht gerne Händchen halte und bei dem Wetter nicht draußen Spazierengehen will" sagte sie dann doch sehr bestimmt und fügte noch schnell an „diesen Schatziquatsch lass auch lieber weg."

„Aufrufe – Zauber schätze ich auch nicht" ergänzte Harry, woraufhin sie in überrascht ansah und Puterrot anlief, was Harry zum Grinsen brachte. „Ach ja, ich werde die nächsten Abende keine Zeit für mein Wuschelchen haben."

„Oh" meinte diese enttäuscht und Harry schätze, dass jemand da war, der die Show sehen sollte. „Warum nicht"? fragte sie auch recht betrübt.

„Der liebe Mr. Filch möchte mich abends bei sich haben" erklärte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Stör ich?" fragte ein etwas verwirrter Neville.

„Ist der Phönix ein Vogel? Aber egal. Gute Nacht Wuschel ich muss los." Mit einem erneuten Kuss war er dann auch verschwunden.

Er musste bei den nächsten Worten von Neville grinsen „was war das ebbend Hermine?"

* * *

Die Arbeit bei Filch war die gleiche wie letztes Jahr, scheinbar fand er es gut, dass sein Raum nun aufgeräumt wurde und da Harry ja schon dort gewesen war, zeigte er diesem auch keinen anderen.

Er hatte schon angefangen die einkassierten Objekte abzulegen und zu säubern und war damit auch innerhalb der letzten Tage weit vorangekommen. Er war alphabetisch vorgegangen und mit einem der größten Stapel fertig. Sein Vater wurde scheinbar Anfang des Schuljahres auf Herz und Nieren geprüft, soviel wie hier lag.

Q und S waren nicht viel gewesen und so machte er sich auf Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war kurz davor diesen zu betreten, als er stoppte Q und S oder Q bis S. Er versuchte mit aller macht nachzudenken, aber er konnte sich nicht an ein R erinnern, gab es keine.

Am nächsten Abend hatte er noch beim Betreten des Raum an R gedacht, doch als er ihn wieder verlassen hatte, konnte er sich nur an die Arbeiten von S bis T erinnern. Das war nicht normal, etwas in diesen Raum brachte ihn davon ab, an die Ordner mit R zu denken. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen um darüber Informationen zu bekommen.

Harry und Hermine trafen sich nun hin und wieder in den Pausen, da Harry abends keine Zeit für sie hatte. Selbst Cho und Red Head vernachlässigte er, was ihn viel mehr störte. „Hey Wuschel" er hatte seine Hände von hinten auf ihren Bauch gelegt und sie auf die Wange geküsst.

„Hey" meinte sie, drehte den Kopf und gab ihm auch einen Kuss. Woraufhin Neville der dabei stand das Gesicht verzog und Parvati und Lavender böse Blicke auf ihn warfen, während Ron seine Füße sehr interessant fand. „Hast du einen Moment?" fragte er.

Sie nickte und sagte „Klar" und beide gingen etwas von den anderen weg, damit die sie zwar sehen konnten, aber nicht hören. „Was gib es?" fragte sie gut gelaunt.

„Ah" Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihr „erstmal das ebbend was war mit Neville und warum hast du so gute Laune?"

Sie grinste hinterhältig, „irgendwie war noch nicht der richtige Moment um es im zu erklären." Harry nickte verstehend, „die gute Laune habe ich wegen denen, ich glaube so häufig wie in den letzten Tagen haben sich die beiden noch nie um mich gekümmert." Harry ließ die Augenbrauen verschwinden. „Schau nicht so, sie sind meine Zimmerkameradinnen, sie müssen mich vor dem Lustmolch retten und warnen."

Harry „Ach ja Lustmolch", er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss und da sie so gute Laune hatte, ließ er auch seine Zunge etwas vorstoßen. Sie erstarrte zwar kurz, aber ließ es dann doch geschehen.

„Hmm" kam es von Harry, was sie etwas verlegen Lächeln ließ. „Entschuldige, aber wir müssen unseren Zuschauern doch etwas bieten."

„Und was war das zweite?" fragte sie nun.

„Ich habe momentan keine Zeit für die Bibliothek, brauchte aber kurzfristig etwas über Gedächtniszauber. Blacky kann zwar die Bücher durchsuchen, aber ich müsste trotzdem selbst nachschlagen ob es etwas taugt. Deshalb wollte ich wissen, ob du dort für mich etwas lesen und suchen könntest."

„Hatten die beiden doch recht" sagte sie belustigt „du beutest mich nur aus." Harry wollte gerade was erwidern. „Ich schätze sie meinten aber was anderes. Aber wieso Gedächtniszauber zumal du dort einer der Besten der Klasse gewesen bist?"

„Ich weiß zwar wie sie wirken, aber nicht wie ich sie analysieren oder aufspüren, oder gar unschädlich machen kann" erklärte er.

„Kommst du Hermine?" Ron war etwas näher getreten und sprach sie an. „Unterricht" sagte er noch erklärend.

„Geht schon mal vor ich komme nach" sagte sie sehr freundlich.

„Wie haben jetzt aber Snape."

„Ron, ich bin gleich im Unterricht, versprochen."

„Mich immer anmaulen, aber sich selber nicht dran halten, so was ist wider mal typisch für dich" maulte Ron und drehte sich weg. Hermine wollte ihn gerade angehen, wurde ab von Harry davon abgehalten.

„Brr brauner" sagte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie schüttelte sich einmal und drehte sich dann zu Harry „Er weiß genau wie er mich auf 180 bringt."

„Und dir gefällt es" gab Harry zurück, was beide lächeln ließ.

„Also brauchst du Analyse – Zauber die dir zeigen, ob und wenn ja, welche Gedächtnis – Zauber über einen Raum oder Gegenstand liegen?" Harry nickte, „ich werd mal schauen, ob ich was finde, aber ich habe nicht solche Hilfe wie …"

„Hier" er reichte ihr einen Zettel von Blacky, „er hatte schon mal eine kleine Vorauswahl getroffen und wenn du möchtest, stelle ich ihn dir mal vor und ihr könnt darüber diskutieren ob Hauselfen frei besser dran sind oder nicht." sprach er weiter als er ihr Gesicht sah. „Auch wenn er mir dann die Ohren volljault, ob ich unzufrieden mit ihm war" fügte er noch leise an.

Sie nahm den Zettel und ging Richtung Unterricht davon. Harry war etwas spät bei Flitwick, aber diesen störte es nicht, da Harry die Aufgabe, die er beim Eintreten bekam, erfolgreich meisterte.

* * *

Harry war wieder bei seiner Strafarbeit, er hatte alles angewandt, was er über Okklumentik wusste, das war zurzeit seine einzige Waffe gegen den Zauber. Aber nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, wusste er nur noch, dass es einen Gedächtnis – Zauber in diesem Raum gibt, aber nicht über was.

Das war deprimierend, Harry wusste, das er etwas suchen musste, aber nicht was und da es heute sein letzter Abend war, konnte er nicht mehr viel machen, also blieb ihm nur Plan B, mehrere Regale wieder zurückbauen, so das er bei einer späteren Strafarbeit wieder hier eingesetzt werden konnte.

Kaum hatte Harry das Büro verlassen, wusste er was er suchen wollte, alles mit dem Buchstaben R. Da er nun nicht mehr hineinkam, blieb nur das Vorbereiten aufs das nächste Mal und vielleicht die Suche nach Namen mit R, die dort wohl so geschützt worden waren, auch wenn das nicht wirklich Erfolg versprechend enden würde. Harry hat auch Überlegungen angestellt, was wohl jemanden dazu veranlassen könnte, seine Unterlagen zu schützen.

Doch eigentlich viel ihm nichts Sinnvolles ein, zumal derjenige sich nach seiner Tat Zugriff auf diesen Raum verschafft haben musste und dann noch Filch irgendwie dazu gebracht hatte dieses zu vergessen. Er stockte, er hatte doch alle Gegenstände in dem Raum in der Hand gehabt, wieso war ihn kein Name mit R aufgefallen, hatte er auch diese Gegenstände übersehen.

„Hey" wurde begrüßt „hier hast du deine Unterlagen."

„Wuschel" begrüßte Harry sie, „leider etwas zu spät, hab gerade die Sache beendet."

„Entschuldige" setze sie an, doch Harry winkte ab. „Blacky hat es etwas sehr gut mit der Suche gehalten" sie sah ihn fragend an. „Wie schaffst du es aus dieser Zusammenstellung das wichtige so schnell zu finden?"

„Ich lese es und fertig, ich weiß auch nie welches Buch das Richtige ist, allerdings schreibt er für gewöhnlich die mit den meisten Informationen nach oben."

„Wieso machst du das?"

„Was?"

„Mir helfen, ich meine wir kennen uns nicht wirklich gut, haben oft unterschiedliche Meinungen und es gibt sicherlich ..." Sie stockte scheinbar zu nervös, um das auszusprechen was sie dachte.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, meinen Ruf aufpolieren" sagte Harry, was sie aber scheinbar nicht glauben wollte.

„Wenn du es nicht sagen willst bitte" sagte sie etwas gereizt „aber scheinbar wirkt es eh nicht, die beiden hängen immer noch zusammen."

„Spättestens nach Weihnachten ist es vorbei" sagte Harry, sie lächelte dankbar.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Dann ist das neue verflogen und ihm wird auffallen, das Won Won ein dämlicher Name ist."

Hermine grinste „Wie gehst du zur Slug – Party?"

„Wie immer, es ist nicht nötig sich aufzudonnern" setzte er an, „bin gespannt, wer alles von außerhalb kommt, dann zeigt sich wie beliebt er wirklich ist." Harry überlegte kurz „was ist das eigentlich mit dir und Neville, ihr seid euch in Zaubertränke nicht wirklich grün, aber sonst kommt ihr recht gut miteinander aus?"

„Nichts Wichtiges" sagte sie, „er hat Hilfe der ich nicht ganz traue, aber eigentlich kann ich es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln. Wenn man sieht wie gut er geworden ist, ist es schwer darauf zu verzichten."

„Man gut, das ich es nicht verstehen muss" sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Mmh Harry?" Sie schaute wieder so, als wüsste sie nicht ob sie nicht vielleicht zu weit gehen würde. „Was ich dich schon immer fragen wollte … ich meine du brauchst nichts sagen wenn du nicht willst … also." Harry hätte schon längst losgelacht, doch etwas in ihm sagte, dass die Frage nicht einfach sein würde. „Der Fluch mit dem du Lestrange belegt hast?"

„_Torimingu_?"

Sie nickte kurz, bevor sie weiter machte „woher kanntest du ihn?"

„Aus einen Buch für sagen wir mal nicht alltägliche Zauber" begann er „ich frage mich weshalb ich diesen gewählt habe, zumal ich ihn nie wirklich geübt habe." erzählte er ihr freimütig. „Er ist mir ja auch nicht gelungen."

Sie sah überrascht aus „wie nicht gelungen?"

„Nun normaler weise sollte sich die Wunde wieder schließen und der Blutverlust auf ein Minimum reduziert werden, da das nicht geschehen ist."

„Er hat nicht geblutet" kam es von ihr.

„Was?"

„Hätte er aus der Wunde geblutet wäre dort sehr schnell eine große Blutlache entstanden doch dort war nichts, ich bin über ihn geflüchtet." ergänzte sie seine Aussage.

„Aber wieso ist er dann Tot?" fragte Harry.

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt, war mir allerdings nicht sicher mit dem Fluch den du gesprochen hast" sie musterte ihn kurz „zumal ich ihn auch nicht in der Bibliothek gefunden habe."

„Nicht?" wunderte sich Harry gespielt. „Merkwürdig."

„Wieso bist du manchmal so ein Arschloch und nicht immer so wie jetzt?"

„Wer nicht hinter die Mauer schauen will hat es nicht verdient mich anderes zu erleben" sagte er.

„Aber warum sollte das jemand wollen?" fragte sie zurück. Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Richtung Gryffindorturm und ließ einen nachdenklichen Harry zurück, der Richtung Astronomieturm schlich.

Warum sich jemand für ihn interessieren sollte, wäre im eigentlich egal, nur war das der Punkt, der bei zwei Personen doch in ihm brannte. Er hatte seinen Tarnumhang übergeworfen und hatte sich auf die Brüstung gesetzt um über die beiden nachzudenken.

Tonks kannte ihn von klein auf, sie war eine große Schwester und nun eine Klasse für sich, aber was wollte sie von ihm? Er hatte doch gesagt, er versuche das Blackvermögen zu schützen und früher hatte sie sich auch nicht so bedankt. Bei Franz gab es eine Umarmung, aber nicht so was und was sollte er jetzt mit ihr anfangen? Wie sollte er es Red Head und Cho erzählen? Oder gab es da nichts zu erzählen?

Ja und Red Head, er konnte klar sagen, das dort mehr war als nur Freundschaft existierte, zumindest hatte er es so verstanden. Ging das mehrere Mädchen lieben? Und was hielten diese davon? Oder besser gesagt, was erwarteten diese sich davon?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Umhang von einem unerwarteten Windhauch erfasst wurde und seine Beine kurz freilegte. „Hey Harry" Red Head war auf dem Turm erschienen „wollte nur sichergehen, das ich alleine bin."

„Hey Gin" er betonte den Namen gelangweilt, so das sie grinsen musste.

„Brech dir nichts ab, Struwwel."

„Wie hast du das ebbend gemacht, ich meine den Wind?"

„Sind Fred und George drauf gestoßen, sie wollten einen Zauber entwickeln, der die Röcke der Mädchen hoch pustet und es aussehen ließe wie ein Windhauch." Sie grinse nun „haben aber nicht geschafft die Richtung zu beeinflussen und Seitenwind war nicht das was sie wollten."

„Wie funktioniert dieser Zauber?" Sie zeigte kurz die Handbewegung und schon war ein Wind um sie herum erschienen, der durch einen weiteren Wink verschwand.

„Ist nicht wirklich kräftig reicht aber für diese Anwendung" sagte sie noch.

„Was treibt dich hierher?" fragte Harry dann, als er das mit dem Zauber verstanden hatte.

„Ich bin öfters hier, du entsinnst dich?" kam es zurück.

„Was findest du an mir, das du dich mit mir abgibst?" fragte Harry geradeheraus.

Scheinbar lag ihr schon ein doofer Spruch auf den Lippen, den sie aber herunter schluckte, als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Ich weiß nicht was es jetzt genau war" meinte sie. „Interessant wurdest du, als du einen Slytherin nach dem nächsten in den Krankenflügel brachtest. Genervt hast du vorletzten Sommer, allerdings war das genauso wie du auch Hermine behandelst hast. Nicht mich genervt weil ich in Slytherin bin, sondern weil ich da war."

„Gern geschehen" fuhr Harry dazwischen und klopfte neben sich um zuzeigen sie sollte sich zu ihm setzten.

„Dann war da ein Gespräch mit Tonks, die sagte dass du mehr versteckst, als du uns glauben lassen wolltest."

„Danke noch mal für den vergleich mit Malfoy" warf Harry ein.

Sie wurde Rot und bekam große Augen. „Du hast uns belauscht, stimmt es? Hatte mich schon gewundert, warum es nur Fred erwischt hatte sonst machen die doch alles zusammen." Er bekam einen saftigen Schlag in die Rippen „dann das Treffen mit deiner Mutter" sie stockte kurz. „Ich weiß nicht ob du es so gemeint hattest, aber von diesen Tag an hatte dein Red Head eine andere Bedeutung."

„Allerdings war mir klar, dass du mir nie trauen würdest, ich war ja eine deiner Feinde, eine Slytherin." Sie lächelte kurz „doch du hast nie daran gezweifelt, dass ich euch helfen werde, oder euch Verraten würde, du hast mir sogar deinen Adler anvertraut."

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, was du für Cho machst. Ob du es nun weist oder nicht, Harry du bist eine große Stütze in ihrem Leben." Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Das ist zwar alles schön und gut was du erzählst, aber warum treibst du dich mit mir Nachts rum. Ich schätze einige der männlichen Slytherins würden gerne mir die befreundet sein und noch viel mehr."

Sie lächelte schelmisch, so dass zwei Grübchen zum Vorschein kamen, die Harry so an ihr liebte. _Lieben_ fragte er sich, _ja lieben antwortete_ er sich. Warum war nicht klar, aber es war so. „Willst du mich loswerden Struwwel?"

Wieder stutze Harry, wusste sie mehr als er, wieso war sie sich so sicher. „Könnte ich das?"

„Ne" kam es knapp von ihr zurück.

„Das meine ich, wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde? Zumal ich Cho liebe wie du weißt."

Sie nickte „Naja, du würdest nicht dieses Gespräch mit mir führen" sagte sie.

„Was sagt dir das ich nicht noch andere Mädchen treffe, das ich in den Sommerferien nicht auch Bekanntschaften gemacht habe. Das du nie …"

„Die einzige Freundin für Harry James Potter bin" vollendete sie den Satz „tja in die Geschichte mit Cho wurde ich ja von einer bezaubernden kleinen Chinesin hinein gezogen." sagte sie und schaute auf die an der Tür stehende Cho.

Diese kam näher und umarmte beide. Harry erkannte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, wusste aber auch, dass er sie nicht darauf ansprechen konnte. „Ich habe euch unterbrochen macht weiter" sagte sie und kuschelte sich an Harrys andere Seite.

Gin gab ihr einen bösen Blick, machte dann aber doch weiter. „Was in den Ferien geschehen ist sollte ja eigentlich keinen wirklich interessieren oder? Und von der da hattest du ja klare Anweisung." Sie streckte Cho die Zunge heraus und erklärte weiter.

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören? Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein, egal was du auch machst." Sie schnaufte kurz „vergiss es, sollte ich erfahren dass du jemanden anderen küsst, den ich nicht kenne, lernst du mich wirklich kennen." Ihre Augenblitzen gefährlich auf.

„Was heißt das jetzt wieder?" fragte Harry nachdenklich „denn du kennst Pansy und …Autsch." Er rieb sich seine Seiten, denn beide hatten ihm einen Stoss in die Rippen gegeben. „Ich wollte sagen, du würdest es sicherlich nicht begrüßen, wenn ich sie küssen würde."

„Scheinbar" kam es sarkastisch von Cho und Red Head lächelte bestätigend zurück.

„Hermine und natürlich Cho, wobei erstere sicherlich früher oder später keine Küsse mehr von dir haben will, zumindest solche."

„Sicher" warf Harry skeptisch ein „wir verstehen uns gut und …Autsch."

„Sicher" kam es im Chor.

Harry schaute nachdenklich zum Sternenhimmel, er würde schon versuchen Red Heads Gefühle nicht zu verletzten und sie hatte sicherlich auch mehr Chancen als Susan, Padma und Lavender zusammen aber…

„Was ist los Harry" Cho sah ihn fragend an. „Du wirkst so nachdenklich, oder besser gesagt skeptisch."

„Ich weiß nicht" er lächelte Red Head zu „ich war nur noch nie gut darin Nein zu sagen."

„Wer?" fragte Cho.

„Wie kommst du darauf, da würde jemand sein?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Für gewöhnlich hast du einen starken Willen." Sie lächeltet gehässig „meistens zumindest und du planst eigentlich viel voraus" sagte sie weiter.

„Ist eh nur Spinnerei vergesst es" sagte Harry.

„Spinnerei weil?" fragte Red Head etwas nervöser, wie Harry klar erkennen konnte.

„Weil sie eh nichts von mir will und ich euch nicht verlieren will und wenn sie doch was will sicherlich nicht mich mit euch zusammen haben will. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was ich selber von ihr will."

„Willst du uns den Namen verraten?" fragte Cho und erkannte wohl das Harry dies nicht vor hatte. „Also raten wir mal und du bleibst so lässig wie immer." Sie schaute auf Red Head „Was meinst du kennen wir sie?"

Auf Harry überraschte Reaktion „Scheinbar."

„Glaubst du, dass uns der Name beim Schwimmen einfällt?"

Red Head grinste breit „ich schätze schon". Beide hüpften von Harry weg und marschierten Richtung Tür.

„Tonks" sagte Harry, er wusste nicht warum, aber er wollte nicht das die beiden das nur taten, weil sie ihn zu etwas überreden wollten.

Die beiden drehten sich überrascht um, „jetzt macht der Satz Sinn" sagte Cho nachdenklich, aber auch mit einem Lächeln.

„Können wir jetzt" kam es von Ginny, sie zog Cho weiter „wenn er nicht schwimmen will soll er doch hier bleiben."

Cho grinste zurück. „Nach dir" beide gickelten los und marschierten Arm in Arm Richtung Tür. Dort blieben sie nochmals stehen und warfen einen fragenden Blick auf den immer noch sitzenden und überraschten Harry. Dieser warf sich sein Unhang über und stand auf.

Als er die beiden Mädchen erreichte gab er beiden einen Klaps aufs Gesäß, was sie mit einen empörten „so nicht" und zwei Schwingern in die Luft beantworteten.

„Tonks also" Ginny war gerade wenig Ladylike mit einer Arschbombe in den Pool gehüpft. „Hohe Ziele habe wir aber da, Mr. Potter." Sie grinste diebisch.

„Darf ich sie denn küssen?" kam es gehässig von Harry, doch Ginny brauchte nicht antworten, da Cho ihn an den Beinen in den Pool zog.

Und weitere Gehässigkeiten von ihm mit ihrem Mund verschloss. Wieder entledigten ihn die Mädchen seiner Hose, doch diesmal ließ er nicht locker, bis die beiden auch ihre Höschen verloren.

„Harry" kam es von Cho, doch Ginny gab ihr einen Kuss.

Denn Harry etwas aus der Ferne bewundert und dann sagte „gleiches Recht für alle."

Sie alberten wieder herum, wobei Harry nicht selten an einer bestimmten Stelle Berührungen erfuhr, die ihn sehr erfreuten, oder aber seine Hände an Stellen gerieten, die er beim letzten Schwimmen nicht mal sehen konnte. Selbst Cho entspannte sich etwas, scheinbar aber hauptsächlich durch die Anwesenheit von Red Head.

Und dieses Mal sah Harry auch, wer was tat, oder wer ihn wo berührte und es waren beide die ihn verwöhnten, aber nur bei Ginny durfte er sich revanchieren. Diese wiederum bezog Cho mit in ihre Spielchen ein. Alle drei Kuschelten sich auf eine Liegewiese und Harry war froh dass morgen Wochenende war.

* * *

Die Slug – Party zeigte Harry, das dieser nicht die Spitze der Gesellschaft kannte, aber doch recht interessante Persönlichkeiten, wie einen Schriftsteller, der einen Vampir als Begleiter hatte. Oder ein zwei Geschäftsleute, die auf Plätze im Gamot spekulierten, da ja die Plätze von McCliverts und MacBoons nächsten Winter zur Wahl standen. Wobei Harry Mr. Hornby nicht wirklich mochte.

Hermine war ständig an seiner Seite, zum einen weil auch Ron ihm Raum war, zum anderen schienen ihr die Gespräche die zwischen den Gamot Mitgliedern und Harry geführt wurden recht interessant. Was Harry allerdings etwas mehr Kummer bereite, waren die Blicke, als er sagte das Voorhees sein Vermögensverwalter war.

Sie blickten beide, als wissen sie nun wenn sie um Hilfe bitten könnten, da dieser finanziell nicht mehr so gut stehen würde, was Harry etwas ins Grübeln brachte. Wie konnte das Ministerium seine Schutzbefohlenen so über den Tisch ziehen und keiner tat was dagegen?

Hermine war den Abend sehr gut drauf, da sie im Gemeinschaftsraum Parvati eine verplätten konnte, da diese heute nicht hier war und auch der Blick, den Harry ab und zu von Ron bekam sagte ihm, das sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

* * *

Weihnachten verbrachte Harry fast alleine im Schloss, scheinbar wollten alle ihre Kinder sehen und so konnte er sich voll uns ganz auf dem Squib – Trank und auf die Gedächtniszauber stürzten.

Er erhielt kurze Briefe von Tonks und Remus in denen beide schrieben, dass sie sehr beschäftigt waren. Remus schrieb ihm, das er sich einem Rudel angeschlossen hatte, welches neutral war und das er dort einige nette Artgenossen getroffen hatte.

Tonks hingegen schrieb ihm, dass er auf sich aufpassen solle und fragte durch die Blume, ob er was für das Blackproblem gefunden hätte. Der letzte Satz ließ Harry dann wieder ins Grübeln kommen, _denk an mich_ und ein Roter Lippenabdruck. _Will sie mich nur ärgern oder will sie wirklich was von mir? Und was soll ich ihr über Cho und Ginny erzählen?_

Dank Aschera konnte er auch seine Mutter besuchen, auch wenn es nur zwischen den beiden Essen in Hogwarts ging und er sich einschleichen musste. Er wusste nicht, ob das St. Mungo dem Ministerium meldete wer zu Besuch kam und er wusste nicht was sie sich einfallen lassen würden, wenn sie ihn erwischen würden. Er hatte den Vertrag mit den Dursleys auch überprüft und wenn überhaupt durfte er nur zu den Sommerferien dort erscheinen.

Harry empfing daher Justin und die anderen freudig, da dadurch etwas Leben ins Schloss zurückkehrte. Der erste Aushang, der nach dem Erscheinen der anderen am Brett erschien, stimmte Harry nachdenklich. Natürlich freute er sich auf die Apparationsübungen die dort stattfinden sollten, aber er wusste auch, wären die letzten Ferien normale Ferien gewesen, könnte er es schon.

Der Unterricht bei Wilkie Twycross war relativ langweilig. Alle die dieses Jahr siebzehn wurden, fanden sich in der großen Halle ein und wurden unter den Augen der Hauslehrer eingewiesen. Sie sollten sich konzentrieren und schon würde es klappen, einen Sinnlose drei Regel wurde als Mantra missbraucht. Harry, der nicht in der besten Stimmung war, hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Im Gedanken überlegte er, wie Sirius es ihm beigebracht hätte und er sich dann mit Remus darüber gestritten hätte, da es nicht nach Lehrplan war.

Auch die Nachricht über einen kleinen Muggel, der seinen Eltern getötet hatte und der darauf folgende Brief von Gringotts halfen nicht seine Laue zu bessern:

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat gefallen und ich würde mich über einige Review erfreuen.

Also zack, zack

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	30. Endlich Strafarbeit

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Schokki, Fidi** danke dafür aber geh lieber wieder rein ist zu kalt auf Dauer. **Dax ;-), Thorin, Zerengeb, Alex Black5, Wilder Terminator, Supersnik, Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler **tja interessante fragen hast du da gestellt zu beiden könnte ich sicherlich sagen die frage ist nur ob das hilft ;-),** Harry Black Potter.**

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 29**

Der Unterricht bei Wilkie Twycross war relativ langweilig. Alle die dieses Jahr siebzehn wurden, fanden sich in der großen Halle ein und wurden unter den Augen der Hauslehrer eingewiesen. Sie sollten sich konzentrieren und schon würde es klappen. Harry, der nicht in der besten Stimmung war, hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Im Gedanken überlegte er, wie Sirius es ihm beigebracht hätte und er sich dann mit Remus darüber gestritten hätte, da es nicht nach Lehrplan war.

Auch die Nachricht über einen kleinen Muggel, der seinen Eltern getötet hatte und der darauf folgende Brief von Gringotts halfen nicht seine Laue zu bessern:

**

* * *

30. Kapitel:Endlich Strafarbeit**

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir müssen ihnen leider Mitteilen, das unser freier Mitarbeiter Mr. Smith verstorben ist. Die in ihren Auftrag gegebenen Leistungen sind nun nicht weiter verfolgbar und werden somit in den nächsten Tagen wieder in ihren Verließ eintreffen, sofern ihre endgültige Verarbeitung noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Des Weiteren müssen wir ihnen mitteilen, das Mr. Voorhees es geschafft hat, den Sicherheitseinbehalt in Bulgarien zu halbieren und das freigewordene Geld ihn ein zweifelhaftes Unternehmung geflossen ist._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Grilthauk_

_Na Klasse, was hat der Mann vor, glaubt er wenn er damit fertig ist werde ich mich bei ihm bedanken wenn ich Volljährig bin_. Was sind das für Gesetze, die einen Diebstahl in dieser Großenordnung zuließen? Harry war klar, dass das Ministerium einige Spenden für dieses oder jenes erhalten hätte, aber was nun ablief, war doch etwas übertrieben.

Allerdings wusste Harry nicht, was er machen konnte, weder Tonks noch Remus konnten ihm helfen. Die Lehrer hier hatte keine Ahnung von Geschäften und auch das was er auf der Slug – Party erfahren hatte würde nichts bringen.

„Habt ihr gehört, Ron Weasley ist im Krankenflügel" Susan war zu Harry und Justin getreten „angeblich soll er vergiftet worden sein."

„Ist er noch in Gefahr?" fragte Justin, Susan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bedeutet er ist nicht beim nächsten Spiel am Samstag, richtig?" fragte Harry der nun wo das geklärt war, schon weiter dachte, Susan nickte. „Dann wird dieser Cormac McLaggan spielen schätze ich."

„Dieser Snob?" fragte Justin.

„Er war beim Ausscheidungsspiel der zweite Sucher" erklärte Harry, „ich weiß nur nicht, ob er spielen kann oder nicht."

„Was machst du dann noch hier?" setzte Susan an „soviel ich weiß trainiert heute Gryffindor, also bist du nun unser Chefschleifer oder was?"

„Da hat sie Recht, uns antreiben und triezen und selber seine Pflichten als Kapitän vernachlässigen" nahm Justin den Ball auf, den Susan angeschoben hatte.

„Täusch ich mich, oder störe ich hier?" fragte Harry in den Raum „und wehe ich erfahre später, dass ihr die Zeit nicht vernünftig genutzt habt." Er schaute auf die beiden, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte fast ohne besondere Betonung „Accio Umhang".

Justin fiel die Kinnlade runter und Susan schaute entsetzt auf Harry, bevor sie beide das breite Grinsen von Harry erkannten und ihre Stäbe zogen. Harry entkam den Kitzel und Furunkel – Flüchen nur, weil sein Umhang sich über ihn legte und er so unsichtbar aus dem Raum verschwinden konnte.

Er ging das erste Mal seid den Ferien gutgelaunt zum Quidditchfeld und erlebte einen weiteren Spaß. Cormac McLaggan war wie Zach. Nein er war viel schlimmer und Neville schaffte es auch nicht, sich genug Respekt zu verschaffen. So gab Cormac jedem Spieler irgendwelche Anweisungen die Neville wieder verwarf.

Zu Schluss des Trainings musste dann auch noch das gesamte Team helfen den Schnatz zu finden, da Cormac durch seine ewigen Kommentare dafür keine Zeit gehabt hatte und es nun schnell Dunkel wurde.

Harry allerdings verkündete seinem Team, das McLaggan ein brillanter Sucher wäre und das er durch seine vorbildliche Spielweise das Team zu Topleistung motiviert hatte und das die Hufflepuffs noch härter trainieren müssten, als schon zuvor.

Als das Spiel allerdings zwanzig Minuten am Laufen war und Neville gerade in dem Krankenflügel gebracht wurde, da McLaggan ihn über den Haufen geflogen hatte, als er einen Klatscher ausweichen wollte, wurde sicherlich auch dem letzten im Team klar, dass das heutige Spiel zum Punktesammeln gemacht war.

Harry versorgte McLaggan noch mit der einen oder anderen schmerzhaften Bekanntschaft mit seinem Besen oder der Bande. Auf seinen Wronski – Bluff reagierte dieser gar nicht mehr, sondern sah einfach nur in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, scheinbar in der Hoffnung, so das Spiel ohne weitere körperlichen Schäden zu überstehen.

Als Harry dann den Schnatz zum Vierhundertzehn zu Siebzig ergriff, verschwand das Gryffindor Team sofort und er musste sich bemühen seinen Lachanfall erst raus zulassen, als er die Kabine betreten hatte. Sein Team beobachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Stolz.

„Entschuldigt, aber wie hätte ich sonst motivieren können" brachte er nach einer Ewigkeit hervor. „Hättet ihr gewusst, dass er eine Pfeife ist, hättet ihr euch weniger angestrengt und dass er Neville für uns ausschaltete hätte ich in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht erwartet."

Das Team grinste nun auch breit. „Allerdings brauch ich euch vor den Slytherins nicht zu verarschen die sind einfach gut." sagte er dann schon wieder ernster „und Kevin, ich hoffe du hast gesehen was ein erfahrenen Sucher aus einen Angeber macht." Dieser nickte und grinste breit.

Die Krankheit hatte wohl Ron die Augen geöffnet, denn so wie Harry das sah, war dieser immer dabei Lavender aus dem Weg zu gehen, auch war er wieder öfters in der Nähe von Hermine zu sehen.

* * *

„Was macht Neville eigentlich bei Dumbledore?"

„Wieso?"

„Och, habe ihn letzte Nacht erst bei Hagrid und anschließend beim Direktor gesehen" sagte Harry beiläufig.

„Er war nicht im Turm?" kam es nachdenklich von ihr.

„Scheinbar, denn ich habe gesehen, wie ihr drei in seinem Zimmer wart und er dann aus dem Schloss raus ist, kurz mit Sprout und Slugi gesprochen hat, dann mit letzteren zu Hagrid ist und von dort aus zum Direktor. Da allerdings fast über Trelawney gestolpert wäre." Harry musterte sie, er erkannte, dass sie nun nicht wusste was sie machen sollte.

Harry hatte gestern eigentlich schauen wollen, ob der Weg frei ist, als er auf Neville gestoßen war. Da dieser nach draußen unterwegs war, schielte er unregelmäßig auf die Karte um zuschauen, was dieser sonst noch so trieb.

„Ahh ja, ein Freund von Hagrid ist verstorben und er hat ihn gestern beerdigt" begann sie dann langsam. „Scheinbar war Professor Slughorn daran interessiert und ist mit Neville mitgegangen." Spann sie den Faden langsam weiter.

„Bevor du dir was brichst, meine Variante und mein Vorschlag" unterbrach sie Harry nicht wirklich freundlich, aber immerhin noch nett. „Ich glaube Neville kennt die Prophezeiung von Dumbledore. Dieser bringt ihn nun was bei, oder aber hilft ihm irgendwo bei, ich schätze was gegen Voldemort. Da immer etwas mit unseren neuen Lehrern nicht gestimmt hatte, hat der Slugmann irgendetwas Neville erzählt, was dieser gleich dem Direktor erzählen wollte."

Sie war während seiner Geschichte auf ihren Sitz hin und her gerutscht, scheinbar passte es ihr nicht wirklich was er erzählte. „So ich habe noch die zweite Prophezeiung, ihr sagt mir, ob ich Richtig liege, zumindest mit meinen Gedanken und ich lasse euch mithören."

„Wieso solltest du das machen, wenn die Geschichte nicht stimmt, hast du davon nichts?"

„Wuschel" Harry wurde etwas wütend „ich war auch in der Ministeriumsabteilung, ich kann euch sicherlich helfen und wenn ihr wirklich hinter Voldemort her seid, fällt sicherlich die eine oder andere Ratte für mich ab."

„Aber warum glaubst du, das die Prophezeiung ..."

„Hermine" Ron war aufgetaucht und schrie Hermine nun an. „Du erzählst ihm etwas über die Pr…"

Seine Hände und Arme klappten an seinen Körper und er fing bedrohlich an zu wackeln. Hermine sah panisch auf ihn und dann auf Harry, der seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Sie fing Ron gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und legte ihn vorsichtig ab. Harry erkannte an Rons Augen dass dieser kurz davor war zu explodieren.

„Ron nicht so laut" begann Hermine.

„Ron" Harry hatte sich in dessen Gesichtsfeld geschoben „ich schätze nicht, das du gewillt bist mit mir eine sachliche Diskussion zu führen, aber glaubst du wirklich, das Hermine so dämlich wie du bist und über die Prophezeiung hier mitten in der Bibliothek, wo lauter Slytherins sitzen, rumschreit."

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und wenn du nur einen Funken Verstand hast, wirst du dieses Geschrei erst in euren Turm fortsetzen." Er schaute kurz auf Hermine „ich hätte die Gehirne an seinen Armen lassen sollen. Klärt das unter euch und danach mit Neville, ich werde sie mir diese Woche noch anhören, mit euch und ohne euch."

Damit verschwand Harry aus der Bibliothek, er schätze nicht, dass Ron auch nur ein Wort von dem Verstanden hatte was er gesagt hatte. Ron hatte nur ihn und Wuschel gesehen, das Wort Prophezeiung gehört, und seine Sicherungen waren durchgeknallt. Harry schätze auch, dass er ihn wieder verhexen müsste, wenn er noch geblieben wäre.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag in Zaubertränke kam Neville auf ihn zu und fragte, ob er einen Raum kenne der sicher war, Harry schlug den Raum der Wünsche vor. Doch Neville winkte ab, also einigten sie sich auf den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte.

Diese Nacht um zehn Uhr, Harry folgte Neville mit seinen Blick, er schien nicht sicher zu sein. Hermine lächelte verlegen und Ron warf ihn einen saueren Blick zu, welcher Harry ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry zusammen mit Susan und Justin, die beide mittlerweile ein Pärchen geworden waren und als es Zeit wurde, machten sich die Jungs auf den Weg. Susan hatte sie nichts davon erzählt. Justin war der Meinung sie bräuchte ja auch mal Zeit für sich, ohne Susan.

„Hast du sie endlich gefunden Neville?"

„Zum letzten Mal, sie sind nicht auf der Karte" brummte dieser zurück.

„Warum auch, dann wiest ihr ja wo ich bin" sagte Harry, nahm den Umhang von sich und Justin und lächelte Hermine freundlich zu. „Wuschel du erhellst diese Gruft alleine durch deine Anwesenheit."

Ron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und seinen Ohren liefen Rot an. „Spinner" kam es von Hermine, sie lächelte aber auch freundlich zurück.

„So Neville, ich weiß nicht was Wuschel alles erzählt hat, aber damit Justin auf die Höhe der Dinge…"

„Können wir ihm trauen?" warf Ron dazwischen.

„Genauso wie dir?" erwiderte Harry lässig und als er sah das Ron weiter reden wollte „seine Schwester ist nicht in Slytherin." _Sorry Gin_ dachte sich Harry „und sein Bruder nicht im Arsch des Ministers."

„Schon gut Ron, er vertraut ihm, dann werden wir es auch" sprang Neville dazwischen.

„Danke" sagte Harry „also ich habe ein Glaskügelchen von dir im Atrium übernommen, welches wie ich dachte, die Prophezeiung ist. Da du aber sagtest, sie wäre in einen anderen Raum vor deinen Augen zerstört worden, vergaß ich sie in dem Durcheinander wieder." Das war zwar nicht die Wahrheit, hörte sich aber gut an.

„So wie du dich heute und das ganze Jahr über Verhalten hast, habe ich die Vermutung gehabt, das zumindest du die richtige Prophezeiung von Dumbledore gesagt bekommen hast." Er schaute kurz auf Ron „des weitern habe ich gesehen, wie du beim Direktor warst, nach dem du mit dem Slugmann lange bei Hagrid gewesen warst."

„Meine Vermutung ist, du bekommst Unterricht oder so etwas von Dumbledore und das wiederum bedeutet, dass dich Voldemort wieder angreifen wird. Das bedeutet, das ich in deiner Nähe sein will." Er hob die Hand um zu verhindern, das ein anderer redete. „Ich lass jetzt das Kügelchen fallen, dann hören wir den Text und dann kannst du entscheiden in wieweit ich dir helfen kann, sozusagen als ‚good will'."

„Und wer sagt dass es sich um etwas wichtiges handelt?" brummte Ron.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, „Ron ich lasse sie euch hören und ihr entscheidet dann, ihr habt also keine Nachteile." Harry musste sich bemühen um normal zu reden und nicht mit Ron zu sprechen wie mit einem dreijährigen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt gut aufpassen, da ich zurzeit kein Denkarium habe, wird es keine Wiederholung geben." Alle nickten und Hermine zog eine Feder und ein Pergament hervor, welches sie vor sich legte.

Neville verzog das Gesicht, als er erkannte was es war, nickte aber dankbar. Harry hob das Kügelchen hoch und ließ es auf dem Boden zerschellen. Eine Wolke entstand aus der sich Professor Trelawney bildete welche sofort begann zu sprechen:

_Der eine wird begleitet von dem der durch den Wunsch nach Rache getrieben wird…. der Ebenbürtige wird beschützt durch ihm der nicht seinem Erbe folgte …. Misstraut von der Obrigkeit wird er seine Aufgabe erfüllen, jenen zu schützen der die Macht besitzt die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... der der die alten Bräuche auflebten lässt, Jener der die Achtung des Ältesten hat wird ihn ins letzte Gefecht begleiten ... wird ihn bis dahin schützen der Geboren wurde, als der siebte Monat starb._

Alle sahen sich überrascht an, Harry hatte genau richtig entschieden, diese Prophezeiung vor Neville abzuspielen, denn sein weißes, nachdenkliches Gesicht sagte ihm, das er Teile davon schon gehört haben musste. Allerdings war ihn auch klar, über wen in dieser Prophezeiung noch gesprochen wurde, bis auf den Part mit den alten Bräuchen zumindest.

„Snape" kam es von Ron durch die Stille „dieser Beschützer muss Snape sein warum sonst sollte Dumbledore ihm vertrauen." Neville sah immer noch ungläubig auf die Stelle wo Trelawney gewesen war.

Hermine nickte leicht und sagte „er soll im ersten Jahr unten gewesen sein und er hat dir beim Quidditch geholfen und …" sie brach ab da sie nun auf Justin und Harry schaute.

„Du sollst Voldemort besiegen" kam es von Justin, er schaute auf Neville, der nun leicht nickte.

„Ich glaub ich muss einiges überdenken" sagte Neville „wenn ich wieder etwas klarer bin melde ich mich jedenfalls. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du mit helfen willst, aber du bist willkommen." Er kletterte hinaus, gefolgt von einem immer noch misstrauischen Ron und einer nachdenklichen Hermine.

Justin der ihnen folgen wollte wurde von Harry zurück gehalten. „Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich weiß nicht, die Aussagen wer zu beschützen ist, hat Neville klar bestätigt. Aber …" er stoppte sich um sich zu sammeln. „Wunsch auf Rache hat er, Erbe nicht folgte keine Ahnung, als Totesser traut ihm auch nicht jeder. Alte Bräuche und der älteste mag sein, weiß ich aber auch nicht."

Er schaute auf Harry „aber wenn er ihn immer schützen würde, wo war er die letzten Male als Neville in Problemen steckte?" Harry nickte langsam „ich kenne nur einen der fast immer dabei war, wenn Neville und Voldemort sich getroffen haben."

„Behalte es bitte für dich" er schaut auf seine Karte „wenn sie glauben es wäre Snape sollen sie erstmal der Meinung bleiben." Jetzt wusste Harry was Flamel vor Jahren gemeint hatte, _aber was ihn nun verwirrte war Dumbledore. Kannte er diese Prophezeiung? Und war auch er der Meinung, Snape war der Beschützer?_

* * *

„Was für einen Trank willst du machen?" fragte Justin und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.

„Ich muss in den Ferien dafür sorgen, dass jemand nicht Zaubern kann und dieser Trank hier soll das bewirken."

„Du musst aha" sagte Justin „wer ist der Glückliche? Und wie lange hält das Zeug an?"

„Malfoy und keine Ahnung" kam es von Harry.

„Manchmal habe ich Angst" kam es von Justin. „Soll ich dir jetzt eigentlich alles aus der Nase ziehen."

„Er darf das Erbe meines Paten nicht antreten und mit dem Trunk versuche ich das zu erreichen und ich weiß wirklich nicht wie lange die Wirkung ist. Und wie stark sie ist, allerdings sollte ich das vorher vielleicht testen schätze ich."

„An wen?"

Harry hob die Achseln „darf keiner in Malfoys Nähe sein, sonst wird er noch misstrauisch" erklärte Harry. „Hast du schon was vor?" Fragte er dann betont beiläufig.

„Dies und das und jenes und Zaubern" knurrte Justin.

„Ach schade" kam es von Harry „eigentlich hatte ich an Zach gedacht. Aber so kurz vor den UTZs der würde sicherlich panisch werden."

„Mr. Potter entwickelt ein Gewissen, soso."

„Nicht wirklich, aber er hat gut gespielt, nennen wir es eine kleine Belohnung aus dem Hause Potter."

„Na ich hoffe Susan und ich haben auch gut gespielt" kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Naja es reicht damit ihr nicht auf die Liste der Kandidaten kommt schätze ich." Er lächelte gehässig. „Hast du irgendwelche Ersatzvorschläge?"

„Selbstversuch Mr. Potter, alle verrückten Wissenschaftler tun das."

„Stimmt" erwiderte Harry, „aber die haben meistens Sachen, die einen stärken und nicht schwächen."

„Naja wieso kein Slytherin? Parkinson oder so, vielleicht denkt Malfoy ja nicht so weit." Er schaute kurz auf, „vielleicht denkt er sogar es wäre eine Art Krankheit."

„Da du ja nicht willst" brummte Harry „ist nur die Frage wie wir die gute Pansy dazu kriegen, etwas davon zu trinken."

„Sieht aus wie Wasser" sollte also irgendwie gehen. „Vielleicht mit Umhang in der Großen Halle."

„Sehr riskant aber auch eine Herausforderung" sagte Harry. „Haben die eigentlich immer noch ihre Sitzordnung?"

Justin nickte „sie sitzt immer gegenüber von Malfoy, wie du weißt und der immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand."

„Dann werden wir das mal testen. Welche Tage hast du sie im Unterricht?

„Montagvormittag und Dienstagvormittag, dann erst wieder Donnerstag."

„Schön, schön" kicherte Harry und rieb sie die Hände.

„Doch Selbstversuch" scherzte Justin

* * *

„Hat es geklappt?" Justin kam zu Harry der schon vor der Tür zum Klassenraum wartete.

„Parkinson hat eine Hälfte und Bullstron die andere" sagte Harry etwas genervt. „Die blöde Kuh hätte beinahe alles vergeigt."

„Was ist los mit dir Pansy?" Bullstron, Parkinson und die anderen Slytherins kamen gerade um die Ecke.

„Mir ist schlecht und bin etwas Müde" sagte sie.

„Na wieder etwas …" doch Bullstron stoppte sich, als sie Harry und Justin erblickte. Sie flüsterten nun und Harry und Justin kümmerten sich nicht weiter um die Beiden zumindest nicht augenscheinlich.

Sie erfuhren, das im laufe des Tage Parkinson einige Punkte Abzug erhielt, da sie im Unterricht schlief. Bullstron schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, war aber immer wach. Ihre Übungen klappten überhaupt nicht. Sofern Harry das beurteilen konnte, doch da Parkinson normalerweise die erste war, die ihr Maul über die anderen zerriss, machte sie kein aufsehen darum.

„Laut Susan war Bullstron im Unterricht, hielt sich aber sehr zurück und Parkinson ist gar nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Sie fühle sich nicht, hat sie ausrichten lassen." Erklärte Justin Harry, als die beiden beim Abendessen waren.

„Also ist das ganze auch Gewichtsabhängig" sagte Harry. „Da beide ungefähr das gleiche hatten aber Kaninchen B weniger Probleme körperlicher Art hatte als Kaninchen P."

Justin musterte ihn kurz und sagte dann „sollten wir eigentlich Mitleid mit ihnen haben?"

Harry sah überrascht aus „wenn sie nächste Woche die gleichen Symptome haben, kannst du mich noch mal fragen."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt" kommentierte Justin, „was liegt jetzt bei dir an?"

„Kapitänsarbeit, ich bespitzele die Slytherins" erklärte Harry „und du?"

„Ich habe genug für heute erreicht, ich schaue mal ob ich jemanden finde der mit mir etwas liest."

„Soll ich klopfen wenn ich nachher ins Zimmer komme?"

„Würdest du es tun wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

„Nö"

„Nah also, was soll dann die Frage Harry?" Justin grinste und beide aßen weiter, bis sie sich in der Eingangshalle trennten und Harry unter seinen Umhang verschwand und seinen Platz in der Nähe der Tribünen einnahm.

Das Training zeigte nichts Neues und eigentlich wäre er schon längst wieder verschwunden, aber er wollte noch mit Red Head reden und das am besten alleine. Das Training wurde dank des einsetzenden Regen frühzeitig beendet und so wartete Harry darauf, dass die Slytherins die Kabinen verließen.

Nach und nach verschwanden sie auch, bis nur noch Red Head fehlte. Harry wollte schon hinschleichen als Pansy aus Richtung Wald erschien und auf die Kabine zusteuerte. Als sie sie betreten hatte stürmte Harry hinterher. Er erkannte einen Lichtschimmer an der hinteren Kabinenwand und drückte sein Auge dagegen.

Er sah in die Umkleide, in der sich Pansy gerade gemütlich an einen Pfosten lehnte, aber von Ginny war nichts zu sehen. Harry vermutete das diese Duschen würde und so seinem Blick verbogen blieb. Er kramte eins der Ohren der Zwillinge hervor und schob es in dem Raum.

„Oh Schade" hörte er eine Stimme, allerdings Klang sie weder wie Pansy noch wie Red Head.

„Was machst du hier?" Kam es etwas feindseliger von Red Head.

„Ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen" kam es vom Pansy in einer Stimme die Harry jetzt erkannte.

„Nymph" kreischte Red Head und stürmte auf das andere Mädchen zu, welches sich gerade noch zurück verwandeln konnte.

„Na wie geht's dir?" fragte Tonks, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Nach dem Schock" sagte sie „wieder langsam besser und selbst?"

„Geht wieder, Remus ist im Moment ein Problem" kam es von Tonks. _Was ist mit Moony_ fragte sich Harry. „Er hat Shackel und Mad-Eye überwältigt, als diese ihn aufhalten wollten" sie schüttelte sich „ich wusste das Werwölfe schnell sind, aber das, wow."

„Aber wieso hat er sie angegriffen? Er kam mir nie gewalttätig vor."

„Der Umgang, er lebt jetzt schon länger bei einem Rudel und da ist der Ton rauer. Aber er hat sie angegriffen, weil er nach dem Vorfall bei den Montgomerys endgültig auf die Jagd wollte."

„Jagd?"

„Ja der Werwolf der Remus gebissen hat, hat auch den jungen Montgomery überfallen, ein gewisser Fenrir Greyback."

„Aber wieso habt ihr ihn aufgehalten, soll er ihn doch erledigen" sagte Ginny und Harry musste ihr Rechtgeben.

„Weil das ein Selbstmordkommando ist" sie setzt sich neben Ginny und begann deren Haare zu frisieren, was Ginny zum Lächeln brachte. „Dieser Greyback lebt schon immer als Werwolf und kämpft auch so, Remus ist … " - Tonks kratzte sich kurz nachdenklich den Kopf - „so einen Art Hauswerwolf. Er ist nicht stark und erfahren genug, um im Kampf eins gegen eins zu überleben, zumal er sich an gewisse Regeln halten muss, wenn er nicht bei den anderen Werwölfen in Ungnade fallen will."

„Scheiß auf die anderen" sie sah auf Tonks „wie lange kannst du bleiben?"

„Bin eigentlich nur auf der Durchreise, aber da ich gesehen habe wer gerade trainiert, dachte ich sag doch mal schnell Hallo." Wie Ginny nun reagierte hätte Harry nicht erwartet, sie zog eine Schnute wie ein kleines Kind, welchem man den Lolli geklaut hatte. Tonks grinste „tue nicht so, du hast hier genug Abwechslung."

„Stimmt" sie grinste frech.

„Und wie ist er im Vergleich?" beide gickelten los.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst" sagte Ginny, stand auf und ließ ihr Handtuch Richtung Boden gleiten. Harry und Tonks reagierten beide identisch, sie sogen scharf Luft ein.

„Du kleines Biest" nörgelte Tonks „das machst du nur um mich zu ärgern."

„Und klaps?"

„Nee" sagte Tonks und verschränke die Arme provokativ auf der Brust, Ginny grinste, ging auf sie zu und gab ihren einen Kuss den Tonks erwiderte.

„So genug abgelenkt?" fragte Tonks „komm schon Fakten, Fakten, Fakten" bettelte sie weiter.

„Ich kann sie nicht vergleichen"

„Ist klar weil Neville, der … "

„Nein meine kleine neugierige Nymphe" Ginny begann sich für Harry Verhältnisse sehr langsam anzuziehen und hätte er dort gesessen wo Tonks saß, wäre seine Hose geplatzt.

„Ich kann nichts vergleichen, wenn es nichts zu vergleichen gibt, obwohl das was bis jetzt war mich schon freudig stimmt." Sie grinste nun breit in Richtung Tonks.

„Ein Kavalier der alten Schule, oder ist er zu ängstlich?" Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln und zog sich ihre Robe über.

„Das nächste Mal, aber nicht als diese blöde Kuh. Ich war so glücklich, als ich gehört hatte dass es ihr nicht gut ging und dann stehst du als Parkinson da." Sie steckte ihren Finger in den geöffneten Mund um zu zeigen was sie davon hielt.

„Oh du arme kleine, du" neckte sie Tonks „was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Nichts ich schwöre" sie hob ihren rechten Arm und auf den ungläubigen Blick von Tonks. „Sie war den ganzen Tag tierisch müde und konnte" nun grinste sie gehässig „keinen einzigen Zauber ausführen, die Bullstron hat es auch erwischt nur war sie eh nie sehr gut."

„Halt dich bloß fern von denen, nicht das das ansteckend ist" feixte Tonks.

„Oh aber gerade die beiden wollte…" sie bekam einen Klaps von Tonks und beide verschwanden nach einen Abschiedskuss, der Harrys Hose dehnte. Was war denn das jetzt, Harry zog das Ohr zurück und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Kabinewand.

_Tonks und Red Head waren ein Pärchen? Und was war das mit Neville? Und wieso sitze ich wie ein begossener Augurey im Nassen?_ Harry richtete sich auf und marschierte nachdenklich Richtung Schloss. Er hatte den Tarnumhang in seine Jacke gestopft und betrat die Eingangshalle, er war gerade dabei den Korridor zu den Hufflepuffs zu betreten, als er eine schleimige Stimme vernahm.

„Ah, Mr. Potter" kam es von Schniefelus „so spät noch unterwegs."

„Spazieren gehen" sagte Harry, als er sich umdrehte und erkannte das Snape nicht alleine war. Urquart war bei ihm und auch Red Head stand dort allerdings war diese sichtlich nervös.

„Mr. Potter" begann Schniefelus „sie haben nicht zufällig das Training des Slytherin – Team bewundert."

„Da gibt es nichts zu bewundern" kam es reflexartig von Harry.

Snape grinste breiter „da ich aus Richtung Haupttor kam, während Mrs. Weasley vom Spielfeld kam bleibt ja nur noch das sie aus dem Verbotenen Wald kamen." Er grinste gehässig in die Runde „wenn ich Richtig informiert bin, haben sie damit gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen Mr. Potter."

„Ich war unten am See" Harry schaute gespielt freundlich zurück „und ich glaube das es nicht gegen die Schulordnung verstößt dort zu sein." Schon bevor er geendet hatte wusste er dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Zu einen weil Red Head vorsichtig mit der Hand gefuchtelt hatte und Snape einen viel sagenden Blick auf Urquart warf.

„Das Mr. Potter glaube ich kaum" Snape beugte sich wieder vor um Harry besser in die Augen zu schauen. Harry wollte erst sein typisches Snape Bild aufbauen, entschied sich dann aber doch an eine Erinnerung seines Vaters und Sirius mit Snape. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das Schniefelus sich nicht beherrschen würde und Legilimens versuchen würde.

„Miss Weasley versicherte, das sie niemand mehr in der Nähe des Spielfeldes gesehen hatte, Mr. Urquart versicherte mir, das niemand mehr am See war und ich versichere, das Niemand beim Haupttor war."

„Das sind Mitglieder des Quidditch - Teams die sehen eh nichts was schneller als ein Flubberwurm ist." sagte Harry genauso gehässig zum Professor.

„Wollen sie andeuten, das diese Schüler lügen Mr. Potter." Kam es scharf und berechnend von Snape

„Nein Professor, ich sage nicht das sie Lügen, ich sage sie hätten mich nicht gesehen, falls ich dort gewesen wäre, was ich auch in Mr. Urquart Fall war."

„Zwanzig Punkte von Hufflepuff und schauen wir mal" er schaute auf einen Notizzettel. „Mr. Filch für weitere zwei Wochen, beginnend ab nächsten Samstag zehn Uhr." Er lächelte süffisant „oder kennen sie eine Schulregel die dagegen spricht." Harry schüttelte Kopf _er wollte nichts von seinen Umhang erzählen, vor allem da er wusste, dieser würde dann sofort einkassiert._

„Ich werde den Direktor und ihre Hauslehrerin davon in Kenntnis setzten." Er drehte sich zu den Slytherins.

Und Harry drehte sich wieder zum Hufflepuff – Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich hoffe das Gesetz der Serie hält" grummelte er sich in den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Potter" hörte er erneut Schniefelus „was sagten sie?"

Hätte dieser jetzt gedacht Harry wurde es sich nicht trauen zu Antworten hatte er sich getäuscht. „Ich sagte ich hoffe das Gesetz der Serie hält." Und als er genug Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen „immer wenn wir die Gryffindors hoch geschlagen haben. Konnten wir auch locker die Slytherins besiegen."

„Zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff" brummte Snape und drehte sich zu seinen Schülern. Scheinbar war auch ihm klar welche Serie Harry wirklich gemeint hatte.

„Miss Weasley ich wünsche nicht. das sie alleine nach dem Training zurück bleiben, es gibt genug Abschaum hier, der das zu seinen Vorteilen nutzen könnte." Bei dem Wort Abschaum sah er kurz zurück auf Harry. „Mr. Urquart sie sorgen dafür, das kein Spieler alleine zurück bleibt. Vor allem so wichtige für das Team" fügte er an, was dazu führte das Urquart nickte.

„Professor, normalerweise achtet er darauf und Millicent ist dann mit mir zusammen, nur war sie heute nicht pässlich." erzählte Red Head in einer Tonlage, die jedem Jungen klar sagten, was die Probleme von Bullstron wohl waren.

„Schon gut Miss Weasley", erwiderte Schniefelus freundlich, die ihren Lehrer dankend anlächelte.

„Blödes dämliches Arschloch" schrie Harry als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte und die Tür geschlossen war. Was zur Folge hatte, das alle aufschauten und als sie Harry erkannten etwas unsicher umherschauten. „Kevin hierher." Dieser schaute fast panisch auf und ging zitternd Richtung Harry. „Privattraining ab morgen Abend, du spielst gegen Slytherin."

Dieser sah bei den Worten Privattraining überrascht auf Harry und nach der letzten Ankündigung panisch. Seine Gesichtfarbe änderte sich von Knallrot auf hellgrün innerhalb weniger Millesekunden.

„Ich spiele" fragte er nervös.

„Du spielst" fauchte Harry, mit diesen Worten rannte Kevin Richtung Waschräume und Harry ging auf sein Zimmer.

„Ah du klopfst doch an" begrüßte ihn Justin der auf seinen Bett zusammen mit Susan lag und lass. „Was ist passiert?"

„Dreißig Punkte von Hufflepuff und Strafarbeit ab Samstag" brummte er.

„Du hast Schniefelus getroffen wie ich höre." Harry nickte nur, schmiss sich aufs Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Ich wünsche dir auch eine angenehme Nacht" rief Justin und dann war Harry mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

* * *

Harry übereichte Filch seinen Zauberstab danach ließ dieser ihn in seinen Aversatenkammer. „Jetzt wirst du endlich fertig hier" er grinste breit „kannst froh sein, dass du damit angefangen hast, andere hätten nicht soviel Glück."

„Glück" brummte er, was dazu führte, das Filch noch glücklicher wurde.

„Ich werde mir das Spiel ansehen, Mrs. Norris wartet vorne im Raum, also denk nicht mal drüber nach diesen Raum zu verlassen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Harry alleine zurück.

Harry zog seinen zweiten Stab und murmelte seinen Zauberspruch und die Karteikarten glühten kurz rot auf. _Aha es hat was mit den Karten zu tun_ überlegte sich Harry. Der immer noch nicht wusste was ihm eigentlich fehlte.

Harry war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung heute nach dem Sachen zu suchen, aber er wollte keinem seinen Spiegel anvertrauen und so hoffte er dass alle seine Anweisungen umsetzten, vor allem Zach.

Harry durchstöberte lustlos die Karten und als er bei den noch nicht sortierten angekommen war stutze er erneut. War doch alles normal, wieso zeigt der Analyse – Zauber auf die Karten. Harry ließ einen weitern Analyse – Zauber wirken, dieser sollte zeigen welche Objekte hier im Raum mit Zaubern belegt waren.

Harry drehte sich einmal im Kreis, so ziemlich alles in diesen Raum hatte nun einen rötlichen Schimmer, aber auch einige Karten strahlten förmlich, also ließ Harry die entsprechenden Karten einzeln auf den Tisch zurück und sprach einen Zauber, der dafür sorgen sollte dass der Gedächtniszauber verschwand.

Was er scheinbar auch tat da Harry nun wieder wusste dass er die Karten mit R nicht anfassen konnte. Da diese aber immer noch rot schimmerten vermutete Harry weitere Schutzzauber auf ihnen. Einer bestand darin die Schrift unleserlich zu machen, den Harry erkannte keine Schrift auf ihnen.

Der „_Aparecium_" Zauber half insofern das Harry nun alle bis auf eine Karte lesen konnte. Die Namen auf den Karten sagten ihm nichts und auch die Objekte welche sie in den Regalen hinter Harry dazugehörten waren nicht gerade ungewöhnlich.

Also blieb eine Karte die immer noch leicht schimmerte. Harry vermutete das man sie berühren musste um die Aufschrift zu erfahren allerdings war im auch klar das das nicht Förderlich für seine Gesundheit sein kann.

Er steckte die anderen Karten beiseite und griff die Verblieben durch seinen Mantel. Es geschah nichts auf der Karte. Allerdings merkte er wie die Stellen seines Umhanges welche mit der Karte in Verbindung kamen immer heißer wurden. „Shit" er schmiss die Karte auf den Tisch zurück und besah sich sein Brandloch in seinen Umhang.

Harry fing an nun die verbliebenen Karten zu sortieren er brauchte erst mehr Informationen um sich der nun Blanken Karte unter dem R Stapel zu widmen. Das schlimmste an der Arbeit in diesen Raum war für Harry, das er keine Chance hatte etwas von Außen zu erfahren. weder drangen Geräusche in den Raum, noch Licht.

Das wenig erfreute Gesicht von Filch, welches nach einer Ewigkeit erschien, brachte allerdings etwas besser Laune, den Filch war eigentlich immer voller Schadenfreude wenn es welche gab. Aber die endgültige Gewissheit bekam er im Gemeinschaftsraum wo der Quidditch – Pokal in der Mitte thronte und sämtliche Spieler von einer Menschentraube umschlossen wurden.

Harry strahlte ob Schniefelus damit gerechnet hatte. „Hey Harry" kam es von Hannah und fast der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum schaute auf ihn.

„Wir haben dir was mitgebracht" sagte Kevin

„Dachten er würde dir gefallen" sagte Zach

Während Susan und Justin die Henkel des Pokals ergriffen und ihn über ihren Köpfen erhoben zu Harry brachten. Dieser schaute überrascht auf das Geschehen, _was soll das jetzt, er hat doch nichts _…. „Ahhrgg" schrie er auf als Susan und Justin den Pokal über ihn leerten und er nun eine Dusche Butterbier abbekam.

„Für deine freundliche Vorbereitung auf das Spiel rief das gesamte Team im Chor." Nicht alle so gehässig grinsend wie Justin, aber doch aus voller Seele.

Harry sah sich an und rief „Möchte jemand etwas Butterbier?" Alle lachten auf und Harry wurde in eine Ecke gezogen in der er vom Team alle Einzelheiten vom Spiel erfuhr. „Du hattest Recht Harry, als ich und Roy uns auf Weasley konzentrierten brach das restliche Team langsam auseinander."

„Ernie hat recht" rief Zach dazwischen „sie konnte vor lauter Klatschern gar nicht mehr dem Spielverlauf folgen." Alle lachten nur Harry tat Ginny etwas Leid, da er seine Treiber und auch Zach auf sie angesetzt hatte. „Ihre Treiber waren zu langsam und haben nur jeden zehnten Klatscher woanders hinbringen können."

„Und unser Kevin hier hat es geschafft Harper den Schnatz vor der Nase weg zu schnappen", alle klopften ihn auf die Schultern.

„War ja auch nicht weiter schwer" kam es kleinlaut von ihm „Harper hatte ja auch gerade eine Diskussion mit seinen Kapitän." Denn Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit feiern, feiern und feiern bis Professor Sprout meinte es könnte jetzt reichen.

Harry hatte mittlerweile die Kammer aufgeräumt und da er nur nachts Nachforschungen über Gegenflüche anstellen konnte, rinn ihm langsam die Zeit durch die Hände. Er wünschte sich er hätte eine längere Strafarbeit gehabt als diese.

* * *

Harry hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden welcher Gegenstand zu dieser Karte gehörte den alle Analysezauber halfen nicht, wenn sämtliche Gegenstände in irgendeiner Art und Weise verzaubert waren.

Er wollte einen letzen versuch Unternehmen die Karte zu lesen. Dazu hatte er ein kleines Fläschchen mit seinem Blut gefüllt und wollte diese über die Karte tröpfeln. Wenn er sie wieder geschützt durch seinen Umhang hochheben würde.

Er öffnete das Fläschchen und stellte es auf den Tisch nahm wieder den Umhang zur Hilfe und hob die Karte hoch. Mit der anderen Hand tröpfelte er etwas seines Bluts auf das Papier. Dort wo das Blut die Karte berührte zischte es kurz und das Blut begann blasen zu schlagen und zu verdampfen.

Aber zu Harrys großer Freude bildete sich auch die Schrift, die sonst immer fehlte, auf der Karte aber was er da las verwirrte ihn doch. In Ordnung der Name war fast logisch gewesen aber was er abgeben haben soll ließ ihn doch grinsen:

**_

* * *

Kleines Ratespiel welcher Name steht auf der Karte und was für einen Gegenstand durfte dieser abgeben. Der Gewinner bekommt die nächsten zwei Chaps vor allen anderen._**

Betas und Familienangehörige sind von diesem Gewinnspiel ausgeschlossen -gins-

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	31. Unerwartete Post

**Moin,**

So endlich geschafft Sorry hat etwas gedauert. Zu dem Gewinnspiel auf die zweiten teil war mir die Antwort Horcruxe einfach zu ungenau also gab es leider keine Gewinner.

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Schokki, zampirik **ich hoffe es bleibt so**, slYtherIn-gIrlY-91, Skoell **deine Antwortenwaren nicht schlecht aber zu ungenau ;-)**, Fidi-1, Wilder Terminator, Dax ;-), Thorin, Alex Black5, indy **eins Passt zwei zu ungenau Sorry**, sam saw **hälfte ist richtig, **Enrinye, Schttenengl, Merowinger, u-r-only-my-shadow, Rätsel-Ratte **Sorry aber kein Buch**. Harry Black Potter **ich weiß war nicht wirklich schnell sorry. **Loki Slytherin, Axpesc **wow alles auch einmal Respekt

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 30**

Er öffnete das Fläschchen und stellte es auf den Tisch nahm wieder den Umhang zur Hilfe und hob die Karte hoch. Mit der anderen Hand tröpfelte er etwas seines Bluts auf das Papier. Dort wo das Blut die Karte berührte zischte es kurz und das Blut begann blasen zu schlagen und zu verdampfen.

Aber zu Harrys großer Freude bildete sich auch die Schrift, die sonst immer fehlte, auf der Karte aber was er da las verwirrte ihn doch. In Ordnung der Name war fast logisch gewesen aber was er abgeben haben soll ließ ihn doch grinsen:

**

* * *

31. Kapitel:Unerwartete Post**

_Tom M. Riddle_

_Koboldstein_

Das war also das typische Spielzeug mit dem sich ein Dunkler Lord von Heute die Zeit vertrieb. Harry ging durch die Regale und ihm war auf dem ersten Blick wieder klar, warum das eigentlich logisch war. In den Regalen lagen ungefähr Tausend Koboldsteine und das Schlimme war, mindestens fünfundneunzig Prozent von ihnen war verzaubert. Harry schätzte, dass ihre Besitzer keine guten Verlierer gewesen waren.

Er überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann „_Accio_ Koboldstein von Tom Marvolo Riddle", aber keiner der Steine zuckte auch nur. Allerdings hätte Harry beinahe ein Messer von hinten abgestochen, welches, da Harry ausweichen konnte, nun gut zwei Zentimeter tief im Regal mit den Koboldsteinen steckte.

Harry lächelte schief, _was ist hier versteckt, das der Kerl so viele Fallen eingebaut hat. Ich komme mir schon vor wie Justins Lieblings Held_ _Indiana Jones_ dachte sich Harry und sprach: „_Accio_ Koboldstein von Lord Voldemort."

Harry drehte sich schnell um seine Achse um eventuellen Angreifern auszuweichen, doch außer einem Koboldstein, der sich aus dem Regal in seine Richtung bewegte, sah er nichts. Ein, zwei Analysezauber später wusste Harry, das das höchstwahrscheinlich kein Koboldstein war, aber was es war wusste er auch nicht.

_Also muss ich erstmal dafür sorgen, das dieser Raum wieder unordentlich wird_ sprach er zu sich selbst und präparierte einige Regale so, das ihr Innenleben herausfallen müsste. Wenn ein gewisser Hausmeister den Raum mit einem stark magisch modifizierten Gegenstand betrat.

Harry hatte gerade den Koboldstein in eine Ecke des Raumes schweben lassen wo man ihn nicht so schnell finden sollte, als auch schon Mr. Filch den Raum betrat. „Nicht schön, aber es wird reichen. Die nächsten Strafen gegen sie werden wieder schlimmer Mr. Potter" brummte er und schupste Harry förmlich aus seinem Büro.

Harry war mit seinen Gedanken erstmal an ein anderes Problem gestoßen, durch seine Strafarbeit und die Prüfungen hatte er weder Cho noch Red Head in der letzten Zeit sehen können und das wollte er schnellstmöglich nachholen, zumal Cho nicht mehr lange an dieser Schule sein würde.

Da Filch ihn wieder bis Mitten in der Nacht hatte schuften lassen, ging Harry aber erstmal in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und in sein Zimmer. Als er sich hinlegen wollte, wurde er durch ein panisches Zucken von Justin überrascht.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry den nun langsam wach werdenden.

„Die DA–Galleone" sagte dieser. Harry schlug die Karte auf und sah einiges in den Fluren, was er nicht erwartete hatte.

„Zieh dich an, im Korridor zum Astronomieturm sind Wuschel, Lovegood, Thomas und Weasley zusammen mit einigen Professoren und Totessern. Justin der schon halb angezogen war, erstarrte kurz, warf nur noch seine Robe über und zog seine Schuhe an und folgte Harry nach oben.

Sie hörten Schreie und Explosionen, doch als sie um die letzte Ecke Richtung Turm kamen stockten sie entsetzt. Ein Mann saß auf einer liegenden Person und schien ihn gerade ins Gesicht zu beißen.

Justin und Harry hoben ihre Stäbe und sprachen ihre Zauber. Justin einen Schocker und Harry einen _Reductio_. Der Mann konnte nur Justins Fluch ausweichen, aber Harry Fluch traf in an seiner rechten Wade und er ließ ein entsetzliches Heulen ertönen.

_Fenrir Greyback_ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als der Mann schon auf Harry und Justin zusprintete. Harry hatte ja von Tonks schon gehörte, das Werwölfe schnell sein sollten aber das. Justin und er schafften gerade jeweils zwei Zauber zu sprechen, als Fenrir auch schon vor ihnen auftauchte. Den Flüchen von Justin und Harry war er elegant ausgewichen.

„Frischfleisch" rief er aus und verpasste Harry mit der rechten Rückhand einen Schlag auf die Brust, der ihn zwei Meter nach hinten segeln ließ. Justin erging es ähnlich, Fenrir griff mit beiden Händen nach ihm und warf in gegen die Rüstungen im Flur. Er verfolgte noch kurz den Flug und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry, der es doch schon geschafft hatte nach dem Schlag sich hinzu knien.

Harry wusste was jetzt kommt, das war das erste was Dragon ihn seinerzeit gesagt hatte: _Wenn ein Werwolf nicht verwandelt vor dir steht und dich angreifen will, kommt er Frontal. Das Gesicht wird er dir auf den Brustkorb drücken und ihr werdet so fallen dass er auf dir sitzend landet._

Mit diesen Worten hatte er seiner Zeit dann auch das Messer überreicht. Welches nun in Harrys rechten Stiefel steckte. „Steh auf mein Kleiner" kam es von Fenrir

Harry hob mit seiner linken Hand den Stab hoch während seine rechte in den Stiefel fuhr um das Messer zu ergreifen. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob es was bringen würde, bei der Schnelligkeit seines Gegners. „Mmm Linkshändler" kam es von Fenrir, während sich Harry langsam aufrichtete.

Harry Stand nun aufrecht vier Meter entfernt von dem Werwolf und hob seinen Stab der „_Reductio_" flog ohne einen Ton von Harry. Trotzdem wich Fenrir im locker aus und rannte los. Selbst Harrys zweitem Fluch entging er als er auch schon Harry auf der Brust traf. Beide segelten nach hinten und wie es Dragon beschrieben hatte wären sie gelandet, hätte Harry nicht sein Messer in Fenrir gerammt.

Zwar hatte er nicht seine Rippen wie gewünscht getroffen, da er dieses blocken konnte. Aber das Messer traf das Bein des Werwolfes. Dieser grinste erst höhnisch heulte dann aber doch dermaßen auf, das Harry sich von ihm befreien konnte. Fenrir sah entsetzt von seinen Bein zu Harry und zog dann, unter erneuten aufschreien das Messer aus seinem Körper.

Harry wusste dass er nun echte Probleme hatte, der Werwolf stand immer noch und er hatte seine wirksamste Waffe verloren, da Fenrir das Messer unter Schmerzen weg warf. „Silber" grunzte er und wollte auf Harry los, als ein Aufheulen aus der näheren Umgebung zu vernehmen war.

Beide drehten sich zu dem Geräusch und Harry erkannte Remus, der wohl Fenrirs Schreie gehört hatte. Dieser rannte im gleichen Stil, wie eben Fenrir auf Harry, auf Fenrir zu. Fenrir drehte sich zu seinem Angreifer, grinste überheblich und brummte „komm zu Daddy."

Remus rammte in Fenrir und beide segelten durch die Luft. Sie schlugen unsanft gegen die nächste Wand und rutschten zu Boden. Beide sprangen wieder auf und begannen wie wild aufeinander einzuschlagen, ins Gesicht oder auf den Körper, wo war egal, Hauptsache dem Gegner Schmerzen zufügen. Keiner der Beiden dachte an Ausweichen oder Abwehren.

Plötzlich ergriff Remus die Schlaghand von Fenrir, drehte sich unter ihr hindurch, so das er den ganzen Arm verdrehte. Das zwang nun Fenrir seinen Rücken zu Remus zu drehen. Remus schob seinen Kontrahenten mit aller Macht gegen die nächste Wand. Dieser versuchte sich zwar mit der freien Hand abzufangen, schaffte es aber nicht und sein Kopf schlug unsanft gegen die Wand.

Harry erkannte, das Fenrir einen Moment benommen wirkte, da er die Schläge, die Remus nun auf seinen unteren Rücken platzierte, nicht beantwortete. Nach weiteren drei- vier Schlägen in die Nieren bewegte sich Fenrir wieder, er drehte sich schnell um seine Achse und der Ellbogen seines rechten Armes traf Remus Gesicht. Harry glaubte ein Knirschen zu hören und ihm war klar, das Remus soeben die Nase gebrochen worden war.

Von der Wucht des Schlages wurde Remus aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und er sackte auf die Knie. Fenrir war sofort da und schlug eine harte Rechte in Remus Gesicht. Dieser schlug allerdings zurück, da er aber vor Fenrir kniete, traf er nur sein Bein. Als Remus das Bein von Fenrir traf, jaulte dieser aber vor Schmerzen auf.

Remus schien nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, warum Fenrir so reagierte. Er hatte einen Punkt gefunden wo Fenrir Schwäche zeigte und schlug nun wie besessen auf die Stelle ein. Die Schläge, die von Fenrir auf Remus Körper und Gesicht platziert wurden, schien Remus gar nicht mehr zu verspüren. Erst nachdem Fenrir unter Remus Schlägen auf den Boden gesackt und seine Gegenwehr zusammengebrochen war, setzte sich Remus auf dessen Oberkörper und verpasste Fenrir noch einige Schwinger ins Gesicht.

Was Harry dann sah, ließ ihn erschaudern, Remus beugte sich runter und biss seinen Gegner in den Hals. Als das erste Blut zu spritzten begann heulte Remus kurz auf, bevor er weiter auf sein nun schon stark blutendes Opfer einbiss. Immer wieder versenkte er seinen Kopf in dessen Gesicht oder Hals oder schlug mit seinen Händen auf das nun nur noch rote, ehemalige Gesicht ein.

Harry drehte sich weg und musste sich übergeben. Der Anblick von Fenrir und dessen Gesicht, welches nur noch aussah wie ein roter Matschhaufen und das hassverzerrte und Blut bespritze Gesicht von Remus waren einfach zuviel für ihn gewesen. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor er wieder aufsah.

Remus saß immer noch auf Fenrir, hatte aber mittlerweile aufgehört diesen zu bearbeiten und starte gedankenverloren auf diesen herab. Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, was Harry fast noch mehr Angst machte, als die Taten davor.

„Ratzeputz" sprach Harry und der Zauber brachte Remus wohl wieder zu Besinnung, denn er sah überrascht auf Fenrir und sprang dann entsetzt zurück. Anschließend schaute er auf Harry und dann auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Justin.

„Harry" kam es verwirrt von Remus „wie geht es dir?"

„Gut" krächzte Harry und half Remus von Fenrir auf, er drückte ihn kurz und beide drehten sich dann ohne weitere Worte zu Justin. Beide waren wohl mit ihrem Gedanken bei Sirius. Auch wenn das, was Remus gerade getan hatte, so ziemlich das hässlichste gewesen war, was Harry je gesehen hatte, er konnte es nicht böse oder unangemessen heißen. Justin hatten sie recht schnell durch einige Aufmunterungszauber wieder zum Leben erweckt.

Harry sah sich um, Madame Pomfrey war bereits dabei den von Fenrir verwundeten zu versorgen und Remus war auf den Weg den Lehrern zu folgen. Harry und Justin rannten hinter ihm her und als sie das Schloss verließen, sahen sie wie ein Hippogreif am Tor stand und wie Hagrid zusammen mit Neville die Hütte von Hagrid ablöschte.

Harry ging langsam auf eine Menschentraube zu, die sich unterhalb des Astronomieturms gebildet hatte. Er erkannte entsetzte und panische Gesichter, die auf einen Punkt auf den Boden schauten. Es dauerte etwas bis Harry einen Blick auf die Person erhaschen konnte, die dort lag. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lag dort tot, zumindest wenn Harry die darumstehenden Personen richtig deutete.

„Remus du solltest verschwinden." Ein leicht gebrechlich wirkender Professor Flitwick war zu ihnen getreten. „Das Ministerium wird nur dämliche Fragen stellen und den Test machen wollen", fügte er an.

Remus nickte dem kleinen Professor zu, legte Harry die Hände auf die Schulter und nickte kurz. Harry drückte kurz Remus Hand und versuchte ein Lächeln, er wollte Remus so zeigen, dass er ihn nichts übel nahm. Und schon sprintete Remus in Richtung verbotenen Wald davon. „Test?" Justin sah Flitwick fragend an.

„Wenn Werwolfe kämpfen schüttet ihr Körper eine Substanz, ein Hormon, aus. Diese Hormone benutzt das Ministerium als Indikator, ob ein Werwolf noch zivilisiert ist, oder nicht." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wie ihr euch denken könnt, ist dieser Wert nach dem Kampf den Remus gerade gefochten hat sicherlich über diese Grenze geschossen." Er schaute kurz auf Harry. „Körperlich ausgetragenen Kämpfe unter Werwölfen sind etwas anderes, als mit den Zauberstab zu kämpfen."

„Was würde dann mit ihm passieren?" fragte Justin neugierig nach.

„Askaban für ein Jahr und dann erneute Überprüfung seiner Werte. Aber das Gefängnis ist nicht hilfreich um die Subtanz zu zersetzten, eher wird noch mehr freigegeben." Erklärte der Professor den beiden.

„Aber das ist doch nicht gerecht" sagte Justin entsetzt.

„Das hat auch niemand behauptet Mr Finch-Fletchley" sagte Professor Sprout, die nun neben Flitwick stand und das erste Mal, seit dem Harry sie kannte, so wirkte, als wäre sie eine überdurchschnittliche Zauberin. „Sie sorgen dafür, dass alle s in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." Damit scheuchte sie Harry und Justin davon.

Harry war völlig durch den Wind und was war jetzt eigentlich genau geschehen. _Dumbledore war tot! Aber wieso waren die Todesser im Schloss? Und vor allem wie? _Justin und er erzählten allen Anwesenden, was geschehen war und als sie geendet hatten, setzte ein Phönixgesang ein. Harry dachte zuerst es wäre Aschera, aber stellte dann fest, das es sich wohl doch um Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix handeln musste.

Entsetzten und Angst machte sich unter den Schülern breit, nachdem Fawkes Melodie aufgehört hatte. Einige hatten angefangen zu weinen, andere starrten gedankenverloren in den Kamin. Wieder andere wirkten einfach nur sehr nachdenklich. Harry war dankbar, als Aschera erschien und eine leise Melodie trillerte und so zumindest die Angst der jüngeren Schüler linderte.

Harry hat das Verlangen in sein Zimmer zu gehen, nein eigentlich zog ihn etwas förmlich ihn sein Zimmer. Er wollte erst Justin Bescheid sagen, aber als er sah, das dieser Susan im Arm hatte, ging er alleine in den Raum und erblickte sofort einen Brief auf seinem Bett. Er hatte ein offizielles Siegel von Hogwarts.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und öffnete den Brief, der ihn scheinbar gerufen hatte und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_wenn Sie diesen Brief erhalten bin ich früher gestorben, als ich erhofft hatte. Ich schreibe Ihnen diesen Brief aus mehreren Gründen, die ich Ihnen im Laufe des Schreibens offen legen werde. Ich bitte Sie sich alles genau zu merken, da dieser Brief sich auflösen wird, nachdem sie ihn durchgelesen haben. Für den Zeitraum, den sie zum Lesen benötigen, wird niemand diesen Raum betreten, dafür sorgt ein Zauber, der mit dem Öffnen des Briefes in Kraft getreten ist._

_Mr Potter, Sie haben vielleicht gemerkt, das ich nie sehr glücklich war, wenn Sie sich in der Nähe von Neville Longbottom aufgehalten haben. Oder wenn sie Kontakte außerhalb der Schule hatten, auch das werde ich in Laufe dieses Schreibens klären. Aber ich fange erstmal mit den Fakten an:_

Harry war von der ganzen Sache völlig verwirrt. Wieso erhält er einen Brief von Dumbledore und nicht sein Schützling Neville. Und was hatte es damit auf sich, das er ihn angeblich von ihm fernhalten wollte. Aber er entschied sich, nun erstmal den gesamten Brief zu lesen bevor er ins grübeln verfiel.

_Wie sie sicherlich mitbekommen haben ist Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort verstärkt hinter Neville her. Dieses hat den Grund, dass unsere liebe Professorin für Wahrsagen eine Prophezeiung über Tom und seinem, wie ich hoffe, Schicksal gemacht hatte. Tom hat mit den Angriff auf Neville dafür gesorgt, dass diese Prophezeiung eintritt und nun ist sein Ziel wie, ich schätze, Neville zu töten._

_Der Original Text der Prophezeiung hätte viele Auslegungen zugelassen, bis Tom sich für seinen Angriff auf die Longbottoms entschieden hatte. Damit hatte er einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht, den er nun versucht zu stoppen, in dem er Neville tötet. Hier die Prophezeiung in ihrem Original Wortlaut, du wirst sehen, was ich mit Auslegungen meinte:_

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran….jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…. der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt._

_Es hätte also durchaus auch dich und deine Familie treffen können, das dieses nicht geschah liegt sicherlich mit einen weiteren Professor dieser Schule zusammen. Es ist auch der Hauptgrund, warum ich Professor Snape mein Vertrauen ausgesprochen habe. Denn wäre er der alte rachsüchtige Halbblutprinz gewesen, wie früher, hätte er alles daran gesetzt deinen Vater zu töten. Denn Professor Snape hat die Hälfte der Prophezeiung gehört und an Voldemort weiter gegeben. Erst später kam er zu mir, um mir seine Hilfe anzubieten, aber das gehört jetzt nicht weiter hierher._

_Wie du seit letztem Sommer weißt, gibt es eine zweite Prophezeiung. Du hast sie im Atrium an dich genommen und vor kurzen gehört. Es geht darum um deine Rolle in diesen Kampf. Am Ende des ersten Jahres lag mir die Vermutung nahe, das diese Prophezeiung dich betraf. Auch wenn ich gehofft habe, dass es Professor Snape wäre, der dieser Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe._

_Im Gegensatz zu Nicolas Flamel hatte ich allerdings andere Pläne mit diesem Wissen, wie du gemerkt hast. Und zwar habe ich seit dem Verschwinden von Tom, nach dem Angriff auf die Longbottoms darüber nachgedacht, wieso er und auch Neville nicht gestorben waren. Bei Neville gehe ich davon aus, dass es eine Mischung aus zwei Gründen war, zu einem wegen der Prophezeiung und zu anderen weil sich seine Mutter für ihn geopfert hatte._

_Bei Tom hatte ich einen Verdacht, der sich erst vor kurzen bewahrheitet hat. Er hat durch ein Dunkles Ritual seine Seele gesplittet, in genau sieben Teile, so genannte Horkruxe. Ich war in der Lage, einen davon zu zerstören, den Ring der Familie Gaunt. Des Weiteren vermutete ich, das das Tagebuch Riddles und die Schlange Nagini, die du vernichtet hast, auch Horkruxe waren._

_Zwei weitere Gegenstände sind ein Medaillon von Slytherin und ein Kelch dessen Besitzer ich grade auszumachen versucht habe. Das sechste Horcrux ist mir zurzeit nicht bekannt, auch wenn ich eine Vermutung habe um was es sich dabei handelt. Der Siebte Teil der Seele befindet sich im neuen Körper von Tom._

_Deine Tat in der Kammer verstärkte mich im dem Beschluss den Kontakt zwischen dir und Neville auf das Nötigste zu beschränken. Es zeigte mir, dass du in der Lage bist, meinen Plan zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit zu vollenden. Sollte ich mit dem sechsten Horcrux Recht behalten, musst du es im richtigen Moment vernichten._

_Meine Vermutung ist, dass Tom mit der Vernichtung Nevilles seine absolute Macht einleiten wollte und somit mit Nevilles Tot ein weiters Horcrux erstellen wollte. Das fünfte und mit meinem Tot das sechste. Da er aber selbst durch den Todesfluch getroffen wurde, kam jetzt einiges durcheinander. Ich glaube, dass das fehlende Horcrux Neville selbst ist, auch wenn ich bis heute die Suche nach einem anderen Objekt nicht aufgegeben habe._

_Du erkennst jetzt sicherlich den Wahnsinn in der ganzen Geschichte. Der Satz, der einzige mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu töten, kann in zwei Varianten gesehen werden. Die für Neville angenehmere, er ist in der Lage Tom zu töten. Oder die andere Variante, er muss sterben, bevor jemand in der Lage ist Tom zu töten._

_Es ist Paradoxon, da Tom schon seit Jahren versucht Neville in seine Finger zu bekommen und er sogar versucht ihn zu töten. Wenn man so will, seine eigene Lebensversicherung. Genau dieser Umstand ist es, weshalb ich versucht habe euch zu trennen, auch wenn das nicht immer ging, da du sein Beschützer warst._

_Ich sage das jetzt völlig wertungsfrei und emotionslos und ich hoffe mich auch zu irren, aber im Moment sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit. Du bist in der Lage jemand der dir im Wege ist zu vernichten. Allerdings würdest du für deine Freunde auch dein Leben geben, wie es vor dir jeder Potter getan hätte. Jetzt stehst du vor der Wahl, ein Leben zu vernichten um das Leben der Allgemeinheit zu schützen._

_Deshalb habe ich versucht zu verhindern, dass ihr echte Freunde werdet, um damit deinen Gewissenkonflikt etwas zu mindern. Denn wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, muss Neville sterben, bevor Tom sterben kann._

_Ich kann, oder muss, dieses nun nicht mehr vollziehen. Allerdings habe ich dir diese Bürde auferlegt, da dein und das Leben Nevilles miteinander verbunden sind. Jetzt verstehst du, warum ich gehofft hatte Professor Snape würde der Beschützer sein, dann müsste ich dir dieses nicht antun. Allerdings ist das Verhalten von Professor Snape in der letzten Zeit nicht so, das ich ihn diesen Auftrag anvertrauen kann._

_Ich weiß, dass ich dich vor eine schwere Aufgabe gestellt habe, denn nun ist es an dir zu entscheiden welche der beiden Varianten zutrifft. Es ist gefährlich Neville nun einfach zu töten, denn er könnte tatsächlich die Macht haben, um Tom zu vernichten. Auch sollte nicht sehr viel Zeit zwischen dem eventuellen Tot Nevilles und Toms liegen. Denn Tom hat die Möglichkeit weitere Horcrux zu erschaffen_.

_Eine Erfahrung möchte ich dir noch mit auf den Weg geben Harry. Zauberer mit Kraft und Begabung haben eine große Verantwortung. Was immer du auch versuchen wirst um dieser zu entgehen, es wird immer jemand eine Entscheidung von dir fordern. Desto größer die Kraft, desto Größe die Auswirkung._

_In der Hoffung mich in dir nicht getäuscht zu haben und das Leben von Neville und der Zaubererwelt, wie wir sie kennen, in die richtigen Hände gegeben zu haben, verbleibe ich_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Wie ich Minerva einschätze wird sie einen kleinen Anschubser brauchen, um sich um den Direktorposten zu bemühen. Versuche dieses durch deine dir zukommende Macht in den Sommerferien zu beeinflussen. Hogwarts darf nicht geschlossen werden, oder Tom hat heute einen zu großen Sieg errungen._

_P.P.S.: Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung bezüglich deiner Prophezeiung und der alten Bräuche richtig liege. Wenn ja, wünsche ich dir viel Glück dabei, es ist nicht so vorteilhaft wie es im ersten Moment für andere aussehen wird, zumal die Allgemeinheit das schon Jahrzehnte nicht mehr erlebt hat. Was nicht heißt, du solltest es sein lassen, da selbst in deiner Familie solche Fälle öfters geschehen sind. Eins noch, der Grimmauld Place ist nicht durch den Fideliuszauber geschützt, nur das Hauptquartier des Ordens._

Harry schaute kurz auf, das konnte doch nicht war sein. Er solle der Richter sein? Er soll entscheiden ob Neville sterben muss oder nicht? Dass er nun in seiner Vermutung in Bezug auf Dumbledore bestätigt wurde, war völlig zweitrangig geworden. Er hatte eine Aufgabe verpasst bekommen, die er nicht wollte, die er nicht ausführen konnte.

Er schaute auf das Pergament, was gerade begonnen hatte zu verbleichen und sich dann komplett auflöste. Wenn er wirklich Neville töten würde, was wäre dann mit ihm? Wie sollte er jemanden erklären was er getan hatte und vor allem warum?

Wie konnte Dumbledore ihm so eine Aufgabe zukommen lassen, ohne mit anderen darüber zu reden? Wie konnte er so etwas von ihm verlangen? Wieso bekam er immer Post von Verstorbenen? Und wieso mit solchen Aufgaben?

Aber was er sich auch Fragte war, warum sollte er das tun? Seine Rache bezog sich nur auf die Ratte und wieso sollte er sich für ein Ministerium einsetzten, welches ihn bestahl? Oder die Allgemeinheit schützen, die Allgemeinheit die ihren Held verpönt oder anhimmelt, wie es ihr oder der Presse gerade gefiel. Die einen sechzehnjährigen als ihre Rettung ansah und sich selbst nicht besser schützen konnte, als eine Schafherde.

Harry grummelte „Desto größer die Kraft, desto Größe die Auswirkung. Arsch"

* * *

Der nächste Morgen war einer der schlimmsten die Harry je erlebt hatte. Nicht einmal die Slytherins wagten es zu lächeln. Was noch viel schlimmer für ihn war, war das einige Schüler von ihren Eltern ungehend aus der Schule genommen wurden. So war das Letzte, was er von Cho sah, ein trauriges Lächeln, als sie eine der Kutschen, zusammen mit ihren Eltern, bestieg.

Ginny sah auch schlimm aus, Harry hatte von Justin erfahren, dass die angegriffene Person ihr Bruder Bill gewesen war und dieser nun um sein Leben rang. Sie erfuhren diesen Morgen auch, dass die Todesser durch die Hilfe von Draco Malfoy in das Schloss gelangt waren und das Professor Snape den Direktor kaltblütig ermordet hatte.

Einen kleinen Tumult verursachte Harry auf die Ankündigung von McGonagall, sie wisse nicht ob die Schule nächste Jahr geöffnet werde. Er fragte sie, wie sie Gedenke Voldemort als nächstes zu unterstützen, da sie nun den Muggelgeborenen ihre Hilfe zum Lernen und damit zur Selbstverteidigung entzog.

Die nun kreideweiße Professorin konnte erst nach einiger Zeit reagieren. Sie sagte, dass das Ministerium dieses zu entscheiden habe und nicht sie und das sie natürlich weiterhin als Lehrerin zur Verfügung stehen würde. Auch würde sie alles in ihrer Macht tun, um Hogwarts am Leben zu halten. _Bitte Dumbledore, Wunsch erfüllt_ dachte sich Harry daraufhin.

Viele der anwesenden Schüler musterten Harry überrascht, da keiner von ihm diesen Ausbruch erwartet hatte. Allerdings waren nicht nur freundliche Blicke darunter. Aber Harry war das egal, er wollte ihr den Anschubser verpassen, den Dumbledore gewünscht hatte. Das war die einfachste Aufgabe die er hatte.

In diesen Moment wurde die Tür langsam geöffnet und ein blonder Junge mit blutendem Gesicht schleppte sich dadurch. Sein rechter Arm hing merkwürdig schief vom Körper und sein linkes Bein schien die Last die ihm aufgebürdet wurde nicht mehr tragen zu wollen. Seine Kleidung hing in großen Fetzten an ihm herunter und zeigte weiteres Blut, welches von Schnitt- oder Brandwunden zu stammen schien, die über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt waren. Draco Malfoy wirkte bei weiten nicht so würdevoll wie sonst immer, aber trotzdem schienen nicht viele erfreut zu sein ihn wieder zu sehen.

Als er scheinbar Ohnmächtig auf den Boden aufschlug, war es Slughorn, der sich darum kümmerte, das Draco in die Krankenstation kam. _Shit_ dachte Harry, der gehofft hatte, das Malfoy nicht wieder auftauchen würde, aber Unkraut schien wirklich nicht zu vergehen. So waren es doch wieder mehrere Probleme, die er vor sich herschieben durfte.

Nachdem Draco beseitigt war, schenkte Harry den Brief von Gringotts, welchen er vor der Ansprache von Professor McGonagall erhalten hatte, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_mit diesem Schreiben teilen wir Ihnen mit, dass das Bankhaus Gringotts die Verwaltung ihres Vermögens übernommen hat. Ihr alter Verwalter Mr Voorhees wurde nach mehrmaligen Versuchen seitens Gringotts nun endlich des Betruges überführt. Er wurde Seitens des Ministeriums für eine Haftstrafe von einem Jahr nach Askaban gebracht._

_Leider müssen wir ihnen mitteilen, dass nur ihr in Bulgarien eingelagertes Barvermögen die Betrügereien überstanden hat. Aber auch hier teilte uns Mr Lupin mit, das einiges benötigt wird um die Fehler die von Mr Voorhees bezüglich des Einkaufes vom Materialen gemacht wurden zu begleichen._

_Das Ministerium hat seine volle Unterstützung bei der Widerbeschaffung des Geldes zugesagt, allerdings wagen wir zu bezweifeln, dass dieses helfen wird. Uns entzieht sich leider völlig welche Geldsummen noch von Mr Smith offen stehen, hoffen aber dieses bis zu Ihrer Volljährigkeit zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit geklärt zu haben._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Grilthauk, Verwalter des Black und Potter Vermögens_

Hätte Harry vorher gewusst, wie Reich er gewesen war hätte er jetzt sicherlich vor Wut gekocht. Allerdings hoffte er das sein Vermögen noch groß genug war, um Godric's Hollow zu halten und die Dursley zu befriedigen. Der Rest war Nebensache, er wollte nun den Familiensitz und seine Ruhe, zumal er ja eh nicht wusste, was nun alles passieren würde, immerhin führte er Neville in die letzte Schlacht, warum auch immer.

* * *

Am Tag der Beerdigung waren alle noch anwesenden Schüler ordentlich gekleidet in der großen Halle erschienen, es war sehr still und auch niemand schien wirklich Hunger zu haben. Irgendwann gab Professor McGonagall die Anweisung, alle sollten ihren Hauslehrern folgen. Als Harry erkannte wer der erste Schüler hinter Slughorn war, wurde er wieder wütend. Draco Malfoy mit einem immer noch leicht ramponierten Gesicht und einer, wie Harry schätze, gespielten Trauermine.

Die Beerdigung war ein Riesenereignis in der Zaubererwelt. Der Minister und sein Stab, sowie der gesamte Gamot und noch einige andere wichtige Persönlichkeiten waren anwesend. Harry hatte fast die ganze Beerdigung über die letzten Tage nachgedacht.

Was sollte jetzt mit der Schule passieren? Was geschah mit Malfoy, der seine Trauermine nicht ständig aufrechterhalten konnte? Was war mit Snape, dem Mörder Dumbledores? Was hatten Neville und seine Freunde nun vor? Und, was die Frage aller Fragen war, was sollte er mit Neville machen?

Remus war auch anwesend, Harry hatte gesehen, dass ihm einige Auroren kurz beiseite genommen hatten. Die Kontrolle schien für ihn aber positiv verlaufen zu sein, weil er nun als normaler Trauergast zwischen den anderen saß. Harry hätte gern mit ihm geredet, war sich aber auch klar, dass das zurzeit nicht möglich war.

Er hatte kurz Fleur gegrüßt, die zusammen mit Bill erschienen war. Dieser war wohl wieder einigermaßen zusammen geflickt worden. Nun konnte keiner Fleur mehr vorwerfen, sie wäre oberflächlich. Nicht jede hätte so bedingungslos zu Bill gehalten, wie sie es in dieser Situation tat.

Harry schaute kurz zu Red Head, die neben Pansy saß, Harry vermutete, das sie sich um seinen Wunsch kümmerte. Harry hat ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, an dem Tag wo Malfoy wieder aufgetaucht war. In der bat er sie, ihm mitzuteilen wo sich Malfoy in der Nacht vom dreißigsten auf den einunddreißigsten Juli aufhielt.

Ja, klein Malfoy war damit durchgekommen, er hätte unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden und den Auftrag gehabt Dumbledore zu töten. Doch konnte er sich gegen diesen Befehl widersetzten, so das Snape diese Tat vollbrachte. Deshalb wurde er auch so hergerichtet, als Warnung an alle die sich gegen den Dunkeln Lord stellten. Schade nur, dass niemandem auffiel, dass die normale Warnung Toms der Tod war und das Leute unter dem Imperius-Fluch nicht selten solche Pläne ausarbeiteten um den eigenen Arsch zu retten.

Harry hätte am liebsten losgelacht, aber das würde nicht gut kommen, nicht im Moment wo er jegliche Rückendeckung verloren hatte. In einen Monat war er Volljährig und damit für alles Verantwortlich was geschehen würde. Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als der Körper von Dumbledore in Flammen aufging. Und plötzlich wusste er was er zu tun hatte, er erhob sich zusammen mit den anderen Trauergästen und schritt allerdings auf den brennenden Sarg des Direktors zu und nicht weg.

Er zog sein Messer aus seinem Umhang und schnitt sich einmal entlang der Handinnenfläche. Der Schmerz, den er eigentlich erfahren müsste, als er seine Hand zur Faust ballte und diese ins Feuer streckte blieb allerdings aus. Er hörte kurzes Gemurmel und anschließend erstaunte Laute und Keuchen der Anwesenden, als die Flamen sich Grün färbten. Als er seine Hand aus den Feuer nahm, war diese unversehrt selbst der Schnitt war nicht mehr vorhanden.

Er marschierte Richtung See um so den fragenden Blicken zu entgehen, einige wenige Trauergäste hatten seine Tat verfolgt. „Was hatte das zu bedeuten?" Justin war zu ihm getreten und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ich habe geschworen, nach besten Wissen und Gewissen meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen" erwiderte er und war dankbar, das Justin scheinbar wusste, das er mehr nicht erfahren würde.

„Was machst du jetzt?"

„Mit Neville reden und dann zu meinen Verwandten" erwiderte Harry.

„Entschuldige, dass du nicht mit zu mir kannst, aber mein Onkel ist nicht der Mensch der Fremde oder Freunde oft an sich lässt."

„Ist nicht so schlimm Justin" er lächelte matt. „Ich habe eh viel vorzubereiten, bis ich Volljährig bin und vieles zu überdenken."

„Schau" Justin deutet auf die andere Seite des Sees, dort stand Neville und der Minister trennte sich gerade wenig begeistert von ihm.

„Lief wohl nicht wie gewünscht" sagte Harry ironisch.

„Kein Wunder, wenn er Fudge und Umbitch bei sich hat" sagte Justin. „Lass uns zu den Kutschen gehen. Harry nickte und beide nahmen sich eine Kutsche, in die auch noch Susan stieg.

Als sie den Zug erreichten, sicherten sie sich wieder ein Abteil mit Hannah und Ernie und als der Zug einige Zeit unterwegs war, machten sich Justin und er auf die Suche nach Neville. Sie fanden ihn in einem der letzten Abteile zusammen mit Ron und Hermine.

„Wir müssen reden" sagte Harry, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und mit Justin im Abteil stand.

„Worüber?" kam es von Ron.

„Über eure Fehleinschätzung und die Zukunft und ich lasse mich heute nicht mit einen ‚Wir müssen nachdenken' abspeisen" gab Harry schroff zurück.

„Welche Fehleinschätzung?" fragte Neville.

„Snape und seine Rolle" erwiderte Justin genauso freundlich wie Harry.

„Und was glaubt unser Neunmalkluger um wen es sich handelt" fragte Ron gehässig nach.

„Wer hat Neville denn fast in jedem Jahr bei Seite gestanden?" Justin schaute aggressiv auf Ron „Du wohl eher nicht, also bleib geschmeidig."

„Wer glaubst du denn darf auf mich aufpassen?" fragte nun Neville sarkastisch nach. Klar anzeigend, dass es ihm egal war, er würde alleine zu Recht kommen.

„Wer hat dir denn jedes Jahr den Arsch gerettet?" kam es erneut von Justin „Oder war zumindest in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe?"

„In letzten Jahr Dumbledore, das Jahr davor Harry, davor Snape, davor Fawkes und davor meine Eltern" sagte Neville, immer noch anzeigend, das er nichts von diesen Gespräch hielt.

„Wovor hat dich Snape beschützt im dritten" fragte nun Hermine zu Überraschung der anderen „er wollte Algil ausliefern und uns von der Schule werfen."

„Und soviel wie ich weiß muss Harry auch im Ministerium nah bei dir gewesen sein, oder wie kam er zu der Prophezeiung?" fragte Justin, immer noch der allgemeinen Stimmung angepasst, also recht aggressiv.

„Und war er auch in der Kammer des Schreckens und hat den Basilisk beseitigt?" fragte Neville schon etwas wütender. Scheinbar wollte er mit aller Macht verhindern, über das Thema zu reden.

„Nein nur Tom" kam es von Harry und er war in Gegensatz zu den anderen sehr ruhig, schon fast gefährlich ruhig. „Und wenn du schon fragst, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du nicht weißt wie du das Schwert von Gryffindor erhalten hast."

„Der seinem Erbe nicht folgt" murmelte Hermine „man munkelt die Potters wären Nachfahren der Gryffindors. Aber welcher Älteste ist auf deiner Seite?" Sprach sie nun lauter, aber freundlich, scheinbar interessiert das Gespräch etwas zu beruhigen.

„Flamel" gab ihr Harry zur Antwort.

„Toll du bist mein Beschützer dann leg los" fauchte Neville.

„Unsere Leben sind leider irgendwie miteinander verbunden, also mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich!" Harrys Stimme wurde nun doch lauter. „Und sag mir jetzt endlich was du mit Dumbledore unternommen hast" schrie Harry nun in Richtung Neville. „Ich bin es leid, alles aus zweiter Hand zu erfahren."

Das erste Mal seit einiger Zeit, entwickelte Harry solch eine Wut, dass er am liebsten jemanden an die Wäsche gegangen wäre. Auch wenn er eigentlich alles wusste, er wollte hier jetzt endlich Antworten bekommen, so dass er zumindest soweit mit allen reden konnte. Außerdem fand er es erfrischend, seinen Frust der letzten Tage loszuwerden.

„Beruhige dich Harry" sagte Justin und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Auch die Gryffindors sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Ich mich beruhigen, mein Leben ist seit einen Jahr das reinste Affenhaus. Dann kommt Mr ‚ich-brauch-keine-Hilfe' und will mich mit dummen Sprüchen nerven." Harry trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Abteiltür, die dieser Belastung nicht standhielt und zersplitterte. Woraufhin einige im Gang stehende Mädchen überrascht aufschrieen.

„Besser?" fragte Justin und sprach dann einen „_Reparo_" als Harry seinen Fuß wieder aus der Tür hatte.

„Nein" fauchte er kurz und machte, nach dem er einen Schutzzauber über die Tür sprach, weiter. „Soviel ich mir jetzt ausmalen konnte, bist du der, der Voldemort in den Arsch treten kann und ich der der dich dorthin begleitet." Er holte tief Luft „wieso habe ich dann nur das Gefühl, das du mehr weißt als du sagst?" Harry schnaufte nochmals und brummte dann „glaub bloß nicht ich reiße mich um diesen Posten."

Neville musterte seine zwei Freunde nachdenklich, Wuschel nickte langsam. Ron starrte immer noch etwas überrascht auf die Tür und die beiden Hufflepuffs und meinte dann: „So wie es aussieht, weiß er mehr als Voldemort und hat nie etwas gegen dich unternommen, außer Quidditch zu spielen."

„Setzt euch, es dauert ein Moment" Neville erzählte ihnen nun was er von Dumbledore über die Horkruxe erfahren hatte. Welche Gegenstände es waren und was in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod in der Gruft geschehen war. Er zeigte ihnen auch das falsche Medaillon mit der Nachricht an Tom.

„Eins ist in der Schule" kam es nachdenklich von Harry.

„Was?" kam es im Chor von der Gryffindors.

„Eins ist in der Schule, der Gedächtniszauber, du entsinnst dich?" fragte Harry an Wuschel gewandt. „Ich habe ihn brechen können und so herausgefunden das Tom M. Riddle dort einen Gegenstand hinterlegen musste."

„Was?" fragte Ron neugierig nach.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist, es ist verzaubert. Momentan ist es ein Koboldstein" antwortete er.

„Voldemort hat einen Koboldstein zu seinem Horkrux gemacht?" fragte Ron etwas belustigt.

„Hört der auch mal zu?" fragte Harry. „Es hat jetzt diese Form, ich war nicht in der Lage den Zauber zu brechen, durch den er geschützt ist" erweiterte Harry seine Aussage, immer noch bemüht nicht über Wuschel zu lachen. Die scheinbar mit sich kämpfte nicht zu offensichtlich auf Rons Seite zu stehen.

„Also Tagebuch, Schlange, Ring haben wir" versuchte Hermine dann das Gespräch von Ron wegzubringen. „Medaillon ist vielleicht zerstört und eins in der Schule, fehlt immer noch eins und ich hoffe es ist dieser Kelch. Denn wenn wir wissen, was wir suchen müssen, ist es einfacher."

Alle nickten „und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron.

„Abwarten bis wir Volljährig sind" sagte Neville und Harry nickte. „Dann treffen wir uns irgendwo und planen weiter. Jeder sollte erstmal mit diesem Wissen alleine Arbeiten, vielleicht kommen wir so besser voran, oder haben verschiedene Ideen, denen wir folgen können. Zumal bis dato geklärt sein wird, ob die Schule geöffnet bleibt oder nicht."

Harry nickte und streckte Neville die Hand entgegen, die dieser mit einem Lächeln ergriff. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut, nein eher bescheiden, aber was sollte er tun? Er würde alles versuchen um Neville zu helfen, bis der Punkt der Entscheidung gekommen war. Als Harry und Justin das Abteil verließen, hörten sie noch kurz ein: „Müssen wir wohl doch wieder nach Hogwarts" von Hermine.

Den Rest der Reise verbrachte jeder in seinem Abteil mit seinen Gedanken und so waren sie schneller in London, als Harry erwartet hatte. Er durchschritt zusammen mit Justin die Barriere zu Gleis 9 ¾ und stand nun im Muggel Bahnhof.

Er hielt Ausschau nach seinem Onkel, von dem er ein Foto hatte, er erblickte ihn aber nicht unter den Wartenden. Er sah aber jemand anderes, der zwar als Muggel perfekt gekleidet war, aber trotzdem aus der Menge stach.

„Mr Potter, schön Sie zu sehen"

„Walter" kam es überrascht von Harry „womit habe ich Ihre Anwesenheit verdient."

Dieser verzog kurz sein Gesicht, meinte dann aber. „Ich verweile auf der Insel, da die beiden Damen des Hauses zurzeit hier leben. Allerdings werden meine Dienste dort nicht benötigt" sein Blick verfinsterte sich erneut. „Mr Delacour trug mir daraufhin auf, ich solle mich um Ihren Transport, wann immer er gewünscht oder erforderlich, kümmern."

„Da bin ich über die uneigennützige Hilfe von Mr Delacour aber dankbar" erwiderte Harry und lächelte gehässig, wusste er doch sehr wohl was dieser sich davon versprach. Er verabschiedete sich von Justin und folgte Walter, der sein gesamtes Gepäck ohne ein Hilfsmittel zum Wagen trug.

* * *

Na da wünschen wir Harry doch spaß mit Vernon und Co. oder?

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	32. Urlaub bei den Dursleys

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **indy:** hoffentlich! **KleineSchwesterOrion, Dax: **ich auch ;-),** Wilder Terminator, Zerengeb, Harry Black Potter, Schattenengl, Merowinger, PowL, Condor07, Thorin:** schnell genug?** Alex Black5, qwertz: **jetzt geht weiter und danke.** Schokki, Axpesc: **Sorry sie kommt später,** LAVH-16, Enrinye**, **Castroblanco**.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 31**

Dieser verzog kurz sein Gesicht meinte dann aber. „Ich verweile auf der Insel da die beiden Damen des Hauses zur Zeit hier leben, allerdings werden meine Dienste dort nicht gebracht" sein Blick verfinsterte sich erneut. „Mr. Delacour trug mir daraufhin auf, ich solle mich um ihren Transport wann immer er gewünscht oder Erforderlich ist kümmern."

„Da bin ich über die uneigennützige Hilfe von Mr. Delacour aber dankbar" erwiderte Harry und lächelte gehässig wusste er doch sehr wohl was dieser sich davon versprach. Er verabschiedete sich von Justin und folgte Walter, der sein gesamtes Gepäck ohne ein Hilfsmittel zum Wagen trug.

**

* * *

32. Kapitel:Urlaub bei den Dursleys**

„Mr. Potter wir werden gleich ihre Verwandten erreichen." Walter hatte ihn das erstmal seid der Abfahrt von Kings Cross aus seinen wenig erfolgreichen Gedanken geholt. „Ich werde ihr Gepäck noch in ihr Zimmer bringen und mich dann zurückziehen."

„Danke, Walter" erwiderte Harry nur.

„Wird sind dann da Mr. Potter, Ligusterweg Nr. 4" aus seiner Stimme war wie immer keine wirkliche Emotion zu hören, aber Harry glaubte das er diese Gegend nicht mochte. Harry blickte nun auch erstmal auf die einheitlichen Häuser und Gärten, es wirkte alles etwas unwirklich, wie eine Werbung die Harry mal bei Justin gesehen hatte. Wo ein Amerikanischer Lebenstraum der sechziger verulkt wurde.

Harry stieg aus, nachdem Walter die Tür geöffnet hatte und wollte gerade klingeln, als sein Onkel die Tür öffnete. „Hat wenigsten hierher gefunden" war seine Begrüßung „rein mit dir." Er wollte gerade weiter machen, als Walter in der Tür erschien.

„Wo soll das Gebäck von Mr. Potter hingestellt werden Mr. Dursley?"

„Wenigsten einer der weiß was sich gehört." Mr. Dursley schnaubte kurz „dort hin" er zeigte auf eine Raum in der oberen Etage genau gegenüber des Treppenaufgang. Walter trug die Taschen noch oben und kam dann wieder herunter. Er verabschiedete sich knapp bei Mr. Dursley und Harry und verschwand dann. Scheinbar nicht wirklich traurig darüber, schnell diesen Ort verlassen zu können.

„Da rein" brummte Mr. Dursley. Harry ging in einen Raum, den er als Wohnzimmer einstufte. Ein Sofa und ein Fernseher standen dort und ein Kamin auf dem Bilder sämtlicher Dursley drapiert waren. Der Raum wirkte übertrieben sauber, alles schien einer großen Ordnung und Struktur unterworfen zu sein. Harry war sofort klar, dass dieser Raum jedem Besucher zeigen sollte, dass hier grundsolide und ehrbare Bürger wohnen.

„Setzt dich Bursche" begann Vernon ohne Umschweife und holte Harry so aus seiner Trance. „Ich bin dein Onkel Vernon Dursley, du sprichst mich mit Sir und meine Frau mit Mrs. An, verstanden?" Harry nickte nur, er wollte erstmal abwarten was hier nun passieren würde.

„Dein Anwalt hat uns einen Vertrag unterschreiben lassen, den wir leider nicht mehr anfechten können. Doch las dir eins gesagt sein Freak, ich weiß das du nicht Zaubern darfst." Harry sah, dass dieses Wort für seinen Onkel schon schwer auszusprechen war und hatte mühe sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Aber die Stimme von Riddle in seinen Kopf sagte ihm, er solle sich zusammen nehmen. „Und nur weil ich dir nicht die Manieren einprügeln darf, die dir sicherlich fehlen, heißt das nicht, dass du kannst hier tun und lassen kannst was du willst."

Scheinbar erkannte er, dass Harry nicht damit gerechnet hatte so empfangen zu werden. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich von meinen Bonus verabschieden kann nur weil ich dir deinen Goldlöffel aus dem Mund ziehe hast du dich getäuscht Bursche." Er grinste Harry gehässig an „die Anteile der Firma besitze ich schon, dieser Idiot von deinen Verwalter hat sie mir angeboten."

Sein Blick schweifte ab und Harry war klar dass er seinen Trumpf für einen Apfel und ein Ei verloren hatte. „Also Freak, das heißt du musst meinen Anweisungen folgen und alles tun was ich dir sage. Um den Vertrag nicht zu gefährden werde ich dich auch nicht Seelisch oder Körperlich schädigen." Seiner Stimme konnte Harry klar entnehmen, das er nicht glaubte dass es möglich sein könnte, ihn noch mehr zu schädigen.

„Als wenn das bei euch möglich wäre" brummte er dann auch. Harry war wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen. _Was hatte dieses Arschloch vor?_ „Also du stehst jeden morgen um sechs auf und machst uns das Frühstück."

„Sir?" Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an „Frühstück machen wie…."

„Hab ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen" wurde er unterbrochen –_Klatsch_-. Er hatte eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst bekommen. „Denk ja nicht, das wäre körperliche Gewalt gewesen, du Abschaum" machte er gleich weiter „das nennt man bei uns Erziehung. Kannst du nicht einmal Kochen?"

Harry nickte nur, er rieb sich unbewusst mit der Hand kurz über die Wange. Er wäre schon längst explodiert, wäre da nicht seine innere Stimme, die ihm mit aller Macht sagte er solle ruhig bleiben. Auch wenn er sehr mit der aufsteigenden Wut in sich zu kämpfen hatte. Vernon schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Was für eine Ausbildung bekommt ihr Freaks bloß, dich werde ich erziehen, warte nur ab."

„Deine Tante wird dir zeigen, wo was ist, aber wehe dir sie muss es zweimal erklären." Er fuchtelte wieder mit der Hand und den dazugehörigen Wurstfingern rum. „Jetzt geh auf dein Zimmer, ich rufe wenn du runter kommen darfst." Harry nickte nur und war gerade am seinen Onkel vorbei als er einen Tritt bekam „Das heißt ja Sir!"

„Ja Sir" quetsche Harry durch seine Zähne, was dazu führte, dass sein Onkel noch breiter grinste.

Als Harry sein Zimmer betrat musste er erneut schlucken. Dort war ein Reisebett aufgebaut aus dem mindestens eine Feder zu sehen war. Ein klappriger Schrank stand gleich neben der Tür zusammen mit einer kleinen schrottreifen Kommode. Sonst sah das Zimmer so aus, als hätte ein dreijähriger einen Satz Bundstifte bekommen und hatte sich an den Wänden vergriffen. _Selbst in Indien gab er mehr Luxus_ dachte sich Harry.

Er legte sich aufs Bett und ging den Vertrag im Geiste durch. Harry hat den kürzeren gezogen. _Ohne die Anteile der Firma hatte er kein Druckmittel mehr gegen seinen Onkel. Weglaufen war auch ein Problem, wohin? Und was würde geschehen? Welche Sanktionen würden ihn dann erwarten? Nicht von seinen Verwandten, nein von diesem Ministerium?_

Zumal er nicht wusste, wie viel Geld er nun eigentlich besaß. Andererseits wie sah es aus, wenn er fast volljährig, bei Tonks oder Remus ankäme und um Hilfe bat. Kaum das er mal alleine aus dem Haus war. Er musste sich hier durchbeißen und seinen Onkel würde er schon noch kriegen und wenn es erst am einunddreißigsten war. Dies wurde auch sein Mantra: Der einunddreißigste wird kommen.

„Potter" grölte jemand von unten und Harry ging in die Küche in der der Rest der Familie war. Ihm wurde kurz seinen Tante und sein Cousin vorgestellt und schon erhielt er eine Anweisung in die Küchenarbeit. Immer wieder unterbrochen durch Androhungen seines Onkels.

Dudley verdrehte die Augen, warf sich wieder seine Jeans Jacke mit Lederweste über, brummte was von „Freunden" und stand auf. Harry verstand nun warum er Box Champ war, er sah aus wie ein etwas in Form gebrachter Sumo-Ringer. Sicherlich hatten seine Gegner zu kurze Arme um überhaupt sein Gesicht zu treffen, da der Bauch soweit überstand.

Harrys Tante schaute ihrem Spross noch hinterher und trillerte „Pass auf dich auf Duddy, hast du auch genug Geld?"

Duddy stoppte und schon hatte sein Vater die Hand an seiner Geldbörse und drückte ihm breit lächelnd einige Scheine ihn die Hand. „Viel Spaß Großer" sagte er noch und drehte sich wieder mit düsterer Mine zu Harry. „Gaff nicht so dämlich, hör deiner Tante zu." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Vernon dann auch ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein um zu wissen, das Duddy Furz noch nie, auch nur einen Klaps, auf sein Erumpert großes Hinterteil bekommen hatte. Er glaubte auch nicht das Duddy jemals irgendeine Strafe bekam, egal was er getan hatte.

Petunia zeigte ihm noch wo was war und wer was morgens zum Essen bekam und ging dann ohne weiteren Ton ebenfalls in die Stube. Harry der nicht wusste was er jetzt tun sollte wollte mal nach draußen schauen, als er die Stimme seine Onkels hörte. „Was glaubst das du da tust?"

Er stand in der Tür von der Stube und schaute in dem Flur in welchen gerade Harry war und musterte ihn grimmig „Ich wollte nur."

„Nichts willst du, hol mir ein Bier und dann ab in dein Zimmer. Ich bestimme wann du wo bist." Harry ging Richtung Küche und bekam wieder einen Tritt von Vernon.

„Ja, Sir" kam es von Harry.

„Wenigsten scheinst du nicht so dämlich zu sein wie dieser Verwalter" grunzte Vernon, wieder mit diesem träumerischen Blick. Harry gab ihm innerlich kochend das Bier und verschwand auf sein Zimmer. _Das werden ganz tolle Tage_ _Harry_ grummelte er in sich, aber er versuchte seine angestauten Aggressionen durch körperliches Training abzubauen. „Ein Tag weniger" brummte er während er SitUps und Liegestütze bis zu körperlichen Erschöpfung durchführte.

An nächsten Morgen machte er so gut es ging das Frühstück, was, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, in einer Katastrophe endete. Die Eier versalzen, der Speck schwarz, der Kaffee zu dünn und so weiter und so weiter. Harry bekam aber diesmal keine Schläge, sondern wurde nur abwechselnd von seiner Tante oder seinem Onkel angeschnauzt. Das ganze wurde nur kurz von Duddy unterbrochen, der Geld für ein Frühstück im Cafe verlangte und verschwand.

Er erhielt eine Arbeitsliste auf der die nächsten Aufgaben standen: Unkraut jäten, Rasenmähen, anschließend Essen. Hofzufahrt und Bürgersteig säubern, anschließend Essen. „Und glaub ja nicht du bekommst was zu Essen, wenn die Arbeiten nicht erledigt sind." keifte seine Tante.

Das führte dazu dass Harry seine zweite Mahlzeit diesen Tag erst am späten Nachmittag oder besser als Abendbrot bekam. Harry wäre unter normalen Umständen schon geplatzt. Er hätte seinem Onkel und seiner Tante die Meinung gegeigt und wäre verschwunden, aber genau das war es was ihn auch daran hinderte.

Wie sollte er im Gamot bestehen, wenn er immer ausrastete? Er musste sich ein dickeres Fell anschaffen, Worte durften ihn nicht mehr treffen. Oder aber, er würde von den alten Gamot Mitgliedern wie ein Spielball angepiekst werden und seine Familie würde eine Lachnummer werden. Er musste sich einfach mehr konzentrieren, nicht auf seine Arbeit, sondern auf seine Okklumentik. Er musste so werden wie Snape, ja Snape. Niemand durfte ihn aus der Ruhe bringen, beziehungsweise durfte er es keinem zeigen. Dies hier würde sein Meisterstück in Selbstbeherrschung werden und bei den vielen Liegestützen auch seiner Fitness zu gute kommen.

Ein anderer Vorteil war, dass er sich Pläne machen konnte. Darüber, was er versuchen musste, um Verwalter des Blacks Vermögens zu werden. Wo er sich aufhalten wolle ab null Uhr am einunddreißigsten. Natürlich fragte er sich auch wie er mit Neville und dem Horcrux vorgehen sollte. Er versuchte auch etwas über eventuelle Erbstücke der Gründer in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Aber auch etwas anders sprang immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Zu einem Cho, die nun sicherlich schon sonst wo war. Und Gin die sicherlich gutgelaunt ihre Brüder ärgerte oder aber von Fleur zur Weißglut gebracht wurde. Er hätte es nicht gedacht, aber sie fehlten ihm. Und wo er schon bei den Mädels war, natürlich auch Tonks. Allerdings hatte er hier mehr die Frage im Kopf, was sie vorhatte, bezüglich des Blacks Vermögens. Würde sie ihm trauen und abwarten oder selbst aktiv werden.

Allerdings war im auch klar, das er die ersten Tage nur deshalb so ruhig überstanden hatte, da Aschera ihn durch ihren Gesang beruhigte. Zumal sie immer zu wissen schien, wann Harry kurz vor der Explosion stand oder wann sie ungefährdet auftauchen konnte. Harry schaffte es so schon nach einer Woche das erste Mal, das Frühstück auf den Tisch zu bringen ohne das gleich angefangen wurde zu schreien. Was ihn selbst etwas verwunderte, aber scheinbar waren Rührei und Speck nicht wirklich schwer.

„Duddy mein Spätzchen" Petunia hatte ihn angesprochen, „dein Vater und ich werden heute Abend nicht hier sein" sie lächelte diesen zu. „Also müsstest du auf ihn" sie zuckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Harry „aufpassen. Ich will nicht das der alleine im Haus ist."

„Ah richtig Petunia, wer weiß was dieser …. dieser Freak dann hier anstellt" warf Vernon noch dazwischen und warf Harry einen seiner bösen Blicke zu, den Harry nur durch eine kurzes aufblicken erwiderte.

„Nee Heute hab ich keine Zeit." Kam es von Duddy, wenig begeistert darüber Harry an der Packe zu haben.

„Duddy" seine Mutter tätschelte seinen Arm „es tut mir doch auch Leid, aber wir alle müssen uns etwas einschränken deswegen." Wieder zuckte ihr Kopf und Harry erkannte dass Duddy einige Geldnoten bei der Berührung überreicht bekam und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

„Heute ist Kampfbesprechung" brummte er als Erwiderung. Scheinbar war im klar, das er hier noch mehr Geld machen konnte.

„Nimm ihn mit, vielleicht braucht dein Trainer einen neuen Sandsack" sagte Vernon und gab auch etwas Bares mit den Worten. „Damit ihr auch dahin kommt." Duddy nickte nur angewidert und verschwand auf sein Zimmer, da er auch erst vor kurzem Zuhause erschienen war.

Harry durfte den Rest des Tages mit der Hecke im Garten kämpfen und auch erneut den Rasen stutzen. Der viel schneller gewachsen war, als wenn Vernon ihn geschnitten hätte. Als seine Tante und sein Onkel zum späten Nachmittag hin verschwanden, tauchte Duddy auf.

„Du bist mein Cousin aus Schottland und lebst im Hochgebirge" er zeigte kurz auf seine Klamotten. „Zieh irgendwas aus Jeans an und beeil dich ich will los." Harry tat wie ihn aufgetragen. Er war einfach zu sehr darauf gespannt was Duddy nun vorhatte um sich über dessen Verhalten aufzuregen. Schlimmer, als dessen Eltern, konnte er ja auch nicht sein.

Sie gingen in einen Park, wo sie noch zwei Jungs aufgabelten und Harry als Schotte vorgestellt wurde der Mal bei den Dursley arbeiten in der Großstadt lehren sollte. Alle drei grinsten und Harry stutze, als er die Sprüche von ihnen hörte. „Big D ist dein Alter immer noch so ein Spießer" dieser nickte nur.

„Tja Harry dann werden wir mal Heute lieb zu dir sein, da morgen der gute alte Vernon wieder da ist." Alle außer Harry lachten laut los. „Last uns losgehen, ich will ein paar Titten sehen" kam es von Duddy. Die anderen klatschen begeistert in die Hände.

„Ach, Potter" Duddy hatte sich zu ihn gedreht „ich zahle dir ein Getränk und den Eintritt wenn du mehr willst musst du meinen Vater fragen." Die anderen Jungs lachten erneut auf „und noch eins, wenn meine Alten was hiervon erfahren, werden die nächsten Wochen die Hölle auf Erden." Bei diesen Worten zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und alle gingen zum Bahnhof und von dort aus ging es ins West End von London. Harry musste grinsen, _Hölle auf Erden_.

Harry wusste zwar das Duddy oder Big D etwas anders lebte, als seine Eltern gedacht hatten, aber das war noch einen Nummer extremer. Sie liefen etwas durch die Gegend, bis sie in ein Viertel kamen, wo schon die leicht bekleideten Damen auf der Straße standen. Alle drei steuerten zielstrebig auf eine unscheinbare Haustür zu. Harry folgte den dreien und er war wirklich neugierig was die Nacht passieren würde. Allerdings würde ihn auch das Gesicht von Tantchen und Onkelchen interessieren, wenn sie Ihren Duddy - Speckchen jetzt sehen könnten.

Erst kurz vor der Tür erkannte Harry, dass dort ein Stehtisch aufgebaut war, an dem ein Mann mit Sonnenbrille stand der die Jungs schon von weiten ins Visier genommen hatte. Harry erschrak kurz, als er diesen erkannte, es war der Begleiter von Crissi vom Schiff. Dieser braungebrannte Affe mit Schleimergrinsen und Goldkettchen. Aber beide taten so, als würden sie sich nicht kennen, zumindest tat Harry so. Er konnte nicht sagen ob dieser ihn erkannt hatte, da er Duddy schon begrüßte wie einen alten Freund des Hauses.

Sie gingen die Stufen hoch und Duddy drückte Harry einen kleinen Schnipsel mit der Bemerkung „dein Getränk" in die Hand. Sie gingen einen Gang entlang an denen einige Bilder von Tänzerinnen hingen aber Harry erkannte auf keinen von ihnen Crissi. Sie betraten einen schlecht beleuchteten Raum mit vielen kleinen Tischen.

Es gab auch eine lange Bühne in der Mitte des Ladens, auf der sich gerade eine Tänzerin unter dem Gejohle einiger Jugendlicher entblätterte. Die Tische waren rings um die Bühne gestellt, so dass von dort aus jeder alles perfekt sehen konnte. Im Hinternbereich, etwas erhoben, waren zwei- drei Loggen, scheinbar für Leute die etwas im Hintergrund bleiben wollten.

„Arsch pfeif ab" hörte Harry von Duddy. Dieser hatte sich zu einem der Tisch an der Bühne getrollt und kommandierte gerade die dort Sitzenden beiseite. Harry musste ein aufstöhnen unterdrücken, Duddy war ein Arschloch, wie Malfoy. Harry erkannte dass Duddy nur für drei Platz gemacht hatte und sah sich daher nach einem Platz für sich um.

„Potter holst du Getränke?" Er grinste gehässig, was zeigen sollte dieses war keine Frage.

Harry erkannte dieses und nickte deshalb nur „drei Bier" kam es von Duddy und seine Kumpels nickten nur grinsend. Harry erhielt erneut die Schnipsel und ging lustlos zur Theke, die auch etwas abseits gestellt war. Scheinbar damit kein wichtiger Platz der Bühne ungenutzt war. _Der Abend wird sicherlich richtig lustig, drei Hirnis dabei zu bewundern, wie sie die nackten Weibern ansabberten_, dachte er sich

Wobei Harry erst jetzt feststellte, dass ihn die Mädchen hier weniger anmachten, als er erwartete hatte. Klar sein Körper reagierte eindeutig, aber sein Geist war nicht annährend in Bedrängnis. Auch wenn er Geld gehabt hätte verspürte er nicht das Verlangen dieses in eines der Höschen der Mädels zu stopfen, auch wenn dieser Abend bei weitem lustiger werden würde als die Abende im Ligusterweg. Er erreichte die fast leere Theke, an der nur eine Frau bediente, die mit den Rücken zu ihm stand. Harry wollte gerade auf sich aufmerksam machen als diese anfing zu Reden.

„Drei Bier und ein Calpi" sie drehte sich um und lächelte Harry zu. „Letzterer geht aufs Haus" sie grinste nun breit und zwinkerte kurz.

„Hey" sagte Harry und lächelte zurück „was treibst du hier?"

„Arbeiten" sie schaute gehässig „und du?"

„Ich darf meinen Cousin begleiten, da meine Tante und Onkel nicht wollten, dass ich alleine zu Hause bin." Er versuchte gerade abzuschätzen, was ihre Aufgabe hier war.

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen" kam es von ihr, wieder grinsend. „Dudley oder Big D ist also dein Cousin." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu Grimasse. „Zassa" sie hatte eins der Mädchen gerufen welches gerade hinter die Bühne verschwinden wollte. „Bring das Big D" die angesprochene nickte wenig begeistert, griff sich die Biere und verschwand.

„Schau nicht so dämlich, der und seine Kumpels sind eine meiner Haupteinnahmequellen" kam es von Crissi, als sie Harrys überraschtes Gesicht sah.

„Deine?" fragte er dann überrascht.

„Naja, das Geld was ich für eine gewisse Reise bekommen habe, hat gereicht um mich selbstständig zu machen."

Harry musste grinsen. „Meinen Glückwunsch" sagte er dann auch ehrlich. „Aber gibt es keine Probleme mit uns Kids?" Harry deutet in die Runde der Zuschauer, wovon die meisten nicht so wirkten als seien sie Volljährig.

Sie lächelte wieder, „da haben mir einige Freunde geholfen, immer wenn ein Bulle hier auftaucht, werden wir gewarnt. Oder aber die vergessen was sie hier wollten, oder gesehen haben."

„Freunde?"

„Ja ich bin ein Muggel Harry und daher brauchte ich einige Freunde für die Zauber" sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ach Harry, es gibt nicht genug Hexen die diesen Job machen, deshalb müsst ihr auf uns zurückgreifen." Scheinbar erklärte sie sich so, da Harry schaute wie ein Erumpert auf Glatteis.

„Aha" kam es dann auch aus Harry.

„Ich hab mich aus eurer Welt verabschiedet, wurde mir zu heiß. Du verstehst?" Sie fuchtelte kurz mit ihrer Hand rum. Harry vermutete sie stellte einige Zauber nach.

„Natürlich, ich glaube nicht, dass die Todesser bezahlen würden." Sie nickte. „Und läuft der Laden wenigstens?" Er schaute hinter sich und hätte sich die Frage auch selbst beantworten können.

„Geht so" sie lächelte ein ich-sag-dir-doch-nicht-alles Lächeln. „Zumal hier die Bullen nicht stören und die Mädchen die schönsten im Bezirk sind." Harry drehte sich wieder und schaute diesmal zur Tänzerin die gerade die Bühne verließ.

„Ich habe den Vorteil, dass sie sich nur ausziehen und nicht mehr machen brauchen." Erklärte Crissi Harry weiter.

„Wie die Jungs wollen nicht mehr?" Kam es überrascht von Harry, der das nicht glauben konnte wenn er diese Gesichter hier so sah.

„Die schon" sie schaute zur Seite. „Zassa du übernimmst." Zassa sah überrascht auf nickte dann aber.

Crissi zeigte auf eine Sitzgruppe und ging mit den Getränken für sich und Harry zu einem etwas erhöhten Ecktisch neben der Bar, Harry merkte das dieser Bereich durch Zauber geschützt war als Platz nahm. „Harry, ihr Männer seid alle gleich, was ihr nicht haben könnt interessiert euch nur noch mehr."

„Soso" kam es von Harry „und das wird uns nicht zu langweilig" versuchte er etwas die Aussage für die Männer zu verbessern.

„Hin und wider darf einer mal nach hinten" sagte sie leichthin. Harry schaute reflexartig auf Big D.

„Der hofft noch" sagte sie „aber solange er zwei-, dreimal die Woche erscheint."

„Der Arme" kam es sarkastisch von Harry. „Ist dein Außerhausservice also Geschichte?" Harry war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen.

Crissi musterte ihn überrascht, schien sich dann aber doch wieder ihm Griff zu haben. „Was meinst du?" fragte sie und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Ich brauche jemanden, der einen Freund von mir einen Nacht lang beschäftigt." Sie nickte um anzuzeigen, dass er weiter machen solle. „Ich brauche nur jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann" machte er weiter, nicht ganz sicher ob Crissi dafür zu haben war.

„So die Nacht beschäftigen, kann so ziemlich jede, aber was meinst du mit Vertrauen?" Sie beäugte ihn kurz nachdenklich „da steckt mehr hinter als nur der Spaß deines Freundes." Das Wort Freund betonte sie sehr auffällig, wie es auch schon Harry getan hatte.

Harry grinste ihr zu und erklärte ihr die gesamte Aktion, sie erkannte den Namen Malfoy sagte aber nichts weiter. „Du weißt wo er ist?" War ihre erste Frage, als Harry ihr seinen Plan erzählt hatte.

„Ich hoffe es, allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen, das er irgendwo eine Party macht" erklärte Harry ihr.

„Deine Freundin könnte mich da einschleusen?"

„Das müsste ich noch klären. Allerdings könntest du als eine Bekannte aus Frankreich durch gehen." _Es passte gut das die Hochzeit von Fleur stattfand, so war Crissi leicht zu erklären_.

„Ich brauche alles was du über ihn und sein Umfeld weißt. Vor allem alle wichtigen Informationen aus der Zaubererwelt, die eine Französin auch erhalten hätte."

„Ich kümmere mich drum" sagte Harry „würdest du es machen?"

„Das wichtigste fehlt noch Harry" sie rieb ihre Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander.

„Oh" kam es gespielt von Harry „nicht der alten Zeiten willen?" Sie grinste nur Müde, „also einen Nacht wäre ungefähr..." Er schaute sie an doch sie reagierte nicht darauf scheinbar wollte sie ihn ins offene Messer rennen lassen. _Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wie viel ich habe_ dachte er sich kurz.

„Ich würde sagen fünftausend Galleonen" sagte er schlussendlich, er wusste das er soviel definitiv besaß und dieser Betrag für einen Abend sicherlich nicht unangemessen niedrig war.

„Zehntausend plus Spesen" kam es von ihr „fünf in voraus und fünf am ersten."

_Wenn alles klappt bin ich Verwalter _dachte sich Harry _sie geht auch ein gewisses Risiko ein, also sollte ich nicht mit ihr hier rumfeilschen_. Er grinste ihr zu und sagte „Deal."

„Deal" erwiderte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus.

„Du bekommst die gewünschten Infos von mir per Post. Sowie das Fläschchen, welches du ihn allerdings so spät wie möglich geben solltest." Erklärte ihr Harry sachlich. „Ich werde dir zwei Fläschchen geben eins reicht völlig aus zuviel würde nicht helfen." _Was brachte es ihm wenn Malfoy nicht mal erscheinen würde, da er zu Müde war_. „Die zweite Flasche ist als Reserve gedacht."

Sie sah ihn fragend an „Eule?"

„So was ähnliches" erwiderte er lässig. „Wird dir gefallen wette ich." Er musterte sie kurz nachdenklich und äußerte dann doch seine Bedenken. „Wird es keine Probleme geben? Ich meine du kannst nicht Zaubern?"

„Harry, er ist ein Mann und es wird ihn nicht interessieren, ob ich Zaubern kann oder nicht. Solange meine Magie einen anderen Körperteil immer mit genug Blut versorgt." Sie lächelte und Harry wusste nicht genau, ob sich diese Aussage auch auf sein Verhalten im letzten Sommer bezog.

„Willst du heute hinter die Bühne?" Harry sah überrascht auf, schüttelte dann aber doch den Kopf. „Schade" sagte sie „ich hätte gerne gewusst wie sie reagiert hätten." Sie sah kurz auf „Ach, wo wir gerade bei reagieren sind, deine Bekannte mit der ich losziehe…."

„Ginny?"

Sie nickte „was soll ich ihr erzählen woher wir uns kennen?"

„Die Wahrheit" und auf ihr überraschtes Gesicht „du bist ein Geschäftspartner von Sirius gewesen."

Sie nickte grinsend und sagte „Sorry Harry, aber im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich arbeiten, du bist aber heute Gast des Hauses."

„Ne klar Spesen" sagte er „aber gut zu wissen, ich habe nämlich mein Geld Zuhause gelassen." Sie umarmten sich kurz und Harry tigerte wieder hinter Duddy, der nicht einmal gemerkt hatte dass Harry die letzte Zeit nicht bei ihm gewesen war. Er stopfte jeden Mädchen was über die Bühne hüpfte immer soviel Geld zu, das er Harry nicht weiter vermisst hatte.

Der Rest des Abends verlief dann genauso wie Harry vermutetet hatte. Duddy und seine Kumpels sabberten jeder Tänzerin hinterher. Er musste zugeben, dass die Mädchen wirklich eine Augenweide waren. Da Harry sie aber immer mit ihm Bekannten verglich und so bei jeder Mängel fand, reagierte er nicht so wie Duddy. Auch wenn die Übungen an der Tanzstange schon recht gewagt waren. Als sie dann endlich aufbrachen war Harry dann doch überrascht das Duddy noch laufen konnte. Soviel wie er intus hatte.

Harry und er kamen im Ligusterweg an und er war froh, dass dieses so Problemlos geklappt hatte. Duddy wollte so ziemlich jedem zeigen, was er für ein toller Boxer er war. Seine Kumpels waren da auch keine Hilfe, da sie Duddy immer nur anstachelten. Das einzig Gute an der Ankunft zuhause war, die Durchsage auf dem Anrufbeantworter, der die Rückkehr von Onkel und Tante für morgen, allerdings erst am späten Nachmittag oder Abend ankündigte.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen recht ereignislos, da Harry es schaffte die ihm gestellten Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Zwar nie ohne Mängel, aber das war ja auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Er hatte sogar eine freie Stunde am Tag bekommen. Allerdings nur, da seine Tante erzählt hatte, das eine der Nachbarinnen schon komische Fragen bezüglich des Jungen gestellt habe.

Da in der Nachbarschaft bekannt war, das er mit ihnen verwandt war, wollten die Dursley nicht das die Nachbarn dachten er wäre Geistig beschränkt oder so was. So sollte Harry sich eine Stunde am Tag in der Gegend zeigen und was typisches Jugendliches tun. Harry spazierte zu dem Spielplatz in der Nähe oder zu einem etwas weiter entfernten Park und dachte weiter über seine Zukunft nach.

Er hatte Ginny gefragt, wie weit sie mit Draco war und diese konnte ihm sagen, was er schon vermutet hatte. Dieser machte eine Party in einem Club in London, welcher wohl für Muggel und Zauberer ausgelegt war. Ginny war zwar etwas über die weitere Person überrascht, allerdings scheinbar auch nicht traurig darüber. Zumindest wenn Harry den Text zwischen den Zeilen richtig deutete.

Er hatte zuerst überlegt auch dort aufzutauchen, aber es war ihn dann doch zu riskant, nicht das Draci noch Wind von der ganzen Sache bekam, oder vorsichtiger, da Harry da rum schlich. Seine Gedanken kreisten allerdings schon den gesamten Tag nur um diese Geschehnisse und so war seine Arbeit heute nicht den Anforderungen entsprechend. Immer wieder überlegte er, ob er etwas vergessen hatte. Zum Glück war ihm bis jetzt allerdings nichts eingefallen. Einzig die Frage, ob Ginny mit der Aktion in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte.

„Du glaubst wohl das lass ich mir bieten" brüllte sein Onkel los, als er dem Abend nach Hause kam. „Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast."

„Nerv wen anders" erwiderte Harry, lässig was dazu führte das sein Onkel rot anlief und eine Ader an seinen Hals sich pochend zeigte.

„Ins Haus mit dir du Freak" bellte er.

„Lieber nicht" sagte Harry schmiss ihm den Besen vor die Füße, mit dem er bis ebbend noch auf der Auffahrt gearbeitet hatte. _Er hatte solange durchgehalten, aber heute brauchte er sich den Mist nicht mehr anhören._

Vernon wollte nach ihm greifen doch Harry wich lässig aus. „Bursche ich werde dich schon kriegen" machte er weiter. „Du musst schon wieder hier her kommen und dann werde ich dir zeigen was es heißt einen Vernon Dursley zu verärgern." Er fuchtelte mit seinen Wurstfingern vor Harry herum.

Harry fand das alles nur noch lächerlich und erwiderte kalt aber nicht ohne ein Lächeln. „Wenn ich um zwölf Uhr heute Nacht wiederkomme, werde ich dir zeigen, wozu der Volljährige" dieses Wort betonte er besonders, „fünfunddreißigste Earl of Godric's End fähig ist wenn ihn jemand angreift. Mein Lieber Onkel."

Dieser wollte sich erneut aufplustern doch Harry sagte nur. „Der einunddreißigste, du entsinnst dich? Dein lieber Neffe wird dann Volljährig und kann dir zeigen, was er von den letzten Wochen deiner so genannten Erziehung hält." Vernon erstarrte, scheinbar hatte er diesen Teil völlig vergessen, er hatte einfach zuviel Spaß damit gehabt Harry zu piesacken.

„Ich werden dir genau zeigen, was ich von dir und deinen Ehrziehungsmethoden halte, solltest du nur den kleinen Finger gegen mich heben." Er lachte kurz gehässig auf und drehte sich weg.

„Das kannst du gar nicht, es gibt Gesetzte" brachte Vernon hervor allerdings erkannte Harry die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

Er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Onkel. „Glaubst du wirklich unser Ministerium wird dich schützen? Du selber hast doch immer darauf hingewiesen welche tolle Arbeit der Verwalter vom Ministerium geleistet hat. Ach ja, der Vertrag deutete an, das Strafen gegen meine Person geahndet werden, also verabschiede dich schon mal von dem Geld."

„Beweis es" presste Vernon durch seinen zusammen gepresste Zähne.

„Er gibt bei uns eine Möglichkeit seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen für andere zugänglich zu machen und glaube mir lieber Onkel, ich werde ihnen jeden Tritt und jede Ohrfeige zeigen." Mit diesen Worten und einem weiteren kurzen Auflachen ließ er seinen nun kreideweißen Onkel stehen.

Harry wusste allerdings, dass er ihm nichts tun würde, sollte er tatsächlich heute Nacht ihm Haus sein. Er würde nur dafür sorgen, das er seine Sachen bekäme und fertig. Allerdings würde ihn eine Notwehraktion nicht wirklich stören. Aber eigentlich war er seinem Onkel dankbar dafür, er hatte innerhalb der letzten Wochen gelernt sein Temperament noch mehr zu zügeln, etwas was ihm sicherlich viel bringen würde in der Zukunft.

Harry marschierte in die Stadt und als die Läden langsam schlossen ging er ihn den Park den er immer besuchte. Er wusste, dass er nun noch drei Stunden auf seinen Geburtstag warten musste, bevor er wieder in den Ligusterweg konnte. Ihm war klar, wie sein Onkel reagieren würde, wenn er noch die Vermutung hätte, Harry könnte oder dürfte nicht Zaubern. Zumindest hielt er ihn für so kurzsichtig.

Er freute sich schon darauf ab null Uhr Zaubern zu dürfen und vor allem zurück in die Welt der Zauberer zu können. Er hatte geplant die Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel zu verbringen, damit er schon sehr früh bei Gringotts auftauchen konnte. Etwas trübsinnig stimmte ihn schon, das Remus nicht da sein würde.

Dieser hatte ihm vor kurzem, eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Harry musste kurz grinsen, da er an denn Schlusssatz dachte, indem Remus ihm mitteilte, das Aschera wohl Hellsehen konnte, da sie Aufgetaucht war als er gerade den vorletzten Satz beendet hatte. Aber er teilte ihm auch mit, dass er nicht erscheinen konnte, da er für den Orden beziehungsweise mit seinen Rudel unterwegs war. Welches gerade im Umbruch war, wie er es nannte.

Der Orden hatte nach dem überraschenden Tot von Dumbledore keinen Anführer mehr, sondern gleich drei. Remus für die Verbindung zu anderen Rassen, sofern er dafür geeignet war, Vampire waren nicht gerade gut Freund mit den Werwölfen. McGonagall für die Verteilung der Informationen und Mad-Eye für Aktionen und Überwachungsjobs, wobei diese wohl seit dem Verschwinden von Snape ein Problem waren, da dieser wusste wer von wem überwacht wurden war und die Mitglieder des Ordens sicherlich bekannt waren.

Harry saß schon wieder auf seiner Bank etwas Abseits im Park und wartete nun darauf, dass es endlich Mitternacht wurde, damit er anfangen konnte seine Pläne umzusetzen. Als er eine gehässige Stimme hinter sich vernahm: „Guten Abend Potter" Harry sprang auf und drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme, doch bevor er etwas machen konnte hörte er die Stimme erneut „_Crucio_".

Den schwarz gekleideten Mann mit weißer Maske erkannte er noch, bevor Harry vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Knochen würden brennen und jemand würde ihn gleichzeitig mit hunderten von Messer bearbeiten. Als der Schmerz nachließ keuchte er schwer und er merkte erst jetzt, dass er auf der Erde lag, dort erkannte er nur verschwommen die Füße seines Angreifers.

„Potter was ist los? Keine Gegenwehr heute?" Eine gutgelaunte, aber Harry nicht unbekannte Stimme spottete über ihn. Er überlegte kurz woher er die Stimme kannte als er ein erneutes „_Crucio_" vernahm. Wenn er die Zeit schätzen musste, in der er sich unter Schmerzen auf den Boden gewälzt und geschrienen hatte, würde er sagen Stunden.

Erneut wurde der Fluch von ihm genommen, aber bevor er sich auch nur strecken konnte vernahm er erneut die Stimme „_Imperio_". Das Gefühl ihn seinen Kopf war jetzt so frei, so friedlich, nichts tat mehr weh alles war herrlich ruhig nichts was ihn ärgerte, alle Schmerzen waren vie weggeblasen.

Er hörte nun eine Stimme die ihm befahl „knie dich hin." Eine andere Stimme die Harry schon lange nicht mehr so deutlich gehört hatte widersprach aber wie immer. _„Was bringt dir das?"_ hörte er Riddle in seinen Kopf widerhallen. „Knie dich vor mich hin" kam die Stimme von außen und als Harry erneut Riddles Kommentar dazu vernahm, wusste er was gerade passierte. Alle Schmerzen kamen wieder, als er sich langsam hinkniete und dann seine Faust mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte nach oben sausen ließ. Diese traf genau dort wo er gehofft hatte.

Sein Angreifer jaulte unter Schmerzen auf, allerdings bekam Harry das nur kurz mit da eine andere Stimme erneut „_Crucio_" rief. Harry der zuerst versuchte nicht zu schreien erhielt noch zusätzlich einige Tritte. „Aufhören" bellte einer seiner Angreifer er hatte den Fluch von Harry genommen. „Er soll doch nicht Ohnmächtig werden oder?" Der andere Lachte gehässig auf. „Malfoy wollte das er zu seiner Mami kommt, also las deine Beinarbeit für dich, du weißt das es mich in meiner Konzentration stört."

Harry hörte ein Plopp und dachte schon eine weiterer Angreifer wäre erschienen, als auch schon der nächste Plopp zu hören war. Als er keine erneuten Flüche über sich spürte sondern nur ein „Arhgg" vernahm und hörte wie etwas Schweres zu Boden sackte, öffnete er seine Augen und zuckte überrascht zurück. Vor ihm lag ein Todesser mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, nur floss ein kleiner roter Strom aus Blut aus der Mitte seiner Stirn, Richtung Erdreich.

* * *

Zählt nicht als Cliff oder?

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	33. Unvorhergesehenes

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **indy:** ich hoffe du hast den faden wieder gefungen ;-), **Detlef:** Schön und das werde ich auch nicht mehr.** Zerengeb, Dax: **aber nur ein kleines ;-), **Wilder Terminator, zampirik: **danke dirich hoffe das bleibt so**. Schokki, Schattenengl, Alex Black5, Castroblanco**, **Harry Black Potter. **

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 32**

Sein Angreifer jaulte unter Schmerzen, auf allerdings bekam Harry das nur kurz mit, da eine andere Stimme erneut „_Crucio_" rief. Harry der zuerst versuchte nicht zu schreien erhielt noch zusätzlich einige Tritte. „Aufhören" bellte einer seiner Angreifer er hatte den Fluch von Harry genommen. „Er soll doch nicht Ohnmächtig werden oder?" Der andere Lachte gehässig auf. „Malfoy wollte das er zu seiner Mami kommt also las deine Beinarbeit für dich, du weißt das es mich in meiner Konzentration stört."

Harry hörte ein Plopp und dachte schon eine weiterer Angreifer wäre erschienen, als auch schon der nächste plopp zu hören war. Als er keine erneuten Flüche über sich spürte sonder nur ein „Arhgg" vernahm und hörte wie etwas Schweres zu Boden sackte. Öffnete er seine Augen und zuckte überrascht zurück. Vor ihm lag ein Todesser mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, nur floss ein kleiner roter Strom aus Blut aus der Mitte seiner Stirn, Richtung Erdreich.

**

* * *

33. Kapitel:Unvorhergesehenes**

Harry rappelte sich auf oder besser gesagt er zog sich an der Bank nach oben und setzte sich auf diese. Er schaute durch die Gegend und erkannte dass der eine Todesser um ihn herum lag, auch der zweite lag reglos dort, doch seine Maske war unbeschadet. _Was ist hier los wer war das?_ dachte er sich. Er hatte Probleme zu Atmen und auch seine Sicht war noch getrübt, ihn seinen Ohren hallten immer noch seine eigenen Schreie nach und er hatte einen Geschmack im Mund, der ihm sagte, das er sich blutig gebissen haben musste.

„HUHARR" hörte er von hinten und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Allerdings fühlte er sich außerstande seinen Stab zu ergreifen. Oder aber er sah keinen Sinn darin, da die Stimme schon so nah war, dass sie ihn überwältigt hätte, bevor er auch nur den Stab ergriffen hätte.

„Ruhe" vernahm er eine zweite Stimme, die ihm auch völlig unbekannt war, er schätze dass sich drei oder vier Personen näherten. Harry überlegte wer sich ihn wohl gerade näherte und wie sie wohl zu ihm standen.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir doch noch die Chance dazu bekommen" brummte eine weitere Stimme. Harry war mit seinen Gedanken gerade bei Axa angelangt. _Waren das Muggel mit ihren Waffen gewesen?_

Zwei von ihnen erschienen ihn Harrys Blickfeld. „Ich habe gesagt keine Experimente" einer zeigte auf den Totesser mit Kopfloch.

„Entschuldigung Chief" kam es von dem, der vorhin den Freundensschrei ausgestoßen hatte. „Aber die Zielperson war im Weg."

„Die lag" brummte er nur, dann sprach er scheinbar mit jemand anderen. „Hier Sperber für Horst kommen." Harry war nun völlig verwirrt, _was taten die Männer hier? Und mit wem sprach Sperber?_

„Haben Situation geklärt, benötigen nun die Cleaner" Harry konnte den Stolz vom Sprecher klar erkennen. „Ja alle beide." Jemand in einer Stoffmaske über dem Gesicht, so das Harry nur die Augen erkannte beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte er Harry und leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe Harrys Gesicht und Augen ab.

„Wenn ich das Schlechte weglasse, ganz gut" grummelte Harry, was sein Gegenüber grinsen ließ, zumindest schätze Harry dass, da er das Gesicht ja nicht voll erkennen konnte.

„Scheinbar unverletzt, keine größeren äußeren Verletzungen sichtbar" hörte Harry nun wieder Sachlich von Sperber. _Der Mann musste in eins dieser Funkgeräte sprechen, deshalb hörte Harry nicht die Antwort oder Fragen des Gesprächspartners._

„Rodger" sagte Sperber, der scheinbar der Anführer der Gruppe von Muggel um Harry war. „Ihr habt es gehört, ihr zieht euch schon auf Checkpoint Alpha zurück. Die Cleaner sind gleich da, Team Zwei übernimmt die Deckung."

Harry hörte, dass sich die anderen entfernten. „_Dre_i" brummte er.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich meinen Onkel in Ruhe lassen" Sperber sprach wieder zu ihm. Es gibt Menschen denen ist egal ob deines gleichen recht hat oder nicht" sagte er noch bestimmt. „Wie du dir denken kannst wir und die", er zeigte auf sich und die Toten, „waren nie hier und ich würde dir raten es auch keinem deiner Leute zu erzählen." Mit diesen Worten zog sich Sperber, oder Chief wie er auch angesprochen worden war, zurück.

Während Harry da alleine, umringt von zwei toten Todessern, immer noch mit den Schmerzen des Crucio rang, sah er wie eine Eule auf ihn zugesegelt kam. Er hatte erst gehofft, es wäre Aschera doch der hatte er ja gesagt sie solle auf Crissi und Ginny aufpassen. Die Eule ließ ihre Nachricht über ihn fallen und verschwand sofort wieder in den Nachthimmel.

Harry entfaltete langsam den Offiziellen Brief vom Ministerium. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl das es sich dabei nicht um seinen Apparationslizenz handelte und so begann er mit einer schlechten Vorahnung zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wie uns zur Kenntnis gelangt ist, wurde in der Nähe von Ihrem Wohnort heute Abend um achtzehn Minuten nach zehn ein Zauber verwandt._

Wie Sie wissen, ist es minderjährigen Zauberern nicht gestattet außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. Weitere Zaubertätigkeiten Ihrerseits können zum Verweis von besagter Schule führen (Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, 1875, Abschnitt C).

_Wir möchten Sie zugleich daran erinnern, dass jegliche magische Tätigkeit, die den Mitgliedern der nichtmagischen Gemeinschaft (Muggel) aufzufallen droht, gemäß Abschnitt 13 des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung ein schweres Vergehen ist._

_Genießen Sie Ihre Ferien!_

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Mafalda Hopfkirch_

_Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei_

_Zaubereiministerium_

Das konnte auch nur von denen kommen dachte sich Harry und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er sah erneut einige Personen auftauchen, diesmal sechs Mann. Je Zwei hoben die Todesser in große Plastiktüten, während die anderen die Umgebung oder Harry im Auge behielten.

„Was ist hier so komisch?" wurde er von einem der Cleaner rüde angemacht.

Harry hob langsam seinen Arm und reichte ihm den Brief. Der Mann las kurz den Inhalt und meinte sarkastisch „schnell sind sie." Er schaute kurz auf seine Kameraden, die gerade die Reißverschlüsse für die Plastiktüten zu zogen. „Darf ich den behalten?"

„Immer gern" kam es von Harry, „damit die Story noch witziger wird, in eineinhalb Stunden werde ich volljährig." Nun verschwanden auch die sechs aus Harrys Blickfeld, einer kopfschüttelnd und mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. Er war wieder alleine auf seiner Bank. Immer noch mit Schmerzen und den Kopf voller Gedanken. _Was war das Ganze? Malfoy wollte das gleiche wie Harry, nur etwas endgültiger_ das hatte er noch verstanden. Auch wenn er wütend auf sich war, das die Todesser ihn hatten überraschen können. Er hatte einfach nicht mit einem Angriff hier gerechnet.

Aber was danach geschah, war völlig verrückt. _Muggel in Tarnanzügen wie in Justins Filmen legten mit zwei Schüssen zwei Todesser um und sagten ihn noch er solle das Maul halten. Wieso war er eine Zielperson? Woher kannten die überhaupt die Zauberer? Und was bedeutete Team Zwei übernimmt?_

_Und nicht zu vergessen die Warnung über den Umgang mit seinen Verwandten. Das würde bedeuten, denen wäre ein Muggel mehr wert als ein Zauberer. Das würde heißen, es wäre eine Organisation, die von Muggeln, oder zumindest von Muggelgeborenen, geleitet wurde. Dies wiederum machte ihn nachdenklich, denn wie sollte man sich gegen diese wehren? Falls es eine neue Hexenjagd geben würde?_

Harry wusste nicht genau wie lange er schon regungslos auf der Bank verharrt hatte. Allerdings hatten die Schmerzen nachgelassen, nur noch die Kopfschmerzen waren geblieben. Die kamen, wie Harry schätze, allerdings vom Grübeln.

Er erblickte eine weitere Eule, diesmal war er allerdings sicher dass es nicht so ein Mist war. Diesmal musste es einfach seine Lizenz sein, die offizielle Nachricht, dass er Volljährig war und Apparieren durfte. Ein Vorteil, wenn ein Auror auf deiner Seite ist, man bekommt manche Lizenzen direkt geliefert. Harry hatte seine Apparationsprüfung schon in Hogwarts bestanden, was eigentlich nicht erlaubt war. Da diese Prüfung für gewöhnlich erst mit dem siebzehnten Lebensjahr gemacht werden durfte.

Diese Eule landete auch und ließ sich den Brief von Fuß nehmen. Harry öffnete die Rolle während sich das Tier schon wieder entfernte. Wie gedacht waren es zwei Lizenzen und zusätzlich noch einen kurze Nachricht:

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_Sorry für die schlechte Fete, das holen wir nach, mein Ehrenwort. Doch habe ich leider im Moment von meinen Auftraggeber zuviel um die Ohren, um bei dir zu sein. Vielleicht schaffe ich es wenigstens morgen nach Gringotts. Auch schöne Grüße von Remus, wie du weißt hat er auch einen engen Terminplan._

_Ich hoffe du kannst uns verzeihen, deinen großen Tag so zu beginnen, aber die Zeiten erfordern das von uns._

_Mit den Besten Wünschen (oder so wie du das immer sagst, ich wünsche dir das Doppelte von dem was du mir wünschst)._

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_(richtig gelesen)_

Harry war natürlich enttäuscht, dass keiner an seinem großen Tag mit ihm feierte, aber er wusste, dass es wichtigeres gab, als eine Party. Zumal die Übel enden kann, wie er im Falle von Draci auch hoffte.

Er schaute nochmals kurz auf seine Uhr. _Ja Apparieren erlaubt_ und mit einem Plopp wie er glaubte und in der Hoffnung seine Überwacher geschockt zu haben, war er aus dem Park verschwunden und in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg wieder erschienen. Einige Aufrufe- und Packzauber später war der Raum im gleichen Zustand wie bei seiner Ankunft. Nicht ganz, die Wände hatten jetzt eine andere Farbe, die so, wie Harry wusste, für immer dort bleiben würde, ein hübsches Popelgrün.

Einen kleinen Zauber legte er noch über die Tür, dieser sorge dafür, dass seine Verwandten wenn sie den Raum betraten einen Wassereimer abbekamen. Harry hatte allerdings das Wasser durch Farbe ersetzt, die mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden halten müsste.

Auch hatte er den elektrischen Impuls ausgelöst, dem ihn Axa gezeigt hatte, er wusste nicht was er von den Muggeln halte sollte. So hoffte er, dass er eventuelle Sender oder sonst was für Geräte zerstört hatte. Ein kleiner hübscher Nebeneffekt war auch das sämtliche elektrischen Geräte der Dursleys nun defekt waren.

Mit einen weiteren Plopp verschwand er aus dem Ligusterweg und erschien in der Apparationszone zur Winkelgasse. Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen, zumal er immer noch die Nachwirkungen des Treffens von vorhin verspürte und so nahm er schnell ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, welches Tom ihn auch ohne große Fragerei gab und legte sich schlafen. Heute hatte er viel erlebt und Morgen würde sicherlich auch kein normaler Ferientag werden.

* * *

Er erwachte durch ein beruhigendes Trillern an seiner Seite. Er öffnete die Augen und erblickte Aschera, die sich auf dem Kopfkissen neben ihn niedergelassen hatte. „Hallo meine Gute." Harry streckte den Arm aus um seinen Phönix zu streicheln, merkte aber sofort, dass er scheinbar einen schweren Muskelkater vom _Crucio_ behalten hatte.

Auch Aschera schien das zu merken, denn sie rückte etwas näher um sich kraulen zulassen. „Ich hoffe dein Abend war angenehmer als meiner" sprach Harry weiter. Das Verhalten seines Vogels schätze er mal als ein ‚Ja' ein.

Harry kämpfte sich aus seinem Bett und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche. Als er aus dieser heraustrat sah er wie Aschera einige Tränen in einen Becher am Waschtisch hatte fallen lassen. Er wusste sofort was er damit zu tun hatte und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Er fühlte wie sich eine angenehme Wärme ausbreitete und wie seine Gelenke und Muskeln sich entspannten.

„Danke" meine Süße.

Er zog sich eine Robe über, die ihm Sirius seiner Zeit gegeben hatte. Dunkelblauer, sehr feiner Stoff außen, als Innenfutter wieder Acromantulaseide und dazwischen die Haut eines Erumpert. Auf der Brust über seinem Herzen prangte das Wappen der Potters, ein großes P, flankiert von zwei goldenen Greifen, die nur auf ihren Hinterbeinen standen. Das war der richtige Aufzug um Malfoy junior heute entgegenzutreten.

Nach dem er seine Sachen geschrumpft hatte und ein gutes Frühstück verputzt hatte, scheinbar war er hungriger als er gedacht hatte, ging er ohne Umwege zu Gringotts, wo er wie immer sehr distanziert empfangen wurde. Allerdings machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, desto unfreundlicher sein Kobold gegenüber, desto freundlicher er. Er wusste den Kobolden war es egal wie sich ein Zauber verhielt solange der Profit stimmte. Er musste grinsend an Hermine denken, die sicherlich hier mit ihrer freundlichen Art auf Probleme stoßen würde. Er wusste nämlich, dass die Kobolde dann immer die Vermutung hatten, der Zauberer wollte nur bessere Konditionen oder einen Aufschub um seine Schulden zu bezahlen.

Harry musste in einen Büro etwas auf Grilthauk warten, da dieser noch nicht in der Bank sein sollte. Es war ein großer Raum, in der Mitte ein Tisch mit acht Stühlen, vier auf jeder Längsseite. Der Raum sah ein wenig wie ein Ballsaal aus, alles war Weiß und Golden verziert und einige Spiegel hingen an den Wänden. Nur die Deckenmalerei, ein Kriegsschauplatz bei denen Kobolde und Zauberer erbittert kämpften, passte nicht zu der allgemein freundlichen Ausstattung.

Harry überlegte gerade, ob das eine Anspielung auf die Kämpfe ums Geld sein sollte, die hier unten am Tisch ausgetragen wurden, als Grilthauk den Raum betrat. Wieder gefolgt von einem Menschen. Ein Mann ungefähr im Alter von Mr. Smith. Er hatte einen Vollbart und weit vorstehende Glubschaugen, die er schnell hinter einer Brille versteckte. Scheinbar hatte er Harry die Augen kurz gezeigt um Zwischenfragen bezüglich der Brille zu vermeiden.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr. Potter" begann Grilthauk für seine Verhältnisse sehr freundlich. „Ich habe sie erst in einer halben Stunde erwartet." Er setzte sich an seinen Platz „das hier ist Mr. Sknot er ist der Nachfolger unseres verblichenen Mr. Smith."

Harry lächelte und nickte kurz um zu zeigen, das es ihm nichts ausgemacht hatte. „Es tut mir auch leid, dass wir es nun nicht mehr schaffen sie vor dem Termin bezüglich des Blacks Vermögens in den Status des Oberhauptes der Familie Potter zu befördern. Da sie erst alle Unterlagen geprüft haben müssen und dieses etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird, als wir haben" sprach der Kobold emotionslos weiter.

Harry wollte gerade aufbrausen, da er Draci als Oberhaupt der Familie Potter entgegen treten wollte, wurde aber von der unnormal tiefen Stimme von Mr. Sknot davon abgehalten. „Ich würde sagen wir beginnen sofort mit den Unterlagen und sehen dann weiter."

Harry nickte und Grilthauk sah zustimmend zu Mr. Sknot, der nun einen Stapel Pergament auf den Tisch legte. „Dies sind alle Vermögenswerte des Hauses Potters, die nicht oder nur Teilweise von Mr. Voorhees bearbeitet wurden."

In der folgenden halben Stunde las Harry einen komplette Aufstellung des Inventars von Godric's Hollow, sowie die Angaben über die Größe seines Barvermögens. Welches er immer noch für stattlich hielt. Allerdings sagte im Grilthauk auch, das die Steuern für das nächste Jahr ungefähr ein viertel ausmachten. Harry wollte hin und wieder eine Seite abkürzen, aber wurde immer wieder auf Einzelheiten hingewiesen, so dass die Zeit durch seine Hände glitt, was ihn etwas an den Nerven zerrte.

Er hatte gerade das letzte Pergament unterschrieben, als die Tür zum Büro aufgestoßen wurde und ein Arroganter, aber dennoch etwas müde wirkender, Draco Malfoy, gefolgt von seiner Mutter, in den Raum stürzte. Er fauchte gerade den Kobold, der die Tür schützen wollte, an. „Mein Termin ist jetzt, soll Potter doch draußen warten, bis ich mein Erbe angetreten habe."

„Mr. Malfoy" erboste sich Grilthauk, wurde aber von Harrys Handbewegung unterbrochen. Als wäre das Erscheinen von Malfoy das Zeichen für sein Nervensystem gewesen auf hab Acht zu springen, war Harry nun nicht mehr leicht genervt, sondern sofort in Kampfstellung.

„Ahh so bescheiden wie immer" sagte Harry in einen sanften und schleimigen Tonfall. „Ich werde mir allerdings den Spaß nicht entgegen lassen. Sirius sagte dein Vater wäre quer durch den Saal geflogen, mal sehen wie weit du kommst. Aus Erfahrung wissen wir ja, das du hoch hüpfen kannst, nicht wahr." Wieder verfluchte Harry sich, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war, als der falsche Mad-Eye, Draco hatte hüpfen lassen.

Malfoy zeigte durch die für ihn typischen rosa Flecken im Gesicht an, das ihn das ganze mehr berührte als er zugeben wollte. Allerdings war Harry auch der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys nicht entgangen, als dieser seine Stimme gehört und ihn erkannt hatte. Scheinbar hatte er bis zu Schluss dem Kobold nicht geglaubt, dass Harry tatsächlich hier war.

Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich nun zu Mr. Sknot. „Wir müssen wohl doch warten" dieser nickte und räumte die Unterlagen von Harry beiseite. Anschließend stellte er sich nun wieder hinter Grilthauk. Diesmal jedoch mit einen Klemmbrett vor der Brust. Scheinbar führte er nun das Protokoll. Malfoy setzte sich etwas Abseits von Harry gegenüber von dem Kobold und Sknot und lächelte nun überheblich, während er mit dem Fingern auf dem Tisch trommelte.

Mrs. Malfoy setzte sich nun zwischen ihn und Draco, so dass sie eine Art Puffer bildete. Sie lächelte kurz, als Harry sie erblickte. Harry erschrak fast bei dem Anblick. Sie versuchte ein würdevolles Erscheinungsbild zu präsentieren, aber man konnte sehen dass sie in der letzten Zeit sehr wenig Nahrung bekommen hatte. Auch ihre Augen wirkten abgestumpft und leer. Sie hatte alles Versucht, um diesen Eindruck zu kaschieren, aber die Augenringe waren immer noch klar zu erkennen.

„Mr. Malfoy gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie das Erbe der Familie Black für sich in Anspruch nehmen möchten."

„Blitzmerker" kam es von diesem. Harry musste grinsen, _was versprach sich Draco von diesem Verhalten_. _Arrogant war ja normal, aber beleidigend? Kobolde haben ein gutes und langes Gedächtnis und man trifft sich immer öfters im Leben. Selbst wenn man tief im Arsch vom Tom lebt, kommt man nicht an den Kobolden vorbei._

„Würden sie dann bitte diese Unterlagen durchgehen" sprach Grilthauk ohne weiter auf das Auftreten von Malfoy zu reagieren. Mr. Sknot flüsterte kurz Grilthauk was ins Ohr und dieser lächelt kurz befriedigt und sagte. „Mr. Potter wären sie so freundlich dieses ebenfalls zu tun." Auf den erbosten Blick von Malfoy fügte er an, „das spart uns Zeit falls Mr. Malfoy nicht anerkannt wird und wir sie als Verwalter einsetzten müssen."

„Gern" kam es von Harry der auch gleich genüsslich das erste Pergament hochnahm, welches Malfoy schon gelesen hatte. „Wir haben alle nicht viel Zeit, da haben sie recht" er grinste nun breit in die Runde. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass dieses Verzeichnis sehr viel Oberflächlicher gehalten war als das der Potters. Hier stand nur Grimmauld Place 12 mit allen Inventar und keine Auflistung. _Was_ _hatte das wieder auf sich?_ fragte er sich. _War das wieder dieser unterschied Potter, Black vertrauensselig oder nicht?_

„Würden sie dann bitte hiermit auf diesen Pergament unterschreiben" Harry schaute auf, nahm das letzte Pergament auf und sah wie Malfoy ansetzte schwungvoll seinen Namen zu kritzeln, allerdings kurz stoppte scheinbar war es zu schmerzhaft. Als er dieses endlich erledigt hatte, war Harry auch durch das letzte Pergament. Nun reichte Grilthauk Malfoy das Schächtelchen mit dem Ring. Harry wurde nun doch sehr nervös, _was wenn sein Plan nicht geklappt hatte? Was wenn Malfoy nun der Erbe der Blacks werden würde?_

„Setzen sie ihn auf den Ringfinger der rechten Hand. Wenn der Ring sie anerkennt erkennen wir das daran das ihr Name dann auf dem Pergament hier erscheint." Grilthauk hob eine Pergamentrolle hoch auf den mehrere Namen standen, der letzte war der Name von Sirius Vater.

Draco schnaubte kurz um zu zeigen, das er das nicht bezweifelte, allerdings ließ das Schwanken des Slytherin Nummer eins beim Aufstehen, Harry wieder mehr hoffen. Malfoy steckte den Ring auf seine Hand und schaute kurz überheblich auf Harry und dann auf die Pergamentrolle. Harry erkannte das Malfoy sich verkrampfte und seine linke Hand anfing zu zucken aber ein, zweimal wieder zurückgezogen wurde. Bevor sie erneut vorzuckte und versuchte den Ring vom Finger zu entfernen.

Dieses gelang nicht sofort und man konnte einen Knall hören, als auch schon Draco nach hinten geschleudert wurde und an der Wand zu liegen kam. Harry erkannte erst nach einen Moment, das der Ring nun wieder im Schächtelchen lag, als hätte er dieses nie verlassen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich im Gesicht aus, jetzt wusste er zumindest wie ein fliegender Malfoy aussieht, hübsch dämlich.

„Mr. Potter würden sie bitte hier ihren Namen eintragen." Grilthauk hatte gesprochen, als wäre nichts weiter Wichtiges geschehen und Harry so aus seinen belustigten Gedanken von vergleichen der Flugart geworfen. Grilthauk legte gerade ein Pergament, welches ihm Mr. Sknot gereicht hatte, bei Seite und sah Harry auffordernd an.

Harry griff sich die Feder, _wenn ich noch häufiger damit unterschreibe habe ich meinen Namen als Tattoo auf der Hand_ dachte sich Harry. Er hatte gerade Harry James geschrieben, als er von Mr. Sknot barsch angesprochen wurde. „Den Ring bitte auf den Ringfinger der rechten Hand."

Harry stoppte ‚_bitte Ring'? Ich sollte doch nur Verwalter…_ er stoppte sich selbst. _Sknot dass konnte doch nicht war sein_ er schaute auf Mr. Sknot. Wurde nun aber von Grilthauk aus seinen Gedanken geholt „Mr. Potter bitte" er klang recht genervt, als wolle er endlich weiter kommen.

Er wollte protestieren, vernahm dann aber die Stimme, die ihn veranlasste den Ring ohne weiteres Aufhebens auf seinen Finger zu stecken. „Potter der Erbe der Blacks, niemals das ich nicht…" weiter konnte Harry das Gezeter nicht mehr verfolgen da der Ringfinger an seiner rechten Hand anfing zu schmerzen und seine volle Konzentration auf sich zog.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry begriff was dort passierte, das war der Test! Der Ring prüfte ob er würdig war ihn zu tragen. Er merkte wie seine linke Hand automatische den Ring entfernen wollte. Als ihn plötzlich zwei Dinge bewusst wurden: Erstens Draco hatte genau diesen Fehler begannen und zweitens viel ihm sein Besuch in Indien wieder ein und damit die Bemerkung von Shah Jahan man könne Schmerzen ausblenden.

Harry versuchte mit aller Macht seine linke Hand davon abzuhalten die Rechte zu berühren. Er durchforschte seinen Geist nach einer Erinnerung die ihn ablenken sollte, aber sein Geist schwenkte immer wieder zu seinem Finger zurück. Mittlerweile hatte er das Gefühl, das der Ring sich bis auf seinen Knochen gebrannt hatte und der Schmerz ähnliche Ausmaße wie der _Crucio_ von gestern Nacht annahmen.

Eine Merkwürdiges Bild nahm gestalt in seinen Kopf an. In dieser Vorstellung zog er den Ring von Finger und riss dabei seinen Haut, die Sehnen und das Fleisch ebenfalls mit ab. So das nur noch der blanke weiße Knochen zu sehen war. Das war der Moment in den Harry seine linke Hand klar unter Kontrolle hatte. Egal was mit seinem Ringfinger jetzt geschehen würde, abfallen oder sonst was, es wäre besser als das und sicher auch nicht so schmerzhaft.

Harry würde sagen dass mittlerweile eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, als der Schmerz abrupt endete. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah, dass sein Finger unversehrt war. Nur der Siegelring der Familie Black war zu sehen. Allerdings begann er nun langsam zu verschwinden. Sein Körper begann sich zu entspannen und er wischte den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nun schaute er neugierig auf die Pergamentrolle, wo nun als letzter Name Harry James Potter - Black stand. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass allerdings keine Minute vergangen war, die der Ringtest gedauert hatte.

„Mr. Potter - Black" Grilthauk hatte angefangen zu sprechen, wurde aber von Malfoy abermals unterbrochen.

„Das ist Betrug niemals dürfte so jemand Oberhaupt der Familie Black werden, das ist doch beschämend für unsere Gemeinschaft." Er schaute sich nervös und nachdenklich um und sagte dann aber an seine Mutter gerichtet „komm wir gehen." An Grilthauk gerichtet blaffte er „das wird ein Nachspiel haben" drehte sich Richtung Tür und stürmte darauf zu. „Das war nicht das letzte Wort in dieser Sache." Er hatte die Tür erreicht und schaute nochmals zurück in den Raum und erstarrte.

„Ich hatte gesagt du sollst kommen" er schaute angewidert in Richtung seiner Mutter. Diese erhob sich langsam, was dazu führte das Malfoy wieder anfing überheblich zu grinsen. Welches aber erneut erstarb, als er sah was seine Mutter nun tat. Sie trat einen schritt in Richtung Harry und kniete sich vor Harry ergriff dessen rechte Hand und küsste den Ring, der wieder erschienen war, bevor Harry überhaupt reagieren konnte.

„Was glaubst du was du dreckige Schlampe da gerade tust?" Malfoy stürmte mit Wut verzerrtem Gesicht wieder zurück in Richtung Harry und Narzissa. Doch blieb er auf der Hälfte des Weges stehen, da Harry aus seiner Starre erwacht war und sich nun schützend vor Narzissa stellte, die immer noch auf den Knie auf den Boden war und scheinbar aus Angst nicht in die Richtung von Malfoy schaute.

„Beleidige nicht eine Tochter des Hauses Blacks in meiner Gegenwart" bellte Harry in einer Lautstärke los, die selbst ihn überrascht hatte. Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete in auf Harry, was dazu führte das alle Anwesenden entsetzt auf ihn schauten. Harry erkannte das Narzissa sich nun noch mehr hinter Harry versteckte. Mr. Sknot oder doch besser Tonks ihren Stab zog und Grilthauk scheinbar einen Warnknopf betätigten wollte.

„Wagt es ja nicht euch in meine Angelegenheiten ein zumischen" brüllte Harry. Was dazu führte das Tonks fast ihren Stab verlor und Grilthauk hastig die Hand zurückzog, als erwarte er einen elektrischen Schlag.

„Avada Kedavra" schrie Malfoy und starrte wie betäubt auf seinen Zauberstab, als Nichts geschah. Harry erkannte, dass der Stab keinen Strahl abschoss und verharrte daher auf der Stelle, als er seinen Stab hob.

Harrys Verscheuchezauber traf Malfoy direkt auf der Brust und dieser wurde gegen die Tür geschleudert, die sich unter dem Druck öffnete. Malfoy wurde geben die nächste Wand geschleudert und rutschte an dieser herunter. Harry erkannte dass der angeschlagene Malfoy sich nun langsam aufrappelte und einen hasserfüllten Blick in den Raum warf, es allerdings doch vorzog schleunigst zu verschwinden.

Einen Moment war eine drückende Stille im Raum, die nun durch eilige Schritte auf dem Flur durchbrochen wurde. Harry steckte seinen Stab weg und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen. Narzissa sah ihn von unten mit überraschten, aber auch flehenden Ausdruck an. Tonks immer noch als Mr. Sknot musterte Harry überrascht und Grilthauk war aufgesprungen und eilte nun den Sicherheitskobolden entgegen.

„Nymphadora beende deinen Kostümball" befahl Harry, diese schien noch zu verwirrt zu sein um ihn zu widersprechen und verschwand in dem Raum aus dem sie mit Grilthauk den Morgen gekommen war.

„Narzissa setzt dich hin, du bist eine Black und kein Straßenköter" zuerst wirkte sie überrascht, aber dann sah sie Harry dankbar an. Nickte, stand auf und strafte sich innerlich. Sie sah zwar immer noch gebrechlich aus, wirkte aber doch besser als noch heute Morgen, als sie seinen Anweisungen folge leistete und sich setzte.

„Ich nehme an das heute Morgen war nur zum Zeit schinden" er schaute auf Grilthauk der wieder den Raum betrat. Dieser nickte, wollte etwas sagen, das wurde aber von Harry unterbunden. „Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass Miss Tonks sie dazu angestiftet hat." Wieder nickte Grilthauk nun etwas erleichtert wie es schien.

„Schön dann gehe ich davon aus das ich nun mein Erbe antreten kann!"

„Natürlich" sagte Grilthauk und legte eine weitere Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch, die Harry ohne weitere Worte unterzeichnete. Als das geschehen war streifte er seinen Familienring über. Diesmal wurde er nicht mit Schmerzen geprüft, diesmal hatte er das Gefühl gescannt zu werden. Allerdings wusste er nicht wonach der Ring suchte, doch scheinbar fand der Ring was er suchte, da sein Name nun unter dem seines Vaters zum Vorschein kam.

Tonks war mittlerweile wieder im Raum und hatte sich neben Narzissa gesetzt. Beide Frauen sahen ihn nun nervös an, wobei Tonks dabei ein Lächeln zeigen konnte, da sie scheinbar Harry mehr vertraute und mit der Gesamtsituation mehr als zufrieden schien.

Harry zeigte es zwar nicht äußerlich, aber sein Kopf drehte völlig am Rad, _Dracos Todesfluch hätte ihn voll erwischt, auch wenn er bereit zum Sprung war glaubte er nicht das er ihm entgangen wäre. Die Schmerzen vom Ring der Blacks, Tonks musste einen Eid auf ihn geschworen haben, den genauen Wortlaut er nicht einmal kannte. Dann der angenehmere, aber doch merkwürdige Scann seines Ringes und das alles wie er gerade merkte innerhalb von nur zehn Minuten._

„Mr. Potter - Black" brachte sich nun wider Grilthauk ins Spiel. Er zeigte auf ein weiteres Pergament auf dem Tisch, welches Harry wohl lesen sollte. Er nahm es in die Hand und überflog eine erneute Auflistung von Besitztümern. Allerdings waren dort nur ein Haus, eine Jagdhütte und etwas Land verzeichnet.

Er wusste sofort wessen Liste das war und es war für ihn eine Art Genugtuung, diese nun zu lesen. Ohne weiter auf die nervösen Frauen zu achten, unterschrieb er auch diese Pergamentrolle. Wieder wurde er gescannt und wieder bestand er den Test. So das nun der dritte Siegelring an seinen Finger verschwand. Sirius wäre sicherlich vor Lachen auf den Boden gefallen, wenn er das miterlebt hätte.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte erschien Aschera, Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln, sie wusste wirklich wann er sie brauchte. Doch als er sah was sie an ihrem Bein trug, wusste er dass nun die schwerste Aufgabe auf ihn zukam. Er drehte sich zu den beiden Frauen und fragte „Wo ist Sie?" Immer noch in einem sehr befehlsmäßigen Ton.

Beide sahen sie kurz an und Tonks sagte dann „Harry sie …."

„Wo?" unterbrach Harry dank der Hilfe Aschera relativ ruhig aber doch sehr bestimmend.

„Nebenan" kam es sehr nervös von Tonks „Harry …"

Doch Harry unterbrach Tonks durch eine rasche Handbewegung. „Mr. Grilthauk dürfte ich sie um ein Glas bitten und wenn es möglich ist, hätte ich gern diesen Raum für eine kurze private Unterhaltung."

Dieser stellte ein Glas auf den Tisch und meinte. „Sagen sie Bescheid, wenn sie fertig sind. Der Raum gehört ganz ihnen Mr. Lestrange Potter - Black" und der Kobold marschierte Richtung Tür.

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen und erwiderte barsch. „Diese Information bleibt Geheim. Wenn überhaupt habe ich zwei Sitze."

„Ein weiser Schachzug Mr. …"

„Harry, wir wollen ja auch irgendwann nach Hause" unterbrach er diesen und nickte ihm zu.

Grilthauk nickte ebenfalls und verließ nun endgültig den Raum. Harry ließ den Inhalt des Fläschchens, welches ihm Aschera gegeben hatte, ins Glas und stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Er war froh, das sein Phönix bei ihm war, denn nun würde er eine schwere Entscheidung treffen müssen und er wusste nicht was sein Nervenkostüm dazu sagen würde. Er musste ihr eine Chance geben, auch wenn Teile von ihm das gar nicht wollten.

„Eure Stäbe" sagte er, beide sahen überrascht auf „ihr seid einander verbunden oder?" Sie nickten „also her damit."

Tonks reichte ihm widerwillig ihren Stab, während Narzissa ihn ängstlich anschaute und dann recht kleinlaut sagte „meiner wurde mir abgenommen."

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte kurz hintereinander auf beide zielend „_Expelliarmus_." Beide wurden vom Fluch getroffen und von ihren Stühlen gefegt aber kein weiterer Stab flog auf ihn zu. Tonks wollte ihn anschreien, wurde aber durch die Hand Narzissas auf ihren Arm zum Schweigen gebracht. Tonks sah diese überrascht an, nickte dann aber doch in ihre Richtung.

„Narzissa holst du sie bitte" diese nickte. „Ihr beide stellt euch dann bitte hinter mich" sagte er noch bevor diese Verschwand. Tonks folgte dieser Anweisung sofort, während Narzissa in den Nebenraum ging und kurze Zeit Später gefolgt von Bellatrix den Raum wieder betrat.

Bellatrix blieb vor dem Tisch stehen, hinter dem Harry saß. Ihre Augen starr auf einen Punkt auf den Schreibtisch gerichtet, wirkte sie wie eine Mischung aus Tonks und Narzissa. Bei weitem nicht so kräftig und zäh wie Harry gedacht hatte. _Hatte Sirius Recht, waren die Black Frauen nur Opfer?_

Bellatrix steckte ihre linke Hand langsam in den Robenärmel rechts und legte den Zauberstab auf den Tisch. Das ganze wiederholte sie mit einem Stab den sie aus einem Beinhohlster zog. „Trink das" befahl Harry. Diese war sehr nervös, er wusste nicht was er mit der Person vor sich tun sollte. Einerseits wäre Töten eine gute Idee, andererseits sollte er ihr zumindest die Chance geben sich zu erklären, oder?

Sie schaute auf und musterte erst Harry und anschließend die beiden hinter ihm, allerdings konnten diese auch nur mit den Schultern zucken. Bellatrix schaute wieder ängstlich auf Harry und nahm dann zitternd das Glas in die Hand und leerte es mit einem großen Schluck.

Harry lächelte matt, _ich muss unbedingt wissen was das für ein Eid ist_. „Wieso bist du Todesser geworden?" fragte Harry mechanisch. F_angen wir vorne an_ dachte er sich.

Wieder der fragende Blick auf alle Beteiligten und dann fing sie an zu reden. Sie wurde von Voldemort verführt, nachdem der alte Black gestorben war. Voldemort erzählte genau das was sie früher von diesem gehört hatte. Sie wurde von ihren Mann trainiert und hatte die Macht des Crucio unterschätzt, da ihr Mann dieses auch nicht erwähnt hatte. Wie sie schätze absichtlich. Dieses Gefühl welches sie durch den Fluch erfuhr war wie ein Rausch, etwas das sie immer wieder erfahren musste. Sie wurde abhängig von diesem Fluch.

Sie durchbrach diesen Teufelskreis als Voldemort verschwand, sie hatte es geschafft längere Zeit nicht zu Zaubern und so war sie wieder bei Verstand. Doch sie war völlig verwirrt und entsetzt über das was sie getan hatte, das merkte auch ihr Mann und stellte sie mit Hilfe von Lucius Malfoy unter den Imperius – Fluch und sie versuchten sie auch wieder auf ihre Droge, dem Crucio, zu setzen.

Dann kam der Überfall auf die Potters, sie stockte kurz und schaute auf Harry der nun alle Mühe hatte ruhig zu bleiben. Selbst Aschera konnte ihn kaum beruhigen, als Bellatrix von den Vorbereitungen erzählte. Von der Tat selbst wusste sie angeblich nichts mehr, zumindest sagte sie das und Harry wusste nicht warum, aber glaubte ihr. Das Nächste was sie wahrgenommen hatte war das enttäuschte Gesicht von Sirius, der sie in einer Zelle in Askaban besuchte.

Als Voldemort sie befreite, setzten Malfoy und ihr Mann sie sofort wieder unter den Imperius – Fluch. Der brach, als Harry ihren Mann in der Ministerium Abteilung verletzte. Sie erkante ihre Chance und tötete ihren Mann, was wiederum Malfoy bemerkte hatte, der sie bis zu Tonks Angriff wieder unterworfen hatte. Sie floh sofort aus der Abteilung, als sie wieder ihren eigenen Willen hatte, wurde allerdings kurz vor der Apparationsgrenze erwischt.

Der Crucio von Longbottom war nicht wirklich schlimm, allerdings war sie nicht in der Lage Harrys Imperius – Fluch zu brechen. Erst ein Crucio vom dunklen Lord half ihr dabei, diesen hatte sie für ihr Versagen im Ministerium erhalten. Sie war seit dem Tag immer weiter nach hinten getreten, sofern das möglich war. Deshalb war sie auch nicht bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts dabei gewesen. Sie hatte sich um Snape gekümmert und ihn für den dunklen Lord bei den Tränken geholfen und gleichzeitig überwacht. Sie wollte auch nicht völlig mit den Todessern brechen, da sie Angst hatte, Narzissa würde dann wegen ihr getötet werden. Damit schloss sie ihre Erzählung und schaute ängstlich und erwartungsvoll auf Harry. Dieser brauchte einen Moment um die Geschichte zu verdauen.

„Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?" _Er glaubte ihr jedes Wort, doch das konnte er nicht zugeben, es würde ihr nicht helfen und ihn nur behindern. Auch war er sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht eine Art verrat an seinen Eltern wäre ihr so zu verzeihen._

„Es ist die volle Wahrheit" kam es panisch von ihr.

„Gerade bei meinen Eltern warst unter dem Imperius und kannst dich an nichts erinnern wie praktisch." Warf er ihr an den Kopf.

„Bitte du…"

Eine Handbewegung brachte sie zum Schweigen, sie schaute auf den Boden und Harry sah das erste Tränen Richtung Boden kullerten. „Nimm dich zusammen" bellte er.

Doch Bellatrix zuckte nur zusammen und schniefte noch mehr. „Das wird dir nicht helfen Lestrange" sagte Harry kalt.

„Bitte verzeiht mir" sie schaute auf und nun konnte man sehen, das die Tränen liefen. „Ich wollte es nicht, ich war…"

„Schweig Lestrange" fuhr Harry dazwischen „du bist es nicht wert. Nimm deine Stäbe und verschwinde." Harry wusste, dass er sie nie und nimmer gehen lassen durfte, würde sie die Stäbe ergreifen, würde er sie angreifen und überwältigen müssen.

„Nein schick mich nicht weg" jammerte sie.

„Angst Voldemort könnte deinen Verrat erkennen" erwiderte er kalt.

* * *

Ich schätze ihr seht das wieder als Cliff oder? Aber immerhin ist es nicht ganz so fies (zumindest habe ich mich bemüht).

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	34. Narzissas Story

**Moin,**

SORRY sollte schon Freitag da sein aber bei mir hat FF etwas gesponnen

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Fidi:** Ich hoffe es bleibt so genial für dich, danke. **Wilder Terminator, Zerengeb, indy: **vielleicht ist das Chap besser bezogen auf Cliffs ;-), **castroblanco, Merowinger,** **Dax:** ;-). **Alex Black5, Schokki, LAVH-16, Schwarzleserin 001: **ich hoffe deine Entzugserscheinungen haben noch nicht eingesetztEnrinye.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 33**

„Bitte verzeiht mir" sie schaute auf und nun konnte man sehen, das die Tränen liefen. „Ich wollte es nicht, ich war…"

„Schweig Lestrange" fuhr Harry dazwischen „du bist es nicht wert. Nimm deine Stäbe und verschwinde." Harry wusste, dass er sie nie und nimmer gehen lassen durfte, würde sie die Stäbe ergreifen, würde er sie angreifen und überwältigen müssen.

„Nein schick mich nicht weg" jammerte sie.

„Angst Voldemort könnte deinen Verrat erkennen" erwiderte er kalt.

**

* * *

34 Kapitel: Narzissas Story**

„Ich will nicht wieder dahin, nicht wieder ein Monster werden, das könnte ich nicht. Bitte!" sie sah hektisch zu ihrer Schwester und zu Tonks. „Beende es hier." Sie klang flehend und hatte ihre Hände zusammen gepresst vor ihre Brust gehoben.

„Hau ab Lestrange" schrie Harry erneut und stand auf und umrundete schnell den Tisch.

„Bitte nicht", sie sah kurz auf ihre Stäbe, aber dann wieder zu Harry, der nun fast vor ihr stand. „Bitte nicht" kam es wieder schluchzend von ihr.

Harry schubste sie von sich fort, da sie etwas heran getreten war. Sie stürzte und die beiden anderen wollten ihr helfen wurden aber durch einen Blick Harrys davon abgehalten. „Bleibt wo ihr seid" knurrte er sie an.

Bellatrix stand langsam auf, ihre gesamte Körperhaltung zeigte ihm, dass sie aufgegeben hatte, sie war gebrochen, ein Hund der merkte, dass er nirgends erwünscht war. Sie warf einen traurigen verheulten Blick Richtung ihrer Schwester, schaute noch mal entschuldigend und verzweifelt auf Harry und drehte sich zur Tür um zu gehen. Harry sah, dass auch Narzissa weinte, allerdings nicht viel mehr schaffte, als einen Arm halb hoch in die Richtung ihrer Schwester zu heben.

„Deine Stäbe" brummte Harry, doch Bella reagierte nicht, sie schleppte sich immer noch schniefend Richtung Tür. „Bellatrix Lestrange deine Stäbe."

Sie stoppte und schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie zuckte nicht einmal als der Reductio - Fluch in die Kommode neben der Tür einschlug. Scheinbar war sie nicht Willens sich zu verteidigen, oder aber einfach zu tief gesunken.

„Black" knurrte Harry, wieder stoppte sie, diesmal drehte sie sich allerdings um. Ihr Gesicht war verheult und sie wirkte als wäre sie nicht mehr da. Harry hob seinen rechten Arm etwas, so dass sie den Siegelring erkennen konnte. Ein Funken Hoffnung schien sich wieder in ihr breit zu machen, da sie nun wieder auf Harry zuging und so wie Narzissa vorher den Ring küssen wollte.

Doch Harry zog den Ring zurück und rief „Grilthauk", dieser öffnete augenblicklich die Tür. „Mrs. Black möchte ins Ministerium und sich stellen! Bitte begleiten sie sie dorthin und sorgen sie bitte auch dafür, dass die Presse erfährt, das sie sich freiwillig gestellt hat. Und sie finden sicherlich Leute, denen sie erklären können, das ein Schauprozess das Effektivste und Beste wäre, was dem Ministerium passieren kann."

„Wird erledigt" sagte dieser und klatschte in die Hände, so dass einige Sicherheitskobolde den Raum betraten.

„Bellatrix" Harry zeigte auf die Stäbe „es wirkt besser, wenn du sie persönlich dem Ministerium überreichst."

Die Kobolde sahen etwas ängstlich auf das Geschehen, doch Bellatrix nahm die Stäbe und stopfte sie in den Umhang. Scheinbar wieder tief in ihrer Hölle gefangen schleppte sie sich zur Tür.

„Was ist bloß aus diesen Blacks geworden?" schrie Harry überraschend für alle auf, so dass alle Anwesenden zusammenzuckten. „Habt ihr überhaupt keinen Stolz mehr?" Bellatrix sah auf Narzissa, die sich erneut versuchte zu straffen. Bela schaute mit einem verwirrten und ängstlichen Blick Harry an, raffte dann wohl auch ihren letzten Fetzen Selbstachtung zusammen und straffte sich, so wie ihre Schwester.

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Harry an, dass die Kobolde wieder gehen konnten. Er drehte sich zu einer ängstlich und verheulten, aber immerhin stolz erhobenen Narzissa und einer zwischen Verwirrung und Wut schwebenden Tonks. Allerdings war das ganze auch nicht einfach für ihn, irgendwie fehlte ihm dann wohl doch das letzte Quäntchen zum Arschloch, aber er musste einfach durchhalten, zumal er ja noch eine Rechnung mit Mr. Skont offen hatte.

„Was ist Tonks?" er schaute sie ernst an. „Bin ich nicht so wie du gedacht hast? Hattest du gedacht, dass ich mich über diese Entscheidung freue? Dachtest du ich würde leichter zu Manipulieren sei?" Was? Wieso schaust du so?"

„Harry nein ich…"

„Vergiss es" unterbrach er sie „erklär mir welchen Eid ihr schwören musstet damit wir hier landen konnten."

Sie schaute auf Narzissa, diese schaute Hilfe suchend auf den Tisch, aber als sie den Zettel nicht entdeckte, sagte sie „Wir haben geschworen dem neuen Oberhaupt der Familie die Ehre zu erweisen."

„Ehre erweisen?"

„Wir hören auf deine Befehle und können dich nicht angreifen" kam es nachdenklich und verwirrt von Tonks, scheinbar hatte sie sich das alles anders gedacht.

„So wie ihr euch nicht gegenseitig angreifen könnt?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

Beide sahen ihn überrascht an und nickten. „Deine Verletzung im Ministerium, als du Madame Pomfrey's Gedächtnis umgestaltet hast, Tonks" erklärte Harry sich kurz. Tonks nickte verstehend, während Narzissa überrascht und bestürzt ihre Nichte musterte.

„Sonst noch Besonderheiten zu dem Eid?" fragte Harry, der nicht wusste was er eigentlich angerichtet hatte.

Tonks schaute auf den Boden, so das Narzissa antworten musste. „Ich bin eine Art Mündel für dich" sie schluckte kurz, scheinbar kam nun ihre größte Angst. „Du kannst für mich einen neuen Mann suchen." Sie schaute wieder auf Tonks, die immer noch ihre Füße bewunderte. „Nymphadora", kurzes Schnaufen von dieser, „und Bellatrix hast du nach den alten Gesetzten geheiratet."

„Was?" Harry schaute überrascht von Tonks zu Narzissa, _er hatte was getan?_

„Das ist nicht gegen das Gesetzt, Harry. Es ist zwar etwas aus der Mode aber …" versuchte Tonks schnell einzuwerfen.

„Das heißt?" fragte Harry, der nun auf einem Stuhl saß und überlegte wo er hier gelandet war und vor allem überlegte, warum er von diesen Kleinigkeiten sowenig wusste. Sirius hatte das so nie angedeutet oder nicht geschrieben, allerdings lebten da auch noch Lestrange und Malfoy.

„Das heißt, dass du nach unseren Gesetzen, denen vom Ministerium, nur einmal Heiraten darfst, sozusagen eine Mrs. Potter." Sie schluckte kurz, „aber durch die alten Bräuche" jetzt klingelten sämtliche Glocken bei Harry und der Satz von Dumbledore war wieder im Hirn, „darfst du für jedes Oberhaupt einer Familie welche du Repräsentierst, eine weitere Frau an dich binden" kam es recht umständlich und verlegen von Tonks.

„Also eine Mrs. Black" Narzissa zeigte auf Tonks „und eine Mrs. Lestrange, also Bellatrix" erklärte sie weiter und Harry spürte das ihr nicht wohl dabei war, da sie nervös an ihrem Kleid fummelte, „damit diese Familien weiter existieren können und die Blutlinie weiter existiert." _Bitte, sind die bekloppt, es gab keine Lestrange mehr. Weg mit der Blutlinie_ dachte sich Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr seid doch alle bekloppt hier" schrie Harry und schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm. „Was glaubt ihr was ich bin, das ihr euch an mich bindet?" Durch einen Tritt von Harry flog ein Stuhl durch das Büro und schlug gegen die Tür. _Das tat gut_, Harry hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Bellatrix und den beiden das Bedürfnis sich abzureagieren.

„Harry" Tonks versuchte wieder mit ihm zu reden, als dieser sie anschaute machte sie weiter „ich wusste nicht wie ich sonst den Titel Black vor Du-weißt-schon-wem..."

„Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Arschloch von mir aus, aber nicht diesen Quatsch" unterbrach sie Harry.

„Also vor" Tonks sah kurz auf Harry „Tom schützen konnte, zumal du ja weißt, das ich mehr für dich empfinde, als eine Schwester oder eine gute Freundin." Sie wurde nun tatsächlich etwas rot. „Was nun Narzissa und Bellatrix anbelangt, warst du eindeutig die bessere Alternative", allerdings wurde sie etwas unsicher bei letztern Satz.

„Du hättest mich fragen können" schnauzte er zurück.

„Harry" sagte sie etwas flehend, „wir hatte keine Zeit", sie schaute auf Narzissa. „Wenn du nicht sofort das Oberhaupt geworden wärst, hätte Draco Narzissa weiterhin ihn seiner Gewalt gehabt. Hier und heute war unsere Chance Narzissa und Bellatrix zu befreien."

„Was wäre geschehen, wenn Draci Oberhaupt geworden wäre?" Tonks sah ihn überrascht an. „Was wäre er dann für dich geworden?" Harry wollte wissen was sie geplant hatte, was ihre Überlegungen gewesen waren.

„Ich habe den Eid erst geschrieben, als er an der Wand lag" sagte sie langsam, scheinbar verstand sie erst jetzt was Harry gemeint hatte. „Den Zettel, den ich Grilthauk gegeben hatte. Ich habe dich auch unterbrochen, weil Sirius mir geschrieben hatte, das du als Potter sicherlich auch nicht an den Ring gekommen wärst."

Harry nickte, _immerhin war sie so vorsichtig gewesen, das sie nicht an Draco gebunden wurde_. Wieso Tonks? Ich meine als Verwalter hätte es doch gereicht, ich hätte auch…" Er stoppte sich selbst, _Narzissa brauchte nicht irgendjemanden, sie brauchten das Oberhaupt der Blacks, nicht den Verwalter oder Earl Potter_. Er nickte langsam und schenkte Tonks ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Ich will, dass ihr aus freien Stücken den Eid erweitert! Ich will das ihr alles was mit uns zu tun hat an keine weitere Person erzählen könnt" sagte er, denn er wollte es geheim halten, das er nun das Oberhaupt war, sofern das überhaupt noch ging.

Narzissa nickte verstehend, während Tonks etwas nachdenklich wirkte. „Soll dass heißen, wir können nach außen nicht sagen wie wir zu dir stehen?" war dann Tonks leicht enttäuschte Frage.

„Nein ihr könnt nur nicht sagen wie ich zu euch stehe Tonks" kam es von Harry.

„Das heißt öffentlich sind Narzissa, Bellatrix und ich mehr oder minder gemochte Verwandte?" Sie versuchte die Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, aber es gelang ihr nicht vollständig.

„Die ich mehr oder minder schütze" er stoppte kurz, „niemand erfährt das ich Oberhaupt der Familie Lestrange bin und niemand erfährt, das Bellatrix und du an mich gebunden sind. Auch wenn das nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, das bekannt wird, das ich Oberhaupt der Blacks bin und dann sicherlich jemand auf dich zukommen wird" sagte Harry relativ emotionslos, auch wenn das nicht wirklich klappte.

Tonks nickte nun etwas mürrisch, aber immerhin. So schworen die beiden ihren Eid auf Harry, der diesen so gesprochen hatte, dass die beiden auch nichts über seine Geschäfte oder Pläne verraten konnten, _sicher war sicher_.

„Was passiert jetzt mit Bellatrix?" fragte Narzissa. Harry konnte förmlich sehen wie sie hoffte, durch den ebbend geleisteten Eid etwas für ihr Schwester bewirken zu können, oder zumindest von Harry zu hören, dass er sie nicht verrotten lassen würde.

„Sie wird einen Prozess bekommen wie ich schätze" sagte Harry kühl. „Und wie ich das Ministerium kenne, einen großen Prozess mit allem was denen helfen kann, das Ansehen des Ministeriums in der Öffentlichkeit zu verbessern."

Die beiden sahen etwas enttäuschter aus, sagten aber nichts weiter zu Harry. Scheinbar hatten sie nicht die richtigen Worte um Harry umzustimmen, oder wie Harry bei Narzissa schätze auch Angst davor Harry zu sehr zu bedrängen. „So, nachdem ich gestern Besuch hatte, schätze ich dass wir es nun auf der Schwarzen Liste der Todesser noch weiter nach oben geschafft haben" begann Harry nachdenklich, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, das die beiden keinen weiteren Fragen hatten. „Zumal dein Sohn jetzt weiß, wer das Oberhaupt der Familie Black ist." Beide sahen ihn nur fragend an. „Wo verbringen wir die nächsten Tage, ohne dass wir gefunden werden? Ich schätze, das Godric's Hollow und Grimmauld Place nicht sicher genug für lange Aufenthalte sind."

„Das Haus der Lestrange" kam es von Narzissa. „Du… Volde… er war dort nie soviel ich weiß und Bellatrix ist außer dir die einzige Person die durch die Schutzzauber kommt." Den letzten Teil schien sie wieder etwas zu bereuen, da sie auf den Fußboden starrte.

„Also in Ordnung, ich kümmere mich um das Haus, ihr werdet alles besorgen was wir zum Leben brauchen und einen Zauberstab für Narzissa." Er schaute kurz nachdenklich, „hier zieh den über", mit den Worten warf er ihr den Tarnumhang zu, den er aus seinen Umhang gefischt hatte. „Wer weiß was Draci jetzt macht? Tonks du kannst dich selbst am besten tarnen. Lasst euch Geld von den Kobolden geben, bares macht die wenigsten Spuren."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich überrascht an und nickten kurz. Tonks wirkte immer noch sehr durcheinander, während sich Narzissa wohl darüber zu freuen schien, einen Stab zu bekommen und damit wieder eine vollwertige Hexe zu werden.

„Blacky" Harry wusste, das dieser nun bei ihm war. Da er Volljährig und Oberhaupt war musste der Hauptelf immer in seiner Nähe sein. Plopp

„Master Potter haben gerufen."

„Ihr beiden seid immer noch hier? Ihr könnt auf meine Kosten Schoppen gehen und seid noch hier?" er schaute auf Tonks und Narzissa, die zusammenzuckten und sich schon auf den Weg machten. Scheinbar waren sie doch nicht so flexibel wie Harry gedacht hatte. „Blacky ich brauche das Buch über Schutzzauber und ich will das ihr Godric's Hollow weiterhin versteckt haltet." Der Hauself nickte etwas enttäuscht, „und ihr müsst diese Hütte" er zeigte auf die Liste der Lestrange „innerhalb der nächsten Stunde auf Vordermann bringen, sofern das geht."

„Wird geschehen Master Potter" quiekte der Hauself.

„Jetzt das Schwerste für dich, du musst den Grimmauld Place auch mit den Schutzzaubern der Familie Potter belegen." Der Elf schaute verwirrt. „Blacky, die Familie Black hat ihren eigenen Hauselfen." Jetzt sah Blacky nachdenklich auf seinen Meister. „Du weißt, dass es nur einen Hauselfen geben kann, der die Schutzzauber der Familie überwacht."

„Blacky wird Godric's Hollow weiterhin verstecken und die anderen werden die Jagdhütte reinigen" er stoppte kurz. „Blacky wird wieder erscheinen, wenn Grimmauld Place auf ihn übertragen wurde, Master Potter." Mit diesen Worten ließ er drei Fläschchen erscheinen. „Blacky braucht von Master Potter etwas Blut." Harry nickte und ritzte mit seinen Messer eine Wunde in seinen Arm. Als die Fläschchen gefüllt waren, verschwand der Hauself.

Harry war nachdenklich geworden, Kreacher war steinalt, aber Blacky war auch nicht wirklich Jung. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das Kreacher die Befehle eines anderen Hauselfen nicht ohne weiteres befolgen würde. Wenn er bei Magischen Geschöpfen richtig aufgepasst hatte, hieß das, dass die beiden das unter sich klären würden.

Zwar war das Oberhaupt der Familie die höchste Instanz und Kreacher würde seine Befehle befolgen, doch Harry traute ihn nicht. Der Hauself war zwar gebunden, aber er hörte immer noch auf dieses Bild. Er würde ihn bei jedem nicht richtig gestellten Befehl sicherlich verraten oder hintergehen und das konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Er wollte nicht durch einen falschen Befehl oder wegen einer Kleinigkeit in eine Falle treten.

„Mr. Grilthauk" rief Harry, dieser kam sogleich durch die Tür, „ich habe einige ihrer teuren Möbel zerstört und was noch viel schlimmer ist, ihre kostbare Zeit verbraucht. Entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals." Grilthauk nickte nur, „ich sehe es als Selbstverständlichkeit an, dass ihre extra Zeit und die Möbel von mir übernommen werden." Das Gesicht des Kobolds zeigte Harry, das dieser es genauso sah, aber zumindest schien er erfreut, dieses nicht ausdiskutieren zu müssen.

„Ich bräuchte weiterhin zehntausend Galleonen ihn bar, da ich noch eine Schuld begleichen muss" machte Harry gleich weiter, er wollte jetzt vorankommen, denn langsam verlor er den Überblick über seine ‚to do' Liste. Grilthauk gab diese Anweisung an einen anderen Kobold weiter und als dieser mit dem Geld erschien, schickte Harry Aschera mit einem kleinen Dankesbrief an Crissi für ihre hervorragende Leistung.

Er und der Kobold sprachen nun noch über das Objekt in Bulgarien, da die Finanzen dort durch das Eingreifen von Voorhees etwas ins Stocken gekommen waren. Harry verschaffte sich jetzt auch erstmal eine Übersicht über sein gesamtes Vermögen. Von den Lestrange's hatte er ein Herrenhaus und eine Jagdhütte geerbt, beides angeblich jahrelang nicht gepflegt.

Von den Black's den Grimmauld Place und ungefähr dreißig Millionen Galleonen. Von den Potters Godric's Hollow sowie die Rechte an PLB. Bei den Lestrange's und den Potter's war jeweils noch etwas Land um die Gebäude. Harry sprach mit Grilthauk noch ab, das dieser den beiden Damen bei ihrer Wiederkehr, ein Büro zur Verfügung stellte, wo sie auf seine Rückkehr, oder aber auf eine Nachricht von ihm, warten sollten.

Harry wollte jetzt erstmal die Jagdhütte überprüfen und anschließend alles weitere mit Narzissa sowie Tonks dort klären. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie er das ganze nun wieder in vernünftige Bahnen lenken sollte, obwohl er schon Ideen hatte.

* * *

Das Haus oder besser die Jagdhütte bestand nur aus einen Großen Raum im Untergeschoss, einen Art Stube, Küche und Essraum. Dort war ein Kamin, der nicht an das Flohnetz angeschlossen war. Im Obergeschoß waren zwei Räume, ein Schlaf- und ein Badezimmer.

Der untere Raum war rustikal, aber die Sitzecke wirkte recht gemütlich. Das Schlafzimmer mit dem großen Kleiderschrank hatte, wie Harry fand, ein etwas übertrieben großes Bett, aber es schien sehr bequem zu sein. Das Badezimmer musste magisch bearbeitet worden sein, da nicht nur Badewanne und Dusche, sondern auch Sauna und Whirlpool dort eingebaut waren.

Harry sah, dass die Hauselfen schon sehr fleißig waren, scheinbar war die Hütte durch einige Zauber wieder in einen guten Zustand zu bringen. Er schlug nun das Buch auf, welches Blacky dort wohl zurückgelassen hatte. Die Anti - Portschlüssel und Apparierschilde waren zwar nicht ganz einfach, aber wurden von ihm schnell aufgebaut. Zumal er durch die alten Blutzauber der Hütte Unterstützung bekam.

Der Fidelius – Zauber war etwas umständlicher, nicht nur das der Zauberspruch recht komplex war, auch die Vorbereitungen waren nicht so schnell erledigt. Er musste das komplette Haus magisch kennzeichnen und durfte dabei nicht einen Dachüberstand oder ähnliches vergessen. Sehe auch ziemlich dämlich aus, wenn mitten in der Luft ein Stück Haus schwebte und sei es nur ein Dachziegel.

Harry legte und erneuerte auch noch die Muggelabwehr – Zauber und brachte einige Spielzeuge der Zwillinge in der weitern Umgebung an. Hauptsächlich Feuerwerkskörper, die auf Berührung durch Magische Personen ausgelöst wurden. Ein Geschenk der beiden, da sie ihr Sortiment ja erweitert hatten und so auch einige Schutzzauber anboten.

Er dachte auch darüber nach, diesem Bereich mit Muggeltechnik zu kombinieren, doch das war in der nächsten Zeit nicht möglich. Das Fehlen von Strom und keine Ahnung in diese Richtung schränkten ihn doch sehr ein. Also war sein effektivster Schutz, das niemand zu nah an die Hütte gelangte und so für Muggel nur aus der Ferne eine verlassene schäbige Hütte zu sehen war und für Zauberer gar nichts.

Aschera war mittlerweile von Crissi zurück und hatte sich einen Platz in der Nähe des Kamins gesichert, scheinbar gefiel es ihr hier. Als die Hauselfen fertig waren, schickte Harry Aschera zu Narzissa und Tonks mit jeweils einen Zettel, worauf vermerkt war, wo sie überhaupt hin mussten. Allerdings war momentan die einzige Person, die aus dem Haus apparieren konnte, Harry.

Alle anderen mussten zu Fuß oder mit Aschera hier herkommen. Harry hatte mehrere Schutzzauber im Umkreis gelegt, die das Apparieren zwar nicht verhinderten, aber doch erheblich erschwerten. Wenn man sich nicht gut konzentrierte waren Unfälle fast sicher. Auch hatte er die Orte der Bäume verändert, so dass sie nicht dort standen, wo es die Karten anzeigten. Würde eine Böse Überraschung geben, wenn sich jemand dorthin apparieren wollte wo ein Baum stand.

Als er Aschera losgeschickt hatte apparierte er an eine Landzunge in der Nähe von Godrics Hollow. Ein Platz den er früher aufgesucht hatte, wenn Sirius eine neue hatte die ihn nerven wollte. Oder der Platz wo die drei bei Vollmond oft gespielt hatten bis Harry aus Kraftgründen alleine sein musste.

Hier lehnte er sich an einen Stein und schaute auf die See. Es waren zwei anstrengende Tage gewesen. Der Angriff der Todesser wo Harry fast wetten könnte, das der eine Marcus Flint gewesen war, seine Volljährigkeit, die ganzen Schutzzauber und das viele Apparieren. Irgendwie war er über den Monat Pause vorweg froh, so hatte er vielleicht etwas mehr Reserven gehabt.

Harry hätte nie gedacht dass er einmal soviel Blut an einen Tag abgeben musste um die ganzen Häuser auf sich zu übertragen. Was allerdings auch ein beruhigendes Gefühl war, denn jetzt war er sich sicher, das keiner ohne seine Erlaubnis eines der Häuser betreten konnte. Es fehlte zwar noch der Grimmauld Place, aber er vertraute auf Blacky.

Doch er wusste auch, dass diese Zauber nur eine Übergangslösung waren. Einem Angriff von Todessern würden sie nur bedingt wenn überhaupt standhalten. Deshalb hatte er das Herrenhaus der Lestranges auch nicht angefasst, so gab es dort keine Veränderungen und keiner kam auf die Idee ihn in der Jagdhütte zu vermuten. Weshalb auch, wenn man zwei Herrenhäuser hat.

Harry versuchte mit Okklumentik die Ereignisse des Tages zu sortieren und Pläne für die Zukunft zu machen. Da war Bella, die er nicht im Gefängnis verrotten lassen konnte allerdings wollte er sie nicht als Flüchtling verstecken und er hatte eine Idee wie er das zumindest versuchen konnte. Jemand der in England nichts zu verlieren hatte musste sie verteidigen. Jemand der seine drei Stimmen im Gamot für seine Tochter sicherlich gerne haben wollte.

Er musste Yves für die Verteidigung von Bella gewinnen und dann alles weitere zu ihren Gunsten im Hintergrund verändern. Ja er würde ihr helfen, warum? Er glaubte ihrer Geschichte und er hatte das Gefühl, das seine Eltern das besser fanden, wenn er ihr helfen würde. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass er Tonks und Narzissa davon nichts sagen würde.

Sie sollten ihm vertrauen können, auch ohne an Bella zu denken. Hier in der Landzunge wusste er, dass er nun sehr harte Tage erleben würde. Einmal waren die beiden in der Jagdhütte. Dann war da noch Fleurs Hochzeit, bei der er dann auch Ginny treffen würde. Zwar war klar, dass sie ihm eh nicht freundlich gesinnt sein würde, aber nachdem er nun Bella als Frau vorführen konnte, würde das sicherlich spaßig werden.

Auch waren die Probleme mit Neville und Voldemort so akut wie noch nie und er hatte nicht den geringsten Ansatzpunkt, wo ein weiteres Horcrux versteckt sein könnte. Allerdings konnte er sich auch bei den Dursleys nicht viele Informationen besorgen. Ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste für sein Mündel und seine Frau, was wussten sie über Gegenstände die Voldemort versteckte. Auch wenn er bei Narzissa nicht viel zu erwarten hatte, ihr Horcrux war schon zerstört. Sicherlich auch ein Grund, warum Lucius und auch Draco solche schweren Aufgaben bekommen hatten von Tommiboy.

Plopp Harry schaute überrascht auf, seinen Zauberstab auf den Punkt gerichtet, wo gerade das Geräusch ertönt war. „Master Potter" kam es etwas schleppend von dem Hauself. „Blacky hat alle Aufgaben erfüllt." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Harry musste schlucken als er seinen treuen Elf erblickt. Beide Hände waren verbunden, am Bein und am Kopf waren auch Verbände, letztere färbten sich gerade rot und ein Ohr sah aus als hätte jemand ein Stück abgebissen.

„Ich danke dir Blacky" sagte Harry, er wusste dass er seinen Hauselfen nicht helfen durfte außer dieser würde zusammenbrechen. _Stolz war er bis über beide abgekauten Ohren._ „Irgendwelche Besonderheiten?" fragte er deshalb auch, um den Elfen eine Chance zu geben seinen Meister zu zeigen, dass er gute Arbeit geleistet hatte.

„Es waren Zauberer im Haus, die von dem Verräter eingelassen wurden" begann er seine Erzählung. „Blacky hat aber den Verräter seiner Strafe zugeführt." Harry wusste, dass das hieß, das Kreacher nun zu seinen Vorfahren gekommen war. „Der tote Hippogreif, sowie die Zauberer wurden nach der Aktivierung der Schutzzauber aus den Haus verbannt."

„Seidenschnabel war tot?" fuhr Harry überrascht dazwischen.

„Die Zauberer schienen ihn getötet zu haben", erklärte Blacky. „Einer der Zauberer sagte: jetzt hätte das Vieh endlich seine Strafe bekommen."

„Malfoy" brummte Harry, „hast du die Zauberer erkannt?" Harry war klar, dass das nicht der Fall war, aber Fragen kostete ja bekanntlich nichts.

„Nein Master Potter" quietschte der Hauself. „Blacky weiß nur, das es fünf waren, die etwas gesucht haben. Kreacher verriet allerdings nicht was, außer das es eine Angelegenheit der Blacks war, die den Blutsverräter und neuen Herren nicht zu interessieren habe."

„Ich danke dir Blacky" Harry nickte ihm zu. „Ich werde dich rufen, wenn ich wieder etwas möchte. Ah eins noch" er fing nun an zu grinsen. „Keiner von euch hilft den beiden Damen, sie sollen sich selbst versorgen, verstanden?" Blacky wirkte entsetzt und enttäuscht, nickte aber und verschwand mit einen Plopp.

_Was hatte Malfoy dort gesucht? Und warum war der Fidelius von Dumbledore nicht aktiv? _Harry fiel gerade der Brief von Dumbledore wieder ein. _Der Grimmauld Place war nur als Hauptquartier für den Orden versteckt, wenn die nun nicht den Orden suchen würden. Und Draci kannte die Adresse von der Liste heute Morgen, was suchten die nur da? _Harry musste grinsen._ Die fünf wurden bei der Erstaktivierung der Schutzzauber aus dem Haus gefegt. Das heißt wenn er Sirius richtig verstanden hatte, müssten sie mitten in der Nordsee gelandet sein. Sirius hatte ihm mal erklärt, das bei der Erstaktivierung alle Lebewesen aus dem Haus gefegt werden, er nannte es Ungeziefer Beseitigung._

Harry verfiel wieder in seine Gedanken und schreckte erst wieder aus diesen hervor, als er eine schöne warme Melodie vernahm. Aschera saß auf dem Stein hinter ihm und trillerte das Lied. Harry erkannte, das die Sonne gerade begann aufzugehen und er merkt, dass er trotz seiner Robe fror, scheinbar war er doch über seine Gedanken hinweg eingeschlafen.

„Bringst du mich hin" Aschera schaute auf und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wolle sie sagen weshalb sollte ich sonst hier sein. Er ergriff die Schwanzfedern und verschwand in einen Feuerball, er erschien genauso leise wieder in der Hütte.

Er schaute durch den Raum und erkannte, dass der Kamin bald niedergebrannt sein musste. Er sah am Esszimmertisch. Tonks war scheinbar eingeschlafen, denn ihr Kopf lag auf ihren Händen auf der Tischplatte. Narzissa lag auf dem Sofa, allerdings schien sie etwas intensiver zu träumen, da sie sich unruhig bewegte.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ sein Mündel durch ein _Mobilcorpus _vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer schweben. Allerdings fragte er sich was sie wohl träumte, da sie sehr verkrampft wirkte. Anschließend ging er runter und verfrachtete Tonks ebenfalls ins Bett. Diese wirkte auch etwas verkrampft und zu Harry Überraschung murmelte sie etwas als Harry die beiden gerade mit einer Decke zudeckte. „Nicht so gemeint wollt nur tzmtzmmmm orry Har tzmmmtzmm."

Scheinbar war der Tag für die beiden auch recht anstrengend gewesen. Harry legte wieder etwas Holz auf das Feuer und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz. Aschera hatte sich das ganze Schauspiel angesehen und war nun auf seinen Schoß geflogen. Scheinbar dachte sie nun Harry könnte sich etwas um sie kümmern, was er auch tat, indem er gedankenverloren ihr Gefieder sanft streichelte.

Harry der wohl wieder eingeschlafen war wurde durch einen panischen Aufschrei geweckt. Ohne weiter auf Aschera auf seinen Schoß zu achten ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und rannte nach oben in das Schlafzimmer. Er stieß die Tür auf und überprüfte den Raum, erkannte auf den ersten Blick aber nichts Ungewöhnliches, das Fenster schien unversehrt.

Er schaute auf Bett in dem Narzissa das Gesicht an Tonks Schulter gedrückt hatte und schniefte, während diese ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken fuhr. Harry ließ seinen Stab verschwinden und ging näher ans Bett. Er beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Narzissa, ohne auf Tonks zu achten, welche ihm mit Blicken gefolgt war.

„Es ist gut, alles ist vorbei" begann er mit einer sanften Stimme. „Ich werde nicht zulassen dass du dahin zurück musst." Narzissa hatte sich in dem Moment versteift, als sie Harrys Hand gespürt hatte. Doch scheinbar hatten seine Worte erfolg, da sie nun ruhiger wurde. Tonks lächelte ihn dankbar zu und wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht wichtig was sie wollte.

„Zissa", Harry fing wieder an zu reden, „schau mich bitte an." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, scheinbar wollte sie nicht dass er sie so sah. „Ich bitte dich" kam es von ihm und sie drückte sich von Tonks weg und schaute etwas ängstlich in die Richtung von Harry. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein wenn du es willst. Ich werde dich nicht behandeln wie das letzte Oberhaupt, das verspreche ich."

Sie nickte nur, „schlaft noch einwenig, es ist noch früh." Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände wischte die Tränen mit den Daumen weg. Sie zuckte kurz, ließ es dann aber doch geschehen. Harry gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum. Ohne das Grinsen von Tonks und das schüchterne Lächeln von Narzissa zusehen.

Er wusste nicht, ob die beiden nun wirklich noch mal schlafen konnten, allerdings wusste er dass er es nicht konnte. So setzte er sich an einen Sekretär in einer Ecke bei der Stube und schrieb einen langen und ausführlichen Brief an Yves, in dem er die Anfrage zur Verteidigung von Bella, sowie deren Aussage, wiedergab. Er unterbreitet ihm auch das Angebot, welches ihn sicherlich interessierte.

Als er den Brief nochmals überflogen hatte, schickte er Aschera sogleich mit diesem zu Yves. Er marschierte in die Küche und bereitete das Frühstück für die drei vor. Allerdings sollte er später feststellen, das Tonks, Narzissa und er erheblich weniger benötigten als die Dursleys. Selbst wenn Narzissa mehr essen musste als sie selber gewollt hätte, doch Tonks hörte nicht weiter auf sie und gab ihr eine extra Portion.

* * *

Nach dem Essen setzte sich Harry in den Kaminbereich. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor die zwei ihm gefolgt waren und sich gegenüber von ihm auf das Sofa setzten. Sie sahen beide schon wieder besser aus als noch gestern, wussten allerdings scheinbar nicht wie sie ein Gespräch anfangen sollten, schätzte Harry.

„Also" begann er deshalb, „Tonks Geschichte habe ich verdaut, kommen wir zu deiner Narzissa." Er lächelte und lehnte sich zurück um zu zeigen, das er entspannt war und einiges ertragen konnte.

Tonks ergriff deren Hand was diese mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Sie holte nochmals tief Luft und begann mit ihrer Story. Zum Anfang die gleiche Story wie bei Bella, allerdings war sie nicht ausgebildet worden, da sie immer mit der alten Mrs. Malfoy den Tag verbringen durfte. Die Nächte schlief sie bis auf einmal in einem kleinen Schlafzimmer alleine. Denn ihre Aufgabe war es Mrs. Malfoy sen. Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Die alte Malfoy wusste scheinbar genau wann ihr Sohn seine Frau besuchen musste, denn diese eine Nacht hatte gereicht um Draco zu Zeugen. Nachdem das geschehen war, war sie nicht weiter von Interesse für Lucius. Erst als die alte Mrs. Malfoy starb wurde sie zu ihren Sohn gelassen. Oder besser gesagt sollte sie sich nun um ihn kümmern, wenn ihr Mann nicht da war. Das war, als Draco zehn Jahre alt war.

Vorher hatte sie ihn nur zu öffentlichen Veranstaltungen gesehen, an denen sie teilnehmen durfte, damit jeder sehen konnte, das Lucius eine Frau hatte. Sie selbst hatte einige Freiheiten erlangen können, als ihr Sohn in der Schule und die alte Malfoy nicht mehr da war. Da waren Kaffeekränzchen mit wichtigen Damen der Gesellschaft und ausgedehnte Shopping – Touren, wo sie zeigen sollte, das die Malfoy alles bekamen was sie wollten. Allerdings wurde sie nach der Flucht dieses Algil wieder überwacht.

Lucius war ab diesen Tag immer nervöser geworden und hatte auch wieder mehr den Kontakt zu alten Schulfreunden gesucht. Auch sie wurde nun während der öffentlichen Auftritte unter dem Imperius gestellt und sonst in ihr Zimmer geschlossen. Während Lucius noch da war wurde sie regelmäßig versorgt und sie lebte einfach in einem goldenen Käfig.

Nach dessen Tot allerdings musste sie sich selbst versorgen und Draco hatte weniger für ihre Versorgung da gelassen, als sie gebraucht hätte. Auch hatte er all ihr Vermögen für Partys oder Spenden für den dunklen Lord verbraucht. So war dieser auch an den Todesserauftrag in Hogwarts gekommen, ein Test ob er würdig war, den Posten seines Vaters im inneren Kreis der Todesser zu übernehmen.

Allerdings schien Voldemort etwas nicht gefallen zu haben, denn Draco wurde übel zugerichtet. Das gab er allerdings an sie weiter, auch wurde sie als Übungsobjekt für den Imperius und den Cruccio von ihm benutzt. Sie wusste nur, dass sein letzter Auftrag war, das Erbe der Blacks anzutreten. Deshalb hatte er auch noch nicht seinen Posten bei den Malfoys als Oberhaupt inne. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, der dunkle Lord hatte ihm gesagt, dass dieses vielleicht helfen würde den Titel zu erlangen.

Während der Erzählung hatte sie öfters gestockt und Harry schätzte, dass sie einiges nur schnell erwähnt hatte. Und dass die Qualen die sie erleiden musste, seelisch wie auch körperlich, erheblich schlimmer waren als ebbend erwähnt. „Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, du hast nichts von mir zu befürchten" Harry sah durch das Zimmer „auch ist der Käfig nicht golden, allerdings ist alles andere im Moment für dich zu gefährlich."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie sogar etwas, auch war sie scheinbar beruhigt darüber das Harry nicht weiter auf ihr Geschichte einging, denn man sah wie sich ihre innere Anspannung abbaute. „Weib mach essen" kam es von Harry, der die Stille unterbrechen wollte. Der Erfolg stellte sich sofort wieder ein, Narzissa verkrampfte und Tonks sah verwirrt auf.

„Was ist, siehst du einen Hauselfen? Ich habe Hunger, du nicht?" machte er weiter und sah dabei direkt zu Tonks.

„Du kleiner" sie sprang auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß, während Narzissa nun noch ängstlicher auf seine Reaktion wartete. „Das ist doch nur um mich zu ärgern."

„Ich sagte es dir Weib, es wird der Tag kommen, wo du für deine Sünden büßen musst."

Nun stoppte sie sich, „du wartest seid damals darauf, ich war für dich verantwortlich und das war das sicherste." Sie grinste nun aber und ging murmelnd in die Küche. Harry hörte was von Kindermädchen und Puppen, was ihn noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte. Das sie scheinbar genau wusste was er gemeint hatte.

„Was meinte sie damit sie war für dich verantwortlich?" fragte Narzissa neugierig.

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr kommt nach mit Harry und seinen ansichten vom Leben Klar!

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	35. Urlaubsfreuden

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **PowL, castroblanco, Fidi: **grunz Tim grüßt zurück**. Dax:** ;-), **Wilder Terminator, Merowinger, zampirik: **hier geht's endlich weiter**. Zerengeb, Schwarzleserin 001: **Hier du Suchtopfer –grins-. Ich hoffe diese Story hält dich weiterhin wach.

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 34**

„Du kleiner" sie sprang auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß während Narzissa nun noch ängstlicher auf seine Reaktion wartete. „Das ist doch nur um mich zu ärgern."

„Ich sagte es dir Weib, es wird der Tag kommen wo du für deine Sünden büssen musst."

Nun stoppte sie sich „du wartest seid damals darauf, ich war für dich verantwortlich und das war das sicherste." Sie grinste nun aber und ging murmelnd in die Küche. Harry hörte was von Kindermädchen und Puppen was ihn noch mehr zum grinsen brachte. Das sie scheinbar genau wusste was er gemeint hatte.

„Was meinte sie damit sie war für dich verantwortlich?" Fragte Narzissa neugierig.

**

* * *

35 Kapitel:Urlaubsfreuden**

Harry grinste Zissa an und meinte „Sagen wir einfach sie war zeitweise die Person, die auf mich aufpassen musste, während Sirius beschäftigt war." Zu seiner Überraschung verdrehte Narzissa nun die Augen und lächelte schwach. „Und sie hatte einige Aufgaben für mich, die ich heute als zweifelhaft ansehe." Scheinbar wusste sie, dass sie keine weiteren Informationen von ihm bekommen würde und so sah sie ihn nervös und fragend an. „Fühl dich frei, lies etwas, dort hinten ist ein Regal, oder hilf meinen Weib in der Küche, ich schätze eh das gleich etwas zu Bruch geht."

„Sie hat sich gebessert" kam es spontan von Narzissa, aber sie stand auf und ging zu Tonks in die Küche. Was zuerst recht leise verlief dann aber doch zu einigen lauten Lachern der beiden führte, wie Harry schätze zu seinen ungunsten, allerdings war das sicherlich etwas was die drei und vor allem Zissa brauchten.

„Wenn du weiter so meine Autorität untergräbst werde ich dich genauso bestrafen" rief er in die Küche.

Zuerst sahen beide überrascht auf, doch dann kam es von Tonks „kein Problem, ich trage gern Kleider und schminke mich." Narzissa sah ungläubig von Tonks zu Harry und wieder auf diese die nun fast vor unterdrückten Lachen platzte.

„Nymphadora" kam es von Harry in einer sehr freundlichen Stimme „wir könnten auch gerne in die Ställe gehen und ich zeige dir was ich gemeint hatte."

„Das würdest du nicht", sie war schlagartig weiß geworden, „du würdest nicht."

„Das sind ganz liebe Tiere."

„Das sagst du" fauchte sie.

„Glaub mir Nymphadora die würden dir nie ..."

„Harry las diesen Namen oder ich werde sehen ob alle Zauber nicht wirken."

„Wie denn dann Black oder Weib" sagte Harry lässig „Tonks fällt ja nun weg."

„Nymphie finde ich süß" war die erste lockere Bemerkung von Narzissa seit langem.

„Nymphie" wiederholte Harry gespielt nachdenklich, „hört sich gut an Zissa." Diese sah nun überrascht auf, lächelte dann aber.

„Tonks" kam es von dieser „einfach Tonks."

Harry grinste nur und deckte zur Überraschung der beiden den Tisch. Während des Essens wurde nicht weiter gesprochen, obwohl Harry erkannte, dass Zissa noch etwas auf der Seele brannte.

„Tonks", diese lächelte nun freundlich „wann musst du wieder zur Arbeit?"

„Ich habe Urlaub bis zum ersten September." Sie schien sehr vergnügt darüber zu sein, das sie auf ihren Stuhl herumzappelte.

„Danach musst du wohl etwas alleine bleiben Zissa" sagte Harry nachdenklich „ich muss zurück zur Schule, Tonks arbeiten."

Zissa nickte zaghaft und brachte dann wohl endlich das heraus was in ihr nagte. „Was hast du jetzt mit Bellatrix vor?" Sie blickte nun schnell auf Tonks, die überrascht aussah und dann wieder auf ihr Buch, scheinbar nicht in der Lage Harry ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Zissa" Harry war ruhig geblieben, er wusste das sie ihn danach fragen würde, eigentlich hätte es ihn sogar enttäuschen müssen, wäre die Frage nicht gekommen. „Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Sie sah ihn nun doch überrascht an „Ich ..." Sie stoppte kurz. „Du könntest dafür sorgen, das sie eine faire Verhandlung bekommt, das sie einen Prozess bekommt und keine Hetzveranstaltung."

„Was ist wenn ich das nicht will?" frage er sehr provokativ. „Was ist wenn ich es richtig finde dass sie in Askaban sitzt?"

Tonks und auch Zissa sahen enttäuscht aus. „Ich weiß dass sie eine Strafe verdient hat" kam es von Zissa. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, aber könnte nicht wenigsten ich versuchen mit einigen Mitgliedern des Gamot sprechen."

„Wer hindert dich daran?" fragte Harry.

„Du sagtest du willst ihr nicht helfen, deshalb dachte ich wir dürfen auch nicht."

„Ich sagte aber auch ich will gefragt werden" erwiderte Harry. „Ich weiß zwar nicht welche Gamotmitglieder du angehen willst und vor allem wie, aber solange kein schlechtes Licht auf mich fällt ist es dir erlaubt." Beide lächelten erleichtert „allerdings kannst du davon ausgehen das sie einen ordentlichen Prozess bekommt."

„Wieso glaubst du das?" fragte sie doch überrascht und skeptisch.

„Das ist der erste große Erfolg des Ministeriums und das werden sie schon ausschlachten, da kannst du dir sicher sein." Die beiden nickten. „Was allerdings dein Unterfangen erschweren sollte."

„Sie braucht einen Vertreter" kam es von Tonks. „Einen der sie vor dem Gamot vertritt und der ihr und uns Tipps geben kann, wie sie ihre Lage verbessern kann" erklärte sie auch gleich ihren Vorschlag.

„Die werden sich nicht die Hände verbrennen wollen" kam es von Zissa. „Las uns lieber versuchen mit dem Namen Malfoy Druck zu machen."

„Ah so wolltest du vorgehen" kam es von Harry, worauf sie ihn wieder ängstlich musterte. „Zissa ich sagte das mein Name aus dem Spiel bleiben soll. Aber glaubst du das Draci nicht andere Interessen verfolgen wird. Immerhin wird Bella andere Todesser, wie auch deinen Mann belasten."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hoffe das der nicht den Einfluss hat" Harry hätte dem beinahe widersprochen, nickte aber dann doch. Aschera erschien wieder mit einen Brief, den sie Harry überreichte, er musste grinsen, hatte sie gewartet bis das Thema gerade passte. _Oder war Yves wirklich gerade erst damit fertig geworden?_

Harry entfaltete das Pergament und las die kurze Nachricht:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lestrange Potter - Black,_

_unter den von ihnen angebotenen Aspekten werde ich den Auftrag übernehmen. Ich werde da ich zurzeit in England verweile, heute noch die ersten Schritte einleiten um mit meiner Mandantin in Kontakt zu treten. Ich bitte sie und ihre Familie weiterhin darum Abstand von öffentlichen oder nicht öffentlichen Interventionen zunehmen, da ich zu einer sehr aggressiven Verteidigung gezwungen bin, die selbst für meine Mandantin schwer wird._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Yves Delacour_

„Was gibt es?" fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Jemand sagt dass ich Zissas Plan verhindern soll" sagte Harry, auf ihre nun verwirrten und etwas entsetzten Blicke hin reichte er ihnen den Brief. Tonks nahm ihn entgegen und beide lassen sofort die Nachricht.

„Du hast ihr verziehen?" fragte Tonks freudig.

„Nein" erwiderte Harry barsch „aber ich weiß, das sie mich nicht belügen konnte so wie ihr zwei, richtig?" Beide nickten nur „es wird lange dauern bis ich ihr verzeihen kann, aber durch ihr Verhalten hat sie mir gezeigt, das sie es wert ist, dass man ihr hilft."

„Danke" kam es von Narzissa während Tonks aufgesprungen war und ihm um den Hals fiel. Dabei warf sie den Stuhl um auf dem sie saß und die Gläser auf dem Tisch wackelten bedenklich. Sie gab Harry noch einen Kuss, ähnlich dem auf den Bahnhof und grinste ihn jetzt breit an.

„Was ist Nymphie?"

„Nymphie ist glücklich" erwiderte sie in einen Ton der scheinbar zu dem Namen passen sollte. Um dieses zu verstärken hüpfte sie kurz auf Zehenspitzen durch den Raum, was endete wie es sich für sie gehörte. Eine etwas unsanfte Landung auf ihren vier Buchstaben. Allerdings hatte es die Wirkung, dass ein völlig neues Geräusch durch den Raum hallte, Zissa lautes Lachen.

* * *

„NEIN! NICHT!"

Wieder wurde Harry aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, er wollte gerade vom Sofa springen und nach oben rennen, als er feststellte schon dort zu sein. Scheinbar wurde er so, wie die Frauen gestern, nach oben transportiert. Allerdings waren die im Bett geblieben, so dass er nun eine aufrecht sitzende Zissa links und eine verwirrte Tonks recht neben sich erkannte.

Wieder griff er sich Zissa und zog sie in einen Umarmung. Wieder beruhigte er sie mit Worten und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Als er merkte, dass sie sich etwas beruhigte, legte er sie wieder auf ihr Kissen und legte sich selber wieder hin. Bevor er reagieren konnte legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, so dass er mit der Hand weiter über ihren Rücken streichen konnte.

Auch Tonks hielt diese Position für annehmbar, so dass sie nun auf seiner anderen Schulter ruhte. Nur das ihr Bein sich auf Harry legte und sie so, wie Harry das erkannte, Zissas Tränen mit der Hand wegwischte. Harry hätte das zwar nie vermutet, aber er schlief relativ schnell wieder ein.

Als er die Augen öffnete besah er sich das ganze bei Sonnenlicht. Rechts lag Tonks fast quer ihm Bett, links lag Zissa, sie lag wieder mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Kissen, hatte ihre Hand aber immer noch auf Harrys Bauch. Harry entschied sich einfach liegen zu bleiben und zu warten was nun geschehen würde. Die beiden hatte entschieden, dass er hier nicht störte und er war nicht willens gegen diese Entscheidung ein Veto einzulegen.

Tonks schien eine sportliche Schläferin zu sein, da sie sich erneut herumwälzte. Ihre Hand kam auf der von Zissa zu liegen, was dazu führte, das diese scheinbar langsam erwachte. Zumindest bewegte sich nun auch, allerdings drehte sie sich nur und drückte nun ihren Rücken an Harry. Das verrutschen von Tonks Hand noch weiter nach unten brachte ihn dazu auch sein Position zu verändern.

„Morgen" kam es mit einen freundlichem Lächeln von Tonks. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Ging so" sagte er und merkte das sie keine Anstallten machte ihre Hand von ihm zunehmen.

Zissa drehte sich nun auch zu ihnen und schaute etwas mürrischer in die Gegend. „Morgen" brummte sie, was bei Harry ein Grinsen entfachte.

Tonks sah zu Harry und meinte „wann gibt es Frühstück?"

Harry wollte gerade zeigen wer der Herr im Haus war als Zissa sich einmischte „Oh, Harry kocht, das ist gut."

Tonks sah sie überrascht an, allerdings schien es ihr keinen Streit wert zu sein und sie kämpfte sich aus dem Bett. Harry erkannte das sie als Schlafshirt ein T-Shirt trug welches sie sich über den Kopf zog und ins Bett legte. Allerdings sofort errötete als sie Harry erblickte, scheinbar war das ihr Morgentrott und sie hatte ihn vergessen. Zumindest schätze Harry so ihren Abgang ein.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf, wurde allerdings mit einen schüchternen „Danke" von Zissa verabschiedet. Er zog sich unten an und machte das Frühstück, während die Mädels das Bad blockierten. Harry durfte als letzter ins Bad und musste dort gegen eine Wolke von Parfüm kämpfen.

Als er zum Frühstück kam erschien Aschera wieder mit einem Brief an ihrem Bein. Alle sahen auf das Tier, welches nicht zu Harry sondern zu Narzissa flog und den schwarzen Brief auf ihren Schoß ablegte. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den Brief öffnete und ein grimmiges Lächeln zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht als sie den Brief Harry reichte.

Harry nahm ihn nicht in die Hand, sondern fragte nur „Draco?"

Narzissa nickte und sagte in einen merkwürdigen Tonfall. „Man fand seinen Leichnam in der Winkelgasse, man hatte ihn an den Füßen aufgehängt und ausbluten lassen." Sie schaute nun nachdenklich zu Harry und verkrampfte sich innerlich, scheinbar sammelte sie alle Kraft die sie hatte für das folgende. „Würdest du auch den Titel übernehmen?" brachte sie dann hervor. „Ich weiß du willst ihn nicht, aber ich bin dann uninteressant für die anderen Spekulanten und du..."

Harry hob seine Hand, was dazu führte, dass sie zusammenzuckte und ängstlicher zu ihm schaute. „Narzissa du verstehst nicht, ich werde dich immer schützen, ob nun Titel oder nicht." Harry wollte erst explodieren, allerdings konnte er das aber bei ihr nicht. Bei Bella konnte er sich hinter ihren Taten verstecken, aber das war hier nicht möglich, zumal Narzissa nun kurz davor stand zu weinen und sie hatte gerade ihren Sohn verloren, was für ein Mensch er auch immer gewesen sein mag.

„Harry ich weiß ..."

„Was weißt du? Wie ich mich fühle?" Er grinste gespielt. „Jeder würde denken es wäre toll drei Frauen zu haben die einem folgen, doch was ist mit mir? Was ist mit den letzten Titel der noch keine Frau hat?" Er stand auf und marschierte durch den Raum. „Glaubt ihr das noch jemand was von mir will? Jemand der meinen Titel, meine Macht nicht interessiert, der mich freiwillig mit euch teilt, jemanden den ich ausgesucht habe." Er ratterte alles runter was ihm schon seit seinem Geburtstag auf der Seele brannte.

„Harry" Tonks war aufgestanden und ergriff seinen Arm „wir wissen, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist." Sie drückte ihn nun an sich „und glaub mir bitte eins, deine Titel sind mir völlig egal. Sie sah in die Richtung von Zissa „sag doch auch mal was?"

„Harry, es tut mir leid, nur du bist das Beste was mir in letzter Zeit untergekommen ist. Du hast mich freundlich und ebenbürtig behandelt. Ich weiß, dass du nicht der alte Black bist! Ich weiß das du den Titel nicht wirklich willst, aber ich weiß auch, das du der beste dafür bist, den ich mir wünschen kann."

„Du wirst sicherlich jemanden finden der damit zu Recht kommt Harry" kam es von Tonks. „Jemand der uns als Paket ertragen kann."

„Deine kleine Freundin wird mir die Haut von Leibe ziehen" kam es von Harry „und wieso sollte sie mich mögen."

„Weil sie auf arrogante Arschlöcher steht, die einigen Slytherins in den Arsch treten, ohne durch die Schule zu stolzieren wie ein Halbgott" beantwortete Tonks die Frage. „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass wir befreundet sind."

„Ich hab euch gesehen in der Umkleide letztes Jahr" sagte Harry was dazu führte, das Tonks ihn überrascht musterte. „Wieso glaubst du sollte ich sie mögen?" _Natürlich liebte er seine kleine Kratzbürste, aber wieso wusste es Tonks. _

„Weibliche Intuition" kam es von ihr. „Harry was macht eine mehr oder weniger schon aus?" Wie Harry sah, grinste sie breit. „Du musst uns nur freundlich behandeln."

„Warum sollte ich?" brummte er „ich bin doch auch nur Mittel zum Zweck."

„Harry" kreischten die beiden auf. Tonks Hand konnte er nur mit viel Glück ausweichen und ihr Gesicht zeigte ihm das er sie verletzt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte auch Zissa etwas geknickt von der Aussage.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wir lassen das" kam es dann auch von ihr. „Du hast Recht es ist wirklich etwas viel für dich." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie nach oben.

„Tonks entschuldige bitte" sagte Harry „es ist alles etwas zuviel." Er hielt immer noch beide Arme von ihr fest nur um sicher zu gehen keinen Schlag abzubekommen,

Diese schniefte und nickte „Harry das war nicht fair von dir, ich empfinde was für dich, nein ich liebe dich." Sie wurde nun tatsächlich etwas Rosa und ihre Stimme klang verletzt. „Und das ist schon schwer genug, ohne das du mir vorwirfst ich würde dich nur ausnutzten." Sie war kurz davor zu weinen.

Harry nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. „Es tut mir leid, ich bin nur etwas davon überfordert, erst du und Bella, jetzt Zissa." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann auf die leicht feuchten Augen und anschließend auf den Mund, allerdings ganz sanft und auch recht kurz.

_Wie konnte das sein, er hatte alles recht der Welt sauer zu sein, aber nein nun war er wieder der Böse. Andererseits hatte ihn keine der Frauen dazu gedrängt, den Titel anzunehmen. Zissa war sogar die erste die ihn höflich gebeten hatte_.

„Harry glaube mir bitte eins, keine von uns wollte dich ausnutzen, natürlich haben wir alle eigenen Wünsche gehabt. Aber keine von uns hat dich als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen." Sie schniefte kurz. „Bellatrix sah in dir die Chance zu entkommen und Narzissa zu schützen, aber sie wollte es eigentlich nicht so, sondern vorher mit dir reden. Narzissa hat dich sicherlich nur deshalb angesprochen, da sie dich in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, als Mensch. Sie vertraut dir und das ist etwas was sie schon lange nicht mehr konnte, jemandem Vertrauen."

„Ich bin siebzehn und hätte drei Frauen und zwei könnten sogar meine Mütter seien" kam es von Harry. „Was glaubst du wie man da reagiert?"

„Hey ich habe nicht gesagt du sollst es machen" kam es von Tonks verteidigend. „Du hast die Unterschriften geleistet auch wenn du scheinbar nicht alle Konsequenzen kanntest. Ich habe dir ein Angebot unterbreitet welches du angenommen hast und dazu stehe ich. Es ist nur so, das dein Ausspruch von ebbend unfair und verletzend war, was glaubst du wie sie sich jetzt fühlt?"

„Noch minderwertiger" kam es bedrückt von Harry. „Dein und Bellas Angebot habe ich angenommen und ihr sagte ich, sie wolle mich jetzt ausnutzen."

Tonks nickte. „Harry egal wie du dich entscheidest, begründe es ihr gegenüber. Sie hat es verdient, genauso wie ich oder Bella." Sie grinste nun etwas „und ich weiß genau, das dein Leben eines der unnormalsten der Welt ist und sei es nur, das du einen Phönix besitzt oder deine Ex-Freundin gerade verheiratet wurde."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr quatsch auch über alles, was?"

„Hey die neue Witch Weekly war noch nicht raus und es hatte gerade geregnet" sie grinste schelmisch „und bevor wir über die Preise für Drachendunk philosophieren."

Harry grinste, „schon gut, wie reden ja auch nicht nur über Quidditch und Besen."

„Nicht" kam es überrascht von ihr, aber dann wurde sie wieder ernster. „Harry würdest du mit ihr noch mal reden." Auf sein Nicken fügte sie an „egal wie du dich entscheidest, sie sowie auch ich werden es sicherlich verstehen, keiner will dich zu etwas zwingen."

Harry drückte sie kurz, gab ihr erneut einen Kuss und ging die Treppe nach oben, er wusste nicht, was er Narzissa sagen sollte oder wie er sich entscheiden sollte, es war einfach einiges anderes verlaufen als bei den Dursleys geplant.

Er öffnete langsam die Tür und schaute durchs Zimmer. Sie lag auf dem Bett und schien zu weinen. Harry hörte sie hin und wieder schniefen. Er ging ums Bett herum und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Narzissa schien jetzt erst gemerkt zu haben das er da war den sie zuckte zusammen und versuchte noch schnell die Tränen aus ihren Gesicht zu wischen.

„Entschuldige ich…." doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und unterbrach sie.

„Du hast nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst" er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich habe euch etwas vorgeworfen, was nicht stimmte, ihr habt mich zu nichts gezwungen und auch nie Bedingungen diktiert und ich werfe euch so was vor." Sprach er ruhig und freundlich an sie gewandt.

Er hatte angefangen mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken zufahren, was sie scheinbar etwas beruhigte. „Narzissa ich möchte mich bei dir dafür entschuldigen, euch beleidigt zu haben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Harry beugte sich runter und nahm sie in den Arm. „Doch Zissa du hast mich etwas gefragt und natürlich hattest du auch eigene Interessen. Aber du hast dich mir gegenüber nie so Verhalten, wie ich es dir vorgeworfen habe."

Sie erwiderte nun die Umarmung zaghaft. „Wenn du immer noch der Meinung bist, mich als dein Oberhaupt zu akzeptieren wäre ich gerne dazu bereit." Sie drückte sich etwas ab und schaute ihm nun in die Augen. Harry erkannte ein Strahlen in ihren Augen, was er vorher nur einmal gesehen hatte, als sie sich mit Sirius Unterhalten hatte.

Dann tat sie etwas, was Harry doch nicht erwartet hatte, sie lehnte ihren Kopf vor und gab ihn einen schüchtern Kuss auf den Mund. Harry war erst überrascht, erwiderte dann aber doch diesen Kuss, vielleicht tat er es nur weil er sie nicht schon wieder vor den Kopfstoßen wollte, aber er wusste es selbst nicht genau.

Sie lösten sich nach einen weiteren Moment, so dass er wieder ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie lächelte ihn immer noch recht schüchtern zu. „Ich würde dich als meinen Mann akzeptieren" sagte sie dann und beugte sich wieder vor um ihn erneut zu Küssen. Wieder sehr sanft und vorsichtig, Harry schätze, dass sie eine Menge Mut dazu aufbringen musste und auch nicht die größten Erfahrungen darin besaß.

Als er seine Zunge leicht an ihre Lippen drücke merkte er, das sie kurz überrascht zuckte dann allerdings bereitwilligen ihren Mund ein Stück öffnete. Harry wunderte sich kurz darüber, wie schüchtern und unerfahren sie wirkte. Als ihn ihre Lebensgeschichte allerdings wieder in den Kopf kam hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Sie war so unerfahren, er wollte gar nicht wissen wie sie bis jetzt behandelt wurde. Er wusste nur eins, er würde sehr sanft und vorsichtig mit ihr sein.

Er merkte das seine Hände wie automatisch über ihren Körper fuhren und den einen oder anderen Schauer bei ihr auszulösen schienen. Er legte sich neben sie aufs Bett, so dass sie sich beide ansehen konnten. Ihr Lächeln hatte sich gefestigt und es schien, als wäre sie wieder so glücklich wie noch beim Aufstehen.

„Danke Harry" sagte sie nach einer Weile in der Harry nur neben ihr gelegen hatte, seine Hand über ihr Gesicht streichelte oder einfach nur auf ihrer Hüfte lag. „Es ist nicht einfach ..." Harry legte seinen Daumen auf ihren Mund um zu zeigen dass er nichts hören wollte. Sie lächelte und schwieg und Harry erkannte das auch sie Grübchen beim Lächeln hatte.

„Zissa", wieder war einige Zeit vergangen und Harry war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das einiges geklärt werden musste. „Ich bin mir meiner Gefühle zu ..."

Sie kniff schnell die Augen und schüttelte schnell den Kopf, scheinbar wollte sie nichts davon hören „bitte Harry wir kennen uns zwei Tage, lass uns das klären wenn die Zeit dafür ist." Harry nickte und gab ihren einen Kuss auf die Nase, was dazu führte das sie diese kraus zog.

„Wir sollten zu Nymphie" sagte er, sie nickte und beide erhoben sich, als Harry die Tür erreichte hatte, drehte sie ihn nochmals zu sich und gab ihm einen für ihre Verhältnisse stürmischen Kuss. Harry legte seine Hände auf ihren Hintern und zog sich noch stärker an sich, auch erkundete er sehr ausführlich ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge.

Als sie sich lösten, hatte sie leichte rosa gefärbte Wangen und strahlte förmlich. Tonks die die beiden etwas nervös in der Stube erwartete erkannte scheinbar, dass es zu einer gütlichen Einigung gekommen war, denn sie lächelte Harry kurz an und umarmte dann Zissa um anschließend Harry einen langen Kuss zu geben.

* * *

Das mit Harrys viertem Titel ging genauso einfach wie mit dem Ringen der Potters und der Lestrange und so waren Harry und Narzissa recht schnell bei Gringotts fertig. Zumal Draco tatsächlich als letztes den Stammsitz der Familie hatte übrig gelassen, der Rest war völlig aufgebracht. Selbst das Erbe Narzissas von Sirius war nicht mehr vorhanden.

Blacky hatte es mit dem Stammsitz der Familie Malfoy erheblich einfach, da dort kein Hauselfen mehr tätig waren. Einer war vor längerer Zeit freigekommen, die anderen beiden hatte Draco verkauft oder verspielt. Jedenfalls waren sie nicht mehr an die Familie Malfoy gebunden und so war auch das Herrenhaus der Familie Malfoy mit den Schutzzaubern der Familie Potter versehen.

Da sie ja jetzt alle irgendwie verbunden waren, schliefen sie alle zusammen in dem Schlafzimmer, auch wenn es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Es gab jeden Abend einige gute Nacht Küsse und dann wurde geschlafen. Heute hatte sich Tonks von hinten an Harry geschmiegt und Narzissa lag mit dem Gesicht zu ihm gedreht.

Harry streichelte sie sanft, die wenigen Tage hier hatten ihr sehr gut getan, da sie nun wieder kräftiger wirkte und ihr Gesicht mehr Farbe hatte. Sie drehte sich um und kuschelte sich rückwärts an Harry, so das dessen Hand auf ihren Bauch zu liegen kam. Irgendwie hatte Harry heute nicht das Bedürfnis einfach zu Schlafen und so begann seine Hand langsam über ihren Körper zu wandern.

Erst über den Bauch Richtung Busen, den er kurz streifte, dann wieder Richtung Bauch. Die schnellere Atmung von ihr verriet ihm, dass sie wach war. Es fuhr mit seiner Hand runter zu ihrer Hüfte zog sanft ihr Nachthemd höher. So das er mit seiner Hand ihre Haut berühren konnte. Er fuhr über diese feine weiche Haut dann wieder Richtung Bauch und zu ihren Busen.

Als er diesen erreichte hatte, merkte er dass sich ihre Brustwarzen aufgerichtet hatten, als er etwas fester ihren Busen massierte, entfuhr ihr ein Stöhnen. Er massierte sie noch einen Moment bevor seine Hand wieder weiter nach unten fuhr und dort an den Saum der Unterhose kam. Ihre Atmung wurde nun unregelmäßiger, aber immer noch bewegte sie sich nicht sondern ließ Harry einfach ihren Körper erkunden.

Als sein erster Finger unter den Saum kam und ihre Behaarung berührte stöhnte sie erneut leise auf, auch verkrampfte sie sich etwas. Harry fuhr entlang des Saumes, so dass nun seine gesamten Finger über ihr Schambehaarung fuhren.

Ein Schauer schien über ihren Körper zu wandern und sie drehte sich etwas, so dass sie auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht und seine Hand fuhr nun über ihren gesamten Oberkörper und wieder zurück zu ihren Höschen. Als er ihren Oberschenkel erreicht hatte und die sanfte zarte Haut dort berührte wurde ihr Atmung wieder unregelmäßiger.

Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Schambereich und sie konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Harry erkannte im Dämmerlicht, das sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und er fühlte, dass sich ihre Hände ins Bettlacken krallten. Er konnte sich denken, das sie etwas ängstlich war, wenn man bedenkt, das ihr einziger Kontakt Lucius gewesen war und dann scheinbar auch nur eine drauf und weg Nummer, war das auch verständlich. Deshalb fuhr er langsam über ihren Körper und achtete darauf nicht zu hektisch zu werden.

Sein Hand war mittlerweile wieder dabei ihren Bauch und Busen zu streicheln, er merkte das diese Berührungen schon einiges bei er auslösten, da ihr Atmung sehr unregelmäßig blieb und sie zeitweise ihre Augen schloss, allerdings zeigte ihr Gesicht das es ihr nicht unangenehm war was er dort tat.

Seine Hand fuhr wieder unter ihr Höschen diesmal jedoch bis zur ihrer Lustperle. Das Keuchen von ihr, bei der ersten sanften Berührung bestärkte ihn in seiner Absicht und er begann diese mit seinen Fingern zu massieren. Erst sanft und vorsichtig und als er merkte dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt stehen musste, schneller und mit etwas mehr Druck. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl für Harry, der wusste, das er heute nicht auf seine Kosten kommen würde, aber trotzdem befriedigte ihn ihr Verhalten.

Sie stöhnte nun unkontrolliert und biss, scheinbar um die Lautstärke zu dämpfen, in ihr Kopfkissen. Ihre eine Hand hatte sich an Harry Arm gekrallt und sie verstärkte diesen Griff als sie ihren Höhepunkt erlebte. Als ihre Atmung wieder ruhiger wurde, zog Harry seine Hand zurück und sie drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie sah ihn kurz glücklich lächelnd an und zog ihn in eine lange Umarmung, scheinbar darauf bedacht nicht Harrys Unterkörper zu berühren.

Sie lockerte diese erst einige Zeit später, so dass Harry ihr die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht wischen und sie küssen konnte. Einen Moment sahen sie sich noch an bevor sie sich an Harry Brust kuschelte und wie Harry feststellte recht schnell einschlief, da sie sich wieder auf die Seite wälzte und regelmäßig und flach atmete.

Harry wurde lügen, wenn er sagen würde er hätte nicht noch gerne etwas mehr gemacht, doch er wusste auch das es so für sie sicherlich am schönsten war. Er wollte sich auch gerade auf die Seite drehen als er merkte wie eine Hand seinen Oberkörper berührte und begann diesen zu streicheln. Über seine Brust und Bauch gelangte diese aber recht schnell in seine immer noch etwas gespannte Shorts.

Als Tonks erfühlte, das sein Glied schon auf sie reagiert hatte, sorgte sie dafür, das Harry seine Shorts und sie ihr T- Shirt und Tanga verlor und bevor er etwas sagen konnte saß sie schon auf ihm. Sie lächelte frech und gab ihm einen langen und sehr intensiven Kuss bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn in sich gleiten ließ.

Es war ein unbeschreiblich Gefühl, er war kurz dabei sie mit Crissi zu vergleichen, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken sofort und konzentrierte sich auf Tonks, die angefangen hatte sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Seine Augen huschten von ihren Busen zu ihren Augen die ihm wie Scheinwerfer in der Nacht entgegenstrahlten und seinen Blick fesselten. Harry passte sich ihren Rhythmus an und begann ihre Busen und Oberkörper sanft mit seinen Händen zu berühren zu streicheln.

Erst als sie unter stöhnen ihre Hand auf seinen Beinen abstütze, ergriff er ihre Hüfte um sie in ihren Bewegungen zu unterstützen und sich selbst aufzurichten. Er bedeckte ihren Hals mit küssen und keuchte immer wieder auf, als sie ihre Hüfte weiter rhythmisch bewegte. Die immer schnelleren und unregelmäßigeren Bewegungen von ihr, sowie ihr Hände, die sich nun in seine Schultern krallten, zeigten Harry, dass sie genauso wie er kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt stand. Er legte sich wieder flach hin und stieß noch einige Mal schnell und hart ihn sie, bevor er ihn ihr mit einen grunzartigen Laut kam.

Sie bewegte sich noch einige Male schnell auf und ab, bevor auch sie sich wieder runter beugte. Immer noch rhythmisch bewegend, als sie mit ihrem Kopf seine Schulter erreichte erhöhte sie nochmals ruckartig das Tempo. Und nach wenigen auf und ab ließ sie einige spitze Laute hören, welche sie durch einen Biss in seine Schulter zu dämpfen versuchte.

Ein weiterer Schauer durchzuckte Harry, als sie sich auch schon auf seine Brust niederließ um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ihre Hand streichelte dabei seine Seite, während Harry ihren Rücken oder ihre Haare streichelte. „Ich liebe dich Harry", sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und gab ihm einen sehr sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Sie verharrten in dieser Stellung, bis Harry nicht mehr ihn ihr verbleiben konnte.

Dann rollte sie sich ab und kuschelte sich mit ihrem Kopf auf seine Brust. Harry war nun doch überrascht von dem Verlauf der Nacht. Er vermutete zwar schon, das die jeweils andere etwas mitbekommen hatte, aber es war nicht so das er ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte. Auch hatte er nicht das Gefühl mit ihnen zu spielen, weder mit Zissa noch mit Tonks. Das war alles verwirrend, er hatte zwar schon mit Cho und Ginny so einige Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber das war etwas anderes.

Er erschrak kurz, als er erkannte, dass er nicht verhütet hatte, aber dann viel ihm ein, das sie seine Frau war und das sie auch ihn einen Alter war wo ein Kind keine Seltenheit mehr war. Allerdings war er nicht sicher wie er damit klarkommen würde. Mit diesen Gedanken dämmerte er dann auch in einen sehr erholsamen Schlaf.

Er wurde unsanft von den beiden geweckt. Er hörte gerade noch „drei" als auch schon vier Hände anfingen ihn gnadenlos auszukitzeln. Er schaffte es nach einiger Zeit, in der er vergeblich versucht hatte sich zu wehren, das Bett zu verlassen und schaute etwas sauer auf die beiden, wurde aber von Tonks Ausspruch „so sieht er also bei Tageslicht aus" und dem leicht roten Gesicht von Zissa davon abgehalten sie anzuschreien. Er war einfach nicht der Mensch der so geweckt werden wollte.

„Suchst du das hier?" Tonks hob seine Shorts in die Luft. Harry wollte sie ergreifen Tonks zog sie aber schnell zurück. „So nicht, erst unser Frühstück ans Bett." Kam es von ihr, was selbst Zissa dazu brachte Harry gehässig anzulächeln.

Harry der eh noch zu verwirrt war um darüber zu diskutieren ging in die Küche und machte Frühstück. Stellte allerdings schnell fest, das Speckbraten in diesem Aufzug nicht wirklich angenehm war. Er warf sich die Schürze über und als er fertig war ließ er ein Tablett vor sich nach oben schweben. Als er die Tür öffnete sahen ihn die beiden neugierig an und als sie ihn erkannten, immer noch in seiner Schürze, prusteten sie beide laut und hemmungslos los.

„Was stehen mir die Rüschen nicht?"

* * *

„Viel Spaß und vergiss uns nicht" Tonks und Zissa gaben ihm je einen Kuss auf die Wange und sahen ihn breit grinsend an. Es war Zeit für Neville und vor allem für Fleur, sie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie ihm heute zu der ersten Probe bräuchte und das er dann bis zur Hochzeit im Fuchsbau bleiben könne wenn er wolle.

Darüber waren Tonks und Zissa zwar nicht wirklich glücklich aber zumindest Nymphie sah ein, das Harry dort bleiben wollte. „Wie könnte ich euch zwei vergessen" sagte er und lächelte ihnen zu.

Er apparierte zu einen Punkt den ihm Fleur gegeben hatte und erschien in einen kleinen Wäldchen mitten im Nichts. Nur die zwei Personen, die nun ihm gegenüber standen waren zwei völlig andere. „Soso der französische Spezialfreund" kam es von dem einen „und ich habe gehofft das wäre so ein Feger wie die beiden anderen" kam es vom anderen. „Aber immerhin sind die französischen Jungs nicht so hübsch wie ihre Mädels."

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr fandet es nicht zu abgedreht ;-)

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	36. Überraschung für die Weasleys

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Zerengeb, indy: **ich habe es versucht**. Foil: **danke,** Merowinger, Zauberscherze: **Danke und Yep.** Schokki, Wilder Terminator, Loki Slytherin, Fidi:** Danke.** Dax:** bitte schön ;-)**, zampirik: **hier geht's endlich weiter**. Schwarzleserin 001:** Ich weiß nicht ob ich das pairing so mach wie du willst schauen wir mal. Hier der nächste Hallo Wach und** Alex Black5.**

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 35 **

Darüber waren Tonks und Zissa zwar nicht wirklich Glücklich aber zumindest Nymphie sah ein das Harry dort bleiben wollte. „Wie könnte ich euch zwei vergessen" sagte er und lächelte ihnen zu.

Er apparierte zu einen Punkt den ihm Fleur gegeben hatte und erschien in einen kleinen Wäldchen mitten im nichts. Nur die zwei Personen die nun gegenüber von ihm standen waren zwei völlig andere. „Soso der französische spezial Freund" kam es von dem einen „und ich habe gehofft das wäre so ein Feger wie die beiden anderen" kam es von anderen. „Aber immerhin sind die Französischen Jungs nicht so hübsch wie ihre Mädels."

**

* * *

36 Kapitel: Überraschung für die Weasleys **

„Hey was kann ich dafür, das ich euren Geschmack nicht treffe" erwiderte Harry gespielt entrüstet.

„Unseren triffst du wegen deiner Masse nicht."

„Ganz zu schweigen von dem hässlichen Outfit." Kam es von Fred der einen Arm anwinkelte und mit der Hüfte wackelte.

„So Oberflächlich seid ihr also" Harry tat weiterhin ein auf gekränkte Eitelkeit.

„Harry schön dich zu sehen, wenn auch etwas überraschend." Kam es breit grinsend von Georg der zu ihm getreten war und ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab.

„Und sicherlich witzig für unsere liebe kleine Schwester. Die schon genug Spaß an Fleur und Gabby hat, auch vom mir ein herzliches." Fred gab in einen angedeuteten Schlag in die Magengegend.

„Hey Fred, Georg"

„Wieder bin ich der zweite" brummte letzterer

„Tja Schönheit siegt immer. Komm Harry wir müssen ein Stück zu Fuß, aus Sicherheitsgründen bist du etwas entfernt vom Fuchsbau angekommen."

Harry nickte verstehend und fragte „woher wollt ihr wissen, dass ich, ich bin?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst" Fred tat gespielt überrascht.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass ich den Todesser nicht zutraue mit Lippenstift links und recht an der Wange hier aufzutauchen" kam es von Georg.

„Zumal es zwei unterschiedliche Farben sind" sagte Fred mit prüfendem und anerkennendem Blick.

Harry stoppte entsetzt und suchte nach seinen Zweiwegespiegel, als er diesen hervor gekramt hatte brummte er „die Rache ist mein."

„Sprach der Herr oder so" unterbrach Georg ihn. „Komm schon du Wildsau. Fleur wird uns nur nerven, wenn wir noch länger brauchen."

Harry wischte sich den Lippenstift ab und fragte. „Wieso habt ihr Weasleys immer so dominante Frauen?"

„Erspart einem den Geldeintreiber" kam es von Fred.

„Außerdem haben wir nicht alle ..."

„Frauen" warf Harry sarkastisch ein. Der wusste, dass sonst das hin und her Spiel der beiden beginnen würde.

„Das ist so nicht richtig, selbst unser Tiertrainer und unser Ronnikins sind zurzeit vergeben."

„Wuscheltom?"

Beide erwiderten nur „Jep"

„Dominant" kam es dann glücklich von Harry, der seine Theorie bewiesen sah.

„Jep" erwiderten wieder beide, grinsten nun aber auch breit.

Alle lachten auf und marschierten weiter, als das windschiefe aber auch irgendwie lustig wirkende Haus der Weasley zum Vorschein kam, setzte Fred an „Könntest du uns einen kleinen Vorsprung geben? Ich würde gerne Gins Gesicht genießen, wenn sie ihren Partner für die Hochzeit sieht."

Harry nickte und so stürmten die Zwillinge vor und erreichten kurz vor Harry die Tür ließen diese aber offen, damit Harry ihnen langsam folgen konnte. „Wo ist er?" kam die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley.

„Wer?"

„Fred" brauste sie los, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der gegen die Tür gestoßen war.

„Ah Harry" kam es von Fleur, während die anderen im Raum ihn nur überrascht musterten, umarmten ihn Gabby und Fleur. Einen Moment später auch Hermine zu Missvergnügen von Ron.

„Tach, Struwwel" und ein „wenigsten sieht er besser aus als deiner" zu Hermine war die Reaktion von Ginny, ihr Gesicht war kurz überrascht, anschließend aber völlig cool geworden. Nun begrüßten ihn auch die anderen anwesende Weasleys und Longbottom. Wobei Charly noch fehlte, dieser würde erst am Tag der Trauung erscheinen können.

„Lass und gleich nochmals alles durchsprechen" kam es begeistert von Fleur, während die meisten andern die Augen verdrehten oder sogar aufstöhnten. So wurde Harry sofort die Zeremonie erklärt, Molly und Fleur wechselten sich dabei begeistert ab, Harry fragte sich ob die beiden das von den Zwillingen gelernt hatten. Scheinbar hatte Fleur das Problem Schwiegermutter gelöst.

Harry erfuhr so, dass es eine Hochzeit alla Muggel werden sollte. Mit Priester, Ringtausch und Treueschwur, halt fast so romantisch wie seine Verbindungen. Der Bräutigam sollte vorne warten, dann sollten die drei Paare Ron, Hermine, Gabby, Neville, Ginny und er einmarschieren und als krönender Abschluss die Braut, geführt vom Brautvater.

Harry flüsterte zu Fred „Wo seid ihr?"

„Erst Platzanweiser, dann Fotograf und Spezialeffekte" brummte Georg.

„Ich vermute sie hatte Angst, wir machen irgendwelchen Unsinn."

„Frag uns nur nicht wie sie auf so was Abwegiges gekommen ist."

„Vielleicht durch mich", hinter Fred und Georg war Mrs. Weasley aufgetaucht. „Nur weil euch das ganze nicht betrifft haltet ihr Mr. Potter nicht davon ab." Mit diesen Worten nickte sie in die Richtung der anderen, die gerade Aufstellung genommen hatten.

Harry gesellte sich zu Red – Head und war so an der Spitze des Umzuges, Mr. Weasley spielte den Brautvater. „Kann das sein, das ihr hier alle etwas hektisch seid?" fragte er belustigt in die Runde.

Die anderen Paare warfen ihm Blicke zu, die klar sagten wer hier den Terror veranstaltet. Die Musik erklang und Ginny hakte sich bei Harry unter und führte ihn etwas ruppiger Richtung Hintertür. Sie betraten den Garten, welcher mit einigen Stuhlreihen bestückt war. In der Mitte ließen sie einen Gang, den sie nun entlang schritten. Direkt auf ein Podium mit Pult zu, welches unter einer weißen Blumengirlande stand. Es hatte vier Etagen, eine für das Brautpaar und je eine für die Brautjungfern.

Harry musste grinsen, da Fred einen auf Fotograf machte und dauernd vor ihm rum sprang und so tat, als mache er Bilder und Georg so tat so, als wäre er der Priester, der allerdings wohl Zeitdruck hatte da er dauernd auf seine Uhr tippte und die Paare hektisch zu sich winkte. „Sind sie nicht süß?" trillerte Mrs. Weasley, als sie auf Harry und Ginny schaute, als diese kurz vor dem Podium waren.

„War das jetzt ihre Zustimmung, dass wir Sex haben dürfen?" knurrte Ginny neben ihm, scheinbar war sie wirklich nicht gut auf ihre Mum zu sprechen.

_Krach, Klirr _

Harry schaute grinsend auf Ginny, die überrascht in die Gegend schaute, scheinbar wollte sie das nicht laut sagen. Fred, der über einen Stuhl gefallen war, lag nun unter einigen von diesen begraben und grinste nur dämlich. Mrs. Weasley sah voller Entsetzten von ihrer Tochter auf das Tablett mit Gläsern vor ihren Füssen und wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

„Shit" kam es von Ginny und sie schien krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede zu suchen. Da ihr Blick über die ganze Szenerie huschte.

„Ginevra Molly Weasley", begann Mrs. Weasley, „was hast du gerade gesagt?" Eine Grabesstille war eingetreten und alle sahen auf die beiden Weasley Frauen. Nicht wenige der Weasleys schauten etwas ängstlich auf die ältere der beiden, aber auch die jüngere wurde mit ängstlichen Blicken bedacht und nicht mit mitleidigen wie Harry vermutet hätte. Scheinbar erwarteten nun alle einen verbalen Schlagabtausch, in dem es keinen Gewinner geben würde und nur die Jungs den kürzeren ziehen würden.

Harry der gerade etwas sagen wollte, wurde von Fleur übergangen. „Molly sie fragte ob sie nachher ein Glas Sekt haben dürften." Harry sah dass alle Köpfe sich wie brave Marionetten verhielten und mit dem Kopf nickten, scheinbar um anzuzeigen dass sie das auch so verstanden hatten.

Mrs. Weasley, die das wohl nicht durchgehen lassen wollte, wurde von einer Eule unterbrochen, die direkt auf ihren Mann, der jenige der am stärksten genickt hatte, zuflog. Er öffnete schnell das Pergament, scheinbar auch um das Thema durch den Inhalt vielleicht verändern zu können.

Er wurde beim Lesen hektischer und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Anschließend musste er sich auf einen Stuhl niederlassen und murmelte „wie kommen die auf mich?"

„Was ist Arthur?" kam es besorg von Molly, die auf ihren Mann zustürmte. „Geht's es dir nicht gut? Was steht in dem Brief?" Man hörte recht deutlich die Panik in ihrer Stimme.

Arthur antwortete nicht, sondern reichte ihr das Schreiben. Sie reagierte ähnlich wie ihr Mann zumindest setzte sie sich auch hin. „Was hast du es ihnen angeboten?" fragte sie dann. Das klang nicht panisch, sondern eher vorwurfsvoll und ihr Blick huschte kurz auf Ginny. Die immer noch neben Harry stand und so wie alle anderen Weasleys das ganze Schauspiel nervös beäugte.

„Nichts Molly, das ist es ja. Ich habe mich nicht mal mit ihnen unterhalten" erwiderte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte auch seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau gelegt um diese etwas zu beruhigen.

„Was ist los?" „Ist was passiert?" „War Voldemort wieder aktiv?" Einige zuckten zusammen. „Mum, Dad was hat ihr?" fingen nun die anderen Weasleys an nervös durcheinander zu rufen und ihre Eltern zu umkreisen.

„Es ist nichts passiert" setzte Arthur an „zumindest nichts Schlimmes. Das Schreiben ist von Mr. Diggles und Mr. Rachharrow, sie sagen mir ihre Unterstützung zur nächstem Zauberergamot Wahl im November zu." Er klang immer noch etwas verwirrt, lächelte aber schon wieder in die Runde.

„Sie machen was?" „Wie kommen sie dazu?" „Krass" „Wahlen zum Gamot?" „Ron pass doch mal in der Schule auf?" „Wie viele Stimmen brauchte man?" „Acht" „nein Zehn" „Genial" „Super" Konnte Harry von seiner etwas abseits gelegenen Position hören.

„Ruhe" donnerte Mrs. Weasley „Arthur wie kommen sie dazu dich zu Unterstützen?" Scheinbar war sie nicht gewillt zu glauben, dass ihr Mann nichts damit zu tun hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht Molly" kam es von dem immer noch blassen Mann, alle Blicke auf ihn geheftet. Nur Harry lächelte und setzte sich auf den nächsten freien Platz. Er wusste ja wer schuld daran war, allerdings hätte er gedacht dass Yves es ihm in einen Gespräch erklären und nicht mit dem Dampfhammer machen würde.

Fleur schaute von Mr. Weasley auf Harry und wieder zurück und brachte keuchend hervor „Dad" alle sahen überrascht auf Sie, nur Gabby sagte sehr nüchtern „würde zu ihm passen."

Auf ihren fragenden Blick nickte Harry leicht. „Aber wieso sollte Yves?" begann Bill stoppte sich dann aber selbst.

„Das ist das Hochzeitsgeschenk meines Vaters" kam es dann erklärend von Fleur.

„Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären" kam es etwas angesäuert von Ron, Hermine und Neville nickten einstimmig.

„Also Ronniekins, wenn ein Mädchen einen Jungen ganz dolle..."

„Georg" unterbrach Mrs. Weasley, die bei dem Ansatz sofort wieder bei der Sache war.

„Lasst uns das drinnen besprechen" kam es von Arthur „ich brauche jetzt einen für meine Nerven." Alle nickten und folgten ihm ins Haus. Nur Harry war sitzen geblieben und wollte gerade rechnen, als Arthur erneut sprach „Mr. Potter?"

Harry schaute auf „Harry."

„Dann bin ich Arthur, würdest du auch mit reinkommen? Ist nicht so interessant, aber sicherlich lustiger als hier." Harry nickte und folgte der Truppe. Arthur war an einen Schrank gegangen und verteilte die Gläser. Mrs. Weasley Versuch einigen diese wieder abzunehmen war aber erfolglos. Außer bei Gabby und Ginny, da die beiden noch nicht volljährig waren und bei Hermine die eh nichts wollte.

Anschließend erklärte Arthur hauptsächlich Gabby, Ron und Neville die Zusammensetzung der verschiedenen Gamots. Er erklärte auch ihnen wie die Wahl ablaufen würde und er zählte die momentanen Mitglieder auf. „Also brauchst du um gewählt zu werden zehn Stimmen?" Arthur nickte.

„Rachharrow und Diggles haben dir schon zugesagt" kam es von Ron.

„Soviel ich weiß sind die Sitze von Crouch, MacBoons, McCliverts, Lestrange, Malfoy und Black nicht besetzt" zählte Georg auf, was dazu führte das bei den letzten Namen einige merkwürdige Gesichter machten. „Also fehlen noch Zwei" machte er weiter, ohne auf die anderen zu achten.

„Harry" Arthur wirkte etwas nervös „ist die Aussage von Georg richtig?" Er krächzte kurz. Arthur erkannte, dass Harry die Frage nicht wirklich angenehm war und er ihn lieber nicht gefragt hätte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Sitz der Blacks ist besetzt" sagte er, als wer es nicht weiter erwähnenswert. Und nahm einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhisky.

„Du hast zwei Sitze?" platze es aus Fred überrascht hervor. Harry wunderte sich, scheinbar waren die Zwillinge gut informiert, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Anwesenden, nickte aber. Einige der älteren Anwesenden sahen ihn nun mit großen Augen an, wussten sie doch dass es so was schon lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Ginny wirkte allerdings nun sehr nachdenklich.

„Neun" sagte Fleur und starrte auf Harry.

„Ich glaube schon" sagte Harry lässig.

„Ich glaube?" fragte eine verwirrte Hermine.

„Ich habe meine Stimmen an Yves abgetreten und ich glaube er würde sie euch auch zukommen lassen, aber ich weiß es nicht" erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du verkaufst deine Stimmen?" kam es entsetzt von Hermine. „Aber das…" sie sah ihn entgeistert an, scheinbar verstand sie so etwas nicht.

„Ist gang und gebe" setzte Arthur ein. „Die neuen Besetzungen sind hart umkämpft und für gewöhnlich sehr kostenintensiv. Deshalb war ich von der Zusage der zwei so überrascht."

„Was war es dir wert?" fragte Hermine, immer noch interessiert, allerdings zeigte sie auch das sie so was nicht für guthieß.

„Ich glaube nicht das dich dass etwas angeht Wuschel, aber wenn du es genau wissen willst ich habe kein Geld bekommen" erklärte Harry in einem Tonfall der nicht wenige im Raum überraschte, da er recht aggressiv und kalt war.

„Können wir reden?" setzte Arthur an und schaute dann in Harrys Richtung. „Allein?" fügte er noch schnell an, damit es auch jeder verstand.

Die Anwesenden sahen überrascht zu Arthur, aber Molly sorgte dafür, dass diese den Raum verließen, so dass nur noch die drei in dem Raum waren. „Ich habe gehört das ..." Harry hob die Hand um anzuzeigen, dass sie ruhig sein sollten. Er ging zu Tür und zeigte auf mehrere fleischfarbigen Bindfäden, die unter dem Türschlitz hindurchschauten.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab sprach den „_Sonorus_" über sich und schrie in die Ohren „Lauschen verboten!" Nach dem _Quietus _und einem weiteren Schutzzauber drehte er sich zu den beiden erwachsenen Weasleys. Arthur grinste leicht, während Molly kurz davor stand nach draußen zu gehen und die anderen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

„Harry", Arthur schaute ihn nachdenklich an, „ich habe gehört, dass Yves die Verteidigung von Bellatrix Lestrange übernommen hat." Er musterte Harry genau „ich möchte nur das du weißt, wem du deine Stimmen gegeben hast." Er sah etwas mitleidig auf Harry und nun verstand dieser auf was Arthur heraus wollte.

„Arthur " er schaute nochmals zur Tür um sicher zugehen das sie nicht belauscht wurden „ich weiß das er es macht und ich finde es nobel von dir, das du mich darauf hinweist, obwohl die Gefahr bestand, das ich meine Stimmen dann abziehe."

Molly schaute zu Harry und stellte damit fest, dass das eine Selbstverständlichkeit ist. „Ich würde sie bitten mit niemanden über die folgenden Informationen zu sprechen, auch nicht mit dem Orden des Phönix." Beide nickten, wirkten aber etwas überrascht von Harrys Wunsch.

„Sie kennen den Geburtsnamen von Bellatrix Lestrange und Narzissa Malfoy?"

„Black" kam es wie aus dem Stab geschossen von Molly.

„Richtig" erwiderte Harry, „beide haben mich als Oberhaupt der Familie um Schutz ersucht."

„Du weißt wo Narzissa ist" kam es von Arthur überrascht. „Der Orden und soviel wir wissen auch die Todesser suchen sie, seit dem Tod des Jungen."

„Ich hoffe sie ist sicher" erwiderte Harry, woraufhin die beiden schwach lächelten und nickten. „Ich habe Bellatrix mehr oder minder dazu überredet sich zu stellen und Yves gebeten sie zu vertreten" sprach Harry sehr ruhig weiter.

„Aber deine Eltern" kam es jetzt schon fast weinerlich von Molly. „Sie war bei dem Angriff dabei." Sie mustere Harry überrascht, scheinbar überlegte sie, ob Harry seine Eltern verraten hatte.

„Ihre Geschichte zu diesem Thema klang glaubwürdig, aber nichts desto Trotz ist sie eine Todesserin. Das einzige was ich tun konnte, war für einen wie ich hoffe fairen Prozess zu sorgen." Molly kam auf ihn zu und umarmte in so stark, das Harry Angst bekam. Scheinbar war sie erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte.

„Nicht jeder wäre so weitsichtig Harry" kam es nun von Arthur. „Wenn das so ist, würde ich mich natürlich über deine zwei Stimmen freuen." Er streckte im die Hand entgegen, die Harry ergriff.

„Lassen wir sie wieder rein Molly" kam es von Arthur, diese öffnete die Tür und sah einige belustigte und einige schmerzverzerrte Gesichter. Die Zwillinge und Ron gehörten zu der Gruppe der letzteren.

„Wir sprechen uns noch" brummte Molly und entriss den dreien als sofort Strafe die halbvollen Gläser.

„Also Neun" sagte Arthur und lächelte in die Runde, als habe es vorher keine Unterbrechung gegeben.

„Fehlt nur noch eine" kam es von Ginny.

„Und die eine ist schon teurer als wir uns leisten können" kam es von Molly.

„Zumal Zabini und Baddock niemals ihre Stimme uns geben würden" kam es erneut von Ginny. Erklärend fügte sie an. „Slytherins, ihre Söhne standen Draco nahe" sie klang dabei recht gleichgültig.

„Söhne" warf Harry gehässig grinsend in die Runde und schaute dabei auf Ginny. „Ich habe gehört auch andere Gamot Mitglieder haben Söhne." Alle sahen ihn überrascht an und Molly, Fleur und Hermine wirkten als wollten sie ihn mit Blicken töten. „Hey ist nur die Standard Vorgehensweise, Sorry." Er hob schützend die Hände in die Höhe.

„Das ist ja widerwärtig, wie kann man sein Kind für einen Posten verkaufen." Kam es von Hermine „wo leben wir im Mittelalter?" Sie schnaufte und schnappte sich das Glas von Neville, um dieses zu leeren

„Naja" kam es von Molly „es ist schon richtig was Harry sagt, es werden noch oft solche Verträge gemacht." Sie schüttelte nun aber schnell den Kopf, „doch würden wir nicht einmal im Traum daran denken Schatz." Molly schaute auf Ginny. Diese hatte ihre Mutter überrascht ins Auge gefasst, dann aber einen mörderischen Blick auf Harry geworfen und schenkte ihm kurz darauf ein gehässiges Lächeln.

„Goldstien ist ein Idiot, aber der kleine Ackerly" sagte sie dann laut und schaute geistesabwesend in den Kamin.

„Ginny", fast alle Weasleys hatte im Chor aufgeschrieen und auch die anderen schauten etwas verwirrt.

„Naja die Stimmen von ihm", sie deutete auf Harry, „haben wir ja schon, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", sagte sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme. Was Fred und Georg klar sagte was hier abging.

„Das sollten wir dem kleinen Ackerly lieber ersparen, meinst du nicht auch Ginny?" kam es auch von Georg. Das führte dazu, dass alle Anwesenden merkten, das Ginny nur geflunkert hatte. Allerdings führte das bei Fleur und Hermine zu einem wissenden Grinsen. „Aber ich glaube Oliphant hat eine Tochter" fing er an, da die anderen ihn nun überrascht musterten. „Ich dachte nur die kennen sich mit Trollen aus, da kann Percy auch nicht weiter schaden."

Alle Weasleys außer Molly schienen von dieser Idee nicht abgeneigt. Zumindest wirkten ihre Gesichter ernsthaft nachdenklich. „Was hat Percy den angestellt?" fragte Harry leise Wuschel.

„Er hat vor zwei Jahren der Familie den Rücken zugedreht, während der Zeit mit Umbridge und Fudge." Sie sah kurz in die Runde „und anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, hat er letzte Weihnachten Scrimgeour hier angeschleppt, damit er Neville für das Ministerium einspannen kann."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Wie viel schätzt du kostet die Stimme eines Mitgliedes?" fragte Fred.

„Ihr werdet nicht…" kam es erbost von Molly.

„Natürlich nicht" erwiderte George entsetzt und fuchtelte mit den Händen rum.

„Wie sollten wir auch" setzte Fred ein, „wir wollten ja nur mal den Marktwert ermittelten. So rein Interessehalber."

„Fred, Georg" kam es nun bedrohlich von Molly, die ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte.

Den Rest des Tages übten sie dann wieder, allerdings diesmal ohne irgendwelche Kommentare von Molly oder Ginny. Auch war Red – Head etwas gereizter seit dem Gespräch über das Gamot. Harry vermutete, dass das an seiner Aussage bezüglich der Blacks lag, irgendetwas in ihrem Blick sagte ihm, das er damit richtig lag.

Nachdem dem fünften Einmarsch, diesmal waren selbst Fred und Georg ernst geblieben, scheinbar reichte es ihnen nun auch, wurde das Üben beendet. Harry hatte gehofft Ginny irgendwie zu erwischen, doch diese wurde von ihrer Mutter gebraucht. Harry schätze, dass es um ihren Ausspruch von vorhin ging.

Die Zwillinge unterhielten sich noch schnell mit Fleur, die ihnen scheinbar etwas nicht erzählen wollte, dann aber von Gabby übergangen wurde. Zumindest erhielt diese nun eine Tüte mit dem Werbelogo des Scherzartikelladens. Anschließend verließen sie den Fuchsbau mit einem breiten Grinsen und dem Kommentar, dass sie noch wichtige Termine für den Laden hatten. Was auch einige glaubten, zumindest die, für die es bestimmt war: Arthur und Molly.

Harry ging zu Neville, der sich in das Kaminzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, scheinbar wollten Ron und Hermine etwas Zeit für sich, zumindest konnte Harry diese nicht sehen. „Moin", er setze sich in einen anderen freien Sessel.

Neville schaute auf und lächelte matt. „Und was ist nun dein Plan?" fragte Harry diesen.

„Wir suchen die Gegenstände und bevor du fragst, außer deinem Anhaltspunkt bin ich nicht weiter. Das einzige was ich sagen kann, ist das Freund Gryffindor nur das Schwert der Nachwelt hinterlassen hat. Also werden wir am ersten zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Richtig als Schüler?"

Neville nickte, „wir werden ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmen und alles. Allerdings habe ich die Erlaubnis von McGonagall mich freier zu bewegen."

„Sie weiß Bescheid?"

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf, „ich hatte ein Gespräch mit ihr, indem ich ihr zugesagt hatte Hogwarts zu besuchen, aber nur wenn ich Sonderrechte bekomme." Auf Harrys Blick, „ich, Ron und Hermine können sich freier auf Hogwarts bewegen und es sogar verlassen."

Harry nickte, _nicht schlecht dachte er sich,_ „schon geübt?"

Neville schaute auf, „geübt?" und als er wusste was Harry meinte er, „angefangen. Hauptsächlich allerdings nur defensive Sachen und Gegenflüche sowie Non – Verbal" erklärte Neville.

„Was haben die anderen beiden vor?"

„Wenn sie nicht miteinander reden" er betonte dieses Wort besonders, „übt Ron mit mir und Hermine durchwühlt irgendwelche Bücher oder übt mit." Erschaute durch den Raum und Harry erkannte, dass er Gabby etwas länger musterte als den Rest.

„Nettes Mädchen"

Neville schaute ihn nachdenklich an und sagte dann, scheinbar um das Thema zu ändern „wie ist dein Plan?"

„Lass uns spazieren gehen, ich will nicht, das noch mehr von dem..." er stoppte sich selbst, „…erfahren, bringt sie nur unnötig in Gefahr."

„Vergiss es, Molly möchte nicht, das wir außerhalb des Grundstückes rum rennen."

„Wir rennen ja nicht" und nach einer kurzen Pause „dein Umhang dabei?"

Neville nickte und beide schlichen sich in den Garten, Richtung des Waldes, hinter dem Haus. „Ich habe das Blackvermögen geerbt und als ich es übernommen habe, war Malfoy auch dort" begann er.

„Glaubst du er war wirklich kein Todesser?" unterbrach ihn Neville.

„Mit Sicherheit war er einer", es war schon ein merkwürdiger Zustand mit dem Nichts zu reden und Antworten zubekommen. „Er war nicht erfreut darüber, dass ich den Titel bekommen habe. Ich habe so auch Grimmauld Place und seine Schutzzauber auf mich übertragen lassen. Blacky hat mir dann erzählt…"

„Blacky"

„Mein Oberster Hauself" erwiderte Harry „…das, als die Schutzzauber aktiv waren, einige Todesser und der Tote Hippogreif entfernt wurden."

„Seidenschnabel ist Tot?"

„Ja laut Blacky hatte einer der Todesser von Rache gesprochen."

„Malfoy"

„Hab ich mir auch gedacht."

„Was haben die Todesser dort gesucht?"

„Das ist die eine Millionen Galleonen Frage, aber wir sollten uns dort umschauen, allerdings halte ich es nicht für sicher. Zwar gibt es Schutzzauber, aber die würden einem richtigen Angriff nicht standhalten."

„Warum sollten sie dort angreifen?"

„Ich gehen davon aus, das Malfoy gestorben ist weil er den Titel nicht bekommen hat und weil er aus dem Haus geflogen ist."

„Du glaubst Voldemort hatte genug von ihm?"

„Erst wollte er Dumbledore nicht töten, dann ist der Titel futsch. Vielleicht hatte er gedacht er müsste mal ein Zeichen setzten, für den Rest seiner Jungs."

„Stimmt, also könnte im Grimmauld Place etwas liegen, was Voldemort haben will, auch wenn es kein Horcrux sein sollte, ist es allemal wert dort zu Suchen."

„Sehe ich genauso. Darfst du schon apparieren?"

„Nein, die nächste Prüfung ist erst Ende dieser Woche" brummte er. „Und wie war es bei den Muggeln?"

„Hör mir bloß auf, irgendwie verstehe ich Tom schon. Die haben mich nur genervt."

„Ist schon komisch, haben die Angst vor uns oder was? Meine haben mich wie einen Hauselfen behandelt die ganzen Jahre."

„Hauself? Putzen, Rasenmähen und Essen kochen?"

„Genau" erwiderte Neville, „las das aber nicht Hermine hören, die würde wieder ein von wegen geschieht dir Recht oder so ablassen."

„Wo wir gerade bei ihr sind, was ist mit den beiden?"

„Na er hat endlich verstanden, dass er sie mag."

„Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert!"

„Lieber spät als nie."

„Und du willst Gabby?", _da sie schon Mal wieder da waren,_ dachte sich Harry.

„Ich würde sie nicht von der Bettkante stoßen" kam es nachdenklich von Neville.

„Aber?"

„Ich habe bis jetzt die meiste Zeit der Ferien damit verbracht über meine Zukunft zu Grübeln."

„Habe wir alle, und?"

„Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, mein Leben zu genießen und meinen Namen zu gebrauchen. Mein erster Schritt war der Deal mit McGonagall."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen, willst du alle Mädels beglücken, die dich ran lassen?" Irgendwie störte Harry das, konnte aber nicht verstehen warum.

„Ich habe nie Ausgenutzt das ich der Junge bin der lebt, aber das wird sich ändern. Wenn jemand an mich herantritt, nur weil ich der bin der ich bin, werde ich das ausnutzen, ohne Skrupel."

„Das ist aber nicht nett" kam es nur von Harry.

„Kannst dich bei mir beschweren, wenn Voldemort tot ist" sagte Neville und Harry war klar, was dieser gemeint hatte, er glaubte nicht dass er den Kampf gewinnen konnte.

„Bisschen mehr Kampfgeist bitte."

Sie marschierten zurück und betraten den Garten, als sie auch schon Molly über den Weg liefen. „Wo wart ihr denn?"

„Im Garten" brummte Neville.

„Kommt lieber rein" kam es von ihr „wir essen auch gleich zu Abend." Harry hatte auch jetzt wieder kein Glück mit Ginny, sie saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und nach dem Essen war sie sofort verschwunden.

Er hatte das alte Zimmer der Zwillinge bekommen, da diese sich wohl mittlerweile in London eine Bleibe gesucht hatten. Er saß dort an einen Tisch und grübelte wieder über die letzten Tage. Als die Tür geöffnete wurde und Red – Head hineinschlich.

„Schweigezauber" kam es von ihr recht ungehalten, wie Harry fand, er ließ trotzdem seinen Stab durch die Luft schwingen. „Und ist sie gut?"

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Wer ist gut?" er merkte aber sofort, das das nicht die richtige Antwort gewesen war.

„Verarsch mich nicht Potter!"" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Deine Frau?"

„Ginny", er war aufgestanden und wollte zu ihr, doch sie ging einen Schritt zurück, „es ist nicht so einfach" begann er dann.

„Ich hab Zeit" brummte sie und Harry sah, dass sie eigentlich mit sich kämpfte, sofort wieder zu gehen und er war sich sicher, dass sie dieses auch tun würde, nachdem er geendet hatte. Aber er hatte keine Lust sie zu belügen und deshalb erzählte er ihr alles, was vom seinen Geburtstag bis jetzt geschehen war.

„Du findest dich echt cool was? Harry Potter der Retter der Witwen?" Sie stampfte kurz auf und Harry erkannte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Drei Frauen, das ist doch was für dich! Natürlich nur weil du ihnen helfen wolltest, sie schützen wolltest" der Sarkasmus triefte förmlich bei ihrer Aussage.

„Ginny" warf Harry ein um sie zu stoppen. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"

„Nachdenken, die Titel ablehnen und ihn trotzdem helfen! Ihnen nicht verbieten mit mir zu reden oder zu schreiben! Mit mir reden! Aber nein der große Potter kriegt schon was er will, er hat keine Verpflichtungen, er brauch niemanden um Erlaubnis fragen, alles was er will nimmt er sich und jeder muss damit umgehen können." Harry verstand nun langsam, was die Weasleys so ängstlich schauen ließ.

„Ginny du musst mir Glauben…."

„Ach ich muss" unterbrach sie ihn „ich muss das hinnehmen. Ich dachte du wolltest nur Verwalter werden, aber nein warum Verwalter wenn du alles haben kann."

„Ginny bitte"

„Potter danke, nein Danke!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer. Kurz bevor sie die Tür schloss richtet sie noch den Stab auf ihn und die Federwichte gingen sofort zu Angriff über. Harry ließ diese durch einen Feuerzauber verschwinden, bevor sie ihn erreichten und ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder. Genau das was er erwartete hatte, allerdings stimmte ihn das auch nicht glücklicher. Eins allerdings konnte er noch machen und das tat er auch gleich, er entband alle bezüglich ihrer Schweigpflicht bezogen auf Red Head so das sie mit Ginny über alles reden konnten.

Er räumte seine Sachen zusammen und wartet auf den Sonnenaufgang und das damit verbunden Frühstück. Allerdings schlief er doch ein, so dass er als einer der letzten zum Frühstück erschien und in eine Diskussion am Tisch platze, die sich auf den Gamot und dessen Zusammensetzung bezog.

Er hörte wie Fred und Georg, die scheinbar immer zu Frühstück erschienen, gerade über die freien Plätze philosophierten und wie Hermine sich über den Umgang mit den Frauen der alten Familien aufregte.

„Wenn du sie heiratest und den Titel bekommst, kann dein Dad nicht mehr in den Gamot" fing Harry an sich in die Diskussion einzumischen. „Ein Platz pro Familie."

„Aber du hast doch auch zwei" erwiderte Georg, worauf hin Ginny schnaubte, sie wirkte nicht fit und ihre Augen waren etwas rötlicher als normal, wie Harry sofort erkannte.

„Ja einen als Potter, einen als Black."

„Das heißt dein Kind könnte nicht beide Titel übernehmen?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein es kann nur einen übernehmen, den welchen Namen es trägt."

„Welchen Namen?" fragte Neville.

„Ja ob es nun Potter oder Black heißt."

„Und wenn du das eine nach der Geburt Potter und das andere Black nennst?" fragte nun Gabby.

„Der Nachname wir doch nicht ausgesucht!" Erwiderte er „ich heiße ja auch Potter und nicht Evans."

„Ne" kam es von Georg „das glaube ich nicht. Das kann doch nicht sein. Sag das das nicht stimmt." Er schaute wie Kleinkind, das den Weihnachtsbaum das erste Mal sah.

Harry wusste genau was er wollte und hätte auch fast gegrinst, aber die Anwesenheit von Ginny brachte ihn dazu sich zu zügeln. „Was nicht stimmt?" frage er auch glaubwürdig und ernst nach.

„Da du nicht an einem, beide Titel weitergeben kannst und da du deine Kinder nicht nennen kannst wie du willst und da die Reinblütigen die wildesten Sachen machen um nicht auszusterben..." er sah erstmal ihn die Runde um die Spannung hochzutreiben. „Wie oft darfst du, Mr. Potter - Black, denn Heiraten?" Er schaute in die Runde auf die überraschten Gesichter und grinste Harry an.

„Einmal" erwiderte Harry sofort, da er wusste auf was Fred die ganze Zeit gezielt hatte. Ginny sah überrascht auf, während Bill der der Unterhaltung gefolgt war sich nun räusperte.

„Wie oft?" fragte er auch sofort nach.

„Nach dem Gesetzt unseres Ministeriums einmal" erwiderte Harry stur. „Ich kann nur als Harry James Potter jemanden ehelichen." Erwiderte Harry standhaft und er wäre damit durchgekommen, wäre nicht Bill am Tisch gewesen.

„Und wie oft darfst du dich Binden?"

„Binden?" fragte Neville.

„Eine Art von Heirat, nur nach den alten Bräuchen" murmelte Hermine. „Sie wurde für reinrassige Familien eingeführt um ihre Existenz zu sichern."

Fred klatsche in die Hände „Geil du darfst zwei Frauen haben." Auch Georg klatsche ihm auf den Rücken.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich das, dass das so geil ist?" fragte Harry sehr ernst.

„Na klar" kam es von Fred „zwei sind immer besser als eine."

„Und wer sollte so doof sein sich an jemanden zu binden, der noch eine zweite Frau hat? Oder aber sich jederzeit eine weitere nehmen kann? Glaubt ihr wirklich ihr könntet die beiden voreinander verheimlichen? Oder sie würden das wirklich mögen?" erwiderte Harry. Er fragte sich aber doch, wie oft er diese Diskussion wohl noch führen durfte.

„Alles hat seine Nachteile" kam es von Bill. „Ich würde lieber eine nehmen die mich liebt und keinen Titel hat, als zwei Titel und das nehmen was kommt." Er blickte dabei Fleur direkt in die Augen, welche etwas rot wurde in umarmte und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ron.

„Er meint dass ich als Oberhaupt der Familie verpflichtet bin, den Fortbestand zu sichern" erwiderte Harry in einem Lehrer ähnlichen Tonfall.

„Du musst versuchen jemanden zu finden der dich nimmt?" Fred grinste. „Und mit dir und deiner anderen Frau eine Familie gründen will?"

„Wenn ich die Gesetzte und Bräuche richtig verstanden habe, Ja." Kam es grimmig von Harry.

„Was ist?" kam es deshalb von Neville.

„Ich wusste nicht das das so ist, erst nachdem ich den nächsten Tag etwas Zeit gehabt habe, habe ich das erklärt bekommen" brummte er und schaute auf sein Essen. Er ertrug es nicht noch mehr darüber zu reden schon gar nicht da Ginny da war.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht vorher informiert?" fragte Hermine scheinbar überrascht, da Harry das erste Mal etwas nicht wusste.

Harry schaute auf und erzählte die ganze Story die zu seinem Titel führte, allerdings nicht dass er gleich eine Bindung damit eingegangen war. „Also hast du im Affekt unterschrieben?" fragte Fred belustigt.

„Auch" kam es weniger belustigt von Harry, „allerdings bin ich zum Entschluss gekommen das es der beste Weg war den Titel zu schützen. Wer weiß wer noch versucht hätte an ihn zu gelangen" er schaute vielsagend zu Neville, der ihm zunickte. „Braucht ihr mich noch?" fragte er dann an Fleur gerichtet.

Diese sah überrascht auf und meinte dann aber „erst in zwei Tagen, da ist Kleiderprobe, warum?"

„Gut" er stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Molly, welche ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, aber keine Wahl hatte, er verschwand mit den Worten „bis Übermorgen" aus den Fuchsbau. _Na immerhin etwas ist genauso verlaufen wie ich es gedacht hatte _grummelte er

* * *

Diemal wie ich hoffe nicht so schlimm wie erwartet 

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	37. Treffen mit einem alten Lehrer

**Moin,**

**ICH BIN IM STRESS SORRY WILL MICH ABER BESSERN**

**KANN ABER NICHTS VERSPRECHEN**

_**SORRY**_

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 36**

„Auch" kam es weniger belustigt von Harry „allerdings bin ich zum Entschluss gekommen das es der beste Weg war den Titel zu schützen. Wer weiß wer noch versucht hätte an ihn zu gelangen" er schaute viel sagend zu Neville der ihm zunickte. „Braucht ihr mich noch?" fragte er dann an Fleur gerichtet.

Diese sah überrascht auf und meinte dann aber „erst in zwei Tagen da ist Kleiderprobe, warum?"

„Gut" er stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Molly, welche ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte aber keine Wahl hatte, er verschwand mit den Worten „bis Übermorgen" aus den Fuchsbau. _Na immerhin etwas ist genauso verlaufen wie ich es gedacht hatte _grummelte er

**

* * *

37 Kapitel:Treffen mit einem alten Lehrer**

Die Kleiderprobe war recht kurz und schmerzlos gewesen, zumindest für die Jungs. Die schwarze Ausgangsroben bekommen hatten. Bei den Mädchen war es etwas schlimmer gewesen, Red – Head und Rosa passten wie dir Faust aufs Auge. So gab es einigen Zoff, bis das ganze endlich in Vanillegelb endete.

Harry war nur kurz da gewesen und sofort wieder verschwunden, als sein Anzug für gut befunden worden war und der Probelauf sofort klappte. Er war in Muggellondon gewesen, hatte dort ein Hotelzimmer genommen und schaute dort einfach nur in die Glotze. Das gleiche hatte er heute wieder getan, allerdings wurde es ihm jetzt auch langsam langweilig und so freute er sich auf den Besuch im Grimmauld Place.

Warum er zwischenzeitlich nicht zu Zissa und Tonks gereist war konnte er sich allerdings auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht wollte er etwas Abstand zu allem bekommen, oder aber er wollte sich selber beweisen, das es nicht nur Jagdtrieb war, der ihn nun über Ginny grübeln ließ.

Er und Neville hatten sich in dem kleinen Park vor dem Gebäude um zehn Uhr heute Nacht verabredet. Harry war schon um sechs Uhr erschienen und hatte es sich als Animagus unter seinen Umhang in der Nähe der Bäume gemütlich gemacht. Er wollte so wenig Risiko wie möglich eingehen. Deshalb auch die lange Zeit der Überwachung vorweg und die Animagusform, in der er besser seine Umgebung überwachen konnte.

So überwachte er den Park und die Häuser. Im Vergleich zum Fernsehen war das auch nicht viel schlimmer. Hier konnte er die nächsten Kandidaten für die Gerichtsshows gleich Live sehen.

Es war heute auch der Tag, an dem er zurück in die Jagdhütte wollte. Er hatte sich für eine Woche verabschiedet und diese war nun fast um. Zumal ihn das ganze Gegrübel im Hotelzimmer auch nicht wirklich weiter gebracht hatte.

Im Laufe seiner Überwachung hatte er nur eine ihm bekannte Person erkannt. Diese war allerdings unverrichteter Dinge wieder abmarschiert. Nachdem ihn eine alte Frau aus Nummer Elf angepöbelt hatte. Harry grübelte gerade darüber nach, was Mundungus da wohl getrieben hatte, als er drei, mehr oder minder laute, Plopps hörte. Er schaute sich um und erkannte das Neville, Ron und Hermine etwas abseits von ihm erschienen waren. Er verwandelte sich zurück und zeigte sich den dreien.

Sie folgten ihm zum Haus, welches, nun da Harry davor stand, auftauchte. Er griff nach der Klinke und verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Hand. Das Haus prüfte ob er der rechtmäßig Eigentümer war und dieses tat es durch sein Blut, als der Test abgeschlossen war klickte es kurz und Harry konnte die Haustür lässig aufdrücken.

Alle vier verschwanden ins Haus und gingen sofort in die Küche, allerdings überprüfte Harry noch schnell ob alle Schutzzauber aktiv waren. Dort angekommen drehte sich Harry zu ihnen „Also wir wissen nicht was wir Suchen, was meint ihr, wo sollen wir anfangen?" Er hatte automatisch leiser geredet und überlegt kurz warum.

„Wir haben einen Großteil in den Keller geschafft" sagte Ron. „Ich würde sagen, das Hermine und ich dort suchen und du und Neville oben alles absucht."

Harry lächelte kurz und nickte „aber auch wirklich suchen" er hob mahnend den Finger. „Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit uns bleibt. Vorhin ist hier Mundungus rum geschlichen und wenn es hier einige Überwachungszauber vom Orden gab, haben wir sie ausgelöst. Eher unwahrscheinlich, aber ich möchte nicht wirklich mit den Orden über das hier diskutieren."

Alle nickten und teilten sich auf, Harry ging mit Neville nach oben und beide begannen die Räume nach auffälligen Teilen oder aber Zaubern zu durchsuchen. Doch Sirius hatte beim Aufräumen gute Arbeit geleistet, bis auf zwei leere Fächer hatten sie hier oben nichts gefunden. Scheinbar hatte er das Haus seinerzeit genauso durchstreift wie Hogwarts und hatte alles Wichtige gefunden und beseitigt.

So hatten sie die oberen Stockwerke schnell hinter sich gebracht. Harry und Neville erreichten die Küche um zu sehen das Ron und Hermine diese auch schon wieder aufgesucht hatten, scheinbar ebenfalls ohne Erfolg, allerdings zu beschäftigt um die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu bemerken.

„ÜBERFALL" schrie Neville und die beiden trennten sich hektisch voneinander und zogen ihre Stäbe. Ein Schocker schlug sogar dort ein, wo Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte.

„Arsch" kam es von Ron nachdem er die beiden erkannt hatte, er drückte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch und atmete tief durch. Harry und Neville lachten laut auf, während Hermine rot anlief und schnell ihre Kleider richtete. „Ihr habt uns zu Tode erschreckt" kam es erneut aufgebracht von Ron.

„Entschuldige, aber ich dachte ihr hattet Harry vorhin nicht richtig verstanden" kam es etwas angefressen von Neville. „Ihr habt auch nichts gefunden oder?"

„Nichts stimmt nicht ganz" fing Hermine an „aber nur einige Briefe an den alten Black. Darin geht es um eine Geschäfte mit seinem Partner R.A. Burkes." Sie lächelte breit „versteht ihr „R.A.B.?"

„Nö" kam es von Harry und Neville musste erneut glucksen.

„Also könnte er das Medaillon zum alten Black geschickt haben?"

„Keine Ahnung um genau zu sein. Es könnte auch was anderes gewesen sein, indem das Medaillon war. Oder es könnte auch nichts mit Voldemort und den Horcrux zu tun haben" erklärte Hermine den dreien ihn ihrer gewohnt umständlichen Art.

„Habt ihr alles durchsucht? Und auch nach versteckten Zaubern gesucht?" fragte Harry.

„Natürlich" kam es von Ron „das Problem ist nur, das so ziemlich alles dort unten verzaubert ist."

„Ja, aber es sind keine Verstecke oder ähnliches, nur allgemeine Zauber" erklärte Hermine. „Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher ob das wirklich alles ist, ich glaube das letzte Mal, als ich da war waren noch mehr Gegenstände dort."

„Mundungus" kam es von Harry „er hat sich das geholt was er zu Galleonen machen konnte."

„Na Klasse und nun?" fragte Ron „Habt ihr oben gar nichts gefunden?"

„Nichts oben und auch nichts hier."

„Wir könnten ja die Alte fragen" kam es scherzhaft von Ron.

Alle verzogen das Gesicht, nur Hermine fing an zu grinsen „nicht fragen, anschauen."

„Was meinst du Hermine?"

„Frauen tragen Schmuck oder?" Alle nickten „was ist, wenn sie ein Medaillon trägt?"

Harry Augenbrauen verschwanden in seinem Haaransatz, _sie könnte recht haben_ dachte er sich und drehte sich Richtung Tür. Die drei anderen folgten ihm wenig begeistert, wie er gerade feststellte. „Ihr zieht die Vorhänge auf" er zeigte auf Ron und Hermine „wir schocken das Bild."

„Auf drei" sagte er „eins….zwei….drei"

Ron und Hermine rissen den Vorhang zur Seite und Neville und Harry ließen laut „Stupor" erhallen. Durch die Bewegung wohl alarmiert begann die Alte wider mit ihren Text doch weiter als: „IHR DRECK…." kam sie nicht, da die Schocker in das Bild einschlugen. Allerdings wurden die andern Bilder davon geweckt und so zogen die vier erstmal los, diese zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Und?" fragte Hermine an Ron gewand, der nun direkt vor dem Bild stand.

„Ich sehe kein Medaillon" sagte er etwas enttäuscht.

„Ich aber" meinte Neville und er zeigte auf einen Erhöhung des Bildes, auf der Schulter des Kleides der alten Black.

„Ruhig" kam es scharf von Harry „Vorhänge zu und schnell nach oben."

Alle sahen ihn überrasch an doch dann hörten sie auch die Geräusche von der Tür. Harry war schon auf den oberen Treppenabsatz angelangt, als die Tür aufflog. Die drei andern auf der Treppe, wurden sofort von den Eindringlingen mit Flüchen beschossen.

Harry sah von seiner Position, dass mindestens sechs Todesser das Haus stürmten und sich sofort auf die drei stürzten. Ein Fluch traf Ron und schleudert ihn gegen Harry, so dass dieser nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Harry hörte noch einige Schreie und sah einige Flüche hin und her fliegen, bevor es bedrückend ruhig wurde.

„Lasst die Idioten erstmal liegen", Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort, „holt die drei hier runter" befahl Snape weiter.

Harry hatte nur gehört, das die Todesser nur drei suchten und das, wenn überhaupt, zwei oder drei Todesser überwältigt wurden. Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und wich etwas weiter nach hinten. Als schon ein Todesser erschien und Ron nach unten schweben ließ. Harry folgte ihnen in die Küche, wo sie die zwei Jungen gerade verschnürten. Harry war sehr nervös und versuchte erstmal die Lage zu verstehen, er musste den dreien helfen, aber gegen diese Übermacht?

„Das wird den Dunklen Lord freuen", Snape hatte gerade die Haare von Neville nach hinten gezogen um besser das Gesicht zu erkennen. „Durchsucht jetzt das oberste Geschoss und den Keller" befahl er. „Aber eigentlich haben wir schon mehr als wir erwarten konnten."

„Kann auch keiner gemerkt haben, dass wir die Schutzzauber überwunden haben?" fragte einer der Anwesenden acht Todessern. Vier von ihnen schienen leichte Verletzungen zu haben, da ihre Roben Risse hatten oder sie einige Stellen ihres Körpers rieben.

„Augustus wie oft noch? Die Blacks haben nur sich getraut." Snape packte sich Hermine, „also wird keiner kommen. Die trauten dem Ministerium nicht genug um ihre Überwachungszauber mit denen zu verbinden." Er schaute in die Runde. Augustus grummelte etwas in seine Maske, was Harry aber nicht verstand, und lehnte sich dann an die Wand neben die Küchetür.

„Und ihr habt es nicht besser verdient, last euch von Schülern überraschen." Snape klang so freundlich als würde er mit Harry persönlich reden. „Sucht jetzt nach den Unterlagen vom alten Black die der Dunkle Lord haben will." Ein komisches Geräusch entwich Snape, was Harry kurz überlegen ließ, ob dieser überhaupt etwas suchte? Oder nur so versuchte das Hauptquartier des Ordens zu sprengen und den Fidelius – Zauber so übergehen konnte.

Ein Teil der Todesser verschwand aus der Küche. „Wir können sie ja fragen, wo der Orden sein Hauptquartier hat" kam es von einen der noch anwesenden Todesser. Harry sah das Snape einen inneren Kampf mit sich austrug, scheinbar nicht begeistert über seine Mitstreiter und ihrem Wissen und das er sicherlich köstlich amüsiert war, das die anderen nicht wussten, dass sie dort waren.

„Also Alecto der Fidelius – Zauber sagt dir scheinbar nicht viel" Harry merkte wie Snape versuchte seinen inneren Frust zu verbergen. Fragte sich allerdings was genau Snape so sauer machte. Die Tatsache dass er selbst nicht verraten, konnte wo das Hauptquartier ist? Oder die Tatsache, dass seine Kumpels hier nicht so klug waren, wir er gehofft hatte?

„Aber wenn man ihn brechen könnte, wüsste der Lord schon von mir wo sich der Orden die letzten Jahre versteckt und verkrochen hatte. Jetzt mach dich endlich nützlich und hilf den anderen beim Suchen."

„Bleib ruhig Severus, er hat nicht gesehen wie der Lord dich nach dem Ort gefragt hatte" schaltete sich nun wieder Augustus ein, in seiner Stimme lag, wenn Harry das richtig deuten konnte, sogar etwas Missfallen.

Snape zuckte kurz bei den Worten zusammen, zeigte dann aber mit seinem Stab auf Hermine, Ron und Neville die auf den Zauber reagierten und erwachten. „Unsere drei Gryffindorhelden vereint" kam es betont freundlich von Snape.

„Snape" zischte Neville, während Hermine versuchte gegen dessen Griff anzukämpfen und Ron zwischen diesen und Hermine ängstlich hin und herschaute.

„So du Nervensäge, jetzt zeige ich dir mal was ich davon halte, das du meinen Unterricht besuchen durftest." Nach einer kleinen Pause machte er in einen überheblichen Ton weiter. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr die Schutzzauber überwinden konntet, Hut ab" sprach er, die zappelnde Hermine kaum beachtend.

_Ich brauche einen Plan_ grübelte Harry, alle vier würde er nicht überwältigen können, ohne die anderen zu Alarmieren und dort wo er gerade stand war er leichte Beute für den Todesser Namens Augustus. „Ich werde heute eine Stunde in Umgang mit aufsässigen Schülerinnen geben." Bei diesen Worten klatsche Snape Hermine auf den Tisch so das sie Bäuchlings auf diesen zu liegen kam. Scheinbar war sie nun für einen Augenblick geschockt da sie sich nicht rührte als Snape ihre Robe hochwarf und ihr Jeans mit einem Zauber zerriss.

Der Cruccio von Augustus und das Schreien von Ron lenkte Harry und Snape aber ab. Den Lärm nutze Harry um langsam in eine bessere Position zu kommen. „Stopp" schrie Snape und als Ron leiser wurde „ich will doch das er sieht wie das geht Augustus." Alle Anwesenden Todesser lachten kalt auf.

„Ich habe euch beim letzten Mal schon gezeigt wie das geht, haut ab und helft den anderen suchen" machte Augustus die anderen beiden an. Unter Murren verließen sie die Küche.

Hermine schaute nun panisch auf die beiden Jungs auf dem Boden vor sich. Ron wollte sich erheben, wurde aber von einem lachenden Augustus wieder nach unten befördert, diesmal ohne Zauber.

„Erst werde ich, dann Augustus, anschließend dürfen sie Mr. Weasley" bei diesen Worten stellte sich Snape dicht hinter Hermine die nun wie wild zappelte und jammerte, aber scheinbar nichts gegen Snapes Griff ausrichten konnte. „Nicht so stürmisch Miss Neunmalklug ich beeil mich ja schon" kam es recht belustigt von Snape.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Feigling auf Mädchen stehen." Kam es von Neville, der wohl versuchte die Wut von Snape auf sich zu konzentrieren.

„Mr. Longbottom", Snape sprach nun wieder zu ihm, als wäre er zu dämlich den Zauberstab zu halten. „Miss Granger hat selbst für solche Probleme eine Lösung" mit diesen Worten riss er Hermine den Slip vom Körper und machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

„Wo ist Potter nur?" brummte Ron der zusammen mit Neville versuchte gegen Augustus anzukommen. Doch da dieser ihre Beine hatte erstarren lassen, war es ein sinnloses unterfangen, allerdings schien dieser Anblick Augustus zu erfreuen.

„Was?" Snape stoppte, er hat sich gerade auf die Hand gespuckt und wollte diese zu Hermines entblößter Körperstelle führen. „Potter ist auch hier?" Eine Mischung aus Vorfreude und Überraschung in der Stimme.

_Super Weasley_ dachte sich Harry, der gerade eine Position hinter Snape erreicht hatte, von der aus er diesen überwältigt hätte und dann sicherlich auch diesen Augustus erwischt hätte. Aber da beide sich nun hektisch umschauten war das nicht so einfach möglich.

„Natürlich, es ist sein Haus" schrie Neville. Der scheinbar merkte, das die beiden von der Anwesenheit Harry überrascht waren und so von Hermine abließen.

„Soso, ist er Verwalter geworden" kam es von Snape. Das wunderte Harry jetzt aber doch, _hatte Malfoy nicht gesagt, wer das Oberhaupt der Blacks ist_? _Und wenn nein, warum nicht? Wollte er sich so Zeit verschaffen, bei seinem Chef und Freunden?_

„Nein" kam es wimmernd von Hermine „er ist das neue Oberhaupt der Familie Black." Sie hatte wohl auch gemerkt, das Snape dadurch von seinem Vorhaben sie zu vergewaltigen abgelenkt wurde und versuchte ihn so weiter abzulenken.

„Was" schrie Snape auf, „Augustus wir müssen hier raus!" Snape hatte Hermine losgelassen und war zur Tür geschritten. „Ich warne die anderen mach du sie reisefertig."

„Wieso?" kam es von einem verwirrten Augustus.

„Weil die Potters dem Ministerium vertraut haben und ihre Schutzzauber dort gemeldet werden du Idiot. Denk an die Lestrange! Und weil wir in solchen Fällen nur zehn Minuten haben, wie du weißt" rief er weiter und stürmte Richtung Tür.

Der Nonverbale _Reductio_ von Harry in seinen Rücken verhalf ihm dabei zu einer ungeahnten Schnelligkeit. Augustus sah verwirrt zu Snape, als er auch schon den Flüchen Harrys ausweichen musste. Dem ersten _Reductio_ blockte er, dem zweiten wich er nach links aus. Der dritte verfehlte ihn, da Ron und Neville ihn mit ihren Händen zu Fall gebracht hatten. Der nächste Fluch entwaffnete ihn endlich und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und der Schocker ließ ihn auf dem Boden zusammensacken. Harry ließ die Küchentür zufliegen, nahm den Umhang ab und befreite die drei. Neville durchsuchte Augustus, der scheinbar ihre Stäbe hatte. Während Ron sofort zu Hermine stürmte, die vom Tisch gerutscht war und nun am Boden kauerte.

Harry fesselte Augustus und drehte sich zu den dreien. „Blockier die Tür" rief er zu Neville, was dieser auch ohne zu zögern tat. Durch einen Verschlusszauber und durch Verschieben des Esstisches vor diese.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Neville etwas nervös, aber bei weitem nicht panisch.

„Wir warten!"

„Warten?" kam es von ihm, „dort ist ein Kamin, hauen wir ab."

„Was ist, wenn die ihn manipuliert haben?" fragte Hermine, die sich etwas gefangen hatte und nun ihren Zauberstab umklammerte. Tunlichst darauf bedacht ihre Jeans wieder zu richten.

„Wie lange wollen wir warten?"

„Biss wir ….." doch Harry wurde unterbrochen.

„Raus hier das ist eine Falle" hörte sie die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Snape, als Harry den schweren Atem und das Ächzen von ihm hörte, grinste er etwas. Scheinbar hatte er ihm wenigstens einige Schmerzen verpassen können.

Sie hörte einigen Lärm, auch schlug ein Fluch in die Küchentür, doch erklang danach sofort die Stimme von Snape erneut. „Alecto komm, die Auroren sind gleich da."

Danach wurde es wieder ruhig im Haus. „Und was jetzt?" fragte Neville.

„Nehmt den Umhang und versteckt euch" sagte Harry, „wenn die Auroren kommen müssen sie euch nicht sehen, außer ihr wollt das Molly erklären." Ron der erst etwas erwidern wollte erbleichte und nickte. „Hermine es tut mir leid" setzte Harry an, woraufhin sie ihn überrascht musterte, „ich hatte kein Chance früher einzugreifen, bitte glaub mir."

Sie nickte nur und Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass er sicherlich früher reagiert hätte, aber er sagte nichts. Die drei versteckten sich in der Abstellkammer, wie Harry am Öffnen der Tür erkannte, als auch schon eine Durchsage ertönte: „Hier spricht das Sonderkommando des Ministerium, legen sie ihre Stäbe weg und kommen sie mit erhobenen Händen raus."

Harry war darüber überrascht, hätte er doch mit etwas leiserem und aggressiveren Vorgehen gerechnet. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass sie Auroren sind?" rief Harry aus der Küche. Ließ aber schon den Tisch von der Tür weg schweben und hob Nevilles Schutzzauber auf.

„Wer spricht dort?" rief die Stimme erneut.

„Harry James Potter - Black" erwiderte er so arrogant wie er nur konnte.

„Harry?" die Stimme war klar, es war Tonks gewesen. Einen Augenblick später kam sie durch die Küchentür geschossen. „Harry alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja danke Nymphadora" erwiderte Harry etwas distanziert, was dazu führte, das sie stoppte und dann verstehend nickte, er lächelte ihr dankbar zu. Einige andere Ministeriumszauberer kamen in die Küche und schauten auf den Todesser.

„Was ist passiert?" Tonks trat zu Seite und ließ einen zäh aussehend Mann mit grauem Bürstenhaar nach vorne, den Harry zwar erkannte, aber es diesem nicht zeigte.

„Einige von denen wollte mich bei essen stören Mr...?" erwiderte Harry recht ungehalten.

„Dawlish, Mr. Potter - Black, wie viele?" fragte er barsch ohne auf Harrys rüden Ton zu achten.

„Mindestens zwei" kam es von Harry. „Einen habe ich mit einem _Reductio_ aus der Küche gekriegt, bevor ich mich hier verschanzt habe."

„Dürfte ich ihren Zauberstab kurz haben?" kam es von diesen.

„Wozu?"

„Routine Überprüfung?"

„Mr. Dawlish sie wissen was passiert, wenn sie ein Mitglied des Zauberergamots beschuldigen?"

Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, sagte dann aber „wie gesagt es ist nur eine Routine Überprüfung."

Harry überreichte ihm seinen Stab. „Das nennt man Opferschutz beim Ministerium, was?" grummelte Harry genauso laut, das Dawlish es hören musste, während er Harrys Zauberstab scheinbar auf die letzten Zauber hin überprüfte.

„Habe sie weitere Angreifer außer Rookwood erkannt" Dawlish zeigte auf den Todesser der nun ohne Maske vor ihm lag, reagierte aber wieder nicht auf Harrys Aussage.

„Schniefelus", auf das Gesicht von Dawlish erklärte Harry „Severus Snape schien der Anführer zu sein, zumindest erklärte er, das sie nur zehn Minuten Zeit hätten nach der Alarmierung."

„Zehn Minuten Zeit?" bellte Dawlish das erste Mal auf Harrys Aussage reagierend.

„Das sagte Snape" wiederholte Harry und sah, dass der Auror vor ihn nun kurz etwas überlegte.

„Hier ist keiner mehr" kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Mr. Potter - Black wir werden sie nun wieder verlassen, aktivieren sie wieder die Schuttzauber wenn wir gegangen sind."

„Danke für ihre schnelle Hilfe" erwiderte Harry, konnte oder wollte aber den Spot in der Stimme nicht unterdrücken „und das werde ich natürlich tun." _Freundlich sind sie schon, nein danke ich bin nicht verletzt, durchsuchen sie ruhig mein Haus, ich komme schon alleine hier klar_ dachte sich Harry Sarkastisch.

„Abmarsch" bellte Dawlish und die Auroren verschwanden mit dem Todesser im Gepäck. Harry erkannte das Tonks noch was von ihm wollte, doch er lächelte nur um zu zeigen, das alles in Ordnung war. Er war drüber verwirrt, das sie wieder im aktiven Dienst war, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen und er wollte sie deshalb auch nicht gleich wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Er schloss die Tür hinter den Auroren, erneute die Schutzzauber und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Tür, so dass er an dieser herunterrutschen konnte. Er ließ einen Pfeifton ertönen. _Scheinbar hatte Dumbledore recht gehabt, um seinen Arsch zu retten ließ er den von anderen recht lange hängen_. Er fügte noch einen minus Punkt bei den Auroren an, sie hatten die drei nicht gefunden, geschweige denn überhaupt den Raum überprüft.

Er schaute zu dem Bild der alten Mrs. Black, diese schaute zurück ohne zu schreien, oder zu lärmen, scheinbar überrascht darüber, was hier passiert war. „Wenn der Ring dich akzeptiert werde ich das auch tun." Ihr Blick war stur auf Harrys Hand gerichtet, an der dieser zu Vorschein gekommen war.

„Das Medaillon" knurrte Harry, nun starrte sie ihn überrascht an. Sie nickte dann aber langsam und es fiel mit einen metallisch klingendem Geräusch zu Boden. Harry folgte ihm mit den Augen, bis es in der Mitte der Eingangshalle liegen blieb.

„_Reductio_" hörte Harry und zuckte in die Richtung aus dem der Fluch kam bereit diesem auszuweichen. Doch er erkannte das der Fluch auf das Medaillon zuflog und von Neville gesprochen wurden war. Neben ihm in der Küchentür standen die immer noch sichtlich geschockte Hermine und Ron.

„Hatte es wohl doch zerstört?" kam es von Harry. Da das Medaillon nicht weiter auf diesen Fluch reagiert hatte außer einen schepperndes Geräusch zu machen.

„Scheinbar" brummte Neville.

„Sagen sie dem Muggelfreund, das wir Blacks mächtige Zauberer sind und das wir Blacks genau wissen, wie man mit solchen Gegenständen umzugehen hat" kam es hochnäsig von dem Bild der alten Black.

„Hat es Burkes schon zerstört?" fragte Hermine, doch die Alte sah nicht einmal in ihre Richtung.

„Hat es Mr. Burkes zerstört?" fragte nun Harry, bemüht seinen Frust zu unterdrücken.

„Er hat," sie grinste überheblich „mein Gemahl war ihm behilflich ohne mich darüber zu informieren."

Harry verwirrte die Aussage, aber bezog das wohl darauf das, das Bild die leibliche Mrs. Black gemeint hatte. „Da waren es nur noch zwei" kam es nach einer längeren Zeit des Schweigens von Ron, der Hermine im Arm hatte und ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte.

„Wir sollten zurück" kam es dann von dieser, alle nickten und erhoben sich. Harry erhielt seinen Umhang zurück und sie trennten sich für heute. Da die Hochzeit in zwei Tagen war, wollten sie nun erstmal alle ihre Ruhe haben.

„Blacky" rief Harry nachdem die drei verschwunden waren.

„Ja Master Harry"

„Ich schätze das keines der Herrenhäuser, außer vielleicht Godrics Hollow, sicher sind, daher möchte ich dass ihr alles Inventar aus den Häusern nach Gringotts bringt."

„Wie ihr wünscht"

Harry schaute zur Seite auf die alte Black „deine Entscheidung wenn du hier bleiben willst, bitte. Wenn du mit willst, dann bitte."

* * *

Harry apparierte vom Grimmauld Place direkt in die Jagdhütte, in der ihn eine völlig aufgelöste Narzissa erwartete. „Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?"

Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und presste ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, er merkte dass sie weinte, da sein Hemd durchnässt wurde und sie hin und wieder schniefte. „Es ist nichts passiert, wir hatten scheinbar mehr Glück als Verstand" sagte er und streichelte sanft über ihre Haare und den Rücken.

Sie richtete sich auf und gab ihm einen Kuss, erst sehr vorsichtig und als Harry ihn erwiderte, intensiver. Als sie sich voneinander trennten zog sie ihn hinter sich her nach oben. Harry wollte erst protestieren, ließ es aber, als er erkannte dass sie ihn ins Badezimmer führte. Dort küsste sie ihn erneut. „Eine Sauna wird dir jetzt gut tun."

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und erwärmte diese „geh schon mal rein ich sage Tonks, das du wieder hier bist." Harry begann sich auszuziehen und warf seine Klamotten in eine Ecke schnappte sich ein Handtuch und legte sich auf das mittlere Saunabrett. Die Wärme und die Ruhe taten ihm wirklich gut, allerdings kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem kalten Verhalten in der Küche, Slytherin wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Nach einer Weile erschien Narzissa wieder, sie ließ etwas Wasser über die Saunasteine und setze sich unterhalb Harry auf die Bank. Sie trug ein Handtuch, welches sie sich um den Körper geschlungen hatte und schloss die Augen. Harry war von dieser Aktion erst überrascht, bis der Duft von Kräuter und Ölen ihn erreichte und auch ihn entspannte.

Harry döste weg und wurde erst wieder wach, als er merkte wie sie ihm sanft den Rücken massierte. Sie waren immer noch in der Sauna, allerdings war die Temperatur nun erheblich gesenkt worden, doch war es immer noch angenehm warm.

Harry drehte den Kopf zu ihr und lächelte ihr zu. „Danke" sagte er, was sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken quittierte. Sie trug immer noch ihr Handtuch, etwas was ihn nun unheimlich störte. Als sie gerade seinen Nacken massierte löste er durch zupfen am Handtuch das Problem.

Sie stoppte kurz überrascht, machte aber weiter als sei nicht geschehen. Harry setze sich nun auf und küsste sie, bevor er sich vor sie stellte und in den Arm nahm. Ihr weicher Busen drückte sich gegen seine Brust und er spürte wie sie erschauderte, als seine Hand langsam an ihrer Seite herunter fuhr.

Sein langsam steifer werdendes Glied drückte sich nun langsam gegen ihren Körper, was sie zwar erneut erschaudern ließ, aber scheinbar nicht vom Küssen abhielt. Er hatte mittlerweile seine Zunge sanft in ihren Mund geleiten lassen und beide ließen diese miteinander tanzen. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand entlang ihres Bauch in Richtung ihres Lustzentrums, dieses führte dazu, dass sie in den Kuss stöhnte.

Als Harry spürte, dass sie bereit für ihn war, hob er ihr linkes Bein empor, so dass sie es hinter ihn bringen konnte und drang langsam ihn sie ein. Sie keuchte nun laut auf und drückte sich fester gegen ihn. Harry blieb einen Moment in dieser Position bis sie ihren Kopf wieder erhoben hatte und er sie erneut Küssen konnte.

Als er dieses tat, fing er an sehr langsam und behutsam sein Becken zu bewegen, schon nach wenigen Stößen war sie nicht mehr in der Lage ihn zu küssen. Sie drückte ihren Kopf gegen Hals oder Schulter und keuchte, oder stöhnte bei jedem Stoß auf. Harry merkte, dass ihr anderes Bein scheinbar zu schwach wurde und so ergriff er auch dieses.

Sie verkreuze ihr Beine auf seinen Rücken während er sie festhielt und sich dann langsam rückwärts auf die Saunabank niedersetze. Als sie ihn nun vollständig aufnahm entwich ihr ein spitzer Schrei und auch Harry musste seinen Gefühlen durch ein Aufkeuchen freien Lauf lassen. Sie verweilte einen Moment so, bevor sie begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Erst langsam und dann immer schneller werdend, wobei sie immer wieder aufstöhne und keuchte, allerdings tat Harry dies nun auch. Bei ihrem letzen schnellen abwärts biss sie Harry in die Schulter und versenkte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Sie bewegte nun nur noch ihre Hüften langsam hin und her, bis auch Harry sich keuchend in ihr ergoss.

Sie küsste ihn sanft und Harry erkannte wieder dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und drückte Harry an sich. Harry erwiderte diese Umarmung und merkte erst jetzt, wie stark sie das ganze angestrengt hatte, da sie immer noch außer Atem war und sehr abgekämpft wirkte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, die sie in dieser Umarmung verbrachten hatte, löste sie sich von ihm. „Harry ich weiß es klingt merkwürdig und es wird dir vielleicht nicht gefallen. Aber du bedeutest mir mehr als jeder andere Mann den ich bis jetzt getroffen habe. Du behandelst mich so, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe, danke." Sie sah ihn etwas ängstlich an, aber als er freundlich lächelte, fing auch sie an zu strahlen. Scheinbar war ihr klar, dass Harry das nicht für sie in dem Maße fühlte wie sie, aber scheinbar erwartete sie das auch nicht von ihm. Aber das brachte ihn wieder ins grübeln, _was für eine Arschloch war er, das er ohne Skrupel mit ihr gerade geschlafen hatte. Oder fühlte er doch mehr für sie, als er sich eingestand_. _Und wieso grübelte er eine Woche über Ginny und tat dann so was?_

Als sie sich geduscht hatten, zogen sie sich an und gingen wieder runter in die Stube wo schon Tonks saß und gedankenverloren ins Feuer schaute. Als Narzissa sich neben sie setzte schreckte sie hoch und lächelte beide an. „Hey" kam es von ihr.

„Hey" erwiderte Harry, er war am überlegen wie er nun mit ihr verfahren sollte, da er nun mit Narzissa genauso weit gegangen war wie mit ihr.

Als sie ihn auf einmal böse musterte. „Nicht diesen Namen" er bekam auch noch einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht was sie wollte, nickte dann aber verstehend, scheinbar bezog sie sich auf den Grimmauld Place.

„Ich musste dich doch bremsen, jetzt wo du wieder im aktiven Dienst bist" fügte er noch etwas ernster klingend an.

„Bin ich nicht" erwiderte sie überrascht, „es gab den Notruf der Zentrale mit der Meldung Grimmauld Place 12 und ich war daher eine der ersten, also bin ich mit."

„Notruf?"

„Harry ich bin Auror wir sind jederzeit für das Ministerium erreichbar und müssen uns dann dort melden."

„Und dein Urlaub?"

„Ich bin in England, also jederzeit einsatzbereit" Harry sah sie prüfend und nachdenklich an. „Ja dann müsste ich auch los." Sie klopfte dreimal auf den Holztisch „ist mir aber noch nie passiert."

„Deshalb also zehn Minuten?"

„Hast den alten Dawlish ganz schön geschockt damit."

„Wieso?"

„Naja, es gibt schon länger eine Diskussion über eine feste Nachtbereitschaft, aber aus Kostengründen wurde die nie eingeführt. Und mit deiner Aussage hast du genau die Zeit genannt, innerhalb der wir im Ministerium erscheinen müssen, nachdem uns ein Notruf erreicht."

„Es gibt keine Nachtbereitschaft?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, „das heißt also, wenn die Todesser für ihren Job zehn Minuten benötigen können sie in aller Ruhe verschwinden, bevor die Auroren auftauchen."

„Wir brauchen dann noch ein - zwei Minuten und sind dann vor Ort" sagte sie zustimmend. „Aber genug davon, ich bin müde und ihr sicherlich auch." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und marschierte gefolgt von Narzissa noch oben.

„Wo ist eigentlich Aschera?" kam es von Harry mit einem Blick in die Runde.

„Brenntag" sagte Narzissa „sie ist in einer Schale neben den Kamin."

Harry ging zu der Schale und sah nun den kleinen hässlichen Vogel, den er in Bulgarien das erste Mal gesehen hatte. „Wir sollten uns besser Absprechen meine Kleine" kam es von Harry, der ihr über die Haut fuhr, da das Gefieder noch nicht wieder da war. „Hättest eine Menge für mich tun können letzte Woche und ich hätte jede Menge Zeit gehabt dich zu kraulen."

Ein jämmerliches Schipp kam von dem Tier, „ich weiß doch, das du dir das nicht aussuchen kannst." Er kraulte das Häufchen Elend hinter dem Ohr und seine Gedanken gingen wieder zu Ginny. _Warum erst jetzt und nicht schon in der Sauna_? fragte er sich erneut.

* * *

So zumindest ein neuse Chap habe ich geschafft hochzuladen

Der Schreiber der die Review zu Moti unbedingt braucht!

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	38. Treffen mit Bella

**Moin,**

**Ich bin etwas enttäuscht da bekommt man auf ein Chap 50 Reviews und bei anderen nur sieben nur grr so schlecht kann es doch nicht gewesen sein oder!**

Vielen dank dann aber an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben. Also danke nochmals an: **indy: **ich hoffe**. Schwarzleserin 001: **wir können das mit dem Geld vielleicht in griff kriegen pssst nicht hier ;-) (Freundin liest mit),** Dax:** ;-)**, Wilder Terminator, Tatze, Tybman. Zauberscherze: **Ich auch auf beides ;-) (autsch bei zweiten Thema)**. Lesen Bella kommt.**

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 37**

„Wo ist eigentlich Aschera?" kam es von Harry mit einem Blick in die Runde.

„Brenntag" sagte Narzissa „sie ist in einer Schale neben den Kamin."

Harry ging zu der Schale und sah nun den kleinen hässlichen Vogel den er in Bulgarien das erste Mal gesehen hatte. „Wir sollten uns besser absprechen meine kleine" kam es von Harry der ihr über die Haut fuhr, da das Gefieder noch nicht wieder da war. „Hättest eine Menge für mich tun können letzte Woche und ich hätte jede Menge Zeit gehabt dich zu kraulen."

Ein jämmerliches schipp kam von den Tier, „ich weiß doch das du das nicht aussuchen kannst." Er kraulte das Häufchen Elend hinter dem Ohr. Und seine Gedanken gingen wieder zu Ginny _warum erst jetzt und nicht schon in der Sauna_? Fragte er sich erneut.

**

* * *

38 Kapitel:Treffen mit Bella**

Die Hochzeit war nur für die Familie und die Mitglieder des Ordens und je ein Abgesandter vom Ministerium und Gringotts waren auch da, aber Harry schätze, das man den Kobold lieber nicht ansprechen sollte. Er schien, um es mal freundlich zu sagen, etwas desinteressiert. Was Molly sicherlich mehr störte war, das der Ministeriumsangehörige nicht ihr Sohn war, allerdings war das auch eine weise Entscheidung von ihm gewesen. Fred und Georg hätten ihm sicherlich einiges reingewürgt, Hochzeit hin oder her.

Harry war zur gewünschten Zeit am gewünschten Ort und wartete nun auf die Gäste und auf den Beginn der Zeremonie. Er hatte sich etwas abseits in eine Ecke der Stube verdrückt und beobachtete so das Treiben im Haus und, durch ein Fenster, das im Garten.

Bill wurde langsam zappelig und schaute alle zehn Sekunden auf eine Uhr. Das nervige war nur, das er keine hatte und jeden in der Umgebung fragen musste. Mrs. Weasley richtete bei allen ihren Jungs die Kleider oder machte ihnen die Haare. Sie versuchte auch in die Küche zu gelangen, aber wer auch immer für das Essen verantwortlich war verhinderte dieses.

Harry erfuhr später, dass es ein Koch aus Frankreich war, der einen seiner Angestellten dafür abgestellt hatte Molly aus der Küche zu halten. Harry tat der Kerl leid. Allerdings wurde Molly nach oben verbannt, als sie anfing auch die Klamotten und Haare der Mitglieder des Ordens zu richten.

Eine Feuerwerksfontäne zeigte an, das es nun Zeit war und wie auf Kommando kamen Gabby, Hermine und Ginny herunter und positionierten sich. Einzig seine Begleitung nickte ihm nur kühl zu. Scheinbar war sie nur erschienen, da sie es ihren Bruder nicht antun konnte zu fehlen.

Es war eine durch und durch ergreifende Zeremonie und Harry erkannte mal wieder aufs Neue, dass die Zwillinge, wenn sie wollten, sehr Kreativ sein konnten. Irgendwie hatten sie als Hintergrundspanorama einen Sonnenuntergang organisiert und bei dem Kuss ließen sie eine Unmenge von Tauben aufsteigen, zusammen mit einigen Fontänen entlang des Ganges. Harry erkannte erst auf dem zweiten Blick, das einige der Tauben Gnome als Reiter auf dem Rücken hatten. Er sah auch wie einige der Frauen vor Rührung weinten, selbst Ginny die ihm gegenüber stand kämpfte mit ihren Tränen.

„Na Harry so was machst du gleich öfters" kam es von Georg, nachdem sie ihre Plätze am Tisch eingenommen hatten.

Zwar war Harry nicht wirklich danach Witze zu ertragen, aber er wusste auch, dass die Zwillinge heute keine schlechte Laune zulassen würden. „Nein" und auf das Gesicht von Georg „nur Mrs. Potter würde die bekommen, die anderen wären nur eine Unterschrift auf Papier bei Gringotts und fertig."

„Uh" sagte Fred „dann würde ich auf Potter bestehen, schon alleine um das Feuerwerk zu bekommen."

„Feuerwerk?" Kam es im Chor von den anderen am Tisch.

„Keine Ahnung was der hässliche Vogel damit gemeint hat" kam es von Georg, der seinen Bruder nun weiter schob.

„Ah Mr. Potter – Black könnte ich sie kurz von ihrer hübschen Begleitung trennen" Yves war zu ihm getreten.

„Nehmen sie ihn mit" kam es von Ginny die neben Harry sitzen musste. „Brauchen ihn auch nicht wiederbringen" setzte sie noch hinterher.

Es war ein kleiner Stich der Harry aber doch traf, andererseits konnte er sich ja wirklich nicht beschweren. Wobei, wenn er darüber nachdachte, würde er lieber der zweite Mann bei Cho sein, als sie nie wieder zu sehen, wie es jetzt der Fall war. Aber scheinbar sah er da das ganze aus einer anderen Perspektive, wer könnte ihn da auch schon wirklich verstehen wenn er selbst mit seinen Gefühlen nicht wirklich klar kam.

_Ich bin ein Arschloch, wenn sie da ist habe ich Verständnis für sie und mache mir Vorwürfe und wenn sie weg ist bumse ich eine andere_. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf folgte er Yves in eine ruhigere Ecke des Gartens.

„Ist doch schön geworden" begann Yves, was Harry durch ein Lächeln und Nicken bestätigte. „Wir kommen in die heiße Phase mit Mrs. Lestrange." Er änderte seine Stimme in einem geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall.

„Das heißt?"

„Die Anklageschrift ist fertig und liegt mir nun vor und Ende der Woche wird der erste Verhandlungstag bekannt gegeben." Harry nickte, „ich habe sie überflogen, im Endeffekt wirft man ihr Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern und den Gebrauch des _Crucio_ vor."

„Keine genauen Taten?" fragte Harry überrascht

„Schon, nur haben sie gleich davon abgesehen ihr Morde vorzuwerfen, da wir einen Antrag auf Benutzung eines Denkariums während der Verhandlung eingebracht haben."

„Heißt das, sie hat niemanden ermordet?" fragte Harry wieder völlig überrascht.

„Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht und ich habe mir einige der Überfälle anschauen müssen, hat sie niemanden dabei ermordet. Allerdings hat sie eine Menge Leute unter dem Crucio gehabt, die dann von anderen getötet wurden. Ich weiß von einen Mord, aber das wäre eher eine Entlastung, da Rodolphus ein Todesser war."

Harry nickte langsam, das hatte er nicht erwartet, Er dachte es wäre eine Art Grundvoraussetzung gewesen zu töten, um überhaupt Todesser zu werden. „Harry was ich eigentlich wollte ist, das du sie mit mir zusammen mal besuchen kommst." Harry Kopf zuckte nach oben, _er sollte sie besuchen_? „Sie fragt mich jedes Mal, ob ich was von dir, ihrer Schwester oder Nichte gehört habe und jedes Mal sage ich ihr, das ich das nicht will."

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Sie verliert langsam ihren Mut." Er fuhr sich mit den Hände durch die Haare „sie setzt alle meine Ratschläge um, ist all meinen Vorschlägen gegenüber offen, aber ich merke, das sie jetzt anfängt zu resignieren. So eine Phase gibt es immer, doch ich glaube sie denkt sich, das es alles kein Sinn hat. Man sollte sie einsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen und das sie sowieso niemanden hat, der ihr zeigt das sie ein Mensch ist oder dem sie etwas bedeutet."

Auf Harrys Blick meinte er dann „sie stand viel früher als du denkst unter dem Imperius - Fluch." Er schaute sich nervös um „allerdings wurde der von ihr genommen als sie süchtig nach dem Crucio geworden war."

Harry nickte langsam und versuchte das gehörte zu verstehen, _für ihn war sie immer noch das Monster, auch wenn sie unter dem Imperius gestanden hatte, oder? Wollte er ihr verzeihen? Wollte er ihr wirklich verzeihen? _„Noch mal zurück zum Denkarium, warum ist das so wichtig?" fragte er dann, auch um etwas Zeit zu schinden für seine Antwort.

„Harry sie ist schuldig, sie hat Leute gequält, sie war eine Todesserin" begann Yves. „Da können wir nichts dran ändern. Das einzige was wir machen können, ist zu zeigen, dass sie sich ändern will. Zu einen indem ich einen Handel mit dem Ministerium schließen kann und zum anderen, das die Öffentlichkeit sieht, das sie ein anderer Mensch geworden ist."

Harrys Augenbrauen verschwanden unter dem Haaransatz. „Sie werden sie immer anders behandeln und meiden, das ist klar, aber sie werden sie nicht mit Knüppeln jagen" warf Yves darauf hin ein. „Wenn wir nun das Denkarium einsetzten und dem Ministerium zeigen, das sie unter dem Imperius stand oder gestellt wurde, verlieren sie etwas Angriffsfläche. Wenn wir ihnen dann auch noch einige Namen anbieten können, werden sie vielleicht das Strafmaß herunter setzten."

„Warum nur herunter? Früher gab es Freisprüche."

„Das würden sie nicht machen, die Öffentlichkeit will Erfolge und ein hartes durchgreifendes Ministerium, da kann man so einen Fisch nicht einfach wieder laufen lassen."

„Was schwebt dir vor?"

„Fünfzehn Jahre für all ihre Taten" kam es von Yves, Harry musste schlucken. „Siehst du, das wirkt! Die Öffentlichkeit wird das genauso sehen. Nur wird sie Öffentlichkeit nicht erfahren, das die Zeit die sie schon in Askaban gesessen hat angerechnet wird, also kommt sie sofort frei."

„Du glaubst das klappt?"

„Dadurch, dass dieser andere Todesser auch sitzt und sein Maul hält, sieht es nicht schlecht aus. Allerdings muss sie noch eine Hürde nehmen und da habe ich Momentan meine Probleme. Sie weigert sich zwar nicht wirklich, doch schiebt sie die Entscheidung immer weiter raus, so das es langsam eng wird."

„Welche Hürde ist das?" Harry konnte sich nicht schlimmeres Vorstellen, als jemand der all seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen preisgeben musste.

„Das Dunkle Mal muss weg."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an „ich dachte das geht nicht?"

„Ihr Inselaffen" brummte Yves, „es ist gefährlich und sicherlich sehr schmerzhaft, aber es geht. Harry du musst dir den Effekt im Gericht vorstellen, wenn Scrimgerough ihr vorwirft ein Todesserin zu sein. Was niemand bestreitet, ihr dann befielt ihren Arm zu zeigen und das Mal ist weg." Er grinste breit „BANG!"

„Aber er wird das doch erfahren, seine Leute werden ihm das doch sagen wenn sie es entfernen lässt." Yves grinste „sie bekommt eine Untersuchung im St. Mungo in zwei Tagen. Wenn wir dort den Fachmann, welcher momentan durch einen Zufall in England weilt, einschleusen, merkt das keiner von denen. Zumal die Wachen sich freuen, wenn es ihr schlecht geht und sich deshalb nicht weiter um sie kümmern."

„Also wann soll ich sie sehen?" Harry hatte keine Wahl, wenn sie sogar das Mal entfernen lassen wollte, musste er ihr einfach helfen.

„Du kommst als einer meiner Praktikanten morgen mit ins Ministerium und du kannst dort mit ihr reden, sie wird nicht abgehört, wenn ich auch im Raum bin."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher, die erste Verwarnung hat das Ministerium deshalb schon bekommen" er grinste breit. „Sie wollen nicht, dass sie wegen eines Formfehler den Prozess vergeigen, obwohl das für Mrs. Lestrange schlimmer wäre als ein Prozess."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Wenn kein Urteil gegen Todesser gesprochen wird, kommen sie sofort nach Askaban und sie dort wieder raus zu bekommen ist eine langwierige Sache die sie auch nicht verkraften würde."

Harry nickte „also wann?"

„Morgen zwölf Uhr im Ministerium und sorg dafür, das man dich nicht sofort erkennt."

„Daddy machst du schon wieder Geschäfte?" fragte Fleur und bedachte ihren Vater und auch Harry mit einem bösen Blick.

„Nein mein Spatz ich doch nicht" er lächelte übertrieben. „An deinem Ehrentag?" sagt er dann noch.

„Ich darf doch?"

Fleur schaute auf Harry dieser lächelte nur und sagte „ich werde der Braut doch heute keinen Wunsch ausschlagen." Damit hackte sich Fleur bei ihren Vater ein und zerrte ihn Richtung Arther und Molly. _Er war eine gute Wahl, ich glaube keiner hätte sich so für eine Todesserin eingesetzt_ dachte Harry. Er schaute sich um, die Platzordnung schien aufgehoben zu sein, denn jeder saß nun wo es ihm gefiel.

Harry sah Ginny, die sich mit Tonks unterhielt, allerdings wirkten beide nicht wirklich glücklich. Auch Neville saß genervt an seinem Tisch und nippte an seinem Glas, so wie Harry schätzte, Feuerwhisky. Während Hermine und Ron scheinbar wieder reden gegangen waren. „Was hältst du von ihm?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu Gabby, die neben ihm stand. „Neville?" sie nickte. „Typischer Gryffindor, hilfsbereit, ehrlich, allerdings gefährlich wenn man ihn in eine Ecke drängt. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ach naja nur so halt"

„Hey ich war dir zu alt!" Sie wurde nun zart rosa. „Ich weiß nicht ob er dazu momentan bereit ist" kam es dann von Harry, ihm schwebte noch ihr Gespräch beim Spaziergang ihm Ohr. „Er hat viel durchgemacht."

„Na Potter, Brautschau?" Ginny ging an ihm vorbei, Richtung Haus, ihre Laune schien noch schlechter als schon vorhin.

„Nee ich bin ihr zu alt" erwiderte Harry.

Was Ginny nur durch ein Schnauben und dem Ausspruch „ist auch besser für dich!" kommentierte. _Besser für mich?_ Harry sah ihr nachdenklich nach.

„Scheinbar hatte Fleur mit euch beiden Recht, auch wenn sie anderes reagiert, als ich erwartete hatte." kam es von Gabby.

„Anders?"

„Nicht wichtiges, sie wirkt nicht genervt wie ich erwartet hatte, sonder eher… ach ich weiß auch nicht, halt anders als erwartet" antwortete sie dann mit vielen Worten ohne Inhalt, zumindest für Harry. „Danke, für deine offne Einschätzung von Neville."

„Hey dafür sind alte Menschen da." Sie grinste und schlenderte Richtung Neville davon.

Harry schaute sich erneut um und ging dann Richtung Tonks, die sich gerade über den Tisch mit den Nachspeisen hermachte. „Hattet ihr Streit?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, da sie eigentlich abgesprochen hatten sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zumindest hatte Harry sie darum gebeten. „Nichts ernstes" sagte sie wenig überzeugend.

„Ich habe kein Recht mich da einzumischen" _naja eigentlich doch_ dachte er. „Aber was immer zwischen ihr und mir ist, hat nichts mit ihr und dir zu tun." Tonks sah ihn überrascht an „schau nicht so, ich kann es auch nicht erklären." _Ich will nur das ihr zwei glücklich seid_.

„Harry nicht alles in dieser Welt dreht sich um dich."

„Dann ist ja gut" sagte er „ich wollte das nur sicherstellen, falls sie dich mal Besuchen will, jederzeit. Ich habe sicherlich irgendwo etwas zu tun, so das ihr ungestört reden könnt."

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte Tonks etwas ernster nach.

„Wenn es keine Halbwahrheiten sind, sicherlich." Damit nahm er sich eine Erdbeere und marschierte davon. Den Rest des Tages machte er hier und dort Smalltalk und er verabredete auch das nächste Treffen mit Neville und Anhang, diesmal allerdings in Muggel-London, wo hoffentlich niemand sie überraschte.

Harry war etwas traurig darüber das Remus nicht hier war, doch laut Mad-Eye hatte er einige wichtige Termine, die er nicht verschieben wollte oder konnte. Harry merkte nun erst wieder wie lange er diesen schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie schrieben sich zwar und er hatte auch einen Heuler von ihm bekommen, aber sonst kam nichts. Er musste grinsen, als er an den Heuler dachte. Da Remus nur darauf geschrieben hatte _Damit sich nicht alles in deinen Leben ändert._

Das große Feuerwerk der Zwillinge war der krönende Abschluss des Festes, da sich das Brautpaar nun auf zwei Besen von seinen Gästen verabschiede. Fred und Georg hatten noch Dosen an diese gebunden, die nicht klapperten sondern in der Stimme von Molly Ermahnungen zum Besten gaben.

_Fliegt schön rechts, ich möchte eine Enkeltochter, Bill putz dir die Nase, Fleur gib ihm auch genug zum Essen, deck ihn immer schön zu_ waren nur einige von diesen Ermahnungen, die nun unter dem Gelächter der Gäste zitiert wurden. Molly war zu gerührt um sich die Zwillinge zu greifen. Sie schniefte nur in die Schulter ihres Mannes und winkte bis Fleur und Bill aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

Harry machte sich auf dem Heimweg, es war eine gelungene Feier gewesen, aber er wollte morgen Fit sein, denn das war sicherlich kein leichtes Gespräch, auch wenn er so langsam erkannte, das Bella wirklich ein Opfer zu sein schien.

* * *

„Mr. Delacour" Harry hatte ihn angesprochen, da er mit seinen blauen Augen und blonden Haaren, sowie einer Figur die Duddi alle Ehre gemacht hätte nicht zu erkennen war, wie er hoffte.

„Ah, Frederic folgen sie mir" Yves grinste über seinen Praktikanten und marschierte mit Harry zu Empfangsschalter, wo sie sich anmeldeten, dort kurz abfällig gemustert wurden und nur eine oberflächliche Überprüfung stattfand.

Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und stiegen in der gleichen Etage aus, die Harry schon bei seinem letzten Besuch genommen hatte, nur gingen sie diesmal in eine andere Richtung. Vor einer weiteren Tür hielten sie inne, bis sich Yves auch hier angemeldet hatte und diese geöffnet wurde.

Sie waren nun in einem völlig weißen Raum getreten. Die Wände, die Decke, selbst der Tisch am rechten Rand war weiß. Harry schätze, dass in diesen Raum eine Art Überprüfung stattfand und hoffte das Tonks das in ihrer Taktik Harry zu verkleiden mit einbezogen hatte.

„Dort werden wir gleich Mrs. Lestrange treffen." Yves zeigte etwas rechts von Harry auf eine ebenfalls weiße Tür. „Bitte lege deinen Zauberstab und andere Gegenstände, die als Waffen gelten könnten, dort ab." Harry hat damit schon gerechnet und deshalb nur einen Stab dabei, er überlegte kurz, ob er aus Spaß einen Impuls loslassen sollte. Ließ das aber doch sein, es war das Zaubereiministerium, Muggeltechnik war hier sicherlich verpönt.

Als sie die Sachen abgelegt hatten betraten sie den nächsten Raum, dieser sah aus wie ein Verlies bei Gringotts. Kalte graue Wände die feucht wirkten, in der Mitte ein Tisch und auf dem ersten Blick war keine weitere Tür zu erkennen, aber als er sich umschaute verschwand auch die Tür durch die sie gerade getreten waren. Harry folgte Yves und erblickte eine etwas nervöse aber recht gut gepflegte und genährte Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie sofort etwas fragen, schien aber auf etwas zu warten, da sie nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte und wie gebannt auf Yves schaute.

Yves nahm eine rötlich schimmernde Glaskugel aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. Er bat Harry Platz zunehmen und als alle drei saßen färbte die Kugel sich Blau und Bellatrix begann sofort. „Haben sie was von ihm oder meiner Schwester?" sie schien sich für Harry gar nicht weiter zu interessieren.

„Deiner Schwester geht es gut und sie lässt dir ausrichten, dass du deinen Graphornarsch zusammen reißen sollst Trix." Harry hatte geantwortet bevor Yves überhaupt reden konnte. Bellatrix starre ihn an, als hätte er Drachenohren und ein Graphorn Horn im Gesicht.

Bevor sie fragen konnte legte Harry kurz seine Hand auf den Tisch, so dass der Siegelring der Blacks erschien. Sie nickte und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, die sie versuchte sofort abzuwischen. „Zissa ist in Sicherheit und wird immer zu dir stehen, egal was passiert oder wie du dich entscheidest. Ich soll dir auch noch sagen, du schuldest ihr eine Galleone vier Sickel und zwölf Knut." Harry wusste das das ein Code war, aber Narzissa hatte ihm nicht gesagt was dieser bedeutete.

„Das ist schön zu hören" sie lächelte geistesabwesend, als wäre sie weit in die Vergangenheit gereist. „Danke, für alles was du für sie getan hast." Sie atmete beruhigt aus.

„Das würde ich für jeden tun der es verdient" erwiderte Harry ohne zu zögern. „Für jeden verstehst du?" Sie nickte, Harry hatte aber das ungute Gefühl das sie nicht motivierter geworden war. „Bella sie vermisst dich sehr, sie braucht dich, sicherlich mehr als sie sich selber eingesteht." Harry wusste nicht ob das stimmte, doch was sollte er ihr anderes sagen.

„Mrs. Lestrange" Yves brachte sich nun ins Gespräch mit ein, „Morgen ist die Untersuchung und ich habe immer noch nicht ihre Zustimmung." Sie schaute ängstlich zu Yves und anschließend zu Harry, scheinbar war sie immer noch nicht dazu bereit die Angst vor Voldemort schien zu groß.

„Bella ich weiß ich könnte es fordern" sie musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Überraschung. „Das will und werde ich aber nicht, es ist deine Entscheidung und dein Leben. Ich werde nie etwas von dir fordern was du nicht willst." Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen „ich kann dir nur eins versprechen und zwar das wir dir nur helfen können wenn du bei uns bist."

Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen und heulte los. So Stolz sie auch die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zuwirken, das war nun vorbei. Vor ihnen war nun ein eingeschüttertes Persönchen. „Ich habe Angst" schniefte sie „solche Angst, ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann" jammerte sie weiter.

Harry wäre am liebsten um den Tisch gesprungen doch das war nicht erlaubt und so musste er tatenlos zusehen wie sie dort jammerte. „Wir werden dir helfen so gut es geht" Harry schaute kurz auf Yves und sagte dann „sie wird Morgen bei dir sein." Nun schaute Yves überrascht, nickte aber zustimmend, als er den fragenden Blick von Bella in die Richtung der beiden sah.

Sie nickte nun und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, sie versuchte auch ein Lächeln, was ihr nur andeutungsweise gelang. Als auch schon die Kugel auf dem Tisch anfing zu flackern. „Sagen sie der Banshee das Geld wird sie nicht ohne Beweise bekommen und sie soll unsere Anatomie nicht dauernd verwechseln." Scheinbar wieder ein Spitzname der beiden Schwestern.

„Das hätten wir dann Mrs. Lestrange, wir sehen uns dann am Freitag…" in diesen Moment wurde die Kugel wieder Rot. „…und werden den Verhandlungsablauf nochmals durchgehen." Sie nickte als Zeichen, das sie verstanden hatte.

Harry nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg. Harry war froh, als er das Gebäude endlich verlassen hatte und er nun wieder er selbst sein konnte. Er hatte sich noch kurz mit Yves über den Ablauf mit Narzissa verständigt, diese sollte als Krankenschwester dort aufkreuzen und konnte so Bella während der Entfernung des Mals beistehen. Jetzt verschwand er zur Hütte, um es der sicherlich völlig nervösen Narzissa zu sagen.

Harry hatte Recht, er war kaum erschienen, da wurde er auch schon mit Fragen bombardiert. Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie gesagt? Wie sieht sie aus? Wird sie gut behandelt? Harry beantwortete ihr geduldig die Fragen und erklärte ihr anschließend, was er ihr für morgen versprochen hatte. Die Reaktion war doch anders als erwartet, da sie sich auf ihn stürzte und ihm einige Küsse ins Gesicht drückte.

„Was hatte das mit dem Geld zu bedeuten?" fragte Harry, nachdem sie von ihm abgelassen hatte.

Sie wurde zu Harrys Überraschung etwas nervöser und murmelte etwas von wegen sie müsse noch einiges vorbereiten und verschwand nach oben. Harry würde wetten, dass sie sogar rot angelaufen war.

Harry verschwand anschließend wieder, er hatte Nachricht von Justin erhalten und sie wollten sich heute in Muggellondon treffen und etwas abhängen. Sie waren erst im Kino, anschließend in einer Spielhalle, in der Justin Harry in einer Terminator Version zeigte was Muggelwaffen alles können.

Allerdings hätte er das nicht machen müssen, da Harry in seiner Hotelzimmerwoche sehr viele Berichte über Muggelwaffen und Spezialeinheiten im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Das war das Interessanteste, was er Nachts gefunden hatte. Da er nicht raten wollte, wie viele Karos auf einem Blatt waren und schon gar nicht anrufen wollte, obwohl die Damen mit Peitsche es gerne so gehabt hätten.

Als Justin Harry das dritte Mal gezeigt hatte, dass er besser war, machten sie sich auf in eine Kneipe, die Harry aussuchen durfte. Justin wunderte sich wo Harry mit ihm hinwollte und fing an zu protestieren, als er erkannte wo er ihn genau hin führte. Aber das ließ Harry nicht gelten, den heutigen Abend würden sie bei Crissi beenden, vielleicht würden sie sogar Duddi treffen.

Als sie wieder in der Loge abseits bedient wurden, brauchte Justin einiges bevor er etwas lockerer wurde. Harry musste ihm auch dreimal schwören, dass er Susan nichts davon erzählen würde, allerdings würde Harry diese Entscheidung erst endgültig fällen, wenn es soweit war. Was Justin scheinbar auch wusste.

„Woher kennst du den Laden?"

„Mein Cousin musste mich mitnehmen. Ahh, wo wir vom Basilisk sprechen kommt der Schwanz um die Ecke." Harry nickte Richtung Eingang, wo Duddi gerade einmarschierte.

„Das ist dein Cousin?" Justin grinste „wusste gar nicht das du Pottwale in der Verwandtschaft hast."

„Naja, Freunde kann man sich aussuchen, Verwandte nicht." Erwiderte Harry, grinste aber auch bei dem Vergleich.

Justin grinste „Oh deine Verwandtschaft gibt sich die Ehre."

„Potter was machst du hier?"

Harry warf einen bedeutungsschweren Blick Richtung Justin. „Hallo Duddi wie geht's?" Justin verdrehte die Augen, „Fernseher wieder heile?"

Dieser musterte ihn angestrengt durch seine Schweinsäuglein „Das warst du?" Er schlug mit seiner Faust in die flache Hand.

„Ja aber deine Eltern haben dir sicherlich einen größeren gekauft, jetzt wo sie die Million bekommen haben?"

Duddi musterte ihn wieder fragend, „nah für meinen Aufenthalt, haben sie dir nichts davon abgegeben?" Harry sah ihn bedauernd an, „das würde ich ihnen aber heimzahlen." Harry griff in seine Tasche und reichte Duddi ein Bündel Pfund Noten „damit du auch was davon hattest." Duddi schaute nun angepasst zu seinen IQ auf Harry, als seine Freunde ihn auch schon Richtung Bühne zogen.

„HUHARR" rief Justin, Harry versteifte sich innerlich bei dem Ausspruch „endlich ein Sieg ohne Prügelei, ich glaube du wirst erwachsen." Justin grinste zu Harry, der auch grinsen musste.

„HUHARR?"

„So ein Gebrüll von jemanden, den ich bei meinem Onkel getroffen habe" erwiderte Justin lässig.

„Hört sich dämlich an, aber ich habe das glaube ich schon mal gehört" Harry tat als würde er nachdenken.

„Sicherlich einer der Filme von mir, ist so ein Anfeuerungsspruch bei den Amis."

„Stimmt, wenn die aus dem Graben gehüpft sind" meinte Harry, er erinnerte sich gerade an eine dieser Szenen.

„Also ich muss schon sagen, deine Verwandtschaft ist etwas auf das man stolz sein kann" sagte Justin und schaute in die Richtung der Bühne.

Harry folgte seinen Blick und sah wie der zweihundertfünfzig Pfund Duddi gerade Limbo unter dem Bein einer Tänzerin tanzte. Was durch einen Platsch endete, als Duddi auf der Bühne aufschlug.

Justin lachte so, dass er fast vom Stuhl kippte und wurde erst wieder ernst, als Harry ihn fragte, ob sie jetzt noch zu Susan wollten. Beide lachten anschließend noch eine Weile über Duddi und seine Freunde, bevor sie sich trennten, wobei Harry glücklich darüber war einen Portschlüssel zu haben. Denn apparieren wäre in seinem Zustand die Hölle gewesen.

Er schlug im Esszimmerbereich auf, wie er hoffte leise. Er schaute sich um, scheinbar waren die Mädels schon am schlafen und so steuerte er auf das Sofa zu, er wollte die beiden nicht stören. Er würde sicherlich mehr Lärm machen als nötig und die Treppe wirkte auch viel zu steil für ihn.

Er schaffte es noch seine Schuhe abzustreifen und seine Jacke auszuziehen, warf noch einige Holzstücke in den Kamin und legte sich dann auf das Sofa. Er war sofort weg, nur leider träumte er heute viel:

_Bella die nun zwei Dunkle Male trug anstatt des einen und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und wie eine Geisteskranke auslachte. Über Tonks die sich in Schniefelus mit Brüsten verwandelte und meinte „damit sie ihren Traummann wenigsten hin und wieder sähen würde, würde sie für immer so bleiben."_

_Zu Narzissa die ihm ein Messer in die Brust rammte und ihm ins Ohr säuselte „ich habe einen Erben danke du Trottel". Zu Red - Head die gerade Nott küsste, während Pansy Parkinson diesen mit den Händen unter das Hemd fuhr. Red -Head hauchte in seine Richtung „es ist mir egal ob ich dich teilen muss, Hauptsache ich kann bei dir sein."_

_Justin der in einen Tarnfleck Kampfanzug und geschultertem Gewehr „HUHARR" schrie, während seine Kameraden sich über den Zauberer beugten der gerade erledigt wurde. Zu Remus der von Ministerium Beamten auf fliegenden Teppichen gejagt und zum Schluss mit silbernen Pfeilen erlegt wurde._ Immer wieder versuchte Harry sich einzureden, dass er nur träumte und aufwachen würde, doch dann wechselte der Traum nur wieder.

_Tom der gerade ein Schottisches Volkslied summte, während er Neville der Länge nach in Scheiben schnitt. Ein Totesser küsste seine Füße und stammelte immer wieder „Meister ich danke euch."_ Harry erkante die Stimme erst _als Tom erwiderte „ruhig Potter ich muss mich konzentrieren."_

„AAAHHH" er schrie auf und erwachte endlich, KRACH, schmerzhaft da er vom Sofa gestürzt war. Er erkannte das es schon hell draußen war und er sah das Tonks und Narzissa ihn überrascht musterten.

„Was ist los?" fragte dann auch Narzissa besorgt.

Harry hob nur die Hand und murmelte „Albtraum", er hielt sich seinen brummenden Schädel. Er versuchte alles um den Alptraum und die entsetzlichen Bilder aus seinen Bewusstsein zu verdrängen und so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Was ihm etwas schwer viel, da er verschwitzt war und verwirrt wirkte.

„Interessanter Abend?" Er nickte nur. „Selbst Schuld" kam es von Tonks und sie grinste ihn diebisch an. „Was hältst du von Zissa?"

Harry sah Tonks verwundert an und als diese auf Narzissa zeigte wusste Harry was sie meinte. Diese trug einen Standart Schwesternkittel vom St. Mungo. Harry grinste nun breit, ihm war eine Idee gekommen und so ging er zu Narzissa und zog seinen Stab und veränderte ihr Outfit ein wenig.

„Was soll das denn sein?" kam es von Tonks, sie grinste aber immer noch breit.

Im Gegensatz zu Narzissa, die etwas unbehaglich an sich herunter schaute und ihrem sehr kurzen Rock und ihrem tiefen Ausschnitt skeptisch gegenüberstand. „Wozu soll das gut sein?" brachte sie auch hervor.

Harry grinste nun, ein Outfit bei dem Duddi voll abgegangen war. „Damit wird sich keiner der Auroren mehr an dein Gesicht erinnern" erklärte er ihr.

Sie ließ die Augenbraun kurz nach oben zucken, „aber so wirke ich eher wie eine Lebedame" brummte sie. Tonks musste schon ihre Faust in den Mund stecken um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und selbst dann liefen ihr die Tränen noch über die Wange. Narzissa wirklich völlig aufgelöst und pikiert, so etwas war dann scheinbar doch zuviel des guten für sie.

„Aber eine verdammt süße" erwiderte Harry knapp und verschwand unter dem überraschten Blicken der beiden ins Badezimmer. Mit dem Vorsatz nie wieder soviel durcheinander zu trinken. _Wieso bin ich mit Justin in diesen Laden gegangen. Harry James Lestrange Malfoy Potter - Black du bist ein unsensibles Arschloch, du hast viel zu viel Glück bei so einen Charakter._

* * *

„Ist sie schon los?" fragte Harry, als er geduscht wieder nach unten kam.

„Ja sie trifft sich mit dem Fachmann etwas früher, damit sie nicht weiter auffällt." Sie grinste wieder, „allerdings haben wir den Rock wieder einige Zentimeter verlängert und den Ausblick auf den Bauchnabel verwehrt" erklärte Tonks, die es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Frische Luft schnappen" sagte Harry. „Was hältst du von einem Einkaufsbummel durch die Winkelgasse und anschließend Muggellondon?" Harry erkante an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck das etwas nicht stimmte, aber es wirkte nicht so, als wolle sie es ihm jetzt sagen.

„Ober traust du dich nicht, dich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen?" Sie sah überrascht auf, _Jackpot_ dachte sich Harry. Scheinbar war sie wirklich etwas gekränkt gewesen, das sie nicht zusammen zu der Hochzeit waren.

„Doch" warf sie ein knapp ein.

Harry erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Fred und Georg von wegen der Hochzeitfeier, wie musste sich Tonks wohl dort gefühlt haben. Langsam begriff er immer mehr Dumbledores Worte bezüglich der Verantwortung. „Tonks?" diese sah erneut zu ihm „ich meine Bummeln richtig als Pärchen."

„Harry du brauchst..."

„Doch tue ich" unterbrach er sie „ich weiß was du für mich geopfert hast und ich würdige es, indem ich so tue als wäre nichts zwischen uns in der Öffentlichkeit, das ist nicht fair."

„Ich habe nichts geopfert Harry." Sie war nun vor ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „In Ordnung, normal ist diese Beziehung nicht, aber ich bin auch kein normales Mädchen." Sie lächelte ihn spitzbübisch zu, ließ ihre Haare Pink werden und sagte „fertig."

Beide erschienen in der Winkelgasse und schlenderten Hand in Hand durch die einzelnen Läden. Hier und dort erstanden sie wie Harry fand Staubfänger oder unnützes Zeug. Laut Tonks waren das allerdings äußert Dekorative Gegenstände, die für das Leben in der Jagdhütte unablässig waren.

Harry würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde er hätte nicht am liebsten einige Male seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die Leute verhext die sie begafften, aber Tonks schien das nicht weiter zustören und mit der Zeit war es ihm auch egal. Sollten sie sich doch ihre Mäuler zerreißen. Ihm gefiel es hier mit Tonks, sollten Sie doch verschwinden. _Sein Verhalten verwunderte ihn selbst, früher war es ihm doch auch egal gewesen was man von ihm dachte und nun?_

Als sie durch Muggellondon gestreift waren, entdeckte Harry etwas, was ihn auf eine Idee brachte. Er hatte schon öfters überlegt ob die Jagdhütte auf lange Sicht ein Heim bilden würde, allerdings war im keine Alternative eingefallen.

„Was ist mit dir Harry?" Tonks hatte ihn angesprochen, da Harry stehen geblieben war und weiter auf die zum Verkauf stehenden Häuser schaute.

„Wie gut kennst du dich mit Muggeln aus?" fragte er. „Ich meine wir sind im Ministerium gemeldet, wie läuft das hier?"

„Genauso, jeder ist mit Wohnsitz und allen anderen Angaben bei Einwohnermeldeamt gemeldet, wieso?"

„Woher weist du das?"

„Mein Dad war Muggelstämmig" sie sagte das, als müsste sie das einem dreijährigen erklären.

„Ach ja", Harry rügte sich selber „hast du diesen Ausweis oder noch besser kannst du so einen Ausweis manipulieren?"

„Natürlich nicht" sagte sie in so einen entsetzten Tonfall der klarmachte, jederzeit.

„Lass uns in ein Cafe oder so was" unterbreitete Harry nun, sie nickte, scheinbar war ihr klar das er hier nicht weiter reden wollte. So gingen sie in das nächste Straßencafe und als sie ihre Getränke hatten, begann Harry von neuen.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir uns ein Haus kaufen könnten, außerhalb der Zaubererwelt in einer Kleinstadt irgendwo in England."

„Wieso?"

„Was ist wenn Bella wirklich freikommt?" Auf ihr erregtes Zucken „Anders, wenn Bella frei ist, ist die Jagdhütte erstens auf Dauer zu eng, zweitens wird sie mit Sicherheit von Tom und seiner Brut gejagt und drittens wissen wir nicht, wie die Gemeinschaft auf ein Freispruch reagiert."

Tonks nickte verstehend, „also willst du offiziell ein Haus bei den Muggel kaufen?"

„Ich will es so magiefrei wie möglich erwerben. Das heißt niemand in der Nähe, der auch nur an Zauberei glaubt. Keine Zauber die man auf den Kaufunterlagen nachvollziehen kann, es soll wirken als hätte ein Muggel ein Haus gekauft und fertig."

„Warum das ganze, wir können die Unterlagen doch verschwinden lassen oder mit einen Anti – Muggelzauber belegen."

„Genau das will ich nicht, ich möchte das jemand ein Haus kauft, der echte Muggelausweise hat, der ordnungsgemäß Steuern dafür bezahlt, der seinen Rasen auf Muggelweise weg macht. Es soll wirken wie ein ganz normales Muggelhaus. Keiner der es sieht oder die Unterlagen überprüft. soll merken das es Zauberer beherbergt."

„Wieso? Ich meine wenn du die Zaubererwelt austricksen willst. reicht doch der Kauf auf die Muggelweise."

* * *

Ich hätte gern Meer

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	39. Die erste Sitzung

**Moin,**

Vielen dank dann aber an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben. Also danke nochmals an: **indy: **ich hoffe**. Castroblanco, Foil: **danke ich auch**. Schwarzleserin 001: **danke, nee Zeit habe ich nicht aber mein Beta hat gedroht,** Wilder Terminator, Dax:** ;-)**, Tatze, Zamy88, Zerengeb, Tybman. Indy: **wir werden uns noch etwas um Harry und Konsorten kümmern diese Ferien macht Voldi bubu sorry**. Alex Black5, Chris: **geht weiter

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 38**

„Ich will es so magiefrei wie möglich erwerben. Das heißt niemand in der Nähe, der auch nur an Zauberei glaubt. Keine Zauber die man auf den Kaufunterlagen nachvollziehen kann, es soll wirken als hätte ein Muggel ein Haus gekauft und fertig."

„Warum das ganze, wir können die Unterlagen doch verschwinden lassen oder mit einen Anti – Muggelzauber belegen."

„Genau das will ich nicht, ich möchte dass jemand ein Haus kauft, der echte Muggelausweise hat, der ordnungsgemäß Steuern dafür bezahlt, der seinen Rasen auf Muggelweise weg macht. Es soll wirken wie ein ganz normales Muggelhaus. Keiner der es sieht oder die Unterlagen überprüft. soll merken das es Zauberer beherbergt."

„Wieso? Ich meine wenn du die Zaubererwelt austricksen willst. reicht doch der Kauf auf die Muggelweise."

**

* * *

39 Kapitel:Die erste Sitzung**

„Schon, aber ich will auch, dass wenn das Haus oder der Besitzer von den Muggeln überprüft werden sollte, nichts Außergewöhnliches gefunden wird." Er schaute sie kurz nachdenklich an, entschied sich dann aber doch, seine Erfahrung mit dem Muggeln für sich zu behalten, zumindest hier.

„Es soll für die Zauberer unbekannt sein und Muggel sollen denken es ist ein Muggelhaus?"

„Genau, allerdings müssen die besten und effektivsten Schutzzauber über das Haus gesprochen werden, die unter diesen Umständen möglich sind. Kein apparieren, egal von wem, kein Portschlüssel, kein Flohnetzwerkanschluss und am besten keinen Kamin."

„Harry wirst du jetzt zu Mad-Eye?" fragte sie belustig. Harry erkannte aber, dass der Auror in ihr nickte.

Sie musterte ihn teils belustigt, teils nachdenklich und fragend. „Sagen wir mal ich habe ein Gefühl und das sagt mir, dass ich nur wenigen von diesem Haus erzählen sollte" versuchte Harry es ihr zu beschreiben, ohne zuviel hier und jetzt zu verraten.

„Los lass uns nach Hause und wir reden bei uns weiter" sagte Tonks und zog den überraschten Harry aus seinem Stuhl. Sie gingen in eine Nebengasse und apparierten in die Jagdhütte. Kaum waren sie erschienen, sah Tonks ihn mit einem Hundeblick am. „Sagst du ‚Klein Tonksy' was du vorhast?" Sie bewegt sich mit übertriebenem Hüftschwung auf ihn zu und als sie vor ihm stand streifte ihre Hand rein zufällig über seine empfindlichste Körperregion.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Nein das wird Master Harry nicht" knurrte er, ihre Augen musterten ihn überrascht, als er sie auch schon am Nacken ergriff und zu sich zog. Sie wollte wohl protestieren, aber willigte dann doch in einen Kuss oder vielmehr einen anderen Kampf ein.

Sie drückte Harry relativ aggressiv mit den Rücken gegen die Wand, so hart das sein Hinterkopf schmerzhaft dagegen gestoßen wurde. Harry war durch kurz abgelenkt, so dass sie mit einen kräftigen Reißen sein Hemd öffnen konnte und schon in seine Brustwarze biss oder saugte. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf seinen Rücken gleiten lassen wo sie sich nun langsam in seine Haut bohrten.

Harry konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, allerdings schien das Tonks nicht weiter zu stören, sie war wieder auf Harrys Augenhöhe erschienen und gab ihn einen aggressiven Kuss. Während ihre rechte Hand recht hart und energisch seinen Penis und seine Hoden massierte. Dieser Bereich Harrys reagierte darauf schneller, als sein Kopf und er drückte nun schon fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose.

Harry zog nun Tonks an ihren Haaren etwas von sich weg, so dass er ihre Bluse mit seinen beiden Händen ergreifen konnte und auch sie aufriss. Seine Hände schoben ihren Büstenhalter etwas nach oben, als er auch schon seinen Kopf senkte und mit seinem Mund an ihren Brustwarzen knabberte. Sie stöhnte auf, als er anfing etwas kräftiger zu saugen.

Ihre Hände hatten angefangen den Rest seines Hemdes von seinen Oberkörper zu streifen, so dass dieses nur noch in seinem Hosenbund steckte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingernägel nun über seinen nackten Rücken, was bei ihm zwar Schmerzen verursachte, die ihn aber nur noch mehr anspornten und kurz aufkeuchen ließen.

Harry hatte ihren Rock nach oben gestreift und senkte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihr Höschen sehen konnte. Er streifte es nach unten weg und sie ließ einen Seufzer ertönen, als seine Zunge sich den Weg in Richtung ihres Schambereichs erkämpfte.

Harry wollte seinen Kopf wieder nach oben bringen, wurde aber von ihren Händen, die nun seine Haare zerwühlten, davon abgehalten. Erst als er seinen Finger in ihre warme feuchte Spalte eintauchen ließ, schaffte es Harry sich wieder aufzurichten. Er schob sie Richtung Esstisch, auf deren Kante er sie setze, als er erneut seinen Kopf senkte und begann mit seiner Zunge ihren Kitzler zu massieren.

Sie krallte sich zuerst an Harry, doch als ihr Höhepunkt immer näher zu kommen schien, lehnte sie sich stöhnend und keuchend auf dem Tisch zurück. Harry richtete sich auf und öffnete seine Hose, so dass diese auf seine Knöchel rutschte, seine Shorts folgte nur wenige Millisekunden später. Kaum hat seine Erektion nun das Tageslicht erblickt, da drang er auch schon ohne zu zögern ihn sie ein. Sie keuchten beide auf, als Harry vollständig ihn ihr versank und es gab ein Klatschen, als ihre Körper aneinander gestoßen wurden. Sie hatte sich auf ihre Hände gestützt und drückte ihren Körper gegen den von Harry, was diesen veranlasste nun so schnell und hart er konnte ihn sie zu stoßen.

Sie drückte weiterhin dagegen, was ihn noch mehr anspornte und unter seinen letzten heftigen Stößen, stöhnte und keuchte sie bis ihre Gegenwehr zusammenbrach und sie sich mit den Rücken auf den Tischen sinken ließ. Harry verlangsamte allerdings nicht sein Tempo, so dass er sich nach einigen weiteren harten und festen Klatschern ihrer beiden feuchten Körper unter einem lauten Keuchen in ihr ergoss.

Sie ließ nun ihren Kopf ganz auf den Tisch herunter und keuchte während er langsam mit seinen Händen über ihren Bauch fuhr und sich runter beugte und sie sanft küsste. Er atmete schwer, als sie sich aufrichtete. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn förmlich entgegen, als sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihm sanft, fast zögerlich, küsste.

Harry erwiderte sehr sanft diesen Kuss und drückte sie an sich. „Hat es Master Harry gefallen?" fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und er nur nicken konnte. Sie küsste ihn erneut, allerdings ließ sie nun ihre Fingernägel über seinen Rücken gleiten. Er revanchierte sich, indem er recht kräftig ihre Pobacken ergriff und gegen sich drückte.

* * *

Harry hatte es sich nach einem ausgiebigen Bad mit Tonks vor den Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Diese war noch oben um sich wieder herzurichten und ihre neuen Klamotten vom Einkauf zu sortieren, als Narzissa im Essbereich erschien. Harry schaute auf und lächelte sie freundlich an, was allerdings erfror, als sie sich zu ihm drehte.

„Was ist mit dir?" er war aufgestanden und zu ihr gegangen. Sie war kreideweiß und zitterte am ganzen Körper, auch waren ihre Augen verheult und rot.

„Weißt…" Narzissa schniefte heftig „weißt du was sie durchmachen muss?" Ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn kurz, bevor sie wieder ängstlich den Kopf senkte.

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es entfernt werden kann, also kann ich mir den Rest gar nicht vorstellen" erwiderte Harry ehrlich und nahm das Häufchen Elend vor sich in den Arm. Sie schniefte eine Zeitlang, bevor Harry sie Richtung Sofa führte auf dem sie sich dann niederließen.

„Wie ist es denn nun gelaufen?" fragte er sie ruhig.

„Ich würde sagen miserabel, aber dieser Fachmann sagte alles wäre gut verlaufen" begann Narzissa ihre Erzählung der Geschehnisse. „Trixi konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, als die Auroren sie geholt haben." Wieder drückte sie ihr Gesicht in Harrys Schulter und schniefte einige Male.

„Ist sie das Mal losgeworden?" fragte nun Tonks, die sich an Harry andere Schulter drücke und Narzissa fragend musterte.

„Ja" brachte sie hervor.

„Erzählst du uns was geschehen ist?" fragte Harry, der nun wissen wollte was Zissa so aufgebracht hatte.

Sie nickte und richtete sich etwas auf. „Als ich sie sah, war ich überrascht wie gut sie aussah." Sie lächelte kurz, „dann hat dieser Schlächter ihren Arm freigelegt und angefangen ihr einige Tränke zu verabreichen. Sie konnte dann ihre Arme und Beine nicht mehr fühlen. Als das soweit war, begann er einige Zauber zu sprechen und das Mal sowie die Haut drumherum veränderte sich. Es schien aus ihren Körper zu wollen, da es sich wie eine Blase immer weiter vorbeulte."

„Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte sie geschrieen, als würde man ihr den Arm abreißen." Narzissa schüttelte sich. „Ich musste sie festhalten, damit sie sich nicht selbst schlug und ich habe sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, damit die Auroren nicht rein kamen. Harry es war schrecklich, ihre Augen und das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und … und ich verhexe sie auch noch und breche fast ihren Arm." Sie drückte sich wieder in Harrys Schulter.

„So Schlimm?" unterbrach Tonks mitfühlend, Harry hatte Narzissa weiter an sich gedrückt während Tonks ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken fuhr.

Sie sprach nun etwas gedämpft weiter, da sie ihren Kopf in Harrys Schulter gedrückt hatte. „Als die Beule nicht mehr weiter gewachsen war. Hat der Typ ein Messer genommen und die Haut abgetrennt. Das Blut ist nur so aus ihr herausgeschossen. Sie ist nach kurzer Zeit, Merlin sei dank, Ohnmächtig geworden. Aber das Blut ..." Sie stockte erneut.

„Es war ... es war Schwarz, es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis es Rot wurde. Harry es war Schwarz wie die Nacht." Sie schüttelte sich erneut. „Der Typ lies dann noch etwas Zeit vergehen, bevor er das Blut stoppte, aber nicht durch einen Zauber. Nein er presste irgendwelche Kräuter auf die offene Wunde und fixierte sie mit einen Stück von ihrer Kleidung."

„Er musste das sicherlich so verschließen" versuchte Tonks sie zu beruhigen.

„Pah" kam es nur von Narzissa, „als sie dann erwachte konnte sie sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen. Aber der Typ hat ihr verboten Heiltränke zu nehmen und mir untersagt ihre Lage durch Zauber angenehmer zu gestallten. Als die Auroren den Raum betraten war sie immer noch nicht in der Lage ihren Arm zu bewegen, sie sagte sie würde ihre Finger auch nicht mehr fühlen."

„Und was hat er dazu gesagt?" fragte Harry sehr ruhig, er hatte schon einiges erwartet, aber das war doch recht hart gewesen. Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er Narzissa nie dahin gelassen, sie war viel zu sehr auf ihre Schwester konzentriert um so was zu ertragen.

„Das wäre gut so, das müsse so sein" erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Sie hätte viel Blut verloren, was ihr Körper aber selbst regenerieren muss und die Kräuter wären Schuld an der Lähmung ihres Armes. Sie solle viel trinken und sich wenig bewegen und auf keinen Fall zaubern." Sie gab einen Laut von sich der zeigte was sie davon hielt.

Tonks musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, da solch ein Grunzen sonst nie über Narzissas Lippen gekommen war. „Sie wird es schaffen, schon alleine um dich wieder ärgern zu können" sagte sie dann sanft. Narzissa schaute auf und lächelte ihr schwach, aber dankbar zu.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens begann Tonks. „Harry wegen des Hauses?" Narzissa schaute sie fragend an, woraufhin Tonks sie erstmal auf das laufende brachte.

„Du willst das Haus als Muggel erwerben und es soll für Muggel auch normal zu erkennen sein?" Harry nickte. „Warum?"

Harry erzählte ihnen über die Vorkommnisse an seinen letzten Tag bei den Dursleys. Was dazu führte, das die beiden ihn entsetzt musterten. „Also willst du es ohne irgendwelche Magie erwerben?" Harry nickte erneut „Willst du dich so vor ihnen schützen?"

„Erst einmal uns" erwiderte Harry. „Also ich glaube das Bella in keinen von den Häusern vor den Todessern sicher wäre" beide nickten langsam. „Also erwerben wir es auf Muggelart, da die nie auf diese Idee kommen würden. Da wir es so erwerben will ich auch sichergehen, das diese Muggel-Armee uns nicht finden kann."

„Alles was auf Maggie hinweist könnte die Todesser sowie auch diese Typen aufmerksam machen. Allerdings müssen wir das Haus dann auch irgendwie Schützen. Einmal gegen die Muggel, die müssen denken da leben andere Muggel, und einmal gegen andere Zauberer."

„Gegen Zauberer ist ja eigentlich kein Problem wenn es so erworben wird ist es ja schon fast Unortbar" kam es nachdenklich von Narzissa.

Ich habe da schon einige Ideen bezüglich der Schutzzauber begann sie" Harry sah sie überrascht und fragend an. „Hey ich bin eine Black und eine Malfoy, da ist Schutzzauber für die Privatsphäre ein und alles."

„Sonst würde das Ministerium merken, wenn wieder etwas ungesetzliches geschehen ist" kam es Sarkastisch von Tonks. „Aber ich glaube ich habe eine Idee für die Muggel."

„Das ist schön" kam es von Harry „denn ich habe keinen Plan, deshalb sucht ihr das Haus und kümmert euch um den Rest. Ich schätze wir haben einen Monat bis das Gamot ein Urteil zustande bekommt, vielleicht auch etwas länger bis sie freikommt." _Wenn sie das den kommt_ fügte er im Geiste an, wollte es aber vor den Beiden nicht laut sagen. Den Zweifel hatte er noch immer. _Was ist wenn Rookwood vor ihr auspackt? Oder wenn Scrimgerough lieber einen Todesser überführen will, als einen Deal aushandeln?_

„Und außerdem muss der Hausherr ja auch wieder in die Schule" Tonks grinste ihn breit an und Narzissa wartete etwas angespannt auf seine Reaktion.

„Lass uns nach oben Zissa, ich glaube Tonks will heute alleine auf dem Fußboden schlafen."

* * *

„Hallo" begrüßte Harry die anderen, als er sie in einem kleinen Pub in London, wie abgesprochen, traf.

Diese erwiderten dieses genauso überrascht wie Harry. „Justin und Susan kennt ihr ja" stellte er die beiden den Gryffindors und Red Head vor. „Das ist Gabby, sie ist die Schwester von Fleur."

Susan musterte sie nachdenklich. „Justin der Justin?" fragte Gabby „der von Sofi."

„Nein meiner" brummte Susan wenig begeistert von ihr zu hören.

„Heute hätten wir echt was gegen die Todesser machen können, was?" Scherzte Harry erhielt allerdings nicht gerade freundliche Blicke. „Mensch seid ihr gut drauf, ich traue ihnen ihr traut ihnen." Harry nickte Richtung Red Head und Gabby „also ist alles in Ordnung oder?"

Neville nickte wenig begeistert, sagte dann aber „also Gut wie es aussieht sind vier gefunden und zerstört, bleiben noch zwei."

Susan, Red Head und Gabby warfen ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Entschuldigt" meinte Hermine und drehte sich zu den Mädchen, um ihnen die gesamte Lage zu erklären.

„Was ist aus dieser ‚keine Skrupel' Geschichte geworden?" fragte Harry Neville und schaute auf Gabby.

Neville grinst nur und zuckte mit den Achseln „bin halt einfach zu ehrlich."

Harry grinste auch, „man sollte nie mit den Gefühlen anderer spielen, naja vielleicht zu einen guten Zweck" er schaute bei dem letzten Teil auf Ron.

„Also zwei bleiben übrig, eins ist höchstwahrscheinlich in der Schule" setze Justin ein, als Ron etwas erwidern wollte. „Gehen wir vom schlechtesten aus, also der Kaffeepott." Alle in der Runde nickten, „was uns jetzt fehlt sind Hinweise auf das letzte Teil, irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Eine Menge" kam es gehässig grinsend von Harry. Was dazu führte das Ginny schnaubte.

„Struwwel wir reden von dem Horcrux" kam es dann auch genervt von ihr.

„Ich auch und du?" er klimperte mit seinen Augen in ihre Richtung.

„Brr" kam es von Susan, „also Dumbledore hat dir Gedanken über diese Alte gezeigt, das Kinderheim, ein Slug – Treffen und diese Hütte." Neville nickte.

„In der Hütte war der Ring" sagte nun Gabby schnell, scheinbar verstehend was Susan vorhatte.

„Im Kinderheim der Hinweis auf die Höhle und das er Gegenstände seiner Mitmenschen sammelt" erklärte Justin.

„Bei der alten die Hinweise auf Borgin und Burkes und den Pott sowie das Medaillon" machte Red Head weiter.

„Beim Slug – Treffen der Hinweis auf die Horcrux und auf die Anzahl von ihnen. Und bei dem Treffen mit Dumbledore der Hinweis, dass er gerne nach Hogwarts zurück wolle" sagte Neville, dem wohl aufgefallen war, dass nicht alle Erinnerungen aufgezählt worden waren.

„Also bleibt noch offen das Kinderheim und der Laden von Borgin und Burkes" faste Hermine zusammen.

„Sowie dein Elternhaus Neville." Alle sahen Harry überrascht an. „Wer weiß wann Tom vorhatte den letzten Horcrux zu machen, vielleicht hatte er erst drei und wollte je einen aus euch machen."

Neville sah ihn etwas sauer an, nickte aber. „Du meinst die Schlange war eins von seiner Mum und von seinen Dad ist noch eins im Haus?" fragte Ron skeptisch.

Neville sah etwas angegriffen aus, wurde aber von Gabby etwas aufgebaut, während Ron je einen giftigen Blick von Hermine, Harry und Ginny kassierte. Was beide durch einen Achselzucken beantworteten.

„Gut wie wollen wir nun weiter vorgehen?" fragte dann Harry. „Ich werde in nächster Zeit beschäftigt sein, also wer will oder kann was machen?"

„Wir durchsuchen mein Geburtshaus" kam es selbstverständlich von Neville.

„Wir versuchen etwas über das Kinderheim herauszufinden" sagte Justin und zeigte auf sich und Susan.

„Fehlt nur noch Borgin und Burkes auf unserer Liste" kam es von Red Head. „Wäre doch das Beste wenn du das machst" sagte sie und nickte in Harrys Richtung.

„Wie ich schon sagte ich weiß nicht ob ich Zeit dafür habe? Aber wäre eine Slytherin nicht unauffälliger?" Zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie aber nur.

Doch Ron versuchte seine Schwester wohl von diesen Idee abzulenken und sagte „Solange wird das mit der auch nicht dauern, Harry." Woraufhin Hermine ihn einen erneuten giftigen Blick zuwarf, scheinbar sollte das Thema hier nicht erörtert werden.

„Glaubst du sie ist schuldig?" fragte Harry ruhig.

„Glaubst du sie saß solange in Askaban weil sie es nicht war?" Fragte er überrascht zurück, er hatte eigentlich mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet.

„Genau wie Algil" brummte Neville, was dazu führte das Ron ihn entschuldigend anschaute.

„Meint ihr den Prozess gegen Bellatrix Lestrange?" fragte Susan und auf das Nicken der anderen. „Glaubst du sie ist Unschuldig?" an Harry gerichtet. Die anderen sogen scharf Luft ein, scheinbar befürchteten sie nun Probleme, ganz im Gegensatz zu Susan die weiter freundlich lächelte.

„Eigentlich sollte ich unvoreingenommen sein, aber das ist ja wohl kaum möglich" begann Harry. „Aber ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll, die Anklageschrift ist eindeutig und scheinbar auch Wasserdicht. Aber wieso bittet ihr Anwalt dann um einige Sachverständige aus der Mysteriumsabteilung? Und wieso lässt er eine Befragung durch ein Denkarium und Veritaserum zu? Normalerweise verweigert man die Aussage und Kämpft gegen das Serum" erklärte Harry, so als würde er keine anderen Informationen wie sie auch haben.

„Was soll das mit dem Denkarium?" fragte Justin dazwischen.

„Es können nur Erinnerungen gezeigt werden wenn der Zauberer es erlaubt. Alle andere können irgendwie ausgeblendet werden. Allerdings kann man sie wohl nicht manipulieren, entweder man zeigt die Wahrheit oder gar nichts" erklärte Hermine in einer Geschwindigkeit, das einen schlecht werden konnte.

„Das einzige Mal, als ich sie getroffen habe, war sie sehr schräg drauf" warf Neville sehr nachdenklich ein.

„Wäre ich auch, wenn du einen Cruccio auf mich sprichst." Einige am Tisch sahen nach dieser Aussage von Harry, der nun gehässig lächelte, überrascht auf Neville, der auch nur Harry angrinste.

„Das meine ich ja" sagte dieser aber, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Egal wen von euch ich damit belegen würde. Er würde mir doch nicht in der Art von McGonagall erklären was ich falsch gemacht habe, oder?"

„Sie hat dir gesagt wie er richtig geht?" frage Hermine entsetzt, scheinbar hatte sie mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht das Neville das wusste.

„Nein sie hat mir nur gesagt warum sie ihn so schnell abschütteln konnte und schien nicht mal sauer auf mich zu sein. Schon irgendwie merkwürdig, nicht war?"

Harry hatte während des Gespräches immer mal wieder auf Ginny geschielt, aber sie ließ nicht erkennen was sie von der ganzen Sache hielt. Das Gespräch lief nun langsam ihn seichtere Bahnen. Zu einem erzählte Gabby Geschichten betreffend Fleur und Justins Ex, was Susan sehr interessant fand. Und es gab auch andere lustige Sachen während ihrer Schulzeit die erzählt wurden oder aus anderer Sicht wiedergegeben wurden.

Auf Harrys Vorschlag die Bar zu wechseln reagierte Justin mit einen hektischen zucken und einen knallroten Schädel. So das Harry diesen Spieleschuppen selber vorschlagen musste. Sie hatten dort noch einigen Spaß und verabredeten sich für das nächste Treffen im Raum der Wünsche auf Hogwarts.

Außer es würden sich wichtige Erkenntnisse zeigen, dann schon früher und zwar sollte der Treffpunkt hier sein und die Zeit über die Galleone übermittelt werden, die jeder außer Gabby schließlich noch bei sich haben musste.

* * *

„Bitte, Bitte Biittttte"

„Nein" kam es streng von Harry „ihr beide bleibt hier und wenn ich dich" er zeigte auf Tonks „dort in irgendwelchen Verkleidungen sehe, bin ich mehr als nur enttäuscht." Er musterte sie scharf und versuchte das kleinste Anzeichen zu entdecken, was auf einen Verstoß hinweisen könnte.

Tonks zog eine Schnute während Narzissa einen Hundblick aufgesetzt hatte, den er so noch nie von ihr gesehen hatte. „Vergesst es, ihr werdet nicht in den Gerichtsaal kommen." Die beiden warfen sich frustrierte Blicke zu. Scheinbar sauer darüber, das ihr kombinierter Überredungsangriff genauso abgeschmettert wurde wie die anderen zuvor.

Harry drückte beide kurz. „Ihr würdet sie ablenken, schon schlimm genug, dass sie mich sehen wird" erklärte er. „Ich zeige euch nachher alles von der Verhandlung im Denkarium." Beide nickten enttäuscht.

„Außerdem muss das Haus bis dahin fertig sein und ihr könnt mir nicht sagen, das hättet ihr schon erledigt" versuchte er sie abzulenken.

„Wie sagten doch, wir sind schon fast fertig" erwiderte Narzissa.

„Natürlich seid ihr das" kam es sarkastisch von Harry. „Deshalb darf ich es auch nicht sehen und nur mein Blut Opfern."

„Zissa ich glaube er ist neugierig" kam es von Tonks, die scheinbar Morgenluft witterte.

„Meinst du? erwiderte diese sarkastisch.

„Ich hoffe doch" maulte Tonks. „Wenigstens können wir uns so Revanchieren. Harry du wirst es sehen wenn wir fertig sind." Sie lächelte gehässig.

„Hast du dem Anwalt den Portschlüssel schon gegeben?" fragte Narzissa nun zu hundertsten male.

„Aschera hat ihm den Portschlüssel überreicht" kam es genervt von Harry „wie sollte ich sonst an ihr Blut gekommen sein. Und er wird ihn ihr überreichen wenn sie frei kommt."

Harry umarmte beide erneut, gab ihnen einen Kuss und apparierte ins Ministerium und ging dort sofort Richtung Fahrstuhl, ohne auch nur auf einen der Wachmänner zu achten. Er wurde allerdings auch nicht aufgehalten, was sicherlich auch an seine Robe lag welche das Zeichen des Gamot zeigte. Harry hatte es einfach darauf ankommen lassen wollen, um zusehen wie man mit den Mitgliedern umging.

Er stieg wieder im letzten Stockwerk aus und schritt auf den Gerichtsaal zu, in dem die Verhandlung stattfinden sollte. Er erkannte einen kleinen Tisch hinter dem zwei Ministeriums Beamte standen, die die Tür hinter sich scheinbar überwachten. Harry wollte ohne weiteres hindurch, als ihn Stock Weasley ansprach.

„Schönen guten Morgen Mr. Potter – Black" kam es recht unterwürfig von ihm. „Wir müssten kurz ihren Zauberstab überprüfen und testen, ob sie unter einem fremden Einfluss stehen."

Harry zuckte nur kurz mit den Augenbraun in dessen Richtung. „Eine Vorsichtsmaße, bedenken sie was für einen Angeklagten wir haben." Letzteres sprach er sehr abwertend aus. „Wir dürfen uns keinen Fehler erlauben, Sie-wissen-schon-wer wird sicherlich versuchen seinen Anhänger zu befreien" brabbelte er weiter und Harry konnte die Zwillinge langsam verstehen, er war ein Arschkriecher.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab so schnell, das seine Gegenüber etwas zusammenzuckten. „Sie wissen, das sie mit dieser Aussage einer Straftat begehen Weasley?" fragte er scharf und auf das überraschte Gesicht von diesem. „Beeinflussung des Gamot ist ein schweres Delikt." Harry musste innerlich grinsen _und an der Tagesordnung_.

Stock Weasley schaute entsetzt auf Harry, während der andere Beamte breit grinsend Harrys Stab und anschließen Harry auf andere Zauber und Waffen überprüfte. „Graphornhaut?" fragte er an Harry gewandt, dieser nickte nur da seine Robe dieses Innenfutter hatte. Der zweite Zauberer murmelte etwas, so dass ein weiterer Gegenstand auf den Tisch zum Vorschein kam.

„Würden sie bitte ihre Hände hier drauf legen?" Auf Harry Blick fügte er an „unser Analysezauber können nicht durch ihre Robe und es ist eine angenehmere Lösung für sie, als sich Auszuziehen?" Harry nickte und tat wie gewünscht.

„Obwohl unsere liebe Miss Kimmkorn das sicherlich gerne als Randbemerkung erwähnt hätte" meinte eine amüsierte Stimme hinter Harry. „Sigesmud Oliphant" stellte sich der magere Mann in der Größe Harrys vor. „Lassen sie es gleich draußen" fuhr er fort, als der Sicherheitsbeamte gerade dem Scanner verschwinden lassen wollte. „Ich glaube kaum, das jemand einen Stripp von mir sehen will."

Harry merkte erst jetzt einen etwas strengern Geruch von Mr. Oliphant und überlegte kurz woher er diesen kannte, als dieser weiter sprach. „Ihr erste Sitzung und dann gleich das Ereignis des Jahres Mr. Potter – Black."

„Scheint so" erwidert Harry, der nicht wusste was er von ihm halten sollte.

„Lassen sie uns reingehen" er deute auf die Tür, „ich bin gespannt was das heute wird."

„Wieso?" Harry war begierig die Meinung der anderen Gamot – Mitglieder zu diesem Thema zu erfahren.

„Naja" er schaute kurz auf Harry, „dieser Anwalt scheint seinen Beruf zu verstehen und ich habe das sichere Gefühl, das wir einige Überraschung bei diesen Prozess erwarten dürfen."

Wieder warf er Harry einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Ich werde wohl erfahren, was an dem Abend bei uns passiert ist" sagte Harry. Was dazu führte, dass sein Gesprächspartner nickte und ihn nun etwas aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Wir sitzen auf der Seite" er zeigte auf die linke Hälfte der Bänke, welche etwas gemütlicher wirkten. Harry nickte nur und überlegte ob Oliphant einfach nur freundlich war oder ob er eigene Pläne verfolgte. Laut seinen Unterlagen war er eher unnahbar und ein Einzelgänger.

Im laufe der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten gesellten sich alle anderen Mitglieder des Gamot dazu, so das nur noch die sechs Plätze der Familien nicht besetzt waren, welche zurzeit kein Oberhaupt hatten oder durch Harry vertreten wurden. Oliphant sagte Harry offen und ehrlich seine Meinung zu jeden der Mitglieder, die nicht immer zu Harrys passte, aber warum auch.

Harry merkte das Oliphant von den anderen nur gegrüßt, aber nicht weiter beachtet wurde. „Der Nachteil wenn man der einzige ist, der Sicherheitstrolle trainiert..." er schaute nach vorne auf die anderen Mitglieder „…oder Vorteil, wie man es nimmt, sie halten meistens etwas Abstand."

„Vorteil" erwiderte Harry, was dazu führte das Oliphant grinste. „Und ich glaube, dass es schwer war Graphornhaut dazu zu bringen, diesen Geruch anzunehmen."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter „es hat schon etwas Zeit gedauert."

„Sehr verehrte Mitglieder des Zauberergamot" sie wurden durch Stock Weasley unterbrochen, der angefangen hatte sie zu begrüßen. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den Strafverfahren Bellatrix Lestrange gegen die Zaubergemeinschaft beizuwohnen." Ein kurzes Gemurmel kam auf und einige Gesichter schielten auf Harry, der arrogant zurück lächelte.

In diesen Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Bellatrix begleitet von zwei Auroren und Yves betrat den Raum. Es schien ein Schauspiel zu sein da, Bellatrix sehr unterwürfig und reumütig wirkte, oder zumindest sich so verhielt. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Saals und Ketten schlangen sich sofort um ihre Arme. Sie richtet sich auf und ließ ihren Blick über das Gamot schweifen, wie zu erwarten war blieb ihr Blick etwas an Harry hängen.

Scrimgerough ergriff sofort das Wort. „Miss Bellatrix Lestrange, ihnen wird vorgeworfen Mitglied in einer verbotenen Organisation zu sein. Sowie den mehrfachen verboten Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen Flüche ausgeübt zu haben." Er schaute nun in die Runde um seine Macht mehr zu demonstrieren. „Wie Plädieren sie?"

„Nicht mehr Schuldig und vermindert Zurechnungsfähig, Euer Ehren" kam es recht leise von ihr zurück.

„Das ich nicht lache", „unerhört" waren einige der Zwischenrufe, die von Scrimgerough mit einem gehässigen Lächeln quittiert wurde und allesamt aus der Ecke der gewählten stammte. Harry erkannte das Kimmkorns Feder annähernd das Pergament zerfetzte, so schnell flog sie darüber.

Scrimgerough hob seine Hände und die Zwischenrufe erstarben. „Gut, wie sie meinen, kam es" überheblich von ihm. „Sie haben einer Befragung mit Veritaserum zugestimmt." Bellatrix nickte. „Würden sie bitte?" Scrimgerough nickte zu einem Mann im Weißen Kittel mit dem Emblem vom St. Mungo. _Scheinbar wollen sie wirklich keine Fehler machen, sogar ein Heiler_ dachte Harry.

Dieser verabreichte Bella drei Tropfen von dem Serum und anschließend überprüfte er ihre Vitalfunktionen. Als diese ihm zusagten nickte er zu Scrimgerough, der nochmals in die Rund grinste und begann.

„Name?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange geborene Black" kam es etwas krächzend von ihr.

„Alter"

„Dreißig" Harry musste nun kurz grübeln _dreißig? Narzissa ist nur zwei Jahre älter, wann haben die geheiratet?_

„Sind sie eine Todesserin?"

„Nein" Es brach sofort eine Unruhe aus und einige der Mitglieder machten eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie es scheint hat sie die Kraft gegen das Serum zu kämpfen" kam es nun von Scrimgerough, „also hat eine weitere Befragung wohl keinen Sinn." Wieder nickten einige der Mitglieder eifrig.

„Dürfte ich euer Ehren?" Yves war vorgetreten.

„Mr. Delacour ihre juristischen Spitzfindigkeiten werden hier keine Grundlage finden. Die Angeklagte kämpft gegen das Serum an, also ist eine weitere Befragung sinnlos" erwiderte Scrimgerough gehässig.

„Vielleicht sollten sie Fragen stellen, wo sie sich der Antwort sicherer sein können, als diese ebbend" erwiderte Yves. „Miss Lestrange, waren sie eine Todesserin?" fragte er ohne weiter auf den Ankläger zu achten.

Sie antwortet umgehend mit „Ja" welches beinahe durch Zwischenrufe untergegangen war. Was dazu führte, das der neue Vorsitzende Scrimgerough scharf anfuhr „Wenn sie es nicht schaffen ihre Anhänger zu bändigen, werde ich eine Strafe gegen sie verhängen müssen Herr Minister."

Scrimgerough nickte nur grimmig und warf einen Blick auf Fudge und Umbridge die daraufhin sich nach hinten beugten und Gespräche begannen. „Mrs. Lestrange wieso sind sie keine Todesserin mehr."

„Ich habe mich von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, losgesagt."

Scrimgerough grinste und meinte eigentlich mehr sarkastisch zu den Mitgliedern des Gamot „So haben sie?"

Doch Bellatrix antwortete wieder „Ja!"

Man konnte sehen, das Scrimgerough das so nicht geplant hatte. Allerdings schien ihm etwas einzufallen, denn er meinte „Ich wollte es zwar jetzt noch nicht vorführen aber" er schaute kurz auf Yves. „Auror legen sie den linken Arm der Angeklagten frei."

Dieser trat vor und rollte den Ärmel von Bella nach oben, wo ein markeloser weißer Arm zu Vorschein kam. Harry konnte nicht die kleinste Stelle erblicken, die auf das dunkle Mal deutete. Gemurmel setzte erneut ein, diesmal alle im Saal befindlichen, und die Feder von Kimmkorn stand sogar für einen Moment still.

„Herr Vorsitzender, euer Ehren, als Zeichen das die Angeklagte mit den Todessern gebrochenen hat, hat sie sich das Dunkle Mal entfernen lassen." Und bevor Scrimgerough etwas erwidern konnte. „Da es erst für einen späteren Zeitpunkt vorgesehen war, habe ich es ihnen noch nicht mitgeteilt Minister Scrimgerough, entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals." Yves sah entschuldigend auf den Minister, aber allen im Saal war klar, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war.

„Die Sitzung wird unterbrochen, führen sie die Angeklagte ab" mit diesen Worten stürmte Scrimgerough gefolgt von Fudge und Umbitch aus dem Saal. Die Stimmung war nun sehr aufgewühlt, zwar waren viele weiter davon überzeugt, dass Bella nur schauspielerte. Allerdings war Zabini sehr nachdenklich geworden und auch Summerbee mit dem er zusammen saß wirkte überrascht.

„Das hätte ich jetzt aber auch nicht erwartet" kam es nüchtern von Harrys Nachbarn. Harry nickte nur und kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen an zu grinsen. „Ich würde sagen, das egal was Mr. Delacour gekostet hat, bis jetzt war er diesen Preis wert."

„Ich bin etwas überrascht, dass unser Ministerium sich so schlampig auf diesen Prozess vorbereitet hat" sagte Harry, die Augen auf Stock – Weasley gerichtet, der wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn, zwischen dem Gamot Mitgliedern die dem Ministerium treu ergeben waren und den Raum in dem der Minister gestürmt war hin und her lief.

„Sie dachten wohl, dass sie einfach auf Stur und Arrogant machen würde wie letztes Mal…" Er schaute in die Runde „…und scheinbar war nicht nur er dieser Meinung."

Nach einigen Momenten betrat Scrimgerough wieder etwas gefasster den Saal und auch Bella wurde wieder hereingeführt, wirkte allerdings weiterhin in keiner Sekunde überheblich oder selbstsicher. Bella wurde nun von ihm über den Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen ausgefragt, so wie über einige Überfälle, die allerdings alle schon vor ihrer ersten Verhaftung ausgeführt worden waren.

Das ganze wurde weiterhin unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum getan und die Aussagen von ihr waren nun wie sie sich Scrimgerough erhofft hatte. Harry wusste nicht wie es den anderen ging, aber er fand es sehr verdächtig, das es nur Fragen über Überfälle in einen bestimmten Zeitraum gab.

Nach Anraten des Heilers wurde die Sitzung nun abgebrochen und auf den nächsten Tag verschoben. Einzig die Aufforderung von Yves an das Ministerium seine Mandantin nun besser zu bewachen wurde etwas überraschend aufgenommen. Zumal er anklingen ließ, das es sicherlich nicht im Interesse des Ministeriums wäre, wenn während einer Verhandlung ein Angeklagter angegriffen wird. Zumal es sich um den ersten Todesser handelte der sein dunkles Mal entfernen hat lassen.

* * *

Und ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	40. Banshee zur Heilerin gemacht

**Moin,**

Vielen dank dann aber an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben. Also danke nochmals an: **indy: **ich hoffe**. Loki Slytherin, Gandalf90, Alex Black5, dragon-topas, Zamy88, zampirik, Tybman, marco: **danke das alles kann man nicht oft genug hören**. KleineLady87, Foil: **danke ich auch**. marie.soledad, Dax:** ;-)**, Tatze,** **massam, Merowinger.**

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 39**

Das ganze wurde weiterhin unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum getan und die Aussagen von ihr waren nun wie sie sich Scrimgerough erhofft hatte. Harry wusste nicht wie es den anderen ging, aber er fand es sehr verdächtig, das es nur Fragen über Überfälle in einen bestimmten Zeitraum gab.

Nach Anraten des Heilers wurde die Sitzung nun abgebrochen und auf den nächsten Tag verschoben. Einzig die Aufforderung von Yves an das Ministerium seine Mandantin nun besser zu bewachen wurde etwas überraschend aufgenommen. Zumal er anklingen ließ, das es sicherlich nicht im Interesse des Ministeriums wäre, wenn während einer Verhandlung ein Angeklagter angegriffen wird. Zumal es sich um den ersten Todesser handelte der sein dunkles Mal entfernen hat lassen.

**

* * *

40 Kapitel:Banshee zur Heilerin gemacht**

Einige nahmen das zum Anlass ihren Unmut kund zu tun, da sie der Meinung waren das Bellatrix viel zu gut behandelt worden war. Harry erkannte, dass ein Großteil der Mitglieder diese Meinung ebenfalls vertrat, aber sich etwas mehr zurück hielten. Er musste zugeben, dass er ihnen Recht geben musste. Die letzten Aussagen von ihr waren sehr negativ für sie gewesen, da sie zugegeben hatte mindestens zehn Menschen für längere Zeit mit den _Crucio_ belegt zu haben.

Sie hatte bei jedem Namen, den Scrimgerough genannt hatte, zugegeben diese Person gefoltert zu haben. Harry entschied sich den Teil mit den Zwischenrufen und der allgemeinen Stimmung nicht an Tonks und an Narzissa weiter zu geben. Was sich im Nachhinein auch für besser erwies, da Narzissa schon so mit sich zu kämpfen hatte und sich dauernd fragte, ob dies die Richtige Methode gewesen war.

Der Bericht von Kimmkorn schilderte das Verfahren emotionaler und stellte das Verschwinden des dunklen Mals als eine juristische Spielerei dar, dem man nicht so hohe Bedeutung zuweisen sollte. Allerdings lästerte sie auch über den Fehler des Ministers dieses nicht gewusst zu haben.

Der zweite Gerichtstag begann ungefähr so, wie der erste geendet hatte, nur das diesmal fünf ausgesuchte Überfalle in einen Denkarium wieder gegeben wurden. Jeder lief fast nach dem gleichen Schema ab. Sechs Todesser verschafften sich Zugang zum Haus und durchsuchten es, Bellatrix duellierte sich dann meistens mit dem Hausherren in dessen Verlauf sie diesen öfters unter der _Crucio_ stellte. Anschließend wurde dieser dann getötet.

Das einzige was für sie sprach, war zum Einen, dass sie die Duelle fair führte, also wenn ein anderer eingriff, Diesen bestrafte, und dass sie niemanden tötete. Das tat meistens irgendjemand, der der Meinung war sie sollten das Haus verlassen und sie solle aufhören zu spielen. Auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck während der Vorführungen, eine Mischung aus Trauer, Abscheu und Verzweiflung, war nicht als negativ zu bewerten.

Mit den Vorführungen war die Beweisaufnahme der Anklage abgeschlossen und Scrimgerough wollte ein Urteil der Mitglieder erfragen. Wurde aber von Yves unterbrochen der nun seinerseits Zeugen, sowie auch Bellatrix befragen wollte.

Scrimgerough tat großmutig und ließ ihn gewähren, was er so oder so hätte machen müssen. _Soviel zum Thema juristischer Spielchen_ dachte sich Harry. Der erste Zeuge, ein Unsäglicher aus dem Ministerium, wurde über die Funktion des Denkarium befragt. Dort speziell über die Erinnerungen unter dem Imperius und Erinnerungen die ein Zeuge versuchte zurückzuhalten.

Was Harry interessant fand, Scrimgerough aber nicht interessierte, war die Tatsache, dass es einen gab. Er erklärte kurz das ersteres verschwommen wirkte und nur die Stimme des Angreifers klar zu verstehen war, dieses Phänomen würde auch bei Gedächtniszaubern wie dem _Oblivate _auftreten. Zweites nur ein weißes Bild mit einer Stimme, wenn überhaupt, darstellte und daher ein Versuch das Denkarium zu überlisten nicht möglich war. Es gab entweder eine Aussage oder man würde sie unterdrücken, aber niemals verändern.

Scrimgerough bedankte sich nur freundlich und fragte „also war die Angeklagte bei den vorherigen Taten bei vollem Verstand?"

Der Unsägliche wollte gerade antworten, als Yves dazwischen fuhr. „Was der Minister sicherlich fragen wollte, war ob die Angeklagte unter dem Imperius – Fluch stand?"

„Mr. Delacour ich sagte schon ihre juristischen Spielchen werden ihnen nicht weiterhelfen, aber wenn es ihnen Freude bereitet dann ebbend so. Würden sie sagen, die Angeklagte stand zu diesen Zeitpunkt der Taten unter dem Imperius Fluch?"

„Sie stand zu diesen Zeiten sicherlich nicht unter diesen Fluch" erwiderte dieser sehr selbstsicher.

„Sie sind auch der Fachmann für die Unverzeihlichen - Flüche?" Der Unsägliche nickte langsam und Scrimgerough durchblätterte schnell und so unauffällig wie möglich seine Unterlagen.

„Welchen Einfluss haben diese Flüche auf die Psyche ihrer Anwender?" fragte Yves schnell, der die Zeit nutzen wollte in der Scrimgerough beschäftigt war.

Der Unsäglich wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. „Der Avada Kedavra hat nur selten, oder wenn nur geringe Auswirken auf den Anwender, da er recht schnell wirkt." Einige der Zuhörer wirkten etwas überrascht von dieser emotionslosen Aussage.

„Der Crucio und der Imperius hingegen können dazu führen, dass man danach süchtig wird. Dieser Fluch oder besser gesagt, die Macht über andere Menschen, verleitet einen dazu diesen Fluch immer wieder zu sprechen." Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen.

„Das ist ihre eigene Meinung?" fragte Yves gespielt skeptisch.

Der Unsägliche schaute etwas pikiert auf Yves. „Nein das ist fundiertes Wissen, welches wir durch Aussagen von Tätern, sowie aus alten Aufzeichnungen erhalten haben. Auch sind andere Behörden zu den gleichen Ergebnissen gekommen." Er verzog beim letzten Satz etwas das Gesicht.

„Was haben sie?" fragte Yves davon etwas irritiert.

„Es gibt Länder in denen diese Theorien durch Versuchen an Menschen und Tieren geprüft worden ist." Einige der Anwesenden reagierten entsetzt auf diese Aussage.

„Mit welchem Ergebnis?" fragte Yves, der diese Ergebnisse wohl kannte.

„Desto länger und desto öfters man diese Zauber ausübt um so eher ist man geneigt oder gewillt diese wieder einzusetzen. Einige Testpersonen wurden sogar besessen davon und wurden nervös wenn sie den Fluch nicht einmal Täglich an einem Tier oder Menschen ausführen durften." erklärte der Unsägliche etwas beklommen.

„Gab es für diese Personen eine Heilung?" fragt nun Yves nachdenklich, es wirkte fast so als interessiere es ihn persönlich und war nicht nur für den Prozess.

„Längerer Entzug vom Zaubern reichte dann allerdings schon aus, um diese Menschen davon zu heilen."

„Ich danke ihnen" sagte Yves und entließ den Zeugen.

Die nächsten Zeugen waren einige Schulkameraden von Bellatrix, die sie aus Hogwarts kannten. Alle sagten mehr oder minder aus, dass sie sich erst nach der Verlobung mit Rodolphus Lestrange abgekapselt hatte und zu einer Einzelgängerin wurde. Harry fand es interessant, so wirkte Bellatrix wie ein nettes Mädchen von nebenan.

Allerdings brachte der laute Ausspruch von Scrimgerough das ganze schon wieder etwas nach hinten. „Wollen sie jetzt die Taten der Angeklagten einem Toten in die Schuhe schieben, Herr Verteidiger?"

Yves bot sich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit zur Widerrede, da die Sitzung für den zweiten Tag damit beendet wurde. Er wirkte nicht wirklich glücklich über den Verlauf der Verhandlung, aber lächelte doch freundlichen jeden Gamot Mitglied zu, welches an ihm vorbei Richtung Ausgang marschierte.

Harry legte den Tag mit einen Unentschieden ab, also lag Bella immer noch einen Tag zurück. Da morgen der letzte Tag für die Verhandlung war, kam es darauf an was Yves nun noch herausholen konnte. Harry wusste nicht ob die Anweisungen für ihn ausreichen würden und er hatte auch Zweifel ob Scrimgerough wirklich diesen Deal zustimmen würde. Oder hatte Yves den Deal schon fest und beide spielten hier nur ein Spiel um den Gamot und der Öffentlichkeit eine ansprechende Show zu bieten?

* * *

„Guten Morgen Mr. Potter – Black"

„Morgen Mr. Oliphant" dieser setzte sich wieder zu Harry in die letzte Reihe „heute wird es ernst." Harry nickte nur „…und verlief die Verhandlung nach ihren Erwartungen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher" erwiderte Harry ehrlich.

„Es sieht bis jetzt nicht gut für Mrs. Lestrange aus" machte Oliphant dann weiter. „Auch wenn sie erheblich besser dar steht als ich erwartet hatte."

„Was glauben sie was jetzt noch kommt?" fragte Harry, ehrlich an der Meinung seines Nachbars interessiert. Mittlerweile mochte er diesen sogar in sofern Leiden, dass er seine Tochter nicht mit Stock-Weasley verkuppeln würde.

„Ich will nicht vorweg greifen, aber ich schätze das Mr. Delacour uns nun zeigen wird, das Mrs. Lestrange süchtig war. Weshalb sonst dieser Exkurs in die Unverzeihlichen." Er schaute nachdenklich auf Harry und fügte dann doch an „und ich vermute weiter, dass sie mehr wissen als ich." Harry sah ihn nur überrascht und fragend an „wissen sie Mr. Potter – Black es ist schon merkwürdig wenn man es gewohnt ist mit Lebewesen zu arbeiten die nicht viel reden." Harry musste grinsen _Trolle grunzen wenn überhaupt_ „achtet man doch sehr auf die Körpersprache und ihre ist nicht die, die ich erwartet hatte."

„Ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut" versuchte Harry das etwas lächerlicher zu machen.

„Ja, so was Ähnliches hatte Nicolas auch gesagt" erwiderte Oliphant, als wäre es eine Nebensache.

„Sie kennen Mr. Flamel?" fragte Harry interessiert und dankbar über die Möglichkeit das Thema zu wechseln.

„Er hatte zusammen mit Gondoline Oliphant, einige Arbeiten zum Thema Trolle verfasst und schaut hin und wieder mal vorbei" erklärte er.

Harry nickte. „Mich wundert, dass er keinen Sitz hier hat?"

„Ach die beiden Sitze die dieses Jahr frei werden sind seit einer sehr langen Zeit die ersten und auch hatte er nie Interesse im Vordergrund zu stehen. Was glauben sie, warum er bis auf seine Steinchen keine einzige Arbeit selbst herausgegeben hat?"

Harry lächelte und nickte, als auch schon Stocki die Sitzung eröffnete. Diesmal hatte Yves einige Vorführungen ausgesucht. Zum einen den Überfall auf Harry Eltern, allerdings nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als seine Eltern das Haus betraten. Scheinbar fehlten ihr die folgenden Ereignisse wirklich. Anschließend eine Szene aus dem Ministerium, die auch Harry sowie Neville und Wuschel zeigten.

Allerdings erkannte man sie nur wirklich, wenn man wusste wer dort stand. Da alle Bilder verzerrt wirkten oder es so aussah als würde das Bild immer etwas versetzt mehrmals übereinander liegen. Harry fühlte sich zurück versetzt an den Abend mit Justin, die Bildqualität war ungefähr die gleiche.

Die letzte Vorführung war ein Gespräch zwischen Bellatrix und Rodolphus über normale Geschehnisse des Tages, sowie der Verrat Sirius an seinem eigenen Blut. Worauf Bella nur ausweichend reagierte, bis zu der Stelle in der eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund sie unter den Imperius stellte. Anschließend folterte sie auf Anweisung der Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, wie einige flüsterten, einen Hauselfen mit dem _Cruccio_.

„Wie sie alle sehen können wurde meine Mandantin unter den Imperius gestellt und anschließend gezielt in die Sucht getrieben." Yves reagierte nicht auf die abwertenden Handbewegungen einiger Gamot Mitglieder. „Meiner Mandantin ist bewusst, dass ihre Taten trotzdem nicht vergessen werden können."

Er machte einen kurze Pause „ich biete ihnen deshalb einen Handel an. Im Austausch gegen die Namen von Todessern, werden sie ihr Strafmaß auf alle ihre Straftaten bis zu heutigen Zeitpunkt auf maximal fünfzehn Jahre Askaban festlegen."

„Merkwürdig" kam es von Oliphant „wieso fünfzehn Jahre, sie ist nach seiner Version doch unschuldig?" Er schaute durch den Saal um die Reaktionen der anderen zu beobachten, etwas was er sehr häufig tat, wie Harry die letzten Tage feststellen konnte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, Sie haben den Antrag der Verteidigung gehört" unterbrach Stocki, scheinbar auf Anweisung von Scrimgerough. „Wer für eine Verminderung des Strafmaßes im Austausch für Informationen betreffend Du-weißt-schon-wem und seine Anhänger ist, gebe nun bitte seine Stimme ab." Er sprach sehr gedehnt und gelangweilt, ganz so als wolle er damit zeigen, das dieses keiner in Erwägung ziehen brauche.

Einen Moment schaute sich alle etwas unsicher um, als Harry aufstand und sich kurz räusperte, so dass alle auf ihn schauen konnten. Harry erkannte das Scrimgerough ihn nun genau musterte. „Die Häuser Lestrange Malfoy Potter und Black stimmen für diesen Antrag" verkündete Harry, was dazu führte, das die Feder von Kimmkorn wohl vor Überarbeitung in flammen aufgehen wollte.

Die anderen Mitglieder sahen ihn nun völlig entgeistert an und Stocki wusste nicht wie er nun reagieren sollte. Nun brach ein Gemurmel los, allerdings Hauptsächlich auf der Seite der gewählten Mitglieder. Die Seite der alten Familien war Recht still geworden, entweder musterten sie noch Harry verstohlen, oder sie schauten starr nach vorne, oder aber sie grinsten breit, das allerdings nur Oliphant.

„Ruhe bitte" Stocki hatte kurz mit Scrimgerough und Fudge geredet „Mr. ..." erstockte kurz „Potter - Black uns fehlen die Unterlagen die sie als Oberhaupt der genannten Familien ausweisen."

„Oh" Yves meldete sich „mein Fehler" er reichte ihm die Unterlagen von Gringotts, die Harry als Oberhaupt der genannten Familien auswiesen.

Wieder unterredeten sich Scrimgerough, Fudge und Stocki bevor letzterer erneut begann. „Vier Stimmen für Ja" war sein knapper Kommentar. Nach und nach hoben nun auch andere Mitglieder die Hände, bei den Familien alle außer Summerbee, Rachharrow, Ackerly und auch bei Baddock dauerte es einige Zeit bevor er seine Hand hob.

Harry verwunderte das nicht wirklich, da Verwandte von Rachharrow und Ackerly angegriffen worden waren. Er fragte sich allerdings, warum der alte Zabini und Baddock dafür gestimmt hatten, beide waren seiner Meinung nach mehr auf der Seite von Tom zu finden und damit in der Gefahr von diesem oder dem Ministerium bestraft zu werden.

„Das war also sein größter Trumpf" kam es nach seiner Stimmenabgabe von Oliphant. Harry lächelte nur, er versuchte gerade den Blicken der anderen Mitglieder zu entgehen, beziehungsweise zu schauen, wer wie abstimmte.

„Damit ist der Antrag angenommen" brummte Stocki, als er sah dass nun doch mehr als die Hälfte ihre Hände gehoben hatten.

„Sollten die Namen die Mrs. Lesrange uns nennt zu unserer Zufriedenheit ausfallen wird sie maximal fünfzehn Jahre ihres Lebens in Askaban verbringen" erklärte Scrimgerough und verließ gefolgt von Fudge, Umbridge, Bellatrix mit ihren Wachen und Yves den Saal.

Es gab kurze Proteste da alle die Namen hören wollten. Doch Stocki wiegelte diese nur ab, indem er meinte, dass das Ministerium jegliche Möglichkeit der frühzeitigen Warnung und sei es nur unabsichtlich vermeiden will. Er schaute dabei kurz auf Kimmkorn was Harry noch mehr grinsen ließ.

„Brillant" Oliphant hatte gesprochen „einfach Brillant." Er lächelte „Scrimgerough hätte mich fast soweit gehabt mit seinen ewigen juristischen Spielchen." Er schaute zu Harry „ich werde mich sicherlich bei ihnen melden, wenn ich einen Anwalt brauchen sollte. Wenn ich richtig gelesen habe ist Mr. Weasley einer der neuen Kandidaten für die freien Sitze." Er schaute auf einen der freien Plätze „der Kreis schließt sich" murmelte er dann.

Harry fragte sich wie Oliphant es geschafft hatte, den Ruf eines Außenseiters, der zulange mit Trollen gearbeitet hatte, zu erlangen. Sein Verstand war sicherlich messerscharf und seine Fähigkeiten aus dem Verhalten der Menschen zu lesen war einfach Genial.

Oliphant erhob sich und sagte „wir werden uns sicherlich spätestens im November sehen."

Harry nickte „mal sehen wer zu unseren Kreis stoßen will und kann."

„Wählen sie weise Mr. Lestrange Malfoy Potter – Black" er schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Namen. „Mit sieben Stimmen auf ihrer Seite sind sie dort sicherlich wegweisend." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet er sich und ließ Harry zurück, der nun etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das Kimmkorn im Schneckentempo ihr Hab und Gut zusammen suchte.

_Na die brauche ich heute auch noch_ dachte er sich. Er hatte seinen Teil geschafft und was kam jetzt? Er musste mit Bellatrix unter einem Dach leben. Das andere war, sie würde nur in das neue Haus kommen, die Jagdhütte würden sie sofort räumen müssen und Harry kannte das Haus gar nicht. Da Tonks und Narzissa daraus eine Geheimsache gemacht hatten. Es war ihre Rache, da sie nicht mit hierher durften, so dachte zumindest Harry.

Er stand langsam auf und ging Richtung Ausgang, im Hinterkopf schon den Bericht über sich ihm Kopf. Er hoffte, dass die Kimmkorn oder ihr Chef noch genug Angst vor dem Namen Black hatten um zuviel Müll zu schreiben. Er betrat den Fahrstuhl und dieser ratterte nach oben, immerhin war er ihr bis hier entkommen. Den Weg durchs Atrium wollte er schnell machen, bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte.

„Mr. Lestrange Malfoy Potter – Black" hörte er schon bevor überhaupt die Tür zu Fahrstuhl offen war. „Bozo mach ein Bild wenn er aussteigt." _War wohl nix_ dachte er sich, als er die Stimme von ihr vernahm.

Der _Lumos_ aus Harrys Zauberstab versaute Bozo sicherlich das Bild. Da dieser auch seine Augen rieb, als er die Kamera absetzte hatte er keine Zeit für weitere Bilder. „Für sie Mrs. Kimmkorn reicht einfach Mr. Black" kam es sofort von Harry „und wenn morgen mehr als nötig über mich in der Zeitung steht, werde ich mich sicherlich unangenehm für sie bemerkbar machen."

„Mr. Black" kam es überrascht von ihr, sie musste nun schnell neben Harry gehen, da dieser, ohne weiter auf sie oder Bozo zu achten, zum Apparierpunkt geschritten war. „Wollen sie der freien Presse Vorschriften machen was sie drucken darf?" Sie sprach recht laut und versuchte etwas empört und entsetzt zu klingen.

„Natürlich nicht" kam es sarkastisch von Harry „nur ihrer freien Phantasie."

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa in aller Öffentlichkeit drohen?" Sie schaute sich um und einige in der näheren Umgebung schauten auf die Beiden, was sicherlich ihr Plan gewesen war. Da ihre Stimme nochmals etwas lauter geworden war.

„Mrs. Kimmkorn ich drohe ihnen nicht, ich sage ihnen was passieren wird." Er war stehen geblieben, so dass sie fast an ihm vorbei gelaufen wäre. „Und glauben sie mir, die erste Klage bekommen sie und sei es nur das ihre Flügel zu laut gesummt haben." Harry erkannte, dass sie erbleichte und sich hektisch umsah, als er auch schon disapparierte.

* * *

Harry erschien immer noch etwas geladen in der Jagdhütte. Das führte dazu, dass die Beiden ihn nachdenklich musterten und Narzissa dann etwas nervös und ängstlich fragte „Ist was passiert? Hat es nicht geklappt?" Harry hob die Hände, um sie vor einer möglichen Panikattacke zu bewahren.

„Alles ihn Ordnung, sie spricht gerade mit dem Ministerium" sagte er dann „wir müssen jetzt nur noch warten bis sie dort weg kann. Wie gesagt Yves wird sich melden." Er hatte sich nun etwas beruhigt und sprach daher mit einen freundlichen Lächeln in ihre Richtung.

„Und wieso warst du dann so gut gelaunt?" fragte Tonks etwas spöttisch.

„Kimmkorn" erwiderte Harry barsch.

„Ach Rita" meinte Narzissa „du hast ihr die Stirn geboten und ihr gedroht?" Harry nickte. „Gut dann zieht sie den Schwanz ein." Und mit diesen Worten drückte sie Harry an sich. „Sie kommt frei?" fragte sie nochmals nach.

„Fünfzehn Jahre" sagte Harry, „aber wenn ich Yves richtig verstanden habe wird sie innerhalb der nächsten Tage das Ministerium verlassen dürfen." Nun war auch Tonks da und alle umarmten sich.

„So wie ich die einschätze, warten die ab bis die Presse das Thema durchgekaut hat und lassen sie dann gehen" sagte Tonks. „Wir brauche eh noch etwas mit dem Haus."

Harry musste grinsen, sagte aber „ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch hier bleiben können, Tom weiß das ich die Titel habe und er weiß auch das Bellatrix ihn verraten hat, also wird er jetzt reagieren." Er wusste, dass es nun recht gefährlich werden würde, denn Tom musste seine Macht gegenüber ihm zeigen.

„Was haltet ihr davon einen Werwolf zu besuchen, während ich mich um die Feinheiten kümmere?" fragte Tonks an Harry und Zissa gerichtet.

„Einen Werwolf besuchen?" kam es nachdenklich von Narzissa. Sie versuchte ihre Abscheu zu unterdrücken wie Harry klar erkannte.

„Du und Harry fahren nach Bulgarien, ich werde in meine kleine Hütte oder ins Haus gehen und so sind wir alle hier raus" erklärte Tonks begeistert ihren Plan.

„Wieso können wir nicht einfach alle dahin?" fragte Harry überrascht und nachdenklich.

„Darum" erwiderte sie, „also packt eure Sachen und haut ab, ich brach meine Ruhe." Sie drückte die Hand gegen ihre Stirn und ließ sich theatralisch auf ein Sofa sinken.

„Komm doch mit" kam es mit einem leicht bittenden Unterton von Zissa.

„Angst" fragte Harry und grinste Narzissa breit an. „Unser Auror muss doch hier bleiben und wenn Bela kommt meldet sie sich sofort." Tonks nickte bestätigend.

„Na dann" meinte Narzissa immer noch etwas skeptisch, aber scheinbar gewillt den Ausspruch Angst als klare Lüge zu entlarven.

„Remus wird dich schon nicht beißen" sagte Tonks und auf das Gesicht von Narzissa musste sie laut loslachen.

„Ach Mensch Harry" Tonks klatschte mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Aschera hat dir etwas von Hogwarts gebracht, ich schätze die Bücherliste und alles." Sie reichte ihm die Unterlagen die Harry sofort öffnete.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_ich freue mich sehr sie dieses Jahr wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie sie sicherlich erfahren haben wird die Schule unter meiner Leitung weiter für jeden offen stehen._

Harry musste grinsen _ob sie immer noch über seinen Ausspruch sauer war?_

_Anbei erhalten sie die Bücherliste für die von ihnen gewählten Kurse, des weitern übersende ihnen das Abzeichen des Team Kapitäns der Huffelpuff – Quidditch - Mannschaft._

_Auf den eindringlichen Wunsch unseres verstorbenen Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore habe ich weiterhin das ganz besondere Vergnügen ihnen das Abzeichen als Schulsprecher zu übersenden. Ich selbst habe gesehen, das ihnen das wohl unserer Schule am Herzen liegt und Professor Dumbledore war der Meinung, das es für uns alle so erheblich einfacher wäre._

_Herzlichste Grüße_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Direktorin der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei_

„Was ist Harry?" Narzissa sah ihn nachdenklich an „Wieso schaust du so überrascht?"

„Die haben die Banshee zum Heiler gemacht" erwiderte Harry.

„Wieso?" fragte Tonks amüsiert.

„Wieso weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich bin Schulsprecher geworden" erklärte Harry und winkte mit dem Abzeichen.

Narzissa musterte ihn stolz, während Tonks nur „Schleimer" von sich gab, was Narzissa wiederum nur mit einen Kopfschütteln quittierte. „Hast aber Recht, wie kommt die auf die Idee dich zum Schulsprecher zu machen?" Sie klang gespielt empört.

„War ein Wunsch von Dumbledore" erwiderte er immer noch kopfschüttelnd.

„Dumbledore wollte das du Schulsprecher wirst?" kam es nun von beiden überrascht im Chor.

„Scheinbar" erwiderte Harry. Ihm viel allerdings das Schreiben nach dessen Tod wieder ein, wo er schon einige Prognosen für die nächste Zeit aufgestellt hatte. So war es sicherlich für McGonagall auch einfacher ihn zu seinen Gamot Sitzungen zu lassen, denn als Schulsprecher hat er fast die gleichen Rechte wie ein Professor und dadurch waren es nur wenige Sonderrechte mehr für ihn. Harry musste grinsen, _tja Neville, es geht auch ohne Erpressung_.

* * *

„Mach es gut Harry" Narzissa lächelte ihm schüchtern zu, während Tonks ihn in einen Kuss zog, bevor er Narzissa etwas auf diesen Blick hin erwidern konnte.

„Tschau Harry" sagte Tonks dann breit lächelnd. Harry lächelte zurück und gab Narzissa noch einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund zum Abschied. Er wusste, dass sie niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, ihn hier auf dem Bahnsteig zu küssen. Das wäre nichts, was eine Dame in der Öffentlichkeit tun würde, etwas was er während ihres gemeinsamen Urlaubs gelernt hatte. Narzissa war eigentlich zwei Menschen, einer für die Öffentlichkeit, die perfekte Dame von Welt, und einer für Daheim, das etwas schüchterne ja fast leicht ängstliche Mädchen welches Angst hatte etwas falsch zu machen.

Wobei Harry ihr in der Zeit in Bulgarien hoffentlich gezeigt hatte, das sie Nichts von ihm zu befürchten hatte. Das einzige was sie wohl noch Üben musste, war der Umgang mit Muggeln oder aber Muggelgeborener. Sie hatte ihm auf seine Fragen nur gesagt, das sie so erzogen wurde und deshalb etwas distanzierte wäre.

Diese Aussage hatte Harry dazu gebracht, mit ihr ein Muggelhotel zu Besuchen, indem sie die letzten Tage verbrachten. Harry musste immer noch grinsen, als Narzissa des erste Mal eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt trug und keine Robe oder ähnliches. Sie war etwas unsicher, war aber begeistert von den bequemen Turnschuhen. Ganz ohne Zauber waren sie wohl sehr angenehm zu tragen.

Sicherlich war es ihr auch nicht wirklich angenehm in diesen Muggelklamotten dann über einen Zauberermarkt zu laufen. Das führte allerdings dazu, dass einerseits Remus mehr Respekt für sie bekam und sie merkte wie sie anderes behandelt wurde. Zumindest in manchen Läden. Aber da war wieder die Öffentliche Narzissa, sie lies es sich nicht anmerken oder machte den Verkäufern auf eine Art und Weise klar, wer sie war, das diese sicherlich zweimal schauten bevor sie nochmals abfällige Bemerkungen in Richtung Menschen im Muggelklamotten machen würden. Allerdings hatte sie großes Interesse an allem was es in der Muggelwelt gab, hielt sich allerdings immer zurück. Scheinbar wolle sie nicht so wirken wie Arthur.

Sie erwiderte diesen Kuss aber, was Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln quittierte. „Also ihr passt auf euch auf und halltet euch von Problemen fern."

„Ja großer Manitu" kam es von Tonks.

„Schön" meinte Harry nur. „Narzissa pass auf unsere Rothaut auf, sie ist etwas aufmüpfig und etwas zu tollpatschig. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten noch ein Manor zu verlieren." Das war eigentlich nicht lustig, aber Harry bedeuten die beiden Anwesen von Malfoy und Lestrange nicht viel und deshalb hatte er ihren Verlust schnell überwunden.

Zumal er so einen großen Mitleidsfaktor in der Presse bekommen hatte und auch Bellatrix und Narzissa besser in der Öffentlichkeit standen, da bei beiden Angriffen auf die Häuser jeweils das dunkle Mal flackerte, als die Auroren auftauchten. Letztere waren beim zweiten Angriff sogar noch auf Todesser gestoßen, da es nun eine Nachtschicht bei den Auroren gab die recht schnell vor Ort war. Zwar ohne größeren Erfolg, aber auch ohne Verluste, immerhin etwas was Scrimgerough für die Presse als positives vorweisen konnte. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile mit dem neuen Minister abgefunden, er versuchte scheinbar wirklich gegen die Todesser vorzugehen.

Ein Glück für Harry war sicherlich auch, das die Angriffe geschahen, während er selber im Ausland weilte. Da die Schutzzauber auch ihn alarmiert hatten, wäre er, wenn er zu diesem Zeitpunkt in England gewesen wäre, sicherlich dort hin und wer weiß was dann passiert wäre. Alleine gegen sechs Todesser, da er schneller war als die Auroren.

Narzissa nickte nur, während Tonks ihre Hautfarbe in leicht Rot änderte und die Haare schwarz und glatt werden ließ. „Haut bloß ab" kam es von Harry. Irgendwie war die Situation auch wirklich obskur. Er verabschiedete sich von zwei Frauen um in die Schule zu fahren. Allerdings war die Sache für ihn sicherlich leichter als für die Beiden, zumindest wenn man die Allgemeinheit zu diesem Thema hörte.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens Weihnachten, wenn nicht sogar schon früher" sagte er _und dann seid ihr drei_. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, er hatte sich immer noch nicht wirklich damit abgefunden und war daher erleichtert, das Bellatrix noch immer im Ministerium saß.

Er stieg in den Zug und warf ein Blick auf seine Mädels, die beide kurz lächelten und dann disapparierten. Er setzte sich in das Abteil zu Susan und Justin und wollte gerade anfangen mit ihnen zu Quatschen, als Hannah und Ernie erschien, ihre Sachen in Abteil plumpsen ließen und auch schon wieder mit den Worten „Vertrauensschüler bitte Freihalten" verschwanden.

Justin verstaute den Koffer während Harry nur „Upps" sagte und ihr folgte. „Komme gleich wieder" sagte er zu Justin und Susan und folgte Hannah und Ernie in das vordere Abteil wo das Treffen der Vertrauensschüler für gewöhnlich immer stattfand.

Harry betrat das große Abteil hinter den beiden und schaute auf fünf Tische, vier jeweils mit sechs Sitzen und den Hausfarben und einer etwas erhöht an denen nur zwei Stühle standen. Auf dem einen Stuhl saß eine nachdenkliche und genervte Wuschel.

„Was willst du hier Potter?" wurde er etwas unfreundlich aus seinen Beobachtungen gerissen.

Doch bevor er weiter auf den Kommentar des Slytherins, er glaubte es war Nott gewesen, reagieren konnte begann eine andere Slytherin zu sprechen. „Theodor" kam es erbost von dieser „vielleicht hat Harry uns etwas zu sagen, sei doch nicht gleich so unhöflich." Sie lächelte ihn nun, wie sie scheinbar dachte freundlich, entgegen.

Auf dem ersten Blick erkannte Harry, das nicht nur er von den Kommentar überrascht wurde den Pansy Parkinson gerade von sich gegeben hatte. „Also Harry" trillerte sie immer noch lächelnd „was können wir für dich tun?"

Harry der immer noch überlegte was ihn sie gefahren war, dachte das wäre ein perfekter Beginn für diese Truppe es so zu erfahren. „Ja Pansy also" begann er gespielt zögerlich, so das einige überrascht schauten „ich habe da was in meinen Hogwarts Brief erhalten und wusste nicht wo ich anders hinsollte als hier."

„Was hast du denn bekommen?" sie klang übertrieben hilfsbereit, was Harry fast zum Lachen gebracht hätte.

„Dieses Abzeichen" er wühlte in seiner Tasche, da er es noch nicht auf seinen Umhang festgemacht hatte.

„Klasse" stöhnte Wuschel entsetzt und Red Head wohl genervt auf, als sie das Zeichen erkannten nur Pansy strahlte über alle vier Backen. Scheinbar war das ganz in ihrem Interesse, allerdings fragte sich Harry langsam was sie vorhatte.

„Setzt dich endlich" kam es von Wuschel, sie zeigte auf den Platz neben sich. „Also wie jedes Jahr erhaltet ihr eure Passwörter und einige Anweisungen von der Direktorin." _Sie wollte nun wohl endlich beginnen, damit sie wieder mit Ron reden gehen konnte_ dachte sich Harry.

„Wieso erzählt uns das nicht der Schulsprecher wie jedes Jahr" unterbrach Pansy Wuschels Rede. Sie strahlte dabei in Harrys Richtung, als wäre er der einzige der die Worte der Direktorin so erzählen könnte, dass alle sie verstanden.

„Weil Professor McGonagall mir mitgeteilt hatte, das der neue Schulsprecher wegen seiner vielen Verpflichtungen noch nicht von ihr unterwiesen werden konnte. Um genau zu sein war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er den Brief schon gelesen hatte." Den Sarkasmus in der Stimme und den Blick den er von Wuschel bekam, ließen Harry automatisch grinsen.

Pansy nickte grimmig und lächelte dann wieder Harry zu. „Also," begann Wuschel von neuem, etwas aus dem Konzept, da sie unterbrochen wurden war „wir sollen verstärkt Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern verhindern und auch einige Wachaufgaben übernehmen."

„Geht uns nicht auf die Nerven und schon haben wir keine Probleme" kam es herablassend von Nott und er grinste breit in die Runde.

Der _Petrificus Totalus_ von Harry traf ihn völlig überraschend. „Ich hasse wenn jemand dazwischen quatscht." Die aufgesprungenen Slytherins wurden von Pansy, die allerdings selbst etwas ihren Frust verstecken musste, zurückgepfiffen. Die anderen Häuser sahen nur überrascht aus. Wobei einige ihre Stabhand schon zu ihrem Stab geführt hatten. Nur der gesamte Huffelpuff - Tisch saß kopfschütteln und immer noch leicht verwirrt da.

„Wie Miss Granger schon sagte…" Einige sahen ihn wegen des Namens überrascht an „…bin ich nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden, aber ich weiß wer hier das sagen hat." Er schaute kurz intensiv einen Slytherin nach dem anderen an. „Also ich stehe nicht so auf unnötig verlängerte Diskussionen" er zeigte auf dem am Boden liegenden Nott. „Das Haus Huffelpuff wird keine Probleme machen, sollten sie allerdings welche bekommen, regele ich diese." Er deute auf Hermine die weiter machen sollte.

Harry sah wie die Ravenclaws ihn nachdenklich musterten, die Gryffindors nur auf Nott schauten und grinsten und die Huffelpuffs wieder auf Hermine schauten, scheinbar waren sie solche Vorgänge in seiner Nähe einfach zu sehr gewohnt. Harry merkte auch das Pansy einiges ihrer Autorität benutzen musste um die anderen allen voran Red – Head zu beruhigen. Harry musste grinsen, ihm war fast klar, das Pansy was von ihm wollte und sicherlich nicht wegen seines Aussehens.

„Wo war ich? Achja…" Hermine begann nun nochmals die Wünsche von McGonagall, sowie die Änderungen bekannt zu geben. Es gab nun einige Nachtstreifen und ein Bereich der Schule war gesperrt, da dort einerseits Gäste die zu Überwachung dort waren untergebracht waren und wie Harry feststellte dort auch der Raum der Wünsche war.

„So nun zu den Wachgängen, die wir am Wochenende übernehmen sollen." Einige grummelten kurz. „Um als gutes Beispiel voran zu gehen, sollen immer unterschiedliche Häuser zusammen Streife gehen." Einige der Anwesenden verdrehten die Augen oder ließen unverständliches ab.

„Professor McGonagall hat uns dafür diese vier Behälter mit Namen zur Verfügung gestellt." Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Beistelltischchen auf dem die vier Töpfe in Hausfarben aufgebaut waren. „Ich würde sagen, dass die Damen beginnen." Auf die fragenden Blicke „wenn ein Name gezogen wird erlischt er automatisch in den anderen Töpfen und so wird es immer nur ein Pärchen geben."

Die Beiden Slytherins standen wenig begeistert auf und zogen aus ihrem grünen Pott die Namen und überreichten sie Hermine. Und so stellten sich nach und nach einig Paarungen zusammen. „Pansy wenn hast du?"

Diese hat kurz auf ihren Zettel geschaut und meinte nun „Harry", sie lächelte ihm zu. Harry bekam langsam Panik, was hatte die vor, auch wenn sie sich erheblich verbessert hatte was ihr Aussehen betraf, so schüttelte es Harry innerlich bei dem Charakter.

* * *

Pansy lächelte dich an was machst du. Bitte Vorschläge als Rev. Allerdings nur wenn ich mit dieser art des Bettelns nicht gegen wichtige Bestimmungen stoße so ver mäßig.

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	41. Letzte Anreise?

**Moin,**

Vielen dank dann aber an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben. Also danke nochmals an: **Loki Slytherin, Foil: **danke mit pansy klärt sich etwas hoffe ich. **Marco06 Dax:** nur schwitzen oder hast du soviel angst das du nicht mehr laufen kannst??? **Tybman, Alex Black5, zampirik Gandalf90: **danke**, dragon-topas: **danke**, Zerengeb, Obelix72, Wild Terminator, Drizzt Do'Urden: **mit wem den für Dumbles Erblinie???** Castroblanco, Fidi: **meinst du das läst sie zu (ohne Zeugen)

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 40**

„Professor McGonagall hat uns dafür diese vier Behälter mit Namen zur Verfügung gestellt." Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Beistelltischchen auf den die vier Töpfe in Hausfarben auf gebaut waren. „Ich würde sagen das die Damen beginnen" auf die fragenden Blicke „wenn ein Name gezogen wird erlischt er automatisch in den anderen Töpfen und so wird es immer nur ein Pärchen geben."

Die Beiden Slytherins standen wenig begeistert auf und zogen aus ihren grünen Pott die Namen und überreichten sie Hermine. Und so stellten sich nach und nach einig Paarungen zusammen. „Pansy wenn hast du?"

Diese hat kurz auf ihren Zettel geschaut und meinte nun „Harry" sie lächelte ihm zu. Harry bekam langsam Panik, was hatte die vor, auch wenn sie sich erheblich verbessert hatte was ihr aussehen betraf schüttelte es Harry innerlich bei dem Charakter

**

* * *

41 Kapitel:Letzte Anreise?**

„Du musst dich verlesen haben Pansy" kam es belustigt und zugleich genervt von Wuschel. Pansy sah sie überrascht und wütend an. „Harry und ich sind nicht in den Gefäßen, da wir die Oberaufsicht haben und einspringen wenn jemand ausfällt." Harry war überrascht, das Wuschel das ohne allzu großen Hohn über die Lippen gebracht hatte, wenn man ihren Blick vorher bedachte. „Mit wem hast du jetzt?"

Pansy wurde nicht ein bisschen verlegen und blinzelte Harry daraufhin nur zu und sagte dann aber recht abwertend „irgend so ein Gryffindor; Coli Creepley."

Wuschel reagiert so freundlich wie möglich und sagte nur lauter „Colin Creevey und Pansy Parkinson." Zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte der Typ sogar über sein Los. Er kannte ihn aus der DA, ein etwas hektischer und aufgedrehter Muggelgeborener, aber für so bekloppt hatte er ihn nicht gehalten.

„Also das war es, achtet auf einen freundlichen Umgang mit den neuen und unter den Häusern und viel Erfolg dieses Jahr. Ach und eins, die Auroren werden in der Woche ihre Rundgänge machen. Weißt eure Häuser darauf hin, Professor McGonagall wird bei Überschreitung der Sperrstunde hart durchgreifen." Wuschel hatte diese Ermahnung in ihrer üblichen schnellen und Lehrer gleichen Stimme runtergerattert.

„Harry ich hoffe man sieht sich" flötete Pansy, streifte kurz seinen Arm und verschwand.

„Was hast du mit der gemacht?" kam es von Hannah. „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie gesehen wie eine Slytherin sich vor ihre Brut gestellt hatte um andere zu schützen."

„Du bist die Fachfrau für Tratsch und Klatsch" erwiderte Harry. „Allerdings kann ich schon verstehen warum sie so auf mich reagiert." Bei diesen Worten küsste er sich auf den Oberarm und warf sich in eine Pose.

„Ja, die Abstammung mit einem Deniguiere ist klar zu erkennen." Mit diesen Worten schob sich Red Head an ihm, Hannah und Ernie vorbei.

„Das wird ja ein Spaß mit ihr." Ernie schaute ihr nach. „Ich glaube ich werde viel über dich aus der Sicht eines Slytherins erfahren." Auf Harrys fragenden Blick „ich habe zusammen mit ihr Streife, Freitags von zwölf bis drei."

„Mr. Lestrange Malfoy Potter – Black" Harry zuckte bei der Nennung seines geliebten Namens etwas zusammen. „Was gucken Sie so? Sie haben doch damit begonnen" machte Hermine sichtlich amüsiert weiter.

„Natürlich Miss Granger" kam es etwas durch die Nase von Harry, er wollte etwas erhabener klingen. „Aber wenn sie mich ansprechen dann lieber den gesamten Namen ich nenne sie ja auch nicht Miss Gran."

Einige der noch Anwesenden musterten ihn überrascht. „Na Gut" kam es von Wuschel" Harry James Lestrange …."

„Schon gut Wuschel" unterbrach sie Harry schnell der sich vorstellen konnte das Hermine den Rest genau kannte.

„Was ist Struwwel?" Sie freute sich darüber dieses verbale Duell gewonnen zu haben.

„Ich dachte nur du möchtest noch mal etwas mit deinen Freund reden." Dieses Wort betonte er dermaßen und seine Hände unterstrichen es zusätzlich, dass jeder der Anwesenden wusste wie Harry es gemeint hatte. „Und wenn du meinen Namen fertig bist sind wir schon in Hogsmeade."

Die etwas errötete Hermine meinte daraufhin nur „hier das ist das Passwort für das Bad." Harrys Grinsen wurde nun noch breiter. „Vergiss es Struwwel. Und hier für unser Büro neben dem Pokalzimmer." Sie drehte sich zu Ron „jetzt können wir reden." mit diesen Worten schnappe sie sich demonstrativ Ron und beide marschierten davon, letzterer etwas überrascht von der Aktion.

Wieder im Abteil wurde er von Hannah und Ernie ausgefragt wie es dazu kam, dass er Schulsprecher geworden war. Justin und Susan waren fast vor lachen zusammen gebrochen, als sie hörten das Harry Schulsprecher geworden wäre. Auch die Aktion mit Nott und das Verhalten von Pansy führten zu weiteren ausgedehnten Lachern.

Als sie ihn Hogsmeade ankamen standen einige Auroren mit sturem Blick Richtungen Wald. Irgendwie ärgerte es ihn jetzt doch, das Tonks ihren Dienst an den Nagel gehängt hatte. „Harry könntest du?" Pansy stand in der Zugtür und reichte ihm eine Hand. Als er diese aus Reflex ergriff und sie dann Ausstieg, merkte er wie Teile von ihm sie für hübsch hielten und es doch für wünschenswert und erforderlich hielten unbedingt mehr Kontakt mit ihr zu haben.

„Es gibt doch noch Gentlemen" kam es von ihr wieder mit diesem Lächeln, was nun verführerisch wirkte. _Hey was ist?_ Kam klein Riddle mal wieder und hatte ebbend noch keine Alarmglocken geläutet so bimmelte nun alles was nur ging in Harry. Er folgte Pansys Weg mit seinen Augen, achtete dabei aber nicht auf sie, sondern auf die Kerle deren Blicke ihr folgten.

„Diese alte Schlampe" grummelte er.

„Danke" kam es trocken von Red Head.

Harry Kopf flog hastig in ihre Richtung, so dass er es fast hätte knacken hören. „Ich…Sie… nicht du" doch weiter konnte er nicht stotterten, da sie weiter Richtung Kutschen marschiert war. _Shit_ dachte sich Harry bevor sein Gehirn wieder auf jemand anderes hüpfte. Pansy benutzt also irgendeinen Lockstoff, der sie scheinbar ähnlich einer Veela machte, zumindest wenn man das Verhalten der männlichen Hogwarts Schüler sah die in ihrer Nähe waren.

„Kommst du?" fragte Justin, Harry nickte und folgte ihm in die Kutschen. Er musste unbedingt erfahren, was für ein Mittelchen sie benutzte und was noch viel wichtiger war, warum sie es benutze um ihn zu Ködern. Als Harry aus der Kutsche stieg schaute er auf den etwas wehmütig wirkenden Justin. „Was ist los?" fragte er diesen dann auch.

„Unser letztes Jahr Harry" kam es etwas sehsüchtig von Justin zurück.

Harry folgte Justins Blick und meinte Gedankenverloren „stimmt!" Er schaute auf das Empfangskommando bestehend aus den Professoren Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, und McGonagall. „Ich glaube ich werde mich als Lehrer bewerben" kam es dann unvermittelt von ihm. Die Reaktionen waren recht unterschiedlich, während Sprout und Slughorn es scheinbar nicht weiter für ernst nahmen, schluckte McGonagall schwer und Flitwick wie auch Justin und Susan die das gehört hatten kicherten los.

„Sag mal weißt du wer die neuen Lehrer sind?" Justin hatte sich nach dem erreichen ihrer Plätze zu ihm geneigt, sein Blick stur nach vorne zu einem Mann und einer Frau gerichtet, die nun neu am Lehrertisch saßen.

„Das eine ist ein Auror" kam es von Harry. „Dawlish war glaube ich sein Name. Wird sicherlich der neue für VgddK werden, die Frau sagt mir nichts." Er musterte sie nachdenklich, aber er kannte sie wirklich nicht. Es war eine Frau in den Dreißigern mit schwarzen gelockten Haaren, einer kleinen Stupsnase und sehr interessanten blau strahlenden Augen mit denen sie gerade über die Schüler huschte. Was Harry bis jetzt von ihrer Figur erkannte ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie der neue Liebling der männlichen Insassen werden würde.

Nach der Einteilung der neuen erfolgte eine kurze Ansprache, in der McGonagall Harry und Wuschel als Schulsprecher erwähnte. Sowie Professor Dawlish für VgddK und Professor Phyllida Whright für Verwandlung vorstellte, als auch schon das Essen auf den Tisch kam. Wie immer eine Menge und scheinbar das Beste vom Besten. McGonagall wollte wohl in dieser Beziehung in nichts dem alten Direktor nachstehen.

Nach dem Essen führten die Vertrauensschüler die Neuen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Harry Pansy ausweichen musste, die scheinbar nochmals mit ihm reden wollte. Allerdings hatte sie wohl die allgemeine Wirkung ihres Mittelchens vergessen und so wurde sie von einigen anderen umworben und verlor so den Anschluss zu Harry.

Harry musste grinsen als er das komplette Haus Hufflepuff im Gemeinschaftsraum antraf. „So für die neuen mein Name ist Harry, einfach Harry." Er schaute in die Runde. „So was wollte ich noch?" er musste doch wenigstens so tun, als wäre er unvorbereitet. „Ach ja zwei Dinge: Quidditch- Tryouts Samstag in acht Tagen um 14.°° Uhr. Wer es sich zutraut kann kommen, fragt vielleicht vorher die Spieler vom letzten Jahr. Ich werde mein Trainingsstil nicht ändern." Einige grinsten und die noch vorhandenen Spieler stöhnten theatralisch auf.

„So als Schulsprecher weise ich auf einen besonderen Wunsch eurer Direktorin hin: Sie wünscht keinen Streit zwischen den Häusern, außer auf dem Quidditch – Feld. Das heißt nicht ihr sollt euch alles von denen gefallen lassen. Wir sind Hufflepuffs und keine Idioten, wenn ihr angepöbelt werdet lacht sie aus und sagt es mir. Wenn man euch droht oder euch einschüchtert steht für das ein, was ihr seid."

Ein Gemurmel ging durch den Raum, scheinbar waren doch einige darüber verwundert, was Harry erzählte. „Ihr werdet immer vor der Wahl stehen: nehme ich den leichten Weg oder nehme ich den richtigen Weg. Die Anhänger von Tom…" Nun sahen ihn einigen nachdenklich und verwundert an. „…ahh von Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort" nun zuckten einige zusammen oder quietschten kurz auf.

„Mensch das ist ein Name reist euch zusammen, also Toms Schergen werden euch auch drohen. Ihr wisst was passiert wenn man ihnen nicht nachgibt. Aber lieber sein Heim verlieren als seine Ehre." Einige der älteren wussten worauf Harry anspielte, aber nicht alle der jüngeren konnten damit was anfangen, allerdings war das Harry auch erstmal egal. „Wenn ihr hier anfangt Duckmäuschen zu spielen, werdet ihr es ein Leben lang bleiben. Es wird sich immer jemand finden, der euch unterdrücken will und wenn es nur eure Frau ist." Nun grinsten einige Jungs und einige Mädchen warfen ihm giftige Blicke zu.

„Es ist nicht leicht einer Überzahl die Stirn zu bieten, doch die Alternative ist auch nichts auf Dauer." Er sah zweifelnde und nachdenkliche Gesichter und nur wenige nickten. „Hey ich habe nicht gesagt ihr sollt" er schaute auf Justin und grinste „HUHARR schreien und in den Kampf ziehen." Justin grinste und andere Muggelgeborene grinsten ebenfalls. „Ihr sollt euch nur nicht unter Wert verkaufen." Auf die fragenden Blicke. „Wenn euch hier einer ans Bein pisst, wo ihr wisst, das der oder die stärker als ihr seid meldet es einen Professor oder wenn es euch peinlich ist, mir. Ein Rückzug ist manchmal vielleicht sinnvoll, aber das Problem muss behoben werden." Sein Grinsen wurde nun breiter „allerdings will ich Beweise und wenn ein Erstklässer aus Slytherin euch den Nuckel klaut habt ihr es nicht besser verdient."

Als keiner mehr so aussah, als brauche er mehr Informationen sagte Harry. „So jetzt noch mal alle auf Klo und dann ab ins Bettchen." Die etwas angespannten Gesichter wurden etwas lockerer und einige grinsten auch breit. Unter einigen leisen Unterhaltungen begann der Gemeinschaftsraum sich zu leeren.

„Bisschen übertrieben, aber egal" kam es von Justin.

„Meinst du nicht, du hättest den Erstklässlern das ganze etwas freundlicher sagen können?" Hannah sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Die Muggelgeborenen haben sicherlich schon genug um die Ohren und nach deiner Ansprache…"

„…Wissen sie, dass es keine rosarote Welt mit lauter netten Zauberern gibt, die ein Kaninchen aus dem Hut holen" kam es sarkastisch von Harry. „Aber sie wissen es und sie wissen an wen sie sich wenden können wenn etwas geschieht. Ich weiß auch, das nicht alle jetzt besser Zaubern können, oder ein Rückgrat entwickeln, aber sie wissen, das sie nie alleine stehen und es andere außer den Lehrern gibt, die helfen wollen."

„Wäre auch anders gegangen meine ich nur" versuchte sie weiter ihren Standpunkt zu vertreten.

„Sicherlich, aber so ist er, unser lieber kleiner Harry" kam es sarkastisch von Susan. „Warum feinfühlig wenn es einen Hammer gibt." Alle grinsten in die Runde.

„Justin können wir noch kurz etwas quatschen?" fragte Harry, als sie sich nach einiger Zeit von Susan getrennt und ihr Quartier erreicht hatten, in dem Ernie schon schlief.

„Klar, worum geht es?" fragte dieser und ließ sich lässig auf das Bett plumpsen.

Harry holte einmal tief Luft, dieses Thema hatten sie immer gemieden und er wusste, dass er Justin damit sicherlich nicht erfreuen würde, schon gar nicht wenn er mit seiner Theorie richtig lag. „Deinen Onkel" antwortete Harry deshalb etwas nachdenklich.

„Wieso willst du etwas über ihn erfahren?" kam es dann auch wenig begeistert von Justin, der sich nun wieder aufgerichtet hatte und Harry ernst musterte. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und erzählte ihm die Ereignisse in der letzten Nacht bei den Dursleys. Alles was geschehen war bis die beiden Todesser abtransportiert worden waren.

„Wow" kam es von Justin, als Harry mit der Story geendet hatte. „Aber wieso erzählst du das erst jetzt? Und was hat das mit meinen Onkel zu tun?"

„Justin die Typen haben mich überwacht und es gab nicht viele Menschen die wussten wo ich mich aufhalte." Er sah, dass dieser etwas erwidern wolle, doch Harry machte einfach weiter. „Ich meine Zauberer, die Verbindung in die Muggelwelt haben, das Ministerium hätte wohl kaum Muggel für meinen Schutz eingesetzt. Zumal durch meinen Tot hätten sie nicht schlecht verdient.

Justin wirkte nachdenklich. „Du meinst also, das mein Onkel was damit am Hut hat? In Ordnung, er ist bei der Armee und wohl auch ein hohes Tier aber…" Justin stockte, scheinbar überlegte er was er seinen Onkel alles erzählt hatte und was er mit diesem erlebt hatte.

„Ich hatte die Vermutung, das er was damit was zu tun haben könnte…" begann Harry die Stille zu unterbrechen „…als ich dieses HUHAR von dir gehört habe" erklärte Harry weiter. „Aber ich habe mir nicht denken können, das du was davon weißt, du hättest es mir erzählt."

Justin nickte. „Er war schon sauer auf die Zauberer als Mum, seine Schwester, gestorben war. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das er die Mittel für so was hat." Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich und ungläubig was Harry auch verstehen konnte. „Aber wieso fragst du erst jetzt? Ich meine wieso erzählst du es erst hier und nicht schon in London?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, was die Muggel können." Er schaute Justin nachdenklich an. „Was wenn die uns abgehört haben, hätte ich was erzählt hätten wir allen Probleme bekommen. Die wollen nicht bekannt werden und ich weiß nicht was sie tun würden um sich zu schützen."

„Außerdem denkst du das eventuelle Sender oder ähnliches hier nicht mehr arbeiten" kam es von Justin, der sich scheinbar wieder gefasst hatte.

„Seid du im Zug sitzt nicht mehr, um genau zu sein." Harry lächelte. „Ein kleiner Zauber von mir hat alle Muggelgeräte in unserem Abteil zerstört, hoffe ich."

„Ey wenn mein Disc – Men hin ist bekomme ich einen neuen von dir" erboste sich Justin halbherzig.

„Wenn es so ist, beweise das ich es war" kam es von Harry, der ein Lächeln versuchte. „Was hast du deinem Onkel über uns erzählt und was weißt du über ihn?" Harry entspannte sich etwas, da er gemerkt hatte, dass Justin das ganze auch eher skeptisch sah.

„Nur das Oberflächlichste habe ich ihm erzählt" kam es von Justin. „Er hat mich auch nie wirklich ausgefragt, er hat zwar einige meiner Bücher über unsere Geschichte und Voldemort gelesen und wir waren in der Winkelgasse, aber mehr auch nicht." Justin überlegte kurz „er hatte nie den Eindruck gemacht, als wolle er mehr über uns erfahren."

„Auch nichts über mich?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ich habe nur erzählt, dass du mein Freund bist, aber nicht wo du lebst" kam es von Justin.

„Aber?" versuchte Harry das ganze zu beschleunigen.

„Ich weis nicht ob ich erwähnt habe, das du bei diesen Dursley wohnst und ob er anhand dieses Namens überhaupt wissen konnte wo du bist." Er rieb sie den Kopf, eine typische Bewegung von ihm, wenn er versuchte sich an etwas Spezielles zu erinnern.

„Glaubst du er könnte solche Einsätze überhaupt befehlen?"

„Vielleicht" erwiderte Justin knapp und auf Harry überraschtes Gesicht. „Mein Onkel ist Kommandeur eines Ausbildungslagers der Britischen Armee. Deshalb konntest du auch nicht zu uns. Die lernen da schon echt heftige Sachen, allerdings ist es ein Ausbildungslager, zumindest wird es so von den Soldaten genannt. Die lernen was und werden dann in andere Einheiten versetzt."

„Naja, vielleicht war es nur Zufall" begann Harry, „aber sei Vorsichtig bei dem was du sagst. Nicht das ich auf einmal in der Schusslinie bin."

Nun grinste Justin. „Der große Potter hat Angst vor meinem Onkel" er drehte sich auf den Rücken und rieb seine Hände scheinbar begeistert darüber.

„Keine Angst, Respekt." Harry schaute auf Justin „nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger."

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Justin Harry, der sich wieder Richtung Ausgang gedreht hatte. „Du entsinnst dich an die Worte bezüglich der Sperrstunde?"

Harry drehte sich um und zeigte auf sein Abzeichen. „Ich muss es doch testen, oder?" Er grinste gehässig, als er aus dem Raum ging.

Harry marschierte Richtung seines Büros, er war zwar einmal im ersten Jahr dort, aber er wollte schauen was sich verändert hatte. Anschließend wollte er auf den Astronomieturm, schließlich war das seid Jahren so und warum sollte er das ändern. Zumal ihm die Karte zeigte, das die Wachen hauptsächlich in der Nähe des Raums der Wünsche und vor dem Haupttor waren.

_Tja es gab nur noch mindestens zehn Leute die ungesehen das Schloss verlassen können_ dachte Harry und tippe auf dem Geheimgang bei der Buckliegen Hexe. Scheinbar war er heute alleine unterwegs. Er sah außer sich niemanden auf den Fluren, oder besser gesagt keinen Schüler. Zwei ihm nicht bekannte Namen patrouillieren durch den Südflügel, er schätzte es waren die angesprochenen Auroren.

Als er das Büro erreicht hatte, betrat er dieses und schaute sich um. Das Büro war eigentlich wie damals beim Aufmessen der Karte, nur die Bilder an der Wand zeigten nun noch einige Schulsprecher mehr. Auch die Dekoration hatte sich geändert, aber das lag wohl an den Hausfarben die angepasst wurden. Er setzte sich und breitete die Karte erneut aus.

Er versuchte sich dabei einzureden, dass er auf niemand spezielles achten würde, aber seine Augen glitten automatisch immer wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Doch Red – Head war seid den letzten drei Blicken nicht ein Millimeter gewandert. Allerdings sah Harry auch etwas anderes, die gute Pansy war nicht in ihrem Zimmer sondern im Zimmer von Blaise.

Harry wunderte sich warum dieser ein Einzelzimmer hatte, aber dann viel ihm ein, das ein Junge diese Jahr fehlte. Wollte Pansy sich an Harry ranmachen um sich für Draco zu rächen, aber warum dann so. Er begann einen Brief an Narzissa zu schreiben, sie wusste vielleicht etwas über Zabinis.

„Blacky"

„Ja, Master Potter."

„Ich brauche Informationen über Zaubertränke die einen interessanter für das andere Geschlecht machen." Er musste kurz grinsen, da Blacky ihn merkwürdig musterte. „Es muss in Verbindung mit Veelas stehen und sollte wohl hauptsächlich von Frauen benutzt werden."

„Wird erledigt Master Potter" quiekte der Hauself, als er erkannte was sein Meister wollte.

„Habt ihr alle Wertsachen und andenken der Familie Black zu denen der Lestrange und Malfoy nach Gringotts gebracht."

Der Hauself nickte und meinte selbst das schreckliche Bild der Mrs. ist eingelagert.

Harry lächelte kurz „die armen Kobolde. Danke Blacky." Harry löschte das Licht und marschierte zum Astronomieturm, dort genoss er einen Moment die klare Nachtluft bevor er sich zurück in sein Zimmer verkrümelte.

Der nächste Morgen war recht ereignislos, das einzige was Harry aufgefallen war, war ein Zwischenfall einiger Erstklässler. Zwei Slytherins lästerten über die neuen Hufflepuffs die sich allerdings nicht um diese kümmerten. Doch Harry merkte sich gleich mal die Gesichter der beiden.

Pansy war wieder normal oder besser sie wirkte nicht mehr so auf die Jungs, scheinbar war ihr das gestern dann doch zuviel. Allerdings grüsste sie Harry immer freundlich wenn sie ihm sah. „Wann schickt dir deine Mutter endlich das Zeug" hörte Harry sie noch zu Blaise knurren als sie an ihm vorbei waren. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. _Hat doch was für sich ein Animagus zu sein_ dachte er sich, als er dies vernommen hatte, denn er wusste ohne die guten Ohren dieser Form hätte er das nicht gehört.

Der Unterricht bei Dawlish war als gut zu bezeichnen, er war fair zu allen und hatte scheinbar selber eine Abneigung zur Theorie, so dass sie viele Flüche und Schilde in der Praxis erlernen würden. Auch sagte er, dass einige Heilzauber gelernt würden, diese sogar gleich an den anderen Schülern, da es mit Sicherheit Verletzte geben würde.

Eine Art Gratisbeigabe die nicht im Lehrplan stand. Allerdings sicherlich ihn der Praxis gebraucht wurde, da nicht immer ein Heiler oder eine Krankenschwester in der Nähe wäre wie hier.

Auch hatte Harry mit Miss Whright Recht behalten, sie schien für einige Jungs der nächste feuchte Traum zu werden. Sie war auch freundlich und hilfsbereit und im Vergleich zu den anderen Lehrkörpern für diesen Part prädestiniert.

* * *

„So was habt ihr herausgefunden?" fragte Harry in die Runde, sie saßen alle zusammen wie abgesprochen um ihre Ergebnisse und Pläne zu diskutieren. Da er aber der einzige war, der nichts herausfinden musste, wollte er gleich seine Neugier stillen.

„Nicht viel" begann Susan. „Wir wissen noch nicht mal in welchen Kinderheim er genau war, die Örtlichkeiten die Neville uns beschrieben hat haben uns auch nicht wirklich geholfen, da London einige Heime hat und einige in den Jahren geschlossen wurden."

„Das soll heißen, wir haben bis jetzt alle Waisenhäuser herausgesucht die Existieren. Haben alle gestrichen die nicht alt genug sind und einige aufgesucht, um die Örtlichkeiten zu vergleichen" erklärte Justin weiter.

„Aber wir haben bis jetzt keines gefunden was zu den Beschreibungen passt. Des Weiteren wissen wir nicht, ob welche geschlossen worden sind" setzte wieder Susan ein.

„Macht das überhaupt Sinn weiter zu Suchen?" Ron hatte angefangen laut seine Meinung zu äußern. „Ich meine Dumbledore hätte doch dort sicherlich zuerst gesucht, oder?"

„Will ich nicht ausschließen" setzte Neville an. „Aber erstens mangelt es uns an Anhaltspunkten die wir sonst abarbeiten könnten und zweitens hat Dumbledore auch Fehler gemacht, vielleicht hat er das Waisenhaus gar nicht mehr für ernst genommen." Bei dem Wort Fehler war jedem der ihn näher kannte klar, das er Snape meinte.

„Stimmt schon, aber wie wollen wir raus finden, welche Waisenhäuser nicht mehr existieren?" fragte nun Red – Head.

„Ich werde versuchen ins Stadtarchiv zu kommen" sagte Wuschel, „da stehen zumindest die Namen und Adressen der Waisenhäuser, wenn auch nicht wer und Susan und Justin machen einfach weiter wie bisher." Alle Anwesenden nickten.

„Was ist mit dem Heim deiner Eltern?" fragte Susan etwas vorsichtig in die Richtung von Neville.

„Schrott" begann Neville langsam. „Ein eingestürztes Haus auf dem ein Wäldchen zu wachsen beginnt" fügte er an.

„Wir haben es überprüft, aber haben nichts gefunden was und weiterhelfen könnte" setzte nun Wuschel ein, scheinbar um es Neville zu ersparen weiter darüber zu reden. „Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als wären irgendwelche privaten Gegenstände im Haus gewesen." Sie klang dabei etwas bedrückt und man sah einen nervösen Blick auf Neville.

„Es scheint fast so als hätte man das Haus ausgeplündert nachdem Überfall" sagte dann Ron. „Hagrid erzählte uns, das er sich nicht genau daran erinnern kann, allerdings war er der Meinung dass nur Kampfspuren zu sehen waren und das Haus auch nicht wirkte als müsse es einstürzen."

„Allerdings wissen wir auch, dass er das nicht so genau nimmt" brummte Neville dazwischen.

„Meint ihr, dass die Leute Trophäen gesucht haben?" fragte Susan etwas entsetzt.

„Würde einiges erklären" kam es von Wuschel.

„Dann werde ich mal mit Mundungus reden" setzte Harry an. „Er würde mir zwar nicht sagen wenn er es selbst getan hätte, aber vielleicht plappert er was aus, wenn er denkt er kann ein Geschäft machen."

Alle Anwesenden nickten und Ron sagte „Kannst in gleich mal nach den Black Sachen fragen."

„Deine Familie soll doch von den Gryffindors abstammen" begann nun Red – Head, scheinbar dachte sie das andere war genug geklärt. „Habt ihr Gegenstände die Riddle auch gern gehabt hätte?"

„Hab ich mir auch schon gedacht, aber Blacky sagte mir, das er niemals jemanden von Borgin und Burkes in unseren gesehen hat und er müsste es wissen. Auch sagte ihm der Name Tom. M. Riddle nichts." Erwiderte Harry, der das Thema in den Ferien mit diesem besprochen hatte.

„Also bleibt alles beim Alten, wir suchen mit Hermines Unterstützung nach den Waisenhäusern und Harry klopft seine Quellen nach Diebesgut um" fasste Justin die doch ernüchternden Ergebnisse des Abends zusammen.

Alle Anwesenden nickten und trennten sich, wobei Hermine gleich mit Neville besprach wie sie das Schloss während ihrer Freistunde morgen verlassen könne.

* * *

Harry verwunderte das Vorgehen von Tom, mittlerweile waren sie schon fast wieder einen Monat in der Schule und außer einigen kleineren Überfällen auf Zauberer oder Muggel war nichts passiert. Allerdings war er auch nicht weiter gekommen im Bezug auf das Horcrux, zwar war der Raum wie er wusste wieder zerstört.

Ein einkassiertes rasendes Skateboard hatte einigen Schaden gemacht. Harry hatte es erfahren, da Mrs. Norris fast von einen der Regale erschlagen wurde und Filch daraufhin tobend durch die Schule gerannt war und jedem vorwarf es wäre sein Skateboard gewesen. Aber er selbst hatte noch nicht die passende Gelegenheit eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen. Irgendwie fehlte ihm Snape jetzt doch.

Auch wollte er nicht auf Red – Head's Vorschlag eingehen. Er solle Mrs. Whright küssen und als Ausrede sagen er dachte sie wäre seine Frau. Zum einen um ihr die Genugtuung nicht zu geben und zum anderen war das nicht fair gegenüber seinen Frauen. Außerdem riet ihm sein kleiner Riddle im Kopf davon ab.

Etwas hatte er allerdings von Narzissa erfahren und zwar das Mrs. Zabini schon den fünften Ehemann hatte und das sie öfters bei den Malfoys gewesen war. Sie hatte es zwar nicht weiter erklärt, aber Harry war klar weshalb. Denn Schock erhielt er allerdings einige Tage später, als Blaise einen schwarzen Brief erhielt.

„Das mit den Trauern müssen die Slytherins noch mal üben" bemerkte Justin trocken. „Mensch so Cool darf man doch gar nicht sein" brummte er weiter. Er hatte Recht, Blaise war überrascht den Brief zu bekommen, aber während des Lesens und danach war kaum eine Veränderung eingetreten. Zumindest nicht bei ihm, Pansy hingegen strahlte ihn kurz an. Was Harry wirklich widerlich fand, zumal Bulstrode neben Blaise saß und ihn im Arm hatte.

„Tja ist wohl so eine Art Gewohnheit für ihn geworden" kam es sarkastisch von Harry, immerhin Dad Nummer, wie viel auch immer.

„Meinst du Pansy ist bei ihr in die Lehre gegangen um dich zu erhaschen?" fragte Susan eher ironisch doch fand Harry die Idee gar nicht mal so abwegig.

Allerdings brachte in das wieder auf das Serum welches sie benutzt haben musste. Er hatte herausgefunden, das es einen höchst illegalen Trank gab, den Frau nehmen konnten und so einige Fähigkeiten einer Veela zu erlangten. Nur konnte nicht jeder diese Fähigkeiten steuern und so war es wohl bei ihr gewesen.

Etwas anderes war allerdings, das es eine abgewandelte Form davon gab, die durch die Zugabe eines Teiles der Person die man umgarnen wollte, dazu führte das die Nebeneffekte ausgeschaltet wurden. Der Nachteil war, dass man Sex hungrig wurde, allerdings stand nicht näher beschrieben, was das genau bedeutete.

Auch hatte Harry angefangen seine Getränke auf Liebestränke zu überprüfen. Eine Hilfe war da ein Produkt der Zwillinge, sozusagen der Gegenpart zu dem Verkauf der Tränke. Fred hatte erzählt, dass sie auf die Idee gekommen waren, als Ron einen erwischt hatte, der gar nicht für ihn gedacht war und Georg sagte, so könnte sie gleich mit einer Idee zweimal abkassieren.

„Harry deine Post." Justin zeigte auf eine Eule vor ihm, die mittlerweile angefangen hatte sein Essen zu verspeisen. Er öffnete den Brief vom Ministerium, es ging darum ob er jemanden vorschlagen würde für die nächsten Gamot Wahlen. Zusätzlich zu den bis jetzt vorgeschlagenen Arther Weasley, Portus Parkinson, Amos Diggory und Eckbertus Hornby.

„HA" meinte Harry „jetzt weiß ich was die Schrapnelle will." Susan und Justin sahen ihn überrascht an, „ihr Alter will in den Gamot" sagte er weiter.

„Na das erklärt einiges" kam es sarkastisch von Justin „du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das sie…." Er stoppte da er Harrys sehr ernstes Gesicht sofort erkannte. „Man die spinnen die Bluters, zu viele Cousinen und Cousins glaube ich."

„Ach das gibt es aber schon seid ewigen Zeiten, dass die Frauen als Handelsobjekt eingesetzt werden" erklärte Harry. „Nur die halten ebbend die alten Traditionen aufrecht."

„Pass du lieber auf, das du dich nicht aufrichtest wenn sie in der Nähe ist" kam es nur von Susan.

„Das ist wohl war" kam es nachdenklich von Harry.

„Hannah", eine der Erstklässlerinnen war zu ihr getreten. „Ich habe mal eine Frage?" kam es recht kleinlaut von ihr. Harry erkannte sie als eine von denen, die von den Slytherins angegangen worden waren und hörte deshalb genauer hin.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Hannah, die Kleine sah kurz ängstlich hin und her.

„Darf Harry das auch hören?" Die Kleine nickte langsam. „Nah dann gehen wir beide schon mal Richtung See und Harry kommt sofort nach" sagte Hannah dann mit einem Blick auf Harry, dieser nickte und sah wie Hannah mit der kleinen Agatha Beckhahm aus der Halle ging.

Harry folgte ihnen kurze Zeit später und fragte sie dann sofort „Was gibt es Agatha?"

Was sie dazu brachte ihn überrascht zu mustern. „Ich habe eine Frage zu diesem Zauberergamot?" Harry musterte sie nun ebenfalls überrascht, da sie eine Muggelgeborene war und recht jung. _Wer fragte da schon was zum Zauberergamot?_

„Was willst du wissen?" fragte er aber.

„Ist es wahr, das sich die Mitglieder und ihre Kinder unter den Muggelgeborenen welche aussuchen dürfen, die ihnen dann dienen müssen und die ihnen ….." sie stoppte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hannah sah entsetzt zu Harry und nahm die Kleine in den Arm. „Nein das ist nicht wahr" kam es von Harry. „Sie haben kein Recht und schon gar nicht die Macht dazu. Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" Harry hatte schon eine Vermutung wie sie auf diese Idee kam, aber er wollte das gerne von ihr hören.

„Summerbee hat es gesagt und ich habe gehört wie dieser Baddock sagte, das er Recht damit habe" schluchzte sie.

„Summerbee"? fragte Harry nachdenklich

„Erste Klasse Slytherin"

„Er hat nicht das Recht das zu machen, du brauchst nicht auf diesen Schwachsinn zu hören" sagte Hannah.

„Sicher?" fragte die Kleine immer noch etwas skeptisch nach.

Harry grinste. „Ganz sicher!" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich bin Mitglied in diesem Gamot und wenn das erlaubt wäre, würde so ein süßes Mädchen wie du schon zu mir gehören." Sie sah ihn überrascht an und wurde puterrot, während Hannah die Augen verdrehte. „Ich geh dann mal" sagte Harry lässig und drehte sich Richtung Schloss.

„Tu das Harry" kam es immer noch kopfschüttelnd von Hannah.

Harry schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, Summerbee war wohl das neue Arschloch von Slytherin. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er sich wohl den kleinen greifen müssen. Am besten aber zusammen mit Baddock, dann wirkte es nicht ganz so unfair.

_

* * *

Perfekt dachte Harry, er war im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte aus Langeweile auf seine Karte geschaut. Fünf Slytherins darunter Baddock und Summerbee streiften durch die Schule, es war also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bist die wieder jemanden zum Ärgern fanden. Harry folgte ihnen, als er erkannte dass die fünf Jungs scheinbar wieder gezielt auf Suche nach Agatha gegangen waren. Zumindest wenn er die Wortfetzen richtig gedeutet hatte, da er etwas hinter ihnen ging war, war er sich nicht ganz sicher._

„Hallo meine Kleine" Baddock hatte sich vor Agatha und zwei ihrer Freundinnen aufgebaut. Summerbee sowie Pritchard direkt daneben, Goyle und Crabbe als eine Art Schutzwall dahinter. „Schon überlegt was du mir als erstes zeigen wirst?"

„Gar nichts" kam es von Agatha ängstlich, aber immerhin.

„Soso wir müssen dir wohl doch erstmal zeigen wer in unserer Welt das sagen hat Schlammblut." Baddock drückte während er redete seinen Oberkörper hervor scheinbar um mehr Eindruck zu schinden.

„Harry hat gesagt ihr habt nicht das Recht..." kam es schon verzweifelter von ihr.

„Hat Harry?" Die drei jüngeren lachten auf, während Goyle und Crabbe schon etwas alarmierter wirkten. „Das ist aber lieb von Harry, das er das sagt" Wieder lachte Baddock wegen Summerbees Spruch gehässig auf.

„Ist Harry dein kleiner Kuschelteddy?" kam es nun in einer Babystimme von Baddock.

Agatha öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber die Stimme die zuhören war, war die von Harry. „Also Kuschelteddy ist neu."

* * *

Ob Harry jetzt auch mit Baddock kuschelt lesen wir hoffe ich bald ;-)

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	42. Gomat Spielchen

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Dax:** ;-), **dragon-topas: **danke und dito**, Indy**: sag ich doch ff hat nee macke (öfters mal).** Drizzt Do'Urden**: danke**, Gandalf90: **schneller war nicht drin,** zamy88, Tybman, marie.soledad, massam: **Fast oder ;-).** Fidi**: was für einen Pot??? Kommt dann aber heftig wie Tom so halt ist.** Marco06, Alex Black5, Ginn43: **gute frage kein plan ;-). **Wsnmaster, Loki Slytherin, ****Mrs. Lestrange**

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 41**

„Soso wir müssen dir wohl doch erstmal zeigen wer in unserer Welt das sagen hat Schlammblut." Baddock drückte während er redete seinen Oberkörper hervor scheinbar um mehr Eindruck zu schinden.

„Harry hat gesagt ihr habt nicht das Recht..." kam es schon verzweifelter von ihr.

„Hat Harry?" Die drei jüngeren lachten auf, während Goyle und Crabbe schon etwas alarmierter wirkten. „Das ist aber lieb von Harry, das er das sagt" Wieder lachte Baddock wegen Summerbees Spruch gehässig auf.

„Ist Harry dein kleiner Kuschelteddy?" kam es nun in einer Babystimme von Baddock.

Agatha öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber die Stimme die zuhören war, war die von Harry. „Also Kuschelteddy ist neu."

**

* * *

42 Kapitel:Gomat Spielchen**

„Potter" kam es gegrunzt von Goyle und Crabbe.

„Fünf Punkte für Slytherin" kam es von Harry allerdings hatte er vergessen, das diese sie nun auch erhielten. „Da ihr einen Teil meines Namen richtig ausgesprochen habt, zumal wir uns fast einen ganzen Tag nicht gesehen haben" fügte er noch gehässig an.

„Was willst du?" fragte Summerbee recht freundlich, scheinbar war ihm der Name Potter geläufig oder Harry bekannt, zumindest als Person.

„Dir so kräftig in den Arsch treten, dass du beim nächsten Mal Abputzen die Hand heben musst" erwiderte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Summerbee lächelte überheblich „Fünf gegen einen?"

„Na wenn du dich Flachpfeife mitzählst fünf gegen vier" erwiderte Harry immer noch lässig an der Wand lehnend. Er musste lächeln, da Goyle und Crabbe nicht wirklich gewillt schienen zu kämpfen und Summerbee genau so hübsche Flecken im Gesicht bekam wie früher Malfoy. „Mein Vater ist Mitglied im Gamot, er wird dafür sorgen, dass du mehr Probleme bekommst, als dir lieb sein kann."

„Weißt du was Summerbee? Ich habe heute meinen guten Tag." Tatsächlich entspannten sich Goyle und Crabbe etwas. „Und da du mich so an den kleinen Draci erinnerst will ich es auch bei einer Drohung belassen." Bei dem Satz hatte er sich von der Wand abgestoßen.

Er zog nun blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und schickte Goyle und Crabbe mit Schockern auf den Boden bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte. Pritchard sah nur mit offenem Mund zwischen Harry und den beiden hin und her während Summerbee versucht hatte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen diesen allerdings in der Hektik hatte fallen lassen.

Der „Expelliarmus" für Baddock, der immerhin seinen Stab ziehen konnte, traf und so fing Harry dessen Stab auf. Während dieser drei Meter weiter hinten unsanft auf dem Hosenboden landete.

„Ich hatte vor ziemlich genau sechs Jahren…" begann Harry „…ein ähnliches Treffen mit Draci, er war damals auch der Sohn eines Gamotsmitgliedes." Harry sprach sehr leise, aber es wirkte dadurch auch um einiges einschüchternder, zumal er nicht weiter auf die Zauber, die er gesprochen hatte oder ihre Wirkung, einging.

„Und nun vertrete ich diese Familie im Gamot." Er lächelte freundlich, allerdings blitzten seine Augen dabei sehr gefährlich, was dazu führte, das Pritchard es endgültig aufgab auf Harry zu schauen, sondern lieber den Boden bewunderte. „Oder anders ausgedrückt, so das selbst ihr mich verstehen müsstet: Ich scheiße größere Haufen als dein Alter, also sei lieber vorsichtig mit dem was du so abläst."

Diesen Teil hatte er sehr laut gesprochen, ja fast geschrieen, so dass die drei Slytherin und auch die Huffelpuffs überrascht zurückgewichen waren.

„Ihr dürft jetzt gehen" kam es wieder leise und sanft. Alle drei sahen nicht mal auf Goyle und Crabbe, als sie hektisch und sich gegenseitig wegschupsend entfernten. „Ach Summerbee, zehn Punkte von Slytherin wegen nicht Benutzung der Toiletten."

Harry erweckte noch schnell Goyle und Crabbe die sich verwundert umschauten. „Ihr solltet euch Freunde suchen die zu euch stehen nicht die Befehlen und euch zurücklassen." Er schaute nachdenklich und meinte noch „Mensch ihr seid Siebtklässler, wollt ihr ständig nur hinter solchen Idioten herlaufen?"

Beide sahen ihn nachdenklich an und verschwanden in eine andere Richtung als die drei davor. „Ich sagte doch er darf das nicht" kam es von Harry in Richtung der immer noch nervösen Agatha. „Eins müsst ihr mir allerdings versprechen…" Er sah alle drei durch dringlich an. „… ich will keine Storys über die Geschichte hören, es ist nie passiert."

Die drei nickten synchron, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie das nur ungern taten, aber sie verschwanden dann Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie verschwunden waren hörte Harry eine Stimme von hinten. „Zehn Punkte von Huffelpuff wegen Zauberns auf den Fluren, fünfzehn Punkte für Huffelpuff wegen der Art der Krisenbeseitigung."

„Wie sie meinen Professor Whright" erwiderte Harry und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Ahh, ihre Sinne werden schärfer." Sie musterte ihn kurz. „Sie sollten sich registrieren lassen, oder zumindest den Antrag stellen."

„Wenn sie das sagen Professor." Harry würde lügen, wenn er nicht sagen würde es wäre sicherlich interessant bei ihr zu lernen ein Animagus zu werden. Aber er traute ihr nicht, er wusste nur nicht warum, ob nun weil jeder neue Lehrer ein Griff ins Klo war, oder weshalb auch immer. „Sie glauben also, dass sie es mir zeigen könnten, wenn ich mich anstrengen würde?"

Sie lächelte freundlich. „Ja ich glaube dass sie einer werden könnten, allerdings wählt das Ministerium den Lehrer aus."

„Natürlich, aber für Hogwartsschüler wäre das sicherlich am einfachsten, wenn man einen Animagus nehmen würde, der Vorort ist, zumal wenn er sowieso Lehrer ist. Wie die Katze, Minerva McGonagall, oder der Luchs Phyllida Whright."

Sie nickte bestätigend und lächelte. „Woher wissen sie es?"

„Ihr Vorfahre ist mein Held" kam es von Harry.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr Quidditch - Spieler seid doch alle gleich."

„Tja, was wäre ein Sucher ohne ihre Vorfahren?" fragte Harry.

Sie lächelte nur und sagte „sie sollten es wirklich offiziell machen Mr. Potter, auch wenn sie mir dann nächstes Jahr meinen Posten streitig machen könnten." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Harry zurück. _Was stimmt nicht mit dieser Frau?_ fragte sich Harry, der immer noch Klein Riddle im Kopf hörte und das war bis heute immer das beste Zeichen für Gefahr.

* * *

„Hallo Harry" würde er überschwänglich von Pansy Parkinson begrüßt.

„Pansy" brummte Harry, weniger begeistert sie zu sehen.

„Ich dachte wir könnten heute Abend die Wachrunde gehen, dieser Gryffindor ist so tief unterhalb meines Intellektes. Ich brauch wenigsten einmal etwas Erholung von diesem leeren Geschwafel." Sie hatte scheinbar ihren Bettelblick aufgesetzt.

Harry nickte und führte gerade ein sehr intensives Zwiegespräch mit Mr. Riddle, der mal wieder gegen die Wirkung in Harry Kopf ankämpfte, die Pansy dort auslöste. „Ich werde mal sehen was ich machen kann." Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien ihr allerdings zu reichen, denn sie lächelte freundlich zurück.

„Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Stunden in der Großen Halle" summte sie vergnügt zum Abschied.

Harry sagte nichts mehr, da sie sich schon weggedreht hatte und recht aufreizend davon marschierte. „Was war das jetzt?" fragte Justin überrascht, der neben Harry stand und alles gehört hatte.

„Bald ist Gamot und sie will die Stimmen für Daddy" kam es etwas nachdenklich von Harry.

„Ich weiß, aber warum hast du sie nicht in die Wüste geschickt?" fragte Justin überrascht.

„Weil der Lockstoff den sie verbreitet so stark auf mich wirkt, das ich jetzt schon fast überlege dahin zu gehen."

„Was für ein Lockstoff?"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage Mr. Finch – Fletchley und ich sehe mich gezwungen diese ihnen sehr ausführlich und umständlich zu erklären. Wenn wir in unseren Zimmer sind, sie meine Stäbe und mein Messer haben und ich etwas von ihrem Vodka, der unter ihrem Bett versteckt ist, getrunken habe."

Justin verstand den Wink von Harry und dieser verfrachtete ihn sofort in ihr Zimmer und Harry hatte dieses tatsächlich zweimal fast wieder verlassen, immer dann, wenn er längere Zeit nicht mit Justin geredet hatte und in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen schwelgte. Nachdem er die Pulle allerdings erst mehr als halb geleert hatte, war das Problem gelöst. Auch wenn Harry wieder diese Albträume hatte, war er sich sicher, dass es so besser gewesen war, als den Wunsch von Pansy nachgegeben zu haben. Vor allem wenn der Traum nur halbwegs die Realität dazu gezeigt hatte.

„Sag mal Harry, kann diesen Trank jeder brauen?" fragte Justin nachdem sie die Große Halle am nächsten Morgen erreicht hatten und sich zum Essen setzten.

„Nee, Gott sei Dank nicht" erklärte Harry. „Erinnerst du dich an unseren?" Justin nickte. „Doppelt soviel Zutaten, Hälfte der Zeit und unsere Zutaten waren dagegen billig. Ich glaube fast, das selbst Snape damit Probleme bekommen würde."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, wenn du schon solche Probleme damit hast, was hätte ich dann erst?" Justin schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken.

„Pansy Parkinson gevögelt" erwiderte Harry der gerade einen Umschlag geöffnete hatte in dem ein Bild von Pansy und Colin war.

„Wow" kam es von Justin „hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut." Er grinste, sagte dann aber „nicht Harry, lass es!"

Allerdings war es schon zu spät, da Harry das Bild von Pansy und Colin schon unsichtbar gezaubert hatte. Justin erkannte noch wie Harry es vergrößerte und über den Tisch mit den Lehrern schweben ließ. „Harry nicht, das ist zu gemein" kam es von Justin.

„Sie wollte mich mit Drogen rumkriegen" erwiderte er recht bissig.

„Nicht Pansy ich meine Colin" sagte Justin.

„Der kommt doch gut dabei weg." Harry grinste breit. „Ein Muggelgeborener vögelt die reinblütigste und hochnäsigste Ziege Slytherins, ach was sag ich, der ganzen Schule in den Arsch. Zumal Colin nicht auf den Lockstoff reagiert hätte genau wie du." Mit diesen Worten und einem weiteren nonverbalen Zauber. Erschien das Bild auf den Colin und Pansy gerade dabei waren die Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor, auf einem Tisch in der Großen Halle, sehr tief zu verbinden. In zwei mal drei Meter über den Lehrertisch.

Zuerst wurde es sehr Still, bis dann die ersten Jubelschreie und Anfeuerungen der männlichen Hogwartsschüler einsetzten. Viele der Mädchen und jüngeren Schüler waren überrascht und entsetzt, aber selbst einige von denen konnten ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht ganz aus ihrem Gesicht fegen.

Keine zwei Sekunden später brannte das Photo lichterloh und Colin war von einigen seiner Hauskameraden umringt. Während die Lehrer versuchten die Spuren zu beseitigen oder aber den Übeltäter zu überführen. Zumindest sah Harry wie Flitwick und Whright einige Analysezauber sprachen. Die Stimmung hatte sich gerade wieder einigermaßen normalisiert, als Pansy Parkinson die Halle betrat und fast alle Schüler klatschend und johlend sie willkommen hießen.

Sie schaute sich verwirrt um und wurde sofort vom Slugmann nach draußen geführt, wo man nach einer kurzen Pause einen entsetzten Schrei vernehmen konnte. In der nun stillen Halle, da alle Schüler versucht hatten etwas von Pansys und Slughorns Gespräch zu hören, rief jemand von Ravenclaw – Tisch sehr laut und für alle gut verständlich, Harry schätze auch für Pansy in der Vorhalle „Ey, Creevey klang das gestern genauso?"

Wieder brach tumultartiger Lärm aus, den Professor McGonagall durch einige Kanonenknaller aus ihrem Stab und mit der Durchsage alle Schüler mögen bitte in ihre Klassenräume gehen beendete. Das einzige was Harrys gute Laune etwas schmälerte war die Durchsage, das das Schulsprecherpaar in der Halle bleiben sollte.

„Können sie mir erklären wie das geschehen konnte? Während einer Wache?" McGonagall musterte beide scharf.

„Da wir nicht dabei waren wohl kaum Professor" kam es von Harry, da er sah, das Hermine etwas unbehaglich zumute war. „Zumal es sich bei den beiden um eine Slytherin und einen Gryffindor handelte." McGonagalls Mund wurde bei Harrys Rede immer schmaler. „Da habe ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht, dass es zu einen so geartete Zwischenfall kommen würde. Auch wirkte das Bild, als wären beide damit einverstanden."

„Potter" fuhr sie dazwischen. „Während meiner gesamten Lehrzeit ist so etwas noch nie vorgefallen und nun tun sie nicht so, als wäre es selbstverständlich." Sie atmete tief ein. „Allerdings muss ich ihnen mit ihrer Einschätzung recht geben."

Harry grinste Hermine zu, während McGonagall, Flitwick und Whright über etwas diskutierten. Diese schien etwas nachdenklich und sahen sich die Überreste des Bildes an. Er versuchte dem Gespräch der Lehrer zu folgen.

„Wir wissen nun, dass der Zauber während des Essens ausgeführt worden ist" sagte McGonagall nun wieder zu den Beiden.

„Wieso nicht früher?" fragte Harry, „das Bild schien doch auch hier gemacht worden zu sein." Die beiden schauten ihn verwirrt an und Harry musste nun doch grinsen. „Im Hintergrund war das Lehrerpult und das Hogwarts-Wappen zu sehen."

„Die Auroren" sagte McGonagall umständlich, scheinbar beschämt das nicht gesehen zu haben, „überprüfen jeden Morgen die Halle und so ein Zauber wäre aufgefallen." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich möchte, dass sie die Streifen auf drei Personen pro Gruppe erhöhen!"

„Gerne Professor" Harry grinste breit, immer noch Stolz auf sich, da er sie so durcheinander gebracht hatte. „Werden die beiden nun bestraft?" Die Professoren sahen ihn nachdenklich an, „naja weil sie eigentlich nicht schlimmes getan haben." Harry grinste, da die Gesichter zu entgleisen drohten. „Hätte ja keiner erfahren, wäre da nicht der Photograf."

McGonagall kämpfte mit sich, sagte dann aber „gut gehen sie dann bitte auch in den Unterricht und kümmern sie sich um die Streife. Immer drei und es wäre sinnvoll, das diese hin und wieder getauscht werden."

Hermine und Harry nickten und gingen Richtung Vorhalle. „Wann wollen wir ein Treffen einberufen?" fragte Hermine, scheinbar bemüht sachlich zu bleiben.

„Mir egal, die Frage ist ob wir Pansy vielleicht erstmal etwas Ruhe gönnen wollen?"

„Wollen wir nicht" kam es recht aggressiv von Hermine. „Wer mit dem Feuer spielt…"

„Hermine" Harry stoppte „und das von dir!" sagte er gespielt überrascht weiter.

„Tu nicht so, mich würde es nicht mal wundern, wenn du deine Hände im Spiel gehabt hättest. Zumal der letzte Zauber nonverbal gewesen sein muss und damit sechste Klasse und höher."

„Der Vergrößerungszauber von magischen Photos kommt erst am Ende der siebten liebe Hermine und ich kenne für gewöhnlich nur eine Schülerin die soweit voraus ist."

„Ist nur schade für Colin, er mochte sie wirklich" sagte sie, scheinbar wollte sie nicht weiter darüber philosophieren. „Naja und Pansy hat sicherlich nun keine Probleme mehr wegen dieser reinrassigen Handelsgeschäfte, wer will sie denn jetzt noch."

„Wenn ich das richtig erkannt habe, ist sie von diesem Standpunkt aus noch als Jungfraulich zu verkaufen" sagte Harry, was dazu führte das Hermine das Gesicht verzog.

* * *

„Und wie war eure Sitzung?" Harry, Hannah und Ernie waren nach der Vertrauensschülersitzung wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.

„Sie war nicht da und Colin wirkte nicht wirklich glücklich" sagte Hannah und verzog sich mit Ernie an den Kamin.

„Warum nur?" kam es sarkastisch von Justin.

„Gute Frage" erwiderte Harry

„Wo wir gerade beim Fragen sind, hast du eine Idee, was bei den Slytherins dieses Jahr los ist?" Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich meine Pansy und Zabini gehen dich so an, Nott pöbelt gleich zu Anfang, dann noch Summerbee und Baddock."

„Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man den Anführer unerwartet ausschaltet, dann entsteht ein Machtvakuum" erwiderte Harry. „Ich frage mich aber viel mehr, wer mir das Bild geschickt hat."

„Tja, Pansy wohl kaum oder?"

„Warum nicht, wenn sie das Bild nicht gesehen hat und mich Erpressen wollte."

„Nee klar ohne Begleitschreiben, aber mal im Ernst, wie wäre es mit Bulstrode aus Rache weil Pansy dauert mit Blaise rum gehangen hat."

„Wäre eine Möglichkeit, die andere wären Crabbe und Goyle die sich das Bild nicht angeschaut haben. Oder Red – Head, immerhin ist sie auf unserer Seite und mag Pansy nicht wirklich."

Justin nickte nur und fügte noch dazu „Nott könnte es auch sein, weil er Pansy einen reinwürgen wollte, wegen dem ersten Treffen."

Harry sah nachdenklich Richtung Kamin. „Der wäre sogar mein Favorit, jetzt könnte er versuchen die Macht in dem Hühnerhaufen zu übernehmen." Justin nickte „hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir Snape und Malfoy einmal fehlen würden."

„Malfoy ist klar" setzte Justin überrascht an „aber Snape?"

„Strafarbeit" sagte Harry „jetzt als Schulsprecher darf ich fast alles und die meisten Lehrer lassen sich durch eine gut geführte Diskussion meistens umstimmen."

„Es ist schon ein hartes Leben" kam es bedauernd von Justin.

„Da hast du Recht" sagte Harry, der gerade seine Kontoauszüge von Gringotts durchging." Er schüttelte sich bei den Geldbeträgen die da vom Konto verschwanden, natürlich alle bar und mit der Kennung von Tonks oder Narzissa. Wenn nicht bald das Geschäft in Bulgarien anlaufen würde, müsste Harry auch bald Schmiergeld annehmen.

„Für wen stimmst du bei der Gamotwahl?"

„Weasley weißt du doch" erwiderte Harry immer noch mit seinen Auszügen beschäftigt. „Allerdings wenn Red Head weiter so nervt…"

„Das gefällt dir" erwiderte Justin nur „und der zweite vielleicht Parkinson?" Er grinste, als Harry zuckte.

„Klar wo seine Tochter doch jetzt öffentlich zu Muggelstämmigen steht" kam es sarkastisch zurück. „Ich werde wohl Diggory wählen."

„Warum?"

„Hornby kann ich nicht einschätzen, man sagt er wäre recht konventionell und irgendwie glaube ich das Pansy und Portus nicht die gleiche Meinung in Bezug auf Muggelstämmige haben."

„Warum schlägst du keinen vor?"

„Harry schaute nun von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Wen könnte ich denn deiner Meinung nach aufstellen?"

Justin zuckte mit den Achseln „Longbottom zum Beispiel oder McMillan."

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil sich weder der eine noch der andere bei mir gemeldet haben."

„Naja, meinst du Neville denkt an so was?"

„Nicht wirklich, das stimmt wohl" kam es von Harry. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er es will?"

„Wie wäre es mit fragen?" erwiderte Justin gehässig.

„Müsste man nur klären wie viele Stimmen er braucht um überhaupt in den zweiten Durchgang zukommen."

„Also drei können nicht wählen, zwei sind für Weasley, vier bleiben noch?"

„Sechs" begann Harry „Summerbee, Baddock und sicherlich auch Blaise werden Parkinson unterstützen" machte er seine Aufzählung genauer. „Oliphant wird, so schätze ich, Diggory unterstützen, die kennen sich sicherlich, da Diggory in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe arbeitet. Fehlen also noch Ackerly und Goldstien die ich nicht einschätzen kann."

„Also drei für Parkinson im ersten Durchgang, mindestens vielleicht sogar fünf" versuchte Justin das Durcheinander zu entwirren.

„Vier" unterbrach ihn Harry. „Irgendwer muss Hornby vorgeschlagen haben." Justin nickte, „also braucht Arthur zwei Stimmen damit er auf jeden Fall dabei ist, besser sogar drei, damit er als erster gewählt wird."

„Bleibt eine für Diggory oder Longbottom" kam es von Justin.

Gut Arthur wird gewählt dann hat Parkinson mindestens fünf Gegenstimmen" Harry grinste. „Dann gibt es eine neue Abstimmung zwischen Hornby, Diggory und Longbottom die wird er sicherlich für sich entscheiden."

„Glaube ich auch" sagte Justin „wer würde sich auch trauen den Jungen – der – nicht - sterben – will nicht zu wählen."

Harry grinste bei dem Namen. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass wir auch schon Angst vor dem Namen Longbottom bekommen haben." Nun grinste auch Justin.

„Was ist?" fragte er, als er sah, dass Harry wieder ernster wurde.

„Es ist zu ruhig" erwiderte dieser. „Ich kann es nicht erklären, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das wir gerade eingelullt werden."

„War es nicht immer so?" fragte Justin.

„Was, das wir eingelullt werden?"

„Ungefähr, bis jetzt waren die Pläne von Voldemort sehr langwierig und umständlich."

„Man wunderte sich schon, wie die überhaupt klappen konnten" fuhr Harry dazwischen, was Justin durch Nicken bestätigte.

„Wir dürfen ihn nur nicht aus dem Focus verlieren und vor allem musst du es langsam mal schaffen das Horcrux zu organisieren. Wenn nicht durch eine Strafarbeit dann doch wenigstens irgendwie anders."

Harrys Augen blitzen auf, Justin hatte Recht, er musste darein, wenn nicht mit einer Strafarbeit dann durch einen Trick. „Hast Recht" sagte er zu Justin, „rumlaufen und hoffen eine Strafarbeit zu kriegen hilft uns nicht weiter."

„Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe" sagte Justin ohne auch nur ansatzweise sein Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Schön wo das geklärt ist kann ich endlich anfangen eure Trainingspläne für Quidditch auszuarbeiten natürlich die zusätzlichen zu den normalen Trainings." Justin stöhnte kurz auf und Harry sah, dass Susan auf sie zusteuerte. „Ach ja und eins noch Mr. Finch – Fletchley bumsen macht die Beine schlapp."

„Seid wann braucht er die beim Quidditch" kam es von Susan, die ihre Arme von hinten um Justin geschlungen hatte und diesen nun am Ohr knabberte.

„Zum Abstoßen" meinte Harry und grinste gehässig.

* * *

„Der Alte Parkinson will wohl Hogwarts nerven was?" Harry war mit einem Satz aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und den Heuler mit dem gleichen Fluch belegt wie er sonst immer seine Heuler bearbeitete. „Hast du dir den Spruch gemerkt?" Colin nickte immer noch etwas überrascht, aber auch dankbar. „Dann können wir endlich unsere Pausen in Ruhe verbringen ohne zu hören das Mr. Parkinson nicht wirklich glücklich ist." Er warf Pansy einen flüchtigen Blick zu, sie wirkte nun auch beruhigter, da die Briefe ihres Vaters auch immer sie mit einbezogen. Scheinbar hatte sie nicht diese Gleichgültigkeit wie ein Malfoy oder eine Zabini. Denn diese Vorwürfe schienen ihr schwer zu schaffen zu machen.

Harry hatte gesehen, das sie nicht mehr mit Nott und den anderen Vertrauensschüler abhing, sondern oft alleine oder aber mit Crabbe und Goyle. Scheinbar war sie mit der Reaktion ihrer Freunde auf ihren kleinen Fehler nicht zufrieden, oder aber sie wollte etwas Abstand gewinnen und so das ganze von hinten zu beobachten, sowie es Nott getan hatte. Allerdings war die Theorie von Justin sicherlich die wahrscheinlichste, die anderen hatten sich von ihr abgewandt.

Allerdings hatte Harry mitbekommen, das Nott es scheinbar geschafft hatte die Slytherins in eine Reihe zu bringen. Zumindest stolzierte Summerbee nicht rum, wenn er in der Nähe war und auch Baddock wirkte unterwürfig wenn er in der da war. Auch folgten ihm alle anderen Vertrauensschüler bis auf Red – Head, aber das war auch ganz normal.

„Könntest du endlich dein Post aufmachen" kam es von Justin „ich hasse Abdrücke von Eulenfüßen in der Marmelade."

„Bin schon da." Harry löste die drei Brief von den Eulen, so dass diese verschwinden konnten und überflog deren Inhalt. Einmal Ministerium, die Zusage das Mr. Longbottom für die Wahlen diesen Samstag geladen war. Harry hatte die Zusage von Neville einer Wahl zuzustimmen, zumal er eh davon ausging, nicht gewählt zu werden. Allerdings passte es zu seinen Versuchen seinen Namen auszunutzen.

Der nächste kam von Gringotts mit einer weiteren Monatsabrechnung. „Halleluja" schrie er aus und ballte seine Faust, als das Ergebnis gesehen hatte. Was zur Folge hatte, das einige in seine Richtung schauten.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Justin überrascht.

„Schwarze Zahlen" sagte er. „Schwarze Zahlen!" Er grinste Justin an „das erste Mal seid ich Oberhaupt bin kam in diesem Monat mehr rein als raus."

„Wie wäre es mit sparen gewesen?"

„Das sag nicht mir, das sag meinen Frauen" brummte er weiter. Wie immer, wenn das Thema dahin geführt wurde, wurde es still. Die Mädchen hatten aufgegeben mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, zum Teil sahen sie es vielleicht sogar ein und die Jungs wollten nicht bei den Mädchen in Ungnade fallen.

Der dritte Brief war erneut vom Ministerium und bezog sich auf seine Animagus – Ausbildung. Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen und es offiziell machen und hatte daher eine Anfrage an das Ministerium gestellt, der mit diesem Schreiben, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, zugestimmt wurde. Nun wurde ihm, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, Professor Phyllida Whright als Tutor zugeteilt.

Ein Blick von ihm in ihre Richtung und das Nicken zeigten ihm, das sie ebenfalls benachrichtig wurde. Harry sah auch dass sie das Schreiben an McGonagall weiterreichte, die nur lächelte und nickte. Harry erfuhr bei dem Treffen mit der Direktorin nach dem Frühstück, das Phyllida Whright zwar vermutete das Harry mehr in dieser Richtung könne, aber es nicht wusste, also solle er bitte so tun, als würde er alles das erste Mal hören und nicht allzu schnell eine komplette Verwandlung hinlegen.

Harry lächelte nur und nickte, er fragte sich gerade, wie ihre Entspannungsmethoden wohl aussahen, als auch schon Mr. Riddle in seinen Kopf anfing zu reden. Auch fiel ihm der Spruch von Red – Head wieder ein. Er überlegte ob er ihr sagen solle, was Ablief, auch wenn das nicht unbedingt von den anderen erwünscht gewesen war. Andererseits hatte sie ihm auch nicht ein Anzeichnen dafür gegeben, das sie ihn je wieder verzeihen würde. Sie war immer in ihrem Kampfmodus, wenn sie sich trafen. Vielleicht sollte er die Sache einfach dabei belassen, scheinbar hatte er sie doch zu tief verletzt, nur ging das wohl nicht so einfach.

„So Mr. Potter wie ich von unseren normalen Unterricht her weis, sind sie auf diesem Thema sehr belesen. Sie wissen also was der Animagus kann" Professor Whright sah ihn kurz an und auf Harrys Nicken machte sie weiter. Er war wie gewünscht nach dem Abendbrot im Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlung erschienen, in dem sie ihn nun belehrte.

„Sie wissen durch ihre Schockverwandlung welches Tier sie höchstwahrscheinlich sein werden und haben sich darüber schon informiert." Sie lächelte, da er erneut nickte. „Gut dann werden wir heute Abend nur prüfen ob es auch wirklich so ist." Sie setzte sich vor Harry auf einen Stuhl und lächelte ihm zu.

„Harry um zu sehen was für eine Tier man werden kann gibt es drei Möglichkeiten. Die erste ein Trank, allerdings würde die Zubereitung nur unnötig Zeit vergeuden." _Da Harry wusste, das sie auch von Slugi umworben wurde wollte sie vielleicht auch deshalb nicht einen Trank nehmen_. „Zweitens ein Zauberspruch, dieser allerdings würde dich unnötig schwächen und da du morgen zum Gamot musst wäre das auch nicht ratsam." Harry war aufgefallen das sie in die du Form übergegangen war, reagierte aber nicht darauf.

„Die dritte Methode ist eine Art der Meditation, du musst dich dazu in eine Trance versetzten lassen. Ich muss dir allerdings sagen, das du in dieser Zeit von deiner Umwelt völlig losgelöst bist, und daher mir vertrauen müsstest." _Bei ersten Mal hatten sie den Trank genommen, wäre mal was Neues._

„Also was muss ich tun?"

Sie lächelte kurz und zog ein kleines Pendel aus ihrer Robe. „Folge mit deinen Augen immer dem Pendel." Sie lies die Kette nun vor Harrys Augen hin und her schwingen „genau immer mit dem Augen den Pendel folgen."

„Schön auf das Pendel achten, immer schön mit den Augen dem Pendel folgen, atme schön ruhig und gleichmäßig, entspanne dich, atme ruhig und tief ein und achte auf das Pendel."

Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass sich ihre andere Hand auf seinem Bein befand und dass ein Duft in seine Nase stieg, der ihn stark an die Sauna mit Narzissa erinnerte. Auch war nun wieder Riddle bei der Arbeit und so war Harry froh sein Tier schon zu kennen, denn bis auf die Augen schließen, konnte er kaum noch ihren Anweisungen folgen.

„Du bist auf einen schönen Lichtung" _Was willst du auf einer Lichtung_

„Du spürst den Wind um dich herum" _Was windig ist es auch noch_

„Du atmest die frische Waldluft ein" _Ohne Luft wär man schlecht necht_

So ging es die ganze Zeit und Harry war auch nicht willens Riddle oder seine Okklumentik zu beenden. Whright schien davon aber nichts zu bemerken, da sie weiter und weiter auf Harry einredete. Allerdings nur Kram, den Harry durchaus als sinnvoll erachtete um ihn eine tiefe Trance zu gelangen und dadurch seine Tierform zu erfahren. Auch wenn Riddle mittlerweile sehr interessante Vorschläge gemacht hatte, was Harry mit Phyllida alles anstellen könnte, alleine im Wald.

Harry folgte weiter der Stimme von ihr, sofern das überhaupt möglich war und hatte nur einmal, wo sie etwas auf Latein zu ihm sagte, das Gefühl es stimme was nicht. Doch dank Riddle reagierte er dort nicht drauf, aber konnte sich auch leider nicht mehr an den Wortlaut erinnern.

„Wenn ich nun Rückwärts von drei an zähle wachst du mit den schnippen meiner Finger auf" _Endlich_

„Drei, du fühlst wie es alles langsam wieder heller wird_" ne ich habe die Augen zu._

„Zwei, die Kraft strömt zurück in deinen Körper" _und das Blut aus meiner Hose._

„Eins" Harry hörte ein Schnippen, öffnete schlagartig die Augen und schaute sich, wie er hoffte, etwas verwirrt um. Sie lächelte freundlich und legte die zweite Hand auf seinem Bein ab. „Und Harry?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich würde sagen, dass ich wieder ein Nundu war. Aber ich habe mich nie selbst gesehen, immer nur die Umgebung, als wenn ich krabbeln würde und hin und wieder schwarze Beine und den Schwanz" erwiderte er wie er hoffte, das was sie hören wollte.

„Schade" murmelte sie „aber ich würde sagen für dich reicht uns das." Sie wirkte etwas betrübt, scheinbar hätte noch etwas anders geschehen müssen. „Ich würde aber sagen das reicht für heute Harry." Sie streckte sich ausgiebig, was Harry noch mal einen Blick auf ihren Oberkörper gestatte, erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das sie keine Robe trug und wie Riddle so schön sagte scheinbar auch kein Büstenhalter.

„Gute Nacht Professor Whright" meinte Harry freundlich lächelnd.

„Gute Nacht Mr. Potter." Sie lächelte auch freundlich. „Schauen sie bitte noch mal auf die Unterlagen, vor allem auf die Vorderläufe." Harry nickte und ging Richtung Tür. Als er diese erreichte schaute er nochmals in den Raum wo Professor Whright gerade ihre Robe von Boden aufhob und so Harry einen schönen Blick auf ihr Hinterteil gewährte.

Harry trat nun breit grinsend auf den Flur und wurde dort mit „was machst du denn hier, Harry?" begrüßt.

„Die Aussicht genießen Ernie." Allerdings bereute er die Aussage, als ihm einfiel mit wem zusammen dieser Streife ging. „Und ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

„Klar drei Todesser waren da und wollten wissen wo du bist?" brummte Red – Head.

„Und was habt ihr ihnen gesagt?" fragte Harry, als glaube er ihr. Allerdings gab sie nur ein Schnaufen von sich. „Na dann noch viel Spaß, ich bin jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum wenn sie noch mal fragen sollten."

„Penner" kam es von ihr, während sich Ernie grinsend wegdrehte. „Was ist so witzig McMillan?" knurrte sie nun diesen an. Was dazu führte, das nun auch Luna sich in das Gespräch mischte, allerdings wollte Harry davon nichts mehr hören und verschwand. Jedoch nicht wie gesagt Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern Richtung Astronomieturm. Es war mal wieder Zeit zu grübeln und das ging dort am besten.

* * *

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt um die ehrenwerten Häuser der MacBoons, sowie der McCliverts aus unseren Reihen zu verabschieden." Mr. Goldstien als ältester hatte angefangen zureden. Sie hatten sich wieder in dem Gerichtsraum versammelt, da kein anderer Raum würdig genug sei.

Außer den Mitgliedern waren die neuen Anwärter Arthur, Mr. Hornby, Mr. Parkinson, Mr. Diggory und Neville anwesend. Vom Ministerium war Stock Weasley, als Schreiber dabei, immer einen merkwürdigen Blick auf seinen Vater werfend. Was Harry auch verstehen konnte, wenn Arthur heute ins Gamot kam, würde Stocki dazu nie eine Chance bekommen. Der Minister, sowie die beiden Berater Fudge und Umbridge. Letztere erfreuten Harry und Neville sicherlich gleichermaßen. Doch nur Umbridge schien auch nicht glücklich zu sein, Neville hier zu sehen.

„Gibt es Vertreter dieser Häuser, die gegen diesen Vorgang Einspruch erheben?" Alle verhielten sich ruhig, man konnte nur die Feder von Kimmkorn hören, die wieder irgendwelchen Mist vorbereitete. „Da dieses nicht der Fall ist, bitte ich nun die anwesenden Mitglieder ihre Stimmen zu verteilen."

Und als hätte Harry es befürchtet sagte Ackerly als erstes gleich den Namen von Parkinson. Der Rest war Formsache und so waren die Stimme genauso verteilt worden wie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Fünf für Mr. Weasley, vier für Parkinson und je eine für Hornby, Longbottom und Diggory.

„Bitte geben sie Ihre Stimme für das Haus Weasley ab." Zu Harrys Überraschung erhielt Arthur nicht zehn sonder elf Stimmen, da Oliphant und Goldstien für ihn gestimmt hatten. „Damit begrüße ich Arthur Weasley als momentanes Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley in unseren Kreis aufs Herzlichste. Willkommen." Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter, da nun Parkinson dran war und Harry ja wusste, das dieser mit Arthur schon im Gamot echte Probleme bekommen würde.

„Die Familie Potter bat vor der Abstimmung um das Recht einer Stellungnahme" sagte zur Überraschung einiger nun Goldstien.

Harry nickte nun Mr. Goldstien zu und sprach „Ich werde mich gegen sie entscheiden und bitte die anderen Familien meinen Beispiel zu folgen. Nicht weil sie nicht die gleiche Meinung in manchen Punkten vertreten wie ich, sondern da ich in der letzen Woche miterleben musste, wie sie ihre Familie führen und da sie das schon in der Öffentlichkeit tun, halte ich sie nicht für würdig, uns in der Öffentlichkeit zu vertreten." Damit setzte er sich und die anderen Mitglieder murmelten kurz überrascht miteinander. Aber da Harry wusste, dass die anderen keine Stellungnahmen eingereicht hatten, würde nichts weiter kommen.

* * *

Ho Ho Ho frohes Fest und alles was sonst noch wichtig ist

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	43. Überraschungsparty in der Winkelgasse

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Dax:** ;-), **dragon-topas: **danke und dito.** Drizzt Do'Urden**: danke**, Gandalf90: **jaha,** Fidi**: yep muss es sry.** Alex Black5, **gute frage kein plan ;-). **Wsnmaster, ****Mrs. Lestrange****, Tybman, Zerengeb Berserkgorilla.**

In diesen Chap werden einige nicht von mir entworfene Flüche eingesetzt welche genau erfahrt ihr im Schlusssatz. Sie stammen alle aus einer Story die ich zurzeit gerade bei ff lese

–_**Zauberwege- von **_**_Thaia_**

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 42**

„Die Familie Potter bat vor der Abstimmung um das Recht einer Stellungnahme" sagte zur Überraschung einiger nun Goldstien.

Harry nickte nun Mr. Goldstien zu und sprach „Ich werde mich gegen sie entscheiden und bitte die anderen Familien meinen Beispiel zu folgen. Nicht weil sie nicht die gleiche Meinung in manchen Punkten vertreten wie ich, sondern da ich in der letzen Woche miterleben musste, wie sie ihre Familie führen und da sie das schon in der Öffentlichkeit tun, halte ich sie nicht für würdig, uns in der Öffentlichkeit zu vertreten." Damit setzte er sich und die anderen Mitglieder murmelten kurz überrascht miteinander. Aber da Harry wusste, dass die anderen keine Stellungnahmen eingereicht hatten, würde nichts weiter kommen.

**

* * *

43 Kapitel:Überraschungsparty in der Winkelgasse**

Das Ergebnis war dem entsprechend Niederschmetternd „Fünf Stimmen für das Haus Parkinson." Die Stimme von Mr. Goldstien war neutral und selbst das wirkte in diesem Moment beleidigend.

„Das führt zu einer Stichwahl zwischen den drei verbliebenen." Die auch klar zu Gunsten des nun doch überraschten und nervösen Nevilles ausfiel, der immerhin sieben Stimmen auf sich verbuchen konnte. In der zweiten Wahl sogar fünfzehn Stimmen. Scheinbar wollte sich keiner die Blöße geben, ihn nicht zu wählen.

„Damit heiße ich Neville Longbottom, als momentanes Oberhaupt der Familie Longbottom, in unseren Kreis aufs Herzlichste Willkommen." Es gab einen kurzen Applaus, während dessen schon Parkinson und Umbridge den Raum verließen. Mit diesen war der offizielle Teil eh beendet und ein nachdenklicher Stock Weasley verlies dann auch den Raum, da jetzt nur noch etwas Smalltalk getrieben wurde, war dieser auch nicht weiter erforderlich.

„Ich gratuliere ihnen Mr. Longbottom und ich hoffe, dass wir uns nun doch regelmäßiger sehen werden."

Neville lächelte und erwiderte dem Minister „ich werde das Gamot so gut ich kann vertreten." Ehe er sich zu Arthur drehte, scheinbar um einen Wutausbruch zu vermeiden.

„Mr. Lestrange" Harry trat etwas näher zum Minister, „es freut mich ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir kurz davor stehen ihre Angelegenheit endgültig zu den Akten zu legen. Allerdings wird sie höchstwahrscheinlich bis zum Anfang des nächsten Jahres wohl noch unser Gast bleiben müssen."

Harry nickte „ich hoffe unsere Familie konnte dem Ministerium helfen?"

„Das wird die Zukunft zeigen" kam es von Fudge „allerdings waren sie sehr Kooperativ."

„Ahh eins noch Minister, wo wir gerade so kooperativ sind, während meiner Anreise erzählte mir unser neues Gamot Mitglied über einen Vorfall mit einem ihrer Berater während ihres Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts." Fudge wollte aufbrausen, wurde aber durch ein Zucken vom Minister davon abgehalten. „Er erzählte von dem Gebrauch einer Blutfeder. Ich weiß natürlich das, das natürlich nicht sein kann, aber er befragte mich auch über die Aussage mit einem Denkarium."

Fudge schluckte nun schwer, scheinbar wusste er genau was Harry so hübsch umschrieben hatte. Scrimgerough erwiderte allerdings nur „ich danke ihnen für ihre weitere Kooperation, allerdings habe ich vollstes Vertrauen zu meinen Führungsstab." Er lächelte freundlich und nickte zum Abschied.

Harry und Neville machten sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, zumindest dachte das Arthur. Harry allerdings wollte noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen. Er hatte vor für die kommenden Partys einige Getränke und andere Späße von den Zwillingen zu organisieren. Neville wusste Bescheid, wollte allerdings sofort zurück nach Hogsmeade, da heute Hogsmeade Wochenende war.

Kaum hatte er die Winkelgasse erreicht, bereute er aber diesen Entschluss zutiefst. Scheinbar war er mitten in eine Überraschungsfeier von Todesser geplatzt. Denn kaum war er drei Schritte gegangen, sah er Flüche durch die Luft sirren und panisch umher laufende Menschen versuchten sich davor zu schützen.

Und wieder passierte genau das, was in solchen Situationen mit Harry geschah. Während die meisten Menschen versuchten sich aus den Staub zu machen oder zumindest einen Schutz zwischen sich und den kämpfenden Auroren und Todessern zu bringen, zückte Harry seinen Stab und schritt in die Richtung des Kampflärmes.

Kaum war er um die Eck getreten hätte er auch nicht mehr fliehen können, da ihn sofort einer der Todesser mit in den Kampf zog. Der erste Fluch verfehlte Harry knapp, dem zweiten wich er aus. Harry schätze, dass es ein Crucio war, dem er entkommen war. Harrys erster Spruch, oder besser erste Salve von Sprüchen waren allesamt fragwürdig.

Der Klammerfluch den er auf sein Ziel losließ war kein Typischer „_Petrificus Totalus_", zwar klappten die Gliedmaßen auch zusammen, allerdings verband sich die Haut zu einen Stück. Etwas problematisch und schmerzhaft, wenn sich die Robe noch zwischen der Haut der Arme und des Oberkörpers befand.

Den zweiten hatte er von Lockhart gelernt, er sorgte dafür dass der Gegner seine Knochen verlieren würde, dort wo der Fluch auftraf. Der dritte Fluch war wieder der „_Torimingu_", dieser Fluch war es dann auch, den sein Gegenüber ins Bein bekam.

Die Schreie des Todessers gingen aber im allgemeinen Kampflärm unter. Harry hatte einen Moment Zeit sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. So wie es aussah, waren ungefähr zwanzig Todesser hierher appariert und attackierten alles was sich bewegte. Ihnen gegenüber standen ungefähr acht Auroren die ihnen allerdings einen guten Kampf lieferten.

Doch hielt das die Todesser nicht davon ab auch unschuldige zu quälen. Zumal die meisten Passanten einfach nur versuchten zu fliehen, ohne auf ihre Mitmenschen zu achten, oder denen gar zu helfen. Harry wurde etwas bleich, als er den Laden der Zwillinge sah, da dieser aussah als wäre die komplette Front eingestürzt. Aber das war wohl nur eine Illusion, da aus dem Steinhaufen auch Flüche auf die Todesser gesprochen wurden.

„Potter" schrie einer der Todesser und schickte einen grünen Fluch auf Harry, der ihm einfach ausweichen konnte, den folgenden Fluch blockte Harry mit einen Tisch, der von der Wucht des Fluches zerbarst und Harry umwarf. Was nicht sein Nachteil war, da so Fluch drei und vier über ihn hinweg gingen. Während Fluch fünf, wieder ein grüner, kurz vor seinen Füßen einen Krater in den Boden sprengte.

Harry hatte angefangen sich nach links zu rollen und einfach seine Flüche in die grobe Richtung zu schicken, wo der Angreifer zuletzt gestanden hatte. Als er merkte, dass keine Flüche in seine Richtung gingen, richtete er sich wieder auf und ging in die Hocke. Kaum hatte er aufgeschaut, musste er sich auch schon nach rechts rollen um einem violetten Blitz auszuweichen.

„Sir, wir müssen alleine klar kommen!" Zwei Auroren unterhielten sich. „Die Reserve ist in einen Kampf in Hogsmeade geschickt worden, beziehungsweise sichert das Ministerium."

Der angesprochene nickte grimmig und deute nach rechts wo der zweite auch sofort Position bezog und beide nahmen die Todesser nun wieder unter Feuer. Harry spielte kurz mit den Gedanken nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren, als er erneut von einigen Flüchen unter Beschuss genommen wurde. _Egal wo ich kämpfe, Hauptsache ich kämpfe._

Harry, der nun Schutz hinter einigen umgestürzten Tischen und Stühlen gefunden hatte, versuchte den Auroren nicht in die Quere zukommen und so feuerte er seine Flüche auf Außenstehende oder ebenfalls versteckte Todesser. Er wusste nicht, ob er damit schon Erfolg gehabt hatte und wie lange das ganze schon ging, aber zumindest war er noch in einem Stück.

Als ein Fluch sein linkes Bein streifte war Harry überrascht, da der Fluch nicht von vorn auf ihn gefeuert wurde. Das hätte er gesehen. So rollte er sich wieder beiseite und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein zu verdrängen. Harry erkannte einen Todesser, der ihn hinterrücks angegriffen hatte und feuerte einen „_Reductio_" auf die Hausecke hinter der er verschwunden war.

Das trieb den Todesser aus seinem Versteck und so in ein offenes Duell mit Harry. Harry konnte nun sogar hören welche Flüche auf ihn geschleudert wurden. Dem „_Fulgurferox_" wich er einfach aus, genauso wie es sein gegenüber mit dem „_Torimingu" _tatMit dem_ „Incendio Macrosphaera" _konnte Harry erst was anfangen, als die Feuerkugel auf ihn zuflog.

Und da diese Kugel immer größer wurde, konnte er auch nicht ausweichen. Er hoffte, dass sein Eiszauber, der „_Frigidus_" stark genug sei. Was er nur teilweise war, die Feuerkugel erstarb zwar, aber das Eis wurde nun in seine Richtung geschleudert. Und Harry disapparierte hinter den Todesser um dieser Bedrohung zu entgehen. Allerdings hatten die ersten Splitter schon seine Robe erreicht.

Harrys sofort ausgeführter „Reductio" streifte den Todesser aber nur, da er sich sofort weg gerollt hatte. Auch Harrys „_Lapisliquis_", der dafür sorgte das der Untergrund des Todesser sich verflüssigte, entkam dieser in dem er ebenfalls disapparierte. Der Plopp in Harrys Rücken sorgte dafür, das dieser zu Seite sprang sich drehte und einen „_Torimingu" _los schickte, der scheinbar auf ein _„Cruccio" _stieß und beide Flüche prallten an die nächste Hauswand.

Harry merkte wie ihn das ganze nun doch mehr und mehr schlauchte. Zwar war er noch gut drauf, aber der Schweiß lief schon kräftig, auch war er schneller und hektischer am Atmen. Sein Bein und seine Schulter schmerzten und seine Robe war teilweise von den Eissplittern zerfetzt worden. Aber er wollte sein Robe nicht ausziehen, da ihm die Graphornhaut doch noch einen Schutz bot, den er nicht aufgeben wollte. Sein gegenüber schien auch schon ins Schwitzen zu kommen. Harry sah, dass er schwer atmete und auch seine Taktik geändert hatte.

Die nun lautete, viele Flüche, wenig bewegen. Und es war hauptsächlich der Schmerzfluch. Harry schätze den konnte er bei jedem Ausatmen raus lassen ohne undeutlich zu werden. Er wich diesen aus oder blockte sie durch Steine, Stühle oder Tische, die hier nun zu häufe herumlagen.

Er selbst schaffte es nur noch selten einen Angriffsfluch zu sprechen, allerdings blieb er nun hauptsächlich bei dem „_Reductio_" oder bei den „_Torimingu" _zumal der letztere seinem Gegner immer schwer zu schaffen machte, da er ihn nicht so einfach blocken konnte.

Ein „Deckung" brachte ihn dazu sich hinter eine kleine Hecke zu schmeißen, so dass der grüne Fluch aus dem oberen Fenster eines Hauses in seinem Rücken rechts von ihm einen Stuhl zerlegte. Ohne weiter zu grübeln hob Harry seinen Stab und richtet ihn auf das Fenster aus dem der Fluch gekommen war. Harrys Antwort, der _„Vastarcron",_ verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Denn dort wo eben nach die Hauswand um das Fenster existierte war nun nur noch Fenster geblieben. Und die Wand flog in Einzelteile auf die Straße.

Das plötzliche entflammen seines Schutzwall brachte seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem Duell. Harrys Zauber, der „_Nebulatra_", brachte ihm die Zeit die er brauchte sich wieder aufzurichten und seine Position zu verändert, was auch sinnvoll gewesen war, da dort wo er gewesen war gerade einige Fluche einschlugen. Die Nebelwand verschwand genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war und Harry, so wie auch sein Kontrahent, konnten sich wieder klar erkennen.

Letzterer feuerte wieder Flüche auf Harry, die dieser durch einen Tisch abblockte, leider war der erste scheinbar ein „_Reductio"_ und nicht wie von Harry vermutet ein „_Crucio_", der den Tisch zerfetzte. So konnte der zweite, ein grüner ungehindert auf Harry zufliegen. Harry war im ersten Moment wie gelähmt von dieser Aktion, dass in der Todesfluch sicher erwischt hätte, wäre nicht wie aus dem nichts ein Feuerball erschienen der den Blitz aufsog.

Dieses wiederum lenkte den Todesser dermaßen ab, das er nicht mehr in der Lage war auf Harrys „_Incendio Macrosphaera_" zu reagieren, oder ihm auszuweichen. Und die Feuerkugel die bei dem Aufprall auf ihr Ziel ein Durchmesser von ungefähr fünfzig Zentimeter erreicht hatte explodierte förmlich auf ihm. Harry hörte kurz die Schreie des Todessers, die allerdings sehr schnell erstickten.

Er schaute in die Richtung wo sein Feuerball den Todesser zu Boden geschickt hatte. Dort war ein normaler Unterkörper der etwas verstaubt war. Aber ab der Hüfte änderte sich das ganze allerdings schlagartig, die Robe klebte nun an der Haut des Todessers. Allerdings war das nicht als Haut zuerkennen, sonder eher als dunkelrote und teilweise auch schwarze Fleischstücken, die Stümperhaft an ein Skelett geklebt worden waren. Da sie teilweise in Fäden davon herabhingen.

Harry konnte die Zähne erkennen, da die darüber liegende Haut verbrannt war, auch die Nase oder Augen waren weg gebrannt. Der ganze Kopf schien nur noch an einen dünnen Knochen zuhängen, da der Hals ebenfalls fast vollständig verschwunden war. Das schlimmste war allerdings, das es so roch wie damals in Godrics Hollow, als Sirius oder Remus, Fleisch über einem offenen Feuer gegrillt hatten. Harry war sich dessen jetzt noch nicht bewusst, aber er würde sehr häufig dieses Bild vor Augen haben, wenn er in der Zukunft gebratenes Fleisch roch.

Ein Schilpen stoppte ihn in seinen Gedanken und erst das erneute Schilpen zeigte ihm, was oder wer ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Aschera saß wieder nackt und hässlich auf der Straße vor ihm, sie musste den Todesfluch für ihn aufgehalten haben. Harry sammelte sie ein und steckte sie in seine Innentasche, während er sich Deckung suchte und vor allem versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Dort wo er und die Auroren gekämpft hatten, waren nun viele kleine oder größere Spuren von fehlgeschlagenen Flüchen. Krater oder Furchen auf der Straße, oder Löcher und schwarze Streifen an den Hauswänden. Auch stiegen hier und da Rauchschwaden auf, aber der Kampf als solches hatte sich verlagert, oder war beendet.

Harry rutschte an der Hauswand, an der er sich Schutz gesucht hatte, nach unten und verschnaufte. „Na meine Kleine, hattest du damit heute Morgen gerechnet?" Aschera schilpte nur. „Ich auch nicht" erwiderte Harry. Der Schmerz in seinem Bein wurde nun ihm nun völlig bewusst, da er nicht mehr um sein Leben kämpfte. Harry sah, dass seine Hose schon recht blutig geworden war.

Als er hörte, wie sich jemand schnell näherte hob er seinen Zauberstab, hatte aber keine Kraft sich zu erheben. Scheinbar war die Pause, die er sich gegönnt hatte so ziemlich das einzige gewesen, was er überhaupt körperlich hatte machen können.

„Hier haben sie sich duelliert" hörte er die erste Stimme.

„Durchsucht die Gegend" befahl eine weitere dumpfe Stimme, die Harry bekannt vorkam. „Schickt die verletzten Passanten in der Tropfenden Kessel, die Todesser sofort mit Notfallportschlüssel in Verwahrung. Das Ministerium ist weiterhin sicher" fügte er noch an. „Gut gekämpft Davis" brummte er zum Schluss noch.

„Danke Sir" hörte Harry die nun stolze Stimme erwidern.

Harry sah wie drei Auroren um die Ecke kamen und die Gegend nach verletzten oder Todesser durchsuchten. „Bleib sitzen Harry", dieser erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, als er so direkt angesprochen wurde. Sein Bein dankte es ihm doppelt.

„Hier ist er" hörte er Fred schreien. „Nah Harry, Hogsmeade Wochenende?"

„Nicht so laut, vielleicht merkt es keiner" erwiderte Harry unter Schmerzen.

„Ich glaube nicht das es das ist wovor du dich jetzt fürchten solltest Mister." Eine Stimme, die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, war neben Fred erschienen. Eine zweite Person riss sofort seine Hose auf, so dass sie an seine Wunde kam.

„Tonks glaub mir ich wollte für euch nur was besorgen immerhin… aaarrggghhhh" Er schrie kurz laut auf, da jemand seine Wunde scheinbar sehr stümperhaft behandelte, zumindest wirkte das für ihn so. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und sein Kiefer presste sich so stark zusammen, dass es schon knirschen müsste.

„Das sollte für den Transport ausreichen" hörte er die nicht wirklich selbstsichere Stimme von Narzissa.

„Fred, Georg, danke noch mal, dass ihr mir gesagt habt, wo er sich herumtreibt."

„Kein Problem" kam es von diesen. Harry erkannte, dass auch die Beiden leichte Spuren des Kampfes aufwiesen. „Ahh Harry, schöner Kampf, solltest nur deinen Stab austauschen. Ich glaube nicht, das der Zauber…" Georg zeigte auf das Haus mit der oben fehlenden Außenwand. „…so ohne weiteres erlaubt war." Harrys Nicken ging aber schon in ein Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel über.

Harry der gedacht hatte, nun im neuen Haus aufzutauchen, fand sich vor den Toren Hogwarts wieder. „Wie bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel?" kam es von Narzissa. „Hak du dich auch mit unter, sein Bein darf nicht stark belastet werden." Tonks tat wie befohlen und so humpelten sie Richtung Schloss.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry.

„Ein Angriff der Todesser in der Winkelgasse, Ministerium und hier" erwiderte Tonks. „Wir sind hierher, als wir davon hörten, allerdings war schon ein Großteil der Messe gelesen." Harry und die beiden sahen nach oben, wo ein fliegender Teppich, besetzt mit fünf Mann, über sie hin wegflog.

„Wer…"

„Sondertruppe des Ministerium." Tonks sah ihnen zweifelnd nach. „Sind aufgetaucht und haben alles und jeden von ihren Teppichen unter Beschuss genommen."

„Alles und jeden?"

„Sie haben nur aus der Luft attackiert und da trifft man nicht nur den Feind" kam es von Narzissa.

„Angeblich war er auch hier, aber der Bereich wo er gewesen sein soll wurde abgesperrt. Keiner kommt hin." Tonks nahm die ersten Stufen zur Eingangshalle. Harry war verwundert, das er bis jetzt keine Schüler gesehen hatte, eigentlich niemanden, außer denen auf den Teppich.

„Er soll sich mit Longbottom duelliert haben heißt es, als dieser aus dem Ministerium wiederkam"

„Arthur" unterbrach Harry sie.

Narzissa zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Allerdings ist kein Dunkles Mal erschienen" fügte sie an.

„Miss Ton… Ähm. Mrs. Black" Professor McGonagall war aus der Halle getreten „Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter was ist geschehen?"

„Wir haben ihn gefunden und gleich hergebracht" erwiderte Narzissa wieder sehr distanziert. „Sein Bein ist verletzt, ich konnte die Blutung stillen, aber er sollte genauer untersucht werden."

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Harry.

„So genau wissen wir das auch nicht Mr. Potter" sie sah kurz Richtung Eingangstür „uns fehlen noch zwei Professoren und zweiundzwanzig Schüler." Sie wirkte sehr nachdenklich „aber das Ministerium untersagt uns nach ihnen zu suchen." Sie schnaufte kurz um ihren Unmut deutlich zu machen. „Soweit uns bekannt ist wurde der Bereich um die drei Besen abgesperrt und wir vermuten, dass die Schüler und die Professoren Vector und Dawlish sich dort befanden."

„Kommen sie in die Halle, Madame Pomfrey hat den Krankenflügel hierher verlegt" sagte sie auf Grund der überraschten Gesichter. „Die Auroren baten uns alle in der Halle zubringen, da die Verteidigung und eine eventuelle Evakuierung so effektiver ablaufen könne."

Harry betrat gestützt von den beiden die Halle, wo sofort alle Anwesenden auf sie schauten. Einige musterten sie interessiert, andere eher angewidert. Das waren meistens die Slytherins, deren Tisch komplett zu sein schien. Sie gingen in den hinteren Teil der Halle, wo durch eine Trennwand ein Sichtschutz für die Verletzten geschaffen wurde.

Harry erkannte, dass hier ungefähr vierzig Betten provisorisch aufgestellt waren, auf denen die meisten Schüler lagen, selten hockte einer darauf. Harry erkannte aber auf dem ersten Blick niemanden, der ihm wichtig erschien. Allerdings sah er auch nur sechs oder sieben Schüler genauer.

„Oh!" Madame Pomfrey erkannte ihn. „Mr. Potter was für ein Wunder sie hier zu treffen." Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören. Allerdings steuerte sie sofort auf sein Bein zu, was sie sicherlich vor einer barschen Erwiderung von Narzissa schütze wie Harry schätzte.

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich mir einen solchen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen kann" erwiderte er. „Autsch" kam es, da es je einen Schlag gegen die Schulter von Narzissa und Tonks bekam, was Madame Pomfrey grinsend zu Kenntnis nahm.

„Gute Arbeit" sagte sie nachdem sie ihn hingelegt hatte und sein Bein von ihr Überprüft wurde. „Aber wie immer, Narzissa, etwas ängstlich." Sie zeigte an, dass diese näher treten solle. „Hier siehst du? Du musst etwas mehr Kraft in den Spruch setzten."

„AHH" kam es von Harry.

„Auch wenn das zu dieser Reaktion führt" fügte sie an, sie untersuchte Harry dann noch kurz und fragte dann „Mr. Potter, dürfte ihre Frau mir zur Hand gehen?" Harry war doppelt überrascht, zum einen das Pomfrey das mit der Frau so locker nahm und zum anderen das Narzissa mit anfassen sollte.

„Wenn sie es selber möchte wegen meiner gerne" er lächelte breit „allerdings will ich eine Endschädigung von ihr für die Schmerzen der Behandlung." Tonks und Harry mussten grinsen, da Narzissa leicht rosa wurde.

„Na mach schon Narzissa wir haben zu tun" kam es resolut von der Krankenschwester. Was dazu führte das Narzissa diese kurz biestig musterte. „Hat das schon mal gewirkt?" kam es müde von Pomfrey die sich abdrehte und wieder nach den anderen schaute. Narzissa gab Harry kurz einen Kuss, den dieser etwas verlängerte und folgte dieser dann voller Tatendrang.

„Sie kennen sich aber gut"

„Wundert mich jetzt auch Harry" erwiderte Tonks die dem Blick gefolgt war. „Allerdings bin ich froh, dass sie sich darum gekümmert hat, meine Heilzauber waren in der Akademie gefürchtet."

„Was weißt du noch über die Angriffe und diese Ministeriums Typen?"

Ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass es nicht die richtige Zeit dafür wäre, aber sie begann dann doch. „Sie sind in der Mysteriumsabteilung angesiedelt und daher Geheim. Es gab früher mal Gerüchte über diese Truppe, aber nur Gerüchte, ich habe sie heute das erste Mal gesehen." Sie setzte sich neben Harry und errichtet ein Schutzzauber über sie.

„Sie waren recht aggressiv. Wie ich sehen konnte, wurde jeder im Umkreis von den drei Besen als Feind angesehen und angegriffen." Harry musterte sie überrascht. „Ist eine Kriegsstrategie, solange du den Freund nicht kennst sind alles Feinde. Das einzige was man ihnen zu gute halten kann, ist das sie Todesser mit anderen Flüchen belegt haben, wie die anderen, allerdings aus der Luft." Sie zeigte an, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass alle unbeteiligten auch gesund geblieben waren.

„Was glaubst du passiert mit denen die im Sperrkreis sind?"

„Keine Sorge, die bekommen die beste Medizinische Versorgung, allerdings glaube ich auch, dass ihr Gedächtnis etwas bearbeitet wird." Auf Harrys Blick. „Standardvergehensweise wenn die Mysteriumsabteilung am Werk ist, Harry."

„Auch bei Gamot – Mitgliedern?"

„Werden wir sehen" kam es nachdenklich von ihr. „Wenn meinst du mit Gamot – Mitglied?"

„Arthur Weasley und Neville Longbottom" sagte Harry.

Tonks lächelte kurz. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie es geschafft haben, vor allem Neville." Sie schüttelte den Kopf „schon wieder auf Voldemort gestoßen."

„Neville wird es überleben" kam es von Harry.

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?"

„Weil wir nicht zusammen nach Hogsmeade sind" erklärte Harry kurz, winkte aber ab. „Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?"

„Die Zwillinge haben dich von ihren Laden aus erkannt und mich, beziehungsweise den Orden benachrichtigt."

„Wie das?"

„Der Orden versendet seine Nachrichten durch einen Patronus." Sie lächelte, da Harry sie überrascht anschaute. „Eine Erfindung von Dumbledore, hat den Vorteil dass niemand die Nachricht abfangen kann."

„Sachen gibt's." Harry zuckte kurz. „Könntest du eine Freundin von mir mit nach Hause nehmen und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen."

Tonks sah ihn überrascht an, lächelte aber als Harry Aschera aus seine Innentasche zog. „Sie hat mir heute das Leben gerettet" fügte Harry noch an und streichelte ihren kahlen Schädel.

„Du Arme" kam es mitfühlend von Tonks. „Erst Brenntag und jetzt das" auch sie streichelte Aschera, welche scheinbar bestätigend schilpte. „Mach ich natürlich Harry und sie wird ihr Lieblingsessen bekommen."

„Bevor ich es vergesse, der Minister sagte, das Bella erst nächstes Jahr frei kommt. Er wolle erst etwas abwarten. Ich vermute das sich das nun erledigt hat, also wie sieht es mit dem Haus aus?"

„Ist fast fertig Harry." Sie grinste breit, als er sie überrascht musterte. „Ich schaue mich mal um, vielleicht kann ich mich auch nützlich machen." Harry nickte nur.

„Harry, Madame Pomfrey wünscht, dass du das bitte zu dir nimmst." Narzissa war zu ihm getreten. „Was ist?" sie schaute nervös an sich runter, da Harry sie breit angrinste.

„Wenn du heute dein St. Mungo Anzug angehabt hättest."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und reichte ihm den Becher. Das Letzte, was Harry hörte bevor er einschlief, war ein „das trage ich nur bei meinen Privatpatienten."

* * *

Harry erwachte scheinbar mitten in der Nacht, da die Decke einen Sternenhimmel zeigte an dem keine Sonne zu sehen war. Er hörte auch die Schlafgeräusche einiger Mitschüler. Er krabbelte aus dem Bett und belastete vorsichtig sein Bein, welches nun unangenehm ziepte, aber scheinbar seine Last tragen konnte.

Er warf sich die Schulrobe über, die neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl gelegen hatte und humpelte Richtung Ausgang des provisorischen Krankenflügels. Hin und wieder sah Harry wie einer der Teppiche über die Halle flog, zuerst hatte er sich gewundert was das wohl gewesen war, allerdings erkannte er sie beim zweiten Überflug.

Er kam ans Ende der Trennwand und konnte so nun in beide Bereiche schauen. Die unverletzten Schüler schliefen wieder in Schlafsäcken auf dem Fußboden. Harry driftete unwillkürlich wieder in sein drittes Schuljahr und dem Gespräch mit Cho. Ein Geräusch aus dem Krankentrakt brachte ihn zurück ins hier und jetzt.

Aber es war scheinbar nur eine Person die sich unruhig im Schlaf herum wälzte. Er erkannte aber nun, dass Madame Pomfrey und wohl auch Narzissa immer noch mit den Verletzten beschäftigt waren. Harrys Blick wurde von einer Person angezogen, die zwischen den Unverletzten auf und abmarschierte und wohl eine Art Nachtwache hielt.

Als sie Harry sah, bewegte sie sich langsam und vorsichtig in seine Richtung. „Na wieder aufgewacht." Sie gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

„Danke Nymphie alles bestens." Er sah, dass sie reagieren wollte, sie bremste sich aber, da sie die Schüler wohl nicht wecken wollte. „Alleine Wache?"

„Nicht ganz, Filius turnt hier auch irgendwo rum" erklärte sie.

„Ist was während meiner Pause geschehen?"

„Nichts Offizielles." Wieder ließ sie einen Schutzzauber wirken, diesmal aber wohl eher um die Schlafenden nicht zu stören wie Harry schätze. „McGonagall wurde vor einigen Stunden ins Dorf gebeten um dort den Minister zu treffen." Filius tauchte kurz auf, nickte Harry zu und verschwand wieder in die andere Richtung.

„So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, fehlen noch sieben Schüler und Dawlish." Sie schien etwas nachdenklich zu sein. „Brauchst sie aber nicht weiter zu befragen, alle die ich gesehen habe haben ein Gedächtniszauber verpasst bekommen."

„Hast du Susan oder Justin gesehen?" fragte er etwas nervös.

„Justin ist in der Krankenstation, war einer der ersten Verletzten, er hatte einen Stein an den Kopf bekommen, direkt von der ersten Detonation." Sie zeigte in die Richtung wo das Bett wohl stand. „Susan Bones?" Auf Harrys Nicken „die schläft hier irgendwo, hatte ihn wohl hier hergebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass viele Schüler gleich zurück in die Schule sind."

„Welche Schüler fehlen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nur, dass sieben fehlen und von denen die ich hier kenne sind alle bis auf Neville da."

„Waren Wuschel und Ron unter den letzten Schülern?"

„Ja, waren sie und sind auch, wie ich schon gesagt hatte, im Dorf von Heilern verpflegt worden." Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas „allerdings wissen sie nur noch, dass sie in Hogsmeade waren und das sie wieder da raus sind. Der Rest wurde überschrieben."

„Warum hat das Ministerium das getan?"

„Ich habe mit einigen alten Freunden gesprochen, sie sagten es war teilweise kein schöner Anblick. Die drei Besen sollen wohl stark beschädigt worden sein und auch einige der Besucher. Allerdings kannst du davon ausgehen das er da war."

„Tom?"

Sie nickte. „Die normalen Auroren vor Ort hatten ihn schon zu Anfang des Überfalls gesehen. Er war wohl wieder auf der Suche nach Neville, da er nicht viel verwüstetet hat." Sie schaute nach oben, da wieder ein Teppich vorbei kam. „Dann brach wohl das Chaos los, die sind erschienen und haben die Todesser angegriffen und die Todesser haben alles zerstört, was ihnen ihm Weg war."

Sie wirkte nun etwas nervös. „Kurz bevor alles vorbei war sagte mir einer von denen, das ein Schrei zu vernehmen war der ihn bis ins Mark ging. Narzissa und ich hatten auch so was gehört, allerdings war das schon, als wir zu dir unterwegs waren, deswegen habe ich es auch nicht wirklich wahrgenommen."

Harry wollte gerade darauf eingehen, als er die Stimmen von Professor McGonagall und Neville von der Eingangshalle her hörte. „Professor ich werde ihnen nicht sagen warum ich das glaube und ich werde den Minister auch nicht informieren. Mir ist nämlich noch sehr genau bewusst, wie sein Vorgänger darauf reagiert hat und da waren nicht soviel Augenzeugen dabei."

„Mr. Longbottom, wenn sie Zweifel an der Darstellung des Ministeriums haben, würde ich sie bitten diesen Laut zu äußern."

„Professor McGonagall es tut mir Leid es ihnen sagen zu müssen, aber das werden ich nicht und das hat durchaus berechtigte Gründe und nicht nur weil ich letztes Mal als Geisteskrank dargestellt wurde" erwiderte dieser sehr genervt klingend.

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und betrat die Große Halle. Der Professorin schaute überrascht auf Tonks und Harry, die nun in ihr Blickfeld gerieten. „Was ist geschehen?" fragte Harry.

„Die glauben Voldemort ist Tod" brummte Neville.

Tonks schien vor Freude schreien zu wollen, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen. Da sie nun wieder Neville vernahm. „Er wird wieder kommen Professor, lassen sie den Orden aktiv und seinen sie auf der Hut!"

Das Nicken von Harry traf Tonks dann scheinbar so sehr, das sämtliche Freude aus ihr entwich. „Mr. Longbottom wieso sind sie sich so sicher?"

„Weil er bereits das ersten Mal einen Todessfluch abbekommen hatte und weil er auch wieder kam und sich nichts seid dem geändert hat" erwiderte Neville. „Außer das er diesmal nicht vom mir kam, was ich sehr begrüße." Nun grinste Neville sogar kurz.

Harry schaute sich Neville jetzt erstmal genauer an, er sah aus, als wäre er unter eine Horde galoppierender Erumpert gekommen. Da er lauter Schrammen und Blutergüsse im Gesicht und auf den Armen hatte. Sein Kopf war bandagiert und seine Klamotten waren stark zerfetzt, obwohl es die gleichen Kleider waren die er schon heute Morgen trug.

„Arthur?"

„St. Mungo, er erschien neben mir und wurde sofort in die drei Besen geschleudert" erwiderte Neville. „Voldemort hat dann noch ein wenig mit mir gespielt, als ihn dann einer der gut zwanzig Todessflüche von diesen Teppichfliegern erwischte. Er schrie laut auf und verschwand, als eine Nebelgestalt, Richtung Heulender Hütte." Das ganze ratterte er nur so runter, scheinbar bemüht es hinter sich zu bringen. „Pomfrey? Der Heiler meinte seine Tränke halten nur kurz Zeit."

Harry zeigte in die Richtung. „Sie ist mit Narzissa dort und versorgt die Verwundeten."

Neville war schon weiter gestiefelt, als das Wort Verwundete fiel, sein Blick ging fragend, fast ängstlich in Richtung Professor McGonagall, die scheinbar wusste was er wollte. „Rose Zeller, Orla Quirke und Jack Sloper wurden bei diesem Überfall getötet." Alle drei sogen scharf Luft ein und selbst Professor McGonagall kämpfte mit sich, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Alle anderen Professoren oder Schüler die verletzt wurden sind hier oder im St. Mungo und laut dem Minister und Madame Pomfrey allerdings nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr."

Neville nickte nur und schleppte sich nun endgültig in den Krankentrakt, während Harry kurz an Rose dachte, eine Drittklässlerin die gestern die Jüngeren damit aufgezogen hatte, dass sie nach Hogsmeade dürfe. Das Schicksal war manchmal schon sehr sarkastisch.

„Ich muss einige Briefe fertig machen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand eine auch nervlich stark belastete McGonagall.

„Hatte Red – Head gesagt warum sie nicht in Hogsmeade war?"

Tonks mustere ihn überrascht und meinte dann „Hat sie."

„Und?"

„Ich glaube ihr, zumal sie von Slughorn aufgegriffen wurde, als sie ins Dorf wollte um zu helfen. Wie auch andere Slytherins." Sie lächelte, als sie sah wie Harry sich etwas entspannte.

„Warum fragst du so nach ihr?" Da Harry sie fragend musterte „ja nicht wie es ihr geht oder so?" Es klang beinahe etwas enttäuscht.

„Vielleicht weil ich sie beim Betreten der Halle schon am Slytherins Tisch gesehen habe oder aber weil du so gut drauf bist" erklärte Harry sein Verhalten.

„Es wird das Beste sein du gehst wieder in dein Bett, wenn Pomfrey oder Narzissa merken das du wieder rum läufst, wird die ganze Halle von den Geschrei wach." Sie gab Harry einen Kuss und einen Klaps, so dass dieser sich auch wirklich aufmachte.

* * *

Fertig oder??? (Tom Tod) was will man mehr ;-)

Ich hof ihr habt langsam wieder aufgehört zu rutsch aber trotzdem frohes Neues auch von mir.

So nun die Auflösung der Flüche die ausgeliehenen waren: _**Fulgurferox, Incendio Macrosphaera, Frigidus, Lapisliquis, Vastarcron, Nebulatra**. Wer die genaue Funktion oder aber Herkunft erfahren will lese bitte die Story von _**_Thaia_****_ –Zauberwege-_**. Ich hoffe die Erwähnung ist so zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen.

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	44. Das sichere Haus

**Moin,**

_**Sorry mein PC wollte etwas anderes als ich!!!!!!**_

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Dax:** ;-), **ginn43**: ging nicht schneller sry. **Drizzt Do'Urden**: bitte, **Gandalf90, Tybman, Berserkgorilla, dragon-topas, Loki Slytherin, TheDarkOne: **Danke**. Wsnmaster, ****Mrs. Lestrange**Danke, mit Bella zwei, drei Chaps ob Voldi tot ist oder nicht sag dieser Autor leider nicht ;-)

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 43**

„Ich glaube ihr zumal sie von Slughorn aufgegriffen wurde als sie ins Dorf wollte um zu helfen. Wie auch andere Slytherins." Sie lächelte als sie sah wie Harry sich etwas entspannte.

„Warum fragst du so nach ihr?" Da Harry sie fragend musterte „ja nicht wie es ihr geht oder so?" Es klang beinahe etwas enttäuscht.

„Vielleicht weil ich sie beim betreten der Halle schon am Slytherins Tisch gesehen habe oder aber weil du gut drauf bist." Erklärte Harry sein verhalten.

„Es wird das Beste sein du gehst wieder in dein Bett, wenn Pomfrey oder Narzissa merken das du wieder rum läufst wird die ganze Halle von den Geschrei wach." Sie gab Harry einen Kuss und einen klaps so das dieser sich auch wirklich aufmachte.

**

* * *

44 Kapitel:Das sichere Haus**

Eigentlich war es schlimm, aber der Zauberer an sich schien sich schnell an schlimmes zu gewöhnen, da die Stimmung am nächsten morgen schon recht ausgelassen war. Einige der Schüler fingen sogar an zu murren, das sie die Halle immer noch nicht verlasen durften. Harry hatte sich zu Justin gesellt der wieder Fit neben Susan in der Große Halle saß. Narzissa und auch Tonks waren vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde völlig übermüdet aufgebrochen und auch die Große Halle war wieder in ihrem Urzustand verwandelt worden. Einige Schüler waren noch in Behandlung, aber der Großteil saß nun hier rum.

Als Professor McGonagall erschien wurde es sofort still. Auch Harry drehte sich zu ihr und lauschte ihrer Rede in der sie um die Verstorbenen trauerte. Als sie erwähnte, das Voldemort durch einen Todesfluch getroffen wurde war brach ein unbeschreiblicher Jubel aus. Selbst Harry, Justin und Susan sowie die Gryffindors um Neville applaudierten. Auch die Slytherins applaudierten, auch wenn einige mehr als geschockt wirkten.

Professor McGonagall musste sich durch einige Knaller erneut Gehör verschaffen. „Wir haben einen großen Sieg errungen, doch warne ich zur Vorsicht. Wir alle wissen, das der-dessen-Namen… auch was soll das" sie atmete tief durch. „…Voldemort…" Einige der Schüler zuckten wie immer zusammen.

„…schon einmal den Tod überwunden hat, auch wenn ihm das diesmal nicht gelingen sollte, sind noch einige seiner nicht minder gefährlichen Anhänger auf freien Fuß und aus diesem Grund sollten wir alle weiterhin ein Auge offen halten und uns schon gegen die Anfänge solches Gedankengutes zu wehr setzen." Sie lächelte nun aber und beendete ihre Rede mit „bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche sind sie alle vom Unterricht befreit."

Erneuter Jubel brach aus, diesmal sogar fast lauter als zuvor. „Der Hogwarts Express wird bereit stehen um sie zu ihren Eltern zu bringen, sofern sie es Wünschen. Abfahrt morgen nach dem Mittagessen. Wer ihm Schloss bleiben will soll sich bei den Professoren oder Vertrauensschülern melden."

Fast alle Schüler machten sich nun auf in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume, da sie das Bedürfnis hatten sich zu säubern oder aber ihren Familien zu schreiben. Harrys Frust stieg bei jedem humpler Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, da seine Hauskameraden fast schon anfingen sich über diese übertriebene Vorsicht von McGonagall lustig zu machen.

Als er dann den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte verschaffte er sich erstmal wieder Luft. „Ich bin froh, dass das Haus Hufflepuffs so guter Laune ist" ließ er seine erneut magisch verstärkte Stimme ertönen. „Gestern wurde Voldemort wieder einmal getötet…" Alle zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen. „…doch glaubt ihr wirklich was ihr eben auf den Weg hierher gesagt habt. Das war alles doch gar nicht so schlimm als Voldemort da war, ist doch kaum was passiert." Er schnaufte abfällig.

„Ich will das ihr alle einen Brief an Roses Eltern schreibt, über das Letzte was ihr von ihr gesehen habt, damit euch wieder einfällt was nicht so schlimm war an den zwei Jahren Voldemort." Er wollte schon gehen, als ihm etwas anderes einfiel. „Ich weiß nicht ob wir Voldemort los sind. Da er schon mal den Tod überwunden hat traue ich dem Arsch alles zu. Aber eines weiß ich, die Anhänger Voldemorts werden nichts unversucht lassen sich zu rächen." Harry hatte mit Absicht so oft Voldemort gesagt um ihnen die Angst wieder gegenwärtig zu machen.

„Mein Vater starb ein Jahr nach Voldemorts erstem Tod." Jetzt sah er auch, dass Justin zuckte, scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. „Getötet durch Anhänger Voldemorts die ihren Meister zurück haben wollten, also seid nicht so dämlich und denkt alles ist wieder Gut. Ich kann nur zustimmen zu dem was Professor McGonagall gesagt hat. Unsere Ignoranz hat ihn zurück gebracht und sie wird es wieder tun, wenn wir nicht auf der Hut sind."

„Bis spätestens heute Abend acht Uhr sind die Briefe bei mir!" Er schaute in die Runde „oder ich gebe euch einen anderen Grund euch zu fürchten." Er beendete den Verstärkungszauber und versuchte so Aufrichtig und würdevoll wie möglich in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Allerdings war das bei den Schmerzen, die er bei jedem zweiten Schritt hatte, nicht so einfach. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, warum Pomfrey ihn hatte gehen lassen, normal war das nicht für sie.

Justin folgte ihm ins Zimmer und sah ihn fragend an. Harry lächelte nur. „Brauchten sie, oder?" Justin nickte leicht.

* * *

„So, wo wir jetzt wissen wo wer war und warum." Hermine hatte angefangen zu reden, nachdem alle die Geschehnisse die ihnen bekannt waren geschildert hatten. Sie waren wieder im Raum der Wünsche um sich neu zu sortieren. Harry hatte nichts Neues erfahren, nur dass die Slytherins nicht alle gewarnt wurden.

„Ich hoffe wir brauchen nicht über den Sinn oder Unsinn dieses Treffens reden." Alle Anwesenden, also Susan, Justin, Ron, Neville, Red – Head und Harry nickten. „Also wie machen wir jetzt weiter?" Sie schaute auf Harry „was ist mit dem Horcrux von Filch?"

„Ich hatte gehofft so wieder in den Raum zu kommen, aber das wird wohl nichts. Also werden wir in der nächsten Zeit gewaltsam da rein müssen" erklärte Harry sachlich.

„Wir?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ich werde rein, jemand muss Filch ablecken oder in Schach halten und mindestens einer sollte Schmiere stehen" erklärte Harry seinen Plan.

„Ich gehe mit rein" kam es sofort von Neville.

„Dann steht der Rest schmiere?" kam es von Justin und alle nickten.

„Wann?" fragte Hermine.

„Nach der Zwangspause, ich muss einiges erledigen bevor ich Filch davon überzeugen kann." Harry waren mittlerweile alle Mittel Recht um an dieses scheiß Ding zu kommen und mit allen meinte er alle.

Der Tagesprophet hatte seine ersten Berichte zu den Vorfällen von Gestern veröffentlicht. Harry war über die Bekanntmachung des Ministers im Tagespropheten überrascht, aber er wusste nicht ob es gut oder schlecht war. Dieser hatte das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen, nach den drei Überfällen mit ungefähr hundertfünfzig Todessern. Folgende Regeln wurden nun neu aufgestellt: Ausgangssperre in den von Zauberern bewohnten Gebieten wie Hogsmeade oder Winkelgasse ab zehn Uhr Abends.

Jeder würde verhaftet der dagegen verstieß, außer er hatte eine Sondergenehmigung. Das Flohnetzwerk würde ab sofort genauer überwacht und ab der Sperrstunde blockiert. Jegliche Art von Zauberei nach elf Uhr nachts bis fünf Uhr morgens war Verboten. Dafür wurden neue Überwachungszauber über das Land gesprochen. Reisen ins Ausland waren nur noch vom Ministerium aus möglich.

Die Sondereinsatz Truppe oder _fliegenden Helden_ wie sie Kimmkorn genannt hatte, worden besondere Befugnisse zugesprochen. Im Klartext hieß das, sie waren gleichgestellt mit den Auroren und denen keiner Rechenschaft für ihre Taten oder Aktionen schuldig. In Kimmkorns Bericht oder Lobgesang auf die Teppichflieger war aber nicht erwähnt, wo diese herkamen und wieso sie erst jetzt vom Ministerium eingesetzt wurden.

Einzig Declan Mulqueen war genauer beschrieben worden. Ein Durchschnitts Typ, der in einer Kleinstadt in Indien groß geworden war und deshalb auch nicht in England zur Schule gegangen war. Er hatte eine sportliche Statur und ein unscheinbares Gesicht mit blauen Augen und braunen Haaren und war ab heute nicht nur der Liebling von vielen Hexen, da er ledig war. Er war auch zu einer von Nevilles beliebtesten Person geworden. Da Declan derjenige war, der angeblich Voldemort getötet hatte und so nun als neuer Held verehrt wurde.

Obwohl Neville bezweifelte, dass das so sicher war, da ungefähr zwanzig Flüche auf die Position Voldemorts niedergegangen waren und so keiner genau sagen konnte wer denn der Held war. Aber allen war klar, dass Neville das nicht störte, denn als ihm Nott damit aufziehen wollte kramte er nur in seiner Robe und hob ein Bild mit den Worten hoch „Glaubst du wirklich ich bin sauer auf ihn" er zeigte auf das Bild. „Er hat den Titel verdient und deshalb war ich einer der ersten der sich ein Autogramm besorgt hat."

Harry erfuhr später, das es zwar ein Bild vom ihm gewesen war, aber das Autogramm war frei erfunden auch wenn Neville nun wieder darum beneidet wurde. Was Harry aber auch wunderte war, das die Maßnahmen des Ministeriums nicht weiter kommentiert oder hinterfragt wurden. Er schätze dass der Minister diese Maßnahmen nur deshalb durchsetzten konnte, weil die Zauberer so überrascht waren, das er innerhalb von anderthalb Jahren das Problem beseitigt hatte.

Wie sagte Yves so schön, bei eurem System kann man schnell zu einer Diktatur kommen. Fragte sich nur wie weit der Minister das vorhatte, oder hatte er einfach nur Angst, dass die Zaubergemeinschaft jetzt in Selbstjustiz versinken würde. Diese Gefahr war nicht ganz unbegründet, da auch auf Hogwarts einige Stimmen laut geworden waren die nun auf einmal alle Slytherins die Pest an den Hals hexen wollten. Wie hatte Justin das kommentiert: Typisch Zauberer, von einem Extrem in das andere, Mittelmaß ist nichts, was anzustreben ist.

Neville hatte ihnen auch gesagt weshalb sie wohl sein Gedächtnis nicht verzaubert hatten, zumindest warum er das glaubte. Zum einen natürlich weil er jetzt Mitglied im Gamot war und einige Auroren ihn dadurch anders behandelt hatten. Und zum anderen weil er Scrimgerough vor allen Anwesenden gelobt hatte.

„Hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass du nicht glaubst, das Voldemort endgültig Tod ist?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich, ja vielleicht sogar etwas enttäuscht.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine das geht nicht, wenn wir noch jemanden sagen was Voldemort gemacht hat wird er noch eines anfertigen und das sonst wo Verstecken." Er schaute in die Runde „wir haben nur eine Chance ihn zu besiegen wenn er nicht weiß, dass wir seine Horcruxe jagen."

„Hast ja Recht, entschuldige Neville" erwiderte Wuschel sofort.

„Also suchen wir weiter Nummer sechs und Struwwel kümmert sich in zwei Wochen um Nummer fünf" ging Red – Head dazwischen. Auf das Nicken der anderen „gut ich muss noch packen, bis dann." Alle sahen ihr nach, aber trennten sich dann auch schnell, Harry war froh darüber, sie hätten nun sicherlich nur wieder über Sinn und Unsinn des ganzen philosophiert.

* * *

„Harry" Tonks hatte ihn am Bahnhof abgefangen. Er verabschiedete sich kurz von Justin und ging zu ihr. „Du apparierst jetzt in die Winkelgasse von dort sofort nach Hogsmeade und kommst dann mit diesem Portschlüssel in den Grimmauld Place." Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Ey du wolltest es geheim, also vertrau mir." Sie grinste ihm mit einem Zwinkern zu.

„Den Grimmauld Place verläst du unter deinen Umhang zu Fuß und steigst in das Taxi mit der geilen Schwarzhaarigen welches in der zweiten Querstraße rechts steht." Sie zwinkerte erneut. „Bis gleich" und schon war sie verschwunden. Harry tat wie von ihr gewünscht und saß so ungefähr zehn Minuten später in einem Muggeltaxi im Londoner Verkehrschaos.

„Wieso der ganze Aufwand?" fragte er, obwohl es eigentlich klar war.

„Ich wollte dir was bieten" scherzte sie kurz. „Ganz einfach, da du es geheim wolltest ist es das auch. Erstens kannst du nicht dahin apparieren, Schutzzauber. Zweitens konnten wir so das Ministerium etwas verwirren, denn nach den ganzen Berichten glaube ich wir sind im totalen Überwachungsstaat." Harry nickte nur langsam. „Narzissa und ich waren auch der Meinung das besondere Leute besonders überwacht werden. Das heißt zu deinem Schutz…" dieses Wort betonte sie „…könnte das Ministerium Auroren abgestellt haben und da ich weiß wie die arbeiten, war das die beste Möglichkeit sie abzuhängen."

„Und der dritte und wichtigste Grund ist" sie lenkte den Wagen gerade in ein Waldstück. „Das ich so einige Zeit mit dir hier für mich ganz alleine habe." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie angehalten war ausgestiegen und als Tonks wieder nach hinten zu Harry in den Wagen gestiegen.

Sie setze sich sofort breitbeinig auf Harrys Schoss und küsste ihn. Ihre Hände verwühlten dabei seine Haare, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. _Geile Schwarzhaarige?_ dachte Harry noch. Bevor sie auch schon seine Hose geöffnete hatte und seinen Glied die Freiheit gab welches es brauchte. Harry konnte eigentlich nur genießen so schnell hatte sie ihn aufgenommen und angefangen ihn zu reiten.

Und scheinbar wollte sie es wieder etwas härter haben, denn sie biss ihm in die Schulter oder zog recht kräftig an seinen Haaren. Bei der Geschwindigkeit die sie vorlegte dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Harry und Sie unter lautem Stöhnen oder Keuchen kamen. Sie grinste breit und kuschelte ihren Kopf in seine Schulter. „Sorry" kam es nach einer Zeit von ihr „aber irgendwie ist es über mich gekommen."

Harry lächelte nur _wer war hier wohl über wem gekommen_. Sie kuschelten noch einen Moment bevor Tonks sich wieder nach vorne setzte und weiter fuhr. „Wo liegt das Haus jetzt eigentlich?" wollte Harry wissen, doch Tonks lächelte nur und fuhr weiter. Harry erkannte ein Ortschild auf dem der Ort Bath angekündigt würde. Einige Momente später hielt Tonks vor einen Backsteingebäude. Es hatte einen kleinen gepflegten Vorgarten und bestand aus zwei Geschossen und wirkte schon recht robust, aber gut erhalten. Was Harry aber am besten gefiel, es wirkte völlig normal, wie ein Muggelhaus.

„So Mister" erklang die Stimme von Tonks „Bath, London Road Nr. 11 wie gewünscht." Sie grinste ihn an „ich würde mich freuen sie öfters befördern zu dürfen."

„Und ich mich erst" erwiderte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Geh einfach rein, die Schutzzauber werden dich nicht prüfen, also wundere dich nicht darüber. Erklärungen von Narzissa drinnen. Und bevor sie fragen Mister, nein ich komme nicht mit rein, ich bin ein anständiges Mädchen und werde das Auto jetzt zurückbringen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry stieg aus dem Auto.

Er konzentrierte sich auf magisches, wie es oft bei den alten Familien zu fühlen war, wenn man ihren Häusern näher kam, er verspürte aber nichts dergleichen. Was ihn etwas verwunderte, er hatte es zwar so gewünscht aber wie hatte sie das geschafft. Er drückte den Klingelknopf der neben der Tür ins Mauerwerk eingelassen war und ihm anzeigte, dass er bei Familie Taylor klingelte.

Er hörte eine Kette gegen die Tür schlagen und dann öffnete sich diese einen Spalt breit. Er erkannte die Hälfte von Narzissas Gesicht. Sie lächelte, schloss die Tür wieder etwas, fluchte leise über diese Muggel und diese komische Sicherheitskette und ließ Harry dann ein. „Hey Narzissa" begrüßte Harry sie, während er in den Hausflur trat.

Ein länglicher Schlauch, der rechts in einen und links in zwei Zimmer führte, zumindest wenn Harry den Türen glauben konnte. Gerade durch schien die Tür mit Fenster in den Garten zu führen. Ab der Hälfte des Schlauches war auf der rechten Seite eine Treppe, die von der Haustür aus scheinbar in den Keller führte und vom Garteneingang nach oben. Was Harry etwas verwunderte, da es normalerweise anders herum der Fall war.

Doch viel mehr sah er auch nicht, da ihn Narzissa in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte und nachdem sie seine Sachen beiseite gelegt hatte küsste sie ihn erneut. Harry war sofort klar, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, ließ aber Narzissa die Oberhand, da sie für gewöhnlich sehr passiv war wollte er sie nun nicht unterbrechen.

Sie schien auch alles vorbereitet zu haben, denn Harry wurde in den rechten Raum geschoben in dem sie ein Muggel Wohnzimmer mit Fernseher und Stereoanlage befand. Dort war allerdings auch ein recht großes Sofa auf den sie beide langsam zu liegen kamen.

Es dauerte eine weile bis sie sich ausgezogen hatten und so war es ihr wieder gelungen Harry in eine aktivere Rolle zu bringen. Was er dann auch wurde, als sie unter ihm lag. Allerdings bewegte er sich nun schon fast quälend langsam ihn ihr. Was ihr wohl auch so erging, da sie versuchte Harry mit ihren Beinen dazu zu bringen sich schneller in ihr zu bewegen. Allerdings sagten ihm das Stöhnen und auch die vor Lust glühenden Augen, dass sie es mehr als genoss, was er dort tat.

So dauerte es einige Zeit, bis Harry sich auch nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und das Tempo erhörte, so dass sie beide sich ihrem Höhepunkt hingeben konnten. Harry beugte sich zu der abgekämpften Narzissa herunter und er küsste sie wieder sanft. Sie waren gerade fertig damit sich anzuziehen, als ein kleines Ping zuhören war. Kurze Zeit darauf hörte man jemanden aus dem Keller nach oben stapfen.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden stand dann Tonks auch im Wohnzimmer. „Oh, hast du gewartet mit dem Rundgang?" Das war eine rhetorische Frage wie ihre wandernden Augen über die Gesichter von Zissa und Harry klar erkannten.

Aber trotzdem erwiderte Narzissa, „du hattest die meisten Ideen, es wäre doch unfair gewesen hätte ich ihm alles gezeigt, ohne auf dich zu warten."

„Untertreib nicht immer so." Tonks klatschte in die Hände und begann den Rundgang. „Dann mal los, also hier sind wir im Muggelteil unseres Hauses, solltest mal sehen was für ein Spieltrieb Narzissa entwickeln kann, wenn es um den Fernseher und die Stereoanlage geht."

„Kenn ich halt nicht" kam es von ihr als Verteidigung. „Hätte auch nie geglaubt das Muggel so was können" fügte sie leise an.

„Ja, Harry ist alles elektrisch" sie verzog das Gesicht „weist was ich meine. Also das Erdgeschoß ist ohne jeglichen Zauber hergerichtet. Geheizt wird mit Fernhitze und Licht kommt von den Lampen." Sie strahlte noch mal so dolle, als sie Harrys überraschtes Gesicht erkannte. „Deshalb auch die geschlossenen Treppen nach unten und oben. Wir haben den Keller sowie auch das Obergeschoß komplett mit Graphornhaut eingekleidet."

„Deshalb die hohe Rechnung bei den Klomottenläden, wie Madame Malkins" fügte Narzissa ein. Scheinbar wollte sie zeigen, dass das diese nicht nur für Kleider und Schuhe war. Über so was hatte sich Harry nämlich in Bulgarien schon ausgiebig beklagt.

„Genau" bestätigte auch Tonks, „also Erdgeschoss Muggel in Reinkultur, wir haben das ganze Haus von Muggeln herrichten lassen. Dort drüben sind ein Esszimmer für ungefähr acht Personen und eine Küche, nach dort geht es zu einer Toilette. Nach hinten in unseren kleinen Garten mit Gemüsebeet, nur Muggelgemüse" fügte sie an.

„So, rein theoretisch könnte jeder in diesen Bereich apparieren, ist aber nicht möglich, kleiner Nebeneffekt der Graphornhaut. Hat uns echt überrascht, als wir hier disapparieren wollten und es nicht klappte." Zissa nickte bestätigend. „So großer Hausherr lass uns nach oben."

Sie gingen jetzt auf dem Flur zur Treppe nach oben. „Wir betreten gleich den oberen, magischen Teil des Hauses. Du wirst beim Öffnen der Tür nochmals von den Schutzzaubern überprüft, wenn wir alles richtig gemacht haben bleibst du uns auch erhalten. Wenn nicht, landest du im magischen Teil von Loch Ness." Ein gehässiges Lächeln machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Aha" kam es von Harry der die Klinke ergriff und sofort von dieser angezogen wurde. Ein stechender Schmerz verriet ihm, dass nun auch noch sein Blut überprüft wurde. Als das alles scheinbar zur Zufriedenheit aller geschehen war, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Beim nächsten Mal wirst du nur kurz gescannt und kannst dann rein, geschieht fast im vorbeigehen" erklärte Narzissa, als sie alle über die Treppe nach oben stiegen. Sie gingen wieder durch eine Tür und Harry staunte nicht schlecht, sie standen in einem kreisrunden Raum von dem sechs Türen abgingen. Die Türen waren mit B, T, N, H sowie einen Symbol für eine Treppe und eines mit einem Kamin gekennzeichnet, da sie allesamt gleich aussahen.

Vor den Türen war eine Art Rundgang, der ungefähr anderthalb Meter breit war und auf der andern Seite durch ein Geländer begrenzt wurde. Hinter dem Geländer war ein Luftschacht der von oben Licht einfallen ließ und nach unten einen Blick auf die Muggel Wohnung gewährte.

„Gibt es das im Keller auch?" Die Frage war Harry nur rausgerutscht, aber er versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zulassen.

Narzissa wirkte etwas überrascht, während Tonks meinte „wieso willst du dir im Keller das Erdreich anschauen?" Aber erkenntlich machte, dass sie wusste was er gemeint hatte, indem sie ihm einen kalkulierenden Blick zuwarf. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte „ist dein Haus. Und ich trage meistens Hosen im Gegensatz zu Zissa."

Sie nickte zu Narzissa, die die Tür zur Treppe schloss, was zur Folge hatte, das die Türen sich drehten. „Kleine Spielerei, habe wir uns aus der Mysteriumsabteilung abgeschaut. Die Buchstaben auf den Türen kann nur sehen wer von den Schutzzaubern anerkannt ist. N, B, und T sollte klar sein, sehen drin alle gleich aus."

„Lass uns doch mal deins bewundern" kam es gehässig von Narzissa.

„Das interessiert Harry gar nicht" kam es patzig von Tonks, scheinbar war es so ordentlich wie früher immer ihre Zimmer. „Zumal du die Räume nur betreten kannst wenn die Besitzerinnen es dir erlauben oder Gefahr besteht." Harry war im ersten Moment nicht klar wie sie das meinte mit der Gefahr, oder wie die Zauber das merken würden. Fand aber die Idee, dass die Raume von ihm nicht betreten werden konnte nur fair. „Der Raum mit H ist für unseren Helden." Harry reagierte nicht auf diese Sticheleien, würde sich aber im richtigen Moment schon revanchieren.

Sie betraten Harrys Raum und sahen eigentlich nur auf ein großes Bett, umrundet von einigen Türen. Die wieder mit den Buchstaben T, N, und B beschriftet waren. Allerdings auch mit einen Schrank oder einer Toilette oder ein Schreibtisch sowie einen Symbol was Harry nichts sagte. „Unsere Zimmer sehen mehr oder minder gleich aus, nur haben wir keine Verbindungstüren untereinander" erklärte Tonks.

„Wie du dir denken kannst ist dort ein begehbarer Schrank, von dort kommst du in ein Büro" sie zeigte auf die Tür mit dem Schrank und dem Schreibtisch. „Dort dein Badezimmer, mit Dusche, Badewanne und einen kleinen Whirlpool mit großen Panoramafenster."

„Die Fenster zeigen dir die Ansicht aus deinen Zimmer in Godrics Hollow, also den See und den Wald" fügte Narzissa an. Was Harry verwunderte, woher wusste sie wie seine Aussicht dort gewesen war.

„Diese Tür würde uns nach unten in den Keller und dich wieder ins Loch Ness führen." Tonks zeigte auf die Tür mit dem für Harry nichts sagenden Symbol. „Ist der Fluchtweg falls die Treppe mal blockiert ist. Brauchst aber gar nicht zu hoffen uns damit zu entkommen" fügte sie schnell an „wir haben auch solche Ausgänge."

„So, wenn wir uns mal hier oben aufhalten wollen ist der Raum dazu vorgesehen" sie waren wieder im vorderen Rondell und Tonks zeigte auf die Tür mit den Kamin. „Dort befindet sich der typische Zauberer Aufenthaltsraum mit Kamin, Muggelversion mit Scheiben davor und ohne Flohanschluss, einer gemütlichen Sitzecke mit einen Regal, welches magisch die Büchern aus deinen Verließ in Gringotts zu uns transportieren kann, sowie einen Snoocker- Tisch und einer Dartscheibe." Sie grinste Narzissa zu „wenn es ihr unten zu muggellich wird, kann sie sich hierher zurückziehen."

„Ab nach unten, sonst werden wir ja nie fertig" kam es von Narzissa. Scheinbar nicht bereit das Thema zu vertiefen. Harry nahm sich vor, Narzissa nun öfters mal von oben zu beobachten, scheinbar war der Muggelteil wirklich etwas besonders für sie. „So Harry die Tür beißt wieder und dann gehts weiter." Genau das geschah und nun waren sie in einem typischen Zauberer Gewölbekeller. Harrys Blick an die Decke wurde durch ein Grinsen von Tonks quittiert.

Sie standen in einen sehr langen Korridor, von dem wieder einige Türen abgingen. So zu unserer Linken haben wir zwei drei Lagerräume und die Küche für Blacky und seine Kumpels, sowie ein komplett bestücktes Zaubertranklabor." Sie drehte sich nach Rechts. „Zu unserer Rechten haben wir den Fitnessbereich." Sie öffnete die Tür, „die üblichen Quäler und hinter der Glasscheibe wie du sehen kannst ein Schwimmbad mit kleiner Ruhezone. Die Tür dahinten führt in die Sauna und die Tür dort zu einem kleinen Duellraum." Tonks sagte das, als wäre es nur das nötigste vom nötigsten.

„Ihr habt hier jetzt aber den Jahresbedarf an Graphornhaut verbaut" kam es von Harry. „Oder sind die Tierchen jetzt ausgestorben?"

„Nicht ganz, allerdings haben wir nicht nur in England eingekauft. Man sollte gar nicht glauben, wie viel von dieser Haut gelagert wird, man muss nur wissen wo." Sie ging wieder auf den Flur. „Man gut das wir schon fertig waren, als die neuen Gesetzte raus kamen, hätte uns echt behindert." Sie zeigte auf eine weitere Tür auf der rechten Seite „hier kommen wir raus wenn wir von oben die Abkürzung nehmen, hoch geht es leider nicht."

Sie marschierten ein Stück gerade aus. „So diese Tür führt in die Freiheit." Sie öffnete die Tür und Harry war im ersten Moment völlig überfordert, da ihm hunderte kleinerer Abbildungen von Tonks, Narzissa und ihm entgegenblickten. „Sind magische Spiegel, ich würde dir nicht empfehlen hier drin zu zaubern. So komm mal mit Kuscheln." Beide betraten den engen Raum und Narzissa schloss die Tür. Diese verschwand vor seinen Augen, als sie komplett geschlossen war.

„Versuch mal zu apparieren" sie grinste, als sie merkte wie Harry nicht wegkam. „Geht nur wenn du die Schutzzauber hier auf dich justiert hast, das wiederum geht nur von innen. Hast du den Ping gehört, als ich vorhin erschienen bin?" Harry nickte nur „der wird ausgelöst wenn man in den Raum kommt, egal ob Freund oder Feind. Wenn man innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden den Raum nicht verlassen hat kommt eine laute Hupe und wir können nachschauen, wer hier ist."

„Und wenn uns nicht gefällt was wir sehen?" fragte Harry, der allerdings sofort wieder Loch Ness im Kopf hatte.

„Entweder Loch Ness…" Harry musste kurz grinsen „…kann man von drinnen aktivieren oder er vergammelt hier. Kennst du überhaupt die Aufzugstation für Seeschlangen wer da landete kann von Glück reden wenn er nur ein Körperteil verliert."

„Und wie komme ich wieder rein wenn ich es darf?"

„Sie grinst, da gibt es zwei Varianten: Nummer eins du Tippst die Spiegel an wie die Steine in der Winkelgasse von links nach rechts die Tür öffnet sich, alles im Grünenbereich. Von rechts nach links Alarm. Soll heißen die Hupe geht los und der mit dem Zauberstab wird in einem Zwischenraum geparkt und alle die mit waren Loch Ness."

„Du findest das dort Klasse was?" Harry lächelte sie an.

„Hey ich bin tierlieb, was soll ich machen?" Auch sie grinste breit.

„Also ist der Schwachpunkt nur der Imperius?"

„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, bei dir nicht" erwiderte Tonks leicht hin.

„Und in meinem Gehirn hat sie schon rumgefummelt" unterbrach sie Narzissa, da die Tür von Tonks schon wieder geöffnet worden war.

„Rumgefummelt!" Sie ließ die Haare rot werden „ich habe einen Schutz eingesetzt, dieser würde bewirken, das sie unter dem Imperius nur von rechts nach links öffnen würden." Erklärte sie gespielt erzürnt.

„Also öffne ich immer wenn wir zusammen kommen" sagte Harry etwas nachdenklich.

„Sollten wir aus diesen Grund nie tun, Harry" erwiderte Tonks und sah ihn überrascht an, als sie in seinen Zauberstab schaute.

„Was passiert wenn du unter den Imperius gestellt wirst?"

„Teste mich" kam es von ihr, Harrys Augenbrauen zuckten hoch. „Ich weiß das du ihn kannst, von Bella du erinnerst dich?"

„Ich habe da nur _Imperio_ gesagt mehr ist das gar nicht?" fragte er überrascht.

„Du musst dann nur noch deine Befehle geben." Sie lächelte „versuch es." Sie schaute ihn auffordernd an, als wäre es eine Mutprobe einen der Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen.

Narzissa war etwas skeptischer, aber nickte dann auch. „_Imperio_" sprach Harry und befahl Tonks in den Raum zu gehen und die Tür zu öffnen, er wusste nicht ob es das ganze erschwerte, aber sagte ihr sie solle die Tür von links nach rechts öffnen." Tonks bewegte sich wie ein Roboter Richtung Tür und verschloss diese. Einen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann ertönte die Hupe und eine weitere Tür, allerdings mit Gitterstäben erschien, links von Harry und Zissa.

Harrys nächste Anweisung war, das Tonks sich daraus befreien sollte, aber er sah recht schnell, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht bewegen konnte, da ihre Handfesseln zu eng an der Wand anlagen. Harry ließ den Fluch von ihr.

„Wow" kam es von Tonks. „Die Ausbilder konnte ich abwerfen. Zumal du mir geholfen hattest, da mein Gedächtnisblock mir ja verboten hatte so herum zu öffnen. Also er mich eigentlich zusätzlich dagegen hätte ankämpfen lassen sollen." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht hörst du meine Stimme so gerne Befehle erteilen?" philosophierte Harry, der gerade an ihre Sprüche von vorhin erinnert wurde.

„Das wird es sein Harry" kam es sarkastisch von Tonks, sie verdrehte die Augen. „Die Stimme des Hausherren, des Oberhauptes" trillerte sie weiter.

„Narzissa was machen wir jetzt?" Harry bot ihr seinen Arm und zog die etwas überraschte und verwunderte Zissa mit sich, den Flur entlang Richtung Treppe.

„Wage dich ja nicht" hörte Harry Tonks von ihrem Raum aus. „Harry James Lestrange Malfoy Potter – Black." Zissa und Harry die nur drei Schritte weiter waren mussten schon gegen ihr Lachen ankämpfen. „Harry?" Tonks wurde etwas leiser. „Zissa bitte" sie klang nun doch etwas überrascht, hatte sie wohl nur mit einen kurzen Witzchen gerechnet. „Hey seid ihr noch da? Huhu ich bin es die kleine Tonksy. Hallo." Ihre Stimme klang nun doch etwas nervös.

Narzissa, die schon zu ihr wollte, wurde von dem nächsten Satz davon abgehalten, da sie Rot anlief. „Hey das ist aber unbequem an der Wand, es gibt schönere Orte wo du mich fesseln kannst!" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf diese Frau war echt nicht normal.

Nachdem sie Tonks dann doch befreit hatten, sie hatte zugestimmt ihr vorlautes Mundwerk etwas zu bremsen, wiederholten sie das ganze noch mal mit Narzissa. Diese war zwar sehr ängstlich, aber willigte dann doch ein. Harry ärgerte sie auch nicht so wie Tonks vorher. Auch erlag er nicht der Versuchung ihr andere Anweisungen zu geben als die Tür zu öffnen. Die Versuche der beiden Harry unter den Fluch zustellen waren aber nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, zumindest nicht lange. Und so wurde Harry nicht in einem Raum gefesselt. Er glaubte auch das Tonks das ganze schamlos ausgenutzt hätte.

* * *

Den Rest des Tages machte sich Harry mit der Umgebung und dem Haus bekannt und als er alles gesehen hatte was er wollte, kam er dazu den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Der gestern angekündigt hatte, genaueres über die Opfer und die Täter der Überfälle zu Berichten. Dazu hatte er sich nach oben gesetzt und festgestellt, dass man auch von dort aus in den Muggelbereich schauen konnte allerdings nur von einem Sessel aus.

Ohne es genau zu wissen, vermutete Harry das Narzissa davon nichts wusste und das er auf Tonks Lieblingssessel saß. Scheinbar überwachte sie so die Aktivitäten unten. So konnte Harry sehen, wie beide gerade auf dem Wohnzimmer Sofa lagen und Fernschauten. Er musste grinsen, als Narzissa zu fünften Mal irgendetwas aufhob was Tonks hatte fallen lassen.

Harry richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Interview mit dem Minister, natürlich von Kimmkorn geführt. Dort war nichts Neues zu lesen, nur das Scrimgerough das Kriegsrecht noch das ganze Jahr aufrechterhalten wolle und das dann neu entschieden werden würde. Harry musste schon etwas suchen um den Artikel zu finden, der besagte das Neville und Arthur nun im Gamot wären, scheinbar war das nicht so interessant.

Dort stand auch, dass dieser während der Zeit des Kriegsrechts nicht aktiv war, jedoch würden die Familien einmal im Monat über alles informiert, was nicht mal die Presse wüsste. Allerdings wusste Harry nicht ob er das glauben sollte, immerhin wurden sie auch nicht über diese Teppichjungs informiert. Oder war das ganze irgendwo so nebenbei erwähnt worden, was sich Harry aber nicht vorstellen konnte, da immer noch einige Todesser Sympathisanten, um es freundlich zu sagen, Mitglieder im Gamot waren.

Die Berichte über die Überfälle waren nicht sehr ausführlich. Im Ministerium waren ungefähr fünfzig Todesser erschienen, die relativ schnell wieder vertrieben worden waren, da sie auf die volle Streitmacht der Auroren und Teile des Einsatzkommandos gestoßen waren. Harry musste diese dort ganz knapp verpasst haben. Es wurde geschrieben, dass drei Auroren verletzt und zehn Ministeriums Beamte getötet wurden. Allerdings waren auch fünfzehn tote Todesser zurückgeblieben.

* * *

So wie gefällt euch das neue Heim von unseren Helden?

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	45. Ball Schulpflicht

**Moin,**

Vielen dank an alle die Reviews geschrieben haben und ich hoffe ihr habt euer reply erhalten. Also danke nochmals an: **Zerengeb, Schattenengl, blackcat1990, Loki Slytherin, dragon-topas, Dax**: ;-). **Gandalf90**: jetzt endlich. **Tybman, Mrs. Lestrange**: Sry wie immer hat es etwas gedauert zu Voldi wäre doch ein schönes ende oder

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 44**

Dort stand auch, dass dieser während der Zeit des Kriegsrechts nicht aktiv war, jedoch würden die Familien einmal im Monat über alles informiert, was nicht mal die Presse wüsste. Allerdings wusste Harry nicht ob er das glauben sollte, immerhin wurden sie auch nicht über diese Teppichjungs informiert. Oder war das ganze irgendwo so nebenbei erwähnt worden, was sich Harry aber nicht vorstellen konnte, da immer noch einige Todesser Sympathisanten, um es freundlich zu sagen, Mitglieder im Gamot waren.

Die Berichte über die Überfälle waren nicht sehr ausführlich. Im Ministerium waren ungefähr fünfzig Todesser erschienen, die relativ schnell wieder vertrieben worden waren, da sie auf die volle Streitmacht der Auroren und Teile des Einsatzkommandos gestoßen waren. Harry musste diese dort ganz knapp verpasst haben. Es wurde geschrieben, dass drei Auroren verletzt und zehn Ministeriums Beamte getötet wurden. Allerdings waren auch fünfzehn tote Todesser zurückgeblieben.

**

* * *

45 Kapitel:Ball / Schulpflicht**

In Hogsmeade war das nicht viel anders, es gab wenig Tote, aber viele Verletzte, da es kaum noch Augenzeugen gab, mussten die Leute den Aussagen des Ministeriums glauben schenken. Dieses teilte mit, das es hundertdreißig zum Teil Schwerverletzte gab, allerdings nur acht Tote. Das angeblich, weil die Todesser nicht damit gerechnet hatten, angegriffen zu werden und erstmal ihre Opfer folterten. Dort waren allerdings auch nur sieben Todesser gefallen.

Harry hätte dem Artikel geglaubt, wäre da nicht Nevilles Aussage, er hätte gesehen, wie mindestens zehn von dem Einsatzkommando alleine von Voldemort erledigt worden seien. Scheinbar bezog das Ministerium diese nicht mit in die Opferstatistik ein, stellte sich nur die Frage warum? Es mussten doch Hinterbeliebende existieren die wissen wollten, was mit den ihren geschehen war. Ob sie nun in Indien lebten oder sonst wo.

Harry zögerte einen Moment bevor er sich den Bericht von der Winkelgasse vornahm. Dieser war ausführlicher als die anderen. Harry vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass die Passanten nicht alle mit Gedächtniszaubern belegt werden konnten. Allerdings meldete sich Riddle, der vermutete, dass es auch daran liegen könnte da es der einzige Ort war, wo das Einsatzkommando nicht gewesen war. Dort waren nur Auroren und einige vom Orden.

Über den Überfall in der Winkelgasse wurde berichtet das zehn Auroren und ein Mitglied des Zauberergamot gegen fünfundzwanzig Todesser gekämpft hatten. Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sein Name mit Absicht nicht erwähnt wurde. Er war sich nur nicht im Klaren darüber, ob die Zeitung das nicht wollte, oder ob das Ministerium dieses verhindert hatte.

Dort war allerdings nur ein Zauberer getötet worden. Harry grübelte kurz, da er an Tonks Aussage denken musste. _Von einem fliegenden Teppich kann man Freund und Feind nur schwer unterscheiden. Waren viele der Verluste auf das Einsatzkommando zurückzuführen? Waren ihre Befehle erst verfluchen, dann fragen, wenn überhaupt?_

In der Winkelgasse gab es allerdings auch unzählige Verletzte, eine genaue Zahl lag dem Blatt nicht vor, da viele der Besucher direkt nach Hause zurückgekehrt sind; wie vermutet wurde. Das andere war, hier waren alle Todesser erledigt oder verhaftet worden und nur fünf Auroren waren verletzt. Harry fragte sich, ob das auch anderen auffallen würde, diese Unterschiede an Verletzten zwischen den Überfällen.

Aber Harry driftete wieder zu dem Todesser den er gegrillt hatte, die Nacht hatte er ihn öfters vor Augen und egal was er versuchte um es zu verdrängen, er kam immer wieder zurück. Was er hätte verkraften können, denn er wusste von Lestrange das sein Geist es irgendwann verdrängen würde. Aber dieser Verkohlte sprach mit ihm, oder besser gesagt fragte er ihn immer und immer wieder „wer bin ich?" Scheinbar wollte Harry selbst gerne diese Information haben.

Aschera die immer noch als Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Nest hockte, schilpte hin und wieder, scheinbar um Harry aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. Harry hatte irgendwann erbarmen mit ihr und nahm sie auf den Schoß. Einiges später öffnete sich dann die Tür und Harry schaute reflexartig nach unten, um zu schauen wer es war. Aber das Wohnzimmer war dunkel, also waren beide wohl nach oben gekommen.

„Wir legen uns hin" kam es nur von Tonks, die die Tür auch schon wieder zudrückte. Harry hörte sie darüber Fluchen, das ihr Zimmer wieder genau gegenüberlag und dann war wieder Ruhe. Er legte sich daraufhin auch hin und als er das Licht in seinem Zimmer gerade ausgemacht hatte, hörte er wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Kaum hatte es sich Narzissa bequem gemacht, erschien auch schon Tonks, auch sie kuschelte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn.

Die nächsten Tage waren eigentlich sehr beschaulich, Harry trainierte ein wenig. Ungefähr vier Stunden am Tag machte er dann Sport, oder versuchte seine Duellfähigkeiten zu verbessern. Er hatte gesehen, das er mehr dahingehend üben musste seine Deckung aufzubauen und gleichzeitig Angriffe auszuführen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er nicht jeden Gegenstand in den Weg schweben ließ, sondern dass diese es selbstständig machen sollten.

Dazu war ihm ein Buch untergekommen, was eine Kombination aus mehreren Flüchen und Taktiken aufwarf. Mit diesem Zauber konnte man Gegenstände so verzaubern, dass sie Flüche auf eine Person erkannten und sich dann in den Weg stellten. Also einerseits der „_Sensorus_", der dafür zuständig war, das der Zauber andere Zauber suchte und eine Abwandlung des „_Aperomundis_", der normalerweise Flüche ins nichts absaugt. Diesmal sollte er dazu dienen, sich an den Fluch heranzusaugen.

Natürlich musste der Gegenstand auch noch in der Lage sein, sich zu bewegen und dazu brauchte er Beine oder noch besser Flügel, die wenn vorhanden aktiviert und wenn fehlten, dazu gezaubert werden mussten. Das schwierigste war aber, eine art „_Imperio_" dort einzufügen, damit der Gegenstand sich nur auf Flüche stürzen würde denen Harry nicht selbst ausweichen konnte. Das sollte bewirken, dass der Gegenstand nur dann aktiv wurde, wenn Harry nichts sagte oder besser gesagt dachte. Dies würde ihn auch vor Attacken in seinem Rücken schützen. Harry nannte den Zauber künstlichen Phönix, da er eigentlich das gleiche tat, wie es Aschera für ihn in der Winkelgasse getan hatte.

Harry stellte aber fest, das er zwar die Gegenstände dazu brachte sich auf die Flüche zu stürzen, allerdings fehlte es schon bei kleinen Gegenständen an der Schnelligkeit die Flüche zu erreichen bevor diese Harry erreichten. Das musste er noch üben, beziehungsweise in seine Kombination mit einarbeiten. Ein Zauber der die Geschwindigkeit anpasste, damit die Flüche ihn nicht treffen würden.

Tonks hatte Recht, Narzissa war in Bezug auf die Muggelsachen eine richtige Verrückte. Nicht das sie unnötig damit rumspielte wie es Tonks gesagt hatte, nein sie wollte sie verstehen und benutzen können. Sie sagte auch, sie hätte in der Schule Muggelkunde nicht besuchen dürfen und das hole sie jetzt nach. Harry sah von oben auch, das sie sich oft Kindersendungen im Fernsehen ansah, die ihr die Funktionen vieler Maschinen in einfachen Schritten erklärten. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sie teilweise ihren Tagesablauf danach einstellte, denn es kam vor, das sie eine Arbeit unterbrach um dann fast exakt dreißig Minuten später dort weiter zumachen.

Tonks hingegen lass viel über Gesetzte oder etwas, was Harry einen kleinen Schock versetzt hatte, Bücher über Schwangerschaften und Kindererziehung. Allerdings sprach er sie nicht direkt auf das Thema an, obwohl es ihm beim nächsten Mal mit ihr durch den Kopf geisterte. Allerdings wollte er nicht anführen, dass er vielleicht zu jung dafür wäre, da Narzissa Draco mit fünfzehn bekommen hatte.

Was er beiden aber nicht zugetraut hatte, war das sie sich liebevoll um den Garten kümmerten. Momentan machten sie ihn Winterfertig und bereiteten die Weihnachtsdekoration vor, was das auch immer bedeute. Als Tonks eines Tages mit den ersten Briefen zu ihm kam fragte er sich woher sie diese hatte, da sie doch eigentlich Unortbar waren.

Die Antwort war relativ simpel, aus dem Briefkasten. Sie hatte ein Postfach für die Familien bei Gringotts. Wenn Harry nicht auf Hogwarts war wurde die Post von diesen in ein Fach in den Verliesen gebracht und dieses konnte man so wie das Regal mit den Büchern einfach entnehmen.

Es waren nur unwichtige Anfragen vom Tagespropheten, oder aber von Zauberern die eine tolle Idee hatten und denen nur etwas Bares fehlte um diese zu vermarkten. Aber zwei Briefe waren interessant, der erste war eine Einladung zum einen Ball zu Ehren von Mr. Mulqueen, den Bezwinger Lord Voldemorts. Naja in der Einladung stand das nicht, scheinbar waren sie alle immer noch zu ängstlich bei diesem Namen.

Der zweite war eine formelle Aufforderung, schriftlich über die Vorgänge in der Winkelgasse zu berichten. Harry war zuerst skeptisch, ob er sich damit vielleicht selbst belasten würde, aber er befolgte den Tipp von Tonks, die sagte er solle ihn von Yves überprüfen lassen, dann würde nichts weiter passieren. Sie wunderte sich allerdings, das eine schriftliche Stellungnahme reichte und nicht eine Befragung vor Ort.

Die Einladung wurde von Narzissa und Tonks zuerst begeistert aufgenommen, anschließend waren beide etwas ruhiger geworden. Harry brauchte auch einige Zeit um zu verstehen was in sie gefahren war und musste dann auch schlucken. Zum einen wegen seiner Vorstellung, die nun schon einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Und zum anderen würde er mit beiden gehen müssen, oder eine wäre sauer oder zumindest enttäuscht. Deshalb waren beide sicherlich auch ruhiger geworden.

Er wollte beide erst damit etwas ärgern, aber entschied sich doch dagegen, obwohl es sicherlich interessant gewesen wäre zusehen, ob sie ihn anders behandelt hätten. „Wann wollen wir los Einkaufen?"

Beide sahen ihn überrascht an „Einkaufen?"

„Ach ihr braucht keine neuen Kleider, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet." Er schaute beide gespielt überrascht an.

„Mit wem?" begann Narzissa. „Ich meine wer braucht?" Sie wirkte genauso nervös wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte.

Tonks sah ihn nicht minder fragend an. „Ihr beide" sagte Harry als verstehe er die Frage nicht.

„Aber" begann Tonks langsam.

„Was du willst nicht mit Tonks?"

„Doch schon …"

„Na also" kam es von Harry, „wenn ihr beide mit wollt braucht ihr Kleider und sie sollten euch gut stehen, denn ich glaube wir werden etwas im Rampenlicht stehen." Beide nickten nur und umarmten ihn daraufhin. Harry bereute die Entscheidung beide gefragt zu haben schon eine Stunde später. Als er alle drei Minuten und achtunddreißig Sekunden gefragt wurde wie ihr oder ihr das Kleid oder die Schuhe dazu oder die Tasche dazu passten, aussahen, wirkten oder standen.

Wobei Tonks es einfacher hatte, denn sie konnte jedes Kleid anziehen und durch kleinere Veränderungen ihres Körpers fiel oder saß dieses immer perfekt. Allerdings hielt sie das nicht davon ab, sehr viele zu probieren und dann doch das erste oder zweite zu nehmen. Die Verkäuferin wurde durch einem Tritt ihrer Chefin im rechten Moment darin gestoppt Harry und Narzissa als Mutter und Sohn hinzustellen und so verabschiedete sich Harry, der das ganze mitbekommen hatte freundlichst bei der Chefin und formal bei der Verkäuferin.

Harry der die Zeit zwischen den Fragen nach dem Aussehen damit verbracht hatte Zeitung zu lesen, wunderte sich, das diese nicht über erneutes ergreifen von Todessern oder ähnliches geschrieben hatte. Es wurden nur immer neue Augenzeugen zu dem Kämpfen herangezogen, allerdings war keiner dabei, der auch nur annähernd das Kommando beschreiben konnte. Waren keine weiteren Todesser gefasst wurden?

Bei ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse, die schon wieder völlig restauriert war, fiel Harry auf, das das Kommando, wie sie nun nur noch hießen, über den Köpfen der anderen Zauberer und Hexen, auf ihren Teppichen hin und her flogen. Nur einmal sah Harry, wie sich eine komplette Besatzung recht unfreundlich auf einen Zauberer stürzte, fast wie ein Schwarm Doxys auf einen Bettvorhang. Das ganze war allerdings so schnell geschehen, dass Harry nicht einen von ihnen genauer erkannte. Nur das sie einen Zauberer ergriffen, auf ihren Teppich zogen und verschwanden.

Die anderen in der Umgebung sagten kein Wort, sondern versuchten so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Krass nicht war?" Damit wurde Harry aus seiner Beobachtungsposition gerissen

„Hey Neville" begrüßte Harry ihn. „Was war das ebbend?"

„Er wird Ähnlichkeit mit einem Todesser gehabt haben. oder hat sonst ein Gesetz gebrochen" erklärte er zwar lässig, aber Harry sah, dass er es nicht für gut hieß.

„Sagt wer?" fragte er deshalb auch provokant.

Neville lächelte. „Sagen die" er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf einen Teppich über ihnen.

„Was machst du hier?" Es wirkte so, als wüsste er nicht viel mehr zu diesen Thema und außerdem war das nicht der richtige Ort für so ein Gespräch.

„Einkleiden für einen Ball des Ministers" brummte Neville wenig begeistert und deutet auf seine Taschen.

„Sei froh das du alleine gehst" erwiderte Harry und deute hinter sich, wo eine freundlich lächelnde Tonks und eine nervöse Narzissa standen. „Oh, Entschuldigung! Hallo Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy." Begrüßte Neville die beiden, die er wohl gerade erst wahrgenommen hatte, recht freundlich.

„Neville" kam es lässig von Tonks. „Mrs. Longbottom" kam es nervöser von Narzissa und Harry fragte sich was dazu führte das sie ihre cool Art in der Öffentlichkeit etwas fallen ließ.

„Ahh wen sehe ich den da, die kleine Miss Delacour." Harry sah diese gerade auf sie zu steuern.

„Mr. Lestrange Malfoy Blotter – Pack" erwiderte sie daraufhin, lächelte ihn aber freundlich entgegen.

„Ey der war gut" Red – Head war hinter ihr erschienen. „Blotter – Pack!" Sie rieb sich die Hände und grinste in die Runde.

„Red – Head" er warf ihr ein Sirius Lächeln zu. „Zunge schon wieder geschärft und Krallen gespitzt" erwiderte Harry dann noch. „Wie ich sehe wirst du auch Spaß haben, wir sehen uns" mit diesen Worten und einen mitleidigem Gesicht verschwand Harry, nicht ohne noch Gaby zu hören, die über Red – Head verhalten maulte.

„Was hat die junge Miss Weasley gegen dich?" fragte Narzissa neugierig, als sie wieder im Haus waren.

„Nichts, sonst wäre ich schon nicht mehr hier" erwiderte Harry verkrampft scherzhaft.

„Sie ist etwas nachtragend, da man ihrer Meinung nach ihr Vertrauen hintergangen hat. In dem man sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hatte" erklärte Tonks, da Narzissa die Antwort die sie erhalten hatte nicht zugesagt hatte. „Zumindest in einen Fall hat sie damit Recht, auch wenn ich da sagen muss, ich hätte daran auch nicht gedacht." Narzissa legte ihre Stirn in Falten, sagte aber nichts weiter zu dem Thema, schien sich aber einige Gedanken dazu zu machen.

„Dieses Kommando ist schon merkwürdig" kam es von Tonks nachdem sie alle zusammen oben Platz genommen hatten.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry, er war ihrer Meinung, nur wollte er ihre Sicht der Dinge wissen.

„Naja sie sind so etwas wie Helden geworden, aber sie zeigen sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Normalerweise würde man mehr von ihnen hören oder lesen. Nach der Arbeit aber nichts, die sind genauso verschwunden wie du und das ist seltsam. Auch finde ich das allgemeine Verhalten sehr fragwürdig, erst zuschlagen dann fragen. Zumal man nur von einem das Gesicht kennt" fügte sie noch an.

„Und alle den gleichen Körperbau und Größe haben" erweiterte Narzissa die Aussage, auf Harrys überraschten Blick fügte sie an. „Hast du das nicht gesehen, als sie kurz nebeneinander standen oder wenn sie auf den Teppichen knien, gleiche Körperhaltung." Als Harry sie weiter interessiert musterte wurde sie immer verlegenener und sogar etwas Rot. „Mir ist das halt aufgefallen, als ich sie mir kurz angeschaut hatte" verteidigte sie sich

„Stille Wasser sind tief" sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Und ganz schön schmutzig" ergänzte Tonks nicht minder grinsend.

„Ach du" kam es von Narzissa „worauf hast du denn geachtet?" versuchte sie nun Tonks mit aufs Eis zu bringen.

„Ob sie die Verhaftung nach Vorschrift durchführen, oder wie sie das ganze Handhaben" erwiderte sie lässig.

„Und wie Handhaben sie es?" fragte Harry nun interessiert, die Reaktion von Tonks erfreute Narzissa sichtlich, Tonks wurde nun ebenfalls verlegen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf „da geht man mit ihnen einkaufen, kleidet sie ein, versucht ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen und wie danken sie es einem?" er hob theatralisch seine Hände gen Decke, bevor es sie auf seinen Kopf legte und diesen schüttelte.

* * *

„Harry James Lestrage Malfoy Potter – Black, fünfunddreißigster Earl of Godrics End, Träger des Orden des Merlins erster Klasse und seine Begleitungen Nymphadora Black Trägerin des Orden des Merlins zweiter Klasse und Narzissa Malfoy Trägerin des Orden des Merlins erster Klasse." Spätesten nach den Namen Lestrange waren sämtliche Gespräche abgestorben und Augen Richtung Eingang gehuscht. Sie waren in dem festlichen Saal des Ministeriums getreten, wo sie gleich vor den Minister und Mulqueen treten durften.

„Erinnere mich daran, nächstes mal dankend abzulehnen" murmelte Tonks zu seiner linken. Während Narzissa rechts schon wieder die perfekte Fassade aufgebaut hatte. Sie wirkte so elegant und erhaben, als hätte sie nie im Garten gestanden und mit dem Spaten versucht den Maulwurf zu erledigen, der ihre Blumen mutwillig, böswillig und hinterhältig angriffen hatte.

Harry war es egal, er war noch am Vergleichen der Aussagen, da im Atrium wieder drei Truppen auf ihren Teppichen gewesen waren, versuchte er die Aussagen von Tonks und Narzissa bezogen auf die Gleichheit zu prüfen, was zu stimmen schien.

Harry hörte Mulqueen, wie er immer die gleichen freundlichen Antworten auf die ihm gestellten Fragen gab, fast so als hätte man ihm das so eingesetzt. „Ah sie sind also Mr. Mulqueen, bereuen sie schon den Trubel um ihre Person?" fragte Harry lässig.

Dieser sah Harry überrascht an und erwiderte dann „es ist viel zu viel, da gebe ich ihnen recht. Ich habe doch nur meinen Job getan." Harry musste grinsen, so was Ähnliches hatte er schon dreimal von ihm gehört.

„Na dann viel Spaß noch und achten sie darauf Mrs. Kimmkorn nicht über den Weg zu laufen?" Leider wurde er nun von der Person hinter Harry in ein Gespräch gezogen, diese hatte die Hand von Mulqueen ergriffen und schüttelte sie begeistert, Harry hätte gern dessen Antwort auf diese Frage gehört.

Harry erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, das Tonks und Narzissa gerade vom Minister begrüßt worden waren und nun dessen Frau die Hand schüttelten. Sie schien etwas überfordert zu sein, denn ihr Lächeln wirkte doch arg gekünstelt. „Ahh Minister, schön haben sie den Ballsaal wieder hingekriegt."

„Ja wir konnten den Saal nach einigen Spenden wieder auf Fordermann bringen." Harry wollte erst etwas erwidern, aber was hätte es gebracht und so wurde wenigsten ein schöner Raum mit seinem Geld bezahlt. Auch wenn es eher ein Angeben im Auge einiger Betrachter sein würde. Schwarzweiße Marmorfliesen auf den Boden. Goldverzierte Säulen die die Balkons oben stützen. Eine Decke mit einer riesigen Malerei, wenn Harry richtig aufgepasst hatte, das Leben von Merlin, zumindest einige Highlights.

„Ich sehe sie vernachlässigen die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht." Harry schaute auf die oberen Balkons, wo hier und dort scheinbar einige Auroren standen. Sowie wie an den acht Nebentüren durch die die Kellner mit ihren Tabletts verschwanden.

„Leider konnten wir noch nicht alle Tipps ihrer Familie befolgen" erwiderte der Minister, „doch sehe ich das nur als eine Frage der Zeit an" fügte er noch schnell an.

„Das wollen wir hoffen, wäre schlimm wenn wieder Überfälle geschehen bei denen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums mit einer Frage gequält werden." Der Minister verzog nur kurz das Gesicht, konnte Harry aber nicht mehr antworten, da dieser sich seiner Frau zuwandte.

„Ahh, Mrs. Scrimgerough, reizend sie endlich kennen zu lernen." Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte, als gäbe es kein Morgen. „Ihr Mann scheint sie vor mir zu verstecken, Frage mich nur wieso?" Ihr Blick zuckte kurz zu Narzissa und Tonks, die beide so Taten, als sahen sie in eine andere Richtung, und hätten Harry nicht gehört.

Sie kicherte noch schnell und war froh, dass der nächste schon hinter Harry ankam. Harry schritt zu seinen Damen und sie schritten zusammen etwas weiter in den Saal. Das Ganze war eine Stehparty, sein Geld hatte wohl nicht mehr für Stühle gereicht. So wurden die Getränke und die Häppchen von einigen Dienern durch den Saal getragen und man musste sich selbst verpflegen.

Der Abend verlief recht uninteressant, obwohl so ziemlich jeder da war. Todesser Freunde, zumindest die die Harry dafür hielt, scheinbar aber nicht Bella, oder sie hatte keine Beweise dafür. Ministeriums treue, wie auch Leute des Ordens und natürlich auch Harry und Neville. Letzterer tanzte allerdings fast nur Gaby und schien einfach nur glücklich darüber zu sein, dass er nicht mehr wichtig war, obwohl Harry vermutete, das er auch soviel tanzte da er so nicht mit anderen reden musste.

Harry erkannte einmal mehr, das Narzissa sich in der Öffentlichkeit keine Blöße gab. Die Frau vom Minister ignorierte sie kalt lächelnd, so wie es fast alle anderen der „Alten Familien" taten. Mrs. Zabini die ihr eine Spitze verpasste weil sie eine von vielen wäre, kassierte als Antwort, dafür ist er erst der zweite und auch nicht so Herzinfarkt gefährdet und kurzsichtig. Harry hatte die Gespräche etwas entfernt aufgenommen und fragte sich ob dieses Stutenbeißen eine Art Hobby für die Damen war.

Harry stellte auch erfreut fest, dass Arthur wieder Gesund war, zumindest so, dass er hier erscheinen konnte. „Wenn suchst du Harry?"

Harry überlegt kurz und antwortet dann fast ehrlich „Mr. Parkinson."

„Ah so" kam es von Tonks, die aber nur lächelte.

„Parkinson?" fragte Narzissa, „der Vater von dieser Pansy die mit ..." Sie stoppte sich selbst und Harry wusste, dass das sicherlich für sie nicht ganz so einfach war, jetzt daran zu denken, da sie es doch so gut verdrängt hatte.

„Ich habe ihn bei der letzten Gamot Wahl abgeblockt und wollte nur sehen wie es ihm geht." Sie nickte nur und ließ dann ihren Blick wieder durch den Saal gleiten. Scheinbar auch um nach etwas Ausschau zu halten. Harry tanzte mit beiden einige Male, so dass er mehr tun musste als ihm lieb war. In dieser Zeit erkannte er, das Narzissa und Tonks jeweils mit andern Damen sprachen, wobei die Gesprächspartner von Tonks, Harry meistens bekannt waren. Was er zu den Gesprächspartnern von Narzissa nicht oft sagen konnte.

Es wurde nur eine längere Rede vom Minister gehalten, wo er allen Zauberern dafür dankte, dass sie in der schwierigen Zeit so gut mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten würden. Nicht alle waren mit dieser Aussage glücklich und Harry sah auch wie einige sogar den Kopf schüttelten. Scheinbar war nicht jeder mit den Einschnitten in seine Privatsphäre beglückt, allerdings waren die Maßnahmen in der breiten Öffentlichkeit nicht auf Widerstand gestoßen. Harry schätze zwar, dass viele nur Angst vor dem Kommando hatten, oder aber dachten solange es mich nicht trifft bin ich ruhig und verfolge die wichtigen Pläne.

Sonst war nicht viel Neues zu erfahren, außer das Flamel scheinbar nicht mehr zu den wichtigen Leuten gehörte, oder aber kein Interesse an dieser Feier hatte. Natürlich wurde wieder reichlich gespendet, diesmal zum Aufbau von Hogsmeade. Harry, der kurz mit Arthur gesprochen hatte, konnte sich einen Spruch zu den Teppichen nicht verkneifen. Dieser nickte nur und sagte „zu seiner Zeit hätte das nicht so einfach geklappt."

Er erfuhr auch im Gespräch das Red – Head, welche er noch nicht gesehen hatte, was ihn doch etwas verwunderte, zusammen mit Marcus Belby, den Harry nicht zuordnen konnte, hier auf dem Ball war. Zum Abschied klärte er noch mit Neville das nächste Treffen ab, dieses sollte in Hogwarts stattfinden, wieder im Raum der Wünsche.

Als sie wieder ihr Haus erreicht hatten, die Anreise war über einige Umwege erfolgt und der letzte Teil sogar etwas Zeit versetzt, so das jeder alleine in die Schleuse konnte. Begann Narzissa ihre Erkenntnisse als erstes preiszugeben. „Parkinson ist verschwunden" sie lächelte, als Harry sie überrascht musterte. „Klatsch und tratsch, er ist den Morgen aus dem Haus und dann nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Die alte Hornby meinte sogar Mrs. Parkinson würde schwarz tragen." Sie schüttelte sich und meinte „wenn die nur nicht immer soviel nippen müssten."

„Cho, oder besser gesagt ihr Mann konnten heute nicht erscheinen, da er nicht ihn England weilt" sagte Tonks zu dem nun völlig überraschten Harry. „War eine gute Idee mit der Decke, so weiß man ob jemand rum schleicht oder nicht" sprach Tonks weiter, die nicht auf Harrys Gesicht reagieren wollte. Harry nickte nur völlig überrascht von diesen Informationen. Die beiden hatten den Ball also besser genutzt als er.

„Wollen wir noch ein Schlückchen?" kam es von Narzissa, worauf Harry und Tonks sie angrinsten, da sie erst jetzt merkten das diese scheinbar etwas mehr genippt hatte als normal, denn sie stütze sich gerade an der Wand ab um sich ihrer Schuhe zu entledigen. Was aber trotzdem nicht so gut gelang wie erhofft.

„Gerne" kam es zu seiner Überraschung von Tonks „aber nicht oben, ich würde gerne noch in den Pool."

Narzissa schien kurz zu überlegen und nickte dann mit einem blick Richtung ihrer Füße. „Wegen meiner gerne Mrs. Black". Harry nickte nur und alle marschierten in den Poolbereich.

* * *

„Was sind das alles für Schüler?" fragte Justin Harry, dieser hatte sich gerade neben ihn gesetzt. Ihre Anreise verlief diesmal nicht zusammen mit dem Express.

„Das sind die schulpflichtigen Kinder von Leuten die diese bis jetzt nicht nach Hogwarts gegeben hatten" erklärte Harry. „Weißt doch der neue Erlass zur Schulpflicht, alle Englischen Zauberer müssen nach Hogwarts."

„Wo waren die bis jetzt nur?" fragte er neugierig.

„Beauxbatons, Durmstrang oder Privatlehrer wie die Patils" Susan nickte in Richtung Ravenclaw – Tisch wo diese wieder saß. Sie wirkte etwas nervös, aber wohl auch glücklich wieder hier zu sein.

„Na da bin ich ja gespannt. Beauxbatons und Durmstrang werden doch hauptsächlich Slytherins und Ravenclaws" philosophierte Ernie.

„Großteil" erwiderte Harry und schaute auf die etwa zwanzig, meist doch genervt schauenden neuen Schüler aller Jahrgänge, von denen ihm keiner bekannt vorkam. „Die Frage ist aber viel mehr, was verspricht sich unser Ministerium davon?" stellte er fragend in den Raum.

„Druckmittel" kam es von Justin. „Wenn die Kinder alle hier sind und vom Ministerium geschützt werden" er deutete dabei gen Himmel, wo gerade zwei Teppiche zu sehen waren, „werden die Eltern doch nichts gegen dieses Unternehmen."

Harry nickte nur, er wollte dazu nichts sagen, zumal er ja das gleiche vermutete. So schaute er die Zeremonie an, in der sieben neue Slytherins, sechs Ravenclaws, sowie fünf neue Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs in ihre Häuser geschickt wurden. Letztere wurden von den anderen höhnisch belächelt und waren selbst etwas enttäuscht. Ein Umstand den Harry so nicht belassen wollte.

Kaum war das Essen beendet und die Hufflepuffs in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum hörte man auch schon wieder Harry magisch verstärke Stimme. Harry sah, dass viele es schon erwartet hatten, nur die neuen musterten ihn überrascht und auch skeptisch. „Guten Abend den neuen Hufflepuffs." Diese nickten nur. „Mein Name ist Harry ich der der Schulsprecher und ein Hufflepuff." Nun sahen alle ihn überrascht und fragend an.

„Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das das beste Haus Hogwarts nicht als solches wahrgenommen wurde. Wir Hufflepuff sind schlau genug um zu wissen, wann der Mut uns nichts bringt. Gerissen genug unseren Verstand zu gebrauchen und haben ein freundliches Wesen." Nun grinsten nicht wenige im Raum Harry entgegen.

„Wir Hufflepuffs beginnen keine Streitereien oder Kämpfe, aber wir Hufflepuffs beenden sie." Die neuen sahen ihn nun überrascht an. „Wie immer gilt, haltet euch aus Streitereien raus. Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden läst kämpft mit allen was euch zur Verfügung steht und wenn ihr keinen Chance habt was zu ändern sagt es mir." Er lächelte in die Runde, „bis jetzt habe ich immer eine Lösung gefunden."

„Glaubst du nur weil du der Schulsprecher bist werden Leute wie Isodor Mockridge oder Davey Pontner vor dir kuschen?" fragte einer der Neuen, Harry schätze ihn auf den ältesten der fünf. Also fünfte oder sechster Jahrgang.

„Ich hoffe nicht" kam es lässig von Harry „ähm…"

„Ichabod Crane"

Harry unterdrückte bei dem Namen ein Lächeln „Also Mr. Crane, Ichabod. Wenn ich sage ich finde eine Lösung ist diese vielleicht Regelkonform, aber sicherlich nicht wegen dieses Abzeichens auf meiner Brust." Nicht wenige der Hufflepuffs verdrehten die Augen „aber wenn die Herren jemanden meines Hauses ärgern wollen und dieser es wünscht, dass ich das beende, da sie alleine es nicht mehr schaffen. Werde ich das auch machen." Seine Stimmlage und sein Auftreten brachten Ichabod wohl dazu ihm zu glauben, denn er nickte nur verschüchtert.

„Gibt es noch so einen Jobberknoll in Beauxbaton, die von Durmstrang haben wir ja nun gehört." Die neuen und vor allem Ichabod musterten ihn überrascht da Harry scheinbar wusste wo die beiden herstammten.

„Da uns Gabrielle Delacours auf Beauxbaton verabschiedet hatte, wissen die zumindest, dass du existierst" erwiderte ein Mädchen welches nun neben Ichabod stand.

„Ah Gaby" Harry lächelte freundlich „hat sie mal wieder Horrorstorys über Blotter – Pack losgelassen." Das Mädchen wurde nun rot, nickte aber. „Schön wo das geklärt ist, ihr seid Hufflepuffs, also seid stolz drauf, was andere denken kann uns nicht treffen." Mit diesen Worten ging er auf sein Zimmer.

„Wir sind klüger als mutig, gerissener als klug, und mutiger als gerissen" Justin betrat den Raum in einer Art Tanz, er hüpfte bei jedem dieser Kommentare und machte zum Schluss sogar eine Pirouette. „Und obendrauf noch offen und hilfsbereit." Er grinste und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Das war mal eine Werbung für deinen Charakter."

„Aber es hat den neuen geholfen." Ernie war nun ebenfalls im Zimmer. „Am liebsten hätte ich diesem Isodor Punkte für gehässig gucken abgezogen."

„Welcher war das?" fragte Harry.

„Der Typ der so aussah wie dein Kleiderschrank mit Haaren" erwiderte Justin.

„Oh, schön Crabbe und Goyle bekommen einen neuen Freund" erwiderte Harry.

„Nur soll der mehr Hirn haben" sagte Ernie, bevor er seinen Vorhang mit einen „und ist in Ravenclaw, also Nacht" schloss.

„Na, da haben wir jetzt mit Pontner vielleicht einen neuen Anführer für die Slytherins, bin gespannt was Nott dazu sagt" erwiderte Justin, nicht ohne Schadenfreude in der Stimme zu haben.

„Wird sich zeigen! Er war von der Statur nichts sagend, im Gegensatz zu Isodor. Aber bevor wir sie mit unseren Vorurteilen bedecken, vielleicht meinte ja Ichabod nur das die beiden gerne Späßchen machen und mehr nicht." Harry machte sich nun auch bettfertig.

„Und vielleicht ist morgen Ostern" erwiderte Justin nur sarkastisch.

„Dicke Eier kann ich dir machen, oder doch lieber anmalen." Auf das Gesicht von Justin „nicht ich, Susan ist für das Anmalen zuständig." Justin nickte beruhigt.

Nach einem kleinen Schweigezauber über die beiden fragte Harry „Was ist jetzt mit deinen Onkel?"

„Was glaubst du was ich mache? Hey schönes Wetter nicht? Hast du Scharfschützen zur Bewachung meines Kumpels abgestellt Onkelchen?" Justin verdrehte die Augen. „Klüger als mutig" fügte er dann noch an.

Harry grinste „Das beantwortet jetzt glaube ich nicht meine Frage oder?"

„Sollte es das?" Justin sah unbekümmert zurück. „Ich habe ihn nur mehr beobachtet, genauso wie mein Zimmer und alles."

„Und?" Harry fragte etwas genervt dazwischen.

„Mir ist nichts wirklich aufgefallen, so habe ich ihm alles erzählt was die letzten Wochen passiert ist: Voldemorts Tod, die Teppichflieger und das Problem welches Colin hatte."

„Problem?"

„Naja, seine Drohbriefe vom alten Parkinson."

„Du hast deinen Onkel angefüttert?"

„Nicht richtig, ich weiß ja nicht ob sie sich jetzt auf die Lauer legen, oder was sie machen werden. Aber ich bin mir nun relativ sicher, wenn bei Colin etwas passiert. Hat mein Onkelchen die Macht dazu gewisse Aktionen der Muggel zu befehlen, oder zumindest hat er mich ausspioniert.

„Wieso hörst du dich so gequält an?" fragte Harry. „Sei doch froh, dass er dich Beschützen kann wenn es hart auf hart kommt."

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass die Zauberer mit ihren extremen Fanatismus in die eine oder andere Richtung klug sind. Aber meinst du das eine Geheimorganisation wie die, die zwei Todesser killen kann, ohne das es jemand merkt, auf Dauer neutral bleibt." Er schüttelte den Kopf „außerdem er hat mir nie was gesagt, also traut er mir vielleicht nicht."

„Meinst du dein Onkel würde es zulassen, das du oder andere Muggelgeborene zu schaden kommen."

„Er vielleicht nicht." Justin sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Aber was ist, wenn er nicht die Macht in dieser Organisation ist, sonder nur ein kleines Rädchen und ein anderer entscheidet was zu tun ist. Oder aber entschieden wird, alle Zauberer werden entfernt, immerhin kennen sie den Eingang der Winkelgasse, alle Zauberer fotografieren und suchen und dann…"

Harry hob die Hände. „Du hast natürlich Recht, aber solange wir nur wissen dass es sie gibt können wir sie nicht gleich vorverurteilen. Auch wenn das Risiko besteht, das sie irgendwann entscheiden Zauberer sind es nicht wert."

* * *

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	46. Das Fünfe

**Moin, und SORRY aber ich habe echte Probleme (Zeit etc.)**

_Parsel _

nun die Story

**

* * *

Rückblende Chap 45**

„Meinst du dein Onkel würde es zulassen, das du oder andere Muggelgeborene zu schaden kommen."

„Er vielleicht nicht." Justin sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Aber was ist, wenn er nicht die Macht in dieser Organisation ist, sonder nur ein kleines Rädchen und ein anderer entscheidet was zu tun ist. Oder aber entschieden wird, alle Zauberer werden entfernt, immerhin kennen sie den Eingang der Winkelgasse, alle Zauberer fotografieren und suchen und dann…"

Harry hob die Hände. „Du hast natürlich Recht, aber solange wir nur wissen dass es sie gibt können wir sie nicht gleich vorverurteilen. Auch wenn das Risiko besteht, das sie irgendwann entscheiden Zauberer sind es nicht wert."

**

* * *

46 Kapitel:Das Fünfe**

Der nächste morgen war recht ereignislos, außer das Harry nun die beiden etwas im Auge behielt, wobei diese sich scheinbar erst einleben wollten, zumindest Isodor machte den Anschein. Er streifte durch das Schloss, meistens begleitet von Michael Corner, der wohl sein Einweiser war.

Auch schien er eher ein lustiger Typ zu sein, zumindest fiel Harry kein abfälliger Blick auf die Huffelpuffs auf, wie noch von Ernie beschrieben. Pontner war allerdings identisch in seinem Verhalten, wenn er auch nicht ganz so lustig wirkte. Das konnte aber auch an seiner Begleitung liegen, Pansy. Was Harry automatisch fragen ließ, ob dieser wusste was sie angestellt hatte.

Nott schien allerdings nicht mehr so beliebt bei den anderen zu sein. Zumindest waren Baddock, Pritchard und auch Summerbee nicht mehr so unterwürfig. Crabbe und Goyle hingegen schien das ganze nicht mehr weiter zu interessieren, sie saßen meisten etwas abseits von den beiden und was Harry noch mehr verwunderte, sie saßen sogar in der Bibliothek, einen Ort, den sie sonst sehr selten besuchten, fast genauso wie Harry.

„So was hältst du nun von den Neuen?" Justin war hinter ihn getreten, so dass er auch die Karte sehen konnte, auf der Harry heute einige Informationen gesammelt hatte.

„Dasselbe wie gestern" erwiderte Harry. „Nur glaube ich das Pontner etwas Paranoid ist."

„Wieso?" Justin beugte sich weiter zur Karte, scheinbar in der Hoffnung dort die Antwort zu finden.

„Ich weiß nicht, er sitzt immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand und in den Fluren hält er sich am Rand, lauter Kleinigkeiten, alles Sachen die ich von Leuten erwarte, die öfters Stress hatten."

„Und nicht so auf Schmerzen stehen wie du. Oder so arrogant sind, sich in der Mitte der Flure ihren Weg zu bahnen."

„Ich steh doch nicht auf Schmerzen" erwiderte Harry „ich weich ihnen nur nicht so aus." Er grinste breit. „Lass uns mal das ganze in Natura bewundern." Mit diesem Satz stand er auf und beide marschierten durch Schloss, um zufällig auf die neuen zu stoßen.

Als erstes trafen sie auf Isodor und Michael, diese waren gerade auf den Weg nach draußen. Der kurze Smalltalk war nicht weiter Erwähnenswert. Außer das es ihm hier zu gefallen schien, auch wenn er Durmstrang und einige seiner Kumpels vermisse. Das einzige was Harry bemerkte war der höhnische Blick auf sein Abzeichen, scheinbar war er kein Typ, der auf so was stand.

„Das war dieser Potter" Er und Michael hatten sich gerade von ihnen entfernt. „Wirkt gar nicht so interessant." Das ganze hatte er in einer Lautstärke gesagt die Harry vermuten ließ das er es hören sollte.

„Da hat er Recht, interessant bist du nun wirklich nicht" kommentierte Justin den Ausspruch. „Gefällt mir, der Kerl."

„Zumindest nicht für Jungs" erwiderte Harry mit geschwellter Brust.

„Hoffst du" doch bevor Harry was erwidern konnte machte Justin weiter. „Scheint eher der Typ Einzelgänger zu werden, der nur auf seine Probleme achtet, kommt mir bekannt vor." Harry nickte nur auf Justins Einschätzung, so dass dieser weiter reden konnte. „Gleiches stößt sich ab oder wie war das?"

„Sag das nicht Red – Head" kam es von Harry lässig. „Dann würdest du nämlich behaupten sie steht auf mich und dann hättest du ein echtes Problem."

„Ich würde nicht mit meinem Leben spielen, nur um ein Mädchen zu ärgern, das ist dein Job" erklärte Justin etwas entsetzt.

„Das ist also der Raum mit dem Malfoy die Todesser rein gelassen hat?" Justin und Harry blieben stehen und drückten sich gegen die nächste Wand.

„Ja" beantwortete Pansy die Frage, fast in dem gleichen Tonfall, mit dem sie Anfang des Jahres Harry belegt hatte. „Dieser Longbottom hatte hier mit einigen geübt und ich und Malfoy haben sie hier aufgespürt."

„So" erwiderte er nur schleppend „was gibt es noch wichtiges hier?"

„Das war alles wichtige, den Rest wirst du im Laufe der Zeit kennen lernen."

„Sicherlich" er klang nicht wirklich begeistert „wie haltet ihr das nur hier aus?" marschierte aber weiter, scheinbar nicht wirklich an einer Antwort interessiert.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine beiden Freunde die wollten doch mitkommen" schwenkte Pansy um.

„Ich zeige ihn schon alles und jetzt lass uns, ich habe heute noch etwas spaßiges vor." Das erste Mal hörte sich seine Stimme belustigt an.

„Was denn?" frage sie interessiert.

„Du wirst es gleich erfahren, ich hoffe die haben keinen Stuss erzählt."

„Du hättest…" doch weiter ließ Harry Justin nicht kommen, einer seiner Sinne sagte ihm, dass es besser war noch ruhig zu bleiben. Er entfaltete die Karte und schaute darauf, was Justin nur nachdenklich beobachtete.

Und tatsächlich, Harry sah, dass nicht nur Pansy und Pontner in der Nähe waren, auch zwei weitere Slytherins waren dort, keine fünf Meter hinter, beziehungsweise vor dem Pärchen. „Wieso fragte Pansy wo sie sind, wenn sie neben ihnen stehen?" fragte Justin überrascht.

„Das heißt es zu erkunden" erwiderte Harry, der beim Zusammenfalten sah, dass die vier ein leeres Klassenzimmer betraten.

„Du hättest ihr damals auch den Raum aus den Gedächtnis löschen sollen" sagte Justin dann.

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch, ich weiß nur nicht was der Typ damit will, aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass er ihn kennt." Harry dachte kurz nach „Allerdings kann auch Isodor ihn kennen, immerhin hat er Michael als Reiseführer."

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir das heute Abend ansprechen, die anderen müssen auch Bescheid wissen, dass der Raum recht bekannt geworden ist."

* * *

„Und wie sind die neuen bei euch?" fragte Harry, er und die anderen waren im Raum der Wünsche.

„Umgänglich" sagte Ron.

„Sind alle von Beauxbatons oder von Zuhause und keiner aus Durmstrang, deshalb sind sie alle nicht weiter vorbelastet" erklärte Hermine ihre Einstellung.

„Schade das du nicht mehr mit Lisa zusammen bist, dann wüssten wir wenigstens wie die Ravenclaws sind" kam es enttäuscht von Susan.

Harry war verwundert, kurz der panische Blick zwischen Red – Head und Neville, aber da diese dann anfing zu sprechen verdrängte er ihn wieder. „Ich kann ja mal Luna fragen, sie ist eigentlich immer informiert da sie keiner wahrnimmt."

„Für voll nimmt" wolltest du sagen, brummte Ron seine Schwester an.

„Unsere sind etwas merkwürdig" erklärte Red – Head. „Pontner und seine beiden Kumpels scheinen etwa die Richtung Malfoy zu haben. Pansy war ganz schön fertig, als sie die Tour mit den dreien beendet hatte, wollte zumindest sofort in ihr Zimmer. Die Oliphants sind scheinbar in Ordnung, allerdings sehr schweigsam."

„Kommt davon wenn man zulange mit Trollen lebt" kam es belustigt von Ron.

„Wann wollen wir endlich das Horcrux besorgen?" meinte nun Neville, scheinbar nicht weiter gewillt weiter dummes Zeug zu reden.

„Sofort" sagte Harry und breitet die Karte aus, Neville hatte Recht, erst die Arbeit dann das Gequatschte. „Filch ist in seinem Büro, Mrs. Norris ist in der Kerkern und Peeves ist beim Astro – Turm." Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an, nickten dann aber langsam zustimmend. „Die beiden Auroren und die anderen Lehrer sind auch weiter entfernt."

Sie teilten sich nun auf und Harry und Neville gingen ein Stück alleine „Wieso verhältst du dich so untypisch?" fragte Harry nachdem sie nun aus der Hörweite der anderen gekommen waren.

„Was meinst du?" war Nevilles überraschte Gegenfrage.

„Naja du tust in der Öffentlichkeit als sei alles bestens, sprichst mit dem Ministerium als würde die alles bestens regeln."

„Aus Fehlern lernt man" begann er, „ich habe schon mal darauf bestanden Recht zu haben und was hat es gebracht?" Er lächelte matt „außerdem wenn wir alle warnen und Voldemort kommt wieder, werden seine Todesser ihn darauf hinweisen. Oder er erfährt, dass wir etwas über seinen Schutz herausgefunden haben. Was glaubt du was er machen wird?"

„Naja trotzdem, du hast es doch auch dem Orden, oder besser gesagt McGonagall erzählt. Zwar nur durch die Blume, aber immerhin" erwiderte Harry ernst.

„Und das bereue ich schon Harry." Er sah ihn kurz an. „Ich war gerade von Hogsmeade weg und war froh dort keinem meine Meinung aufgebunden zu haben, aber sie war so euphorisch, das war einfach zuviel des Guten."

„Im Prinzip hast du ja Recht" erwiderte Harry „es passt nur nicht zu dir."

„Fällt mir auch schwer dem Minister nicht zu sagen er kommt wieder, andererseits hat er doch sein Kommando, wer weiß wozu die noch alles fähig sind. Und bei McGonagall konnte ich so zumindest die Zugeständnisse weiter aufrechterhalten. Aber sag mal wie willst du Filch überreden?" Scheinbar wollte Neville nicht weiter über das Thema reden.

„Wird etwas drastisch und wir müssen schnell sein. Hast du deinen Umhang?" Neville nickte. „Ich werfe ihn dir über!" Harry schaute auf seine Karte, alles war unverändert und ruhig. „Also wenn ich im Raum bin, werde ich das Ding zu dir schweben lassen, hau damit sofort in Richtung Raum der Wünsche ab. Ach und ich glaube du solltest es nicht berühren." Neville zeigte auf Handschuhe aus Drachenleder und einen Beutel aus dem gleichen Material. „Ich glaube auch, dass wir nicht viel Zeit haben werden. Bleib bei der Tür stehen, damit ich weiß wo du ungefähr bist." Nevilles Nicken war das letzte was Harry von ihm sah bevor er unter seinem Umhang verschwand.

Harry zog seinen Stab öffnete die Tür und bevor Filch sich zu ihm drehen konnte, hatte er schon „_Imperio_" gesprochen. Ein aufkeuchen verriet Harry das Neville das nun doch überrascht hatte. Aber er reagierte nicht, er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ihm bleiben würde bis jemand auf diesen Fluch reagieren würde. Da sicherlich Überwachungszauber auf dem Schloss lagen.

Filch Augen wurden auch sofort Matt und er stand auf um die Tür zum Raum zu öffnen. Harry ging ein Stück näher und sprach den Aufrufezauber. Doch wie beim ersten Mal kam auch diesmal nicht der Koboldstein sondern ein Messer geflogen, mit welchen Harry diesmal nicht gerechnet hatte, zumal er den richtigen Aufrufezauber benutzt hatte.

Das Ausweichen gelang ihm allerdings erneut und so bohrte sich das Messer in ein Bild hinter ihm. Harry lief nun in den Raum und ließ den Koboldstein durch ein „_Wingardium Leviosa_" zu Neville schweben, stets darauf bedacht das er Filch nicht störte. Neville stülpte den Sack sofort über den Koboldstein. „Da kommt wer?" flüsterte er dann noch.

„Warte auf meine Zeichen und hau dann damit ab" fauchte Harry. Er deutete kurz auf seinen Stab und änderte den Befehl für Filch, der nun fluchend durch sein Büro tobte, einige Sachen umwarf und sich dann hinsetzte. Harry sprach den „_Obliviate_" und gab Neville seinen Stab. Kurz bevor Professor Whright gefolgt von zwei Auroren und Professor McGonagall den Raum stürmten.

„Mr. Filch was ist mit ihnen?" Harry hatte ihn besorgt angesprochen.

„Peeves" keuchte dieser. „Peeves" kam es nur von ihm und er sackte wieder zusammen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte nun eine erboste McGonagall, die Harry fragend musterte.

„Er schrie wie am Spieß und hüpfte durch sein Büro, als habe man sein Füße angezündet" erklärte Harry. „Und jetzt wiederholt er immer nur noch Peeves, Peeves."

„Und was machen sie hier Mr. Potter?" fragte Whright in durchdringend musternd.

„Mr. Potter schleicht öfters durchs Schloss" kam es von einen der beiden Auroren, „scheinbar traut er uns nicht" fügte er noch an. Was Harry überraschte, aber trotzdem zum Grinsen brachte.

„Ich gehe gerne vor den Schlafengehen spazieren" sagte Harry dann schnell, fragte sich aber warum der Auror so freundlich zu ihm war.

Während des Gespräches hatte McGonagall Filch untersucht. „Ein Gedächtniszauber und ein ziemlich starker dazu" schlussfolgerte sie. „Mr. Potter haben sie jemanden heute Abend hier gesehen, oder war sogar jemand bei Mr. Filch, als sie hier erscheinen."

„Ich habe nur zwei Ravenclaws gesehen und ich glaube nicht, dass die Interesse an Filch hatten" sagte er sofort. Da er vorhin auf seiner Karte Terry Boot und Lisa Turpin auf einen der Türme gesehen hatte.

„Wer?" fragte sie knapp.

Harry schaute auf seine Füße und versuchte etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, er würde nur ungern die beiden verpfeifen. „Eine Mrs. Turpin und ein Mr. Boot, sie erhalten den Bericht wie immer morgen Früh" sagte dann einer der Auroren mit einen breitem Grinsen, das Harry verriet, das sie die beiden auf den Turm erwischt hatten.

„Mr. Potter darüber reden wir noch" sagte McGonagall, die scheinbar nicht damit einverstanden war, dass Harry diese nicht selbst bestraft hatte. „Argus geh bitte in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey soll noch mal nach dir schauen." Dieser war so verwirrt, dass er der Aufforderung sofort nachkam, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern.

„Professor, weshalb sind sie eigentlich alle hier erschienen?" fragte Harry mit einen Blick in die Runde. „Ich meine Mr. Filch hat laut rumgeflucht, aber das sie das in ihren Büro hören" er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zwar geht sie das nichts an Mr. Potter!" Sie musterte ihn kurz nachdenklich, „aber ich glaube wenn ich es ihnen sage könnte es sogar nützlich sein." Harry hatte das Gefühl das Whright hinter ihm kurz zu grinsen musste. „Die Analysezauber des Ministeriums wirken zwar nicht in Hogwarts, wegen der starken Schutzzauber. Aber wir sind in der Lage zu erkennen wenn gewisse Flüche in diesen Schloss gesprochen werden."

„Sie meinen den Gedächtniszauber?" fragte Harry ruhig, konzentrierte sich aber auch auf seine Okklumentik – Schilde.

„Nein Mr. Potter stärkere Zauber" kam es von Professor Whright in einem Tonfall, der sagte viel dunklere Zauber.

Harry schaute nun gebannt auf den Stuhl, in dem bis ebbend Filch gesessen hatte und schluckte. „Ihren Zauberstab bitte" kam es dann von Professor McGonagall in Richtung Harry.

„Direktor sie wollen doch nicht Mr. Potter beschuldigen" fing der Auror, zu Harrys Überraschung, an diesen zu verteidigen.

„Nein das will ich nicht Mr. Cadwallader, nur wollen wir auch keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen. Gerüchte entstehen schnell und wenn wir hier und jetzt feststellen, dass Mr. Potter nichts damit zutun hat ist das nur sinnvoll und hilfreich." Erwiderte sie immer noch auf den Stab wartend.

Harry übergab ihr seinen Stab und bevor sie mehr als nur einen fordernden Blick abschießen konnte sagte er „den zweiten habe ich heute nicht dabei."

Cadwallader ließ eine Augenbraue nach oben zucken. „Zweiten?" fragte er dann auch überrascht.

„Gefährliche Zeiten" erwiderte Harry nur, doch Cadwallader schien sich eh nicht weiter damit befassen zu wollen.

Im Gegensatz zu McGonagall die ihn immer noch nachdenklich musterte. „Professor Whright würden sie so freundlich sein und meine Aussage bestätigen."

Diese Musterte Harry überrascht doch Cadwallader sagte wieder mit einen lächeln „wenn sie nichts dagegen haben werde ich das lieber prüfen, Mr. Potter." Harry zog seine Robe aus damit der Analyse Zauber besser wirkte. Während Professor Whright scheinbar bemüht ihren Fehler wieder weg zu machen die Robe durch drücken auf weitere Stäbe überprüfte. „Bis auf einen Silbernen Dolch, Sauber" sagte dann der zweite Auror recht steif.

„Andenken an Greyback" kommentierte Harry was dazu führte das McGonagall im traurig zunickte.

„Ich hoffe sie verstehen diese Maßnahme Mr. Potter." Sagte sie dann ernst.

Harry wollte erst nur nicken meinte dann aber doch „zwar hätte ich von ihnen nicht ganz so drastische Methoden erwartet." _Sonder von den Auroren_ aber das sagte er nicht „aber ich kann sie ertragen. Solange sie jetzt nicht noch eine Leibesvisitation durchführen wollen." Er lächelte schelmisch.

„Nein Mr. Potter" kam es steif von ihr zurück, ebenfalls wie der Zauberstab den der andere Auror gerade geprüft hatte Harry glaubte zu wissen dass er Terence Grunnion hieß.

„Kein Zauber der uns nicht bekannt war oder der den Alarm hier Auslösen könnte." Sagte er Sachlich. „Ist der Stab aus der Winkelgasse?"

Harry musterte ihn überrascht und nickte dann „Warum?"

„Einige Zauber der Vergangenheit weisen erhöhte Parameter auf, die normalerweise Meldepflichtig sind" erklärte Cadwallader lässig. „Aber da ich sie dort gesehen habe kenne ich die Zusammenhänge und im Abschlussbericht des Einsatzleiters stand dass keine weiteren Schritte diesbezüglich notwendig sind." Harry nickte langsam, deshalb war dieser Cadwallader so freundlich, weil Harry ihnen in der Winkelgasse beigestanden hatte.

„Wie lange können sie die zurückverfolgen?" fragte Harry aus reiner Neugierde.

„Das ist ein Ministeriums Geheimnis" erwiderte Grunnion barsch.

„Gut Mr. Potter" brachte sich nun McGonagall wieder in den Vordergrund. „Sie können dann gehen und wenn ich sie bitten darf, direkt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Natürlich Direktorin" erwiderte Harry übertrieben freundlich.

„Ich werde sie begleiten" kam es von Professor Whright. McGonagall nickte und Harry verließ gefolgt vom Professor Whright den Raum. Sie liefen einen Moment ruhig nebeneinander her, bevor dieser begann. „Mr. Potter sie waren das Gamot – Mitglied in der Winkelgasse?" fragte sie nachdem sie die Treppen ereicht hatten.

„Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt dort" erwiderte Harry recht kühl.

Harry merkte wie sie ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick von der Seite zuwarf. Verfiel allerdings bis kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Huffelpuffs erneut in ein Schweigen. „Ich würde sagen, ab hier finden sie den Weg alleine." Harry nickte. „Was halten sie davon, wenn wir Donnerstag wieder Üben. Wenn ich Richtig gesehen habe, sollte das auch mit ihren Quidditchzeiten passen."

Harry lächelte und erwiderte „sie haben völlig Recht und natürlich gerne wieder nach den Essen?"

Sie nickte und die beiden trennten sich und Harry marschierte ohne einen Stopp direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er sah, dass dort niemand war schaute er auf seine Karte. Professor McGonagall und die beiden Auroren hatten sich wieder getrennt. Die beiden waren wieder auf Streife, während die Direktorin Richtung Krankenflügel lief. Professor Whright - Harry musste grinsen, als er sah, dass sie nun vor dem Korridor zum Gemeinschaftsraum war. Nein eigentlich war sie genau auf der anderen Seite der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry warf sich seinen Umhang über, als die Tür sich auch schon öffnete. Die Professorin schaute kurz durch den Raum und da ihr zu gefallen schien was sie sah lächelte sie und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Harry sah, dass sie nun relativ zielstrebig ihre Unterkunft aufsuchte, als sie diese erreicht hatte und er sich vergewissert hatte das sie dort angekommen war, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Raum der Wünsche wo die anderen laut seiner Karte noch alle waren.

Harry streifte auf seinem Weg zu den anderen die beiden Auroren „Seid wann schleimst du so bei Gamot – Mitgliedern Caractacus?"

„Schleimen?" fragte dieser betont beiläufig.

„Wie willst du es sonst nennen?"

„Höfflicher Umgang unter Leuten die Schulter an Schulter um ihr leben gekämpft haben."

„Übertreib nicht, was hat er schon tun können?"

„Er hat drei Totesser aus den Kampf genommen" nun stoppte er und musterte den anderen „hast du den Bericht nicht gelesen, Terence."

„Wie den" brummte dieser „wurde doch wie alles zu Verschlusssache."

„Also, als er auftauchte war das ganze schon recht tölpelhaft, marschiert ungesichert um eine Hausecke." Er schüttelte den Kopf „hatte aber mehr Glück als Verstand. Den Todesser den er anschließend überwältigt hatte, hatten schon Marc und Ralf erwischt."

„Glückstreffer" fügte Terence gehässig ein.

„Bei dem ersten mit Sicherheit. Sein nächster Fehler war ein offenes Duell mit einen der Todesser in einen Mehrfeinde Kampf." Wieder schüttelte Cadwallader den Kopf scheinbar erneut über Harrys Verhalten. „Das wäre ein Spaß in der Ausbildung geworden, die Ausbilder hätten ihn ganz schön den Arsch hochgebunden. Aber das Duell hatte er im Griff, hat den Todesser auch alle gemacht."

„Hast du ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet?" fragte Terence fast belustigt darüber, dass sein Partner das alles wusste.

„Haha natürlich nicht aber, ich habe doch die Schlussberichte getippt. Während dieses Duells wurde er wie nicht anders zu erwarten von einen anderen Todesser hinterrücks angegriffen. Ich glaube Shackle konnte ihn noch warnen. Hat daraufhin das Haus aus dem der Fluch kam weggesprengt."

„Weggesprengt? Du machst Witze."

„Hast doch die Werte des Stabes gesehen. Und wie gesagt, dadurch hat er meinen Respekt, nicht jeder dieser Gamot – Mitglieder hätte uns so effektiv geholfen."

„Da hast du allerdings Recht." Bei diesen Worten trennte sich Harry von den beiden um wieder Kurs auf den Raum der Wünsche zu nehmen.

„Toll das reagiert ja auf gar nichts." Die genervte Stimme von Neville war das erste, was Harry von dort aus vernahm.

„Ihr habt schon angefangen?" war dann auch seine erste Frage.

„Ja, aber sehr erfolglos" erwiderte Justin „wir schaffen es nicht das Ding zurückzuverwandeln."

„Verwandeln?" fragte Harry verwundert, er dachte zerstören reicht aus.

„Ja wir wollten erst wissen was es ist, nicht das wir nicht den Kaffeepott vernichten und ihn dann aber nicht mehr suchen" erklärte Hermine, was Harry mit einem Nicken quittierte.

„Was habt ihr bis jetzt versucht?" fragte er neugierig.

„Alle Verwandlungssprüche, die wir bis jetzt hatten um Gegenstände zurückzuverwandeln" warf Ron resigniert ein.

„Wieso versucht ihr nicht welche für Lebewesen?" fragte Red – Head aus der Ecke.

„Weil wir kein Lebewesen sondern einen Gegenstand darunter zu erwarten haben, Schwesterherz." Ron war sichtlich genervt.

„Und das weißt du woher?" fragte Harry, was dazu führte, das alle überrascht aufsahen. Red – Head und Struwwel waren einer Meinung. Selbst Red – Head schaute überrascht, was sich allerdings schnell änderte.

„Was soll es" kam es von Neville und wenig lustvoll sprach er die Standartformel zum Rückverwandeln von Wirbelsäulenlosen Tieren. Was in mehreren lauten Schreien endete, da nun im Raum eine etwa sechs Meter lange und nicht sehr gutgelaunte Schlange lag.

Die verschaffte sich kurz einen Überblick bevor sie anfing zu zischen _Wer wagt es mich zu verzaubern? _Dabei hob sie ihren Kopf auf ungefähr einen Meter achtzig Höhe und beäugte nun Neville lauernd.

_Keiner von uns _zischte Neville der Schlange schnell zurück. Die anderen im Raum sahen panisch auf die Schlange oder auf Neville, der Parsel gesprochen hatte. Nur Justin schaute nervös zu Harry, der leichte nickte um zu zeigen, dass er auch alles gehört hatte. Harry viel auf, wie die anderen und wohl auch er selbst instinktiv im Halbkreis hinten Neville Aufstellung genommen hatten, wobei die Jungs immer etwas vor den Mädchen standen, somit Justin fast komplett vor Susan. Ron vor Hermine, die gerade etwas weiter noch vorne schritt. Und er stand etwas vor Ginny, die geschockt wirkte, scheinbar war eine Schlange nicht das, was sie sehen wollte. Beim erneuten Blick auf die Schlange kamen Harry zwei Gedanken in den Sinn.

Der erste war: Warum hatte Tom eine zweite Schlangen in ein Horcrux verwandelt? Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich und zweitens kam es ihn nur so vor, oder hatte die Schlange ungewöhnliche Augen, die weiter nur auf Neville gerichtet waren, der scheinbar anfing zu schwanken.

Die Schlange fing nun an sich Neville zu nähern und zischte _Keiner darf mich verwandeln. _Ihre Augen immer noch auf Neville gerichtet, der scheinbar nicht in der Lage war sich zu bewegen. _Ich werde euch dafür bestrafen meine Ruhe zu stören z_ischte sie nun, die Augen immer auf Neville gerichtet.

Harry wusste nicht ob es klappen würde, aber er wollte die Schlange nicht verletzten da er nicht wusste, ob sie wirklich war oder nur eine Verwandlung. So sprach er seinen Verwandlungszauber auf die Schlange während Ron und Hermine sich Neville schnappten und von der Schlage wegzogen und Justin diese mit einen gezischten _Lass ihn in Ruhe _von dieser Aktion ablenkte.

Die Schlange war gerade in der Vorwärtsbewegung auf Justin, als der Verwandlungsspruch von Harry sie traf. Zuerst verharrte sie auf der Stelle bevor sich zusammenzog und langsam begann die Form zu verändern, bis sie sich in einen allen bekannten Kaffeepott verwandelte. „Lasst mich los" kam es von Neville der wie von Sinnen gegen seine Freunde ankämpfte. „Ich will zu ihr" schrie er weiter und strampelte wie wild mit den Füssen um damit Ron oder Hermine zu erwischen.

Ein Wasserzauber von Red – Head gesprochen brachte ihn dann wieder zur Vernunft, auch wenn sie es etwas zu gut damit gemeint hatte, da Hermine, Ron und Neville jetzt völlig durchnässt waren. Was keiner der drei für wirklich witzig hielt, da sie nun alle drei wild fluchten oder aber wie in Rons Fall Wasser spuckten.

„Spinnst du?" fauchte er dann auch.

„Ich fand, du konntest es gebrauchen" kam die kühle und sarkastische Antwort von ihr. Sie schaute auf Hermine, die gerade versuchte Wasser aus ihren Ohren zu kriegen. „Entschuldige, aber ich dachte desto mehr, desto besser." Hermine nickte nur und schaute auf Neville der nur auf den Boden saß und sich erst langsam wieder sammeln musste.

Harry schaute auf Justin der genauso wie er das ganze beobachtet hatte und auf Susan, die Justin verwirrt musterte. „Du kannst Parsel?" kam es aber von Red – Head, die ihn nun auch nachdenklich musterte.

„Scheinbar" kam es von Harry. „So nun zur Tasse", er wollte nicht über das Thema Parsel philosophieren, solange die Tasse noch ganz war.

„Woher?" fragte nun Susan, die das ganze wohl mehr interessierte, als die Tasse.

„Kleine Nebenwirkung eines Zaubertrankes" kam es von Harry, als wäre es nicht weiter erwähnenswert. „Er konnte nichts dafür" Harry lächelte Susan aufmunternd zu „ein Freund hatte ihn überredet in den Sommerferien nach dem zweiten, weist ja seine lange Pause und das ganze."

Mit einem geschrieenen „nicht" wurde Harry davor bewart weiter zu reden. Hermine hatte Neville angeschrieen der gerade den Pott berühren wollte. Doch es war zu spät, dieser hielt ihn nun in seiner Hand und schien zu prüfen ob es der Gegenstand war, den sie suchten. Als er sich sicher schien, hob er den Arm und schleudert die Tasse mit aller Kraft auf den Boden. Fast alle hatten schützend die Hände vor ihr Gesicht genommen, da sie nun mit etwas dramatischem rechneten.

Doch außer das KLLLIIIRRR der Tasse auf dem Boden und dem Aufsteigen einer Rauchwolke geschah nichts. Es dauert einen Moment bevor Harry erkannte, dass sich das Gesicht von Tom Riddle gebildete hatte, der einen stummen Schrei in die Welt schickte. Zumindest deutete Harry den Gesichtsausdruck von diesem so.

Gerade hatten sich alle etwas entspannt, als es einen lauten Knall gab und alle die um die Wolke gestanden hatten wurden nun gegen die Wände geschleudert. Zumindest alle, außer Red – Head und Harry. Letzterer war gerade auf den Gedanken gekommen, wäre er doch lieber im Bett geblieben, was er nun auch zusammen mit Ginny tat, die immer noch neben ihm gestanden hatte.

Während die anderen sich gerade schmerzhaft aufrappelten und sich verschiedene Körperstellen hielten, drehte sich Harry zur Seite und schaute auf eine überraschte Ginny neben sich. Als sie endlich begriffen hatte, wo sie war, blitzen ihre Augen kurz auf bevor sie sagte: „Das passt zu dir Blotter." Sie rutschte an den Rand des Bettes, richtete ihre Kleider und grummelte kopfschüttelnd „Plüschteddys".

„Bin halt ein Softie" sagte er und stellte sich neben das Himmelbett, welches aussah wie das eines achtjährigen Mädchens, es fehlten eigentlich nur die Bilder von Pferden auf der Decke. Auch die anderen grinsten, wenn auch nur kurz, da sie erheblich mehr Probleme mit der Landung hatten, wie auf rosa Bettwäsche.

„Das war Nummer fünf" verkündete er dann, als es alle wieder etwas besser zu gehen schien.

Einige nickten, während Neville „scheinbar" brummte, ihn hatte die Druckwelle am schlimmsten erwischt, da er ja auch am nächsten gestanden hatte.

„Wie kannst du das Ding einfach anfassen und dann auch noch auf den Boden schmeißen?" fauchte Hermine. Harry musste zugeben, dass diese Frage nicht ganz unberechtigt war.

„Hat doch geklappt" erwiderte Neville nur.

„Wie weit bist du mit Borgin und Burkes?" Harry drehte sich zu Red – Head die gerade einem Teddy die Schleife richtete.

„Hab einen Ferienjob über Weihnachten da" kam es recht gleichgültig von ihr, ohne den Blick von dem Tier zu nehmen.

„Du hast was?" fragte Ron, der nun überrascht aufgesprungen war. scheinbar hatte er nun seine Schmerzen völlig vergessen.

„Einen Ferienjob" erwiderte sie, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

„Wie? … ich meine du kannst doch nicht..." stotterte Ron weiter.

„Ich habe Borgin und Burkes in den Sommerferien ein, zweimal in den Pausen bei Fred und Georg besucht und wir kamen ins Gespräch und er sagte er könne vielleicht eine Aushilfe gebrauchen" erklärte sie weiter.

„Das geht nicht" kam es resolut von Ron „das ist zu gefährlich für dich."

Doch bevor der Vulkan explodieren konnte fragte Harry „War er nicht misstrauisch?" Was ihm einen vernichten Blick von Ron einbrachte und einen überraschten von den anderen Anwesenden.

„Schon" kam es von ihr, „aber es hat sicherlich geholfen, dass ich erzählt habe, dass ich in Slytherin bin. Außerdem konnte ich einige seiner Ausstellungstücke genauer beschreiben." Sie grinste nun diebisch.

„Mach ihr auch noch Mut, es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass sie dort auch nur fünf Minuten alleine arbeitet. Wer weiß was der Typ mit ihr macht." Ron war nun in den Großer Bruder Beschützermodus gewechselt und starrte seine Schwester an.

„Hey" fuhr Harry dazwischen, „sie hat das getan was wir wollten und wenn sie meint sie kommt mit den Typen klar, soll sie es machen."

„Es kann dir ja auch egal sein, sie hat dich eh immer nur genervt" Ron hatte seinen Frust nun auf Harry umgelagert.

„Bleib auf den Teppich Ron" Harry war nun auch ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Natürlich habe ich auch gemischte Gefühle bei der Sache, aber wenn deine Schwester der Meinung ist sie kann das, dann vertraue ich ihr." Er schaute direkt auf Ron, scheinbar auch um zu zeigen, das er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen würde.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Gin du wist dort nicht arbeiten" brummt Ron nun wieder in ihre Richtung.

„Ron ich bin nicht in Slytherin. Wenn ich mich nicht gegen so einen Schleimer wehren könnte, hätte ich das erste Jahr nicht überstanden." Bei diesen Worten fing Harrys Gehirn an zu grübeln. Er wusste über die Slytherins einiges, aber eigentlich nicht mit wem Red – Head abhing, wenn sie dort war, bis jetzt war sie eigentlich immer die Einzelgängerin.

„Du darfst aber dort nicht Zaubern" erwiderte Ron nur.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee um Voldemorts letztes Horcrux zu finden?" fragte nun Neville.

„In Godrics Hollow war nichts wie du weißt und Justin und Susan sind mit den Waisenhaus auch nicht weiter gekommen" sagte nun Hermine, die ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Art Notfallplan entwerfen, falls er mehr von ihr will" kam es von Justin um Ron zumindest etwas zu beruhigen.

„Was war eigentlich bei Filch los?" fragte Hermine scheinbar um Ron weiter abzulenken.

„Der hat irgendwie Hilfe rufen können, als wir nicht aufgepasst haben" begann Neville nachdenklich. Die anderen sahen nun verwirrt auf ihn.

„Aber wenn er euch gesehen hat, wieso seid ihr noch hier? Und was hast du denen erzählt?" fragte Hermine dann auch.

„Na Struwwel, Gedächtniszauber?" kam es von Ginny, der es in dem Bett scheinbar gefiel, da sie im Schneidersitz am Kopfende zwischen den Kuscheltieren saß.

„Mir viel auf der Schnelle nichts besseres ein" erwiderte dieser. Hermine und Ron musterten erst ihn, dann Neville und als dieser nickte schüttelten sie den Kopf.

„Es ist glaube ich Zeit für uns" sagte Susan. „Lasst uns das ganze irgendwann anders bereden, wir sind zurzeit alle etwas geschafft." Das war eine gute Umschreibung für diese Situation wie Harry fand und so schaute er auf seine Karte um zu schauen ob der Weg frei war und als er sah das dies der Fall war, trennten sie sich.

Sie kamen genau bis in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bevor Susan betont ruhig fragte. „Du kannst Parsel?"

„Kann das nicht jeder?" fragte Harry gespielt überrascht.

„Was habt ihr beide gemacht, das ihr Parsel sprechen könnt? Oder besser noch Harry, wozu hast du ihn damals angestiftet?"

Justin sah etwas verlegen zu ihr, während Harry nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was war das vorhin mit Zeit und geschafft?"

„Harry" sie sah ihn wütend an.

* * *

ICH VERSUCHE WIEDER SCHNELLER ZU WERDEN

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	47. Erwartet und Unerwarteter

**Moin,**

**Sorry aber ist leider so**

**

* * *

**

„Es ist glaube ich Zeit für uns" sagte Susan. „Lasst uns das ganze irgendwann anders bereden, wir sind zurzeit alle etwas geschafft." Das war eine gute Umschreibung für diese Situation wie Harry fand und so schaute er auf seine Karte um zu schauen ob der Weg frei war und als er sah das dies der Fall war, trennten sie sich.

Sie kamen genau bis in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bevor Susan betont ruhig fragte. „Du kannst Parsel?"

„Kann das nicht jeder?" fragte Harry gespielt überrascht.

„Was habt ihr beide gemacht, das ihr Parsel sprechen könnt? Oder besser noch Harry, wozu hast du ihn damals angestiftet?"

Justin sah etwas verlegen zu ihr, während Harry nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was war das vorhin mit Zeit und geschafft?"

„Harry" sie sah ihn wütend an.

**

* * *

**

„Wie ich schon sagte, ein kleiner Unfall bei dem Zaubertrank für den Gedächtnis - Aufpepper mehr nicht. Wir beide haben keine weitern Nebenwirkungen wie du weist, da es ja schon vor unserem dritten Jahr war." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, „hey wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte ich dein Gedächtnis schon längst modifiziert." Das schockte sie zwar, brachte sie aber scheinbar zurück zu normal, da sie nicht nur blasser wurde sondern auch nickte.

„Harry, du Spinner" meldete sich nun Justin zu Wort und nahm Susan in die Arme. „Hat mich auch etwas geschockt, aber wie Harry schon so liebevoll bemerkte, es ist ein kleiner Unfall ohne weitere Folgen gewesen."

„Neville kann das auch?" kam es von Harry.

„Mit den Schl …" sie stoppte sich und wurde rot. „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich alle zu Bett" kam es nach einer kleinen Pause.

„In unsere eigenen?" fragte Harry, ging aber ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten auf sein Zimmer.

* * *

„Mensch die Slytherins verwirren mich jedes Mal aufs Neue." Justin und Harry waren in der Großen Halle am Huffelpuff – Tisch erschienen.

Harry lies seinen Blick über diesen schweifen, „was genau meinst du?"

„Die Sitzordnung" erklärte er. „Pontners Anhang ist größer geworden, aber Pansy ist nicht mehr dabei."

„Ah alte Freunde sind wieder vereint" meinte Harry der sah das Pansy bei Crabbe und Goyle saß und weiter entfernt von Zabini und Nott, sowie auch von der Gruppe Pontner.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder wirkt die gute Pansy etwas anders?" Justin musterte sie noch mal, nachdem Harry das gesagt hatte.

„Hast Recht" erwiderte er dann. „Irgendwie nicht so gepflegt und ihren Augen sehen nicht wirklich hübsch aus."

„Wessen Augen?" fragte Susan, die zu Tisch gekommen war und nun von Justin auf das Laufende gebracht wurde. Harry war überrascht, dass er ohne auch nur zu schlucken ihr erzählte, dass sie über Pansy geredet hatten. Er hätte zumindest erwartet, dass Justin nervös wurde.

„Habt recht, muss ganz schön fertig sein, wenn ihre Make – Up – Zauber auch nicht mehr wirken" gab Susan dann von sich.

Aschera tauchte nun wie aus dem Nichts auf und brachte die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle auf Harry. „Hey, wieder die Hübsche" begrüßte sie Harry und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Freut mich, dass du wieder fit bist." Sie lies ein Trillern ertönen, das nicht wenige glückliche Gesichter in der Halle verursachte. „So was hat denn mein Liebling für mich?" Harry band das Pergament von ihrem Fuß und entrollte es langsam.

_Hey Harry,_

_wir haben gestern Nacht überraschend Besuch von jemanden erhalten. Sie ist wohl auf und auch glücklich hier zu sein._

_In Liebe_

_Die Zwei_

_P.S.: Jetzt wohl Drei_

Harry verbrannte die Nachricht mit gemischten Gefühlen, zum einen, weil Bellatrix nun bei ihm war und zum anderen, der Schlusssatz von Tonks und Narzissa in Liebe. Fühlte er das gleiche für sie?

„Was ist los?" fragte Justin nachdem sich Aschera wieder mit einen schönen Gesang verabschiedet hatte.

„Bellatrix ist frei" sagte Harry, was dazu führte das Justin nickte und Susan ihn nachdenklich musterte, aber nichts dazu sagte, wie immer bei diesem Thema. Hätte Harry sich zu den anderen gedreht, hätte er gesehen, dass zumindest Isodor ihn nun sehr nachdenklich musterte und auch eine weitere Person ihren Brief vernichtete. Allerdings nicht minder verwirrt, wie es Harry getan hatte.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Justin nach einer Weile der Ruhe.

„Unterricht" und bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte „vor Weihnachten werde ich mir wohl einige Köpfe darüber zerbrechen müssen."

Justin nickte nur und brummte was von Haut und stecken. Was Harry zu einer völlig anderen Sache brachte, als dieser gedacht hatte. Er kramte seine Münze vor und benachrichtigte die anderen, dass er ein Treffen mit ihnen haben wollte. Zu seinem Glück erschienen auch alle in der nächsten Pause im Raum der Wünsche. Harry hatte geprüft was Pontner tat, doch dieser war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins mit seinen Kumpels und somit keine Gefahr. „Was ist los?" fragte Neville als erstes in die Runde.

„Zwei Sachen die ich sagen, beziehungsweise fragen wollte" begann Harry. „Erstens Bellatrix Lestrange ist frei" alle sahen ihn nur überrascht, an nur Red – Head schien übertrieben uninteressiert.

„Ich dachte fünfzehn Jahre" kam es von Ron dann auch.

„Die erste Strafe wurde angerechnet, sie ist ja nun auch keine Gefahr mehr, ich wollte nur, dass ihr es wisst." Harry wollte nicht mit ihnen darüber diskutieren, zumal es den Anschein machte, als wolle Hermine sich zu dem Thema äußern und so lang war die Pause dann doch nicht. „Das zweite, Neville, wie ist Tom das erste Mal genau zurückgekommen?"

„Was meinst du jetzt?" fragte dieser überrascht zurück.

„Welche Zutaten brauchte er?" konkretisierte Harry seine Frage.

„Fleisch vom Diener" begann dieser langsam. „Blut vom Feind und Knochen vom Vater."

„Und was soll uns das bringen?" fragte Susan nachdenklich.

„Fleisch vom Diener, kein Problem er hat genug. Blut vom Feind, letztes Mal musste es unbedingt Neville sein. Ich schätze er wird versuchen Declan Mulqueen oder zumindest einen des Kommandos zu erwischen" erklärte Harry aufgeregt. „Aber Knochen vom Vater…"

„Gibt es nur auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton" sagte Hermine, die verstanden hatte auf was Harry hinaus wollte.

„Und was soll uns das bringen?" fragte Justin.

„Wenn wir es von dort entfernen können bevor die Todesser dort sind…" sagte Hermine.

„…haben wir etwas Zeit gewonnen" machte Neville weiter.

„Wenn nicht sogar mehr" sagte nun Ron begeistert.

„Und wie willst du da hin? Ich glaube nicht, das wir einfach aus dem Haupttor rauskommen" unterbrach Red – Head die gute Laune. „Auch gibt es da noch die ganzen anderen Beschränkungen vom Ministerium."

„Na und" sagte Neville, „wir gehen durch einen der Geheimgänge raus, apparieren zum Friedhof, vernichten die Knochen und kommen zurück."

„So ähnlich werden wir es wohl machen müssen" sagte Hermine. „Wir Apparieren in die Nähe vom Friedhof, wäre etwas umpassend wenn die Totesser gerade da wären. Außerdem können wir nur nachts, das heißt wir müssen schnell sein, da wir die Knochen nur durch Zauber bekommen und die Analysezauber des Ministeriums uns finden würden."

Alle Anwesenden nickten. „Wisst ihr ob die Analysezauber nur den Standort preisgeben oder auch den Verursacher?" fragte Susan, „nicht das man uns dann noch aufspüren kann oder so."

„Das Apparieren kann man nachvollziehen, vor allem wenn wir alle nebeneinander starten und landen" sagte Hermine. „Also müssen wir einen Zwischenstopp machen um die Spuren etwas zu verwischen, den Rest machen die Schutzzauber hier."

„Laut meinem Dad und sagen wir mal inoffiziellen Quellen geben die nur ein Zeichen für magische Aktivitäten" erklärte Red – Head betont lässig, der Blick von Ron verriet Harry das dieser von seinen Vater in dieser Richtung noch nichts gehört hatte.

„Wann wollen wir los?" fragte dann wieder Neville.

„Am Wochenende, da fällt es am wenigsten auf, weil die Schüler selber Streife laufen" sagte Susan.

„Dann viel Spaß" meinte Red – Head, „da ich nicht apparieren kann, bleibe ich wohl hier."

Harry sah, dass es sie mehr als nur ankotzte und meinte „ich werde dich mitnehmen." Auf die überraschten Blicke der anderen. „Wenn wir in einen Hinterhalt geraten können wir jede Hilfe brauchen die wir kriegen können." Red – Head ließ es sich nicht anmerken, ob sie sich nun freute oder nicht, aber Harry vermutete aber das sie zumindest glücklich war mitzukommen und zu zeigen was sie konnte.

„Du meinst das klappt?" fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Apparieren zu zweit ist nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel."

Harry nickte nur. „Also am Wochenende im Geheimgang zum Honigtopf." Die meisten nickten und verschwanden auch sofort, nur Susan, sah Justin fragend an. Woraufhin dieser ihr erklärte, das es einige Wege aus den Schloss gab, die außer ihnen keiner kannte, beziehungsweise für gewisse Leute offen gehalten wurden. Der Tunnel wurde auch überwacht, aber erst ab dem Honigtopf, damit Neville wie mit McGonagall besprochen einige Freiheiten hatte. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit das Schloss zu verlassen, ohne das es das Ministerium merkte.

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Harry damit Red – Head zu überwachen, er wollte wissen wer ihre Freunde waren und alles. Er wunderte sich selbst, dass ihn das noch nie interessiert hatte. So erfuhr er, dass sie nur Kontakt zu jüngeren Slytherins und den Oliphants hatte, wo Samuel ja in ihrer Klasse war. Allerdings hatte sie auch Kontakte zu Ravenclaws, zumindest saß sie im Unterricht meistens neben Luna Lovegood.

Auch grübelte er viel über Bella, wie sollte er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten. Sie war zwar nicht das Monster was er erwartete, vielleicht sogar gewünscht hatte, aber trotzdem hatte sie seine Eltern mit angegriffen. Konnte, durfte er das einfach beiseite schieben wie es bei Narzissa geklappt hatte? Zwar hatte er rein rechtlich keine Wahl, er musste dafür sorgen dass es einen Erben gab, aber so einfach war es bei ihr nicht, zumal er immer wieder das Gesicht von Ginny im Fuchsbau vor den Augen hatte.

Tja mittlerweile überlegte er immer öfters, wie er das mit Ginny kitten könnte. Allerdings war er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Er musste versuchen zumindest ihr Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen und hoffte, das schon zu tun. Allerdings war das für ihn Neuland, bis jetzt war ihm immer alles in den Schoss gefallen, egal was für ein Arsch er war.

Aber Harry hatte auch ein neues Testgebiet für seine Treue gefunden, denn Professor Whrights Unterricht über Animagus verlief in einer sehr privaten Atmosphäre, auch wenn sie nie über etwas anderes als die Verwandlung und ähnliches sprachen. Entweder war sie einfach der offene Typ, oder aber es steckte mehr dahinter. Momentan war Harry allerdings der Meinung, dass sie einfach der offene Typ war, zumal sie mit sehr viel Elan bei der Sache war und sich selbst über die kleinsten Fortschritte, mehr Haare auf den Armen und längere Fingernägel, sehr zu freuen schien. Für Harry war das ganze nur Wiederholung und so konzentrierte er sich mehr darauf einen normalen Schüler zu spielen, der auf keine voll freche Sprüche macht oder gar flirtete.

Aber das Schwerste daran war für ihn, das es keiner merkte. Er war zwar ein normaler Schüler für Professor Whright, aber das Einzige was Red – Head davon mitbekam, war das Harry abends bei der geilsten Lehrerin Sonderunterricht bekam.

„Und ihr meint, dass es sicher ist?" Susan, Harry und Justin gingen gerade im Geheimgang Richtung Hogsmeade. „Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass niemand den Gang entdeckt hat?" fragte sie weiter.

„Wissen wir nicht" erwiderte Harry, „aber es ist der einzige Weg aus dem Schloss ohne über offenes Feld zu müssen." Er hob einen Stab und sprach „_Incendio_" was eine weitere Ratte in Flammen aufgehen ließ.

„Harry" kam es wieder von Susan, das hatte sie bei allen Ratten gerufen, die Harry hatte verbrennen lassen. Allerdings wohl eher darüber, dass sie sich erschreckt hatte, da sie die Tiere nie weiter verteidigt hatte.

„Er würde doch auf der Karte stehen" sagte Justin, scheinbar bemüht neutral zu klingen.

„Er hat die gleiche Chance zu verschwinden wie die anderen und bei dem Licht hier..." kam es nur von Harry zurück. „Allerdings sollten wir Schutzzauber über die Buckelige am Eingang legen."

Justin nickte fügte aber an, „müssen wir aber mit den anderen absprechen, wäre blöd wenn wir den Weg verlieren, nur weil wir selbst den Alarm auslösen und so die Auroren Bescheid wissen und glaubst du nicht, McGonagall hätte das bedacht."

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich" begrüßte sie Red – Head. „Beeilt euch, ich will hier nicht länger rumgammeln als nötig."

„Auch dir einen Wunderschönen guten Abend" erwiderte Harry.

„Also dort wollen wir hin, jeder appariert mit Zwischenziel" fuhr Neville dazwischen, der wohl Angst hatte ein Wortgefecht der beiden ertragen zu müssen. „Ihr kommt auch klar?"

Er schaute Richtung Harry und Ginny. „Ich werde mich bemühen, dass sie nicht ein Grübchen verliert" sagte er und salutierte, was dazu führte, dass Neville nickte und Ginny ihn anfunkelte.

„Dann bis gleich." Mit diesen Worten hörte man ein Knacken und Neville war verschwunden, gefolgt von Hermine und Ron.

„Du müsstest mich umarmen." Auf ihren Blick „ich bin nicht so gut wie Dumbledore." In Wahrheit hatte Harry zwar auch deshalb etwas Angst, aber er würde die Umarmung von ihr auch genießen. Kaum hatte sie ihn etwas widerwillig umarmt, verschwand sie auch schon, um nach einem Zwischenstopp in Little Whinging aufzutauchen.

„Runter" fauchte Neville sofort, als die beiden erschienen waren.

Harry drückte Ginny nach unten, bevor er sich selbst abduckte und verwirrt auf Neville schaute. „Was ist los?" fragte Red – Head etwas gereizt.

„Dort ist irgendjemand" flüsterte Ron zurück. „Sieht aus, als wäre hier heute mehr los als erwartet."

Alle schauten von ihren Standpunkt in die Richtung, in die Ron gezeigt hatte. „Und was jetzt?" fragte Susan sehr nervös.

„Sieht nur so aus, als wollten die die Knochen holen. Ich würde sagen wir machen hier einige kleine Zauber und verdrücken uns wieder" schlug Neville vor.

„Hört sich gut an" sagte Hermine, „aber nur so etwas, was die nicht mitbekommen." Er zeigte auf die Schatten, die sich zwischen den Gräbern bewegten. Alle begannen zu Harrys und auch Justins Vergnügen Schwebe- oder Aufrufezauber zu sprechen. „Das sollte reichen" flüsterte Neville. „Last uns hier weg." Und schon waren wieder einige knackende Geräusche zu hören bevor Neville, Harry und Red – Head alleine da waren.

„Wir sollten auch" meinte Harry mit Blick auf Ginny.

Er war gerade zu ihr getreten, als erneut einige knackende Geräusche zu hören waren. Zum Glück für die drei schien der Analysezauber nicht sehr genau zu sein, da das Kommando genau in der Mitte zwischen den Grabräubern und ihnen apparierte war. Sofort auf ihre Teppiche hüpfte und noch oben schweben wollte.

Die ersten grünen Flüche trafen einen der Teppiche noch bevor dieser den Boden verlassen konnte. Der zweite war allerdings schon zu Gegenangriff übergegangen. Harry war von den vorgehen der beiden Gruppe so fasziniert, das er erst bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte, als ihn Red – Head kräftig an der Robe zupfte.

„Was ist?" frage er dann auch recht aggressiv.

„Neville" fauchte sie zurück und deutete auf ihn, da der auf dem Boden lag und sich seinen Kopf hielt, auch stöhnte er scheinbar vor Schmerzen auf.

Harry kniete sich zu ihm und zog die Hand von seiner Narbe, die angefangen hatte zu bluten. „Shit" er schaute auf das Kampfgeschehen, mittlerweile waren zwei weitere Teppiche in der Luft, erhielten aber erbitterte Gegenwehr von unten. Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ihnen blieb und so schnappte er sich Red – Head und disapparierte bevor diese etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Kaum hatte Harry mit ihr sein Zwischenziel erreicht, rief er nur „warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück, du bist hier sicher." Und schon war er wieder verschwunden, ohne auch nur auf Ginny zu achten, die ihn gerade noch böse anfunkeln konnte. Er tauchte wieder neben Neville auf, ergriff diesen und disapparierte Richtung Winkelgasse. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Kampf, wo er sah, wie ein brennender Teppich zu Boden ging. Allerdings kaum noch vom Boden jemand die Flüche der anderen Teppiche erwiderte. Harry tauchte kurz in der Winkelgasse auf, und disapparierte sofort in den Geheimgang.

„Was ist los?" kam es von Ron. „Wo ist Gin?" fragte er nun ängstlich.

„Voldemort ist wieder da" brummte Neville, dem es scheinbar besser ging, „und er war stink wütend."

„Ich muss noch Red – Head holen, sie ist an einen sicheren Ort" warf er noch auf den Blick von Ron ein. „Wartet nicht auf uns, ich brauch einen Moment Ruhe wenn ich dort bin" sagte Harry und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Er tauchte vor Ginny auf und wäre beinahe vor Erschöpfung in die Knie gegangen. „Struwwel was sollte der Scheiß" fauchte sie ihn an, hielt aber inne, als sie erkannte, dass er etwas außer Atem war.

„Entschuldige Ginny" er atmete erneut Tief aus „aber ihr musstet da weg."

„Wo ist Neville?" fragte sie nun etwas ruhiger.

„Im Geheimgang, ich bin über die Winkelgasse dahin und wieder hierher." Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so anstrengen würde, er war momentan völlig außer Atem. „Tut mit Leid, das ich dich so überrumpeln musste, aber ich dachte wir hatte keine Zeit für Diskussionen."

Harry sah wie ihre Augenbraun bei den letzten Worten in ihren Haaransatz verschwanden und erwartete schon einen bissigen Kommentar. Sie fragte dann aber doch nur „hast du noch was sehen können?"

„Nur das mindestens drei Kommando Teppiche abgestürzt sind und das Tom wieder da ist, wenn ich Neville richtig verstanden habe" erklärte Harry in Kürze was er wusste.

Sie wirkte nun doch etwas geschockt, da sie sich auf einen der Felsen setzte und auf das Wasser schaute. Harry war wieder auf das Plato aus seiner Jugend appariert. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in der Red – Head scheinbar ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte und Harry etwas zu Luft gekommen war, fragte sie „wie geht es den anderen?"

„Sind alle in der Schule" erwiderte Harry, da er alle im Gang gesehen hatte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Kalt" erwiderte sie und stellte sich etwas näher an die Klippen, scheinbar gefiel ihr die Aussicht genau wie Harry. Er stellte sich hinter sie und warf seine Robe über beide, da er wusste, dass diese erheblich wärmer war, als die, die sie trug. Er merkte wie sie sich versteifte, als er seine Hände vor ihr verschränkte, doch scheinbar war sie nicht Willens ihn wegzustoßen oder anzugehen.

„Besser?" Sie nickte nur und schaute weiter starr nach vorne. Sie blieben länger stehen, als es nötig gewesen wäre, doch Harry gefiel es einfach zu sehr um sofort zu disapparieren. Es schien ihm auch, das Ginny wieder etwas entspannter geworden war. Und so genoss er einfach noch einen Moment ihre Nähe.

„Fühlst du dich schon besser?" fragte sie leider dann doch viel zu früh. Allerdings reagierte Harry sofort und beide standen im Geheimgang. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie marschierte sofort Richtung Schule davon. An der Rutsche zum Ausgang prüfte Harry ob die Luft rein war und ob die anderen irgendwo warteten. Er sah nur Hermine und Ron oben im Flur und so half er ihr die Rutsche hinauf.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron erleichtert und half seiner Schwester aus der Hexe.

„Bestens, hab sogar noch meine Grübchen" erwiderte diese, fügte dann aber doch gehässig an „Struwwel war doch nicht so fit wie er gedacht hatte und brauchte eine Pause." Hermine nickte nur, auch sie wirkte nun erleichtert.

„Wir haben jetzt Wache" Ron deute auf sich, Hermine und Red – Head.

„Oh schön" erwiderte Harry, „dann kann ich jetzt trainieren gehen, damit ich nächstes Mal fit bin." Er lächelte ihnen zu und verschwand mit einen flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wunderte sich selbst über sich, so verkrampft und unbeholfen war er doch noch nie, selbst mit Narzissa lief das alles einfacher.

* * *

„Nichts" Harry ließ den Propheten sinken, „kein Wort darüber in der Presse."

„Vielleicht war es schon zu spät für den Druck" kam es wenig überzeugend von Susan.

„Alles was das Kommando macht ist geheim" sagte Justin. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, die hätten etwas gebracht, zumal diesmal Voldemort zurück ist und mindestens fünfzehn von ihnen ihr Leben gelassen haben?"

„Die Leute freuen sich noch über sein Verschwinden, da ist er schon wieder da" kam es nachdenklich und sarkastisch von Harry.

„Beim ersten Mal fast vierzehn Jahre, nun nur noch vierzehn Tage, wenn das man keine Verbesserung ist" stimmte Justin nicht minder betrübt ein.

„Ich frage mich welcher Diener Fleisch geben musste?" Harry grinste gehässig, „vielleicht Snape."

„Der braucht seine Hände für die Tränke" erwiderte Justin. „Freu dich lieber nicht zu früh, ich schätze einer der neuen Anwärter hatte die große Ehre für seinen Meister."

„Was glaubt ihr wird er nun machen?" fragte Susan, wenig begierig die Antwort der beiden zu erfahren.

„Er wird erstmal wieder im Hintergrund agieren, schätze ich" erwiderte Justin. „Informationen über das Kommando organisieren."

„Und wenn er die hat, gnadenlos zu schlagen" fuhr Harry dazwischen, auch weil sich einige Erstklässler zu ihnen gesetzt hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand ihrem Gespräch folgte.

„Was sind das für Bücher, hast du die bestellt?" Justin hatte sofort reagiert und deutet auf die Eulen vor Harry. Zwei hatten zusammen ein Päckchen geliefert.

Harry band sie los und öffnete das Schreiben vom Ministerium. „Wow, jetzt wollen sie es aber wissen" war Harry erster Kommentar dazu. „Das sind neue Gesetzesvorlagen vom Ministerium."

Justin grinste, „na dann vertrete mal meine Rechte und wehe du liest nicht das Kleingedruckte, wie die Muggelgeborenen werden Sklaven von Gamotmitgliedern und so was."

Nun grinste Harry, „du meinst einpflegen, falls sie es vergessen haben sollten."

„Ah, mein Fehler" erwiderte Justin sarkastisch.

„Manchmal seid ihr echte Idioten" mischte sich Susan ein. „Das war nur ein Witz von ihm, Agatha." Diese saß nur zwei Plätze neben Susan und hatte das wohl gehört, sie nickte nun langsam, scheinbar immer noch nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Stimmt, war ein Witz"_ Zumindest von mir_ fügte er noch im Geiste an. „Ich werde dann Mal das Klopapier ins Zimmer schleppen." Mit diesen Worten hob er die Gesetzesvorlagen theatralisch auf seinen Rücken und marschierte davon.

Er benutze den Rest des Tages um die Post durchzuarbeiten, es waren im Großen und Ganzen Gesetzte die zur Folge hatten, das Minderheiten wie Werwölfe, Seemenschen, Kobolde und die ganzen Anderen mehr kontrolliert wurden. Im Falle der Werwölfe wurde der Grenzwert für die Einstufung zu „Gefährliche Wesen" um fünfundzwanzig Prozent gesenkt. Seemenschen durften nur noch in Hogwarts oder bei Loch Ness leben und die Kobolde sollten weitere eins Komma zwei fünf Prozent an ihren Umsatz, nicht Gewinn, dem Ministerium bezahlen.

Drachen, Riesen, Trolle und ähnliche Geschöpfe durften nur auf Privatgelände gehalten werden, wenn sichergestellt war, dass sie nicht von Muggel entdeckt werden konnten, im Falle von Drachen und Riesen schon unmöglich. Bei den Trollen bedeutete das erheblich größerer Aufwand in der Schulung.

Die Grundlagen für den Einsatz von Gedächtniszauber zum Schutze der Gemeinschaft sollten gesenkt werden und muggelgeborene Zauberer sollten eine Art Eignungstest unterzogen werden, um somit nur die Besten auszubilden.

Harry machte sich Notizen um diese mit den momentan existierenden Gesetzten zu vergleichen. Manche Sachen waren einfach lächerlich, andere gefährlich, aber bei manchen konnte Harry nichts Schlimmeres entdecken. Auch machte er sich nun mit dem weiteren Verfahren vertraut, denn er wollte einige Gesetzt verhindern oder zumindest abschwächen.

Der Test der Muggelgeborenen war nicht schlecht, nur sollte das Umfeld geprüft werden. Nicht wie gut er ist, sondern wie seine Eltern damit klarkommen. Harry schüttelte sich, wenn die Dursley ein magisches Kind in die Hände bekommen sollten, weshalb auch immer. Und anstatt den Kobolden noch mehr Geld aus der Nase zu ziehen, sollte das Ministerium lieber sparen, siehe den tollen aber eigentlich völlig nutzlosen Ballsaal, zumal es der Große war, wie Harry erfahren hatte gab es noch zwei etwas kleinere.

„Hast was verpasst Harry." Justin kam zusammen mit Ernie in ihr Zimmer. Er schaute fragend auf. „Pontner und Mockridge haben sie etwas unterhalten."

„Warum ging es?" fragte er interessiert.

„Angeblich Geschichten aus der Jugend" antwortete Ernie. „Wie auch immer, so wie ich das verstanden habe, hatte Mockridge ihn schon fast abgefertigt, als Pontner wohl ein Glückstreffer laden konnte."

„Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, beide sind in der Krankenstation" setzte Justin ein. „Pontner hat wohl einige Flecken und Furunkel und Mockridge eine Platzwunde am Kopf und Probleme mit einem Bein."

„Kaum ist mal was los, lese ich dummes Zeug" grummelte Harry und ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Gefolgt von dem von dieser Aktion etwas überraschten Jungs. „Ichabod" Harry winkte diesen an seinen Stammplatz am Kamin. „Was haben Pontner und Mockridge für Probleme miteinander?"

„Sie waren sich noch nie grün" begann dieser. „Ihr müsst wissen dass wir Inselaffen in Durmstrang so etwas wie Außenseiter sind." Er lächelte schief, „nur für Mockridge schien diese Regel nicht zu gelten, denn er wurde vom ersten Tag an von den anderen akzeptiert."

„Pontner hat sich darüber aufgeregt, das Mockridge beliebter war als er?" fragte Harry nach.

„So was in der Art war es wohl" erwiderte Ichabod. „Zumindest wurden sie ihm Laufe der Zeit keine besseren Freunde, sie fingen sogar kleinere Streitereien an."

„Kleinere?" fragte Justin dazwischen.

„In Durmstrang laufen die Wichtel anders als hier." Er schaute kurz nachdenklich ins Feuer und Harry vermutete, dass er versuchte, sich nun so neutral wie möglich zu verkaufen. „Dort gibt es keine Muggelgeborenen, die etwas erzählen könnten, die Strafen sind nicht Punktverluste oder Eulerei ausmisten."

Justins Augen hatten sich verengt, aber er sagte nichts „Streitereien werden schnell unterbunden, immerhin wird da die Elite der Zauberergemeinschaft Europas ausgebildet."

„Hat man im Trimagischen gesehen" fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Also haben beide sich hin und wieder beharkt, aber immer nur so, dass kein Lehrer es mitbekam."

„Einmal das und sie haben sich gegenseitig verpfiffen, bei den kleinsten Regelverstößen" erklärte er das Verhalten der Beiden weiter.

„Kling für mich wie Potter und Malfoy" kam es von Justin. „Zwei Großmäuler prallen mit ihren Egos gegeneinander" fügte er vergnügt hinzu.

Harry hätte schwören können, dass er noch einen Spruch über die Reinblüter auf den Lippen hatte und sagte deshalb schnell „Danke Ichabod." Harry würde bei seinem nächsten Schreiben an die drei mal anfragen, ob diese Pontners oder Mockridges kannten und er müsse wohl Dung mal wieder auf Infojagt schicken. Etwas sagte ihm, dass das ganze so nicht stimmte, oder nicht alles war.

„Justin" Beide waren alleine am Kamin geblieben, „hast du den Kampf gesehen?"

„Das Ende, als Pontner über Mockridge stand und ihn einen weiteren Fluch verpassen wollte, aber der hatte Glück weil Professor Whright aufgetaucht ist und ihm den Arsch retten konnte" erwiderter Justin.

„Hast du Sykes oder Aubrey gesehen?" Harry musste grinsen und fragte sich ob dessen Vater der Typ war, den sein Vater und Sirius den Kopf haben anschwellen lassen.

„Hab nicht drauf geachtet, aber ich glaube sie waren nicht dabei, warum?" Justin musterte Harry nachdenklich.

„Weil Pontner fast nie alleine unterwegs war und kaum ist er es, ist Mockridge da und will ihm in den Arsch treten."

„Du meinst, das war von ihm geplant?"

„Wer weis?" Harry hob die Schultern „allerdings ist das doch ein komischer Zufall wie du zugeben musst."

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Justin neugierig, da Harry sich für gewöhnlich aus nichts raushalten konnte.

„Mit denen nichts" erwiderte Harry überrascht. „Solange sie mich nicht nerven, können sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen."

„Eigentlich meinte ich das Gespräch von heute Vormittag beim Frühstück" versuchte Justin sich schnell rauszureden.

„Ich dachte wir schicken der Presse mal einen Heuler in dem wir sie darauf hinweisen, dass die besten Schlagzeilen nicht sind, welche Unterhosen Mulqueen trägt."

„Nicht?" Susan, die zu ihnen getreten war sah ihn überrascht an „mich interessiert das schon, ob er auch solche Shorts wie Justin trägt oder doch lieber diese kleinen…"

„Schon gut" Justin überfuhr ihre Aussage. „Er wird das genauso sehen wie ich. Willst du ihnen was Genaueres sagen oder wie hast du dir das gedacht?"

„Eigentlich nur, das sie vielleicht mal nach Little Whinging sollten, um zu schauen ob sie noch Überreste von dem Kampf finden, oder ob das Ministerium erneut alles unter den Tisch kehren darf, mit ihrer Hilfe."

„Das wird sie wohl kaum beeindrucken" sagte Justin.

„Wir schreiben es allen, auch dem Klitterer. Auch wenn nicht alle glauben, was die Schreiben, aber vielleicht werden sie vorsichtiger" erwiderte Harry lässig.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir unter dieser Leserbriefe Rubrik fragen aufwerfen: Wie konnte Voldemort zurückkommen? Und wieso glauben alle er tut das nun nicht mehr?" kam es von Justin dann doch. Gesagt getan, während Harry seine Briefe für Narzissa, Tonks und Bella schrieb, letzterer nur ein Hallo. Sowie Dung seine Frage über die Pontners und Mockridges, schrieb Susan die Briefe für die Presse, die sie zusammen dann zu Heulern machten.

* * *

„Ginny ist echt auf Krawall gebürstet?" Susan war zu Harry und Justin in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und setzte sich.

„Wieso?" fragte Justin mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Harry.

„Ihr wisst doch noch das Pontner und Mockridge nicht gut Freund sind" beide nickten. „Sie ist gerade mit Mockridge in der großen Halle aufgelaufen, hätte nur noch das Küsschen zum Abschied gefehlt."

„Tja, Pontner wird das sicherlich nicht mögen" erwiderte Justin. Harry nickte, diese Nachricht war nicht eine von denen, die er hören wollte. Mockridge war soeben auf seiner Beliebtheitsskala sehr weit noch unten gerutscht.

„Glaubt ihr Pontner würde ihr etwas antun?" fragte Susan dann.

„Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit" kam es von Harry. „Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, die Gefahr, dass sie ihn vielleicht fertig machen würde, ist nicht auszuschließen."

„Der hat Mockridge in Schach gehalten" kam es ungläubig von Justin.

„Ja aber wenn Red – Head ihn genauso zurichtet, steht sie besser da. Ich glaube er wird sie wenn überhaupt ihn der Schlangenfarm angehen. Andererseits waren die beiden nie gut Freund. Vielleicht ist er sogar froh, das sie mit Mockridge rummacht."

„Wie meinst du das jetzt wieder, dass er mehr Slytherins gegen sie aufbringt, weil sie mit einem Ravenclaw rummacht."

Harry drehte sich der Magen bei diesen Worten und so nickte er nur. „Ich brauche frische Luft" meinte er dann auch und ging recht zügig davon. Es hatte ihn doch getroffen zu hören das Red – Head mit einem anderen angebändelt hatte. Er stieß das Bild, welches den Geheimgang verdeckte, in dem er sich gerade befand, etwas kräftiger als nötig auf, um seinen Frust besser zu entladen.

„Ey, pass auf du Idiot." Pontner musterte Harry kurz. „Könnt ihr Huffelpuffs nicht mal Türen aufmachen wie normale Zauberer?"

Harry grinste nur „hat sich klein Pontnie die Hand Au gemacht." Er sah das Aubrey und Sykes, etwas hinter Pontner standen. „Frag Daddy ob er eine schöne Salbe besorgen kann und lass mich in Ruhe."

Pontner war wohl von der Antwort zu überrascht, da er nichts weiter sagte und Harry so weiter gehen konnte. Etwas enttäuscht, wäre doch das perfekte Timing gewesen, um seinen Frust umzusetzen. Harry sah noch wie die drei ihre Köpfe kurz zusammen steckten und dann getrennte Wege gingen.

So hatte die Informationen von Dung wenigstens etwas Gutes. Er hatte Pontner überraschen können, er hatte von Dung erfahren das Pontner sen. ein Importeur für Zaubertränke, Salben sowie Zutaten aus dem Festland war. Und dort vor allem aus dem osteuropäischen Raum. Er schätzte deshalb war sein Junior nach Durmstrang geschickt worden. Schätzungsweise hatte ihn Mockridge aber bei der Geschäftspartner suche genervt, da dieser eine einheimische Mutter hatte, konnte er wohl die Sprache. Zumal dessen Alter hier im Ministerium saß und es deshalb keine Berührungspunkte der Väter gab.

Harry war wieder auf den Astronomieturm marschiert um frische Luft zu tanken. Da er aber nicht Red – Head über den Weg laufen wollte, verwandelte er sich und marschierte auf den Dach entlang zu einer kleinen Nische, von wo aus man den Turm sehen konnte, aber selbst nur schlecht gesehen werde konnte.

Ein Platz den ihm Sirius empfohlen hatte, falls er mal ungestört nachdenken und das Panorama genießen wollte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Sirius hat hier sicherlich einen auf Spanner gemacht. Er warf tief in Gedanken, als er eine Bewegung auf dem Turm wahrnahm, allerdings öffnete sich nur die Tür, dann geschah eine Zeit nichts, bevor sie sich erneut öffnete.

Harry hatte zuerst gedacht er habe sich getäuscht, doch nun war er neugierig geworden und schlug seine Karte auf. Doch der einzige, den er in der Nähe des Turms sah, war Felix Sykes einen der Kumpels von Pontner. Während dieser und Aubrey in der Bibliothek umherschlichen, eine Regalreihe hinter dem Ort wo Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson saßen.

* * *

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


End file.
